


Broken Fairies {Fairy Tail}

by EnergyMageFrea



Series: Frea-verse {Fairy Tail} [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Energy Dragon Slayer, Energy Magic, F/M, Frea - Freeform, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 356,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergyMageFrea/pseuds/EnergyMageFrea
Summary: [Fourth Story- Must read first Three Books First!]Light Magic has won over Dark in the battle to decide the Balance of the world, but shadow has never settled so thickly over the Fairy Tail Guild as it has now, and that darkness does not seem to want to leave.The world and it's fate was fought for desperately and the victory was hard won, the fate of the the planet and all it's people having hinged on one battle-  on the skills and the determination of one woman. Victorious in the end, the Energy Dragon Slayer defeated the man that would be God and who nearly threw the world into endless shadow... but the price was more than the reward.  The Guild and it's members find themselves struggling to contend with the aftermath, struggling to come to terms with the consequences of Mordren's defeat, and what pain it's landed them.Is it possible, after all the evil and the pain suffered, lived through and triumphed over by the Guild- that Fairy Tail has finally broken?





	1. Druhma

****

**Chapter 1**

**Druhma**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

The world was a blur, there were lights and splashes of gray color that broke though the haze of dark and pain.... Small bits of reality so close and so far as the world moved past and she remained motionless, her body on fire, struggling to breath.

She couldn't...

Every little movement, every bump, every small shift- it was agony, it was blinding.... torture that had her head in a haze, her senses, everything. And she couldn't focus, her mind was slipping, in and out, nonstop, plunging her under the water and jolting her upward for a split second- and then she was drowning again.

Noises and things all fractured and subdued, muddied bits of sound that seemed they could be fragments of words were so far off she couldn't make sense of them... Couldn't make sense of anything.

_".....v......ry........ A...d......"_

_"........ S........e..............a........s..............to......"_

She couldn't even put together what was going on, what happened, any of it... Everything was in a wild, painful, blurry haze.

What _had_ happened....?

It was there, that answer... Somewhere, she felt like maybe she almost reached it- and then the pain and the whirl, that spinning and uneasiness started anew and she was drowning again, _over and over again._

_".......f...................ea.........."_

_".........p......ea....................s.............."_

The pain doubled, tripled, heaviness falling over her body and her chest flaring with fire- the breaths wouldn't form, she was suffocating.

_What... What is this....?_

There were shapes and things that made no sense, her eyes wouldn't open though she tried to force them to, tried to force herself to move, to breathe... but it was all so impossible.

_..... Those..... Are those..... People....?_

Blurry, smudged blotches of non color flitting across her line of sight that was not so much sight- as it was a wall of disjointed nothing mixed with darker, more disjointed nothing- moving here and there every once in awhile- just like the lights.

Her body bounced, flaring bright in agony enough that she yelled, her voice cracking all the more painfully and her mind derailing all that much more.

Something grabbed her, held her steady and kept her from moving, even when her body refused to move at all- kept her body as steady as could be with the jostling, the bumping, the whirling. Something had her held tight, something warm, but the contact was just all that more painful.

_"....s.....ay......... ith...... u.....s..."_

_S....stop.... This..._

* * *

 

It was still raining

The streets ran slick with it, pounding relentlessly against the cobbles and the homes and the trees as the torrent struck down from those pitch black clouds that had engulfed the sky faster than should have been natural. Thunder rumbled overhead without end, what dark dim grey-black the world had adopted was washed out in a blinding flash of eerie purple glow as lightning arced over the horizon and among the clouds.

The world was dark, silent.... Every single person of the country seemed in a daze, most of them unsure what had transpired or why the sky seemed to split open and pour forth with some, solemn, cold, rage. They looked from their homes, stood in the wash of icy water pouring from the sky, glinting eyes searching the dim and reflecting what wash of bright light the lightning brought- trying to understand why the world seemed so cold. Why their minds felt sluggish and slow, their hearts in a haze, holding to one another where they could as panic and confusion set in just as quickly as the storm raged more fiercely.

They looked to their clocks in shock, seeing that somehow, earlier that day, they had lost but an hour of something, some stretch of time they couldn't recall.

Era was buzzing, footsteps echoing rapidly over the polished halls, staffs illuminated in the dim by flash of electricity and flame, orders shouted out and called across as they tried feverishly to recount what had happened, and why there seemed an hour just... gone. Screens buzzed and Magical tools alike were chiming, faces pale and eyes wide in disbelief at the readings they were seeing- at what influx of unknown Magic seemed to hang on the air... and even seemed to rain down over the sky, extremely irregular and worrying amounts of tainted etherion hanging thickly on the air and in the ground itself like some sickness.

And of those screens to which depicted what footage they had running all over the country, and specifically in locations that had been tagged for trouble- they stood in horror, re-watching what foul darkness the country had been steeped in, and their own faces, suspended and still for what missing time they were trying to recall.

And in the secret recording Lacrima they had placed inside the Guilds of the country, for purpose of keeping an eye on what powerful element Wizards Guilds truly were and what threat they posed to the government- the Magic Council, the Rune Knights and the Wizard Saints alike found themselves riveted in horror, watching as Lamia, Pegasus, Mermaid, Cerberus and SaberTooth had been subjected to watch while the rest of the country and they had slept. Their hearts dropped and jumped in sheer terror as they watched it, and compared the massive surge in Magic Energy upon the air to the time it had all occurred... too much, much more than anything they had ever recorded, they couldn't fathom it.

A great, powerful, dark God had descended upon their country... and nearly threw them all into chaos.

Knights and Leaders of the Magical Investigation Division and the Custody Enforcement Unit trembled, their eyes wide and shaking as they turned their eyes away from the screens that lit up the darkness of the room, latching to the stony faced, grim figure of the Chairman standing among them, his grip on his staff rigid as his eyes flashed.

"We cannot allow the public to be aware of this, spin a story, put their minds at rest! This information will not leave these walls!" He commanded lowly, flintily. His gaze moved from the image to the tense and slightly shaking figures of Lahar and Doranbolt near to him, who were enraptured on the screen as everyone else was.

"Arrest every member of Fairy Tail if you must, I want to know every detail, I want this situation contained, _now_."

* * *

 

Hours... _years_ it felt like.

Hours of silence, of a Guild Hall filled with quiet, solemn, still figures, heads bowed and bodies hunched, not a word left anyone's lips, they hardly seemed to breathe. They huddled together, some of them holding back tears and what crushing weight had fallen on their hearts and seemed to make the air all the harder to take in. Some of them stood apart from everyone else, resigning themselves to remaining still in what pain and utter terror was breaking all their hearts and shattering their souls, their stomachs twisted tightly into knots that felt like they would never go away, their hearts beating frantically and their cores chilled. Some of them were shaking, trembling regardless of how much they willed their bodies to cease such movement... it was pain and fear coursing through them and worry that ran so deep they had to try very hard to stay focused.

No one said a word to eachother, eyes hardly left the floor outside of casting furtive glances up toward the back hallway, hoping, straining for anything... but it was all so quiet, so dark. Even the storm outside had dulled to nothing. The world seemed to have dimmed around them, hands wringing together and pressed under their noses, biting their lips and trying very, very hard not to lose it then and there. Even those among the crowd who were not members of this Guild, some of those others forced to bear witness, they'd braved the storm and come here... straight here. And now they stood in silent contest and vigil among the Fairy Tailers, who had never before been so... _broken._

Hours now Porlyusica, Carla and Wendy alike had been tucked away in that back room, hours of working without end, without word.... And a few less that Sherria from Lamia Scale and Juvia had moved into that back room, assisting, but with Juvia they didn't know what... nor did they really feel they wanted to know.

Master was perched outside the door that had been shut for those long, dreadful hours. The Guild could scarcely see him down the dim, dark corridor, but they knew he was there, he wouldn't dare move, nor did he once spare a glance backward into the Main Hall.

Moon had hardly moved, seated on the bar counter with her head in her paws, her eyes shut tight as she fought what tears still wanted to spill over, it had taken everything she had to still them before, but the waiting was torture- and would have been unbearable if not for the reassuring hold of Lily's paw on her hip, and his tail wrapping lightly about her person, still, silent... yet so pleasantly there.

Lucy was leaning against Natsu's shoulder, her head resting under the crook of his jaw and her arms hugging Happy in her lap, as Natsu's hand rest on the side of her head, ever silent, his eyes never leaving the floor even when she looked up at him through glassy, tired eyes. Happy was trembling in her grasp, his ears pressed flat against his head.

Erza and Gray had separated themselves from everyone else as much as they could, taking up residence in their own corners of the Hall. Erza was seated at a table, her hands clasped in front of her as she pressed her nose into them, her eyes shut tight and desperately trying to keep it together. Kagura and Milliana had settled down across from her, their eyes locked to the redhead and eyes glinting, they wanted to reach out... but it would do little good.

Gray was sitting atop another table, his elbows on his knees as he held his head between his hands, his face lost to the mess of his hair. Lyon sat silently beside him, his eyes closed and arms crossed in his lap, they knew this feeling all too well.... And he honestly never wished for either of them to feel it again. Jura was stationed to the right of the main entrance, his arms over his chest and watching the collection of people in silence, sweatdropping slightly.

Cana was sitting beside Gildarts, her eyes cast to the floor and never once even thinking of picking up a beer, her hands clasped tightly in her lap as Gildarts remained in sheer, utter silence beside her, his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched what faint form of Makarov he could make out down the hallway. Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Max, Nab, Vijeeter, Warren and Romeo had huddled in together, hunched over a table and eyes lowered, shoulders tense. Reedus was sitting at the far end of the room near the stairs, his shoulders hunched as he sat slightly with his back to the rest of the Hall- the building and a collection of people he had drawn, sketched and painted so many times before in happiness and joy- now sunken faces, glistening eyes and shattered hearts.

Alzack sat with Bisca in his arm, Asuka resting her head against his lap as Bisca stroked her hair softly, the little girl sleeping on and not all that aware of why the Guild was as it was... they had shielded her as best they could when it happened, but even children know when something is terribly wrong.

Gajeel was sitting, straddled across the bench of one of the tables, his shoulders hunched and head bowed as his fingers dug into the wood in front of him, his back facing the rest of the room as Levy sat behind him, her eyes glittering as she silently, every so softly wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't say anything, she knew all she needed to do was just be there, hold on to him like she thought he would slip away from her... and honestly he might have. Levy knew Gajeel didn't let many people into his heart, and she knew that this one was one he cared for most dearly, even if he'd never say it out loud.

Rogue and Sting were very still, they two had been the first to arrive of the other Guilds, they sat together at the edge of the hall, silent and solemn, casting glances every once and awhile around the room and toward that hallway, to the door they couldn't see from where they sat but they knew was there- that door everyone was all so very, painfully aware of. Lector sat beside Sting, ears flat against his head and just as tense as Sting was, who was biting the inside of his cheek as he settled into staring at the floor. Frosch was huddled against Rogue's stomach, the Shadow Dragon Slayer holding the small Exceed in his arms as his eyes remained closed, sweatdropping heavily, his poker face destroyed.... There was no doubt the pain and fear in either he or Sting, the worry.

Aisha and Chase were on the second floor, their backs pressed against the railing as Chase held his head in his hands, his knees pulled into him as Aisha buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, her hands wrapping lightly, ever so gently around his arm as she pressed close, her purple gaze sparkling as she looked to him, his face hidden from all view though she knew what pain was plastered there. It was taking all he had not to break down, and it was a battle he was quickly losing as the hours, minutes, the seconds of sheer torture went by, ever aware that that small light was flickering weakly, like a candle barely holding against the wind. He didn't care, not about his wounds, not about how lightheaded he was or the fact he was shaking, he couldn't have gotten up from being slumped there if he tried... and Aisha knew it. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to allow her to wrap his wounds, he'd refused Wendy long before, and now they just sat, unmoving, her hold on him persistent as she felt him tremble in her grasp. Aisha swallowed, _hard_ \- feeling the pit in her stomach deepen and fester with hurt unlike any other, more than she would have guessed, and more than she wanted. She wanted to help, this much pain in him, that broke her heart in two... even the pain of the rest of the Guild had her heart splintering, but seeing _him_ , that was worse than anything.

Loke and Solana sat at that same table Natsu and Lucy were, their arms crossed on the table top and heads bowed, remaining only on their own Power, they wouldn't dare put strain on Lucy, not right now, and regardless of how exhausted Solana still felt. But they had to be here, there wasn't a choice.... Even if it was so terribly painful. Solana's grip on her arms tightened a little, her green eyes snapping shut from where she had been staring at the table top. She'd felt this sort of pain before, this sadness, this worry... she'd felt it and she never wanted to feel it again, but that hadn't been this bad. This was waiting. This was _torture_. Before it had been a blow, a quick, final blow... but this was unbearable. This agony.... _had this been what she'd felt that day?_

The tears pricked at Solana's eyes without her meaning them to, pulling in on herself as the thought flashed through her head. Loke's gentle hand on her own told her he knew what she was thinking, he thought the same thing too, but he didn't say it out loud.

_How could she had forced her... to go through this... this waiting....?_

Mira, Lisanna, Freed, Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen were all settled together at the farthest end of the bar, Mira with her hand on Lisanna's head as she held the younger's head to her chest lightly, her blue eyes closed. Elfman and Evergreen had settled together, both of them stony faced and silent, almost refusing to look toward the hallway at all, though they cast furtive, quick glances every once in awhile as the rest all did. Freed and Bixlow were seated near one another across from the Mira and Lisanna. Bixlow's Tiki Dolls had fallen silent and unmoving on the bartop in front of him, his green eyes flashing from under his visor as he looked up slowly, his attention tracing the white-haired siblings before glancing to Freed in silence, who had been sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, looking unusually serious, but the situation called for it... as well as what concern and worry flashed across the green-haired man's face. The two of them cast small, wary and worried glances to their left, past Moon and Lily, and toward one person.

That one person who had disappeared from sight in the _instant_ Mordren's Magic broke, the split second the Domes they had been in were no longer holding. The person who had flashed away in a ray of gold, getting to her instantly, catching her before she hit the ground, no hesitation.

He hadn't moved, not an inch, he'd fallen into a stiff, stony silence where he was leaning against the end of the bar just near the hallway everyone seemed so wary of glancing to, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, head bowed and hardly seeming to breath. He was doing what the other Dragon Slayers in the room were doing their best not to- not wanting, and maybe even a little afraid they would hear something that would hurt more than waiting- his ears trained to that room and nothing else. He didn't stop, all his focus was there, every second... regardless of how much it hurt, or how tight a knot his chest and stomach seemed to work their way into.

He'd never felt his before, the tenseness, the sheer pain that it brought with it, the ache in his chest that wouldn't go away... or even the unfamiliar, quick pace his heart seemed unwilling to move from, and that only sped up as he listened more, heard their worry, their fear..... her hardly breathing.

So wrapped up in his concentration he didn't notice the Guild, or the glances he was getting from Freed, Bixlow and a few others. All that was on his mind was listening, every hushed, frantic word, every quick order. The shuffle of supplies, bandages, the bed, water..... every harsh, shallow breath....

His shoulders hunched slightly, stiffening as he swallowed hard against what lump was in his throat, and the sharp ache that flared in his very soul. He could smell it too, he knew his hands were stained crimson, his shirt had drops of it that had smeared in the rain.... Her blood.

He could still feel how cold and limp she had been in his grasp when he caught her, kept her from hitting the stone. Feel the sticky, thick, warm on his skin as it seeped from every wound... her body broken in so many places no one could have possibly counted, he couldn't.

He could still see those silver eyes growing dull and dim as she lost all will to keep herself awake, regardless of him trying to keep her attention on him, it had been useless... she was just... too hurt.

... he could hear that too, that small, faint flutter. The organ barely beating... barely alive.

His own heart ached at the sound, the thought... he hated it, more than he could ever have thought. This hurt, all of it, so deeply it was like he was getting stabbed, beaten.... And he hadn't been ready for it to feel like this.

That door that had stayed shut for hours suddenly opened, the hinges creaking slightly as he heard the Old Man's feet move on the floor, pacing closer as a second, third, fourth, and fifth pair of feet sounded next, and the flutter of wings.

The hall shifted, people looking up from the floor and their own hands, all eyes turning expectantly toward the back of the Guild, eyes shining in the dim, searching, hoping.

The grim and exhausted figures of Wendy and Sherria made their way down the hall, Wendy's eyes cast down as Sherria wrapped her arm around the bluenette, her eyes glinting, seeing Wendy barely holding back her tears still, though she was too tired to really cry. Carla was floating wearily near Wendy, her eyes casting anxious glances back and forth toward her Partner, as if she was afraid she might faint- which, given how much Magic she had been using and for so long, she might have. Sherria looked no better, though she seemed to have a bit more strength left than Wendy- who was crumbling, and why shouldn't she be?

Juvia trailed along behind them, her eyes downcast and dull, her hair lost of all its usual shine and bounce, almost as dreary and grey as the storm raging on outside. Her shoulders were hunched and tense, as she bit her lip and did her best to keep herself from sending loose a torrent of rain in the Hall itself, her emotions were out of hand, and it took a lot to keep it under control.

Neither Wendy, Carla, Juvia nor Sherria were ever going to get that image out of their minds... that _reality._

Mira and Lisanna got to their feet at last, herding Wendy and Sherria over to a table with Juvia following behind blankly. Lyon and Gray moved, though in Gray's case he didn't seem to want to for a moment... before they both moved toward where the new four in the hall has slumped into sitting.

They didn't ask, not a one of them... they didn't need to, they could see it written all over their faces, and their hearts dropped into the pits of their stomachs.

Porlyusica never moved down the hallway with the rest, she had stopped in front of Master Makarov, her usually stern face subdued and pulling in faint traces of pain and sadness, especially so as she looked toward the Old Man who had been waiting ever so silently. Her heart broke when she looked at him, what tenderness and care she kept hidden under a stony exterior was stirring, painfully... she knew this was breaking him, and she hadn't anything better to tell him, or anything to ease his own shattering heart.

Her head bowed slightly, her gaze falling closed as her hushed, soft words barely made it to the ears of the Dragon Slayers- who now, all of them listened, they couldn't ignore it.

".... In all the years.... This is the worst I have ever seen anyone injured." Porlyusica murmured, her voice wispy. ".... The damage sustained from Mordren's attacks was massive, several of her organs were hit, his Magic ripped her body apart wherever it made contact... that last shot hit her heart."

They didn't need to see the Old Man to know he had gone very pale.

".... She's lost a lot of blood, Makarov... and she's bleeding into her lungs..... Even outside the damage Mordren did.... whatever Magic or Power she managed, it tore her to shreds, her body couldn't handle it, and now, even with all the Healing Magic Wendy and Sherria used, it wasn't enough to heal her completely, or even part of the way.... There's just too much damage...." Porlyusica's voice fell away, her eyes opening to see Makarov's had fallen, she could see him shaking and she let out a small breath, for a small moment, her red eyes flashed in the dim. ".... For now we've done everything we can, Wendy and Sherria will try to heal her again after they rest, and I'll keep an eye on her..... but it may not be enough."

Porlyusica's hand landed on the Old Man's shoulder as he hunched, shaking under her touch though he was staying silent.

"I'm sorry, Makarov."

Laxus' eyes fell from view entirely, the Guild around him still and deathly silent, they all knew what Porylusica had said, even if they couldn't hear her. What little they glanced of her and the Old Man down that dark, dim hallway, how their Master seemed to hunch in on himself, and the small flash of gentleness of Porlyusica's hand on his shoulder, gentleness usually unseen in the Old Lady.

Lucy buried her face in Natsu's chest, while Levy pushed hers up against Gajeel's back, both Dragon Slayers' rigid and still. Erza folded in on herself, her face burying in her arms atop the table, Kagura and Milliana sweatdropping, swallowing at the sight of the redheads pain. Solana's face was in her hand, her elbow propped on the table top as Loke's head bowed too, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as he saw a few glittering drops fall in front of Solana. Moon had gone utterly still, her Magic moving to catch glimpse of what Wendy had seen in that room, and immediately regretting doing so. Her hold on Lily grew tighter, her ears pressed flat against her head as he held her still, his eyes narrowed to slits and his chin resting atop her head.

Mira and Lisanna had wrapped their arms around Wendy, who by now was crying openly, her fists clenched and balled against her chest as they held her, Carla on her knee, looking pained at simply seeing Wendy's tears, and not even aware of her own that had fallen from her eyes without a sound. Juvia had wrapped her arms around Gray, who didn't care about the contact as he usually did, he simply buried his nose in her hair, his arms resting on her shoulders. Sherria leaned against Lyon, who let his hand fall atop her head, his eyes flashing as she stared at her hands.

Rogue and Sting held Lector and Frosch closer, their expressions unreadable as their gazes avoided seeing the deep, utter despair creep its way into the Fairy Tailers' faces, all around them, many of them sniffing and crying silently as the realization hit home. Jura looked around the hall quietly, his expression pulled into sympathy, and maybe a little pained himself.

What darkness had settled over the Guild before suddenly thickened, shoulders and bodies stiff as they tried to calm what tears had risen anew, tried to still their hearts and their breathing as that awful, horrible truth hit them square on.

Aisha stiffened, her eyes casting down and away from the hall below them. Chase was shaking badly in her hold, his hands covering his face as she watched in silence, her heart aching painfully to see those dozens of glittering drops of moisture fall past his hands, splashing against his lap. The breath caught in her throat, her deep purple gaze glinting as she stared, riveted.

Not once.... Not in all the time she had come to know him... she'd never seen him cry, _not once_.

She swallowed, cursing herself and the world in her head as she felt those tears of her own prick at the edge of her eyes, she felt like... she was watching him fall apart. Break into so many pieces in her hold she couldn't ever put them back together, he was slipping through her fingers and seeing what agony he was in was enough to make her own soul crack. She hadn't wanted that, not ever, she never wanted to see him in that much pain, she would have gone against any enemy, fought anything to keep him from feeling something like this- and yet she couldn't do a damn thing. She was helpless... because what was breaking him was something she couldn't fix.

Not just him, the Guild. They were falling apart, they were breaking and bursting at the seams and all for one reason.... And damn it, she _hated it._

She may not have acted like it, but she did like this Guild, she loved the people in it, grown close to them all, and seeing them suffering this much, that put her through just as much pain. Even more so, as she looked out across the sullen, painful faces, the tears and the hunched shoulders, and toward him, trembling and gasping in her hold as he cried and couldn't stop....

It had happened before, _this_ had happened in a place and a time long passed right now, and it was a sight she never wanted to witness again.

She hesitated, her grip on Chase slackening a little as she struggled to find something, anything to do.... What could she do? She wanted to help him...

Her eyes snapped sideways, her attention catching immediately to the front doors of the Guild Hall opening, letting in a rush of cold air from the wind and the storm outside. The Guild looked around hazily, blinking as their sluggish thoughts tried to come to terms with who it was that had suddenly come inside after hours of sitting in silence to themselves.

The grim-faced figure of a large man in Knight Robes with dusty brown hair and a thin face, and the familiar figures of Lahar and Doranbolt stood in the doorway, soaked from the rain. The lightning outside flashed, illuminating the rows of Knights and officers that stood in line inside the Fairy Tail courtyard, their staffs glinting and eyes locked ahead.

"I am Frein, Knight-Captain of the Magical Investigation Unit." The thin faced man announced loudly, lowly- his stern tone carrying around the silent hall. "By order of the Magic Council, we are here to conduct our investigation against you, the Fairy Tail Guild; for suspicious Magical activity, and your involvement in a national threat." His eyes narrowed to slits, the Guild around him stiffening slightly. "You will subject to any and all questioning, or you will be detained." Many eyes flashed at the assertion, Lahar and Doranbolt remained stony faced, not saying a word and hardly seeming to want to be there.

"And for her involvement, the Dragon Slayer known as Frea is to be arrested and held for questioning in Era." Frein announced loudly, coldly.

Many of the Guild flinched at the name, their eyes wide and sweatdropping, several people shifted, earning an immediate reaction from the Council-Knights, who stiffened. The battalion of knights in the courtyard outside stiffened, looking ready to fight.

No one had any time to protest, for a few seconds no one thought to, because they felt their hearts shatter into a few more pieces, knowing... knowing that regardless of the Council's desires, she couldn't go anywhere with them-

_"Get. Out."_

Frien, Doranbolt and Lahar alike recoiled at the sudden steely, murderous words that rang out toward them. The eyes of the Guild, dazed still and filled with tears looked up, sweatdropping and staring in shock, their eyes landing where the Council Knights did, shivers running up their spines at hearing the voice so cold and so seething.

Aisha had come down from the top floor without a word and with no hesitation the minute the Knights had arrived, her purple gaze locked ahead and on them, cold and glinting in an anger so icy and deep, yet so utterly calm it was in it's own way terrifying.

Her fists were clenched at her sides, her silver hair pulled into a loose ponytail, resting on her shoulder as she stalked straight across the center of the hall toward the unwanted arrivals. Doranbolt stepped back slightly, while Frein brought his staff forward, lightning flashed outside, illuminating Lahar's glasses and bouncing brightly off Aisha's silver hair, her purple gaze illuminating in the dim with a cold, violet fire.

"Resist and you will be-" Frein replied back, trying to keep his hold over the room as he faced her, Aisha didn't pause, not for an instant, she walked straight up in front of the three, swiping her hand to the side in a sudden gesture of command.

" _No_. All of you, _get out_." She hissed lowly, her voice low and stern, but only barely hiding her agitation. She stepped right up to Frien, her hand rushing forward, finger pointed and accusing as he recoiled from her, she stepped closer as he retreated a few paces, Lahar and Doranbolt following stiff suit as they watched her, riveted. "You have absolutely no right to be here, not when you all slept when the world was on the brink of ending. You have _no right_ to think you can seize control and do as you please, not when you all stayed tucked away in Era while the world was being thrown into chaos. You have no right to step inside _this_ building and demand a damn thing, not here, and _not now_." She was pushing them back toward the door without ever having to touch them, all three council men looking slightly panicked and afraid of what sheer fury was bubbling under a look so cold and commanding. "You have no right to violate the sanctity of this building, you have no _damned right_ to step through that door, disrespect that line and invade where you have _no place_ being. Not right now, not in the middle of a _Druhma._ " That sudden unknown word in some language the rest of them did not know, it made it passed her lips as her eyes flashed, her voice dropping so utterly, dangerously low as she stopped in the doorway, backing them up until the three men were in the rain again, completely uncaring to what suspicious looks she was receiving the from the Knights, nor what shocked gazes she was receiving from everyone inside the hall.

Lahar's eyes widened slightly, his face paling as he stared at her, eyes riveted as he felt his heart drop at the word, the statement.... The order. He sweatdropped, unaware of the rain or what confusion and indignation had appeared in his fellow Knights, his eyes flicked from her to the Guild behind her, swallowing slightly.

"Y-you dare?!" Frein stammered, looking agitated as he raised his hand in order for the Knights behind him to move in, arrest them all.

"Stand down." Lahar ordered sharply, his eyes closed and uncaring of what shocked and incredulous gazes he received from the rest of the people around him.

"Lahar..?!" Doranbolt hissed,

"We have orders from the Chairman!" Frien snapped, "We have every right to detain anyone impeding our investigation! You dare go against it?!" He snapped, Lahar blinked, looking not toward the man, but toward Aisha, his eyes narrowed and expression neutral, waiting.

"You have no right." Aisha snapped coldly, eyes flinty. Everyone looked toward her, eyes wide and sweatdropping, she stood in that doorway, rigid and unmovable, her gaze stony and posture tight and tall, she seemed much less like the Aisha they had come to know and more like... someone else. Some version of the Moonlight Mage they had never seen before, someone stern, commanding. "By the ordinances and treaties set between the Magic Council and Corielain; High Council of the country of Adgnei- I am invoking the rite of Druhma." Her voice carried, clear and cold even through the thunder rumbling and the wash of the rain. "The Magic Council, it's members, officers, and every Knight and soldier are not to set foot inside this building, nor are they to inhabit the city until _I_ have repealed the Rite, or until the Druhma is complete." Her tone dropped slightly, a scowl pulling at her lips for a second as she faced them. "Contact Corielain if you must, I hold power to invoke this Rite, and you will respect it regardless of what you or the Chairman likes. This is _law_ , and you _will_ follow it."

"L-law?!" Frein hissed, "I've never heard of this 'law'! I can't think any law could impede an investigation of a national crisis! Even then, am I to believe some street-rat from a Guild like Fairy Tail has any right to invoke a treaty set by another Country?!"

"Stand down." Lahar ordered again, his tone nearly as flinty as Aisha's. Frein rounded on him, "You and the rest of your men will leave Magnolia, immediately. That is an order."

"Lahar, what are you doing..?" Doranbolt grumbled, "You heard the Chairman, he'll have your ass for this.."

"I think it of more importance we do not break treaties between our Country and Countries that are our allies." Lahar replied, "Though you may not have heard this law, I have. This is a Law, that allows any member of Corielain to invoke the Rite of Druhma; without hindrance or interference from the Magic Council or Royal Army, while they are inside our own Country. Adgnei, small country it is, it is still powerful- and take their laws and customs seriously. Breaking this treaty, and this law, will surely bring unrest between our countries." Doranbolt and Frein alike looked lost for words, "She is right, we have no power here, not right now. We are to leave Magnolia at once, and we cannot enter again until the Rite had been repealed... or it has been completed. All of you, leave, _now_. I will explain this matter to the Chairman personally if I must."

"Does this woman have right to call this treaty?" Frein snapped, adamant still.

"Yes, I can confirm that without contacting Adgnei." Lahar replied steadily, his eyes flashing under his glasses. Frein looked agitated, deciding quickly between giving in or arguing some more while Doranbolt gazed at his friend, blinking at what surety had made it's way onto Lahar's features... and what resolution had as well. "Retreat back to Era, _now_."

There was hesitation among the Knights, glancing back and forth toward each other as they continued to be soaked by the rain, Aisha never leaving her silent post in the doorway, her purple gaze locked to them and not moving an inch.

The Knights moved, slowly. They backed off, disappearing into the haze of the rain as Frein stalked after them, casting furious glares back at Lahar as he and Doranbolt remained before the Guild Hall a few moments longer.

Lahar let out a breath, turning back toward Aisha as he dipped his head to her in a strange, yet incredibly formal gesture. His eyes fell closed, what seriousness that had dawned on his face softened, just slightly.

"Forgive us, Lady Celene." He murmured toward her softly, Aisha blinked, though she said nothing in refusal to the name. "The Magic Council will not enter Magnolia, I will make sure of it. The investigation will be halted... though I fear even with the Rite enacted they will try a few underhanded ways to get what information they want." He raised his head, light bouncing from his glasses as he looked up toward her, "... I had not thought to run into anyone of Corielain in Fiore, let alone you, My Lady. It is an honor.... And I do apologize deeply for the intrusion. It was disrespectful." His eyes softened slightly as he swallowed, "..... I am sorry. My thoughts are with you, your Guild... and everyone of you sitting in witness for the Druhma." That word cropped up again, but this time on Lahar's lips and not Aisha's.

".... I hope to hear from you, to repeal the Rite, Lady Celene." He nodded to her once, she nodded, just slightly, before he turned away and headed off into the rain, Doranbolt stumbling after him and looking just as lost and confused as the Guild behind Aisha seemed to be.

Aisha didn't move, not right away, her purple gaze looking out into the dark and the storm, her entire countenance seeming to deflate. What stiffness and straight posture she had adopted suddenly failed as she took a few, slightly trembling steps backward, her eyes falling as she closed the doors once more, and leaned against them, almost for support as she felt her body tremble, what adrenaline and anger suddenly dying, and leaving her feeling faint and slightly sick.

She bit her lip, forehead pressed against the wood and hands shaking, lightly pressed against it too as her eyes fell closed, her shoulders hunched.

No one in the Guild had a clue, not a thing about Aisha's past had come to light, what she had done, where she had gone... who she had been, before coming to this Guild. She was secretive, and cold at times, but it hid a softer side, as some of them had come to see... what they didn't see was something different though.

Before this... before being an Information Broker... she had been someone else, someone who used and felt proud of that full name.... Aisha Celene, as Solana was known (though perhaps not openly), as Solana Celene.

At what point in Aisha's life that things had grown so dark and so bad she could hardly see straight, there had been a point... a small point in which she had almost given it all up. The only reason she hadn't, was because of what beliefs and way of life she had fallen into in that obscure, faraway place... that country known as Adgnei that hardly anyone knew anything about, or ever would, here in Fiore. She'd found something to hold to, long before this Guild, and it had been a way of life, tradition, culture that had become ingrained deeply in her very heart, though outwardly she didn't express it- she held to it regardless.

Religion maybe was the only appropriate word, but one look at Aisha and no one would think her that. Hope, belief.... Just a way a living maybe was a bit more correct, culture certainly seemed the better word, at least to her.

Her hands clenched into fists against the door, hissing under her breath as she let out a shaky gasp, anger and hurt swirling in her stomach all the stronger as those unwanted memories floated back in full force, and she couldn't stop those tears from hitting the floor at her feet, her back to the rest of that dark, solemn, broken collection of people waiting... waiting that felt like torture, waiting in what Rite, what ceremony she had suddenly called into existence by near mention of the word.... A Rite she never wished to enact again.

".... damn it....." She hissed, ".... You.... If you're actually even real.... Drennios, Rehvan... Kallin, Jirrai........ you're all.... Bastards....." Her fists were shaking she was pressing them against the door so hard. "..... you made me call... that fucking Rite...... a s-second time......... how dare you...? You made me call it... and for the god damn... Screw-Up.... of all people......." She took in a shaky breath, hating it all, the emotion, the pain, the dark cloud hanging over every head and around every heart. "...... but damn it...... you can't.... not a second time..... not this time, please... _make_ me repeal it...."

The tears hit the floor at her feet a few more times.

She'd said it aloud, made it final, made it real.... And he heard it. The only one in the Guild she had let close, let know her life, her past. The only one who knew the sheer gravity of that single word, the only one who knew what it actually meant, and she knew without even being near him- her saying it aloud, declaring it like that, that hurt just as much as everything else did, maybe even worse.

_Druhma_

"... I-i.... I'm sorry........ Don't do it for me..... and don't even do it for her..... say screw it to me... I couldn't care.... But...... they can't take this.... _He_ can't take it, not if she dies." Her words fell away altogether, damn it... she was praying, she hadn't done that.... Not for so, so long.

_.... Please...... for him..... don't let her die._

* * *

 

"Lahar, what in the hell are you doing?" Doranbolt murmured quickly, following along behind the man as he blinked the rain from his eyes. "What was all that back there? About that country, and that law... 'Druhma'? What on earth could make that so important you'd go directly against the Chairman's orders?"

"You are aware that I was not born in Fiore, yes?" Lahar answered lowly, not even sparing a glance back as Doranbolt blinked. "I was not born here.... In fact my country of origin is Adgnei, though I have never been back there since I was a small child. I still keep up with their laws... still hold their customs and an understanding of their culture that most in Fiore do not have." His voice dropped slightly, ".... That law, it allows any member of Coreilain- the High Council and Senate of Adgnei- to invoke the Rite of Druhma while in Fiore, and the Rite is to be respected and obeyed. I had become aware of it's existence when I was reviewing the treaties between this country and Adgnei, it's fairly obscure, but the agreement spans back hundreds of years. The Magic Council may label it as a 'law' for namesake... but Druhma is more a Ceremony; a Tradition, than an actual law.... A very sacred, highly regarded tradition in Adgnei, and not one that is invoked lightly. For someone of such high standing in Corelain as Lady Celene to enact it....."

Lahar trailed off, Doranbolt's eyes trained to his back as they continued their march through the rain, heading back to where they had transported into Magnolia in the first place.

".... I was not aware that any member of Corelain was in attendance in Fiore, nor was I aware that Lady Celene was a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, but I know who she is. She had right to invoke the Druhma, and it will be respected.... I had thought that perhaps... from the recordings the woman, the Energy Dragon Slayer; Frea, seeing what she was fighting against... we saw she was wounded..... but this is worse than I thought." Doranbolt blinked, sweatdropping slightly.

"... what is it? What is a Druhma?" He asked lowly, though a part of him felt he didn't want to know the answer. Lahar let out a low breath, his eyes falling closed as he drew to a halt, and Doranbolt slowed to a stop beside him, watching in stiff silence as Lahar's head tilted backward, fixing to the dark, rumbling sky overhead, water and rain splashing against his glasses.

"... It is a vigil, where friends and family gather together, banded in a space or a city, where they shall not be disturbed, nor shall any outsiders shatter the sanctity of the location for the duration of the affair. They will all wait, sitting in silence, grief, sadness and pain.... Waiting for however long is needed. All of them in attendance, all of them waiting, watching.... All of them brought together in vigil for one person." Lahar murmured, his voice wispy.

"Druhma is the Death Watch, a period of waiting, hoping, and praying... that she they have come together for; will either end the Druhma with her death.... Or force it to be repealed, should she live."

Doranbolt's jaw dropped, his heart plummeting at the reality and the gravity of the words. It suddenly hit him full force why the Guild had been so sullen and somber, why the air felt thick, why there were so many tears. So many of them looking so utterly broken.

"...... The Energy Dragon Slayer..... she was seriously wounded in her battle, and now she sits on the edge of death...... Druhma's are not invoked unless there is hardly any shred of hope for someone to live."


	2. Reyan

**Chapter 2**

**Reyan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

_"Now, Members of Corialein please take your seats, the Meeting will soon be under way."_

* * *

 

 _Hurried footsteps echoed over the grand, pale marble halls as a young man raced through them, stumbling and arms full of papers, scrolls and tomes as he huffed, his pale grey eyes glinting and out of breath. He rapidly passed through the carefully cut marble and stone hallways, the sun dripping through the pillars to his left that let the free air and sunlight filter in. To his right he passed heavy, oaken and stone doors of different sizes, and other hallways that lead deeper into the building and it's center, but for now he continued on straight ahead. He hissed, tripping slightly on his tan colored sash as it came undone from around his torso slightly, though he continued through the halls, his long dark ash brown hair disheveled and looking panicked_.

_His hurried movement caught the attention of several other people lining the halls, discussing amongst themselves, or fingers twirling as a quill floated on the air and wrote down upon parchment at their command. They all wore similar attire to the running man- tunics of various hues and robes, coupled with pants and leather boots, as well as a sash of either a navy, green or yellow-tan hue hung about their persons. Many of them were adorned with thin bracelets and earrings, they smiled slightly and shook their heads in slight exasperation as the man hurried past them._

_"He's late again." A young woman sighed, shaking her head to the two men behind her, both of them wearing long tail coats. Like the others, they wore a sash draped about their torso's, but the color differed- theirs being a color of pale blue lined silver. The woman wore her own, which was pale blue as well, but lined in purple. Her eyes and the men's followed the rushing man as he passed them hurriedly, she sighed while her companions simply scowled slightly in annoyance. "It's a wonder how he managed to get this far, there isn't a lot of room in Kelen for people who can't manage to be on time."_

_"Tch... if he doesn't watch it, he'll be thrown out."_

_"... Oh.... Felle...!" The young man snapped, his pale grey eyes glinting as he rounded a corner, stumbling again on his sash as he struggled to hold on to it, and everything else he was carrying all at once. "Calinn is going to kill me.....!" He stiffened, struggling to adjust course again after rounding yet another corner, and almost immediately running right into a tall, burly man with russet colored hair and dark blue eyes._

_"Oi! Watch it!" The man snapped in surprise,_

_He sidestepped, barely avoiding the other man as he stumbled, and continued forward. "S-sorry!" he called back breathlessly, but he didn't dare waste a single moment- he was behind enough as it was._

_Felle.... This morning isn't going well already..._

_By the time he slowed down he had come upon a sudden upsurge of people as they made their way out of one of those large oaken doors, the ring of conversation hung on the air as he slowed up, eyes glinting in impatience as he hurriedly managed his way through the crowds._

_"Pardon me... Sorry... I'm just trying to get through... Ouch.. I apologize!" He murmured in exasperation, nudging people roughly and stepping on toes, an array of grumbles and growls of agitation rose up around him in his quake, eyes flashed his way._

_"Watch it Mord!" A girl snapped, her voice high in agitation, the young man cringed slightly under the voice, sweatdropping._

_"Sorry... I'm trying..." He mumbled._

_He broke free from the crowd, several of the papers in his hands falling as he bent to hurriedly pick them up again. Grumbling he scooped them up and straightened, his pale grey eyes immediately meeting an intense orange stare from a man who stood before him, his arms crossed over his chest and his deep purple sash that was lined with gold. He raised an eyebrow, his lips pulled into a tight line, his robes were of a dark brown hue coupled with darker pants and black boots, a thin beard traced across his jaw and his dark sandy colored hair was well groomed. Sunlight glittered from the golden studs lining his right ear, the young man blinked a little, stiffening._

_He looks less than amused..._

_".... Talarrk..... good morning." The young man said slowly, straightening up as he met the older man's gaze only slightly._

_"Hmm.... Indeed." The man muttered- Calinn as his name was, though calling him that directly would be disrespectful from the young man's lower status. "I'm surprised you noticed, Mordren. I fear your head is stuck so high in the clouds, that it must certainly be the reason that you are late, again." The young man flinched just slightly, his eyes falling._

_"Forgive me, Talarrk..." Mordren murmured softly, ".... I do apologize for being late, I was pulling my research together and lost track of time. Deneos ze..." Calinn simply let out a small breath, Mordren would assume that he was agitated, though he couldn't feel that from the man himself, but it was a good guess none the less._

_Calinn; Tresta Keistea uf Enogeastae. Or perhaps, more formally understood in the common tongue (and to be honest, more easily understood by him as well. Few people even knew the Dragon Language, even the nobility, and few could speak it fluently.... Honestly he didn't actually know of anyone who could speak it fluently at all. His knowledge at least, was reduced to honorary titles, and a choice few phrases he had picked up in his study) outside the halls and the royal buildings of this country- Calinn; True Master of the History of Energy Magic and It's Origins. One of the few master scholars inside of Kelen; and the only place where such masters could be found in abundance, even in this country governed by those who worked and served for that Power of Creation... who served and lived by Energy and Energy Magic itself._

_And in Kelen, alongside these masters were those seeking (and fortunate enough) to study that wondrous Power themselves. Kelen was what people would refer to as a 'College' of sorts, and inside these grand halls and rooms filled with immense knowledge there gathered people looking to learn and know every inch of knowledge they could of Energy, and it's role and power in the world around them. Energy was one of the oldest powers in the world, and thought by many to be perhaps the oldest, and most powerful. People spent their lives delving into the secrets and mystery that came with this force so unknowable that everything about it couldn't possibly be known in this life time, or perhaps ever. But still, people tried. They gave their lives and worked to harness its power, to study it's place in the immense puzzle that drove the world and all life itself._

_Like Calinn, and everyone else in those walls they had pledged themselves to Energy. Every ounce of their being went into understanding it, harnessing it, worshipping it maybe. Scholars who knew more about Magic and Energy than they did living, or farming as the rest of the country held so deep in their hearts. These people were the true academics, the brilliant people who made groundbreaking discoveries in the line of Magic and Science. Scholars, Priests, Students.... And even more. Kelen was a powerhouse in the country, and it produced and cultivated the most brilliant of minds and intellects, but it was nothing compared to that grand, immeasurable shadow that rest on the mountain above it._

_Kelen lay at the base of the Valley of Seletiin, in the very heart of their country and raised above the grand and bustling city of Coriisette. The great, and noble capitol of their country of Adgnei, to which all people and most of the countries commerce ran through, housing millions of people and at the forefront of Magical trade, and elite economic power in a world, where outside of their closely guarded boundaries, was the beginnings of a war._ _A war lost to time and knowledge and never heard of in history._

_At the very head of the valley, outlined by the horizon and set atop what the land had made into its own version of a pedestal, there sat Okeal, the very head of the country. There the Members of Corialein, Adgnei's government senate resided, those nobility and power of the country that created law and controlled judicial and economic proceedings, and votes on the countries action under the gaze and approval of the Valkeren, and Adgnei's one true leader, Drennios._

_The Valkeren were Adgnei's most fearsome warriors, the four people in the entire country who could not be defeated. They had mastered the very essence of Energy Magic itself, and knew more of its secrets and its true power than anyone else could ever hope to. No army, no country, and no amount of enemies could contend with their sheer strength, each one could take dozens of armies all on their own, they had earned their titles in every way imaginable. They could not be beaten, they were respected, adored, and feared. Their word and their action was law, they took it upon themselves to enact the truest of justice, and in their hands they held authority and power to command every soldier, army and mage in the country- and every single one would obey. Laws passed through and proposed by Corialein were approved by them, and enforced._

_But even these powerful warriors bent knee to Drennios. Drennios, the head of the Valkeren and Corialein alike, title given to the truest, wisest and most powerful of them all. He who had learned and become so entrenched with the secrets of Energy, they had become an extension of the force itself. Drennios was not seen, their word was passed on through the Valkeren, and every word was law, every order obeyed without question, everything that happened in this country was a direct consent of Drennios, and few people seldom ever came into contact with him. So much so, his true name was unknown, and nothing of his appearance or otherwise was known either... there were even a few myths about Drennios, some say he is just a phantom, others a puppet set up by the Valkeren, no one knew._

_But in the world one thing was true, their country of Adgnei was not a country to be opposed lightly. Their land teemed with the true power of Energy itself, Magic and knowledge were cultivated here, ingrained into every fiber of every being, and with that came power. Immense power, no other country dared oppose them for fear of being wiped out, and in this country, Energy Mages were the true leaders. They held all power, all prestige, everything. There was no one above the users of this unbearably powerful Magic, and every soul knew it._

_And this country... this was everything he had ever known, and yet he knew so very little._

_"Focus, Mordren." Calinn snapped lowly, breaking the young man from his thoughts instantly. Calinn scowled slightly, looking bemused and perhaps ready to snap a few choice things, though he seemed to stop himself._

_And here, in Kelen.... He was a student. A student who was low in the line of authority, and by no means nobility, or anyone of any standing at all. While most of the students and scholars here came from noble and wealthy families to study and to learn, he did not. He had worked his way here, struggled, and still struggled. He was by no means the best, or most intelligent student, in all means he was fairly average. An average, commoner-born student who hoped and dreamed for more, and who knew enough to realize he would never go as far as he dreamed... and still he would dream._

_Mordren, Mordren Nadege. Student with unattainable dreams and only average intelligence, living in a world and a country far too extraordinary for anyone like him, and in a time lost long, long ago._

_"Ah, yes Talarrk." He murmured, shifting the things in his arms again and sweatdropping. "I have my scrolls finished on the Forces of Creation that you were waiting for..."_

_"Hmph, you're still on about that?" Calinn sighed, "I appreciate your... tenacity, but perhaps you would be better served looking into things that have a certain degree of actual evidence."_

_".... I appreciate the advice, Talarrk." Mordren murmured, "I would appreciate if you were to read them, however..." Calinn simply looked at him for a long while, seeming to be mulling over the request. Mordren simply looked back, expression neutral and fighting the urge to fidget. He wished he could tell what the older man was feeling, he wished that a lot.... And that wish was attainable, just not for him._

_Energy Mages, the most respected and powerful of any citizen in the country- they could feel such things. They felt emotion, as if it was some color that suddenly danced on the air from a person, they could feel in their own bodies the feelings of others, effortlessly. He had read all about it, studied Energy Magic extensively- as a student would, but his interest was perhaps more than academic._

_It was foolish of course, he was a student. He had no affinity for Magic, not even simple ones that most anyone was able to use- he was rather Magicless, and considerably talentless too. What they referred to as 'World Sense', that skill he had... it was just so faint and weak it was nearly useless to him. He scowled inwardly at the truth of it._

_".... Fine." Calinn grumbled, holding a hand out as Mordren scrambled to shift through the papers and grab hold of the specified scrolls. He managed to sort them out and handed them over, Calinn tucking them under his arm and eyes closing. "I will read what you've managed, you are free to research what you will, even if I do think it is a waste of time- and time better spent on something else."_

_"Thank you." Mordren murmured. Calinn cracked one eye open,_

_"Will there be no convincing you to look into something else then?" He asked,_

_"I'm afraid not, Talarrk." Mordren replied softly, Calinn sighed again, a regular habit when he was around Mordren, as Mordren had noticed. Calinn waved a hand toward the younger,_

_"Very well... You had best be off. Gweo will not be as forgiving as I am if you are late for your other duties." Calinn grumbled, shuffling passed Mordren with a huff. "As I understand it, you have been tardy the last few times. I think perhaps he will be ready to transport you to the middle of a volcano this next time." Mordren sweatdropped, swallowing slightly at the thought._

_He certainly would not put it past him...._ _Gweo was his superior and in charge of deliveries around Kelen and Okeal. Seeing as how Mordren wasn't from any royal family, he had to pay his own board and food and supplies, and for it- he was working for Gweo to deliver things. It felt more like indentured servitude than it did a job._

_"... R-right..." He mumbled, hurrying off again through the hallways and leaving Calinn behind, who glanced over his shoulder with a shake of his head._

_" 'Forces of Creation', hmmph.... A ridiculous notion."_

* * *

 

The icy chill of the water sent waves of shock and chilly spasms racing through her body and mind, her skin on fire and her heart racing, shivering and shaking as she struggled at the frothing waves, pushed out of the vision, out of what felt like _his_ head, and snapped back into the Reach in an instant.... A painful, agonizing instant.

She was trying to keep herself above the water, but each minute above the surface was each second her body was racked by waves of pain that tripled what it had felt like to have Jynx tap her in the White Plane.... To have the ghost reach out and touch her soul, as she was now, so painfully aware was shattered and stained.... A dark, festering blackness that made the pain all the worse.

This was torture... torture beyond even what torment Kasumi had subjected her to.

The water churned and bobbed around her, her arms hooked to what surface of the water that felt solid and unmoving despite the rest of it trying to consume her, straining and struggling as the water lashed against her face, washing into her eyes and into her mouth as she coughed- and hissed at what pain that brought with it, it was like she couldn't breathe.... No, she really was suffocating, slowly, on and on with no end.

"You resist, Malurey."

Her eyes snapped up, the blurry, massive form of Naraka appearing before her, standing atop that water that was desperately trying to bring her under.

"Do you not wish to know your own history? The History of the Magic you embody?" He asked lowly, softly almost. "Or is it because that history is so tightly wound with him? The Black God?"

She hissed, feeling herself wrenched downward, her hands and arms shaking as she did her best to hold on... but she was getting weaker, she could feel it. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes fixed on him.

".... You do remember now? Who you are?" Naraka went on, "... but do you know how you came to be? What lead to all of this... what started it?"

"E... enough.... Naraka...." She gasped, her voice hoarse and wavering badly. Her arms slipped, her fingers curling as she strained, gasping, trying to keep her head above the black waves. "... this.... I can't... I don't...."

".... You do not have a choice, Malurey. What time we have left... it is time you know, all of it... Regardless of what I want."

Frea felt herself wrenched downward, her body blazing in agony as she lost her grip, the water engulfing her, drowning, battering... pulling her farther and farther below as she felt all will to fight begin to drain, all strength.... Her head tilted up, her eyes dim in the darkness as she reached upward, up toward the surface she couldn't reach.

Plunged further under the waves.. and further into some hazy, vivid vision she didn't want to be a part of, in a land and a time long, long ago... and in a life she didn't want to witness. Truth she didn't want to see, hear.... _Know._

_"..... That woman.... Heh, she wouldn't know modesty if it bit her in the ass..... that woman."_

* * *

 

The hours turned to days, dragging by slowly, agonizingly... no one wanted to leave, very few left for longer than an hour or so, regardless of their exhaustion, regardless of how broken they felt. They couldn't stay away, not for fear that if they came back and found...

They couldn't sleep, what dreams that came were nightmares. They hardly ate, hardly talked, nor even looked at one another, they were falling in on themselves one by and one and there was nothing to be done. The waiting, the not knowing, the fear and the worry, it was breaking them down, leaving behind pieces of themselves they doubted they would ever pick back up again.

The storm hardly let up, the rain ceasing for only a few hours at a time, but the clouds still amassed above. The streets flooded, the town pulled in on itself, no one dared venture outside, even the citizens. And then they all shut themselves back in, as the rain pound down over their heads once more, keeping them all in a state of dismal, grim darkness.

The promise Makarov had made to her had been abandoned.... He couldn't find the will to move on from this, not if he were to lose her.... And it was so painfully clear that he would.

They had come in waves, trickling in and out of that room, silent and grim faced the lot of them, hardly able to make the words, or lift their eyes... but they all knew this waiting likely had just one end, and that end broke their hearts all the more.

Wendy and Sherria had tried, oh so many times those days. What strength they managed back they spent it instantly, pushing themselves both past the limit too far- but even Porlyusica hadn't the heart to stop them completely. She only stepped in to stop them when it was clear their Healing Magic wasn't making any difference anymore, it wasn't helping... she was just too hurt.

That shattered Wendy's heart, and even broke Sherria's too. They didn't like the idea, nor did they want to admit it... but they knew. They'd known and yet still kept trying, fruitless or not. But now, they stopped, regardless of how much they hated themselves for doing so.

And now they were just waiting... waiting for what they knew was coming, and the thing they didn't want to happen with every inch of their beings.

* * *

 

 _She was beautiful... utterly, breathtakingly beautiful. He had never seen someone like that, someone who earned his eyes, riveted and hardly breathing as she moved in front of him, her long, pale blue hair flowing in the wind that sent the thin, lace that served as her robe fluttering nearly as much as her hair was, tied about her neck and hanging from her shoulders loosely, a cut moving up the middle and her skin so utterly naked underneath the thin fabric. At her waist was that familiar purple and silver laced sash that all members of_ __Corialein_ _ _wore, her robe slit up the side and leaving her legs bare from where it stopped at her thigh, her feet free and without shoes of any kind. The sunlight filtering through the grand colored windows danced across her dark, tanned skin, dazzling on what gold jewelry and piercings were in her ears and woven into her hair._

 _Mordren found himself staring, and unable to look away, nor move. He felt his heart flutter when those striking, pale green eyes moved, and landed on him-_ _**him** _ _of all people, the most boring, and utterly ordinary person to probably ever step foot in those grand, magnificent halls of Okeal. An ordinary, non-Mage, a commoner, standing in those halls with his arms full of scrolls and letters, looking a mess probably- and she looked at him, and she smiled._

_"Oi." She smirked, he jumped slightly, his eyes wide as she turned toward him and... and started walking to him, oblivious of what people were following behind her like silent statues. "You there, you're from Kelen, yes?"_

_Mordren jumped, quickly nodding his head as he bowed to her, struggling to hold the papers but managing as he looked down at his feet, heart thumping in his ears._

_"Y-yes, my Lady." He answered quickly,_

_**The** _ _Lady... a_ _Valkeren_ _, the fiercest of them all.... High Energy Mage in all of Adgnei. Most powerful Mage in all of the country... the one, and true Energess._

_Lady Reyan_

_And he was in her presence, it was overwhelming... never in his wildest dreams did he imagine to meet her, not ever. Nor to address her,_ **_speak_ ** _with her. He knew who she was in an instant, he had heard so much about her, her power.... She was like a god to the common people, some fierce, mythical force of Nature they could only ever dream of... he felt as if he was in a dream, she was so beautiful, it hardly seemed human._

 _"... i.. I am here to deliver letters to_ __Corialein_ _ _, my Lady..." He replied softly,_

_"Ah, then you're here for me." Her voice was light, almost amused in a way and yet so silky smooth.... His heart fluttered again, and he swallowed against it. He stopped, his heart following suit as he failed to stop his head from snapping up in her direction in utter shock at the affirmation, he stared, seeing her smiling slightly at him._

_"... ah.... I'm sorry..?" He mumbled, his eyes leaving her only sparingly as he looked to the letters in hand, searching for sign or name of who was actually supposed to receive them, he hadn't time to look before he was transported here in the blink of an eye._

_Energess, Lady and High_ _Valkeren of_ _Corialei_ n

_His heart jumped again as he spotted the address posted in neat wiring on... on every single thing he was holding._

_".... I... I mean... Yes, it seems.... I am to deliver these to you... ah, my Lady." He stammered and stumbled for the words, looking back up toward her slowly, hesitant and unsure what to do. He certainly couldn't just dump the entire loud into her arms, that thought was mortifying-_

_His body went rigid, his face heating up as his eyes landed back on her, she had stepped forward, smirking slightly as her finger curled under his chin, leading and gently making him turn her way as she stepped past him,_

_"Follow me, you can set those things away in my office." She smiled, her green eyes glinting as his breath caught in his throat, a prickling, warm sensation like electricity racing through his body from the simple, light touch of her finger under his chin. Her finger grazed over his skin, leaving his person as she stepped past him, tendrils of her hair tickling his arm in the slight breeze as he had to fight hard not to drop what was he was carrying, stunned suddenly._

_He felt it, in her presence, some large, phenomenal pressure.... He knew little of how to determine what faint sense of Energy he was allowed, but he knew this feeling... her power._

_She cast a glance over her shoulder, looking so calm and yet maybe slightly amused as she tilted her head away from him._

_"Come along." She ordered gently, Mordren started forward quickly, walking a respectful distance behind her, the sound of her accompanying guard behind him. "Ah, Kullui, you are dismissed. I doubt our dear messenger here will be of any harm to me." The sound of feet behind him faded, coming to a halt as he glanced backward to see the collection of neutral faced guard stand still, but otherwise obey._

_His eyes moved back, falling on Lady Reyan's back as he followed her, heart racing at the realization he was going to be alone with her... this day, this... it was an honor he didn't deserve._

_She never faltered as she started down the hall's, never cast a glance back to see if he was following, she just strode through the halls confidently, looking ethereal as she passed through bathes of multicolored light ahead of him, heading deeper and deeper into Okeal._

_"What do I call you, messenger?"_

_His heart leapt again as he was addressed, his eyes wide and sweatdropping at the sudden question- unfathomable... why would The Energess want to know his name..?!_

_".... M... Mordren, my Lady." He replied quickly, "Mordren... Nadege..."_

_"Mordren." He shivered, his name on her lips sending a rush of energy and emotion through him he had never felt before._

_He did not see her face, she did not turn to him, so he did not see what small, curious smile passed her lips, and intrigue that lit up in her green eyes in that next moment._

_"Hmm... Mordren. What a unique name."_

* * *

 

_Mordren couldn't move, he hardly breathed, his heart slamming to a halt, his feet planted to the floor an unable to move a single muscle as he looked in what modest, small confines of a room that served as his place of residence. It was barren and simple, with parchment and quill and ink strewn about in a mess on every table, surface, chair and even the floor, topped only by the old tomes and heavy bound books that had come to call the small confines a home as he did._

_It had been weeks of his same, mundane struggle in Kelen.... Weeks since his trip to Okeal and his unlikely encounter with the woman who had since haunted his thoughts. Weeks of being ordered about and scoffed at as he always was, of Calinn berating and grumbling on his work, of the other students and teachers shooting him those agitated, unhappy looks he had become oh so used to. Life in Kelen was not easy on him, he had to struggle and work hard to stay here, and he was looked down on for his lack of noble status. Not that he cared mind you, his mind was in his work and in his studies... in dreams he knew would never come to light, dreams and thoughts and wonderings where that beautiful, goddess of a woman trailed at the corners, small flickers of her blue hair catching at the edge of his mind._

_Mordren, commoner-born, ordinary student, who lived in a small room in the deepest, most pushed back corner of Kelen..... that small, humble mess of a room belonging to someone too ordinary it was painful, that room was now suddenly enjoying the honor and the unbelievable presence of that same, god-like woman._

_Lady Reyan, Energess and Valkeren of the Country of Adgnei, was sitting in the sill of his one, small window with her foot propped upon it, her hair falling in pale blue waves around her shoulders, a small, amused smile creasing her lips as she glanced toward him and his arrival. In her lap rest a few, carefully rolled scrolls, her fingers tracing the edge of the parchment absentmindedly._

_His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage, so fast and so violent it hurt and for a minute he panicked- it was like he couldn't breathe. His mind was racing, unable to understand nor fathom why-_

_"Mordren." She smiled, her voice cool and steady- a shiver ran up his spine as she dared to utter his name again. "Hello again." She smiled, her hand moving as she held the scrolls in her fingers lightly, "I believe you accidently let your research get mixed in the letters you delivered to me." Her lips twitched in a ghost of a smirk, seeing the shock and realization dawn on his face- he had been missing the scrolls to which held the first few volumes of his research on the Forces of Creation, he had thrown this room upside down trying to locate it, but never in his wildest imagination had he fathomed the idea he had accidentally given them away to Lady Reyan._

_"M-my sincere apologies, my Lady!" He murmured quickly, bowing his head to her and completely flustered. "I did not mean for that to happen, or to waste your time-"_

_"Ah, take a breath Mordren. You don't have to panic," She cut him of easily, her eyes shining as she waved a hand at him. "You're so tense around me... mind you most people usually are, but you are even more so." She chuckled and he swallowed, blushing slightly._

_Yes..... Energy Mages could feel emotion, and this was Lady Reyan- the Energess... she could probably feel every inch of emotion, on so deep a level she probably knew better what someone was feeling than they did themselves._

_"As for wasting my time." She smiled, he spared a small, cautious glance her way- only to see her hand wave as shimmering gold appeared around the papers, he felt the small faint flicker of pressure in the back of his mind increase._

_She flicked her hand lightly in his direction, his eyes riveted to that beautiful gold light of her Magic as the scrolls floated over toward the desk to his left, and she used her Magic to carefully set them on the top, her green eyes glinting as she watched his gaze follow her Magic with the utmost attention and awe._

_"You didn't waste my time at all." She assured lightly, her foot falling from the sill as she stepped off of it, her hand falling to her hip as her Magic faded and he looked up toward her again. "I was actually intrigued with your work, and went ahead and retrieved the rest of you gave to Calinn."_

_She... she what....?_

_"The Forces of Creation are not a new concept to begin with. But there are few who put any stock into the notion, or even acknowledge it." She didn't give him time to even think about what she said, she went on as she slowly approached him, stepping lightly through the mess with ease. "You've put quite a bit of thought and effort into it though... your ideas are interesting, and quite in depth for someone who doesn't actually use Energy Magic at all. You talk as if you know the Magic so well, as if you know the inner depths of it- though you've never used it." She smiled slightly, stopping before him as he remained so utterly still, mind racing and heart jumping._

_"I reviewed your other studies as well... you are actually quite intelligent, and perceptive. Especially so given you lack what early education everyone else in Kelen has." She told him easily, his mouth fell slightly._

_Was it possible.... She was..._ _**she** _ _.... She was complimenting..._ **_him_ ** _...?_

_"If you've managed this far all on your own, it's left me to wonder what you could do if you had someone willing to teach and guide you?" She smirked, her green eyes flashing as she reached forward, her finger curling under his chin again as faint inklings of mischief made its way into her gaze. "Dear Mordren, with the World Sense ability so faint I barely feel it- but when I touch you, I can feel your connection with the Land ever so very, very strong.... Commoner born Mordren with no Magic and left to struggle your way in a world filled with such power... and yet even when the world is determined to knock you down and dismiss you- you still hold to what you believe."_

_Her hand moved forward, not just her finger but her hand curling under his chin and jaw as she leaned in, her body pressing so faintly against him, his heart racing and electricity dancing through his soul at her touch, at the feel of her breath against his face, her hair trailing across the bare skin on his arm._

_"What could you do, if I were to nurture that odd, unique Energy you have?"_

_The world tipped on its heel that day... and nothing, nothing was ever the same again._

* * *

 

Her body slammed against the chill, icy water- breaking the surface with a wrenching splash as she was hurtled underneath it, forced back to the Reach as the visions and the memories broke apart in an instant. She coughed out, her yell of pain lost the water and the crushing silence, her body on fire and her mind ebbing away more and more by the instant.... The Memories did not cease though, they raced through her head regardless of what she wished, regardless of what agony it put her through... his memories, forced into her head. Too much information and too much at once it was hard to make sense of what mess of images and sounds and feelings that were racing through her, making her head ache and feel like it was going to split open.

The water's of the Reach kept getting darker, her body getting weaker as she sunk further and further down, still trying... still failing.

Her eyes opened, blurred and dull as a shimmer of gold reflected in the water above her.... A woman, with pale blue hair and green eyes, surrounded in wisps of gold that made her shine like the god Mordren saw her as....

A ghost of someone long, long ago.... And someone who changed the fate of the world, and her Magic as she knew it.

A ghost who unknowingly doomed her entire people, who stepped down a path she could not see the end of, and brought into being the very thing that might have destroyed it all.

* * *

 

_Lady Reyan_

_It felt odd, and slightly disrespectful to even think of her as anything less than 'My Lady' It felt rude and crass to refer to her by her actual name.... as if she was the mortal no person, least of all he- saw her as._

_She could level countries, mountains. She was the most powerful being that was tangible in all of Adgnei, and probably in all the world. She commanded armies were she needed none to destroy any enemy. Everything could be annihilated, all in a flash of dazzling, beautiful gold that shone more brightly than all the riches in the kingdom and even the sun. Power unlike anything the world had seen, living and breathing in someone too beautiful to be anything less than some mythical goddess. Even when she walked it was like the world slowed with her, time and space stepping aside as she passed them all by. She was untouchable, immovable- not a thing could compare nor stand against her._

_How could something so grand and so inhuman ever even think of looking twice at something like him? A lowly, common, weak little mortal... who now found himself in that striking green gaze of a beautiful, powerful goddess._

_She was intelligent, wise. She felt things, sensed them long before they happened. When she looked upon other people it was if she saw right through them, saw only their innermost workings, their power, their thoughts, their emotion. She waded through that sea of Energy and Power and held her hand to the current of color, bending and shaping Magic and sometimes it seemed reality itself to her every whim. In times of war she was ruthless, in times of peace she was kind- and yet she was ever so graceful watching her felt like being in a dream._

_She was kind, and charming, and though he had never considered the idea- she was crass and liked to tease. Something about the way she smirked at him in amusement or the subtle, soft brush of her hand against his arm made her seem all the more radiant, and yet just a bit more human to him. She had no reservation on contact, or space, she didn't care what nervousness she could feel spark in him when she reached out, she didn't care how highly inappropriate the rest of the world would deem it._

_The Energess dared to reach out, touch and hold, to teach and speak with someone so low, someone so below herself and her status, and she did not care. She took him under her authority and her tutelage and did not care what the rest of_ __Corialein_ _ _, the Valkeren, or even Adgnei thought of it._

_There had never been a single person in all his life he revered, nor respected as he did this woman. Not a single person he adored, cared for, nor a single person he feared more than her._

_But caring for her felt wrong... it felt a sin to wish for something more from someone so.... Radiant._

_ "... You wouldn't get it.... You can't feel compassion, or empathy.... You don't have a clue what it feels like to love someone... to want to protect someone.... or why you'd be willing to risk your life for someone else... you're numb. You're empty. You have nothing, nothing to hold on to, or to fight for." _

_But there... there in his core was the one thing Frea hadn't been able to feel from him. He'd been a twisted, violent, dark and cold mess of a monster.... And yet this. This person she was seeing, floating in images and watching his life transpire before her very eyes... this man was not a monster. This man was human, and flawed, and weak... and he loved her._

_Truly, utterly loved her._

_"... heh... my teachers were never so compassionate. Though, that was fortunate, compassion will get you killed."_

_No, she wasn't kind.... She was hard on him, she pushed him to every breaking point, she made him work and work until his body broke down and didn't show a shred of compassion through every ordeal.... Or at least not in the middle of the training itself._

_But she had been kind to him, he knew it, Frea saw it... the way in which Reyan would hold his hand lightly, the gentleness she had when she pulled his arm over her shoulder after having pushed him till he could hardly stand. The small, soft smile that replaced what amused smirk she usually settled him with, her green eyes glinting as she let him lean on her, and slowly, ever so gently lead him back to Okeal with her._

_How nicely she would let him fall from her hold, laying his broken, battered and gasping form onto the bed that was meant to be hers. How her fingers worked to trace lightly over every wound, every broken bone, gold flashing under her touch and across his skin in the most pleasant wash of warmth he had ever felt. Her Life Energy flowing into him as she mended every wound, stitched every tear, her green eyes soft as she smiled, ever so faintly- and watched over him in quiet silence until he came to again._

_And when he woke again, when his strength came back she would push him harder, farther.... But in the end that just made him stronger. She never let up, and he grew, his Magic formed from nothing. All until the day he unlocked what power festered inside of him, his eyes riveted as he watched that sickly, pitch black color mold and mix with the dazzling gold of Reyan's own Magic. Swirling between them like rivers of tumbling black and gold sand._

_He'd seen it in Reyan's face as Frea saw it, the warmth, the happiness... she was proud._

_Frea didn't think Reyan had ever imagined she could or would.... But Reyan loved him too._

_She'd raised him from nothing, watched him fail and break under her command, and yet he still went on. He pushed forward, stumbling after her and he did it... his Magic was nothing anyone in Adgnei had ever seen before, there had been no Energy before, in all it's shapes and colors and nature's- there had never been any Energy so black as his. So overwhelming and so precise, moving on it's own like millions upon millions of individual particles, it was unique- just as she knew it would be._

_He'd been loyal and listened to every word she said, obeyed every instruction and order. He had followed her oh so very obediently, as the rest of the country did... and yet he was different too._

_He was so nervous when she drew near, but he also watched her with such riveted interest and intrigue she had never seen in anyone else. He followed her yes.... But he also shared his thoughts, his opinions- even when they weren't called for. He was intelligent and clever and he asked her oh so many questions, he was curious and he held onto every word she told him- and still challenged her ideas all the same. It had taken him a long while after she took him under as her student to have him willing to voice his opinion without being asked to. It had taken a while for him to outwardly challenge her opinion's, but he did- he relaxed around her, ever so slowly, and they grew close. He became bolder with her, and that had Reyan's interest in a heartbeat._

_No one dared challenge her thoughts or her words before, she was too powerful, too many people feared her, respected her.... And Mordren did. He respected her like no one else, he feared her, and yet he still voiced his beliefs to her freely._

_Reyan found herself reaching out more, drawing her hands out and touching him, getting closer- because she loved how much sheer nervousness flared from Mordren when she did. And she loved how much happiness spurred from it too. She knew he was holding himself back, he always did, but she was chipping away at him and she loved doing it. It was a challenge, and one she intended to overcome... and she did. For the years and years they spent together, Mordren growing in Power and ever under her watchful eye, as Mordren rose in ranks and became one of the most powerful Energy Mages in all Adgnei._

_Years she spent with and knew him, years they were never apart... years of drawing him in and Mordren dismantaling what wall was keeping him back._

_Years where she dragged him along beside her, to every meeting, to every celebration, every meal. She hooked her arm around his shoulders as they stood before the other Valkeren,_ __Corialein_ _ _itself- all too aware he was blushing under the contact. All too aware of what disgruntled stares Mordren received behind his back, the glares and the scoffs of those who had known him before, old teachers and peers._

_She'd pull him closer, smirk in the direction of whoever dared to talk behind his back, her green gaze murderous and his eyes downcast. One look from Reyan had the murmurs die on their lips, Mordren knew what she was doing.... Confused as it made him, he loved that part about her too._

_Years passed, eventually he no longer stiffened nor blushed when she hooked her arm around his shoulders, or placed her hand around his waist. He simply smiled slightly, not looking at her but smiling none the less, acceptant of what contact that had taken him so very long to get used to._

_Reyan knew what the feeling was in her chest long before the word ever made it into her mind. She knew what warmth that radiated from Mordren was when she was near, long before he ever dared consider what it really was, or if he had any right to wish for it._

_The most pure, powerful emotion Frea had yet to feel amongst sadness and pain and hurt... even happiness and relief and hope._

_And she felt it in both of them, saw it in their faces, their eyes, their small, faint movements with one another. In front of her flashed years upon years of images and memories in rapid succession, so much time passing all in front of her eyes and too fast to understand every inch of it... but this she saw, easily._

_"Love is weakness." He hissed back, his tone flinty. "Love is a lie, there is nothing in the world more important than power. Power is the only truth, the only thing that lasts. You, Malunafrey, you will die, and for nothing but a lie."_

_"... that's a lie." She murmured, Mordren stiffened slightly. "You... there's disdain coming from you, pain and rage.... And uncertainty. You're lying through your teeth, Mordren." Her eyes narrowed, and he scowled. "... For the first time.... You don't believe yourself. You're lying to yourself, even after all of this. That, that is the first time."_

_"Be quite." Mordren snapped lowly, "You know nothing." Frea lift her head, stepping back to catch herself as she suddenly swayed, but her eyes never left him._

_".... What you are, what you've turned into... is it all because of a lust for power..? Or was it.... Something like.... Pain, suffering...?"_

_He had lied... he had felt love before, kindness, gentleness... once upon a time_ _**he** _ _had been gentle. Once upon a time.... He had been someone good._

_But how? How could someone who loved that much, and was loved in return ever fall into such darkness as he had? Become so utterly, dreadfully evil? Enough to incite.... Incite such violence, slaughter..._

_Adgnei was burning, right in front of her._

_She was rigid, motionless as she watched the massacre rage on. What proud buildings and homes that stood were now rubble and ash, the fire blazing and the beams ripped apart by such fierce, overwhelming Magic. People littered the streets, crimson running like a river over the cobbles, crushed or ripped apart by thousands of small, compact shots that made her body ache in agony at the sight of it._

_Droves of people, hundreds, Wizards and non-Mages alike, they were gunned down in the streets, their bodies littered in holes as they screamed and tried to run for their lives, but it was useless._

_Every Energy Mage, in Kelen, Okeal, in all of_ _Coriisette and further beyond. They rose up to face him, what shadow and dark that had descended over them- and each one fell, all of them, lying limp and lifeless, their fight futile as they were murdered under what immeasurable power and brutality he had. He didn't flinch, nor cringe at what gore covered the streets, what lives he snuffed out, he didn't feel a damn thing... he smiled, a cold, twisted smile that sent shivers down her spine._

_He turned them on one another, those he didn't tear apart himself with his Magic. He took control, turning what were once allies, friends and families on another, their hands running red with the blood of the people they once loved- and then falling dead themselves, a blast of Mordren's Magic tearing through their body in a hail and a sudden shower of sheer gore._

_Everyone, dead._

_And he turned that dull, emotionless gaze on her, for once- the first time, she looked terrified when she looked upon him and what destruction he wrought._

_"Mordren... what have you done...?" The words trembled off her lips, her voice breaking as she stared at him, her green eyes flashing, searching desperately for any hint of the man she had fallen for, the one she'd trained, cared for._

_"I've done only what I always intended to do." He smiled wickedly, "I've delved into the inner workings of Magic itself, and now I control every living thing. There's not a single person to stand against me, not an Energy Mage, nor Dragon or God... and not you, Energess."_

_Reyan's eyes went wide, sweatdropping._

_"You.... You what?" She stammered, ".... You did not. Mordren... tell me you didn't-"_

_"What?" He cut her off coldly, "Took hold of the power you kept hidden away from me? You hid that power out of reach, hoarding it and all it's secrets for yourself. What gave you right to be the only one to hold it?! You couldn't even control it!" He smiled, eyes flashing as Reyan's face fell, terror seeping into her heart as she watched him, riveted. "But I can, I am! I am the true Master of Energy itself- the true God!" He flicked his hand out, the smoldering and ruined figure of Okeal around them still alight in flames as he smiled wickedly at her. "I've destroyed this country that worshiped Energy, and destroyed all those who wrongly believed themselves masters- all of them, but you." His finger moved toward her, eyes dull and flashing with a dangerous light as she stiffened._

_"Mordren, listen to me." Reyan hissed, her usually stern and level voice was wavering. She felt it, Frea felt it... that darkness that had seeped into his very being._

_"I didn't keep you from the Tomb out of spite, I wasn't keeping it to myself! I was trying to guard everyone else from it!" Reyan said quickly, taking a few steps toward him as his smile fell slightly. "It's dangerous, concentrated, wild Magic, it tears people apart, twists them and changes them.... Corrupts them." Her eyes flashed, her voice catching slightly. "... I wanted to keep the world safe from it. I wanted you safe from it.... It's corrupted you, can't you see that?"_

_"Corrupted me?" He laughed, coldly, and she flinched back at the sound. "You're a fool, Energess. It did not corrupt me, it showed me the truth of Magic, of all Creation! I've been struggling and grasping at straws for oh so long, and you knew all along didn't you? That I was right, you knew all of it, from the very beginning?" He smiled, his eyes flashing as he felt the fear and guilt prick from Reyan in the next instant. "You've lied to me all this time, but no matter- I see the truth now, and I know what I need do."_

_Reyan went rigid, her eyes flashing as his Magic swirled up around him._

_"Once I have destroyed every last one of you, and left myself as the only Master of Energy, I'll take hold of the true Magic- the Magic of the One." Mordren smiled, Reyan sweatdropped. "And you'll be long dead, and unable to stop me."_

_Reyan didn't want to fight him, the idea of it made her heart shatter- Frea could feel her fear, her pain, her sadness. Even with everything he had done, all the people he had murdered, and how far he had fallen... Reyan was still searching, hoping in vain to see any sign of the person who had held her heart._

_What destruction that came in their fight was leagues beyond what had happened when Frea fought against him. Two, unbearably, insanely powerful Mages, the two last and most powerful Energy Mages of anyone, ever... they fought for hours, striking away at eachother, what words Reyan called to him, trying to bring him back did nothing. There was nothing there, he didn't feel it anymore, it was dark, he was lost, and Reyan knew it... still she tried, and soon enough- that beautiful, goddess of a woman was fighting with less mire, less conviction, her heart falling to pieces inside her chest as the tears fell from her eyes._

_Frea stood in horror, riveted and shaking as Reyan was thrown backward time and time again._

_Reyan jerked back, a powerful shot of Mordren's Magic ramming into her already bloody and broken body. Frea watched, silent and unable to breathe as Reyan moved at the last second, the shot ripping through her shoulder. She was hardly standing, the light in her eyes fading fast as Mordren stood in front of her, eyes dull and face expressionless as Reyan reached out for him, her hand trembling and shaking, blood dripping past her lips as her trembling fingers brushed against his cheek and under his jaw, leaving smears of red of her own blood painted on his skin. Her tears fell from her eyes, splashing against the ground as she smiled, oh so painfully, her entire existence filled with nothing but sadness and heartbreak Frea felt herself hardly able to breathe under the feeling of it._

_A woman so powerful suddenly bloodied and defeated, a woman who could move mountains and destroy armies with a wave of her hand, brought to her knees and weeping as she struggled to touch him, hold him._

_"... i.... it's alright, love..." Reyan gasped, ".... The dark that's..... seeped inside...... you can't fight it... I know...... I know... this is... not you...." Her lips twitched, smiling as he simply stared at her. ".... I only... e...ever wanted..... to keep you safe.... Selfish of m... me..... maybe.... All I wanted..... was y-you......" Her hand fell, her thumb tracing over his lips lightly. "... y... you are right.... I a...alwa...ys knew...... I never... told you..... because I didn't..... want to lo....se ... y.. you....." Her hand fell entirely, Reyan swayed as she struggled for air._

_"... it's alright.... L...ove." She smiled, sadly, her tears still falling. ".... It was worth it.... To know you...... I j-j..ust....regret.... I could not..... k..keep you f-from... falling."_

_Frea yelled for him to stop, knowing full well he couldn't hear her, knowing full well this was memory... and it happened regardless of how much she didn't want it to._

_Mordren had lift a hand, formed in the shape of a gun as he pressed his finger against her chest, his eyes still so dull and devoid of any feeling._

_Scarlet sprayed out behind that woman like a fountain, the stone stained and slick with it as she fell back, her pale blue hair a bloody mess and her body no better._

_Frea was gasping, her heart racing an terror and pain racing through her entire core as she watched, helpless, eyes riveted to her lifeless form as he stood still before her, his eyes falling._

_She felt it, so utterly, agonizingly painfully.... She felt_ **_him_ ** _, in so much pain it was blinding her. So much grief and disbelief and regret she was gasping at the waves ramming into her._

_Mordren was screaming on the inside, tearing himself apart as he drowned under what sheer evil had crept into his soul, kept him unable to stop himself, to keep himself from doing all he had- he lost all control, he fought for it and never regained it again._

_What will he had to fight against that corruption died the minute he tore a hole through her chest, and he became what he had been when Frea knew him._

_God... monster._

* * *

 

_Frea had fallen to her knees, her body trembling and gasping as the image flashed away, Mordren and the fires that consumed everything died... and Reyan still lay there. A ghost, unable to be touched, as Frea found her fingers fumbling to try and reach her, a wash of emotion, pain and sadness so deep and sharp tearing through her body._

_She'd never seen anything... she couldn't fathom... how could it all have gone... s....so wrong....?!_

_This hurt, all of it hurt.... She knew these people, though she had never known them. She'd witnessed their lives, felt their pain, their feelings... all of it, so deeply ingrained in her mind and her body, and seeing her murdered like this..... she was crying, and she couldn't stop herself._

_Frea's head snapped up, someone else had come into the vision... a man, scared and bleeding, a man she recognized... Gweo, Mordren's old boss, when Mordren still worked to deliver things in Kelen..._

_Gweo rushed forward, looking haggard and frazzled as he threw himself down beside Reyan, his eyes wild and brimmed in tears. To his chest he clutched a small, battered piece of parchment, looking absolutely terrified as he reached a shaking hand out toward her, "M-my Lady..."_

_Reyan's chest was suddenly heaving, moving from stillness as she took in painful, desperate gasps of air. Frea felt her heart leap, and Gweo jumped nearly out of his skin at the sudden display of life in a woman who's body was barely holding together, and lying in a pool of her own blood. Those dull, green eyes fluttered open, waves of incredible pain ramming into Frea as Gweo took Reyan's hand in his, his tears falling silently._

_"My Lady!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his eyes searching her expression for some sign of cognition. "... please.... You sent me a message, you... you hid me from Mord..... why... Lady Reyan....?"_

_Both Frea and Gweo stared, their eyes falling to a faint glow of gold, seeing a small Magic Circle of some incredibly intricate design suddenly flare across the skin of her stomach._

_"..... the last... of.... M....my.... Magic....." Reyan's voice was so low she could barely be heard, Gweo leaned in as Frea remained rooted to her spot, eyes shining. ".... i..... I cast.... The Lifeward... Spell......" Her eyes fell closed, a single stream of tears running down her cheek. "..... it will keep me alive.... Until.... He's ready.... To e...enter.... This world......" Gweo went utterly still, sweatdropping as his face paled. ".... Y..you must...... protect him... when he comes.....m... my... son...."_

_Frea's heart fell into the depths of her stomach, her hand clapping over her mouth as she stifled a strangled gasp, her breathing quickening so much she felt she was about to hyperventilate. She felt sick, her stomach twisted in knots for so long suddenly twisted tighter._

_"... m...my Lady....?" Gweo stumbled for words, Reyan was fading fast though._

_".... It... doesn't..... m...ma...tter..... if Mord.... What he..... any of......" Reyan gasped, her voice fading by the second. Her arm moved up, shaking and hardly able to move as her hand rest lightly on what blood covered the skin on her stomach. ".... This... my ba..by.... boy...... he des...erves..... to live...... no matter....... The cost....."_

_"... y... you..... must....."_

_Gweo looked horrified, his eyes riveted to her as Reyan fell back into what awful, horrible stillness she had trapped herself in with that Spell. She would endure months, unaware, never awake- and yet in so much pain it would have been a blessing to die... and yet she forced herself into it without any second thought to herself. Gweo felt her hand fall limp in his, his eyes flashing as his tears started falling faster._

_"I-I promise, my lady!" He whispered, his voice cracking painfully as she pressed his nose against her hand, "I-I swear.... I will not... fail you.... M... m-my lady.....!"_

_A single last tear fell from her already closed eyes, splashing against the bloodied stone._

_Frea felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, she couldn't breathe, not for what wash of emotion rammed into her and coursed through her body, making it hard to breath, her mind racing as the image shattered before her very eyes- and she was plunged backward into the waters of the Reach again._

* * *

 

Her body smacked painfully against the surface of the water, now rigid underneath her as she hunched over on her knees, trembling and gasping as the tears continued to spill past her eyes without end. They splashed against the dark water underhand, rippling the surface as she gasped in panicked, pained breaths, her heart and mind in a million pieces and swirling amongst a sea of emotion that rammed into her like a train. What wash of memory and vision that raced before her now seared in her head, history and years beyond years passed that point- too much, too many people, generations.. and it all slammed to a halt, no longer vision of someone else's past, but now it reached into her own.

There was no end to it, not to the pain, the rage, the grief....

".... I never..... I never knew."

Frea's heart stopped, her eyes snapping open to the sudden voice- that voice she knew on instinct now, a wash of fear and panic running through her core as she looked up, seeing him standing there not far from her, his grey eyes lift to the surrounding darkness, seeing what she had been forced to, and most of it for the first time... he had long since forgotten it all, buried under the darkness that consumed him.

Frea stumbled to her feet, lunging toward him as she drew her fist back, swiping out as she caught him roughly across the jaw, silver eyes flashing and still streaming in tears.

_"How could you?!"_

He stumbled back a few paces, looking stunned but unangry, as she stumbled forward and smacked against the surface of the chill water with a painful thud, her body trembling and in too much pain to keep herself upright. Frea hissed, her teeth gritting as she hunched, her forehead resting upon the water's surface as she held her body in her arms.

".... Damn it! How could you do that?! She trained you! She taught you your Magic, looked after you- for years!!" Frea hissed, her voice cracking as the tears refused to stop. ".... How could you do all of that?! How could you betray her?! She loved you! She loved you with every inch of her being, so much so she wouldn't- _couldn't_ \- force herself to beat you! She couldn't bear the idea of harming you, she let you beat her to an inch of her life, and still she fucking tried to believe in you! That you... that you could come back..!!" She hissed, her jaw clenching as she shut her eyes closed, body heaving and shaking under what rush of anger and grief rammed into her- fear too.

"She loved you so much.... She let herself lay in agony for months, floating in limbo, and on the edge of death just so... just so your child could be born!" She snapped hoarsely, "... how could you.... You killed the one person... who loved y-you.... More than anything....!"

Frea held her stomach tightly, leaning over and sitting on her heels as her tears splashing against her knees in a steady stream, her entire countenance shaking with every sob she tried to stifle.

"F-fucking... damn it......!" She hissed,

_If he... if he fell that far....... If he fell so far he... he murdered and killed s-so..... so many... and he.... He couldn't..... stop himself.... From...... n..no....._

"..... I-i.... I want to hate you...." She stumbled for the words between gasping for air, hunching more in on herself as she held her torso tighter. "... y-you.... You did so much.... Bad..... so many.. awful... unforgivable... things....! ... you killed..... so many..... y-you k...killed her...... you... y...you couldn't stop....... You.... I felt it.... Y-you.... You were t-trying.... So... hard.... It..... I felt it.... Trying...... trying to.... Stop....... You were...... in s-so much.... Pain..! And she.... R...Reyan knew it...... she knew.... She.... She.... L-let you..... she knew.... It would..... let y-you.... Stop.... Hurting.....!"

"...... h-ho.....w........ am I... s...supposed to... hate you.... Knowing.... K-knowing you......That I......." She coughed, feeling her throat burning, her tears spilling faster as she trembled, gasping the words out only just, feeling that sinking sense of sheer terror work its way among all the pain and the rage and the grief.

"..... t-that..... I could..... b-be you...? T-that I could.... I could fall... that far....? T-that... I c-could..... become......... s-so..... so d-dark...?"

She'd almost lost it, fighting him. She lost herself and in those few minutes, what darkness has seeped into her soul, it clouded her mind, twisted her, took over... she hadn't been her, she'd been something worse, something that looked at Chase when he grabbed her..... something, someone whose first thought..... it had been kill. _Murder._

She'd become something... that could and would kill the person she had trained, the person she loved and looked after.... The very idea of it made her heart shatter, and she hated herself. She was afraid of herself.

If Mordren couldn't stop himself from killing the one person he loved more than anything...... h-how could she possibly keep herself from falling that far...? What if... what if she lost? What if she became that monster... and killed...?

The pain she felt Mordren was a million times worse than she had.... What if it got worse? Festered and hurt more and more? What if she couldn't take it?

Especially now.... Now that she had already killed someone she loved so dearly..? She'd already cost... c-cost Chaitanya her....

She couldn't stop herself from crying, she never cried and this was a torrent of it. She was sobbing like a baby, she could hardly breath her lungs were hitching so much and so painfully. She'd never felt anything so painful, so heartbreaking all at once.... never been forced to live and feel that wash of immense emotion that rammed into her with the visions. It was too much, it was too much before she was suddenly hit with her own fear, her own thoughts, she just... couldn't handle it....

.... W-what..... what if this.... This was better...? That... that she wouldn't go... back...?

"... I'm not you."

She hardly heard him outside her harsh breathing, but the words made her stiffen all the more.

His voice was low, and soft... gentle. The same gentle she had seen in him when he was with her... with Reyan.

She flinched backward, hearing his footsteps draw closer over the surface of the water, refusing to look up at him, she didn't want to hear it. Not from him... not even if he was no longer what twisted mess of evil he had been for oh so long.

"...... I understand it means little.... Coming from me." His voice went on, "...... but you're stronger.... You beat me." He sighed slightly, ".... You resisted the fall into Darkness too, even when it started to consume you. You brought yourself back... I could never do that."

"...n....no...." She hissed, "... I... I didn't.... Chase did that........ but.... I could..... If he hadn't..... I might...... i-I might not have..... been able.... T-to pull myself... out..... I m-might've...."

_... I could have killed him... or someone else...._

"..... I know.... I know I did this."

Frea stiffened, her eyes snapping upward toward him as he said the words.

He looked the same as he had when she first lay eyes on him, same clothes, same hair, same scar running across his nose... but his eyes, they weren't dull nor emotionless any longer. They were that pale, light grey color they had been when... before he lost himself.

Mordren looked down at her with a soft expression that bordered pain and guilt, his cheek bruised slightly from where she had hit him- but that was it. No wounds she had inflicted, no ragged clothes.... He was a ghost, or something like it, and yet this was the purest form of himself that had existed in centuries upon centuries. The part that had long since been forgotten and lost... the part Reyan had loved.

"...... the Magic in the Tomb at Adgnei, the one Reyan tried to keep me from..... it corrupted me, stained my soul, twisted and broke it, consumed it in pure, sheer Evil, Negative Energy that I couldn't fight against. It was like a beast.... Something alive that clamped it's jaws down and never let go." Mordren murmured, his eyes flashing as he looked down at her. ".... It took control, shut off my will to feel..... anything, once I fell to it completely. I could feel it though, swirling, eating away at me..... it had a mind of it's own, and a part of that Dark, Evil Power... it struck out and latched on to you, when I wounded you in the place you call Hilshine." His eyes fell, looking pained a minute. "..... A part of it moved to you, stained your soul... and it's been slowly eating away at you since. It won't ever stop, and it will get worse.... Eventually it might consume you as it did me. And it will be torture to resist it."

Frea's eyes fell, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to steady her harsh breathing.

She knew it though... she already knew what happened in Hilshine. She knew whatever Magic had corrupted Mordren had passed on to her when they met in Hilshine, that's why the wound had resisted healing so long, why it hurt at the most random of times... and she knew it was that foul, Evil Magic that made her lose to Tomaru. She had felt it festering more, after that.... But she'd ignored it, as best she could. She hadn't wanted to admit it, not until she was forced to come to terms with the idea... when she almost fell to Darkness when fighting Mordren.

And he was right.... That Magic was still there, she could feel it gnawing at her very core, sheer icy cold in the pits of her being, like poison, or some sickness that was slowly getting worse, and the more she resisted the cold that came with it, the more it hurt.

That was why.... Why she was scared. Terrified.... Because she knew it, he knew it- this was a Magic and a Power that had festered and corrupted Mordren to the point he had become a monster. A monster of a god, who could and would have thrown everything to the most sheer, unbelievable chaos..... had he won, Darkness would have reigned, terror would have filled the land, murder, plague, famine... strife the country and all countries around it would have never fathomed.

And now that same Dark Power was inside of her, corrupting her, eating away.

And now? With what insane Power she had reached? Now that she had allowed herself to step over that line she had been holding herself back from for so long?

The very thought of what she might do if she were to become as dark as him.... She felt her heart stop, she couldn't breathe under what icy, chilly terror seeped into her very core.

"..... but you are stronger than you know.... If there is anyone who could resist such... pure, malicious evil... It is you, Frea." Mordren went on, his eyes flashing as he swallowed. "You're will and drive to protect those you hold most dear..... it's stronger than mine. Your love, and want to protect your loved ones are stronger than anyone else's I have ever seen, even in all my centuries. It was your will to protect your Family that allowed you strength to defeat me, yes?"

Frea stiffened, her eyes trailing back up toward him, slowly.

"I saw it in you, the sheer emotion that fueled you. You were.. you are so bright. So good." He smiled slightly, looking sad. "... the Light Side of Magic could not have a better soul to represent it, or protect it. This Darkness corrupting you.... I know you could win against it." His eyes fell from her, ".... I do not deserve forgiveness, I know I have committed too many crimes to ever come over them.... I will never be forgiven, not by anyone, or myself."

"... but I am sorry, for all of this... what pain I've caused..... I wish I could take it all back. I wish more than anything..... I could stop myself, from hurting you, all those souls... what atrocities I committed over the ages.... Adgnei and Nvindorr.... And Reyan....."

Frea's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat as she watched the tears fall at his feet, though his face was hidden from her view now.

_The Black God..... is crying_

_I.... why can't.... I....?_

".....w.....why can't..... I should..... I should... h-hate you..." Frea stammered, her voice low and broken by her harsh breaths, riveted as she stared where those tears were falling. "....B-but...... I..."

There was anger there, yes... she felt it burning in her core, the sharp prick of pain and sadness too..... but there was sympathy, there was no burning, hot, sharp hatred stirring in her, she didn't feel it.... But it should have been there.

"...w....why.... why can't..... I h-hate you....?" She whispered, her tears spilling silently as she looked up, his face coming into view again, those grey eyes filled with tears as he.... He smiled at her, softly, gently.

"Because you're too kind to really hate anyone, Frea. You're the brightest, most Light person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

.... I didn't matter what he said though, it didn't matter how her heart fluttered at the words, or what small, spark of warmth ignited in her core. It didn't matter how much she cried, how much it all hurt, how much her head and heart felt like they were falling to pieces.... In the end it didn't matter how much she was afraid of herself either.

She wasn't going back..... she wasn't.

She fell, the water plunging over her head as all will to fight and to listen faded to nothing, she saw his eyes light up in sadness as he faded from view, and all she could see was the dark of the water... and that was quickly growing more dim. She.... She couldn't breathe, couldn't move..

She was drowning, and she hadn't the will to fight it anymore


	3. Reaching

**Chapter 3**

**Reaching**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my** **own** **OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Days of waiting passed to a little over a week.... A week with no change, or at least- not a better one. A week where the Guild filtered about in stiff, grim collection, hardly leaving the Hall, hardly eating, hardly sleeping. No one wanted to leave, but many of them were having a hard time convincing themselves to come back when they did... it was just too hard. It broke their hearts more and more every time they walked through that door and saw nothing, nothing better. Everything was just getting worse.

They all knew it wasn't going to end well, they all knew nothing was getting better and they knew time was almost up. As much as it killed them to know... they did, and hushed, broken words and thoughts of goodbye were dared to be uttered in that silent, dark threshold of a room.

Master never left, not for an hour, not for a minute. He spent all his time in the Guild Hall, most of it in that room, or in between it and his solitude upstairs in his office- which was now much more a make-shift room than an office. He didn't talk to the Guild, he didn't hardly even look at them, he couldn't- because seeing his pain reflected in them would just make it worse, and he was falling apart enough already.

Porlyusica was seen in the Guild Hall more often than she ever had been, the Old Woman herself hardly left the hall, ever keeping a watchful eye on the one person that was breaking the Guild apart by the hour.... And every minute of it, Porlyusica spent knowing that her condition was deteriorating, quickly, and no healing nor medicine was doing a damn thing. Though for all their sakes, she dearly wished she could do something... _anything._

She was forced to try and keep Makarov as healthy as she could, snap at him ever so gently to eat, to rest when he didn't want to. She told the Guild too, cursing them under her breath at how little they seemed concerned with taking care of themselves, but she understood why they weren't.

The filtering in and out of the hall ceased to near non-existence near the middle of the second week. They hunched their backs to that hallway, hiding their faces as they trickled out from that room, for the last time, and then left the Guild- they couldn't take it anymore.

Moon had to be herded away by Lily, who had hardly left her alone. And because the she-cat couldn't find the heart to go back to the empty room at Fairy Hills, he brought her home with him- and Gajeel didn't mind. The Iron Dragon Slayer was hardly ever there, no one seemed to catch sight of him, he had moved himself to some obscure corner in the middle of the rain where not even Levy could find him- though she tried.

The Guild Hall was silent and empty apart from a few who were stumbling out as night settled in, the rain stopped for now though thunder rumbled without end overhead in a sky swathed in dark cloud.

Aisha held to Chase's arm, her purple gaze glinting as she glanced to him, the pair making their way away from the Hall and back home- the silent and dark figure of the Guild fading behind them. Chase didn't look backward, not for an instant, and he didn't stop. He couldn't turn around, he wanted to be far, far away. The Guild Hall had never been this bad, he'd never felt this much pain and grief hanging like a choking cloud all at once, and it was made all the worse every second that light flickered oh so weakly.... And today it was barely an ember.

He couldn't stay, couldn't force himself to though he hated himself for that weakness. He knew it was useless, he could have left Magnolia and Fiore far behind, it wouldn't matter where he was, or what distance he put between himself and that silent, sullen building...... he'd feel it, no matter where he was, when that light went out, and he'd still fall apart either way.

Aisha's hold on his arm tightened slightly, her eyes falling toward the ground when she gave up trying to meet his eyes, he hardly looked at her this last week, and when he did.... She swallowed, her heart fluttering.

She had seen so much pain in those blue eyes, and so many tears..... she hated this. She couldn't do anything, all she could do was just, hold on to him, stay close, though she honestly had never fell so far away from him since she had met him.

The Guild was dim, the lamps and the lights mostly shut out with spare few left on. The tables and chairs were empty, the bar abandoned since earlier that week, the kitchen nearly untouched.

Porlyusica stood in stillness, her red eyes watching Makarov traipse his way up the stairs toward his office ever so slowly, his shoulders hunched and hands trembling along the rail as she watched him go- having been ushered out of that room he spent hours in with the most gentle persuasion that his grandson could manage- soft, quiet promise that Makarov would be sent for if something changed, and assurance that she'd have someone to look after her tonight.

That blonde Dragon Slayer turned from the main hall, his eyes leaving the Old Man slowly as he cast one, small fleeting look at Porlyusica, who said nothing as he did.

He had to make the Old Man leave. He was running himself into the ground, and he knew today....

Porlyusica let out a sigh, her eyes falling away from his as she turned from the hall- leaving for the day and completely aware she wasn't of any use anymore.

Laxus felt his heart clench slightly as she did so, biting the inside of his cheek.

The Old Lady knew it too

Damn it... the whole Guild knew it, _he_ knew it.

He'd sent the rest of the Thunder God Tribe home though they had insisted on staying like the Old Man had, but they listened when he asked them too... maybe a bit grudgingly, but they listened.

And now... it was just him.

The silence was almost unbearable. But it wasn't silence. It hadn't ever been complete silence, the minute it was-

He swallowed at the thought, his feet moving him down that dim hallway toward that door that had been left just slightly ajar. He pushed inside that quiet, dark room, his ears training immediately to that harsh, incredibly shallow breathing, her breathing that came in quick, strained gasps broken only by small, weak winces of pain... and breathing that was getting slower by the hour.

He could hear the breaths, her lungs rattling and muffled by what crimson fluid had filled the in a steady stream despite Wendy, Sherria and the Old Woman's attempts to still it. That liquid that replaced itself regardless of how many times they called the Water Mage in to move it out, clear her lungs and allow her breath.... What little of it there was left.

The room lit up in a sudden flash of ethereal, purple yellow glow as lightning arced across the sky outside, the light filtering through the window and bathing everything in it. His eyes moved across the room, stopping as he paused, closing the door behind him softly and he swallowed.

Why did it hurt so much? Ache so badly? It had never felt like this before.... _He_ had never felt like this before.

His eyes fell closed as he moved forward toward the other end of the room, his nose hit immediately with the sharp tang of blood that remained ever persistent, his ears filled with those weak breaths. He needn't look up to see her chest heaving and falling as she lay in that bed, unmoving beside her body trembling and shaking with what strain had overtaken her. Where wounds were already serious and a situation dire, the amount of blood loss and strain she had experienced had sent her body's immune system into freefall, and sickness settled in quicker than it ever had. He needn't look up to know she was pale, her hair lying about, the long silver and blonde strands dulled.

Her body was covered in wounds, in scratches and bruises running along her skin like dark, wicked marks. Her skin was cut and battered, too many to count and too many at once to heal properly- but those were where her skin was visible at all. Most of her person was wrapped in bandages that had seeped and stained red, the wounds too deep, too serious, they bled still and refused to close.

Laxus drew up by the bed, circling around to the other side as he passed the window by, his eyes still closed as he took in a small, low breath. He looked up, his aqua blue gaze flashing in the dim as his attention found her, and he felt that same painful ache flare brighter in his chest- the same ache that had not gone away for even an instant since it all happened.

His jaw clenched slightly, a small frown pulling at his lips as his eyes narrowed. He sank down into the chair that had been drawn up by the bedside, one foot propped up on the chair as his shoulders hunched, one arm falling across his stomach while the other rest out on the bedside lightly, he could feel the bed shaking with every tremor and shake her broken body endured.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room again and dancing off her hair, he saw it from the corner of his eye- before he closed them both and his head bowed slightly.

Damn it.... It was hard just looking at her.

His fingers twitched, ever so slightly along the sheer white sheet of the bed, feeling her hand shake against his skin as he pressed his arm closer to hers- damn it, he felt the heat prickling off her skin even through his shirt.

His chest tightened, his stomach, already in knots- twisted and knotted more.

The last week had been nothing less than torture, for everyone..... and today it was so much worse. The Guild was falling apart, every single one of them- regardless of how hard they tried to keep it together. He understood the feeling, though even he managed to keep himself in check, but he was slowly losing the will to. But he had to, he couldn't let himself break apart like they did.... Not for pride, not out of stubbornness.... But because at this point, he was the only left who could keep himself together, and the Old Man needed that.

He'd kept it up, helping and ushering the Guild out when he needed, keeping an eye out for the Old Man and everyone else. He'd made sure to keep an eye out for the Council, though not a single member has set foot in the town since Aisha called her 'Druhma' into place. He kept up his neutral, collected self even as everyone fell to pieces around him, he forced himself a clear head despite what he was feeling himself.... For the last week and a half he had kept it together- kept it together because he had to. For all the world and all the Guild, he didn't come undone, he kept himself so calm and so resolute no one would have a clue what terrible ache had never ceased to go away in his heart. But at this moment, he found that he couldn't look at her, because she wasn't.... she just looked so broken, more broken than he could ever fathom, and he hated it. He hated every sound of every breath, he hated how she was shaking, hated how still she was and how much pain worked it's way into her features regardless of what deep chasm her mind must have fallen into. He hated hearing her heart flutter like that, her lungs rattle, he hated the small, faint hisses of pain that managed it through the gasps for air- he hated that lingering scent of blood, her blood..... he hated how it had mixed with her scent to the point he couldn't even pick out her usual smell of mountain air, tinged with that sweet, so faint scent he had grown so used to.

He hated it all, it hurt worse than any wound, hurt worse than even Ivan ripping that Lacrima right out of his chest.... But he wouldn't dare be anywhere else.

..... maybe he could chock it up to owing her, that he was simply doing the same as she had for him after Ivan.... But this was much different, he knew that.

He'd let the Old Man sleep, as much as he could manage anyway. He hardly left this room the last week and he didn't blame him, but Makarov couldn't keep on like that. And with how torn up the Guild was, and how badly the rest of them were handling this, he figured he was the only one who could manage to sit here tonight. Keep an eye on her, sit with her..... it was going to be a very, very long night, and one he was sure that would hurt all the worse as he listened to those breaths grow slower and shallower.

.... He didn't really want anyone else in the Guild to be around right now, not like this. He didn't want any of them, not the Old Man, not even her annoying brat of a Student, or her cat.... He might have come off as cold and distant, or like he didn't care what everyone else thought or felt..... but even he didn't want them to sit here in silent torture, like he planned to.

His head bowed slightly, his fists clenching around the sheet lightly as he bit the inside of his cheek.

Lightning flashed outside in dozens of arcing, splintering tendrils across the black sky.

"... damn it.... Frea...."

* * *

 

"This.... This isn't right." The words made it past Rified's lips in a low hiss, his eyes glinting as he peered down into the water under his feet- the same water he stood atop like it was nothing less than earth, and the same water that was slowly pulling her under, further and further by the minute.

And he couldn't do a damn thing about it

"Like it or not Kala, it is nothing you can change."

Rified scowled slightly, rounding in agitation toward the owner of the voice. He faced that huge, monstrous form of Naraka, his eyes flashing in the dim around them.

"This isn't fair, Naraka. You know that! After everything she had to contend with? After she saved everything, and everyone? She doesn't deserve this.... She doesn't deserve any of it!" Rified hissed under his breath, sweatdropping slightly and ever aware of the lingering image not far from him, listening closely, his gray eyes fixed and silent.

It was a rare occurrence for what time he had spent in the Reach.... A ghost, the last, lingering impression, the last lingering memory of someone who had fallen to the bottom of those deep, black waters. Where that person now, dead.... Still lingered in some form regardless, and for how powerful, and old this one had been? Maybe it wasn't a surprise he was still around, but he didn't care, nor did Mordren, Energy God Slayer, say a thing to him. He would cease to exist... all images of those dead eventually faded away, it wasn't worth his time. There was nothing tangible left of Mordren anymore, he was weightless, formless, and he would eventually fade into nothing.... And besides, he had heard and seen all he needed of that conversation between him and the Energy Dragon Slayer.

"Mortal's rarely deserve to die." Naraka replied lowly, unflinching and utterly stony. "And life certainly isn't fair. Deserving or not, it is your duty to extinguish lives when their time has come, not to save them because it is unfair or unjust. You cannot change what you are, Kala." Rified's jaw clenched,

"That... that's such bullshit!" Rified snapped back, "..... we don't have to just.... Just kill everything.... All the time!" He was stumbling for words though, because he knew the truth of it and arguing was pointless.

"... is it not kinder, to end this?" Naraka murmured lowly, dipping a claw into the water and making it ripple all around. "... she has struggled so long, she has been suffocating for weeks now, and still has not reached the bottom. Is it not a kindness to end her waiting now, where you can?" Rified shuddered slightly, Naraka's green eyes flashed a blood red for but a moment. "... You have held off, _hesitated._ Let the water drag her down, end this useless waiting, Kala."

"...... useless?" Rified growled lowly, taking a small step toward the huge, immense Dragon. "You think I've been holding off because I wanted to? I know what it's doing to her, being under that water so long, Naraka! I wouldn't wish that on anyone! But it... it's not useless!"

"She has used her chance, Kala. She has no way of coming back, not from this." Naraka replied lowly, "That one chance all mortals have to choose to swim to the top and save themselves, just once- that chance was used so she could defeat the Black God. Struggle if she may, she won't break the surface... and already she has no strength left to try and delay the inevitable, she is spent." Naraka's head lowered slightly, coming level with Rified who by now had faltered, he knew that was truth... but maybe had hadn't wanted it to be said aloud.

"... and you cannot give her another Chance, Kala. You don't have that right, not with who you are." Naraka's voice lowered slightly, losing what gruff tone he had been holding since the start, as suddenly.... Something wispy made it into that Dragon's voice just then, and maybe something... sad. "We keep the balance..... and death is not something that can be cheated, nor altered. Not even for those we care for, or who may truly not deserve what pain they have suffered."

Rified's eyes fell to his feet, his fists clenching at his sides as she hissed under his breath, his shoulders hunching slightly.

"..... damn... it...." He hissed lowly, he'd never liked his Magic, he'd never liked the Reach.... Nor had he ever enjoyed sending those who called him to the Reach, to the bottom of that ocean... killing them, strangers, the lot.... But human, living creatures like he was. He'd known what this place was, even the first time he'd been called here. He knew what his Magic was and what he had to do while he was here, awful as it was. Because there was a natural balance to things, and everything eventually did die, there was no changing that. He had accepted that, all these years- and this was the first time he hesitated.

".... Why.... Why are you making me do it?" Rified hissed, his eyes trailing up to meet Naraka. "..... I have been here so many times.... But never enough to swallow the sheer number of people that die everyday. I have only ever taken a few of them, I have never taken them all.... _You_ took those I did not. So why... why are you making me take her?"

".... Is it so wrong to think I do not wish to extinguish the life of the girl who is, by technical terms- my niece?" Naraka murmured softly, Rified blinked. "..... I was forced to take the one I called daughter once.... And I do not wish to end the one I would call niece."

"..... so you'd make me, because you care too much?" Rified grumbled,

"You are hardly friends, are you not?" Naraka replied easily, Rified swallowed, sweatdropping slightly. "She's nothing but an acquaintance to you, at best."

".... She means much more to me than that." Rified replied lowly, his eyes flashing. ".... Much more.... She gave me my life back, my mind. Without her I would still be that monster that my Magic turned me into....that _you_ turned me into. She's the reason I can think clearly, feel, love.... Care. She gave me back..... well, myself. She gave me what no one else could. Her Magic, it set me free again. Brought me back. There's not a person I owe more than her."

Naraka shifted, lifting his head back up but not before Rified swore..... there was some small flash of a smile across Naraka's lips, but it was so faint he thought maybe he imagined it.

"And what do you intend to do, Kala?" Naraka asked, his tone falling neutral again as the Dragon simply peered down at Rified with those glinting green eyes. Rified blinked, his eyes narrowed as he sweatdropped slightly.

"..... save her." He replied lowly, earning a quirked eyebrow from the Dragon, but Rified turned away slightly. ".... Or at least, try..... without breaking any rules."

Rified's eyes landed for a moment on the ever watching figure of Mordren, who simply looked back at him with the utmost calm look, intent, interested. Rified frowned slightly, glancing away from Mordren too as he glanced to everything else- the dark, the dim, the water....

".... you still there?" He called lightly, uncertainly almost. Naraka's head tilted slightly, eyes narrowed.

The dim lit up in a small, faint flash of white and gold, the glow rippling over the water as that same figure that had met Rified before appeared among the others, those striking yellow eyes narrowed and emotionless as Rified faced what was becoming a familiar face. There was a small, quick wash of air that streamed over the water, chill and crisp before it faded.

Rified hadn't any clue just how he managed to make it into the Reach, and so effortlessly too... of course this was the same figure who had pulled him into that other.... Place, when Naraka cast him out of the Reach a week and a half prior. But for now, he didn't really want to dwell on it, there were so many questions and only a few had been answered, but maybe he understood it more than he thought he did.

"... Trespassing is technically breaking the rules." Naraka's voice was a low, icy rumble behind Rified who swallowed slightly, watching those yellow eyes flick upward toward the Dragon behind him, indifferent but intent.

".... Not those rules, Naraka." Rified replied lowly, casting the words over his shoulder but never letting his eyes leave the other. "..... you, you can change things you said? Can't you do something about this? Save her?"

Those yellow eyes fell back on him, so stoic, so indifferent, and yet so keen all at once- Rified felt like he was being looked straight through, and for all he knew, he was.

"..... rewind it? Maybe stop her from getting so hurt? Give her a chance?" Rified murmured,

"No." Was the immediate answer. "That was a fixed point in the Current, I cannot meddle in it. To do so would allow the Black God to win, and I cannot allow it." Rified sweatdropped, looking slightly agitated. "..... her fall at his hands was the breaking point- the event that lead to the one where she would win. If I change that, alter it if only slightly- the consequences would be dire. This world would fall to chaos, and I cannot- will not- change the course of this world, not even for her."

"You're the one who keeps saying things are 'always in flux'. Is there no alternative where she keeps from ending up like this, and Mordren fails? Not a one in the 'hundreds of possibilities'?" Rified snapped, "Somehow I find that hard to believe-" He broke off though, his eyes narrowing to slits. ".... You're not saying..... there's no version of all of this, where she actually makes it?" Rified asked lowly, earning a blink from the other. "......you say you watch and look for all the different paths the world takes... is there really no chance she makes it out of this? No path that leads...?"

"... I did not say that." The other replied after a small, brief pause. Rified felt his heart speed up, "...... each path lead _here_ , but after this? Hmm...... I'm not certain. Nothing is certain until it happens and is passed by by some other fixed event..... and at this moment, there are hundreds of ways this leads...... and some of them do have what outcome you hope for." Rified's eyes glinted, the other's looked away, letting out a small sigh as he glanced sideways.

"....... But what little I am managing to glimpse...... I almost wonder if it is not better to simply let the Malurey die." He added softly, nearly to himself and so quietly Rified barely heard a thing he said. The other let out a low sigh, his yellow eyes falling closed. "...... This is speculation of course, I am simply meant to watch and wait. I have no business meddling... and frankly, neither do you, Kala." He spoke up, his voice easily reaching Rified this time around.

"You should listen to the Fealorr, Kala. Little as I appreciate the trespassing into my domain, he is right. You are not meant to meddle." Naraka spoke up, his tone low and rumbling as the yellow eyes moved toward the Dragon for a small moment, "None of you are meant to meddle in things beyond your control, you are supposed to keep the balance as best you can. Where would the world be if outcomes could be changed on one's own whim without fear of consequence? Or the dying live where they were not meant to, simply because one wishes them to live? Meddle too much, and the souls of the living may just wander between the Reach and the Clear without hindrance... and then where would we be? Meddling could land you with consequences severe, or less so... depending on what you chance."

"...... odd thing to say." The other murmured, his tone low and yellow eyes narrowing. Naraka blinked, his green eyes flashing in the dim as Rified looked between the both of them, sweatdropping slightly as silence passed suddenly over the lot of them. Rified and Mordren alike glanced between both, transfixed in what stillness seemed to fall, it almost seemed like the two were talking to one another with their minds, of course... maybe they were, neither Rified nor Mordren would know.

Naraka broke the stiff silence first, shifting as the water thumped under his weight and he drew himself up, his wings stretching on either side of him, smirking- just slightly, before even that look was gone.

"Is it?" Naraka replied easily, almost too easily and carefree as the Dragon turned away slightly, the water shifting as he moved. His tail waved behind him, purple and black light flashing in the dim for a small second, before the small figure of a girl with red eyes and black hair appeared, standing on the water but only slightly, weightless and floating almost as she looked around the space with sad eyes, her attention fixing to the Dragon but not disturbed by it.

"Hello again, Seleyn. Do you not have a Soul to collect? Or have you been holding off as the Kala has?" Naraka rumbled, his green eyes glinting as Jynx glanced up at him, her expression incredibly somber. She blinked though, looking slightly confused at the question.

"Kala....?" Jynx mumbled,

"Me, apparently." Rified broke in, causing Jynx to turn his way in shock and surprise, her red gaze glinting. ".... And you're the Seleyn? Aren't you.... You are a ghost, aren't you?" Jynx blinked at him, looking maybe a little stunned at the affirmation so quickly (though maybe not entirely accurate- 'ghost' was easier to handle than the astral form of Jynx's Soul)- but her eyes snapped to the yellow gaze of the other, sweatdropping slightly when she noticed him.

".... Wait a moment....." Jynx mumbled, "...... you are.... You're one of those who... embody one of the Forces of Creation?" She stammered slightly, her eyes widening a little. She looked shocked, as she probably should- she had never realized who Rified was, even having glimpsed him on occasion, and as it was- she had only become aware of the Mortal Embodiment's of the Forces of Creation that day that Mordren had attacked... she'd been told, by that same voice that had walked in her shadow so long, watching, listening.

Rified nodded slightly, sweatdropping. "Yeah, new concept for me too." He replied, Jynx stiffened, her eyes narrowing. "According to Naraka I'm the 'Mortal Embodiment of Death'.... Which would make you the ah- 'Mortal Embodiment of Soul', huh?" Jynx sweatdropped a little more, but nodded none the less.

"..... I can understand why you are here... but who are you....?" She asked of the man standing beside Rified,

"The Fealorr, little ghost." The man replied easily, "And you have come for the soul of the Malurey, yes?" He asked evenly, "... or perhaps you are here for what little soul is left of the Energy God?" He gestured toward the ever silent figure of Mordren still watching with the utmost patience and quite. Jynx glanced sideways, her head snapping in that direction as she finally took note of Mordren, her eyes growing wider than ever as she paled slightly, looking lost for words.

"...... I hadn't.... I thought....." Jynx stammered slightly, "..... I watched her destroy you.... Tear your soul apart... how is there any left...?" She asked breathlessly, earning a head tilt from Mordren.

".... So he's not just a phantom image." Rified mumbled under his breath, sweatdropping slightly. "... there's still something physical left of him.....?" He blinked, "... Wait, what do you mean Frea destroyed his soul? She shouldn't able touch a soul, let alone destroy it."

"..... All Magic, remember?" The man broke in before Jynx had chance to come up with an answer. They all glanced to him now, Mordren, Jynx and Rified alike, but there was no flicker of emotion in those yellow eyes, no change in that stoic face or off-handed expression. "For one day and one day only, All Magic bowed to one person, the Malurey- and we all embody one force, one Magic... Soul Magic is no exception. The Malurey tore about the Energy God's Soul, stripped it bare of what corruption had consumed it and destroyed the black... but left one small, untainted part. The only part left of it's kind, but enough." He gestured toward Mordren, who looked astonished, his hand moving up to hold his chest, sweatdropping. ".... The Energy God, Mordren.... even he will not be erased from existence, he was never going to be. But now he'll remain, as he once was.... Or maybe how he should have been." A look of familiarity dawned on Jynx's faces for a minute, her ears ringing with that voice- that voice she had heard so many times, bodiless, ethereal... and now suddenly tangible, right in front of her.

"... y.... you knew?" Jynx stammered, her fists clenching at her sides as she took a step toward the man. For a minute anger flashed across her features, "You- you're the one I have been talking with for so long! The one who kept telling me of what dangers were coming, but never telling me how to avoid them! Have you known this entire time what would happen? What Frea would do? That what she did- this 'All Magic'- that was what 'limitless Power' she had trapped inside of her?! Have you known the entire time what she would be capable of with it?! Have you known this entire time... w-what it would _do_ to her?!" Jynx swept a hand out in Mordren's direction, who flinched slightly as Rified did the same, a little taken aback by what ferocity suddenly ignited in the girl.

"Mordren may have hurt her in numerous ways, but it is nothing compared with what _All Magic_ did to her body- it tore her apart, made it impossible for her move, or hardly even breathe! That Power was so much, too much for her body to handle, _it tore her to shreds_ , and now she's so hurt and wounded because of it, she's-!" Jynx cut herself off, her eyes flashing in pain and such sheer sadness, before her eyes fell.

".... Have you known this entire time? That she would end up dead?" Jynx hissed the words under her breath, her eyes shining. "... that I'd have to.... Have to take her Soul? Carry it to the Crossroads?" The other man simply blinked at her, unmoving and unfazed by what emotion worked its way into her voice so suddenly.

"..... I knew she would have to sacrifice some things, for Mordren to be defeated." He replied easily, "I knew she had to die and make her choice, use her Chance, to come back- for All Magic to be unlocked. I knew there was no way for the Malurey to prepare for what consequences came with All Magic, she hadn't enough time to. I knew what fixed points existed in this Current, I only guessed at the true outcome and the ways in which events would come to be."

"..y... you bastard." Jynx growled, a long, drawn out answer to be sure- but she got the gist of it, and she scowled.

"Hehe, this is oddly nostalgic."

Everyone froze, growing slightly rigid as Naraka's voice broke in so suddenly, especially after the Dragon having stayed so utterly silent through the rising debate. They all glanced over toward him, sweatdropping slightly as his lips pulled into an amused smirk, his fangs flashing under his lips.

"Hehe.... Soul and Time arguing back and forth, it's happened oh so many times before. Those two never could agree on anything... at least not until they quit the arguing, and realized that their goals were not quite so different than they thought." Naraka chuckled lightly, earning blinks from everyone else at what was truly an odd string of words. "Soul isn't one for riddles, and that's usually all you can get from Time.... Vague warnings and non-answers." Naraka paused slightly, smirking. "Of course that's all I'm good at as well, though I have a better sense of humor." Rified balked slightly, his expression falling blank as he simply stared.

How... how in the hell is this Dragon a Force of Nature that supposedly keeps the world in Balance?

"But perhaps you had best quit with the arguing, yes?" Naraka went on without even the slightest bit of pause. "Hold off as long as you wish Kala, but she is about to hit the bottom- and then there will be nothing for you to do."

Rified stiffened slightly, his eyes snapping downward toward the water, sweatdropping when he realized even he couldn't see her faint figure under the water... she was too far down.

"You made it clear you intend to do something, but will you have time before she reaches the bottom?" Naraka murmured, his voice shaking the water as Jynx went rigid, her red eyes glinting.

"... what do you...plan..?" Jynx asked slowly, her eyes trailing toward Rified and pointedly not glancing toward the other man. ".... You want to.... Save her...?" She asked next, her voice falling slightly.

".... If I can." Rified murmured, "... and since there's this concern over Balance and crap.... I gotta do it without breaking any rules. Which... given everything, may leave me with nothing to do." He bit the inside of his cheek, he could feel his heart speeding up though- because Naraka was right, she was almost near the bottom, too far out of reach and he wouldn't be able to do anything once she was there. He suddenly hated the distraction and argument that had sprung up and wasted those few precious minutes.... But what was he going to do anyway?

"...... If..... If I had a choice, a Chance to give her... I would. That isn't against the rules." Rified mumbled, almost half to himself. "..... but I'm not allowed, because of who I am......"

"Chance?" Jynx murmured, her head tilted slightly. "... you mentioned that, that Frea had to 'use her Chance'. What do you mean by that?"

"All living things have one Chance to choose to save themselves from falling to the bottom, Seleyn." Naraka murmured, earning Jynx's attention though not her eyes. "Just once, they can ask that I hold off, that the waters do not swallow them whole the minute they arrive- and they go back, but they have to work for it. They have to truly wish to live, and swim to the top to use that Chance." Naraka sighed slightly, his green eyes falling to the water underfoot. "....... Most living things do not use their Chance, however.... And some wish for it, but do not have the power to swim to the surface, and are dragged under regardless."

Jynx sweatdropped, her eyes wide and glinting as she glance toward Rified, "..... that..... if...... all living things have one Chance, and you wish to give her one if you could..?"

".... It's rare, but Chances can be given to others. Someone can give up their Chance to someone else, give them a second Chance to swim to the top if they have already used theirs.... Of course the person giving it up won't have a chance when they end up here in their own time." Rified murmured,

"..... if every living thing has a Chance, would that mean that I....?" Jynx asked quickly, Rified frowned slightly.

".... No, once upon a time you might have had a Chance.... But you're not physical nor technically living now, so you don't have that choice anymore." He replied softly, Jynx seemed to deflate a little.

"... I do not have one to give either." The other man added in lowly, earning both surprised glances from Rified and Jynx alike. "I used it, a long time ago. I'm sure Death remembers it well."

"Indeed." Naraka grumbled lowly,

"..... damn it." Rified grumbled,

".... Would it be impossible to ask someone else?" Jynx murmured,

"Chances are not given lightly, Seleyn." Naraka answered, ".... The transfer of a Chance to another is no easy thing either, and the one to receive a second Chance must also be able to utilize it, or the one who gave their Chance away will suffer the fate they are trying to avert." Jynx turned toward Naraka that time, her eyes narrowed and looking a little stunned.

".... Wait, you mean to say.... If someone were to give a Chance to Frea.... That if Frea fails to... that _they_ may....?" Jynx's voice was shaking slightly,

"It's not enough to simply say 'she can have my Chance'." Naraka answered steadily, ".... It's a contract, the minute the decision is made those two lives are linked. The Malurey must be able to pull herself to the top of the water, save herself. If she fails.... Who she had linked with will also be dragged under the water. And then two lives are lost, and you will have two souls to carry instead of just one."

"T-that... that's..." Jynx stammered, "That cannot be fair...!"

"Is it not?" Naraka mused, "It is a dangerous thing to allow one person to avert Death not once, but twice. Doing so tips the Balance of the world each time, perhaps not drastically, but enough that the consequences can be quite dire if done enough times. If it were an easy task, and one with no true danger, I imagine history would be littered with stories of those meant to die- only to avoid so, because someone they loved tossed away their own chance. Do you think the Balance of this world would remain stable if every person faced with losing a loved one could simply say 'I give my Chance', and death is avoided everytime? The binding and the link between two lives ensures that Chances are not tossed about so carelessly." Jynx faltered, her eyes falling as she bit the inside of her lip.

"..... and with how weak she is right now...." Rified mumbled, ".... Anyone willing to give up a Chance would essentially be killing themselves, she doesn't have the strength to make it back to the top of the water... not after everything." He bit the inside of his cheek, his idea to save her was sounding more like a fancy than a reality.

"... shit......"

There was a reason he hated who he was, his Magic..... and he shifted, because soon enough he wouldn't have a choice, he'd have to..

".... Three living embodiment's of Three of the Forces of Creation.... And we can't manage to save one person...?" Jynx hissed, her fists clenched at her sides and eyes falling shut tightly. ".... What's the point of holding such ancient power.... If we can't.... even manage to just.... Find a way to... even just.......?" She broke off entirely, the tears making it past her eyes despite her attempt to keep them back.

".......Meddle too much, and the souls of the living may just wander between the Reach and the Clear without hindrance..." The other man murmured out of near nowhere, his yellow gaze narrowed to slits as Rified glanced his way, blinking. "..... you said you liked to speak in riddles, Death..... much like the Riddle I gave the Seleyn.... And much like the one you gave me."

".... Riddle....?" Jynx murmured breathlessly,

"Four Pillars meant to hold the base, a Fifth that threatens to break the Form. Balance of Four, the Creation of One. Force of Destruction, the Product of Four." The man replied evenly, earning blinks from Jynx and Rified alike. "..... of which, you have yet to find the answer. But I think I might understand the one I was given by Death now," Naraka blinked, looking slightly amused and intrigued all at once.

"Hehe.... That would be the; 'Force any fraction of myself, and you will receive something whole, but broken. Ask any fraction, and you will receive something broken and less than a whole- but better than what you had before.' Yes?" Naraka chuckled, the man nodded.

"... and I see why Soul could hate _both_ of you." Rified grumbled under his breath, "What the hell is Riddles gonna help right now?"

"Patience Kala," Naraka laughed lightly, "And perhaps listen to the Fealorr, you may find those Riddles are not the nonsense you wish to write them off as." He smirked, before he waved his tail and faded from view entirely, leaving the small group alone in the dim all around.

".. hurry now though, lest you run out of time." Naraka's voice echoed around the dim, followed by rumbling, low laughter that echoed around the space and shook the water before fading to silence.

"..... Alright, I'll bite." Rified grumbled, sweatdropping as he glanced sideways. "... what _do_ Riddles help right now?"

"Meddle too much, and the souls of the living may just wander between the Reach and the Clear without hindrance... and then where would we be? Meddling could land you with consequences severe, or less so... depending on what you chance." The man repeated the words again, as Rified had heard Naraka say them. ".... You may be unaware of this, Kala, but I think the Seleyn will understand.... When you melded your Magic with that of the Malurey." Those emotionless yellow eyes trailed to Jynx who blinked, looking a bit confused for a moment.

"...... understand what?" Jynx murmured,

"What it felt like, to have your Magic and her's to work in tandem with one another, willingly." The man elaborated, only slightly though. "I do not doubt she felt it at the time, but you must have also. Did her Magic mixed with your own not feel wrong? And yet right all at once?" Jynx stiffened slightly, her eyes widening a little at the question.

".... Well... yes, I suppose..... I simply thought it was because our Magic's were so different, but even then we managed to work together..." Jynx mumbled, quite unsure where he was going with it, as Rified was.

".... It is the blend of all the Forces of Creation that allow the world, life, soul, everything to even simply exist." He murmured, "There is a fraction of all our Magic in every section and little corner of everything tangible and intangible... without the Forces of Creation, nothing would exist. With all four working together, so much was created, so much is able to happen. It is because the Magics are able to come together that everything exists.... So what if only two of the Forces were to blend?" He mused, Jynx and Rified watched him carefully. ".... Naturally, they would work together, but they are incomplete without the other two. That is why using your Magic with the Malurey could feel both right and wrong all at once. Both your Magic's together could still accomplish many things, both small and complex, because Soul and Energy naturally mix as they do in everything..... the potential is limited, but it is impressive what can be done, as long as both Magics are used together willingly.... As long as those who wield the Magic are not forced to mix them, as long as they are 'asked'."

"... 'Ask any fraction, and you will receive something broken and less than a whole- but better than what you had before.'" Rified mumbled lowly, his eyes narrowed. ".... So ask Two Forces of Creation to work together, they won't be whole because the other Two are missing, and broken because of that... but if it's willing, it's better than forcing it?" He hummed slightly, "..... so I guess I get that part... but.... I guess, are you saying that if Soul and Energy could be used together to accomplish 'impressive' things... that...?" Rified's eyes widened, his thoughts clicking together.

"Woah, wait.... are you saying that if we, all Three of us, were to combine our Magic, we might-?" He stammered slightly, pulse picking up as the other nodded, just slightly. "B-but... we can't break any rules, so even if we did- what would we do? None of us have any Chance to give, and we can't ask anyone else to give up theirs... that'll just kill them!"

"...... Meddle too much, and the souls of the living may just wander between the Reach and the Clear without hindrance..." Jynx mumbled under her breath, her heart picking up it's pace as her thoughts started to whirl. "... if I combined my Magic.... With yours.... I might.. I could....." Rified looked her way, eyebrow quirked and sweatdropping. Her red eyes moved up to him, glinting in the dim. "... If I were to combine my Magic with yours, I might be able to carry a Soul over to the Reach, from the Cle- from the waking world, the _human_ world." She said, almost breathlessly, Rified blinked. "I can come here only because I collect souls, Human souls do not cross into the Reach unless they are here to die. But you are the Kala... you have domain and power over the Reach, if I were to work together with you... you could allow me the right to carry a Human soul into the Reach, without sending them to drown."

"... and why would I want to let a Human Soul wander around in the Reach..?" Rified mumbled, "That _is_ breaking the rules, wouldn't that mess with the Balance?"

"Our Magics are what define the rules." The man beside him murmured, "Working together the Forces of Creation keep the Balance.... I suppose the Seleyn is right to ask; what is the point of Ancient Magic that make up all existence if we are unable to bend the rules we embody and create? It is the willing blend of the Forces that keep the world in flow... if our Magic melds willingly, we would mirror what Balance the world needs... and manage impossible things. If the Balance is mirrored... would the consequences be truly severe? Would bending the laws and not breaking them be worse than doing nothing at all?" Rified stared, sweatdropping slightly as he swallowed.

".... I suppose..... she does have a right to move Souls where she wants, if I give permission to... and as long as it's just _one_ Soul....." Rified mumbled, his eyes narrowing in thought. ".... But why is that going to help...?" He stiffened though, Naraka's words bouncing in his head now as he felt his heart skip a beat.

The people who came here to die, they were nothing but Souls... Souls of the living until they were gone, and then they were the Souls of the dead and carried away. Souls here were tangible, full images of themselves, ghosts most commonly called, but _souls_ none the less.

".... If.... If you brought someone's Soul here, and they were willing to give up their Chance.... Being here would let them have the chance to.... Pull her up..." Rified mumbled breathlessly, his eyes glinting as it all came together and he felt his blood running hotter. ".... They could pull her to the top of the water themselves. And there's no rule that she can't be helped, just that she has to _make it_. The only reason everyone else has had to do it alone was because there hasn't been an instance of that person's Soul being carried into the Reach, where they could help save the person they are giving their Chance up for." Both Jynx and the other man nodded, a flash of resolution passing across their faces as their hearts sped up, and even the stoic expression of the other man altered, just slightly.

"The willingness of Soul and Death to work together is rare enough, that doing so once... would likely not disturb the Balance anymore than if she were to make it to the surface on her own." The other man affirmed quietly,

"... that.... Could this really work?" Jynx was almost afraid to ask the question,

".... It'd be dangerous, to let another Soul dive in after her." Rified murmured quietly, "The water isn't kind, it'd be a hard battle to reach her, and even more so to bring both of them back to the top.... But maybe-"

"No." The other man broke in, earning small jumps of surprise from Jynx and Rified alike- shattering what sudden rush had erupted and bringing it crashing to a halt. Those yellow eyes fell closed as he let out a sigh, looking exasperated a moment. "..... it won't work, not now that she's hit the bottom. She's out of time."

Rified and Jynx both went utterly still, their hearts falling to their stomach's at the confirmation as what little rush of energy and small tid-bits of hope were suddenly shattered- because they both felt it. Jynx's eyes went wide, her face falling in sheer horror and pain as she felt the water shift, her eyes snapping down to see that small, faint flicker of light appear from the depths of the water- Rified's eyes shut tight, he'd felt the water move in that instant, felt it as her body hit the bottom, the darkness and the black engulfing what little was left and wrenching it apart.

_Too late.... They were too late...._

"n-no.." Jynx whispered, her hands clutched to her chest.

"..... hmmm.... I feel I should be _scolding_ myself." Jynx and Rified looked up toward the man, their eyes wide and brimmed in tears, riveted as they watched him take a few steps to the side, his arms lifting as pale gold and white illuminated the dim, bouncing off the water around them softly. ".... I am not meant to meddle, it is my Magic that has the highest chance of tipping the scale... but I think I can convince myself to do this, at least." His eyes softened a little, watching not the Seleyn, not the Kala, and not even the still ever so silent figure of the Energy God- who had stood and listened in riveted fascination the entire time.

That stranger was seeing what they couldn't, the air of the Reach bouncing and flowing with all colors and yet no color all at once- grey hues painting everything around him like water moving by in a river, his hand dipping into the current and slowly, easily guiding it to a slow halt, before the tendrils began to alter- and move backward.

Jynx and Rified watched in awe, the gold and white moving to wrap around their person's as the other man worked away. They felt something stir in their core's, some feeling both off and familiar all at once- they felt like they were being swept off their feet, weightless and pushed backward, though they didn't move.

"..... do not resist it, our Magic's must work together willingly." He murmured softly, Rified and Jynx nodded stiffly, "..... the current flows differently between the Reach and the Clear, so I will have my hands full altering both.... But I will give you as much Time as I dare. Reverse things, and send us back with enough time to perhaps.... Save the Malurey." Those yellow eyes moved between the both of Rified and Jynx, who's expressions had suddenly fallen serious and firm. "... work together, do what you can. Carry a human soul into the Reach and carry it back out again, and act as the bridge and the gate that will let the Seleyn enter here without hindrance. Hold the water's back as much as you can to allow the Chance to transfer." His eyes flicked between both Jynx and Rified respectfully, before ending on Rified. "..... in this place, and with what she's been subjected to being in the Reach, even the Malurey may not be able to discern vision from reality. She may resist any attempt to save her." Rified swallowed slightly, the idea had crossed his mind. ".... She may not be willing to come to the surface... it certainly will take no small amount of convincing on her, and no small amount of convincing to persuade the one who would be willing to follow her into the water."

"It will take something extraordinary to even convince either party to go through with this plan, Kala." The man's voice lowered slightly, his yellow eyes flashing as Rified nodded stiffly, ".... Is there even a Soul you think willing enough to risk death to bring her back? Or could manage to convince her should she resist?" Rified swallowed, his eyes falling as he watched that faint glow fade away below their feet.

He knew what he was getting at.... He had seen what pain she'd been subjected to, what memories and visions (though he wasn't privy to seeing them for himself, he knew she was being forced to see them) had been forced over her head and how much they seemed to tear her up, weaken her, drain her.... He'd seen how broken she was when she was talking with what little was left of Mordren. He'd seen the defeat in her eyes, heard it when she was talking.... Like she may not want to go back, like she was afraid to. Terrified even, and if she was suddenly faced with the chance- she could, and very well might refuse... she might choose to just fall.

His heart ached slightly at the thought, but he knew it- he'd seen it, and it was painful.

".... Just one, the only one I think..... the only one she might listen to."

* * *

 

It had gone completely silent... for the first time in two weeks, it was utter, dead silence. The silence he had been dreading, and now it fell on his ears so heavily it was almost deafening.

What painful, shaking breaths were gone, the sound of lungs fighting to take in air, the shallow, fretful beat of a heart that had been struggling the entire time...all of it gone, fading to nothing as he sat there, unable to stop it, unable to move. His shoulders hunched, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees as he hissed.

_... what the hell.... What was he supposed to do...? How was he supposed to.... Tell the Guild....? Tell Gramps...?_

"S-shit...." He hissed, hating it that his voice broke and wavered where it never had before.

.... For the second time in two weeks.... Gone..... just... _gone_

And he was helpless, so utterly, infuriatingly helpless... like he had been, trapped in that dome, watching Mordren-

Laxus bit the inside of his cheek, hard enough he felt blood hit his tongue- but he hardly felt what flash of pain came with it. He felt numb, so utterly, utterly numb..... but it hurt, everything, all of it- how can you feel so cold and hurt so much all at once?

_... d...damn it....... This...... this ...._

His eyes shut tight, though he felt the splash of the moisture hit his lap regardless, the drops forcing their way forward despite any effort to keep them at bay.

_...... why..... why did it.... Take this...? To realize.....?_

_I.... I didn't fucking know...... that this.... Having this........ s-shit....._

That large, hunched form of a man was shaking, his shoulders and hands trembling as he remained rigid in his chair, the tears glinting as they fell, illuminated by what wash of thunder and lightning began arcing over all of Magnolia, without pause, in seconds and all in rapidity. It was like the sky tore open, the air shaking as thunder rolled incessantly, shaking the town and anyone awake at this hour to their cores.

He hissed, his breath shaky as he shook his head, cursing himself over in his head- too many times, all for the same reason.... But it hurt too much to be angry, hurt too much to even think of getting up though he felt like he wanted to punch something. It took everything he had to stop the tears, to bring himself up, straighten up, though all he wanted to do was fade away into nothing.

His fingers gripped the edge of the chair's armrests, nails digging into the underside as he growled, his body rigid, muscles tight.

_I didn't fucking know.... That losing her..... I didn't fucking.... Realize.... Damn me...!_

He honestly hated himself in that instant, more than he had ever hated what horrible, stupid decisions he had made in the past. He hated what he'd done.... How he had treated her, how much they had fought, how many times he had so carelessly thrown that awful name her way, berated her, fought with her. He had been nothing less than an ass.... And honestly she never deserved any of it, ever.

And more so...... he hated that he'd never realized, never admitted.... Until...

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a huff of irritation that was a desperate ploy at calming himself down. He didn't dare turn his head to the left, he couldn't..... Because seeing her, so still, so pale, so thin.... Unmoving.... He just...

His eyes snapped open, his skin crawling and heart speeding up, he felt like the room, the floor shifted under his feet- and immediately the smell of something old and musty hit his nose, something unfamiliar, someone- some stranger.

He stiffened, ready to jump to his feet as his eyes landed on that new form that seemed to materialize out of nowhere, yellow eyes flashing in the darkness as lightning arced across the sky and illuminated the entire room in it's yellow-white glow. That light illuminated the sudden figure, the yellow eyes, the impassive expression, the pale, dark violet-grey hair, standing near the foot of the bed as those yellow eyes cast a small, careless glance his way.

Laxus never made it to his feet, he stopped, eyes wide and sweatdropping as his attention found those small, faint streams of gold filtering through the air around the room, dancing like sand tumbling down hills, swirling, spinning- and the glow of the lightning outside did not flicker away as it should have, it.... It _stopped_.

Laxus cast a quick glance out the window, his heart jumping slightly to see that the arc of a jagged line stretching across the clouds had halted entirely, fixed in the sky, unmoving... and the rain stopped too. Every drop, every bit of moisture suspended in air, in a world that suddenly seemed to stop moving altogether around him.

"What... the hell...?" He breathed, his mind grinding to a halt as he failed to come up with a rational explanation for what... _insanity_ suddenly started.

He thought maybe for a minute he was dreaming, maybe this wasn't real, maybe it was a nightmare... it certainly seemed something insane and out of a dream as he watched, transfixed, as the line of gold electricity slowly crept back across the sky, retreating backward on itself and the rain... the rain started falling upward, reversing, moving back to the sky in which it had fallen. There was a nauseating feeling in his core, like he was suddenly in freefall, the world moving past him at all to fast a pace as he remained bolted to one spot.

His heart plunged into his feet, his eyes wide and sweatdropping as his ears rung suddenly, hearing..... hearing a small, shaky, shallow breath. A small, flicker.... A heartbeat.

But.... But it sounded..... off.....but how....?

His eyes snapped back toward that same figure, though the yellow eyes had fallen closed and there was no indication the other man even noticed Laxus was there. He was shaking, his mind, his heart racing, whirling thoughts, questions, disbelief, he couldn't make sense of any of it.

... it sounded crazy..... but it was almost like... everything was... going backwards.

Laxus felt his skin crawl again, his eyes snapping ahead of him when a flash of sickly dark purple and black illuminated the space in front of him, his aqua blue gaze matching with the narrowed red gaze of that same mysterious little ghost that he had never bothered to talk to- and that same ghost that seemed to send the Old Man's teeth chattering whenever she was around.

The same ghost that had not been seen, not once, since it all happened.

He stiffened, his eyes narrowed as she raised a hand toward him, her arm swirling with a mix of sickly black and purple as the sudden sharp tang of... something like rot hit his nose. She reached forward without pausing an instant, her eyes locked not to his, but to his core as her hand pushed inside his chest, weightless, formless- but he shivered as she did so, feeling ice run through his veins and a flash of pain that ignited through every fiber of his being.

"Forgive me Lightning Dragon, this will be unpleasant... but only for a few moments." Jynx's voice was low, serious. But his ears were ringing, her voice echoing off the walls strangely as he suddenly found it hard to focus and keep his eyes open. He felt.... Like he was sinking.

The world crashed black over his vision, the Guild, the building... all of it was enclosed in dark emptiness for a few minutes, his body cold, and yet he felt strangely.... Weightless for a few, brief moments.

_"..... we do not have much time."_

* * *

 

Laxus stumbled, his breath billowing out in front of him as a cloud on the suddenly chilly, crisp air. The scent of water hit his nose, overwhelming, but he smelled that sickly-sweet scent of decay, under even the scent of the lingering moisture.

He stepped sideways, eyes flashing in the deep dim all around, hearing the sound of water splashing and rippling under him as he moved- he blinked, eyes narrowed to see what solid grounding underfoot wasn't ground at all, it was water- and he stood atop it as if it were as solid as glass.

His heart leapt to his throat, eyes wide and a frown pulling at his lips as he spotted something among the waves of deep, crushing black underneath him. So far down he hardly could see, but he knew it was her instantly.

"...... Frea..." He breathed lowly, his eyes flashing.

".... Oi!"

Laxus eyes dared to leave her distant figure under the water, his body growing rigid at the sudden voice- a voice he recognized, and one he did not have any fond memories over.

Laxus's fists clenched at his sides, eyes narrowed to slits and fangs baring slightly as his attention landed on Rified, who had taken a few hurried, straining steps in his direction. Rified huffed slightly, looking out of breath as the water trembled and shook underneath him, not far off Jynx had managed it back into the Reach- though her focus was riveted to keeping her hold on Laxus' soul steady, so he would not slip back into the Clear. Though Laxus didn't seem to notice, there had appeared a black crescent moon symbol on his lower arm courtesy of Jynx- a link between herself and him in order to keep him steady in the Reach, after having snatched him away from the waking world he was meant to be in.

"What the hell is this?" Laxus hissed lowly, his tone dangerous. Rified's eyes flashed, a wary frown pulling at his features as he paused.

"I don't have time to explain it all to you, so listen up." Rified huffed, Laxus's eyes darkened slightly at the sudden order. ".... I get you don't like me, but that doesn't matter right now. She's dying, right now, with every second." Laxus stiffened slightly, his eyes flashing downward for a brief instant. "... that's what this place is, people's souls end up here, they fall under the water, hit the bottom, they drown and they end up dead. And she's very close to hitting it- again." Laxus looked up toward Rified again, "Yes, again- for a bit we've got Time to rewind, just enough to bring you here. Crazy as it is, we are trying to save her.... But we can't do it ourselves. She's been drowning for weeks and we haven't been able to do anything. We can't get to her, but you can. Every living thing has one Chance to save themselves from dying, they can choose to fight, to have the water hold off from drowning them, so they can have a chance to swim to the top and avoid dying- just once. Frea had a chance but she used it when she was fighting Mordren, she's going to die- but you can save her. You have a Chance, and you can choose to give it to her instead. You're going to have to swim to her, help her to the surface, convince her if you have to... if she makes it to the top, she won't end up dead. You give up your Chance for her, and help her, she doesn't have to die."

Laxus stiffened, his eyes widening for a small, split second as he seemed stunned- and why not? That was a slew of insanity, on nonsensical information that all seemed too crazy to be reality, and sure as hell didn't get any of what was going on. He seemed taken aback and incredibly unsure for a few seconds, before his face fell neutral, his eyes flashing in the dim as he faced Rified.

"Fine." Laxus grumbled lowly, Rified blinked at the stiff, immediate answer.

"..... I didn't finish." He mumbled, ".... The minute you agree to give up your Chance for her, your life is locked in with hers. If she doesn't make it to the surface, she's dead, and so are _you_. Same thing if you dive in and can't manage to swim back up, the water will try to drag you down _relentlessly_. You both have to make it back up, or you both end up dead. There's no backing out once you commit to it."

" _Fine_." Laxus growled this time, his eyes flashing as Rified flinched slightly- there was absolutely no hesitation, and for a minute he wondered if Laxus even realized the severity of those words..... Or even heard him say any of it. "Give her my damn 'Chance', I'll drag her ass back up, I'm not about to lose to some fucking water. I'm not dyin', and neither is she."

Rified found himself staring for a few moments, his mind grinding to a halt at just how little it had taken to convince the blonde man of any of it... or even to convince him to take the chance. He had told the Seleyn to grab this one, simply because of how fiercely protective he had seen him be that day they had all first met- he had seen the rage in that man's eyes when he had gone after the Energy Dragon Slayer, he had seen how much confidence she had had in the Lightning Dragon Slayer in the GMG. He wasn't sure _exactly_ why this was the first person to pop into his head when the question arose- who could manage to bring her back up? Even with the confidence and how angry her being attacked had made him, there was something else. Maybe something he'd noticed but didn't know what it was... and because of it, it was Laxus that first came to mind, and now... well he hadn't expected it to be so easy to convince him.

And he certainly hadn't expected to see such sheer, absolute conviction in those eyes, to hear the resolution in his voice- the unwavering, no hesitation at all even in the prospect of possibly losing his own life.

He was simply focused on her, just her. Nothing else seemed to matter to him, at all. He didn't even pause to question what ridiculous a story and notion all of this was-

"Quit wastin' my time." Laxus snapped lowly, Rified blinked, his thoughts snapping back to the present. "I'm giving her my 'Chance', I don't care about the details, or anything else. Now hurry the hell up!"

Rified let out a low breath, sweatdropping slightly as he waved his hand forward in Laxus' direction.

".... She'll fight you." Rified murmured softly, Laxus blinked at the words, eyes narrowed when he saw the pain flash across Rified's face for a minute- and quite unsure as to why. "... Get her to the surface, you'll save her- for now. After that... You're going to have to convince her, or she'll just end up back here again."

He didn't have any chance to question it, not that he really cared to- before the water under his feet became as fluid as it should have been from the start. Laxus took in a sharp breath of air, the waves crashing over his head as he was forced into the chill, battering, pushing current on all sides, everything dim and murky around him as he felt the water threaten to drag him under with a ferocity- like it was alive and wanted to eat him.

He moved downward, his eyes locked ahead to her still form, floating, sinking slowly under the water that battered him relentlessly, enough to start bruising him. His body felt cold, and was growing steadily numb under the icy temperature of the water- but even despite it battering him on all sides, pushing at him, pulling, even feeling like a ton of weights over his head- he could breathe, almost as if the water wasn't there, though it certainly was.

"Frea!" He snapped, his voice bouncing and nearly muted among the waves, fighting now to move her way as the water tried to drag him away from her. She didn't move, not the slightest hint of having heard him, she remained suspended, unaware.

Laxus' head snapped sideways, eyes narrowed as the water shifted around him, pitch black as sections of it moved, forming into some long, snake-like tendril that suddenly struck out at him, a maw of wicked black teeth and sickly glowing eyes as it rammed into him, sinking it's fangs into his arm as he growled.

The deep pitch black of the water illuminated in bright gold, his Magic flaring as what strange shadowy creature was wrenched apart in a swing of his lightning-encased fist. He growled under his breath, his blood staining the dark water a dirty crimson color from the wound- he didn't feel the pain though, he wouldn't have cared even if he had.

The black of Jynx's crescent moon symbol plastered to his lower arm cracked, small pieces of it chipping away and falling into the water like fragments of glass.

"Frea!" He snapped again, his eyes flicking back toward her as he tried to move closer, only to stop when another shadow creature formed itself among the water and struck out toward him- gold flashed again as he destroyed it, only to have it replaced by another, now fighting both the pitch creatures and the current of the water trying to drag him further from her.

"Damn it, Frea! Listen to me, woman! _Wake up!_ "

* * *

 

There was something... something light, in all the dark.... Something that broke through what shadow had taken hold of her mind and kept her under it's crushing weight.

Something.... _Gold_

Reyan.... Maybe....? Another vision forced on her aching, ripped apart mind....?

She couldn't take another one... She couldn't.....

She stopped though, the silence broken by something... Something muffled, faroff, so faint she could barely hear it... Voices long since lost running through her head, she didn't care to listen... She just wanted it over.

_N-no.... No... More...._

_".....wake up!"_

It was a struggle to open her eyes, her mind sluggish as she tried to piece together what the words were and what they meant... She could hardly think, she felt so weak, so faint... Heavy...

But she could breathe again, after so long... She wasn't suffocating. For some reason the water wasn't crushing her lungs like it had been for so very long... But... _Why....?_

Her nose twitched, achingly bright bits of gold making its way to her though the daze and the dark, she could smell..... Blood..... Blood and.....

.... Gold again, but not Reyan's Magic.

Her eyes didn't want to open, not all the way, nor did her vision wish to focus- everything was a wash of blurred black and yellow, her body was heavy, unresponsive, cold. She couldn't think straight, she hadn't a clue where she was or.... _Wait_.

_I k-know... That scent...._

_Am I..... Am I imagining it....?_

_"Frea!"_

She felt her her jump, the numbness fading a little, the pain following closely with it.

_...no..... He can't be...._

She could hardly see him, the water was so dark only the light of the electricity broke through.... He was there, or at least he looked like he was... He looked.... _Real_

"Listen to me!"

_He c-can't be real.... Not... Not here..._

The blurriness faded, just enough to see him spinning in the water, turning and striking out at what wicked pitch creatures were lunging up from below them, his Magic flaring as he tore them apart, struggling against them and the water as he fought to stay where he was- and not get whisked away by the current.

"... wh.... What the.... Hell....?" She breathed, eyes glinting. She felt her heart-rate pick up, what numbness she had given into suddenly being torn apart- in terror, anger, confusion.

"What the hell are you doing...?!" She snapped, her voice cracking slightly as she hissed, a flash of pain ran through her core in that next instant. She cringed, her eyes breaking away from him as she winced, her body that had remained so motionless the entire time suddenly started shaking- and moving hurt, a lot.

"Savin' your dumb ass!" He snapped back hotly, his fist slamming into another creature as he lunged forward- making it a few feet her way before being pushed back again, halted.

"You can't be here!" She snapped again, he couldn't! If he was.... _Damn it, no_!

"... You can't, you can't just... No!" She hissed, "Why would you even?! You could die!"

"And you _will_ die!" His voice was stony and cold, so much so she flinched backward at it- maybe a little too harsh of words but her yelling at him was pissing him off. "And hell if I'm lettin' you!"

_Not again!_

"Y-you..." Frea stammered, her mind was a mess already, and him being here? In that damn water?!

She knew what he was doing.. She knew what would happen if... _that... That bastard.... How could... Fucking.... Damn it...!!!_

Her mouth fell open, ready to snap at him, only when she sucked in the air to do it- her mouth filled with water and she coughed, her body spasming as she hunched, the water was acting like water now, again- and she couldn't breathe. Her hands moved forward to clap over her mouth, but she couldn't move them- pitch creatures had jumped up from the depth below her, lunging forward and sinking their teeth into her arms, pulling back as she did her best not to yell at what pain followed.

The Reach didn't want to let her go so easily, and from the minute her arms were bound... She couldn't break free, her head was spinning, she felt dizzy, faint... And what little strength came back was draining away, threatening to send her mind into a chasm she wouldn't pull herself out of.

Her lungs were begging for air again, panic and terror racing through every inch of her being as she started to suffocate once more. But the water was crushing, the creatures pulling her back, everything getting darker and colder, the numbness was coming back with a vengeance. She was losing sight of him and sense of everything else, losing the will to even fight it.

_S...shit..... I don't have... The energy.... but if.... I...I...... H-he...._

Laxus stiffened, his attention snapping down toward her and away from fending off the creatures when he saw her anger dissipate in an instant- seeing the same creatures lashing out at him suddenly snap down on to her, pulling her further away. He saw her eyes growing dull and unaware by the second, he could see the exhaustion on her face, see her fading away by the second.

He could see the pain too. What little fight she had left was agonizing... And she was losing.

He was losing her.

He growled, electricity sparking around him in a golden wave, tearing apart the new round of creatures as he pushed forward, fighting harder, his heart was pounding in his ears- small inklings of panic working its way into his core.

Fear... And not because of what might happen to _him_ if she hit the bottom. He could care less about himself in that instant, he was afraid of that pain, that sheer, unending ache- the pain he felt when Mordren gunned her down, the pain he felt the last two weeks without end, the agony when he waited those hours this night until she..... And it was about to happen all again.

"Frea!" He snapped again, only to end up coughing- the water was suddenly tangible to him, suffocating, crushing, filling his lungs and cutting off all air- and he was still so far away, too far.

She was sinking, faster than he could reach her, too far to grab even though he tried. The creatures were wrapping around him, binding him and forcing him in a direction he didn't want to go. His eyes flashed in the dark, for a split second- his eyes locked with hers, what little sliver of silver he could see as she fought to even keep them open.

Her face twisted, pain flashing across her expression as her eyes snapped shut- trembling as she pulled, struggled to break free from the creatures- managing, just barely- to rip her arm free, blood staining the water as her skin ripped- her hand straining up toward him, her body shaking in protest as all other fight to break free failed entirely.

_I... I have....to... it....w...we'll.... B..both....._

She was trying, as hard as she could- and he could see how much pain it put her in to just try.

He couldn't breathe, his lungs begged for air so much he couldn't stop himself from coughing again, sputtering as more water flooded his lungs, winding him.

Her mind was falling into nothing, she was falling into nothing- feet that stretched to miles between them as Laxus fought, harder, his body on fire and muscles straining. So close and yet too far to make any difference, both of them being pulled relentlessly, their blood welling under bitemarks too many to count, lightning dancing around him as he was surrounded- but his Magic wasn't making a dent anymore.

The Reach was hungry, hungrier than it had ever been- even the water seemed to relish in the struggle, enjoy how hard they were trying.

The symbol placed upon his arm by Jynx was nearly gone, the pieces falling away and swallowed up by the water more quickly by the second.

Light dazzled those dark, deep waters- arcing fragments of gold tearing through the black forms that worked to swallow him whole, a sudden burst of energy driven by panic and anger, the water spinning as a current of it moved, flowing like a dark torrent toward him, threatening to send him spinning away into that dark he could barely see Frea through any longer. She was sinking from view, being consumed in a wash of black that had no end.

_...s...shit..._

He could see her slipping through his fingers, feel her dead weight as he held her in the rain, smell her blood and feel the sticky warmth against his hands. He saw those silver eyes grow dull and gray, all life and light in her vanishing- unable to do a damn thing about it....

_...no.... Not another damn time!_

The dark shimmered, fractured and broken as lightning danced through the water, the dark lit up from it's shadow.

_I am not lettin' you die on me again!_

_Never Again_

His hand struck forward through the water, his fingers reaching toward her and that hand and arm she had ripped apart to try and reach out toward him.


	4. Broken Pieces

**Chapter** **4**

**Broken Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Laxus jumped, coughing and taking in a few, rapid, rushed breaths as he fought to gain his bearings again. The sensation of drowning under the water persisted even as the walls and surroundings of Fairy Tail's Infirmary came into focus. His racing thoughts struggled to settle and come to terms with what happened, he had been rushed out of that strange place so quickly he was reeling.

He sweatdropped, his thoughts clicking into place in an seconds time- his head snapped sideways, the sensation of her wrist in his hand, the water, being dragged under, fighting to move up to the surface-

He was on his feet in an instant, eyes glinting in the dark and dim half-light of the room- the city still dark and sky still rumbling, dropped right back in that same, exact instant in which he'd heard her stop breathing, what time had rewound finally hit the mark it had halted- and this time it was different.

"Y-you..... You...."

Her voice was low, broken by gasps and winces, struggling to breathe proper air as she hunched, shaking and trembling, her arms wrapped around her stomach and sitting up in the bed- her entire countenance rigid as she seemed to struggle to just stay sitting up at all.

Laxus moved up beside the bed in an instant, facing her as he sweatdropped a little more, frowning at that shaking, gasping figure of the woman he had never seen look so..... _Fragile_.

"You shouldn't be moving," he grumbled lowly, his hands moving forward, intent on getting her to lay back down- he could smell the fresh tang of blood on the air, he knew instantly wounds had opened and were bleeding anew under that collection of bandages holding her broken body together. He could see what strain and sheer effort it was for her to move, let alone sit up like that- she looked ready to pass out and yet she didn't budge, her head remained bowed with her hair falling around her face in tendrils, her features pale and absolutely gasping for what little air she could manage. His hands found her shoulders, lightly, gently, and her hands shook as she drew them up, her fists shaking as she grabbed tight of his shirt, he blinked, coming to a halt.

"....y-you....Fucking.... _Bastard_...!"

The tone that worked its way into her voice in that instant would have been seething and icy, if she hadn't sounded so pained. Laxus blinked, his eyes falling to trace her hands as she held to his shirt still, maybe even a bit more tightly... She was... _Angry_.

"H-how could you do... S...something so god.. D...damn _stupid_..?!" She hissed, her head snapping up so her tired, glittering and cold silver gaze matched his aqua blue one. "How could you even... Risk doing that...?! You c-could have died... You _almost_ died...!! And what damned.. F...fucking... Good would that.... Do....?!" Her fists pushed against him, like she was trying to push him away or even hurt him though she hadn't the energy to do any real harm. "... we can't b..both end up dead... _You_ can't end up dead trying to save me...!!!" He blinked, stunned for a brief few seconds, before his eyes narrowed at her.

"And what about _you_?" He growled, his eyes flashing. "What good do you think it would do if you ended up dead? If I didn't try something you were going to die. Why would that be any better?"

"... I wasn't _supposed_ to come back..!!!" She snapped hoarsely, her voice cracking as he stiffened, eyes widening slightly to see the sheer terror and pain cross her expression in that next instant- destroying what annoyance had flared in his core just beforehand.

"I used my Chance..! I knew what would... Happen! I've been fighting it so long... I've had the world thrown at me... I've been beaten down so many times... _Too many times!_ I've been to.. T-to the Reach more... More than I am supposed to...! I've come back too... T-too many damn times..... And now _you_.... You jumped in after me.... You could have... Fucking _died_ for me..! ..... I am so tired of... People throwing their chances away on me... I've had too many people lose their... Their _lives_ for me...!! T-too many people.... _Have died_ for me...!!!" Her fists pushed against his chest a bit harder, but now she was shaking so much her fingers hardly held on to the fabric of his shirt.

"Wh... What the hell are you....?" He stammered slightly, eyes narrowed and sweatdropping at the sudden rant and string of words that made literally no sense- what people had died for her? People giving up their chances? Who? He hadn't a clue what was even going through her head to make her think that, because as far as he was sure- no one had died for her, ever. His eyes narrowed, searching her expression and frowning slightly, she was... well, she was panicked, she was angry too... but there was fear there where he had never seen it, _terror_.

_But... why...?_

"..y-you don't get it...... I was _done!_ I wasn't supposed to... Not again...!!" She hissed, ignoring his words or not hearing them- but she saw the question in his face, though she hardly cared.... She was.. she couldn't..... _Fuck!_

He stared, his eyes widening as he watched the tears suddenly spill over, running down her cheeks and glinting in the dim. Drops fell like flecks of light onto the bed between them, her eyes glittering as she held his gaze, though the sheer pain that rose in those silver depths made his heart drop.

"I was _ready_ to die...!"

He felt his heart skip a beat, the words cutting and cold as he simply stared, the breath catching in his throat, unable to fathom, unable to look away. Her eyes only held his a few moments longer, before they snapped shut, the tears still streaming as her breaths caught in her throat all the more.. She... She was....

_".... She'll fight you. Get her to the surface, you'll save her- for now. After that... You're going to have to convince her, or she'll just end up back here again."_

_... She.... She wanted to.... She wasn't falling because she couldn't fight anymore.... She......_

In that instant Rified's words made all the sense in the world... And he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

_..... She gave up on living...?_

He'd never imagined her.... He could hardly fathom the idea that _she_ of all people.... Would just give up, on _everything._

Her eyes fell away from him, her body still heaving and emotions still running wild as her head bowed, her fingers still tightly closed around his shirt and shaking badly, she leaned forward a bit, the top of her head bumping against his chest as the tears spilled between them still, the sheet staining darker under the moisture, a few of them splashing against her arms.

".... I wasn't supposed to come back, you god damn.... Idiot.... I was ready... To go... It was time.... I.... I had..... To....... I can't be here..... Not if....." She hissed, her voice hitching between the breaths that shook her entire body in what was probably agony for her. Her voice dropped to something just shy of a whisper, trembling and fractured as she struggled to even voice her thoughts, but he heard it, she sounded so unbelievably scared. "..... Not if I might..... D...damn.... I...it....."

".... This was..... it had to be... the last.... L..last time....... I c...can't..... n-not.... Not any...m..more...."

His eyes flashed, a frown pulling at his lips as he sweatdropped. Listening to her, she was in so much pain, she was... terrified, broken.... It felt like his heart was breaking in tune as she fell apart right in front of him.

She'd... she'd _wanted_ to die.

"...... I can't.... I can't become... _him_..... I can't...."

Laxus swallowed, his eyes narrowing slightly, he could feel her grip on his shirt slackening, see the tenseness fading slightly from her shoulders as her anger dissipated- but the pain and the fear didn't. She was shaking- trembling and gasping so hard the bed shook with her, the heat radiating off her skin made a lump fall into his stomach as his hands moved up to gently place themselves on her shoulders. He felt her flinch back at the contact, just a little, but she didn't say anything, and he let out a small breath.

".... You shouldn't.... you shouldn't have..... saved... m-me...... I'm not..... strong enough.... If I... e-end up... like..... I'm n-not............ shit...... I _can't_..."

_"You're going to have to convince her, or she'll just end up back here again."_

No, he didn't really understand where... well, any of this, had even come from. Maybe he could wrap his head around her being angry he had risked his own life, but everything else?

She was absolutely terrified, he could hear it in her voice, see it in the tautness of her body, hear it, how it made her breathing hitch in her throat even more than the tears did. Something had her mind in a frenzy and her emotions running wild. Something had happened that had made her want to just give up, something that made her want to die, made her afraid of being alive.... Afraid of what she might do if she did live.

It might have been nothing, it might have simply been the strain and the pain from all the wounds and injuries, and even the fever. It might have just been she wasn't thinking straight because of what haze sickness and pain had thrown on top of her head, and maybe with how hurt she was her emotions were doing a number on her... but he didn't think she delirious, he could tell, she knew what she was saying and she _meant_ it.

He just... he didn't understand _why_.

"..... Become who?" He murmured softly, quietly. She didn't reply right away, and for a few moments he wondered if she heard him at all through her harsh breathing.

"...m....mordren...." She hissed, he blinked. "..... H-he... He... he lost it...... Because..... And.... I.....I... Just can't... I _can't_ become _him_....... And I can't.... I won't be able.... T-to... Stop..... M...myself.... I.... If......."

....why would she even think..... She'd ever become anything like Mordren? How could she..?

Laxus stiffened though, his eyes narrowing to slits as his hold on her shoulders waned slightly for a minute.

His thoughts flashed to that day, the day she'd faced the man she seemed so terrified of becoming. In those few minutes, when the battle first turned, when she first had the upperhand- but the instant she had... Well, she'd been something he'd never seen in her before. In those few minutes when it seemed like... She just stopped caring. She'd been brutal, cold, her gaze icy... A shiver ran down his spine at the memory of it.

The look in her eyes then had been a look he'd seen... _In Mordren._

Cold, emotionless, maybe even a bit terrifying. And dark, _she'd_ been dark for a few minutes, like she'd become something else entirely. It was something he didn't recognize, and something that had even had her student looking mortified- enough so he'd pulled her back and held her in place, snapped her head off, scolded her...

_"Snap out of it Teach you stupid idiot! You don't get to do this, not after all this time, you don't get to just let yourself fall. You have no right to do that, not to yourself, not to anyone else who cares about you, and not to me."_

..... Is that, what she was talking about? The fact that for a few minutes.... She _had_ lost it?

But she didn't go all the way, she snapped out of whatever dark corner her head went into. But it seemed now... She didn't think she'd be able to pull herself back again.

He frowned a little more, biting the inside of his cheek as the thoughts clicked together, sweatdropping still.

... And with what insane power she managed against Mordren? How strong she actually was and no one ever knew?

It was an unpleasant thought, the idea that she'd become anything like Mordren.... And it was a thought that never crossed his mind, not once, until that very instant she suggested it.

He honestly couldn't fathom the idea that she would ever fall so far and become so dark and so evil. It was impossible, after all the shit she'd been through? With all that pain and fear and a shitty past she had been keeping hidden all these years? Even with what Kasumi put her through, with what she went through with the Council and Shadow and Winter... With Tomaru, DeathBolt, all the awful things that had hit her. All the times she'd been beaten down, hurt, all the times she had never let any of it tear her all the way down, she had always kept going.

She had every right to be angry, to hate the world and to distance herself from people. She had more right than most to hate and to want vengeance for what she had suffered, and maybe she did have a right to be that person... Someone dark and cold.

And yet there was no one he had ever known who was better, _brighter_. She was kind and loyal and she cared- she _really_ cared about the Guild and fought like hell time and time again for it. She protected people, fought avidly against those who would harm others, she despised the work of Dark Guilds and Mages and fought like _hell_ to stop them wherever she had to.

Through all the bad and the dark that had touched her, consumed her life... She was still so _good_. She was still bright, clear light that remained even in a world of dark that never halted in trying to tear her down.

He couldn't even picture a Frea that was anything less. He couldn't see her as anything other than that bright, kind, gentle, loyal, protective, strong as hell, stubborn woman- the one he had known since they were both younger, the only one in the Guild who could go toe to toe with him... And honestly the only person he trusted more than even the Thunder God Tribe, and maybe even the Old Man.

Of course, all things he felt and kept to himself- he hated that too, he really had been such an ass to her in their younger years. She had deserved better than that. She deserved better than this.

She didn't deserve anything that had ever happened to her, and she certainly didn't deserve to be broken down like this, she didn't deserve to be terrified of herself or what would happen... She didn't deserve being broken to the point where she had wanted-

He swallowed against the thought, his eyes falling closed for a small moment as she continued to breath harshly, painfully, the tears still spilling over as she crumbled, fell apart into pieces that this time- this time, for a split second, he wasn't sure she'd be able to put herself back together like she always had.

_".... You shouldn't.... you shouldn't have..... saved... m-me...... I'm not..... strong enough.... If I... e-end up... like..... I'm n-not............ shit...... I can't..."_

...... How little she thinks of herself.

_...... But maybe, I just assumed.... She knew.... She knew how everyone saw her..._

Frea had always been... Well, confident. Quite confidence, she didn't really boast but she hadn't ever come across as overly nervous or even uneasy. She'd always been content and she'd always seemed so sure of herself and everything she did, but in that moment- he realized that maybe all these years she had just been hiding how unsure and scared she was.... hiding how little she actually did think of herself. And how much she probably doubted herself and everything she did.

_... Damn it, Frea..._

"..... You're nothing like that bastard." He murmured, his tone low and steady. She flinched at the words, he felt her recoil though he didn't know why. ".... You're better. You'll never become anything like him. You are who you are, Frea, and you are nothing like Mordren- nothing is going to change that. Even after all these years and all the shit you've been through... You've never stopped being you- you've been kind, and loyal and strong, you've protected the Guild and cared for everyone in it without hesitation. You've always been there when people needed you to be and you've never been asked, you help people, save people- you've been one of the _best_ people any of us have ever met- and everyone's always known it. And you'll never become anything less. You'll never be dark, or evil... You don't have it in you. That person is not you." He sighed, sweatdropping as she went rigid, her breaths hitching some more but he knew he had her attention.

For the first time in maybe ever.... He was actually telling her, the things that had gone unsaid but he assumed she knew. He wasn't one for words, actions were his way of communication and Frea had always seemed to accept that, understand that even. She was the same way, she didn't do most things by talking about them, she did by _doing_ \- but maybe that was a problem.

Maybe, there are things that just need to be said out loud. And right now, he was oh so painfully aware that it had been years, and there were too many things that had been left unsaid... By the Guild, by her, and damn it... By _him_ too.

".... They thought you knew, the Guild.... They've all seen you as nothing less than good. They love you, they _trust_ you... They know you'd never be anything like Mordren.... They......" He growled under his breath. "... _I_ thought you knew. I thought you always knew.... How much you mean to the Guild... To everyone...... You're supposed to be able to feel emotions, so I figured you'd always known. That's why I.... I don't understand how you could even _think_...... That you aren't worth saving."

His hands moved slightly, moving from her shoulders to her face as he gently, yet firmly forced her to look up at him, her eyes glinting and filled with so much pain and terror and no small amount of sadness he felt his heart jump. His face fell slightly, his expression firm and utterly resolute yet there was... Some softness there, that Frea hadn't ever seen in him. Just for a small second, she saw it, even with her mind and heart in pieces.

If she had given up on it all, on herself, and with how torn up she was... Rified was right, she'd lost her will to fight and before too long, with how hurt she was- she'd probably end up right where he didn't want her, and the second time he would be helpless... And he never wanted to be helpless like that again. He'd felt that way enough the last two weeks to last him a lifetime.

Never again

"You mean more to the Guild than you realize, _much_ more. There is not a single damned person who has ever met you, and known you- that would ever even think of you as someone like Mordren. You could never be him, and you won't be." he murmured lowly, "Do you even realize how much pain everyone's been in the last two weeks? How worried they've all been over you? They've all been terrified of losing you, we thought we were going to lose you... And that's more painful than anything. How could you even think you aren't worth saving? Or suggest it would be better if you were gone? It can't be better, you mean too much to them- to _us,_ woman."

He bit the inside of his cheek, her eyes flashing a little at the words, before falling slightly, no longer looking at him- like she couldn't bring herself to, or wouldn't.... but she was listening. And that had to be enough.

".... I don't know what's got you so worked up, Frea." He murmured softly, ".... But I know there is nothing worse than the thought of losing you. You need to see that.... If you give up it hurts everyone else. The Guild can't lose you, you can't just give up on them. You can't quit, you have to _try_." There was an edge that worked its way into his voice in that instant, enough so she flinched slightly at the sound.

"...y... You think.... I don't know..... how it... It would.... Hurt... Everyone....?!" she hissed lowly, her voice breaking as her eyes fell to her lap, her hands falling in tandem, ".... I... I've never.... Ever... Wanted to make any of you.... F-feel like that....! B... But... W-what if.... If staying... Ends...ends up... W...worse....?!" She shook her head, wincing as she continued to cry,

"...w-what.... What if... You're...w- _wrong_...?!"

He blinked, sweatdropping as she gasped the words out, her body shaking harder with it, his hands falling away from her face and lightly onto her shoulders again to try and steady her- though it really did little good.

"... I'm not wrong." He replied quietly, firmly. "There's not a damn thing you could do that would change my mind either. You won't go dark, you ain't gonna become Mordren, you're too damned stubborn to even fall that far. You're not gonna end up dark. You're _never_ going to be him. I _know_ you won't."

She didn't seem like she wanted to believe him, or hardly like she even wanted to keep listening either. She was shaking her head at him, her eyes still on her hands and taking in air in frantic, painful gasps. She didn't believe him, or she couldn't, not at that moment... She was just too strung out, too frantic, she couldn't get a handle on her thoughts or her emotions.

She went rigid though, her eyes snapping open when his hands moved- falling from her shoulders and fell softly away from her. One hand moved to rest lightly on her hip, holding her, ever so lightly like he was afraid he was going to hurt her- though honestly she was so worked up she couldn't feel the ache of pain from the contact even if there was any. She hadn't time to force her gaze upward to try and meet his, not before he had closed what little distance was between them, leaning in as his other hand held the back of her head and neck, his nose burying itself in her hair as his chin rest atop her head.

He felt the lump in his stomach grow heavier, feeling her entire form shaking against his own hold, feeling the heat radiating from her like a furnace, feeling the way her breaths shook her, and her body jostled painfully with it.

".... just this once, trust me." He murmured softly, she stiffened, her fluttering and frantic heart skipping a short, jolting, painful beat. "... I'm _not_ wrong, I know you.... and I know you'll never fall that far. You'll never be anything less than the strong, kind, loyal, stubborn as hell woman I've known for so many years..... you'll always be the real you, the one I've seen you be. You'll never be anything less, you could never be anything worse. There isn't a bad part about you.... trust me, even if you don't believe me... just trust me."

_This... I don't..... this feels like...._

Her eyes fell closed, her fingers shaking as she let herself lean into him, just a little, her will to even argue dissipated in that instant... in a wash of warmth and pain that felt like agony, and yet...

_.... this is what it felt like, that night.... when I sealed off my mind again...._

* * *

 

_They'd never been close, they never talked to one another in normal conversations, they never had any need to. They didn't share things, not with each other and not with either people to be entirely honest- they were both reserved and kept to themselves more than people may realize._

_Laxus had been around more often than he ever had been... She was running into him, being near him a lot more than she ever had, talking to him. It was like they ran into one another at every turn, and with the sudden flux in how often they seemed to bump into each other- something about them had just changed. Between them, there was something different than before._

_Something... Something she didn't get... And something that suddenly, with all the out of character things he was saying, his off behavior... Her emotions seemed to hit an all time and high, and she cringed._

_That... I... Idiot..._

* * *

 

It hurt, it so much... more than it ever had. She had hit rock bottom after all this time, her will to fight, to live..... it was gone, she was terrified and she couldn't see any bright side to anything. Not with what sheer rush and rage of emotion was still ramming into her like a hundred trains all at once.

... but.... but him just... just talking to her like that, softly, more gently than she had ever seen him act. That big, neutral, annoying, powerful man had never been one for soft words, reassurance, he certainly had never been one to give into close contact unless he was fighting someone... but his hands were hardly touching her, he was hardly touching her, he wasn't even hardly that close to her either, and he was so gentle about it and yet he was holding on to her so firmly all at once.

She'd never liked close contact herself, she liked her personal space and didn't like it invaded... when people got to close she usually tensed up, hated it inwardly.... but this...

_..... Someone who I didn't care if they saw me break down... Someone I knew wouldn't press anything. Someone to talk sense into me...._

Her fists clenched slightly around the bottom of his shirt again, her shoulders hunching as she let out a low, shaky breath.

. _... Does he.... he think that I don't.....?_

She swallowed, even in the rush and the frenzy, in the fractured torrent that her mind had become, even through the pain and the agony that flashed through every inch of her very being.... she had felt it, some emotion that flickered off him incessantly, something prickling, something sharp.... something she hadn't felt from him, maybe ever.

_... he... Laxus.....he's...._

Her mind was spinning, images and flashes of things and thoughts too many to sift through, too many to count- many of them not even hers. She let out another shaky breath, her body heaving now as she failed to calm down, and the thought hardly occurred to her. She just couldn't think straight. She took in a quick breath, one thought flashed in her spinning head though, and the cold that dropped into her stomach made her shiver.

But that sudden breath sent fire through her core, hitching in her throat painfully and sending everything crashing to a halt. She went rigid underneath him, her body hunching backward a little as he stiffened, his head snapping up as he pulled back slightly, eyes glinting.

That breath broke in her throat, her lungs heaving and spasming as her body followed suit. She hunched over, every muscle tightening, her body growing stiff as she started coughing, coughs that tore at her throat and her lungs, sending her heart racing in feverish, unnatural beats, and coughing made it all worse. She couldn't breathe, the more she coughed the worse she started to shake, the worse the pain got- and the worse the coughing became. All in an endless, awful cycle.

Her hands moved up, arms shaking as she heaved and coughed in wet, short, body-jolting spasms, every inch of her being flaring red hot in pain that was too much to even be imaginable, her broken body battered by the coughing that soon enough had crimson dripping through her fingers. Crimson that didn't let her breathe even if the coughing had halted, which it gave no indication of doing.

Laxus hesitated for no more than half a second, his heart and nerves racing anew as he moved toward the nightstand, snatching a towel from the top of the stack that had been abandoned there. He stood next to her, one hand curling over her back and shoulders lightly while the other handed the towel over, her fingers trembling as her own hand shifted enough to place itself over the towel, though he didn't dare draw away- she was shaking so much he wasn't even sure she could have kept a hold on the fabric, or had the strength to try.

She was shaking in his hold, her body doubled and hunched as she cringed, gasping, every muscle tense and body on fire for those few minutes that her coughing raged, the white of the towel consumed by the scarlet.

He frowned, his eyes narrowed to slits as he sweatdropped- he could almost feel her bones and muscles straining and splintering underneath him and the force of the coughing itself, and he couldn't imagine what pain it was causing...... But he couldn't do anything, even if she could hardly breathe between the coughs, he had nothing to do. He just had to wait and hope they quieted down.

She was shaking and heaving violently under him by the time the coughing did manage to draw to a shaky halt. He could hear her lungs struggling, the breaths shallow and ragged in her throat as she swallowed, hunched over still and hardly even seeming aware of where she was- she was leaning against him more than she was sitting up on her own, and she was shuddering, cringing harshly as she hissed, pain flashing though every inch of her person and so brightly it was hard to just... Think.

The towel might have fallen from her fingers as her hand fell into her lap, if not for his hold, his eyes glinting in the dim as the crimson flashed a bright, sticky color in the sudden arc of lightning outside the illuminated the room.

Laxus hissed under his breath, frowning still as she felt her start shaking more and more, felt the heat sparking from her skin rise a few more degrees as her features paled to a sickly, exhausted pallor.

"... Easy, Frea...." He murmured softly, shifting slightly as he set the towel down in his chair, one arm still holding her broken body up as he swallowed, hard. He wasn't sure she heard him say anything to her, or what good it would do. She was panicked still, even outside the coughing, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that her rampant emotions had been what suddenly sent her spiraling health spiraling downward all the more so quickly.

He stiffened, attempting to move away to try and get to her to lay down again- only to halt.

Her fingers had wrapped around the sleeve of his shirt without him realizing it, until he felt his arm pulled back, weakly, shaking in her grasp as she stayed hunched slightly, heaving and gasping- but she didn't let go... Stubbornness, almost. But he knew in an instant that wasn't why she'd grabbed on to him, and he wasn't sure if she realized what she was doing or her hand had moved out of sheer instinct.

He let out a low breath, his eyes flashing.

...... This was.... Nothing, like the Frea he had come to know. This was someone... Hurt, and broken, and petrified... And his heart ached anew.

He gently, slowly pulled his arm away, she was too weak to hold on to him anyway, but he felt her stiffen as he did so and he swallowed against the lump in his throat again.

He didn't put any more distance between the both of them, like he had originally planned to. Instead he moved behind her, his hands moving to her shoulders and keeping her as steady as he could as he moved the pillow at the head of the bed, and settled down on the bed behind her, his back pressed against the headboard. He sat cross-legged as he placed the pillow in his lap, leaning forward as he pulled her down softly, forcing her to lay down though she resisted it at first, shaking even more with the effort before she sank backward. She would have slammed back against the bed if he hadn't been holding on to her, her will to resist and stay upright dissipating entirely.

Her head fell into the pillow in his lap, by now her eyes had fallen shut, her chest rising rapidly, shivering from head to foot and so very pale, her jaw clenched, cringing as she winced, her breaths jolted and fractured between hisses and shows of pain that hardly let up. He shifted slightly, his eyes never leaving her pale face as he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, moving it to let it lay over her and the sheets too, before one hand fell to brush the strands of hair from her face, frowning a little at the sheer heat he felt from her when his fingers drew across her forehead, his eyes landing for a small moment at the thin stream of crimson that stained the skin at the edge of her mouth.

He saw her eyes flutter open slightly, those silver eyes dazed and dull with pain and a feverish glaze over them. Her eyelids kept falling though, struggling and failing to keep them open, the breath hitching in her throat and shallow breaths halting for a minute as her fangs ground together, her expression pulled tight in pain as she hissed, her body growing rigid for a few moments, before she was gasping for air some more.

".... Take it easy, Frea." He murmured again, the words low as his attention cast sideways, leaning slightly as he reached toward the nightstand- grabbing another cloth and soaking it in the bowl of water that had been put there.

He folded that damp cloth up and let it fall lightly on her forehead, his hand falling over it a few minutes as the other hand lightly traced under her jaw, holding her cheek softly as she continued to gasp and shake. His eyes landed on her face again, narrowed to slits and face tight, sweatdropping still, that twinge, that ache in his chest throbbed.

What fever she had had the last week suddenly deepened, enough to make her body shake and shiver from it, her already strained breathing becoming all the shallower, her fever had risen higher in those minutes and it rammed into her like a train.

He had never seen her this sick, this hurt. This was the worst way she had ever been in, the whole Guild knew that... But it wasn't just her body that was broken.

His jaw clenched, fangs gritting together and almost cringing himself when he saw the pain appear in her face again, before fading. And then flaring once more, on and on.

Frea was having a hard time just pulling her focus together enough to force her attention on reality. She felt cold, really, really cold she was shivering at it, her mind in a haze and a rush of indiscernible thoughts and feelings.

But she felt _that._... Incessant, deep, throbbing even through the haze of fever and her pain....

..... Laxus..... Laxus was afraid... Worried, and deeply so.

It never stopped, that feeling, and she had felt it grow stronger the minute she had started coughing. Even hardly awake and barely managing to make anything out, she knew he was scared... And she knew how careful he was being with her, gentle and soft.... Softness and care she had never experienced from him.

It was the side of him he usually didn't let show, but he didn't dare be anything less just then. All he cared about was her, about trying to help her, calm her down, try and stop her health from spiraling again.... Anything.

She flinched, a sudden snap of pain running through her chest and making it very hard to breathe for a few moments. Laxus bit the inside of his cheek, hearing the wince of pain catch in her throat, seeing her stiffen, eyes scrunched closed, and seeing her breathing hitch and halt for a little while against the pain. The hand he had placed atop the damp cloth on her forehead moved, lightly holding the top of her arm and shoulder, it was meant to be reassuring- though he wasn't sure it did any good. His thumb glided lightly over the small patch of bare skin that made it passed the bandages, his jaw clenched slightly as he waited for her pain to fade again.

".... Try and calm down, Frea..." He murmured softly, watching quietly until her rigid posture lessened, her breathing picking up again, shuddering and pained. "... Your body can't handle you gettin' all worked up right now." He bit the inside of his cheek again, finding himself searching for some sign she was even listening to him, but with how sick she was, she seemed to hardly fading between unconsciousness and feverish reality.

His head bowed slightly, his eyes falling closed as he sweatdropped. A part of him was wary that if she did fall asleep on him, she might not wake up.... But what was he supposed to do?

A small part of him really wished, in that instant, that he could using any fraction of Magic that would help her, heal her... The breath caught in his throat as memory of hearing her rattling breaths stop suddenly came to the forefront of his mind.

_..... Damn it Frea..... I hope you can hear me... You need to listen to me, woman..._

"... You can be pissed at me, for giving up my Chance. Be mad about it if you have to- if I had to do it again to save you- I wouldn't hesitate." He murmured lowly, softly. The words made it passed his lips even with the possibility she wouldn't hear them, but he had to. If she could, he had to get her to hear this. "... I'd rather you be pissed at me and alive, then to have to lose you, again...... If I'd known what it would feel like, to watch you get killed like that, to know you might not come back... I don't ever want to feel like that again. The Guild's been tearin' itself apart over you..... and I've been barely keeping myself from going crazy too," He let out a low sigh,

* * *

 

" _Everyone I know is precious to me, and I care for them all for different reasons, and I would do everything and anything for the people I care about... Moon, Chase, Erza... the Guild, everyone is special to me, and all of them for different, unique reasons." Frea smirked, her silver gaze moving over toward him to settle him with a gleaming, warm stare he found he couldn't look away from._

_"That means you too, Lightning-for-brains. I care about you too, so don't get all worked up, ok?" She smirked toothily, her mood lightening to cheery in all but a few moments time, Laxus stiffened, heart jumping as he felt his face heat up slightly, especially after noticing that Frea was blushing, just faintly._

* * *

 

"..... I know I haven't done anything to let you see it, or even know.... But I care about you too, Frea." He murmured, lowly, quietly.

"..... I might be bad at showing that, but ....... I do care about you, more than I realized I did. I care about you, _all_ of you.... You're a freak of nature, you're stubborn as all hell, and have one hell of a bad temper. You're oblivious at times and you make stupid decisions... But you're loyal to a fault, you're kind to everyone you meet, you're incredibly perceptive and honest, and a bit of mystery all at once." His lips twitched slightly, some small flash of a dry smile. "..... I care about you, for who you are. Everything about you, every little strength, every little quirk.... that's who you are. Even if we fight, or you get on my nerves..... It's enough to just have you."

* * *

 

_".. Listen, Frea."_

_Frea opened her eyes again, blinking once, her silver eyes glinting in the moonlight. She tilted her head slightly, suddenly able to feel the seriousness sparking off of him slightly._

_"...look, I get you don't talk about the things you're feeling all the time, and I get you like to keep things secret, and that's fine. You don't have to tell anyone what you don't want to, and I get that maybe... There's things you don't talk about for good reason." His tone dropped and Frea stiffened, eyes shifting sideways and away from him a moment._

_... there was the flood of long since buried memories that suddenly rushed up to ram into her. All of the things she had kept hidden and under lock in key in the deepest corners of her mind... Things she kept at bay, for fear of what... What they..._

_They all came crashing down over her head in seconds, and uncontrolled flood, rushing through all on their own accord... plunged into the sea of agony and fear and despair that rushed over her own head, feeling the wounds she experienced, the pain... The heartbreak, agony... The sheer torture._

_Her grip around his neck tightened slightly, without her meaning to. She shut her eyes a moment at the sudden surge of emotion bearing down on her head, a flood she quickly attempted to stop._

_"..... Whatever you've got buried, you bury for a good reason. And I get that... I never thought about it, but I always knew. I don't expect you to go talking about any of it, and I'm not asking you to. Just realize... If you don't find a way to work through whatever is going on, you ain't gonna be able to keep going at the rate you are now." Laxus went on, his tone low and quiet, eyes fixed ahead as the pair of them moved forward in the silent town. "... Don't get me wrong... I know how strong, hot-headed and stubborn you are... But even all that ain't gonna keep you running if you don't try and start taking better care of yourself, and quit worrying about everyone else more than you. If you're hurting, or your exhausted... Don't feel like you've gotta do everything on your own, and don't think you are alone either. Whatever you've got going on... You ain't alone in it, and you've never really been able to realize that."_

_"... You don't have to act like everything is fine all the time."_

_He wasn't being the bull-headed, arrogant bastard she had grown to know. The same sort of person that had seemed to fade away entirely as of recently- as her anger and annoyance she had held for him all these years began to fade away until she didn't see him as a rival anymore. Things had grown less tense between them, where they hadn't been able to hold a conversation or be in the same room together- now they could be in eachothers company, and it didn't bother either of them._

_They'd never been close, they never talked to one another in normal conversations, they never had any need to. They didn't share things, not with each other and not with either people to be entirely honest- they were both reserved and kept to themselves more than people may realize._

_Laxus had been around more often than he ever had been... She was running into him, being near him a lot more than she ever had, talking to him. It was like they ran into one another at every turn, and with the sudden flux in how often they seemed to bump into each other- something about them had just changed. Between them, there was something different than before._

_Something... Something she didn't get... And something that suddenly, with all the out of character things he was saying, his off behavior... Her emotions seemed to hit an all time and high, and she cringed._

_Frea's arms pulled in, her fists bunching about his coat and her face burying in his back, jaw clenching as she let out a small 'tch...'. Her body started shaking slightly, shoulders hunched as she pressed her nose and eyes into his back and the ruffling fabric of his coat._

_She buried her face in his back even more, hands gripping his coat harder as she fought to gain control over the spinning of her mind and feelings. As her shattered and cracked mind swirled and fell away into an abyss that she had been trying so hard to stay out of- a deep chasm of pain and long side buried emotions she had kept under lock and key._

_It was cold, and deep, and such agony... And yet she could feel the warmth of her cold and suddenly trembling form against Laxus' back, could smell his scent through the salty tang of the tears she hid in his coat. Her breath caught in her throat as she kept herself silent, cursing in her head the sudden weakness, as she suddenly crumbled despite herself. She had been grasping at straws for a week now, hastily pulling the seams that were breaking apart back together, she had been gasping and struggling to stay above the surface- and now she was finally going under. But she wasn't drowning,_

_She felt awful, frayed, broken, exhausted and utterly weak under the torrent of emotion that ceased down over her head like a pitch black ocean- and yet as she sunk below the surface, she felt warmer. And all around her, was the prickly, airy, sweet scent she had become so used to- the familiar Energy Signature of someone she didn't really know anymore. Someone who had changed... Maybe for the better._

_But damn it, she hated this.. Hated losing it like this, and yet she couldn't stop it. She didn't like falling apart, and certainly never in front of anyone- and yet at the moment, she couldn't do a damn thing, and somehow she didn't feel the need to,_

_Her shoulders shook, body tense and trembling as she buried her face into his back even more, fangs grinding down on each other, how was it him saying that managed to break me... So damned easily...?_

_Her grip on his coat grew harder, Laxus' gaze shifted sideways as he felt Frea's body begin shaking against his back slightly, ears catching to the sound of her stifled breaths, nose twitching slightly at the salty tang on the air- feeling her press her face into his back roughly, and the sudden damp. His eyes fell closed, sweatdropping slightly as he let out a small breath- feeling that strange feeling in his chest grow sharper,_

_And so the walls crumble..._

_"...you... you damn... Jerk..." Frea hissed, her voice hitching painfully in her stifled gasping. He sighed slightly, as they continued forward, his feet leading him toward Fairy Hills. For a very long while he just continued on in silence, eyes closing and sweatdropping as he felt her body shake against his- as the same woman he had known to be so strong and who could always stand tall against anything suddenly caved in under the pressure of the awful horrors that bastard from Death Bolt must have put her through. As all of it crashed over her head and broke her apart, too fast for her to keep herself together like she always had._

_"... I'm starting to wonder if it was a good idea to let you go running off to Death Bolt on the first place." He mumbled, sweatdropping a little more as he continued to carry her through the silent form of Magnolia, that incessant feeling in his chest never going away and only growing deeper as he felt Frea shake against his back. A good question... Considering how Frea was now, how broken and hurt... She's crying. Frea never cried before... And now its like she can't stop._

_..... And she was crying again... She was more broken than she had been even then...._

* * *

 

He sighed slightly, sweatdropping as the memory invaded his mind once more.

"..... I'll take it all, even with the attitude, the temper.... It doesn't matter to me what you've done, or what you might do, and it doesn't matter to me what you're afraid of, or how broken you feel. If you need it, I'll take it all... All the bad and the good, all the fears and the worry, all the hurt. You don't have to keep thinking you've got to keep it all to yourself, or put on a face for everyone else. You don't need to pretend with me, I don't care about all the details, I don't care if you fall apart on me..... I just care that you stay." His voice dropped to something low and calm, but almost... husky in a way. He swallowed against the flash of an ache in his chest, he felt her still shaking against that hand that still brushed against her cheek ever so softly.

Of course he was still confused, he didn't understand what set her off and he was most definitely still wondering what she meant when she said 'people had died for her' already... But he didn't think of pressing it. Her business, she would tell him if she wanted to... A familiar thought.

... Damn it, how many times did he need repeat himself before she started listening?

But even then... That was just like her, and he knew it.

He felt like he was rambling, it was a large string of words with so much meaning to them. It was a foreign and rather odd thing of him to do. _He_ felt it was out of the ordinary for him, and it felt a little odd to think any of that, let alone say it aloud.

But despite how unusual it was of him to do... He did mean what he was saying, more genuinely than he even was expecting of himself.

"..... Don't go dyin' on me again, alright?" He murmured, stiffening a little when those words came out a bit more uneasily than he liked. He almost heard is own voice crack,

_.... I've been feeling this for a long while now.... I ignored it.... Told myself I didn't know what it was...._

* * *

 

_"... You know, Laxus.." Frea murmured softly, "... You aren't such an arrogant, annoying git... You're actually really a softie deep down..." Laxus stiffened, a small blush dusting his cheeks as his eyes closed._

* * *

 

_"Look! The Sakura's are blooming!"_

_"Woah!"_

_A sudden gleam of rainbow lit up the night sky around them as the wind suddenly swept past, carrying up the trees leaves with them in an array of gleaming and glittering multicolor. The petals swirled on the air, twisting and turning in intricate patterns and ways as the flow of color suddenly wove its way around the two of them, and for a moment it seemed all other noise in the world suddenly died away, and it was just them- just Frea and Laxus, alone in their own small corner of the world for a few long moments._

_Laxus felt his heart jump in his chest, eyes riveted as he stood in the utmost stillness that reflected the stillness that time seemed to have so suddenly,_

* * *

 

_"You don't seem entirely convinced, Laxus." Frea murmured lightly, "I told you already, didn't I? You are still a part of my Family, and I'd do anything to help and protect the people I care for, regardless if you do piss me off sometimes." She smirked, "How many times am I gonna have to get something through that thick head of yours, Lightning Idiot?"_

_Laxus stiffened, blinking as she suddenly reiterated nearly exactly what he had said to her before._

_'How many times am I gonna have to get something through that thick head of yours, woman?'_

_Even though what she said made him blush, and set his heart pounding more than he was used to or even understood... and even though she just made him aware of how much a mystery she really was- because this was a side of Frea he was unfamiliar with, but even then it was a side he had seen more and more often now..... Even despite all of that, he couldn't help but smirk a little himself, as he let out a small, almost amused huff and shook his head slightly, and time around them suddenly sped up to its full again._

_He felt that odd foreign tug in his chest that he had felt a few times before now suddenly flare up again, and this time just a little stronger._

_"... hmmph.... You're such a freak." He replied, smirking just a little more when she suddenly blushed rather hard at the comment, looking quite taken aback. Frea blinked a few times, her heart leaping in sudden shock as she watched Laxus smirk a little more,_

* * *

 

_"... You know, Laxus... I know I said I hate you, hundreds of times when we were younger... We were always fighting and we were awful to one another... And I thought I really did hate you. I held on to that, we kept believing that for such a long time... We were both a pair of jack-asses and I don't think we knew why were that way." She said softly, "I asked Gildarts to let you back in the Guild, I stepped in when Rified was about to kill you- when Hades was going to hit you with another Explosion Bullet, I fought with Ivan, and I'm willing to sit here with you all because of one thing- that despite everything..."_

_"I don't hate you. I can't, because even though you really piss me off, and you can be one hell of an ass... You are still a Part of my Family, and I'd do anything to help and protect anyone in the Guild. That includes everybody... Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Aisha... Everyone, and it includes you. So don't be surprised I'm here, or that I'd fight to help you stay alive. That's what Family is for."_

_She glanced up at him, her lips pulling into a soft smile, as she faced him and the utterly shocked look on his face- and the blush that had deepened too as he sweatdropped a little._

_This was the first time she'd ever let herself show any sort of deeper feeling- she was always reserved and refrained from letting others get to the core of what she felt- part of that was because she was bad with emotions._

_She smiled a little more and tilted her head to the side, her hands still clasped in her lap and the moonlight from outside casting down on the both of them- her hair shinning in the cool light and nearly every shred of exhaustion hanging off of her seemed to fade before his very eyes, instead she seemed like a beacon of calm, peaceful bliss- the light dust of a blush that appeared in her cheeks did nothing but make her seem... More like a side of herself he had never seen before._

_"And I'm glad you're ok."_

_Was this happening? Or was he asleep?_

_His jaw dropped a little as he stiffened, eyes remained transfixed in her smiling face as the moonlight shimmered off her hair softly._

_This wasn't anything like the Frea he knew... Not the bull-headed, short-tempered, fiery woman who could easily kick his ass through a few walls if she wanted. The woman who was always picking fights with the guys in the Hall- the one who jumped in head first, the dangerous, extremely powerful Mage he had come to know._

_It was true same Frea who called him names and snapped his head off- the one who never, ever... Said anything as remotely nice nor sincerely genuine to him- as those words were just now._

_She meant it when she said she was happy he was fine, and that didn't make any sense to him- she'd never been concerned with his safety, and to hear her say that- and everything before it? About not hating him, that he as her Family and she'd protect him not matter what...?!_

_He didn't understand why this side of her suddenly showed up now- this side of her he had never seen before... A side that was kind and gentle toward him, something she had seldom ever been._

_Where was this side of Frea hiding all this time...? That I've never seen it...?_

_Worst of all- he hadn't any idea how to respond to that. He hated how his body reacted on its own- the lurch of his heart, the heat in his face. This had happened few times before- and everytime it did he didn't know why it happened at all._

_It was always with Frea too... How does she do that?! What the hell?!_

_And the way she smiled at him that way- so gentle and happy... The way the moonlight was coming in, her posture, all of it..._

* * *

 

_Laxus would never admit it out loud- but he didn't mind this at all. The request made by Master wasn't something to get worked up over... Because somewhere inside of him, Laxus himself wanted to make sure Frea didn't get herself hurt again. That want to keep her from doing something stupid was sudden and extremely foreign to him- he usually wouldn't care what she did, but at the moment- he did._

_He chocked it up to being the need to repay the debt he owed and left it at that- though on the edge of his mind, seeing the blood Frea was stained with, especially across her back- that image lingered with a small, faint tenseness that flickered inside of him. Remembering how she had been strung up to the Guild door- that made him very angry, though he quelled it._

_He could still smell her blood on the air, and remembered distinctly the look of pain on her face when she moved in the wrong way- the way she was beaten and bruised and broken. She looked like shit, and clearly felt like it too if she had passed out the moment her Magic was no longer a factor. It had never been often Frea looked so defeated and hurt- though recently it happened more often, and despite himself... Seeing her like that made a small twinge flash in his chest, his body to tense up a little. He didn't understand what did that, seeing her like that made him much more tense than it ever had..._

_... He didn't like it_

* * *

 

_His fist swung back, moving like a blur as gold electricity danced around the room wildly- eyes dark and locked on to Hikien who watched him coming with wide, terrified eyes._

_No one... Nobody gets away with that...!_

_Laxus' power increased tenfold, his furious gaze locking with Hikien's, jaw clenched and seething in anger._

_No way in hell anybody gets away with doing that to her!_

_"Roaring Thunder!"_

* * *

 

He'd been angry, agitated... More so than usual when she got hurt. It angered him to no end with what happened at Death Bolt, and with Tomaru....

.... Mordren too. He wanted to kill that bastard, but he knew he didn't have the chance. Frea had done that, she'd beaten him, and he'd never have chance to slam his fist against the smirking bastard's face like he wanted to.

It was just what she went through to manage taking Mordren down, that had his anger and worry raise a bit higher.

* * *

 

_Why.... Why did.... it suddenly hurt... so much...?_

_He couldn't move, he was paralyzed, his eyes fixed, his chest suddenly flashing with pain that he had never experienced, and he struggled to breath._

_A single glittering drop of moisture fell at his feet_.

* * *

 

_It had gone completely silent... for the first time in two weeks, it was utter, dead silence. The silence he had been dreading, and now it fell on his ears so heavily it was almost deafening._

_What painful, shaking breaths were gone, the sound of lungs fighting to take in air, the shallow, fretful beat of a heart that had been struggling the entire time...all of it gone, fading to nothing as he sat there, unable to stop it, unable to move.... His shoulders hunched, his head in his hands and elbows on his knees as he hissed._

_... what the hell.... What was he supposed to do...? How was he supposed to.... Tell the Guild....? Tell Gramps...?_

_"S-shit...." He hissed, hating it that his voice broke and wavered where it never had before._

_.... For the second time in two weeks.... Gone..... just... gone_

_And he was helpless, so utterly, infuriatingly helpless... like he had been, trapped in that dome, watching Mordren-_

_Laxus bit the inside of his cheek, hard enough he felt blood hit his tongue- but he hardly felt what flash of pain came with it. He felt numb, so utterly, utterly numb..... but it hurt, everything, all of it- how can you feel so cold and hurt so much all at once?_

_... d...damn it....... This...... this ...._

_His eyes shut tight, though he felt the splash of the moisture hit his lap regardless, the drops forcing their way forward despite any effort to keep them at bay._

_...... why..... why did it.... Take this...? To realize.....?_

_I.... I didn't fucking know...... that this.... Having this........ s-shit....._

_That large, hunched form of a man was shaking, his shoulders and hands trembling as he remained rigid in his chair, the tears glinting as they fell, illuminated by what wash of thunder and lightning began arcing over all of Magnolia, without pause, in seconds and all in rapidity. It was like the sky tore open, the air shaking as thunder rolled incessantly, shaking the town and anyone awake at this hour to their cores._

_He hissed, his breath shaky as he shook his head, cursing himself over in his head- too many times, all for the same reason.... But it hurt too much to be angry, hurt too much to even think of getting up though he felt like he wanted to punch something. It took everything he had to stop the tears, to bring himself up, straighten up, though all he wanted to do was fade away into nothing._

_His fingers gripped the edge of the chair's armrests, nails digging into the underside as he growled, his body rigid, muscles tight._

_I didn't fucking know.... That losing her..... I didn't fucking.... Realize.... Damn me...!_

* * *

 

He hissed under his breath, feeling himself hunch slightly as the chill and pain struck through his core again, the ache of something so painful he couldn't force himself not to react to it.

_No.... He didn't want to feel that, never again._

"..... I need you to try, just try and stick it out, alright? I know you're afraid, I know you feel like shit... But trust me, you'll be ok in time. You can't just keel over now, woman............. Don't die on me again. Twice is more than enough." His voice was barely a whisper at that point, he swallowed hard against what lump had formed in his throat, his eyes still shut tight and still feeling her broken, feverish, and gasping form shake in his lap.

".... Don't make me fight you, Frea...... I will if I have to, just to get it through that thick head of yours." He sighed, sweatdropping a little more.

There was a sudden wash of silence broken apart only by the sound of her still harsh breathing, and the small, faint winces and hisses of pain.

His eyes snapped open, sweatdropping a little more when he felt her hand brush against his cheek, her arm shaking and struggling to reach up toward him, her silver eyes only halfway open and glazed as she bumped her fist against the side of his head, just barely, weakly.... An exhausted, frail attempt at a hit.

He stared, riveted for a minute at the gesture, his heart speeding up slightly.

A hit that was all so familiar as to the bump on his head she'd thrown his way that night he brought her back to Fairy Hills.

"....I..... I do..... Trust you...." the words were so low he barely heard her say them. Her eyes flashed, a single line of tears spilling over and trailing over her cheek, her eyes fell slightly, her hand falling back away from him, the arm failing and falling across her chest as she winced. Laxus took in a small breath, as he simply looked down at her, his face falling neutral a moment.

That hand that had still been pressed against her cheek moved, his thumb tracing across the tears as he wiped them away softly. He let out a low breath, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"....y...you.... you're.... Such a freak...." The words barely made it past her lips, he blinked, sweatdropping a little.

He smiled, just slightly though, and only for a half-second.

".... And you're a stubborn idiot." He shot back softly,

"...I....i'm... Sorry....." She breathed, his head tilted a little. Her eyes didn't open to glance back up at him, she was hardly awake as it was and fighting hard to stay that way. "..... S... Somewhere..... I think..... I kn...know.... You're ma...making..s...sense.....I... Just....." She groaned slightly, her fingers gripping the coat he had lay over the bed as she stifled what wince that tried to escape. Laxus grimaced slightly at the sight,

".....m...my head.... It...its.... All..... Torn up.... T-t.... Too many things.... At once....." She huffed softly, shaking her head a little though that hurt too.

"...... t...too.... Much..... O..of... Mord....ren's...... Mem...memories... A..all... f-forced... I... I had... T...to.....w...at...ch.."

Laxus stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowed and glinting at the fractured fragments of words she was hardly able to even form. He blinked in shock and question,

 _Mordren's_ Memories...? Was she saying she was... Forced to see them, those two weeks she'd been lying in this bed...?

He swallowed at the thought, he didn't really get why or how she would have been seeing such things.... But if she had, he couldn't imagine... That in itself might have been torture on par with all the bad and the dark she had suffered through before.

His heart jumped though, his jaw clenching slightly as memory of the water invaded his thoughts just then.

No... Not lying in the bed- even if he didn't get it and that Place seemed unreal- he knew it _was real_ , real enough, and she'd been _drowning_ under that dark, pitch black water for _weeks_.

... Damn it, if she really had been forced to go through that bastards life, she _really_ didn't deserve that. Not on top of everything else he had already done to her, and not on top of everything else that had happened.

"..... Don't worry about that right now." He murmured, banishing his own thoughts and questions instantly. "..... And quit with the trying to keep talking, you're having a hard enough time breathing as it is." She didn't really seem like she wanted to relent to what was essentially an order, but she was just too weak to really keep at it anyway, and he knew it.

"... Go to sleep, Frea." He told her quietly, "..... The more you keep trying to push it the worse you're going to make yourself... You're hurt enough. You can't be stubborn like usual and ignore it all, it won't work this time. Your body just can't handle it, not right now." His eyes flashed slightly, the room lighting up as another arc of lightning split the dark sky outside. "... And you damn well better not even think of going back to that place either." He added in lowly, the scent of water and rot invading his nose at simple thought of it. She shook her head, just a little, but he noticed it and it was enough of a reply.

She knew she couldn't go back to Reach.... That meant she'd be wasting the Chance he gave up... And mad as she still was with him for it and his interfering, she couldn't let herself just waste it.

_.... But damn it, he better not need that Chance someday.... I'll never forgive the bastard.... If he.... D.. Does..._

But her mind fell away into a wash of black nothingness and the thoughts perished... She was just there, unthinking, unmoving. There was no water and for the first time in what felt like years, she didn't think anything. It was just quiet. There was that light, sweet, achingly familiar scent that lingered all around her, mixing and twirling with her own in that dark, empty space. Lulling her frantic and broken mind into something that was oh so calming.

Laxus heard her breathing deepen, just a little, though she was still gasping and shaking badly with the fever that still rose just a little higher. He knew she had finally fallen away into some sort of lasting sleep, a tense, feverish, uneasy sleep... But sleep none the less.

He let out another breath, the tenseness in his body fading just a little as that ache lessened just slightly too. She was not quite out of danger, no, she was still so hurt and sick. But at least he had faith she wasn't gonna fall out of his reach again.

It should have bothered him what happened in that place, how he got there, what Jynx and that Rified guy had to with it... Or even who that stranger had been, when time seemed to halt and move back. Honestly the Time bit should have bothered him more than anything, insane as it all was.... But he was mentally and emotionally exhausted, though he would hardly let that show. He just hadn't the energy to even really care about any of it just then.

He replaced the cloth on her forehead with another, cooler one, before his hands fell on the pillow, one crossed at the edge near his stomach, the other resting lightly atop the damp cloth, motionless as his eyes fell closed.

It was going to be a very, very long night, but a bit less grim than he had originally been expecting. Or that it had originally been. He didn't care about the wait though, he wasn't going anywhere, he didn't dare leave. And he certainly wasn't about to doze off, though he felt more tired than he should have been.

His focus just fell on her. On the rattling, shallow breathing, the small, faint hisses of pain even in unconsciousness. He never moved outside of replacing the cloth with a cooler one from time to time, didn't flinch nor react to the distant rumble of the thunder or the patter of the rain outside, he hardly looked up as the hours dragged by, hardly noticed his stiff muscles from sitting so long, or how uncomfortably warm having her feverish form so close was making him.

.... She'd fallen apart, and he wasn't sure she'd managed to pull herself back together again, even after calming down. She was hurting, more deeply than anyone could have fathomed... He really hated that.

_.... It's gonna be hard.... To keep ignoring that now......_

* * *

 

Jynx's eyes moved sideways, finding herself in the Reach again,

It almost seemed like... things were turning around.

She sighed slightly, glancing around and catching sight of Mordren and his grey eyes. She sweatdropped a little, frowning a bit as she swallowed, before moving toward him over the surface of the water, he flinched back away from her, looking wary as she sighed,

She still had something to do, though after carrying Laxus' Soul to and from the Reach and the Clear she was more exhausted than she could remember being. All along her arms and her body were dark bruises and countless marks in the form of teeth- the brunt of what injuries Laxus had sustained in the water, and Jynx had transferred on to herself to keep his soul from too much harm. She hardly cared though, she felt the pain yes, but given what she endured it for... It was plenty worth it.

"..... you are a Soul, though only a very small fraction of one." Jynx murmured softly, her red eyes glinting. ".... .... I can send you to the Crossroads, it's my duty to. From there... you'll never enter the mortal plane again, and that is for the best."

Mordren swallowed slightly, his eyes casting downward toward the water for a brief second, he looked... well, he looked afraid.

Jynx wasn't unaccustomed to that though. Very few Souls were ever content to just go with her.

"... Crossroads?" He murmured, his gaze slowly trailing back up to her as Jynx nodded.

"All Souls meet rest there, though what you experience there is unique for everyone." Jynx murmured, ".... Some find bliss, others remain in memory, and some wander the darkest corners, festering in darkness and hatred." He bit the inside of his lip,

"... I suppose darkness and hatred is what I'll expect then." He mumbled, Jynx blinked.

"... your Soul is clean now, Energy God." She murmured, though it still had her reeling at just how it could be. "... what Frea managed..... she left the one part of your Soul that was still good. It is the corrupted and evil Souls that wander the darkest places of the Crossroads, and you are no longer that." Mordren blinked, his eyes widening a little.

"..... I am unsure if it was done on purpose, but Frea destroyed the part of you that had been consumed. She left the only part still clean and good, where she could have simply destroyed you altogether." Jynx murmured, "... she returned your Soul to how it once was, freed it of the corruption that took hold of you.... In doing that, she's done the very thing I have never been able to do."

And it was true, because if Jynx had any way of reversing the effects such a Dark, evil Magic had had on Mordren's Soul, she would most assuredly have reversed the damage done to Frea's, but she couldn't. That was beyond her power to do, even with her being the Seleyn, that mortal embodiment of the Force of Creation known as Soul.

".... What you will see down the road you find yourself on, I do not know... but I know you will not end up in that state of endless dark and hatred so many dark and evil souls have been forced into." Jynx murmured, her hands hooking behind her back. ".... You will never go there, your soul is clean, bright. Healed."

Mordren didn't seem to know what to say in response to that, he just stared, sweatdropping and jaw slightly dropped, riveted. His eyes fell from her, landing on his hands as he bit the inside of his cheek, there was.... Warmth, something warm in his chest, something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

..... happiness, and more.... He was.... _Grateful._

"... heh..." He smiled, just faintly, letting out a small breath.

Grateful yes.... It felt as much a sin to be happy with her actions and what she had done, given what he had done to her.... And still she had given him back his mind, his soul, his freedom.

... he hated more than ever what he had done to her, if she could do this for him, intentional or not.... What a monster he had been.

"...... the great and powerful 'Malunafrey'." He breathed, Jynx blinked, her head tilted slightly. His eyes closed, his hands clasping together in front of him, his countenance.... It was suddenly so calm, so light.

Truly someone much stronger, much better than him... more bright, good.

"...... I suppose I got that part wrong, among so many other things." He murmured wistfully, "... I had thought the Forces of Creation consisted of only three.... And I had thought the tale, of that woman- Malunafrey- the one who would plunge the world into dark or light, who would tip the Balance, and would only do that. Another force to contend with, but nothing stronger than me..... A small piece in the puzzle, trivial.... Malunafrey- the one who could have plunged the world into total Darkness, but never would. Not a trivial obstacle in my way... but the wall that promised not to allow me pass. The only thing that would face me, and the only thing that would beat me..... not Malunafrey, but _Malurey_." His eyes shone slightly, his lips twitching in a small, nearly rueful smile a moment. ".... I had it all wrong. Malurey, the true Master of the Magic I spent my life learning, knowing... loving. The Master of the Magic I corrupted and used to destroy it, wipe it from near existence. I was never the strongest, not even before she was born... I was never the most powerful, and I was never going to be." He laughed a little,

"... I was never going to win. Everything that happened.... It was decided a long, long time ago I would never win." He smiled, Jynx just looked at him in silence, her red gaze glinting. "... everything I did and didn't do... it all lead here. I'm very glad it did.... Wrong as it feels to say that, given what damage I have done."

He knew maybe better than anyone what dark cloud he had thrown atop the world, what darkness he had thrown over her head... and he knew better than anyone what struggle, and what pain he had ensured she would face now.

His hands fell to his hips, his eyes closing as his head tilted back, letting out a long, low breath.

".... I had it all wrong, the entire time." He murmured lightly, smiling still. "... it took destruction to see it.... And now I think, I hope.... I will be right, just one last time."

_"...w....why.... why can't..... I h-hate you....?" She whispered, her tears spilling silently as she looked up, his face coming into view again, those grey eyes filled with tears as he.... He smiled at her, softly, gently._

_"Because you're too kind to really hate anyone, Frea. You're the brightest, most Light person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."_

"...... Malurey, Champion of Energy and the Light Side of Magic.... She with all Magic and all Energy at her every command." Mordren smiled, ".... Malurey.... Too bright even for such choking, pure unrelenting evil and shadow to tear apart."

His eyes fell back toward Jynx, who blinked, sweatdropping as she watched that soul so broken and so unsure... suddenly glow, softly, calmly... at peace.

She hadn't time to even think about the sudden words, before he nodded at her and she felt that small, faint tug in her center... something cool and warm and soothing.

Her eyes fell, nodding slightly as he held a hand out toward him, her finger tracing a line of pale purple in the air before her, the visage of a crescent moon stamping itself onto his skin, glowing for a moment before his skin began to piece away, fracturing and falling into soft, transparent bits, flowing on air and swirling over her head as he began to fade away.

"..... choose the road you wish to take, and travel it knowing you cannot turn back." Jynx murmured, her eyes opening again as she caught Mordren's for one last time.

".... Be at peace, Mordren."

The Reach faded from all sight and consciousness, and his world became enveloped in.... gold.

There was something warm and bright that flared in his chest, his heart, he felt the tears fall past his eyes as he smiled.

_"You've kept me waiting a very long time, Mord."_


	5. Forgive Me...

**Chapter** **5**

**Forgive** **Me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Chase jumped, lunging forward and sitting up in instant, his breath coming in shaky, panicked gasps and eyes glinting in the dim. His heart pound in his ears, his mind in a whirl as the feeling lingered over his head- that feeling he had dreaded and the one that broke him in too many ways to count.

He'd felt it snuff out, felt that half-filled hole in his chest suddenly empty again, tearing through him, leaving him in cold and pain.

He ran a hand through his hair, eyes riveted on the far wall and searching, desperately for a few minutes....

_..... No, it's... It's still there._

.... A nightmare.... But he swore, he swore it had happened, he had jolted from sleep the minute that light went out, the minute her Energy Signature snuffed out for the second time, leaving him feeling so, so empty.

_That felt... Too real..._

He cringed slightly, a stab of pain rushing through the still raw and throbbing wound cut into his side, his hands falling to hold the wound lightly, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched, body rigid and hating himself for jumping up so quickly, his body still hurt like hell, and moving so fast did nothing to help. He could see small spots of crimson bleed through the white cloth, and sweatdropped at it.

_Damn it..._

He stiffened on instinct, someone's hands landing on his shoulders from behind him, lightly so. He let out a shaky breath, glancing back to meet those purple eyes as Aisha sat behind him on the couch, her expression worried and yet so calm he felt himself relax a little.

"..... It's fine." She murmured quietly, ".... It was a bad dream, I promise. She's not gone... I would know." She assured quietly, he blinked, sweatdropping slightly as he waited for his mind to settle down again.

... Yes, Aisha would know. She was connected through Frea as a Cosmic Soul since the Balance Shift, that connection would have snapped if..... And she'd have felt it, just as easily as he would have.

In the small flicker of relief that hit him he didn't even question the tenseness that sparked from her when she said the words.

Her assurance that it had been a bad dream was something of a lie- at least, she didn't tell him the full of it. Because she _had_ felt the connection break off, it was a blur and honestly she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not. She thought maybe she had dozed off, dreamed it like he had.... But that didn't sound right.

It was some uneasy feeling, like the ground spinning under her feet in nauseating quickness, a sudden chill that ran through her core, emptiness like that day.... The connection had broken, for a few split seconds, before everything seemed to slow- and then her attention snapped back to him, as he jumped up from the uncomfortable sleep had had been in the last few hours, his head in her lap and unable to fall asleep herself.

She just didn't voice her thoughts, for his sake.

Chase looked back ahead and away from her, letting out another shaky sigh as he hunched slightly, trying to calm down as she simply sat in silence behind him. Her eyes trailed toward his hands, seeing him holding his side and frowning as he let out a hiss of pain.

He looked exhausted, as well he probably should. He really hadn't been sleeping well the last few weeks, what little sleep he managed wasn't peaceful. He looked worn out and ready to fall apart, and she hated it, but she couldn't do anything about. So she did the only thing she could manage- she stayed with him, hovering maybe..... But she figured he needed her around, even if he would have preferred to be alone at times.

Her hold on his shoulders tightened slightly, her eyes falling closed as she easily, if a bit forcefully- made him to lay back down, his head falling into her lap as he glanced up at her, his blue eyes glinting slightly in the dark, looking somewhere between surprised and questioning.... but even that was dulled by the pain and the tiredness she saw in him.

The room around them was very dim, what little light there was, was owed to a carefully placed Lacrima hanging from the ceiling over their heads a way, shedding pale blue light only slightly, illuminating the railing of the staircase that spiraled up along the walls around them and over their heads toward a loft overhead. There was a window across from them both and the couch they were on, a coffee table between them and it, and a shelf with books and various items to the right of the window, settled in the wall in a small alcove just under the staircase. It was a circular room with a high roof, and fairly large, with another armchair settled around the table and another pushed up near the bookcase, a hallway lead further into the apartment behind them, and another larger alcove opened up in the wall to the right of the bottom of the staircase toward a kitchenette, though it was dark and had been left rather untouched.

A quaint little place, the apartment Chase had, the one he had gotten not long after coming back from Training with Frea, once he could use Magic and work for the money to pay for it. He had been here since they came back... and it had just been him till he met Aisha.

Even before they officially became Partners, she had been rooming with him almost since she had joined the Guild. He offered of course, he had the room and he had been more than content to have her around, even though at first she was rather distant.

That changed though.

A small part of him found himself wondering how many people even realized they lived in the same apartment... he couldn't remember mentioning it, or having heard Aisha mention it either.

"Go back to sleep, there's no use staying up through the night." She murmured quietly, though her voice was gentle, her tone was final, he wouldn't be arguing with her even if he had the energy to. Her voice snapped him away from his wandering thoughts though, as he blinked up at her.

She just sighed slightly, her eyes trailing up toward the half-curtained window across the small living room from them, light shimmering slightly from far off and dancing slightly against the rain-soaked glass.

".... you need some more sleep." She murmured softly, her purple gaze flashing slightly as she glanced out the window a few more moments. Chase frowned slightly, his eyes narrowed a little as he huffed silently,

"...... you say that, but you haven't slept either, Aisha." Chase murmured quietly, his hand trailing up as he lightly tapped her forehead, her eyes didn't find his face, instead they trailed toward that arm, seeing the bandages and the fresh tears running along his skin, still raw in several places. She felt her heart ache slightly at the sight of it, more so when she thought of what small flecks of blood she glimpsed soaking through those bandages wrapped around his torso still.

"... you're just as tired as I am, I can feel it." He told her softly,

"..... yes, but I wasn't beaten half to death two weeks ago." She replied easily, he frowned a little, sweatdropping as his eyes fell from her.

"...... don't be like that." He mumbled, she blinked, quirking an eyebrow as she glanced down at him. "..... I... I'm sorry.... about all this.... I know you're worried.... I'm sorry.... that I'm not helping..... I just..."

She grimaced slightly, hearing his voice hitch slightly.

"... it's alright." She murmured, her voice dropping to a soft, gentle tenor she hardly ever used. ".... you have every right.... I get it. I know how much pain you're in, I know you're scared.... I just.... I hate seeing you like this, but it's ok.... I.... I just wish I could do something more."

".... you're doing plenty." He whispered quietly, she seemed to cringe slightly at that. He felt the guilt flash from her, and the ache too. His hand moved over toward hers that she had rest on his shoulder, his fingers intertwining with hers lightly. ".... you haven't let me out of your sight for an instant, you've kept an eye on me... hell, you've been taking better care of me, than I am of myself...." He paused though, "..... You sent the Council away too, you stepped in when everyone else was... just... too dazed.... I know... I know it wasn't easy to call a Druhma, Aisha.... I know you hated having to do it...."

Her fingers tightened around his for a minute, her eyes hidden from him as her head tilted down and her bangs hid her face from view.

"... tch.... you.... you can't tell me.... that you're happy... I called it... into effect, idiot...." She hissed, he blinked, his heart clenching painfully. ".... the rest of... the Guild didn't have a clue.... what it is..... but you.... you know.... I essentially.... just... fucking...c... confirmed th... that....."

"..... I know that's not why you did it." He told her softly, she stiffened and he let out a small breath. ".....I know you only did it... because you didn't want the Guild to have to deal with the Council, or the Knights.... you stepped up so no one else had to. You weren't doing it to try and... hurt me.... I know that's the last thing you wanted."

"... d.. damn it...." She hissed, he swallowed, "..... I'm... I'm sorry."

".... I know." He murmured, his blue eyes glinting as he squeezed her hand a little. He shifted, wincing as he sat up, his hand still holding to hers as her other hand moved to hide her face, rubbing her eyes a little angrily as he moved his legs off the couch.

He smiled slightly, just slightly, as he leaned in, his free arm hooking around her shoulders as he pulled her into him, his chin resting atop her head as she leaned into the crook of his neck.

"...... aren't I... supposed to be the one comforting you...?" She hissed lowly, he let out a small breath.

".... I think it's my turn about now." He replied softly, ".... you've been doing it for two weeks, so it's well passed my turn to step up."

"... you... don't have to..." She mumbled, he smirked, a tired, weary smile that was still pained... but her stubbornness was just that little bit of normal he had been missing.

"Come on." He said softly, pulling back a little as he stood up, his fingers still entwined with hers, she glanced up at him, her purple eyes glinting in the dim.

"... I think we could both use some sleep." He murmured, "..... maybe it'll be better in the morning, after we rest up a bit." She blinked at him, looking unsure and a little uneasy at the rather lack of optimism in the last statement.

It was morning that seemed all the more likely to just be even worse.

"Please?" He added in softly, her eyes narrowed at him, sweatdropping a little.

She nodded, just a little, getting to her feet as she stepped up toward him, her purple gaze falling to the floor as he smiled wearily, the smile faded quickly as he felt his worry and fear crash down again, though he tried to just wade through it.

Aisha's fingers locked with his a bit more steadily as they headed side by side, through the dim and the dark of the room toward the stairs, a flash of gold outside made her silver hair shine like moonlight, thunder rumbling lowly as they made their way up the steps slowly,

"..... I hope the morning is better." She murmured quietly as they stepped up the last few steps, he blinked, his eyes snapping toward her as she nodded at him. "...... I don't want her to leave, not if it hurts you. So I'm hoping... the morning is better."

He blinked, eyes shining as he simply looked at her. His mind filtered to a sudden slowness, trying hard to wrap his mind around the sudden words, and the small faint flicker of.... of actual hope coming from her.

_.... she's hoping... wishing..._

_... for my sake...?_

His eyes flashed, smiling for a minute, a small, painfully sad smile as he shook his head at her,

_... Aisha..._

".... there you go again." He whispered, drawing his hand and hers up as he held her hand in both of his. She blinked, blushing, just slightly as he held her hand to his chest, almost like he didn't want to let go.

"...... making me feel better, I thought it was... supposed to be my turn....?"

* * *

 

"..... How.... Long...... Long have I been... O...out....?"

Laxus blinked, his eyes opening as he glanced downward, as his fingers lazily twirling a section of hair stilled when he noticed her eyes flutter open after a few hours of simple stillness in the room. His eyes flashed as his eyes fixed with that dim, feverish silver gaze from where she was looking up at him quietly, her shoulders shaking slightly as she fought to settle her breathing again.

"Hmm?" He hummed,

"....y... You said it had..... Been t...two weeks...." She mumbled,

"Yeah." He sighed slightly, she frowned, just faintly, before hissing slightly.

"..... Everyone.... Got back..... okay....?" She asked softly, "..... C....Chase too....?"

"..... Outside of worrying over you, everyone's fine. Your brat is too, though he's still healing." Laxus replied lowly, Frea let out a small breath, only to end up wincing again.

".. Al.. Alright..." She mumbled, her eyes falling closed again. Laxus tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed for a minute.

He was perfectly fine with her going back to sleep. But he found it just a little odd she hadn't immediately asked about anything other than how everyone else was.

"..... Is there... Something I need to know...?" She mumbled, wispily- almost like she had read his mind... Or maybe she just felt the small bit of confusion from him just then to be more accurate. Laxus sweatdropped, glancing away for a minute as he let out a small breath.

"..... nothing important." He replied lowly,

".... Tell me anyway...." she replied almost immediately. ".....T..... Two w...... weeks is a long time..... I'm sure.... there's _something_   t... To talk about..."

"You shouldn't be talking." He grumbled, she seemed to sigh slightly at it.

"..... Then I'll just..... li...sten." Was the easy answer, he let out a small huff, but didn't argue it anymore. He wasn't going to go back and forth with her, not right now.

".... We got you back to the Guild and had The Old Woman and the Kid trying to fix you up." He murmured, "The other kid from Lamia showed up to help out, with a few others from her Guild and Mermaid. And those two idiots from Saber have been around since then. Master Bob, Ichiya and the guys that follow him around showed up not long after that, Goldmine and Quatro too."

Frea blinked, her eyes trailing up toward him in tired surprise, but he wasn't looking at her, his eyes had fallen closed.

_..... Mermaid, Lamia, Pegasus, Cerberus..... And SaberTooth...?_

_..... I suppose.... Mordren did..... Make them watch... Too...._

"... Sherria and Wendy stopped trying to heal you about a week ago." He grumbled, Frea blinked. ".... The Old Lady said their Magic wasn't working anymore."

Frea's eyes fell closed at that, she wasn't surprised. She knew what that sudden surge in her Magic had done to her body. Every muscle, tendon and bone was strained and broken and snapped, she knew that.... Those ugly, unnaturally dark bruises that ran along portions of her arms were like burns, that had scorched her, moving from the inside out.

.... Too much power for her body to handle all at once, she could hardly move, just breathing was painful.... And with the sheer amount of damage her Magic had done, added on top of the damage Mordren's Magic had done, she knew she was more broken parts than a person. And she knew Healing Magic had limits. And she was well passed those limits.

Laxus' eyes opened slightly to look down at her, seeing the pain cross her face.... but no surprise at the words.

She knew how bad she was, she didn't need anyone else to tell her. Hell- she probably knew the damage better than even the Old Lady and the sky kids.

"...... And the Council tried to bud in." He added lowly, "... They sent Knights to try and arrest the Guild, and you.... Said you were wanted for involving yourself in a 'national threat'."

"...... Well..... T...that clearly didn't.... Go their way....." She mumbled lowly,

"..... Aisha stopped them before they had any time to try." He grumbled, he saw her eyes snap open in shock at that, looking up at him wearily. He sighed slightly, sweatdropping. ".... I still don't get it, but she called up some Law that's been set up through a treaty with another country... Tellin' the Council they weren't aloud to interfere for some amount of time or even come into Magnolia at all. She didn't really get into it... But from what I pieced together, she's some sort of Noble in that Country, and they had to listen to her and the Law, though they didn't want to."

"....... Law.....?" Frea mumbled,

"... somethin' weird, she called it.... 'Druhma'." Laxus replied softly, but his heart jumped slightly to see the familiarity dawn on her face in that next instant. He sweatdropped, his head tilting, "..... how the hell do you know what that is?" He asked the question before she had time to even confirm that she did, or even before he could stop himself regardless of telling her not to talk.

"...... It's.... Not really a law......" She mumbled, her eyes moving away from him. ".... Not...originally.... It's..... Kinda like.... A..... Ritual....." She broke off to wince, her eyes shutting against the pain. "......Its....Something...f...from.... when the.... Energy Mages..... Were still around....... It must have..... Managed to stick..... Even after.... Mordren....." She winced again, a flash of pain running through her head, a fractured image and collection of information she never wanted.

He wondered faintly if that sudden new bit of information was owed to what she had said she had seen of Mordren's life. He also wondered what 'Ritual' it was, Aisha certainly hadn't elaborated and he was sure she wouldn't even if she was asked. He might have asked Frea, but he wouldn't, this time he stopped himself.

".... Well, whatever the hell it is.... The Council's stayed away. And so far nothing's been in the news about Mordren or anything that went on. The Council's kept it under wraps, and since everyone was put under a Spell for it- and just don't remember any of if happening, there's not been many people questioning what went on." He murmured, ".... But that's it.... The Guild really hasn't been doing anything..... They've all been too worked up to even get into another mess." She nodded slightly, letting out a shaky, shallow breath. She shivered under him, still trembling and still running a fever- though it had topped out awhile ago, now her body was just trying to work through it... slowly.

"..... I'm sorry.... About worrying everyone...." She breathed, "...... And being such a.... A pain in the ass....."

"..... honestly, woman." He grumbled, letting out a small huff at the string of words that suddenly had a flash of annoyance running through him.

_Always so worried about everyone but herself_

"... Quit worrying about that. If you want the Guild to quit being so tense, just focus on trying to heal." He grumbled lowly,

"......k...ay...." she murmured so softly he barely heard her, her voice fading away as her attention and focus waned again. He let out a small breath, he had the feeling she was still gonna be worked up over worrying everyone else, she always was, but for now he let it slide, he'd just tell her to quit worrying about it when he needed to.

Sometimes it really did feel like he had to repeat himself a hundred times over for her to just listen to him.

"... Thanks..... La....xus..."

He blinked, he hardly heard her say it as she fell back into an uneasy sleep again, thunder rumbled outside in a slowly lightening sky and nearly drowned the words out entirely.

He let out a small breath, annoying as it was how focused she was on the idea she had been worrying everyone, and not on herself- and as annoying as it was that he had to keep telling her things he had said plenty of times before..... It was more like her.

* * *

 

The rain let up that morning, he heard it lessening as the hours rolled by, the patter of water against the stone and the glass lulling into nonexistence as the thunder came to a halt too. The storm clouds over the city remained, though somehow they seemed less dark than before.

Magnolia slowly, steadily, pulled itself from the tense slow humm it had fallen into, people peering out their windows and chancing to move outside in the lapse of rain and wind that started.

That night felt like it had lasted years, his back was stiff and his knees were too from sitting in the same position for so long, he felt drained and he had long since stopped trying to keep his eyes open- though his mind never once wandered toward sleep for even an instant.

She was in and out a few times, drifting between drowsy wakefulness and uneasy sleep. They didn't talk to one another when she did wake up, there just didn't seem much to say anymore- so once again, silence became content between the both of them, and even then she was hardly in any way to be chatting in the first place. He simply sat there, his eyes closed and fingers twisting about a section of her hair- that hair that was still so long and so very silver from when it had grown to a length that reached her lower back during the fight with Mordren- once and awhile shifting only to replace the damp cloth on her forehead with a cooler one.

His other hand rest lightly atop her head, his shoulders sagging and stiff. He didn't shift nor even notice the door cracking open to the room, or the silent, slightly shocked gaze that had been settled on him by the Old Man.

Master had shuffled down the stairs from his office and the restless sleep he had been fighting to stave off for days now, his eyes tired and face worn as he picked his way down the steps, turning without a second thought or moments hesitation toward the Infirmary. He hadn't meant to sleep through to morning, and a part of himself hated he had- afraid that in the hours he was gone he was that much closer to losing that first child he had brought to the Guild. And this time it would be for good.

He halted with the door only slightly open, his eyes landing on the bed he had spent so many days sitting beside, and his heart jumped slightly.

His grandson was sitting at the head of the bed, motionless, a pillow in his lap and Frea's head resting lightly in it. Laxus' coat was thrown over her shaking body, his hand pressed ever so softly against her neck, his fingers twisting a single strand of her hair lazily. He noticed immediately the cloth settled on her forehead, and the collection of others sitting on the nightstand and by the bowl- and how softly his grandson had placed his hand on her forehead.

It was a shock to say the least, in that moment he saw Laxus doing something he could hardly fathom.... Something that was very much unlike the Lightning Dragon Slayer, something much more kind and gentle than he had ever seen his grandson be, and especially so toward the very person he had always been at such odds with.... Well, maybe until recently.

Makarov was still having a difficult time getting used to the idea that Frea and Laxus weren't always at one another's throats. Things had been less and less tense between the both of them and he knew it. He did know something had changed between them, but he supposed.... Maybe he hadn't realized how much they had changed.

* * *

 

_"Say whatever you two want, it doesn't matter. There's nothing going on, nothing important, so I don't have to argue nor justify it to the both of you." Frea muttered around her food, eyes still closed. "We're just friends, so stop reading into things."_

* * *

 

_"She wasn't going to give it up." Laxus said suddenly. Master blinked, "She was so beat up I could have knocked her out and been done with it easily, because I knew she'd never quit fighting about going to that Guild, she's too stubborn and too much of a hot head. But I wasn't going to hit her, or knock her out.. Even though that might have been better, seeing as how she ended up getting hit by that Hikien bastard."_

_Master blinked, seeing Laxus' hands grip about his mug tightly in sudden anger that the Old Man hadn't been expecting._

_"... She was beat up enough, I wasn't going to do anything else to her." Laxus said lowly, "I went with her thinking I could keep her out of enough trouble she wouldn't get any worse than she was, and let her go because I wasn't looking to fight with her for it. I let her go because it felt better than forcing her to sit still."_

* * *

 

This had been happening for awhile now, it wasn't simply because of what happened with Mordren. They had been at ease with one another, cooperating, talking... And he had seen something like... Maybe protectiveness and care in Laxus before, just faintly.

_..... When did it happen, I wonder..? When did it all change..?_

Master sighed slightly, stepping away from the door and away from the room entirely- he would come back a little later... He was sure Frea would be alright, with his grandson watching her.

He bit the inside of his cheek, sweatdropping slightly as his eyes fell closed.

Laxus had been unusually silent since everything...... but he had been one of the few Master had not seen fall apart the last two weeks, and he found himself wondering if maybe Laxus had been keeping what was he was feeling to himself the whole time.

_That boy..... he's grown so much._

* * *

 

Freed leaned against the wall just outside the infirmary door, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes cast sideways toward that small crack in the door that let him peer inside. The main hall was filled with the daily collection of people that had grown fewer and fewer, small murmurings and tense shoulders, a dim Guild nearly as dreary as the wet morning, though the rain was nothing but a sprinkle at this point.

He'd come to the Guild to check in on Laxus, he hadn't wanted to leave the night before, but he had complied when asked none the less. He knew last night had been bad, _she_ had been bad, and he couldn't imagine what it had been like to sit in the silence of that room for so many hours, a part of him had been concerned how Laxus had taken it.

Freed was oh so aware that Laxus had put up that stony exterior the last few weeks because he had to... he knew the Lightning Dragon Slayer was just as worried and in as much pain as the rest of the Guild, maybe even worse. Laxus had been tense, brooding... more so than Freed could remember seeing him before. Laxus wasn't one to let others see what he was thinking or feeling, he was reserved and he kept to himself, it was only because Freed had been around him, and friends with Laxus so long that he could tell- he had long since learned to see it when Laxus was troubled, in pain, worried... afraid, even.

He'd noticed how Laxus had grown around her, especially so after what had happened with Ivan. He'd noticed how she'd been around him, how they both had seemed to relax, grow closer. Odd as it had been before, it was a change certainly- but it was a pleasant one too.

Laxus had changed when he came back from being Expelled. He'd been easier to get along with, less angry and quick to act- but he'd still been rough around the edges, distant even.

But since then? Since he was let back in the Guild, and since that rift between her and he had started to close distance, even long before anyone noticed it?

Laxus had been different, more open, more easy-going, kinder- and Freed had to wonder how much of it was owed to how he learned to act around her, or if Laxus even realized what an effect she had had on him, even if only slightly so at times... it all added up.

He also faintly wondered if _Laxus_ realized how much he had changed over the years, and especially this last year.

Freed was surprised at what he found when he paused at that crack in the door, surprised to find Laxus sitting at the head of the bed, Frea's head in his lap and looking so very content and calm. Shocked to see that Laxus' coat was settled over her body, pulled up to her chest and free from where it hardly ever left the Lightning Dragon Slayer's shoulders. He stood in silence, watching Laxus lightly brush away those few strands of her hair from her face, his eyes cast down toward her, face neutral and silent... Vigilant.

And ever so _gentle_.

Freed let out a small breath, he had stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall, halting his plan of going in and settling for simply waiting outside the room.

He saw Laxus' shoulders sag slightly, he heard the Lightning Dragon Slayer let out a small, low sigh, his eyes falling closed as his hand came to a halt just under her jaw, the other brushing against her neck just barely. Freed's eyes flashed slightly,

"..... you're annoying, you know that..?" Laxus' words were so low Freed barely heard him, if not for the near silence of the room he probably wouldn't have. ".... I thought I told you to go to sleep, woman."

Freed blinked, sweatdropping as his eyes widened slightly, his heart jumping a little and quickening in its pace.

Laxus' voice was low, weary almost... but not angry, or even annoyed. It was soft, a low, calm tenor that was so kind Freed had never heard him like that before, not once.

"... mm... I was asleep.." Was the shallow, shaky reply that Freed found himself growing rigid at. "..... I don't keep.... wakin' up... for.... t.... the hell of... it... you know..."

_She.... she was awake....?!_

Freed felt a flash of shock run through his core in the same instant that something like relief crashed down over him. He remained still, transfixed as he watched Laxus frown slightly, shaking his head a little as the Lightning Dragon Slayer sighed again.

"..... hmph... that's what happens when you have a fever about ten degrees too high." Laxus mumbled back, his eyes glinting sightly as both he and Freed heard her hiss slightly, stifling a few coughs that threatened to send her spinning into a world of pain. Laxus' hand that held his cheek fell, resting lightly on her shoulder, frowning slightly as he watched her chest rise and fall in shallow, painful gasps a few minutes before settling out a little more. "...... you alright..?" He asked lowly,

"...... b... been better..." Was the shaky answer, Freed and Laxus alike seemed to stiffen at the reply. "..... _you_ alright...?" She asked, wistfully as Laxus blinked, quirking an eyebrow down at her, her eyes half-open and shaking so badly still.

"Hmm?"

"... heh..... you've been... sitting like that... for hours..." She mumbled between her harsh breathing, ".... can't be... com.... fortable.... lightning-boy...." Laxus sighed again, looking weary for a moment as he shook his head in slight exasperation.

"I'm fine." Was the short reply, though it wasn't as firm as it usually would have been. "... I thought I told you to quit worrying about everyone else." there was no conviction in his tone though, it sounded like he had given up arguing the point long before.

".... you don't... have to be... so da... mned stubborn...." Frea breathed, her eyes flashed slightly, settling him with a weary, tired expression, "..... you don't... gotta st....ay.... you're tired too..."

"... I'm fine." Laxus grumbled again, his cheek resting in his hand once more. Frea seemed to shake her head at that a little, but she was trembling so much it was hard to tell, Freed certainly couldn't tell from the distance he was at, his eyes wide and sweatdropping as he listened in sheer shocked, riveted silence.

_Laxus..._

"... t...tch... be stubborn then....." Frea sighed slightly, her eyes falling closed again. "....... I won't complain..... having you... around a l...little while longer........" Freed blinked in surprise at the words, Laxus did the same, blushing, just slightly.

".... tch..... you're delirious..." He grumbled lowly, she smiled, just faintly, her mind teetering on the edge of sleep for the dozenth time.

"..... not really..." She sighed, Laxus blinked, biting the inside of his lip as he huffed. "... you're actually.... surprisingly good... at the whole.... taking care.... of people... thing..... it's.... nice....... you're actu...actually a r.....really big.... softie... heh........" Laxus noticeably blushed a little more at that, looking disgruntled for a minute as Freed felt his jaw drop slightly.

"..... I'm still.... R... Royally.... miffed.... ab.....out the Chance.... Laxus.... but.........tch.... thank you.... really......" Frea's voice dropped so low in that next minute Freed barely heard her at all. Laxus seemed to stiffen slightly at the words, though Freed wasn't sure what she meant by them exactly, or why it was Laxus looked so tense upon hearing them.

"... I a..appreciate.... you sticking... around......I..... I feel a bit..... better....."

Laxus blinked, looking somewhere between shocked and lost for words, and even somewhat nervous. His eyes fell halfway closed, sweatdropping as he grimaced a little.

"..... you got it." Laxus murmured gently, the words little but a whisper.

Freed's eyes shone slightly, seeing the small flash of.... of sadness appear on Laxus' face, just for a small second.

".... now you better stick around too, woman."

"... mm...... promise.... I'm not going... any.....where....."

Laxus' nodded slightly, his hand falling lightly on the top of her head.

"Hmmph, good."

Freed glanced away, his eyes falling toward the floor and leaning a bit more against the wall. He let out a small sigh, smiling just faintly as his eyes fell closed.

_Perhaps I shouldn't have been very worried at all...._

He remained where he was awhile longer, content in silence and eyes closed- nearly as content as Laxus seemed to be, sitting in that bed and with her head resting in his lap.

_.... Do you know, Frea? How much Laxus has changed?_

Freed hummed slightly under his breath,

_.... Do you know how much he's changed, just around you? Because of you? Maybe even.. For you?_

He didn't let his thoughts linger on that for very long though, he just waited patiently, not daring to move or walk away- he'd resign himself to waiting outside that room as dutifully as Laxus seemed to about sitting with her. Doing the very thing Freed had found himself nearly astounded at, when Frea herself had promised to sit with the Lightning Dragon Slayer after Ivan.

Even despite the tenseness in his shoulders, and what concern worked its way into his core at the sound of her harsh breathing- there was something better, warmer, pleasant even.

He was pleased...  Pleased that she was still alive, pleased she had managed to come back to wakefulness- if only for a minute or two.

And pleased.... Because he wasn't sure what would happen if she were to die, and he honestly hadn't been excited to find out. Pleased more so, that she had made it through the night and that Laxus hadn't been forced to endure what pain it would have caused had she not.

Freed had been standing outside the room for near an hour and a half before he moved- stepping away from the wall lightly and sighing, sweatdropping slightly.

He knew that Porlyusica would be arriving soon, and he knew the Old Woman enough to know she would be less than pleased with Laxus' current position.... Little as he wished to invade on the silence and the calm, he felt maybe it was time too.

He stepped inside the door silently, hardly moving it on its hinges as he advanced a few paces inside, he saw Laxus' head tilt in his direction just slightly as an indicator his arrival was noted- though Freed didn't earn Laxus' eyes.

"Laxus." Freed murmured quietly,

"Hmm?"

"Porlyusica will be here soon." Freed responded quietly. Laxus let out a low, nearly weary sigh at the words, nodding, just once.

Laxus didn't move right away, he sat still for a few moments, his eyes opening half-way to glance down at her. Freed simply just watched quietly,

Laxus shifted, his movements slight and controlled as his hands moved to lift the pillow and her head ever so slightly- enough to allow him room to slid from the bed stiffly, laying the pillow down gently and carefully- grimacing a little when she winced, but she didn't come to. Laxus hand lingered on the edge of the bed for a moment, before he straightened up, his eyes closing as he took in a long, low breath, rolling his shoulders- Freed could hear the stiff joints pop and crack at the sudden movement.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair, fingers trailing along the bed as he moved before they left the bed top entirely, walking around it and stretching his arms out. His stretching of his hands above his head faltered slightly, just for a second- Laxus' eyes snapping open and onto the floor as he felt for the first time- _pain_. Pain that ran along his arms and soreness to boot, he stiffened, biting the inside of his cheek and ignoring it for now- and keeping himself in check enough not to let Freed know something was wrong.

"... You been waitin' long?" Laxus murmured lowly, Freed blinked.

"Not very." Freed replied softly, "..... Are you alright?"

"I'm good." He sighed slightly,

"Have you been awake all night?" Freed asked quietly, he earned a small nod in return, though Laxus didn't seem all that perturbed by it.

"The Old Man been down yet?" Laxus asked, halting any question or reply to the lack of sleep comment. Freed blinked,

"... Yes, Master was sitting at the bar when I arrived." Freed answered, Laxus blinked, looking faintly curious at the news, before he shook his head slightly to clear it of the thoughts that had propped up. "... You should probably get some rest, Laxus." That received yet another sigh, and a small, fleeting glance back toward the bed and Frea from the Lightning Dragon Slayer, though Laxus let his eyes fall closed again so quickly Freed barely saw it.

"....... Yeah, fine." He mumbled softly, looking exasperated for a minute. Freed smiled faintly, before both he and Laxus turned slightly to the sound of feet approaching the room. Laxus shifted, turning toward the door and rubbing the back of his neck as he started to slowly walk out, Freed paused long enough to let the blonde man passed him- his eyes glinting slightly when he realized that Laxus had failed to bother and retrieve his coat from atop the bed.

The door opened as Laxus and Freed drew up near it, the grim faces of Porlyusica and the Old Man appearing in the doorway- Master's eyes flicked from the bed toward his grandson in slight surprise, blinking as he drew up slightly.

"Laxus," Master murmured, eyes narrowed as Porlyusica stepped past him and the Lightning Dragon Slayer further into the room.

Laxus' eyes had fallen closed though, and he didn't look up as his grandfather said his name.

".... Did something happen?" Master asked quietly, his eyes glinting.

He stiffened a little, Laxus pausing just long enough to drop his hand atop the Old Man's head.

"Quit worryin', Old Man." Laxus murmured lowly, but he simply left it at that, and walked past Makarov and toward the door without another word. He waved a hand behind him as he reached the entryway, "... I'll be back later. Don't wear yourself out too much, Gramps."

He left the room, Freed trailing after him as Master stared, sweatdropping and eyebrow quirked, unsure what the action was or even what brought them on. Master Makarov's eyes cast toward Freed in slight question, only to receive a small, faint smile from the green-haired man in answer.

Freed stepped passed the Old Man and followed Laxus out without a word, leaving Makarov glancing back at them uncertainly. It had been a long while since he had heard Laxus call him 'gramps', and certainly he hadn't expected to have Laxus' hand fall on his head, it was such an odd gesture from the younger.... more so he was confused to see Laxus looking so calm (and maybe a bit tired if he was being honest). It was like a huge fraction of what tenseness the Old Man had seen seep into his grandson's shoulders and remain the last two weeks had faded away so suddenly.

_... why.....?_

Porlyusica hardly payed them any mind as she moved in, her eyes fixing ahead and to that same young woman she had been worrying over with every waking hour, searching the edges of her mind for something to do, some remedy, some way of helping. She drew up by the bed, setting her own bag aside on the table and her eyes flicking briefly toward that blood-stained rag that had been tossed in the chair nearest the window. Her eyes flicked from it toward the door, but Laxus and Freed had already gone, and to be entirely honest- she didn't really need to ask, she could perfectly well guess from what faint, stain of crimson she spotted at the edge of Frea's lips. The Old Lady sighed, her wrist flicking toward the cloth as it was wrapped up in a small burst of gold Magic, before disappearing from sight entirely.

The Old Lady drew up beside the bed, her hand moving forward to lightly take the damp cloth up from Frea's forehead, before pressing her hand lightly to it, grimacing slightly to feel the sheer heat flaring from the young woman's skin- much higher than it had been when she left the night before, and enough so she was shaking and shivering without end, her skin pale and breaths in ragged, feverish gasps that did nothing to lessen the lump that had fallen into the Old Lady's stomach.

She sweatdropped, her hand moving away from Frea's forehead and trailing down to shift the covers slightly, for a small moment just faintly noticing the coat that had been abandoned there- before her attention turned entirely on her work instead.

Her eyes narrowed, watching every harsh breath, every small wince let out as she trembled and her body ached under the pain that came with simply breathing- heard the way the breaths caught in her throat every once in awhile, most assuredly hindered by the blood the Old Lady was oh so aware had worked its way into the Energy Dragon Slayer's lungs. Her eyes narrowed to slits, seeing the shine of fresh blood welling up through the bandages that covered the wounds in her chest, and her stomach- the wounds had refused healing and hadn't been closed outside stitching them, and it seemed a few stitches had pulled, though she wasn't sure why or when... she figured it hardly mattered. With how weak and sick she was at the moment, she didn't dare move her too much, or put her body under more stress trying to repair the sutures just now- the fresh blood seemed to have drawn to a halt for the moment, and that was only on the outside.

With how many organs had been punctured, and the sheer damage that seemed to have raced through the young Dragon Slayer's body like a fire coursing through every inch of her veins, her muscles, bones, tendons, nerves- there wasn't a part of her body that hadn't sustained some sort of damage, there didn't seem any part of her that hadn't been ripped to shreds from the inside out, breathing was probably agony even if there hadn't been a hole in her chest and stomach, and adding it all together was a very, very grim picture.

Frea had always been almost impossibly resilient when taking damage, it took no small amount to truly put her out of commission, and there hadn't been a wound yet she hadn't managed to overcome. Even without Wendy's Healing Magic, long before the little Dragon Slayer had joined the Guild- Frea had always healed remarkably well, as Porlyusica knew. Even with serious wounds that would have had others out for months, she had been back in much less time- time and time again she pulled through every injury, even when Porlyusica had been uncertain she could. Her health never fell so low as to cause any great concern, even when she was hurt... but now her immune system was shot, both her strength and resilience seemed to have finally met it's match.... in the most terrible way. No stubbornness or resilience could heal this much damage, or stave off this weakness- this sickness and fever.

The Old Lady was suddenly reminded of that day the Energy Dragon Slayer had appeared on her doorstep, looking so frail and weaker than she had ever been... that day it had been oh so clear something was very, very wrong. And then, Porlyusica couldn't do anything- not when she became aware of what darkness had seeped into her body, destroying her health and draining her life- too powerful for even her skills to combat with.

Powerless to stop that foolish, young girl always getting into trouble- from dying. Powerless then, and powerless now.

Porlyusica swallowed, her hand falling to take light hold of Frea's wrist, her fingers pressing against the underside as her other hand pulled the sheets back up to her chest again from looking the wounds over in sheer silence. She waited, her eyes trailing over those unnatural bruises swirling up the few places of bare skin like a wire coil had been wrapped around her arm and dug in.

She felt her pulse, weak and flitting unevenly under her fingers, but she paused.

Porlyusica's red gaze narrowed to slits, her hand releasing the girl's wrist as she bit the inside of her cheek.

She bent over slightly, her head falling to press her ear against that frantically rising and falling chest, hearing the struggle of the breaths, the sound of fluid, and that heartbeat that had been so faint, struggling so badly the night before... fluttering and beating so terribly unevenly still, but...

Porlyusica sweatdropped slightly, remaining bent over and listening intently for a few moments- trying to make sure she wasn't making a mistake.

_..... that seems impossible....  her pulse is stronger, and her heartbeat's grown steadier too...._

Porlyusica straightened up, her eyes narrowed still as she pressed her chin into her hand slightly, eyes glittering in the dim. She was unaware for a few moments the slightly pained and fearful gaze Makarov had set on her, the Old Man having seen the tenseness in the Healer's expression, and how serious she seemed so suddenly.

It seemed wrong to even think it, but for a small moment the Old Lady wondered...

_.... hmm.... Is....?_

Her eyes fell closed, banishing the thought for slight fear the minute she even gave it time in her mind, things would turn on her.

Porlyusica took a small step back from the bed, turning slightly as she began to sift through her bag, setting supplies out and glassware in silence- this time aware that Makarov had approached the bed and taken a shaky seat in the chair pulled up on the opposite side from where she was. The Old Man's hands fell on the bed, his fingers lacing around Frea's limp hand lightly as he seemed to grimace, sweatdropping and shoulders hunching slightly despite himself.

The clink of glass sounded quietly in the room as Porlyusica set to work preparing a potion, her eyes narrowed in concentration, light flitting faintly from the window to bounce lazily off her tools. A few minutes passed by as she worked, before she finished, in her hand a glass filled with some pale, somewhat ugly green color that seemed to fade to brown as the seconds ticked by.

Porlyusica's hand slid behind Frea's head as she brought the glass to the Energy Dragon Slayer's lips, slowly tilting the glass down so the liquid could make its way down her throat, though Frea unconsciously tensed as she did so. The Dragon Slayer's face twisted slightly, her shaking and heaving body growing rigid as she was forced to drink it until the glass was empty,

She coughed a few times, her jaw clenching as she hissed, the pain clear on her face as she settled into a few quick, gasping breaths. Makarov's hold on her hand tightened a little, his eyes gleaming as his head bowed slightly, he felt an ache in his heart that grew deeper the minute he saw how much pain she was in, even with her not being awake.

Porlyusica replaced what supplies she had brought out in her bag, her eyes narrowed and all focus flitting between that and her patient. She hoped that potion would help to dull the fever down a little, if nothing else.... And if she was lucky, ease her pain too.

When her supplies had been cleaned up to her liking, she let out a low sigh, her fingertips pressed against the topside of the nightstand and eyes talking closed a moment. This time she could tell that Makarov had glanced her way, waiting, watching ever so intently.

"........ Her fever is worse, and her wounds still don't seen to be healing at all." Porlyusica announced quietly, Master stiffened, though he did not seem surprised at the news- just pained. ".... I can't think of anything more to do, Makarov. I will keep trying what I can, and keeping a close eye on her condition..... But for now waiting is all we can do."

She refrained from voicing the fact that it seemed her pulse had stabilized, she didn't wish to give him hope if there was a chance it could simply fall through... She'd just wait, and watch... And hope too.

"..... Thank you, Porlyusica. For all you've been doing." Master replied quietly, his voice shaking slightly as his eyes fell closed. Her red gaze flashed, her face falling slightly as she sighed silently. She circled the bed, her bag in one hand as she stopped beside him a moment, her hand falling lightly on the Old Man's shoulder for a few moments, before she continued forward toward the counter on the opposite wall- filled with herbs and other things that had slowly migrated over from her house in the East Forest.

There was the muffled shuffling and moving of supplies as the room fell into silence again, the Old Woman casting small, short glances toward the figure of Makarov with his back to her, his hands holding the Energy Dragon Slayer's own between them, his head bowed and eyes closed.

..... Even if she were.... what chance was there of healing from all this?

Porlyusica wasn't sure if she could... And that made her grimace slightly, her eyes falling closed.

All the times she'd been told to be careful, to quit getting into trouble...

.... to the time Porlyusica had stepped up, and asked she hold back, for sake of Makarov.

_"Don't do that to him."_

She sighed slightly, not that there had been much chance or choice to avoid this at the time... it still ached.

_That... Foolish, foolish.... Girl....._

* * *

 

"Have you found your will to live again, Enogora Dragair Slajur?"

Frea stiffened, her eyes snapping open and glancing around quickly- her eyes landing on that massive, dark form of the Dragon (or not really a Dragon, just.... Magic? Taking the Form of a Dragon?) standing behind her, smiling wryly as he remained settled on his stomach, looking amused.

The space was dim, but not as dark as the Reach- the ground underfoot was nothing but empty space that shouldn't have been solid, and yet it was. She took a few steps back, her eyes narrowing to slits as she glanced upward at Naraka, looking wary a moment.

It took all her effort and concentration to not allow herself to fall back to the Reach, she could almost feel the water hiding somewhere in the back of her mind, hungry and wanting ever so badly to reach out and snatch her up- plunge her beneath those thick black waves again, consume her.

She wouldn't go back there, regardless of what sinking sense of terror still swirled in her core, or how painful it was to resist it.... she couldn't, if she did she wasted that damned Chance and she couldn't have that.

She huffed a little hotly at the thought, Naraka's head tilted slightly at that small flash of anger that appeared in her eyes a moment.

"... Naraka." Frea mumbled lowly, she was less than pleased to see him, especially after what shit she had been forced to endure in His 'Domain' for what Laxus told her was _two god damned weeks_ \- though to her it felt much, much longer. "... why the hell are you here? I'm not going back to the Reach."

"Hehe, indeed you are not." Naraka chuckled, his front legs crossing over one another almost leisurely. "It would be quite the waste if you were to, given the sacrifice the Aleuruen Dragair Slajur made for you... and more so, given how Death, Soul and Time all came together to help and save you as well- momentous occasion, the Mortal Embodiments of Our Power have not worked together for an age or more. And rightly so, given how many misused their power so often before.." Frea blinked, her head tilted slightly as Naraka let out a sigh, looking remiss. ".... A very special occasion indeed... hehe, it's not like Time- mortal or Immortal- to ever step in and meddle. You are a very special circumstance indeed for the Fealorr to be willing to help you."

"... the Fealorr?" Frea mumbled lowly, ".... I take it, that's the name of the 'Mortal Embodiment of Time' then?"

"Very quick study Malurey." Naraka smirked, "Now that you are no longer Falling, it may just be time for you to hear the rest of the story, hmm?" Frea's eyes flashed, her jaw clenching slightly as she bared her fangs at him.

"Not a chance!" She snapped immediately, earning a blink from Naraka. "You think I'm gonna let you force me back into some stream of memory and history like you made me watch Mordren's?! Not again, _never_ again!" She growled, looking utterly furious as Naraka simply looked at her.

She couldn't do that again, seeing all of that... it tore her mind to more shreds than her Magic had torn her body apart, her thoughts were still frantic and fractured- she couldn't take anything like that again... that _torture._

"Hmm, you believe that was my doing, Malurey?" He mused, unperturbed by her anger in the slightest- Frea faltered at the question. He noticed her hesitation and shook his head, "I assure you, I did not force the Energy God's Memories onto you. I do not have control over the Memories of Mortal's anymore than you do- Memories are under the control of Time." Frea sweatdropped, her heart dropping slightly. "... if it was the Fealorr who forced them on you, or my Brother- I am unsure. But what you saw of Mordren's life, and those after him... what you lived of it, that was by Time's will, not my own."

Frea took a few shaky steps back, her legs shaking slightly as she sat down with a thud, her eyes wide and falling as she grimaced.

".... why in.... why in the hell....?"

"... you needed to know, or at least- Time believed you needed to know." Naraka replied simply, "After all, your Memory and your sense of all Time has become quite fractured, has it not? You understand what has become of your own History, or at least part of it, yes?"

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, sweatdropping slightly as she winced- a flood of fractured and blurred together images flashing through her mind- still much to much to make sense of... but yes, some of it was clear.. at least a little.

... she remembered, almost everything.... from much before Chaitanya- those fragments of her past she had been aware of, but never aware of the details... until now.

".... yes, you do remember it now- but do you understand it all?" Naraka pressed lightly, Frea's eyes trailed up toward him slowly, looking wary a moment.

".... no." She replied softly, though she wasn't particularly sure she wanted to know.

"I told you before there was much you do not know." Naraka murmured, "I will tell you what I must.... it is too much to hope I can tell you it all, and I doubt you care to learn much more at this moment." Frea grimaced slightly, he smiled. "... So for now, listen, Malurey- I will begin with the basics."

He paused, chuckling under his breath.

"... and you need only listen, I am able to hold a conversation with you and little else while we are here. Do not worry over unwanted memories crowding your mind again." He smirked,

"... where is 'here', Naraka?" Frea mumbled lowly, "... this isn't the White Plane. It's... different."

"A very good question, Malurey." Naraka smiled, ".... it is not the White Plane in the sense as you know it- the true White Plane you have never witnessed, you've only ever stepped into the fringes of it- what little you could perceive in your Mind and in your Magic. The Seleyn has control over the White Plane- as you well know." Frea blinked,

_Seleyn... so he's talking about Jynx then?_

_Wait..... if Time, Soul and Death worked together to save me.... does he mean that Jynx....?_

_..... but who the hell are the Mortal Embodiment of Death and Time? And why try and save me?_

Naraka didn't give her time to question him though.

"This place is.... complicated, I suppose you could say." Naraka smiled, "The name has changed over the ages.. but the one used most often is 'Median'." Frea blinked, "... it is here that some small, tiny fraction of all the domains of all the Forces of Creation come into contact. Where some corner of the Reach, the Clear, the Veil and the Crossroads- or the White Plane as you so aptly called it- touch. It is a Magic epicenter stretching between physical and ethereal- able to be touched by all Forces and entered by any who control them, it exists in and out of all Magic... and it often takes the form of whomever enters at any one time. You cannot use Magic here, you can simply enter and leave."

Frea's head was spinning slightly at the slew of information of most she understood near nothing of, her eyes narrowed and head tilted as she sweatdropped.

".... it is amusing however, that Median looks so barren with you having entered into it." Naraka mused lightly, glancing around the space and the sheer empty calm of it all. "... or perhaps understandable, something of simplicity and calm in your world... that I suppose is probably spinning and much too complicated right now."

"Hehe.... I suppose I will do nothing to ease your wild thoughts Malurey... but I will be much more pleasant than what you experienced before in how you receive the information."

* * *

 

Rified stumbled slightly, the ground rushing up to meet him and gravity kicking in on full force where it hadn't been in so long. His feet met cracked and uneven stone, the area around him a war zone and silence like death hanging over the area- smears of crimson still staining the stony faces and bits of earth here and there.

The sky was a dreary grey and the air moved past him in chilly waves, the sound of water tumbling from height and waves lapping at stone filled his senses as he glanced around the destruction warily, sweatdropping at the sight of it.

This was most definitely not where he had been before.... well, before being sucked into the Reach and staying there for a time that felt like years- and was most definitely longer than he had ever spent any extended amount of time there.

But this place... he knew where this was, instinctively, though he had never set foot here or even seen it for himself. He just found himself reeling slightly at landing here now, he had to have been hundreds of leagues from this place before it had all happened, and how he was suddenly here now was just.... he didn't get it.

"You have got to be kidding me.... why am I getting pulled every which way?" He grumbled under his breath, "... it's not fun getting dumped in the middle of nowhere, you know."

He didn't get an answer, so he assumed that this time he was by himself... But why here? Of all places?

This was where Frea had fought with Mordren... where he _killed_ her.

He shuddered slightly at that, but shook it off.

"Damned... Annoying..." He grumbled lowly, starting forward slowly across that crumbling island of stone. ".... Bullshit.... All of this.... Is damned crazy...."

Forces of Creation, Mortal and Immortal Embodiments, what they did... To save her.

He sweatdropped at the thought, his eyes trailing upward toward that dreary looking sky overhead.

...... She didn't come back to the Reach, as far as he was aware..... He hoped that monster of a man had actually managed to convince her to stay, to fight.

"He managed to settle her down, at least. To get her to try."

Rified froze, his eyes widening slightly, before grimacing a little and slowly turning toward the voice.

"... You can read minds now?" He asked, looking bemused. Those emotionless yellow eyes looked back at him oh so calmly, his hands hooked behind his back and utterly neutral.

"No. I simply knew you were going to ask." Was the level reply. Rified sweatdropped, about to ask how he knew- but he thought better of it. Things were complicated enough.

"... Right." He sighed, "... So why did you drop me here?"

"I have things to explain." The other man said easily, ".... Or rather, things to muse. Now that the Malurey has been saved there have opened up hundreds of new currents, and many of them lead in a direction that will be hazardous to the world." Rified blinked, ".... I do recall mentioning it might have been better to let her die, Kala. But you and the Seleyn were adamant on it."

"... What the hell are you saying?" Rified grumbled,

"There are several paths in the current that lead to a world where the Malurey becomes something much fiercer, and much more dark than even that of Mordren." Was the calm reply, Rified felt his heart jump. "And the destruction she could unfold is..... I can't seen the end, but at a guess, it is substantial."

"She'd never do that." Was the sharp answer, though Rified sounded a little unsure.

"She may not have a choice." The other man replied, ".... That darkness is not the only one beginning to rear its head. All conflict between here and then, may be enough to make her fall, regardless of what she or anyone else wishes."

"...w...what conflict?" Rified growled, surely there couldn't be anything as bad as Mordren still coming?

"...... The details are unclear, but it is most assuredly linked with the current spinning away toward Zeref." Rified went rigid, chills running up and down his spine at the name.

".... What's going to happen?"

"I do not know." Was the answer, Rified scowled.

"What good are you as the Master of Time if you can't tell the future?" He snapped on agitation,

"The future is never a set thing. There is no future that will always happen, things are in flux and continue to be up until the very moment they unfold. Things that happen and pass are subject to change, or remain the same, it all varies." Still so very neutral, and it was starting to piss Rified off. "I can guess at what happens, but I cannot know for certain. Everything changes and has the possibility to change too much to know every little detail."

"... You're freaking useless." He growled, "Can't you talk plain for once?"

"I rather thought I was." Rified blinked at that, his anger simmering down in way of confusion. He swore he saw the other man sigh a little, the neutrality giving way slightly to exasperation. "..... But perhaps Death was right. I only talk in riddles... Though once I didn't. I'm simply out of practice, I've not spent much of my life in the Clear."

"...... How long have you been away from the waking world...?" Rified mumbled, eyebrow quirked. "... And how old are you anyway?"

"...... I was born in the year X763. I entered the Veil in the year X777, and arrived in the year E-387, of the first age, and the time of the Energy Mages." Rified blinked, "..... I stayed in the country known as Adgnei for several years, before I entered the Veil again, and stayed.... Watching the ages pass by and letting the Current move and alter around me. Until now."

"..... Y.... You're telling me you haven't been in the real world in more than a few thousand years?!" Rified stammered breathlessly, "You've just been hanging out in the 'Veil' for thousands of years?!"

"Indeed."

"How the hell are you even... Shouldn't you be dead?!"

".... Eventually, I will be. Just not quite yet." Was the easy answer, "Being the Fealorr, I can stay in the Veil for centuries without issue, though I don't think any Fealorr before me spent quite as much time in the Veil as I have."

"... That.... You're crazy..." Rified stammered, trying very hard and pretty much failing to wrap his mind around the idea that anyone could be born around the same time he was- and end up thousands of years in the past, and then live for thousands of years more and eventually end back up here, now... _What the literal hell._

".... Why is all this..... So freaking complicated...?" He grumbled, looking ready to just give up.

"I find it extremely simple." The other man replied,

"....says the guy who's been in a Magical, mystical plane of existence that let him live for way longer than anyone should..." Rified grumbled, sweatdropping heavily at the idea. "... And who is also the mortal Master of Time itself.... Which is also a mystical, magical... Thing... Force... Whatever.. That creates and created all existence in itself...."

_.... And now I sound insane too..._

".... You do realize the idea of Time Travel and Time Magic is just not even possible for most people, right?" Rified murmured, ".... Even all that crap with the Eclipse Gate in Crocus was a little much...."

"I find it an odd thing so few people consider Time Magic as a possibility." The other man murmured, "Considering how many in this present Current have traveled, and meddled with the Veil- and not simply because of the Eclipse Gate, but further beyond that." Rified blinked, his thoughts scrambling to a halt at the words, his jaw dropping slightly.

"...heh?"

* * *

 

Laxus bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes narrowed to slits and frowning as he sat on the edge of his bed, the room and the house silent and empty apart from him.

His elbows rest on his knees as his eyes traced along the bare skin of his arms, his shirt abandoned on the bed beside him and aqua blue gaze trailing along the dozens of teeth marks that punctured and tore along his arms and even his shoulders. Bruising dark red and purple and a little swollen, and leaving a sharp, throbbing ache to travel through his person without end.

He had been so focused on Frea, that nothing else could have gained his attention... Not even the thin, dried streams of blood that had seeped from the wounds and even stained the sleeves of his shirt. He hadn't noticed the pain at all until Freed had convinced him to get up and go home- to which now he was. The throbbing had grown steadily worse as he finally took a chance in solitude to find the damage that had been done in that..... Place, seemed to have persisted even when he came back. They were not as deep as they'd been back there, no, but they still stung and they still bled. A lasting, physical mark of something and someplace that had otherwise been rather intangible.

He faintly wondered if the wounds Frea received there had shown through like his had. He couldn't remember seeing any fresh wounds, though with how badly injured she was, he wasn't sure he could have picked out those wounds from all the rest regardless.

He let out a breath, his eyes flashing slightly as his head bowed, his gaze falling shut and shoulders sagging in exhaustion he didn't dare let the world see.

He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, or even care about the wounds- let alone enough to clean them or anything.

He just wished his mind had as little energy as the rest of him seemed to, maybe then all the thoughts and questions would manage to cease.

Laxus let out a low, long sigh, falling back against the bed and eyes narrowed to slits as he simply stared up at the roof- midday light struggling to break free of the curtains drawn over the window to his right.

_"I've come back too... T-too many damn times..... And now_ __you_ _ _.... You jumped in after me.... You could have... Fucking_ __died_ _ _for me..! ..... I am so tired of... People throwing their chances away on me... I've had too many people lose their... Their_ __lives_ _ _for me...!! T-too many people...._ __Have died_ _ _for me...!!!"_

_... what the hell does she even mean....?_

His bruised and torn arms crossed over his forehead, his eyes closing again.

His thoughts clouded and filled with nothing but the sensation and feeling of her body trembling and heaving in her panic and pain, how broken those eyes had been, the glitter of the tears falling from them where he had never seen them fall- beside hearing her sob just the once.

The images never ceased, nor the memory, even as his mind fell away and sleep rammed into him, swallowing him whole in a thick, black wave eerily reminiscent of the waters that had nearly dragged them both down into nothingness.


	6. A Little Longer

**Chapter 6**

**A Little Longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters,** **only** **my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Moon's eyes flickered open, immediately landing on the dismal gray sky outside of the window and the small flecks of moisture falling intermittently against the glass. She sighed slightly, yawning as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes as she tried to make groggy sense of where she was and what time it was.

Her ears flicked to her right, hearing someone shift a little and knowing immediately it was Lily- she glanced over to see him sitting at the other end of the couch, a book in hand that he set down upon seeing her wake up.

"... You shouldn't have let me sleep so long, Lily." Moon mumbled softly,

"You clearly needed it." He replied, his eyes flashing as she glanced away from him, letting out a shaky sigh. "... Are you alright?" He asked softly, Moon stiffened at the question, her eyes falling slightly.

"...... It just..... Hurts." She replied lowly, her voice dropping as Lily frowned a little, looking pained at how her voice seemed to tremble just then.

The apartment around them was silent (and a mess), it had been hardly touched the last few weeks- serving as her temporary place of residence since she couldn't bring herself to go back to an empty room in Fairy Hills. It was where Gajeel and Lily stayed together, though you couldn't tell- Moon was fairly certain Gajeel hadn't been back here in two weeks. She and Lily had filtered back and forth from here and the Guild, a silent, grim journey back and forth every day....  And one that just got harder and harder to make.

It was happening again, she was losing someone she loved- and the same person she had thought she lost only months before. That pain from DeathBolt had still been raw and now with what happened with Mordren... She honestly felt almost numb, numb outside of the ache and the pain. She was just so tired now, and Lily could tell.

Lily got to his paws, crossing over toward her silently as he took a seat down in front of her, his eyes glinting as his tail landed lightly on top of hers. His paws reached forward, taking hers in them as he let out a breath- her eyes didn't move up to meet his, but he could see the glint of tears threatening to make an appearance...much too many tears he had seen her shed since that day, and still it made his chest tighten at the sight.

"I know." He murmured quietly, "....I'm worried too, Moon." She sniffed slightly, her eyes shutting tight, cursing herself and telling herself she couldn't just break down again the minute she woke up- she was getting so tired of that too.

Lily was so patient with her though. He didn't care she broke down, he just stayed there, silent, watchful. He was kind and she loved it. He didn't press her hard to do things she didn't want, he just gently pulled her away when she needed to be, kept an eye on her and listened when she needed him to, held her when she needed him to- and she never had to ask, he just seemed to know.

Honestly he was probably the only reason she hadn't fallen apart all the way.

Early on in that first week she had sent word to the Twin Cougars Guild- to Iki and Uno about what happened. Twin Cougars had been sent to sleep like most of the country when it all happened, and the memory of the fear and the worry that appeared on their faces as she shakily recanted the news... that was enough to make her heart break a little more.

It had taken Iki and Uno no more than a day to arrive in Magnolia after they heard about it, they had been gentle and kind with her too, and not just her. They'd been helping the Guild too, odd little things, like cooking meals and making sure everyone ate something- sometimes coercing a few members gently where they needed to. They were being kind and patient, and she appreciated having them around too.... it was just painful to realize that she had only ever seen them and had them arrive because something awful had happened. _Again._

Moon took in a slow breath, shaking her head at herself and stilling the torrent of emotion that had risen and threatened to send her spiraling. She glanced up at him slowly, calming down a little as he smiled slightly, a reassuring gesture.

".... Let's eat something, before we head to the Guild, alright?" He asked, she blinked.

He had been doing that, taking her mind off things if only for a small amount of time, trying to get her to clam down in the most gentle way he could. She could tell he was worried too- about Frea, and Gajeel, and her too..... She found herself a little amazed he could stay so collected under all of that.

She wished she could make it easier on him, make him feel like he didn't need to worry about everyone all at once. She wanted to be ok, to pick herself back up, she wanted things better- it was just hard right now. The fact that he was trying to take care of her even under what worry he was feeling was something she appreciated oh so very much, and she wished she could tell him that, but a part of her thought maybe he had an idea.

_.... How did I ever start out disliking you? Especially when you became such a good friend... Since you've become so important to me?_

She nodded slightly to him, taking in a calming breath as his eyes flashed in relief a moment that she had agreed so easily to the idea.

He stood up, easily pulling her to her paws.

"... Thank you, Lily." Moon murmured quietly, earning a soft smile from him.

"Of course."

* * *

 

Master let out a small breath, his eyes still closed and his hands still holding lightly to Frea's own- the bed was moving from how she shivered and gasped, the sound of it hurt...  The sight of her in such a way was torture. She had been hurt and wounded before, it had always pained him to see her that way- but it had never been this bad, she had never been this hurt and this sick, and certainly never this weak.

He flinched slightly, the memory of the battle with Mordren flaring to the surface for the hundredth time- and still as painful as it had been in the moment. He had never felt as helpless as that day, forced to watch as both she and Chase were beaten down, relentlessly- unable to break free and help either of them, trapped and held back for all of it. Not even Fairy Law had worked, and his body remained sore still after the Spell imploded.

Forced to watch that monster of a man killing them, slowly, easily.... Forced to watch and unable to do a thing as she was cut down right in front of them.

One of his children nearly killed, right before his very eyes.

He swallowed, his hold on her hand tightening slightly despite himself. She wasn't so warm anymore, what concoction Porlyusica had made had managed to dull the fever a bit, though she wasn't breathing any easier for it.

He had never seen her fighting so hard, not in all these years. He'd never seen her try so hard against anything, push forward and keep going regardless of how hurt or tired she had been. She had given that battle everything she had, gotten back up even when she shouldn't have been able- he had never seen such anger and determination in her in the face of such choking, colossal evil. He wasn't sure he had seen anyone stand so tall against something so monstrous, nor fight so hard not just for the sake of the people they cared for- but the world in its entirety.

That same world that had beaten her down and put her though such awful, awful things. The world that hadn't been kind to her, not hardly ever- and still she wouldn't let it fall.

_"... I will fight, I will spend every ounce of my Power if need be, I will do everything that I could possibly do to avoid the outcome you're afraid of, I give you my word, I will try.... But I can't promise you anything else, I can't bring myself to lie and tell you that everything will work out, because I know my own limits... And I know what I'm facing is bigger than anything I have ever come across." She mumbled, her eyes growing hard as she clenched a fist and stood a little taller._

_"I give you my word, I will do everything that I possibly can to make it out of this Master. I promise that, and I ask you trust in my want to keep you and the Guild from suffering anymore than you already have on my part." She told him firmly and he blinked, seeing the sudden spark of fire that seemed to ignite in her very being as she said the words._

He'd seen that fire that day she had explained to him of what danger was coming. He'd seen the fire in her, brighter and more ferocious, seen her more steady than she had ever been. She kept her word, she fought like hell, she _won_..... She'd been so strong, so unbelievably powerful- power beyond anything he could fathom- for a few minutes it had almost seemed like nothing in the world could stand against her, she was immovable... Like some force of Nature.

He might have been proud... No. He _was_ proud, but he couldn't find himself happy with it, not after all it had taken to get this far, not after all she had to go through just to win... Not after it had all ended so, so terribly for her.

If he thought seeing her beaten half to death and strung up on the Building was terrible.... that hadn't prepared him for what torture that dark day had brought with it. Not for how his heart had broken and still lay in pieces now.

_"Master, but for my promise- I need a promise from you."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I need you to promise me, that if things go awry, if they don't turn out they way we want them too- I need you to promise me, you won't let yourself fall endlessly into a pit of despair and grief, not on my part. I hate seeing you so heartbroken, Master- and so does the rest of the Guild. You can't stay fixed on the bad for very long, you have to move forward- its the best thing for you, and for the Guild."_

_She smiled brightly, despite the seriousness of her words._

_"Can you promise me that?"_

His hunched in on himself slightly, his chest tightening.

He remembered seeing just how much his promise to what she asked of him really meant to her..... And yet he wasn't sure he could keep it.

_"I promise."_

_This wasn't supposed to happen... Brat...._

Small amounts of gray light filtered through the window, the sun fighting to break passed the clouds overhead- the sprinkle of the rain having ceased now in what seemed like the rain had finally been spent. Porlyusica had taken a seat in a chair behind him, after having ushered off Wendy an hour earlier, exchanging hushed words with the little Dragon Slayer, Wendy looking all the more tense than before but she listened to the Old Lady regardless- and left when she was told to, even when the Sky Dragon Slayer hated to.

Porlyusica cast a glance toward Makarov, she knew she would need to usher him out too- get him to eat something if she could, and rest, but she paused a little while longer. She didn't want to argue with him, and a part of her hated pulling him away when he looked so pained doing so... So she'd let him stay some more.

_... Just a little while longer..._

And the Old Man never let go, he hardly moved as his fingers remained folded around her hand atop the bed. Every rattling breath and ever hiss of pain felt like a stab through the chest, his mind in a haze of exhaustion and worry that never let up- shoulders  tense and body bent slightly.

Master's eyes snapped open slightly, his heart jumping as he felt her hand move in his, her fingers weak and shaking as she squeezed his hand. For a minute he was afraid she'd tensed up in what pain had taken firm hold of her, a bead of sweat falling down his face as he winced inwardly at the thought, his eyes falling shut against it again.

It broke his heart to know she was in so much pain still, she had been in so much pain the entire time, he could see it, even...

"..... H..ey.... Master...."

He went very still, his heart jumping in his chest, eyes wide and breath catching in his throat. His eyes snapped upward, glinting, as for the first time in two weeks the world seemed to fall away from the dim and the grim, and something calmer moved in, he felt something _warm_ work its way into his heart.

Her silver eyes were shining slightly, tired and a bit blurry, only half-way open as her attention cast toward him and she turned her head a little. His face fell in shock, sweatdropping heavily as he stared, for a minute he didn't look like he believed what he was seeing- for a small instant fearing he had nodded off and it was nothing more than an agonizing dream.

Her head hurt, just as much as her body did now. Her head pound and throbbed and was stuffed and spinning with much too many things. For a few minutes she didn't even feel what agony her broken body afforded her, it took everything she had to pull herself from those swirling thoughts and questions and just come to her senses enough to focus on the room and who's hands it was that held hers so lightly.

She flinched, though she tried not to- for the first time even in all those times she had flitted between sleep, the Energy hanging over the Guild broke though the haze over her head all at once, and at full force for the very first time, and it was _awful._

Breathing was hard already and it felt like the air was made of tar, weighing down over her chest and sparking against her body in painful suffocating jolts that did not let up for even an instant. The sheer amount of pain and sadness and fear that was hanging on the air all around was sickening, she cringed at the feel of it and her heart jumped in tune- an agonizing, jolting feeling in the organ that was already damaged enough.

She had never felt such heavy emotion on the air, biting and cold and painful.... it was worse than Nvindorr, and she wasn't capable of more than a few minutes in those woods without feeling sick. And she'd certainly never imagined she'd feel it in the _Guild_.

But even that didn't compare to what flash of sheer, warm, flickering hope and relief came from the Old Man, the pain and the fear that sparked from him when he saw her flinch, the disbelief, and the excitement that he seemed to be trying to quell- it hurt, he was hurting, and she hated it.

All these people, for two weeks had been so worried and afraid and in so much pain that the air was laced with Negative Energy unlike anything she had ever felt. If that Energy had been visible she imagined one could have scarcely seen their own hand before their noise, it would have been so thick, and dark and suffocating- pushing in on all sides endlessly.

Knowing that she was the reason they had been hurting so much was more painful than the wounds or even every little bit of memory she had been forced to live in rapidity- she hated herself for it, more so than anyone could ever realize.

She never wanted this

She grimaced slightly, her eyes falling for a moment as she bit the inside of her cheek- her body growing rigid at that icy flash of pain that raced through every inch of her body, festering for a few moments, before it faded and she let out a shaky breath.

"Frea..." Master stammered her name, his voice shaking and wispy in disbelief, she blinked up at him, her eyes shining as she forced a weary, strained smile toward him.

".... sor...ry for... t..the scare.... Old Man..." She breathed softly, ".... I didn't mean..... t...to worry..... you so.. mu...ch..."

_I never wanted to make you feel so... damn it._

His eyes shone, her heart lurching painfully as the tears welled up in his eyes, his frame shaking as his shoulders hunched and the soft sobs shook him, the tears streaming down his face and hitting the bedtop as he held her hand a bit tighter, pulling it up to him as he pressed his chin against her hand shakily,

Frea swallowed hard, her eyes shining as she watched him crumble, the tears falling and pain flashing from him... and relief so deep and so potent, his lips twitching in some strained, hopeful smile for a few moments as he continued to cry silently.

_....s...shit..... he.... he's so... damned happy.... that I...._

_....fuck....._ she almost hated herself more for just wanting to give up. But she couldn't, not truly... because that fear was still there, deep in her core and it wasn't going to go away, not even with how pleasant the sudden happiness and relief from the Old Man was... not knowing she might end up hurting him worse, some day.

"... y... you b-brat...." He stammered quietly, Frea sweatdropped, he was shaking his head a little, shoulders trembling as he held to her hand still so firmly, like he didn't want to let go again. "..... Don't you k-know... Better... By..n-now?" She blinked, her eyes flashing in the dim as his eyes landed on her again, tender and glistening.

".... That's... w-what you're..  Best at..." He smiled slightly, shaking his head a bit. ".....just so long as you don't g-go anywhere.... Worry this Old Man as m-much as you like..." His hands were shaking as he held on to her, and the tears didn't cease either, neither did the growing ache in her heart, that suddenly sharpened as he smiled at her, so calm and so relieved and so worried and painful all at once, she stiffened at it.

_Damn.... Damn it...._

A single tear managed it's way forward, rolling down her cheek lightly as she bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes closing as she swallowed against what rush of emotion welled inside her, regret and fear and guilt and all things she just didn't have the strength or the will to handle at that moment.

Seeing him like that, so happy and so exhausted and so worried... Crying, over her, assuring her that it didn't matter as long as she didn't- that _broke_ her.

She'd thought she had fallen apart enough, that she'd gotten over it with Laxus... But _Master_.

"...I'm sorry...." She hissed lowly, "....  I... I promise..... I'm not g..going... Anywhere....."

_Damn it.... I..._

"..... I'm sorry.... Master...... I'm not lea...ving..... I promise...."

_... Damn me..._

"....  you had better not, brat." Master smiled, eyes still streaming and face still so worn, but one hand moved to rest lightly atop her head- a small, kind gesture, one he hadn't used with her since she had first joined, since she was a kid, and yet in that minute- she was that kid again, just for a small second in his eyes. That young, bright little child he had found lost in the rain with nowhere to go and no place to call home. That first child, and one that had made this Guild and his life all he brighter with every single year.

"..... Forgive me.... I w..wasn't trying to....." She shut her eyes against that torrent of emotion and guilt then, swallowing against it and wincing. Master's eyes glittered slightly, seeing the pain work its way into her features for a minute.

 _.... How could I have ever...._ _Even_.... _With how ... With how happy...  He...?_

"It's alright." He assured gently, "... Now listen to your Master, and just rest. Don't strain yourself too much."

.... But damn it, she felt so so bad... _How could it...?_

"Better listen to him, girl." Porlyusica had drawn up behind the Old Man quietly, her red gaze flashing slightly as Frea's eyes moved up toward her. She looked cross for a moment, some semblance of her harsh nature showing through though Frea was fairly certain she felt relief flash from the Old Woman too.

".... Granny..." Frea breathed,

"... Hush." Was the short, slightly sharp reply- though there was a tenderness in the Old Lady's gaze Frea had seldom seen before. ".... Don't be foolish girl, and stop trying to talk."

".... She is right, brat." Master agreed lightly, squeezing her hand once more. "... You're hurt enough, just take it easy and rest some more. Lest your stubbornness backfire." There was a finality that worked its way into the kind tenor of his voice, she could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer.... And to be honest, she was having a hard time staying awake. She could feel her mind slipping again even under that torrent of guilt and emotional turmoil that sprung up so suddenly, and with how fast her heart had started pounding with it she was trying very hard not to wince- and failed miserably, much to Master and Porlyusica's concern.

The both of Master and Porlyusica could see how exhausted she was and how much pain she was in- and they didn't want her to push it farther than she should, or struggle to stay awake and talking where she very clearly was fighting to just stay conscious- which rest was what she sorely needed, though Frea may not have agreed.

Frea grimaced, her jaw clenching as a wave of pain raced through her chest and stomach alike, her eyes snapped away from them as they shut tight against it.

".... Sleep, Frea." Master murmured softly, his hand resting lightly on top of her head a few more moments- she could almost feel his heart clench the instant her pain became clear again, though now she was struggling to just hear him say anything.

".... S... Sorry..." She sighed slightly, still apologizing as she felt his worry.

For a moment she half-expected to hear Laxus telling her to quit doing that.

".... Don't apologize." Master's words were barely loud enough to hear as her eyes fell closed, his hand laying hers back down on the bed gently, coming to a halt with his resting atop hers still.

".... As long as I won't lose you for good... You have nothing to apologize for."

_....you...  You won't lose me... Old Man.... I promise..._

She wasn't sure if the words ever formed on her lips, before everything fell away to simple, blissful nothing.

* * *

 

Aisha stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes casting to her left in an instant- sweatdropping and very unsure.... _Did I see that? Just now?_

Her skin was crawling all of a sudden, her body growing rigid in tenseness as her eyes scanned the far end of the dreary, hardly crowded street for a few moments.

She swore she saw something.... _Someone_ , at the very corner of her eye, standing there, silent, staring at her- but the minute her head turned there wasn't a person in sight, but the uneasiness that had sent shivers running up and down her spine so suddenly didn't let up.

She let out a low breath, sweatdropping slightly as she frowned a little- she didn't like this sudden feeling, she still felt like there were strange eyes on her, but there was no one looking.

That part of her mind trained as an Information Broker flared to life again, thinking maybe perhaps she was sending a spy- someone the Magic Council had sent in to Magnolia to gather information, seeing as how they were still barred from entering. She wouldn't put it passed them, but it had been two weeks and she had been keeping an eye out while still looking after Chase, and she hadn't felt anything like this before.... She hadn't felt so uneasy and like she was being watched in the whole of the two weeks.

For a minute she was tempted to think it had been that ghost Jynx, but the small flash of that imaginary figure she thought she saw had been taller- taller than the ghost girl, so she couldn't convince herself it had been her.

Aisha stiffened, her attention snapping left toward the figure of Chase- the both of them had been making their way toward the Guild and only now did she realize he had come to a halt just as she had, and she found her heart speeding up to see that look of tenseness and confusion in him. His blue gaze locked to the damp ground that their feet, his hands in his pockets and eyes narrowed to slits, he was faintly aware Aisha had halted but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He felt some flash of odd, ancient Magic so faint it was hardly there- and yet he felt it, and he recognized it immediately. It was that same small faint flicker of Magic he had felt back in Hilshine, right in the instant that he, Rogue, Sting and Frea had been about to be killed by (what he knew now had been) Mordren's attacks. That same sort of Magic neither he nor his old teacher had any clue what it was, and it was there and gone so quickly trying to pick it apart was impossible.

But why it suddenly flared up out of nowhere and with no rhyme or reason as to why- that made him halt, his thoughts racing for a few moments and tense all at once.

_What the hell....? What is that...? And why now....?_

"Chase." Aisha's voice had his eyes moving up to meet hers, his heart jumping slightly to see she was as tense as he was- which meant she must have felt something so suddenly too. He shook his head slightly, running a hand over the back of his neck and eyes glittering.

"... you felt that too?" He murmured lowly, she blinked.

"... I felt _something_." She replied lowly, her eyes flicking to the side for a split second. ".... I thought I saw someth... someone, too." Her head flicked in said direction a little, earning a curious blink from Chase as his attention moved that way.

"..... I don't sense any Energy Signatures." He murmured quietly, though he looked no less thrilled with it.  ".... All I picked up on, just for a second there- was that same sort of Magic I told you saved us in Hilshine." Aisha blinked in slight surprise at the words, remembering instantly him telling her about it. "... but it's gone again, and I still have no clue _what_ it is..."

That was never a comforting thing to hear an Energy Mage say, even to Aisha.

It was even less comforting to know it had been the same thing that had appeared so suddenly in Hilshine- seeing as how it had only ever reared its head in the middle of some danger- life threatening danger- to have it show up now made both of them tense. The last thing they needed was another danger, another crisis.... no one in the Guild had the will to handle something so dark and so powerful right now.

"Do not fret."

Chase and Aisha went rigid, their eyes widening slightly as they both rounded on the sudden voice, and for Chase- the sudden Energy Signature that popped up out of nowhere behind them.

Jynx was standing in the center of the street not far behind them, expression neutral, her red gaze dull and looking tired- more tired than Chase could remember seeing her, but she wasn't tense- not a shred of fear or tenseness sparked from her at all, she was just calm. Utterly calm.

"Jynx..." Chase breathed, for a minute he was a little stunned to see her so suddenly. She hadn't been seen nor felt for the entirety of the two weeks since Mordren and Frea-

His eyes flashed, narrowed to slits as his attention immediately landed on the scores of dark, deep bruises and bite marks that ran along the bare skin of her arms and shoulders. There were dozens of them, long and sharp tearing through her skin and leaving it looking fractured, the marks looked ridiculously painful- though Jynx gave no indication of feeling them- and he didn't feel pain flicker from her either.

But where the hell did she get those? And why?

"That Magic you feel is nothing evil, nor is it appearing now as a precursor to some... crisis." Jynx murmured softly, shaking her head a little as both Aisha and Chase looked at her in question. "... it is nothing to worry over, not now."

"... you know what it is?" Aisha asked lowly,

"... hmm... yes, but I myself am still a bit behind on the details. So I apologize that I cannot explain further." Jynx replied, her eyes glinting slightly as her eyes fell. "... I also apologize for my absence as of late. I am sorry for what the Guild has been enduring the last few weeks... I have found it... hard, too." Jynx admitted quietly, catching both Chase and Aisha a bit off guard, before Chase sweatdropped- feeling that pain sharpen in his core.

He felt something else flash from that ghost girl in the next instant too, something cold and dark.... some emotion he could only compare to something like shock and disbelief all at once, or maybe even disappointment.... sadness too, though he wasn't quite sure that was all because of what had happened, it almost felt like something more.

Jynx let out a soft sigh, her eyes falling closed a moment as she seemed to try and collect herself.

"...... do try not to worry anymore than you have." She murmured quietly, ".... the times coming will be hard and difficult.... but things will move on. Things will get better... slowly, maybe...."

That sounded much less reassuring than she had intended to be, and she dare not look up to see the fear flash across Chase's face at the words. Jynx knew what she meant though, and she felt dread still swirling there in her heart... she had no doubt Chase would soon understand what she did.

He was the only one outside of Frea herself who could possibly understand what had happened, and the threat that may come because of it.

_".... I had it all wrong, the entire time.... it took destruction to see it.... And now I think, I hope.... I will be right, just one last time."_

Jynx sweatdropped slightly, her shoulders hunching a bit.

Wrong as it seemed to think it..... Jynx hoped Mordren was right, just the once.

"..... go to the Guild, and do not worry over that Magic." Jynx sighed slightly, her red eyes moving up to meet his. She flicked her head in the direction of the Guild.

"Go and see her." Jynx smiled slightly, ".... things will move forward, I promise." For a moment her eyes flicked right and landed on Aisha, nodding slightly toward the silver-haired woman. Aisha quirked an eyebrow, her eyes narrowed and not sure why it was such a soft smile had made it's way onto the ghost's face as Jynx lay eyes on her, or even where all the worry and seriousness seemed to have gone.

".... perhaps you'll find what you hoped for as well."

* * *

 

Master had given up his silent vigil of sitting with Frea much more willingly than either Chase or Moon expected him to. They watched him trail out of that dim room, the day already coming to a close as they arrived at the Guild at near the same time. The Old Man left the room with a small nod and easy agreement, the blue eyes of both Energy Mage and Exceed alike glinting as they watched him go- unsure of why it seemed that hunched and rigid figure of the Old Man they had seen become so frequent the last few weeks, had suddenly just.... gone.

They didn't really question it though, they were too tired and too stressed to even give it much thought.

Chase slumped down into that chair that Master had previously been inhabiting, as Moon lightly landed on the bed. Both of them blinked, looking a bit stunned as they lay dull, tired eyes on the familiar sight of a coat that seemed to have been left behind. Chase blinked, sweatdropping slightly as his eyes fell closed, Moon paused though, her eyes glittering in the dim.

She might have smiled, or been amused by the sight of it... but not just then. She simply felt her heart clench at the idea of it.

Aisha and Lily cast glances back into the room as they made their way out the door, their eyes lingering on those two they had been keeping such close eye on for the whole affair- before their eyes met one another, and they seemed to sigh in unison.

They didn't say near anything to one another, they simply fell into silence between them, the day drawing closed slowly as the hours ticked by- their minds waning and eyes getting harder to keep open the longer they stayed, until eventually- Chase's head was laying in his arms, crossed on the bedtop and fast asleep. Moon was curled up in the crook of the Energy Dragon Slayer's neck, both of their chests rising and falling in steady, slow breaths that were very much unlike what short, shallow breaths Frea was still taking in.

Aisha was asleep at the bar in the Main Hall that had grown quiet a few hours earlier, her head in her arms atop the counter, Lily leaning against her shoulder and paws crossed over his chest- just as deeply asleep as the Moonlight Mage was, his tail flicking slightly in his sleep. Both of them exhausted from their constant vigilance and worry, now all of it catching up to them as a lull seemed to enter their lives for a short while.

Mira, Lisanna and Levy smiled faintly as they glanced across the mostly empty hall toward the pair, the three woman casting glances between themselves, having stayed later than most everyone else. It was heartwarming, to see how much both of them cared about the two sitting in the Infirmary, but when reminded of how worried they were and why they were all so worried, that ache and pain flared a bit brighter in their hearts.

Mira twirled a finger in air before her, Magic flaring slightly as a blanket appeared in air over Aisha and Lily both, laying gently across their shoulders and hardly disturbing them at all. Lisanna dulled the lights in the Guild to a faint glow, Levy's eyes glittering slightly as she rubbed her hand against Lily's head affectionately, before all three girls quietly made their way out of the hall again for the night.

Mira cast a quick glance over her shoulder as she started to pull the front doors closed behind her, her blue eyes trailing up toward the second floor and what dim figure she could see sitting up there at one of the tables- leaning back in his chair and feet propped up on the table with his head bowed and arms crossed over his chest. She wasn't sure when he had made it back into the hall before she noticed him sitting there, but from the look of it, she figured he wouldn't be leaving again any time soon.

She let out a small breath, her attention fixing ahead again and smiling slightly, seeing Freed and Bixlow approach their small group, Bixlow waving a hand in their direction as Freed drew up beside her.

"We'll walk with you a ways, before heading home ourselves." Freed told them lightly,

"Yeah," Bixlow added lightly, nodding his head to Lisanna who smiled a bit at him, Levy looked amused and Mira smiled slightly.

"Thanks, you two." Mirajane said softly as she nodded her head toward Freed, he nodded in return.

"Of course."

The sound of the small group outside faded to nothing after a few moments, Laxus' eyes glinting slightly in the dim as he finally looked away altogether, his eyes falling closed and letting out a sigh- his chin falling to rest on his chest and his Magic Headphones playing his music still, though it was little more than a drone in his mind. His actual attention was focused on the floor below, to every little sound, though it was mostly quiet and calm now.

Master Makarov had seen him sitting there when the Old Man had made his way toward his office again, though he had said nothing at the sight of his grandson, and only kept walking. Laxus hardly noticed it though, and certainly didn't question it- after all, he had told the Old Geezer he'd be back, and it wasn't all that often even Laxus' went back on his word... and never for this.

He simply opted for silent lookout up here tonight, he needn't be downstairs, not with her cat and her brat with her.

He took in a long, low breath, leaning back slightly more in the chair.

It was almost like some quiet, calm lull suddenly settled down over the Guild that had been so grim and so serious and so deathly quiet for so, so long.... it was almost peaceful.

But he figured that calm lull wasn't gonna last too long. There was a long ways ahead still, a long, difficult ways ahead.

* * *

 

_"Dark God's Piercing Shot." Mordren smiled, snapping his fingers as Frea got to her feet again, a black Magic Circle appearing ahead of her as a single, powerful shot burst from it with a loud bang._

_She tilted slightly, her arm sweeping out in front of her to try and ward it off, the blast went straight through her Magic as if it was paper._

_Frea hit the ground, biting down hard on her tongue to stifle the yell of pure pain that she let out, the blast, however small it looked, ripping right through her right thigh. Her leg gave out instantly, blood spilling from the wound like a small fountain as one of her hands clapped down on it, immediately slick with blood._

_"Teach!"_

_"Frea!"_

_"Shit!"_

_"Get up!"_

_"We gotta help her damn it!"_

_"Hold on!"_

_Their voices were getting hoarser, more course, more panicked, more fearful, it was painful to hear. To feel the sheer desperation on the air, the terror...._

_"Is this it for you, Malunafrey?" Mordren smiled, "Do you hear them? Feel their terror?"_

_Frea got up, her body shaking and her leg trembling violently, she could hardly put weight on it, and the blood she was losing made her feel dizzy. She gasped for air, the pain was blinding, but everyone's fear, that was worse. How hard they were struggling, how futile it was..._

_Mordren smirked, his Magic swarming past him and toward Frea in a wave, she held her arms before her, eyes closing as her Magic flared to life again._

_"Energy Shield!" She snapped hoarsely, flinching at the harshness of the impact of his Magic against the shield, but she managed to block it, by the time his Magic passed the shield was crumbling,_

_Her eyes fixed to Mordren, who was holding his hand up toward her, shaped like a gun, his eyes cold as his lips twisted in a maniacal, cold, dark smile._

_"Boom."_

_The world seemed to come to a grinding halt, all time passing by in moments that took ages. Frea's eyes widened, her mouth falling open as two sharp bursts of sound went off, her body jerking harshly as a scarlet spray engulfed the air around her. Everyone watched, their world's seeming to slow on that moment as they watched Frea jerk backward, scarlet splashing through the air behind her as one of Mordren's 'Dark God's Piercing Shot' ripped straight through her stomach. Their hearts stopped, tears pricking in their eyes and growing pale as a second Shot sent ripped straight through her back, all the way through the left side of her chest, and her blood splattered against the stone around her._

_No one breathed, their struggle to break free suddenly waning as they slumped against the walls that held them back, their voices rising in screams of terror and despair, tears falling and all eyes fixed, not daring to look away. They were frozen, watching time stretch on forever as they watched Frea fall forward in agonizing slow motion, her face hidden and her form suddenly limp._

_They couldn't breath, they just watched as everyone else did, all of them, every member of Fairy Tail, something shattered._

_Chase felt his heart stop altogether, watching in horror as the world around him went silent, and he felt the air shift. He felt in that instant, right in his core as something so familiar, something he knew on instinct, and something that had always been there suddenly disappear. A piece of his world, something bright, snuffed out in an instant, and everything was icy, all warmth disappeared. The unmistakable feeling of an Energy Signature disappearing from the world altogether, just gone, forever._

_"FREA!"_

_"N-NOOOO!"_

* * *

 

Chase hissed, his teeth grinding down on each other and his heart beating madly in his chest- painfully so as his mind struggled to make sense of time and place and reality- as something warm and bright and faintly familiar worked its way though the horror and the pain of that memory bombarding his thoughts so violently. He felt someone's hand rubbing against the top of his head lightly, trying to wake him up and pull him from the dream as gently as they could.

He let out a low breath, rubbing his eyes a little and trying to shake of the haze and calm down, squinting slightly as his eyes cracked open- the room was painfully bright, the sun shining through as the clouds seemed to have cleared away almost completely, morning setting in slowly and the light glittering off the wet that still clung to the streets and the buildings.

He took in another breath, the hand still atop his head as he rubbed his face some more, shaking off the terror as best he could, and what exhaustion rammed into him in its quake- destroying what rest sleeping should have brought him and yet didn't.

"...mm...... Sorry.. Aisha..... I didn't mean to stay.. All night..." He mumbled drowsily, yawning halfway through despite himself. He had to try hard not wince as a flash of pain raced through his side.

"Heh... No worries... though sorry to disappoint.... I'm not your girlfriend." Was the easy, quiet reply. Chase stiffened, his eyes slowly trailing up, focusing on the owner of that voice and realizing the familiarity of the Energy Signature that was suddenly bright and strong was not because it was the MoonLight Mages.

At some point in the middle of the night Moon had shifted from being curled up in the crook of Frea's neck to laying at the end of the bed in a ball (she had done this because it had become extremely uncomfortable laying so close to the Energy Dragon Slayer due to what heat radiated from her with the fever), Chase could see Moon from the corner of his eye though he was mostly focused on one thing- one person, those silver eyes settled on him and a small, slightly amused smile gracing her lips as he remained stunned.

"Morning... Kid." She smiled, her voice light. Her hand fell away from the top of his head, resting lightly across her stomach. She winced slightly, a sharper flash of pain rolling off of her from the incessant waves of pain he had felt never cease once from her since it all happened, enough pain it gave him a headache and he hated how endless and strong it was when he felt it throbbing off of her- but in that instant he just couldn't be bothered by it.

"T-Teach..." He stammered breathlessly, he felt himself shaking now and he didn't care about that either- or even the small tears that sprung up at the corners of his eyes.

Frea blinked, her smile softening slightly at him when she noticed the tears.

_The Kid too, huh..?_

"Teach....!" He breathed, he was on his feet in an instant, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders- lightly so he wouldn't jostle her too much, but the relief that rammed into her from him was enough to have dulled any pain that came with the contact. He held her like that for a few long moments, like he didn't dare let go lest she slip away from him again- or worse, he woke himself up from the dream this seemed to be.

Frea let her nose fall into the crook of his neck, letting out a low breath and hating that she couldn't return the gesture- but the very idea of lifting her arms up enough to hold him was painful, she didn't have the energy to try even if she were willing to ignore the pain.

"... you.... you _ass!_ " He snapped, pulling away slightly as a sudden soft glare passed his face. His hands fell away from her, his blue gaze glinting in annoyance and relief all at once as she blinked at him, a little groggy still and not sure what brought on the sudden change. "How could you do all of that?! You stupid, stupid _idiot!_ How could you even think about keeping an eye on me while Mordren was beating the crap out of you?! How could you even spend any inch of Magic to get me out of the way instead of worrying over yourself?!" He snapped lowly, Frea sweatdropped slightly, realizing immediately he was talking about how she had thrown him out of the way of Mordren's 'Etherion Cannon' Spell and taken the full brunt herself.

"Why can't you ever just worry about yourself instead of everyone else?! Especially against something like, especially against Mordren! Damn it Teach, he kil-!"

Chase's angry words died instantly on his lips, Frea flinched slightly at the flash of pain and fear that sparked from him so suddenly. His eyes fell away from her, he sank back down into the chair as he grimaced at the floor,

"...... he.... I felt you _die_ , Teach..." His words were so low and shaking so badly Frea frowned a bit. His eyes snapped shut, his jaw clenching as his shoulders hunched at the thought of it. "... your Energy Signature... it disappeared.... I thought..... I thought you'd never.... _damn it_..... I thought you were gone... forever...."

Frea frowned, biting the inside of her cheek as her eyes fell to those tears that dropped into his lap.

"... even when you...... you came back...... I could just.... I've just been watching you.... you die again..... for weeks....." He hissed softly, Frea's eyes fell closed a moment. ".... shit.... and I couldn't... d.. do anything...."

_"Shut up kid." Frea told him quietly, cutting him off and he blinked._

_"But-"_

_He broke off when Frea suddenly took a step forward and pulled him toward her quickly, her arms wrapping around his neck and she placed her chin over his shoulder. He froze, unable to process the sudden action, Frea never hugged people... At least not as far as he knew._

_Everyone else was rather shocked at the action as well, and they just stared with wide-eyes. Frea's eyes remained closed as she tightened her grip around him,_

_"Don't you ever, scare me like that again..." She told him quietly, low enough only he heard. His eyes widened more when she spoke, before he let his eyes close too._

_So she had felt it... She had felt him die..._

_Somewhere on the inside he had known she would, though he sort of wished she hadn't. He could only imagine what it felt like to have someone you know die, especially if you were an Energy Mage._

She honestly had never wanted him to go through that, not with her... it had been bad enough when _she_ felt his Energy Signature snuff out, and she could only imagine what it had been like with the roles reversed. Especially so since he would have been able to feel her Energy Signature fading away over the weeks, and that in itself must have been awful for him, more so than everyone else.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the sharp flash of pain prickle from him, hearing him wince as he cringed a bit, his hand instinctively moving to hold his side.

"..... Kid." Frea breathed, her hand moving forward to land on the arm he still had atop the bed. "... take a breath, calm down... " She murmured gently, her eyes glinting as she bit the inside of her cheek again. She hated that, he was still hurt... Mordren had hurt him and he was still feeling it. And to add on top of the physical pain, what she..?

"... I'm sorry.... I wasn't trying to..... make you feel all that, live that..... I never wanted you to, and..... I am sorry."

Chase went rigid, his eyes snapped on to her hand resting on his arm, feeling her stiffen slightly, hearing her voice catch slightly toward the end, pained..... _guilty_ , almost.

_Teach....._

".... you don't have..... to forgive me for that.... but I promise, I'm not going anywhere.... so try and relax a little, kay..?" She said softly, painfully almost as his eyes moved back up toward her.

She was the one half-dead and hardly able to breathe, and still she wasn't trying to comfort _him...._

".... I really am sorry, Kid.... I didn't mean to make you Feel..... Like that..." She winced slightly, her eyes casting away from him and her hold on his arm tightening slightly- earning a small silent wince from him, as it was the arm that was still a bit sore from everything that had happened. But Frea didn't even seem to notice, she was too wrapped up in her own pain in that next instant.

She bit the inside of her cheek, letting out a small, slightly shaky breath as she tried to force what agony flared in her core to die down a bit more- of course it didn't, and she was so focused on trying not to hiss she missed the concerned look Chase settled on her, or even how hard her grip on his arm had grown subconsciously.

This wasn't the same incessant ache he had felt from her for weeks, this was sharper, colder.... agony that rammed into him as it seemed to hit her in seconds- that same pain he had felt from her when they had pressed their palms together, prepared to use their Magic in tandem against Mordren... and it _failed._ That pain that brought on that dark, cold feel that had consumed her very person. That pain that had flared before she suddenly went dark, evil... something he didn't recognize.

That pain faded, slightly, throbbing more as her grip on his arm loosened a bit, he felt her shaking as she tried to steady her suddenly harsh breathing, looking quite a bit more pale than she had moments before- and more exhausted too.

"... Teach." He murmured, eyes glittering slightly. ".. hey, you ok?"

"...nnn... y.. yeah.." Frea grumbled lowly, "... it's passed..... I'm... go...od now..."

"... that shouldn't...... why...?" He pressed lowly, ".... it's just like back with Mordren....." He stiffened, seeing the look on her face, and knowing immediately that _she_ knew it was. ".... why is that happening again....? That's not anything normal, Teach...."

"..... I know." She replied quietly, shaking her head slightly. Her eyes dropped halfway, looking about ready to pass out again though she kept herself awake still. "..... It's..... I'm just gonna have to... live with it." Chase blinked, looking less than pleased with the answer. ".... it's not gonna stop..... I'll just.... deal..."

".... come on, you don't mean...?" He grumbled, his thoughts whirling and trying to come to an appropriate answer, where only one reared it's head- and she smiled, weakly, a smile so small and filled with sadness for a few seconds- his heart jumped.

He swore he felt fear flash from her in the next instant. _Fear._

She nodded, just barely, like she knew exactly what answer he'd reached and she... she confirmed it.

"...b.. but Teach..." He stammered, she shook her head at him this time, stopping him.

It was no surprise he understood it immediately, what it was.... What it could lead to. He was the only one outside of Jynx who would get it, she knew that.... She just wished maybe he didn't.

"Leave it for now, Kid.... just leave it." She murmured softly, ".... I honestly.... just.... don't have the Energy...." She sighed, stiffening as she stifled a cough. He flinched slightly, eyes flashing as her hand moved away from him, covering her mouth as she did her best not to fall into another coughing fit- and failed at doing so.

Her body tensed up at the pain that coughing brought with it, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath again once it passed after a few moments, her hand falling away from her mouth slightly as she drew the back of her hand across her chin, smearing the thin trail of blood slightly- long enough he could see it and the flecks of it spattered across the inside of her hand- before she got rid of the evidence of it. Her fist clenched, her other hand falling across her chest lightly as she winced harshly, panting and eyes closed as she worked to calm down.

_Damn it..._

"Shit, Teach...." Chase grumbled lowly, all thought on pressing the matter was derailed and he found himself with a slightly pounding heart, a bead of sweat running down his face as he flinched a bit at the pain that flared from her, and the tiredness too. The coughing had his nerves raising to a high that rammed into him hard enough to leave him breathless. ".... hey..... you alright....?"

"...mmhmmm...." She hummed hoarsely, he swallowed a little at the less than convincing answer. For a moment he debated on leaving to get Porlyusica, before her head tilted slightly, casting a weary smile toward him that was considerably less reassuring than she had intended it to be,

Chase let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair as his head tilted back too. That knot in his stomach didn't go away, and just worked itself tighter.

".... damn it...... " He grumbled, running his hands through his hair. ".... just.... take it easy, alright, Teach....?"

"....y....yeah...." Was the soft, slightly shaky answer, "..... sorry...."

He blinked, his eyes stuck to the ceiling for a moment before his attention slowly moved back toward her, sweatdropping slightly.

".... quit with that." He murmured, she blinked at him. "... Apologizing. It's not like you.... And honestly I just care more about the fact you're alive, than anything.... Even you worrying me so much, or anything else.... Just.." he shook his head a little, ".... Just.... let me be happy you aren't.... dead..... and let me be pissed at you for your stupidity, and how reckless you are."

".... you can be.... angry, that's fine." Frea smiled lightly, he blinked at her. ".... I mean I know you're happy, Kid." He stiffened a little at that, ".... I know you're hurt too, and worried.... and I get why....... _I'm_ glad _you_ made it out though, and everyone else too... Regardless of my 'stupidity'." Her smiled faded slightly, "I did what I did to... protect everyone.... and everything I care about..... so I'm not apologizing for what I did, or how I did it...... I'd do it all over if it meant saving any one of you...... I'm just sorry I made all of you feel so...." she trailed off a minute,

Chase sweatdropped, he knew what she was focused on so suddenly- that same thing he had forced himself to block out because it had become so unbearable for him.

The air around and in the building was thick with it, too much sickening, dark suffocating Negative Energy he had barely been able to think let alone breath. The combined feeling and swirl of pain and sadness and fear and worry, from a collection of people who had fallen in on themselves in their endless waiting. It had become so bad he had to block his senses off, and what little he let through now to be able to feel Frea's emotions- was more than enough to set him very well on edge.

For Frea though? She was in enough pain all on her own, and exhausted to boot- and she was always more sensitive than he was. He couldn't imagine what it all felt like for her, and he swallowed slightly at the thought.

"..... I hate that.... All of you feeling like this...." She mumbled,

It was the worst thing, it always had been for her.

".... Well you need to get better, if you want the Negative Energy to clear up." He grumbled, she blinked. ".... You gotta heal Teach, the Guild and everyone else need to know you'll be OK. It's been the not knowing, the fear that you were gonna... That's what's made it this bad. Focus on getting healed up, the Guild's gonna be much happier knowing they won't be losing you, Teach, and it'll get better the more _you_ do."

She blinked at him, her face falling neutral as she just stared. He just looked right back, he meant what he said and he needed her to know it- she should have already known it, but the sudden silence gave him pause.

There was something.... Subdued, about her. Like the smiling and the mirth she had attempted was a little forced, but he wasn't sure why that would be. Maybe it seemed that way because of the pain, or the sickness, and she really hadn't the energy to seem content.

But it was different... Like there was something more than just a physical reason.

He blinked, eyes widening slightly in surprise when she smiled softly, letting out a low, slightly amused breath.

"... Heh.... You're the third person.... to tell me something... like that." She mused, he tilted his head, eyebrow quirked at the rather odd comment- did she mean she had talked to someone else other than him before now? But wouldn't that mean she'd been awake before now? No one said anything of the sort.

".... Then why haven't you started listening by now?" He asked lowly, deciding it best not to question it at the moment.

".....hmm... I actually did listen... A little........and... The first time, too...." Was the soft answer, her eyes having fallen away from him for a moment as her thoughts seemed to wander. "..... you'll have to..... give me a break though, Kid..... I'm not trying to be a pain..... in the ass....... promise..... It's just a bit hard right now, to even just... think straight."

Chase blinked, sweatdropping a little.

_What the hell does she...?_

Frea didn't give him any time to wonder on it or even ask, she shifted, wincing a bit as she held her stomach lightly, smiling in tired amusement toward the end of the bed as her eyes landed on Moon- still ever the heavy sleeper.

_With Mordren's life... And everything else I remember about my own.... Damn it, I'm not sure how well I'm gonna be able to put myself back together now..._

_..... If I even can put myself back together, that is... I was always broken.... Now the pieces have just been thrown in every which way.... Shit._

".... Hmm.... Still asleep even though we've been..... chatting away." She sighed, Chase blinked, watching her for a few moments- wondering why it seemed she changed the subject so quickly.... He just gave into it though.

Frea wasn't about to let anyone see how much it hurt, how scared she was, unsure. Reserved and secretive as ever, but she didn't like weakness, and they had all been worried enough. She didn't want them to know, if they did....

She sweatdropped slightly, her eyes falling halfway, she felt her heart flutter slightly.

_...... He already saw though..... And maybe...._

Some soft, sad smile made it's way into her lips for a few moments, something warm sparking in her chest suddenly, something foreign, something odd.... Something pleasant, and something that made her a bit nervous all at once.

_...... What awful timing..... And what an idiot.... What am I supposed to do in reply to any of that, huh...?_

".... She's definitely out of it." Chase relented, breaking into her thoughts easily. He rubbed the back of his neck, casting her a small glance. "... Want me to wake her up, Teach?"

Honestly Frea looked about ready to pass out again, her chest was rising and falling in slightly shallow breaths, he could see the pain in every inch of her face and her body- even if he hadn't been able to physically feel it. He almost hesitated in offering to wake Moon up, but he could tell she was determined to stay awake for now- regardless how exhausted and how hurt she was.

Frea nodded slightly, "... That is, if you can..... Moon can be pretty.... stubborn about waking up." She replied lightly, Chase smiled a bit at that.

Chase leaned over, his hand falling lightly between Moon's ears as he gently shook her awake, attempting to pull her from sleep in a similar manner that Frea had pulled him from the nightmare.

"Moon,"

The Exceed grumbled under her breath, her ears flicking and tail twitching sleepily in the only response he received.

"Moon, wake up." He said a bit more firmly, Moon's paw rose up to bat his hand away, though her eyes remained closed.

"..... A bit longer.... Li...ly....." Was the mumbled reply, Frea smirked and Chase stiffened slightly- memory of his own response to being woken up suddenly invading his thoughts.

_"...mm...... Sorry.. Aisha..... I didn't mean to stay.. All night..." He mumbled drowsily, yawning halfway through despite himself. He had to try hard not wince as a flash of pain raced through his side._

_"Heh... No worries... though sorry to disappoint.... I'm not your girlfriend."_

_Teach.... She called Aisha my...._

He blushed slightly, despite himself. He was a bit glad his face was turned away from his Old Mentor, but knowing her she picked up on his shock and nervousness easily.

_....why.... Why would she even say that...?_

He shook himself slightly, banishing the thoughts and remaining persistent in trying to rouse the Exceed who rolled over and turned her back on him in the next instant.

"Seriously Moon." He grumbled,

"..mmmm... Damn... It..... _What_?" Was the slightly irritated reply, he drew his hand away, letting out a sigh- before both he and Frea stiffened, feeling the panic and the fear flash from Moon in the next instant.

"S-shit, did something-?!" Moon sat up straight, whirling around to look their way and blue eyes wide- her groggy thoughts having immediately made sense it wasn't Lily to wake her up, and then the worst case scenario popped into her head- thinking that maybe something had gone wrong with her Partner-

Moon froze, blue eyes wide and riveted as she lay eyes on the Energy Dragon Slayer, who wearily lift her hand a few inches off the bedtop in a small wave, a tired smile gracing her lips.

"Hey, Moon." Frea murmured softly,

"F-Frea!"

Moon had jumped forward before either Frea or Chase wrapped their heads around what she was doing- a wide, relieved smile on her face and eyes streaming in tears. She sprouted wings to clear the distance between them, hovering over the Energy Dragon Slayer as her paws wrapped lightly around her neck,

"..y-you're awake!!" Moon sighed happily, holding the hug a few moments longer before she backed up, still smiling as Frea offered a small smile back. "Are you OK? How do you feel?" Moon's paw landed on top of Frea's forehead lightly, her excitement rising due to adrenaline as she asked the questions quickly. "... Your fever's gone down, thank goodness..." She sighed, another wave of relief ramming into Frea, who just smiled softly at her Partner- the tears made her heart clench, but they were happy tears.

"... I'm alright." Frea replied, a lie- well, sort of a lie. Moon knew she wasn't alright and Chase knew it too, but for now she was content and that was enough.

"... I'm so happy you're awake, Frea." Moon murmured, her voice dropping slightly as the tears fell a bit more. ".... We've been so worried, I thought I was going to lose you.. Again....."

"... No worries, Moon... I'm not going.... anywhere." Frea replied gently, her eyes flashing as Moon smiled a little at the answer. Chase let out a silent sigh, sitting back in his chair again and arms crossing over his chest.

".... I'm glad." Moon murmured softly, smiling still. Moon landed lightly on the edge of the bed, her eyes flashed, her attention moving from Frea toward the bandages and the stain of crimson spreading through,

...no, not alright. She could still tell Frea was in a lot of pain though she seemed to be trying to hide it, and she figured that Frea probably couldn't really move either. She seemed to be trying hard to stay focused, she would probably do better just to go to sleep again... But both Moon and Chase figured she wasn't gonna give into that so easy.

They'd relent, for a little while anyway. The last thing they needed was for her to push herself too hard- so for awhile they simply sat in content murmuring with one another, small things, nothing substantial- and nothing about that insane amount of Power Frea seemed to have amassed that day. In fact they didn't mention Mordren or anything that had happened with him, or because of him at all. And in reality Chase and Moon kept the conversation going more than Frea tried to, it was hard enough to breath evenly and talking was a chore.

".... So you've been staying... with Lily, Moon?" Frea murmured after awhile of talking, the minutes passing easily to ten or fifteen or so. Moon blinked at the question.

"... Yes, how did you know?" Moon murmured, glancing toward Chase in small question- wondering if maybe he had mentioned it, but the young man shrugged, shaking his head. Her eyes moved back to Frea, who let out a small, slightly amused sigh.

".... I can smell him... all over you." Frea replied softly, "Your scents have mixed together a bit..... so I can tell you've been spending... a lot of time with him." Moon and Chase blinked,

_.... I'll have to remember later to thank Lily for looking after her for me..._

"...... So... mixed scents mean people have been around one another, and staying together?" Chase murmured, his head tilted a bit.

"... yeah, for the most part... It's a pretty good indicator..." Frea hummed.

That among other things- usually scents stayed fairly separate, but when people spent a large amount of time in one another's company, their scents stopped being separate, and mixed to the point they almost made an entirely new scent in itself.

It was the same sort of thing that happened when she was around Natsu and Happy, their scents had meddled so long ago they were pretty much the same, but having been around them so long Frea could pick out the subtle differences.... Just like how Natsu and Lucy's scents had mixed to the point the new scent was something like smoked strawberries, sweet and subtle at the same time. Or how Lily and Gajeel's scents had become something like iron and kiwi mixed- an odd combo, and less odd than the scent of metal and paper she got when she was around the Iron Dragon Slayer and Levy.

But at the minute she couldn't smell the tang of metal on Moon, so she figured maybe Gajeel hadn't been around either Lily or Moon for awhile. To be honest she couldn't catch his scent even right now, like he hadn't been near the hall in a long while.... But maybe the rain had washed it away.

_..... Odd.... I swear..... He's all the way out there... But why?_

She banished the thoughts for a little, either way she usually didn't rely on scent more than sensing Energy, so while she noticed she hardly thought on it... But it was a curious thing when it happened, and it often revealed a little more than feeling actual emotions.

"..... Which means..... You've known Aisha and I have been living in the same apartment for a long while now." Chase mumbled lowly, his eyes narrowed at her- it was less a question than a confirmation- he already knew the answer, though it surprised him faintly Frea had never brought it up.

Moon's ears flicked in slight surprise, her eyes widening a little.

"... You do?" Moon echoed lowly, Chase nodded. "Since when?"

".... Since pretty soon after she joined the Guild." He replied, Moon looked surprised still.

"You never mentioned that." Moon murmured, smirking slightly. "Any reason why?" He bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowed and sweatdropping- he didn't like that look she was giving him.... It was a bit _cheeky._

"It never came up."

"Mhm." Moon smirked,

They both glanced Frea's way when she let out a low sigh, shaking her head slightly.

"... Give the poor Kid a break, Moon..." She sighed slightly,

"Not a Kid, Teach." He answered on instinct,

".... Mmm, I guess not." She smiled, catching him off guard. "But I'll keep calling you that... anyway." He huffed a little at the reply,

Chase smelled like water when she first met him, but it had been a long time since it was just that... Now he always smelled like rain on a chill night. And she knew precisely why, she always had... And she let it be.

Her eyes dropped for a minute, her attention fading from the both of the people in the room with her and outside, slowly, her attention casting around, through the mess of color in her head, the emotion, the energy of the land and the town and its people.

She wasn't looking for anything in particular really, her focus shifted without even really meaning to. Everything just hummed, flooding in easier than it ever had... From farther than it ever had.

_.... He's been sitting up there all night...._

"Hmm." She hummed lightly, her eyes opening as she smiled at the both of them a little. ".... You two probably oughtta go home..." she murmured, they blinked at her in slight surprise. "... Porlyusica's on her way over..... and you two could probably use some more sleep- at home... in an actual bed." She smiled wearily, "I'll be fine for awhile.... so don't worry." Chase paused slightly, sweatdropping a moment.

"... How do you know Porlyusica's on her way?" He murmured,

"... Well, judging by how far... her house is from the Guild... and where I can feel her Energy Signature.... I'd say she just left... And is on her way over... since her Energy Signature is getting.... closer...." Frea replied easily, shaking her a head a bit as if to clear it of the haze of tiredness slowly getting thicker over her head. She shrugged wearily, barely managing to stifle the wince that came with the movement.

".....you can't be using Magic right now." Moon mumbled,

"...I'm not." Frea sighed, both Moon and Chase looked astounded at that. "....I'm not even really concentrating on it either... I can just tell."

".... the East Forest is nowhere near the Guild, Teach." Chase murmured, "... I'd have to use Energy Sense to pick up Granny's Energy from here... And you're telling me you're just feeling her with your regular senses?"

"...yep.... It's a bit... Annoying.... But...." She yawned slightly, her eyes falling closed. "..... With what happened... With my Magic..... We knew my senses had gotten stronger, and after Mordren.. And what I did...... With........... I can feel a lot more than I used to... And further away without really..... trying." She sighed again, her eyes glinting as she cast him a small, weary look. ".... I'm just gonna have to get used to it... No changing it now."

Chase stiffened at that, sweatdropping a little as he bit the inside of his cheek.

".... You sure you're ok?" Moon pressed gently, "... Being able to feel all of that has to be tiring, not just annoying." Chase sweatdropped slightly,

More than that really, having her senses heightened to that extreme would have made the Negative Energy hanging over the Guild that much more unbearable. But if it was bothering her, his Old Mentor certainly didn't let it show.

Frea nodded a bit, eyes half-way closed as she lift a hand to rub the top of Moon's head affectionately.

"Yeah I'm sure." She murmured, "... Seriously you two, I'll be OK..... I _can_ last a while on my own." Moon and Chase blinked, looking unsure for a few moments more. It was faintly surprising that Frea had been the one to call their time together to a halt, but maybe that just went to show how tired she was... and hell if they were going to argue.

"..... Fine," Chase sighed, getting to his feet and stifling the wince he nearly let slip when a flash of pain rain through his side again. Moon got to her paws too, smiling slightly as she nodded in Frea's direction. ".... Don't you dare go doing anything stupid, Teach."

"Yes, please don't push yourself." Moon added in, Frea smiled slightly.

Even with no one in the actual room with her, she knew better than to think no one was paying attention- and she knew she'd get quite the firm talking to if she did try anything... And it wasn't like she had the energy to do anything, she was hardly staying awake, and the idea of moving wasn't a pleasant one.

_Besides.... Last thing I want to do is give anyone any more reason to worry over me.... I don't think I can take that. Not right now._

"... Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 

Aisha grumbled under her breath, her mind moving sluggishly away from a dream filled with grim and sunken faces. A home with dim lights and darker hearts, a collection of broken hearts and grief filled souls.

She hated that dream, she always had, and she banished it as quickly as her attention focused on the waking world.

She lift her head from her arms slowly, her fingers running through her bangs and pulling the silver tendrils back out of the way- her arms and back were stiff and sore from the rather awkward position she had found herself sleeping in.... All through the night, apparently.

She blinked, her immediate attention on the fact that the Guild was illuminated in early morning light, the sound of people filtering in ever so slowly was only the second thing she focused on next.

Her purple gaze rose to match with the emerald one of Solana, who was seated on the other side of the bar from her, looking tired and quiet as she remained motionless- her cheek in her hand and arm crossed on the counter before her.

".... Morning, Aisha." Solana murmured softly, Aisha blinked at it. "... You been here all night?"

"..... Yes." Aisha murmured lowly, "... Though that wasn't originally the intent." Aisha glanced to the side, aware of Levy and Lily at the end of the bar with Lucy in tow- talking lowly amongst themselves. ".... When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Solana replied easily,  ".... You here with Chase then?" Aisha's eyes cast toward the hallway behind the var a ways, nodding slightly in response. She missed the look of pain and sadness that crossed her sister's face just then.

"..... Any word on...?" Solana murmured quietly, this fine Aisha heard it- the pain, the fear- and in Solana no less. It wasn't a common occurrence to see Solana scared or worried over much anything, but it had been clear from the beginning this had hit her just as hard as it had hit everyone else.

"...no." Was the low reply, Solana sweatdropped, her face falling a little as her shoulders hunched slightly.

"..... Damn it..."

For a little while silence fell between them, Aisha's thoughts moving away from her sister and toward the very thing that had been bothering her since she felt it.. though she had kept it to herself. She cast a small, fleeting look at Solana, before looking away again with a silent sigh.

"....... A night ago." Aisha murmured, her gaze still fixed to that hallway as she rest her chin in her hand, eyes narrowed. Solana glanced up slowly, her head tilted a bit. "..... I thought.... I thought maybe I had felt something. Well... Not just something. I swore I felt the Connection just.... Fail." Solana stiffened, her green gaze glinting. "At first I thought it was my imagination... but Chase felt something too, though I convinced him it was a nightmare.... I don't think it was. It felt too real. It felt like she had..."

".... Y.... You felt it too...?" Solana whispered, Aisha blinked, her eyes moving sideways toward her sister. "..... I swore I felt the Connection give out too, I felt it break, I jumped straight through my Gate and scared Lucy half to death when I woke her up." Solana hissed lowly, "I didn't even.... I don't get it, but it was like the minute I passed through my Gate it was like... I don't know, everything slowed down and stopped. I felt like everything moved backward around me.. And when I got here it was like it had never happened, it felt like I imagined the whole thing." Her eyes flashed, seeing the tenseness appear in Aisha's face at the description. "... You felt something like that too, didn't you?"

"... Yes, something like that." Aisha replied lowly,

_It was some uneasy feeling, like the ground spinning under her feet in nauseating quickness, a sudden chill that ran through her core, emptiness like that day.... The connection had broken, for a few split seconds, before everything seemed to slow- and then her attention snapped back to him, as he jumped up from the uncomfortable sleep had had been in the last few hours, his head in her lap and unable to fall asleep herself._

".... But I can't begin to tell you what it was." Aisha grumbled lowly, she was less than pleased she hadn't any explanation for it. Solana seemed no more happy with the answer either, and just tensed a bit more.

And for a brief moment Aisha's mind wandered to that feeling of being watched when she and Chase had been coming to the Guild Hall... and Jynx's cryptic words.

They didn't get any time to talk about it further, not before Aisha's attention had landed on the figures making their way slowly down from the hall. Those at the end of the bar and several others of the few in the Building looked up to, their eyes fixed as Chase and Moon moved down the hallway slowly, looking tired and weary.

Chase took a heavy seat beside Aisha, while Moon landed lightly on the counter- she looked just about as tired as he did and everyone stiffened at it.

It was like all their tenseness had faded suddenly and left them all the more worn, what little resistance their worry and fear had awarded them to exhaustion was gone now, and honestly both Moon and Chase felt like they could sleep for a week.

Chase sweatdropped at that though, wondering for a minute if maybe Frea had sensed their tiredness long before and that has been the reason she chased them off so suddenly... He wouldn't be surprised if that had been her reason.

"You ok?" Aisha asked quietly, Chase let out a small sigh, running a hand along the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm good.... I just feel drained now more than anything." Moon nodded her head in quiet agreement, her ears flicking sideways as she noticed Lily, Lucy and Levy approach.

"Is something wrong?" Solana intoned lowly, her eyes flashing at how worn out both he and Moon seemed to be so suddenly, she felt her heart speed up a bit.

"No, nothing's wrong." Moon assured lightly, a small smile crossing her face for a moment. ".... Frea woke up, actually."

That small string of words had everyone in ear shot growing rigid, eyes wide and hearts jumping in their chests as they stared- hardly able to fathom the information, and unsure if they should even hope it was was what she said- and they hadn't just misheard her.

"W-what...?!" Lucy, Levy, Solana and Lily stammered. Aisha simply blinked, her eyes landing on Chase who let out a barely audible sigh beside her.

"She did?" Lily pressed, he looked nearly speechless. Moon nodded, still smiling softly.

"Yeah, she's still hurting, and she's pretty exhausted... But she did wake up." Moon replied, "Though I think she went back to sleep now... she seemed to be trying pretty hard to just stay awake at all."

"...b...but that's great...!" Lucy breathed, eyes glinting as she smiled.

"The fact she woke up at all is such a good sign, right?" Levy smiled, looking just as relieved as everyone else did. Solana's hand fell lightly on her chest as she took in a steadying breath,

"... Tell me about it..." The redhead mumbled quietly, she smiled a little though.

"That's great news." Lily smiled faintly, nodding toward Moon who nodded back.

"Mhm, I think it is  a pretty good sign... but healing all the way is gonna take a long while, though." Moon murmured,

"... A long... Long while..." Chase murmured under his breath, low enough only Aisha heard him say it.

"... I feel so relieved." Lucy sighed,looking a little wary but a little happier too. "... even if with how hurt she is.. waking up at all has to be a good thing. I feel so much better, even with something so simple."

"Me too..... I wonder what Porlyusica and Master will say when they find out." Levy smiled slightly, "I'm sure Master will be very glad.." Her eyes cast toward the mostly empty hall, "... Everybody else too."

".... I guess that means you'll be repealing the Druhma?" Chase asked quietly, Aisha glanced his way a moment, her expression neutral and searching.

She was fairly certain there was something else that Chase didn't mention, he seemed much less thrilled than Moon did, subdued almost... Like there was something more that the Exceed didn't know about.

He smiled slightly at her though, his gaze soft as she let out a small huff.

".... Now I'm gonna have to deal with all the Council's crap." She grumbled, shaking her head a bit. ".... I hate political bullshit... And now I don't have a choice but to go head to head with them." Chase smiled slightly at what faint annoyance sparked from her- but there was relief there too, though he was sure she didn't want him to know that. 

".... To spare myself the headache, I'll wait a few more days..... It's probably better not to jump to any conclusions right away, especially before Porlyusica confirms her health is getting better." Aisha mumbled lowly, the words earning slightly nervous glances from everyone else. She had a point though, Porlyusica had to confirm Frea was starting to heal, before they could feel totally at ease. And it likely wouldn't do to get to excited too soon either, lest thing's backfire.

So despite feeling that small spark of excitement well in their hearts, they had to quell it as best they could. And hope too, that Porlyusica would affirm Frea would pull through after all.

"... I'll inform them a little while after, once Porlyusica has had a say on the matter..... Though I'm sure once everyone hears about it, the Council will hear soon too." Aisha mumbled,

"... Thanks, Aisha." Chase smiled slightly, she let out a huff at that. "... Or should I say thanks, Lady Celene?"

Chase winced, smiling still as Aisha's hand smacked him rather roughly across the shoulder just then.

"Not a chance." Aisha replied hotly, he chuckled a bit.

But he did appreciate it, and he could only imagine the work she had ahead of her... Knowing Aisha she'd be at the forefront keeping the Council and their investigation at bay even once the Druhma was officially called off. He had seen her collecting information and documents together over the last few weeks in anticipation for the interrogation the Guild was sure to get, and he imagined she had been feeding information through Back-Channels to keep the Council satisfied when he wasn't looking.

With what happened and on what a colossal scale it had been, they hadn't seen the last of the Council- he'd known that the entire time, but he still frowned a little at the thought.

He wished she wouldn't have to deal with it, but honestly he appreciated it. The rest of the Guild may not realize it, but he had a long time ago- in her own way, Aisha was a very kind and loyal person and he knew she had come to care for the Guild more than even she thought she would at first. She was loyal and she was oh so royally stubborn... so regardless of the headache, he knew she wouldn't back down from the Council, not on anything.

"You two are adorable."

Aisha and Chase alike stiffened, their eyes landing on the smirking figures of Lucy and Solana. Aisha scowled slightly while Chase just smiled a bit, shaking his head at the two of them.

"You should just get a room." Solana smirked, Chase saw Moon smile wickedly his way from the corner of his eye at that comment. He sweatdropped a little, hoping she'd have the good sense not to mention anything.

"Shut it." Aisha's sharp reply turned his thoughts from Moon, who chuckled under her breath- earning a curious glance from Lily.

Solana shook her head a bit, casting Chase a sly smirk as he blinked.

_..... Solana is a Dragon Slayer.... Wouldn't that mean she can tell our scents have....?_

Solana tapped her finger to her lips in a gesture of a secret, smirking slyly still as he felt his face heat up at it.


	7. Hope and Hurt

**Chapter** **7**

**Hope and Hurt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

.:+:.

"..... You gonna sit up there all day, Lightning-Boy?"

Frea blinked, her eyes open slightly as she glanced up above her, her eyes landing on the roof and the persistent Energy Signature she felt somewhere overhead. Her voice came out a bit softer than she intended, but she was dangerously slipping on the edge of sleep and she couldn't find the energy to make her voice any louder. Not that it mattered though, she knew all too well he could hear her.

"Do I need to?" Was the low reply, she swore she heard a sigh in there somewhere, and felt annoyance flicker from him too- even with how jumbled it all was.

".... I'm not planning on anything stupid." She mumbled softly. "..... I think I've given them enough to worry over.... The Energy hanging over the Guild.... It's awful..." She winced a little, trying and failing to keep herself from wincing again when a new surge of pain raced through her core.

_Damn... i...it..._

Laxus blinked from where he was seated alone on the second floor, directly above the Infirmary to which he could hear Frea's voice filtering from softly. He frowned slightly, sweatdropping as he heard her hiss in sudden pain- her words breaking off with it. He could imagine the agony etched into her face, and the way her body must have tensed up to be wincing as harshly as he was hearing her, and her breath hitching too. He shifted, about to move and make his way down there,

"...... I'm... fine." Frea's voice was nothing but pained, and tired, but it stopped him from moving. The throbbing faded after a minute, though only just- and she felt all the more exhausted for it, but she didn't need him to come down, and somehow she knew he had been about to... Maybe she heard his feet shift in the back of her head as an indicator.

Laxus shook his head a little, cursing her in his head. ".... You're pushing it." He murmured lowly, "... I already told you, you can't be stubborn and strain yourself, it's just gonna make it worse, woman."

"..... I'm not trying.. To push it you know...." Was the soft reply, ".... But just doing anything... Is harder than it should be...." She winced lightly, shaking her a head a bit in annoyance for a moment. Laxus simply blinked, his eyes narrowed a moment.

It was almost like he could see the fractured pieces still trying to cling to wholeness- even just listening to her. But it was failing, regardless of how hard she tried to hide it..... She wasn't anywhere near being as calm and collected as she seemed when she was talking to Moon and Chase. She was putting on a face, like she had been doing all these years- and though she tried to keep it up, he could hear her voice shaking.

For a moment he wondered if 'doing anything' didn't just apply to talking, or staying awake.... He knew he'd have to keep an eye on her for that, lest she forget.

".... One day at a time, woman. You don't gotta do everything at once." Laxus grumbled, Frea blinked. "Better to take it slow then rush it and end up right back where you started."

Frea halted, her eyes halfway open and staring at the roof overhead in sheer silence for a long while. She swallowed slightly, her heart clenching painfully enough to almost make her gasp- but she managed not to. And she hadn't any clue why it did so... It just hurt.

"Don't be stubborn. Have a little patience for once in your life, idiot." He added in roughly, she blinked, her eyes falling a little more.

It hurt, but not enough to keep that small smile from pulling at her lips for a moment.

".... Hmm... When did you... get so smart?" She murmured lightly, her eyes flashing slightly in amusement at the very flat and firm reply, with just that little bit of crass Laxus she knew so well.

"Tch, shut it." was the gruff answer. Frea let out a silent breath,

_And there's the Laxus I'm used to..._

".... hmm.... Do what you... Want... Then....." She sighed, her eyes falling closed. He blinked, sweatdropping slightly as his eyes fell to the floor, shaking his head. He could hear her breathing slow to the point he was fairly certain she was out of it- he figured she had been forcing herself to stay awake while her brat and her cat were in here- but there was no denying how exhausted she sounded, it was a bit of a surprise she had stayed awake as long as she had.

She was better than she had been two nights ago, she seemed just that little bit stronger, but she was so hurt it hardly made a difference even now. It took everything she had to stay awake even for that little bit of time, it drained her physically and mentally all at once.

He bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes opening a little and narrowed to slits when he heard her let slip a small hiss of pain from below.... she probably looked more a mess than she even sounded........ she _was_ a mess, and he was the only one who really understood just how much a mess she actually was.

There it was again, that ache in his chest. That small, dull pain that rose again when his eyes landed on her, when he heard her wince, saw her pain, her exhaustion.... when his thoughts flashed back to the waiting, and back to that night- that night that would be forever stuck in his mind now.

Seeing her, terrified, crying, completely fallen apart... she had never looked so broken, not once. For the first time, she had broken down all the way, he'd seen that fear in her, how hopeless she had become and how badly she had wanted it all over. For the first time since he had known her, she'd just given up, and that thought was unnerving, and painful all at once.

He sighed a little, sweatdropping as he swallowed against it.

No, he'd never forget any of that, not ever, and he didn't want to. Knowing, even if maybe she didn't want him to- finally seeing just how far that hurt went, how far down it all dug under the face she kept up for everyone else, knowing meant he might finally start to get it.... get her. That mystery she had been for so long, the one that confused the hell out of him, annoyed him too, and maybe knowing now, he'd be able to find some way to convince her of all the things she didn't want to believe.

_" ..... I'll take it all, even with the attitude, the temper.... It doesn't matter to me what you've done, or what you might do, and it doesn't matter to me what you're afraid of, or how broken you feel. If you need it, I'll take it all... All the bad and the good, all the fears and the worry, all the hurt. You don't have to keep thinking you've got to keep it all to yourself, or put on a face for everyone else. You don't need to pretend with me, I don't care about all the details, I don't care if you fall apart on me..... I just care that you stay."_

He meant it when he said it, he didn't care if she fell apart, if she let him see that side of her she had never let anyone see. He didn't care if she told him anything, and he didn't care if she did- nothing she could or wouldn't say would make any difference to him. There wasn't a damn thing she could say or do or show that would make him look at her any differently, she was who she was. She was that one person.... one person he really hadn't realized how much he cared for until it had all come crashing to a halt.

_Hmph.... I knew things had changed....... but I wasn't really expecting....._

And now he had too much to think about, too many things to understand, to realize what he said... and why he had meant it, without realizing he had until he said it aloud. A lot of what he said hadn't been thought out, he was just saying it all. A whole mess of things that hadn't even spun around in his head before he said them aloud- a very, very odd thing for him to do...... but something about her had him doing stupid, odd things, more and more often. Just being around her had him doing things that surprised and confused himself, and he hated thinking about things too much, especially incessant things and thoughts that kept nagging at him. And to add to it, he was still trying to wrap his head around what happened, and what she had said to him in the midst of her panicking.

He huffed in agitation, his cheek resting against his fist as he propped his elbow up on the table to his left, his eyes falling closed again.

".... you drive me crazy, you know that....?"

* * *

 

Wendy let out a weary sigh, her hands falling into her lap and head bowing as she tried to steady her breathing and the fast pace her heart had adapted in the midst of using her Magic.

She sat down lightly in the chair, Sherria sitting down on the armrest bedside her- Porlyusica was gathering up various supplies and things and placing them in their proper spot on the other side of the bed, organizing them for when she would be using them soon enough. Carla sat on the edge of the nightstand, her paws crossed over her chest and eyes half-way closed, for a moment her eyes landing on that coat that had been moved from laying across the bed to hanging over the back of a chair- she wondered if maybe Laxus had realized he left it behind after he left the room when she, Wendy, Sherria and Porlyusica arrived.

Wendy's eyes flicked away from the Energy Dragon Slayer they had spent the last hour or so trying to Heal again, their Magic was working- where it hadn't been before- but only just, and not enough for comfort. Frea was still asleep in the bed, exhausted enough that she only barely came to as they set to work, before her mind fell away again into nothing, and never awake long enough for either Sherria or Wendy to notice.

"..... You two can come back again tomorrow and use your Magic." Porlyusica murmured lowly, Wendy and Sherria nodded slightly.

The Old Lady had asked them to come along with her and allowed them to try using their Magic where she hadn't let them in nearly a week. Porlyusica hadn't elaborated on why she had changed her mind so suddenly, and to be entirely honest- both Wendy and Sherria were glad to be trying again, it had been hard to be told they couldn't do anything anymore.

".... I don't want you wasting your Magic too much at once, so for now you'll keep focusing on trying to repair the internal damage, and I'll focus on the external wounds." Porlyusica went on, Sherria and Wendy nodded slightly.

"... We will do our best, Granny." Wendy murmured, "And thank you, for all the help, Sherria."

"Sure, no problem." Sherria smiled slightly,

"... Hopefully now with Frea's fever going down, she'll start healing a bit more." Wendy mumbled, her eyes flashing as she bit the inside of her lip.

Sherria, Wendy and Porlyusica knew how bad Frea's injuries were, they knew the damage was extensive and it really hadn't been the sickness that had warded off how effective their Healing Magic had been. She was just so hurt, and they knew it was bad, really, really bad- but Wendy had to try and stay optimistic, it took everything she had to not fall apart- but she couldn't. She had to stay focused and help however she could.... Even if her and Sherria's Magic did little to piece back together what a broken mess Frea's body had become.

Wendy bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes casting downward as her hands balled into fists in her lap.

".... Try to cheer up, Wendy." Sherria murmured softly,

"Yes, you two are doing everything you can. Without you she wouldn't have survived this long, you have done plenty." Carla assured, resting a gentle look on her Partner who's eyes didn't leave her lap for a few moments.

"... Its... it's just.... Everyone's so... Worried.... and I don't want her to...." Wendy murmured quietly, her eyes glinting as she struggled to just say the words.

".... Wendy..." Carla and Sherria breathed, looking sad as Wendy shut her eyes tight.

"..... I'm sorry, I'm not trying to get all worked up...." Wendy apologized quietly, Sherria's hand fell lightly atop the bluenette's head.

"It's alright to be worried." Sherria murmured, "... It goes to show how much you care about her. But try and brighten up a bit, OK? We'll keep at it, right?" Sherria smiled slightly, Wendy nodded, looking a bit more determined as her sadness died down a little.

"Yes... I want to do everything I can." Wendy murmured, "Granny, I'll help you treat Frea's other injuries too, okay?"

Porlyusica sighed slightly, looking a little cross but more weary than anything.

"... You can't exhaust yourself, child."

"I won't, I promise." Wendy replied easily enough, Carla and Sherria alike smiled faintly, though they looked a little weary at it too.

Porlyusica shook her head a little, looking a bit annoyed, but only slightly. Her arms crossed about her chest, her eyes falling closed as she let out a low sigh, sweatdropping slightly.

"... Foolish girl, now you've got Wendy willing to push herself passed her limits as well." Porlyusica sighed slightly, her words low though they were hardly as angry or stern as she meant them to be. "... I expect you don't intend to give the Guild any more reason to worry over you, _correct?"_

Wendy, Sherria and Carla blinked, sweatdropping and entirely confused as to the sudden unexpected words. They glanced between one another, confused still as Porlyusica simply let her eyes fall closed in slight annoyance.

".... Yeah... Granny..... That's the... Plan...."

Those same three went rigid, their hearts jumping to their throats and pulses quickening. Wendy let out a small gasp, her hands moving up to cover her mouth as her eyes glistened, Sherria sweatdropped, looking quite unsure what to do while Carla bristled, utterly shocked and her jaw dropping slightly.

Frea tilted her head slightly, an exhausted smile pulling at her lips as she glanced their way, she had been just barely awake for a long while now and fighting to come to the surface all the way. Porlyusica had been aware of her doing so, though she had said nothing until that moment on the matter- the Old Lady huffed at the soft reply, but nodded at it too.

"Good." Porlyusica grumbled lowly,

"Y-you're awake?!" Carla stammered,

"Frea!" Wendy breathed, leaning forward in excitement as her lips pulled into a small, breathlessly relieved smile.

"Hey." Frea murmured quietly, Wendy's eyes shone as her hands fell lightly on top of Frea's arm, the little Dragon Slayer nearly beaming- and those same waves of relief she had felt from Master and Moon and Chase alike rammed into her, a cool wave that cut straight through the dark, heavy cloud of Negative Energy still bombarding her senses.

"I can't believe it!" Wendy smiled, "Frea I'm so happy you're awake!" Frea smiled a bit, her eyes flashing as Wendy leaned in a bit more.

"Indeed, it's a relief to see you up." Carla murmured, having climbed to her paws and standing lightly on the nightstand, her paws on her hips and looking just as relieved as Wendy. Sherria smiled slightly, nodding in agreement as Frea blinked,

".... glad I could.. lighten the mood..." Frea smiled slightly, the three girl's smiled slightly at the light answer.

"How are you feeling, Frea?" Wendy asked gently, "Are you alright? Are you in a lot of pain?" Frea shook her head slightly,

"... mm.. nah it's not so bad..." She murmured gently, though it was most assuredly a lie- she was in pain, a lot of it, but she wasn't going to complain. "... heh... I actually feel a bit better, since I woke up last.... so thanks for that." She smiled a bit, failing to notice or otherwise ignoring the surprise and question that appeared on their faces at the reply. ".... I appreciate you two Healing me... " She murmured, her eyes flicking between Sherria and Wendy alike as they blinked.

"No problem." Sherria replied easily, blushing slightly at the thanks, Wendy shook her head a little.

"Of course." Wendy assured quietly, Frea let out a small breath, hissing lowly at the sharp stab of pain that simple breath brought with it, as her eyes fell closed a moment. Wendy stiffened slightly as she heard Frea let slip the wince, biting the inside of her cheek as she sweatdropped. Frea seemed to take in a few shaky breaths for a few moments later, and Wendy blinked.

".... Frea, do you remember what happened?" Wendy asked softly, Frea's eyes opened slightly, nodding a bit.

"... y... yeah, for the.. most part...." The Energy Dragon Slayer replied lowly, Wendy looked a little surprised at the confirmation, but only just. "..... Some of it's.... a bit of blur..... but I think.... I got the gist...."

Some of it was a little hazy, but only toward the end... when her Magic got out of hand, started tearing her apart, like it was working on its own, her body was moving on its own, the Magic working its way forward and she hardly had to think about it. For the most part she recalled what she was doing, but some of it had muddied together- but the larger picture wasn't something she'd forget.

And she knew why Wendy was asking, the Little Dragon Slayer was trying to determine if Frea herself even realized how badly injured she had been, and to what extent.

"..... so you know.... how bad your injuries are?" Wendy asked quietly, her eyes flashing a moment as Frea blinked. "...... even with our Healing Magic, we haven't been able to fix even half of the damage.... both internal and external." Wendy explained cautiously, Frea sighed slightly.

"... yeah... I kinda figured..." The Energy Dragon Slayer mumbled softly, Wendy blinked, sweatdropping a little. ".... I kinda knew.... with what Mordren did.... and what happened with my Magic...... I figured I'd been messed up... pretty bad..." Wendy, Carla and Sherria alike seemed to grimace slightly at the words, Frea smiled a little though despite that.

She had told herself at the time, it would have been the last impossible thing... and it _would_ have to be the last. She probably wouldn't survive a second time even if her Magic got going like that again.

"... I'm not worried, though..." Frea breathed lightly, "... I've got you guys lookin' after me... so I'll be ok.... in time...." Wendy and Sherria alike stiffened slightly at the words, Porlyusica had returned to gathering up supplies and what not- though her busy hands paused a moment at that comment, looking slightly weary.

Wendy nodded firmly, "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you get better, Frea." The Little Dragon Slayer said firmly, a small flash of determination alighting in her gaze. Carla blinked at the look, smiling softly as she let out a silent breath.

"I'll do my best too." Sherria smiled slightly, giving the Energy Dragon Slayer a small nod. Frea smiled, hearing Porlyusica grumble under her breath and feeling the annoyance spark from her too- though she knew the Old Lady realized that she had been talking not just about Sherria and Wendy, but her too- after all, Porlyusica was just as much to thank for looking after her, and would assuredly continue to help from here on out. Regardless of how much the Old Lady griped and grumbled, she had always done her very best when it came to helping treat the Guild's injuries and ailments- and Porlyusica had always done well by her. The Old Lady had been patching her up diligently for as long as Frea could remember.

"... even annoying as you are, I will see you back in proper health." Porlyusica grumbled lowly, earning a small smile of amusement from everyone else in the room.

"... see, I've got.... nothing to worry about..." Frea murmured lightly, her spirits lifting a little- forced maybe- but it was enough to let everyone in the room relax a little more, and it was plenty worth it.

"The Guild's gonna be so happy to know you'll be ok." Wendy murmured softly,

"I expect their moods to lighten considerably." Carla agreed with a small nod, Frea nodded a little in reply.

"..... hehe.... hopefully they don't knock down... the door when they hear..." Frea chuckled softly, breaking off at the end to wince a little, the others cringed at her pain, but smiled a little none the less at the comment.

"Tch... I would not allow it." Porlyusica grumbled sternly, "Last thing you need is a whole Guild full of fools rushing in."

"... you're probably right..." Frea relented softly, though silently she wondered how hard the Old Lady would have to fight to keep them at bay and collected enough not to jump ahead head first and think second.

"I do not want you to strain yourself, for any reason if it can be avoided." The Old Lady said firmly, Frea's eyes trailed up toward her, listening. "You're very weak right now, it will take little to send your health falling back in the opposite direction if you push things too far. Any unwanted excitement or stress could make things worse- so you'll not be entertaining any large number of people- or moving very much at all- for a long while." Frea blinked, hearing the command work it's way into the Old Lady's voice, it was a lecture she had heard before, maybe too often- and one she had expected. "You will be confined to this Guild and this bed for as long as I say, you will do as I ask and not argue- and you will most certainly not use any Magic, for any reason."

Frea sweatdropped a bit at that, nodding slightly in a very easy relent of the words.

Though she didn't say it out loud just then, but Frea wasn't sure Magic was even a possibility anymore.....

".. I understand.. Granny..." Frea murmured quietly, ".... I know I don't.... usually listen.... but I will this time... I promise...."

Wendy and Carla let out soft sighs at the words, looking a bit relieved that Frea seemed to willing to listen to the Old Lady where they knew well she had pushed herself too fast and too far many, many times before.

"You had better." Porlyusica replied sternly, Frea sighed slightly at the answer. ".... Now, I have to treat your wounds, and re-wrap them." The Old Lady's voice dropped slightly at some of that sternness disappeared from her voice again, Frea blinked at the words, ".. you've managed to reopen a few of them, foolish girl. And just _how_ you managed that is beyond me."

Frea seemed to blanch a little at that, her expression pulling slightly as she grimaced at the idea. It was a look that was shared between Wendy, Sherria and Carla alike in the next few moments- they saw the small bit of tenseness appear in Porlyusica's face as she said the words, and they understood why Frea seemed so reluctant to the idea.

".... great...." Frea mumbled, her voice so quiet they barely heard her say anything. ".... alright... Granny..... I understand...." Her eyes fell closed as she seemed to swallow a little.

"... I have a potion that will help to dull your pain." Porlyusica murmured, Frea shook her head though.

"... no..... it's fine..." Frea mumbled lowly, Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at the answer. ".... honestly.... drinking anything... doesn't sound pleasant.... I'll be alright..."

"... Frea, are you sure...?" Wendy murmured quietly, her eyes glinting. Frea nodded again, her eyes falling closed.

"... yeah... I'm sure..." Was the low reply, "... are you gonna need me... to sit up... Porlyusica....?"

Those wounds through her chest and her stomach weren't shallow, they had torn all the way through her body, and she knew well enough that she'd probably have to shift a bit to allow the Old Lady good view of the injuries, and to be able to work on them. She grimaced at the thought though, because the idea of moving at all was not a pleasant one, and the idea of having the wounds worked on was even less so.

She almost wished she hadn't drifted back to wakefulness, but it would be painful either way she looked at.

Porlyusica hesitated for a moment, her eyes narrowed to slits.

She had before decided on not moving the Energy Dragon Slayer too much, lest the strain and the shock of doing so, do more harm than good. With the sickness that had taken a hold of her body, she had thought it better to leave the wounds alone and wait awhile to give time for the fever to settle down again- which now it had, but Frea was still so weak and she wasn't sure jostling her too much would be a good idea.

But even then she knew that re-wrapping the wounds needed to be done, and she wanted to make sure there was no infection settling in either.... not to mention repairing what stitches must have pulled to ensure that new blood that had seeped through the bandages already there.

Inevitable, maybe.... and a risk too- should it put too much strain on her, but maybe a necessary one.

Porlyusica would simply have to go easy with her work, and try to make it as easy on the Dragon Slayer as she could manage.

"Not right now." The Old Lady replied softly, her eyes flashing slightly as her hand fell lightly on Frea's lower arm. Wendy got to her feet, ready to help out as Sherria did the same, Carla took to fluttering lightly above the bed- ready to hand supplies as were needed, all four of them looked just as tense as Frea did.

Frea nodded, just a small little bit, her eyes falling closed as she bit the inside of her cheek- this was not going to be fun, at all. They all knew it, and it made their heart's clench a little to even think how much pain and discomfort Frea would be in because of it.

".... try and lie still for awhile, girl."

Frea noticeably tensed up as they set to work, moving the bandages away slowly as they lay bare the inflamed, messy expanse of the wounds on her stomach and her chest, stitches pulling across the skin and holding it together in a few places where it was needed, blood welling up where they had pulled apart- and the wounds hot to the touch. Wendy, Sherria and Carla grimaced slightly, sweatdropping as the familiar and still ever worrying sight. For a moment both Sherria and Wendy were tempted to let their Magic flare up, but Porlyusica's earlier instruction not to kept them from doing so- they'd do as they were asked and only use their Magic when the Old Lady told them to.

Porlyuscia grimaced slightly after a few minutes of moving bandages and scanning the damage for the hundredth time, her eyes flicking upward toward the pair of younger girls as she nodded silently, though she looked reluctant. Her hand rest lightly over the deepest portions of the wounds and without hardly touching the young woman, grimacing as Frea let slip a hiss of pain at even how barely she was touched. Wendy's hands glowed a pale, slight blue as she let them hover lightly over Frea's heart, her eyes narrowed in concentration as Sherria turned her attention on helping Porlyusica treat the gash that had ripped through Frea's stomach.

Wendy swallowed slightly, her eyes flicking up toward Frea's face a moment and seeing the Energy Dragon Slayer trying to stifle the winces that came with what pain flared from their work, they were being careful and gentle about it all, and Wendy's Magic brought with it some small relief- but not enough, it was still agony to be touched, and before long she could feel her mind slipping, though her pain kept her awake.

The glow of Wendy's Magic faded as they worked, relying less on Magic and more on regular means of medicine, until they had done all Porlyusica was willing to do at the once, and paused for a small while to let Frea compose herself again, though she was hardly paying attention any longer- and more concerned with settling her now suddenly, slightly harsh breathing. Carla rest her paw lightly on Frea's shoulder, her eyes glinting slightly.

"..... Frea....?" Wendy murmured quietly after a bit of silence, "..... are you ok...?"

".... t..tch... y.... yeah..." Frea grumbled quietly, wincing harshly half-way through. She cracked an eye open to glance up toward the bluenette- there was no mistaking what sheer pain had worked it's way into her face though. She was hissing lowly at it too, often, though she was trying to stay as quiet as she could.

Wendy swallowed hard, her eyes flicking up toward Porlyusica who looked just as uneasy as the Sky Dragon Slayer felt. Sherria sweatdropped, her eyes narrowed slightly as she cast Porlyusica a glance too, their work was only part way done, but the amount of pain Frea seemed to be in made them pause.

It took Porlyusica a long number of minutes to finally say something, waiting tensely for awhile as she listened to Frea's breathing ease back down some more.

"....... Take it slow." Porlyusica murmured softly, breaking the silence. ".... don't sit up.... for now just roll over halfway, so I can take a look." Frea let out a shaky sigh at the request, flinching slightly as she started to move, Wendy and Sherria's hands fell lightly on her battered and broken body, sweatdropping heavily as Frea forced herself to shift, trembling and wincing harshly. They helped her move, steadying her as she came to a halt, lying on her side and her trembling arms curling under and around her pillow, hugging it closer to her body with one arm while the other fell atop the bed, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly as her jaw clenched, looking all the more pale and worn at what sheer energy it took to move even that little bit. But it was enough to lay bare the wounds marking across her back and the gash that had settled on her lower back and between her shoulder blades.

Frea swallowed hard, shaking more now and breathing more heavily, a bead of sweat falling down her face as her shoulders seemed to hunch, burying her nose part way into the bed as she stifled another wince. Moving was painful on its own with the wounds from Mordren, but her bones and her muscles and her organs and everything else was so damaged, moving properly was harder a task than it had ever been- and much more painful too, so much so she was in agony from it. She'd been in pain the entire time- there was no way of laying in that bed that didn't hurt or press against some injury, but shifting was enough to have her shaking with the effort and strain of it. And having already woken, and sat up when Laxus..... moving around as much as she had that night had left her more worse for wear than maybe even she wanted to admit just then.

Wendy bit her lip, her eyes glittering as she saw how pale Frea looked so suddenly, her worry mimicked in the rest of the woman in the room. They hated how much pain it put Frea in to have her move, and they hated they hadn't any real choice on the matter. Porlyusica had left the wounds alone for a long while, and it was passed time to treat them- it was just worrying how badly Frea seemed to be taking it.

This time Wendy didn't shift around to the other side of the bed as Sherria did, her eyes fell slightly as she stayed still, sweatdropping as her hand reached forward to rest lightly atop Frea's own. Carla lighted down on the bed, her paw resting lightly atop Frea's head as Sherria and Porlyusica set to work in silence. Carla and Wendy stayed close, their hands holding Frea softly, lumps falling into their stomachs as Frea tensed, the pain working ever more deeply into her face as her wounds were treated, looking paler by the minute as near all color seemed to drain from her face.

Wendy swallowed, her eyes flashing as Frea's fingers gripped the bedsheet's more firmly, seeing the Energy Dragon Slayer grow more rigid a moment. Wendy's hand lightly squeezed Frea's own, her eyes falling slightly but ever watchful.

"... Sorry, Frea..." Wendy murmured quietly, "... I know it hurts.... we'll be done soon...."

Frea didn't answer, she didn't have time to even think of doing so as her jaw clenched, her body growing more rigid as the pain sharpened just that bit more, her heart rate picking up and her breathing doing the same though she did her best not to let it. She heard Wendy though, she could feel the Little Dragon Slayer's hand resting lightly atop hers, and she could feel Carla's paw resting on top of her head ever so lightly too- they were trying to comfort her, as best they could.

Frea's body slowly lost it's rigidness as the wounds were rewrapped, and Porlyusica and Sherria's work came to a close. She was trembling more now, looking white as a ghost and all the more exhausted, her grip on the bed and around the pillow slackened as she lost the energy to keep tight hold of them, her mind teetering dangerously between darkness again. She didn't move, she remained laying on her side and hardly budged as she fought to calm her breathing down again, another bead of sweat dripping down her face as Wendy and Carla remained where they were.

Sherria frowned a little, looking tense as she lightly pulled the sheets back up, letting them fall lightly over the hardly awake Energy Dragon Slayer. Carla let out a small sigh, lightly brushing the loose strands of hair from Frea's face as Wendy straightened up a little, her eyes casting toward Porlyusica, who nodded slightly.

"... we're done, Frea." Wendy murmured softly, gently. "..... are you alright?"

"...... I think... so...." Was the shaky, incredibly quiet answer. ".... wasn't.. tch... nearly as bad... as I figured...." Wendy sweatdropped at that, her eyes softening a little. "..... though I think... tch.... maybe for now.... I'll just not...... roll over... again....." Wendy nodded slightly, it had been hard enough rolling over the first time- and maybe lying on her side was a bit more comfortable for now anyway.

".... that's alright." Wendy murmured, "... That was hard on you, you should just try and rest some more, Frea."

Wendy swallowed a little though, her eyes glinting in worry at the sight of how pale and pained Frea was now. It was always hard to see anyone in the Guild so injured, but Frea had always been so good at getting back on her feet- seeing her this hurt and this seriously, enough so that simple movement was enough to set the Energy Dragon Slayer shaking and looking so feeble.... Wendy hated seeing her like this, and she really wished it hadn't happened. She'd never seen Frea in this delicate of a state before, and that worried her too.

Wendy and Sherria alike heard Frea's shallow breathing deepen a little, telling them she had finally fallen unconscious again, Wendy let out a heavy sigh as she leaned back, Sherria's hand falling on top of her head in a reassuring way as Carla sat down too. They all looked more worn than they had before, Porlyusica as well- though the Old Woman looked serious too.

She hoped that strain she had been put through just now wouldn't lash back with a vengeance, and silently resigned herself to staying awhile to keep an eye on her before heading home again... or talking with Makarov again.

There was a soft knock on the door in the quiet room after a while, before the door opened and Mirajane came inside quietly, her blue eyes glinting as he held a small tray with a pitcher of water in it and a few cups. Her eyes flicked sadly toward Frea a moment, her heart jumping slightly to see how worn she looked now, before Mira set the tray down- pouring water into a few of the glasses and offering them to Wendy and Sherria alike with a small, sad smile- and then offering one to Porlyusica and Carla.

"Thanks, Mira..." Wendy sighed slightly after taking a few sips, Mira nodded.

"... how is she?" Mira asked softly,

".... her fever has gone down. And a few of the less serious wounds have been dealt with." Porlyusica replied lowly, "...... the larger wounds will take much longer to contend with, but for now her condition seems to slowly be stabilizing." Mira's eyes shone slightly, looking relieved and hopeful at the news for a few moments.

".. thank goodness." Mira breathed, her eyes falling closed as her hand lay on her chest lightly. "..... that's very good to hear..." Mira let out another breath, her hand falling as she glanced toward Wendy and Sherria. ".. are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Sherria nodded,

"I'm ok too." Wendy smiled,

"You should probably rest some yourself, Wendy." Carla broke in gently, "You as well, Sherria. You two could use a break."

"... Alright." Both girls murmured softly,

"... you should take a break too, Granny." Wendy spoke up, earning a silent stare from the Old Lady for a few moments.

"She's right, Porlyusica." Mira murmured, "Iki and Uno are preparing some food right now, you four could use some. In the meantime I can stay with her." She added, nodding toward Frea with a soft smile.

Porlyusica looked about ready to argue, she stayed silent for a few moments, before she let out a small huff, shaking her head slightly, but circling around from the other side of the bed slowly.

"Fine. I need to speak with Makarov anyway." Porlyusica grumbled, her hand waving toward Wendy, Carla and Sherria as if she was trying to shoo them ahead of her. "Go on you three, worry over yourselves for awhile." Mira smiled slightly as the four slowly moved toward the door, Porlyusica cast one small, fleeting glance back, before exiting the room entirely.

Mira let out a small breath once they were gone, her blue eyes softening slightly as she glanced away from the door- a small smile crossing her lips as her eyes caught sight of the dark, fur lined cloak that had been moved to lay across the back of a chair near to the bed Frea was asleep in.

She had passed the coat's owner by when she moved passed the bar, the tray in hand as he remained sitting with Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow- content in silence as they murmured amongst themselves. But Mira had seen the way his head tilted though, his ear turning slightly toward the hallway and toward this room, listening in ever so intently- she'd seen the way his eyes narrowed and the tenseness that crept into his shoulders whenever he heard Frea wince in pain.

Mira's eyes fell closed a moment, smiling to herself softly, before she made her way around the bed, her hand falling as she lightly picked the coat up in her hands- before gently laying it across the bed and pulling the top up to rest across Frea's shoulder. Frea shifted slightly as she did so, but didn't wake up, Mira smiled sadly as she lightly pulled a few of the longer pieces of Frea's hair back behind her ear.

Mira sank down into the seat that Wendy had been inhabiting, her hands folded lightly in her lap as she let out a small breath. Her eyes remained fixed to the Energy Dragon Slayer for a few moments, to that same person she had known for so long, that same person she looked up to in her youth, fought with, laughed with... one of her closest friends and someone she saw as an older sister. It hurt to know how badly wounded she had been, the memory of that day still stung so fresh and so raw as it did for everyone else in the Guild- but there was no denying the lightness that settled into Mira's heart upon hearing the Energy Dragon Slayer was starting to get better... just as there was no denying the small bit of warmth that crept into her stomach either. For more reasons than one.

".... Thank you, for not leaving us, Frea." Mira murmured softly, "... I know the Guild will appreciate it..... It'll mean a lot to everyone."

Her eyes flicked across the coat, her smile softening a little more.

* * *

 

Master stared, his face falling slightly slack in relief as he glanced up at Porlyusica- who stood before him, her arms crossed over her chest and ever serious, the whole of the rest of the Guild behind her having crowded in slightly to hear what she said.

"... Despite the numerous wounds and the extent of the damage, her fever has gone down and her condition has begun to stabilize." Porlyusica murmured, her arms crossed about her chest and face neutral.

The Guild full of people behind her seemed to hold their breaths, eyes wide and hardly believing their ears for a few moments- it seemed almost too good to be true.

".... it will take a lot of work, and a lot of time, but she should heal." Porlyusica went on, unaware of or uncaring of the shining eyes fixed on her back and the slightly slack jaws. ".... healing will be slow going, and we'll need to watch and make sure she doesn't push things too quickly. With Wendy and Sherria's Healing Magic, in time- the worst damage should be dealt with, and she can rely on her own strength to heal the rest. And hopefully with no lasting repercussions."

Master's eyes flashed for a minute, his eyes narrowing slightly as he heard the Old Lady's voice drop ever so slightly near the end- about the 'no lasting repercussions'. Given how wounded and serious the injuries had been, Porlyusica had a few doubts how well the Energy Dragon Slayer would overcome some of the worst sorts of injuries. And worried too over what could happen if her Magic ever got going to the extent it had- knowing full well it was Frea's Magic that had done some of the worst damage to her own body.

Porlyusica didn't voice her thoughts on the matter though, mostly because she had every intention of helping to heal the Energy Dragon Slayer enough that none of the injuries would leave her inhibited for the rest of her life. It would take a lot of care and detail to do so, but she planned to do it- and she would have a conversation on Frea's Magic with Makarov and the Energy Dragon Slayer a bit later, and preferably when Frea herself wasn't in an out of wakefulness and strong enough to have a serious discussion with.

"Hopefully with a few more days, Sherria can return home." Porlyusica went on, casting a glance toward the Sky God Slayer, who blinked upon hearing her name. "Once we reach a point where I am comfortable her injuries can do without Wendy and Sherria's Magic combined, I expect she may go home to her own city then."

"... I can stay as long as you need me, there's no rush." Sherria called quietly, smiling.

"Sherria, you've got your own Guild to get back to though, right?" Wendy asked, Sherria shook her head slightly.

"It's not a big deal, really. I don't mind staying, Wendy." Sherria assured brightly, Wendy smiled in appreciation, nodding a little.

"Thanks."

Porlyusica let out a small sigh, shaking her head slightly but not arguing the point further- those from the other Guilds had been in Magnolia the entire time, too long for normal standards- they all had lives of their own to get back to and she was sure they realized it, they simply hesitated at the idea of leaving... but maybe now-

The Guild behind her were glancing between each other, their hearts pounding and eyes gleaming in a small rush of hope, uncertainty and nervousness.

".... are you sure, Porlyusica?" Cana asked softly, looking wary from where she was standing beside a stony faced Gildarts.

".... you mean it?" Jet and Droy asked quietly,

"Frea's really gonna be ok..?" Was the collective question from more than a few people, breathless and quiet words and murmurings of the same caliber and same question passing over the hall as they seemed to wait with bated breath, shoulders tight and barely breathing a few moments. The Guild Hall had filled up more than it had been the last few days- mostly due to the sudden lack of rain hanging over the town. Now there stood a collection of people- all watching intently with baited breath and fixed attentions.

Porlyusica turned slightly to settle her red gaze on the lot of them, neutral faced as ever as she nodded stiffly.

"In time, yes, I expect she'll be alright." Was the affirmative answer, that in the next instant seemed an order for everyone to breath again. Small smiles appeared cross their faces, their postures becoming more relaxed as happy, relieved tears pricked at the corners of their eyes.

Cana let out a breathless sigh, her hands clapping together lightly in front of her chest as her eyes fell closed, looking weary but happy none the less. Gildarts seemed to let out a breath beside her, his hand falling lightly on top of her head as his lips twitched at the corners in a small smile.

Jet and Droy slammed into eachother as they hugged, looking excited and crying as Levy smiled at the both of them, looking sad a minute regardless of how good it felt to hear Porlyusica say the words. Lily beside her smiled a bit sadly too, his eyes trailing from her and toward a window a moment- not for the first wondering where it was his Partner had disappeared to, and that small pit of worry in his stomach knotted itself a little tighter for a few moments.

Moon let out a happy breath, smiling slightly as Iki and Uno alike let their paws land on top of her head, smiling brightly at her, looking as happy as Jet and Droy seemed, their tails twitching in excitement.

"That's great!" They purred, Moon chuckled, nodding toward them.

Jura smirked, his eyes falling closed and arms crossed about his chest, beside him Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve bursting with happiness and sparkling slightly,

"Never doubted her, Men~!" Ichiya smiled, 

Natsu beamed, his lips pulled into a toothy grin as he scooped Lucy up in his arms, tears in his eyes as the blonde stiffened at the contact, looking surprised, before she smiled slightly at the pinkette.

"You hear that, Luce?!" Natsu smiled, Lucy nodded slightly, for now ignoring the fact that he had picked her up- and more concerned with the fact that he was back to his normal, goofy self- that same goofy side of him that had disappeared entirely the last two weeks.

"Yeah, it's such a relief." Lucy smiled in return,

Loke- who had come through his Gate a little earlier- his glasses fell halfway down his nose without him caring, his eyes gleaming as he smiled slightly, looking tired and excited all at once. Solana beside him seemed to deflate a little, looking more relaxed than she had been in weeks- she cast him a small glance, smirking slightly as she lightly pushed his glasses up his nose again. He caught her hand lightly, smirking in return,

"Looks like Frea made it through after all, huh?" Solana murmured quietly, Loke nodded a little.

"Of course." He smiled, "She's too stubborn to give up." Solana smiled slightly at that,

"Guess that's true..." Solana murmured, smiling a little more- before Happy crashed into her chest, tearing her gaze away from Loke's as he smiled, his tail wagging back and forth happily as he held on to her.

"Did you hear that, Solana?!" Happy exclaimed, "Porlyusica said Frea's gonna be ok!!" Solana blinked, before letting out an amused breath, her hand rubbing between Happy's ears gently as she nodded at him.

"I heard, furball."

Aisha let out a small huff, her cheek falling into her open palm as her eyes fell closed to the sudden wash of noise, Chase glanced up at her, smiling slightly to himself when he saw the small, faint wisp of a relieved smile appear on the MoonLight Mage's face.

Gray backed up a few paces, taking a heavy seat down on a bench as Lyon stiffened, the Lamia Mages eyes snapping away from the sudden light celebration moving over the hall toward the other Ice Mage. Lyon blinked, sweatdropping slightly as Gray's elbows fell onto his knees, his head bowed slightly and a hand running through his hair in near exhaustion, looking much less thrilled than everyone else and more worn than anything. Gray sweatdropped, letting out a low sigh as his hand fell to hold his chin, his fingers brushing just under his nose as his eyes fell closed a moment.

Gray's shoulders hunched slightly, his lips twitching up in a small half smile- Lyon stiffened a little, his eyes glinting as he watched the tears stream down Gray's face in sheer silence, before Lyon himself smiled slightly, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Gray!"

Lyon jumped a bit, a blur of blue moving in front of him as Juvia jumped at Gray, her arms latching tightly around his neck and knocking him off the bench entirely, the Water Mage beaming and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she looked down at Gray, who looked up at her in slightly stunned silence.

"Juvia is so happy!" Juvia breathed, "Juvia is so relieved that Frea will be alright! Are you happy as well?" Juvia asked brightly, earning a small smile from Gray in return, the Ice Mage not at all bothered by the sudden way she had jumped at him.

"Yeah, Juvia." He replied,

"Juvia is happy Gray is happy too!"

"Yes!!!!!" Sting exclaimed, grinning toothily and looking like an idiot as he snatched Lector up in his arms, crying all the while as he bounced up and down like a child, Lector crying away with  just as wide a grin on his face and very unconcerned with how he was being held. This action was mirrored by an equally as happy and relieved Rogue, who had scooped Frosch up in his arms- the pair of Saber Wizards looking ridiculous but they hardly cared, they were too happy.

"That's fantastic news!" Rogue smirked,

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Awesome, awesome~!" Bixlow's Tiki Dolls cheered quietly, hovering around Lisanna's head as she smiled across toward the Seith Mage, the pair looking exited though they kept themselves under better control than the Saber Wizards. Elfman had scooped Evergreen up in his arms in his excitement, tears in his eyes and looking as foolish as Sting and Rogue maybe- much to Evergreen's annoyance, though for now she let it slide.

Master smiled too, looking relieved as everyone else did though he kept his tears at bay as he nodded toward Porlyusica, "Thank you, Porlyusica." The Old Man murmured quietly, feeling his own heart lighten as moods seemed to turn in the Hall so suddenly. "... has Frea woken up again?" He asked quietly,

"... she was awake while we were working." Porlyusica murmured in reply, Master's eyes flashed slightly at the mention of it. "... Though being awake like that put a lot of strain on her, working on her injuries and re-wrapping them was painful, and now she's exhausted and with every right to be. I doubt she'll be awake again for a few hours at least." Master nodded slightly in understanding, "Mirajane is keeping an eye on her for now. I don't want too many people crowding into that room at once, either. So keep your brats at bay, lest they cause a fuss."

"Alright." Master murmured, letting out a small sigh. "... I will make it clear to the Guild they are not to be crowding in all at once."

Though inwardly he wondered how easy a time he would have at doing that.

"Such wonderful news to hear, hmm Maki?" Master Bob murmured softly, leaning against the bar with a slight smile.

"It's certainly is." Master replied,

"... let's hope the Council agrees." Goldmine mumbled, earning a small nod from Master Bob- Makarov didn't seem to hear the words, or otherwise- he didn't give any indication he had.

"Erza is going to be so happy when she hears." Levy smiled slightly, "She's been really worried too."

"Where is she, anyway?" Iki asked, his head tilting slightly.

"I think she's at her apartment with Kagura and Milliana." Levy replied softly, "... I think Gajeel will be happy too, when he gets back." Levy's voice fell slightly, Iki blinked.

".... No sign of him still?" The tomcat asked quietly, Levy shook her head. ".... Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"I hope so."

Freed's eyes moved away from watching the rest of the hall, his attention casting slowly toward the silent and unmoving figure of Laxus- who was sitting with his arms crossed about his chest and leaning slightly on the bar counter-top, his eyes closed and hardly seeming to pay any attention to the sudden light attitude and mirth in the building.

"Is something the matter, Laxus?" Freed murmured quietly, earning a small blink from the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Hmm?"

"You do not seem surprised at the news." Freed murmured, Laxus glanced away, his eyes falling closed again as he sighed slightly. "... is it perhaps because you already had hope she would be alright?" Freed asked slowly, Laxus stiffened ever so slowly at the question, taking a few moments of silence before answering.

"... you were standing outside the door longer than you said." Laxus grumbled, Freed smiled slightly.

"Perhaps I had been there a bit longer." He relented easily enough, Laxus grumbled under his breath a little. ".... you did not mention that Frea had woken up to the either the Guild or the Master, Laxus."

"And?" Was the low reply, Freed tilted his head a little. "Long as she ain't dying, it doesn't matter if I mentioned it or not." Freed blinked, his eyes softening slightly.

He saw the tenseness work its way into Laxus shoulders at the thought, though he was sure the Lightning Dragon Slayer had tried to hide it- why he was so tense, however, Freed hadn't a clue, he just had a feeling he had missed something- that maybe something had happened long before he had arrived outside the door between Frea and Laxus, and clearly Laxus wasn't going to talk about it.

He let it be, regardless of what questions that mention of a 'Chance' had brought up in his own mind.

Freed sighed slightly, smiling to himself as he looked away from Laxus again.

"I suppose it is no matter." Freed murmured, ".... it's enough to know she won't be leaving us, I expect the Guild will begin to return to its old self, in time." He heard Laxus let out a low breath as his only reply to the statement,

Freed's eyes fell closed a moment, his mind flashing back to the gentleness and care that had crept into that Lightning Dragon Slayer as he sat with Frea, and without the rest of the world to see.

_.... Even if you seem bent on not admitting it out loud, or showing it outwardly either, I expect you're relieved to hear the Porlyusica confirm she'll be alright, Laxus..._

* * *

 

"Back again so soon, Malurey?"

Frea blinked, her eyes opening slightly to sheer bright white, she sighed heavily, sitting up slowly as her eyes trailed up toward that ever present massive figure of Naraka, still settled so casually on his stomach a few feet in front of her- close enough his breath washed over her.

He smelled less like rot though, and death... If it was possible he smelled more like roses the more often she saw him. A strong, familiar scent that seemed to mask the scent of death and decay.

Frea rubbed the back of her neck, sweatdropping as she frowned a little- even here she still felt exhausted and she certainly wasn't looking for another lecture... He'd said enough and she couldn't make sense of any of it. She just wanted a few minutes of nothing, no new information, no swirling thoughts and memories all mashed together in one.

"... Not by choice." She mumbled softly, earning a smirk from him at the answer. ".... I'm really not in the mood, Naraka...."

"Well, all you had to do was ask for a break, Malurey." Naraka replied lightly, looking amused as Frea settled a disbelieving look on him. Naraka smiled a bit wider at the look, pressing a clawed hand to his chest and smiling all the while. "I'm not heartless, Malurey. I realize you've been through quite an ordeal the last few weeks, and I am sympathetic to your pain!"

"Mhmm." Frea grumbled lowly,

"Hehe, believe me or not, we do not have to recant everything all at once." Naraka smirked, "... we have limited time, but there is time- and hopefully time enough for you to heal before things become set too far in motion to avoid." Frea's eyes narrowed slightly,

"What things?" She asked immediately,

"I thought you wanted a break, Malurey?" Naraka replied easily,

"Don't give me that." Frea growled, "The last time someone mentioned something about events moving into motion and soon- I ended up in a goddamn battle for the Balance of the World against an ancient Energy God Slayer with too much power, and who _killed_ me." Her eyes flashed slightly, "If you're even faintly mentioning that something is coming, I have every right to know just _what_." Naraka looked all the more amused at the words, his head tilting slightly as they simply looked at one another.

".... you recall what I told you, of the Legendary Black Wizard?" Naraka murmured, Frea stiffened, sweatdropping slightly. "You know him well, you've contended with many of his creations in your time, and your life has been touched by many of them as well." Frea's eyes narrowed to slits, biting the inside of her cheek.

"..... you're fucking kidding me." She growled, "... you're not telling me Zeref's planning something, right?"

"... indeed he is, Malurey. Though how soon he will act is up for debate, as well as what he plans precisely." Naraka murmured, there was a flash of fear that passed her face for a split second, her eyes falling away from him entirely.

_Shit..... Zeref's bad enough.... but if it's too soon? With me like I am?_

She stiffened, her breath catching in her throat slightly.

_..... what if.... going against him.... that much Dark Energy.... what if I lose it....?_

"...... you see? Now you're more tense than you were before, Malurey." Naraka murmured lowly, "... I have no advice to give on the matter, but what Zeref plans has been a long time coming. You cannot avoid it, no one can... and what comes with him, I expect, will be even less pleasant." Frea's heart jumped slightly, her eyes snapping upward toward the Dragon, sweatdropping heavily as she paled.

".... you mean?" She breathed, "... if Zeref starts something.... _he'll_ show up again too...?"

A seriousness dawned upon Naraka's face then, green eyes narrowed and expression stony and grim, he nodded that massive head, once.

Frea felt her heart drop to her feet.

_.... I don't.... I don't know if I.... can....._


	8. No Fixing This

**Chapter** **8**

**No Fixing This**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

_What.... what am I supposed to do...?_

* * *

 

"W-what...?"

The words fumbled a little, Erza's voice low and nearly breathless as she stared at those three new arrivals in the center of the room before her, having been invited in once they knocked on the door to her apartment in Fairy Hills. Behind her, Milliana and Kagura looked just about as speechless as the redhead, all eyes riveted to those bright, soft smiles that stretched across Wendy, Carla and Lucy's faces. They had come to Fairy Hills to relay the news that she had missed earlier,

"... Porlyusica.... she..... Frea's going to be... alright...?" Erza stammered quietly, eyes wide and sweatdropping slightly.

Lucy nodded a bit in sign of extra confirmation, her chocolate gaze glinting.

"Mhmm." The blonde hummed brightly,

"She's starting to heal now, and her fever's gone down a lot too." Wendy intoned cheerfully, "It's going to take a little while for her to heal all the way, but she should be ok."

Kagura and Milliana exchanged small glanced, half-smiles pulling at their lips for a few moments before they glanced back to Erza, who seemed almost winded at the news, her posture rigid and her hands clasped tightly to her chest, her hands shaking slightly for a few moments. For a little while Erza seemed to stunned to say anything, let alone do anything, before a small, soft smile pulled at her lips, and the tears fell from her eyes with little a sound, her gaze gleaming and looking so relieved it was almost painful for everyone else to see- especially so at sight of the tears, they had seldom seen Erza cry before, and when they had there was good reason.

"That's..." Erza breathed, her eyes falling to her hands for a few moments. She smiled a little wider, her eyes closing as she seemed to let out a breath she had been holding for much too long. The other five girls in the room smiled slightly, their eyes flashing as they looked toward Erza and the happiness that managed it's way into her face, where she had looked so tired and pained the last two weeks.

Erza held her hands closer to her chest, small tears still falling silently from her eyes as the words made it passed her lips in a breathless, soft tenor.

"... I'm so glad...!"

* * *

 

The last few rays of the setting sun turned the sky a deep violet hue, the shadows of the buildings stretching out over the streets and the town as night settled in, with the Fairy Tail Guild in higher spirits and lighter hearts than had been seen in much too long a time. Those leaving the Guild Hall for the night did so with smiles and relaxing sighs, their eyes cast toward the Hall as they left it behind and hopeful for morning- it was sure to be better than today had been, and it had already been the best at hearing the news.

News that spread through the town nearly as quickly as Aisha thought it would, those that hadn't been at the Guild to hear it for themselves had been informed quickly enough- either by arriving at the Guild themselves, or having someone rush from the building to tell someone else.

Master Makarov went home for the first time in two weeks, though he had needed some gentle prodding, and had to stop by to check in with Mirajane before he left for good.

Mira was settled in a chair, her elbow resting on the armrest and her cheek held lightly in her palm- humming a tune softly under her breath and her eyes closed. Entirely content in her own head and the soft, slow melody of the song, and oblivious to the violet of the sky outside slowly turning indigo as the minutes ticked by.

"...... I haven't heard that song in awhile..."

Mirajane's humming came to a slow halt, her head tilting up and eyes opening toward the low voice, a pleasant smile spreading across her lips as her blue gaze matched Frea's silver one.

"... Did I wake you up?" Mira asked softly, Frea shook her head slightly.

"Nah," Frea smiled wearily, adjusting slightly so her hand lay under her cheek on top of the pillow- stifling the wince that came with moving even so slightly. Mira smiled sadly at the flash of pain that appeared on her face in the next instant, Frea's eyes fell for half a second at it, before she blinked, her eyes trailing toward the coat settled lightly on her shoulder, before letting out a small sigh and glancing back toward Mira.

"..... How do you feel?" Mira asked gently,

_That question... Everyone is gonna keep asking, for a long while....._

"... I'm alright." Frea replied, banishing the thoughts and the wariness that came with them. In truth though, she was less alright than anyone had a clue about- she'd not come out of sleeping peacefully, in reality she had to try hard not to show how fast her heart rate had sped up, and how uneasy she felt.

Naraka's silent nod, that piercing stare as she asked the question, and the gesture was the only answer she needed- the only answer that had her heart racing and her mind following suit.

_...what the hell am I supposed..... About him.....?_

She forced herself not to think about it, lest her emotions get out of hand enough that Mira (or anyone else for that matter) noticed. It might even be better to simply... Not. Not right now.

"... I take it Porlyusica told the Guild..." Frea murmured, earning a slightly surprised look from Mira, who tilted her head slightly at the rather odd comment. Frea smiled a bit, her eyes shinning. "... The Energy hanging over the Guild is better now than when I woke up earlier... Less sad, and painful."

Mira smiled slightly at that, nodding a bit. ".. Everyone was very happy to hear you would be OK." She murmured in reply, "I haven't heard the hall so loud in weeks, it was a nice change." Frea smiled slightly in agreement, her eyes falling closed a moment she she let out a small breath, swallowing slightly.

That same light, lingering scent of electricity hit her senses as she felt a bit of the fur lining Laxus' coat brush against her cheek.

_.... Why'd he leave it? He hardly ever takes it off.... And he's not at the Guild anymore either._

She let out a small huff,

_... Good... He's been hovering, waiting... To see if I was gonna fall apart again.... Damn it._

Her eyes narrowed to slits, staring at the pillow.

_..... I might..._

She shook her head slightly, pushing aside the pain that came with the movement- it was nothing compared to what she would feel with what she was about to do.

Frea grumbled under her breath, her hand pushing against the pillow as her other arm moved to push her body up from the bed that much more, shaking immediately from the strain of it as she hissed.

Mira's eyes widened, stiffening as she got to her feet in an instant, her eyes flashing as she settled a surprised, scolding look on the Energy Dragon Slayer- which was promptly replaced with concern when Frea winced rather harshly, shaking and struggling to roll over and sit up, the sheets and Laxus' coat falling from her shoulders to her lap.

"Frea!" Mira snapped lowly, "You should not be moving!" Her hands fell lightly on the now harshly breathing Frea, who had managed (barely) to bring herself up just a bit, her back against the pillows but nowhere near sitting up fully, her hand falling to hold her battered body lightly and jaw clenched in pain.

"...tch... Sorry..." Frea hissed between winces. ".... Kinda hard to.... Drink anything laying down though....." One silver eye cracked open to cast Mira and apologetic look, the white-haired woman blinking in slight shock. Mira let out a slightly annoyed huff, shaking her head slightly as one hand moved from holding Frea steady to pull the pillows up behind her back enough she could lay against them a bit more comfortably. Frea let out a small breath, smiling slightly at the less than amused look Mira set on her in the next instant.

"You could have just told me you were thirsty." Mira grumbled,

"Yeah...but would you have let me sit up... If I had..?" Frea murmured, earning a small frown as the only reply. Mira shook her head once or twice more as she pulled a pitcher of water closer from where it was resting on the nightstand to her right, her hands working away as she poured some into a cup and slowly handed it toward Frea, her fingers lingering around the cup almost uncertainly as Frea moved her own to take slightly shaky hold of it, though she forced her arms and hands to still after a few moments.

"Thanks." Frea mumbled lowly, her eyes falling into the cup for a few seconds, before she tilted her head back a took a small sip, the liquid cool and refreshing in her throat that had been torn up and dry from the harsh breathing and coughing she had been doing as of late. The cup fell away from her lips as she lightly held it with both hands against her chest slightly, her eyes closing and grimacing a little at the less than pleasant and particularly painful feeling that followed with it- a flash of pain running through her stomach though she managed not to hiss. In all honesty the idea of drinking anything hadn't been altogether pleasant, and the idea of eating anything (even if she did have any sort of appetite) was even less pleasant... to be honest that made her feel sick just thinking about it, and her stomach flipped so suddenly at the intake of water she had to take in a low, slow breath to settle it.

There was a flash of concern from Mira that hit her in the next instant, making her very aware that Mira had noticed the sudden face she made after drinking the water even a little bit.

"..... you alright, Frea..?" Mira asked softly, her voice gentle as Frea grumbled inwardly at the infernal question... again.

".... yeah.... I'm ok." Frea replied lowly, Mira blinked, sweatdropping slightly. She knew well that Frea didn't like being fussed over, and figured maybe she didn't appreciate being constantly asked if she was alright- in the moment Mira didn't think about it, she asked out of concern and she figured Frea knew that too. She just figured maybe Frea might appreciate it more if people stopped asking her the same question over and over- Mira would try and keep herself from bringing it up if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Frea's eyes fell into the bottom of the cup again, tentatively tilting her head back to take a few more sips though the next few didn't feel any more pleasant than the first. Mira just watched her quietly, ever aware the discomfort that appeared across Frea's features as she did so, her blue eyes glinting until the Energy Dragon Slayer was done, casting Mira a glance as she handed the cup over. Mira reached forward to take it, seeing Frea's arm and hand trembling slightly and swallowing at it.

Frea's hands fell back down, folding around her stomach lightly as her eyes fell closed, strands and pieces of her hair falling about her face as she took in a few low, deep breaths, sweatdropping still and trying to dispel the queasiness in her core. For a minute her eyes cast toward the door, she could easily tell that she and Mira were not the only ones in the Guild Hall- and was slightly surprised (though only slightly) to find she could feel the familiar Energy Signature of Iki somewhere outside. Without knowing why the tomcat was at the Guild so late, she assumed he had stayed behind to keep Mira company.... and she assumed he and Uno had arrived just as Laxus said the other Guilds had.

".... I actually have a question for you." Frea said softly, shaking the thoughts away as she glanced Mira's way, but not before pausing slightly to blow a piece of hair out of her eyes with a small disgruntled frown.

Speaking of hair, hers was still as long as it had grown when she fought with Mordren... much, much too long. She hated it, but she didn't have the energy to get worked up, or do anything about it just then.

Mira blinked in question at the words, her head tilted slightly.

"... I heard Levy and Iki talking earlier." Frea murmured, "They said something about Gajeel not being around, what's that about?"

Mira smiled sadly, letting out a breath. "Gajeel hasn't been at the Guild since what happened with Mordren. And no one's seen him since, its almost like he's disappeared." Frea blinked, her eyes widening slightly in slight surprise at the words. "He hasn't been home either, from what Lily's told me."

Frea's eyes fell away from Mira for a moment, her attention casting outside the room and outside the Building- that almost maddeningly strong wash of Energy that kept flooding in from all sides still hadn't ceased, she could feel everything, the Land, the air, the people... farther and farther than she should have been able and she couldn't ignore it like she wished to. What little she had managed to block of her senses before now seemed to have failed her completely, and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to ever get used to it all the way.

There was no mistaking it though, she could feel Gajeel's Energy Signature somewhere on the fringes of the town (or at least she guessed so, with how big she knew Magnolia was)- he seemed to not be moving too much though, but she didn't think he was hurt... well, maybe not physically.

Frea was hardly awake when she caught a snippet of that conversation between Levy and Iki, she was so tired- but it took literally no effort to hear and to feel just how worried Levy was when her mind turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer and his apparent disappearance. The Guild in a whole had been worried, but what she felt from Levy was like sharp, incessant bursts of electricity running through her core- Levy had always been a cheery sort of person and it was out of the ordinary to feel such negativity and sheer concern coming from her for any reason.. but Levy was worried, extremely so, and it felt awful enough to Frea that her heart clenched at the idea of how Levy was handling it. She could feel that same sinking worry from Lily too, and she growled slightly under her breath at the thought.

"....idiot..." She grumbled softly, her eyes flashing slightly in the dim of the room as Mira blinked at her, though Frea didn't notice.

_... damn it...._

Frea let out a low sigh, shaking her head slightly and casting the thoughts away- focusing instead on the room and not on anything else as much as she could manage, she could already feel a headache coming on.

".... Frea?" Mira murmured softly, her head tilted slightly as Frea shook her head.

".. it's nothing. I was just thinking is all." Frea replied lightly, ".... I guess you guys have questions too... given what happened." Mira sweatdropped slightly, her eyes falling for a minute.

How could they not? Between the fact that Frea had disappeared without a word that day, right before it happened- with Mordren showing up out of nowhere, all that stuff talked about with the 'Forces of Creation' and ending up on the very mountain Frea had learned her Magic?

Not to mention.... well, no one had bothered to give it much thought with being as worried and scared as they all were, but no one in the Guild could wrap their heads around what Frea had done. Where had all that unbelievable Magic come from? With Dragon Force and the magnitude that had shown itself all at once, it was like nothing they had ever seen, and especially not in her.

And the rest of it?

Frea had been using not just Energy Magic, but other types of Magic at once. Fire, Water, Lightning, Shadow- she had used so many different Magics at once and she used them like she was a Master at all of them- and yet Frea had never shown she could use any other Magic but Energy Magic before. It seemed impossible to even imagine anyone who could use more than three High Level Magics at once- let alone the amount of them she had been using that day.

More so when it seemed her Magic had done more damage to her than Mordren had.

Frea had become like a whole different person, and they didn't understand any of it.

It would be a lie to say that several people in the Guild, including the likes of Mira and Master, were itching to try and piece together what had happened, why and how.... but they had all been too concerned with the idea that Frea wasn't going to pull form her injuries to even humor the idea of asking her about any of it. Not when she was barely staying awake for more than an hour at a time.

"... there isn't a rush, Frea." Mira murmured softly, "... we're more concerned with getting you fixed up." Frea smiled a little at that, though something about that smile seemed almost a bit.... rueful, though Mira wasn't sure why.

"... hmm.. that's your plan, but is the Council going to go along with it?" Frea asked lowly, Mira stiffened,

"They are not going to get anywhere near you." Mira replied instantly, her voice suddenly firm and her eyes flashing in agitation at the sheer idea. Frea blinked, casting the Take-Over Mage a small look, a little taken aback by what fire suddenly shown in her eyes.

_..... we may not have a choice...._

She sweatdropped slightly, swallowing a little.

And when the Council (and they would) did come marching in? She'd have a whole lot to explain and to answer for, and the thought of even trying to sift through all those thoughts and memories and form them into any sort of explanation- that made her feel sick and slightly afraid all at once, and she hated that. She of course appreciated what ire rose in Mira though, and she knew well enough the Guild wouldn't let the Council come in and demand anything so easily- and they sure as hell weren't about to let the Council arrest her.

It wasn't as if Frea had any real want to handle all the political bullshit either... but she knew better than to think she could just slip away from it all.

She was smack dab in the middle of a mess much larger than anyone could even fathom... and in time she wouldn't have any choice but to confront to Council and their questions.

.... and when that time came, she didn't look forward to what mess it would stir up for her, or feeling the worry and concern come from anyone else in the Guild... she had worried them so much already.

_Too much_

* * *

 

Iki moved inside the room slowly, looking a little unsure for a minute as he noticed those silver eyes glancing his way, his heart sped up slightly.

He had offered to let Mira go home and sleep as midnight came, telling her that he would stay and keep an eye on Frea until the morning. Mira seemed a little reluctant to do so, but relented anyway and left the room with a small smile, calling a goodbye to the Energy Dragon Slayer who nodded slightly in answer.

The door clicked shut behind him as he slowly floated forward, landing lightly on top of a chair and smiling as Frea nodded to him.

"Hey, Iki." She murmured softly,

"Good to see you, Frea." He smiled, "I wasn't expecting you up."

"Yeah, neither was Mira." Frea replied lightly, "She tried to get me to fall asleep again, but I'm not quite there yet..." She paused, casting him a small smile that was suddenly a bit apologetic. Iki blinked at it, his head tilting slightly.

He wouldn't say he and Frea were on good terms... well, they were, but they really hadn't time to grow close- he and Uno had been focused on kindling a relationship with Moon. But he did like her, she was a kind person and he had been genuinely worried about her like everyone else had been, more so because he knew how much she meant to Moon.

"..... I actually need you to do something, for me." Frea murmured, earning a small blink of surprise from him. "I wouldn't ask normally, but seeing as how I'm not supposed to get out of bed..... I can't very well do it myself."

Not that she was even remotely sure she could manage to walk, let alone stand up- sitting up even that little bit she had was a hard enough chore (and even then she was hardly 'sitting up'), but this uneasy feeling that had settled in her core wouldn't go away until she had done something about it.

Not just uneasy, tense, guilty.... annoyed too, but more so unhappy than anything.

"What?" He asked, ears twitching slightly as he crossed his arms about his chest, intent.

"... I need you to go out to the edge of Magnolia, in the forest." Frea murmured slowly, Iki blinked in slight shock at the words, eyebrow quirked. "... up toward where Fairy Tail was using a Tavern as it's Guild Hall, you should be able to see it on the hill." Frea sweatdropped slightly, her smile fading as she let out a low breath. "... I know it's late, and it's a bit far.. I hate to ask."

"... I'm... well.... I am supposed to stay with you." Iki mumbled uncertainly, Frea nodded slightly.

".. I don't think you'd be gone too long." She murmured lowly, he blinked.

"..... Alright.... The time and the distance isn't a bother really... but ah..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck a little. ".... why, do you need me to go up there?"

Frea let out a low breath, looking a little weary for a minute.

"I know it's a bit of.... an odd request," She replied softly, he sweatdropped slightly. "... but it's important, I promise."

She looked.... Guilty, and sad all at once, just for a split second.

* * *

 

Iki sweatdropped slightly, floating over the grassy path and eyes flicking side to side as he passed trees by, heading further up the large slope as Magnolia shrunk a little below him the further he went. The bell on his bracelet chimed a few times as he continued forward, the moon making the grass look silver below him as he let out a small sigh.

He had a few reservations about leaving her alone in the Guild Hall- regardless of how quickly he intended to return. He might have refused... If he hadn't been able to tell how much she almost _needed_ him to do as she asked.

He wasn't sure he got it, but he couldn't find himself refusing the request regardless.

He grimaced slightly, thinking for a minute how pissed either Uno or Moon would be to know he had left her alone for even an instant when he wasn't supposed to.

_Better make it quick then... I really don't wanna have either of those two snap my head off._

He shuddered slightly at the thought.

The grim and dark form of some old, slightly patchwork building came into view ahead of him, the faded and faint emblem of Fairy Tail on the front with paint chipping and sections of the roof looking about ready to fall in. It hadn't seemed to have been touched in a long while, even some of the windows had been boarded up and he couldn't imagine the doors had been opened in a long while either.

Iki drew to a small halt, his paws touching the ground as he stopped in front of the front doors, his ears twitching slightly to see one of them was left ajar.

His eyes narrowed slightly, ears shoved forward as he tried to pick out any sort of sound from the inside.

_... She's been unconscious for two weeks..... How in the hell would she even know....?_

He stiffened, his eyes widening slightly upon hearing the mistakable sound of something metal clinking against the floor.

_You have got to be..._

Iki moved inside, pushing the door open just a bit more and moving inside the dark interior a few paces- a shaft of moonlight flooding the doorway he had opened up upon entry.

"...eh.... You in here?" Iki called lowly, his teak gaze flashing as he glanced about the dusty, grimy interior. His ears flicked, the tip of his tail behind him twitching slightly as he grumbled under his breath,  taking a few more steps inside.

"... I heard you drop something, so maybe just quit being all...." Iki grumbled, sweatdropping slightly. ".... creepy."

"What do you want, cat?"

Iki jumped slightly, his fur sticking on end and heart jumping suddenly as his attention snapped to the gruff, gravely voice that growled the words in such flinty a tone so suddenly. His eyes snapped upward to see crimson eyes narrowed at him from the shadows behind the bar counter near the other side of the room, Iki felt shivers run down his spine for a minute.

_.... holy.... hell..... how.... how could she have even known...?!_

He sweatdropped slightly, his eyes narrowed to slits.

_... Frea is freaky good at knowing things sometimes.... seriously..._

"..... have you been here... the entire time...?" Iki grumbled, he couldn't help himself from asking the question- for a moment he forget why he was there in the first place. He received a small scowl in return, the man's arms crossing over his chest and letting out a low, animalistic growl. His red eyes flashed nearly dangerously in the gloom. 

"What's it to you?" Was the sharp reply. Iki blinked, 

"... what is the matter with you?" Iki huffed,

Gajeel scowled at that, his fangs bared slightly and his anger flaring more quickly and much more rapidly than it should have.

"Screw you!"

"Screw _you!_ " Iki shot back, his placid demeanor breaking off in sudden agitation at getting yelled at- unnecessarily for the record. But it was like Gajeel was in a ridiculously foul mood, but there wasn't a rhyme or reason Iki could see for it. Gajeel growled, but Iki didn't back off, his teal eyes flashing in anger as he hopped up from the floor, Aera flaring as he flapped his wings a few times to stay afloat. "Seriously dude! What the hell? You're snapping my head off the minute I walk in the door,  what the hell for?"

"Says the idiot barging in in the middle of the night!" Gajeel snapped back, Iki hissed. "Why the hell are you botherin' me anyway?!"

"It's about Frea." Was Iki's low reply, he forced himself to let out a low breath to try and calm down his agitation.

Iki blinked, eyes widening slightly.

Gajeel shut up in an instant, he went rigid and his eyes narrowed to slits, sweatdropping heavily as he seemed to take a small step back from where he was standing behind the counter. Iki blinked a few more times, his agitation disappearing just as quickly as he swore he saw something like.... fear, in Gajeel's face in the next instant.

Gajeel's eyes snapped away from Iki, his back turning slightly on the Exceed as his gaze hit the floor. Iki's eyes fell to the counter, seeing the Iron Dragon Slayer's fingers grip the edge tightly enough to splinter the wood,

"..... Silver.... is...." Gajeel growled lowly, his eyes snapping shut.

"... is she.... dead...?"

Iki's eyes widened slightly, the breath catching in his throat when he heard the Iron Dragon Slayer's voice tremble, just ever so slightly.

_W.. wait a minute...._

Iki felt his heart drop slightly, seeing Gajeel's shoulders hunch slightly, his posture rigid and tense so suddenly.

_... Gajeel.... he...._

Iki took in a small breath, his eyes softening slightly.

_..... is this why she said... it was important...? Did Frea just know.... that he...?_

It would never cease to amaze him how perceptive she actually was.

"... That's... that's not why I'm here, Gajeel." Iki replied softly, Gajeel stiffened at the answer, his eyes opening to slits as he cast Iki a glance from the corner of his eye. Iki crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a small sigh. "I'm just here to deliver a message, that's it."

Gajeel frowned slightly, looking way and weary all at once, as well as slightly suspicious.

"She told me where to find you, and I believe the exact words she wanted me to deliver were;" Iki murmured, his eyes flashing in the dim as he saw the slight shock make it's way into Gajeel's face, as well as the confusion.

_".... when you get there, tell that idiot I need to talk to him."_

Gajeel's jaw dropped slightly, sweatdropping heavily as he stared, looking slightly sunned and hardly able to wrap his head around the words.

"w...wait..." Gajeel stammered slightly, "... you sayin'... Silver.... she's... awake...?!" Iki nodded once, his eyes glinting.

"Yeah," He replied, Gajeel's eyes flashed at the affirmation. "She's been awake for a little while now. And if you'd been at the Guild earlier you'd have heard Porlyusica announce that Frea's starting to get a bit better too."

Gajeel looked absolutely stunned, his eyes wide and jaw slightly agape as Iki simply smiled slightly. Gajeel blinked, growling under his breath after a few moments.

Gajeel almost looked about ready to refuse any attempt at getting him to leave, his eyes snapped away from looking at Iki and his jaw snapped shut too, looking unsure and shocked and a bit frantic all at once though he did his best to keep himself composed. He promptly turned his back on Iki, his arms crossed over his chest and huffing slightly, Iki's head tilted a little at that.

"...tch....." Gajeel grumbled under his breath. ".... what the hell does she want with me...?"

".. better ask her that, I don't have a clue." Iki replied, shrugging slightly. "She's waiting on you right now." Gajeel visibly stiffened at that, ".. probably better not to keep her waiting too long, she's tired still."

Gajeel stayed absolutely still for a few moments, his back hunched slightly and still turned away from Iki entirely.

Iki just waited patiently, smiling ever so softly to himself.

_..tch... damn it... Silver...._

* * *

 

Frea let out a shaky sigh, her eyes falling closed and her head falling back so her face could tilt up toward the ceiling. She shivered slightly, sweatdropping as she pressed a hand to the back of her neck, the other wrapping a bit more tightly around her stomach. Her body flared with more pain with every little movement and every breath, and she felt an unpleasant jolt of pain run through her back where she was leaning against the pillows still- she shivered again at how hot her own hand felt pressed against her neck.

Not that she could tell herself, but she was fairly certain what fever that had been raging the last week wasn't over yet... if feeling like she was freezing was any indication of that, as well as the queasiness that had refused to go away, and steadily got just a bit worse.

She swallowed slightly, shivering again and this time wincing when a sharp stab of pain ran through her lower back at the movement.

_... Fucking.... Damn... it.._

Her hand fell into her lap, her eyes narrowed to slits as she blinked, her eyes landing on Laxus' coat for a few moments in sheer silence.

_.... I know... What I said...... I was panicking.... I might have said a few things I didn't mean to say out loud..... Damn me...._

She sweatdropped slightly, her eyes falling closed as she let out a small sigh of near defeat. There was a prickle of worry and agitation that sparked against her body despite the distance between herself and the one it was coming from.

_...... What did you say to him, Iki...? I can tell he's worked up from here.._

She blinked, her hands moving forward as she threaded her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, pulling it closer to her body and burying her nose in the collar and her eyes narrowed, hoping maybe she'd stop shivering soon enough.

_.... This just sucks. All of it. It's just too much all at once...._

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she took in a small breath, Laxus' scent still hanging from the coat hit her nose and she felt her stomach settle slightly at the familiarity of it.

_.... But maybe I can try and fix this for now.... Since I can't do much else.... if I can make the Guild start feeling better..... That'll be a little less for me to worry over....._

Her eyes fell closed again without consciously deciding to let them. Her hands had curled around her stomach again, her head falling forward and bowed slightly as she simply sat in utter stillness, banishing the thoughts and simply settling on focusing on those two Energy Signatures getting closer.

_...... What am I going to do.... If my Magic comes back.... and at the same force as.....?_

She shivered again at that, and growled when a flash of pain ran through her stomach again.

_Stop it... You're gonna work yourself up... Focus, idiot..._

Her attention snapped up at the sound of boots outside the door, the scent of iron hitting her nose as she blinked- she'd been sitting in silence without moving for longer than she realized. She'd even failed to keep track of his Energy Signature getting closer.

He stopped, just outside the door, and didn't really seem willing to come inside. She could hear the sound of Iki letting out an exasperated sigh from the other end. Frea let out one of her own,

"....Gajeel." She murmured lowly, "Don't think I don't know you're there...."

Iki blinked, his eyes glinting and watching carefully- Gajeel went rigid the minute he heard his name called out from the room.

Iki smirked, snapping his fingers as a sudden burst of Magic jumped up between himself and Gajeel- shoving the door open and shoving the Iron Dragon Slayer inside easily after it- and much too quickly for Gajeel to do anything about it. Gajeel stumbled, whirling and looking pissed for a minute, his red eyes locking to Iki for half a second, before Iki snapped his fingers again and the door shut between them.

Frea sweatdropped slightly, eyebrow quirked as her attention landed on Gajeel, who's back had turned to her in his attempt to snap at Iki- before the door shut and Gajeel went still and silent.

"... Gajeel." Frea grumbled again after a few moment of no movement from him. He stiffened again, his shoulders hunching slightly as she heard him hiss under his breath. She blinked, her head tilting slightly, ".... You gonna stand there all day...?" She asked lowly,

He didn't answer that either. But she did flinch back a little, her eyes flashing as a sudden spark of pain rammed into her from him.

_... Damn it, Gajeel...._

Frea let out a low breath, shaking her head a bit. She slipped her arms from the sleeves of Laxus' coat, shivering slightly at the chill that came with it but she let it be and rest in her lap.

" _Gajeel!_ " She snapped, her tone suddenly flinty as he jumped. This time he deigned to glance over his shoulder at her, sweatdropping slightly at how suddenly harsh her tone had grown. Frea settled him with a icy stare that seemed entirely uncalled for, her hand moving to point at the bed as she scowled at him.

"Get your ass over here and quit ignoring me." She snapped, he flinched, looking wary as he slowly, rather stiffly started forward, his eyes trailing along the floor all the way.

Frea swallowed, hard, sweatdropping slightly as she felt her voice crack a little from raising it so quickly, and her chest ached for a minute. She bit down on her cheek, willing herself not to end up coughing.

He came to a stiff halt a foot or so from the bed, his eyes focused on the floor and a frown pulling at his lips as she kept her gaze on him steadily. She could feel the uneasiness sparking off of him, and see it in his posture too.

Frea let out a huff of agitation, her hand moving up as he recoiled at the action just a little bit, eyes wide and stunned as her hand rose up above her head, shaking slightly though she ignored it, his body went rigid in anticipation for the hit, his eyes snapping closed as his jaw clenched.

Her hand came down as she knocked the side of it against the top of his head, her eyes closed and sweatdropping as she frowned to herself. Gajeel blinked, his eyes snapping back open and a little taken aback- her hand didn't move for a few moments, and the hit was so soft and gentle he found himself a little lost.

".... tch.... damn it I should _slap_ you." Frea grumbled lowly under her breath, Gajeel blinked. Frea's hand moved away from his head, falling back into her lap as she cast him a weary glare, his jaw dropped slightly, looking confused.

"...heh...?"

"How dare you act like such a god damned idiot?" Frea growled, her silver eyes flashing in agitation. "Do you have any clue how worried Lily and Levy have been over you? You can't just disappear on people, dumbass."

Gajeel went rigid, eyes wide and jaw slack as his breath caught in his throat.

"..w...what...?" He stammered, Frea grumbled lowly at the response.

"You can't just ditch people. Not when they're hurting...... not when leaving makes them worry more. You didn't even tell them where you were going...... and Lily and Levy both have been worried sick over you. They didn't know what to do." Frea growled, "What _have_ you even been doing? You look like shit."

Gajeel sweatdropped, his face falling slack as he seemed to be trying to wrap his head around the words and the sudden way in which she seemed to be scolding him- like he was some little kid.

She looked agitated, and angry too, and he honestly hadn't been expecting that.... any of this, at all. To be honest he was still trying to come to terms with the idea that she wasn't dying, hell- he could hardly believe the idea that she was awake and yelling at him. She _hit_ him too, if only lightly.

And she was scolding him.... for disappearing? She was mad that he had been... worrying Levy and Lily....?

"..... you're one to talk..!" He stammered after a minute, his agitation flaring once his thoughts clicked around one thing they could managed to lock on to- and it being the fact that she had told him that he looked like shit. "You don't look any better, you know!" He growled, Frea scowled slightly.

"That's not the point!" She snapped back,

"What the hell is the point then?!" He growled, "You're gettin' on me about worryin' people?! What about you?! That's all you've been doin' the last two weeks, Silver!" His anger flared suddenly as she growled under her breath, "Why do you get to snap at me for doin' the exact same thing you've been?! Huh?!"

Frea blinked, looking all the more unhappy as his agitation failed to simmer down even slightly.

"Do you got any damn clue how the last two weeks have been!?" He snapped, "You almost _died_ Silver, and after it all happened you were so messed up! Mordren beat the crap out of you and we had to sit back and watch it happen! What the hell was I supposed to do with that?!" Frea recoiled slightly, only just so and he didn't notice it- but Frea swallowed,

That was pain, and fear and worry so deep and so powerful- she couldn't remember feeling those sorts of emotions coming so strongly from him ever before.

"Damn it, what was I supposed to do?!" He snapped hotly, Frea grimaced, sweatdropping slightly. "I thought you were gonna _die_ , Silver!"

Gajeel's voice dropped the instant he said the words, his anger simmering down slightly as his eyes fell away from her entirely.

"...tch... Damn it...." He growled lowly, Frea sweatdropped, her anger and agitation dissipating, leaving room for a full torrent of guilt and sadness to ram into her like a train.

She hadn't been trying to get him worked up like that, and she hadn't meant to get worked up herself either. She figured he'd frown at her scolding but this was a bit more than simple annoyance, this was pain, and frustration all knotted together by weeks of fear and concern- emotions and feelings he sure as hell wouldn't have let anyone else see.

Gajeel wasn't a very open person and she knew it well- that's why she wasn't entirely surprised to find he had disappeared on everyone, he must not have known what to do about what he was feeling. And she hated she had been the reason he'd gotten so bent out of shape. It wasn't like him, and it surprised her- only just.

She'd figured he cared about her... But maybe she hadn't realized he cared about her enough to have shut down like he seemed to have with everyone else, and distanced himself too.

She supposed maybe that part of herself that hated she was the reason for their pain- had flared up, and tried to turn itself to agitation at him, rather than herself. At least partially.

_Damn it... That.... I wasn't trying to._

"...... I know." She mumbled, her eyes moving away from him to settle on her hands. "... Damn it... I'm sorry.... I wasn't trying to work you up like that...... I know it's my fault.... Everyone's been feeling...." Frea let out a low growl, her eyes falling shut.

"..... Maybe let's start over.... That didn't really go like I was planning it to.." Frea mumbled quietly, looking weary for a moment as Gajeel blinked at her.

"..... How the hell did you plan it to go?" He huffed, she let out a low breath.

".... I don't even know." She replied softly, shaking her head a little. "..... I was just a little miffed, I guess.... But I know why you've been acting like that... And I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak everyone out.."

"... Tch..." Gajeel growled hotly, Frea blinked. "... quit that already. It don't matter."

"... I'm pretty sure it does." She replied lowly, he let out a small growl of frustration.

It mattered a lot, actually. It mattered that she was the reason he or anyone else had been in so much pain the last two weeks. She hated it, so, so much and she wished she could.... She didn't know. Because she couldn't take it back and she couldn't convince herself still that-

Her mouth fell open to continue her train of thought but she drew up short.

This time the side of his hand came down lightly atop her head in near the exact same gesture she had used a few minutes before, his eyes closed and the other hand on his hip as he sweatdropped slightly. Frea blinked, a little confused now, and surprised at how quickly his anger seemed to have died off. He almost just seemed tired now.

".... Just... Quit, Silver." He murmured lowly, his eyes still closed as he drew his hand back, running it along the back of his neck a few moments. ".... It doesn't matter..... There's nothin' to change, and there's not really anythin' to fix either."

He sweatdropped a little more, looking slightly nervous as his eyes landed on the floor.

"... Hell..... I'm almost _glad_ you snapped at me. It's more normal, more like you." He sighed slightly, looking slightly flustered. ".... It'd be a bit weird if you turned all sappy on me now.... So yell all ya want."

Frea stared slightly, her thoughts grinding to a halt suddenly as she simply blinked at him.

"... But don't go thinking you get to get away with treating me like some kid, got it?" He added in quickly, his usual stubbornness flaring. He pointed a finger and a half-hearted glare on her, "Just cause you got beat up don't think you can just get away with whatever you want."

Silence settled between the both of them for a few moments, their eyes matched as Frea just sat there, her mind having a hard time making sense of the sudden change.

He seemed to be trying to change the subject, less than subtly... But gently almost. Like he didn't want to talk about it (which wouldn't surprise her), but at the same time, in his own way, he was trying to maybe reassure her that it was done and it was over... It was fine.

Fine because... She hadn't 'gone all sappy'? Because she had the energy to yell at him at all?

_...... Is my head so strung out.... It's taking several times to just register....? ... Why is it.... Taking so long.... To even.... ?_

Her face fell slightly, her eyes flashing as she blinked a few times.

_"..... Don't you k-know... Better... By..n-now.... That's... w-what you're..  Best at......just so long as you don't go anywhere.... Worry this Old Man as m-much as you like..."_

_".... Don't apologize. As long as I won't lose you for good... You have nothing to apologize for."_

_"..... quit with that..... Apologizing. It's not like you.... And honestly I just care more about the fact you're alive, than anything.... Even you worrying me so much, or anything else.... Just...... Just.... let me be happy you aren't.... dead..... and let me be pissed at you for your stupidity, and how reckless you are."_

_"....Quit worrying about that. If you want the Guild to quit being so tense, just focus on trying to heal."_

_..... Or is it just me....? ... That I don't want to listen....?_

She knew she could be stubborn, and about all of this she... She sort of was being stubborn. But she knew what she knew, she knew what she felt- but her mind and her emotions hadn't ceased being on such a high, she suddenly... She almost doubted herself.

_Almost._

Her eyes fell slightly, her shoulders hunching slightly as a stab of pain raced through her center- making her wounds and barely holding together body burn with a sudden sort of fire that left her feeling even more cold. Her jaw clenched at it, her arms moving to cradle her stomach in an instant and failing to stifle the hiss of pain that rose up her throat.

_..... Damn... That....._

"... Silver..?" Gajeel grumbled, stiffening slightly and red eyes glinting as she suddenly tensed up. "... Oi, I didn't hit you that hard..!" He grumbled quickly, looking slightly panicked at her sudden show of pain out of near nowhere, and more so when he realized he didn't know what to do.

"...tch...." Frea growled, her teeth gritting together as she hunched slightly, she could hear Gajeel inch closer, his eyes narrowed and tense as his hands fell lightly on her shoulders, grimacing to himself.

_".... You're pushing it."_

_Damn....I...it... I wasn't... Even....._

She let out a shaky breath, the pain fulling to throbbing waves that were just bearable, though only just.

_.... Its not the... F...fucking ..... Wounds.....e...either..._

Her arms relaxed, her shoulders sagging slightly as she turned her attention on trying to catch and steady her breath. Her head stayed bowed a few moments, her eyes closed and sweatdropping as Gajeel remained in stiff silence, his hands slowly leaving her shoulders when he saw her relax a bit, though he was frowning still.

She looked like absolute shit. He'd realized it the minute he walked in but it didn't really register how awful she looked until that very moment, and it was bad enough to have a lump forming in his stomach.

A part of him regretted the small shouting match they'd pulled themselves into, he figured Frea was regretting it too.

A smaller part of him felt a little annoyed though, that she'd even try and drag his ass here in the middle of the night instead of sleeping- she looked about ready to faint. More so after her pain seemed to ram into her like that.

"..... Silver... You ok...?" He asked slowly,

".... Y... Yeah...." Frea replied quietly, as her head tilted up and she let out a shaky sigh. Gajeel swallowed though, his eyes tracing along her shoulders and over her form- noticing now she was trembling, just a little.

"... It wasn't you... Either...." she assured quietly in response to his earlier words, casting him an exhausted glance. Gajeel frowned slightly, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes moved up from her shaking shoulders toward her face, his hand reaching forward with not a word as he pressed it lightly against her forehead, Frea's eyes fell halfway at the action as he stiffened a little, sweatdropping.

She almost pulled away, his hand felt cold against her head and it made her shiver again- but the contact almost felt soothing at the same time, and made her throbbing head throb just a little less.

".... You're runnin' a fever, Silver." Gajeel grumbled lowly, his eyes flicking toward her face only to find her gaze had fallen away from him entirely.

"...mhmmm....." Was the quiet answer, she shivered again under him, this time she hissed as the movement caused pain to flare through her back. Gajeel sweatdropped as his hand pulled away, his eyes flashing slightly.

"... Tch.... Why the hell are you even awake...?" He growled, "....... What made you think draggin' my ass here in the middle of the night was a good idea?"

"..... I was trying...... To make sure you.... Went and apologized... To Levy.... And Lily...." Was the halfhearted answer, she shivered again, growling under her breath as Gajeel blinked at her. ".... I wasn't really... Worried over it being... A good idea or not..." She winced slightly, her eyes falling shut as she let out a slightly shuddering breath. Gajeel's heart jumped a beat, his hands moving forward to reach out to her on instinct when he saw her features pale slightly.

"... Oi, you ain't gonna pass out on me, are you?" He grumbled lowly, she shook her head slightly,

"... I'll try not to, anyway..." Frea replied, smiling slightly though it was not a reassuring answer. He grimaced slightly, though Frea didn't seem to notice. Her hands fell into her lap again as she thread her arms back through the sleeves of Laxus' coat, sighing slightly as she felt the chill subside a bit after a minute, her arms pulling up to her chest slightly. Gajeel quirked an eyebrow, for the first time noticing the jacket and a little confused she had it at all.

".... Ain't that...?" He grumbled,

"....mhm..." was the very non-bothered answer, ".... I'm freezing though... So I'm not complaining...." Gajeel sweatdropped slightly- the answer didn't piece together why it had been left at all, and he wasn't sure he could wrap his head around it either... But the reply of her being cold had his stomach tightening a little.

She wasn't actually cold, she just felt that way because of the fever, and he sighed slightly.

".... You look like hell, Silver."

"... I feel like hell." Was the honest answer, Gajeel bit the inside of his cheek at it, settling her with a soft glare as she blinked at him, her eyes half-way open.

"... You shouldn't be up." He grumbled softly, and she really shouldn't have been. Having Wendy, Sherria and Porlyusica working on her wounds earlier had left her more worse for wear than she was willing to admit to, but at that minute she felt it catching up with her- weariness and pain and sickness ramming into her all at once and her head was starting to spin too. And with the added adrenaline from snapping at one another, what little energy she had had was just about spent. She could practically hear Porlyusica snapping at her for being foolish- but she wasn't about to give in yet... Even if it did hurt her health in the end. She wasn't about to quit now, she had him here and she wasn't willing to let him go just yet.

"... Don't think I'm letting this go, Gajeel." Frea murmured lowly, her eyes flashing as he blinked at her. ".... Tired or not, I didn't have Iki bring... You here just to.... Let you leave again..." Gajeel sweatdropped, eyes narrowed as he saw the sternness appear in her eyes apart from the pain and the tiredness.

He let out a low, long sigh, turning his back toward her slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the edge of the bed, one foot crossing over the other as his gaze settled on the floor.

"..... Why are you so worked up over it?" He grumbled quietly.

"... Cause it's important." Was the soft reply, "... And admit it or not... I know you feel bad about disappearing without... Saying anything..." He stiffened, ever so slightly at the words. "... Especially about worrying Levy..."

"...tch...." Gajeel growled under his breath, Frea blinked as she felt the small inkling if guilt flash from him at mention of Levy. ".... She really been.... That worried?" He asked slowly,

"... Enough that I noticed, without even talking to her..." Frea replied, Gajeel stiffened a bit more at that, his lips pulling into a tight line as he stared at the floor.

".....tch... What the hell am I gonna do about that..? Even if I did try and apologize.... She's just gonna be pissed at me."

"... Hmm, she might be a little miffed yeah..." Frea replied, her lips twitching a moment in a halfsmile. "... But it'll mean more to her that.. You come back at all.... I don't think she'll be all... That angry....." Gajeel shot her a sideways glance that told her he wasn't quite convinced.

Frea shook her head slightly and lightly bumped her fist against his back, her eyes falling closed as she let out a small breath.

"... Levy's a smart girl, Gajeel... She knows how you feel better than you realize.... And I guarantee you she already understands why you went away..." Frea murmured softly, "... She cares about how you feel... And she doesn't really like it when you're hurting.... She's probably more mad you wouldn't let her try and... Help you feel better... Or knowing Levy she might be a bit angry she didn't... Know how to help you..... Heh... She's probably been running it through her head trying to come... Up with some plan to... Fix things for days...." Gajeel blinked, his eyes widening slightly.

Somehow he didn't doubt that Levy would have been mulling everything over- obsessively even. He knew well once she set her mind to it Levy could get obsessed and lost in her work very easily, but he found it a little surprising Frea seemed to know it so well too.... Or even, with the way she said it- like she knew he knew it too.

And then what she said about Levy caring about how he felt?

.... He... he had to wonder if maybe Frea had been paying close attention to how he acted around the Script Mage, especially so when he had thought no one else was giving them any mind. He'd been hesitant and careful about it, subtle even and he didn't think anything was really there himself.... Well, maybe not something big, but Frea seemed to have noticed none the less.

But she certainly had never mentioned it though, and the fact that she had brought it up now left him a bit stunned and slightly nervous all at once.

"... None of that will... Matter though... She really won't be mad for very long..." Frea sighed, her head tilting slightly as her eyes remained closed. Gajeel cast her a wary glance, his red gaze glinting slightly. She sounded so sure of herself, and he had to wonder why.

_.... Does Silver..... Really notice all that...? About Levy...? About.....?_

".... What the hell... makes you so sure...?" He asked slowly,

"...hmm.. Cause Levy's the kinda person who can forgive you for almost anything." Frea smiled slightly, "... You just gotta be willing to work to prove to her that you're worth being forgiven." Gajeel stiffened slightly, his eyes widening a little as she cracked one eye open, casting him a small smile.

"... And trust me, you've already shown her that you're worth forgiving." his heart jumped slightly at that, "Go find her and apologize....  Even if you suck at it.... the fact that you're even trying to make up for worrying her... That'll mean a lot to her." She smiled a bit more, seeing the stunned expression make its way in to his face, and feeling that slight bit of... Something like appreciation, or happiness.

"... And it'll mean a lot more if you stick around." Frea murmured quietly. ".... Don't go ditching her again, alright, Iron-Head?"

Gajeel seemed lost for words for a little while, his eyes locked to her and face falling slack as she just gave him that small, weary, easy little smile. Completely calm and completely content- and very serious about what she was saying. She meant every word of it and he could tell, though the whole turn in conversation still had him slightly reeling.

After a few minutes he glanced away, his lips twitching upward in a small smirk as he let out a breath.

_Half-dead and completely beat... And she still seems to know exactly how to get her point across...._

"... Gihi." He smirked slightly, ".... You should quit workin' yourself up about everyone else, Silver.... But yeah... You got it." Frea smiled slightly at the answer, though he didn't see it.

"..good." Frea replied lightly, Gajeel shifted as he stood up from leaning against the bed. He turned to face as her she blinked up at him, and the sudden slightly stern look he was wearing. "Hmm?"

"You gotta go to sleep." He replied lowly, "... Before you do actually pass out. You ain't gonna do yourself any favors stayin' up all night, stayin' up this late is bad enough already."

"...If I go to sleep, promise you're gonna go home?" She replied easily, he blinked, looking slightly unamused.

".. Yeah, fine." He grumbled, he probably would have just stayed right in the Guild, but she knew him well enough it seemed- and she didn't seem willing to let him hold off any longer. She seemed happy with the answer though, wincing a bit as she shifted to lay back against the pillows all the way, an exhausted smile creasing her lips as Gajeel waited to see her settle down.

Her eyes fell closed the minute she laid back, the smile fading slightly as Gajeel sweatdropped, shaking his head a little before turning to the door.

He was almost halfway out of the door itself before he halted,

"... Mmmm.... Gajeel."

Frea's voice caught his attention easily, as he glanced back over his shoulder to see the gleam of her eyes in the dim of the room.

"What?" He grumbled,

"... You should probably take a shower, before you go see Levy..." Frea murmured quietly, he blinked. "... You kinda smell like trash."

He blinked, scowling slightly as hr looked away from her with a hot, agitated huff.

"... tch.... Shut it."

She smiled slightly though, and he left the room without another word.

Frea's eyes fell closed slowly, the silence settling in more thickly as Gajeel left the Guild behind and Iki remained outside the door awhile longer, content to let Frea be.... Though her night wasn't quite over.

She felt the heaviness on the air thicken, felt Iki's drowsiness onset quickly as Magic wrapped around him and sent him to sleep with hardly any effort. Her eyes opened slowly as she leaned forward a bit, calm as can be- even as that Energy Signature flashed in front of her from nowhere.

"... Old Geezer."

* * *

 

Mavis blinked, looking uneasy as her green gaze settled on the door, her body rigid and tense as she felt some strange, unfamiliar Magic wrap around the hall and immediately send Iki into the pits of sleep with so little time the Exceed didn't even know what was going on.

For the first time in a very long time, Mavis found herself unable to enter some portion of the Building- where she could usually roam freely, she suddenly hit an immovable wall when she tried to move inside the Infirmary, and she felt panic and fear rise inside of her in an instant. Her first thoughts flashed immediately to the still wounded and weak Dragon Slayer inside the room, and what could possibly be happening now as she found herself trapped outside the room and isolated from the woman. She was suddenly very worried that someone had come and intended Frea some sort of harm, and Mavis was powerless to do anything- even if she could have made it in the room, what would she do? She had no form, no Magic- but her heart was pounding in her chest as fear settled in.

If someone had showed up with the intent to hurt Frea, Mavis knew the Energy Dragon Slayer was in no condition to contend with, or defend against any ill-will thrown toward her. She was so weak right now it would take little to do real damage, and Mavis knew it instantly.

Mavis had been a silent presence the last few weeks, solemn and sad as the rest of the Guild was- it wasn't a pleasant thing to know that a Member of the Guild was possibly going to lose their life, and less pleasant having to wait and watch with that Member wasting away in the Guild itself. There was no small amount of relief that hit her once it was clear Frea was getting better, Mavis was happy about it- but also wary too, because she had the feeling something was wrong, and now with the unknown Magic barring her way in- that wariness sparked into panic.

Her first instinct was to leave and get someone, warn someone of the new presence in the Guild and get them to come to the Guild hall right away, lest something happen. And at the same time, she found herself hesitating, for a few, small, precious seconds- not wanting to leave, for even an instant.

Mavis disappeared in a shimmer of gold from her spot in front of the door without a word.

* * *

 

Frea blinked once, her gaze steady as her eyes moved up to rest on that familiar old man who had popped into her life just as suddenly and with just as little warning as he had that first night, as he did now.

It had only been a month or so since the Harvest Festival, and he still looked just the same, just as calm, neutral, bored even.

He sat easily on the top of the footboard at the end of the bed, thin arms crossed over his chest. His orange gaze locked with hers as he simply looked at her. Over his shoulders was that light grey cloak that was bordered in white fur he had had before, his shoes curled at the toes and his head was covered in short, loose strands of white hair, with a small beard and mustache to go with it. Her eyes darted for a moment to the small silver pendent hanging from his ear, the crest of the Wizard Saints easily recognizable now.

For a small, brief second, his bored expression softened, his lips twitching faintly at corners in a gentle smile as their gazes matched, orange on silver, and Saige nodded to her, just slightly.

"I see you've survived, Energess." Was the soft greeting, Frea felt her heart flutter at the name- it held more weight now that she understood what a true Energess had been like, her thoughts immediately flashed to that of Reyan.

".... Barely." Frea replied softly, quickly throwing away thought of Adgnei and all things in between. Saige nodded slightly at the statement, his orange eyes flashing slightly.

"... As you suspected. It was no easy thing, contending with the likes of Mordren, and it took no small amount of sacrifice to win against him." He murmured, Frea grimaced slightly at the words. "... It took not only your will, or your life... It took all of your Power to beat him. Every inch of it, that Power to which has been growing so rapidly inside of you, and now it's reached heights to which not even you can control it." Frea swallowed, Saige settled her with a look so steady and yet so keen it was almost as if he was looking right though her.

For a moment she got an eerie sense that maybe- just maybe- he _was_ actually looking through her, deeper down than the surface and seeing exactly what it was her Magic had done to her. How it had ripped every inch of her body to shreds from the inside out- so much so it had been sheer, unbridled agony, that it had been so bad she couldn't hardly think, and shouldn't have been able to move- how she could barely move and breathe now because of it. Mordren had hurt her but it really didn't compare to how her Magic had hurt her, there wasn't a unbroken part about her and so much of that was just owed to her Magic. Her Magic and her Power that hadn't seemed plausible, her Magic that had risen so quickly and so violently all at once- her Magic that turned into All Magic.... It felt so natural and it felt so off all at once.

"... And more so, you sacrificed your health, your body, and your life.... You won but for it you now face something debatably worse." He didn't pause, nor did his gaze waver for even a second. "... Controlling your Magic now that it has reached the heights it has, will be extremely difficult.... I expect if you are not careful it will tear you apart just as easily as it did against Mordren, and even kill you, in the future." Frea swallowed slightly,

She had thought as much though, it was one of the things she found herself afraid of, and a reason she hoped maybe.... Maybe, her Magic wouldn't come back.

She couldn't feel any Magic in her body right now, couldn't feel the Magic Energy settled in her core. It seemed spent, and hadn't bothered to come back since fighting with Mordren. There was that small, faint hope it would stay away, that somehow she had damaged herself enough that she couldn't use Magic again...

.... But she knew better. She wasn't sure why, but she knew her Magic would come back, and when it did?

She shivered again, this time not because of the fever.

"...... Contending with what powerful force your Magic will create, will be difficult in itself.... Even apart from contending with that Power that intends to corrupt you- to do both all at the same time will be very, very hard on you." His voice dropped slightly, his eyes glinting as Frea stiffened, her heart jumping painfully in her chest in sudden shock,

"... You.... Know about that too....?" She stammered quietly, looking uneasy as he simply nodded.

"Indeed." He replied softly, his eyes glinting slightly. Frea sweatdropped, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked away. "I've had my suspicions for awhile now, but what happened when you were battling Mordren confirmed it."

Frea went very still at that, her eyes falling to her lap and her hands as her jaw clenched slightly, eyes shinning.

_"Energy God's Bellow."_

_Frea and Chase smashed their palms together and lift the other arms up in front of them, their Magic flaring in an instant. "Energy Mage Def-" They said in unison, their Magic swirling toward the other as Mordren's Spell hurtled toward them, but the moment pale blue touched silver before them the Spell ceased. Frea cringed, a shaken gasp escaping her body as sheer agony swept through to her very core and her Magic imploded all in an instant, and she fell to one knee, her fist crunching about her shirt as Chase stiffened, blue eyes wide as he watched her fall._

_"T-Teach?!"_

_Everyone else around her went rigid, eyes wide and jaws dropping as they watched Frea suddenly fall to one knee as if she was in immense pain._

_"Frea..?!"_

_Chase's eyes snapped away from Frea once he realized he had gotten distracted, his arms raising as he raised his own dome around the both of them._

_The Magic engulfed them, blowing straight across the island as the stone surrounding it were shattered and the Magic broke free from the makeshift 'arena'. The watching Guilds all gasped and stiffened, eyes wide and frozen to the spot as they watched the attack send boulders flying like shrapnel, and the air shook violently with the sheer power of it all._

_"Frea! Chase!" People shouted, their fists pounding against the Magic Wall holding them back._

_All eyes snapped over to see two figures thrown from the depths of the Magic, both Frea and Chase skidding against the stone hard enough to wear divots into it, before they smashed into some debris that stopped their movement with a painful smack of body against rock. Chase yelped as Frea did the same, their eyes scrunched closed and their entire bodies covered in dirt, blood and cuts._

_"Hey?! You ok?!" Gray and Natsu snapped, eyes glinting._

_"What the hell just happened Frea?" Erza barked, Chase cracked open an eye, glancing sideways toward Frea who was stiff as a board, her jaw clenched at the unbelievable amount of pain he could feel floating off of her in waves, too much pain for simply getting hit by that attack just now._

_".. Teach?" He growled, sitting up and wincing in pain._

_"..... My body... it just.... tch..... felt like I had been.. stabbed a thousand times.... So my Magic... imploded...." Frea hissed through gritted teeth, "..... I think.... I think he did something... when he hit me in the shoulder..." She opened her eyes so they were only slits as she glanced his way. ".... This... tch.... Happened when Tomaru attacked Moon and I.... it's.... why I lost..." She added lowly, Chase sweatdropped. Frea had never mentioned that, not once._

_"Oi! What do you mean this happened before, Silver?!" Gajeel snapped, apparently having been able to hear Frea even from the distance he was at. The other Members of the Guild sweatdropped, blinking in confusion. Frea growled under her breath, her body relaxing a little as the pain subsided, but only a little._

_"Hey you bastard! What did you do to her?! HUH?!" Natsu yelled, looking furious. Mordren was standing where he had been, eyes glinting as his lips curled upward in a faint smirk of amusement._

_"I've done nothing... but speed up the inevitable." Mordren replied coolly, his eyes landed on Frea as she glared at him. "You're stigma against it is... heh, commendable I suppose. But the longer you fight it, Malunafrey, the more pain you will be in."_

_"Eventually, you will gladly give in, if only to stop the pain." Mordren smiled,_

_"What the hell does that mean?!" Natsu snapped,_

_"Small minds will not understand, not fully." Mordren replied, his dull grey gaze snapping toward Natsu, who returned the look with a deadly glare of his own. "You feel it growing, don't you Malunafrey?" He asked, looking back to Frea as she slowly pushed herself to her feet, her legs shaking as she forced them to still. Chase got to his own feet, "There, deep in you...? Something.... Cold, perhaps...?" Mordren asked, Frea went rigid._

_Cold...?_

_Frea's hand moved upward self-consciously to grip her shirt about her chest, her eyes fixed to Mordren as she swallowed slightly. That chill in her very core, it felt like ice, like something slow and sickly seeping into her bones and her muscle, into her Magic, and her mind... it was icy, it was foreign.... It was.... Foul._

_".... I... I'm not really sure..." Frea mumbled uncertainly, though her tone was edged slightly. Chase couldn't manage to be convinced by her answer,_

_"You'll know, in time." Mordren smiled, seeing the confusion and the slight fear that flashed across Frea's face for but an instant. "Eventually... you'll have no choice but to give in.... and oh I wait with baited breath for it." He leaned back, his arms raising around him as he took in a deep breath of air._

_"The abyss is more inviting than you know."_

_Frea sidestepped, catching herself as he head spun violently a moment, and she swallowed hard to try and stifle the sudden woozy feeling in her core. She felt sick, it came in short bouts but it was strong and often enough to give her pause, it felt wrong... she felt wrong, and thinking that sent a chilly wave of panic racing through her._

_It wasn't right, it sent shivers running down her spine and she could feel her focus waning slightly. The pain didn't go away, the throbbing in her shoulder didn't let up a moment, and now with the extra beatings moving was just an agonizing chore._

* * *

 

_Frea winced, for a minute her eyes dropping as she swayed on her feet, the swirling in her head all the more powerful as she felt her sense of balance and reality slip further and further away into the haze clouding her mind. She couldn't shake it off, and oh she tried to, she didn't want that cold to take over... that dark cold to consume her....._

_S..Shit.... I... I can't... keep... i-it.... Straight...._

_Chase sweatdropped, glancing Frea's way from the corner of his eye as he saw her entire figure change. She suddenly wasn't shaking, she wasn't afraid, no emotion flowed from her at all, it was just calm... like everything in her had settled into nothing, she was a blank slate to him for the first time, ever. He didn't know this feeling, this steadiness, .... no emotion at all, how was that possible?_

_Mordren's eyes narrowed, noticing the sudden lack of any emotion coming from Frea at all, and for a moment finding it disturbing. It was like the world had gone numb around him, as his attention focused to her and her flinty gaze as she slowly looked up toward him, trying quickly to pick up any flicker of emotion, any shift in her Energy, anything._

_"I'm going to make sure that everyone gets out of here alive." Frea growled lowly, her tone flat. "I'm making sure you all get to go home... regardless of everything else." Chase stiffened, Frea's eyes suddenly flicking his way for but a moment, and he felt his heart drop at how final her words were. It wasn't determination, or a promise... it was something utterly final, utterly stagnant. And for a minute, there was something, something he had never felt from Frea before... something cold. He shivered._

_"Teach... what are you... thinking...?" He breathed as the cold feeling vanished altogether, he couldn't tell, he hadn't the slightest clue because still nothing came from her, not the pain of her wounds, not her exhaustion. Nothing. But her eyes had moved back to Mordren, and suddenly, she was gone, Chase stared with wide eyes as a burst of wind suddenly flowed past him, and the world slowed down just enough to let him see her suddenly appear right in front of Mordren, as a massive wave of Power struck him in his core- and it wasn't the God Slayers._

_Frea's Magical Power tripled in all but an instant and with no warning, Chase struggled to catch back up with what was happening as Frea swung her hand out toward Mordren, who even looked shocked by the insane amount of speed she had suddenly gained. Frea's Magic flowed around her, warding off and burning straight through Mordren's Magic as it moved up around her, Mordren hissed, sweatdropping, her Magic hadn't ever been able to ward off his Magic until that moment. His eyes locked with Frea's flinty silver ones as she sucked in air, her face inches from his own now as he brought his hands up between them as quickly as she could manage._

_Natsu, Chase, Gajeel and Gray stared in utter shock as they saw what Frea was doing, their jaws dropping and astounded._

_"That attack, that close...?!" Chase stammered, Frea had never dared use that attack so close to anyone, simply because with how powerful it was, and at such the short range she was at, she could easily kill- and Frea never tried to outright murder anyone, never._

_"Energy Dragon Roar!"_

_Mordren disappeared in the column of the silver tornado that easily reached three stories high in width, Frea's feet hitting the ground as she watched with cold neutrality as her attack panned out, utterly indifferent to the brutal execution of that attack at such a close range. She swept her hands forward, her eyes falling closed as her Magic swirled violently around her feet, and the very air and earth itself shook._

_"Energy Dragon Slayer: Earth Shock."_

_The ground was torn up in a flurry of immense power pouring from it and around it, shaking the ground all around and sending up large slabs of rock, water and earth alike as her Magic made a beeline in the same direction her Roar had already destroyed. The light of her Roar only became more blinding as the air trembled and the rock under Chase's feet shook uncontrollably, the sheer force of the attack added on with the Roar creating a rapid succession of attacks that was overkill, even for Frea. It wasn't simply even overkill, she didn't flinch at it, she didn't seem to care, there wasn't even anger, even though those attacks had been utterly and uncharacteristically brutal. That Roar so close to someone could have easily taken off their head, and the successive Spell after that decimated everything in it's quake, stretching out into the water and the stone under the lake, the waves crashing and water rolling. It was all utterly, utterly brutal, and Frea didn't bat an eye._

_"Wha-What's gotten into Frea...?" Wendy stammered, looking astounded and even a little afraid of how violent Frea had suddenly seemed to turn in her actions. It was a look shared by several other people watching, cold pits in the stomach's of many of the Fairy Tail members as they suddenly felt some feeling they hadn't in a long time, and one they never hoped they would. A dread, a sense of something... darker in Frea, as when she lost her temper or control when she still had Shadow and Winter in her body._

_".... T-that's... not Frea...." Moon stammered breathlessly, her eyes wide and paws covering her mouth. "Frea would n-never..."_

_Frea growled, jumping backward and flipping on her heads as a sudden flurry of black launched from the line of destruction she had made, Chase stiffened, dodging quickly from the attacks that came toward him, and easily. They all seemed to be heading straight for Frea, and they seemed to move with an agitated anger and excitement._

_A wash of wind swept up as Mordren swiped his hand, clearing the dust and uplifted land from around himself in a clean wash of his Magic, his clothes dirty and ripped, blood dripping from a cut across his face and arm, his lips twisted in an almost maniacal grin._

_"Has the Abyss claimed the great and powerful Energy Dragon Slayer?!" He called, his Magic shooting out toward Frea who was still utterly emotionless, her eyes still and flinty as she pushed off the ground, landing neatly on an Energy Box she had created in but a moment, before she launched herself upward into the air, her Magic rising over her head as she lift her arms up._

_Chase hissed, shuddering again at the neutrality on his Old Mentor's face, it was wrong, it was off... there was something suddenly different about her, and that feeling of cold hit him again, and dread creeped in. Something about her felt wrong, horribly wrong. He placed his hands on the ground, his Magic pouring into the cracks in the earth and moving quickly toward where Mordren stood, still smiling up as Frea fell through air toward him._

_"You tried to take my head off! And bury me alive! Oh I hoped I would see this!" Mordren smirked, eyes wild._

_"The day that Malunafrey, great Energy Dragon Slayer, will finally Fall!"_

* * *

 

It was... It was just so mind-numbing, that sheer unrelenting amount of pain that had engulfed every inch of her being... It was enough to drive anyone mad and she found herself drowning under the torrent and the darkness that came with it. Drowning and unable to fight it off, stop herself, stop her mind and her actions from falling toward that line she had never, ever, wanted to cross.

She felt like..... Her mind had altered, adopted thoughts and notions and cold, violent rage and indifference she shuddered at. She hardly heard him, was hardly aware of what he was doing- she was just so, so angry when Chase....

* * *

 

_"Energy Whip!" He snapped under his breath, bringing his hand forward as the whip swiped out and wrapped around Frea's torso, earning her flinty silver eyes in an instant as he pulled back, hard. Frea growled, her eyes flashing as she clapped her hand down on his Magic, trying to break it apart._

_She landed on her feet not three feet from him, skidding to a halt as she managed to break apart his Magic completely, and his heart dropped when she turned that cold, neutral look on him, and he didn't see the slightest bit of recognition in her face, she was a stranger to him._

_And he was a steanger to her- in that instant, he was nothing, he wasn't the person she has trained and the person she loved- the minute he room any small action against the violence she had adopted toward Mordren.... The first thing she thought...?_

_"Teach!" He snapped, his hand swiping forward to grab tight hold of her fist. She growled, her face darkening in a sudden glare as he saw her other fist clench, ready to strike at him, him. He growled, and brought his head toward hers, smashing his head against hers with a painful and jolting thud as his other hand blocked her incoming fist, he felt blood drip down past his forehead as his blue eyes met hers, his arms shaking as he held fast to her arms and the force behind them._

_That made her mad. All she could think of was hurt, punch, fight.... Him._

_How could she ever...?_

_"Don't you even dare, Teach, not for a damned second. You're not that person, you can't go acting stupid and forget that. Not for this, not fighting him." He snapped lowly, his tone as flinty as her eyes and blue eyes glinting in fury. "You damned well better be sure I'm gonna kick your ass if you even try it, I'm not gonna let you destroy who you are. You don't get to do that." His voice dropped to low growl, he pushed his forehead against hers harder as she tried to pull her arms from his hold._

_Damn it.... She hardly heard him, even then... And by then she was struggling, fighting oh so hard just to come back- and doing that was so much agony in itself._

_And he kept trying to bring her back, he was resolute, he had to..m and he would have kept trying, even if... Just.. Just like how..... Reyan....._

_"Snap out of it Teach you stupid idiot!" Chase snapped hotly, "You don't get to do this, not after all this time, you don't get to just let yourself fall." His grip on her arm and her clenched fist grew harder, he stepped in closer, pushing her back a little as her flinty silver gaze remained locked with his. "You have no right to do that, not to yourself, not to anyone else who cares about you, and not to me." He glared, watching with glinting eyes and a scowl on his face as she slowly blinked, her eyes narrowed._

_She... She had to...._

_The flash of cold, and the dark prickle of something festering and writhing somewhere deep inside faded, fighting still as she struggled to push it back... The more she tried, the more it hurt. That pain was unbearable, unbelievable, and it was coupled immediately with a sharp, nauseating feeling of sheer panic and guilt._

_How could she?!_

_She hated herself, hated..._

_Frea's push against him and his hands suddenly lifted, and her eyes closed, her legs shaking slightly and jaw clenched as she struggled not to fall onto her knees, the waves of agony running through her were nearly enough to knock Chase on his feet when he felt it, and his eyes flashed in sudden worry, but not without relief._

_T... this is torture...._

_She let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard to ignore the throbbing running through her being and the sick feeling in her core, the haze over her mind lifting slowly as the feeling of Chase's Energy Signature and the grip he held on her wrists came to focus, along with the cool refreshing wash of his scent._

_She'd lost it, she couldn't even think, it was all just black in her head.... She wasn't there, she wasn't in control, and fighting against it was the hardest struggle she had ever faced. She felt her heart clench, she could feel some of Chase's blood trickle down her forehead, she could smell it, she could feel the tenseness in his body as he simply held her arms there in stillness, and she tried hard to regain what little focus she could._

_I... how could I.... I tried to hit him... The thought's that passed through my head.... When Chase stopped me.... How could I ever...?_

_She swallowed, one thought, one emotionless, conscienceless voice in her clouded and uncontrolled mind when Chase stopped her. One thought, and one thought that made her feel more sick than she had ever bee, how could she....?! What did... what did I just turn into..?!_

_Kill_

_D....damn... Me....._

* * *

 

"... I imagine you felt something amiss long before Mordren ever showed himself. Though perhaps you ignored it... But subconsciously, Energess... I have to think you already knew." Saige's soft voice broke apart the wash of images and memory that crashed down over her mind- her shattered and battered and whirling mind that honestly couldn't handle the onset of emotion that flared in her core, making that queasy feeling flare all the more violently and her breathing to hitch slightly, shaky and tense.

How Saige always just seemed... To know, exactly the things she never said aloud. He'd shown that the first night they met, he was incredibly perceptive and he knew more about her than a lot of people seemed to- and a lot more than she was particularly comfortable with too.

Because damn it- he was _right_.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had thought, maybe... That there was something wrong with her.

With that wound that refused healing for oh so long? How it would hurt and send her cringing at the most random of times? How it felt when it did so?

Painful yes..... but under that had been something she had ignored... It had been cold, dark.

She supposed... no, she _knew_. She _knew_ why she ignored it.

Because she did not- _could not-_ imagine a version of how this turned out where she didn't.... Where she wouldn't become _that._

She already knew what happened in Hilshine. She knew whatever Magic had corrupted Mordren had passed on to her when they met in Hilshine, that's why the wound had resisted healing so long, why it hurt at the most random of times... and she knew it was that foul, Evil Magic that made her lose to Tomaru. She had felt it festering more, after that.... But she'd ignored it, as best she could. She hadn't wanted to admit it, not until she was forced to come to terms with the idea... when she almost fell to Darkness when fighting Mordren.

That Magic was still there, she could feel it gnawing at her very core, sheer icy cold in the pits of her being, like poison, or some sickness that was slowly getting worse, and the more she resisted the cold that came with it, the more it hurt.

That was why.... Why she was scared. _Terrified_.... Because she knew it- this was a Magic and a Power that had festered and corrupted Mordren to the point he had become a monster.... A monster of a god, who could and would have thrown everything to the most sheer, unbelievable chaos..... had he won, Darkness would have reigned, terror would have filled the land, murder, plague, famine... strife the country and all countries around it would have never fathomed.

And now that same Dark Power was inside of her, corrupting her, eating away.

The very thought of what she might do.... If she were to become as dark as him.... She felt her heart stop, she couldn't breathe under what icy, chilly terror seeped into her very core.

That same terror that kept her doubting, that same terror that made it impossible for her to be convinced that being alive was a _good thing_.

Even when Master was so happy, when everyone else was so relieved and so hopeful, even when she felt their joy wash against her.... _She_ couldn't be happy. She couldn't get passed her doubts and her fear... She didn't trust herself enough to even humor the idea that being alive was better in the long run, than being dead. Those thoughts kept nagging, hanging over her head... She put on a face, smiled for those that came to see her, but in reality....

She _hated_ herself for worrying the Guild, hated that what happened, and what happened to her had put them through that incredible amount of pain it had. Hurting the Guild was the last thing she ever wanted and she hated she had.... But she could.... She might hurt them worse. So even how sorry and how guilty she felt for worrying them, she still couldn't hate herself enough for it to outweigh her own terror and reason for wanting to just let it all end.

_.... I don't.... I don't think I can...._

.... _This_.... More so than every other reason and every other shitty thing that she'd been through, that she had learned.... _This_ was why she had been oh so ready to just Fall.... _To die._

That absolute fear was so deep and so powerful, no amount of words would soothe it, or make it all better.

It didn't fix anything.... There was no fixing _this_.

".... And you know what it means." Saige went on, almost all to himself. He wasn't asking a question, he wasn't even confirming it- he already knew.

Of course he knew.... She just still didn't know how he did. And at that moment, she didn't care- because she was fighting to keep her emotions and the sudden icy panic under control as it rose to meet her.

Frea's hands had clasped together tightly in her lap, her body tense and breaths shaky and she trembled, her nails digging into her knuckles in such agitation and near desperation that thin streams of blood began to dribble down her fingers, though she was so worked up in her own head and emotions she did not notice.

_S....shit...._

_What if..... What if.. I.......?_

_...I could.... I might....._

Her nails were digging not just into her knuckles, but her palms too- splitting open those few cuts and tears running along her hands and earning more scarlet to well up, and still she didn't feel it.

_I...if... I fall...... I c..could...... And... I m..might......._

_Kill_

Like where her thoughts had gone when Chase tried to.... Like she had cost Chaitanya, had cost....

_Murder_

Like how Mordren had with Reyan, and countless, countless others...

_Destroy_

Not just herself, her home... The world maybe... Turn it all to ruin like Mordren had....

_Hurt_

... Them. All of them. Everyone she loved, cared for..... And she might hurt them beyond repair....

Her shoulders hunched, her breathing slamming to a shaky halt as she held her breath against the onslaught of panic, shivering again, more often and more violently, and feeling the cold in her core grow colder- and the pain flared up too, making her hiss.

_I c.. Can't be... That.... I don't... I don't want to... Become that...._

_.... But what if.... What if I don't have any chance....?_

It was all crashing down on her head again- all of it. All of it that she had bee pushing away and keeping at bay, willing herself not to fall into these thoughts and let herself come to terms with the reality of it- the awful, painful reality. The same swirl of truth and reality and emotion that had hit her when she was in the Reach- the same that had slammed into her like a train when Laxus...

_"... I'm not wrong." He replied quietly, firmly. "There's not a damn thing you could do that would change my mind either. You won't go dark, you ain't gonna become Mordren, you're too damned stubborn to even fall that far. You're not gonna end up dark. You're_ __never_ _ _going to be him. I_ __know_ _ _you won't."_

Her breath shuddered as she let it go, shoulders shaking and hands too- her thoughts landed there, on those words, on the certainty in his voice. How unwavering he had been.

She wanted.... She really, _really_ wanted to believe.... To hope he might be right.....

_But... But I don't know if I can..._

And that hit her all the harder, she hated it, hated it all. Hated she couldn't be honest, hated she hadn't the will to even attempt to trust what he said to her with no hesitation what so ever. Hated the doubt and the fear, and...

_...me.... I hate myself... for all of it .... All the shit... I've caused... All the things... I might do...._

But for the first time- she had hit that true, utter low. She'd fallen apart all the way and it _hurt_.

For the first time she didn't think she could move past this, pick herself back up again. She couldn't be optimistic and she couldn't be objective. She wasn't even sure _happy_ was on the table, or calm, or relaxed. It was all just pain, sadness, guilt- _fear_.

It had finally happened.

She was broken.

 _Completely_ broken.

Her body went stiff, her heart jumping and her eyes snapping open, her mind and her emotions all swirling into some insane, wild pit she couldn't pull herself out from, was suddenly snatched away and dropped back in the present.

Saige had moved to sit on the edge of the bed to her right without her even noticing him do so, she'd hardly been aware he was there anymore until his hands fell lightly on top of her own. He pulled her clenched fists apart, her eyes shining slightly and a bit dazed as she watched him, his orange eyes resting levelly on her hands and his face soft, she saw the blood that had started to move across her skin and suddenly the sting of the cuts opening up managed to hit her.

_I... I was doing that... ? I didn't... Even...._

He pulled her hands apart so softly, gently and in an incredibly kind way she found herself a bit surprised for a moment, and still so dazed she didn't even manage a reaction at the sudden contact like she usually would- she just watched in silence.

He let out a soft breath, uncaring and unconcerned by the specks of crimson that dotted his hands in his action, and never looking up toward her face. The moonlight from the window behind him glinted for a moment from the Wizard Saint Emblem in his ear.

"Take it easy, Energess." He murmured gently. Frea blinked slowly, her vision swimming now in her sudden rush of emotion, her head pounding more and more as it settled- just a little. And she wasn't quite sure how it was possible.

One of his hands moved from holding both of hers, his finger twirling a few times in air before him as a flash of Magic danced from his person, the feel of it flickering off Frea's skin. That Magic didn't materialize in a way she could see it, but there appeared a roll of bandages floating lightly in air between them as they moved, wrapping around her hands and her knuckles softly to still the bleeding and cover the wounds she'd inflicted without realizing what she was doing. His finger twirled once more as his action came to a halt, the bandages disappearing as he let her take her hands back, though she just let them fall in her lap, her eyes tracing the bandages now and sweatdropping heavily.

"..... You understand the gravity of the situation well. And I am not surprised how you feel." He told her quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back a little, his eyes falling closed. She didn't look up toward him though, her head was in a sudden daze and everything was catching up with her, she felt like utter, utter shit. And now her head was spinning, the room and her vision was swimming more by the second and she had to try hard to keep her focus on him.

".... It is understandable, Energess. You know what lies ahead will be difficult and you will continue to struggle for a very, very long time to come." he murmured, ".... and I understand your concern. I would not wish this on anyone, and I would certainly not wish it on someone who has already struggled enough before."

Frea swallowed slightly, her eyes flashing slightly as she just looked at him, frozen, and her heart rate picking up enough that it was painful against her chest and her ribs.

".... Do recall what I said to you last we last met, Energess?" He asked easily, this time his eyes moved up to meet her own and she blinked.

There was quite a lot they had talked about that night, and much more than she was willing to piece through to try and answer that question.

"... In regards to what would happen, should you win." He murmured, expanding slightly.

* * *

 

_"Pending what happens in the events that are to come when you face this danger, I'll be sure to send my recommendation to the Magic Council... and I invite you to seek me out if ever you'd like to learn to control the continuing growth of your Magic Power. It may in the future become much more than you can handle, or safely possess.... Of course, you'll need to survive first." Frea blinked, looking uncertain and a little lost for words._

_Who in the hell... am I even talking to...? The feeling and the power of this geezer's Magic is insane... and he acts like he knows more than most people do.... And did he just offer to... to train me..?!_

_And what's this about a Recommendation to the Magic Council..?!_

_"Of course I had thought of suggesting it to them after seeing you handle the Demon of Zeref, but decided it best to wait seeing as how the distrust you rather fervently. Following the quake of the events coming with this Entity however, I think they may just start changing their perspective." The old man said in a matter of fact, nearly offhand tone and he got to his feet, standing atop the barrel and placing his hands on his hips._

* * *

 

_Remembering that..... He already guessed my Magic was going to get as out of hand as it had.....? Did he just... Know....?_

But her panic sparked anew- she was already afraid of herself and what she could do- more so knowing now what Darkness was eating at her- she hadn't wanted to be S-Class for fear of her actions... _He wasn't serious about being....?!_

_Was he...?!_

Her face must have fallen, or shown signs of her uncertainty, because he shook his head slightly, looking amused and sad all at once.

"... I will not bring it up to the Council, if you do not wish me to, Energess." He assured gently, "... I suppose you know you will have to answer to them for the events that passed soon enough. They cannot be avoided and what the ask of you may not be simple to explain- or easy to, either."

He gave her a small, keen look that had her skin crawling slightly.

"... It is up to you, to decide what you tell them, Energess, and how much." he added on quietly, ".... The Council is angry, and tense... But given what they'll realize of what you did, I expect their anger to disappear entirely. You may even find they are just that more inclined to you, as they should be. It was no small thing you did, saving us all." He sighed slightly, Frea blinked, swallowing at the words.

"... And whether you wish it or not, I will work to help you. Help you to control your Power and combat it, keep it from doing you more harm." He announced rather matter-of-factly then, his voice steady and without a single shred of waver or hesitation. Frea stiffened in surprise, her heart jumping as he leaned back, his arms crossing about his chest. "After all, I cannot sit back and watch as you struggle against your own Magic, and I certainly cannot do nothing while you suffer under it either. Magic is a part of you. You are a Mage, and a very powerful one at that- I will not do to let you struggle to control your Magic."

"... Doubt yourself or not, Energess. You can overcome this. Your Magic will not rule over you, nor will that Darkness either." Frea felt shivers run up and down her spine, her eyes fixed on him in utter, stony stillness. "It will be hard, and you may feel it a lost cause- but it is not. You are strong, you are a true Master of Magic, and the things you have suffered and will suffer do not change anything."

That old Geezer paused, smiling slightly as he shot her a small, carefree glance.

"I know you're having a hard time believing in a better future, so if I cannot change how you feel- it will have to do, to simply promise this." He told her softly, "With everything I have, all my knowledge, and my Power- I promise to do everything I can to help you overcome the consequences of your battle with Mordren. I also promise to assist you with whatever you need, be it Council business or learning to Control your Magic."

Frea was having a hard time just understanding what he was saying to her, because honestly?

She hardly knew this Old Geezer, she had met him just twice now, they were hardly acquaintances and he had literally no reason to want to help her at all... Let alone with all of that?

_A Wizard Saint no less... Why the hell does a Wizard Saint seem so interested in me...? It hasn't made any sense, not even when I asked him before...._

She had so much swirling in her head, so many things and this just added more... And she was so exhausted, she just... She couldn't.

_He knows so much... About me.... I don't really... Like that....._

_..... He wants to... Help me...? With my Magic......?_

_Why does he even think he can? What is he going to do about it?_

As it stood she had no clue what Magic he used, and she had no clue what was driving any of his action... Let alone what would make him promise to help her.

_It makes no sense... Why is he such a god damned mystery...?_

"....w....why...?" She stammered, he blinked, chuckling slightly.

"I answered that question before, did I not?" He replied easily, she sweatdropped.

_"Call it what you like, Energess." He replied lightly, Frea blinked. "I simply think that there may be a chance, even if it's slight, and I am the sort of person that'll hold on to whatever slim chance there is- even if it seems hopeless. And because I hold on to it, I figure I ought to do what I can to help- even if that in itself is slight."_

That... Was not a comforting answer. Because thinking on that- now it sounded as if she, and any chance of controlling her Magic and contending with that Darkness- was a long, slim shot. And that had that panic settling in a bit deeper.

But more... She had a feeling that wasn't all of it. At least, not the only reason he had for what he was doing. And that made her uneasy- regardless of the incessant, and almost instinctual feeling that he wasn't planning to do anything that would hurt her.

Frea's eyes narrowed slightly, biting the inside of her cheek uneasily as she did her best to try and wrap her head around all of it.

He lightened up, though, smiling still as he shrugged, all tenseness and seriousness in his person dissipating nearly as quickly as he had arrived. And she found her thoughts and her brooding interrupted as he moved from the bed and his feet hit the floor.

"I expect you have a lot on your mind though, Energess." he announced lightly, "And given your condition, I think it best we leave any lengthy discussion to a future date." he cast a glance toward her, his eyes softening slightly. "You've had a long night, yes? I think it would do better for you to get some rest." Frea frowned, just slightly, a little less than enthused he had suddenly changed the subject like that. He seemed all the more amused by it though, and shook his head at her to curb any plan of argument.

"Try not to fret too much, Energess." He smiled, "In time.. Things will improve. I assure you."

Her heart fluttered slightly at the words, assurance she had been given by too many people in the last day or so and still... They didn't make a dent. She couldn't find the will to believe, even if she wanted to.... And a part of her really did.

"Of course knowing how stubborn you are, it will take a bit more than _my_ words to convince you not to worry." He said lightly, earning a small grimace from Frea, her vision swimming more by the minutes as he waved a hand toward her almost nonchalantly,

She blinked, immediately feeling the prickle of Magic on the air and stiffening as she felt that same Magic wrap around her, making her feel heavy and slow, her already spinning head spinning all the more as her vision blurred too much to hardly even see the room. She felt her senses growing muddy by the second, her body growing slack as a sense of up and down was suddenly snatched away, and her mind started slipping regardless of how hard she tried for fight it.

_W-wait.... He's..... Trying to... Make me....._

"Sleep well, Energess."

* * *

 

"W-wha...?"

Mavis stammered, her eyes flicking back and forth over the room and heart racing, her mind coming to a jagged, messy halt as she tried to come to terms with the lack of... Well, _danger_.

"B-but... I swear, someone was here... I couldn't... I couldn't get in the room." She stammered on a bit more, sweatdropping heavily as she glanced about nervously, her eyes flicking toward Jynx who quirked an eyebrow beside her, looking just as lost as Mavis seemed to be. Mavis swallowed slightly, her eyes trailing to her right as she glanced up warily toward the very silent figure of the Lightning Dragon Slayer she had called here.

"..... You said it was an emergency." Laxus huffed lowly, his arms crossed about his chest and eyes glinting in slight agitation as he cast a low, stony glance down toward Mavis.

"...I am certain there was someone here." Mavis murmured, "Iki was sent to sleep, and there was definitely a ward on the door. I wasn't imagining it."

"... Iki is still asleep," Jynx murmured quietly, her red eyes moving down the hallway behind them. ".... But I don't sense any Magic lingering."

"I did not imagine it." Mavis replied, almost irritable now. Jynx shot her a look that was apologetic, but said nothing on the matter.

Laxus huffed again, his eyes trailing up from her and toward the bed where Frea was fast asleep- and outside of her the room was empty and silent.

His eyes narrowed to slits though, his nose twitching slightly as he took in a low, slow breath- and some unfamiliar scent washed over his senses, mixed with the fresh, metal tang of one Iron Dragon Slayer who had not been seen in weeks... As well as the scent of fresh blood, though that in itself was rather faint.

He grumbled under his breath, his eyes trailing over the room and senses on high alert for a few moments, ready to catch any sound or sign of someone else in the room that wasn't meant to be there and belonged to that unfamiliar scent. There wasn't anyone else in the room, though, he was fairly sure... Whoever that scent belonged to had come and gone already, and nothing seemed disturbed or wrong. Nothing had happened.

He was annoyed by it of course, since Mavis had popped up- in his _house_ \- in the middle of the damn night and immediately demanded he go to the Guild because _'someone has entered the Guild and locked me out of the Infirmary'._ He'd not been asleep, mind you, just dozing..... But the sudden unexpected arrival and the short, and rather serious explanation had him all the more tense- and to find it was for nearly nothing, that had him a little miffed.

For Mavis, first thoughts on bringing someone had been to find someone who could get there quickly, and the first two people who came to mind had been Jet (with his Speed Magic) and Laxus- who traveled just as fast as the former (if not faster) with his Lightning Form. The latter won over the first given how quick Laxus had been to react as of late when things went amiss, and for his strength too, should be have found himself in a potential confrontation. He'd come to the Guild in minutes, and Jynx had appeared not long after.

"... there was someone else here, I can smell their scent." He grumbled lowly, earning blinks of surprise from Jynx and Mavis alike. He started forward, leaving the both of them behind as he left out a small, hot breath, his eyes falling closed a moment.

_... I swear.... It's like I can't leave her alone for one damn day..._

It did make him tense though, to not recognize that scent, and to not know why it was there at all.

"...you don't recognize the scent?" Mavis asked lowly,

"No." Laxus grumbled, ".... Whoever it was is long gone though."

".... Nothing seems to have happened." Jynx murmured slowly, "... Whoever it was... Frea doesn't seem to have been harmed, and nothing else seems out of the ordinary either." Mavis' eyes glittered slightly, silent for a few moments.

Laxus' eyes narrowed slightly, coming to a half at the foot of Frea's bed and facing the window, arms crossed about his chest and frowning slightly as he glanced sideways. From the corner of his eye he could see bandages wrapped around Frea's hands were he was fairly certain they had not been there before... And for a moment it seemed as if 'not harmed' wasn't exactly true.

But she was completely out, laying down with her arms folded lightly over her stomach, breathing evenly (or at least close to it), in short, slightly rapid breaths. There wasn't any sign that something has gone wrong, and in reality- she looked to be in a better sort of sleep than she had been the last few days, less fitful and uneasy.

He let out a silent sigh, seeing she had her arms thread through the sleeves of his jacket.

_I'm probably never getting that damn thing back...._

He wasn't all that annoyed though.

"... But question is, who was it?" Mavis mumbled. "And why were they here in the first place?"

Jynx blinked, her eyes narrowing in thought.

"..... Would Energy Dragon know?" She wondered aloud, softly and almost under her breath.

"Leave it be." Laxus replied lowly, surprising both Mavis and Jynx at the sudden order. He had taken a seat in the chair pulled up against the wall near the widow, propping his feet up on the bedframe and crossing his arms about his chest. "If they come back I'll handle it, but there ain't no use waking her up to ask. So leave it."

".... Are you sure that's wise?" Mavis mumbled, looking a little uneasy. ".... If there was a threat-"

"If that mysterious arrival had been any sort of threat, we would have noticed it immediately." Jynx cut her off gently, "... Doubtless had Energy Dragon been in danger we would have known about it, even injured she would have made a mess." Jynx smiled sadly at that, Mavis blinked.

"... I suppose you're right." Mavis relented slowly, still looking a bit reluctant. The First Master's eyes trailed away toward Laxus, who had let out a huff at Jynx's response and had his eyes closed now, and hardly paying the two girls any mind.

Mavis and Jynx glanced toward one another quietly, smiling, just slightly, the both of them

No, it had not gone unnoticed by the two of them how much Laxus had stepped up to offer and keep an eye on Frea and help out the last two weeks, nor did it pass them by how easily he decided to stay now- especially since he hadn't been expecting to be at the Guild tonight.

He hadn't hesitated the minute Mavis showed up in his house either.

Mavis wouldn't say anything, but she noticed, and it made her smile slightly. It was comforting to know Frea had someone who seemed to care about her wellbeing just as much as she cared about everyone else's.

"... Alright." Mavis murmured, "... I will leave it be for now." Jynx nodded slightly,

"It's late as it is." Jynx murmured quietly, tilting her head in the direction of the door. ".... I expect you'd like to talk with me, yes?" She asked quietly, Mavis blinked, before nodding slightly.

With Jynx having been missing the last two weeks, there were plenty of things Mavis wished to discuss, and hadn't had the chance to- as Jynx seemed to know quite well. But for a moment Jynx cast a small, wary glance toward Laxus, looking uneasy for a moment as her thoughts flashed to the Reach- and how that Lightning Dragon Slayer had not bothered to try and question her about her part in trying to save that Energy Dragon Slayer.

Laxus didn't look up toward her, and Jynx made her eyes move away from him toward Mavis.

The both of the ghosts nodded slightly to one another and disappearing from the room altogether.

Laxus eyes fell from where the two ghosts had been, only looking up when Jynx had looked away, before he let out a huff and they dropped closed again.

He had noticed the bruising and the bite marks litering Jynx's arms, nearly identicle to the ones that littered his- though they couldn't be seen through the sleeves of his shirt. But for whatever strange reason, it seemed the wounds he'd received seemed to have rebounded onto Jynx too... and they looked deeper and more painful for her.

Not that he had any explanation for that mind you.

The music filtering through his Magic Headphones fell away into a drone as his mind sunk away too, lulling into stillness that mirrored the room around him


	9. Just Breathe

**Chapter** **9**

**Just Breathe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

_....what in........ That.... That old... Bastard......_

Her world was groggy, her senses heavy and her mind sluggish just trying to come back to terms with everything.

_... he used Magic..... to make me.... fall asleep..... I hate it.... when people do that.... shit......_

She let out a low breath, grumbling under her breath softly as she worked to force her heavy eyelids open, squinting a little and wincing at the bright light that met her as she did so.

She felt like she weighed about a hundred pounds, and her mind felt like it was trying to process that amount of thoughts- with little to no success... she really hated how groggy sleeping charms made her feel. In the moment she hated it, and she hated it because the drowsiness persisted even when trying to wake up... it would take a while before she was fully awake, and she hated the heaviness and the inability to really focus.

Her eyes opened halfway, her vision blurring in and out a bit as she tried to settle her focus on the roof, giving her time to try and adjust to the light filtering in from outside.... morning light, she'd been asleep for a long while she guessed.

And her mind had been... empty. No Naraka, no Median, and better yet- no memories.

She huffed under her breath, irritated as it made her to have that Old Geezer put a sleeping Spell on her... maybe it wasn't so bad. She felt just a bit better, more rested...

_Hmph...._

Her hand drew up to rest the back of her wrist against her forehead, her eyes falling closed again and biting the inside of her cheek when she caught sight of the bandages around her hands, and remembering why they were there.

_... I was so worked up...._

She felt a little less lightheaded too, where her fever had caught up again last night it had dulled down once more, she wasn't freezing her ass off at least, but still a little chilly.

The feathers lining the end of the sleeves of the coat she still had her arms threaded through brushed against her nose lightly, shaking free just a little more of it's owners scent.... _wait._

Her nose twitched again, her eyes narrowed to slits as she sweatdropped.

_... no, his scent is fresh... it's not the coat...._

Frea drew her hand away from her face, shifting slightly as she shakily forced herself up into a sitting position, hissing lightly under her breath but all grogginess fading fast as she stopped, hunched slightly and her body flashing bright again in pain- but her attention wasn't on that.

_... when in the.... hell....?!_

Laxus was sitting in the chair by the window with his feet propped up on the edge of the bedframe, arms crossed about his chest and leaning back, eyes closed. She could hear his Magic Headphones playing music quietly, though he'd have to actually be awake to be hearing any of it.

But why the hell was he even there? He hadn't been at the Guild last night, he wasn't supposed to be at the Guild last night- let alone long enough to have warranted him falling asleep.

She sweatdropped, her heart settling slightly from the unexpected surprise. Her eyes flicked from him toward the window, blinking once or twice to see that it wasn't even early morning.... if she had to guess it was almost 10. Hell, she could hear people talking from the main hall, and yet she and he seemed to have been left entirely undisturbed.

She cast a quick glance back toward the door, sweatdropping a little more.

Her back fell back against the pillows as she struggled for a few moments to push herself farther up the bed and sit up a little easier, her stomach flashed with pain when she moved too much and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from making too much noise. She came to a halt once she had settled enough, this time she managed to sit up nearly all the way to lean against the stack of pillows behind her, growing halfway vertical with the ground for the first time since jolting up into the same sitting position the first night. She winced though, holding her stomach and chest as she waited for the newfound ache of pain to dull down along with her slightly elevated breathing... damn it just sitting up straight was almost asking too much.

.. but sleeping as deeply as she had... _had_ done her some good. She felt a little better, even after having stayed up so late, and having Wendy, Porlyusica and Wendy in here the day before with her.

Her hands slipped from the coat pockets slowly, pausing only half a second to blow a trailing piece of hair from her face before slowly folding it up.

She could move just a bit easier too.... just a bit. Moving her hands and arms wasn't as much of a struggle as it had been yesterday.

_... was sleep really enough to warrant that, though...? Or was it maybe..._

She shook her head slightly, biting the inside of her lip as her eyes fell on the jacket, her silver gaze glinting a few moments.

_..... maybe.... because......_ _I've been so... Exhausted..._

_"One day at a time."_

She let out a low breath, agitated slightly that his words popped into her train of thought like that- again.

Her eyes cast sideways toward said person, grimacing slightly.

.... why was he there? He hadn't.... he had been _hovering_ , she knew that, she could tell. He was keeping a close eye out, more so than he ever had, and she knew why.

 _It's because he saw... he saw me fall apart like that. He saw how broken I am... and I think he knows this time is different... this time is worse. I managed to pick myself back up with Tomaru, with Death Bolt and Kasumi.... but this time.._.

_He's been hovering, waiting... To see if I was gonna fall apart again.... Damn it._

_..... I might..._

Her fists clenched, balling up as she held the coat tightly, growling in agitation and uneasiness as she shook her head at herself. She could feel it, lurking and stalking, biting at her heels... she could feel her emotions creeping up, threatening to send her spilling into that state of utter disarray she had been in when he pulled her back out of the Reach. She didn't want to go there again, didn't want to feel that... she didn't want to fall apart like that again. But she wasn't sure she could hold herself together forever.

_Damn me, and damn all of this_

She'd tossed the coat at him in her agitation and her rush to keep herself from breaking apart, hissing instantly at the pain that moving like that put her in and hating herself more for doing it at all- but even the pain from moving was better than contending with that endless pit.

She cringed harshly, holding her body as she bit back at the pain, her eyes snapping shut a few moments.

The jacket hit him the face, jolting him from his sleep as his feet hit the floor, the coat sliding down his nose as he settled her with an icy stare, a vein ticked on his forehead and not at all happy at the wakeup call.

"What the hell, woman?" He growled lowly, she could feel his annoyance sparking like electricity, very much like his Magic.

"Why the hell are you here?" She grumbled lowly, her pain subsiding enough she wasn't working to not wince. Her glittering silver gaze snapped open to meet his aqua blue one, and he blinked, looking no less enthused and simply giving her a flat look, "And how long have you been sitting there? I thought you went home."

He huffed, sitting up in the chair and pulling the jacket off, letting it rest over his knee as he rolled his shoulders,

"I _was_ at home." Was the gruff reply. "Then Mavis showed up in my house in the middle of the night spoutin' something about someone locking her out of this room, and demanded I head over here." Frea blinked, looking slightly taken aback by the explanation and a little uneasy too. Laxus however still looked miffed about having his jacket thrown at him. But he noticed the look of nervousness flicker across her face for a minute,

"Someone was in here with you. And whoever it was locked her out, and put the cat to sleep outside." He stated matter-of-factly. Frea's eyes flitted say from him, sweatdropping slightly as her eyes fell to her lap. He huffed again, his eyes watching her intently. "She was worried someone had showed up to come after you, so she came and bothered me.... And of course there was no one around when I got here." His eyes flashed as Frea seemed to sigh in exasperation at the words.

"You knew whoever it was that showed up, didn't you?" He asked bluntly, his tone neutral as Frea grumbled under her breath, nodding slightly.

".... Yeah." She grumbled slowly, for a minute she looked almost as agitated as he felt about her throwing his coat in his face.

"Well?" He grumbled after a minute of silence, and a minute where she failed to elaborate further on the thought. She blinked, glancing up at him,

"... Well what?" She replied lowly, he frowned slightly.

"You ain't gonna tell me who it was?" He replied shortly, she blinked, looking reluctant. For a minute it seemed like she didn't plan on telling him at all,

".... He's.... He showed up, at the Harvest Festival." She murmured softly, looking a bit uneasy. Laxus stiffened, ever so slightly, his thoughts immediately turning to one person- that same person who had showed up out of the blue and who had been so very, _very_ familiar with Frea- almost suspiciously so, given Frea had never mentioned him before that night.

_"For now I'll leave you in the company of this gentleman." Iidren smirked, gesturing toward Laxus who blinked, settling Iidren with a deadpan stare. "I don't doubt the man that can defeat a Wizard Saint will have any trouble keeping such a powerful woman like you out of trouble, hmm?" Iidren smirked, chuckling as Frea sighed slightly. Laxus simply settled Iidren with a neutral stare,_

_"Till then, Dove!" Iidren called as he headed away, waving over his shoulder and disappearing quickly._

His thoughts immediately flashed there even though it made little sense- given he hadn't recognized the scent last night, and he would have if it had been Iidren.

"..... Right after we split up. He brought me up the hill in the forest and we.. Talked. About a lot of things. He wanted to know what I was planning to do about what... Mordren might do. About what I planned to do, at the time not knowing precisely what danger was coming." Frea went on, ignoring or otherwise unaware of his thoughts wandering- only to snap his attention back, blinking once in slight shock when it became clear it wasn't _Iidren_ she was talking about.

"..... it's nobody you'd know... And quite honestly, I don't even really know him either." Frea mumbled, ".... But he's trying to be helpful... And he just came by to talk, that's all." She sighed slightly, oblivious of the questioning stare he had settled on her while she was looking down at her hands- and the bandages wrapped around them.

"..... I'm sorry Mavis dragged you here for that, I didn't even notice she was outside the door." Frea sighed, shaking her head slightly as she glanced up, but by now that questioning stare had fallen utterly neutral. She blinked, her eyes glinting slightly as her attention moved from him toward the window, she didn't really like the flat stare so she moved her eyes away.

He was fairly sure there was something, or _several_ things she didn't mention just then. The answer was rather vague and her thoughts seemed to wander away from him entirely... Secrets again.

He growled inwardly at that, his eyes watching her carefully, looking for every little faint sign, everything and anything that gave any hint to what she was thinking about... And more so how she was feeling.

It agitated him a little she was sitting up instead of laying down, but for the moment she seemed to be doing fine enough.... Physically anyway.

But he knew better than to think she was fine, there was something under the surface, something nagging at her though she hid it well enough. But at this point, he just knew. He just wished she had the good sense not to keep it all to herself, but of course... This was Frea he was talking about.

"...... Gajeel's here today." She hummed under her breath, earning a blink from Laxus at the sudden comment- and the way in which she changed the subject so quickly. She sighed faintly, her eyes falling closed for a moment. Laxus quirked and eyebrow, for a moment recalling picking up said Iron Dragon Slayer's scent in the room last night, though he didn't ask more about it.

Her head tilted in the direction of the door, pausing a few moments as her focus latched to the Energy signatures in the Main Hall, counting them down in her head as her attention flirted between each and every one with such ease.

"..... It feels like... Everyone is at the Guild today.... Actually..." She mumbled half to herself, ".... Except...."

 _...... Pulled away by the Council already, huh....?_ _And the Kid went with her..._

She sweatdropped slightly at the thought, swallowing a little.

What was she going to... Could she even explain any of it? To anyone? Let alone the Council?

The thought of trying to explain it to Master Makarov was unpleasant, and less so with a Council full of people she had never particularly liked, or hardly even liked her.

Her thoughts broke apart the instant her body ignited in chilly, searing pain- pain that raced through every bone, every muscle and every nerve all at once- racing like a fire from her center and making her cringe. Her eyes snapped shut, her shoulders hunching as she held her arms around her, her fingers digging into her shirt as she tried her best not to hiss- but the pain didn't let up for moments that felt like hours and even the Guild and everything in it was lost to the feeling. Worse than a thousand swords running through her person all at once, this felt like... Like her blood had turned to fire. An icy, chill, raging fire.

_It.... It gets worse.... E-every.... Time.... I...it....._

And still it wasn't anywhere near as painful as it had been when Mordren was trying so hard not to-

Her breathing had sped up at the pain, without her even realizing it had. Enough that she could feel the breaths catching in her throat in a way that threatened to have her coughing again if she didn't calm down soon, her chest ached more and more at the uneven breaths, and the accelerated pace of her heart pounding was agony all on its own.

_... If it gets worse than this....._

* * *

 

_"... it's alright.... L...ove." She smiled, sadly, her tears still falling. ".... It was worth it.... To know you...... I j-j..ust....regret.... I could not..... k..keep you f-from... falling."_

_Frea yelled for him to stop, knowing full well he couldn't hear her, knowing full well this was memory... and it happened regardless of how much she didn't want it to._

_Mordren had lift a hand, formed in the shape of a gun as he pressed his finger against her chest, his eyes still so dull and devoid of any feeling._

_Scarlet sprayed out behind that woman like a fountain, the stone stained and slick with it as she fell back, her pale blue hair a bloody mess and her body no better._

_She felt it, so utterly, agonizingly painfully.... She felt him, in so much pain it was blinding her. So much grief and disbelief and regret she was gasping at the waves ramming into her._

_Mordren was screaming on the inside, tearing himself apart as he drowned under what sheer evil had crept into his soul, kept him unable to stop himself, to keep himself from doing all he had- he lost all control, he fought for it and never regained it again._

_What will he had to fight against that corruption died the minute he tore a hole through her chest, and he became what he had been when Frea knew him._

_God... monster._

* * *

 

_.. I.... I could become.... That...._

Every little thought, every little worry and fear and concern that had rammed into her last night when talking with Saige suddenly reared up _again_. She could feel her body grow tense at it, feel the franticness settling in again and she could feel herself quickly losing focus on reality too.

" _Frea_."

Her thoughts snapped away from rummaging around inside her own head at that low, steady voice. A voice that brought her back with ease. Snapped her attention back from that endless pit and kept her away, kept her from falling into it. Very much like he had in the Reach.

Her eyes opened slowly, her head tilting up and blinking in weary, tired surprise to find that Laxus had gotten to his feet and was sitting on the edge of the bed right in front of her, his aqua blue gaze narrowed and looking slightly tense as he kept his eyes locked to her, watching in stiff silence as her body relaxed again and she seemed to calm down... Slightly.

He wasn't sure where that pain had come from all of a sudden, or even why- but the minute her breathing sharpened he had gotten to his feet, a little worried that if she got worked up again they would have a repeat of three nights ago. All annoyance at having been woken up so rudely just moments before was gone the instant he saw her pain flare up like that.

That part of him that had been tense and watchful since that night- thinking that maybe if she got wrapped up in her own head too much again she'd fall apart, and he figured she didn't want that.... And honestly he didn't want that either. Seeing how quickly her rather shaky health had grown all the more fragile when she started freaking out, he wasn't really looking forward to have her make herself worse if he could- or at least try, to make sure she didn't end up in that state again.

Of course a part of him doubted anything he did would make much of a difference. He was fairly certain that sometime, and probably sometime soon, she was going to break apart. She was gonna fail to keep face and those fractured pieces would crumble even more than they had... If they weren't all fallen and crumbled away already.

".... You good?" He asked slowly, she blinked, looking a little dazed for a split second, before her eyes fell again, leaving his entirely- but not before he saw that very, very unnerving faint flash of _fear_ in her eyes. The same fear he'd seen that night, the panic, the worry, and the pain.

She didn't answer him immediately, some part of her wasn't willing to. She could still feel his eyes on her even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was watching her carefully- and another small part of her hated the feeling.

Sleep did her some good, yeah... But not enough.

And there was that endless pit creeping up again. She could feel it, stalking her, just out of sight... And always ready to snatch her up and send her spiraling. It had nearly snatched her up before.... Before he managed to grab her attention on to him.

She could lie and hide and she could pretend all she wanted... She forced a smile and a cheery attitude with Moon, Chase, and with Master and Wendy and Carla... She even forced herself to stay relaxed and calm with Mirajane and Gajeel. She didn't want them to see what a mess she was, she didn't want the Guild to know, because she knew how they would react- they would worry, they would pity her even, and they would look at her like she was broken.... And she knew she was. She was completely broken and she didn't want _them_ to realize it.

It just... It sucked, knowing that she didn't have much choice with him. Because that had already happened, she'd fallen to pieces and she said so many things, admitted so many things to him and he wouldn't be forgetting any of it. She couldn't take what she said or did back.

_... And at this point.... I don't know if I have the will... To just keep... Pretending......_

She swallowed slightly, her shoulders hunching a bit as she clasped her hands together a bit tightly in her lap.

_..... And.... I don't.... With him..... The idea........_

She bit the inside of her lip, her chest growing warm with some small, fleeting feeling she had felt before and still it shocked her. It was... It was something she hadn't ever imagined she'd feel. The feeling that there was someone... Someone maybe she wasn't afraid to just let herself fall apart in front of, like she was with everyone else.

She hated the idea that someone would ever see her like that, she always had and she worked so hard to keep it from happening.

_But now......_

"...... Not really." Was the low, shockingly... _Honest_ , answer. Laxus blinked, a little taken aback by the response, his eyes narrowing slightly and a little more tense for it.

He couldn't say he expected her to just _admit_ it like that. Let alone so quickly, she hadn't even attempted to argue or make some excuse, she hadn't even tried to simply say 'I'm fine' like she'd been doing with everyone else when they asked her that same question.

.... But maybe he shouldn't have been.

Not given what he had said to her. About how he was willing to listen, that he didn't care what she did or didn't tell him, how it didn't matter if she was afraid or worried or whatever... There had been a part of him that thought, maybe- with how feverish and panicked she had been that night that maybe she didn't remember everything he'd said or rambled about. It wouldn't surprise him at all if bits and pieces of it were blurred and muddied for her, given that at the time he had started talking aloud even knowing she might not have been awake enough to hear him at all.

Especially so given they really hadn't brought it up to one another since. Frea had mentioned nothing of what she'd rambled on about, and she certainly hadn't said anything in reply to what he said apart from what she'd managed to stammer right before falling asleep on him again.

He sweatdropped slightly, his eyes flashing as he swallowed. Frea's hand moved up, tapping her fist against his chest lightly as her eyes remained locked on her hand, he blinked at the action.

"...... But.... I.... I'm _trying_...." She mumbled so softly her voice was hardly a whisper, even with his heightened hearing. ".... I want.... I want to believe.... You're right..... I want to think maybe..... I won't....." her eyes narrowed to slits, her fist clenching harder as she kept the side of it pressed against his chest still.

"....... It's...... It's just.... Really hard... Right now..." Her voice fell into nothing then, but not before he heard the words hitch slightly in her throat, her eyes snapping shut as she grimaced, he could tell how hard she was fighting to just stay calm- and it really wasn't working.

"...... You.... You said you didn't.... Care.... How..... S....screwed.. Up I am....." She hissed lowly, ".... Y..you told me I didn't have to.... Pretend.... But damn it..... If I don't.... I'm... Gonna....." Laxus grimaced slightly,

So she did remember what he said.

_"..... I'll take it all, even with the attitude, the temper.... It doesn't matter to me what you've done, or what you might do, and it doesn't matter to me what you're afraid of, or how broken you feel. If you need it, I'll take it all... All the bad and the good, all the fears and the worry, all the hurt. You don't have to keep thinking you've got to keep it all to yourself, or put on a face for everyone else. You don't need to pretend with me, I don't care about all the details, I don't care if you fall apart on me..... I just care that you stay." His voice dropped to something low and calm, but almost... husky in a way. He swallowed against the flash of an ache in his chest, he felt her still shaking against that hand that still brushed against her cheek ever so softly._

He supposed there shouldn't have been any real doubt she wouldn't.

".... If I don't... Pretend.... I might not.... Be able to...... Put myself.... b...back together.... Again....." Her words were quickly becoming more hushed and fragmented as her emotions rose up in wild time, what will she had to keep them at bay was failing.

That made his heart drop into the pits of his stomach, what tenseness that had settled in his core since that first night hit a sudden sharp high. This is exactly what he had been keeping an eye out for to happen, watching and waiting to see if she would break down again, and now she was starting to... And he hated it still.

She was trying so hard, clinging so desperately to that face she kept up because she didn't think she'd come back from letting herself fall apart all the way. She didn't think she had the strength nor the will to pick herself back up if she crumbled all the way. So she held herself back, but she couldn't do it forever- and the more she tried, the more painful it became and the more it hurt her.

Her fist fell from pushing against his chest, her shoulders hunching as she let her head hang, her breathing coming in short, forced breaths that bordered that panicked gasping she had fallen into that very first night, still struggling so, so hard to keep it all together.

She was so worried, and afraid. That woman he thought he knew so well all these years was shaking and frightened and so unbelievably fragile so suddenly, it took so very little to push her to the edge, and send her shattering. And still she was trying to force herself not to break. Force herself not to fall apart and the more she tried, the longer she sat there- the more quick her breathing was getting, and harsher too. She was trembling again, from panic or fear or pain it wasn't all that clear... And maybe it was all those things at once. She was getting worked up so quickly and so easily and she hadn't even been awake for more than a few _minutes_.

Laxus swallowed that lump that had formed in his throat, his eyes falling closed as he let out a small, silent, slightly forced sigh. He shook his head a little, sweatdropping as his eyes dropped halfway, glinting.

He'd been lost on what to do when it had been Mavis on the verge of tears, but for some reason with Frea-

She stiffened the instant she felt his hand fall atop her head lightly, her eyes snapping open from having shut them- her breath hitching in her throat.

Laxus pulled her a little closer, one hand resting lightly on the top of her head while the other trailed faintly across her shoulder and toward her back, pulling her toward him, so softly and destroying what space had always managed to stay in between them. The hand on her head shifted slightly, holding the back of her head softly as he let his chin fall lightly on the top of her head, her forehead brushing against his chest - and her heart jumping in her own and eyes wide at the sudden contact that was almost entirely unbelievable coming from him.

He was.... He was _hugging_ her.

"... Seriously woman.... Just breathe, alright?" He murmured lowly, she could feel the wash of warmth run against her neck from the breath he left out just then. ".... You're freaking yourself out..... The more you do that the worse you're gonna feel.... So just relax, alright...?" She was still so rigid and so tense, she heard him but honestly the words did nothing for her, and he could tell. Her breathing failed to relax and hitched a little more, rattling and harsh in his ears and his stomach knotted at it.

He pulled her a little closer, just faintly but enough she noticed and her heart fluttered slightly.

"..... You hear my heartbeat?" He asked lowly, earning a blink of surprise from her, though he couldn't see it. And he didn't wait for an answer either, "... Just focus on that, keep your focus on listening to it and nothing else, got it?" His voice was so low and so steady she found herself a little taken aback, even more so at the gentle instructions.

She swallowed a little, forcing her eyes to drop closed and to let her forehead rest against his chest a little more, her ears and her focus turning toward that steady, even beat she could pick out easily enough with her heightened hearing. She took in a small, shaky breath as she did her best to block the world out and simply let her mind become consumed by it.

It took a long time to manage to block off the thoughts and ideas and to beat back that pit that was trying so hard to swallow her whole. Little by little every swirling fear, every nagging thought, and even the constant throbbing of all the Energy in the Guild and the people pounding away at her head was lulled into near non-existence. Dulled and muffled as every portion of her mind and her focus just honed in on that soft, quiet rhythmic beating, her body losing its taughtness and her heart slowing again in tune with her breathing though she hardly noticed. Her fingers curled nearly absentmindedly around the bottom of his shirt, leaning into him a little more since it was easier than trying to hold herself up all on her own.

The panic settled down and left her feeling drowsy and strung out, and the warmth that came from his body and his arms wrapped around her person threatened to send her mind into something of a haze, that warmth mixing ever so pleasantly with that light, sweet, and slightly sharp scent that had grown so very familiar.

Sharp and light, like dry rain in a thunderstorm. And tinged by that same sweeter sort of scent all Dragon Slayer's shared.

Laxus felt the knot his stomach had settled into, untie itself a little once he heard her breathing steady and more so to feel her body relax under his hold. That wash of slight relief was enough to ward off any nervousness at having her lean into him a little more, enough so he was holding her up more than she was herself. And he didn't care just then. All that mattered to him was the fact she'd managed to calm down again, and for now they had avoided her freaking out enough to hurt her.

He sighed slightly, taking in a long, slow breath as his eyes fell closed, her scent dancing around him and on his nose heavily as he settled his own attention on listening to her breathing slow down more for a few long moments. He didn't dare let go nor shift even an inch, or put any space between them- not unless he was absolutely sure she had relaxed enough not to have her emotions spiral out of control again.

An odd gesture coming from him, to be sure. They both liked personal space and he had never been a very touchy-feely sort of person, and nor had she. But in all honesty, he felt in that split instant that maybe she just needed it, and that was fine by him, as long as it helped. So screw it, if it was weird for him to do or how nervous and flustered it made him feel deep down, Frea had him doing all sorts of things he never would have dared recently, and it had started to become such a regular occurrence he wasn't even really sure what could be considered normal or usual between them, or for himself anymore.

"..... Better." He grumbled lowly, his tone soft as he sighed once a few more moments had gone by and he heard her breathing ease to the point he could hardly hear the shallowness of the breaths, or how her lungs rattled- as they had been doing since being wounded as she had. "...... You gotta quit overthinking everything.... you're stressing yourself out more than you already are.... there ain't any reason for it..."

Frea's eyes blinked open slowly, her attention latching to his voice slowly as the sound of the words lulled her gently back away from the sudden drowsy haze she'd been falling into.

".... It isn't gonna matter to me if you break down. And don't keep thinking you gotta keep hiding how shitty you feel because you won't be able to get over it if you do... You will, trust me." He murmured softly. ".... You're ridiculously stubborn, and bull-headed, and there isn't a thing you don't get done once you set yourself to it. Quit freakin' yourself out over 'maybe' and just set yourself to believing that you _will_ get through everything and it _will_ get better.... You do that, and that annoying stubbornness of yours wouldn't dare let you fall apart and never pick back up again." He grumbled a little, ".... But you can't just keep pretending and bottling it all up, it'll just keep tearing you apart that way. You've been hiding your whole life...... And I know why, I get it, Frea."

He knew well enough she wasn't the sort of person that let other people know about her pain too easily. To everyone she knew she was strong and brash and fearless... And she still was, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt, couldn't break and couldn't be afraid. Stubbornness maybe, and maybe a bit of a pride thing too... But more so she wasn't comfortable with letting other people know how deep the hurt went, and she probably didn't want the Guild to know just so they wouldn't look at her and see the bad.

Stupid maybe, because there wasn't a doubt how much the people in the Guild cared about her and it really wouldn't make them think of her any differently if they saw her fall apart.  It might hurt them, _worry_ them, sure. And it would certainly shock them... But she was still Frea.

Frea of Fairy Tail. And she was still Family.

But it would be hypocritical of him to scold her for hiding when he did the same thing. He was the same- he didn't like letting his feelings and emotions be known by anyone. He wouldn't be caught dead falling apart and he would do anything to keep everyone else from seeing it if he did. So he understood why she was hesitant, and above everything else, he knew well enough by now that however self-destructive and annoying it was of her, Frea _did_ have her reasons.

She always had a reason for keeping something to herself and staying quiet. Many of them were good reasons, and some of them not so much... But there was a always a reason.

And one of the larger reasons?

Because even thinking about some of those things she had buried away was wrought with pain and terror and memories of things he sure as hell didn't blame her for not wanting to touch ever again. He knew better than to bring it up and refrained from asking things he thought would be a sore subject... And he still didn't intend to press her even now. If she wanted to talk about something she would, and he accepted that.

She didn't have to talk if she didn't want to, but she didn't have to hide her pain either. That probably hurt just as badly as thinking back on those things.

"..... I ain't gonna ask, and you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. That's not my business." He mumbled, ".... Just quit trying to hide how you're feeling all the time. It's not worth it. It only hurts you more than you already are." She blinked, her eyes halfway closed and her gaze settled on her hands still holding on to his shirt, not moving, and not even hardly reacting as she just listened to him talking.

There was a lump in her stomach, a heavy, dense knot that had worked its way into a million different tangles. It had been there the second he had pulled her up out of the Reach, it had knotted ten, twenty, fifty times over when she woke up, becoming heavier and denser as she cried and cursed him in her head for doing something so god damned _stupid_. Making it hard to breathe and more painful as every fear that she would end up like Mordren bombarded her like bullets- like those dark, sickly powerful bursts of his Magic that had torn her apart in the middle of their fighting.

That knot tightened, it's tightness stretching out to every inch of her body as the minutes ticked by, the hours even when she had been so exhausted she was barely awake and he had stayed with her over the night. It knotted and twisted in a hundred fold those few moments she'd managed wakefulness and Master was there, the ropes wounding tightly around her heart and her lungs and pulling violently tight when she felt his relief and saw his tears.

It didn't get better when Chase and Moon had come in, it had grown heavier when she realized that Chase _knew_. It didn't unwind even a centimeter when Wendy, Sherria and Porlyusica had been working away, nor when Mira had sat with her so content and calm and just talked.

It got worse, steadily, continually- and then _Gajeel_.

Her core had knotted itself so tightly she felt sick, shaky and frail and off-balance...

The visit from Saige felt like Tomaru had run his sword through her core a dozen times over, and the queasiness and the feeling of being sick just got so much worse. It all rammed into her the minute the sleeping Charm wore off and now here she was, all worked up with her mind and her body ready to burst at the hastily thrown together seams and that knot spreading it's lines farther, wrapping around her throat and her heart and making her breathing begin to fail altogether. She was suffocating again and nothing made a dent, nothing could pull her away from it, keep that knot and that rope from pulling tighter and tighter... And yet something had, twice now.

It made no sense, it wasn't even all that logical, or even hardly believable. And she was wasn't even sure just why, either. But something about him had that knot in her core slowly, slightly unraveling. There was something about _him_ that had her mind settling enough to think and her nerves to lull a little into something that feigned calm.

In all honesty, she felt that even if Moon or Chase had attempted to comfort her just then and try to convince her to calm down, it wouldn't have worked. All their quiet assurances would have bounced off and that rope would still be choking her. She might not have even managed to be calmed down like she had if it had been either of those two in the room when she started losing it- and he had calmed her down so easily, like he had instinctively known what to do and what would work. That simple, soft order to listen to his heartbeat and focus on nothing else was simple and small, and yet it worked so well.

Most of their lives being in one another's company had been nothing but tense. They used to not be able to stand being in the same room together let alone talk to one another. He pissed her off, royally sometimes and quite often, and she knew she pissed him off too... And quite a bit, based on how many times he made it clear. Never in a million years had the idea they could even be civil to one another seemed plausible.

And yet that once cold and scathing remark of calling her 'stubborn' and 'bull-headed', 'annoying' and so many other things just didn't have the bite they used to. When he snapped at her it had turned from true annoyance and scorn to something lighter, and more amused.. More trifling. When he called her things, he didn't do it to be mean, or even hurtful- he did it to get a rise maybe- but it was like teasing... And it was fun. Content even.

That person who she never imagined being around without wanting to punch him had changed to someone else. Where she was now being held in his arms, _held_ \- and he was doing it to try and calm her down, he did it to help her. Even when closing that personal space between them may not have been what either of them were very comfortable with in the first place... And even just then, she wasn't uncomfortable at all, and she couldn't feel nervousness sparking off of him either. Not embarrassment or flustered, tense and uneasy maybe- but she knew that wasn't because of what he was doing, and more so over how she had reacted.

She knew it, that things between them had changed- drastically... But she couldn't find where the shift had started. She couldn't pin it down, not an exact moment, not an exact instance... It had started changing long before she ever realized it.

And even though it made little sense, and even though it may have been very out of character for either of them- she really couldn't ignore it either.

He had managed to make her calm down and settle that terror and panic racing through her and he did it _easily_.

Even after days of sitting and having all the thoughts and worries trapped in her head and conjuring up all new fears and the like, it took something a simple as holding her and telling her to just breathe, and just focus on one thing- to get her body to relax and that knot to unwind even that little bit. Even the words, though usually she would have tensed at them, or felt a little uneasy..... She was just so calm now she could let them sink in and remain steady about it.

What he had said to her that first night had stuck with her. But she was so stressed out over it all she hadn't been able to put much stock or hope in them. There was that part of her that couldn't let her hope and trust in what he assured, even though some part of her wanted to.

But now...?

_..... I haven't... Felt any semblance of calm... Since everything... Not one second where I wasn't tense, since even before coming face to face with Mordren..... I've been spiraling this entire time...._

There was something warm stirring somewhere in her core, something light... Something pleasant and oh so different from that chilly dark. Something that combated that, and the knots her body had worked itself into so tightly.

_.... Is that... Optimism... Or.... Hope, maybe....?_

_.... Did calming me down like this.... Make it possible..... To even manage to try and just hope.... That what he's saying is...?_

Her eyes dropped closed again, letting out a low, silent breath.

_....... Or did calming me down .... Make it possible to just... Convince me... To really try.....?_

"... And hell if I'm gonna let you keep tearing yourself up by burying it all when you don't have to." That little bit of gruff, stern Laxus that worked its way into the otherwise easy, soft string of words- was that little bit of usual that had been somewhat lacking. It was like him saying he wasn't gonna let her do something, but it wasn't quite that- it was a little more.

It was his way of telling her that he was willing to be that one person she didn't hide for. Even if she didn't want to let herself show someone that, he didn't care, and he was sure as hell gonna keep pressing that until she gave into it. He knew well enough that she needed someone she could just stop pretending in front of, someone who'd just listen and someone who she wasn't worried over having them think differently (or less) of her when she did fall apart.

And if she was gonna be so good damned stubborn about hiding it from every other person she knew- she'd have to settle for him. Him because she'd already fallen apart and he already saw what she hadn't wanted anyone else to see. There was no changing that. So pretending was useless by now.

But his tone lost a little of that softness with those last few words, and that stern, slightly gruff side shown through.

He wasn't gonna take no for an answer. And honestly?

Impossibly, unbelievably, for the first time, in maybe ever..... The idea of letting someone that close and letting them see that part of her did **not** end in uneasiness, or with a sharp, instinctive, _no_.

"..... You have either the worst... Or best... Timing...." She mumbled softly, her words hardly a whisper even he hardly heard it- but he did, and he blinked, sweatdropping slightly. She felt a small flash of nervousness from him then, though he didn't pull away- and a part of her was thankful he didn't. That warmth and that soothing feel that came with it was not something she wanted to let go of just yet, it was too pleasant in comparison with all the bad.

Laxus felt a small shiver run up as his spine and his heart jumped as Frea's hands moved, her arms hooking lightly behind his back as she returned the embrace wearily, her nose burying itself into his shirt.

It was crazy he had given into hugging her, and he had only done so to keep her from freaking out too much. But it was _insane_ that she was doing it back. And he felt his face heat up slightly despite himself.

"....... I'm actually starting to wonder if..... The real Laxus got kidnapped and you're an imposter......" She murmured lightly, her tone was exhausted but there was teasing in it too, and that faint hint of genuine mirth caught him entirely off guard. "...hmm...... Who'd have known you could be so good.... At making people.... Feel better......even with the simplest thing...."

Her hold around his back tightened just a little, he blinked.

"...... It's working though..... I haven't been this calm...... In way too long...." She breathed, "..... thank you.... For all of it..... Everything....."

He stiffened in slight surprise at the thank you, and how much he could hear she _meant_ it.

"..... I'll try.... And turn my 'stubbornness'... On something more productive too......" Her voice was very very low by then, and in truth her head was falling further and further into a pleasant haze, though she did her best to stay at least focused enough on him to keep talking.

".... It'll take.. A little..... To work myself around.... To all of it..... All you're saying......... But I will try...."

_I have to try..... I want to try.... I want things.... To be OK......_

_..... And for the first time... I'm not afraid of falling apart in front of someone.... Just one person, though._

She _wanted_..... Even though the world seemed determined to not letting her have her way.

She could feel herself tilting dangerously on the edge of exhaustion and sleep again, and the feeling of his body warm against hers, and how relaxed she had become, she could hardly keep focus on him and the waking world anymore. Hardly noticed her own hold around his back was failing as her arms became too heavy for her to hold up, and hardly noticed him as he shifted slightly, that hand that had been holding the back of her head falling to her shoulder. Her attention had waned too much to even really register the fact he had pulled away just a little, though he was still holding on to her- and good thing too, she had long since stopped holding herself up on her own.

"...... Promise...."

* * *

 

"Lady Celene...!"

Lahar nearly stammered her name, light bouncing off his glasses as he hurriedly moved up toward her, looking shocked and anxious all at once.

Aisha hardly glanced up at him from her silent, cold staring at the two Rune Knights who had halted her nearly immediately after having entered Era. She grumbled hotly under her breath, purple gaze glinting in annoyance while Chase beside her simply looked bemused and exasperated all at once.

The Rune Knights jumped slightly at the sound of Lahar's voice, turning their wary eyes behind them and toward the man, sweatdropping. Lahar let out a breath, coming to a halt behind them and waving a hand to the side.

"Stand down, I've been expecting Lady Celene on official business." He announced shortly, "I will take care of escorting her and her companion from here out, please return to your posts immediately." The Knights nodded stiffly, before moving off with hardly a word and leaving Lahar, Aisha and Chase alone in the center of those grand marble hallways.

Lahar dipped his head in Aisha's direction, his face pulled tight and tense as he found himself searching both her expression and her companions for any sign or hint as to just what sort of news they had arrived to pass on. The last two weeks had been quite the hassle for Lahar to quell the Chairman and the Council on the matter of arresting Fairy Tail, it had taken no small amount of pushing and insistence to get them to remain still and not to act, even with the Druhma officially called into place. The more time that passed the more agitated the Council became, and tensions in Era were running short now. Lahar was even honestly a bit worried the Council was planning to move even despite the Treaty and the law, and he very much didn't look forward to the resulting conflict.

".... Apologies, Lady Celene. Had I known you were arriving I would have prepared." He murmured,

"Don't worry about it." Aisha murmured lowly, earning a blink of surprise from Lahar, though Chase smiled slightly at her reply.

Chase could feel the annoyance pricking from her, and the slight embarrassment too at how formal Lahar was. He realized she had been away from Adgnei and that life for so long it was a little odd to be treated like a Noble all of a sudden, and a part of him was sure she never enjoyed it in the first place- though she hid that.

Lahar straightened up slightly, eyes glinting as he bit the inside of his cheek for a small moment.

".... Am I to hope you've arrived to repeal the Druhma, my Lady?" He asked quietly, tensely.

Either that, or she was here to announce that the Energy Dragon Slayer had, after two weeks... Finally gone.

"Yes." Aisha replied softly, Lahar blinked, his heart jumping at the simple confirmation. "..... I am now officially repealing the Druhma, her life is out of immediate danger."

Lahar let put a low, inaudible breath, nodding slightly.

"... I am happy to hear that." He replied honestly, ".... I was unaware that Miss Frea had been so heavily wounded when we first arrived, I hope she's doing better now...?"

"... She's still in pretty bad shape." Chase answered this time around, earning Lahar's attention and slight grimace at the words. "Enough that she can't leave the Guild, not for a long while yet." Lahar blinked,

"Which is also why we are here." Aisha murmured, "Given her condition, I would have liked to have held off Repealing the Druhma for a little longer to try and afford some extra time... But given how quickly the news spread she was going to at least make it, I am sure the Council would have heard soon enough. To avoid any thoughts that we were trying to avoid the issue, I felt it better to tell you now, so the Council heard it from me personally, and not as a rumor."

"... Yes, I think that's probably for the best." Lahar agreed softly. "I am sure the Council will appreciate you taking time to inform them so quickly... But I take it, given what you're saying, that you don't intend to let the Council take measures to arrest Miss Frea?" He swore he saw some dangerous look flicker across the face of the man standing beside Aisha, though it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure. ".... If she is not well enough to even leave your Guild Hall, I doubt you intend to let the Magical Investigation Unit come marching in to interrogate her either."

"No." Aisha replied lowly, Lahar sweaydropped.

"... The Council is not likely to heed your wishes, Lady Celene." Lahar mumbled, looking nervous a moment. "... And I personally do not wish to cause trouble with Fairy Tail, for any reason... But there may be nothing I can do to convince the Chairman to hold off for any longer now."

"The Guild isn't going to let the Council step all over them." Chase murmured lowly, "If they even try to come in and start anything, you're gonna have a whole Guild full of angry Wizards to deal with." Lahar sweatdropped a little more, the words were steady and neutral, but he knew a warning when he heard it.

".... I do not doubt it." Lahar murmured, "... But I _do_ doubt the Chairman will care. He's been more worked up these last few weeks than I can ever remember. Even fighting with Fairy Tail would seem acceptable to him at this point." Chase seemed to grumble under his breath at that. "Regardless of what I explained to him of the Druhma and the reasons why it was called in the first place, his mind has been set on one thing. He intends to investigate what happened between your Guild and the Wizard named 'Mordren' with every level of scrutiny. He will not rest until he has answers and someone to answer for what went on... And unfortunate as it is, that person he holds responsible is Miss Frea. And it has seemed to matter very little to him her injuries and her health."

Chase grimaced slightly, his eyes flashing as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Why is he pinning this on Frea?" He growled, Lahar sweatdropped a bit more at that. "I was there too, I was fighting Mordren just like she was, but I don't see the Chairman ordering my arrest."

Aisha sweatdropped, her eyes falling closed with a small sigh- cursing him in her head for bringing it up, lest it end with him in cuffs. He didn't seem all that concerned though.

"And even more than that, what happened didn't harm anyone but _her_." Chase growled, "Mordren may have sent the Continent to sleep, but that was it. No city's were damaged, nothing was destroyed outside of Teach's home. Nobody got killed, or attacked, the only real damage was done to _her_. To the rest of the damn country, Mordren doesn't even exist and never will, and no one has any clue what happened. What danger there was was dealt with and contained, the bad he did didn't get any further than that mountain. As far as the Council and the rest of the country is involved, they had no part in any of this. It didn't affect any of them, or you, whatsoever." His eyes flashed, his tone dropping slightly as Aisha cast him a silent stare.

"Where does the Chairman and the Council even have any right to call Teach suspect? She did nothing wrong, _she's_ the only reason nothing worse happened." Chase growled coldly, his placid nature shattered in a wash of agitation he hadn't been expecting.

But he knew better- because he knew how the Council had treated Frea before and how unfair they had been with her. A part of him felt he shouldn't be surprised that this had been the Council's response, but it still infuriated him.

"... I do not doubt that, given what I have seen of what happened." Lahar replied steadily, "... But I think you need to understand this; the Council is _scared_."

Aisha and Chase alike blinked, taken aback by the words and how serious the man was as he said them.

"What little we know and understand of what happened between Mordren, and you and Miss Frea, is _much_ too little for the Council and the Chairman's comfort." Lahar murmured, "The simple reality is we do not understand what happened or why, nearly at all. And the not knowing is unsettling. The Council is unsure where such a Powerful Dark Wizard came from, for what reason, or if someone like Mordren will appear again. The Council's rush to arrest Miss Frea and pin the blame is in reaction to their fear and uncertainty... From the Readings we recorded of that day, Mordren had the Power to level the country, and the Council is very, very uneasy at the reality. They want to know what happened and what it means... And they just don't know."

".... people are afraid of the unknown. And when they are afraid, they often lose reason and better sense." Aisha intoned quietly. Chase grimaced slightly, glancing her way as he sweatdropped a little, his anger simmering down now.

He didn't feel it was a good enough excuse, but he knew it made sense, so he let it be for now.

Besides, he had accompanied Aisha because he felt he needed to, but he wasn't really in any position to be questioning the Council, or potentially making them more angry than they were. If it had been someone other than Lahar he may have said too much already.

"... Indeed, My Lady." Lahar murmured quietly. Aisha sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she cocked a hip, her eyes falling closed a moment in thought.

"..... If it is answers the Council is looking for, it may do better to question those involved outside of Frea." Aisha murmured after a moment, ".... It may not prove useful to question the members of Lamia, Saber, Mermaid, Pegasus and Quatro for what they saw and heard, but it would keep the Council busy. And may earn a bit more time. What they are likely to know and understand about Mordren is very little, but I am sure the Guild Master's can manage musings the Council might find interesting...... though I doubt any of them would be excited at the process, I don't think they will object." Aisha's purple gaze blinked open to land on Lahar, steady and neutral as he blinked.

"With the Druhma repealed, the Council has right to start it's investigation. Where you were barred from approaching the other Guilds and ours, you can do so now." She murmured evenly, "... If you cannot keep the Chairman from starting to work, perhaps you can persuade the Magical Investigation Unit to start it's investigation and questioning with the other Guilds. If the Chairman wants every detail he can manage, there should be no objection to questioning the other Guilds. And in the meantime, I'll pass along what other bits of information I can to try and sate the Council's appetite as well."

Lahar and Chase blinked, their eyes riveted on her and that very clear, calm demeanor she had so suddenly, how sure and certain she was. Her words were more like orders than suggestions, but subtly. That flare of someone who was used to juggling the political and rules and regulations showed itself, and the person who had grown so used to, and so good and dealing with the government was making an appearance. She was entirely at ease facing the Council's demands and plans, and seemed entirely unfazed by their reaction.

Chase has long since realized how good she was at handling the Council, she got information easily and passed it along and handled all the little bits and complicated pieces together so easily. She was very good at what she did, he knew.

But what had Chase reeling was the seriousness in her, the lack of hesitation and the complete absence of annoyance too. She had _complained_ before about getting involved with the Council, but she was putting herself right in the middle of it and it's plans and she did it without a second thought or even an ounce of wariness.

It shocked him... But it also made him smile, just a little.

To the best of her ability, she was putting herself in the position to help in every single way she could. To help the Guild, to help Frea too. Aisha cared about the Guild more than she'd ever admit, and a part of him figured she cared about Frea- but only because she knew how much his Old Mentor meant to him.

And he loved that about her. Even if she was stubborn about admitting to it if he asked.

... He didn't need to ask though. He knew.

She was still so calm and collected as her gaze remained locked onto Lahar, who seemed just as fixed on Aisha as Chase was in that instant.

".... I know it is asking a lot of you, but if you manage to convince the Council to start with the other Guilds, it will give us... it will give Frea, more time. And I'll keep sending what information I can to give her as much time as I can too." Lahar blinked, his eyes narrowing as he seemed to muse on it for a moment, uneasiness and uncertainty sparking from him like little jolts of electricity.

Slowly, Lahar nodded, swallowing slightly.

"... I will do my best, My Lady...."

* * *

 

_... Did she seriously...?_

Laxus sweatdropped slightly, his eyes glinting as he felt Frea lean into him a little more, her hands falling entirely as her breathing became so very low and slow.

_..... Don't tell me she fell asleep....?_

And like that? Sitting up must have been hell alone, he couldn't imagine how uncomfortable falling asleep like that would be for her, especially given the wounds.

"... Frea..." He murmured quietly, her forehead was still pressed up against his chest so he couldn't see her face.

There was a lack of an answer, and he swallowed slightly.

_.... Idiot._

"..... Still awake..... Just..... Sit there a bit longer...... Kay.....?"

That very low tenor of her voice caught him entirely off guard, she sounded exhausted, and drowsy and honestly he was thoroughly shocked she'd managed a reply at all.

".... You should probably lay down." He replied quietly, though he made no move to force her to do so, and instead just rest his hands lightly on her lower back, careful to place then nowhere near the wounds that had gone through her stomach and her chest, his arms crossing around her figure a little more and regardless of what flash of nervousness that suddenly ignited in his core. His words lacked the conviction needed to make them more a demand than a suggestion, he wasn't really looking to argue, even if having her lay down was a better option.

"..... I will..... In a... Minute...." She replied even softer this time around, what little energy she had left to keep herself talking was fading quickly. "...... You're...... Really warm.... You know......" He blinked,

_So are you._

He didn't say it out loud though, but he could feel the heat prickling off her skin still. She was clearly still running a fever, though not a bad one, just one more testament to how bad a shape she was in.

And one more reason why he simply gave in to what she wanted for a few more minutes. Because this wasn't all that much like her.  But it was her _trying_ , he supposed- to stop acting like she was OK all the time.

It was maybe enough that she had promised to try, and this time she seemed to have decided to stick to it.

They sat in stillness for a few minutes, neither of them saying a thing more and not saying a word when Frea finally pulled back, his hands gently pulling away as she sighed slightly, her eyes closed and trembling just faintly as she kept herself sitting up instead of leaning on him. Her arms wrapped around her stomach softly, sweatdropping and looking more pale and worn than she had before, and enough he bit the inside of his cheek at it.

She let out a shaky sigh, wincing slightly under her breath. Her silver eyes opened to trail up toward him, the edge of her lips twitching in some small, sad smile for a moment.

_This means things are changing, a lot..... But maybe that's OK...?_

She hoped so.... She hoped even if they changed, it wouldn't be enough that things between them went back to awkward and tenseness.

_Even if he sees how screwed up I am..._

He was a little nervous for a minute there when she hugged him back, she felt it, and worried too... But not tense. If anything..... For those few minutes it had been utterly content. For both of them.

_Who knew, hmm.....?_

"..... You're a freak." She smiled slightly, chuckling a little and earning a small hiss soon after as it sent a few jolts of pain running through her stomach and chest. He flinched slightly at that, though her eyes had snapped shut and she didn't see it.

"...tch... Just go to sleep already, you stubborn ass." he replied gruffly, she smiled a little more at the not so scathing remark.

But there it was again. How she managed to go from panicking to the point of hardly being able to breath- to looking so relaxed, so calm, and even smiling. It wasn't forced either, he could tell, tired as hell, in what unbelievable amount of pain she was in, and even with her entire world seeing to have been turned upside down (and still he wasn't entirely clear why), she still managed to smile again, tease him, laugh.... and it was genuine.

How anyone could come back from so much bad and so much pain, how she had time and time again and still it confused him. It amazed him too. And it was that very thing he knew- she'd pull through, she'd work through it, get to that point of being OK again..... She always managed it, even when she shouldn't be able to.

He knew she'd be able to do it even when she didn't think she could. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

But she was still one giant mystery..... Just maybe, now, he was starting to understand a little bit more.

"Heh.... how hypocritical... You're the most stubborn bastard I know.." She replied lightly and without missing a beat, he frowned slightly. "... But you're also one of the kindest ones I know too, even if you don't come off that way at first glance....." She added in quietly, and this time he felt his face heat up more than it ever had before, his eyes snapping away from her and jaw clenching in agitation spurred from sheer embarrassment at the _compliment_.

It had the desired effect though, and she smiled faintly even as he promptly stood up from sitting on the bed, she could hear him grumbling under his breath.

"Tch....."

Frea leaned back a little, falling against the pillows and letting out a small sigh as she shook her head slightly to herself. She shifted a little to let herself lay mostly all the way down, though still propped up a little and biting down on her tongue to keep herself quiet at what pain came with moving again. Laxus was still standing stiffly by the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and looking somewhere between miffed and uneasy, his back having turned slightly on her in his agitation, but he glanced back when she settled down.

Her eyes had fallen closed against the ache of moving to lay down again, her breathing rising again in reaction to it, before coming to a halt and trying to catch it again, her hand falling gingerly on top of her chest as she lost focus on everything else for a few moments

Her eyes snapped open in foggy confusion, feeling something fall on top of her head and over her face. Her hands moved up slowly, eyes glinting as she pulled the coat away enough to see, sweatdropping slightly.

"..... what is thi..?" She murmured after a moment, her eyes trailing toward its owner, who was standing a little farther from the bed, looking disgruntled still as he simply huffed in response, and cutting her off before she managed to fully ask the question.

She blinked, a little confused as his hand suddenly landed on her head, with him looking agitated still, and a little tired too all of a sudden.

Frea's eyes widened slightly though, her eyes glinting slightly as she caught sight of the bruises and... _Bite marks_ , that were poking through past his sleeves on his arm. Staining across his skin and looking painful, and a little irritated.

Her heart jumped slightly, eyes glittering as the breath caught in her throat in shock,

_...w-wait.... Those look like the wounds he got when we were in... The.... Reach....._

_... No... They stayed? He actually got hurt...?_

She bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing slightly.

She hated that. It was already bad enough he could have died, but he actually got _hurt_.

"Just go to sleep." He grumbled lowly, his tone leaving no room for more questions or even any thought of arguing the point. His voice snapped her thoughts away and halted the sudden churning in her stomach, her eyes leaving the injuries and meeting his eyes.

She noticed not just those, but also that faint, nearly imperceptible tinge of red on his face though. And despite herself, what guilt had suddenly started swirling was broken apart in surprise.

She sighed slightly, her eyes falling halfway despite herself, his hand still atop her head as her hands fell to her chest, curling into the jacket and pulling it up to her chin, taking in a long, slow breath.

_..... You weren't supposed to get hurt._

Her eyes fell closed entirely.

_..... he dropped his coat on my face..... like he intends to just..... leave it again...._

".... mm... fine...." She breathed lowly, his hand hesitated a moment longer, before he pulled it away from resting atop her head, she felt him pull away only faintly as her thoughts started falling. She was too tired to keep herself up,

_..... it is because.... I said I was cold....?_

She was asleep in seconds, she couldn't keep herself awake and he had been able to tell how hard a time she was having just trying. Her breathing had settled into that low, deep rhythm of sleep almost the minute he had pulled his hand away, and he grimaced to himself, feeling that ache in his chest again, coupled annoyingly with a knot in his core.

His face still felt hot and he _hated_ it damn it.

He turned his back on the bed in his agitation, growling under his breath and eyes snapping shut, hating it more when he couldn't manage to bring his heart rate down after having it speed up in the midst of that conversation.

_What the hell...... Is wrong with me...?!_

He knew why he felt so.... _Grahhh, flustered, damn it._

_"... But you're also one of the kindest ones I know too, even if you don't come off that way at first glance....."_

He could handle all the rest of it, the contact (even if it was odd), he could handle the way she was acting and he could handle how she had fallen apart, but that last sentence- _shit!_

He felt his face burn a little brighter.

She _did_ drive him insane, and he hated how he reacted, but he couldn't help it- and that agitated him to literally no end. He hated it, but that made him nervous.... hell, that made him feel embarrassed and he didn't not like the feeling.

He took in a low, long breath to try and settle himself down a little- it did little good and he growled hotly.

His attention snapped around toward the sound of the handle of the infirmary door starting to turn as someone prepared to come inside, eyes narrowed and sweatdropping still.

The room lit up briefly in a flash of yellow, the figure of Laxus by the bedside disappearing in an arc of gold that disappeared in instants, leaving the room empty and silent as Moon poked her head in, blinking as her pale blue eyes scanned the room and found no sign of that Lightning Dragon Slayer she had seen sleeping there earlier that morning.

She sweatdropped slightly, smiling faintly to herself with a small shake of her head. She was fairly certain she had sensed him (his mind anyway) just seconds before, and figured he had disappeared the minute he realized she was headed in- though she wasn't quite sure why he would leave so suddenly, but a small part of her was amused.

Moon stepped inside the room quietly, shutting it closed behind her as she approached the bed, hopping lightly up into one of the nearby chairs after pushing it closer. She settled in, smiling slightly as she leaned over, crossing her paws over the bedtop and resting her head in them. Her eyes traced over her very much asleep Partner, glinting sadly as she noticed he had left his jacket not the once, but twice now- meaning it had been deliberate, like she had guessed the first time around.

Moon's tail brushed lightly over the coat where it settled across the Energy Dragon Slayer's hand partway, smiling to herself.

"..... you know he's been acting kinda strange." She murmured quietly and nearly to herself, "... hmm... maybe not so strange.... it's because he's been worried about you, Frea. Like everyone else has been, but I think maybe... he's been more worried than anyone else." Moon's eyes dropped halfway, a small, weary purr rumbling in her throat a moment. ".... I wish you could tell, you're so clueless sometimes.... you are _both_ so clueless, it's tiring." Moon chuckled under her breath.

".... that's alright..... I'm just glad you've got someone other than me that cares that much..... and more, too...."


	10. New Day?

**Chapter** **1** **0**

**New Day?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

She found herself staring up at the ceiling for a long while after her mind pulled away from sleep and the waking world came into full focus, her ears trained to the sound of the few people in the Guild for the morning. She focused on the soft humm of their voices and their feet across the floor whilst doing her best to ignore the constant, incessant throb of Energy from all places, and places too many pricking against her skin on a loop.

_I slept all the way till the next day, huh...?_

She let out a low breath, her eyes falling closed a moment.

_.... I was exhausted..... but that's the first night I've slept that well...._

Her hands moved up slowly, pushing her bangs and tendrils of her hair from her face, eyes narrowed at the roof again.

She smiled faintly, her hands moving away from her face as she grumbled, hissing under her breath as she sat up, her hands moving behind her to push herself into a sitting position, one of them moving to land gingerly over her stomach as she stifled the wince coming up her throat.

She sighed, coming to a halt and sweatdropping slightly, the sheets falling into her lap and Laxus's coat among them, though she hardly noticed it- her attention had cast toward the four Energy Signatures getting closer and the feet she heard outside in the hallway.

"Good morning, Erza." Wendy's bright, quiet voice reached her ears from the hallway. "I didn't expect you at the Guild so early."

"You look as if you've been waiting." Carla's voice spoke up too.

"... yes, I was just wondering if Frea will be awake. I wasn't sure if I should intrude so early, though... so I've been waiting a little while." Erza's voice replied quietly, almost a bit nervously- Frea could feel the embarrassment sparking from her easily enough.

"Ah that's right, you came to see her yesterday while she was asleep. " Moon's voice replied, Frea blinked.

"Yes. I was hoping to see her today, if she is awake now." Erza replied softly,

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the visit." Wendy replied brightly, "We're about to go check in, you wanna come with?" There was no reply so Frea had to assume it had been a nod that Wendy received in response to the question.

"Did Kagura and Millianna go home?"Carla asked,

"No, they were asleep when I left is all." Erza replied, "And Sherria?"

"Oh, she went to see Lyon and Jura-san this morning, she should be back in a little while."

"What did she go to see them for?"

"I think she mentioned something about their Guild Master getting called away, though I'm not really sure what about."

Frea bit the inside of her lip at the words though, her eyes narrowed down at her hands a moment.

_.... So they've already started, huh...?_

She forced herself to shake the thoughts away lest what good and calm sleep managed to get destroyed by unwanted thoughts and emotions.

Her hands moved up to brush her hair from her face and over her shoulder, grimacing inwardly in slight irritation at the way too long length- a part of her wondered if she might ask Lucy and Cancer to cut it short again when she got the chance. She never liked her hair longer than shoulder length, and as it was now with Dragon Force and All Magic, it easily reached her lower back and she hated it. It got in the way and bothered her to no end, even with her not having to move around or do anything for it to get in the way of.

She shook that irritation off too, her eyes moving toward the window and the morning light slowly getting brighter in a chilly, damp Magnolia outside. Her attention landed on the distant outline of trees up the slope a little ways, blinking to see the leave turning red and orange and falling too.

_.... That's right.... I almost forgot it was fall.... It'll be winter too soon..._

She'd had so much going on she hadn't even... Noticed...

The sound of the door latch clicking against the frame made her turn her eyes away from the outside, Wendy peeking in around the door- her eyes lighting up as her gaze matched with Frea's. Frea lift a hand, smiling slightly with a small nod in the Little Dragon Slayer's direction,

"Morning."

"Frea!" Wendy beamed, pushing inside in a sudden rush of excitement, the figures of Carla, Moon, and Erza behind her pulling into view as the door opened all the way to allow them in. "Oh, ah- good morning!" Wendy replied quickly, drawing up beside the bed happily, Frea laughed lightly under her breath.

"You're looking better." Moon murmured, hands on her hips and letting out a small breath of relief. Frea blinked, her head tilting slightly, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than in a long time, actually." Frea replied, smiling slightly.

"That's good to hear." Both Carla and Wendy said in unison,

Frea's eyes trailed away from them toward the redhead who had slowly, stiffly, started walking in the door after having halted in the doorway for a moment- looking slightly stunned at having found Frea awake, and in all honesty- a little pained too, her eyes falling immediately to the bandages and the bruises and the damage. It had been bad since the beginning, but they were more visible now that Frea had sat up and the sheets weren't hiding the injuries as well.

Frea could feel the concern and the ache flicker from Erza easy enough, hesitation too- she smiled, throwing that smile Erza's way and earning a blink from the redhead.

It wasn't often Erza hesitated, and aside from that there was another emotion Frea had hardly ever felt from her too- Erza was anxious, very, very much so.

"Morning, Erza." Frea murmured brightly, "Long time no see, huh?"

Erza blinked, looking a little lost at the greeting, her eyes glinting slightly. Frea tilted her head slightly, smiling still as Erza seemed to hesitate a moment or two more.

Frea stiffened slightly, Erza leaning forward as she wrapped her arms around Frea ever so lightly, as if she was afraid of the contact and what pain could become of it- though at the same instant she almost didn't want to let go either. Frea blinked, sweatdropping and her heart jumping slightly at the rather uncommon action from the redhead, her arms moving up slowly to lightly rest on Erza's lower back as the redhead buried her nose in the crook of her neck.

"I am so relieved you're awake, Frea." Erza whispered, her voice low. Frea swallowed, feeling happiness and relief spark from her in tandem with pain and worry.

Just like everyone else in the Guild... Just like Chase, Wendy. Carla, and Moon, Gajeel.... _Master_.

She had to work hard not to flinch at that icy pain that flashed through her heart in the next instant, Erza would tell- and as it was the redhead easily felt the Energy Dragon Slayer stiffen underneath her, just a little. She wasn't quite sure why though.

"... yeah." Frea murmured softly, taking in a small, shallow breath to try and tone down the sudden throbbing. "... Sorry to worry you."

Erza pulled back slowly, shaking her head slightly as her hands fell on the bedside softly, "Don't be." Frea let out a silent breath at that, "How are you feeling?"

_That question again_

"Better." Frea smirked, tilting her head in Moon's direction. "Though Moon already answered that for me." She chuckled, stifling the wince that threatened to break through, and the itch of the cough that threatened to form as well. Erza's eyes flashed, sweatdropping slightly at the way Frea stiffened, if only for a split second- concern sparking anew to flicker against Frea's skin. "... Trust me, it's not as bad as it looks." Frea added in lightly.

Erza blinked, so did Carla, Wendy, and Moon- and though the latter three didn't say it out loud; but her injuries were probably _worse_ than they looked on the outside. They knew Frea was simply trying to reassure Erza, though it didn't make the reality of her injuries any less true.

Frea's eyes broke away from Erza toward Carla, who had floated up toward her and pressed a paw lightly to her forehead, smiling slightly.

"Well, at any rate your fever's nearly settled." Carla commented lightly, Frea nodded.

"Mhmm," And about time too, she was honestly getting tired of feeling like she was freezing all the time, it was uncomfortable... Not that 'comfortable' was up for grabs at the moment anyway, but not feeling like she was freezing all the time because of a fever was better than nothing. "I really am feeling much better today, you can stop looking so skeptical." She smirked, earning blinks of slight surprise, and faint smiles from Wendy, Moon and Carla alike.

There were a few seconds of silence... _awkward_ silence, Frea sweatdropped slightly. There hadn't been much time between waking up and falling asleep again for long, drawn out conversation- and really, what normal conversation topics were available? She knew the Guild had questions, she knew they had tons- and she also knew that with what happened... well, everyone was going to be walking on eggshells around her. Thus, the sudden, cringe-worthy moments of silence that suddenly stretched out between them. Weeks that had been spent worrying and thinking she wasn't going to come back from all of it, was suddenly broken apart by the realization that- for now anyway- she was healing. She was getting better (albeit very, very slowly) and dying was no longer a concern. And in way of that came questions and thoughts of everything, everything that happened, that she did, that Mordren did.... No one knew what to say really, and they wanted to ask, they just didn't know if... _anytime,_ was the right time to bring it up.

There probably was never going to be a right time, though.

"... Frea." Erza murmured quietly, her face neutral though there were fainted hints of tenseness that crept into the redhead's shoulders. Frea took special note of the way Erza's hands had folded together tightly in front of her, a subtle, slight movement.... but it was more than enough to guess where her thoughts had gone.

"What..... what happened.... with....." Erza's voice grew so low, so tense- Frea had seldom heard her voice shake, and it did just then. She broke off, swallowing, as if even muttering the name would break what barrier Erza and the rest of the Guild would have set up- a wall that was meant to try and keep the memory at bay.

_He made them watch_

If seeing her strung up on the Guild Hall doors and beaten half to death by Tomaru had been bad, watching Mordren? Watching him kill her?

She died, _literally_ died, and they all _saw_ it. They were forced to sit back, helpless, and watch him do it.

There were a number of things people would never forget. Each person in the Guild had their own few times, their own memories that were forever etched into their minds and for their own reasons. Seeing what Tomaru did would never leave, though it could fade... but what Mordren did would remain just as fresh and just as painful as the day it happened, forever.

"..... I am... so sorry..." Erza hissed, her face falling from view as she bowed toward Frea, Wendy and Carla's eyes fell, while Moon's ears dropped a little, her pale blue gaze glittering as she watched Erza quietly. Frea's eyes flashed slightly, her face neutral and unmoving as Erza remained rigid and bowed.

".... I wanted.... to help you.... to stop him.... but..... _damn it_...." Erza's voice was shaking badly now, cracking in a way that was painful to hear, Frea swallowed against it. "..... we... I.... couldn't...... break free...... and he....."

Frea's eyes cast away from Erza to see the same tenseness in the redhead appear in everyone else in the room, all eyes dropping to the floor and sweatdropping as guilt and pain sparked from the lot like a hundred bolts of lightning.

".... we.... we should have... helped you... we should.... have..... s..stopped...him...."

They all thought that, Moon, Carla, Wendy- the whole damn Guild thought that. They'd thought it a hundred times over and it kept persisting, the guilt, the failure- they shouldn't have been so helpless. They should have done more, should have tried harder- should have done _something._

_Anything_

Frea's eyes softened slightly, letting out a low, silent breath as her eyes cast away from scanning that solemn set of people in front of her and toward the door- toward where the Guild was slowly filling up, and toward where she knew that two people had made their way down the hallway, only to halt outside and not move another inch, but she knew they were listening. And she felt guilt and pain and anger flare from them all the same.

But the last thing any of them needed was _this._ To have the Guild and everyone blame themselves, hate themselves because they hadn't helped her. Because there was nothing to be done, there was _nothing_ they _could_ have done and a part of her felt they knew that- and they just hated it.

_"Whatever happens, who cares?" Natsu growled, "We'll kick its ass into next week! Ain't nothing's gonna beat us!" He grinned, earning small smiles and shakes of their heads from everyone else. Frea glanced toward the pinkette in silence, before he looked right at her and gave her a toothy smirk. "If this Thing comes after you or anyone in the Guild, Frea- I'm gonna help stop it no matter what!" Gray smiled at the words,_

_"You got it, the Pyro's right. We've faced stuff like this before, we can get through it no problem." Gray smirked,_

_"Giihee... Piece of cake. This thing should no better than to underestimate Fairy Tail." Gajeel snickered,_

_"With this Guild who would be worried? We've got this!" Lucy smiled,_

_"We're with you Frea." Wendy gave the Energy Dragon Slayer a nod and Frea smiled slightly,_

_"Well sounds like that's settled..." Gildarts said lowly, smiling himself. Everyone else nodded in agreement, the mood lightening indefinitely as Frea nodded and sighed._

_"Thanks, I know I can count on you all." She smirked,_

They'd promised. They'd talked to her about the incoming danger, they'd told her they would stand with her to face it- and worst of all?

She had agreed- she smiled and accepted their vow of help, and she did it knowing it was a _lie._

She had done a lot of things in her life that were questionable. And a lot of things that were wrong- and that? That was wrong.... But she had been right in the end.

She smiled and agreed even though she _knew_ she'd be alone in the end.

She just never expected Mordren to force the Guild to watch. She couldn't have guessed he would, and she hated it.

"..... Enough." Frea murmured softly, her hand raising as it fell lightly stop Erza's still bowed head, the other falling atop Wendy's as she felt both girls stiffen under the contact. "....all of you.... Just....... Enough." Her hands remained where they were for a few moments that seemed to stretch to hours, before she pulled away and they glanced up toward her warily,

"Don't start thinking that, and don't blame yourself for not helping. There was absolutely nothing you could have done, and I know that. And it's _fine._ " Frea murmured gently, "... I know you wanted to help, and I know you all would have done anything and everything to do it. You don't need to feel guilty- Mordren had all of you trapped and you didn't have any chance to get passed him. But I know you did your best." She smiled slightly, just for a split second. "... You were all so determined to oppose him, even after what he did. You wouldn't have backed down, not over anything, you were so serious and determined and I know you were ready to fight with every little bit you had. You were all incredibly brave to even think about standing up against someone like that- even after all you saw him do."

They all stiffened, eyes widening slightly and a little taken aback by the soft, ever so gentle words all of a sudden.... wait, did Frea somehow know...?

_"Y-you.... You can't win!" Moon snapped, "The world isn't just gonna bow down to you!"_

_"We're still here, and we'll sure as hell kick your ass for what you've done!" Gray joined in,_

_"We'll not bend to you, regardless of your Power, or your ridiculous 'rite'!" Erza snapped angrily,_

_"You ain't gonna take the rest of us down!" Gajeel snapped,_

_"We'll fight you with everything we have!"_

_"You're not gonna take the world!!"_

_"You're gonna pay!!"_

_"We're not giving up, never!!!"_

_There was a sudden uproar of angry insults and shouts sent out, indignation flaring as they were all suddenly faced with the very real possibility that the world would be consumed as they knew it, and all they knew was going to be shattered... more than it already had. They were faced with something too big, too big to beat, and yet they couldn't simply give up, they couldn't... they had to try, they had to fight until they couldn't._

_Frea knew that..._

_"Energy God Slayer or whatever, we won't let you win!"_

_"What gets you off, acting so high and mighty? So what if you're older than Zeref? That doesn't change a damn thing!!"_

_"Just because you can jabber on about 'Forces of Creation' and all that nonsense doesn't mean a thing!!"_

_"No one is unbeatable, and you're gonna find that out the hard way!!"_

_... but... she had been... when they..._

"You did your best." Frea murmured softly, "That's all I can ever ask of you, and you gave it. Don't blame yourselves, don't feel guilty- you've no reason to. I know how hard you fought, how much you wanted and hoped and put your faith in me even when it hurt. You did nothing wrong. You did everything you could have, and it was enough. You _didn't_ fail."

_Especially not when I lied... Not when I knew._

_It was always just going to be me._

"You and everyone else in the Guild, you have absolutely _nothing_ to feel guilty nor sorry for." What unusual gentleness had been in her voice that whole time suddenly grew a bit firmer, just for that little moment. "Having you there was enough. I couldn't let Mordren get to you guys, having you there helped me- pushed me to try harder, to work harder to keep you safe. Feeling how determined all of you were to fight him even after he hurt me- that was that extra push I needed to get back up, and to win. I could feel your emotions the whole time, having you there helped keep me up, kept me focused, kept me _going_." They looked frozen, their gazes riveted and hardly daring to breath as they just listened.

She really needed them to just..... _Trust_ , trust what she said. Maybe alleviating their guilt would help lessen what guilt she felt herself... Maybe.

_Hopefully_

"You all did everything you could, and it was enough." She said softly, firmly and with a small, faint nod toward them. "I know it was hard, and I know it hurt.... But Mordren's gone. Even with all the bad that happened, everyone got out alright. I'm still around, and I'm going to be fine."

_But will I really....?_

"So please, _all of you-_ quit feeling so guilty and angry with yourselves. Alright?" She murmured lightly, smiling ever so slightly as her silver gaze rest so steadily on each of them in their shocked silence.

She knew they'd still doubt it. She knew they'd still think they could have done more. There was honestly nothing she could say that would just get rid of what they were feeling- her aim was to lessen it, if she could.

It wouldn't do to dwell.

.... Maybe she ought to try taking her own advice, though.

They nodded, slowly, slightly as if they weren't so sure. They were taken aback, by the words, by the assurance... By how much Frea really seemed to _mean_ it.

And if it was possible, what she said made them feel... Better. And worse all at once.

"Hmm, promise me you'll quit blaming yourselves?" Frea murmured, they stiffened.

Something about that small smile Frea was wearing, coupled with the words, with what she said.. They didn't even know _what_ exactly. Why it felt warmer in their chests, why it made them want to relax and yet it ached so badly all at once? A part of it could have been relief, some part of their hearts worrying that they had failed her- that part destroyed the instant she made it clear she didn't feel that way. She didn't blame them, she didn't even dwell on how alone she had been.

And then it hurt again, because how? How _couldn't_ she? How the hell was she so calm about all of it? How the hell could she even think of looking past how helpless they had been for her? How _useless?_

And how could she even suggest they helped her at all? Even being there? By just being there, trapped and powerless- how the _hell_ could that help?

How could Frea be so... Genuine... About....

... How can she say that? That they did 'enough'?

Frea had always- without fail- been there for each and every one of them. In everything, she jumped in, placed herself between them and whatever danger threatened them, and she had always done it without question, and always regardless of what consequence it would land her. For all the hundreds of times she'd stood up and stood in front of Wendy and Carla, between Erza and what threatened her- and Tomaru, with Moon. it was near instinct for her, there wasn't a moment anyone in the Guild couldn't remember Frea not stepping up to protect them when she was near.

And yet they hadn't even managed that. She deserved to have someone step up for her, guard her, help her, and none of them could when Frea had needed it more than ever.

Mordren beat her. He threw Magic at her, waves of immeasurable power, he broke her down, threw her around and tore her apart. He sent his Magic ripping through her body like paper, over and over again and they just watched him do it. He did everything he could to kill her, beat her down again when she got up until she couldn't. She'd been lying in that bed for weeks barely alive and with her body more fractured parts than whole. She must have been in agony, in sheer torture and felt like such utter shit even then it would have been mind-numbing, if not maddening.

After all of that pain and suffering, how could she smile and promise them they weren't guilty or to blame? That even trapped and unable to lift a damn finger to try and stop that bastard from hurting her, that they had _helped?_

... How.... What.. What did they do to deserve having someone like that in the Guild? As Family? What the hell did they do to deserve someone so kind, so forgiving?

What did they do to deserve to even know someone like that..? Who could be beaten and nearly die and still find some way to make it all seem better....? ..... to somehow manage to start to ease their hearts, and so easily..?

Even with doubt, even still hurting, even though it ached to just look at her and how badly hurt she was- that gentleness that appeared in her then had them reeling. Gentleness and tenderness that had seldom been seen from that usually fiery, stubborn Energy Dragon Slayer, softness that crept it's way into her eyes and her smile that had their tensions just melting away so, so easily. Something about her just seemed to banish their hurt, and their worry and their uncertainty- like some odd, powerful aura she just gave off naturally.

And Frea smiled still as she waited for a response, none surprised with the silence and what stunned expressions she was receiving. She would have to relay this same message to the Guild in it's entirety of course, but unable to move from that bed, it would have to do to make the point clear with those few in earshot of the words. If she managed to ease their concern, that was enough, and she'd eventually manage with everyone else... she had to try.

But she wouldn't fool herself into thinking things would ever go back to how they were before, things had gotten too far out of hand... too much had changed.

But it was a new day, she'd slept well for the first time in too long a time, and she honestly needed something normal, something content. She needed the Guild happy, that had always made her feel better, that had always been one of the things she wanted above anything else... and she really, really needed them to be right now.

"Promise?" She murmured again, earning blinks and glittering gazes as they all seemed still rather lost for words. "It all turned out alright in the end. You should focus on that, instead of letting yourselves get sucked up by the past. It's a new day, and there's no reason to stay all worried. You can relax."

_And it needs to be a better day... I need a few better days. Badly._

Their eyes shone, stunned and motionless for a few more moments as they just looked at her- taken aback and speechless and hardly able to come to terms with what they were feeling and even what she was asking. And what sudden change in the mood it had brought on. Thoughts and emotions whirled in their heads like wildfire, unsure how to react or even how to feel to what those words that were so genuine and kind and even-

Frea found herself reeling slightly in the next instant though, her smile breaking off and blinking in sheer surprise as all four of those before her suddenly moved.

Erza, Wendy, Carla and Moon alike had moved closer without a word and without any warning, a mess of arms and bodies pressing closer as Wendy wrapped her arms around Frea's torso and Erza wrapped her's around her neck and shoulders, leaning slightly on the bedtop as Carla and Moon pressed close to her where Wendy had taken hold- all of them holding to her firmly and so lightly, trembling against her as Frea felt their bodies shake with what silent tears had emerged in seconds. Frea stiffened in surprise at the contact, biting down on the inside of her cheek at what ache and pain flared to life with it- though she did absolutely nothing to let it show, lest they spring back for fear of having hurt her on accident.

Frea swallowed slightly, her eyes glinting as she heard Wendy sniff, trying to quell her crying but failing as it seemed Moon and Carla were, Erza too- though the redhead made absolutely no noise to let anyone know of those glittering drops falling down her cheeks. But Frea could feel them splash against her neck and shoulder, and smell their salty tang on the air easily enough.

Frea felt her heart clench painfully at it though, she hated to see anyone upset or crying, least of all the Guild, Wendy, Carla or Moon. And it was a very rare thing to see from Erza, and that stung more deeply than anything else. Almost as deeply as when Master-

Frea's eyes fell, her arms falling lightly around the four regardless of what pain moving brought on.

"... F... Frea...." Wendy stammered quietly, her voice muffled. ".... I...I just.... I'm sorry....."

".... The thought... Of losing you..... We've just.... Been so worried....!" Carla's voice cracked painfully as she picked up where Wendy seemed unable to finish.

".... And there's... Been so little.... That any of us.... Could do.... We've.... Just felt..... F..freaking useless....!" Moon growled so lowly Frea had a hard time hearing her, but the sudden rush of emotions that came from her Exceed Partner were sickeningly familiar. The same wash of anger and guilt and helplessness that had snatched hold of Moon when Tomaru and DeathBolt came into play, and that same mix of emotions she wished Moon would never have to live through again- least of all because of her. "... Damn... I..it...."

"..... I do not know.... How you can even.... forgive us...." Erza's voice came next, shaking so badly and lower than Frea had heard it go. "... Or how.... You can.... Be so..... So calm.... About all of it...... How can you even.... Begin.... To try and..... Reassure us... When.....?" Erza's hold tightened a little, so faintly it was likely she didn't so it consciously. Frea blinked,

"...... You... You fought so hard.... And Mordren just...." Wendy sniffed,

".... seeing him... Do that, to you...."

_... Damn it, Mordren..._

"..... I know." Frea breathed, her voice level and soft as she did her best to give them all a small squeeze, a gesture meant to be reassuring as she held them a bit closer to her body that ached and stung at every little bit of contact, and she ignored it. "..... Honestly, it really is fine. What happened was.... Bad.... But it's alright. I'm alright...... and more than anything I am so glad that Mordren never got to any of you." She bit the inside of her cheek a moment,

".... All I wanted was to make sure he didn't touch you guys." Her voice dropped to something shy of a whisper. "...... even with all the bad.... It's over. He lost. And everything is going to be fine, I promise."

They all felt their hearts jump at that, 'I promise'.

... But.... She was the one who had asked them to...

"Trust me, ok?" Frea asked lightly, her tone changing to something that was so soothing in tandem with her arms around them that they couldn't help but start to relax, their tears drawing to a slow, certain halt. They didn't reply outside of nodding their heads a little, but it was enough and she simply let it be as they remained that way for a long while.

"..... Frea.... Thank you.... For all of it. Everything you did.. How hard you fought for..... All of us." Erza murmured softly, "......thank you...."

"... You got it." Frea smiled slightly, leaning her head against Erza's still resting in the crook of her neck. "..... What else is family for?"

Erza blinked, her eyes glittering as her hold on the Energy Dragon Slayer tightened again subconsciously.

 _Family_.... And it would be a broken family without Frea, that had never been so clear until then. She just meant too much to everyone.

Those two people who Frea took note approaching the door before halting, hadn't moved, not an inch. They stood in rigid silence outside the door, ears trained inside and hardly daring to breath as they listened to every single word with the utmost attention. They hesitated going in from the start- having followed slowly and silently after seeing Erza, Wendy, Carla and Moon disappear down the hall- and they found themselves unable to move now.

That same guilt and regret had been biting at their heels the same as it had the rest of the Guild. It sunk its teeth in so deeply and so sharply they felt like their hearts were getting torn apart- and the more it happened, the more angry they got with it, with themselves. Having been trapped and helpless went so far against their nature to rush in and guard the Guild it was _agonizing_. A hundred times over they had cursed themselves and wished they'd done more- in their cores they knew that they needed to have done something, and they hated themselves for being unable to do anything at all.

Frea deserved better than that.

Bu hearing her say all of that about them not being to blame? About it all being ok?

Gray's eyes fell to his feet as his forehead pressed up against his arm he had moved to lean against the wall, eyes closed and grimacing with hunched shoulders and taught features. Natsu on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall with his back opposite the Ice Mage looked no more relaxed, his onyx gaze fixed to the door and sweatdropping heavily as he bit the inside of his cheek.

_How can she even... Act like it's... Just fine....?_

"...tch..." Gray hissed under his breath, "... She's.... Unbelievable...."

".... Yeah..." Natsu replied quietly, his eyes flashing.

But their was no conviction in either of the two boys, there couldn't be. Not when that same warmth that crept into Erza, Wendy, Carla and Moon's hearts, managed to dig in and find a small spot in Natsu and Gray alike.

It took a little while for them to pull back, a while where Frea simply sat in silence and kept her arms wrapped around all four girls regardless of how quickly her body was starting to throb at the extended contact. But they backed up, slowly, sinking into the chairs pulled up by the bed in Wendy and Erza's case, while Moon settled to sit on the bedside and Carla took a seat on the nightstand. They rubbed their eyes in silence to try and get rid of the wet, before glancing warily up toward Frea again- who smiled at them with ease. Her arms moved slowly to hold her stomach out of what was becoming near habit- they noticed it but said nothing of it.

"Cheer up a little, alright?" She murmured brightly. They blinked, before nodding slightly.

"... We will certainly try." Erza replied quietly, the other three nodded in quiet agreement.

Frea smirked slightly, nodding toward the four.

"Thanks. The more you guys start feeling better, the more I will too." Frea murmured, earning smaller nods this time around and glittering eyes.

Frea didn't pause for a minute though, her smile spread a little wider even though the weariness was creeping up again fast.

"Now, since I've got you here, would you care to do me a favor?" She asked, earning looks right surprise and question from the lot.

".... Ah, well.... yes." Wendy murmured uncertainly.

"What would you ask?" Carla murmured,

Frea sweatdropped, what light-hearted mood she brought up dining slightly to be replaced with something very near to embarrassment and.... _Frustration?_

* * *

 

".....hmm...." Levy hummed under her breath lightly as her gaze scanned the bookshelf before her, trailing over titles as when remained focused on trying to find what she was looking for.

All manner of Magical Theories and Legends, many of them dating back to the time Zeref had reigned, and Acnologia with him... But these were far and few, what war there had been with the Dragons had rare anything written. And certainly the Library contained nothing that went further, beyond Zeref and before him- as is what she was looking for, unfortunately.

It seemed such an impossible idea that there had been some powerful Mage before Zeref himself- who until recently had been the oldest, most ancient Wizard she had known of.... Until Mordren.

How much stock could really be put in the things he said was debatable, but honestly? What reason was there for him to have been lying about all of it?

Regardless of authenticity, lies, nonsense or whatever- she shivered at the memory despite herself. There was no debating how powerful he'd been, and there really wasn't any doubt that he very well could have conquered the country, and further.

With how easily he had gone after Chase and Frea-

Levy's grip on the book in her hands tightened slightly, her eyes narrowed and sweatdropping heavily as she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

_... He...._

Levy jumped slightly, her eyes snapping upward and her heart racing as someone tapped her on the shoulder- breaking what silence had engulfed the Library when she let a none too flattering yelp of surprise and shuffled away.

Her attention found Gajeel, who blinked, a studded eyebrow quirking at how quickly she had jumped away.

"Don't gotta freak out like that, it's only me, Shrimp." He huffed slowly, Levy blinked, her eyes growing a bit wider as she registered it really was him-

"Y... You idiot!!" She snapped, the book in hand promptly smacking against his shoulder with a painful thud, "Don't sneak up on me like that!!"

"Oi! You don't gotta hit me, damn it!" He grumbled, his hand snapping up to catch the book at stall her movement before she hit him with it again. "You did that enough yesterday, and I'm not givin' you anymore freebies."

Levy's eyes fell, her grip on the book slackening slightly as her arms sagged a little too- Gajeel could feel the weight of them through his hold on the book, and he blinked.

"........ I wouldn't have hit you yesterday if you hadn't worried me so much." Levy mumbled, Gajeel stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowing as he seemed to swallow.

"..... come on Shrimp." Gajeel mumbled, his eyes flicking away from Levy almost nervously as she glanced up his way again. His other hand lift to rub the back of his neck, their hands and the book falling as he glanced away, his grip on the book failing as Levy held it lightly. ".... I already said sorry, yeah? You don't gotta keep bein' all worked up......." He grimaced slightly, Levy blinked.

Her eyes softened slightly, her eyes falling to the book in her hands a moment.

He had, or at least... as well as Gajeel could manage an apology. Levy couldn't honestly say she had expected him to apologize at all, even as poorly as he managed it-

_"...... sorry.... ya know....... fer..... disappearing....." He grumbled lowly, his eyes finding nearly everything else in the room but her. His voice was quiet and almost strained in a way, as if saying any of it was painful for him- and Levy just stared, still scowling and fists still clenched furiously at her sides from having been pounding them against him in her sudden anger and agitation. He'd gone and just popped up out of nowhere in her damn apartment, with no warning and no reason that morning (yesterday morning, as of now). She's walked out of her room to find him munching away on her silverware,_

_He usually wasn't able to enter Fairy Hills, as there was warding and runes around the building to prevent any boys from coming in... but Levy_ **_might_ ** _have pulled the warding down a few days prior._

_"....... I didn't mean..... ta worry ya.... Lev..." He mumbled, huffing a little and clearing his throat as she looked up at him in near stunned shock. He almost looked like... he was blushing._

_The look disappeared as he growled, his eyes flashing as he gave her a small half-glare. "........ now quit hittin' me already, Shrimp...!"_

And then after that he hadn't apologized, not another sorry, he seemed intent on changing the subject.

But it was a very weird thing for him to do, Levy hadn't ever really heard him outright apologize for anything. Never out loud and never to her face, it seemed painful for him to even try and do it- and the fact that he was had caught her off guard.

Especially so, because she could tell he was genuinely sorry for running off like he had- if he didn't say it through words, he had done everything he could to cheer her up, do what she wanted and he kept close to her relentlessly. He'd let her hit him several times over, and snap his head off, and he just took it. Small little things, all subtle, but she hadn't been so relaxed nor relieved when he came back.... and that was plenty enough.

But a part of her felt that there was some reason more he had showed up out of the blue. She'd told him about Frea and he hadn't been surprised about it, which she thought a little odd. He hadn't been as tense as she had expected, like the Guild had been. What fear and worry that had taken firm hold of everyone in the Guild seemed a little lacking in the Iron Dragon Slayer, like they'd already been mostly shifted away by the time he popped up in her room at Fairy Hills without warning. He'd seemed pretty sure of himself and pretty adamant on sticking close to her since then, like he didn't want to leave her alone again... guilt maybe, but that wasn't quite what feeling she got from it. It was more like... determination, in a way.

She got the feeling something more was behind how determined he was to stick close to her. She just wished she understood what it was, because there was this sudden, slight change in Gajeel so suddenly... and it was a nice one. She simply wished she knew what had brought it on.

"...... seriously, Shrimp.... relax. I'm not goin' anywhere, alright?" He mumbled softly, Levy felt the breath catch her in throat slightly.

".... stupid Gajeel..." Levy whispered, "...... what's gotten into you?" Gajeel stiffened, his red eyes flashing.

"... tch... what do ya mean...?" He asked slowly, looking a little nervous for a moment at the question. Levy wrapped her arms around the book, hugging it to her chest as she settled him with a flat stare.

"..... you've been acting off." She replied softly. ".... aside from sticking to me like glue, you weren't even surprised when I told you what Porlyusica said about Frea's condition yesterday- and you didn't ask about it either. And when I asked where you were all this time, you changed the subject." He sweatdropped slightly, looking nervous as she tilted her head at him, her eyes narrowing as worry spread across her face. "....... did something happen?"

"..... mmm.... it's not like that, alright Shrimp?" Gajeel mumbled, "..... nothin' bad happened, not outside of.... Mordren and..." he grimaced at the thought, shaking his head slightly. "...... look, it don' matter where I was. I'm not gonna ditch ya again, and I ain't been hoverin' either damn it.... I was just... tch...." He seemed to be getting agitated with how hard it seemed to be to answer the question, enough so she saw his shoulders tense and his fists ball at his sides.

"... damn it......" He growled under his breath, ".... I know you're still angry, Lev-"

"Stupid Gajeel!" Levy interrupted instantly, her voice cutting him off as he jumped slightly, eyebrow quirked at her as she huffed hotly. "I'm not angry at you!" She hissed, her eyes flashing. "I _was_ angry and hurt that you'd run off without saying anything, or letting me help you, but I stopped being angry the minute you got back." She told him sharply, Gajeel blinked, his jaw dropping slightly and looking rather stunned, Levy's arms wrapped tightly around the book and face pulled tight in an agitated frown as she set those glittering eyes on him so stonily.

There was a sudden wash of silence that fell between the two of them for a few minutes, Levy's eyes never leaving Gajeel as he simply stared at her in near dumbfounded silence.

But that silence was promptly shattered when he laughed, just once, and quietly under his breath, his hand coming to a halt on the back of his neck and the other resting on his hip as his red eyes fell closed. He smiled slightly, almost in near exasperation as she narrowed her eyes up at him.

"....heh..... damn, Silver was right about that too, huh..." He mumbled under his breath, Levy's head tilting at the incredibly odd string of words, more questions beginning to burn brightly in her head. He shook his head slightly, looking back her way. "..... Eh.... Truth is, I didn't react when ya told me what the Old Lady said about Silver, because I already knew." He explained quietly, Levy blinked in surprise. ".... That cat... Iki, found me and told me, the night before I showed up at your place."

"....Iki...?" Levy echoed, ".... How did he know where to find you...?" Gajeel stiffened at that, glancing away as he hesitated for a split second.

"...... Silver..... Told him where to look." get replied slowly, almost grudgingly in a way. Levy's eyes widened,

".... But.... How would Frea even... Know....?" Levy stammered, "Wait, doesn't that mean that- Iki had to have talked with her then, right? She was awake then?" she asked quickly, Gajeel blinked.

"..... Yeah...?" He mumbled,

"But.... That was the night that Wendy, Porlyusica and Sherria went in to work on her injuries." Levy breathed, her eyes flashing. "Wendy said she'd been in so much pain by the time they were done, Frea was exhausted and in a considerably shaky state! And she still woke up that same night to talk to Iki and tell him where to find you? I can't imagine she had the strength to even stay awake, let alone hold a conversation." Levy grimaced slightly, worry working its way into her features as Gajeel blinked. "Atop that, Frea's been hardly conscious even the last few days, and with how hurt she is... How could she even know where to find you?"

"...... You sayin' Silver had Granny and the kids working on her two days ago?" Gajeel grumbled, Levy nodded.

"... They had to fix some of the stitches, and rewrap her injuries, among several other things- from what Wendy said." Levy replied, she blanched slightly, biting the inside of her cheek. ".... Wendy said Frea was shaken up rather badly by just doing that, her health is in such a delicate state right now... That's why I'm so shocked she managed to tell Iki where you were, after all of that earlier in the day." Gajeel stiffened slightly,

".... Tch... Damn Silver.... What the hell was she thinking....?" He growled, but inwardly he cringed. She had looked like utter shit when he talked to her- but he hadn't any clue she had stayed up to snap at him so late the same day she had had her injuries sewn up and treated _again._ That could not have been fun and it honestly did not surprise him at all that Wendy would have told Levy Frea had been hit hard by it, it did piss him off though Frea had pushed it so much to stay up and scold him. She must have already felt like hell on a regular day, but after having the Old Lady and the Sky Kids poke and prod at her injuries- she must have felt like some new sort of hell, and still she'd forced herself awake and sitting up to drag him to the Guild in the middle of the damn night.

It agitated him to no end, seriously, what had she been thinking?! Idiot!

".... Oh I really hope she didn't push herself too hard." Levy mumbled quietly, sweatdropping slightly. "....... That may have been the reason she slept through all of yesterday...."

".....tch.... What an idiot...!" Gajeel snapped, Levy blinked up at him in surprise at the sudden outburst. "......grrahhh... Why doesn't she just worry about herself more than everybody else?" He growled lowly, Levy smiled faintly at him.

He really did care about Frea, else he wouldn't have been acting the way he had. And Levy knew well enough there were few people on the Guild that Gajeel trusted without pause, or even considered close friends- it was nice to know he cared about her as much as Frea did about him.

After all, Frea had been the first and possibly only person in the entire Guild not to give into mistrust and hatred for him for what happened during the Phantom Lord mess. Frea had been the only one to treat him nicely for the longest time, and she had done so the instant she had come back. From the very beginning she hadn't seen him as the outcast from Phantom Lord- Levy was entirely certain Frea had never looked at Gajeel at any time and seen him as anything other than a true, serious member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and she'd accepted him so easily.

".... She does have a bad habit of that." Levy intoned softly. Though inwardly she felt Gajeel had a bad habit of looking after everyone else before himself too, and maybe that was one of the reasons he and Frea got along so well....

Her eyes left Gajeel as she turned, setting the book in her arms back down on the shelf softly. "..... With everything that happened it's probably passed time she look after herself more than other people. She did so much on the latter end already." She sighed slightly, though Gajeel nodded stiffly in agreement with the words.

"....... I've been trying to piece it together... Everything that Mordren was talking about, with the Forces of Creation and what Frea did with her Magic....." Levy murmured softly, her fingers trailing along the book's cover as she bit the inside of her cheek. "...... It all seems so impossible.... I can't really wrap my head around any of it and I haven't found nearly anything to back it up, but I also have a hard time believing that he was lying....... Especially so, since it sounded like Frea knew what he was talking about."

"...... when I joined the Guild Frea told me all about her Magic. She answered any questions I had, and I was so curious to learn anything I could about a Magic I hadn't ever heard of before. And she always seemed happy to talk with me, like she enjoyed having someone to explain it to." She let out a small breath, "...... There's a part of me that wants to ask her all I can.... But I don't think I should." Gajeel blinked, his eyes flashing slightly as Levy remained with her hands resting lightly on the edge of the shelf, her eyes downcast toward the book she had set down.

"...... She's so hurt.... And I'm a little afraid.... Bringing it up will hurt her more...." Levy whispered, "........ I can't imagine that she.... Could even stand, to think about any of that again... And I wouldn't want to force her to...."

"...... But she ain't gonna have a choice." Gajeel's soft reply earned her eyes. ".... Look, Shrimp. I get it... but Silver ain't gonna have any choice but to talk about what happened eventually, you ain't the only one looking for answers. The Old Man probably has more to ask then you do." Levy grimaced slightly, "... I'm sure Silver's got no real want to touch that stuff too.... But I think she'll handle it fine. She's tougher than you give her credit for."

Levy blinked, pausing a few moments, before nodding slightly.

"... I suppose you're right." She agreed quietly. ".... But I think I'll hold off on asking anything, until she brings it up first." He nodded slightly, his arms crossing over his chest as cast him a small smile.

"You gonna stay down here all day?" He asked, she shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm supposed to meet up with Lu in a little. And I don't think I'm gonna find anything in here anyway... I've been looking for a long while and haven't turned anything up." Levy replied, her hands falling to hook behind her back. "... Where's Lily?"

"He's out cold at home." Gajeel murmured, "It seems like he's been keeping such a close eye on Moon that he's pretty beat. She told him to take the day off."

"Its good he's taking a break." Levy smiled faintly, "Did Moon get here at the same time you did?"

"Nah, she said she was headed over to see the Sky kid first." He replied, his head tilting slightly as his eyes flirted up toward the roof overhead. "..... And I'm pretty sure she got here before me. I think I can hear them talking upstairs." Levy nodded slightly in understanding.

"Alright, lets head upstairs." She smiled softly, tilting her head away from him as she started to take a few steps back. "I'm sure Lucy will be here soon." Gajeel didn't say anything in reply outside of huffing, but that was answer enough as hell started following Levy back down the aisles.

"....... And maybe we can stop by the Infirmary too, to check in." She added a bit more softly. Gajeel blinked at that, his red eyes flashing slightly as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"..... Fine."

"...... Thank you, for sticking so close to me, Gajeel." Levy added quietly, Gajeel stiffened. "... I appreciate the company. It's nice to have you around so much, keeping me busy." She cast a bright, cheery smile over her shoulder at him. He felt his face heat up, glancing away quickly as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"...... You got it..."

_...... It's like Silver..... Just knew, how Levy would feel on instinct...._

* * *

 

"..... it was really starting to drive me insane." Frea mumbled softly. "..... It'll be much better with it out of the way. So thanks."

"You're welcome," Erza replied softly,

".... but are you sure you're alright sitting up like this?" Wendy asked, smiling slightly though she was clearly concerned still.

"Yes, you still are looking a bit pale." Carla commented from where she was sitting in front of the Energy Dragon Slayer, Moon sitting beside her.

"I'm fine, really." Frea replied, her eyes closed and arms crossed in her lap, slightly bent over though not too badly. She had sat up all the way, the pillows behind her moved away now as Wendy and Erza sat on either side of the bed behind her- their hands moving and fingers gliding through those long silver strands of her hair and working to braid it. It was taxing having to sit up all the way in the first place, and her body ached at staying that way, but she was content and in a relatively comfortable position despite it- if she didn't shift too much. And the feeling of their hands working to gently comb through the tangles and their fingers brushing ever so lightly against her back every once in awhile was rather relaxing in itself, she almost found herself struggling to keep focus and not let her mind wander.

".... Alright.. But tell us immediately if you start getting tired or your pain gets worse, ok?" Wendy murmured, Frea hummed lightly.

"Will do." She murmured calmly, her ears and attention cast toward the door, sighing to herself in slight exasperation.

_What idiots... They could just come in._

"..... I haven't ever played with your hair, Frea." Wendy mumbled after awhile of content silence, smiling slightly. "... It's so nice and pretty." Erza smiled slightly beside her,

".... indeed." Erza said softly, "...... I haven't done this since we were children."

"Hmm, that's when you needed someone to experiment on other than yourself." Frea hummed softly, smiling in weary amusement. "... Hehe.... You had the hardest time getting braids right for a long while." Moon, Carla and Wendy blinked in surprise at the words while Erza blushed slightly.

"..... I had never had someone teach me." Erza mumbled,

"...... Me either." Frea smiled. After all, Dragon's weren't known for their skills in hair styling, and in her life before Chaitanya she had never gotten the chance to be taught before-

Frea halted, her breath catching in her throat and silently cursing herself in her head for even letting her thoughts wander in that direction. Not when it made her chest and her heart ache so badly all at once.

".... You had to work up the nerve to ask Mira to show you, if I am remembering right." She murmured softly, steering her thoughts back to where they should have stayed.

"...... She didn't let it go for a few weeks after that." Erza replied softly, smiling slightly as Wendy turned a confused look on her. ".... Believe it or not, Mirajane and I used to be quite the pair of rivals when we were younger. We never got along." Wendy's eyes grew wide in surprise at the words, "She held it over my head that I had asked her for her help, for a long while."

"You guys are such good friends now though, its a little hard to believe you were rivals." Wendy smiled nervously,

"They fought just we often as Gray and Natsu do." Frea chuckled lightly, "I had to pull them apart before they destroyed the Guild too much, I wouldn't be surprised if the boys learned it from watching them go at it." Erza blushed a little more in embarrassment,

"Natsu and Gray are plenty destructive on their own. They needn't be taught." Erza replied shortly,

"OI!!!! SHUT UP!!"

Gray and Natsu's voices rung on the air as the door to the infirmary slammed open, faces pulled into annoyed scowls and completely riled up at the statement from Erza in just seconds.

"Who are you to talk, Erza?!" Natsu snapped,

"Yeah! You wreck just as much as we do on a regular basis!!" Gray snapped in tune,

"Don't go blaming us for something you do too!!!" They snapped in unison, scowling and veins ticked on their foreheads in sudden anger and annoyance, standing just inside the doorway and looking ready to start a fight. What earlier hesitation that had kept them outside the door and afraid of coming inside was gone in a wash of annoyance.

Moon, Wendy and Carla had all nearly jumped out of their skin at the sudden interruption, the two Exceeds whirling around and Wendy's fingers fumbling slightly with her hold on a section of Frea's hair. Erza hadn't moved at all but her eyes flicking toward the pair in sheer, dead silence- the same sort of silence that fell over the room in the next few instants.

Frea laughed, her arms folding around her torso tighter as she cringed, though the smile didn't fade any as she chuckled under her breath, wincing in between a few of them. Everyone around her paused, eyes glittering and wide in surprise as Frea shook her head a little, hissing under her breath again, but laughing all the same.

"..... Oooh...... Oww..... Hehe........ of course that's what got you to in here.... Hehe..... Owwww..... You're such idiots... Haha...!" Frea laughed, holding her torso lightly and wincing still though her mood didn't seem to dampen at the obvious pain. She smiled their way, silver eyes glittering in amusement as they stared back, completely dumbfounded at a response that was so lighthearted- and honestly, it was a bit of a shock to hear her _laughing_ after so much bad. Everyone else seemed just as taken aback as the boys did, eyes widening and breathless as Frea's laughs continued for a little while longer, before dying down as she let out a small, steadying sigh. "....mmm.... You really shouldn't make me laugh like that, hehe..." She winced again, just barely.

They seemed lost for words, and she simply cast them a toothy smirk.

"But seriously, I'm glad you're not sitting outside the door like creeps anymore." She told them brightly, a hint of teasing in her voice. They grimaced at that, looking annoyed again.

"Shut up!" They snapped in agitation, Frea sighed with a small shake of her head.

"You were sitting outside the door?" Moon echoed, her head tilted and eyes narrowed in intrigue.

"None of your business!" They huffed in agitation,

"Enough yelling." Erza's steely order had Natsu and Gray shutting their mouths with an audible _snap_.

Frea smiled a bit more at the reaction, her eyes shifting sideways toward Erza and the sound of her voice though she didn't turn her head to look at the redhead.

"If I was not preoccupied I would throw you out for your noise." Erza growled, earning a slightly nervous smile from Wendy, who had turned her attention on braiding Frea's hair again, as had Erza- though Natsu and Gray still felt like her icy glare was set on them when it wasn't.

"If you plan to stay however, you should probably tone it down." Carla added, both Natsu and Gray seemed to stiffen at that, looking hesitant.

"And you _can_ stay." Frea added softly, feeling the nervousness and uncertainty sparkling from them both in the next instant. She cast them a small smile, "I won't complain having you two around, so don't feel like you should leave." They blinked, a little taken aback by how easily she knew what they were thinking.

"... Y... Yeah, alright." They mumbled, sweatdropping slightly as Frea hummed under her breath in slight amusement.

They moved slowly, still looking a bit out of place as their eyes dropped away from her altogether, like they couldn't bring themselves to look at her- which they really couldn't. It hurt, seeing the bandages and the bruises and the cuts all over. It hurt even more to hear the way her breathing rattled, and how shallow it was- even with her trying to keep it steady, she couldn't help it. Natsu came to a halt by the bed while Gray stopped at the foot of it, their eyes drawn on the floor and stiff in silence. Natsu crossed his arms about his chest while Gray's hands fell atop the footboard quietly, Moon and Carla alike watched them in silence, casting eachother quick glances.

Frea blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she bit the inside of her cheek.

She really hoped everyone in the Guild would stop acting so nervous and edgy around her, and soon... it was tiring, and it was so unlike them. She didn't blame them for acting that way, no, she understood exactly why they were so off and so somber, and why they seemed to be walking on eggshells around her. And the more on edge they were, the more on edge she was- and to be entirely honest, she was already wound up and stressed out enough all on her own.

Her jaw clenched, her eyes falling shut as that same icy pain that had been rearing it's head without end, ran through her core _again._ Throbbing incessantly as she felt the chill grow a bit firmer in her heart- it happened, again, right there with all of them and she had to do everything she could not to wince out loud. Because what explanation could she come up with? She was hurt, she was wounded- but this pain came from something else, from something she doubted they would really understand, and it wasn't something altogether tangible either.

That darkness was eating away at her, always, and when it hurt so bad like this? It was like it had ripped off another piece and started chewing.

Erza and Wendy noticed Frea tense up under them instantly, their eyes flashing and hearts jumping in surprise. Their work on winding the braids they had been working on together halted, Wendy's hand falling lightly on Frea's back as her eyes narrowed in shock and concern, she could sense the pain that had flared up in Frea, and with little warning- though she found she couldn't place what wound and injury it came from specifically... almost like it didn't. It was just pure, individual pain that seemed an entity of it's own, and a lot of it.

Wendy blinked, her eyes widening slightly as that odd pain seemed to disappear as quickly as it came, she felt it fade in Frea's body under her hand and her Magic, though Frea still seemed to feel the lingering effects of it regardless. But it wasn't normal, and Wendy didn't know why.

"...... are you ok, Frea...?" Natsu's voice caught her attention, his voice low and his eyes managing to flicker up toward her. She blinked, cursing herself in her head for the fact her breathing had sharpened enough to have him notice it immediately. She swallowed back the throbbing running over every inch of her person, nodding slightly. She could feel everyone else's eyes on her, searching.

".... Yeah.... I'm just pretty sore." She replied softly, Wendy bit the inside of her lip at the reply, her eyes fixed to her hand still resting ever so lightly against the Energy Dragon Slayer's back. She missed the look Erza shot her way, the redhead easily seeing the concern and confusion work it's way into Wendy's expression faintly.

Natsu blinked, his expression tense for a minute- as if he was trying to work himself up into believing that was an honest answer or not. Frea smiled faintly, her eyes moving sideways in the direction of Erza and Wendy- having already noted them come to a halt.

"... Really... I'm OK, you guys don't need to be so tense." She assured quietly, "... I already promised I'd tell you if I needed to stop. And I'm still doing fine."

"... Are you sure?" Erza asked quietly,

"Yes, I'm sure." Frea smiled gently, and without skipping a beat in replying. ".... Really guys, relax. At this rate you're gonna start stressing me out, hehe." She added in slight amusement, the lot of them blinking in surprise at the words.

"....... It's easy to forget that you can actually feel our emotions." Moon mumbled quietly, and more so once she remembered what Frea said about her senses heightening again.

"I know." Frea replied easily, her eyes glittering in faint amusement still. "I don't blame you either, it's not something normal for most people to be able to feel emotions. I'd probably forget if I was in your place, in all honesty." She let out a low breath, her eyes dropping closed as Erza and Wendy started to work again, Wendy's hand leaving Frea's back slowly.

"... Energy Mages are weird, when you think about it..." Frea hummed under her breath, nearly to herself. "..... it's not the sort of Magic that even... seems like it could work...."

And when you really delved into it, Energy Magic seemed impossible. But a lot of things seemed that way and weren't... Naraka, for instance. Mordren too.

_... and me._

"..... So what are you doing?" Natsu asked lowly, his hands in the chair between his legs and leaning in a little. Frea cracked an eye open to look his way,

"Hmm?" Frea hummed,

"Erza and Wendy, with your hair." He replied,

"It's been bugging me," Frea replied easily, "Even if I'm not running around, it still gets in the way. There's a reason I've never let my hair grow out."

"How the hell did it get so long like that?" Gray mumbled,

"Well I didn't do it on purpose." Frea replied, ".... honestly.... I don't even know how I did it. It must have had something to do with Dragon Force kicking in on full power." She murmured, shrugging slightly and immediately regretting it when she winced. ".... I've never activated Dragon Force all the way until I was fighting Mordren, so it's a surprise for me too. I just wish it hadn't stuck after it was over."

"I like it longer, Frea." Wendy replied brightly, "It looks pretty on you." Frea sweatdropped slightly at that,

"I agree." Erza said, Frea grumbled slightly under her breath. Somehow she had the feeling she wouldn't be getting rid of the length for awhile yet, just based on how quick Wendy and Erza were to tell her it looked nice.

"You look like a girl." Natsu and Gray deadpanned slightly,

"She is a girl, you know." Moon and Carla replied evenly, they grimaced slightly,

"That's not what we meant." Gray huffed, "You just look more girly,"

"Yeah, it's..... different." Natsu mumbled, Frea nodded slightly.

 _A lot is different though, not just my hair...._ and they all saw so much change when it all happened.

She could tell Natsu broke himself off before he went further on the thought though, Gray had earlier as well. They hesitated, they didn't ask... everyone wanted to but were afraid of doing so. And a part of her appreciated they didn't bring it up just yet, it would be nice to have just a little while of calm.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing, Flame-Brain." Frea sighed, he stiffened.

"It's not!" He replied quickly, looking a little unsure if Frea was annoyed with the response or not- which she really wasn't, but his reaction made her smirk slightly.

"Hehe, and don't call me girly, Popscicle." Frea shot Gray's direction, he grimaced slightly, he couldn't tell if Frea was serious or not either.

"..R..right."

"Hmm, you two haven't been causing fights with the other Guilds, have you?" Frea asked slyly, steering the conversation in another direction. "You two and your destructive natures, you haven't torn up the Guild Hall already have you?" They bristled,

"As if!" They snapped lowly,

"You know you wreck just as much as us!" Natsu growled hotly,

"And you're worse than we are!" Gray huffed,

"But I don't start fights wherever I go." Frea replied lightly,

"You started one now!" They snapped back, tempers and spirits blazing suddenly as all tenseness, discomfort and hesitation melted between them. Frea smiled still, not at all perturbed by the reaction.

"Yeah, and you can't do anything to win." Frea replied cheekily, "You can't actually fight me, so I win by default."

"That's not fair!"

"I make the rules." Frea hummed, they let out agitated huffs- but smiled none the less.

"Heh, only cause you're hurt." Natsu smirked,

"But once you're all healed up, you're gonna have to put your Magic where you're mouth is." Gray chuckled,

"And we're gonna win!" They both said in unison, Frea smirked.

"Hehe, I'll look forward to it." Frea chuckled. They smiled, a little softer this time around and eyes gleaming as they nodded a little at the reply,

"It's good to have you back, Frea." Gray murmured, Natsu nodding happily as Frea smiled in return.

"Hehe, what would you do without me?" Frea sighed in amusement,

Moon, Wendy, Carla and Erza smiled to themselves, their eyes softening as Frea, Natsu and Gray alike started talking back and forth, all three smiling and all three looking relaxed and content- a mood that hadn't flared in the Guild enough as of late. It took little for them to tell that Frea had riled them up on purpose, in the hopes of lightening the mood- and it worked. Frea had always been good at knowing how to cheer people up, and she did it effortlessly.

"Probably go without losing their dignity everytime they lose against you." Moon piped in, her paws crossing over her chest and letting out a purr of amusement.

"I do think you two have never won a match against Frea." Carla commented,

"Shut up!"

"She's not wrong." Moon chuckled, "As long as I've been around I haven't seen you win."

"I don't recall either of you winning a match either." Erza said evenly,

"Yeah, well we're gonna change that!"

"All done." Wendy smiled cheerfully, her and Erza coming to a halt as they finished gently braiding their own separate braids together, leaving the pieces neatly woven together and resting against her back lightly, tied off at the end with the ribbon she had gotten from Virgo oh so long ago (and that Moon had dug out of Frea's bag in the corner of the room, which now rest against a chair pushed up against the wall- Laxus' coat hung over the back of it).

The both of them moved from behind her, replacing the pillows where they had been while Frea let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, much better." Frea replied, her eyes landing on them both as they stood at the edge of the bed on opposite sides from one another, they nodded.

"You're welcome."

Frea bit the inside of her cheek as she slowly let herself lay back against the pillows again- enough she was using them for support though she was still fairly upright- wincing slightly under her breath at the pain that flared with it, but it was easier than holding herself up- that had been tiring, though she wouldn't let it show. Her hand landed on her stomach lightly, her eyes closing against the sharp pain that traveled through every inch of her person in the next instant, before it faded as her movement stalled again. The sudden argument and conversation that had sprung up between the boys and the Exceeds didn't cease as she shifted, her eyes opening again to see them still chatting away,

Erza's hand landed lightly on her shoulder, earning Frea's eyes as the Energy Dragon Slayer glanced up toward her. Erza smiled softly, her lips barely raised at the corners and eyes glittering,

".. they are right." Erza murmured, "It is very good to have you back, Frea. I'm not sure what the Guild would do without you, you mean so much to all of us." Frea blinked, "Thank you, for everything... for coming back."

Frea nodded slightly, her eyes flashing in the sunlight filtering through the window.

".... of course."

"-Speaking of Happy, where is he?" Carla's voice broke her attention only slightly, Erza's eyes closing as she smiled a bit more and her hand moved from Frea without a word.

"He was with Lucy and Solana." Natsu replied,

"... who are outside the door..." Frea mumbled under her breath, earning a blink of surprise from Wendy and Erza upon hearing her say the words. Frea's eyes had trailed past Erza toward the door, locking to the sudden Energy Signatures that managed to catch her attention.

"What is with all the noise in here? Didn't you hear what Master said about being quiet?" Lucy's voice asked, the sight of her blonde hair flashing in the sunlight came to view as she pushed the door open cautiously. Her eyes locked inside the room toward the collection of people around the bed, Happy and Levy's faces popping into view behind her, with Solana, Juvia and Gajeel not far behind.

"We weren't bein' that loud." Natsu mumbled, glancing over his shoulder toward the door.

"I could hear ya yappin' all the way in the library." Gajeel grumbled, though his voice got drowned out by the gasps of surprise and excitement that Levy, Lucy, Happy and Juvia let loose in the next instant.

"Frea!"

There was a sudden rush of bodies through the doorway and inside the room, a wash of excited and relieved smiles and glinting eyes as the afore mentioned four came inside quickly, crowding around the bed and leaning in. Happy meanwhile floated forward faster than any of the rest, looking ready to crash into Frea for a hug- remembering at what seemed like the last second to slow down, and instead of ramming into her, he slowed up and wrapped his arms around her neck lightly, tears in his eyes and smiling as his tail wagged in animation.

"Frea!! I'm so happy to see you!!!" He cheered, Frea winced at his voice in her ear but smiled none the less.

"It's so good to see you awake!" Levy smiled, her hands falling on the bedtop as she leaned in.

"We've been so worried!" Lucy breathed, "It's great to see you up and talking!"

"Juvia is so happy you're getting better!" Juvia smiled, her hands folded together and pressed to her chest.

"How are you? Are you ok?" Levy asked quickly, "Oh- Your hair's been braided! It looks wonderful!"

"You're looking a little better too." Lucy smiled,

"Are you feeling better?" Juvia asked,

"You gave everybody a huge scare." Solana murmured, her arms crossed over her chest and stopping at Natsu's shoulder with a small, slight smile and glinting eyes. "... but it's good to have you back, Frea."

"Ah, yeah.... Sorry.... And I'm alright, thanks." Frea stammered slightly, attempting to reply to what slew of questions and comments that was. "Ah-"

She got cut off, her eyes darting from them toward the door and smiling nervously.

"What's with the party?" Cana poked her head in the room next- having heard the commotion when the second group came in. Her eyes gleamed, smirking as her gaze landed on Frea, moving inside the room and leaning an elbow on Juvia's shoulder, waving in the Energy Dragon Slayer's direction. "Hey Frea, good to see you, girl."

"Hey, Frea!" Laki and Kinana had followed behind the brunette closely,

"You're awake!!" Jet and Droy were next, tumbling inside the doorway in a heap with Max, Warren, Vijeeter and Nab.

"W-we're so glad..!"

"Frea..! You're the best, you know...?!"

"You didn't leave us...!"

"I have a dance prepared..!"

Frea blinked, a little taken aback by how many people had popped into the room in near moments- before her attention snapped to a new voice, and a whole new collection of people that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Frea!" Elfman came next, grinning as he easily pushed passed the heap of boys. His eyes filled with tears and beaming, drawing up around the bed too. "Y-you're the man, you survived everything thrown at you!!"

"Please don't cry, Elfman." Lisanna smiled slightly, having entered the room after her brother and stopped beside him. "And she's a girl." Her blue eyes cast toward Frea though, "It's good to see you, Frea."

"You're looking much better." Reedus' soft voice sounded, nodding her way from beside the group of Jet, Droy, Nab, Warren and Max- all of whom were smiling away with teary eyes, smitten almost.

"Indeed, given your reputation it should come as no surprise, your strength." Lyon murmured, stopping beside Gray and Juvia with a kind smile. "I am still glad to see you're healing, however." Gray nodded in agreement.

"Should have known nothing could keep you down." Wakaba smirked, his hands in his pockets with Macao beside him, the both of them stopping near the window with nods in her direction.

"Good to see you up!" Macao grinned,

"You're amazing, Frea!" Romeo smiled, leaning against the end of the bed with a toothy grin. "You're so strong! Probably the strongest in the whole Guild! I knew you'd be ok!"

"And we're all very relieved you're pulling through." Lily's voice caught her and several other people off gaurd, as the black tom-cat lighted down on the bed beside Moon with a small smile and nod her way.

"I thought you were at home, Lily." Moon murmured, her head tilting slightly in question as he shrugged.

"I was, but I was having trouble staying asleep, and figured I would check in. And seems I was not the only one with the idea." Lily replied lightly,

"Oi! Quit pushin'!" Gajeel grumbled hotly, moving to the side a little as people continued to flood in.

"... Oh... So many people..." Wendy mumbled nervously, the little Dragon Slayer still stationed at Frea's right, sticking close to the Energy Dragon Slayer and casting nervous looks from her toward the growing crowd.

"What's up?" Iki and Uno smirked, floating at the end of the bed and above the heads of Gray, Juvia and Cana. They waved their paws in Frea's direction, purring slightly.

"Good Morning." Iki hummed,

"You're popular today huh?" Uno chuckled,

"Am I late?" A shimmer of gold gave way to the figure of Loke, appearing beside Solana as he pushed his glasses up his nose slightly, casting Frea a gentle smile and a small nod. "Hey, Frea. It's great to see you getting better, you had me worried there for awhile ya know."

"Are you feeling OK, Frea?" Bisca smiled gently, moving inside the room with Alzack and Asuka in tow beside her.

"You've certainly attracted quite the crowd." Alzack sighed, smiling none the less as Asuka inched her way in, eyes wide and transfixed as she stopped at the edge of the bed. "Gentle now, Asuka." Bisca and Alzack reminded softly,

The little girl peered upward toward Frea shyly, her hand stretching forward to lightly land on top of Frea's. "I hope you're feeling better!" She chirped quietly, her hand patting Frea's gently before pulling away, smiling brightly if a bit nervously.

"It's a relief to see you pulling through, Men~!" Ichiya's recognizable voice broke through too,

"You are truly quite the strong woman, Frea." Hibiki murmured lightly,

"It's good to know you'll be alright, Frea." Eve murmured kindly, Ren beside him nodding in agreement.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"FREA!!!"

The crowd shifted, people stepping back to clear a path as two people pushed their way through. Frea's attention hadn't found the stumbling crowd though, her eyes found the two blobs of pink and red that were headed straight for her,

"W-wait! Don't ram into her!" Moon warned quickly, Lector and Frosch struggled to pull up at the sound of Moon's voice, bumping into one another as Lector held his arms out to stop Frosch, but they slowed to a stop at the edge of the bed, both of them with shining eyes and weak smiles.

"It's so good to see you getting better!" Lector cheered softly,

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch mewed,

"Fre-ummmph?!" The two next voices caught off with the sound of a painful _THUD_.

Sting and Rogue had pushed their way through the crowd, before stumbling over their own feet or someone else's it wasn't clear- until they landed face flat on the tile not a foot from the edge of the bed. They groaned in union, quickly picking themselves up enough only to see past the lip of the bed, on their knees and arms crossing over the bedtop in breathless, panicked excitement. People around them chuckled and shook their heads in exasperation at the rushing from the two Saber Wizards.

Sting and Rogue both looked up with shining eyes and wide smiles as their gaze locked on Frea,

"We're so relieved you're getting better, Frea!! We were so worried!!" They said in unison, eyes bright and smiling in sheer relief.

"We're so happy you made it through!!"

"Hey, we miss the fun?" Bixlow smirked, his tongue sticking out as he stopped inside the doorway with Freed and Evergreen at his shoulders. Their small group halted not far from the doorway, their voices lost to the drone and the excitement though they hardly cared. They'd come when they heard the noise, as most people had- all of them filtering in toward the room and completely forgetting what warning they had not to bunch in all at once.

"It's grown quite busy in here." Freed murmured, his arms crossed about his chest and smiling slightly as his eyes trailed over the gathered crowd.

"Didn't the Master say something about not crowding in all at once?" Evergreen smirked, hip cocking as she rest her hands on her hips lightly.

"I don't think anyone's worried about it." Bixlow chuckled,

"Nope! Nope!" His Tiki Dolls cheered brightly, spinning over the heads of the crowd with little anyone noticing.

"Indeed, its been too long since the Guild looked so content." Freed replied softly,

"Everyone's all smiles, hmm? They've all been dying to see her up.... And it looks like near everyone's here." Evergreen hummed, Bixlow and Freed nodded. Evergreen pushed her glasses up her nose, her eyes trailing from Frea, over the crowd and back toward the door. "...... Laxus has yet to make an appearance."

"It would seem so." Freed replied lightly,

"The Boss has made up for it though, since he's been spending more time with her than everyone else." Bixlow chuckled lowly, his grin the slightest bit cheeky,

"He's been just as concerned as the rest of us." Freed murmured, "And he's certainly been keeping a close eye on Frea the last few weeks."

"He's been a bit more than just watchful." Evergreen commented lightly, smiling slyly. "Don't think I didn't notice how he 'forgot' his coat with her." Bixlow and Freed both smiled a bit more at that.

"They've gotten quite a bit closer with one another." Freed murmured,

"Super close, specially since they used to not be able to be in the same room without trying to kill one another." Bixlow chuckled lowly,

"It is quite the change." Freed agreed,

"Hmph, I'm very partial to the idea that someone else could get more attention than I do." Evergreen murmured quietly. "...... But I think I can go along with Frea earning the spotlight...."

"Hehe, that your vote of approval, Ever?" Bixlow asked slyly,

"Hmph." She didn't reply, other than smiling just faintly.

"Oh my." Mira's voice caught their attention, their eyes turning in the direction of the door they had stepped to the side of, the Take-Over Mage stopping near to them with a tray in hand, and a pitcher of water and cups sitting atop it. Her blue gaze passed over the bustling room and the rumble of voices in surprise, ".... I wondered where everyone had gone to... I wasn't expecting all of them to be here, though."

"Everyone seems to have been caught up in a rush." Freed murmured, smiling slightly in Mira's direction as the barmaid cast a glance his way. "They're all so excited they've already forgotten the Master's rules and warnings." Mira smiled slightly in amusement,

"It seems that way." She hummed, her blue eyes landing away toward the Energy Dragon Slayer in the center of everyone's sudden attention. "... as long as Frea seems alright with it, I won't have the heart to shoo them off."

"She seems more surprised than anything." Freed replied easily, taking note of the lack of reply or response from Frea in the midst of it all- not that she had had time to reply, mind you. Everyone had poured in and started talking all at once, anyone would be reeling under all that attention.

Frea blinked, sweatdropping slightly at the torrent of comments and questions so suddenly- as well as the sudden increase of people in the room. She heard near everyone say something, some light, happy comment- some heartfelt exclamation, a murmur of how good it was to see her, how happy and relieved they all were that she was up and that she was starting to get better. She hadn't any time to garner a response to any of the comments, nor the questions- her attention and her gaze flitting all around the room and over every new face and new smile as they appeared all at once. She only managed to nod slightly, smile faintly every once and now before her attention caught someone else- until a small, brief pause came and it seemed everyone who was coming into the room had managed to make it in- and now all stood around that bed, pushed together, shoulder to shoulder and all bright, shinning eyes on her. All smiles.

The mood brightened of course- what Negative Energy had been hanging over the Guild like a blanket was being torn apart as everyone came together, saw her, called out their greetings and smiled her way..... but it was a lot all at once and despite herself- she felt her head start spinning and for a small, brief second, the room blurred and she blinked a few more times to get rid of the haze. She felt the ache and flare all over her body sharpened just a little more as her energy continued to drain every moment spent awake and focused.

Frea nodded a little, swallowing slightly.

It was hard enough trying to block out Erza, Wendy, Carla and Moon's Energy Signatures around her, and their emotions- with how heightened her Senses had actually become, it took little to make the world and her head seem a mess of color and feelings until she couldn't pick them apart and her head felt ready to explode. It was a chore a bit worse when Natsu and Gray came in, the throbbing in her head got worse. Now with all the new people, new Energy Signatures, and a whole new wash of emotions ramming into her all at once- she felt the headache that had been lurking suddenly hit full force, and the fuzziness got worse too... as well as the tiredness. Her vision blurred again as her center seemed to flip, leaving her a little queasy.

She smiled though, her eyes glittering as she glanced around all those smiling and expectant faces, the pleasant humm of voices and gentle calls of greeting and well-wishes- and felt the exhaustion and the ever persistent pain fade just a little more. Their warmth of happiness and the cool relief flooding her senses heavily, but pleasantly all at once. And though the headache got just a little worse, the pain in her chest and her heart seemed to start melting away.

It was exactly the sort of atmosphere the Guild was most known for, and the one she loved... those bright, familiar faces and Energy Signatures settled so deep in her heart, in a tender, important little place that would stay there no matter what.

Somehow just having them around made her feel a bit better, even when maybe they shouldn't have flooded in all at once. Even when her chest tightened and she felt her breathing hitch a little more, a little bit more strained- but she couldn't care nor notice. The warmth that worked it's way into her core, into her very soul, and hit so hard, so deeply......

This time around, the smile and her happiness wasn't forced- not like she had been faking it, been setting up face.

 _Geez.... this Guild......_ _All of these people.... Everyone of them...._

And she wavered- wavered on the idea that it would have been better to never see these faces again.... to never come back. Hated herself more for thinking it would have been the better option.

Her eyes flashed, her silver gaze glistening ever so faintly as she smiled a bit softer, she swallowed a little against the torrent of emotions suddenly spinning through her center and her heart. Her words hardly louder than a whisper,

"....heh..... geez... I love you guys." She murmured softly, gently, and earning surprised looks, wide eyes and small blushes on near everyone around her.

Frea swallowed again, she had to try hard not to let the tears slip through, though she could feel them very near to managing it. She shook her head at herself, taking in a small, silent breath to calm herself down enough- the torrent of emotion, of happiness and guilt, and appreciation, and sadness and love- yes, love, and care- all at once, racing through every inch of her. Her heart ached badly at it, her breaths got just a little shallower with it- but it felt good too.

And maybe this.... no. Not maybe, she really, really _had_ needed this. Just them, all of them. Her Guild, her friends, every single person in that room and every single one of them _Family._

"... All of you..... You're making me feel so much better, just being here. Even the simplest thing....... Thank you..." She murmured softly, earnestly, their eyes wide and gleaming in surprise, and looking...... touched. If Frea had had the energy, and been able to manage it without it hurting- she would have hugged them all, but just having them pressed close all around was plenty enough.

It had been a long, long while since they had heard Frea say something so honest, and so heartfelt... with so much meaning, so much appreciation, and so content too- but almost painful too. And they hadn't been expecting it, least of all with her no doubt feeling like absolute hell- with her having been through absolute hell- and hardly having made it back through.

But that smile was enough to have their hearts beating faster, a warm glow settling in their core's and warming them up all the way- their hearts fluttering madly at those words many of them had never heard Frea say out loud, and those who had knew how rare an occurrence it was- but they all knew that she _meant_ it, with every inch of her being and her soul. It didn't matter what Guild, Saber, Fairy Tail, Pegasus, Mermaid, Lamia- none of it. Not what past they had, or even how close they were- it didn't matter- because when she said those words she felt them so deeply and earnestly- and they did too.

_'I love you'_

"... It's good to be back." Frea murmured softly, eyes shinning and smiling brighter than she had in a long, long time.

They nodded, smiling back with gleaming eyes and lighter hearts than they had had in much too long a time. Jura smiled from where he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed about his chest and Gildarts leaning against the wall across from him, head tilted to the floor and smiling to himself at those words from the Energy Dragon Slayer.

"Hmm, she's always been a tough one." Gildarts hummed quietly, Jura nodded slightly.

Kagura and Milliana smiled too from their spots near the door, Sherria beaming as she popped up next to Wendy and rubbed the top of the bluenette's head affectionately. Moon's paw rest lightly on Frea's knee, her blue eyes glittering as she took in that warm, glowing smile, and how her Partner's entire countenance seemed to shine so brightly and so happy- she couldn't remember the last time Frea had smiled like that, and she felt her heart flutter at it.

"Good to have you back, Frea."

"Hell yeah,"

"We should be the ones thanking you, huh?"

"Yeah, you did save our all our asses after all."

"Not that that's anything new, you've saved all of us plenty of times before."

"You keep showing us up, ya know."

Frea shook her head slightly, smiling still. "You're all more than worth saving, trust me."

People stiffened, eyes wide and a few jaws dropping. Some people blushed, biting the insides of their cheeks and their eyes dropping away from her frantically,

".. tch.... what the hell did we do to deserve her...?" A few people mumbled quietly,

"Frea's so nice.... and strong.......!" Max and Warren stammered,

"Y-yeah..." Jet and Droy stammered, eyes streaming in tears and smiling despite it.

"Frea's always been great, even when she was just a little kid...!" Wakaba and Macao murmured quietly, "Of all the bratty little kids that walked in, she's always been so freaking great....!"

"She's so cute," Eve smiled,

"And incredibly kind." Hibiki sighed,

"Frea's such a man..!"

"Y-you're making me blush, Frea..!" Lucy mumbled quietly, her hands holding her cheeks as Levy did the same, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel staring pointedly at the floor, rigid shoulders and blushing all three of them.

"Y-you're so kind, Frea...!" Rogue and Sting mumbled softly, smiling to themselves, tears pricking at the corners of their eyes and grinning her way. "You're the best friend!!"

"Frea....! You're too awesome for us!!"

"Thank you, for everything!!"

"We owe you big time!"

"You're the best, Frea!"

"And don't ever forget you're worth saving just as much as everyone else!" Moon replied firmly, Frea blinking her way in slight surprise at the words.

"That's right!"

"You mean just as much to us as we do to you." Solana murmured firmly, her green eyes flashing as she nodded in Frea's direction.

"We'd do everything we can to protect you, Frea." Lucy and Levy murmured in unison, along with several others.

"Even if we couldn't do a lot this time, we won't let anything happen to you ever again." Gray murmured,

"We're gonna protect you, just as hard as you did for us." Natsu promised firmly,

"And you sure as hell better believe we won't let anything like this ever happen again, not on anything." Gajeel grumbled lowly,

"We owe you our lives, and much more." Loke murmured softly, "You've always been there, for all of us, whenever we needed you- and even if we didn't think we did."

"You risked everything to save everyone, regardless of who they were. You are selfless, and brave." Rogue told her,

"It's amazing, and we're gonna be just as strong and loyal for you as you've been for all of us." Sting smirked,

"We care about you so much, Frea!"

"And we'd protect you no matter what!"

"You are worth it!"

"Nothing would be the same if you weren't here with us."

"You mean too much to everyone, Frea."

Frea blinked, stunned slightly as the room filled with words and calls, appreciation and thanks and promises- and all so heartfelt and genuine and filled with love and care the air was absolutely _dancing_ with it all.

"We couldn't imagine not having you!"

"We care about you so much!"

"You are definitely worth protecting! And you always will be! No matter what!"

She felt her breath catch slightly, her eyes flashing.

"And don't you ever forget it. No matter what happens, you are worth protecting, Teach."

Through all the calls and the voices she heard that- clear and firm and her eyes snapped away to lock onto the bright blue gaze of Chase. He smiled slightly, his arms crossed over his chest and standing beside Aisha as he nodded her way, she hadn't noticed them come in.....

Her heart jumped painfully, sadness, fear, hope- too much.

Frea's eyes moved across every face, every small smile, every shining gaze- and the pain faded a little more, the hurt chipping away and replaced with something better. Her hands moved up toward her, linking together in her lap tightly as her eyes fell on them, she felt her face heat up slightly.

"Listen to all of them, and tell me it'd be better if you hadn't come back, Frea."

Her heart stopped at that, even in the clamor and humm of voices- she heard his voice, way too easily, and the breath caught in her throat. Damn it, he wasn't even in the room, even with everyone else talking away at once, even with her head in a slowly worsening haze- she heard him say it, and he knew she would.

_Damn it... and he said.. that...?! B-bastard..?! I-is... is he trying to....?!_

Her entwined hands twined together a bit more tightly, her fangs biting down on the inside of her cheek as she shut her eyes tight.

She felt guilty enough already... but she knew that wasn't why he said that, he wasn't trying to make her feel guilty. He didn't say it in that way, it was too low, too gentle a tenor for that. He just knew that she was still doubting herself, still afraid of herself and what was to come, and those words were a small, firm nudge in the direction of convincing her that being alive was better than dead.

And she really, really wanted to believe that. Wanted it so badly it was agony, she wanted that hope, that optimism that she had seemed to have lost quite a long while ago now.

And listening to them...

Moon blinked, her ears perking slightly as her eyes found what few other people did in the next instant. The light filtering through the window glittered off a few, small teardrops that splashed against Frea's hands, the Energy Dragon Slayer's head tilted down for a few moments longer, before she looked up, her silver gaze shinning as she smiled at them all, her fangs flashing as she cast them a small, slightly toothy grin. Most people in the room blinked, eyes widening at that small, faint blush that had worked it's way into Frea's cheeks.

"... this..... this is better." Frea mumbled quietly, her voice hardly a whisper as she swallowed, shaking her head a bit. Moon blinked, her head tilting a little at the rather odd words- but Frea never elaborated, and she didn't have time to.

"Frea are you ok...?" The question came from too many people at once to really pinpoint individuals. Frea smiled a bite more, nodding firmly toward them.

"Yes, I'm alright." She replied, "Why wouldn't I be? I've got all of you here looking after me, yeah?" They smiled, nodding in affirmation toward her and calling out small words of promise.

"Always."

"Of course!"

"You bet!"

_... Thank you.... I needed this... all of you._

* * *

 

Master and Porlyusica's instructions not to have too many people in the Infirmary all at once had gone forgotten. The room below him buzzed with talking and conversation and laughter, the building growing lighter and all the more lax as everyone seemed to brighten with the sunlight coming from outside. The conversations steered away from assurances to all things non substantial and whimsical, the same small-talk and chatter that usually took hold of the Guild and brought with it the familiar humm. All topics to keep themselves busy, simple talking, laughing, content. They were having so much fun and were so at ease together in that room just spending time with her no one thought on the unwanted bulk of people all at one time, and it was such a nice change of pace he sure as hell didn't think of breaking it up.

Especially not when it seemed exactly the sort of thing Frea needed right about now- just having everyone around, enjoying them, being near them... something normal.

And it was the very thing that needed to happen, to really convince her, she needed the support of the Guild and everyone of her friends- needed to see how happy they were to have her around and alright. She needed to _feel_ it first hand, it would have never been enough for him to simply just tell her.

_"... this..... this is better."_

And for the first time in two weeks he was absolutely certain that the worst of Mordren and all he'd done had come and gone. And now things could pick up, get better- she could pull together and she would be fine, she just needed time.

Laxus' head turned a little as the front doors opened, the sunlight filtering in as Makarov and Porlyusica drew to a half-halt in the doorway, Master Bob and Goldmine drawing up behind them both and all of them glancing around the empty hall in surprise.

"Oh my, where has everyone gone?" Master Bob murmured,

"You can still here them." Goldmine murmured, his head tilted toward the far wall. He smirked, a little nervously. ".... sounds like quite the rabble from the Infirmary."

"Brats!" Makarov snapped hotly, Porlyusica grimacing slightly as she growled under her breath. The both of Makarov and the Old Lady marched in at once, fuming slightly as they headed straight toward the back hallway and completely unaware of Laxus leaning against the railing on the floor above, sweatdropping slightly as he watched them march passed the bar and out of sight.

Goldmine and Bob followed more slowly, smiling slightly to themselves as Laxus let out a small huff.

Master and Porlyusica came to a halt in the doorway, the Old Man's mouth falling open the minute the room came into sight and ready to snap a few choice things before promptly throwing all of them out- the whole damn Guild had crowded into that room and he felt irritation flare brightly- because he had specifically said not to have more than a few people in there at once. Frea's health was in such a delicate state she couldn't possibly entertain nor focus on that many people and he didn't want anything to put more strain on her than they could avoid.

But they faltered for a minute, the rumble of the noise coming through clearly now- and it was filled with bright voices and laughter- the humm of happy people and mirth all around that neither he nor Porlyusica had seen in the Guild in a very long time. There wasn't a single person in that room who didn't look content, nor was there a single person without a smile on their face. Their eyes trailed over everyone slowly, sweatdropping a little and stunned.

Master's eyes flicked over their heads and landed on Frea, his eyes widening slightly as his heart jumping a little in his chest- to that soft, gentle smile and the way her eyes shone as she talked away with everyone around her, the faint blush dusting her cheeks and the way she seemed to glow. She nodded and laughed lightly at everyone, returning their words with her own and nodding toward those she didn't get a chance to reply to before someone else piped in- she looked so relaxed, so happy, happy enough that it was like the wounds and the bruises and the bandages faded from everyone's minds and it was just her- like she always was.

_He looked up to meet her gaze as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes were shining with happiness that warmed his heart._

_In that moment, he had not doubt that he would enjoy having her here in the Guild, for all the time she wished to be here. No matter what her presence brought to the table in the future, it was all wort it to see that happiness right now._

_Frea gave him a bright, slightly toothy grin, "Thank you, for giving me a chance, Master."_

Master paused, his eyes falling slightly as the memory flared to the surface again, before being replaced with the smile she wore now as she shot a comment in Loke's direction.

He hadn't seen her this happy in much longer than he realized, and his heart clenched at the idea. She'd hadn't been genuinely happy and relaxed for a very long while now, not with everything that had been happening and having the threat of Mordren hanging over her head for so long. Frea dealt with it, patiently, and much better than most people would under that pressure... but he realized maybe now she had lost a bit of her bright, happy self in the process.

But that part of her was shining through now, and it was because of all the people around her, cheering her up- laughing with her, talking.

Regardless of him telling them not to.... For a minute even Master faltered on enforcing his own orders. If Frea looked like that with everyone around, it was almost too good to break up.

Porlyusica beat him to it, though.

"What are you fools doing?!" The Old Lady snapped, her hands on her hips and a vein ticking on her forehead. The rabble and the noise of the room cut off in a second, eyes turning toward the pinkette in surprise and with sheepish smiles.

"Busted...!"

"H-hey Granny..."

"Hehe.. what's up?"

"We're screwed."

"Out! NOW!" Porlusica snapped hotly, her hands balling into fists as she started shooing people off and pushing them toward the door, red eyes gleaming in agitation as everyone else laughed and smiled- albeit nervously- jumping this way and that to avoid the broom the Old Woman had started swinging around. "What idiotic- who the hell let you all in here at once?! Out! This Instant!! Foolish humans!!"

"Hotheaded as ever about her patients, hmm?" Master Bob chuckled under his breath, Goldmine laughed. But they soon got lost in the quake of people scrambling toward the door,

"Looks like the party's over!"

"We'll see ya soon, yeah Frea?"

"Take it easy!"

"We'll be back later, promise!"

"We're going, we're going, hehe~!"

Frea laughed quietly under her breath, nodding and waving toward them as people jumped out and toward the door in droves, with an extremely agitated Porlyusica on their heels- a few people winced as the broom came down on their heads before they could get away. Wendy and Sherria shrunk away on the opposite end of the bed by the window, looking uneasy at the sight of the Old Lady, Carla and Moon on the nightstand beside them with small smiles of amusement.

Erza shot her a small smile and a nod before the redhead was shooed out after the rest too, passing Mira by at the door as the white-haired Mage remained stuck to the spot with the tray in hand, looking just as amused as Frea was with the turn in events. Master beside her let out a small sigh and shook his head, his eyes falling closed as he crossed his arms about his chest, mumbling "Brats.." under his breath.

Porlyusica shut the door to the infirmary with a slam, red eyes narrowed and flinty as she muttered under her breath a few choice things, among them being; "Damn annoying, foolish humans!!"

Frea leaned back a little more, her eyes falling halfway as the noise and the buzz persisted into the main hall, the Guild bustling with energy and mirth that probably hadn't been seen in a very long while, there was hardly a shred of Negative Energy left... a relief, of course- but there was so much Energy and Emotion on the air still her head was starting to throb. It was honestly just too much stimulation at once, and she already felt herself getting tired.

_... but that... that made it worth it._

"Did I not tell you to keep people from crowding in all at once?" Porlyusica growled, rounding on Wendy, Sherria, Carla and Moon alike. The four smiled nervously, sweatdropping slightly with small nods.

"Sorry Granny, everyone just got so caught up in talking.." Wendy murmured,

"We just sort of forgot.. since we were having so much fun." Carla finished, earning small nods of agreement from Moon, Wendy and Sherria. Porlyusica grimaced at that, looking no more thrilled with the explanation.

"It cannot happen again! I didn't instruct that only a few people come in at a time for nothing!" She growled,

"Yes, Granny.... it won't happen again. Promise!"

Frea bit the inside of her lip, contemplating for a moment if she should mention that she hadn't minded everyone all at once- but the Old Lady was so worked up she'd likely just get snapped at too. So she stayed quiet, swallowing slightly at the way she felt her own breathing hitching more and more from all the talking and the laughing. She could practically feel that sticky scarlet sitting in her lungs, making it harder to breath, less room for anything but shallow gasps.... It was a miracle she hadn't ended up in a coughing fit yet, but she could feel it creeping up now.

Her eyes trailed left as Mira drew closer, setting the tray and the water pitcher down on the nightstand with a gentle smile Frea's way.

"... good morning, Frea." Mira murmured,

"Morning." Frea replied softly, swallowing when her voice cracked slightly. Mira frowned slightly at the sound, but Frea didn't notice, her eyes dropped closed as she pressed her hand lightly against her chest, trying to steady her breathing a little bit more but it was still as shallow and ragged as ever.

Wendy and Sherria stiffened a little, their heightened hearing easily catching on to how rough Frea's breathing was getting. Wendy took a step forward, her eyes glittering as her hand moved to pick up one of the spare clothes on the nightstand without a word.

Frea's shoulders stiffened slightly, hating how her body reacted when her breathing hitched again- badly, and she ended up coughing where she really, really didn't want to. She was only faintly aware of Wendy moving closer to hand a towel over, most of her world got caught up in bright, fiery pain that ran through every inch of her person as the coughing jostled and shook her broken body. She tasted the metallic tang of her own blood on her tongue in no time, and could smell it as she took the towel from Wendy and pressed her nose into it, coughing into it and sure there was scarlet there in seconds.

She winced after a few minutes, her breathing shaky and snagging but the coughing drew to a close. Her hand fell with the towel in it, her eyes closed and swallowing hard against the pain and the taste of blood, trying hard to lessen how struggled her own breaths sounded on her ears.

Porlyusica had moved forward to stop beside the bed, her eyes narrowed and attention fixed on the Energy Dragon Slayer steadily- who had hunched over now and was gasping more than anyone liked. Their eyes found the smears of red on the towel in Frea's hand uneasily, before those glittering eyes fixed on the Dragon Slayer and the clear pain etched into her face.

Porlyusica's hand fell gingerly on Frea's back, her eyes narrowed and head tilting down slightly as she felt Frea's body trembling and heard how uneven and rattling her lungs were, and the sound of fluid that had hardly lessened the last few days. She sighed slightly, sweatdropping a little as Wendy bit the inside of her cheek at the look that passed over the Old Lady's face.

".... Damn it.... Knew... That was coming...." Frea grumbled quietly. Her voice was harsher than she liked, but she couldn't help it. She cracked an eye open to glance sideways toward Porlyusica, who frowned slightly again the words.

"Are you alright?" Master asked softly, his face full of worry as he stopped beside the bed a bit behind Porlyusica. Frea nodded slightly,

"...yeah... I'm good." she mumbled, ".... Try not to look so worried, Gramps.... I'm pretty tough, ya know...." He smiled slightly, though the concern didn't go away.

"I know." He murmured quietly, "But I will continue worrying, none the less, brat." Frea smiled weakly at that,

Her eyes trailed from the Old Man toward everyone else, and that soft warm glow in her heart got a little brighter.

_.... I've always hated it when Laxus' right... but.... I don't hate it this time... not so much._

"...... I kinda figured..."


	11. Trust Me

**Chapter** **1** **1**

**Trust Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

The next two weeks went by in near a blur, but not quite enough like a blur. It was agonizingly slow, even being exhausted and in pain all the time- she was getting restless, and quickly. She hated it, being cooped up in bed, not able to hardly move let alone breathe properly, and she was getting quickly tired of how everyone else was jumping around asking her questions that she could almost see burning holes in their heads.

It took Master and Porlyusica a little less time than everyone else to start asking questions, though only because they had to address the issue of her Magic and what it had done to her. So a week after Porlyusica had kicked the Guild out of the Infirmary, they came in, with Mavis in tow, careful to wait until the visitors for that day had filed out for the last time. The room had been prickling, all three of them serious and stony faced as they took up seats beside the bed, Frea watching them come in silently as she felt her heart race a little in a sudden pang of uneasiness.... and damn it, _panic._

She'd been turning it over in her head on end, without pause. What was she going to say? What could she say? There were so many sore topics and things even she didn't quite get... and fear too. That never went away, even with how happy it made her to have the Guild and the people smiling again. She didn't want to get into it, she wished she'd never have to- but she also knew better.

It just hurt, and it sucked. Because everytime, when she was alone and she let her thoughts wander that way, down those roads, toward those memories and the information she would have better left unknown- her pulse picked up, her already damaged heart started beating faster, and with it the pain got worse- her breathing got worse, and panic and fear and tension so powerful settled in again and made it hard to just think. Her mind became a whirl of thoughts, images, and emotions it was just too much.

Reyan was there, Mordren, what he did... the way he'd hurt her. What Reyan gave up, how she'd let herself suffer, so her baby...

... _Mordren's_ pain, the agony, the torture- and she knew it had been left behind and given to her to suffer through. Maybe even eventually fall to...

_... shit_

She couldn't tell them all of it, or even half of it... she couldn't. She'd been trying to hard not to fall apart under all of it, but she was afraid if they started into it she would crumble.

".... you are aware that we need to discuss what became of your Magic. And the events that transpired." Mavis mumbled, snapping Frea from her thoughts in an instant as the Old Lady and Master Makarov gazed at her levelly, Mavis' own gaze steady and intent. The setting sun and it's light reflected in their eyes from the window behind her, Frea sweatdropped slightly, swallowing.

"... we can't simply ignore it." Master murmured gently, "However unpleasant a topic it is, Frea."

"... I know..." Frea mumbled quietly, her eyes falling to her hands, forcing herself a slow, slightly deeper breath- deep enough it stung, but she kept quiet.

_I can't freak out.... Don't freak out... it's Master.... Mavis.... and Granny..._

_... you're gonna have to do this with everyone else, you know.. and the Council too._

She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood, before swallowing against it and shaking her head slightly.

".... your biggest concern is about what my Magic did to me, yeah?" She asked quietly, "... how it tore me up when I used it... hurt me, when I started using All Magic...." They blinked, their eyes glittering in intrigue at the last two words. Frea's fingers tapped together lightly, her gaze traveling along where those dark bruises like wire were coiled into her skin and up her arms- along with all over her body too.

".... All Magic?" Mavis echoed softly,

".... that's what it's called, the way I made different Magic out of my own. Used different Elements and Spells that aren't mine, by just converting and manipulating my own Energy Magic.... fire, water... lightning.... all of that.... that was All Magic." Frea murmured lowly, her eyes still trained to her hands as the ghost of the memory of pain like fire running through veins ignited on full force. She missed the looks of wondering and astonishment that broke out on their faces- and why not? That seemed nothing less than utterly impossible.

".... That combined with my Magic just... Getting out of hand... Growing to the point it was just too much for me to handle it.... That's what tore my body up..." Frea mumbled, biting the inside of her cheek again- she could remember hearing bones cracking, muscle snapping, her entire body shredding- and she had still kept moving. Kept fighting.

".... I'm used to handling Energy.... But all those different elements at once and the sheer level of power I wasn't accustomed to.... It just backfired..... by a lot." She trailed off, her eyes falling closed a moment.

"..... You mean.... That you lost _total_ control?" Mavis murmured, "... But... Even then you were still using Magic... Flawlessly."

"Flawless outside of not having it under control enough to keep it from tearing me apart." Frea murmured, "... To be entirely honest, at that point I wasn't even consciously thinking about what I was doing or how... It was like... Instinct, almost. It just happened, without choosing it."

".... So all of it. 'All Magic' and the height your Magic Power reached, it was as a surprise to you as it was to everyone else?" Master asked softly, Frea nodded. His eyes fell slightly, "... I had thought that maybe you knew you could use that much Power, and what it would do to you..." He sweatdropped,

".... And you went ahead and risked it anyway, to ensure you would win. Regardless of the consequences."

Frea stiffened, paling ever so slightly at the words as her heart skipped a painful beat- because _that_ was the _truth_ of it.

 _That one last impossible thing.._. **Last** because she had known she'd be dead at the end of it all. She'd let herself step over the line and let go _knowing_ it would kill her. The only reason she wasn't dead now-

_He got hurt... He got hurt, risked his life... Saving me..._

"You are fool enough to do something like that." Porlyusica grumbled lowly,

Frea's hands clasped together in her lap, her shoulders hunching as her head fell. She shut her eyes tight against the images, and the rush of guilt that rammed into her.

She had known. And she'd accepted it... Even knowing she'd never see them again.

No, maybe she hadn't been expecting her Magic to grow so wild it would hurt her- but the minute she realized it was, she hadn't stopped. She let it grow more, tear her apart further and she did nothing to try and control nor curb it. She might not have known in the beginning, but she did choose to let it go on regardless of how she knew it would end if she did.

Even with all the crazy and the impossible and things she really didn't understand.... That part was a certainty.

She _chose_ it, chose to _die_.

"...... I'm sorry..." She whispered, her voice so quiet they barely heard her. She took in a small, sharp breath that betrayed how uneasy her breathing was getting. How close she was to falling apart,

_She wouldn't come back if she stepped over that line, she knew it... the minute she let this power run free, she'd be someone else, and honestly... someone she'd never want to be. How could she even think of letting herself do this? She'd failed, she was weak, even after everything, here, on this mountain she had lost herself- if only for a few minutes, she had gone dark. Chase knew it, she knew it... she had been murderous, she hadn't cared, she wanted to kill, she had fallen and turned into some monster... what could she do, if she fell into darkness again, and had this power? The horrors she could manage._

_... but she didn't have a choice, it terrified her, she was holding herself tightly, forcing herself to keep back, to push away that power, a part of her wanted it, a part of her felt... it was natural, familiar._

_She let go, and took a step forward straight over that line, leaving it far behind... forever_

".... I didn't know what would happen exactly.... But I did know what I was doing wasn't gonna end well..... And I still kept on...." Frea mumbled quietly, her shoulders tensing a little more. "..... I might have tried to keep my Magic back once I realized... but I didn't, I let it go all the way and out of hand so I could win... and I did it even knowing that it was hurting me.... I'm sorry.... but I couldn't let Mordren win..... not on anything.... not even if it broke me..."

_"You're talking about killing everyone, everyone I care about and destroying it all. I can't let you do that, I_ **_won't_ ** _let you do that."_

_"Darkness will not-" Frea snapped coldly, her arms raising behind her as the ground trembled, pillars and sections of the earth raising up, crackling and flickering with Magic. The earth shot out toward him, ramming into him on all sides as the water ceased, breaking bones and pummeling his body painfully as he failed to defend against it- in an instant her Magic had reached beyond... anything. And he didn't know what changed.... Only that his control over that battle had been shattered, by this woman.... This impossible..._

_"- I won't let you... or anyone else destroy the world, or kill anyone, not a single person!" Her voice cut through what incredible amount of noise the sudden onslaught of magic was tearing out toward him, she spun, her hands moving out as lightning arced from the sky, striking at him in powerful bursts and waves, he was on his feet, taking every hit, his Magic destroyed each time he tried to block hers, he was stumbling and staggering against it all._

_Frea ran forward, the stone shattering under her footsteps as she swung out toward Mordren, her fingers curled and dancing with silver and red, she cut straight through his jacket, leaving long, blistering marks across his arm as she grazed him. "Beat me, torture me, tear my body apart, kill me- I don't care, I will not let you win!" He hissed angrily, his Magic flaring with his emotions as he bombarded her with heavy attack after attack, Frea was pushed back, hissing as some of the Spells left a few marks, but the fire in her eyes never wavered._

_"To hell with it if my Magic breaks my body, and to hell with it if you or it kills me!" She snapped, her words icy and seething. "To hell with all of this nonsense! I don't know what gave you the right to decide you were going to be the one to plunge the world into chaos, or that I was gonna be the one in your way. But I'm here if I like it or not, and I won't let you. If I have to give in, change myself, let myself fall past that line I held myself back from crossing... then so fucking be it!"_

Mordren killed her, once, and nearly twice- she hadn't been hopeful that after using her Chance, with what injuries he had given her- that she'd recover at all. She had expected to come back, beat him.... and then that was it. She hadn't counted on her Magic being wild enough to kill her too.

And honestly? Adding that atop what Mordren did should have killed her- immediately. She should have never survived long enough to get back to the Guild, to have Wendy and Sherria and Porlyusica trying to heal her, she should have died out there, on her Mountain nearly the second that Mordren was gone too. It didn't make sense that she'd stayed alive as long as she had before Laxus.... not even with Healing Magic.

Her Magic had been trying to heal her, when she was fighting with Mordren. It tried to heal her just as much as it tore her apart.... that was likely the only reason she was here now. Her Magic broke her, and slapped her back together again- just enough- to keep her alive, drowning the last two weeks until she'd been so tired and just given in.

".... I had to do whatever I had to... to beat him.... stop him...." Her voice dropped to something just shy of a whisper and she hissed at herself, the lump in her throat threatening to break her voice altogether. "... I didn't know what I could do... I didn't know All Magic was real..... not until.... not until I started using it.... and then I couldn't stop.... I had to win..... nothing else mattered at that instant.....tch...... I'm sorry...."

"... I know I promised that I'd do what it took to win..... but I chose to win and sacrifice living through it. I'm sorry, Master..." She mumbled quietly, swallowing hard against the guilt, the _regret_

Failure, more than anything.

".... Frea..." Master breathed, his eyes glittering in shock and worry when he saw her shoulders hunch more, tendrils of her hair falling to hide her face from view- but he could see the pain and the guilt just by seeing how tightly her hands had wrung together in her lap. She seemed to fold in on herself slightly, crumble even- and he couldn't recall a time she had looked so frail and small, like she was being crushed under her own emotions. What confident, strong girl he and everyone else were so used to was breaking away to show someone uncertain, someone who sounded so, so guilty.

There was anger there, annoyance at the confession- it made him angry she would ever thought it was worth it to win instead of ensure she'd live. But even then he couldn't be all that angry- especially not when Frea looked so torn over it in the end, regretful.... Sorry.

"Listen, Frea." Master murmured, his tone gentle but suddenly firm. "...... I understand, I may not agree with your choice... But I do understand why you made it. I am not angry, I'm not disappointed either... I'm just worried. I know why you chose the way you did... I know how much keeping everyone safe means to you. You've always put the Guild before yourself, its commendable, and speaks to who you are as a friend, and a family member.... I just sometimes wish you'd think of yourself more. But I know you well enough, and I will not try to change you."

Master's hand landed gently on Frea's shoulder, the blonde Dragon Slayer stiffening slightly in surprise, her eyes snapping up toward him.

".... I accept your decisions, knowing you have good reason to make them. I am not angry, please don't feel so guilty over it... You did your best, and you are still here, Frea...." Frea bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing slightly as she met his eyes and found she hadn't the will to look away. Even though in that minute she felt like a child that needed to be reassured, and _hated_ it. Especially if her surge in emotions and uncertainty was clear enough to him to have him reassuring her at all.

"It would do best not to dwell on the past. What happened cannot be changed... We can simply do our best to contend with what consequences come in the quake of all this. I'm more worried over what will happen, and what this new surge in Power could do to you again." He patted her shoulder slightly, his hand drawing away slowly as the concern shown through his eyes a bit brighter.

"... Indeed, this is an issue we need to address." Mavis murmured softly, Frea sweatdropping slightly as she nodded a little, her eyes flashing. Frea rubbed the back of her neck slightly, taking in a small breath as her eyes fell away from them again.

".... Right.... Sorry..." Frea mumbled,

"... The simple fact of the matter is this;" Porlyusica broke in easily, her eyes steady and expression serious. "If your Magic gets up to the same level it did, and as out of control- it _will_ kill you." The sheer bluntness of the word made Master and Mavis alike flinch slightly, though Frea did not look at all surprised at the words.

"While I have promised to do everything in my power to heal you and to try and leave no lasting damage- I cannot ensure there will not be some lingering effect. What happened to you, and the injuries you sustained are the worst and most serious I have ever seen. It is a miracle you're alive, even more so able to move as much as you can." Porlyusica grumbled, some small semblance of a flinty tone working its way into her voice near the end. "It is very likely that your body _won't_ be able to hand much stress at all after this, before breaking down again. You may heal but all of this is going to leave more than a few marks, and you won't be able to go about injuring yourself as frivolously as you always have- your body won't be able to take damage as well, any longer. You cannot be overextending yourself for any reason at all, and you certainly can't risk your Magic growing to that same level again- you will not survive it a second time around."

Frea nodded slightly, ".... I know..." She mumbled, and she did. But the portion on _how_ she was gonna keep her Magic in check? She and Saige alike had doubts on how well she would be able to keep her Magic in check now... It had just grown to be too much.

".... Its not my intention to let my Magic get that out of hand, ever again." Frea mumbled,

"..... Are you going to be able to keep your Magic under control?" Master asked quietly, speaking aloud the concern she stopped herself from voicing. She stiffened slightly, sweatdropping ever so faintly as he tilted his head at her, his eyes narrowed. ".... It seems to me your Magic has increased, rapidly- and not just with 'All Magic'. The growth in such a short amount of time was immense, and that can't be undone... Your Power has grown, tripled if not more- and in the course of only an hour. Growing one's Magic Power to that extreme would usually take years, and that time would allow control and time to adapt to that new level of Magic... But you haven't had that time." Mavis seemed to grimace slightly at the thought, though she had thought of this herself beforehand.

"With what level of Magic Power you have now, are you sure you'll be able to control it at all...?" Master asked slowly, his gaze steady as Frea found herself glancing away.

There it was- one of the several questions she had been asking herself over and over again. And honestly, she didn't have an answer. Saige had promised his help but she couldn't think of what he would do... And seeing as how he hadn't elaborated, she'd have to wait to ask until that 'later date' he'd mentioned.... And until then?

"..... I don't know...." Frea mumbled, she could feel the worry spark from them all in tangent at the answer. "...... I hope so.... But I have no idea... As it is my Magic hasn't come back yet, so I don't even have a gauge of how much more Magic Power I have... Or how hard it'll be to keep it under control."

Mavis and Master glanced between themselves, looking uneasy at an answer that did nothing to comfort them- but it was the truth, she just.... Didn't know.

"... I'm just gonna have to wait and see what happens..." Frea mumbled, swallowing slightly. ".... And handle it, whatever happens...."

".... That..... Is not a comforting plan..." Mavis mumbled, Frea sighed.

"... But what else can I do?" Frea asked softly, "I'm not gonna know what I can and can't handle until I try using my Magic again, and that's not gonna be for awhile yet... And even then, its gotta come back again. It's been two weeks and I don't feel like there's a shred of Magic Energy left in me. I'm gonna have to wait, and if my Magic gets to be too much for me to keep in control, I'll find a way to deal with it... But I'm a little out of options right now...... I'm just gonna have to take it in stride."

"And if your Magic comes back and is too much for you to handle?" Porlyusica grumbled lowly, "That is _precisely_ the sort of stress that your body will not be able to take." Master blanched a little at that, his hands doing together in his lap tightly. Frea gazed at the Old Lady and that serious look she had settled on her, her eyes flashing slightly.

"...... I'm not sure if it would help that much, but if it gets that bad I could ask Jynx to put one of her Limiter Seals on me." Frea replied quietly,

".... You broke the last one, when your Magic grew in anger at the GMG." Mavis murmured, though honestly the sheer jump on Magical Pressure when it happened told her that Jynx's Seal had been Limiting Frea's Magic drastically. "... It may not work, if your Magic grows too strong for even a Limiting Seal- they would simply break, Jynx's Magic may not be able to hold against yours."

".... Grant you, that Limiter Seal held out through the Spell I used to turn Solana into a Celestial Spirit." Frea replied, earning shocked gaze from everyone in the room. "And even before that, that Seal had been on my arm for the three months prior. It held all the way through that, the Celestial Binding Spell- and being a 'Magic Anomaly'- all the way into the GMG before I managed to break through it." She sighed slightly, "... Her Limiter Seal even held up when I got all worked up about Tomaru and Death Bolt, and I was considerably more angry then, than at the GMG."

They glanced between one another quickly, entirely taken aback at the revelation and reeling slightly for it. That Limiter Seal remaining contact on Frea for months seemed impossible- but it _had_ to be impossible for it to have never broken when Frea caused that Magic Anomaly half the Country had seen.

And yet it had happened?! Frea's Magic was striking and it seemed ludicrous to imagine that even Jynx's Magic could restrict the Energy Dragon Slayers so well. Jynx was skilled in her own right but one hardly looked at her and thought _pure power,_ and it certainly seemed like nothing compared to Frea's.

".... You... Are serious..?" Mavis stammered slightly, Frea nodded.

"... Jynx is more powerful than you realize." Frea mumbled softly, after all.... Of the Forces of Creation? Jynx's Magic was one of them... And more than that.

_What did Naraka call her...? .... Seleyn...?_

_.... One of the 'Mortal Embodiment's of a Force of Creation.... Like me._

".... Alright, so... Perhaps maybe Jynx's Seal can last against your Magic, should it get out of hand." Mavis relented slowly, though she still seemed rather skeptical. ".... Though.... Limiter Seals only repress Magic to keep it from rising to the surface.... Subdue them enough so you cannot use Magic easily."

"That Magic is still inside you, it could still _hurt_ you, even if the Seal keeps it from being tangible enough to damage the outside world. It could still very well damage you regardless- tear you apart from the inside out like 'All Magic'." Porlyusica grumbled, clearly not at all impressed with the 'solution'. "Using a Limiter Seal could very well be just like trying to cage an animal; it keeps it locked away but it can still claw the inside the cage and damage it."

In this analogy, the cage her body and the animal her Magic... And with how bent and beat up the 'Cage' was, that 'animal' could do some incredible damage, and she knew it. She had gone over her options (what few of them there were) already, and she knew using a Limiting Seal could keep her Magic more manageable on a use-basis, but it was still swirling around inside her, clawing at the bars and trying to get out. That stress would be immense, and if it got bad enough- she could start tearing up organs, and bone... And she realized that immediately, as did Porlyusica it seemed.

"... That's true......" Frea relented quietly, agreeing had Master and Mavis looking worried- the air felt like electricity in that moment and she closed her eyes against the sudden wash of pale gold, pink and white color that suddenly seemed to seep into the room and float across her vision. "..... But even then, it might be worth it to give my body time to adjust to the new level of Power slowly, and eventually all the way- and I'd need a Limiter to keep my Magic from rising too quickly.... " She mused, she felt the annoyance pickle from Porlyusica at the suggestion, and sighed.

"..... If you have a better alternative I am all ears... But I've been mulling it over and I can't come up with anything else..... And as it stands, I might be ok and I might be able to handle this crazy rise in my Magic Power just fine.... We are just gonna have to wait and see." She mumbled, wincing inwardly at the throbbing that started in her head.

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing them watching her now with such tenseness and apprehension it was painful to look at. But their faces blurred, the unwanted wash of color faded only slightly. But they didn't say anything- because like her, they didn't have another answer or solution.

".... I promise, I'll let you know if it starts getting really bad...... But I've got to try and do my best to handle it on my own, first." Frea murmured lightly, "... I've managed to keep a good handle on my Magic for years, even when things went sideways.... It'll take getting used to if it comes to that..... But I'll find a way to stay in control." Her lips twitched at the corners, a small, split second of some rueful smile.

".... I don't really have a choice, I can't lose it....." She sighed, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw Mavis look away from her quickly at that small comment.

".... I do not like leaving things to chance. Especially so when what you plan on chancing could affect your health." Porlyusica grumbled, Master shook his head a little.

".... I would feel better if you weren't running the risk of ending up in a bad situation- with your own Magic, no less...." Master murmured quietly, "..... Magic is a fickle thing... If you are not careful it can do irreparable damage... More so the stronger the Magic...." His voice dropped, almost as if he was talking to himself. "..... But you are right.... I cannot think of a way to keep you from harm if you're Magic gets that out of hand. Limiting it could hurt you- but it may also be enough to let your body adjust to the new level of Magic Energy, even if it hurts you at the same time...... Apart from that, I might have suggested Nullifying your Magic completely until we have a definite solution...." He sweatdropped slightly, ".... But I have serious doubts Nullifying your Magic would do any good.... I cannot think of anything that could control nor contend with what sheer level of Power your Magic rose to when you were fighting Mordren."

".... I am not sure I have another solution either..." Mavis admitted, though she sounded pained to do just that. Porlyusica leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed about her chest and huffing in agitation.

"..... Annoying humans..." The Old Lady hissed, "..... You can't be using Magic, for any reason. Not even to test it. With how weak you are now using any sort of Magic, small or not will send your health spiraling. Even if your Magic hasn't returned yet, it will. Leave it to chance if you will...... Tch... But if it begins to affect you in any way you need to tell me _immediately_ , understood?" She growled sternly, Frea nodded.

"I understand." All three still looked unhappy, and resigned. None of them liked it, not with the risk, but they realized well enough they had nothing they could do... It just didn't make it any easier.

"..... Away from that, Frea.... We were hoping to discuss the things that Mordren said.. Involving the 'Forces of Creation'." Mavis spoke up softly after a moment of tense silence between them, "You responded to him as if you were already aware of what they were, and knew more than he did."

"We haven't been able to piece together much of why he decided to attack and what the 'Ritual' was... Or if it was even real, or a fancy notion." Master murmured, "When he pulled us there he said you and Chase were to fight with him for deciding the Balance of Light over Dark..... and that the Magics meant to fight for it consisted of those 'Forces of Creation'.... To which Energy Magic is apart of." He paused, "..... I suppose the biggest question is; was it all true? How much of what he said was fact and fiction? And what do you know about it..?"

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes falling into her hands as she sighed internally.

How much was true?

She wasn't sure she believed it... and she wasn't sure if she had any right not to.

"....... To be honest, I don't know much...... And I'm not really sure how easily I can explain it either..... I'm still having a hard time deciding what was nonsense and what wasn't." She started slowly, "...... There's.... A few things.... That I just feel like I know on instinct, though why I know it isn't easy to explain.... The rest of it is guesswork, I guess..." She shook her head slightly,

"..... The Forces of Creation are this notion, or maybe _Theory_ is better- that all life, existence, world, everything: tangible and intangible are spanned from the mixture of four distinct Powers.... Or Magics if you think of it that way." Frea mumbled, ".... Its the mixing of those four that make up everything in some way... So in that idea, nothing exists without those Four Magics and nothing would exist without them...... Put them all together and they are... 'Creation' itself."

They blinked, looking slightly awed and unsure of the explanation. Mavis sweatdropped, blinking a few times as she tapped a finger to her chin lightly, almost in thought, before she looked up toward Frea again.

".... Mordren was convinced there were three, not four." Mavis pressed gently, "... You told him he was wrong."

_..... he was wrong.... Odd, considering so many years of his life were dedicated to studying the damn things._

She winced slightly as a flash of pain ran through her head, cursing herself silently for letting her thoughts trail there.

".... Yeah." Frea mumbled, ".... _I_ could be wrong, but I think they're supposed to be Time, Soul, Energy _and_ Death.... Making it four Magics, and not the first three he kept on about.... Or at least....." she broke off slightly,

_.... Do I tell them about Naraka...?_

She hesitated, she hated she did but she couldn't help it. How the hell was she meant to explain _him_? Or about the Reach?

"..... That is my version... Anyway..." She put in quickly, Mavis blinked. "..... The version that makes most sense to me, at any rate... given the things I've learned and been told.... And felt...."

"... And what he mentioned, about the places holding those Powers...?" Mavis murmured,

"... Nvindorr, and Hilshine.... And my Mountain, where I trained..." Frea mumbled, flinching at the ache that ignited in her core at thought of that place... It was likely nothing but ruin and rubble now, nothing like it had been when she was with Chaitanya......

She swallowed, hard.

_... Chaitanya...._

She let out a small, slightly shaky breath, forcing herself to push away the pain on her heart.

"..... They're hubs for the Magic, where its concentrated, at it's most powerful and pure form.. and locked away from the world. I wasn't aware that my Mountain was one of them, though... Not until Mordren dropped us there." Frea replied quietly, ".. Nearest I can piece together, he wanted to gain control over every tomb containing one of the Forces of Creation, in the hopes it would get him closer to that power of 'Creation'. I locked him out of Nvindorr and Hilshine, and ruined that part of his plan.... So he went with trying to throw the world into Chaos by tipping the balance in whatever insane ritual or rite he thought all that was..." She shrugged slightly, shaking her head a bit.

"... Like I said... I don't get all of it either.... It's a lot of crazy and impossible to try and work through."

".... It is all.... Unheard of to me...." Master breathed, Mavis nodded stiffly in agreement. ".... In all history and theory of Magic, I have never come across the idea of 'Forces of Creation' or Tombs of those Magics..... Or a Rite to decide the Balance of Light over Dark... _Not once_..... I suppose it shouldn't be a wonder you would be confused by all of it as well..... But I still have to wonder what was true.." Master shuddered slightly, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"... That man's power was no lie, I've never come across anyone with that sheer amount of crushing Magical Energy.... But for that much power I find it hard to fathom he could exist and there be no record of him at any time..... he seemed to come from nowhere..." Master hissed,

".... It seems even harder to fathom that he could have very well been around longer than that of even Zeref." Mavis murmured lowly, ".... Zeref who has been around for thousands of years, immortal..... And if I am to be honest... It would seem to me Mordren could have been even more powerful than Zeref...." Mavis bit the inside of her lip, her eyes falling closed as her hands linked together a bit tightly in her lap. Frea blinked, "... A truly chilling thought..... and even more remarkable that you were able to contend with him, Frea...... And survived it...."

Frea stiffened, sweatdropping slightly at the words.

She wouldn't be here now if Laxus hadn't-

_....tch..._

"...... indeed." Master breathed, his eyes flashing. Frea bit the inside of her cheek as she felt the pain flash from him in the next instant,

"...... There is another thing that's been worrying me, Frea. It happened when you and Chase were going to use your 'Energy Mage Defense'." Mavis started softly, slowly, her green gaze level on the Energy Dragon Slayer and so damned _piercing_.

Frea felt like her heart stopped altogether, her eyes widening a little as chills ran up and down her spine. Mavis simply held her in that green stare- and she knew what that look held behind it.

Her breath caught in her throat painfully, her heart pounding faster in a rush of fear she absolutely _hated_.

".... Gajeel said he heard you mention it had happened before, when you were fighting with Tomaru... It is what made you lose."

_How do I explain to them... That I might end up...?_

* * *

 

_A wash of wind swept up as Mordren swiped his hand, clearing the dust and uplifted land from around himself in a clean wash of his Magic, his clothes dirty and ripped, blood dripping from a cut across his face and arm, his lips twisted in an almost maniacal grin._

_"Has the Abyss claimed the great and powerful Energy Dragon Slayer?!" He called, his Magic shooting out toward Frea who was still utterly emotionless, her eyes still and flinty as she pushed off the ground, landing neatly on an Energy Box she had created in but a moment, before she launched herself upward into the air, her Magic rising over her head as she lift her arms up._

_Chase hissed, shuddering again at the neutrality on his Old Mentor's face, it was wrong, it was off... there was something suddenly different about her, and that feeling of cold hit him again, and dread creeped in. Something about her felt wrong, horribly wrong. He placed his hands on the ground, his Magic pouring into the cracks in the earth and moving quickly toward where Mordren stood, still smiling up as Frea fell through air toward him._

_"You tried to take my head off! And bury me alive! Oh I hoped I would see this!" Mordren smirked, eyes wild._

_"The day that Malunafrey, great Energy Dragon Slayer, will finally Fall!"_

* * *

 

_..... How do I explain.... I'm corrupted...? That this darkness is growing on my Soul.....?_

* * *

 

_Her jaw clenched, her eyes falling shut as that same icy pain that had been rearing it's head without end, ran through her core again. Throbbing incessantly as she felt the chill grow a bit firmer in her heart- it happened, again, right there with all of them and she had to do everything she could not to wince out loud. Because what explanation could she come up with? She was hurt, she was wounded- but this pain came from something else, from something she doubted they would really understand, and it wasn't something altogether tangible either._

_That darkness was eating away at her, always, and when it hurt so bad like this? It was like it had ripped off another piece and started chewing._

_It was worse than being stabbed a thousand times, worse than having Mordren rip through hee body with his Magic._

_And it just kept on getting worse, everytime it happened- steadily and without end... It was so bad. She might even just-_

* * *

 

_..... How do I tell them.... It can't be fixed?_

* * *

 

_The world around her was spinning, the air moving and swirling and utterly pitch black. It was heavy, throbbing, she couldn't scarcely breath under it let alone move as she remained battered on all sides._

_It was pure, sheer Power- she felt it in her heart. It was Magic and of a caliber she couldn't fathom, it was stronger than Mordrsn.... Stronger than Frea. Immeasurable._

_Carla couldn't make heads nor tails of what was going on, she was trapped- stuck inside this vast sea of black and her body aching from being rammed into so hard. She was being suffocated, consumed-_

_"N-no.... It can't be..."_

_She couldn't place who's voice that was, it sounded familiar and yet she didn't know why. But she heard the terror, the pain- and the disbelief._

_"There's... There's no way...!"_

_The world of pitch black around her shook violently, a boom ringing around her as the dark became split apart for only an instant by muffled, jagged yellow-before the gold was swallowed up again._

_Carla shuddered, her eyes wide and a cold chill falling down her spine as her eyes locked with terrifyingly familiar ones._

_Cold, glittering dull grey._

_"Carla!"_

* * *

 

Carla yelled, lunging upward in fright to painfully bright light. She was gasping in terror, her fur on end and her heart pounding madly against her ribcage.

"Carla..! Are you alright..?" Wendy's soft voice sounded beside her, the bluenette on her knees and her hand reaching forward to land gently on Carla's paw. Carla blinked, her eyes falling on Wendy and dazed as she did her best to calm down and make sense of where she was-

_..F....Fairy Hills.... In our... room_

".... Were you having a vision, Carla..?" Wendy asked tentatively. Carla shuddered, holding her ears in her paws and taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"...n..no... I don't think so.... I think it may have just been a nightmare...." Carla stammered, though Wendy could hear how unsure she was of the answer.

_.... Those eyes... Gray and lifeless.... cold.... Magic a choking, sick black..._

"..... Mordren.... It was about Mordren...." Carla stammered, Wendy visibly flinched at the name.

".... It was a nightmare.... Mordren can't come back.... He's dead... There's no future that could... Ever.... Involve him...."

* * *

 

"Teach... We need to talk about this."

Frea sweatdropped, her eyes moving away from the ceiling and over toward the unusually tense and somber form of her former Student that had halted himself in the infirmary on that second week.

Her hand fell away from holding her chin in it, her fingers grazing softly against her cheek as she cast him a sideways glance, her fangs biting down on the inside of her cheek and her stomach twirling unpleasantly.

He grimaced slightly at the look of fear he saw ignite in his Old Mentor's eyes for but half a second, the entirely unpleasant emotion flashing from her for, where he'd seldom felt it before..... And once upon a time never expected he would. She looked exhausted, pulled every which direction and she looked afraid- tense beyond any level becuase she _knew_ exactly why he'd come inside that room when everyone had started home and the Guild was going quiet again.

And she really, really did not want to go there.... And maybe he didn't blame her, but he couldn't leave it alone either. This was just too serious an issue, and they really needed to be straight to one another about it.

".... Teach..." He mumbled, she flinched- _flinched_.

He stopped short, his eyes widening a little at the reaction.

There was pain sparking off of her in the next minute, powerful, piercing pain that rammed into him almost hard enough he felt like he was being stabbed. It made him feel sick, it stopped his breath in his throat and sent his pulse racing, his body went rigid in worry and shock as Frea hunched in on herself slightly, her hands holding tight of the fabric of her shirt and shoulders hunching. She hissed, badly- her body shaking and her breathing ragged by the time he felt the waves of pain from her halt.

He shuddered slightly, he felt like his heart had dropped into his feet.

He'd never felt that much pain, not from anyone- it was a level beyond what torture would have been like, or being burned alive... It was _awful_ , and it came out of nowhere- no warning, nothing.

Frea was always in so much pain just from her wounds nowadays, but that was something else- something worse, cold, dark... And to be honest, with how sick it made him feel- how much it just _hurt him_ to feel it coming from her- he didn't understand how she held against it, or even how she managed to live with it and stay so collected and quiet all at once.

He'd climbed to his feet and moved closer to her without consciously thinking about it. His hands moved to reach out toward her but he stopped- she likely didn't want to be touched and it wasn't as if anything he did would help her feel better... He wasn't sure anything could, from what little he understood of it.

It just made him feel worse knowing that, though. Useless even... Useless _again_.

But she couldn't keep up with that, not that much pain- and not as often as it happened. It would have been too much for anyone just after the first two times, and he knew it had been happening regularly- that pain flared several times a day and it seemed to just keep getting worse. Even for Frea, that was just too much pain and strain to live under.

"...tch.... Damn... It..." She huffed, a little hoarsely. He sweatdropped at the sound of her breathing, his eyes glittering.

"..... We _really_ need to talk about this, Teach..." He murmured, his voice gentle yet persistent. ".... You can't live like this... All that pain, it's just too much."

She cast him a weary glance, shaking her head slightly as her breathing settled down again.

"..... I'm fine...." She mumbled,

"No you're _not_." He growled, maybe a touch more harshly than he needed to. "I can _feel_ your pain, Teach- and its really, _really_ bad. You're not just exhausted and hurting from all the wounds Mordren gave you, that much pain does not come from regular injuries." She blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly as he huffed under his breath. "Do _not_ tell me you're 'fine', I know you're not!"

Her eyes fell away from him and fell closed instead. He growled under his breath, slowly sinking down into the chair beside the bed as his eyes remained fixed on her.

"....... You're gonna need to talk to me... I know what I felt and I think I understand what it is, and what it means..... But I need you to explain it to me." He started slowly, ".... I can feel it still, there's something cold and dark latched on to you. I have to really try hard to look for it, I wouldn't have ever known it was there before what happened with Mordren... And I know it's affecting you. For a few minutes there you _Fell_ , Teach. You went Dark- and it hurt you to try and stop from giving into whatever Evil Energy it is... It's still hurting you. But I don't get why, or even where this came from... You're not Evil, Teach. You never have been, what I felt coming from you... It wasn't you, it's like a separate thing entirely."

He paused, sweatdropping heavily as he gazed at her steadily and she didn't move, she hardly seemed to breathe- and she certainly didn't open her eyes to look at him again.

"Tell me what's going on." He grumbled, his tone becoming the slightest bit edgy for half a second. "Tell me what we need to do, what we can do to help you, Teach."

"You can't." Her sharp reply caught him off guard, and he recoiled a little at the sudden fiery blaze her silver gaze took on when she looked up at him. "There's nothing to be done, it _can't_ be fixed and you need to get that, Kid. I am going to have to live with it, even if it hurts, even if I feel like crap- I don't have a choice. Pain is better than becoming..." she hissed, he blinked as she seemed to bite the inside of her cheek, and he felt fear prickle from her for half a second then.

"......Becoming Mordren." She finished lowly, Chase stiffened at the name. Frea shook her head in near agitation,

".... You couldn't ever fall that far, Teach.... Not enough to be _anything_ like him." Chase replied quickly,

"... I can when its the very same darkness that corrupted him, that's living inside me now." Frea mumbled, Chase felt his heart drop to his feet again. "....... Mordren wasn't evil, not in the beginning. He tried to take control of some ancient, volatile Magic and it ended up taking over him, it stained his soul and _drove_ him into darkness. Turned him evil where he hadn't been before... Made him do the things he did, kill people, become..... Made him a monster."

Frea swallowed, shaking her head at herself and in an attempt to cast off the sudden memory of Reyan that sprung to the surface of her mind.

"...... It's in me, now. Some section of that Magic that corrupted him passed over and latched onto me when he rammed his hand through my side back in Hilshine.... It's been spreading since then, and it just got a lot worse when we were fighting with him on my Mountain." Frea grumbled lowly. "It can't be fixed, it can't be gotten rid of... I live with it or it turns me into something like Mordren. And I am _not_ letting that happen, _ever_."

Frea hissed under her breath faintly,

"..... There's nothing to be done, Kid. It won't go away, there's nothing you or I or anyone else can do to stop it getting.... This is just how it is." She murmured lowly,

"...... That can't be it, Teach.." Chase mumbled after a few moments of slightly stunned silence. "..... How the hell do you.... When did you know about this? If it happened back in Hilshine, have you been-?"

He was angry, just a little as he cut himself off. His blue eyes flashed as he settled her with a small glare,

Had she been hiding this the entire time? Since Hilshine? And she never told anyone?

Moon had told the Guild that something had happened to Frea when she was fighting with Tomaru. Something had gone really, really wrong and she couldn't understand what- but it happened again when fighting Mordren and Chase knew what it was. Pain and Darkness that was slowly swallowing his Old Mentor whole and Frea was struggling so damned hard against it.

Had she been hiding what was wrong for that long without saying _anything_?

Frea sweatdropped,

"... No.... Yes..." She mumbled softly, Chase frowned. "..... I thought maybe... Something wasn't right, but I didn't piece it all together until Mordren came along... Until I started to lose...."

"..... So how do you know about all of this, then? About Mordren and him no being evil once?" Chase grumbled, "How do you know about _any_ of it? The Magic? How do you know it can't be fixed?"

Fear flashed from Frea again, and those times it was mixed with sadness so deep he shuddered.

"....it's.... It's all complicated, Kid..." Frea murmured, "..... Mordren and the Forces of Creation, All Magic and the Rite.... There's so much crap that's going on and ties into it and its all crazy.... Its too much at once." Frea's forehead fell into her hand as her head bowed slightly, "..... I'm trying to make it all..... Just make sense, and I'm not having any luck..."

Frea sighed,

"...... I don't know if I want to just believe all of it, either...." She breathed, almost all to herself.

Of course, she wasn't sure she had much choice on the matter....... and she wasn't sure anyone else would believe it if she were to try explaining it all. She wasn't sure Chase would.... But maybe...

"......... I don't know if you'll even be able to wrap your head around it, Kid...... But........" Frea mumbled uncertainly, "..... The Forces of Creation, the Magic that Mordren was talking about... Legend or myth or nonsense, whatever.... They exist somehow, and with them there are people who.... Who are incarnate of those Magics. The most powerful, mortal users of them, each with their own skills, history, whatever...."

"...... I am apparently one of them.... The incarnate for Energy.... and with that comes the whole 'All Magic' and apparently knowing things I really, really shouldn't....." Frea trailed off, Chase's eyes fixed to her and completely still.

"....... Mortal incarnate.... For Energy..... As a Force..... Of Creation...?" He mumbled slowly, "...... I mean..... It did kinda sound... Crazy.....at the time, when he was lecturing on and on.... But...." Chase sighed, his eyes falling closed a moment as he ran a hand through his hair.

"..... So...... Say it is true, and you really are.... it wouldn't be so much a stretch for me, that you could be the strongest user of Energy Magic, Teach. And given all the crazy things that have been happening..... It wouldn't be fair to say none of it has merit, the Forces of Creation or Incarnates... I think I've seen too many impossible things firsthand lately to just write it off." Chase mumbled, his eyes slowly opening to trail toward Frea, who was not looking at him- she looked so tired, so torn.

"....... Is being the 'mortal incarnate' of Energy have something to do with what he kept calling you?" He asked quietly, "... Malunafrey..?"

Frea nodded, just once, stiffly even. Chase bit the inside of his cheek,

"....... And what you said... Mordren kept on about three Forces of Creation, but you told him he had it wrong. That there are four, not three..... Energy, Time, Soul and Death."

".... You heard that?" Frea's soft question caught him off guard a second.

"........ I heard all of it... Felt, all of it..." Chase replied lowly. "... I got pretty beat up, but I was never out of it enough not to know what was going on..... I knew what happened, even subconsciously. That much Power and....." he shook his head a little. ".... Even beat to hell, I was still awake enough to make out and feel all that happened."

Though honestly his consciousness had faded a little in the middle where he couldn't really make out all the words. It all got blurred somewhere in there where he remembered nothing but feeling so much Power coming from her it was like being next to the sun, Power and Magic that was so many colors and types and it was all definitely hers- whether or not it took on flame or air or iron. But he remembered that, even outside his own pain and his own exhaustion- and he would never forget it either.

Frea nodded slightly, her eyes narrowed to slits and tracing along the hand left abandoned in her lap.

"...... A part of just 'knowing things I really, really shouldn't' I just know that three was wrong... It was always four, it was always those four..... And I realized Mordren had it wrong." Frea mumbled, in itself being a lie- Naraka told her, but she was already discussing things crazy enough without mentioning the fact she had literally held a conversation with a Dragon made of Death Magic... And was Death Magic itself entirely?

_Damn it... It's too complicated...._

And besides, just like she instinctively knew Mordren was lying through the battle, that maybe he wasn't always bad, among other things she felt and knew just naturally without ever being told. She supposed maybe when he had first set there to be three she knew it was wrong on her own, just faintly.

".... I don't know how to explain it.... But there's some things I've always just known, without hearing it somewhere, or being told... It's information that's just..... Written in my bones....."

Chase blinked, his eyes narrowing a little as he bit the inside of his cheek slightly.

That? That wasn't a stretch, Frea knowing things that should have been impossible for her to. She'd known plenty of things over the years that left he and other people wondering _how_ she knew, but eventually he'd just accepted it.... 'I know more than you guys think I do' was a familiar phrase he had heard from his Old Mentor and was the truth.

"... Alright..... But if there are incarnate of the Forces of Creation, ans you're one... Doesn't that mean that there are three more? For Soul, Time and.... Death...?"

_.... He really just glossed over the lack of answer for how I know all of this, didn't he?_

Frea cast him a sideways glance for a small second, faintly shocked at how little he hadn't pressed the point and how quickly he had moved on.... Does he actually believe all of this? She could see the confusion, and hesitation.... But yes, maybe he almost did believe all of the crazy. He trusted her well enough not to just write it off immediately, but she was still a little taken aback.

And maybe a little.... Relieved. She almost needed someone who would keep and open mind and level head to just talk through all of this insanity.... And while she was sure Laxus would listen, she wasn't sure he'd really wrap his head around it as well as Chase might. Chase was always better at taking things that were abstract and a little out there... Hell, he'd followed along in her teaching him a Magic that at its core made no sense and he hardly ever complained about it.

".... Yeah." She murmured,

"..... Those..... Those are three Magics that are either so rare I know no one who uses them, or I have never heard of." Chase mumbled, "Death and Time Magic I've seen... But _Soul_? What the hell is Soul Magic supposed to be?"

"...... You actually already know the mortal incarnate for Soul." Frea replied softly, his eyes widened a little in clear surprise. "... Though it seems the name for the Magic has changed over time... To Spirit Magic."

"....... _Jynx?_ " Chase breathed, Frea nodded. ".... You're kidding...."

"No, I'm serious.... You could ask her yourself." Frea replied, ".... Though she probably understands little more than I do, at this point..."

_"... hmm... yes, but I myself am still a bit behind on the details. So I apologize that I cannot explain further."_

Chase sweatdropped a little, his mind flashing to the words and how similar they sounded with what Frea said just then.

He leaned back in his chair with a long sigh, running a hand through his hair again in near exasperation.

"..... Ok.... So you... And Jynx...." He mumbled, ".... But the other two? Any clue who they are?"

Frea shook her head, "No, I have no clue." She sighed,

"... Would Jynx know?" He asked, Frea blinked.

"..... I don't know." She mumbled, though she had a feeling that Jynx did indeed know. ".... We haven't talked." Frea admitted softly, Chase blinked at that in slight surprise, before he shook his head a little to cast off the thought.

"....... Is all this new information why you just _know_ you can't be helped?" He pressed, "You haven't given me a straight answer, Teach."

"I'm corrupted." Was the soft reply. "That evil has.... It's stained me, started eating away at my soul. It's latched on and it can't be gotten rid of without..."

"... Without killing you."

Chase and Frea alike jumped at the low, near somber answer that sounded then- as well as the flare of an Energy Signature that appeared on the opposite side of the bed from Chase. There was a small haze of purple for a moment before it left Jynx sitting there, her red eyes flashing slightly as she caught Frea's gaze, before she let her attention rest on Chase instead.

"... _What?_ " Chase asked immediately, Jynx seemed to sigh internally.

"... As you are aware now, my Magic is Soul Magic." Jynx replied evenly, ".... It is hard to leave a mark on a Soul, it takes something powerful to do so... What has latched on to Energy Dragon now is.... Volatile, powerful. Once it found a place and held on, its become a part of her soul on a level so deep that attempting to remove it- it could not be done without destroying her physical form." Jynx rest her hands lightly in her lap as she glanced down at them.

".... In all honesty, until recently I hadn't thought it possible to cleanse a soul of such evil at all. Trying to do so only ever resulted in destroying the soul entirely, until there is nothing left." Jynx mumbled, her eyes falling closed a moment. "..... But as it stands, Energy Dragon is right. There is nothing to be done, not by either of you, and not even by me.... Even the Mortal Embodiment of Soul is powerless to fix this... And I am sorry." Frea saw Jynx's hands, now folded together, clasp a bit more tightly in her lap. ".... If I could do anything to spare you this, I would.... But I don't know of anything....... That evil is only going to grow, and you are the only person who can keep it from spreading, though it will be.... Unpleasant." Jynx's eyes flickered up toward Frea for the briefest of seconds, Frea nodded, just slightly.

"...... I know...... It's fine... I'll handle it. I'm going to control it, keep it from making me go... Dark." Frea sighed, she earned a tense look from Chase and Jynx alike at the answer.

"..... Are you sure?" Chase asked Jynx less because he was hoping for a better answer and more because... Just how could there be _nothing_ to fix it?

Jynx's solemn nod had him going quiet, his eyes falling as his shoulders stiffened a little.

_...... She... Teach can't live like that.... Its just.... Its too much....._

He bit the inside of his cheek, hard. His eyes flashed as his hands wrung together tightly,

_...... That much pain.... If it gets worse, could she still fight it? Or wouldn't she just... Want to give in?_

He felt a shiver run up his spine.

_....... Frea can't fall into Darkness all the way, right...? She'd never...._

His eyes snapped shut, hating himself for thinking such a thing but be couldn't help it. All of this? Mortal Incarnations, and Forces of Creation- Jynx and Frea and her soul being corrupted, eaten away by something evil....

.... When did the world get so complicated? It wasn't even all of that- it was how Frea had fought, her Magic... It was all things about World Sense and All Magic and everything he he wanted to understand- but the more he heard the less he felt he did.

If he was reeling.... Hell, he couldn't imagine how Frea felt about it. Or was handling it- she was so exhausted and so tense, and he could see how much strain she was under, and he was sure now a lot of it had to do with all of this...

..... And hell if she deserved to have to deal with any of this bullshit. Why was it always her, huh?

Frea's hand fell lightly on top of his head, snapping him from his head and his thoughts as his eyes flitted up toward her in surprise. She'd shifted, leaning forward a little to reach him as she gave him a small, calm little smile, her fingers tangling in his hair.

"I know, Kid." She murmured, "... I know you're worried, I get it.... If I had the chance, I would have tried to keep you out of it- just so you wouldn't get so worked up about me like this." He stiffened a little, ".... You two, and Mavis are the only people who know about this, and I need it to stay that way, alright?"

She had avoided telling Master and Porlyusica the truth when the prompted her on the subject. As guilty as it made her feel to lie to them- she hadn't a choice. She told them that Mordren had let his Magic latch on to her when they had confronted one another in Hilshine, that a section of his Magic had taken hold of her and that was the reason she had lost to Tomaru- that Mordren was messing with her life and wanted her to lose. She told them he did it again when they were fighting on her mountain, using his Magic to control her as he had before...... Some of it held some truth, but the lie came when she assured them that All Magic and Mordren's demise had done away with any and all control his Magic had had on her. That she was free, it wasn't a problem and she would never be bothered by it again.... That was lie, and Mavis knew it.

Fairy Tail's First Guild Master was clever, she had already pieced together what had really happened- but she knew enough not to out Frea on the lie right away. She had waited until Master and Porlyusica had gone before confronting Frea about it directly, and Frea admitted it... Only because she had seen the way Mavis looked at her, seen the suspicion, seen her know that she wasn't telling the truth.... And that was when Mavis told her that Jynx had explained what happened already.

Mavis promised to say nothing of it to anyone else, upon Frea's soft request... And she wasn't happy about the secret, but Frea had a feeling she was willing to keep it, not just because she asked her to- but because the Guild or anyone else knowing about it would hurt them, worry them- and even Mavis Vermilion had had to accept there was nothing to be done, and no way to fix this....... and more than that;

Frea had been asked to keep a secret of Mavis' own, so maybe now they had to keep the things they knew to themselves.

Chase figured must have frowned a little at the words, because Frea rubbed the top of his head with a slightly somber smile,

"... You're gonna have to trust me, Kid. I know you're worried and I am not blaming you for being.... Living this way is probably gonna suck, at least some of the time- I won't deny that.... But I can take it." She smirked slightly, some fraction of light and mirth appearing in her eyes for a moment- she looked almost like her normal self, she looked freaking calm and his heart ached it.

"Trust me, and that I'll be ok. That I can handle it, whatever happens, yeah?" She asked lightly, his eyes flashed as he simply held her gaze a few moments, before his eyes fell closed.

"..... I... I trust you, Teach...." He mumbled quietly, ".... I trust you.... But I still hate this.." Frea smiled sadly at how unsure he sounded, but she let it be.

_I hate this too... More than you realize._

She let out a small breath as she drew her hand back, leaning back in the process as she let her eyes start to trail over toward Jynx. She caught the Ghost Girl's gaze, she looked just as tense as Chase did, and more so uneasy- but she nodded toward Frea once in agreement.

".... Besides, I've been through worse, you should know me better by now... It's gonna take a lot more than this to tear me down." She added lightly, though her voice was a bit more rueful than she had intended. She shook her head at herself, her eyes turned back toward Chase, only to freeze when she realized he wasn't sitting down in the chair anymore.

He had stood up, his hands reaching forward as he caught her in his hold, pulling her closer into him as his arms wrapped gently around her, his head bowing as he rest his chin lightly atop her head. Frea blinked, her hands moving slowly to take hold of his back in response- though honestly she was a little stunned.

".... Ah.... Kid...?" She breathed, she wasn't sure he heard her at all.

"...... Please.... Just don't die on me again, alright, Teach..?" He asked softly, Frea felt her heart skip a beat. ".... You can't do that to me again.... I want to trust you and I do..... I just want to help, I wish I could help..... You don't deserve any of the hell that you've been through and you don't deserve to have to live through this either......" Frea stiffened at that,

"..... I know you don't want me to worry, but you need to tell me if it gets bad. I might not be able to do anything about it, but I will sure as hell try, even if it's just listening to you trying to piece everything together... You need to trust me too, alright Teach?" He added a bit more firmly then, Frea bit the inside of her cheek.

Frea's breath caught in her throat, her eyes flashing as she felt her heart clench. She could feel his worry, and his pain and fear... And it hurt.

"...... Yeah.... You got it." She mumbled softly, he hugged her a bit tighter. "...... Thanks, Kid..... For listening to all the crazy.... Even if......"

"... You're not gonna go dark, Teach." Chase grumbled, he pulled back, his hand lifting as he flicked her lightly on the forehead. Her eyes flashed and he growled lowly, "...... I know that... I believe in that. You won't."

Jynx smiled sadly at that, though neither Energy Mage saw it.

Damn it, she wished she had that optimism.... Frea wished it too.

"..... But speaking of crazy, there was something else you said to Mordren." Chase murmured, "... I distinctly remember you telling me Energy Mages can't be made without World Sense." Frea sweatdropped a little as he gestured toward her.

"And yet here is the Mortal Incarnate of Energy, and my Energy Magic Teacher- who apparently doesn't have World Sense at all." He sighed, "... Care to explain that..?"

"...... I'm good at breaking rules." Frea sighed, ".... Apparently even that one... Though I'm not sure how I did." she relented, "... But what I told you is what Chaitanya told me. To be entirely honest... I don't think she quite knew how I bypassed that rule either. I just did....."

Frea swallowed slightly, her heart clenching painfully at memory of the Dragon, and more so hating how she felt her voice shake ever so slightly just saying her name.

"..... To be honest.... It probably has something to do with being the Malurey...." Frea added softly, Chase blinked.

"...... Malurey?" He mumbled,

"Mortal Incarnate for Energy." Frea replied.

".... Mordren called you Malunafrey." He pointed out,

".... He got the translation a little wrong." Frea explained quietly, he blinked at that.

"Indeed... It seemed he got a great many things wrong." Jynx's voice broke in quietly, earning the eyes of both Energy Mages. Jynx sighed slightly,

"You probably ought to sit down, if you still intend to listen, Chase." Jynx murmured, "There is a lot we need to straighten out... And it will take a bit of time." Chase blinked, before taking a seat again.

"Are you alright to discuss things, Energy Dragon?" Jynx asked gently, Frea sighed internally. Her eyes flashed a little, before she nodded, once.

_I knew I couldn't keep avoiding it... But that doesn't make it easier...._


	12. Taking Steps...

**Chapter** **1** **2**

**Taking Steps...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

.:+:.

Frea bit down on the inside of her cheek hard, her eyes narrowed to slits as she shot a slightly cross look down at the floor, sighing in agitation under her breath.

"... Frea?"

Moon's voice brought her attention back all the way, away from the memories, away from the sudden flash of anger- all of it. The infirmary fell back into focus and what she had previously been doing as well. Her head moved, glancing upward as her eyes found Moon- who was floating in front of her, looking a little worried and questioning at what silence had fallen over the Energy Dragon Slayer for those few long minutes out of near nowhere.

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, realizing instantly that she had wandered off into her own head without meaning to do so. There was a rush of all the things that she, Jynx and Chase had talked over- a whole mess of things and impossibilities and nonsense that she was trying so hard to wrap her head around and believe-

Everything was so damned complicated and she hated it the more she thought about it. And to add atop it? Jynx was just as confused and unsure as she was- and that went doubly for Chase.

And he tried so hard to just... _Understand_. And he was having such a hard time with it all. But he was doing his best,

And she could tell he was a bit overwhelmed anyway, not that he would let it show outwardly- but she knew.

_Stop... Just stop_

She let out a small breath, shooting Moon an apologetic smile.

"... Sorry, Moon. I got distracted... I was a little lost in thought, heh... " Frea smiled lightly, Moon blinked, her head tilting slightly.

".... Is something bothering you, Frea?" Moon asked softly, ".... Are you... Sure you're ready for this? We aren't going too fast?" She felt the concern prickle from Moon like electricity dancing off her skin.

"We can wait another day, if you think you need it, Frea." Wendy's soft voice sounded next, the bluenette not far from her and hands hooked behind her back.

"No, no..... I'm ok." Frea smiled in reassurance. "I'm sorry for daydreaming, but I really am fine. Promise." She smiled a little more, if a bit sheepishly in the next minute.

"Besides, if I stay in this bed any longer I am going to lose my sanity." She chuckled,

Another four days of spinning through those questions and sitting in that bed had gone by since she had told Chase so much of it. It was filled to the brim with people filtering in and out, days spent talking with the Guild, telling them what they had finally started asking, assuring then (countless, countless times) that she was ok and that they needed to worry less.

She did her best to answer their questions, without letting herself get too worked up, or let them know the things they probably shouldn't ever come to know... Or at least, the things she wasn't looking to share, anyway.

But by now she had exhausted near all topics about Mordren and All Magic with everyone. Which doing so left her time to ask questions, though there was little she needed to ask- the biggest topic remained the one that was worrying her, as well as aggravating her.

The Magic Council was just as uneasy as she was sitting so long in that damn bed.

Chase, though he had seemed a little reluctant to talk about it at the time- had relayed to her what had been going on with the Council. Apparently Aisha had been working with Levy and the Guild Masters for the last two weeks ( _all_ of them- Lamia, Mermaid, Pegasus, Quatro, Saber, and Fairy Tail in all) to scrape together what information they could to try and settle the Council at least a little. And apparently, it was doing little good- maybe unsurprisingly.

Members from every Guild including their Masters had been snatched away and questioned, _relentlessly_. There were threats of imprisonment, threats to charge them with some crime or other- Aisha had apparently been doing her best to juggle the political side of it, and managed to keep people from being thrown behind bars (not that it helped any, the Council was still persistent as _hell_. And as it was, Frea wasn't sure they had any real leverage for arresting anyone).

But mostly?

They were demanding for _her._ And they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted... And the thought of facing them still made her heart drop.

She could feel the tenseness in everyone else, in how little they liked the idea of letting her out of the Guild, let alone to butt heads with the Magic Council. They avoided talking about it wherever they could, growled under their breaths at the thought of it and shot her looks filled with worry and concern when they imagined her being escorted away- and maybe never coming back. The way pain and fear shot off of them like sparks of electricity when they remembered how wounded she was, and what it would do to her and her health to get sent off to Era.

She was by no means healed, moving hurt, breathing hurt- _everything_ hurt, still. She had ceased coughing everytime she raised her voice even slightly, but she couldn't breathe any easier for it. At the very least now she could move, even if it did hurt if she did so too much.

Even with the pain- the worst thing had to have been how much her head ached now, and never ceased doing so.

Her senses had heightened enough she could keep track of a single Energy signature all the way on the other side of Magnolia without hardly trying. Useful, maybe.... But with the heightened senses, the things she felt were so powerful, and so vibrant. An Energy Signature that had felt like a small candlelight, was now something like a burning, wild fire. Everything was bursting, bustling- all Energy, all people, all emotions- _all of it_ battering her on all sides and at all times. It was a great, huge flow- an _ocean_ \- of so much energy and feeling and it was overwhelming. She tried to shut it out and couldn't.

The headache got worse, it never went away- and when it was really bad?

Her vision swam and everything around her became muddied color, the hue of Energy in all kinds and colors bleeding into the waking world and before her very eyes until she could hardly see anything outside the swirl of jumbled together pigmentation.

Everything had been heightened to something ten-times or maybe even more, and try as she might to get used to it- it was proving almost an impossible hope.

And today was no different, though so far it hadn't gotten to the point of seeing bleeding color. She was thankful for that, she had to stay focused and ready-

"That simply makes us think you're more interested in relieving your boredom, than keeping your health in mind." Carla pointed out calmly, from where she was floating near Wendy's shoulder.

Frea's thoughts snapped back to the present as she bit the inside of her cheek at the comment, sweatdropping slightly.

"You do not have the best track record of being _careful_ , girl." Porlyuscia muttered dryly, Frea's shoulders sagged slightly.

"....... look, I get you guys are worried." Frea mumbled,

Oh yes, she knew it so well... and though she never said so aloud, she was quickly getting tired of people asking her if she 'was alright?' and 'sure?' all the damned time. She forced herself a small, silent breath to keep her agitation to a minimum at the thought.

"... but I've been taking it slow the entire time. I wouldn't say I was ready, if I wasn't- _I_ don't want to make things worse for any reason. But I'm ok to do this." She murmured, they blinked, sweatdropping slightly. "Trust me, alright?"

"..... alright, Frea." Moon murmured carefully, her pale blue eyes glinting. Her wings flapped softly as she moved toward Frea's side a little, ".... I know you've been being careful, so I do trust you.... just go slow, ok? If not for your sake, but for mine?" Moon mumbled, Frea smiled slightly.

"You got it." The Energy Dragon Slayer replied softly, her silver gaze moving from her Exceed Partner and toward Wendy, who smiled gently and extended a hand.

Frea held her breath without meaning to, her hand moving forward to take hold of Wendy's, before her eyes fell to the floor.

She was sitting up, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed and her hands linked together in her lap. It had been painful to move to that position at first, but now that she was there it was not so bad- her heartrate picked up a little though, her hand locked with Wendy's now as she slowly started to inch her feet toward the floor and off the bed.

It had been over a month since she had been out of that room, and that long since Mordren and her battle against him.... For that long she had hardly sat up on her own, let alone thought of standing. Her body ache at the thought of it, her leg most of all- that gaping hole that Mordren's Magic had torn through her right thigh was still raw, despite Healing Magic and all Porlyusica's skill.

The floor was cold against her bare feet, she felt a shiver run up her spine at the feeling but she didn't react outwardly to it.

There a sharp, jolting flash of pain that raced up from her leg and swept through the rest of her body as she pushed her weight off the bed and onto her feet. Her legs shook, the both of them, while the right threatened to give out near immediately- she shifted her weight to the left a bit, her heart pounding in her ears and biting down on her tongue when her stomach seared in pain next. Her head hurt a little more now, a little more lightheaded as she kept hold of Wendy's hand, she felt Moon's paw brush her upper arm softly though she didn't look her way.

The hand not held on Wendy's moved to hold her stomach gingerly, her fingers gripping about the fabric of the loose pale grey tank top she had changed into that morning. Frea bit down on the inside of her cheek, coming to a halt and forcing herself to breathe again, and wishing her body would stop shaking like it was.

Wendy inched closer a little, her other hand extending toward the Energy Dragon Slayer in worry when she saw the way Frea's eyes shut, saw her shaking and looking a little dazed. Moon looked just as tense as she felt, as did Carla, and Granny- all of them watching Frea carefully.

"..... Are you alright...?" Wendy asked, her, her eyes trailing from Frea's face to the rest of her body- watching intently, just in case the Energy Dragon Slayer started to sway. She noted immediately the fact Frea had shifted her weight as not to put pressure on her right leg, though she wasn't surprised. She was however, entirely surprised at the fact that Frea- though she still kept hold of Wendy's hand- wasn't actually using the smaller Dragon Slayer for support in holding her up, Frea was standing and relatively steadily all on her own.

Not for the first time, Wendy found herself both shocked, and amazed at how resilient and strong Frea could be- even after all that awful, very, _very_ bad that happened.

Frea took in a long, slow, level breath, swallowing a little, the initial pain wearing off to a steady, throbbing ache that she could live with. After all, at this point- pain was a reality she was going to be living with for the rest of her life.

Wendy blinked, her eyes flashing in surprise when she saw the shakiness in Frea's person fade to near nonexistence- she was still wobbly, but not enough to notice unless you were really looking for it. She saw Frea's grip on her shirt release a little as her shoulders seemed to sag out of the rigidness they had adopted,

Frea's eyes opened again, a small, nervous smile on her lips.

".... Well, I say that went better than I expected... Heh...." She breathed, earning small, slightly tense smiles from both Exceeds and Wendy alike. ".... I am actually alright, though," she sweatdropped, wincing slightly.

".... But....... I don't think my leg is gonna hold up my weight for a little yet.... Ow....." She winced again, just a little.

".... I'm.... Actually really impressed, Frea." Moon smiled gently, ".... You never cease to amaze me."

"Agreed." Carla murmured, her eyes soft.

"I've by now learned to expect the impossible from you, girl." Porlyusica mumbled gruffly, looking only slightly disgruntled as she stepped closer, in her hands holding a pair of crutches. "Here, before you fall over. I want you putting as little weight on that leg as you can." Frea blinked, before nodding.

Her hand left Wendy's as she took hold of the crutches, settling them under her arms with a small sigh as she let herself sink into leaning on them. Her shoulders ached a little at it, she heard them crack once or twice that came with some sort of unpleasant, yet pleasant feeling.

She smiled, casting Porlyusica a grateful smile- the Old Lady only huffed at it.

Frea couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a situation where she had had to use crutches. Usually, even when she did get hurt she could walk alright....

_.... it was a long while ago, I broke my ankle.... but that was before.... Fairy.. Tail..._

Her eyes flashed slightly, she quickly banished the memory before it could take over.

"... you seem relatively steady..." Porlyusica grumbled under her breath, her red eyes scanning over Frea with the utmost attention- careful to watch for any sign of tiredness, or excessive pain or weakness- it was a relief the Old Lady couldn't see how lightheaded Frea felt in the next instant, she shook the sensation off, her vision blurred for only half a second before it was gone again.

"... does that mean I have your permission to leave the room?" Frea asked slowly, giving the Old Lady a small, slightly hopeful smile. Wendy, Moon and Carla alike smiled in slight exasperation and amusement, though Frea didn't notice.

Porlyusica let out a long sigh, her eyes falling closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head to herself a little as she grumbled a few things under her breath that were so low not even Frea could make out what they were meant to be.

".... only for a short while." The Old Lady grumbled at last, Frea felt her heart jump a little in relief. ".... you've recovered enough I don't think a short excursion will harm you, but don't go wandering off, or go too fast. If you start feeling dizzy, or your pain gets worse than it is now- you need to get back in bed, even if I have to force you." She grumbled, pointing a finger at the Energy Dragon Slayer in the utmost sternness. "I will be keeping my eye on you girl, don't think you can fool me." Frea chucked a little under her breath,

"Wouldn't dream of it, Granny."

"Alright, but please take it slow, ok Frea?" Wendy smiled brightly, stepping to the side a little to place herself at Frea's shoulder. She tapped her fingers together a little nervously, "I'll try to catch you if you stumble, though I'm not sure how much good it'll do..."

"I won't fall, promise." Frea gave the bluenette a reassuring smile, her hand falling on top of hear head gently. "Though I appreciate the thought, Wendy." Wendy blushed slightly, nodding a little.

Frea felt air wash up against her shoulder as Moon floated near her ear, smiling.

"I can catch you, if you need it." She smiled, laughing a little as Frea chuckled too. "After all, I can carry you pretty easily, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I'm not planning on falling." Frea repeated, Moon shrugged, smirking slightly as she lightly flicked the tip of her tail across Frea's shoulder.

"Just saying." She purred, Frea smiled slightly. She could tell all of them were uneasy still, but the fact that Moon was trying to make it a little more lighthearted was nice.

Frea took in a silent breath, her eyes falling toward the floor as she bit the inside of her cheek- and started forward.

It hurt, unsurprisingly- her legs shook a little more, and her arms too as she kept hold and balance on the crutches. Wendy and Moon stayed close on either side of her, their eyes fixed and looking tense as Frea kept her attention on moving and not tripping- nor wincing aloud if she could help it, and it was hard not to.

After a few slightly shaky steps, the initial unsteadiness faded, her heart beating a little faster at the exertion she hadn't experienced in way too long- a bout of lightheadedness hit her again, though less powerful than just a few minutes before.

It felt odd to be up and walking, almost like she had forgotten how to- and her body had as well. Her breathing sped up a little, though only just- there was... warmth, moving through her core and her legs as she kept moving, her strength coming back a little bit.

She reached the door with little issue, Porlyusica ahead of her as the Old Lady moved into the hallway and pulled the door open so the Energy Dragon Slayer could come through behind her.

Frea bit the inside of her cheek to keep from hissing, her stomach flashing bright in pain- she swore she felt the stitches pull uncomfortably under the bandages, and sorely hoped none of them had ripped- that would be an unpleasant end to what little moving around she had been allowed. She sighed under her breath, moving through the doorway and careful not to move in anyway that ended hurting like that again-

Frea's nose twitched, her eyes glittering as she breathed in a little deeper- the hallway smelled drastically different compared to the Infirmary room itself... less stuffy, less like herbs and bandages and medicine.

She paused, her eyes trailing up the hallway as Moon, Wendy and Carla moved through the doorway behind her. Her eyes scanned the end of the corridor, her ears catching sound of people talking softly and chairs being put down- it was early morning, the Guild was only just getting started... Mira, Master, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and Reedus were the only Energy Signatures in the Guild Hall yet- though she could tell several other people were working their way through Magnolia's streets toward the hall.

"..... I forgot to ask, Wendy." Frea murmured, earning a blink of surprise from the bluenette. Frea's eyes moved from watching the end of the hallway toward her, "... Sherria went back to Lamia, huh?" She asked, Wendy looked surprised.

"Yes, she went home last night..... how did you know?" Wendy asked, Frea sweatdropped slightly.

"... I don't sense her Energy Signature in Magnolia anymore, so I figured she headed back home." Frea replied, shrugging. She couldn't find Jura nor Lyon's Energy Signatures either, so she figured that Lamia as a whole had packed up and headed out.

Moon sweatdropped a little at the comment though, while everyone else looked a little... Confused.

Frea had started moving down the hallway before they had chance to question it however, though Carla and Wendy alike shot eachother questioning looks.

_'What does she mean, 'sense her in Magnolia'? Can she feel the Energy Signature of anyone in the entire city?'_

"Rogue and Sting are still hanging around..." Frea mumbled half to herself, chuckling a little though she was starting to sound a little out of breath trying to talk and walk all at once. "... Though Mermaid's left, and Pegasus and Quatro too....."

_.... Iki and Uno are still in town, though..... Though they're gonna probably leave soon too....._

She felt the headache grow a little stronger, the longer she focused on finding specific people- and quickly stopped doing so. She wasn't even sure _why_ she tried- she knew Blue Pegasus and Cerberus had gone, they had said goodbye to her yesterday, along with Lyon, Kagura and Jura- Sherria had been busy though, with Wendy- so the goodbye hadn't come, not that she minded.

_..... Is that what I'm gonna start doing now? Just wasting time counting Energy Signatures for no reason? Just because they're there? The same way someone would count tiles on the ground as they walk.......?_

She would _really_ hate for it to become habit, she had enough less than 'good' habits already.

A sharp stab of pain that flashed through her stomach again made her thoughts and attention snap back to what she was doing- her fangs biting down on the inside of her cheek to stifle the wince.

Frea blinked a few times at the brightness of the sunlight filtering in through the large top floor windows all around the walls of the Main Hall, pausing for a second or two at the end of the hallway as she did so. She cast a glance around the floor, smiling softly to see Natsu and Happy chowing down what seemed to be breakfast- probably made by Mira- while Lucy and Lisanna sat with them talking, and paying the boys no mind at all.

Reedus was in his usual corner, humming to himself as he drew his pencil over his sketchbook before him, in his own world and entirely content. Mira was moving about the hall, her finger twirling this way and that as she caused the stacked chairs to move from the tables and back to the floors, singing softly under her breath that same song Frea had heard before, she chuckled under her breath at the sound.

Frea glanced right, her attention catching that of Master where he was sitting on the bar counter crosslegged, mug in hand and his back facing her as he remained near motionless, probably lost in thought- or maybe just enjoying the quiet. It was sure to be shattered soon enough as more people filtered into the Hall.

Frea smiled slightly to herself at the thought, her eyes glittering as she took in a low breath, before moving over in the direction of the bar- the group of Carla, Moon, Wendy and Porlyusica still close beside her.

"Morning, Master." Frea murmured brightly, halting beside the end of the bar and him as she cast him a small smile. He jumped a little at the sound of her voice, his eyes snapping open and head snapping around in her direction in clear shock.

He blinked a few times, looking breathless and unsure of what he was seeing, before a smile spread over his face and his eyes softened.

"Good morning, brat." He replied, nodding his head toward her as she chuckled under her breath at the name. "... how are you feeling?" He asked softly, "... it's good to see you up and about."

Worry sparked from him in the next moment, Frea sweatdropped slightly at it.

"I'm feeling pretty good, actually." She replied brightly, "I'm happy to be moving again, and you don't need to be so worried." He blinked at the words, sweatdropping slightly as her eyes glinted in slight amusement.

"........ I will try, to curb my concern." He replied softly, ".. at least a little.... only because I know you can feel it, when I worry."

"Much appreciated." Frea smiled in return,

"Hey... ain't that...?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ah!"

"FREA!"

Frea and the group around her both looked around quickly at the sound of her name being shouted so loudly out of near nowhere, she blinked as her attention landed on Natsu- his face covered over by a large, toothy grin from where he stood atop the table he had previously been sitting at, beaming from ear to ear and eyes shinning in happiness and excitement. Around him, Lucy and Lisanna were smiling too- the girls getting to their feet as they looked over her way.

Natsu waved a hand at her, "Good to see ya, Frea!" He smirked, laughing a little as Frea sighed, waving a hand back.

"Hey, Flame-Brain." She murmured, Natsu jumped off the table and in her direction, leaving Lisanna and Lucy behind as they followed more slowly, Happy was grinning like an idiot as he raced ahead of his partner and in Frea's direction.

"You're up!" The blue Exceed cheered,

"Clearly." Frea chuckled,

"How ya doin?" Natsu smirked, stopping in front of her with Happy at his shoulder. He leaned in a little, his head tilting this way and that as he looked her over, "You definitely look like you're getting back to normal, hehe."

"I'm good." Frea replied,

"That's a relief to hear." Lucy smiled warmly as she and Lisanna both made it up to their group.

"Good morning." Lucy and Lisanna murmured in unison, nodding toward her as Frea nodded back.

"Morning."

"It's wonderful to see you up and walking around, Frea." Mirajane's kind voice sounded as she passed their group by, a try now in her hand and blue eyes sparkling as she paused a moment. "Do take it easy though, alright?"

"I don't think I could get away with overdoing it, given how much everyone's watching me like a hawk...." Frea chuckled lightly, sweadropping a little as Mira smiled in slight amusement.

"We wouldn't be watching you so keenly, if not for your reputation of overdoing it in _everything_." Porlyusica murmured flatly, Frea sweatdropped a little more at the comment. There were several sighs and small chuckles at the words from the people around her,

_Right....._

"Hmm.... are you hungry, Frea?" Mira asked gently. Frea blinked, "I can make you something, if you'd like."

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, seeing immediately the way Mira's eyes had softened, hearing the way her voice became hesitant, even uneasy as she asked the question. She could feel most everyone else around her get a little more uneasy too, and it did nothing to help with the way her stomach flipped almost instantly at the thought of food.

Moon's ears dropped a little, her blue eyes glittering as she glanced sideways toward Frea, her heart and stomach clenching as she watched Frea carefully- and the lack of immediate reply to Mira's question was more than enough to tell her that Frea wasn't fond of the idea. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her, and it certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by several other people too- but since everything had happened, Frea had looked so frail and pale. Of course most of it was due to the injuries, and the sickness that had taken hold of her. But as Frea healed, the reason she looked so thin was more to do with the fact that Frea hadn't really been eating all that much.

Frea loved food, she loved eating and she had as big an appetite as most of the boys. Moon knew that, the whole Guild knew it.... but her appetite had been hit just as hard as the rest of her had when Mordren did all his damage. Moon could tell that the idea of food made Frea uneasy, probably even made her feel sick- and probably _really_ sick to keep her eating as little as she had been recently. Frea seemed to try and eat, at least a little- but Moon had a feeling it was more to ease everyone else's minds, rather than because the Energy Dragon Slayer was actually hungry. Frea knew she had to eat, regain her strength to heal more, and she knew it would put everyone else at ease if she did- even if it didn't make _her_ feel as at ease. Frea was like that, after all... always trying not to worry everyone else.

Moon's tail brushed reassuringly against Frea's shoulder, Frea's head tilted in her direction, but otherwise her eyes stayed on Mira as she smiled- just a little, almost weakly.

"Sure." She murmured, "I could go for something small." Mira nodded slightly,

"Of course." Mira replied, Frea watched her walk away in sightly stiff silence for a few seconds, swallowing hard against the queasiness in her core. Moon let out a small, silent sigh, her paw landing lightly on Frea's head as she gave her Partner a gentle, kind smile. Frea nodded a little, and Moon drew her paw back.

"Shall we grab a table, then?"

Frea's heart jumped a little in slight surprise, her senses washed over in a sudden burst of gold that seemed to wash over her mind and every single thought. Her head turned from Moon to directly beside her, right beside Wendy as the shimmering gold form suddenly there began to materialize into someone familiar- though she hadn't really expected him to show up out of nowhere.... maybe she shouldn't have been surprised. He had been spending much more time in the Human World lately, and she knew it was because of her. Though he was usually accompanied by-

 _..ah._... sure enough, there was a wash of orange and red that seemed to overtake her mind as someone else familiar appeared close to Lucy's side, though her eyes didn't leave that of Loke as he stood there, smiling as he pushed his glasses up his nose again. Solana bumped Lucy's shoulder affectionately as the blonde smiled at her,

"Hello you two. You're here early today." Lucy smiled,

"Leo wouldn't stop pacing." Solana smirked, Lucy blinked. "He's like a cat, he gets bored so easily- and he always needs attention from someone." Solana smirked slyly, "I need a break from entertaining the giant furball, what better way than dumping him in the Guild?"

Lucy chuckled under her breath, though if Loke ever heard Solana say anything- he never showed it. Frea heard Solana say the words of course, and she smiled a little at both the comment- and at him.

"Hey, Loke." She murmured,

"Good morning." He replied brightly, "You are looking better today, almost radiant." He smiled, she chuckled.

"Oh don't start flirting with me now." She smirked, he laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He shot back easily, "So, how about that table?"

Frea sighed slightly, still smiling as she shifted in his direction,

"That your clever way of getting me to sit down again?" She asked in amusement. Loke smirked, his hand on his chest as he feigned offense to the words,

"And why would I try something so underhanded?" he replied coolly, "I am nothing if not class, you know. I am a true gentleman."

"True _playboy_ , maybe." Solana smiled, earning laughs from everyone who heard her- Loke seemed to have caught her comment this time around, because his smile faded to exasperation for a split second as Frea laughed as well.

Frea moved forward though, Loke smiling again as he shifted to let her past him, before taking up post at her side where Porlyusica did not move to follow, but instead stayed at the bar. The Old Lady shot Wendy a look that was clearly meant to affirm to the Sky Dragon Slayer that she stay close to Frea- and Wendy nodded, moving with Frea on her other side as the small group of people split to let her through. Natsu and Happy grinned a little, Lucy and Lisanna smiling as they echoed agreement to Solana about the 'playboy' comment, all of them following behind Frea, Moon, Loke and Wendy as they moved toward on of the tables.

".... I suppose 'playboy' would be an... _Apt_ , description of me." Loke sighed, smiling still as he shot Frea a look, she looked amused still, though she seemed more focused on her walking than him. Which was fine, Loke was watching her carefully himself- in case she tripped, or got dizzy, or whatever else- but as always, Frea seemed.... Alright, even despite everything.

".... Of course I have long since given up with acting that way around you." He added softly, Frea hummed under her breath a little.

Though thinking on it, it had also been a very long time since he and Frea had simply talked. Back before Lucy joined, and he was stuck in the Human World- they had grown to be quite the pair of friends. Naturally, since Frea knew about him and what he was- and had immediately promised not to let him 'fade into the background alone'. She'd been so determined to keep him company it was no surprise they became friends,

But since being contracted to Lucy and being back in the Spirit World, they hadn't seen all that much of each other like they used to. What times they had spent with one another had been because something had happened, what with the Balance Shift, DeathBolt, Mordren..... There hadn't been much time for just being around and hanging out with her like they'd used to. He missed it, even if he'd grown close to other people in Frea's stead.

But he hadn't realized how much he still cared about her as a friend until Mordren hurt her, and everything there after... The memory of that day she had admitted to him that she knew he was a Spirit was still fresh on his mind, after having been reminded of it so suddenly when-

He sighed slightly, shaking the thought off as they reached the table. He smiled as he pulled a chair out from under the table, gesturing toward it as he glanced toward Frea, who blinked at the offer, before chuckling under her breath.

"Well, maybe you are a _little_ bit of a gentleman after all." Frea teased lightly,

"You finally noticed?" He shot back gently, she laughed, just once, before she settled down into the chair- a little unsteadily, he might add, like bending to take the seat was hard on her- but she sat down and let out a small breath, he pushed the chair in just a little, before taking a seat in the chair on her right. Wendy took the seat on her left as Moon settled on the table top, and everyone else took seats in various places around the table with them. Frea's hand landed lightly on her stomach for half a second as she sat down, both Loke and Moon noticed it, just before she moved it to link her fingers and palms together on the table top, taking in a small, silent breath.

"... You're up earlier than usual, Natsu." Solana smirked as she shot her adoptive brother a look, Natsu blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He mumbled,

"I don't ever remember you waking up before ten unless you really had to." Solana replied easily, her chin leaning into her hand as her green eyes glittered. "You sleep like a freakin' log ya know, and you snore too."

"Oi!"

"... she's not wrong, Natsu." Lucy sighed, looking exasperated. "Between you and Happy I could hardly get any sleep last night..."

"You slept over at Lucy's?" Solana asked immediately, a sly smile crossing her lips as Lucy blushed.

"They broke into my house!"

"And you didn't kick them out?"

"I tried!"

"... yeah, she kicked me pretty hard." Natsu grumbled, looking slightly agitated at the memory.

"Clearly not hard enough!" Lucy huffed, Lisanna laughed.

"You know Natsu, he never gets the hint." Lisanna smiled, Solana chuckled.

"Neither does Leo." the redhead said, leaning in toward Lisanna to send the comment her way.

"They're both pretty dense, huh?" Happy purred,

"Hey!" Loke and Natsu snapped in unison, rounding on the blue exceed now after doing their best not to let the clear teasing get to them.

"You didn't get the hint either, Happy." Moon sighed, her paws crossing over her chest as she said the words in a manner-of-fact tone. "Which makes you just as dense."

"That's mean!" Happy pouted,

"She's not wrong." Carla sighed, easily backing Moon up. Wendy sweatdropped slightly at how blunt her Partner was,

".. Carla..." Wendy mumbled, though only quietly.

"W-Wah..! Natsu! Moon and Carla are being mean!" Happy stammered, Natsu was too busy arguing back and forth with Lucy to hear his Partner at all. Happy rounded on Solana next, eyes shining as the redhead chuckled, before easily picking him up and holding him close to her chest.

"Such a sensitive little furball..." The Sun Dragon Slayer murmured, shaking her head as she rubbed the top of Happy's head affectionately. Frea smiled, her cheek falling in her hand as she cast Solana a glance from the corner of her eye,

_.... you're the one that started the argument, though..._

Frea's eyes fell closed a moment when her attention flitted away from the Guild and out toward the edge of Magnolia- her smile fading slightly when there flashed an Energy Signature she did not recognize, but she did recognize the feeling of Teleportation Magic when she felt it.

Whoever it was appeared on what she guessed was the very edge of the city, stayed a few moments, and then disappeared again..... she knew it wasn't random, either, and sweatdropped.

_They are getting antsy.... do I even have another week before they barge in...?_

Frea's other hand shifted, her finger tapping lightly against the table top as she let her focus wane further from Magnolia, passed the town, passed the forest, stretching further, ignoring the Energy Signatures of animals and land and air alike....

So many different colors flashed through her mind's eye, a swirl of things that made up a river that slid past her as she let her focus move further away. Her head started to throb, a sharp, persistent prickle of pain around her temples, she could hear her heartbeat more loudly in her ears the further she let her mind slide away.

And her attention halted, her senses bombarded and slammed into by something big, something heavy and thick and dark and she swallowed. She couldn't go further, and she hated she had let her senses go that far- because with that wall came a flood of memories she wished had just stayed buried... and memories she hated herself for letting get lost for so long.

_... Nvindorr.... it's still hanging there like a black cloud even after....._

She bit the inside of her cheek when she felt her heart clench painfully enough she almost winced. Her mind snapped back away from that place and back over whatever amount of miles she had stretched her senses out for, snapping back to Magnolia, to the Guild, and back into that table she sat at- now with a sharp pain in her heart and her head. Her eyes opened narrowed to slits and sweatdropping to find that what few moments she'd let her mind move that far had left the world in front of her eyes that much more like bleeding color.

_That was a mistake.... I'm going to have to watch it.... I wasn't even trying to let my senses go that far, but they did and now...._

She sighed, her finger tapping against the table once.

_.... my head is pounding... and everything is swirling, what a freaking pain._

"Here we are, Frea."

Frea blinked, doing so got rid of some of that faint, blurring haze of color that had started to glow around everyone living in the room, her head turning toward Mira who had approached, a plate in hand and a kind smile on her face. Frea straightened up a little from leaning her cheek in her palm, smiling back at Mira with a small 'thanks' as Mira set the plate down on the table in front of her.

Frea swallowed again, her stomach flipping the minute she lay eyes on what _would_ have looked absolutely appetizing to her before Mordren. There were scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast, all carefully made and steaming- but even the smell made her feel sick and she hated it.

She took in a low, silent deep breath, urging her stomach to settle at least a little- enough to eat something, some of it.... she could feel Moon and Wendy watching her carefully, Mira too.

Light bounced from Loke's glasses as he shot Frea a sideways glance, his eyes softening to see her looking so uneasy just having the food set down in front of her. Solana had mentioned this to him- the Sun Dragon Slayer worried about Frea more than most people probably realized, and she had shared concerns with him about little Frea had been eating. He'd faintly noticed it too, and he'd never known Frea to turn down food for any reason at all, but it hit home a little harder when Solana voiced her worry over it.

Frea picked at the toast, nibbling on the edge slowly as she ate half of it before pausing, looking still uneasy- as she set it back down on the plate and seemed to sigh under her breath. Moon's tail patted lightly against Frea's arm, giving the Energy Dragon Slayer a smile that Frea returned faintly. Wendy shifted a little closer, her eyes kind and attentive on her patient, while everyone else at the table cast small glances between Frea and her food, but otherwise did their best to keep conversation going, as not to make it any more tense or awkward.

Loke smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand as his other fell into his coat pocket, humming under his breath lightly.

"Ah, Frea." Loke said brightly, earning Frea's eye as she blinked at him. He smirked, his hand moving from his pocket and the light that had previously hid his eyes from view shifting as he pushed his glasses up his nose all the way. "I brought something for you, hopefully to cheer you up a little- and maybe help you feel a bit better too."

Her eyes widened a little, those silver depths glittering in surprise and wonder as he his hand moved from his pocket and set down a box of flavored milk on the table just in front of her. Her eyes landed on the milk and she paused, blinking a few more times as she simply stared, oblivious to the smile Loke still wore and the looks of wonder and question that had passed over several people's face at the sudden little gift.

Loke watched her in silence, his eyes glinting when he saw the recognition dawn on her face- he could tell her thoughts had wandered to that same memory that his had so often lately.

* * *

 

" _Here ya go." She smirked, handing him a flavored milk, dropping it lightly into his hands as he scrambled to take it from her, quite shocked at the sudden gesture, especially from someone he had known less than a week or so._

" _U-uh, ah, thanks." He mumbled quickly, holding the box in both hands as she stuck her straw through her own, nodding slightly to him. His eyes fell from her toward the drink in his hands, sweadropping slightly as he simply stared at it for a few moments, somewhat perplexed._

_He slowly stuck the straw in the box, his eyes moving her way from the edge of his glasses as he saw her take a sip of her own, her eyes fixed ahead to further up the water column below them, leaning back on her free hand._

"... _.. it's almost weird to think you've already been in the Guild for a month, huh?" She murmured almost absentmindedly, before smiling a little. "Especially so, since I only met you a week ago."_

* * *

 

Frea smiled softly, her eyes glinting as she laughed, just once, her hand reaching forward to take the milk up as she shook her head a little.

She honestly couldn't begin to imagine why he seemed to have suddenly recalled that night they had talked to one another, it was so long ago.... she remembered, of course. She had a habit of remembering everything, she hated forgetting- but maybe she shouldn't have been surprised he remembered it too. She was surprised he brought it up now though, not that it amused her any less... or made her feel any worse.

For some reason, her stomach didn't flip at the idea of drinking it- where lately water had been enough to make her want to gag. How very odd that this didn't give her that same feeling,

She tilted her head, pulling the milk closer as she shot him a slightly cheeky smirk.

"Did you just propose to me with flavored milk?" She asked, her tone laced with mirth and amusement- but care too, and happiness.

Loke smiled a little more, his eyes flashing as he let his elbows rest on the table top.

"Cheeky." He replied without skipping a beat, Frea shook her head at him in amusement.

"You're still an idiot." She smiled, he knew it wasn't an insult easily enough. ".... but thanks, this looks good."

"Of course, M'lady." He replied, dipping his head to her as his own cheeky side emerged, "What are friends for, after all?" Frea smirked, her eyes leaving him as she stuck the straw into the milk box with ease.

Everyone else's conversations had died, though neither Loke nor Frea seemed to notice it. They were watching the exchange with wide and questioning eyes, unsure of quite what the two of them were talking about- because the words and the way they were acting made them think that they had missed something. The conversation made near no sense, especially the bit about 'proposing', and it seemed like the flavored milk held more significance than everyone else was aware of.

".... propose..?" Moon and Solana asked slowly, sweatdropping a little as Frea and Loke glanced toward both of them.

"It's sort of an inside joke." Frea smiled brightly, Moon's ears twitched at that.

"And a bit of a long story." Loke murmured, Solana quirked an eyebrow.

"Did you two get married or something?" Natsu asked flatly,

"No, Flame-Brain." Frea sighed, smiling still.

"You really missed the point of 'inside joke', didn't you?" Loke smirked,

"Well then tell me what it means." Natsu smiled,

"Nope." Loke sighed,

"Oi, come on!"

"Telling you makes it less funny."

"No fair!"

Lucy blinked, her eyes shinning as she sat in silence, her eyes watching Frea and Loke as Frea bit down on the end of the milk box's straw with a smile, the Energy Dragon Slayer's eyes watching as Loke argued back and forth with Natsu. Lucy's eyes lingered on the milk bow, blinking once or twice in wonder.

Lucy couldn't help but be reminded of the night at the hot-springs she had spent with Loke back when he was still trapped in the Human World. That night she'd confronted him about being a Spirit, about Karen- and the night she'd stood up to the Celestial Spirit King too.

But more than that, she recalled Loke offering her a box of flavored milk as an apology- the same little offering he gave to Frea now, and she could see it _meant_ something for the both of them. She'd been aware that Frea and Loke were friends but for some reason, she'd never seen them so friendly nor at ease with one another than in those few moments when he gave her the milk box. There was a connection between the two of them she hadn't seen before, but she saw it now- in the way Loke was relaxed, the way he teased and joked back and forth with Frea- and she saw it in how much Frea seemed to relax to, how much brighter she seemed to smile.

Lucy hummed under her breath a little, her cheek falling into her hand as she watched Loke and Natsu argue back in forth, completely content- before her eyes flicked back to Frea sipping away at that milk carton.

_..... did he pick up that thing with the milk from Frea, then?_

Somehow she didn't doubt it.

After awhile the argument waned, and conversation picked back up as people began to filter into the hall as morning set into afternoon. Frea sat and talked with everyone, nodding to them and their happy faces at seeing her out of the infirmary and about the hall. After awhile she let herself lean over with her arms crossed on the table top, her shoulder leaning against Loke as the conversation continued on at the table around her.

She ate all of the food Mira brought, but not before she'd finished the milk in it's entirety.

* * *

 

Frea sighed quietly, her silver gaze trailing up the flight of stairs cautiously as she stood at the bottom, her hand resting lightly on the handrail and sweatdropping slightly.

Somehow it seemed there were twenty more stairs there hadn't been when she last set foot in Fairy Hills.

Much to her surprise she had managed a week more of being left alone by the Magic Council after that day in the Guild and Loke giving her the flavored milk. She'd been walking longer, moving more, given more free reign to move around the Guild Hall this last week- enough to regain her strength, and her balance- and now she's been allowed to leave the crutches behind. She could walk well enough on her own again, though if she stepped wrong her leg seared in pain- she avoided that where she could. She was stronger, steadier- she was healing, and pretty well considering.

It probably helped that her appetite had started to come back, though eating too much still made her feel queasy. She felt better everyday, though she never felt fine- she still hurt, all over, near all the time- but she was getting used to being in pain at all waking hours.

She'd recovered enough now that Porlyusica had consented to letting her go home, back to her room with Moon in Fairy Hills and her own space, bathroom... her own bed.

She loved the idea of sleeping in her own bed again, more so the idea of being out of the Guild Hall- she was stir-crazy having been there so long. And besides- the Guild was in the direct center of town, there were people everywhere- and she had by now had to start watching how much she let her senses wander. If they went too far her head throbbed, but blocking out so many people was harder than you might think.

Fairy Hills was on the edge of town, away from the bulk of the people in Magnolia- and that made ignoring Energy Signatures much easier. Her constant headaches would surely lessen, and she was glad for it.

But now that she was facing the stairs up to the second floor she was hesitating- because strong as she had gotten, she was still weak- and overexertion, or moving for an extended amount of time was still hard, it made breathing harder, it made her feel dizzy, and that was how she felt looking up at those steps.

Moon was at her side, flapping her wings gently as her blue eyes glinted- watching Frea with concern and sympathy both when she saw her Partner halt at the very bottom step. Moon had carried Frea most of the way to Fairy Hills, so she wouldn't have to walk so far herself, but Frea had insisted on walking up to the door from the bottom of the road- and Moon had agreed. But now it was clear Frea wasn't sure about climbing the stairs- and that didn't surprise Moon near that much at all. Frea could walk but she hadn't gone up any stairs, not even at the Guild Hall, since being injured so gravely.

".... are you ok?" Moon asked softly, earning a blink from Frea.

"... is it possible the number of stairs have doubled since I was here last?" Frea replied lowly, looking unamused as Moon blinked.

"... I can carry you up, you know." Moon offered, Frea grumbled a little under her breath.

".... no, it's fine... I can't avoid going up stairs." Frea replied lowly, Moon sweatdropped.

"... is that wise?" Moon sighed,

"Probably not." Frea grumbled, "But I'll be ok, I might just be... slow." Moon blinked, her paws landing on her hips as she cursed a few times in her head.

".... alright, take your time." Moon sighed, Frea nodded a bit stiffly, but otherwise stepped up onto the first step, her hand holding to the railing and her eyes narrowed and fixed to the floor as she moved. Moon floated at Frea's shoulder, her ears shoved forward and all attention fixed on her Partner as Frea slowly made her way up the steps, one step at a time. It took the first few steps before Moon heard Frea's breathing get a little harsher, but otherwise Frea seemed entirely steady. Moon was a little surprised how well she was doing,

Frea made it halfway up the stairs before her vision started swimming, much too much to make out the actual steps below her, her head spinning and her heart pounding in her ears suddenly. She groaned a little, biting the inside of her cheek as she slowly halted, trying to keep her breathing steady- and failing. She felt her legs tremble more underneath her, her right leg throbbing more as she shifted her weight off it as much as she could. And still her head spun and she was having a hard time just-

Moon stiffened a little, her eyes narrowed and moving closer the minute she saw Frea stop moving up the stairs. Frea's hand held tight to the railing as she turned a little, Moon's heart jumping in her chest as Frea started to sink to the floor. Her knees bending as she suddenly sank down into sitting on one of the stairs, her back pressing up against the wall and her eyes closed as she let her forehead rest against her palm, her elbow propped up on one knee. Moon let her feet hit the floor on the stair up from where Frea was sitting, her eyes glittering as she lay a paw gently on Frea's shoulder.

"... Frea..?" Moon murmured quietly,

"...mmm... sorry." Frea replied, her words a little hushed as she did her best to catch her breath again. "...... I got really dizzy all of a sudden, give me a minute..."

Moon's ears fell a little as she stood in silence, waiting patiently as Frea sat there trying to gain her bearings again. Her paw didn't move from Frea's shoulder at first, before she slowly, cautiously pulled away and crossed her paws about her chest instead.

Frea looked winded, and a little pale now- her breathing a little labored and enough so Moon's stomach clenched. She seemed to be calming down though, regaining herself- getting rid of the dizziness- and what replaced it was agitation and exhaustion, and Moon could see it easily.

"....... This is annoying.... Damn it..." Frea hissed under her breath, Moon sweatdropped a little.

"....... you know, considering everything that's happened... you've been handling it pretty well." Moon murmured, Frea shot her a sideways glance, blinking in slight question at the comment. "I know you don't like being hovered over, Frea. And that's about all everyone's been doing lately... I know it's been driving you crazy. I'm a little surprised you haven't tried.... pushing the boundaries, before now."

Moon took a seat, her tail curling around her lightly as Frea glanced away.

".... You've been being so patient." Moon said quietly, "...... even with all the hovering... and everyone asking if you're 'okay' all the time.... you haven't snapped anyone's head off yet, and for the most part... you've been at least _trying_ , to let everyone look after you." Moon purred a little, her eyes softening as Frea let out a small huff. "It's impressive, you know.... and we appreciate you letting us fuss, even if you hate it. I can't imagine it's been easy... I know it hasn't, Frea."

"....... and I know it's been harder on you, all of this- than you'd ever let us know." Moon sighed, Frea seemed to stiffen slightly at that. But Moon didn't really mind it, she knew Frea was a reserved person, she had known that for a long while now- and she knew that Frea hid things, a lot of the time. She had faith that the Energy Dragon Slayer could handle herself though, or at least find a way to handle anything and everything that got thrown her way- she always did. Now if she needed someone to talk to, Moon was willing- and she knew that Frea knew she was. She also knew that if Frea was going to talk to anyone, it wouldn't be easy to work herself up to it- and maybe it wouldn't even be her. For however much she and Frea cared about one another, and how much they had shared between them- personal, dark, painful things- they both maybe had one other person besides eachother to talk to, if they needed.. and Moon was fine with it.

"..... you're so strong, you know that?" Moon hummed, Frea sweatdropped a little, shooting her a narrowed stare as Moon rest her cheek in her paw. "I'm not just talking about your Magic, I'm talking about how strong you are to be healing and still moving after everything.... you can take so much and you always get back up. You're amazing, really... more so than anyone else I've ever met." Moon's eyes fell closed a moment. "... if it had been anyone else facing Mordren that day..... no one else would have won, and they wouldn't have come back either. You do so many impossible, astounding things, and you do them all the time. There's no one else like you, Frea. You are truly one of a kind."

If only Moon realized how 'one of a kind' was so very true, given being the Malurey...

"..... you always come back.... I don't think I've ever thanked you, for that." Moon whispered, Frea stiffened, her eyes snapping open at the words and her heart plummeting into her stomach in a split second.

"Through all of it, you're still around.... you're still alive." Moon mumbled, Frea shifted a little, her arms hooking around her knees a little tightly, her eyes shut tight.

She hadn't meant to come back.... she'd been _dragged_ back...

".... tch... please..... please don't thank me, for that." Frea mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper. Moon blinked, her head tilting slightly as she looked toward her Partner again. "..... just.... don't...... if you thank me for... for that.... I just can't, Moon.. I can't promise to always come back... It's luck... it... it's never up to me..... tch.... damn it..." Frea's grip about her knees tightened a little as Moon stared, her eye glittering at what sudden tenseness had erupted in Frea from near nowhere. And she honestly didn't understand why Frea seemed so... upset, all of a sudden.

"...... sorry..... I just..... I don't want you to think.... _expect_..... that it'll always turn out ok...... It can't, not always...." Frea hissed, Moon's ears fell, her eyes flashing as she bit the inside of her cheek.

Unnerving as it was- that almost sound too much like Frea _expected_ something terrible to happen in the future. Something Moon didn't know about.

Moon took in a slow, steady breath, shaking her head slightly as she inched closer to Frea, both paws landing lightly on Frea's knee.

"..... Frea." Moon said firmly, but still gently. "... I'm sorry, that's not what I meant by that. I know things won't always work out as well as they have, I don't expect nor believe it will always be ok. Life is never 'always' okay, _I_ know that all too well." She sighed, "... what I meant was, I'm happy you're getting better. And I'm proud of you, for how well you've held up, and started to move on from all of this." Frea didn't open her eyes to look her way, she sat there, silent still and shoulders rigid as Moon watched her silently for a few more moments. Her words didn't seem to help Frea relax, if she was to be honest- she did wish she knew why.

Did Frea know something she didn't? Did she know something was going to happen, go wrong? Was that the reason she seemed to have reacted so badly to those words? Why she seemed to upset now and... vulnerable, fragile- just a little- where Moon hadn't seen her that way before?

There was so much different since it happened, so much that had happened and Frea was different too- she was more quiet, more reserved- and more uneasy, too. Moon could see it easily enough, she just knew Frea that well- even when the Energy Dragon Slayer tried to hide it. It would be impossible to expect anyone, even Frea, to have come through all that _trauma_ and be fine. Moon didn't expect her to be fine, nor did the rest of the Guild either- but she had an idea that Frea didn't know that, or at least didn't care- because Frea was the sort to just hide how not okay she was, from everyone.

No, there was no way Frea was as 'fine' as she acted, she couldn't be... but this was, admittedly- the very first time Moon had really seen that persona start to crumble, even just a little.

"Frea." Moon murmured, her tail flicking lightly across Frea's shoulder. "... look at me for a minute, okay?"

Frea looked her way very slowly, her eyes shinning as Moon smiled gently.

"You know you don't have to pretend to be feeling ok, when you're not, don't you?" Moon asked softly, Frea blinked. "No one's expecting you to not have been hit by what happened, and no one's going to think any less of you if you break away from that tough act you put on. Alright?" Frea sweatdropped slightly, swallowing a little.

'Tough act'

"I know you don't feel comfortable letting your guard down around other people." Moon murmured, "And I'm not asking you to tell me what's wrong, not if you don't want to. If you don't want to talk, that's fine. If you do- I will listen, always." Moon smiled a little more, "And if you don't want to talk to _me_ , that's alright too. But you can lean on me, if I can- I'll do my best to help you feel better, whatever it takes." Moon purred slightly, "Alright, Frea?"

Frea blinked, her eyes level on Moon for a few long moments as her mind struggled to wrap around the sincerity and the words. They echoed familiar on her ears to what Laxus had told her, and the genuineness in the words was no less potent in Moon than they had been in him.

Moon had long since shared with her her darkest secrets, the pains of her past with DeathBolt and Kyo, Lyla... why was it so hard imagining letting herself tell her Exceed Partner her darker, painful thoughts too? She'd put up a wall between herself and other people a long time ago, and it got stronger the longer it was there- keeping her back and away from talking about the things that hurt, that really, really hurt... and having to try and break it down now, where she was already broken was just so damned difficult.

She swallowed again, her heart clenching painfully.

She was worrying everyone so much, keeping them in the dark.... she would worry them more if she told them, she knew that.... but now she was having doubts on whether it was worth it to keep hiding. She'd been having doubts, but Moon wasn't the one that spurred it.

_I do put on an act, I keep up face and I hide and bury everything... enough it eats away at me, breaks me from the inside out and I just sit and suffer with it alone, I always have. I'm afraid, afraid of the damage and myself... and how fucking screwed up I am, I'm afraid I won't be who they all think I am.... and I always knew I was terrified of that._

".... I know, Moon...." Frea murmured softly, "... really, thank you.... It's just gonna take me awhile, ok..?" Moon nodded,

"That's ok." Moon replied gently, "Take your time, Frea. Whatever you need, I'll be here if you need me." Frea smiled weakly at that, nodding a little.

_Should I tell you..... anything...? Something....? Could I...?_

That thought didn't end with an abrupt, clear _no_. But it was a no, still.... just a nervous one, maybe she wasn't quite there, not with Moon....... not just yet. But maybe sometime, and soon.

"... but... for now.... I think I could use a shower.... and some more sleep." Frea mumbled, Moon nodded in understanding.

"Think you can make it the rest of the way up the stairs?" Moon asked, Frea smiled a little more.

"Yeah, I think so." Frea sighed, shifting as Moon pulled back again. Frea smiled nervously, her hand taking hold of the railing as she drew up onto her feet again, sweatdropping. "..... I'm looking forward to taking a shower, more so than usual. I feel... gross." Frea commented, Moon chuckled.

"It's not that bad." Moon replied,

"Yeah, you don't have my sense of smell, though." Frea replied, "..... not looking forward to washing my hair, though.... I'm tempted to just chop it off while I'm at it."

"Don't you dare." Moon shot back, Frea blinked. "Knowing you, it'll look like a mess if you try to cut it yourself. Better to wait till you can ask Lucy and Cancer."

"...... I keep forgetting to ask, though..."

"You can ask tomorrow." Moon replied, Frea blinked, sweatdropping a little.

"..... ah, alright... but maybe in the meantime, could you braid it, when I'm done with the shower?" Frea asked, Moon nodded.

"Sure." Frea sighed in slight relief,

"Good..... that'll make it less of a pain for tomorrow..." She mumbled under her breath, Moon's ears twitched at the words, though she said nothing about it.

Frea made it the rest of the way up the stairs without feeling too dizzy, trekking down the hallway with Moon close at hand as they came to their room- and opened the door.

Frea sniffed, a waft of dust pluming up as she stepped inside- it smelled different, unfamiliar... it smelled like dirt, and stagnant air. It nearly looked untouched since before Mordren... Moon hadn't been back near at all, and she certainly hadn't either. It almost looked deserted,

Frea sneezed, cringing as she hissed under her breath, her hand falling over her stomach and the sharp stab of pain that raced through her at the sneeze itself.

"Oww......" She grumbled, Moon smiled sadly.

"It is a little dusty in here, hmm?" She hummed, "I'll clean up a little, while you take a shower, kay?"

"Alright..." Frea grumbled,

"If you need help, just call me?" Moon added, Frea blinked, casting her a glance from the corner of her eye, nodding a little.

"Yeah, alright..." Frea mumbled, she's probably need help with rewrapping bandages once she was done... now that she thought about it, she didn't look forward to the shower that much, once the thought of the water hitting the raw and still open wounds flashed through her head.

_oi..._

Frea let out a sigh as she started toward the bathroom, pausing only a second to grab a change of clothes from her dresser, before heading inside and shutting the door softly closed behind her.

She set the clothes down on the counter and looked in the mirror, her eyes flashing as she bit the inside of her cheek.

_..... I'm going to have to wake up early, tomorrow...._

She sweatdropped, turning toward the shower and turning it on. Soon enough the room grew warmer, steam clouding the edges of the mirror as she started to (slightly struggle) out of her clothes, before pulling the bandages wrapped around her torso and thigh off, along with a few others.

Her eyes paused on the mirror as she did so, finding the raw, inflamed and still visible stitching pulling across her stomach here and there, they pulled uncomfortably every once in awhile. She turned a little and could see a few more pulling across her lower back, holding together what massive wound that had been ripped through her- damaging so many things internally she didn't care to recount.

The wound that had bore a hole in her right thigh was still inflamed, and raw in places too- a big gash that stretched across her skin on both the front and back of the leg, just like that in her stomach, and that one in the left side of her chest- right over her heart. That one had torn through and exited between her shoulder blades, but the stitches were gone, the outside damage near healed- as was intentional, this was the wound Porlyusica had been most concerned over, and had focused on more than anything else. Outwardly it looked.... well, not good- but inwardly it wasn't any better. She knew most of her ribs were still cracked, her muscles snapped, her heart still not entirely healed either- it was going to take awhile, even with Healing Magic, and her lungs hadn't healed all the way either.

But still, better than dead... had to be, otherwise even she wouldn't have been up and walking around if Porlyusica, Wendy and Sherria alike hadn't poured hours and hours, and a months worth of Magic and Medicine into her recovery.

Her eyes traced over them though, seeing the scratches and tears that littered every inch of her person, faint, fading lines of the rest of the damage that would not be lingering- too many to count, all of them nearly gone and could scarcely be seen.... but there were several that would stay, and she knew it.

Those that hurt more, the ones in her leg, in her stomach, through her chest- those were leaving something behind, the skin there was scarred and would be for the rest of her life. Gashes that had turned the skin darker, left like splotches of paint where those most serious wounds were- and would never fade away, no matter what Magic nor Medicine she had. Two new scars for each of the three blasts of Magic that had ripped through her body, now joining that of the one Naraka had given her atop her left shoulder, and the spiral scar that had remained on her right shoulder blade for so, so long.

She'd never really cared about scars, they never bothered her- these new one's didn't either, at least not really..... it was just a constant reminder, and while she planned to forget about them soon enough- everyone else who saw them would remember, and she hated that thought. Because anytime anyone else in the Guild saw these from now on, they would remember the day she got them, and what happened- and it wasn't something she wanted them to think about again.

She turned away from the mirror and stepped carefully into the shower, biting down hard on her tongue when the water hit her body and the wounds in a sudden wash of pain that made her gasp. The pain hardly let up, throbbing and uncomfortable as blood and dirt and grime washed away down the drain, and Frea did her best to carefully scrub away the mess- before turning to taming the disaster that was her hair.

Her body ached, and she was more than ready to get out of the shower the minute she was done- her wounds throbbing still as she kept herself quiet and carefully pulled her pajamas on, and stepped out of the bathroom slowly.

The dust was gone, but the room still smelled foreign from not having been in it so long. Moon was sitting on the bed, book in hand and a glass of water set on the nightstand. Her Exceed Partner looked up as she came out,

"..... Moon... ah, I'm probably gonna need you to.... help me with the bandages..." Frea mumbled, Moon nodded. She patted the top of the bed with her paw lightly, gesturing Frea to take a seat as she grabbed what supplies she needed and Frea caught her breath a little- she felt dizzier now, but more than anything her body just hurt.

Moon said little as she gently wrapped the bandages around Frea's wounds, her eyes glittering when she saw Frea wince and shut her eyes against the pain every once in awhile. She figured Frea was hurting now, after washing up- and though she didn't say so out loud, Frea looked a lot better after the shower. Not just cleaner... just, healthier, almost. More back to normal.

Once she was done she gave Frea a minute to resettle, before smiling up at her Partner softly.

".... would you like me to braid your hair now?" Moon asked softly, Frea nodded.

"If you could.. thanks." Frea sighed, Moon sprouted wings as she set to work brushing out Frea's hair, and weaving lengths together into a thin, long neat braid. Moon dropped down on the nightstand and lightly picked the glass of water up, handing it toward Frea who nodded a little, before taking a drink.

"Better?" Moon asked softly, Frea nodded.

"Yes... I feel better, cleaner..... but I misjudged how 'nice' that shower was gonna feel." Frea sighed, Moon smiled sympathetically. "... thanks for helping, Moon. With the bandages.. and my hair..."

"Of course." Moon replied, "Though, you look more than ready to sleep now." Frea smiled in slight embarrassment,

"That obvious, huh?" Frea asked, Moon shrugged a little.

"Well, you did a lot more walking and moving around than usual today." Moon reminded, "And you've been up since pretty early this morning." Frea nodded slightly, setting the cup in her lap lightly.

"...... I am pretty beat." She relented softly, "..... I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep so quickly, though...." Moon tilted her head, Frea glanced down into the cup for a minute, before shaking her head a little.

_.... I have to go to sleep.... I'm pretty sure tomorrow is going to be hard as hell..... and if I tell Moon now, she won't let me go...._

Frea set the cup down on the nightstand, leaning back against her pillow with a long sigh as Moon hopped down onto the edge of the bed. Frea crossed her arms over her forehead, her eyes falling closed.

"... are you gonna stay up, Moon?" Frea asked softly, Moon blinked.

"Maybe, I can't say I'm tired." Moon replied,

"......... mm.... I was kinda hoping you'd say no..." Frea mumbled, Moon's ears twitched. She purred a little, shaking her head slightly.

"Then, no." Moon chuckled, Frea's arms moved as she glanced toward her Exceed Partner, her eyes glinting. Frea smiled slightly, her eyes halfway open as Moon settled down next to her, her paws crossing over her stomach as they both looked up at the ceiling.

There was the flash of some unknown Energy Signature mixed with Teleportation Magic not far from Fairy Hills- Frea sensed it instantly, it had become a common occurrence the last week....

She sighed, rolling over a little as she hooked her arms around Moon and pulled her closer. Moon blinked at the action, but said nothing- Frea's eyes had fallen closed as the Energy Dragon Slayer let out a small sigh.

"..... mm.... we're gonna have to wake up early, to meet... up with Porlyusica at the Guild Hall, kay..?" Frea mumbled softly, Moon blinked at the words- though Frea's chin was on top of her head she couldn't see her face.

".....  ah, alright...?" Moon replied, though there was no explanation as to why- she could hear Frea's breathing getting slower, and sighed internally.

Frea felt her mind drifting slowly, and faintly heard Moon hum 'goodnight'.

Frea had talked to Chase and Aisha that morning, early in the morning before the rest of the Guild had gotten to the Hall, even Moon. And what they had talked about?

The Magic Council was aware she was up and walking around now, and they were getting ready to come and arrest her- Aisha knew that, Chase did too- and Frea had been aware they had someone popping in and out of Magnolia, spying, keeping tabs. That's what the unfamiliar Energy Signature mixed with Teleportation was. They knew she was up, and they likely already knew she had left the Guild Hall- that meant she was out of time.

There was no official order on the matter that they knew of, but Frea could tell- feel it.

Tomorrow the Magic Council would come to Fairy Tail for her, and she hadn't any choice but to finally face them... and she hated the idea, she very much hated it. But she knew she had no real choice on the matter either.

She would be setting foot in Era tomorrow, before the entirety of the Council... and she wasn't sure she'd be stepping back into Magnolia afterward.


	13. Ghosts

**Chapter** **13**

**Ghosts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

_"Mordren!"_

_Mordren hissed, his body growing rigid at the low and annoyed voice that rung out in front of him, at the very moment his boot intruded on the threshold of the door. His grey eyes moved upward to meet glinting orange ones, as he slowly moved inside the room and toward the man who stood not far from him, his hands on his hips and lips pulled into a slight scowl._

_"You are late, again!" Gweo snapped, the man's hand rising as he twirled his index finger in the air animatedly, Mordren cringed a little, expecting something heavy and hard to fall on his head in the next instant. He hissed, nearly dropping his papers and books when a heavy block of wood meant to hold papers down suddenly fell atop his head with a painful thump. It fell to the floor with a bang, and he simply stood still, his head throbbing as he weakly nodded to the seething man._

_"I know Talarrk, I apologize.." He mumbled,_

_"Apologize all you like, it will not change the fact that you are late!" Gweo snapped impatiently, his fingers snapping beside him as the block of wood disappeared from Mordren's feet and landed lightly in the other man's outstretched hand. "One would think you could manage punctuality in your line of duty, I'm not sure why I enlisted your services in the first place...." Mordren sweatdropped,_

_Because he had needed the extra coin that came with this small job, regardless of how unpleasant and impatient the supervisor could be. And he had practically begged for it, and he knew he was late all the time and that wasn't the best impression.... But he was trying, it was simply hard. Paying for board was a struggle, and he wasn't sure what he would do without this job, he'd probably have to leave Kelen altogether._

_Besides, even with all the annoyance and the impatience on Gweo's part.... Mordren had begged for this job, but not really. Gweo was actually one of the few people in Kelen that could ever be considered a friend to Mordren- though Gweo would deny it, probably. Gweo was one of the very few people in the entire college that didn't scoff at him immediately, and write him off because of his lack of noble standing._

_"I appreciate your... patience, Talarrk..." Mordren murmured softly, dipping his head in a small bow to the other man, who simply huffed at it, but it seemed to simmer him down- just a little._

_"Tch, very well, let's just get right to it then... and you can quit with the Talarrk thing, Mord." Gweo growled, snapping his fingers as the weight lifted from Mordren's arms and the things he had been carrying suddenly disappeared in a small puff of pale light, before he tilted, a weight falling on his shoulder as a bag appeared there, weighed down heavily by the things suddenly packed away inside it._

_"Ah, right... sorry." Mordren mumbled, "..... and sorry again, for being late, Gweo..." Gweo's only reply was a huff, before he snapped his fingers again and a roll of parchment appeared before him, and unrolled itself to face the man._

_"Leave it be, Mord. I know you.... try." Mordren smiled weakly at that, but Gweo just sighed and went on. "You have deliveries to make in the lower markets today, the addresses are listed for you. Do be quick about it, once you're back I have some more things for you to deliver in Fiel." Gweo listed off the duties easily, and quickly without bothering a glance in Mordren's way. He waved his hand and the paper rolled up again, promptly moving toward Mordren as he scrambled to grab hold of it._

_Mordren tucked the paper away in the inside of his sash for safe keeping, sweatdropping slightly but relieved he had avoided any lengthy amount of tension._

_"Ah, but before all that- there is a delivery that needs to be made quickly, you haven't a moment to spare!" Gweo added, Mordren's attention snapped upward toward the man again in surprise, before he stumbled, a large wooden box falling into his hands and tied with string, and topped by a hefty stack of neatly folded letters. Gweo turned away, now reviewing a separate piece of parchment in a room lined with stacks of papers, scrolls, letters and packages. Every which way floated papers and boxes on their own as other members of the school worked away, sorting and snapping their fingers to send things this way and that._

_"It's to be delivered directly to the inner sanctum of Okeal." Gweo explained, Mordren went rigid, eyes wide and sweatdropping._

_W-What..?!_

_"O-Okeal...?!" He stammered breathlessly, though Gweo didn't seem to take any notice he had said a thing._

_"Corrialein has been holding a meeting since early this morning, and the package and those letters are to be delivered to the inner sanctum before every member leaves. I believe the meeting should be over soon, so best to hurry." Mordren stared, his mind racing in surprise and shock._

_He was going there? To the head of the country? A monument that houses every noble and dignitary in this country, every person of power? The people who ran this country?! He had never even believed he would see those walls, he's never thought he'd set foot- ever._

_Gweo waved his finger over his shoulder, small wisps of pale blue rising up around Mordren's feet and spiraling to encase him, and keep him from moving. "Better move quickly, Mord!" Gweo called easily, before the stacks of papers, and packages were lost to Mordren's eyes and nothing but blue and a sudden nauseating feel of lightness encased his body, and his feet left the ground altogether._

* * *

 

_"..... why do you look ready to pass out?"_ _Gweo grumbled lowly, eyebrow quirked as Mordren stumbled inside the room, nearly knocking over one of the many stacks of papers and... things._ _"I realize you had more deliveries than usual today, but it cannot have been that taxing for you, Mord."_

_Mordren felt faint, his knees shaking as he settled into a seat and held his head in his hands, staring at the floor- he felt like his whole world had spun on it's heel. In one damn day!_

_"... y... you didn't mention to me.... that I had to deliver things to... Lady Reyan... Gweo..." Mordren stammered, eyes wide and settled on the floor. Gweo blinked, hands on his hips and head tilting as he stopped a few paces in front of Mordren- who looked so shaky he seemed more a leaf than a man._

_"Did I not?" Gweo deadpanned slightly, "I wasn't aware it would be an issue Mord. Why should it matter, anyway? The Lady's name was on the Delivery, yes?" Gweo frowned slightly, "Don't tell me you got lost? Or lost the mail?"_

_"N-No... I gave it to her... I set it in her.... off...ice..." Mordren stammered, "I just.... I... wasn't ready.... to... y-you know..... meet... her...."_

_Mordren's hands trailed down to hold under his chin, remembering her finger drawing underneath his jaw, the sensation like electricity that ran through him- and now raced through his body again at the sheer memory._

_Gweo blinked, eyebrow raised and sweatdropping as he watched Mordren seem to melt right in front of him. His face flushed an eyes glinting,_

_"..... good Gods, Mord... please tell me you didn't act like this in front of Lady Reyan." Gweo sighed, snapping Mordren from his own head as the other man looked up at him with slightly dazed, pale grey eyes. "You've turned into a giant... puddle, Mord."_

_"...p-puddle...?" Mordren stammered, smiling halfway and utterly nervous. Gweo sighed, his head falling back and his eyes falling closed in tandem, and exasperation._

_"...... you're usually a mess Mord, but this is..." Gweo sighed, before cutting himself off as his eyes opened to trace the ceiling far, far over their heads._

_"Tell me you at least made all the other deliveries!" Gweo snapped, his thoughts breaking away from where his head had gone and his eyes moving back to Mordren, who stiffened at the sudden question._

_"... other... deliveries...." Mordren echoed, paling a little as Gweo stared._

_"..... you are kidding me." Gweo growled, a vein ticking on his forehead as he lift his finger in air, his jaw clenching as he started to twirl his finger. Mordren flinched, looking panicked and terrified all at once._

_"Mord! You came back here to melt instead of doing your job?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Gweo! I-I'll go right away!"_

_"Damn right you will! Be grateful I don't transport you to an active volcano!"_

* * *

 

_"...... I got a letter today, Mord."_

_Mordren halted in the doorway, stiff as a board and hands wringing together in nervousness. His eyes locked to Gweo, who had his back turned to him and his voice so low and level it was terrifying._

_"Sealed with Lady Reyan's mark, no less."_

_Gweo turned around, his hand lifting as he held the letter out in front of him, eyes level and steely as Mordren sweatdropped slightly. He honestly could not tell if Gweo was angry or not, and the not knowing was the worst part._

_"A letter detailing that you have been released from assisting me to deliver things from Okeal and Kelen and all places in between." Gweo said flatly, "Given you will be busy now, studying underneath Lady Reyan herself."_

_"U-uhm... yes... about..."_

_"What the Energess sees in you, is a damned mystery, Mord." Gweo cut him off easily, "You're bumbling, forgetful, oblivious, clumsy-" Gweo tossed the letter into the air, and it disappeared in a flash of light._

_"-smart as hell, but too damned foolish to know nor admit it. You rub people the wrong way and you are spineless as all hell. There isn't an ounce of confidence in you." Gweo hissed, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Mordren stiffened, his eyes widening a little as he stared._

_Did he... Gweo just said I was 'smart as hell' ?_

_".... This is Kelen, there are a whole slue of people here who actually know Magic- Lady Reyan could have the pick of anyone, and she's choosing you..?"_

_"... ah, s-she.... she said something about me having a... ah, unique Energy Signature... I think..?" Mordren stammered,_

_".... yes, I noticed that the second I met you, Mord.... I'm just surprised she'd be taking you based on that." Gweo sighed, Mordren blinked, eyes widening a little more._

_"W-what do you mean you knew, Gweo..?!" Mordren stammered, he never got an answer though._

_"...... makes me worried she wants you because of how you reacted..." Gweo muttered, nearly all to himself. "..... knowing her, she's picked up on something no one else can about you...... but still, I'm a little concerned what's gonna happen....."_

_"G-Gweo..?" Mordren stammered, his mind reeling and lost. "W-Wait, you're concerned about what....? Y-You're not mad I'm not going to work for you anymore?"_

_"Hmm?" Gweo hummed, seeming to finally pull away from his thoughts for a moment. "Of course I'm mad you're ditching me, Mord! I've got no one else to deliver things, you know."_

_Mordren flinched a little, smiling nervously as Gweo huffed._

_"But it's not as if I can argue with an Energess. If she wants to train you, Mord- Gods if I'll get in the way." Gweo grumbled, his hands falling on his hips as a vein ticked on his forehead. "And of course I'm worried, you damned fool! Lady Reyan is not kind on the people she trains, she's ruthless, she's harsh, she's a Force of Damned Nature and you are going to be at her every beck and call, Mord. Training with her could literally kill you."_

_Mordren stiffened a little, sweatdropping heavily at the assertion that he had thus far already thought on. After all, Lady Reyan lead armies- she trained warriors and soldiers and she only trained the very best. There had been rumor of her methods, and her harshness- and Mordren has already been utterly aware (and afraid, mind you) of what may be in store for him. Having it mentioned aloud did nothing to alleviate his fears, but the blatant concern in Gweo did have him reeling._

_"And don't forget what happened the first time you met her! You delivered a few parcels and you were melting into a damned puddle, Mord." Gweo went on, "Look at you now, you're clearly still flustered and about ready to melt again. How are you going to handle being near her day in and day out?"_

_"W-what do you mean...?" Mordren stammered, Gweo simply settled him with an utterly flat stare that was steeped in exasperation._

_"See? Oblivious." Gweo sighed, Mordren blinked._

_"...heh..?"_

_"Whatever, Mord. Just promise you'll keep your head, yes?" Gweo huffed,_

_".... Y-yeah.... I'll do my best...." Mordren stammered, rubbing the back of his neck a little. "..... uhm..... thank you, for worrying over me, too..."_

_Gweo huffed._

_"You may be a fool, Mord. But you are still a friend, regardless of how much you piss me off." Gweo growled, "And don't forget I am literally the only friend you have in Kelen. So even if you're off with Lady Reyan and whatever she has planned for you, don't think you can simply throw me aside." Mordren sweatdropped slightly, smiling just a little._

_"I swear by all four of the Gods, you will need me. I may not know for what, but you will need me. That I can swear, so don't forget it." Gweo grumbled, those orange eyes of his piercing, Mordren smiled a little more._

_".. heh, I won't, Gweo.."_

* * *

 

_Frea had fallen to her knees, her body trembling and gasping as the image flashed away, Mordren and the fires that consumed everything died... and Reyan still lay there. A ghost, unable to be touched, as Frea found her fingers fumbling to try and reach her, a wash of emotion, pain and sadness so deep and sharp tearing through her body._

_She'd never seen anything... she couldn't fathom... how could it all have gone... s....so wrong....?!_

_This hurt, all of it hurt.... She knew these people, though she had never known them. She'd witnessed their lives, felt their pain, their feelings... all of it, so deeply ingrained in her mind and her body, and seeing her murdered like this..... she was crying, and she couldn't stop herself._

_Frea's head snapped up, someone else had come into the vision... a man, scared and bleeding, a man she recognized... Gweo, Mordren's old boss, when Mordren still worked to deliver things in Kelen... Mordren's one and only friend, once upon a time._

_Gweo rushed forward, looking haggard and frazzled as he threw himself down beside Reyan, his eyes wild and brimmed in tears. To his chest he clutched a small, battered piece of parchment, looking absolutely terrified as he reached a shaking hand out toward her, "M-my Lady..."_

_Reyan's chest was suddenly heaving, moving from stillness as she took in painful, desperate gasps of air. Frea felt her heart leap, and Gweo jumped nearly out of his skin at the sudden display of life in a woman who's body was barely holding together, and lying in a pool of her own blood. Those dull, green eyes fluttered open, waves of incredible pain ramming into Frea as Gweo took Reyan's hand in his, his tears falling silently._

_"My Lady!" He exclaimed breathlessly, his eyes searching her expression for some sign of cognition. "... please.... You sent me a message, you... you hid me from Mord..... why... Lady Reyan....?"_

_Both Frea and Gweo stared, their eyes falling to a faint glow of gold, seeing a small Magic Circle of some incredibly intricate design suddenly flare across the skin of her stomach._

_"..... the last... of.... M....my.... Magic....." Reyan's voice was so low she could barely be heard, Gweo leaned in as Frea remained rooted to her spot, eyes shining. ".... i..... I cast.... The Lifeward... Spell......" Her eyes fell closed, a single stream of tears running down her cheek. "..... it will keep me alive.... Until.... He's ready.... To e...enter.... This world......" Gweo went utterly still, sweatdropping as his face paled. ".... Y..you must...... protect him... when he comes.....m... my... son...."_

_Frea's heart fell into the depths of her stomach, her hand clapping over her mouth as she stifled a strangled gasp, her breathing quickening so much she felt she was about to hyperventilate. She felt sick, her stomach twisted in knots for so long suddenly twisted tighter._

_"... m...my Lady....?" Gweo stumbled for words, Reyan was fading fast though._

_".... It... doesn't..... m...ma...tter..... if Mord.... What he..... any of......" Reyan gasped, her voice fading by the second. Her arm moved up, shaking and hardly able to move as her hand rest lightly on what blood covered the skin on her stomach. ".... This... my ba..by.... boy...... he des...erves..... to live...... no matter....... The cost....."_

_"... y... you..... must....."_

_Gweo looked horrified, his eyes riveted to her as Reyan fell back into what awful, horrible stillness she had trapped herself in with that Spell. She would endure months, unaware, never awake- and yet in so much pain it would have been a blessing to die... and yet she forced herself into it without any second thought to herself. Gweo felt her hand fall limp in his, his eyes flashing as his tears started falling faster._

_"I-I promise, my lady!" He whispered, his voice cracking painfully as she pressed his nose against her hand, "I-I swear.... I will not... fail you.... M... m-my lady.....!"_

_A single last tear fell from her already closed eyes, splashing against the bloodied stone._

_Frea felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, she couldn't breathe, not for what wash of emotion rammed into her and coursed through her body, making it hard to breath, her mind racing as the image shattered before her very eyes- and she was plunged backward into the waters of the Reach again._

* * *

 

Frea was snapped from a dream filled with memories old and not her own by a rush of unbelievable _pain_.

She took in a short, shuddering breath before biting down on her tongue to try and keep herself quiet. She hunched in on herself, laying on her side as she gripped tightly to the pillow on her bed and buried her face into it, eyes scrunched closed against the burning, violent sensation that felt like all of her bones were being pulled out of her body through her skin. Searing, unbridled agony that gripped tight of every inch of her person and didn't stop for what felt like it could have easily been years- it got colder, somewhere in her center, darker.

Another small piece of her soul consumed entirely, the Darkness spreading further again.... _Shit_.

She was shaking by the time the pain dulled down enough to breathe properly- though she was gasping slightly, still trying to keep quiet.

Moon was asleep in a small ball near the window and the wall, Frea could hear her snoring, feel her Energy Signature there. She didn't want to wake Moon up, let alone when she felt like this-

Something of a small mercy that Moon was just a heavy sleeper, she supposed.

But _fuck_... That was an awful way to wake up, even if it had snapped her out of a nightmare..... Sort of nightmare. More fractured memory than anything, more of Mordren's memory, things she'd seen before... Or though she had, a lot of it had gotten jumbled and distorted.

Frea buried her head in her arms and under the pillow, her eyes glittering and specked at the corners by moisture.

That was the worst the pain had been yet, and sudden too... She'd gone nearly two days without feeling like that. And of course it would happen again today, and be that bad.

She recalled the notion of _'the world hates me'_.

It took a few long minutes of laying very still in bed, her breathing slowly evening out again and the pain becoming a dull throb wrapped over her entire body. Her heart went back to something of a calm tenor, and Moon kept on sleeping as Frea stared at the opposite wall- and that faint sliver of dawn light that broke through the window and shone on it.

A great way to start off a day that was already going to suck.

* * *

 

"... Moon." Frea mumbled softly, her hand rubbing between Moon's ears gently as she nudged the Exceed to wakefullness. Moon grumbled sleepily, her ear twitching.

"..... Moon, we need to head to the Guild Hall." Frea sighed, "..... I told Porlyusica to meet me there this morning........ I don't want to keep her waiting..." Frea mumbled, her eyes flitting away from Moon and toward the window- the sun was nearly over the horizon now.

She bit the inside of her cheek,

On any normal day she'd have just let Moon sleep, or taken her still asleep and all to the Guild herself. But given she didn't feel she could make it to the Guild Hall on her own right now-

"..... _Moon_." Frea murmured, her tone a bit firmer, a bit louder. Frea recalled mentioning needing to get up and get to the Guild Hall to see one such pink-haired Healer just yesterday, and she was entirely sure that Moon had heard her say as such. She'd held off waking Moon up, since waking up earlier and it just sucking-

Frea took in a low, slow breath, sweatdropping slightly- her body still hurt, even now. It had been an hour or so since she'd been snapped from her sleep to end up just feeling like such utter shit.

But she was getting fidgety now, anxious and on edge- she felt the minutes were ticking away like seconds and she really felt like she had no time to waste. She had to see Porlyusica before being dragged off anywhere, and she didn't look forward to getting snapped at if she kept the Old Lady waiting- not when she was sure to be scolded and snapped at for several other things already today.

Frea sighed, sweatdropping a little more as she let her head tilt back toward the ceiling for a moment.

"..... come on...... she can't yell at me that much, right..?" Frea mumbled under her breath, grimacing a little at the idea. "....... kynna......" She hissed lowly,

Frea stiffened, her eyes opening wide and her heart jumping as her hand moved up to cover her mouth in utter shock upon hearing the word make it past her lips in that same language she-

Her eyes glittered, her attempts at rousing Moon faltering as she stared at the floor, turning her back on Moon for a moment.

".... I did not..... seriously..?" Frea hissed under her breath, how? She must have learned and forgotten that since she-

..... things kept trickling back, and she had been trying to ignore them. But it seemed her mind betrayed her then, her voice too- because that was a word she knew, in a language near no one else knew anything of. A language she knew more of than anyone she knew, and a language she knew more deeply than she realized until her memories started to trickle back in, in all their pain and hurt and guilt. And now a word in that language appeared on her lips and in her voice so easily, so naturally she hadn't even thought about it- she said it on instinct and it felt like it _belonged_ there.

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing hard. She wasn't prepared for how uneasy it made her feel, or how sad... and most definitely not how _happy_ it did either, proud maybe, that she still did remember at all.

She paused a minute, her eyes flashing as she glanced across the room and toward her bag set on her desk- sweatdropping slightly.

She'd emptied it out, what little things there were left in there before fighting with Mordren. The Energy Magic Book, for one- spare funds, a change of clothes, necessities of the like she usually kept packed for missions. She had thought little of her belongings following the fight, but once she'd cleared her head enough to care- she'd noticed there was one thing missing, and not finding it in her bag likely meant she'd lost it in what devastation her mountain was now.... And she doubted she'd find it again.

There was a slight ache in her heart at the thought of it, but there was little she could do and she did her best to let it be.

Frea let her hand fall away from covering her mouth, her eyes softening a little as she shook her head, before gently patting Moon's head again.

There were more pieces, bits and sections of words and phrases she at some point in her life had known so well- things she'd heard, been told, had said to her- things she said back. They were there, in some corner of her mind, she could feel it- and sometime soon she would need to bring it all back in full. Let it become as natural to her again, as it had once been- a small part of herself that had been lost and buried in her own head, and likely only remained in this world today inside of her. A sad thought, to be sure- and one she needed to leave alone for now.

But maybe this day was a little less bad.

"Moon." Frea murmured again, this time she earned a half-way cracked open eye from Moon, who looked annoyed, just faintly, at being woken up.

"..hmmm...?" That might have been a word, but it came out as a tired humm instead as Frea smiled.

"I'm supposed to meet Porlyusica at the Guild this morning." Frea murmured softly, "... which means you need to get up. And probably... ah, carry me there, if you feel up to it." Frea added, almost sheepishly a moment as Moon's eye dropped closed again with a sigh.

".... how early... even is it...?" Moon yawned, slowly uncurling from the ball she had been in, and laying on her back to look over toward the window drowsily.

"A little after sunrise." Frea replied softly, her chin leaning in her hand as she smiled a little more. "..... Sorry to wake you up so early, but I did promise to meet Granny soon...." Moon yawned, rubbing her eyes wearily as she nodded slightly, rolling over and up to sit on her heels.

"... It's alright..... I remember you mentioning.... It last night.." Moon yawned, blinking as her paws fell into her lap and her eyes moved up to land on Frea still sitting patiently on the edge of the bed.

Moon blinked, her eyes widening in surprise as Frea finally came into full focus for her.

"You're dressed." Moon mumbled, her head tilting slightly to see Frea fully dressed and ready to go- and in an outfit she hadn't ever seen the Energy Dragon Slayer wear before.

She had on light blue jeans and white slip-on shoes, with a dark jacket whose sleeves reached her elbows, with pale grey stripes across the sleeves, and was left open halfway in the front. Underneath the jacket Frea had on a dark mesh shirt that buckled about her neck,

A few places on the bare skin of her arms were still wrapped in small portions of bandages, but apart from that- with her hair still neatly braided and in clothes that were not meant for sleeping in- Frea looked almost entirely _normal_ for the first time in so very long. Almost as if she was fully up and healed and was on her way to start some new adventure or job- and it was a change Moon hadn't expected.

"Mhm." Frea hummed with a small nod. Moon's eyes narrowed a little, while Frea certainly looked better- Moon swore she looked tired still. And more than that, she had the odd feeling that Frea was dressed as if she expected to _go_ somewhere- other than the Guild Hall, that is.

".... You look good." Moon murmured softly, Frea blinked, her eyes glittering slightly in surprise at the comment.

"Thanks." Frea hummed, casting Moon a small smile. Moon smiled back, before sighing and getting to her paws.

"Alright, let me get ready and we'll head to the Guild."

"Cool."

* * *

 

"Morning, Granny."

Porlyusica's eyes opened at the sound of Frea's voice behind her, the Old Lady turning in her seat toward the Energy Dragon Slayer as Frea moved inside the hall with a small, slightly tense smile. Porlyusica blinked, her red eyes narrowing slightly at the girl and the stiff way she was walking- a tell that her injuries were bothering her at least a little still- but more so at the way she was dressed. Moon floated at Frea's shoulder, waving Porlyusica's way in greeting as the Old Lady huffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

The Guild was empty, besides them. Frea had intended that, though- that being the reason she asked the Old Lady out so early. She could feel the Energy Signatures of Mirajane, Master, Lisanna and Elfman drawing closer somewhere in Magnolia's streets (these four being, usually, the first people to arrive of the Guild near always..).

But for now it was simply Frea, Moon and Porlyusica standing alone in the Main Hall, of a very silent building.

"Thanks for being here so early, Porlyusica." Frea murmured softly, "I appreciate it."

"Hmph." Porlyusica huffed, sounding somewhat annoyed and somewhat cross already. Frea sighed internally,

Porlyusica's arms uncrossed from about her chest as she held one out toward Frea, a small data-disc the size of an apple in her hand as Frea blinked,

"I assume you wanted this for a reason?" Porlyusica muttered, Frea took it from her softly with a small, tense nod.

"... I'm thinking I might need it." Frea replied softly, Porlyusica raised a brow while Moon's head tilted.

"For the same reason you asked me to bring this, I assume?" Porlyusica grumbled, her hand falling into her bag to produce a flask filled with some silverish liquid that Frea frowned at a little, looking about as thrilled as Porlyusica was in that instant. Moon's eyes flashed as she cast the flask a look, before settling her stare on Frea.

"What are you planning on getting yourself into, girl?" Porlyusica's voice was low and harsh as she snapped the question shortly. Frea sweatdropped slightly, her eyes glittering as she seemed to bite the inside of her cheek a moment.

"..... I'm pretty sure the Magic Council is going to come and arrest me today." Frea replied softly, the words earning wide eyes and tense expressions from both Moon and Porlyusica alike.

" _What_?!" Moon snapped immediately, flipping her wings to bring herself around to face-front with Frea, ears flat against her head and bristling slightly. "You cannot be serious?! Why is this the first I'm hearing about it, Frea?!" Moon's tail flicked angrily as she hissed, "And how can you even know that?!"

"..... I didn't mention it sooner because I was pretty sure of how you were gonna react." Frea replied calmly, though she looked somewhere between nervous and exasperated. "... And for knowing, Aisha and Chase have been keeping me updated on how... Ah, agitated.. The Magic Council is. I knew they were coming soon and I just.... Have a feeling, about today." she sweatdropped slightly, her eyes glinting as Moon frowned.

"What is that potion for, Porlyusica?" Moon rounded on the Old Lady next, who huffed slightly.

Porlyusica didn't answer right away, she set the flask down on the bar counter with a grumble, shaking her head and looking agitated to no end-

"It's a Strengthening Draught." the Old Lady replied lowly, "The same one I gave her when she was dying, in which she so recklessly went straight off and challenged a Dark Wizard not two minutes later."

Frea sweatdropped at that, seeing Moon's frown and the annoyance flash across her face.

Of course Moon had heard of this particular tale already- back when Frea had returned from being 'dead' the first time around, only to hide the fact she had been dying due to lingering Magic from Kasumi's Spells. Back when she took on Senna (as what Porlyusica was referencing...) and failed to inform the Guild about her situation until after she had nearly been dead, out on a mountain-top fighting Rified with Laxus in tow.

Not exactly a shinning example of honesty on Frea's part, to be sure... And Moon hadn't been thrilled with how Frea had handled the situation (no one in the Guild had been, really...), when she had the tale recanted to her a few weeks into joining the Guild.

"No!" Moon snapped curtly. "You are not going to Era, not a chance! Not if you're thinking you're gonna be running around like an idiot!"

"... Look it's not gonna be like last time." Frea replied quickly, "I'm _not_ expecting to be fighting or anything like the sort, I am expecting for today to be a really, really long day of arguing back and forth... And I just wanted the potion to help keep me going through it fine-"

"You got dizzy going up the _stairs_ yesterday, Frea!" Moon cut her off, Porlyusica blinking at the comment and settling a narrowed stare on the Dragon Slayer. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you go off to Era under any circumstance? You're still injured, _badly_ \- strengthening potion or not. That's not gonna change."

Frea sighed, her eyes falling closed as she crossed her arms about her chest and silence fell between them for a minute.

Moon wasn't the sort of person to get this worked up this fast unless she had reason- and she did... She was worried and Frea knew that.

She also already figured _everyone_ would fight her on how today was going to go.

".... But I'm trying to avoid a fight..." Frea mumbled softly, nearly all to herself as Moon blinked.

".... Look, do you know how long the Council usually waits to arrest people?" Frea mumbled, her eyes opening to land on Moon who's eyes narrowed slightly at the question. "... They _don't_. They barge in, demand what they want, arrest who they want- and they fight and arrest whoever goes against them. They don't care." She shook her head slightly,

"It's honestly something of a miracle that they've held off as long as they have. A few days would have been wishful thinking, a week or two nearly incomprehensible- but a month, and over that?" Frea murmured, "I can only imagine how wound up they are, how agitated- annoyed- they've probably been gnawing at the bit the entire time. That means when they come here, they will not be patient- _at all_. They are not going to hesitate to start a full-out battle if I, or anyone else refuses to comply to what they want."

Moon and Porlyusica both seemed to deflate a little at the words, their agitation simmering just slightly.

"The Guild has always had issues with the Magic Council, so they won't hesitate to slap some crime on us or other- they're probably itching to find a reason to lock all of us up anyway. I don't want the Guild getting in trouble with the Magic Council because you're all trying to keep me from being taken to Era.... I don't want to cause a fight, and I don't want any of you to start one either." Frea murmured lowly, "I'm not asking your permission, and I'm sorry. We can't just ignore the Council anymore, and I don't plan to. I have to answer their questions and whatever else, there is no way around that."

Both Moon and Porlyusica scowled, but Frea didn't let up anyway.

"Look, I know you don't like this. I don't blame you, but I'm not going to argue it either. If the Council comes to take me for questioning today, I'm going to go with them and do my best to answers any and all questions. I know it's gonna last a long while though, that's why I wanted the potion. Even if I'm just standing around answering their questions... it's gonna be a really, really long day- the longest I'm probably gonna have since Mordren."

Frea's hands fell on her hips, her eyes steely and expression resolute as she held Moon and Porlyusica in her steady gaze. Moon and Porlyusica alike seemed to stiffen at mention of his name, she could see the tenseness in their frames grow the more heavy as she continued talking, her words all the more firm, and leaving no room for argument.

"Snap at me, be pissed- whatever. I'm not changing my mind on this, so you can sit there and brood about it or you can help me out." Frea grumbled hotly, "Because regardless of what you want, this is happening. And I'm doing it _my_ way."

There was a heavy silence that settled between the three of them, like a cloud. Moon and Porlyusica stiffened, their eyes narrowing as Frea stood in front of them, straight-backed, hands on her hips, firm, her expression hard and determined as all hell- _arguing_. Actually arguing for the first time since it all, Frea had been so compliant and acceptant of everything-

Moon sweatdropped, swallowing a little as she felt her anger deflate against her will.

.... Frea hadn't looked this much like.... well, _Frea_ _-_ since before Mordren. This was the first time Frea had looked anything like how she was, how she used to be- before Mordren... _broke... her...._

_.... she looks.... just like she always did.... before she got so hurt...._

"Grrr...... you are such a stubborn, foolish girl!" Porlyusica snapped hotly, earning both Frea and Moon's eyes in an instant.

The Old Lady stood straight up from her seat, the stool skidding backward behind her as Frea and Moon flinched slightly- Frea's resolute expression failing as she smiled nervously.

Porlyusica snapped the flask from the countertop and thrust it forward toward Frea with a huff, her red eyes glittering and frowning deeply.

"Take the damned thing, and you'd best be sure I will _lock_ you up in the Infirmary for a _month_ if I find you do anything reckless!" Porlyusica snapped, dropping the glass as Frea fumbled to catch it in her hands whilst still holding tight of the data disc- blinking several times at the sudden change in direction. "Go and face the Council if you're so damned set on it, but you had better not do anything that will jeopardize your health! And I want you back here in this Guild for a look-over once you return, understood girl?!"

Frea nodded stiffly, sweatdropping heavily. "Y-yes ma'am!"

"P-porlyusica..." Moon mumbled, her head tilting at the pinkette. The Old Lady simply waved a hand at the Exceed with an aggravated huff,

"You know as well as I do there is little to be done once this fool sets her mind to something." Porlyusica growled, Moon frowned slightly, her ears dropping against her head. "Best leave it be, and be ready to pick up after whatever mess she's sure to stir up."

Frea blinked, sweatdropping slightly at the comment. ".... hey..." She mumbled, but was ignored as Moon sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with a shake of her head.

"...... tch.... unfortunately.... you're kind of... right.." Moon grumbled, she glanced up and toward Frea, her eyes glittering as she crossed her paws over her chest. Frea blinked, the flask still held lightly in her hands, looking a little dazed as Moon shook her head at her. "..... Frea I really don't like this plan, but... I'll go with it, just because I know you're so serious about it. And you _do_ have the best interests for a peaceful resolution in mind- which is a surprise, coming from you- but it's a nice one too."

".... What the hell do you mean its a surprise...?" Frea grumbled, eyes narrowing slightly as Moon smirked, just a little.

"Just promise you'll be careful, whatever happens with the Council, alright?" Moon asked softly, Frea nodded.

"Yeah." She replied, her eyes flashing. She nodded a little more, before tilting her head to the side with a bright, relieved smile at the both of the other two ladies in the hall.

"Zennei...!" Frea hummed, before coughing, her face going bright red as she shook her head several times- breaking herself off rather abruptly.

"S-shit.... I-I meant _thank you_...! Thank you both!" She stammered quickly, looking flustered as all hell as she growled at herself, cursing a few choice things under her breath as both Moon and Porlyusica stared in wonder.

_That... That sounded almost like...?_

"... Ah... Well, you got the two of us to roll with it." Moon smiled, deciding it best not to question the oddity in the conversation given how embarrassed Frea seemed about it. (Oh but she would definitely be questioning her plenty later on just what 'Zennei' meant, and where it had come from at all...)

"-but how are you planning to convince everybody else to go along with this? And not start a fight?" Moon asked, Frea paused in her grumbling underneath her breath, her eyes narrowing slightly as she sighed.

"... Right.. Well..... I was sort of just hoping they'd do what I asked...." Frea replied quietly, Moon's eyes widened a little at the answer.

".... Do you really think that will work?" Porlyusica deadpanned,

"Well, it was either that or meet the Council before they even reach the Guild Hall." Frea replied, "Which- once the Guild finds out I went with to Era behind their backs, probably won't end so well.."

".... Yeah, you're probably right about that." Moon relented.

".... I'll just take it in stride." Frea mumbled, "... And do my best not to let things get out of hand..."

_Master is going to be pleased...._

* * *

 

".... Are you OK....?" Levy asked softly, her head poking around the corner of the bookshelf Frea was standing on the other side from her. Frea looked up in surprise at the question, and the sudden appearance of the bluenette where she had only faintly taken note of her Energy Signature in the room.

The library was empty, besides Levy, Frea and Moon- who was sitting up on the shelf a little higher up and hadn't left Frea's side all morning. Frea had ducked inside the library after a rather tense debate between herself and Master Makarov- who she had told about the probability of the Council coming today, and who had not liked it anymore than Moon nor Porlyusica had. It helped a little that the latter two had already agreed to her terms on the matter, and Mavis too, once the First Master had made an appearance. So, though grudgingly, Master had relented to letting Frea handle the situation how she wanted. Though she could tell he was itching to oppose any attempt at letting her be arrested, he'd relented under the vow he'd be there to see her to Era and all times in between personally- and bud heads with the Council (legally) where he needed.

...which.... She doubted he or anyone else would be allowed to just tag along. She'd mentioned as such and he didn't seem to care.

Now though, she'd been hiding away in the library for the last hour as the Guild filled and the sun rose. Waiting-

"...huh...?" Frea mumbled, blinking a few times as Levy smiled slightly.

"Well... You've been mumbling nonstop, and you seem kinda.... Fidgety." Frea sweatdropped slightly, as Levy stepped around the bookshelf. Frea bit the inside of her cheek, Levy's head tilted slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Frea glanced away for a second, her hand running along the back of her neck while the other rest in her jacket pocket. She quickly checked no other Energy Signature's were close enough to be in ear-shot,

".... Ah... Well...." Frea mumbled softly, "..... I'm.... A little nervous, honestly."

Levy perked up a little in surprise, "About what?"

".... Ah... I'm pretty sure the Magic Council is going to come and arrest me today...heh..." Levy visibly stiffened at the words, her eyes flashing. ".... And I'm worried the Guild's gonna start a fight, when they do..."

Worried on that, and the idea of just talking to them in general- because that idea still made her heart pick up and her stomach churn.

".... Cause I'm going to try and go with them, without starting and fights, or arguing about it..." She finished softly,

"... What?!" Levy's sudden exclamation made Frea jump a little, "But Frea..?! You can't just... Be _OK_ with them arresting you! You know they've officially charged you with putting Fiore in danger, right? They've labeled you a criminal, if you go with them you might get thrown in jail!" Frea paused, blinking a few times. "You might not make it back! And you're still in poor health, getting imprisoned isn't going to help with that. It's really a bad idea..!"

"..uh... Levy.." Frea mumbled,

"The charges they've placed against you are ridiculous! You can't expect any of us just to sit back and watch you hauled off when you don't deserve it! Not after all you went through!" Levy went on, ignoring Frea as she seemed to puff up slightly. "Of course the Guild's going to fight this, why aren't you?!"

"... I don't want the Guild in trouble, and I don't really think any of the charges are going to stick after I explain what happened." Frea replied,

"But you know the Council hasn't exactly been fair nor just with you before." Levy shot back, "They may just use this as an excuse to lock you up anyway!"

"... But is fighting them about coming in for questioning really gonna help my case?" Frea asked, Levy paused. "They're already pissed about waiting so long, if I fight them now- why would that help? Causing conflict for any reason is just gonna make everything worse- even more so if the Guild gets involved in it too." Frea sighed, "... Besides, the fact that they didn't show up first thing this morning, and have waited long enough for the Guild to fill up means they are _counting_ on the Guild to start something. But I can't let anyone jump into a fight. Even though you're right, everything you said is everything I've already thought about and the Council is probably planning something.... But fighting isn't going to help anything."

Levy seemed to deflate a little, her eyes shining as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"..... you.... You're probably right, but...." Levy mumbled, her eyes flicking upward toward Moon, who caught the somewhat searching look and shrugged a little.

"We already had this fight with Porlyusica and Master in attendance, and Frea won... Of course." Moon mumbled, ".... Not that I'm thrilled, mind you... But Frea does make some good points. And I trust her not to do anything stupid," Moon smiled a little nervously, ".... Grant you I'm still not sure just asking the Guild to stand down will work."

".... I have to try, at least." Frea murmured lowly, Levy frowned a little, her eyes flashing uncertainly as she glanced down at her feet a moment.

"..... I don't like the sound of this either, Frea." Levy said at length, her voice quiet. "And I know you're making sense, and being logical about it.... It still just doesn't sit right."

"I know." Frea replied, "And I get it... But things need to go my way or it'll all just blow up into a bigger mess. I don't want that."

".... But you know..... that asking all of us in the Guild to just sit back and watch you get escorted to Era without doing anything.... That's going to feel an awful lot like what happened with-" Levy cut herself off, a spark of shock coming off of her as she moved her hand over her mouth, letting out a startled gasp as she went stiff. She seemed to have started talking without realizing it- and caught herself too late.

"I-i didn't mean it like that...!" She stammered quickly, Frea's eyes flashed a little as her face gave away the slightest hints of pain and sadness for a few seconds. Frea's eyes fell closed as she held her breath a moment,

Levy was right though. Like before, the bluenette had voiced another thought that has run through Frea's head about a dozen times before now.

Mordren forced them to sit back and watch, utterly powerless as she stood near alone and died. Asking them to sit back and do nothing now with the Council- that was going to be achingly familiar and Frea knew it.

A bit less dramatic, comparing a Council Summoning with battling an ancient, incredibly powerful Dark Mage- but still a sore spot.

"...... Sorry...." Levy apologized quickly, Frea shook her head a little.

"... It's fine." She mumbled softly,

Frea broke off, her eyes snapping open as she tilted her head to the right, her eyes locking in that direction- but not at all paying attention to the room nor the shelves. Her focus was in her head and the sudden surge of Teleportation Magic that flared not all that far from the Guikd Hall- accompanied by the sudden appearance of about twenty or so Energy Signatures she did not know. And then more, too many she cared to count, out further, in a circle of sorts-

She blinked, stiffened slightly on instinct as her eyes narrowed. She recognized Lahar, and Doranbolt mixed in among them...... _And Jura...?_

"... I think I'm probably going to need to be the one apologizing pretty soon." Frea said quietly, her sudden tenseness having been immediately noted by both Moon and Levy instantly.

"You mean..?" Levy mumbled, her eyes flicking in the direction Frea seemed to be looking on instinct. Moon hopped down from the shelf and hovered at the Energy Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"... How many?" Moon asked lowly,

"... Twenty or so close to us... But they've placed a bunch more on a perimeter around the city itself too." Frea grumbled, her eyes flashing as she took in a small breath.

And so starts everything going downhill....

"....tch... Please let this go OK..." Frea mumbled under her breath, her feet turning away from Levy and back down the isle toward the exit. Levy moved to follow Frea quickly toward the door,

"W-wait how do you know about the ones surrounding the town..?" Levy asked quickly, "Y-you didn't use Energy Sense, right?"

"My senses have heightened." Frea replied shortly, her eyes locked ahead and toward the door coming into view. "I can feel the Energy Signature of everyone in Magnolia, easy."

"... seriously?!" Levy stammered, Moon grimaced slightly at the affirmation.

Frea's hand fell on the doorhandle as she pushed it open, her spare hand brushing against her coat pocket and feeling the data disc still safely tucked away inside.

Her eyes passed over every head and immediately landed on the door, glinting silver as she bit the inside of her cheek.

_Lahar and DoranBolt I understand... But what's with Jura all of a sudden..?_

She didn't look over to see that Master Makarov's eyes had landed on her and her sudden appearance in an instant. He knew what look of seriousness in her meant immediately, his own expression and figure adopting the rigidness and posture that Frea already had.

Chase and Aisha saw it to, the look on Frea's face as her eyes locked on the door- the worry and discomfort in Moon and Levy behind her. After all- they had been aware of the Council likely to come knocking, and it seemed now they were nearly there.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, Frea!"

"Morning!"

"You look nice, all dressed up and everything ~"

"How are you?"

"Good to see ya!"

Frea stiffened slightly, aware of the greetings called out to her by the people in the Hall who noticed her there- and aware she hadn't the time to return them genuinely.

She took in a silent, long breath, her composure straightening slightly as she started toward the front doors, eyes narrowed and shoulders rigid.

"Uh...?"

"... What's up...?"

"Frea!"

Natsu had moved to be right in front of her, grinning toothily as he smirked at her- Frea halted as he appeared, not a few feet from the door now as she blinked at him.

"What's up?" He smirked, his head tilting to the side a little when Frea grimaced just slightly at being stopped so close to where she wanted to be.

_Great timing Flame-Brain.._

Her eyes flicked passed him and toward the door- they were close enough now she could smell them.

His eyes narrowed slightly, his gaze following hers as his nose twitched- the smile failing in an instant and replaced with a scowl.

"You gotta be kidding me." He hissed lowly, Frea felt his anger flicker off him instantly. He moved to turn around, his hands balling into fists at his sides and eyes flashing dangerously, "These assholes..."

Frea's hand snapped forward, gripping tightly about his wrist as she pulled him back from moving to turn and head toward the door.

"Don't." Frea growled lowly, her silver gaze flashing as his attention snapped back toward her. She pulled him back a little further, forcing him to stumble back to stand at her shoulder before pulling herself in front of him slightly, her hand up to gesture for him to stay still as she looked ahead to the door. Natsu blinked, taken aback slightly at just how firmly she had moved him-

"Frea-" Natsu hissed,

"Just do what I say, Natsu." Frea replied shortly, her voice low and cold he shivered slightly at the sound of it.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Gajeel growled, by now realizing something was off as he stopped behind Frea and Natsu both, his red eyes narrowed. He paused though, because the scent of steel and unfamiliar people mixed with the scent of Era hit his nose too- and he bristled.

"Same thing for you, Gajeel." Frea shot back lowly, her tone of voice catching Gajeel as off guard as it had Natsu. He stiffened slightly, his eyes snapping up to catch one steely silver eye as she glanced backward at him, and so utterly serious it was almost terrifying.

"Don't you dare do anything, don't even move." She ordered lowly, earning a blink of shock from him.

_T-that look.._

The Guild was losing it's usually light chatter by the second, more people getting to their feet and more people looking tense as they saw the three Dragon Slayer's halted in front of the door- and soon heard the march of boots and armor coming closer from outside, seeing their armor glittering through the window.

"Tch.... don't tell me that's.."

"They're here in force, huh?"

"Bastards.."

Frea felt people all around getting to their feet, felt their tempers rise like a storm of dry electricity painting the air of the Guild Hall. She could hear them moving closer, getting closer to the door- ready for anything, ready to resist, ready for a fight.

"They're just gonna march in..?!"

"This is bullshit."

"They ain't gettin' away with nothing."

The sunlight flooded the room, the doors swinging open with the scent of the outside world and all the Council Knights and Soldiers lined up in neat little rows in the Guild's courtyard and front steps, stern faces and hands clasped tightly around their weapons as they faced the Guild of Fairy Tailers that inched closer, tense as all hell.

The air was like a storm around her, her shoulders tensing slightly as she let her hand move backward a bit closer toward Natsu- so close her fingers grazed his chest.

"Members of the Fairy Tail Guild." A tall, thin-face man at the front stepped forward, his eyes glittering and his voice ringing around in the deadly silence.

"We have come to arrest the Wizard known as Frea. She has been summoned by the Magic Council and is due for a hearing. The Hearing is to be held to discuss and decide punishment for her crimes and involvement with the Energy God Slayer; Mordren."

She felt anger wash over her senses so heavy her world tinged red in a swirl of suddenly bleeding color.

"Anyone who attempts to resist this will be detained, and placed in the Magic Council's Prison." The man went on, his eyes glinting dangerously as he eyed the people in the Guild-

His eyes landed on her, standing at the front as he smiled wryly.

"We have been given orders to arrest her, given any means we see necessary."

Damn it, she could hear the challenge crawl into his voice.

"Like hell."

"If you want her you'll have to go through all of us."

"We won't let you arrest her, not for such nonsense charges."

"Just try it!"

Frea hissed, the clink of metal sounding as Knights and Soldiers alike moved, readying their weapons. Lahar and Doranbolt beside the man speaking sweatdropped, looking utterly resigned at the situation- and what ensuing conflict was about to break out.

_So much rage_

Frea felt Natsu shift under her hand, her fangs grinding down on one another as she growled, her eyes glittering.

"If you're looking for a fight you've got one!"

"Frea has done nothing wrong!"

"She saved all of our asses!"

"She doesn't deserve any punishment at all!!"

"This isn't fair!"

_So much worry_

"Tch, I'd be happy to arrest of all you."

"It won't be that easy, asshole!"

They pressed closer, Natsu and Gajeel among them- Frea hissed.

She stepped forward, moving sideways to plant herself directly in front of Natsu and halting- immovable and not budging a single inch even as he bumped into her back in surprise at the sudden action.

"Frea-" Natsu stammered,

Frea's arms moved up, her movement making the Council people all the more nervous as their eyes locked on her warily-

She held them out on either side of her, her palms facing the Guild behind her as Natsu heard her growl, low and utterly... _angry._

He blinked, eyes widening a little when he noticed the way her body was trembling in front of him.

"Quit it! Do _not_ move!"

Her words were cold, sharp- her voice cut straight through the commotion and the mutterings and shouts all around the room in a single instant, the order halting everyone in their tracks as they stared at her in utter, undeniable shock.

The Council-men halted too, eyes wide and taken aback by how quickly her voice seemed to snap every Fairy Tailer into obedience.

"..F..Frea...?"

"...what are.. you...?"

".... you're not serious, Frea...?"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Frea snapped, her head turning as she looked back into the Guild, her eyes a chilly, stone-cold fire as she bared her fangs at the lot of them.

"It's my turn to order you around, and I am ordering you- do _not_ fight!"

They recoiled, wide eyes and jaws dropping slightly.

"You'll make it worse by fighting. All of you knew this was coming, for a long while now. There's no avoiding it." Frea hissed lowly, her words sharp enough to cut and they felt their hearts drop.

"Sit still and keep quiet, _I'm_ handling this."

The Guild felt the breath catch in their throats, eyes widening a little at the shadow that passed across Frea's face for just a split second- the fire in her eyes, the unwavering of her voice- the sheer command, unflinching, no room for arguing even though they wanted to.

It was an uncommon thing for Frea to gain such control and unquestioning silence over the entire Guild like that. She could make herself heard easily, but it was rare she ever managed to silence them so absolutely.

This was the part of Frea they hadn't seen in so very, very long- the tall, strong, firm, utterly commanding side of her that was in itself terrifying.

The S-Class side of her that demanded authority and respect over everyone else.

"I'm going with them, and I'm going to their damned Hearing." Frea hissed, her hands falling to her sides as she stepped forward away from Natsu, her eyes leaving the Guild and locking on the Council-men, all of whom standing in the same stillness as Fairy Tail. "They can question me all they like, I have nothing to hide and nothing to pay for either. They can have their bolstering, if I can clear this mess up without causing a fight, then I will. But that means you can't start one either, _got it?"_

The Guild stiffened, their shoulders hunching and jaws clenching at the utterly low question.

"You need to stay out of it. The Council's waited a month to come and get me, which has been more than enough. This whole mess needs to end now, and I need you to trust me to handle it. All of you."

Frea sighed silently, she could feel apprehension, dismay, worry, fear- all of it washing up against her and making her head hurt.

"We have to play by their rules, that way this doesn't get any more complicated than it already is." Frea murmured, her voice dropping a little as a small portion of the assertiveness died away, just a little.

There was a brief pause, a pause filled in nothing but silence as the Guild behind her just gazed at her back, still and lost on what to say, nor do. There was the section of themselves that wanted to disregard her orders and do what they planned instead- and then there was the section that wanted to listen to her. _Had_ to listen to her, though they didn't understand why they felt like that.

"Y-you plan to come easily...?" Lahar asked slowly, breaking the silence as he gazed at Frea, who let her eyes move toward him, nodding stiffly. Neither he or any of the other Council Knights looked like they could believe their eyes nor ears.

"Do you guys promise to stay cool?" Frea asked, her attention diverting back to the very silent Guild behind her. This time she turned their way, her hands falling on her hips and sunlight bouncing off her earrings for a split second.

She found every set of shinning eyes, every frown and worried expression- every annoyed and angry one too as she waited on an answer.

Her eyes landed on Natsu right in front of her, blinking once as he grimaced, his eyes glittering and fists clenched at his sides.

The whole Guild saw it as she turned to them, they saw it and they felt their pulses pick up.

The injured, frail sight of Frea they had grown used to seeing for a long while now had suddenly melted right in front of their very eyes- and been replaced with the same Frea that they knew so well;

The powerful, fearless, resolute Frea.

".... tch..."

Their eyes fell, their postures rigid as they glanced at the floor, at the roof, hissing under their breaths and losing conviction by the second. And hating themselves for it,

"... damn it... she's a pain sometimes..."

".... but crap..."

"..... she's.... right...."

"...shit..."

"We do not like it." Erza spoke up, her eyes narrowed and keeping her composure like always- not that Frea couldn't tell she wasn't worked up anyway. "But you are right... fighting will do no good."

"If you're alright with doing this, Frea.... we won't stop you." Mira murmured quietly, her hands held together in front of her and blue eyes sparkling. "... and we won't get in the way.."

"We won't fight, if that's what you want."

"We promise."

There were reluctant voices of approval all around the hall, Frea nodding slightly as the tenseness in her shoulders seemed to fade a little.

"Frea..." Natsu mumbled, she blinked at him, smiling slightly.

"I'll be fine." She assured softly, he sweatdropped.

"You're a pain in the ass, Silver." Gajeel grumbled lowly,

"I know." Frea murmured quietly, relenting with hardly a thought to the comment- though her eyes never found him. She was watching Master Makarov move through the parting crowd toward them instead, the Old Man looking serious but calm regardless.

 _It's uncanny, how well she get's the Guild to follow her lead, sometimes.._. Master thought, his eyes landing on Frea for half a second as he halted her her side, and his eyes landed on Lahar.

"You've made my job much less unsavory than it could have been."

Frea and Master alike blinked, their eyes falling behind Lahar toward the figure that was easily pushing through the rows of Council Knights toward the door. Frea let out a small breath while every other Fairy Tailer's eyes widened in shock at the unnoticed arrival among those of the Council,

"Thank you for that." The man smiled at Frea, dipping his head toward her as he stopped beside Lahar's right side. "I suppose I should not be surprised you would be so level-headed about this, you are quite the intelligent young woman after all."

Frea nodded slightly, her eyes flashing.

"Ah.. thanks.."

"W-wait..?!"

"Jura?!"

"Why are you here?!"

"I am surprised to see you as well.....?" Master said quickly, eyebrow quirked up at the other man,

"Jura was asked to accompany us and escort Ms. Frea to Era." Lahar explained quickly, "The Chairman was convinced that there would be resistance, so Jura was sent to quell any rebellious behavior, and ensure Ms. Frea was collected." Frea sweatdropped slightly,

"Seriously..?!" Several in the Guild stammered,

Jura sighed, "It seems I will not need to do that, however. Seeing as how you have already agreed to come without issue."

"..... But why send you?" Master Makarov asked, Jura crossed his arms about his chest.

"The Chairman has summoned the other Wizard Saints for this Hearing, Makarov." Jura replied, his voice dropping slightly. Frea felt Master stiffen at the same time she did, her eyes widening at the news, and her heart dropping into her stomach.

"Truth be told, the Chairman originally intended to send someone else to collect you, Frea." Jura told her softly, his eyes flicking between her and Master. "But Saige managed to convince him to send me instead. He reasoned I would spark less agitation than someone else, when all of you learned why I had been sent. He would likely have been right on that end, if someone else had come besides me."

 _"Saige_....?" Master breathed, eyes wide and taken aback at the sudden news as Frea's eyes flicked away for a minute. ".... why on earth would he? What could possibly be the reason he shows any semblance of interest _now_?" Master asked quietly, looking a little unnerved at the idea of the other Wizard Saint's sudden stake in the situation- with no warning, or reason _Master_ could think of. Frea took in a small breath, her eyes falling closed a moment.

_Old Geezer....._

"Your guess would be as good as mine." Jura replied, though he did cast Frea a sideways glance for half a second.

"....... that's somewhat disconcerting." Master grumbled, shaking his head. "But why wasn't I made aware the Wizard Saints were called?" He asked lowly, his eyes flicking to Lahar who sweatdropped slightly.

"... you have been barred from this Hearing, Makarov." Lahar replied lowly, looking uneasy as Master's eyes widened. "You are forbidden from being in Era at all for the duration of the Hearing, due to conflict of interest... given your relationship with Ms. Frea."

Frea glanced up, her eyes flashing a minute as she bit the inside of her cheek- sweatdropping when she felt Master's agitation reach an all-time high.

_I was afraid of that...._

"That is outrageous!" Master Makarov snapped immediately,

"Master." Frea murmured softly, earning his eyes in an instant as she shook her head at him. "... I warned you they probably wouldn't let you come, please don't fight over it."

"I am not about to let you walk in to face the Council's madness alone." He growled, she blinked, before swallowing slightly. Of course he was worried, just like everyone else-

".... I'll be alright, Master. I can handle this, I promise." She smiled gently, "Besides, I'm not gonna be all by myself, I'll have Jura there with me." She smiled a little more, tilting her head in Jura's direction- who nodded solemnly.

"I will keep a ready eye on her, Makarov." Jura promised stiffly, Master's jaw clenched along with his fists.

"See?" Frea hummed, "Besides, I've dealt with the Council plenty enough time's on my own. This isn't so different."

_Well.... it's a lot different, especially if what Jura said about the Wizard Saints being called in is true..._

"I'll be back before you know it." Frea promised, loud enough the Guild could hear the affirmation too. "And I'll be sure to give you a call when we're done, alright?"

He grimaced slightly, his eyes glittering as he looked up at her and her smile.

There it was again, that look.

"....... you'd better be careful, brat."


	14. Judgement

****

**Chapter** **14**

**Judgement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Frea let out an audible sigh, her hand falling on her chest as she walked side by side with Jura on her right and Doranbolt at her left- surrounded on all sides by the droves of Council Knights as they headed away from the Guild Hall and it's buzzing air of every emotion that made her want to groan.

They'd felt safe enough to omit using cuffs on her, which she was grateful for- but she knew every single Council Member around her were on high alert in case she tried anything... and she wouldn't be, though as she left the Guild behind her unease and panic was getting a little worse. She nearly had to force that sigh,

"..... that went so much better than I was expecting.." She mumbled under her breath,

_The Guild is gonna be so pissed at me for ordering them around like that when I get back..._

"For a situation that could have been quite problematic, you handled it well." Jura commented beside her, smirking slightly as Frea nodded a bit.

"... thanks for coming to ease things a little, Jura." Frea murmured softly, ".... it was definitely a good call, sending you.... I don't think Master would have given in on letting me go if you weren't around."

"With good reason, of course." Jura murmured, "Given the scrutiny you're under at the moment, and your injuries...... Saige is not the most motivated of people, but he seems to have your best interests at heart with how this Hearing will go." Frea sweatdropped a little, her eyes narrowing as they continued forward.

"....... I was unaware you knew one another, Saige does not interact with other people often." Jura went on, eyebrow quirking when Frea grimaced slightly.

"... you noticed my reaction, huh..?" She mumbled,

"Indeed."

"....... yeah, well.... he..... seems to have interest in helping me... why though, I haven't quite figured out." Frea admitted lowly, shaking her head as her hands hooked behind her neck, eyes closing. "... it's hard to figure out someone's motivations when you only have two damned conversations with them...." Jura blinked in surprise,

Frea unhooked her hands from behind her neck, letting her hands fall back and biting down on her tongue, wincing lowly as a sharp stab of pain pricked at the area between her shoulder-blades from the movement.

_Oww.... the potion's helping a lot but somethings are still getting through..._

"How are your injuries, by the way?" Frea blinked, her eyes moving right at the question as Jura asked it.

"Hmm?"

"Given the extent of your wounds only a month ago, I will admit I am surprised to see you up and about like this." Jura elaborated, "You look much better, but I'm sure you're not fully healed yet, right?"

".... oh, no." Frea admitted softly, "... not quite healed all the way, you're right- but I should be fine to deal with this Hearing, as long as I don't do anything stupid... so please don't worry about it." He nodded slightly,

"...... Lahar said it was a Death Watch."

Frea blinked, her attention snapping from Jura to her left at the unexpected voice- after all, he hadn't said a single word since arriving at the Guild Hall.

Doranbolt was glancing her way, his expression flat and eyes glittering slightly as she blinked at him in surprise.

".... that's what Druhma is, he explained it to me, after we left that first night." Doranbolt grumbled lowly, "..... the injuries you must have had, to have a Death Watch placed on you, and with how bad Lahar explained you would have to be.... I'm not sure I can believe you're even walking right now, after all of that." Frea sweatdropped slightly, his eyes narrowing as he stiffened. ".... I believe you, and your Guild... but you should know, the Chairman doesn't. He thinks you and Fairy Tail lied about it, to barter more time to hide secrets from the Council. He hasn't been convinced by anyone else that's been questioned, either."

".... it's good, to see you healing... but seeing you like this will probably just solidify his belief in his theory." Doranbolt told her lowly, Frea glanced ahead, her eyes falling closed.

"He is right... the Chairman has called into question just how much he's been told being truth, or not." Jura added lowly,

"..... I kinda figured." Frea replied softly, ".... don't forget, I spent most of my life going back and forth with the Magic Council... I know how they work, and think... almost too well. I'd figured they'd question a lot of things, including whether or not my injuries were really as bad as they've been told." Frea sighed, shaking her head a little at the thought. "...... thank you for the warning, but... I think I might have something that will change their mind."

Jura and Doranbolt blinked, eyes narrowed and confused as the statement- because what could she possibly have to prove it?

They stopped though, the whole lot of them as Lahar ordered them to.

"We'll begin transporting everyone to Era shortly, and then the Hearing will be underway."

He moved through the ranks to stand in front of Frea, light bouncing from his glasses. They had drawn to a halt further up the street from the Guild, the people of Magnolia looking on with wide, curious eyes- many of them recognizing the Energy Dragon Slayer.

"Will you be alright to travel via Transportation Magic, Ms. Frea?" Lahar asked, Frea nodded.

"Then let us go, Doranbolt."

Frea's head tilted back toward the sky, breathing in deeply as her eyes traced a few birds that flew passed overhead. She swallowed, biting back the unease and the fear rising in her soul,

_I can do this_

There was a split second of being consumed in Magic, the feeling of weightlessness and the ground gone from under her feet, her stomach whirling and flipping at the sensation that felt ghostly familiar to Mordren's life under Gweo.

Her feet met the ground again, polished marble and a buzz of Magic and equipment on all sides- the familiarity of the Energy in Magnolia replaced in an instants time- much to far even for her heightened senses to reach again.

Her eyes fell open to marble halls, swallowing again the queasiness and the lightheadedness that came from the Transportation Magic being used on her so suddenly. Her leg ached as she landed on it again, causing her to shift her weight from it for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

That made her feel more sick than she had anticipated, though maybe not a surprise, given she hadn't had any contact with Magic outside of Healing Magic for a month straight.

Jura, Doranbolt and Lahar were still around her- now facing a grand archway and a collection of other Knights, and a few of the Frog-woman that served Era.

"You will submit any and all items on your person before entering the Chamber." One of the Frog-women barked shortly, "Mr. Neekis, you are dismissed. Please take your place in the chamber."

"I will see you shortly, Frea." Jura told her softly, his hand landing on her shoulder for a small second, before he moved away.

"You two are dismissed as well." She ordered next, gesturing toward Lahar and Doranbolt both. They both nodded at her, before heading away themselves.

"Ms. Frea, please be aware that we will use deadly force to detain you, should you try to use Magic or violence against us." She snapped next, Frea nodded stiffly.

"... got it." She mumbled, stepping forward slowly toward the small group as her hand fell in her pocket. She saw the Knights tense, only relaxing slightly as she pulled the data-disc Porlyusica had given her from her coat pocket, and handed it toward the Frog-Lady.

"What is this?" She asked sharply,

"... proof of concept, I guess." Frea mumbled, "... it's data and Scans that my Guild's physician took of my injuries, following my battle against Mordren." The Frog-Lady stiffened slightly, "... she sealed it before handing it over to me, so I haven't tampered with them...and neither did Porlyusica. The Magic Council knows she would never create false data- even if Master Makarov asked her to- the Chairman knows that too."

".... I will present this to the Council." She replied stiffly, Frea nodded.

"You're going to take a Scan of me to make sure I have no other Magical Items on me, right?" Frea asked, the Frog-Lady nodded a little. "You might want to show him a copy of your Scan, too."

".... very well."

She said nothing else as she was ushered forward by the group, complying with barked orders and staying quiet as she waited for the Scan to finish- standing amongst a Magic Circle before the large, heavy doors of the Chamber her Hearing would be held in. She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes locked on the door.

She could feel the Energy Signatures of the Magic Council members in that room, Jura too- and Saige Balthan. But among these were four other Energy Signatures she did not recognize at all, meaning they belonged to four Wizard Saints she had no clue who they were.

Given Jura, Master and Saige were all the Wizard Saints she knew- and there being only four Energy Signatures she did not recognize, that meant that only 6 Wizard Saints in attendance now. Master Makarov being barred of course, and as far as she knew there being at least Two seats she last heard were still empty (even with Jose and Jellal being eradicated a long while ago....)

That all being said and meaning at least one Wizard Saint had failed to show, right?

She hardly cared though, her head was throbbing already. Jura was powerful enough on his own, his Magic was potent and blazed bright as all hell no matter what- but these four she didn't know? They were _ridiculous_ \- Power flowed from them like separate oceans of themselves, and the color of the Energy was starting to bleed into the world before her very eyes no matter how hard she tried to block it out. She counted it a small mercy that Saige seemed to be hiding his Power right now, like he had showed her he could.

Frea's eyes fell closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_..... this is going to be hell.. shit..._

Her eyes opened when she heard the Frog-Lady that had been ordering her around let out a barely stifled gasp, a Magic Screen floating before her as she stared. She caught Frea's eyes for half a second, disbelief and slight inklings of fear sparking from her- before she quickly let the Magic die down, and shuffled off- barking at the Knights still keeping watch to usher her inside the Chamber.

Frea heard her feet die down a side hall, and caught the hushed whisper she let loose.

"The state she's in... how is this girl walking as if she's fine...?!"

Frea let her fade into the back of her mind, her attention focusing on the door as it opened wide in front of her-dark and dismal blue light filtering up from a massive Magic Circle running underneath a single walkway. That walkway spanned from the door and out into the center of the large, dimly lit hall, ending with railing and facing the far wall, where rows and stands stood- most of them topped by people, all eyes turned on the door and her standing in it's entryway.

_This is it_

She stiffened, her eyes falling a moment- hating herself the thought, and how painfully reminiscent it was- it was the same thought that had passed her mind that same day that Mordren revealed himself, after all.

"Go inside." One of the Knights around her grumbled, noticing the small, split-second of hesitation.

Frea started forward stiffly, her silver eyes glittering and reflecting the pale blue of the Magic Circle stretched across a chasm of dark below her.

The doors shut behind her, what light they let in dying as she felt Magic flare- locking her in.

She walked across the checkered black and white tile of the suspended walkway, her eyes locked ahead and expression neutral as she matched gazes with the Chairman sitting in the center of all those people standing around her, eyes trained to her and looking nowhere else.

She only faintly noticed the familiar faces of Jura and Saige (and in Saige's case, he seemed to have erected a chair there which he sat upon with not a care in the world), standing on separate stands not too far from her on the left, littered between them were three other men, and one woman with pale, lavender colored hair.

She halted without a word at the end of the walkway.

"Mage Frea, you have been summoned before this Council in regards to your actions, and your involvement with the Energy God Slayer; Mordren." Gran Doma, Chairman of the Council, spoke loudly, his voice echoing all around with ease. "You are suspect in the plot that put this Country and this Council to sleep, which resulted in the release of colossal amount of Tainted Ethernano into the atmosphere and the earth all over the continent of Fiore. These events have been seen no less as a terrorist attack on our County and our people- and at that heart lies you."

"Let it be known to all Council Members and those of the Wizard Saints- that this woman has faced hundreds of charges in her life, and been a part of dozens of national incidents before now." He growled, Frea stifled a growl.

"We have reviewed the accounts of Members and Guild Leaders from Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, SaberTooth, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus alike- all Guilds that witnessed the events along with the Fairy Tail Guild. The only people in the entire country who were awake and conscious of the events that transpired." A second voice rose up, belonging to someone Frea recognized among the slew of Council Members that had replaced the ones she knew in her younger years. This voice belonged to that of Org, who was looking down toward her steadily as he started into the motions, "What we have gathered, based on the interviews and the data that the Council collected for itself- is that this Mage, Mordren- targeted the whole of Ishgar with the hopes of sending the country into chaos. He intended to overthrow the Balance between Light and Dark Magic, destroy this country, and overtake the continent- and eventually the world. All of this was spurred and set into action through an Ancient Rite that involved Members of what he called the 'Forces of Creation'; Ancient, powerful Magics that he believed more powerful than any other Magics in our world."

"And among these, Energy Magic- the Magic you as well as Mordren utilize- was to be involved in the Rite to decide if Light Magic shall rule over Dark Magic, or the other way around. The competitors to decide these had to be Mages who used Energy Magic- being yourself, Mordren, and your Former Student- Chase Laec." Org paused a moment,

".... In the conflict that followed, you and your student fell into battle with Mordren, at which your student was defeated at his hands and you were left alone to face him. This resulted in your sustaining several serious injuries, until at one point- you fell, and it seemed you were defeated."

_When he killed me_

"Mordren intended to turn his sights on his plan then- at which we have concluded that while he has been amassing a Spell over the continent the entire time while fighting you and your student- it was at the moment he believed to have beaten both of you that the surge in Tainted Ethernano we detected was released. Though we are unsure of what his intention was involving the ethernano- his plans were halted as you engaged him in battle again, and ultimately defeated him."

_And nearly killed myself again in the process_

"Does this sound an accurate description of what transpired?" Org asked steadily, Frea simply nodded just once.

"Very well, then let it be known that while we have officially charged you with suspicion to commit treason, and the endangerment of the lives of the people of this country- the true intent of this Hearing is to understand completely the events that transpired, and to judge your actions on the part of a crisis on a national scale- as justified or not." Org called out steadily, "While we have heard many versions and reasonings of this story, it has become clear the only one among what few were able to witness the events for themselves- that you are the only one who could possibly know the full extent of Mordren's plans and beliefs, and you are the only one who could accurately justify your actions against him."

"The truth of the matter is we didn't not fully understand what spurred Mordren into action, or even who he really is." This voice was owed to someone new, one of those she guessed a Wizard Saint and a man with clean-cut, black hair, a well-groomed, mustache, pointy ears, and a tattoo on his forehead that was reminiscent of a cross.

"Mordren is a Wizard of the likes that rivaled even that of Zeref- he was able to put the entire continent to sleep, including the Magic Council and the Members of the Wizard Saints. We were powerless to stop him from doing so, and what we have seen of his Power from the recordings, and the remnant traces of his Magic still clinging to the earth where he set foot- as impossible as it seems to even think, he could likely have rivaled the Power of the Wizard Saints, and every Mage in Ishgar combined." The man seemed to grimace at the thought, along with many of the other people listening. "It is hard to fathom someone with such Power could have appeared from nowhere- there is no record of Mordren in any legend nor history book we know of. He seems to have simply appeared from thin air, and did so- while nearly throwing the country into disaster in the span of an hour."

"It begs the question, that if such a powerful Mage could evade all mention in history and appear at a single instant- and cause what damage he did in so little time.... Are we to fear another Mage of Mordren's caliber will appear in his quake? And what are we to make of these Forces of Creation he spoke of? Forces you and he belong to... And of which you hold knowledge that no one else does." Frea sweatdropped slightly, "It has become clear you hold insight into the things that Mordren spoke of, knowledge that no one other than he could possibly know. This fact has shed suspicion down upon you, and we ask that you be truthful in explaining what happened, how you are truly involved in _full_."

"Knowing that you hold knowledge of the same caliber as someone like Mordren also casts doubt on what we've been told of your _injuries_ as well." Gran Doma took over again, his voice just short of a growl. "It is hard not to imagine tale of your injuries was a ruse to keep you from our hands so you might have longer to hide whatever true connection you had with Mordren, that might have made it clear you are just as much a threat as he is." he huffed, "Fairy Tail has been involved in so many incidents it is increasingly hard to imagine you are all as innocent in the conflicts as you claim to be."

".... It was explained to the Council what implications need be present in order for a Member of Corialein, of the country of Adgnei, to invoke the right of Druhma in our country." Saige spoke up now, his voice cool and giving absolutely no indication of knowing Frea outside of the Hearing.He remained collected, and neutral.

"Druhma's are not invoked unless an incredibly grim picture is painted, and in review of the recordings we have of the fight- it was clear you were indeed injured. Accounts by the other Guilds as well as your own collaborate with the claim you're injuries were so severe that you could not have possibly answered the Council's summons any sooner than now, whilst still keeping your health in mind." Saige tapped his fingers against the armrests of the chair he sat in, his orange eyes flashing. "Doubts however, on the truth of this fact have formed, given the Council has been barred from seeing you at all until this very moment- and without having seen your injuries for ourselves, seeing you standing here now after what's been told does not seem a likely story to many in the Council." He sighed, shaking his head just a little as he leaned back in his seat a bit more. If it was possible he did seem bored, though Frea wasn't sure if he really worse or it was just a face he put up.

"And given your past difficulties with the Council- taking you on your word will likely not be enough to convince the entire Council that you truly were acting apart from Mordren and his ideals- and are in fact, innocent of anything. More so, given what has already been said and established of Mordren's Power- it seems impossible to think _you_ could have contended with the likes of him, lived through it, and still be here even just a month later and stand there looking nearly fine to our eyes." Saige murmured lowly, his orange eyes fixed on her as several other people grumbled and nodded in agreement to the idea.

Frea blinked up at him, her eyes narrowing a little. She supposed it made sense he would talk to her as if they had no prior connection, lest he be considered a 'conflict of interest', but he was being so neutral it almost sounded like he was among the ones who didn't believe her innocent of all suspension.

A stupid idea, since she was entirely sure he knew she'd done nothing wrong, like the Chairman and some of the Council were starting to wonder.

He smiled, ever so faintly and almost not at all as they held one another's eyes a few more seconds. She looked away from him,

_..... so he's expecting me to find a way to defend myself, then? With no help from him?_

"None of you really know me well enough to understand this- but ask anyone in my Guild, and they'll tell you I have something of a talent for durability." Frea started lowly, "I've on many occasion dealt with injuries that would have put most people out of commission- and still kept on fighting, and moving regardless. I can try and accredit the reason I am standing here now to that durability, and assure you that I was really hurt that badly.... But my word has never counted for much in Era, you're right. So I thought it'd better to let you just see the damage for yourselves instead."

The people assembled seemed to stiffen slightly, eyes wide and looking at her in question and confusion. Frea gestured upward toward the Council with a small flick of her hand, her other on her hip.

"I gave one of your workers a data-disc before coming in- made and sealed by Porlyusica, the physician who's been treating me since it all happened." Frea explained, "While you might not know her personally, I would be willing to bet near all of you have heard of her before. She's an excellent doctor, and a respected one too, regardless of your Guild or affiliation. While she was working to save my life after I fought with Mordren, she took Scans of my body and all of the injuries I received- that Scan was uploaded into the disc. I brought it so you could see with your own eyes, instead of just taking me at my word."

"Tch.... Where is this disc?!" Gran Doma boomed, his attention snapping to his side as the Frog-Lady from before appeared on a floating Magic Circle, the disc in hand and looking shaken.

"Its still sealed, sir...!" She chirped, Gran Doma growled as he waved his hand and broke the seal himself in an instant.

Several balls of light flicked forward from the Frog-Lady's hand, and dropped in front of everyone in attendance above Frea, Magic flaring as the contents of the disc were displayed in front of every Council Member and every Wizard Saint individually.

Frea arms crossed over her chest as her eyes fell closed, above her the same image propped up- the 3D silhouette of a young woman's body, marked across on every inch of it by red and crimson of varying hues- injuries and wounds that showed notes and details on whatever got tapped on. A common enough Magical tool, a Scan- most hospitals used them, and it was common enough that every person in that hall knew exactly what they were seeing- and it was no less than an exact, near carbon copy of every single thing that had hurt Frea on that day, and showed in full just how badly.

Shock and disbelief bounced around the room incessantly in the next few minutes, with here and there a small, faint twinge of fear. There wasn't a single place they could find in that Scan that wasn't showing some sort of injury.

"... This is...."

"... Dear lord..."

"..... These injuries.... She should be dead..!"

"This can't be possible, surely..?"

"... I've never seen injuries so.... So severe... And so many in one person...."

"Oh my..."

Saige leaned his cheek in his hand, his eyes scanning the Magic in front of him as he let out a small breath. It was one thing to hear about this, but another entirely to actually see the full extent... It was a hard thing to look at, he felt his heart clench at it and glanced around to see the terror and worry spark in most people in the room.

_..... A harsh plan to prove the point, Energess.... But it's likely to work._

"Even with durability, strength, or luck.... Porlyusica, Wendy and Sherria worked to heal me tirelessly. They've poured hours and weeks into trying put me back together after what happened, I'm alive thanks to their work, I'm here standing thanks to them...... But don't make the mistake of thinking I'm 'fine' just because I look like it on the outside." Frea grumbled lowly, "I had your assistant make a copy of the Scan taken today, that's meant to make sure I'm not carrying any Magical Items or the like." She added, her eyes locking on Gran Doma as he scowled slightly. "To prove the point that those injuries are very real- and they're still not gone, even with a month of tireless work and effort and Healing Magic. You're lucky it's taken only a _month_ to heal enough to be standing here for this damned Hearing. And I'm _only_ here because I wanted to keep conflict with the Council down to a minimum."

The first image was replaced with the next one- the one taken not ten or fifteen minutes ago, and the people assembled went deadly quiet as they stared.

The wound that had bore a hole in her right thigh was still unhealed, even with her walking on it relatively fine. Her ribs were still cracked and fractured in places around her heart, her heart itself still injured- her lungs still bearing marks and tear, her muscles all over her body still strained farther and shallow fractures dotting too many bones to count, and many more than anyone would have liked. Her stomach still pulled across by stitches and raw underneath the clothes and the bandages- scar tissue that shone on the Scan all over her body where nobody could see it by just looking at her.

To be entirely honest, if anyone other than Frea had the wounds she still had even in that instant- they probably wouldn't have been up and walking around, and certainly not standing here in the middle of Era.

Jura grimaced, his arms crossing over his chest as he watched Frea carefully.

_'.... not quite healed all the way, you're right- but I should be fine to deal with this Hearing, as long as I don't do anything stupid... so please don't worry about it'_

Something of an understatement he felt, 'not quite healed all the way'. Especially now, seeing for himself the extent of the damage still lingering even today, he couldn't imagine how she was actually feeling- she hid it so well.

"..... She shouldn't be able to move with these injuries." One of the Council Members grumbled lowly,

"The amount of pain she must be in now.... she must have an incredible amount of willpower." A man with a dark green beard, standing in the center hummed lowly, his eyes narrowed at the Scan a few more moments, before he cast a glance Frea's way.

"Hmm.... to think someone like this has been hiding in Fairy Tail."

"I'm astounded she's standing here at all...."

"This.... you cannot be serious...?!" Gran Doma stammered, sweatdropping heavily as Frea simply nodded once.

"I swear to you, there wasn't any other reason it took me so long to make it here. My injuries are the only thing that kept me away so long." Frea growled lowly,

"But do you expect us to believe you defeated someone so powerful through sheer force of will?" A different Council Member asked instantly. "How could you have defeated Mordren? You cannot possibly be that strong, we would have known far earlier than now. You cannot deny that you shared knowledge that he did also, even if your injuries kept you away- your actions and the things you said to him are still _questionable._ "

"How are we to know you really did defeat him? And he's not simply in hiding?"

"If his Power rivaled that of the Wizard Saints, there is nearly no chance at all you could have bested him."

"And regardless of injuries- this 'evidence' does not condemn a life-time of questionable actions. It cannot simply be swept aside that you have been directly involved in so many controversial issues beforehand. You and that Guild have stood at the heart of so many dangerous things, from DeathBolt to Phantom Lord, the Tower of Heaven, Deliora, Grimoire Heart, Acnologia's sudden appearance- and now Mordren. Let's not forget what role you and Fairy Tail had to play in Kasumi the Key-Maker's plans, either." Gran Doma snapped lowly, his hand lifting his staff a little as he hit the end of it to the ground in agitation- and call for silence among the other Council Members talking all at once.

Frea hissed under her breath, her eyes flashing as her fists clenched a little at her sides.

Gran Doma of course had always been one of the most advent of adversaries against Fairy Tail as a whole- annoying as it was. But he was slowly starting to piss her off- more so at mention of _Kasumi_ of all damned things.

"Was it not you who said you had been sent to Fairy Tail to grow stronger, and become a weapon for Kasumi's own plans?" He hissed, "How are we to trust anyone coming from a Guild that's been involved with so many Dark Wizards and Guilds?"

Frea growled under her breath, her eyes falling closed as she forced the fire in her soul to quiet down- the more angry she got the worse things were going to be... The more the Dark would swirl inside of her, the more painful it would get. There was a stab of pain that raced forward from her center and through her like a wave, earning a small flinch from her as she struggled to suppress it.

"How are we to trust you, knowing that Fairy Tail was directly involved in all of this mess, and countless, countless others?"

Frea's fangs ground down on one another, anger being enough in that instant to let her ignore the pain altogether.

"Tch.... Let me make this perfectly clear, Gran Doma." Frea growled, her voice like ice as her eyes moved up and locked on him, blazing silver in the dim and dark of the room. "Fairy Tail as a Guild in itself, had absolutely nothing to do with what happened with Mordren, and they sure as _hell_ had nothing to with what Kasumi did either."

"How do you say that when it was Fairy Tail you were sent to after the KeyMaker sealed those two Demon's of Zeref inside of you?" He shot back, Frea's hand swept out in a gesture for him to shut the hell up, and he instantly recoiled at the action.

"After Kasumi spent months torturing me and wearing my will down- she stuffed the souls of Winter and Shadow inside of me, and then threw me out into the world with little a care where I ended up!" Frea snapped hotly, "I could have ended up anywhere, I could have joined Lamia or Pegasus or even not joined a god-damn Guild at all!" Frea took a step forward, her fangs baring upward at him as her voice rose higher, colder.

"Her aim wasn't to send me to _Fairy Tail_ to destroy _them_ \- what she wanted was to give those Demons time to consume me entirely, give them time to take over my body and meld their Magic with mine. If that happened by destroying the Guild or a few towns, she didn't give a damn! Her aim was to make me a _weapon_ , so that when I finally did fall under the willpower of both Winter and Shadow- Kasumi could swoop into the picture again, snatch me up, turn me into a Key and use me against the _Magic_ _Council!"_

Gran Doma recoiled from her direction, along with several other people as Frea went on, anger rising by the second but no less steely in her conviction.

"It never had anything to do with Fairy Tail! She snatched me up when I was alone and confused, broke me over and over and did it so she'd shatter my will enough that Winter and Shadow wouldn't have any trouble consuming me! She wanted to break me so I wouldn't be strong enough to keep the Demons away from murdering people, wanted them to take over my body and my Magic and combine it with theirs- all to make a Celestial Key with the Power of Two Demons of Zeref and one Energy Dragon Slayer!" Frea snarled, her eyes flashing as she growled lowly, dangerously. "She was interested in destroying the Magic Council, nothing else. Fairy Tail had no part in her motivations, so quit blaming them- especially when you should be thankful that Guild existed at all, and that I ended up there in the first place!"

She could see the people in the room go utterly still, eyes wide and rigid as they watched her below them, eyes burning and fangs bared.

"If I hadn't ended up in Fairy Tail, I can't believe I would have ever held against Winter and Shadow like I had. I could have just as easily been sent to wander between towns, losing my sanity and myself- until there was nothing left and those Demons won. If not for Fairy Tail, Kasumi would have had her damned Key- and several of you would be _dead!"_

Gran Doma was staring, sweatdropping heavily as he watched her anger blaze brighter, her words chilling him to the core along with many others- and for the first time, the Council was utterly silent.

"The same goes for what happened with Mordren!" Frea snapped coldly, "He didn't care about Fairy Tail! The only reason he brought the Guild up to that mountain was so the sadistic _bastard_ could _make them watch_ as he did his best to murder me and my student! All he wanted was to force them to witness it as he destroyed everything and everyone! You dragged me here to understand what happened, and why. You're questioning _me_ , not my Guild- so leave them the hell out of this!" She snarled, her fangs bared still as she took another step forward- not two inches from the railing as her voice carried across the entirety of the chamber with incredible ease.

"I've spent my entire life trapped under the Council's goddamn scrutiny about every single damned thing I do- regardless of the very real truth that I have never willingly done anything that would threaten nor jeopardize the safety of you, or any innocent person in the whole of damned Fiore. I've fought tooth and nail countless of times to protect the people I love, and stop the people that actually _were_ threats. I've given every single thing I have to keep hundreds of people safe, to make safe the things that got broken- I've been willing to die to make sure needless death and pain is avoided, and I have done it over and over again! I've fought for my Guild, I've fought for hundreds of innocent people and strangers I don't even know- I've fought to keep everyone safe and I did it without thought nor expectation of being praised or even fucking liked for it!"

Frea's hand swept up, her finger pointing straight at Gran Doma,

"And that includes the whole of the Council! I've by now gotten used to the idea you'll keep on doubting and questioning me, but don't you dare forget that I've never done anything but try and help people! Regardless of who they are or how much they piss me off!"

Her hand fell back, her eyes snapping away from him and toward Saige, who smirked faintly as their eyes met for half a second, before her attention snapped back toward the Council Member who had called into question the fact that she had beaten Mordren regardless of his Power outweighing that of the Wizard Saints.

"And if you're still doubting me based on idea of Magic Power, the it's probably time I give a little perspective on that too." Frea grumbled lowly, her eyes falling closed as she took in a quick, silent breath to try and calm down- but mostly to quell the unease that swirled inside of her at the very idea of admitting any of that, or this-

"I'm sure you recorded the Magical Output of those things you dubbed 'Magic Anomalies', right?" She asked lowly, "It's probably time you know, both of those were caused by _me_."

"W-what...?!"

"You're being serious..?!"

"I-impossible....!"

The Council Members gasped and flinched, eyes wide and sweatdropping heavily at the sudden admission.

"Both of those Spells, regardless of their massive stature- were not of the type to cause harm." Frea glanced up at the voice, finding the Wizard Saint with the odd tattoo on his forehead from before. He looked down at her steadily, not showing shock at the admission- a common theme among the other Wizard Saints in the room, she noted- or at least not outwardly. She felt small flickerings of surprise from them none-the-less,

"They were not meant for attack, while I noticed no change from the first- the day of the second there was a great disturbance in all Magic and the earth itself. Following that Spell, the world calmed and returned to its normal state." He went on, "If you are indeed responsible for such grand displays of Magic, I would ask that you explain what the Spells were intended for."

"The first one was... Overflow, of a Spell I used to turn someone into a Celestial Spirit." Frea replied slowly, "... She was dying, but she had a chance if I made her soul into that in a Celestial Key. I don't have the same Magic as Kasumi, or permission from the Celestial Spirit King nor Jynx as the authority of a GateSentry- so I had to force the Spell instead. I wasn't intending for it to grow so out of proportion at the time, nor for it to be so flashy either... but it was." She grumbled, the man blinked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the several words that would have probably meant literally nothing to him- but he didn't question them either.

"How ridiculous." A Council Member broke in instead, "That name you just mentioned- 'Jynx'. I recognize is at the name of a young girl who used to be a part of the Fairy Tail Guild, before her death over fifty years ago now."

"You're right." Frea replied flatly, not at all bothered by the interruption. "But Jynx was also a Master Spirit Mage when she died, so even though she technically died- she was able to stick around in the form of a Ghost, because of her Magic."

_Or Soul, would be more accurate I suppose_

"You expect us to believe that?"

Frea tilted her head to the side a little, her eyes narrowing slightly as she let out a small huff.

"Would you care to prove the point, Jynx?" Frea grumbled softly,

"If you think it will help, Energy Dragon."

The whole of the room went rigid, jumping at the sudden voice and eyes wide as they found that blur of deep purple that suddenly appeared beside the Energy Dragon Slayer. Jynx stood beside Frea, her hands hooked behind her back and face neutral and she glanced briefly from Frea and to the room around them, dipping her head to the others assembled farther up from them.

"Greetings, Council and Saints." Jynx murmured easily, "What Frea says is true, due to the nature of my Magic-  death wasn't the end for me, as it is for many others. I remain here as an astral form of myself, and have continued to help my Guild Fairy Tail where needed of me." She glanced upward at Gran Doma, "You'll need to note, that I cannot be of any Physical Form, nor a Thought Projection- the warding you have placed on this Chamber keeps both unwanted visitors, and other forms of Magic out. It would not usually protect against me, however- as my Magic is rare. In this regard you'll see what has been told to you is quite true."

Jynx's eyes fell closed a moment as she let out a small sigh,

"If you need further evidence, however- I am sure Saint Warrod would be happy to confirm the reality of my existence and my Magic to you." Jynx added in lightly, almost in exasperation as everyone in the room blinked in surprise- including Frea.

_Wait, what?_

"Heh.... indeed, I can vouch that she is who and what she says she is." Frea blinked, her ears catching the voice as she cast a sideways glance to the owner, her eyes narrowing slightly at someone who looked-

_.... like a tree....?_

"This is indeed Jynx. I know her, and her Magic rather well." He hummed softly, smiling to himself with his eyes closed.

"Tch... Warrod, if you knew this girl you should have said something before now." The Saint with the green beard growled impatiently, Warrod smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to see all of your reactions when she appeared." He answered lightly, Frea felt anger bubble from the other man in tandem with his Magic Power throbbing faster and stronger. She had to close her eyes against it,

She had a headache that was getting worse by the minute.

"Anyhow, please continue your explanation." Warrod chirped, motioning toward Frea as she let her eyes open again, sweatdropping slightly.

"..... right..." Frea mumbled, grimacing slightly.

The dim grey-blue light of the room was drowned in green for a second as she glanced up toward Warrod, before looking away quickly to try and ignore it.

"....... As I said, the first Spell was just to save my friends life." Frea backtracked, "Because I had to work hard to use a Spell and a Copy of Magic I'm not technically able to use, I ended up overextending the reach and visibility of my Magic- which is what ended in a massive beacon of Magic that so many people were able to see." She grimaced slightly, "...... It wasn't my intention to expend that much Magic Energy, in the midst of the Spell I lost control over it, at least enough I didn't limit how far it grew out the Building I was in- and ended up wasting all the Magic Energy I had at the time."

"..... what data was recorded of the Magical Pressure coming from your Spell was no small amount." The first Saint murmured, "..... but it was nowhere near the Power that came with the Second one."

"So what was your second Spell intended to do?" the green-haired Saint asked lowly,

Jynx glanced upward, at Frea from the corner of her eye, her red gaze narrowing slightly when she noticed Frea shiver, just slightly.

".... are any of you familiar with Cosmic Souls?" Frea asked lowly, earning blinks of confusion from most people in the room, before a few of them nodded.

"I have heard the tale, in old documents and the like." Gran Doma grumbled, earning a nod of agreement from Org and many of the other Magic Council Seat Holders, and a few of the Wizard Saints- notably Jura.

"I am well aware of what they are, and what Power they hold." The Saint with the tattoo replied, his hands hooking behind his back.

"I am aware of what they are as well, though I've never cared to know more than the basis." The green-haired Saint grumbled lowly,

Frea supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that some among the Wizard Saints would know about it- they were Fiore's most powerful, and knowledgeable Wizards after all. They probably knew so much more than she ever could fathom.

Frea swallowed slightly, a shiver running down her spine and her body feeling like it as being pushed down upon by hundreds of weights hanging over her head like a cloud. She could feel the Power thrumming off the Wizards in the room getting thicker, washing over her more- more potent as what little ability she had to ignore them was being stripped away. It felt like the air was water, swirling like a huge ocean over hear head as the Magics and individual Energies started to muddle together without end-

"To sum it up for those who are unaware;" Warrod smiled, "There are two Mortal Persons alive at all times on Earth whose Souls are connected to, and contain the essence of both the Sun, and the Moon. They usually posses great power and Magic that connects to what power the Moon and Sun hold as Celestial Bodies, the ones known as Cosmic Souls are great and incredible Wizards. When one Cosmic Soul perishes, the essence of their Power passes on to another- and the next one to inherit the power is known as Cosmic Soul. This cycle continues, so there is always two Cosmic Souls in the world at a time."

"Though commonly seen as nothing but a myth, these individuals are very real." Saige broke in next, his orange eyes flashing as several people looked appalled at the confirmation. His eyes did not find them though, his attention was fixed onto Frea as her hand lift, and came to a halt as she held the back of her neck- her eyes closed and silent for a second. He frowned a little, his eyes glittering as he let out a silent breath,

Jynx sweatdropped a little, her eyes softening a little when she noticed the faint traces of discomfort appear in Frea's expression for a few moments,

"..... unbeknownst to Frea, the woman who's life she saved by turning her into a Celestial Spirit was one such Cosmic Soul- for the Sun specifically." Jynx started, her eyes moving from the Energy Dragon Slayer to the assembled. Frea felt the breath catch in her throat though,

_What does she mean... unbeknownst to me?_

Frea shot Jynx a narrowed look, the thought striking her out of nowhere.

_.... Jynx.... Jynx is the Seleyn..... is there any way she wouldn't have known Solana was a Cosmic Soul from the start?_

"Human's are mortal beings, but Celestial Spirits are not. Converting that mortal Cosmic Soul into a the Soul of a Celestial Spirit broke what connection there is between the life-energy of the Cosmic Soul, and the Cosmic Power they represent. This severed the mortal connection our world has to the Sun, and upset the Balance between their Power to the point that our world and reality started to crumble." Jynx continued, oblivious of the look Frea cast down toward her.

"That is what was happening, that day of the Second Magical Anomaly." The Saint murmured lowly, already piecing together the details. "Magic everywhere was acting strange, plants were dying, the earth began to rumble, the sky tore open... disaster that was felt everywhere, and by everyone."

Warrod, Saige, Jura and the other Wizard Saints nodded slightly in agreement, the Magic Council Seat Holders rigid and on edge as the reality of that day was laid bare before them.

".... such disaster... and at it's core, caused because of you." Org murmured softly, his eyes landing on Frea as she let her hand fall away from holding the back of her neck, her silver eyes opening halfway as she grimaced slightly.

"... I won't deny it was my fault." Frea replied softly, ".... I knew that from the second I realized what had gone wrong- I knew I had to find some way to fix it, anything to fix it.... so that's what that second Spell did. It was on a larger scale than the first one, and needed more Power poured into it than the first one too.... and it's essence was to mend the Balance in Nature that had been shattered, so it had to be on a massive scale to compare with what it needed to do."

"But how could you have fixed something so beyond this world?" was the immediate question, "The Powers you played with are on a scale far beyond you, and likely anyone!"

".... I did have help." Frea admitted, her head tilting toward Jynx beside her. "And as it is, my Magic isn't really like other Magics... to be honest with you, Energy Magic has thus far proven it can do a lot of impossible things, if you can handle the backlash of it. And the inner-workings of it are still fairly out of my ability to understand... at least all the way..."

She swallowed, her eyes falling closed when visage of a pale, magnificent creature with lavender eyes suddenly formed in her mind- breaking her heart a few more times in _seconds._

".... As for what we did, Jynx used her Magic to anchor myself, and the two Cosmic Souls in a section of reality that sits between our normal reality and that of the Spirit World. From there, we merged our Magics so I could lock onto the Energy Signatures of both the Cosmic Souls, and whatever Energy Signatures the Sun and Moon have in themselves." Frea murmured, her hands lifting slightly as she traced her hands in air, creating invisible lines between four separate points, her eyes glittering. ".... I had snapped the ties between the Cosmic Soul for the Sun without knowing it, and the shock of that snapped the tie between the Moon and the Sun themselves.... while also fracturing the tie between the Moon and it's Cosmic Soul to the point they were unable to control their own power."

She drew her finger between two points in three different directions, grimacing a little at the memory.

".... I had to use my Magic and meld it with Jynx's to weave new connections between the Cosmic Souls and their Celestial Body in turn, using our Magic to twist and tie a Magical line between their Energies, Powers... and Souls." Frea went on softly, her hand halting a moment as her eyes fell closed. "..... but with the connections needing to span across our reality, and the Spirit World, they were way too unstable on their own to just make and drop them where they were... they weren't strong enough to hold on their own, so I connected them all together, and then bridged them through my own body to make them stable enough."

Frea's hand fell lightly on her chest,

"... in essence I made myself the pathway spanning between the one Cosmic Soul in the Spirit World, and the other Cosmic Soul here in the Mortal World." She mumbled, sweatdropping a little more.

There were emotions flashing from the people in the room, but everything was jumbling so much and so overwhelming she couldn't tell what they were- and they just made her feel dizzy.

"...... To accomplish that, I made a Spell on the spot, and made sure that even while I was bridging that connection through myself- I also made sure that in time the connection wouldn't have to rely on me to stay stable in the future- it would grow strong enough on it's own in time. That way when I died the connections wouldn't shatter again, and the Balance wouldn't follow it."

Which seeing as how she actually _had_ died, that connection was gone. What little of it that had been left she used up when All Magic kicked in, and her Spell that day to fix the Balance was clearly working as it needed- the world wasn't falling apart around her any more than it was with just... her life, specifically.

"...... following what happened with Mordren, that connection to me is already broken and gone. My Spell held up, regardless of everything... And I'm completely sure the connections won't break again." Frea's hand fell back down to her side as she finally let her eyes trail back up to those listening in such deathly silence.

"As you can probably imagine, any Spell that would manage all of that, had to be massive. That's why it spanned the country, and that's why so many people saw it." Frea finished softly, beside her Jynx nodded in affirmation of the story.

There was silence in that chamber for minutes that felt longer than they were, all eyes riveted on her, a mix of shocked and serious faces, of those blown away by the recant of the events- and those humbled by it.

_This woman..._

_... she's being completely serious._

_The Power she must have, the sheer skill..._

_.... Everything she's said is the truth, she's not lying about any of it._

_How has a Mage capable of something like that, remained unseen until now?_

Frea took a small step to the side, her shoulders stiffening as she felt the Power on the air weigh about five times heavier out of nowhere, her eyes snapping shut against the headache and the dizziness.

"In completing that Spell, Frea managed to restore Balance into this world, and avert what disaster was sure to follow has she not." Jynx murmured, her eyes flashing as she sighed. "But since you seem quick to place blame on her for the situation, I think I had best mention that if it is to be anyone's fault for the situation- that fault lies with me, not her." Frea's eyes cracked open, biting down on the inside of her cheek as she looked down toward the Spirit.

_So she did know_

"I was aware of the fact that Soul she would be turning to Spirit was a Cosmic Soul, though I never disclosed that information to her." Jynx murmured evenly, "I had mistakenly believed that the connections between the Souls would hold against the shift, but I was wrong. For the situation coming about, that it my fault more than hers... and I am lucky she was able to fix it." Jynx let her red eyes rest steadily on the Chairman straight ahead of her, before sweeping her attention out among those still listening in utter silence.

"If the point has not been made clear, the Mage standing before you is perhaps one of the most Powerful I have ever come to see. Both feats involving the Balance Shift and the Cosmic Souls are incredible, impossible things that she handled with exemplary skill and strength. She has exceeded my expectations time and time again, and proved me wrong at every turn where I believed she could not accomplish something- and her victory against the sheer Power of the Energy God Slayer Mordren has shattered what I thought I understood of true _Power._ " Jynx said steadily, her voice carrying easily despite how calmly she said the words. "... I have seen her master Magics beyond the scope of mortality, and contend with adversaries that would rival the strength of this Council. I have seen her commit to incredible feats... and I have seen her stand tall and fast against a man more God than Mortal. A God whose evil and sheer potency, that would put Zeref to shame- and a God she slayed with her own hands and Power. All while the rest of the world remained crushed and immobilized under his Will, powerless."

"All foes and forces she's battled against, with no more reason than to ensure the safety of every single person. I've never seen anyone more dedicated to protecting life, and light- than her. I have never found a single reason to doubt her actions, nor her convictions- in all this world there is not a single person I would trust more to remain as fair and just against every sort of evil and darkness."

Frea's jaw clenched, her eyes narrowing to slits as she stared down at her feet.

Jynx wasn't just posturing for appearance nor arguments sake- while she was surely trying to convince the Council she was telling the truth, and was capable without a doubt of beating Mordren- that damned Ghost was making a point, and it was being made directly at _her._

 _...... damn it.... she's making a point to say it out loud... that she trusts me not to lose it... not to go... dark...._ _.... and she's declaring in front of the most Powerful Wizards in the country, that's how sure she wants me to realize she is..._

"There is nothing she has ever done, nor would ever do that would jeopardize the safety of this Council, nor this Country." Jynx murmured lowly,

Saige tapped his chin in his hand, his orange eyes falling closed. _So, Energess... even the Seleyn believes you can keep from Falling..... does her declaring it now mean you haven't been convinced yet, then?_

He cracked one eye open, immediately seeing the way that said Dragon Slayer was growing more tense by the minute, even with how much she tried to hide it.

_..... is that fear making you uneasy, or it is having so many Powerful Wizards around you, their Magic pounding at your Senses...?_

Frea swallowed, hard. She was getting dizzier, the Magic weighing down on her shoulders, and her senses and her head was getting thicker, stronger- she couldn't begin to understand why, it was all just such a jumbled mess. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing the wash of multi-color that was swirling like a river in front of her eyes,

_.... tch.... everybody keeping on telling me... over and over.... that I won't.... damn it....... why is it so easy for them to believe it?_

So much Energy pounding at her on all sides, it was nauseating, _maddening_. She was finding it harder to keep breathing properly, keep herself composed enough- all she wanted was to get the hell out of this room and away from being right in the center of so many ridiculously, insanely powerful people.

"... this is all..... completely unexpected." The Chairman managed to find his words at last, "..... the implications of any of this.... is just-"

Frea never heard a word he said, she was trapped in her head trying to settle her nerves that were quickly growing to an all-time high, her heartrate picking up in tandem with the crushing weight and pounding against her skull and body- it was just getting worse, in seconds, and why the hell would it be?! It was all so mixed up and jumbled up she couldn't make sense of any of it _at all!_

Her eyes snapped open, her body going rigid as she heart skipped a beat- her breath catching in her throat.

She felt it, it rammed into her like a giant hammer, power of insane measure that struck straight through her body, invisible waves of sheer pressure that made her bristle, her eyes wide and her jaw snapping shut involuntarily, her blood running cold as sheer terror hit her square on- she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even move as her head snapped up and her eyes locked onto the source of so much stifling power- and they were not a _inch_ in front of her face.

The world shuddered to a grinding halt on that instant, her silver gaze locking with a sheer black one- belonging to a man with long, tied-back orange hair and bearing a scar over the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in fanciful white, black, and red robes- a large wheel of blades strapped to his back in the shape of wheel. He smirked, balancing easily on the railing just in front of Frea- elbows on his knees as he bent down, balancing on balls of his feet and leaning in close enough she could feel his breath wash up against her face.

_W-Where in the.. hell...?!_

"So, you're supposed to be a Dragon Slayer powerful enough to slay a 'God', huh?" He smiled, his eyes flashing as he inched in a little closer, his nose brushing up against hers as a shadow fell over his face- Frea couldn't move,

"You've got all these Old Timer's shaking in their boots, impressive!" He laughed, his smile widening into something sharper, more twisted. Frea felt her heart drop into the pits of her stomach,

"But all Dragon Slayer's pale in comparison to me- let's see how well you hold up against a true God," His hands moved from his elbows, Frea nearly flinched backward at the sheer rise in Power from someone already thrumming with so much.

"A Dragon God!"

Her sudden stillness shattered in the instant she sucked in a short, frantic breath- her feet immediately pushing her backward away from him as far and as fast as she could possibly manage. What slowness that had wrapped up the few seconds of him suddenly appearing was shattered as time sped up on ultra high- her heart and blood pounding in her ears as she watched him jump from his perch, hands swinging out around him and the air buzzing so loudly it was deafening on her ears.

"Serena!"

She had absolutely no idea who shouted the name in the next instant, their voice nearly got cancelled out altogether as the strange man with the orange hair smiled wildly- his Magic Power was... she...

"Sea King Dragon's:" He called, the sound of frothing water falling heavy on Frea's ears as water sprung up around him in mass; towering over far over his head as he jumped forward toward her, water dark and cold-

Frea felt her muscles lock, eyes wide and her body shaking out of sheer reaction- her heart beating frantically as she felt pure terror hit her harder than it ever had before.

"Encircling Deluge!!"

The water rushed out toward her, its dark, freezing depths blocking out what little light was in the room at all, moving to encircle her one all sides, swirling, frothing, roaring- she could smell death and decay heavy on the waves. Feel their hunger as they moved to crash down over her head, pull her under into the pitch black, her lungs aching for air. Drowning over and over again-

Her body was shaking violently, her breathing ragged as all hell as she watched the waves move in on all sides- and she was frozen to the spot, already feeling herself suffocating, feeling the chill that ran so deeply she was numb and in so much pain all at once- ripped up and down out of the water into the air before being plunged underneath again, water filling her lungs and crushing her.

She was suddenly in the Reach again

_I... i-I can't..... move.....i.... I'm d-drowning...._

She was panicking, her body frozen and shaking so much she couldn't have possibly been standing- terror and sheer fear of a caliber beyond even Mordren hitting her full force in seconds.

 _B-but... how the hell can... I even... the Reach..._.

She sucked in a quick breath, her heart leaping when the scent of death and decay vanished in an instant- enough she felt herself start moving, her mind racing and adrenaline pumping on an all time high in tandem with the panic that set in so deeply. She wasn't even thinking, she lashed out- her eyes shutting tight without her wanting them to, as she willed the water to stay back.

She hardly even noticed the pain that spread upward through every inch of her body, burning, bright, red-hot agony that raced through her as she swung her arms forward without even thinking about doing so-

The dim of the room shattered as silver rushed up from the center of the torrent of churning water- the dazzling, bright glow burning cold and powerful- sweeping upward around Frea and cutting clean through the water, tearing every single portion of it into pieces. Sending it spiraling out around her in a thin mist, the tiny specks of moisture dazzling and bouncing with silver light as Frea's eyes locked onto Serena, her hands rushing out toward him as the air shook violently with the sheer Magical Pressure that erupted from her in seconds.

Silver rushed forward in a wild, spinning silver and white vortex of sheer force- ramming straight into Serena with enough power that air rushed out around the room from the impact with his body alone.

He was blown backward in a single second, his body breaking clean through the railing and through the wall across from it with a deafening boom, Frea panting as she stood in her place, her body shaking as wisps of silver faded into none-existence around her.

Wizard Saints and Council Members alike went still, the sudden conflict starting and ending in only a few seconds- eyes wide and jaws dropping as they watched Serena get blown backward and through a hole in the wall.

"S-she...?!"

"She hit him?!"

"His Magic didn't even touch her, she destroyed it so easily...?!?!"

"She sent God Serena flying with one hit?!"

Frea blinked, time and reality rushing back up to her and her mind clearing in an instant- she cringed, her jaw snapping shut as she winced, her body stiffening as the pain made it through the haze of panic that had gripped her so tightly. She doubled over slightly, hissing as she felt the pain recede only a little- but her arms were burning, with her leg and stomach throbbing terribly.

She wasn't supposed to use Magic, her body wasn't near ready to handle using Magic- and certainly not as much as she just used in the course of only a few seconds. She'd been devoid of Magic for a month- and it all slammed into her right then, rushing through her like a blazing fire and she wasn't ready for it's ferocity, _at all._

She felt herself struggling to quell the sudden surge of awakened power in an instant.

_S-shit...!!_

What had she been thinking-?!

She bit down on her tongue, she _hadn't_ been thinking- she lashed out without thinking at all, her body reacted on it's own out of terror. Terror because-

A bead of sweat fell down her face as she struggled to settle her breathing, or quit her shaking.

_... It was like.... I was back.. in the Reach..._

"Are you alright..?!" Jynx was at her side in an instant, red eyes glittering as she looked up at a very clearly in pain Energy Dragon Slayer- who hardly even heard her ask a question. Frea was too wrapped up in trying to settle how wild her own Magic felt to her all of a sudden, like it wanted to break free- rush through her,

_... it felt almost exactly like it had when she lost control of it, using All Magic..fuck._

"You actually hit me!"

Frea's eyes snapped open, her fangs grinding down on one another when she felt his Magic rise again- heard his voice, and flinched the instant she felt him close again. He'd leapt back into the room and out of what hole she had used him to make, smiling widely and looking excited as ever as he moved too quickly for even Frea to see him so do-

He didn't look like he had a scratch on him!

"Let's see you destroy this attack so easily!"

"Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!"

Frea flinched,

_That's an entirely different sort of Dragon Slayer Magic...!?_

Jynx stepped in front of Frea, her hands clapping in front of her as a burst of deep black and purple materialized- colliding head on with the floor as it ruptured under their feet, before it imploded under the force and Frea flinched- already having moved push herself backward and to put distance between herself and the attack. She didn't see Jynx fade into a haze,

She yelped lowly, her right leg buckling underneath her as she landed on it again- tilting back as she lost her balance and tensing up, knowing full well she was about to hit the floor.

The floor rumbled underfoot as dozens of pillars of stone shot upward from the ground and collided with the wave of destruction heading toward her from Serena's attack- halting it with a series of booms as she stumbled backward into another pillar of stone that had shot up behind her- stopping her fall.

"Are you alright?" Jura asked quickly, his tone low and urgent as he cast a glance behind him toward her, he'd moved from his place in the stands and placed himself between her and Serena just as Jynx had- it was his Magic that had halted the second attack, and saved her from hitting the floor.

She hissed, steadying herself against the stone and growling, waiting for her leg to listen enough to let her stand on it, before stepping away from it. She held her stomach with one arm, her body shaking and panting as she growled again-

"... f..fine.." She panted lowly, Jura grimaced slightly at the answer that was not at all convincing.

"Did I say you could bud in?" Serena snapped impatiently, suddenly having moved to stand on what little was left on the railing to Frea's left- avoiding Jura altogether. "You look out of breath, little Dragon Slayer. Is that all you have for me? Just one attack?" He lift his hand, his palm sparking with fire out of nowhere. "I wanna see all you've got, you can't just hide behind baldy here-"

Frea and Jura both recoiled a little, eyes wide and rigid as Serena broke off- the air shaking with one, high pitched burst of air as some invisible, insane amount of force rammed into the side of Serena's face and propelled him straight across the walkway to smash into the doors, knocking them off their hinges.

".. what the...?" Frea breathed, hardly aware of the fact that Jura moved to stand at her shoulder- her eyes were locked to where Serena was lying among the rubble of the doors. Where did that attack even come from?!

Serena jumped up onto his feet, scowling slightly as his cheek bruised a little- his hands rising above his head in animated fashion.

"What the hell you damned Geezer?!"

Frea stepped back a little, her leg shooting pain up through the rest of her body as she struggled not to tilt because of it, Jura's hands had moved up without warning to steady her before she did fall over. Her eyes didn't find him, though, they reflected the sudden wash of fire that Serena sent hurtling their way in sheer annoyance,

She went still, her eyes darting downward away from the Magic to see that someone else had popped up out of nowhere between the attack and both she and Jura.

_Old Geezer..._

Saige stood calmly in front of them, his back to her and facing the incoming wash of fire without any shred of nervousness. He lift his hand, his finger extended as he drew across the air before him- a line of glowing golden runes following his lead,

"Forgive me, I am about to add to your headache, Energess." Saige murmured calmly, throwing the apology over his shoulder and toward her without ever looking her way.

"Release."

He snapped his fingers, and Frea took a small step backward, her eyes snapping shut against as she ended up leaning more onto Jura than she would like. An icy chill running through her core as suddenly an immense, choking wave of Magic Energy suddenly rammed into her, and the Magical buzz that he always had, suddenly turning into waves of unbelievable power, and shook her to the core- the Magical Pressure from Saige and Serena alike couldn't have been so different in power.

 _"Ontai_. _"_ Saige said one word, one incredibly foreign word in the time and place of Fiore and the present-time,

A shimmering wall of gold sprung up from the runes, the fire smashing against it with a heavy boom as wind blew upward to wash over Frea, Saige and Jura all- _cold_ air.

Frea sweatdropped heavily, her eyes fixed on Saige's back as she shivered involuntarily.

_He... one word and he channeled the fire through that wall into cold air... how in the hell.... didn't he say he's only the 6th Seat in the Wizard Saints...?!_

Saige waved his hand, the wall dispersing as the fire died entirely- his orange eyes locking ahead on a very disgruntled looking Serena.

"Enough, Serena. You've had your fun." Saige grumbled lowly,

"Come on, I just wanted to test this Dragon Slayer out for myself, Old Man." Serena huffed, "She's supposed to be a big-shot right? She's got all of you old-timers with your panties in a twist~!" He smiled widely, his hands waving about in motion as Saige sighed.

".... if you had bothered to arrive on time, you would know well enough she's not in any condition to be fighting you." Saige replied evenly, "It does you no good to fight someone so seriously injured, and not at their full potential- wouldn't you agree?" Serena blinked, eyebrow quirking as he glanced from Saige toward Frea, who held his stare as well as she could manage- though to be entirely honest the room was spinning more and more by the second.

Serena's nose twitched slightly, eyes widening a little as his head tilted to the side.

"Heh, I can smell it now." He grumbled, shrugging as she shook his head. "Fine then, spoil sport." He smirked, "-it's not like she stood much of a chance anyway~!"

"Enough with the boasting, Serena." The Wizard Saint with the tattoo grumbled lowly,

"Why are you here?" The green-haired one grumbled, Serena smiled.

"The Wizard Saints were summoned, right?" Serena replied brightly, "And I am the Number One Seat~"

Frea stiffened, _what?!_

"We did not expect you make an appearance." both of those previous Wizard Saints said in unison, Serena smirked.

"Well, once I heard you were questioning the little Dragon Slayer who fought against that fake 'God', I had to see what all the commotion was about." Serena replied all too easily,

"God Serena, this is a Hearing- not opportunity for you to test the skills of someone who caught your eye." Gran Doma growled lowly, "Your behavior cannot be so easily condoned." Serena shrugged again,

"Are you going to stop me, Chairman?" He replied, his tone dropping slightly as the Council Members seemed to stiffen at what was definitely a threat.

"Tch... I would advise you to quit this foolishness now." The green-haired Saint growled lowly, very clearly unhappy with what had gone on. Serena waved a hand at him in the most nonchalant manner, his eyes falling on Frea as he smirked.

"Well then, Little Dragon Slayer- brief as it was, that was interesting to see." He smirked, "You're not bad- but you're definitely nowhere near as good as me. I got what I came for- I don't plan on sticking around for the boring political bullshit." Serena waved a hand at the rest of everybody else he clearly didn't give a damn about, not whether or not he pissed them off, and certainly didn't give a damn about what he had done either.

"Later~"

He was gone in seconds, the air on Frea's shoulders and lungs suddenly weighing about a million pounds lighter- the relief smacking into her so hard she let out a heavy breath, trying to settle herself down.

She hissed, her jaw clenching against the sudden stab of pain that raced up from her core- icy, chilling agony that clashed with the burning, prickling sensation that lingered through her arms now after her Magic surged- her hand around Jura's arm tightened without her meaning for it to, her eyes closing as she waited for it to die down- her free arm held tightly around her stomach as she winced agian. Jura was still holding her up more than she was herself, she was just shaking too much, her head whirling without end, hardly able to focus let alone breathe properly.

"... that damn boy."

"God Serena... what the hell was he thinking..."

".... Saige even bothered to step in, that's unlike him."

"What a mess." Saige grumbled under his breath, his hand tracing another rune in front of him, before it popped- _"Vellus."_ He murmured, Frea let out a shaky sigh when the pressure on the air died down a little more. Saige glanced back toward her, his orange eyes narrowed as he saw her shaking, face tight in pain and discomfort as she leaned against Jura- who had both arms holding on to her, face grim and serious.

"... Frea...." Jura grumbled, Saige sweatdropped slightly.

He turned, stepping forward a few paces as he glanced up at Gran Doma, his face lacking the bored neutrality and looking quite tense.

"Thank you, for putting an end to this nonsense quickly, Balthan." Gran Doma murmured, Saige nodded just once.

"May I suggest we take a break?" Saige murmured lowly, "- time enough to settle down, and clean up this mess, before continuing forward in this Hearing?"

Somehow that sounded less a request, and more an order.

Gran Doma grimaced slightly, his eyes flicking from Saige to the destruction, then over to the Energy Dragon Slayer who seemed hardly caring of what was being said nor done around her.

"... very well."

* * *

 

_What the hell just happened?_

Frea growled under her breath, her hands linked tightly together between her knees as she leaned over and let her elbows rest between them too. She had stopped shaking by now, her breathing easing too and the pain dulling enough to be something manageable- to be entirely honest, if she hadn't taken that Potion Porlyusica had made this morning, she couldn't imagine she'd have managed it through all of that as well as she had.... and even now she felt like crap because of it.

Jura was hovering slightly on her left, his hand on the back of the chair as he watched her silently- he'd kept a steady hold on her arm as Saige ushered both him and herself out of the chamber and down the hall a ways to a side room bordered by the railing that looked over the city far, far below Era. He'd twirled his finger in air and erected a chair before softly ordering her to sit down in it- she didn't argue, her leg was killing her now more than even the burning in her arms and the throbbing all over her body... but slowly she felt the wound in her stomach starting to throb nearly as badly as her leg was- she thought maybe a stitch or two might have pulled.

Her dizziness had faded, while her head hurt too- it felt much better to be out of the room.

She'd moved too much, too fast- she'd used so much Magic in the course of a few seconds and her body was groaning under the pressure immediately. She could only guess she'd left some damage, somewhere- and maybe even everywhere. Small, little tears in the muscle, under the skin, small, new cracks in the bone... something, she'd overextended herself and what her body could handle and she was still pushing back against the Magic that wanted to grow wild, out of control- the more she pushed back against it, the more often she felt pain rush through her, the cold getting just a little worse at her center.

And she hadn't even thought about it in the moment, she lashed out without thinking and her Magic took over in the quake of her own fear.

Her hands pressed together a bit more tightly, her jaw clenching a little as she brought them up and pressed her forehead against them.

_...... the instant he used his Magic, that water.... I froze._

She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood.

_.... after all that time...... did what happened in the Reach really leave that deep a scar on me...?_

".... are you feeling alright?" Jura asked softly after a few minutes of sitting in silence to let her gain her bearings again. Frea nodded slightly, her hands falling into her lap again as she sat up a little straighter,

"... yeah, sorry." She murmured, "..... that was a little too much excitement all at once.... but I'm ok, now that I've calmed down." She smiled slightly, casting it his way with a small nod. "Thank you, for your help."

Jura sweatdropped slightly, his shoulders sagging as he sighed quietly. Her assurance did little, especially since he could see she'd grown paler, and more tired after all of that- and she was clearly still in a bit of pain, though she was getting rid of the evidence of that rather quickly.

"I must apologize, for not acting quicker once Serena arrived." He murmured lowly, Frea blinked. "I gave Makarov my word I would keep an eye on you, and yet you were still forced to retaliate regardless of your injuries."

"Hmm.. I feel I should apologize as well- I honestly had not expected him to appear at all, let alone do something so stupid." Saige grumbled, his arms crossed about his chest and eyes closed where he was standing a few paces in front of Frea, Jynx silent and tense beside him. "This should not have happened, he's made things difficult.... damned brat."

Frea sweatdropped a little, her eyes softening slightly as she sighed.

".... neither of you need to apologize. You did step in and save me from actually getting hit." Frea murmured softly,

"Regardless of that, we were not fast enough to spare you from having to use your Magic." Saige said flatly, his orange eyes opening as he gave her a pointed look. ".... I am impressed, that after a month of using no Magic at all- you managed to fend off Serena's attack, and land such a powerful blow." He grimaced slightly, looking a slight bit annoyed as Frea blinked at the look.

"You are lucky your Magic will need time to reach it's full potential again, otherwise using the Magic like you did just now would have done more than _sting._ " He snapped lowly, Frea stiffened in surprise at how harsh his tone got out of nowhere. "The level of Magic you just used could have easily broken bones, or worse- it's a miracle you haven't done anything other than stress your body enough that it hurt, but not left it more broken." He huffed hotly, Frea felt her heart jump a little.

_Wait- so I didn't do anything other than overexert myself just now? How does he sound so sure of that?_

He hissed, looking annoyed as he waved his hand in front of him, a sudden shimmer of gold between him and her in the shape of a thin screen appearing. Frea blinked, she hadn't even noticed him conjure it up- nor realized he was using Magic at all, she'd been too busy trying to calm herself down.

"- I don't see any new injuries, following your actions." He grumbled hotly, answering her question about how he knew she had managed not to hurt herself anymore. The screen of pale gold disappeared as his hands fell on his hips, Frea heard Jura and Jynx alike let out small, quiet sighs of relief at the confirmation. "Though do not be surprised when you wake up tomorrow and can hardly move. You'll likely feel like you were hit by a train, with how much stress you just put yourself under." He grumbled hotly, Frea felt her heart drop a little, frowning a little uneasily.

_... I can imagine... once the Potion Porlyusica gave me wears off.... I'm going to feel like such hell....._

Speaking of Porlyusica- if the Old Lady found out that she used Magic at all, she was going to make good on her promise for locking Frea in the Infirmary for a month.

"- and you are managing to keep your Magic under control, at least for now." Saige said flatly, continuing on in what was starting to sound like he was lecturing her.

Though Saige said nothing of it, he could easily see that keeping her Magic pushed down was becoming something of a chore for her regardless anyway. He could imagine it was something to adjust to, seeing as how she probably hadn't felt any Magic Energy in her body for a month- and surely hadn't been using Magic at all for that amount of time. Her actions against Serena had awakened what Magic had been lying dormant inside of her, having been wounded so seriously, and using every ounce of strength to battle Mordren. That Magic in itself was powerful, and much more powerful than she was used to- she had broken down what barriers were in her Magic from before, and now all that used to be untapped ability she had let loose in her fight would start rising, and getting stronger, now she had ignited the flame again.

And because she had let loose this Power in so little time, and not time enough to adjust to it- it was going to be very hard to keep managed. A thing he had told her before and something that nagged him all the time. But for the moment, he let that idea be, and turned to letting his annoyance show quite clearly-

"- but you _lost_ control when you countered against Serena." He growled lowly, earning a small grimace from Frea.

_He is lecturing me_

"Barring how foolish it was to use Magic at all- you overdid it even more so. I know as well as you do, that you could have _easily_ just put up a Shield and saved yourself getting hit." Saige snapped curtly, "There was no need for your Magic to go so far as to completely destroy his attack, and there was absolutely no reason to let it send him through a wall." His eyes flashed as Frea deflated a little under the stare, "You lost control of your Magic and your actions. You lashed out without thinking, and that is precisely when your Magic will grow on it's own, and become too wild for you to damper it down- wild enough it could injure you as it did when you fought against Mordren."

Frea swallowed slightly, her shoulders tightening a little as her eyes fall from him and into her lap. He was right, of course- if she hadn't frozen, gotten so worked up and panicked- she would have likely just put up a shield, and certainly never let her Magic rise to the point of obliterating Serena's Magic like she had.

_That water_

Jura was watching in slightly taken aback silence, his eyes wide and staring at the familiar figure of Saige Balthan- fellow Wizard Saint, and always so calm and collected he usually seemed unbearably bored with the world and other people. Among the other Wizard Saints, Saige was the one with little motivation and most of the time- seemingly little interest in being a Saint or a Mage at all. There had never been any occasion Saige had been anything but stoic, he didn't care to strike conversation with people unless absolutely necessary- he seemed absolutely content to staying apart from everyone.

But now that same utterly stoic, and anomic man was standing in front of Frea, agitated and with the annoyance of someone scolding a small child. This was the most interest Jura had ever seen Saige have in anyone or anything,

"Tch.... Energess' and their foolishness, _I swear._ " Saige hissed lowly, the man absolutely steaming as Frea blinked at him. He wasn't looking at her now, he had turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose, ".... always doing rash things, always trouble... and now I have much less time than I was hoping for. One would think for someone capable of holding enough control over forces spanning the Clear and the Crossroads, you'd actually be able to manage to control yourself, bloody girl!"

Frea perked slightly, and Jynx did too- eyes wide and staring at Saige as if he was some incredibly foreign beast.

_The Clear and the Crossroads_

".. heh...?" Jynx breathed, Frea was reeling a little too- because those names were _familiar._

_W-wait... how much does this Old Geezer actually know about.. everything...?!_

Saige forced a breath, shaking his head and muttering under his breath things too low for even Frea to hear them for a few seconds. Saige eventually trailed off, and let his head tilt back, his eyes closed and looking agitated still- Frea's head had cleared enough she could feel his annoyance with ease.

".... hmm... puddles and storm-fools...." He grumbled, the odd words making Frea's head tilt. Saige blinked his eyes open, casting her a narrowed sideways glance as he let out a hot breath, before pointing a finger at her in agitation.

"I am rescinding your ability to choose, Energess." He said flatly, and completely out of nowhere and all context Frea's mouth fell open to ask what he meant- he never gave her a chance to ask anything, though. "Sit still and wait here until you are called, I have things I need to see to now." He ordered sharply, Frea blinking in stunned surprise as Saige lift that same hand, twirled his finger in air- and promptly vanished from all sight as Magic spiraled up around him.

She found herself staring at the place had previously been standing, her mind having a hard time coming up with what happened- because _what?_

Silence settled between the three of them that were left as Frea deflated a little, eyes narrowing as she struggled to make sense of how he'd reacted (scolding her!), how agitated he seemed, how the hell he knew what the Clear and the Crossroads were- what did he mean, she's not allowed to choose?! Choose what?!

"Energy Dragon....." Jynx mumbled, looking just as about as lost as Jura did, and Frea too. "... who is that man?"

"..... Saige..... Wizard Saint.... but... I don't really know..." Frea grumbled,

"He seems to know you," Jynx commented,

"I've only had three conversations with the guy!" Frea replied quickly, looking a little annoyed now at her own uncertainty.

".... I must admit I am confused." Jura mumbled, Frea grimaced.

"You and me both..!" She growled, her hands falling on top of her head as she stifled the wince that followed the movement.

_.. tch.... but why the hell does 'puddles and storm-fools' kind of sound familiar...?!_

Frea shook her head furiously, banishing the thoughts and the questions and letting out an aggravated growl. She glanced up toward Jura, earning his eyes easily as he blinked in question.

"... can I ask you a question?" Frea asked, he nodded.

"Of course."

"... that guy, God Serena." Frea mumbled, Jura stiffened slightly. ".... is he really the First Seat among the Wizard Saints?"

"Indeed he is." Jura replied,

"..... do you know, what Magic he uses?" Frea asked slowly, earning blinks of confusion from Jynx and Jura alike.

".... I had thought you could sense other people's Magic?" Jura murmured, Fea grimaced.

".... usually I can, but my senses have heightened a lot since fighting Mordren- and I haven't gotten used to the increased sensitivity yet." Frea replied, "... to be honest with you, being around so many ridiculously powerful Mages like this is making it really hard to focus on any sort of Energy at all. I couldn't begin to pick apart his Energy Signature, let alone any of the other Mages."

".... that is what Saige was referring to, when he mentioned you having a headache?" Jura asked, Frea nodded stiffly. He sighed a little,

"..... God Serena is a 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer, with 8 different Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside his body. Each with a separate element."

Frea went still, her eyes widening in utter stock. _Eight?!_

".... He is a formidable opponent. And with his Power, he is truly worthy of the First Seat among the Wizard Saints." Jura muttered, his arms crossing over his chest.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't as shocked as everyone else when Frea threw Serena through a wall..... Jura wondered if Serena was shocked it had happened as well. It was almost unthinkable, because Serena seemed almost untouchable.

_This woman.... She's a Force of Nature all on her own, hmm...?_

Jura paused though, remembering Serena being thrown through the doors. That hit was owed to Saige, who's Power was a shock too. Most people would never know, considering how little Saige ever did, or seemed interested in. Laziness seemed close... But underneath that?

Jura had to wonder if Saige was much more powerful a Wizard than anyone realized.

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, nervousness dawning in her expression as the words settled in.

_Eight Dragon Slayer Magics..... Someone like that... Could have killed me..._

She was suddenly thoroughly shocked at herself for having blocked his attack at all. Upon shuddering at the notion, she shook the thought off.

".... Who are the other Saints?" She asked next, changing the subject. "I don't know any of their names, besides having heard Jynx mention Warrod-"

-which, thinking on it now, she would need to ask Jynx how she knew him at all, later.

"The man who has been doing most of the talking is Draculos Hyberion." Jura replied easily, Frea immediately noting he was talking about the one with the tattoo. "The other man is Wolfheim." Frea nodded slightly, "And the other, the woman who thus far has said nothing," Jura went on,

Frea had taken note of the only other woman in the room besides herself when she had walked in- the one with the lavender colored hair. And Jura was right, Frea had not heard her say a single thing the entire time. She just watched, silent.

"Her name is Silas Kuhu." Jura explained, Frea nodded once more.

"... Thanks." She sighed, "... That'll help me make keep track of who is who..."

"You're welcome." Jura replied, pausing a moment. "... May I ask _you_ something?" Frea blinked in surprise, nodding.

"Yeah."

"You very clearly hid the truth of you being the one to cause the Magic Anomalies from the Magic Council." Jura murmured, "Does the rest of Fairy Tail know you are responsible, then? And what reasons you had to cause them in the first place?"

Frea smiled nervously, "... They know, but I didn't actually tell them right away... At least not about the first one." She rubbed the back of her neck a little, "I wasn't with the Guild when I used that First Spell... And when Master asked me what I thought the Anomaly was, I didn't tell him it was me. Somewhat because I thought it was done with, but mostly.... I guess, because I was afraid of how everyone would react, knowing I could do something like that." She sighed slightly,

".... If I had had the chance to keep them from knowing about it the Second Time around I probably would have taken it... But the way it worked out I didn't have a choice but to let them know."

_... Well.... at the time I couldn't talk, so Moon told them for me..._

"....... It'd be hard to have been keeping that a secret, considering both Cosmic Souls are a part of Fairy Tail now..." Frea mumbled, almost as an afterthought, Jura blinked in surprise. She chuckled nervously, skipping past the thought as she twined her hands together a bit more tightly. ".... The Guild was... Shocked when they heard, to say the least... And a little miffed..."

"........ you decided to not tell them, because of how they might react when they realized you could manage such Spells?" Jura echoed lowly, Frea nodded a little. ".... were you concerned they would be afraid to know you were capable of such power?"

Frea stiffened, not expecting it to be said at loud- the thing she'd had hard enough time admitting to herself. She bit the inside of her lip, her eyes falling into her hands as she hesitated to answer for a few seconds. Jynx cast Frea a sad glance, her red eyes glittering as she stood near the door in sheer silence.

".... I.... I didn't want them to look at me, differently." She admitted quietly, ".... I mean, it all sounds insane right? What I did? It sounds impossible, and crazy... and still I managed to fix the Balance of the _World._ How do you find out someone can mess with the Forces of Nature and Cosmic Powers like that, and not see them differently? Or be a little afraid..?" Frea pressed her chin against her hands as her eyes fell closed,

"..... I know the Guild won't say it out loud, but I know how they feel- and I can guess what they're thinking. They've been doing their best to act like everything is fine and nothing's changed after what happened with Mordren.... but having them seem me like that, fighting with him- using All Magic, throwing around so much Power, winning... all of it. They can't forget it, they won't- they've seen what I can do and they're... astounded, amazed yeah... but deep down under all of that, there's little bits of worry, and fear too. Something about me terrified them when I was fighting with Mordren, and they're never going to do away with the idea...... it's all changed."

_And they're probably right, to be afraid of me..._

"I cannot believe there is a single person in your Guild who is, or could ever be afraid of you." Jura replied lightly, his tone nothing but calm and steadiness- Frea's eyes flickered open in shock. She glanced up at him, and he smirked slightly. "I've seen how much every single member of that Guild cares for you. They trust you, without hesitation- and they would put their lives on the line for you. As well they would- seeing as how few people have a way of making friends wherever they go, and earning people's trust as easily as you do." He hummed, smiling still. "People put their faith and trust in you with ease- they would not do so if they had any reason at all to really fear you. You've done nothing to earn that, every bit of Magic and Power you used was to protect others. You've not done anything that would convince anyone you would use your Power for evil." He chuckled a little,

"I for one, don't sense a single evil thing about you. You are an incredible Mage, and an honorable one. You should not be afraid that your strength will turn the people you care for against you, its not likely to happen for any reason at all." He smiled, nodding his head toward Jynx next who nodded a little in agreement. "Your Guild-Mates care for you a great deal, even if you were to make a mistake- nothing would ever change how much they care about you. Their love for you is much too strong for that."

Frea blinked, her eyes softening slightly as she fell into a moment of silence, her eyes falling from him for a moment as she swallowed slightly.

If he had any idea how many times she had heard someone tell her nearly the exact same thing as he did now... She dug her fingernails into her palms slightly. What had she said to herself?

_'I have to try..... I want to try.... I want things.... To be OK......'_

And how many times she had had people assuring her that they trusted her? That they believed in her- those who knew about what Darkness was eating away at her Soul and those who had no clue. It didn't matter if they knew or not, they had all been saying the same thing.

_"You'll never be dark, or evil... You don't have it in you. That person is not you."_

_"They love you, they trust you... They know you'd never be anything like Mordren...."_

_"Your Magic will not rule over you, nor will that Darkness either."_

_".... You're ridiculously stubborn, and bull-headed, and there isn't a thing you don't get done once you set yourself to it. Quit freakin' yourself out over 'maybe' and just set yourself to believing that you will get through everything and it will get better.... You do that, and that annoying stubbornness of yours wouldn't dare let you fall apart and never pick back up again."_

_".... You couldn't ever fall that far, Teach.... Not enough to be anything like him."_

_"... You're not gonna go dark, Teach....... I know that... I believe in that. You won't."_

_"And don't ever forget you're worth saving just as much as everyone else!"_

_"You are definitely worth protecting! And you always will be! No matter what!"_

_"And don't you ever forget it. No matter what happens, you are worth protecting, Teach."_

_"Listen to all of them, and tell me it'd be better if you hadn't come back, Frea."_

_I said I wanted to try, right?_

She let out a low, silent breath, her shoulders hunching slightly for a small moment.

_Try harder_

She smiled, her eyes moving up toward Jura as she nodded at him.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, her eyes glinting as he nodded a bit.

"Ms. Frea?"

All eyes in the room turned at the new voice, their attention falling on the pair of Doranbolt and Lahar as they stopped in the doorway- looking frazzled. They had come running the minute they had heard the walls and the doors crumble, a lot of Knights and Soldiers had- and the destruction they saw and the explanation of what had happened had them reeling. They both visibly stiffened when they lay eyes on her, regardless of how well Frea hid her pain or her exhaustion- there was no way around the fact that she looked paler than she had when they had come to collect her from Fairy Tail.

What conflict she had gotten into with God Serena had some impact on her, even if she hadn't been hurt by him directly- she _was_ still injured after all. What little fighting she had done had certainly worn on her,

"Are you alright?" Lahar asked quickly,

"Did you seriously throw _God Serena_ through a wall?" Doranbolt asked in the same instant,

Both Doranbolt and Lahar jumped slightly, their eyes snapping toward one another once they realized they had asked something at the same time. They seemed to sigh at themselves for a moment, before looking back her way.

Frea smiled slightly, though she looked a bit nervous too. "I'm alright, and... eh, yes... I did..." She mumbled,

Lahar stepped inside the room, his hand lifting to push his glasses back up his nose a little as he grimaced a little, before casting her a apologetic look.

"I apologize, it was never our intention to bring you here so you could be attacked." He murmured, Frea's eyes went wide in surprise as she lift her hands, shaking her head a few times and entirely flustered at the apology out of nowhere.

"It wasn't your fault, you don't need to apologize." She told him quickly, his shoulders sagged slightly as he straightened up again.

"Regardless of God Serena's actions, I cannot imagine the Chairman's questioning has been pleasant, either." He murmured, Frea paused. "He's been very fervent on the possibility you have something to hide, and other ulterior motives- despite all he's heard from other interrogations."

"... oh, ah... that's fine, I mean.... It's not been that bad." Frea mumbled, sure she'd gotten worked up here and there, but for the most part it hadn't been anything she wasn't used to..... expect maybe she hadn't simply sat in silence like she usually would have, and let him keep talking. She'd interrupted, a few times-

"The Chairman had been failing to debate any of what Frea said, just before Serena appeared." Jura commented, earning Lahar and Doranbolt's surprised looks. "What fire he had to convict her of anything seems to have nearly died away entirely." He smirked a little, "Frea has thus far been quite convincing- and she's not left much room for argument at all." Frea sweatdropped, blushing just faintly at the comment.

"She's been handeling the Chairman's accusations quite well." Jynx agreed lightly, her hands hooking behind her back.

Both Lahar and Doranbolt jumped, their heads snapping around toward Jynx as they stared, not having noticed her there at all until she said something.

"Who the hell are you..?!" Doranbolt stammered, Jynx blinked, before smiling apologetically.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Jynx, I am a member of Fairy Tail." She replied all too easily, "I came to help explain a few things, is all."

"... but how did you arrive here..?" Lahar asked slowly, "... we didn't receive word of anyone arriving, or anyone being called..."

"I came when Energy Dragon asked." Jynx stated simply, smiling a little as she dipped her head toward Frea. "Call me again, if you need to, Energy Dragon- but I think for now it's likely best I leave."

Frea nodded, "Alright... thanks, Jynx."

Jynx faded into a purple haze as Doranbolt and Lahar both looked toward Frea in obvious question.

"Long story short?" She hummed, "Jynx is a ghost. She can pop in and out most places with little difficulty."

They stared, looking like they were waiting for her to tell them she was joking-

"Excuse me."

Doranbolt shuffled to the side of the doorway as one of the Frog-Woman stopped there, looking stern as she eyed the contents of the room, before letting her attention rest on Frea.

"The Chairman wishes to convene the Hearing." She said shortly, Frea nodded slightly.

"Right..." She replied, her eyes falling as she pushed herself up onto her feet- biting down hard on her tongue when pain shot up through her right leg. Her face must have given it away though, because she felt all three men in the room stiffen slightly, without even having to see them do so. She took in a deep breath, shifting her weight to the left as much as she dared and swallowing down the dizziness that hit her upon standing up,

She turned toward the door, her eyes flashing as she nodded toward the Frog-Lady just once.

"Lead the way."

* * *

 

Moon let out a low breath, her eyes scanning the window's in the front of the Guild Hall to see that the sky was starting to turn a russet-orange color as the sun set and the day drew closer and closer to a close- and still no sign nor word from Era, or Frea alike. Her tail-tip twitched incessantly behind her from her seat on the bar counter, a mug held in her lap and ears twitching too.

She was tense, the whole Guild had been since that morning and they didn't relax at all as the day dragged by and Frea was still not back. Master was brooding farther down the counter from her, his finger tapping against the edge of a mug he had left untouched otherwise, eyes closed and musing in his own head for the better part of the day. Gildarts was sitting beside him, every once in awhile casting the Old Man a look but hardly ever saying anything between the two of them. Mavis was sitting on Gildarts' other side, her legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the counter as she watched the Guild Doors in silence, much like Makarov- caught up in her own thoughts.

Jynx had popped into the Guild around noon to inform that she had talked with Frea- briefly. The Ghost-Girl had apparently been asked to come by Frea, to help explain things involving the Magic Anomalies- to which Frea had brought up on the midst of fighting to prove to the Council she wasn't untrustworthy. (Which Moon didn't quite understand at all- revealing that secret to the Council couldn't possibly make them trust her more, could it?)

Jynx had left out the portion involving God Serena's actions, however- thinking it likely best not to give the Guild reason to jump up and rush in in anger.

But apparently upon leaving, Jynx found she wasn't able to transport herself into the Chamber where Frea's Hearing was taking place- upon appearing unexpectedly the first time, the Chairman or someone else had taken the time to put extra warding on the door so she could not come inside.

Which meant whatever else the Council was questioning Frea on about for the hours now- no one had any clue whatsoever. A troubling thought, considering how long Frea must have been stuck, arguing away for so long now...

Moon tapped her chin with her paw, her ears dropping slightly as she shut her eyes.

They could still be questioning her credibility, and trustworthiness- but from how Jynx had explained it, Frea had been rather convincing on that end. So maybe about Mordren, then? A sore subject for Frea, Moon was sure- regardless of what the Energy Dragon Slayer said, or how diligently she hid her discomfort when the topic did crop up.

Was it about what he said about the Forces of Creation? Or about the Rite to decide the Balance of the World? Or maybe even what he meant when he said Frea's Mountain was the home for Energy Magic as Force in itself?

Or maybe they wanted to know about All Magic. Frea had been vague enough on that topic with everyone else, only saying so much as she really didn't know how she used so many different Magics- but that she wasn't likely to do it again. Not seeing as how badly using that Magic at all had hurt her, in the end.

And what about what Jura said earlier, then? About the Wizard Saints being called in? If Mordren claimed to have put every other person in Fiore to sleep outside of the Guilds he forced to watch, did that mean he managed to send the Wizard Saints to sleep too? He surely would have had the power for it... but they were Wizard Saints. The most Powerful Mages in the country, if they had fallen under Mordren's control like so many others- the realization must have been disconcerting to them, to say the least. Were they called in to see the very person who had stood against, and beaten the Wizard that could force _them_ into sleep?

Moon lowered her chin into her paw all the way as she bit the inside of her cheek a little.

Frea had been out for _hours_ , near the entire damn day being questioned, standing in the center of so many probably insanely powerful Wizards. The Energy Dragon Slayer had been physically spent just climbing the stairs up to the second floor of Fairy Hills last night, and had had to halt halfway through because she had gotten too dizzy to make it all in one go. Even with the potion Porlyusica had given her, she must have been exhausted already- more so, given how sensitive Frea had gotten to Energy around her.

It was clear that Frea's senses were being more than just 'annoying', as she had put it, upon first admitting they had grown more keen. Moon oftentimes found Frea shutting her eyes rather frequently, as if the light or even just looking at anything was painful- she was constantly shaking her head as if to clear some haze, and it had been a long while since Frea didn't seem to be suffering under some sort of headache. And it seemed to get worse with the more people around all at once- and would surely only be harder around more powerful Wizards. Moon could hardly imagine what that must feel like, with how hypersensitive had gotten to even just the little things.

Lily cast Moon a sideways glance as he saw the frown work it's way onto her face, blinking once as he watched her in silence.

"... this sucks..." Natsu muttered lowly, his fingernails digging into the underside of the table he had leaned over onto.

"... what's takin' so long...?" Gray grumbled, looking nor more happy than the pinkette.

"It's already been the entire day." Lucy mumbled softly,

"Hearing's don't usually take this long, do they?" Wendy asked tenatively, Erza shook her head.

"They usually only last three to four hours... but what happened with Mordren is a bit more serious than what Hearing's usually involve." the red-head replied lowly, her arms crossed over her chest and calm as she could manage. She frowned a little, her eyes narrowing at the door. ".... It's also very odd for the Wizard Saints to be called into attendance."

".... you don't think Frea's going to punished, do you?" Levy asked softly, her question making several people in ear-shot grimace at the idea. "I mean... she didn't do anything wrong, but with how the Council's been acting about all of this..."

"We'd have heard by now, if they had decided to land her with consequences." Aisha grumbled, though she wasn't looking toward the bluenette at all.

Aisha had moved away toward the wall, working away for the last few hours shuffling papers around and writing notes in air with her Magic. She was casting through interrogation reports, Council documentation, Magical Readings, and miscellaneous orders from within Era- mostly limited to smaller, less involved divisions that wouldn't be directly involved with the Hearing- but if there was something wrong there would be hints of it littered in the smaller departments of Era regardless. Small notes kept popping into existence within the hall via Teleportation Magic, courtesy of 'friends' she had in the lower levels of Era's inner workings.

Chase was standing behind her a ways, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes watching her work in stony silence- carefully noting every fluctuation in Aisha's emotions that might hint she found something. Aisha had since by now learned to watch her reactions, though she wasn't always successful.

"They've not thrown her in jail, so far all they've been doing is questioning her- as far as I can tell." Aisha went, her hand pausing on a floating piece of paper in front of her, her purple gaze giving it a once over- before she directed into a pile of papers she had been keeping more separate from the rest.

"And you said that only six Wizard Saints showed up, including Jura?" Mira asked softly, pausing beside Chase as she asked the question.

Aisha's eyes flickered toward the pile she had just added to- a split second passing before she answered the question with a low, "Yes.."

Chase's eyes narrowed, his shoulders tensing immediately when he felt the unease flicker off of Aisha for half a second. "But?" He grumbled lowly, Aisha cursed herself under her breath.

"..... tch.... I have confirmation that the Wizard Saints; Saige, Wolfheim, Draculos, Warrod, Silas and Jura are all in attendance." Aisha shot back lowly, "Which makes perfect sense- seeing as how Makarov has been barred and there is no rational explanation for the last Saint to have showed up, even when summoned. And there are still currently two empty seats among the ten."

Aisha paused, letting out a low breath as she shook her head slightly.

".... but I've been getting several notes that have a rumor that God Serena suddenly showed up inside of Era, without warning, nor official confirmation of his visit." Aisha grumbled, ".. which would likely have been brief, considering the only thing I've been seeing is _rumor_ trickling down from the higher levels."

 _\- that with some other whispers of something being destroyed, up on the level where this Hearing is being held,_ Aisha added in silently.

Several people blinked, their heads tilting in confusion.

"God Serena?" Mira echoed, "... I'm not familiar with many of the Wizard Saints... but why would you think there would be no 'rational explanation' for him to gone to Era in the first place?"

"From what I know of him, he has no interest in the Council's political affairs." Aisha replied shortly,

"..... but he was called, was he not?" Erza asked lowly,

"He usually doesn't care what the Council wants." Aisha answered again, sounding a slight bit irritated they were pushing the subject.

"...... you look tense." Gildarts grumbled, his eyes casting sideways toward Makarov. Master sighed slightly, his face slightly grim as he listened in to what Aisha had to say.

"...... God Serena is the Number One Seat among the Wizard Saints." Master replied lowly, earning a blink of surprise from Gildarts- and Moon's ear from further up the counter. Mavis' eyes finally dared to move from the door as she glanced his way too, keen and intent on every word with the concentration owed to the 'Fairy Tactician'.

"... and he is not one for Hearings, I can't imagine a reason he would have answered the summons." Master paused, his eyes narrowing into his drink. "... not unless his only interest was in meeting the one responsible for Mordren's demise. And then I can't imagine he was quiet about his interest in any way."

".... you don't think he'd start something, do you?" Gildarts asked lowly, Master shook his head.

".... I would like to doubt it he would, but Serena is a rather fickle personality." the Old Man grumbled, Moon sweatdropped slightly at the words. "An intervention by him, may be the reason they have decided to question her for so long." Master tapped his fingers against his cup a few more times, "... though in all honesty I'm more concerned with why Saige Balthan of all people seems to have taken an interest in this." He grumbled, Gildarts blinked.

"I take it you're not a fan, Makarov." Gildarts mused, Master huffed a little.

"It's not about whether I like him or not. Saige Balthan has never cared about anything more than a trifling fancy for as long as I have known him. He doesn't take things seriously, and he doesn't ever step in to any situation that doesn't directly involve him. If he did indeed take time to convince the Chairman to allow Jura to oversee escorting Frea, that means he's found some stake in this mess- and I cannot think of any reason why." Master grumbled, Mavis blinked, just once.

In Fairy Tail's First Guild Master's mind appeared memory of the night where she had been locked from the Infirmary room by someone unknown- though she didn't voice the thought aloud.

"... Um.... do you think Saige is planning something that would hurt Frea's case?"

Gildarts, Mavis and Master Makarov glanced up, their eyes finding Moon- who had moved closer the longer she was listening in on the situation, looking serious as her pale blue eyes glittered. Lily had followed her silently, standing beside her with his paws over his chest. Master sweatdropped slightly, his eyes softening as Moon tilted her head a little.

".... if you think it's odd for him to have gotten involved in this Hearing, do you think he might have done so, with some sort of ulterior motive? One that might cause problems for Frea?" Moon asked softly, Master hook his head slightly.

"... I may find issue with his lack of seriousness in difficult matters, but he's never struck me as a man who would purposely look to start trouble." Master replied, "He's always been fair in his decisions, what little of them he moved to get involved in. I'd have to think he'd be willing to listen to the truth of what happened, and make a fair decision, regardless of anything." Moon seemed to relax a little at the words, "I simply wish I knew why he decided to get involved in this." Moon nodded in understanding,

Aisha cast Erza and Mirajane a sideways half-glare, huffing silently at the two S-Class Wizards who had moved to stand beside her in front of her wall of papers- reading them silently and bothering _her_ slightly. She grumbled under her breath, shaking her head as she did her best to ignore them.

Aisha's hand moved to her left as another piece of paper appeared beside her, though her eyes remained locked to the document she was already reading as she grabbed it- and halted her reading altogether.

It wasn't a piece of paper- it was thicker than that, heavier. Her eyes moved to her hand as she blinked down at a neatly folded letter, sealed by Magic in the shape of some Rune she had no clue what it was. She stopped, holding the letter in both hands and flipping it over- looking it over and over and her face pulling into utter confusion.

"Something wrong?" Chase leaned in on her right, eyebrow quirked at the letter she seemed to obsessing over slightly.

"... this is not mine." Aisha grumbled, ".. there's no damn way this is mine, I have no idea who this came from."

"You sure?" He asked,

"Of course I'm sure, dumbass!" Aisha snapped hotly, Chase held his hands up in slight exasperation.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his eyes moving from her to the letter, blinking when he noticed the Rune keeping it sealed shut. He held out a hand for it, and Aisha placed it in his hands with a huff, Chase jumped slightly in surprise- immediately feeling some faint form of Magic flare under his touch, but it wasn't any sort of Magic he recognized.

Erza and Mira inched closer, by now having noticed the conversation as they watched Chase straighten up a little, holding the letter in one hand.

".. huh..." He hummed lowly,

"What is it?" Erza asked, Chase shrugged slightly, his other hand lifting.

"I can feel Magic coming off it, but not a lot..." Chase mumbled, his eyes narrowing in slight confusion as he tapped his finger against the rune sealing it shut. The Rune glowed dimly, Magic spreading across the envelope and across to the back- Chase flipped the letter over and watched in equally surprised silence as the other three girls, as words suddenly shown across the back where they hadn't been before.

"... eh.... that's not weird...." Chase mumbled, his eyes moved up from the letter to see Erza, Mira and Aisha looking about as lost as he did. He sweatdropped a little, stepping to the side as his blue eyes moved toward the back of the bar.

"Ah, Master?" Chase called, earning the Old Man's attention and the Guild's too.

"Hmm?"

"Aisha just got a letter, that's addressed to you." Chase mumbled, Master blinked in shock.

"What?"

"Why?"

"That's odd..."

"From who?" Master asked carefully, quirking an eyebrow as Chase shrugged,

"Doesn't say..."

Master blinked, looking a little lost- before motioning for Chase to hand him the letter. Chase moved over toward the bar, Aisha, Erza and Mira in tow behind him, as they stopped- and Chase handed the letter over. Moon, Lily, Mavis and Gildarts looked on curiously as Makarov took the letter in hand, the Guild around them all listening too, a few of them moving closer.

Moon eyes widened in surprise, her eyes catching sight of the Rune stamped into the paper by Magic, "That's a rune in Old Telips," She murmured instantly, earning looks of surprise from everyone else. "... it just says... 'open'." Moon mumbled uncertainly,

Master jumped slightly, the Rune sparking brilliant gold as it lift from the page, taking the letter from his hands as the envelope glowed gold and melted away- leaving the letter inside as it floated in air before him of it's own volition. Lettering of a shimmering gold color comprised of Magic was sprawled across the letter itself,

 _"Good evening, Makarov."_ A stranger's voice suddenly floated from the paper, clear and loud enough anyone in the hall could have heard it.

"... huh...?!"

"... it's talking...!?"

 _"-And apologies, my Lady Celene. I'm currently a little too busy to pinpoint the location of Makarov on my own to deliver this letter, so I took the liberty of sending it through one of your friends."_ The voice went on, earning Aisha's wide eyes at the title she hadn't heard used in this country from anyone other than Lahar.

_"I appreciate you handing it off, however, My Lady. Doubtless this will have reached Makarov faster than if I were to have sent a Messenger Bird, which suits my intentions quite nicely."_

"Who the hell is this guy..?" Natsu grumbled,

"... and why is he calling me that?" Aisha hissed, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. ".... no one outside of Adgnei would ever-"

_"But back to my original intent, Makarov- I have no doubt that you will very soon receive relatively cryptic and even vague summons from the Chairman of the Magic Council, ordering that you please make your way to Era as soon as you can possibly manage."_

People all over the hall went rigid, Master's eyes widening in shock and slight unease.

"Summons?" Erza echoed tensely,

_"Knowing that you, and the whole of your Guild have likely been brooding all day about the state of the Hearing- a sudden Summons with likely no explanation does not strike me as the sort of thing to go over too well. I half expect half of you to jump to your feet and strike out toward Era with little a care- action that would do no good, given the situation. To avoid unrest in a day that has already been long and tiring, I will take a moment to assure you that the reasons for these summons are not cause for real worry."_

The Guild as a whole blinked in shock, looking nearly dumbfounded.

_"As things have progressed, Frea is in no trouble. The Chairman isn't looking to hold her accountable for anything. As things were explained and details made clear, suspicion regarding our young Energy Dragon Slayer have been dissipated entirely. The Energess has convinced the Council and Saints alike that she is no threat- and quite the opposite."_

Many people in Guild seemed to let out sighs or relief at the words, few of them really worried over who was delivering the news, nor why- and even fewer pausing on the sudden name of 'Energess'.

_"There is still one matter however, that we wish to discuss. And given what decision we're likely to reach- we will require your presence among us, Makarov. Do not feel a need to rush, but you may want to hurry here none-the-less; I am sure the Energess would be happy to have this over with as soon as can be managed."_

The Guild Door's opened, earning everyone's eyes as a Messenger Bird raced inside and halted in front of Master Makarov, a letter in it's beak.

"Summons for Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail Guild!" The bird chirped, before promptly dropping the letter in Gildarts' suddenly outstretched hand, and racing back out again.

 _"I expect I will see you soon, Makarov. For now- a_ _ _brief farewell,__ _"_ The voice attached to the letter was still going as Master watched it silently, his eyes widening as he read ahead of the voice and toward the signature at the end of the page.

_"Saige Balthan"_

* * *

 

Saige was in the Hearing Chamber already, once Frea made her way back inside- after him having disappeared with little an explanation not ten minutes before. The doors and what destruction had been thrown about when Serena came out of nowhere was nearly gone all the way- there were cracks in the stone and the wall here and there, but for the most part is was as if it had never happened.

If only her body agreed.

"Before we begin, the Council and the rest of the Wizard Saints would like to apologize for God Serena's behavior against you." Draculos murmured, "His actions were unbecoming of his seat, and we are sorry for his childish behavior."

Frea nodded slightly, "It's fine." She murmured, Draculos dipped his head to her slightly.

"- it has become clear that worries and suspicions on your behavior- and the role you had to play in Mordren's plans- were unfounded." The Chairman took over, his voice steady and low as Frea blinked up at him in slight surprise. "You argued that none of your actions, past or otherwise, have given any real reason to doubt the fact hat your motivations are wholly benign..... and while slow to realize this, we do see it now as true. You are right, nothing you have done should give any reason to doubt you- knowing now what you told us, and what he had already known as true ourselves."

Gran Doma's eyes fell closed, frowning slightly as he seemed to sigh- and it almost seemed he hated to be admitting any of that, which wouldn't surprise Frea all that much.

".... we do not intend to convict you of any crimes. But now we would like to discuss with you the things that Mordren claimed while you fought against him, what you know of his real intentions, and anything else regarding both him, and your own Magic you share, that you are willing to detail for us. Most particularly, we would like to know where it is Mordren came from- and what these 'Forces of Creation' he described, truly are."

"We ask you help us understand anything you can, there is still so much we do not know of Mordren, nor his Magic, or his beliefs, and what plan he had for our world." Draculos murmured, "Even the Wizard Saints know nothing of him, or what he intended to do. We are turning to you to help explain just exactly what happened, so perhaps we can fully realize what is it you did for this country, by defeating him."

"Please be patient with us, it is not often we come across a subject we know nothing of." Warrod smiled lightly,

"Please tell us what you can."

Frea paused, her eyes narrowing slightly as she took in a short, silent breath.

This is what Saige meant, when he had told her that it was up to her to decide how much or how little she described to the Council about Mordren, her Magic, the Forces of Creation... all of it. She realized that now, and she hesitated.

What could she tell them without making it too hard to explain? Or without working herself up, either?

_I can do this..._

"..... I can tell you what I've pieced together, what things I've felt... the things I've learned, about who Mordren is, what the Forces of Creation are... but it's going to be up to you to decide if you place any real belief in all of it." Frea murmured softly, slowly, her eyes falling closed a minute.

What could she ask them to believe? When in reality she wasn't sure she believed all of it herself?

_But.... I am trying to believe.... and I'll try to explain..._

"I don't have any proof- because there is no way to prove any of it... it would be like asking me to prove to you that the One Magic does exist, and it isn't simply a legend or theory passed down through the ages. Believed by some, and disregarded by others." Her voice got a little louder, a little steadier as she forced herself another deep breath.

"What little I truly understand of it all, I can try my best to explain it to you- at least enough that you can understand the underlying basis, the beliefs..... but you have to choose whether you accept it as truth, or possibility.. or even just nonsense. In all reality, Mordren's ideals, and the Forces of Creation- they are all just as hard to understand and believe in, as it is to understand how my Magic can exist, and work- and do the things it can. I could try for decades trying to explain to you and prove why Energy Mages can sense other people's Energies and Magics as easily as it is to breathe. Longer to explain to you why it is possible for us to make a Spell on the spot, and it work- through sheer force of will, or power, or even just how strongly our emotions are in that moment. Longer still, trying to prove why I can use my Magic tamper with celestial forces beyond the mortal scope..... I can't prove any of it, just like I can't prove the notion of the Forces of Creation is more than a tale, and a reality."

_Impossible things..... real things, to me, about me._

"... but I can explain why the idea of the Forces of Creation make all impossible, insane notions about Energy Magic not so impossible... I can use the Forces of Creation to explain why Energy Mages can do such ridiculously impossible things, because under the Forces of Creation- and what they say about the world around us- Energy Magic isn't an impossibility. It's a reality, whether you want to believe it or not. The Forces of Creation make what Energy Magic can do a possibility. The Forces of Creation are what make Energy Magic a _reality_ \- and a stepping stone to understanding the way Mordren saw the world to work. Because whether you believe it or not, he did- and there isn't a way to deny what he could do. There isn't a way to deny that if he won, the world would have fallen into chaos."

_Terrible, terrible darkness..._

"You recorded an astronomical amount of tainted ethernano the day that Mordren attacked me." Frea murmured, "Tainted etherion.... because he let his Magic spread out across the continent and seep into the natural ethernano found in the air, the land, the people. His Magic corrupted it, started to change it's nature, and it's capabilities. He was letting his Power mix in with the natural Magic of the World- an Energy in itself that all Energy Mages know and feel on instinct, and at all times. The Darkness that lived inside of Mordren, and thrived in his Magic would have poisoned every living thing around us as you know it- killing off life, in plants, in people- twisting the things that are good into something darker. He would have infected the world with the sheer force of his Magic, and what evil that lived inside him would have consumed everything.... plague, and war, famine, disaster- all of it in chain reaction to his Magic tainting everything in the world he could get his hands on- everything that has Energy in of itself."

_Just like he, and it... have tainted me. Irreparably._

"All living things have their own Energy, their own life-force. All people, all animals, creatures, demons, plants. But Energy lives in the earth too, it's woven into the air you breathe and exists in all forms of Magic, no matter what type, or how large, or how small... Energy exists in near all corners of the world, and Energy Mages can touch it. We can bend it to our will, we feel it all around us, we can manipulate it, change it if we try- dispel it, and destroy it. The more Powerful the Energy Mage, the more hold we have over all types of Energy- and Mordren was powerful enough to infect the Energy of everything in this World. Powerful enough even to control people, by simply taking hold of their Energy. He could do what Energy Mages usually can't, where we're usually limited to controlling our own individual Energy, and small portions we come into contact with- he was not limited, because of his sheer Power."

_Powerful enough to turn a country on itself... turn people who loved one another, against eachother. To kill eachother... slaughter, at their own hands, and at his._

"The Forces of Creation say that the world, all Magic, all reality- that everything around us, both intangible and tangible- all of it is created, and made up from four separate Powers. These Powers are the Forces that form the building blocks of everything, and between them- keep everything from crumbling in on itself. They keep things in Balance, and in everything you can find one, or two- or even all four of those Powers in some way or form." Frea's hands lift slightly, her hands cupping around the air in front of her as she looked down at them, and hardly ever up at the room and the people who were all so very silent around her.

"Four Forces.. Four Magics, that make everything." She murmured softly, "Energy, Time, Soul and Death. With these four melded together, there is existence, and reality, and life, and Magic- and between all of them- balance. Without them... there would be nothing."

Her hands fell, her eyes closing for a moment.

".... Mordren was member of one of the Forces of Creation, being an Energy Mage. Because the Forces of Creation make up both light and dark, it was in his mind that holders of the Forces of Creation would be the ones to decide if the world shall be consumed in darkness, or if it should be kept in light. He brought both myself, and my student to take place in that Rite- to decide if the world would fall into shadow, or if wouldn't... all simply based on whichever one us was the winner, in the end. For Mordren, the Forces of Creation is as real as his Magic.... their role in the world is as real as he was."

_As real as I am_

She told them that Mordren lived in the time when Energy Mages were an abundance- in a Country a long, long time ago under the name of Adgnei- a country that exists in the present time, but it's history of Energy Magic destroyed when Mordren singlehandedly killed every Energy Mage alive. She told them that what incredible Power Mordren had was the reason he had lived for so long, cheated death for as long as he had and only continued to grow in Power over the centuries- waiting. Waiting until the age where he was no longer the only Energy Mage left alive, and he had his champions to decide if the world would fall.

She told them how Energy Magic could be used to create other Magics- All Magic. In all Magic there was Energy, so in theory if a Mage could manipulate their own Energy enough- it would be something new. She told them that All Magic had come to her on instinct, and that it had nearly killed her- where now she wasn't sure she could ever use it again, even if she wanted to.

She never told them about being the Malurey, or the other Mortal Incarnations. She never told them anything about the Reach, or any other place of reality dictated by any other Force of Creation. Mordren and his life before being consumed by that same, ancient, incredible evil that lived inside of her now was never once mentioned. What she had seen of his life and of her own were kept buried. Hilshine and Nvindorr remained her own secret to keep, and she never told them about Naraka, or Jynx.. and certainly never about Chaitanya.

Upon being prompted about her Mountain- she was told the Council could not find any trace of Magic anywhere inside that mountain. Almost as if it had just gone entirely- and she let it be at that, recalling instantly what she'd been told about Tombs being able to move on their own volition, and without warning.

She stood in the center of that room with a throbbing head and slowly feeling her strength drain, constantly keeping her Magic at a manageable level inside of her body, hours of talking- answering the questions that were asked of her from the Wizard Saints. The Magic Council Members fell into stiff silence, listening quietly as Frea talked back and forth between the Wizard Saints, explaining what she could- clarifying where she was asked to, and even musing a bit more when something was suggested, or proposed. Hours spent, talking about what happened, theory, legend- or truth, whatever you'd prefer to call it.

Hours avoiding the parts she meant to keep to herself, and hours discussing the things that for a month had made her panic and uneasy at the idea of doing so. And in those hours, there were few times she felt truly uncomfortable- some strange semblance of calm had worked its way into her core where she had never expected it to, and maybe she was just too exhausted and in too much pain to really care nor get worked up.

Hours passed, until finally the questions stopped- and silence settled in over the entire room, everyone in their own thoughts, and their own heads. All of them weighing what was recanted and all of them trying to decide if it could all be true, in the end.

"Thank you." Warrod was the first to speak up, smiling at her ever so gently as he dipped his head toward her. "I think perhaps we will need some time to process all of this, and you're probably tired, hmm?" Frea blinked, sweatdropping slightly at the comment.

"Give us some time to discuss things amongst ourselves, Energess." Saige told her easily, "Take a break, we will call you when we're ready again." Frea's eyes narrowed a little, swallowing against the heavy sense of seriousness and tenseness hanging on the air. She wasn't entirely sure why she was being ushered out- but the mood had changed drastically, and could feel it as well as see it- and to be honest, her leg was throbbing so much she had stopped putting weight on it near at all. And she had long since started to get dizzy, and started leaning against the railing with her hands- the idea of taking a break was a pleasant one, and she just nodded in agreement.

She made her way out of the room, biting down hard onto her tongue to keep from wincing as she walked, the heavy doors closing behind her and the hallway empty outside of two Knights standing guard on either side of the door itself. She paid them little mind and moved (more limped now) toward the same side-room from earlier, before sinking shakily into the chair still there with a ragged sigh. The sky was painted orange outside as the sun started to set,

She hissed under her breath, her arms crossing over her stomach as she leaned back, her head tilting back over the top of the back of the chair, eyes closed and her breath catching in her throat when a by now familiar, icy wash of pain ignited in her core and had her entire body going stiff against the sensation.

When it died down she let her breath out, panting slightly and shaky as she cracked her eyes open at the ceiling that was blurry and swirling slightly just like her head.

 _That_ had happened twice when she was talking to them, twice where she had done everything in her power to keep sign of her pain hidden from everyone- twice where she had to force herself not to start shaking, force her breathing to stay steady, twice when the Darkness swirled faster and she still kept it at bay... she would have liked to have said she was getting used to it, but she wasn't sure she was.

Her arms hugging her body loosened a little as she sank into the chair a little more, leaning against the armrest as her chin tilted down again, one arm unhooking itself to lay her hand lightly on her leg. Her eyes fell closed again, taking in a deep breath and hoping her body would stop shaking sooner rather than later.

_I'm fucking exhausted....... I think Porlyusica's Potion is slowly starting to wear off too...._

She honestly wanted nothing more than to fall asleep- but that persistent throb of Magic Power washing over her senses wouldn't dare let her mind slip toward sleep for even an instant. Not that falling asleep right now would have been a wise choice, mind you- she had the feeling that once she did really fall asleep, she wouldn't wake up for a long while afterwards.

She was so tired she hardly even cared what the people in that room were discussing. She really just wanted them to finish and let her go home.

She took in a deep breath, only faintly aware the light from the setting sun was getting dimmer- the scent of Fairy Tail washing over her senses at the idea of being home, back at the Guild and it's people she knew so well..... worth it at that moment, even though she would likely be getting a lecture from Porlyusica soon upon returning. She just wanted to be gone from here.

"... Frea."

She blinked her eyes open in tired surprise, her attention fading from the near empty she'd managed to fall into when she heard her name- and realized in the next instant the scent of Fairy Tail was not wishful thinking.

Her head  tilted left a little, her eyes widening only a bit as her gaze locked with none other than Master Makarov, who's brow knitted in concern as she turned toward him- instantly seeing the exhaustion on her face and his stomach knotting at the fact she looked _pale_ , at least enough to be noticeable.

"Master..." She mumbled, blinking once or twice in confusion, before smiling tiredly. She shifted to lean over the armrest a little, her arms crossing on top of it. "Tell me you're here to steal me away under the Council's nose?" She hummed lightly, amusement making it's way into her tone regardless of how soft her voice was.

He paused, a little surprised at the question- regardless if it was meant to be a joke or not. His eyes narrowed slightly, his shoulders tensing a little as his eyes darted over her quickly, trying to take in what damage- if any- had been done in her day of questioning. Outwardly there was nothing he could see to be wrong, other than she was clearly exhausted, and maybe even a bit shaky-

"Hmm... but honestly, I'm surprised to see you." Frea mumbled, her head lowering into her crossed arms as she let out a breath. "... I had no idea the Council called you in, I didn't think they would- given they were so quick to make sure you weren't allowed to come in the first place." He blinked,  Frea's eyes falling halfway as she tilted her head to the side a little. ".... is there any reason in particular you were asked to come, then?"

"...... the summons were not specific." He murmured softly, "... truth be told, I had already been directed to head here even before the summons arrived. Saige Balthan sent a letter, explaining you haven't been charged with any crimes, and that the Council would want to see me soon to discuss something- though even he did not go into detail." He explained, surprise appeared on her face at the words, but less so than he would have expected.

"..... he likes being vague.." Frea mumbled, her eyes falling closed a moment at the thought.

"..... are you two acquainted with one another?" Master asked instantly,

"Sort of, but not really. We've talked three times now... and never for very long." Frea mumbled softly, missing the look of shock and wonder on the Old Man's face at the words. "..... he gave me a bunch of Old Books and Spells to try and look over, and research to try and get ready for facing Mordren..... he's been trying his best to be helpful, indirectly I think, with this Hearing, too." She shrugged a little, "...... I've not figured out why... but I don't get a bad feeling from him, I don't think he's going to do anything to hurt me... or screw me over. He hasn't done anything but help, so far."

She yawned a little, her shoulders sinking slightly as she cracked her eyes open to look at Master Makarov again. "He just seems content to try and help... without getting too close, I guess." She mumbled, Master was listening to her stiffly, eyes narrowed and looking a little taken aback.

"...... you never mentioned..." Master mumbled softly, Frea blinked.

"...sorry." She apologized quietly, "..... it's just that... I hit the ground running right after the Rainbow Sakura Festival, I was so invested in trying to get ready for what was coming... and then it did happen, and after that.... I haven't had a lot of time nor energy to really mull over meeting him.... I wasn't trying to hide it from you, I've just a lot of other things on my mind." Master nodded slightly,

"I understand." He murmured, "... though I think I will need to have a word with Saige, before this over."

"Alright." Frea replied, "..... try not to get mad with him, Master.... I really do think his intentions are honest." She added, he nodded again in understanding.

_For whatever reason I don't know..._

"..... You convinced the Council you were innocent of whatever they thought up, then?" Master asked, Frea nodded. "Jynx mentioned things had gone well on that end, though she's not been able to reappear here since coming to the Guild Hall."

"... yeah I noticed that." Frea replied, "... I don't know who it was, but someone put extra warding on the door."

"She told us this hours ago," Master murmured, "What has the Council been keeping you for in that time, then?"

".... well for the most part I've just been explaining things about Mordren, and the Forces of Creation." Frea told him, "The Council's not been asking much- but the other Wizard Saints have been asking a lot. We've been going back and forth for a long while, but it's not been anything but... talking." She shrugged a little again, ".... they really just wanted me to explain anything I could about everything that went on, it's just such a large topic... it took a long time to reach the point where they hadn't anything else to ask." He nodded a little, letting out a small breath.

"I see." He murmured, his eyes falling closed a moment as he fell into his own thoughts. Frea watched him silently, before her eyes dropped closed and she let her mind wander toward what Master had said.

_So the Old Geezer sent a letter..... when did he have time? He's been in with the Council and the other Saints the entire time......... maybe he sent it out when he disappeared... but it didn't deliver right away...?_

She honestly hadn't a clue.

Master opened his eyes to glance up at her again, seeing hers had already fallen closed again as he blinked, his head tilting just slightly.

"..... are you alright?" He asked gently, Frea nodded a bit.

".... yeah... I'm just super tired.... and sore..." She mumbled, ".... nothing bad, but I can't wait to get to go home and sleep." He paused, his eyes narrowing at the sore comment, before he stepped forward a pace or two and lift his hand toward her.

Frea didn't move nor react to the action, her eyes stayed closed even as he lightly pressed his hand to her forehead- to be honest, people had been doing that so often the last month she hardly cared anymore.

Master let out a small sigh of the slightest bit of relief, she wasn't warm like she was running a fever- which first thoughts seeing the paleness of her skin made him think she might be. But she wasn't... she seemed normal, if maybe a slight bit cold, but not really. His hand shifted from her forehead to rest lightly atop her head as he rubbed her hair a little bit- this time she let her eyes open to look at him a little curiously.

"Hopefully we'll finish this soon." He told her softly, "Will you be alright so see it through?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Frea smiled slightly, "This was my idea after all, I gotta stick it out."

_I'm probably gonna crash as soon as we're done, though..._

His hand drew away as he glanced toward the door, "Have they been discussing things long?" He asked,

"... mm... about twenty minutes or so." Frea hummed, he nodded. They both straightened up a little, the entryway to the room suddenly blocked by another figure- one of the Knights that had previously been watching the Chamber door stood there, straight-faced as he nodded toward the both of them.

"They are ready to reconvene." He said simply, shuffling to the side and waving a hand toward the hallway. "Please, follow me."

"Very well." Master murmured, his eyes moving toward Frea who was already climbing to her feet, sighing heavily as her hand lingered on the armrest a few seconds, before she straightened up and placed her hands in her coat pockets. She nodded at him slightly, before following Master's lead out of the room and toward the Chamber again.

The doors opened easily as they both passed through them into the dim of the Chamber, the stands still lined in Magic Council Members and Wizard Saints alike. Master's eyes scanned the people present in sheer silence as Frea followed him forward toward the end of the walkway, where they both halted.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Makarov." Draculos said lightly, dipping his head toward Master, who nodded in return. "Apologies for the vague summons, but we've had time to discuss this amongst ourselves- and we think you'll likely have no objections."

Master quirked a brow, Frea blinked as her head tilted a little.

"We have been reviewing what we have learned, and what we have seen of Miss Frea's actions- both against Mordren, and her other actions involving both Magic Anomalies, Senna the Poisoned, Kasumi the KeyMaker, and various other incidents she has been involved in. Including the work she did to Trap a Demon of Zeref not even the might of Etherion could match." Draculos went on, "In all of these it has become increasingly clear that she is a Mage of remarkable Power and strength- with the willpower, intelligence and conviction to match." He placed his hands together in front of him, straight-backed. "There are few wizards capable of the feats Miss Frea has accomplished in her young life, and few with the skill to match their intelligence in full. Even fewer people we have seen so solely dedicated to doing good, and fought so fervently against evil and other forms of darkness. It has been a long time since we have come across anyone we feel to be this wholeheartedly just, and honorable."

Frea felt herself blush a little, her eyes falling from him in a sudden wash of nervousness she wasn't expecting, at all.

"We must assume, regardless of your affiliation with her- that these are all qualities and beliefs you would hold about her yourself, Makarov?" Draculos asked lightly, Master nodded without a second of hesitation.

"Indeed." Master murmured firmly, several people nodded slightly at his answer.

"Given all of this, I proposed to the other Wizard Saints what action we shall take next." Draculos murmured, "We are all in agreement on the matter, and the Council has passed forward their vote of approval as well."

Frea eyes widened just a little, her heart skipping a beat- in an instant she realized what was going on, while Master remained confused next to her. Her eyes flicked toward Saige on instinct, his lips twitching up in a small smile as he shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. Even without saying a single thing, it was clear to her what the look meant;

_'This was not my idea- but you are still welcome to choose what you will. It is your choice.'_

"It has become incredibly clear that we all owe a great debt to you, for risking your life to put an end to what destruction Mordren tried to bring down upon us." Draculos said solemnly, his head dipping toward her as he bowed- the room shifted as everyone up in the stands followed his lead. All heads and bodies bowed down to her as they went silent for a moment, Frea stiff in the center and completely taken aback by the shows of.... _respect._

Master glanced around quickly, looking just as astounded as she was- his eyes glistening as his mouth fell open in wordless awe.

The Wizard Saints and the Magic Council, were all bowing to _her._

"Thank you, truly." Was the collective murmur among everyone in the room, all voices steady and all voices sincere. Frea swallowed a little, her eyes flashing.

_.... If Draculos is the one who suggested this, like he says... and that look from the Old Geezer up there...._

Her fists clenched at her sides as she shut her eyes for a moment.

_... the Old Geezer kept his word, then..._

They straightened up, all expressions serious and calm as Frea cracked her eyes open again. There was a small twinge of fear in her core-

"You've proven yourself a spectacular Mage, with the strength and power that  could easily rival any one of us in attendance. With that in mind, and knowing what you have given for the safety of this Country- it is the decision of this Council that we will ask you to stand among us not simply as a Mage of Fairy Tail, but also as someone more than worthy of the title of Wizard Saint." Draculos told her steadily, his voice easily heard among the enraptured silence of the entire room.

Her ears rung on that last word.

"We would be honored to count among the Ten Wizard Saints, if it is your wish to do so."

_My choice_

Master was still, looking stricken as he stared up at the other people over their heads- dazed almost. He couldn't believe his ears, he was so shocked he was trembling slightly. His eyes darted up toward Frea expecting to see her looking just as stunned as he was-

His jaw dropped a little more, eyes wide as he saw her standing there, her posture straight and unmoving as her silver gaze locked straight up onto the stands of people- no,

The stands holding this Countries _most Powerful Wizards_ , those people who had her head spinning at the sheer force of their Magic Power- those people so out of this world and godlike- and those same people that had bent their heads to her, and acknowledge her Power as something that could outmatch them. Those who had placed her in ranks with them and did it without thought nor hesitation,

He saw her facing them with the utmost calm- that girl that had been flustered and nervous under praise from the Guild. That modest young woman who never flaunted her Power, or placed herself up above other people out of arrogance- the one who'd never boast to anything and really mean it. The one who had refused the S-Class Exams all her life and who had only grudgingly accepted the title of S-Class in the end.

She took in small, silent sigh as her eyes locked on Draculos- and Makarov saw nothing but tranquility in her.

_I hated the idea, when Saige brought it up. I panicked, it freaked me out- I don't like the idea of having that much authority. I never did... because I'm been afraid of what I can do, what I might do... and it's just worse now._

Her fists tightened, just slightly.

_.... all the assurances, people promising..... I do want to try harder._

Her hands relaxed a little, forcing herself.

 _And I think I get it now. A title isn't going to change what I am, or what I can do...._ __Being S-Class wouldn't change that... and neither will being a Wizard Saint._ _ _None of this is going to make this Darkness inside me any less real._

She felt the cold in her core sharpen, just a little, and she bit down on her tongue against it.

 _But I sure as hell can stop whining about it, because there is_ **_no damn way_ ** _I'm going to Fall to it. Not ever. And nothing will change that._

Her chin titled up slightly, her eyes flashing in the dim as she held the eyes of everyone in that room with steadiness that hadn't been seen in her for far too long.

_Try Harder..... and make damned sure I will never be what I'm still so afraid of being. Ever._

"Yes." Frea replied, her voice unwavering. She nodded, her eyes glittering. "If that's the decision you've made, I won't argue. And I'd be honored."

Saige smiled, his lips pulling upward at the edges than it ever had yet.

_What fire in those eyes of yours so suddenly, Energess._

He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head slightly as his orange eyes flashed.

Frea dipped her head slightly, her eyes falling closed for half a second. The Wizard Saints and the Council nodded solemnly,

"Then; We welcome you, Frea. From today forth, you are known as one of the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar."


	15. Saint

****

**Chapter** **1** **5**

**Saint**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

.:+:.

"May I have a moment of your time, Energess?"

Frea glanced up, turning toward the familiar voice as her attention moved from Master Makarov talking with the Chairman, Draculos, Warrod and Wolfheim. They were settled around eachother at the entryway to the Chamber, hushed words passing between another and mostly from what she could tell- the conversation being administrative. Paperwork and the like about being named a Wizard Saint, signing off on the documentation of dropping the Charges, whatnot.... things she was probably supposed to be doing herself- but Master had stepped in and the Council seemed content to let him handle it.

Saige stood behind her, smiling slightly as he nodded at her a little. She blinked, her head tilting slightly at him as her eyes narrowed.

"..... Is what he said true?" She mumbled, Saige blinked. "... about Draculos being the one to bring up making me a Wizard Saint, not you?" Saige chuckled softly,

"I gave you my word I would not mention it, if you did not wish me to." He replied simply, "However it seems you decided to let go of what was holding you back, hmm? Otherwise I can't imagine you would have agreed as you did." Frea sweatdropped slightly, her arms crossing over her chest as her eyes narrowed a bit.

"..... I haven't." She replied softly, earning a tilt of his head. ".... I... I'm going to try harder, to push myself away from being afraid of Falling... but I'm still scared. Regardless of what I want... that fear isn't going away, at least not anytime soon. But I decided I had to try harder. Do more to convince myself of everything that everyone else has been assuring me about." Her hold on her arms tightened a little, "..... I can't stand the idea that I would ever... ever become like him......... I don't want to.... but doubting myself constantly is just... it can't help, right?"

Her eyes closed, her shoulders hunching slightly.

"... that's what Darkness feeds off.... guilt and fear... and doubt.... it eats at it, turns it into terror, Power.... _pain_." She hissed, Saige's eyes flashed as his expression softened. He could see that pain work it's way into her face, see it in how he heard her breathing hitch suddenly. "... tch......... I........ I don't know if I'll never Fall...... it keeps getting worse, and now with my Magic.... I can feel it trying to take control of both me and it..... But... tch..... I have to try, to do everything I can... because I can't be him.. I can't be that. Whatever happens... I have to do everything I possibly can.... I know that..... and I realized.... it made no difference if I was a Wizard Saint or not...... that's not going to change anything...... but _I_ have to. I had to change me, my conviction.... I had to do better than I have been so far......"

Saige's eyes narrowed, seeing her suddenly trembling though she was clearly trying not to. The wince she let slip made him frown a little, her face falling from view as her head tilted down slightly- and she held her body more tightly against what pain was suddenly rising under the surface no matter how hard she forced herself to stay standing, stay ahead of it- in control.

_Stubbornness to match a will near unbreakable....._

She took in a short, shaky breath, her fangs grinding down on one another as Saige waited patiently for her pain to die down, his eyes glittering and his expression soft as he watched her carefully. Her hold on her body loosened, her legs trembling enough he could see it, and still she seemed determined not to move too much, to stay upright.

_This woman's force of will is really something else...._

"Take it easy, Energess." He said gently, his words mimicking the ones he had said to her that night in Fairy Tail's Infirmary. ".... you continue to impress me." He murmured softly, earning her narrowed eyes as she fought to catch her breath again. "Anyone else who has been through what you have, and who was faced with what you are now... I cannot imagine there being anyone who would still find the strength to keep going, let alone have the drive that you do- to do better." He shook his head a little, "Most people would have broken a long, long time ago... and still here you are, chipped here and there perhaps- but still unbroken. Still standing, still trying."

Frea's heart jumped slightly, her eyes glittering.

"You may not have faith in yourself, but I think one day you will. You'll be able to convince yourself that you won't lose yourself, some day. And you'll know in earnest, you will never be the Darkness that is trying so hard to break you." He smiled slightly, nodding toward her a bit. "You are much stronger than you realize, I have known that from the very moment I found you." Frea swallowed slightly, "But even the strongest of people need help sometimes. And sometimes, _strength_ is knowing when to ask for it." He added, his voice lowering as he gave her a slightly pointed look.

Frea blinked, and he shook his head a little. "A lesson you are slow to learn, Energess. And reason I've not given you the choice of _asking_ for my help," He paused slightly, his eyes flashing. "But to be honest- my helping you was never a choice on either of our ends." He hummed slightly, his eyes falling closed as his hand lift in air- finger extended as he twirled it.

There was a small flash of gold light as something appeared from thin air via Saige's Magic and landed lightly in his now outstretched hand. Frea's eyes narrowed, her eyes tracing along the silver metal of a long chain that attached itself on four ends to a circular pendant- bearing the symbol of the Wizard Saints.

"You seem familiar with Mordren's connections to the country of Adgnei, back when it was ruled by the Energy Mages." Saige murmured, "But are you familiar with the country as it is in present?" He asked, Frea shook her head slightly. "-While Adgnei was once a Kingdom ruled by Mages whose specialty settled in Caster Magic- today they rely on the opposite, in Holder Magic." Saige told her softly, "Compared to our own country of Ishgar, and near all others- the Country of Adgnei is the leading power in Magic Weapons, Tools, and Artifacts. Their technology has surpassed all others, and are certainly a force to be reckoned with. Centuries of talented scientists and Mages alike have allowed Adgnei to grow and thrive on an economy built up on incredible Magical Objects- some of which do things no Spell could ever hope to do."

His empty hand outstretched, gesturing for hers as she hesitated- confused. He smiled a bit more, before she complied with what he wanted.

"In this regard, Adgnei has become a place filled with items and tools that will be capable of helping you- more so than anything you will find in Ishgar." He murmured, his eyes leaving hers as he held her hand lightly in his- and gently wrapped the chain around her wrist a few times till it was tight enough to serve as a bracelet.

Frea went still, her eyes widening in utter shock as she felt Magic spark off the metal- and in the next second, the continual rush and thrumming of her Magic that had been pushing under her skin and control since using it against Serena- she felt it dull down, slow down and shrink almost to something _normal._ Like her Magic had been, completely in her control before Mordren- and she let out a shaky sigh of relief when she no longer had to actively think about keeping it under wraps.

Saige let go of her hand without a word as she drew it back, her eyes looking over it as she stared- even with her head throbbing so much, she could tell that her Magic didn't just die down- it did, at least a little, like it would be suppressed with a Magic Limiter Seal like Jynx's- but that wasn't just it. Her Magic was being channeled into the metal itself, forcing it to slow down, and settle. If anything it felt like that excess Magic she felt clamoring inside of her to get out was snatched up inside the bracelet itself, and locked up enough of it that she didn't have to worry about it. She felt almost back to normal and she couldn't hardly believe one bracelet could do it- what the hell was this anyway?

"Adgnei has for a long time now been working to perfect tools that will Limit Magic entirely, and do so safely. The intent is to Limit Magic to the point that a Mage can no longer use it at all, whilst wearing or in contact with one such Limiter." He gestured toward the Bracelet, "Though they have managed such tools already, in the form of advanced Nullification Enchantments- they have yet to make a tool that can channel and lock away the entirety of a Mage's Power inside an object- in lieu of relying on Nullification. While not all of a person's Magic, they can store a portion, and in most cases they are enough to handle situations where a Mage's Magic has grown beyond the scope of the Caster's control." Saige explained,

"The stronger the Magic being contained, and the more of it- the harder it is to shape a Limiter, or even several that would hold effective. If the Magic being channeled is too strong, the Limiter will wear down and eventually break. After all, in the art of Tools to halt Magic without using Nullification Charms, even Adgnei is still far from a permanent solution. But their technology is at least advanced enough to help you, for now." He sighed slightly, "Your Magic will need time to reach it full strength again, so what Magic that Limiter is storing and channeling for you now is likely nowhere near what amount it will try to deal with later on. I have done my best to shape this Limiter strong enough to hold against your Magic, but it will still have limits. In that case I can try to make another for you, or give you more than one- but you shouldn't rely on it entirely to keep your Magic under control." He gave her a steady look, "You will have to find a way to control your Magic again without aid, but you will need time to do so. This Limiter will help to keep your Magic from injuring you, while you learn to adjust. Just keep in mind it is not a permanent solution, Energess."

Frea nodded stiffly, her eyes flashing. ".... Right." she mumbled, her eyes falling on the Limiter for a few seconds. ".... Thank you. Even if it'll work less as my Magic comes back.... Just right now, having it on makes me feel about a hundred times less...." she grimaced, and he nodded a little in understanding.

"You have had a long and trying day, no doubt." He mumbled, "I can only imagine how you are feeling at the moment, and I would wager the word 'fine' wouldn't fit, hmm?" She sweatdropped at that, grimacing a bit more as her eyes dropped away from him.

He silently hoped the excitement of the day wouldn't do anything more than make her exhausted and sore. It wouldn't be in her best interests, or anyone's, if the strain from the days events hit any harder than that.

"...... Do try and keep your head, will you?" Saige asked softly, his voice dropping to something gentler as Frea blinked at him. "I am of course planning to help you, wherever you need... But you do need to be careful, Energess. Iron will, stubbornness, and determination or not... Even you cannot continue through life like you have been, leaning on other people as little as you possibly could. You have so many friends and family who care for you, do not forget them- nor try to cast them aside because you wish to handle everything all on your own."

His hands fell on his hips, his orange eyes glittering.

"You will need the help of the people who care for you. I may not know how, but you will need them none-the-less. Do not forget that." He murmured softly, yet firmly all at once. Frea suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, and her breath catch in her throat, the words ringing on her ears as utterly, almost terrifyingly familiar.

 _Why_ had this Old Geezer- complete stranger- been watching her so long? Why did he seem so intent on helping her? Why did he keep promising for help her, lecturing her, scolding, and now caring? He definitely cared- genuinely, she could hear it in his voice, see it in his face- recognize it even as he had been snapping at her for using her Magic like she had. And even if she couldn't begin to try and pick through the individual emotions.

He did care, and still from the beginning she had been asking why- _why_ did he? What was his reason?

He knew what the Clear and the Crossroads were. He knew about the Darkness in her Soul, and he has known it had come from Mordren. He knew things about her no one should have, and he knew things about everything she couldn't fathom how he could-

_"Vellus. It is a rune in Old Telips, you are familiar are you not?" He said suddenly, Frea stiffened. "Yes, I know of the Ancient Language, though very few do-"_

A Language comprised of Cryptic Runes and holding Words that were literally _Power_ in themselves.

_".... It is understandable, Energess. You know what lies ahead will be difficult and you will continue to struggle for a very, very long time to come.... and I understand your concern. I would not wish this on anyone, and I would certainly not wish it on someone who has already struggled enough before."_

Suffered... Under a lot more than just Mordren, and even Kasumi. And the sudden realization that he might know-

_"Tch.... Energess' and their foolishness, I swear..... always doing rash things, always trouble... and now I have much less time than I was hoping for. One would think for someone capable of holding enough control over forces spanning the Clear and the Crossroads, you'd actually be able to manage to control yourself, bloody girl!"_

Energess. Who could possibly even know what that title actually meant?

_".... hmm... puddles and storm-fools...."_

Why had a phrase so odd sounded familiar at all?

Her mind was whirling, fractured, unrelated memories and ideas that were both confusing, clear and hazy, all suddenly snapping together into something that made sense, but how could it?!

"...no..." She breathed, he blinked, eyebrow quirking in confusion. "... You can't be...."

There were so many things that had been stuffed inside her head when she was trapped in the Reach. Memories spanning Mordren's life- but not just _him_. Fractured bits of things and hundreds of hundreds of years that trailed along the lives of so many people- all of them starting there, in a time lost and story left untold. Of a man who lost himself in darkness, who killed the woman he loved- but not before she could save the life of their son.

A son who came into the world after months spent in his mother's stomach- Reyan kept alive in the state Mordren had left her for months because she cast a Spell meant to protect her child's life. The same woman who's life ended the moment the Spell had done its work, and her son no longer needed her to survive. Mordren and Reyan's son, orphaned the minute he was in the world... But he'd never been _alone_.

He had a teacher, a mentor- protector. Someone sworn to keep that little boy alive, to watch him grow, teach him, guide him. Someone who took him away from utterly destroyed Adgnei, who watched as that boy grew, loved, laughed. Those two that moved on to set the stones and foundations of ties that lasted long after they were both gone. Generations of people, and families- two families side by side through the ages and two families responsible for so many things, two families who created so much, protected so much- lived so long.

There was slaughter at both ends of that tale, and so much death- but even still, there couldn't be any other explanation at all. It couldn't be possible- and yet the things she'd learned, remembered- fractured and blurred as they were, there were things clear enough still.

Mordren's son had never been alone. His children had never been alone, nor his children's children. Those families had walked side by side for so long.....

.... And it started even _before_ Mordren met Reyan. Someone who walked at _Mordren's_ side even before he learned Magic at all. Who even after all the terrible things he saw Mordren do, he swore to protect the life of the son- not because Reyan had asked him to. But because Mordren was, and would always be- _his friend._

Frea felt her legs shake a little more, her head spinning as she did her best to make rational sense of something so impossible- and yet she couldn't be more sure of it either.

_"You may be a fool, Mord. But you are still a friend, regardless of how much you piss me off. And don't forget I am literally the only friend you have in Kelen. So even if you're off with Lady Reyan and whatever she has planned for you, don't think you can simply throw me aside."_

_Mordren sweatdropped slightly, smiling just a little._

_"I swear by all four of the Gods, you will need me. I may not know for what, but you will need me. That I can swear, so don't forget it." He grumbled, those orange eyes of his piercing, Mordren smiled a little more_.

_"Heh... I won't..."_

Her eyes were looking at those same orange eyes, and she felt her heart leap in her chest.

"... Gweo...." Frea breathed, the name hardly a shaky whisper as Saige went rigid, his eyes widening in complete and utter shock. It was his turn to look nervous, his eyes falling from her as he sweatdropped slightly.

"...... So you know more of Mordren's past than you've let on, hmm?" He hummed softly, ".... I haven't heard that name mentioned in a very long time.." He sighed a little, shaking his head as he looked back up toward her with a slightly sad smile. ".... Does that also mean you've started to remember your own past? Before your Dragon, Energess?"

Frea swallowed a little, her eyes falling from him as her arms about her chest tightened a little. Saige let out a small breath, ".... Some things... But.... Are you really..... One of them? The Family that descends from him..?" Frea asked softly, he nodded.

"Indeed, though I am the only one left- following the events that happened in Nvindorr, so very long ago." Saige murmured, Frea stiffened a little at mention of the place. "Very few people survived that tragedy at the time... It was lucky enough my great, great, great, grandfather managed to escape Mordren's attack on our home. Luckier still for you, Energess- that my family has continued to pass along the knowledge we've gathered since the time of the Energy Mages. Without it I would not know who you are, or what your Magic is- nor what the Forces of Creation are, or even Old Telips." He hummed slightly, "... While it was my Family that continued to pass on knowledge of that language in Runes, and memory of the man that came before the God.... We also served Mordren's family, and guided them throughout the ages.... While they did their best to keep alive the Magic you belong to now, and the language of the Dragons, those that were their friends from near the start, and those they fought with, and beside- during the Great Dragon War."

Saige hooked his hands behind his back with a long sigh.

"..... I've spent most of my life trying to reconnect what pieces of the tale were lost when Nvindorr fell.... I had thought my Family's Duty to serve Mordren's was over, the last descendant of that age-old line gone long, long ago..... Gweo's promise to watch over them finally broken." He murmured softly, smiling gently up at her as she stood in silence. ".... You can probably imagine my surprise to find an Energy Mage still alive in the world today, I have always been told what little of them had been left were killed when Nvindorr was lost. And yet here you are, an Energy Mage and Dragon Slayer both, alive in my time.... A Mage with silver eyes." He smiled a little more, "... A telltale sign of the Nadege Family that has persisted in at least one of the children of each generation."

Frea felt a shiver run up her spine, her eyes flashing.

"Adgnei has kept many of its original traditions, they differ slightly from the original, but some of those that last to the present-day are still the same. Among them being; when two people decide to bond themselves as Mates- they decide who's last name they pass on." Saige chuckled, "Most take the names of the family with the higher political status. Less common, but some even create a new Family Name to start to pass on. Very few choose to take the name of the Partner that has lower status, especially in those old days. It's stigmatized, even today inside of Adgnei."

He smiled at her a little bit more, his head tilting as his orange eyes shone, chuckling softly.

"I can only imagine the reaction Lady Reyan received when she gave up her Family Name, and took Mordren's." He said lightly, Frea's eyes softened a little. She did remember this, from Mordren's Memories... Adgnei as a whole had been rather outraged, not that Reyan cared. Mordren though?

She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes shinning.

There were few times in his life that his love for her had managed to grow so much stronger than it already was- and he _loved_ her for that. For sharing his name, for loving him enough she wouldn't hesitate to share the name of someone of such lower status than him.

Mordren Nadege, Lady Reyan Nadege.... a name that stretched far past them and continued on through their son, and his children, and theirs.

"My Family Name's have changed countless times through the ages, but we've never forgotten where we started- or who we are meant to protect." Saige went on, ".... And now I've finally reached the end of my line, and fate would have it that I've managed to find the last of the Nadege line in my lifetime." He hummed, his eyes glittering as he smiled upward at her. Frea's eyes shone as she felt her heart clench in her chest.

_"My helping you was never a choice on either of our ends."_

_Because that's just how it's always been, for so, so long_

Saige dipped his head toward her, "It is my job to help the Nadege Family however I can, and my honor to assist the last Energess that's been seen for more than an age, and even more so- the Malurey. Mortal Incarnation of Energy, one of the Forces of Creation that make up our world." He told her softly, "I kept from telling you the true reason behind my assistance, because I was unsure of what you did remember about who you were, before coming into the care of the Dragon who taught you Dragon Slaying Magic. If I had told you, and you remembered none of it- I cannot imagine you would have believed anything I said." He sighed slightly, his eyes moving up as he straightened again. "..... but please do understand, it's been a very long while since the full extent of my help was owed to my Family's Promise to yours, alone. I may not be the most sociable of people, but I do have a conscience- knowing someone so young has suffered through so much, and is still suffering- I found I couldn't sit idly by, regardless of who you or I am."

Frea's eyes fell closed, her fangs grinding down one one another. How the hell was she supposed to react to this? Finding this out? Realizing he knew what she had told herself she wouldn't be telling the Guild?

_I've never told them who I was before Chaitanya, I didn't remember until recently... but I wasn't going to tell them after I did remember, either. My last name... my Family, my brothers... mother, father.... tch...... Saige might not know them, but he also might...._

Her arms shifted, her hands folding together as she pressed them against her chest. Her shoulders shook slightly,

_Am I supposed to be upset that he knows? Angry he didn't say anything until now? Because I've been aware that everyone, everything I knew is just- gone..._

Frea's head tilted, her body moving as she bowed toward him slightly.

_That I was the only one who would ever know anything about all this time trapped inside my head.... alone..._

Saige blinked, looking confused as he watched her lower her head toward him, her hands clasping tightly about each other and her face hidden from view.

_And... I... I'm not angry.... I'm... tch......_

"T...thank you." She whispered softly, "..... thank you.... for watching out for me... helping me.... promising to..... thank you....."

Saige's eyes widened a little, his eyes flicking downward toward the few drops of moisture that hit the floor at her feet.

".... I know.... I'll need help, from my family... my friends... from you.....thank you. I won't forget, Saige..." She hissed shakily, her voice low as she sucked in a sharp, quiet breath. "..... thank you..... I thought.... I was the only one left.... who would ever remember what happened..... ever remember _any_ of them....." She took in a long, low breath, shaking her head as her hands unhooked and she quickly rubbed at her face, before straightening up again, eyes shinning and smiling sadly.

".... thank you, really. I hated the idea, they'd all been forgotten.." Frea murmured softly, "Forgetting things like that... it's awful. I hate it when important things don't get remembered, regardless of how bad they might have been... forgetting is always worse, than living with the memories." Saige's eyes softened slightly, "I'll remember everything, everything about them, about Gweo, you... me. And I'll remember what you've said, too. I might not be ready to lean on other people readily, but... I am going to try." She smiled, just a bit more. Saige smiled back, nodding at her with a small, slightly happy sigh.

"That is good to hear, Energess." He replied lightly, "I'm happy to see you gaining your confidence back, your fire too. You truly are amazing." Frea smiled a bit flusteredly, blushing just a little. "You are very welcome, I am more than happy to help you if I can."

_And I'm happy, somehow_

Frea's eyes fell closed as she took in a deep breath, she could feel her legs still trembling slightly- not out of emotion though, she was actually starting to feel worse, more dizzy and tired.

".... are there any Communication Lacrima's around here I can use?" Frea asked, earning a tilt of his head. "... I think I should probably call the Guild, and tell them what's going on. And tell them not to wait up, since I already asked Master if we could go back on the train, instead of using Teleportation Magic." Saige quirked a brow at that, and Frea sighed. "... truth be told, being Transported here in the first place made me feel pretty sick... and now I'm not exactly feeling better than when I left...." She explained softly, Saige nodded.

"I understand." He murmured, his finger twirling in air as Magic flared from him. "I am sure Mr. Doranbolt will be happy to show you, and Jura would probably be happy to escort you as well." He chuckled, "Jura has been waiting rather patiently for us to finish talking. Go ahead with these two lads to call your Guild, I think Makarov wants to speak with me in the meantime."

Frea blinked in surprise, pale gold flashing next to Saige as Doranbolt appeared from thin air, glancing around wildly in shock and confusion at having been transported without wanting to. Saige waved a hand and Jura walked up to halt at Frea's side, nodding his head toward her with a small smile. "Congratulations on your new title." He told her softly, she smiled a little.

"Thanks.."

"W-What the hell...?!" Doranbolt snapped, his eyes landing on Saige who smiled easily. ".. did you...?!"

"Could you perhaps show Frea here where there are Communication Lacrimas she can use?" Saige asked lightly, Doranbolt paused, blinking several times in confusion. "She's looking to contact her Guild, while the rest of us are working to finish up here."

"... uh... yeah.. but.." Doranbolt mumbled, his eyes glancing toward Frea's smile for half a second. "... Lahar's been running me on errands, and he won't tell me what the hell is going on-"

"Ah, sorry... I bet everyone's busy." Frea cut him off softly, her fingers tapping together a bit nervously in front of her. "... but as for what's going on, the Council just appointed me as one of the... Ten Wizard Saints.. heh...."

Doranbolt went still, his face falling slack as he stared at her in sheer silence for a few seconds. Just like before, it almost seemed like he was waiting for her to tell him she was joking-

".... s-seriously...?!" He stammered, Frea nodded a bit.

"Yeah..." Frea mumbled, "... but uh, really... the Communication Lacrima? The Guild's probably been losing their minds all day..." He paused a second more, before nodding stiffly.

"Uh, yeah.. sure." He mumbled,

"Thanks."

* * *

 

Jura and Doranbolt stood in silence on either side of the door into the small room, where there sat a table with several Communication Lacrima atop in a line. Frea took a seat on a stool in front of one of them, her fingers tapping lightly against the glass surface, light popping up where she touched as she worked to connect it to the Lacrima in the Guild Hall.

Doranbolt swallowed slightly, his eyes casting sideways into the room for a second.

_Wizard Saint...?_

Frea sat back as the call started to go through, ringing as it waited for someone to answer the other end. She crossed her arms on the countertop, shoulders sagging slightly as she shook her head a little- the air was swimming with pale blue color for a few seconds before it faded again.

"Master, what's going on-?" Mira's face popped up in the surface of the glass, her voice filtering through the instant that the call connected- Erza and Moon pressed in on either side of her. Her blue eyes widened in the same instant that Moon's and Erza's did, Frea smiled slightly, her hand lifting from the table a bit to wave at them.

"Hey." Frea hummed, her head tilting to the side a bit.

"Frea!" All three girls said instantly, smiling back and looking relieved.

"Huh?!"

"Is that Frea calling?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Are you ok?!"

"FREA?!"

Frea flinched a little, eyes widening and sweatdropping slightly at the sheer amount of noise suddenly flooding up from the Lacrima, the image of Mira, Erza and Moon being pushed out of focus as several other people crowded in to get a look. They were pushing against eachother, growling and snapping at one another to move out of the way- Frea could imagine how much they really were pushing against eachother- the room that Lacrima was in was not that big. Especially not when it seemed from the faces she was seeing it looked like the whole Guild had tried to bud in,

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, HUH?!"

"OI! STOP PUSHING!"

Frea winced, her ears ringing at the noise in what had been a rather silent room. "N-not so loud!" She told them quickly, "You don't need to keep yelling at me either! If you'd just calm down I could tell you!"

_"Enough!"_

Frea recoiled, wincing when she heard the unmistakable sound of Erza's leg smacking against bodies- the faces in front of the screen disappearing as Erza kicked them out of the room again- Frea could see the redhead in the edge of the screen, looking quite annoyed.

"Frea?" Moon popped up in the face of the screen again, her eyes glittering. "You look a little pale, are you alright? You haven't gotten too dizzy have you?" She asked instantly, Frea sweatdropped.

".... nothing I haven't been able to handle just yet, Moon." Frea murmured, "Though I'm not gonna lie... I'm pretty beat at this point..." Moon grimaced slightly at that,

".. what's been going on? You've been gone for so long." Moon asked, Frea leaned her cheek in her hand.

"Jynx told you guys I'd pretty much convinced the Council I had nothing to hide, right?" Frea murmured, Moon nodded. Frea bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes narrowing slightly. "... did she mention anything else?"

"No?" Moon mumbled, Frea let out a sigh.

"Why did something else happen?" Mira asked, Frea smiled, shaking her head quickly as she sweatdropped a little more.

"N-no, nothing important for right now anyway." Frea replied quickly, Moon and Mira both narrowed their eyes at her.

 _"Frea."_ They growled warningly,

"S-seriously, it's not that big. It'll be better to just tell you about all the little details tomorrow." Frea replied, shaking her head a bit more. "I was just calling to let you guys know that I'm ok, and that we're pretty much done... Master's wrapping a few things up right now, but after that we'll start to head home."

"But what have you been doing for so long?" Erza asked,

"Yeah! And what's with that weird Saige guy that sent the Old Man a letter earlier?" Natsu popped into the picture, earning a small scowl from Erza.

"... ah, well the longest part of it was just answering questions." Frea replied softly, "There was a lot to talk about, that's what's taken so long." Erza nodded slightly in understanding, "... as for Saige... he's someone I met while ago, at the Rainbow Sakura Festival. He's been doing his best to help out with all of this."

"He's a Wizard Saint, from what Aisha said." Chase leaned in on Mira's right, Frea nodded. "You never mentioned him, Teach."

"Grant you, I've had a lot of things on my mind since right after the Festival." Frea grumbled, Chase blinked, sweatdropping slightly.

".... right..."

"So you'll be home soon, then?" Moon asked, Frea paused.

"... well, actually we're gonna take the train back." Frea murmured softly, earning blinks of surprise from everyone on the other end. "... so we're not gonna be back until it's pretty late."

"Wouldn't coming back the way you left be faster?" Gray ducked into the image next,

".... well, yeah... but..." Frea mumbled, "..... coming here through Transportation Magic made me feel pretty sick, and that was before I spent the whole day standing around, arguing, and..." She trailed off, grimacing slightly. "..... It'll be easier on me, taking the train.. even if it does take longer. Sorry." She saw the concern flicker on their faces at the words, but she didn't pause long enough to let them say anything. "... that was other reason I called, I wanted to tell you guys not to wait up for me. I know you guys have a lot of questions- but I'm exhausted, all I wanna do is go to sleep when I get back... so I'd rather just tell you the full story tomorrow."

Her hands moved as she brought them up, clapping together in front of her. "Please?" She asked softly, "I hate to make you guys wait, but I just don't have the energy to get into it today."

There was a small moment of silence, their eyes widening a little and looking a little taken aback as Frea's voice dropped on the other end. It was a huge change from how she had ordered them to do what she wanted that very morning- and now she was asking, so gently, and almost nervously.

"... alright." Frea blinked at the answer, what people she could see in the screen nodded slightly.

"We can wait another day, we won't push you if you're tired, Frea." Mira said softly,

"Yeah, you rest up for now."

"We can hold over till tomorrow."

"We're just glad it all went ok."

There we soft calls coming from the people who had kept themselves from crowding in again. Frea smiled, "Thank you." She hummed,

"I'll come pick you up from the Train Station later, Frea." Moon told her, Frea nodded.

"Alright."

"Would you like us to come with her, Frea?" Erza asked, Mira nodding slightly at the question.

"I can come too, if you'd like." Wendy piped in, poking her head in between Moon and Mirajane. Frea shook her head,

"No, you guys get some sleep." Frea replied easily, "That goes for the rest of you too, you're probably all pretty tired from being so tense all day, right?" They seemed to stiffen, looking a little nervous at the assumption as they glanced away from her nervously.

"... ok...." They relented softly, Frea smiled a bit more, nodding her head.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow.... we're gonna have a lot to talk about."

"Don't forget Granny's going to want to see you pretty soon, Frea." Wendy added, Frea sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I kind of figured..." Frea sighed,

_She's gonna kill me, though..._

* * *

 

"You wanted a word with me, yes?"

Master Makarov blinked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned from the commotion of Frea talking to the Guild up the hallway a ways. His eyes landed on Saige, who smiled slightly.

"I take it you received my letter before the Council's summons came?" Saige asked lightly, Master nodded stiffly.

".... I've never known you to get personally involved in anything that didn't include you directly, Saige." Master grumbled, "I have to wonder why it is you have taken such an interest in what happens with Frea."

_Right to the point it seems_

Siage's hands fell on his hips, smiling just slightly. "You are worried about her." He said simply, Master stiffened. ".... As well you should be, you and I both know her troubles are far from over. What becomes of her Magic is something to be concerned over, especially as her strength returns." Master sweatdropped slightly.

"... What do you know of it?" He asked lowly,

"The same as you. Her Magic increased and grew exponentially when she battled against Mordren, enough so her body had no time to adjust to it. At the level it is now, she's never had so much Magic Power- and it will be hard for her to keep it under control. Should she lose control, her Magic could harm her almost as irreparably as it did before, and perhaps worse." Master's shoulders tightened a little, "... Maybe even some day, enough to kill her."

Master swallowed, his fists balling at his sides. "... I've never come across a case this extreme... I have never known anyone who's Magic grew as quickly as hers has, or to the level it is." Master mumbled, "..... And I am lost on how to help her, as much as it pains me to admit it... I know of nothing I can do."

"You care for your Guild as much as any parent, Makarov. I know it must be hard to see them hurt, or struggling- more so when you cannot find a way to ease their suffering." Saige said softly, "I may not have the same experience, but I do feel it when I see people suffering in front of me. And it is not so easy to turn away." Master blinked, "I've had my eye on Frea since you sent her to Capture that Demon of Zeref on behalf of the Council. A feat that should have granted her plenty reason to have been anointed a Wizard Saint before now." Saige murmured, "It was clear to me she was someone of incredible power- so I kept an eye out, and when it became clear some great darkness was rearing its head- and she was at the center of it, I had to do what I could. Though I fear I did little back then, the circumstances she faces now are something I can assist in- and I intend to." Master's eyes widened slightly, ".... If I don't do something, I'm afraid she'll only end up getting herself killed. And I think we can both agree she has been through more than enough already."

"..... What do you mean, you can help her now....?" Master asked instantly,

"I have a few ideas on how to help her control her Magic, one of which I have already started with." Saige replied, gesturing toward the direction Frea disappeared down. "A Limiter, made in Adgnei- powerful enough to channel and store the excess Magic she has right now, and help to force her Magic to mellow out a bit- without simply trapping the Magic inside of her where it might do harm." Master's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping slightly in slight awe. "It is not a permanent solution, but for now I expect it will help her a great deal- maybe even be enough to give her time to adjust to the Magic on her own." He paused,

".... Later on, I think she'll need a bit more than just a Limiter. When that time comes I plan to train her to control this Power that's grown so strong inside of her." Saige murmured, his eyes tracing the hallway as his voice dropped slightly. ".... I've seen a few things that can relate to this situation, and I'm confident I can help her find a way to take control again."

Master stared, his mind whirling slightly as he kept Saige in his gaze, stiff and jaw dropped slightly.

_He... He was serious...?_

Master's jaw clenched slightly, his eyes falling as his fists clenched a bit tighter. His eyes fell closed a moment, shoulders hunching.

_"I do think his intentions are sincere."_

Makarov couldn't find himself disagreeing with her.

Saige glanced back toward Makarov, blinking in surprise to see the other man bowing toward him suddenly and out of near nowhere- a sudden change in the wariness of the man that he hadn't been expecting so soon at all.

"... Thank you, Saige... For helping her where I could not." Master murmured lowly, his voice tense. Saige shook his head slightly, smiling lightly as he waved a hand at Makarov.

"No need, Makarov." He replied easily, earning Master's quirked brow as he straightened slightly. Saige hummed good-naturedly, his orange eyes flashing slightly. "I think I should be the one thanking you, for taking such good care of her all these years- through everything."

Master's eyes narrowed in confusion, not sure what the other man meant- but Saige started to turn away, waving a hand behind him, smiling still as he started to head away.

"Goodnight, Makarov. Tell the Energess goodbye for me."

Master stood alone in the corridor for awhile, watching Saige walk away in sheer silence. Master let out a low breath, turning the opposite direction once Saige was out of all sight.

_..... That brat had him watching for that long.....?_

Master's jaw clenched a little as he started forward,

_.... I'm glad he was... If he really can help her._

* * *

 

_Earlier that Morning-_

_"What?"_ Laxus growled, his eyes narrowing to slits down at Moon as her ears swiveled back slightly.

"They left about half an hour ago." She mumbled, her paws crossing over her chest as she sighed. "... Frea was pretty adamant on the Guild letting the Council have what they want... Which no one's been very happy about." She mumbled, motioning toward the Guild of people frowning and brooding the lot of them.

Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow cast Laxus a glance each, sweatdropping slightly.

"She said she didn't want to start any trouble, so she went with the Council willingly." Moon mumbled, Laxus scowled slightly, his jaw clenching in agitation as his eyes fell closed.

"...tch... Damned woman." He growled lowly,

 _The_ _**one** _ _morning I-_

He growled, a vein ticking on his forehead as small flickers of lightning sparked around him for half a second. Moon and the Thunder-God Tribe stiffened slightly, all of them grimacing slightly.

_He looks pissed..._

Laxus turned on his heel and stalked toward the stairs, still looking miffed and saying absolutely nothing as the four watched him go in somewhat strained silence.

"..... he looks annoyed." Moon mumbled,

"..... We did get here later than usual." Freed mumbled, his eyes watching Laxus move up to the second floor slowly. "..... It is a bit of a surprise to hear that Frea ordered the Guild to stand down when the Council came in- and we missed all of it."

Evergreen let out a low huff, her legs crossing as took a seat down at the bar, pushing her glasses up her nose. ".... What was she thinking? Even if she didn't want to cause trouble, to just go willingly like that?" Evergreen grumbled, "It's not as if she's in the right sort of health to be gallivanting around Era. Everyone knows that."

"... And she still left, hmm?" Bixlow sighed, smirking just slightly as he cast Evergreen a look. "Careful there, Ever. It sounds like you've started to care~"

"Hmph." Evergreen huffed hotly, Freed sighed slightly.

"Hopefully she gets through with the Hearing no worse for wear..." Freed said lowly, Moon nodded a little, though she looked concerned at the thought.

Laxus sat down at one of the tables on the second floor with a growl, lightning still flickering about his person in his barely muffled annoyance. He heard Freed say the words on the floor below and his jaw clenched harder.

 _She goddamn better... I'm going to kill her. The_ _**one** _ _damn day..._

* * *

 

The train-car was quiet and dim, the train pulling quickly over the tracks as the moon remained half-full in the sky overhead.

Master's halfway open eyes moved from watching Frea across from him, her back against the window and feet propped up on the seat. Her arms were hooked around her body, hugging herself slightly as her head tilted to rest against the seat, eyes closed and breathing softly- moonlight glinted off the silver chain and pendant wrapped around her wrist. She'd taken up her seat there and immediately fallen quiet, once they settled in and even before the train had started to move- tiredness dragging sorely at her heels no matter how hard she tried to stay ahead of it.

He let out a low sigh, leaning his chin in his hand.

".... She's kept up really well."

Master blinked, his eyes moving toward the owner of the voice- Jura, who had decided to ride the train with them, and who was sitting across the isle with his hands in his sleeves. Jura cast Frea a small, sympathetic look, letting out a small breath. "... There were a few times she looked ready to fall over, no matter how hard she tried to hide it- she was clearly starting to feel worse the longer things went on. And even so, she never complained, or let herself give in to how awful she must be feeling." Jura murmured, Master nodded slightly, worry falling into his face a moment.

"... thank you for keeping an eye on her, Jura." Master murmured, Jura nodded.

"Truth be told I did little." Jura replied, shaking his head slightly. "..... I did what I could, after Serena appeared..... but there was little that I could do, with how quickly the conflict was started and over with."

 _"What?"_ Master murmured instantly, eyes flashing as Jura stiffened slightly- eyes widening as he halted.

"..... no one told you.." Jura mumbled, Master's eyes narrowed.

"Told me what? What conflict with Serena?" Master growled, Jura grimaced, his eyes falling closed and thoroughly hating what he'd stepped into without realizing it.

".... God Serena answered the summons when he realized it was Frea that was being questioned. We were all unaware he had come at all- until he showed himself, by immediately attacking her." Jura mumbled quietly, his eyes staying closed as Master's face pulled into a mix of anger and terror at once. "He wanted to test his strength against hers, seeing as how she was the one who stood against, and won, with Mordren."

"He did _what?!"_ Master snapped, his voice low as not to wake Frea up, but no less seething. Jura grimaced a little at the rage suddenly bubbling up inside of the older man. "If that insolent little brat laid a finger on her-!"

"He didn't." Jura interrupted lowly, his eyes flashing toward Makarov who scowled slightly. "When Serena first appeared we were all too stunned to react- but Frea did. He sent his Magic out toward her, and she destroyed it, easily- before sending Serena to crash through the wall on the opposite side of the room."

Master's anger shattered in a wash of astonishment, his eyes growing wide and his jaw dropping at the words.

Frea did... did _what?!_

"Needless to say everyone was about as shocked as you, Makarov." Jura grumbled, ".... I had not thought anyone capable of laying a finger on Serena- but Frea destroyed his attack and retaliated in the matter of a few seconds, and Serena was likely as surprised as we were." He shook his head, grumbling under his breath a moment. "After that, Saige and I stepped in- along with that younger girl, Jynx. We were able to halt Serena's actions before he could do much else... but the damage had been done already."

Master stiffened, his jaw clenching as his eyes shot toward Frea on instinct.

".... though Serena may not have hit her, having to fight back against him at all took quite the toll on her, almost instantly." Jura mumbled, "... it took a while for her to regain her bearings again afterward. Saige seemed rather worried as well, but he assured us that she hadn't gained any new injuries afterward." Master stiffened slightly, his eyes glittering as his shoulders hunched slightly. ".... forgive me, I had thought someone had told you already." Jura murmured softly, Master shook his head.

"... No, it's alright. Thank you for telling me, and stepping in when she was in trouble." Master murmured lowly, his anger simmering down as he sighed, his chin pressing into his folded hands as he shook his head a few more times. ".... damned Serena..... "

But she hit him? And _destroyed_ his Magic? Master was very aware that Frea had been forbidden from using Magic on Porlyusica's orders, and he agreed- but he couldn't find himself mad she had used it to protect herself... just angry she had had to at all. He was sure Porlyusica would be cross, once she found out- _he_ was cross, but it got overlaid by worry in almost no time at all.

She'd looked exhausted, she'd said so herself- and having asked him to take the train home instead, he'd figured she wasn't feeling well enough to handle the sensation of Teleportation Magic. But she must be feeling much worse than that, and the comment of 'being sore' was probably more being _in pain_.

_... brat...._

Jura sighed silently, his eyes watching Makarov as the older man sat in stiff silence, brow furrowed and shoulders tense. ".... she's strong, Makarov. Given a little time to rest, I'm sure she'll be alright." Jura assured quietly, Master nodded slightly.

".... I know.... I simply wish things like this would quit happening so often." Master mumbled, ".... she's always getting into trouble, so many of my brats do. They're always getting into some conflict or other, destroying things, making a mess.... " His shoulders hunched a little bit more, ".... it's just been a long time since any of them have ended up this hurt..."

Jura nodded slightly, "I understand." Jura's eyes fell closed as silence settled between them again, both of them sitting in stillness and in their own thoughts as the train continued forward, and the night outside passed by on end. Frea still asleep in her seat as the time dragged by, until the train slowed to a halt and Makarov looked up as Jura climbed to his feet.

"This is my stop." Jura murmured quietly, dipping his head toward Makarov- who blinked. "It was good to see you again, Makarov. Hopefully next time we meet it will be under better circumstances."

"Indeed." Master murmured, nodding his head in return. "Thank you again, and be safe." Jura smiled, waving a hand behind him as he climbed off the train and left Frea and Master Makarov behind.

Master's eyes flickered over toward Frea as the train started off again, her arms hugging her body tightening just slightly as she seemed to shiver- but never woke up regardless. Master leaned forward a little, his hand landing lightly on shoulder for a few seconds, before he pulled back again and settled into his seat a bit more.

* * *

 

She was floating in and out of someplace dark and some place swaying, her head throbbing in both places and her skin crawling. There were moments where she felt her body bounce, just a little- and her stomach immediately flashed in pain that moved out toward her arms, down her legs- every time it happened the pain spread just a little bit further.

She couldn't force her head out of the darkness, she hadn't hardly any strength to try- the little she did the more uneasy she felt, the colder.

Small snippets of the day's events pecked at the corners of her mind, nothing clear, nothing whole- it was a wash of everything that blended together almost exactly like the colors in the air did before she blinked them away.

Today had been crazy, to say the least. She'd left knowing she would have to prove her innocence, knowing she'd have to answer so many questions, fight so many things... and in the end she fought little with words and more with Magic.

Serena, Dragon Slayer with eight Dragon Slayer Lacrima..... using Magic after not having been for a month, feeling it surge inside of her, vying for Power- panicking.

Fear, terror, because-

..... the Council admitting she had done nothing wrong, telling them and the Saints about everything.... them _thanking_ her.

Being made a Wizard Saint, finding out who Saige was, why he knew so much- knowing now that he knew who _she_ was, where she was from- her last name.

 _Frea Nadege..._ she'd never told the Guild about it, ever. And she wasn't sure she ever would.

The Limiter; words couldn't describe just how much weight it seemed to bring off her shoulders, how much less effort she had to put forward into pushing against her Magic, keeping it under wraps, buried. She could hardly breath she was so focused on doing that- and the instant he'd wrapped that thing around her wrist, she could breathe easy again.

_The water-_

She shivered again, her head throbbing worse, heavier, sharper.

_... falling... suffocating..._

She shuddered, the pain like a wave that rammed into her in seconds.

_Roaring, frothing-_

"Frea."

The roaring in her ears broke off into deafening silence, her head felt like it was going to split open, her body stiff, her skin crawling as she fought to force her eyes open-

"..... Frea." That voice was a little louder, a little clearer- and a bit gentler.

Frea felt cold run down her spine, her eyes cracking open and feeling the warmth of someone's hand on her knee, another on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath, groaning slightly as she shook her head a little, blinking several times to try and get the world to focus around her.

".... wake up, brat. We're home." The voice told her quietly, no conviction and nothing but fondness in the name 'brat' that was usually said in annoyance.

The haziness faded in front of her eyes enough to make out the dim of the train car, her world spinning for a few seconds as she tilted her head to the left. Her eyes glittered faintly in the dark, finding Master Makarov standing close to her, his hand on her shoulder and her knee as he gently pulled her away from whatever sort of sleep that had been. He peered up at her carefully, eyes narrowed as she seemed to struggle into wakefulness- his jaw tightening a little when he felt her shiver slightly.

"... mmm... what..?" She mumbled, her hand moving to press against her forehead as she took in a deep breath.

"We're back in Magnolia, it is time to get off." He repeated softly, Frea nodded a little in understanding. She sat up slightly, moving her legs off the seat with a small hiss as his hands drew back, but stayed hovering as she leaned forward, her hands hooking behind her neck as she took in a deep, low breath.

".....mmm, I missed Jura getting off then..?" She mumbled softly, yawning partway through. Master nodded, and Frea shook her head slightly. "... oh well..."

Her hands unhooked from behind her neck, Master took a small step back from her. "... are you alright?" He asked,

"... yeah... just... groggy..." She answered slowly, Master held out a hand for her, she blinked at it, before taking it lightly as he helped pull her up onto her feet- his eyes narrowed slightly when she felt a little cold in his hold. She paused, swaying just a little before straightening up all the way- and letting go of his hand again. Master walked at her side, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and where he was going as they made their way off the train, he frowned a little when he noticed for the first time that she seemed to be limping.

The air felt fresh and crisp as they stepped outside, the scent of Magnolia crowding her senses- but the night air only made her feel colder, her breath hitching slightly as she shivered involuntarily- the movement made her head pound a little bit more.

_How is that fair...? I wake up and feel worse than when I fell asleep...._

She grumbled under her breath, following Master's lead as he lead her up the platform and toward the exit, she was more following the sound of his footsteps and his scent than she was actually looking at him- or paying attention for that matter. Her head was still in such a haze she was hardly thinking where she was putting her feet. She didn't even notice herself limping, she just wanted to go back to sleep again.

_Hmm..?_

She breathed in a bit, her eyes narrowing when she picked up Moon's scent with ease- and something sharper, pricklier- but familiar too. She drew to a halt, blinking fervently to try and clear her eyes a little, brushing up against Master as he slowed up to.

"Frea." Moon's familiar voice sounded, the grey Exceed floating forward with a soft, slightly relieved smile. She wrapped her arms lightly around Frea's neck as the Energy Dragon Slayer returned the gesture wearily, Moon pulled back as she grimaced a little. "... welcome back...but, you look more than ready to pass out..."

"... I did just wake up, you know." Frea replied wearily, shaking her head a little. She tilted her head past Moon, settling a questioning look on the person who the Exceed had previously been waiting beside. ".... why are you here?" She asked lowly, eyebrow quirking as she heard Moon let out a small sigh.

"... I told him he didn't have to..." Moon mumbled quietly,

"Tch... why do you think?" Laxus grumbled lowly, his eyes narrowed at her as Frea blinked.

"..... I told everyone they didn't need to wait up." Frea sighed, shaking her head slightly in exasperation. She grimaced slightly, her hand moving up toward her face as she pressed the palm of her hand lightly against her temple, her eyes closing as she grumbled- she never waited for him to garner a reply. ".... geez, whatever. Do what you want, just.... maybe tone down the annoyance a little....... my head hurts enough..."

He huffed as his only reply to the comment, and Frea let her hands land on her hips. She turned to look down at Master with a wary smile, "Alright, thanks for letting us ride the train, Master... but I'm just gonna head home now, all I want to do is sleep." Frea murmured, he nodded a little. "... I'll see you at the Guild tomorrow."

"Get plenty of rest, brat." He told her softly, "Will you be alright to make it home?"

"Mhmm, I got Moon with me..." Frea softly, trailing off as she tilted her head to the side. "... and Lightning-For-Brains, apparently..." Master blinked, his eyes flicking away toward his grandson who let out a small growl at the name.

"Alright." Master murmured, his eyes moving toward Moon. "Keep an eye on her for me, will you?"

"Of course." Moon replied with a small smile, "Goodnight, Master." She murmured lightly, floating at Frea's side as the Energy Dragon Slayer started forward, her hand lifting as she waved behind her.

"Night." She called back, passing Laxus by as his eyes narrowed at her- seeing her shoulders twitch as her body followed suit... she looked like she shivered, though he wasn't sure that was it entirely.

"... you keep a close eye on her too, Laxus."

Laxus let his eyes move away from her, as they met Master's for half a second, blinking at the comment that sounded like an order. Master just held his gaze steadily, his head tilting in the direction the two girls were moving off in.

There was a single second that passed between them with the look, before Laxus huffed again and started to follow behind Frea and Moon toward the edge of town and the road that lead toward the forest, and eventually toward Fairy Hills.

Master let out a breath as he watched them go, his eyes glittering. Once they were out of his sight, he turned toward the center of town and headed in, in silence.

"... Frea..." Moon murmured, her blue eyes glistening as she floated at Frea's shoulder. "...... how are you feeling really? You've been out and about all day... you're not used to it."

".... mmm....." Frea grumbled, her hands moving up to rest in her jacket pockets, eyes closed and walking stiffly- limping, as both Moon and Laxus noticed instantly. The lights of the town dimmed as they left the brick roadway's behind and moved up the cobbled path into the trees- that would eventually be more dirt than cobble.

".... kinda crappy.... my head's probably the worst thing..." Frea replied softly, Moon's eyes flashing. "Those Wizard Saints were.... ridiculous...."

Laxus' eyes narrowed, his ears training to the sound of Frea's breath catching slightly- her shoulders and body shaking as she shivered, again.

"Was it really that bad..?" Moon asked softly, her eyes darting away from Frea for a second as she weaved around a low hanging section of branch from the trees around them. Frea's shoulders hunched a little as she buried her hands a little deeper in her jacket pockets,

"..... I've never had a headache this bad.." Frea mumbled, her eyes opening for a second- only to see the world swimming in front of her, making her close them again. "..... I couldn't even begin to try and block out their Magic Power..... everything's just getting all jumbled..."

"... I'm sorry, maybe getting some sleep will help." Moon murmured,

"I hope so....." Frea mumbled softly, her shoulders shaking again as she bit down on her tongue. Moon blinked, her ears falling slightly at the action. Laxus' eyes narrowed to slits, he noticed it too-

".... are you cold....?" Moon asked slowly,

".... kinda... a little...." Frea grumbled, sweatdropping slightly. "... it's probably because of how tired I am.... and my whole body's sore...." She trailed off, missing the look that Moon gave her at the comment, she wasn't paying attention, really. She sighed, her voice dropping a little,

"..... I think.... Porlyusica's Potion might have finally... worn off all the way-"

She broke off in a hiss, a jolt of unbelievable pain racing up from her right leg- enough she stumbled, it buckling underneath her as her hands lift to push against the tree she'd suddenly tilted toward without warning, nor reason as she far as she could tell.

"Frea..!" Moon stammered, eyes wide and bristling slightly. Frea's jaw clenched, her eyes scrunched tight as she put all her weight on her left leg instead, using the tree for support.

"Tch... ow...." Frea growled lowly, cursing her leg in her head and the fact it decided to give up after everything. Really, how unfair was it that she woke up feeling worse than before? She huffed, her eyes opening halfway to glare down at the tree-

_Hmmm.....? .... My arms... are shaking...._

Her stomach flipped right then, her thrumming head suddenly whirling as she felt pain and weakness slam into her hard enough to snatch her breath away, her entire body felt suddenly, insanely cold- cold enough she felt numb, and weak....

Moon's eyes went wide, her ears dropping against her head as she watched all the color suddenly drain from Frea's face- the Energy Dragon Slayer's breathing picking up to shaky, quick little breaths as her entire body started to shake from head to toe. She groaned, her fingers digging into the tree as she swayed dangerously-

"F-Frea....!" Moon stammered, her paws hooking around her Partner's arm as she continued to lean against the tree, panting. "Hey, what just happened..?!"

"Tch... i... it's like.... it all just...... tch.... hit me... at.. once..." Frea hissed, her voice barely a whisper, Moon's heart leapt in her chest when she felt Frea starting to shake _badly_ under her hold, her entire form swaying.

".... You need to sit down..!" Moon said quickly, "You've pushed yourself too far, you need to take a-"

Frea's hands slipped from the tree before Moon finished, her legs giving out underneath her as Moon felt herself suddenly yanked downward in a split second as panic hit her full on.

"C-crap..!!"

Frea didn't hit the ground, Laxus had moved over in an instant, one hand catching her wrist and the other moving to curl his arm over her back and catch under her shoulder, pulling her into him before she fell too far. He hissed, eyes flashing as Frea caught herself at the last second- at least enough to keep herself on her feet, though he was mostly holding her up- she shuddered, wobbly and panting- she seemed to be in a daze that was quickly heading toward unconsciousness- but for a moment she halted, and he swallowed.

Moon let out a sigh of relief at his actions, and Laxus hissed under his breath- a shiver running down his spine when his hand caught her wrist- and she was _freezing_. What warmth she should have had seemed to have left her entirely, leaving her pale and shaking like a leaf- Moon couldn't have noticed it when she grabbed hold of Frea's arm and her jacket with it.

"Damn it Frea..." He growled lowly, had she been pushing it this far the entire time? Even feeling shitty enough she was hardly staying _awake?_

The idea pissed him off, but at the same time he somehow doubted it. She'd seemed a bit dazed since coming off the train, and up until that very second she had been doing fine, at least mostly.... this really just have hit her all at once, ramming straight into her when her leg finally gave out on her and when neither she nor anyone else had been else had been expecting it.

And it all suddenly hit _hard._

He hesitated a moment, his eyes flicking toward her face to see if she was listening or not- before he growled, bending down a little lower as he scooped her up into his arms bridal style with complete ease. Her head fell softly against his chest just under his chin as her arms moved to hug her body, hissing in pain at being moved. She shuddered again in his hold, her forehead pressing against the side of his neck and feeling like a block of ice compared to him- he felt his heart drop a little at it.

Moon had let Frea go as Laxus picked her up, eyes shinning in worry at just how quickly Frea had deteriorated out of nowhere. Her ears perked at the shaky breath Frea sucked in, Laxus' hold on her getting a little tighter as he pulled her a little closer.

"... Tch... She's freezing." He grumbled lowly, Moon stiffened, immediately pulling closer as she pressed her paw lightly against Frea's cheek- and grimaced.

"... Shit..." Moon mumbled, "... This is bad... If she's in enough pain, or even been put under too much strain....." Moon swallowed, her eyes flashing as she trailed off for a second. "....... her body might be starting to go into shock..." Moon hissed, Laxus sweatdropped slightly.

Not a pleasant idea, to say the least- and one that had unfortunately passed through his mind almost instantly.

"... That could definitely be why she's gotten this cold, and her temperature will just keep dropping if she really is..." Moon trailed off, her stomach doing a sudden flip.

".... This is really not good..... Moving her too much might even make it worse- but I don't even know what's really wrong." Moon hissed, mind racing and tail flicking nervously as she glanced up the road in the direction they had been heading. "... Tch... We need to get her to calm down, get her to warm up again- wait it out, the sooner we can lay her down somewhere and let her rest, the better. Before this gets any worse than it is." She sweatdropped, "... Fairy Hills is still pretty far away from here......."

"You coming, cat?"

Moon jumped, her head snapping around to see Laxus had started walking- briskly, but not too fast to make it easier on Frea- his feet veering down a side path. He cast the growl over his shoulder, sounding agitated as he left her behind. He'd started moving long before Moon had finished her sentence about getting Frea somewhere to lie down and warm up- he hadn't needed Moon to tell him what to do, he already knew. Any Mage worth anything knew what to do to treat injuries, and handle someone in enough pain and under enough stress that they started to react like this-

"B-but Fairy Hills is the other direction...?" Moon stammered, her wings flapping as she moved forward after him. He huffed,

"I'm not trekking through the forest to get there." He growled hotly, his eyes flicking down toward Frea when she stiffened in his hold, hissing as she hugged her arms around her stomach tighter. He bit the inside of his cheek, grimacing slightly. "... She's already hurting enough having me carry her- my place is closer. We're going there." Moon blinked in surprise,

".... Your place....?" Moon echoed,

"Hurry the hell up." Laxus snapped lowly, Moon jumped and went a little faster.

"R-right..."

"Tch..... You pain in my ass, _woman_...." Laxus hissed under his breath, ".... I sleep in for _one damn day_ and you run off to Era like an idiot, and come back worse than before...." He shot her a small glare, his eyes catching sight of the chain and pendant bracelet wrapped around her wrist. He stiffened a little, noticing for the first time that the pendant was that of the Wizard Saint Symbol.

. _... What did you get yourself into...?_

"....sorry...." He stiffened, eyes widening a little as Frea's voice trailed up to his ear, so low even he hardly heard her at all. ".... I didn't.... Know.... I would..... end u..p....this.... b..ad........ But...... Serena....." Laxus' eyes narrowed again at the name he had heard the Old Man mention- God Serena, Wizard Saint and someone he had also heard the Old Man say might start something if he'd shown up at Era today. And in that same instant he remembered Frea avoiding some subject when she'd called the Guild through the Lacrima.

He growled, "....tch... shut it." Laxus hissed lowly, his agitation flaring before he cut himself off before he said anything harsher.

Had he been at the Guild earlier this morning, and been there in time when the Council showed up- there probably would have been no way in _hell_ he let her go. Because he knew the instant he found out she had left, that she'd probably end up making herself worse- and of course he was right. But for the first time in a month he had let himself sleep in, sleep longer than waking up before dawn so he could keep an eye on her dumbass. It had been the first time in a month she had been allowed back to her house, and he'd figured she'd sleep well into the day after doing so. So he hadn't forced himself to wake up, and because of that- he wasn't there to keep her from doing something stupid.

Because _of course_ she'd do something this dumb the _one day_ he wasn't around to snap her head off for it. And for a minute he was pissed at her, _and_ everyone else in the Guild for letting her go at all-

_Tch.... I've gotten so used to how you think, I know when you're about to do stupid things..._

She tensed up in his hold, shaking violently as she pressed her nose into the crook of his neck, her breaths shuddering as he swallowed, his anger dissipating in an instant. Getting pissed at her right now wasn't gonna help anything, but he would sure as hell snap at her later- after she'd gotten over this and back to (somewhat) normal. After she wasn't in a daze and shaking so badly, and his own stomach had managed a way to work itself from the sudden knot it was in right now.

"....damn it....... just try and take it easy, Frea." he murmured a bit more quietly.

Moon's ears perked a little, her eyes softening slightly as she flew a little bit behind Laxus' shoulder as they continued through the woods quietly- hearing instantly his voice dropping and her heart fluttering slightly at a sudden gentleness in his voice she hadn't heard before.

_.... If I didn't know any better... I'd think he insisted on coming with me to the Train Station because he was worried something like this would happen..._

Moon's eyes flashed a little, her ears dropping as she watched Frea bury her face in the crook of his neck a little more, clearly flirting with wakefulness and delirium- but awake enough she was shaking and hurting. She saw Laxus slow, just a tiny bit- holding her closer to him, making sure he jostled her as little as could be managed.

Moon swallowed, her eyes glittering _.... but I know that's exactly why he came..._

They said nothing to one another as Laxus lead the way through the dark, Moon's eyes narrowing against it as the path widened a little and the trees thinned- the form of a house suddenly rising up ahead of them, backed by a small rise in the forest around them- and really about halfway between Magnolia and Fairy Hills.

Moon drew ahead to open the front door for him when he grumbled for her to do so, only faintly surprised the door was unlocked- she moved in and to the side as he walked inside without a care about how dark the inside was- what light was available came from sparse little moonlight breaking through the trees and through windows across from them, and a set of glass doors.

Moon paused a minute after closing the door, eyes wide in surprise as she glanced around the first room quickly- it seemed a living room of sorts with wide open floors around a small dip in the center where a fireplace sat, and further to the right there was a bar and a kitchen connected. She couldn't see anything all that well in the dim, and didn't have time to wonder on it before hurrying off after Laxus- who turned left down a hallway immediately and toward the room at the very end (passing two other doors, one on each side), the door cracked open just slightly as he easily nudged it aside.

Moon blinked, scanning the next room to see a large bed set in the center of the wall on their right upon walking in, flanked by two nightstands on either side and directly across from an opening that lead to a big bathroom, from what Moon could tell. The opposite wall from the door had a large window, dressers, and a closet too- with there being an armchair set on the wall with the door and to the right. To the left was a desk, and it looked almost unnaturally clean- Moon couldn't find herself thinking he'd keep everything as neat as it was.

_This is his room...._

Moon flew forward as he headed toward the bed, shifting the comforter aside when he paused for her to do so, before slowly setting Frea down- both of them flinching slightly when Frea winced rather harshly. Moon lighted down on the bed, pulling the comforter up and over Frea, stopping at her chest as her paw moved to press lightly against Frea's forehead. Moon swallowed the lump that formed in her throat- she was still freezing, and she looked so pale she was like a ghost..... it was a sight that instantly reminded her of how Frea had looked when they rushed her back to the Guild after Mordren-

_..... please Frea... please don't...._

Moon jumped, her thoughts snapping back when she realized Laxus had moved- his coat dropping down on top of Frea as he shrugged it off, and moved toward the closet on the opposite wall. Moon blinked, pulling the coat up a little as she watched Laxus from the corner of her eye-

He hissed under his breath, shaking his head as he pulled a blanket from the closet and left it open- turning back around and heading toward the bed. He only had the one, he never needed extra's because he never got cold enough, and he didn't live with anyone else to worry over, usually.

He unfolded the blanket and let it fall softly on the bed and over Frea, who was shaking so badly still the bed was moving too.

Moon's ears pressed flat against her head, her stomach twisting in worry as she moved underneath the blankets and pressed herself up close to Frea, her arms hooking lightly around the Energy Dragon Slayer's torso as she brought herself underneath her arm a little. Moon's tail curled around her hand, burying her nose into Frea's chest and hating how much her Partner was shaking, her breaths uneven and trembling too- hating it more when she heard Frea wince.

"Easy Frea... easy..." Moon mumbled softly, though she wasn't sure Frea was awake enough to hear it at all.

Laxus watched Moon in silence, sinking down to sit crosslegged on the floor at the edge of the bed, his eyes narrowed to slits as she let his elbows rest on the bedtop. His ears trained to Frea's breathing, his eyes moving from Moon toward the Energy Dragon Slayer instead- waiting, tense.

_.... you idiot.... what were you thinking.....?_

His jaw clenched slightly,

_...... you had to know pushing yourself this hard was gonna backfire....._

He heard her breathing hitch, she hissed, her fangs grinding down on each other as she shuddered hard enough her body hurt more because of it. Her head shook a little, her face plastered in pain and discomfort, dodging in and out of reality without end- never enough to be awake, but never far enough to fall under the waves all the way.

Moon pressed herself a little closer, her heart aching. Frea hissed, her body tensing up under Moon, her voice shaky as she shuddered again. The arm Moon had pushed herself under shifted, Frea holding the Exceed a little closer, her shoulders hunching, the shaking never ceasing and just getting worse as the minutes dragged by. Moon felt her stomach dropping with each one, _it's not working, she's not warming up... she's getting colder, shaking more.... at this rate if she wasn't already going into shock before... she's...._

_.... damn it Frea... what do I do....? How hard did you push yourself, to end up like this..? How could you have even managed to push yourself this far at all...? You were acting fine...._

Moon's eyes snapped open, feeling the bed move underneath them. She'd been so intent on Frea she'd forgotten entirely that Laxus was there,

His eyes hardly left her, he could see her shaking get worse, hear her breathing pick up and tremble more because of it- see the pain get worse too. He sat in stiff silence for near ten minutes, his jaw clenching harder and his shoulders tensing more- before he shifted, his hand moving to draw across the bed and press lightly against the inside of Frea's neck, her skin cold as ice and her body shuddering under the contact.

He'd been ready to wait it out all night, watching her if he had to- but that wasn't working, she wasn't calming down and he knew it.

His hand drew away slowly as he got to his feet, slipping his shoes off with little a sound and leaving them where Moon had set Frea's down in the first place, circling the bed to the opposite side as he let out a silent breath.

Moon's head lift slightly, her eyes widening and glittering in the dim as she watched Laxus settle down in the bed with the both of them, moving himself under the blankets and inching closer, his hands slowly, gently winding around Frea as he pulled her shaking, freezing form into him. Frea hissed a little at being touched, Laxus stiffened at it- but she relaxed regardless, letting out a small, slightly deeper breath as she moved herself a little, but enough her head rest against his shoulder.

Moon blinked, astounded as her eyes caught his for the smallest instant- he frowned at her, looking both nervous and miffed all at once.

"Don't say a word." He growled lowly, Moon blinked once more, before shaking her head a little.

"... I wasn't going to." She mumbled quietly, letting her head fall back again.

She wasn't sure how long had gone by before her mind gave way to sleep, silence settled in on the three of them and Moon couldn't keep herself awake any longer.

Frea stopped shaking at some point, her breathing evening out as her pain seemed to fade a little too- and what halfway haze her mind had been pushed into was lifted. She shifted, asleep still even as she moved closer toward the warmth beside her, just on instinct.

The air smelled of mountain air, and the sky in the middle of a dry storm- mixing together and tinged with something sweet. And so utterly familiar....

_... Aleuruen...._

* * *

 

He was pulled away from somewhere empty. The silence got broken apart by something, something that sounded like.... someone's breath shaking, gasping nearly.

His eyes opened to see the roof over his head, dim and tinged a grey color that instantly told him it wasn't dawn yet. He didn't remember falling asleep, at least not until-

He blinked, stiffening a little as he felt someone's hand clench tightly around his lower arm- their nails digging into his skin with a small prick of pain. His eyes narrowed, his head shifting from the pillow as he glanced down- halting.

Frea had moved from where she'd been pressed between him and Moon, her head resting lightly against his chest and her shoulder underneath his, almost hugging him as one arm curled over his chest and her hand holding onto his arm- Moon was curled up in a ball and pressed up against Frea's back on her other side.

He blinked a few times, finding that he'd moved too while he was asleep, his free arm curled around her shoulders and resting on her side, keeping her close as the blankets and his coat lay around them, messed up- Frea's jacket too, she looked like she'd taken it off at some point in the middle of the night without him or anyone else noticing it.

He might have been more focused on the closeness- if his attention didn't immediately snap on to her and the way she'd tensed up, her face pulling in hints of pain and discomfort, shaking slightly as she seemed to suck in air in uneven breaths, her hold on his arm getting tighter and more painful as he bit down on his tongue to stop from hissing. She was fidgeting slightly, and more so quickly, a bead of sweat dripping down her face as she hissed.

His heart clenched, eyes flashing as he saw fear work it's way into her expression even as she continued to sleep-

Moon mewed a little in her sleep too, shifting closer to Frea and hardly awake for even the smallest of seconds when she felt Frea start to fidget against her.

It probably wasn't really an often occurrence with Frea, but it had probably gotten more common since Mordren- not that Frea would ever admit to it, or talk about it- he was pretty sure. But even Laxus had seen this happen a few times, and several when she was drifting in and out of delirium those two weeks she'd been dying.

_Nightmare_

Frea's hold on his arm got tighter again, he hissed lowly, flinching a little and barely stopping himself from snatching his arm away on instinct. He growled under his breath, his hand on her hip moving up slightly to land on her shoulder- his thumb tracing lightly across her skin and the Fairy Tail Emblem, as he let his chin rest against the top of her head.

From the way she was gasping for air, he thought maybe he had an idea what the nightmare was about- and despite himself, his stomach knotted. It was a thought that stuck with, and gnawed at him ever since that night- and he hated it.

Two weeks straight, she'd been trapped in that place..... _drowning_...... and he knew well enough it was more than a dream, it was real... and she'd lived it... he'd lived it. But he'd only been there for a few minutes..... and she'd never once brought it up again, after snapping at him for coming after her. He figured she likely didn't want to think about it if she didn't have to..... and he knew better than to force her to, not after what she'd experienced, not after seeing her so shaken and broken apart after pulling her back up.

He grimaced, sweadropping a little.

_Easy, Frea...._

The prickle of pain of her nails digging into him faded away after a few tense moments, her body relaxing underneath him as her breathing eased a little.

"....... I'm sorry...."

His eyes snapped open in surprise, his head tilting down as he blinked- he saw her silver eyes flash slightly in the dim of the room, only half-way open as her hand moved, her finger's trailing along his arm as she frowned. She could see small, faint little lines where she had seen wounds once upon a time, after he'd pulled her out of the Reach. He usually had his coat on, so she couldn't- but he'd taken it off, and the shirt he had on had no sleeves either. And though they were mostly faded to nothing now- she could see the places the wounds had been, and her stomach knotted.

Her mind had pulled away from waters dark and smelling of death, her lungs heaving for air, struggling as she got pulled further underneath- pulled from the nightmare because even though her head was still throbbing, she felt pain, _his_ pain- slight as it was. She realized instantly she had grabbed on to him, and she was holding too tightly.

Her eyes fell closed again, her eyelids too heavy to keep open as her trailing fingers stilled too. A sliver of light from the window glinted dimly from the chain and pendant wrapped around her wrist,

"..... sorry..... I didn't mean to... hurt you..." She breathed, her voice dropping away again as exhaustion rose to bite at her heels still. His eyes flashed, narrowing slightly as he shifted the arm she had been holding onto- his hand falling softly on top of hers, his other hand moving back down again to her side.

"..... don't worry about it.." He mumbled lowly, shaking his head slightly and immediately deciding he wasn't going to move- she looked comfortable enough, and she was clearly still tired as hell. He wasn't going to shatter what calm she'd fallen into, it was enough that she didn't feel like she was freezing, she'd calmed down- her health mellowing out again. And at the moment, that was all he really cared about.

He disliked the way his stomach knotted and his heart ached too much to get worked up and try and put some distance between the both of them. And he'd never admit it out loud, but it wasn't like he was uncomfortable either.... and he was tired too, his mind was teetering toward sleep again just like hers.

_....... you wear me out..... woman...._

".... just go back to sleep....."

* * *

 

"......mmm....... Moon..."

Moon's ears twitched, her sleep pulled apart by the soft voice and the sensation of someone nudging her softly. Someone's hand fell on her hip, pulling her gently out of the ball she'd curled up into, rolling over as she blinked up at a roof that was unfamiliar.

".... Moon...." the voice murmured again, low and wispy and tired. Moon yawned, rolling over on to her side and her blue eyes matching with Frea's silver ones, the Energy Dragon Slayer smiling slightly a few inches away from Moon- still laying in bed.

Moon blinked a few times, her eyes widening slightly as her attention moved from Frea up a little-

Laxus had his arms held lightly around Frea's torso and shoulders as the Energy Dragon Slayer lay on her side, his nose pressed against the inside of her neck- asleep still, his face barely visible around Frea's hair- Frea smiled a little nervously, seeing Moon's eyes grow wide at the sight. The Exceed sweatdropped, immediately doing her best not to smirk,

_Oh my.... That's..._

"..... Sorry to wake you up, Moon..." Frea murmured, her gaze glassy and hazed slightly- she looked rather tired srill, and Moon was a little surprised she had woken up- Moon paused, her eyes moving toward the window to see sunlight filtering through.

".... Are you alright?" Moon asked softly, her paw reaching forward to land lightly on Frea's cheek- she felt fine, at any rate.

"... Yeah, I'm just tired still...." Frea murmured,

"Is your headache any better?"

"...... Not really, but.... A little...." Frea breathed, "...... It might get better if I sleep a bit more.... But I was wondering, did you bring my bag with you?"

"... No, but I can bring it here if you want." Moon murmured, Frea nodded slightly.

".... I think I have some spare clothes in it, but I might not..... I was wondering if you'd be willing to head up to Fairy Hills and grab some if there isn't any?" Moon quirked and eyebrow, "..... I wanna sleep in a little bit more.... But I don't think its gonna go over well if Erza or Mira try knocking on our door and they realize we never made it back last night." Moon's eyes widened slightly,

"... You're right." Moon mumbled, ".... They'll probably freak out......" Frea nodded slightly, Moon let out a breath and moved to sit on her heels. "... Alright, you rest up a bit more... I'll head over and grab a few things, and put out whatever fire might get started up..."

"....Thanks..." Frea sighed, her eyes dropping closed again. Moon smiled slightly, her eyes glittering at the both of them, before she shook her head and hopped lightly off the bed, Magic sparking up from her hand as she transported Frea's bag to her and it dropped into her hold.

Moon's tail flicked behind her, purring slightly as she smirked a little to herself. She opened the bag up, finding it near empty with only some money, the room keys to Fairy Hills, and a pair of dark colored jean shorts.

Moon sighed, shrugging a little to herself. It wasn't as if they'd gone anywhere that required supplies for the last month, so it wasn't a surprise the bag was a little empty. She set it down on the nightstand softly, her wings appearing as she hopped into the air, casting a small glance backward as she halted at the door.

They were both asleep, their breathing low and completely at ease.

Moon purred, moving out of the house with little a sound and heading toward Fairy Hills- the sunlight shining through the trees overhead as morning set in deeper. Moon's tail swished behind her, smirking as she shook her head.

_.... so adorable..!_

* * *

 

_This scent..... it's everywhere..... It's almost like......_

_.... it smells different, new... almost...... like a mountain trapped in the middle... of a storm....._

He pressed a little closer, trying to bring it closer, drink it in- it smelled... good. Really good. He couldn't get enough of it, his mouth watered a little as he took a deep breath. He felt something tug in his chest, some pull, some feeling.... something deep down inside of him that was stirring where it never had before, something new.

He inched closer, his mouth opening as he took in a long, deep breath.

_.... this feeling.... something telling me..... to...._

He pressed his nose into where the scent was coming from, his lips parting slightly.

_.... it's..... like..... instinct....._

His fangs bared slightly, his head bowing slightly as he moved to bite down, his mind in a haze and his body moving all on it's own- his actions owed to that strange pull inside of him, the want, the need to....

_.... bite.... to..... mark........ as....._

His eyes shot open, his movement halting entirely and his body growing rigid as his thoughts snapped to the present and what heavy, almost intoxicating hold that scent had on his mind shattered when he caught a new scent- faint, but entirely different from how pleasant the other one was, how.... overwhelming it was. Enough he hadn't even bothered to think nor care, didn't realize what he was doing-

_...w...what.... the hell...? Why... I've never.... it's like I couldn't... think...._

He felt his heart jump, panic and nervousness rushing through him as he jerked his head away, his jaw snapping shut and his face heating up like a furnace-

_What the hell was I....?!_

He pulled his face away from the crook of Frea's neck and shoulder, to where he had previously been pressing against her skin, his mouth moving as he tried to- he'd never even thought about doing that, to anyone! And he'd never felt so deeply like he wanted- _needed_ to?!

_Did..... I was gonna... bite her.....?!_

He moved, unhooking his arms from around her and sliding back across the bed, putting distance between them as she grumbled a little at the action- but didn't wake up at all.

He stiffened, his body meeting thin air as he pushed himself off the edge of the bed without realizing it in his sudden nervousness- hissing as he hit the floor with an audible thump. His hand moved up to cover his mouth, his jaw clenching and blushing furiously as he stared up at the roof- not caring to pick himself up off the floor at all.

 _I wanted to bite her, like.... really,_ **_really_ ** _wanted...... what the hell....?!_

He'd never felt the urge to do that, not once, not even when he was with other women-

His face heated up quite a bit more, grumbling and grimacing up at the roof. What would she have done if he had? Being jerked from sleep to him biting her...?

He grimaced a little more, imaging for a minute she'd have probably punched him straight in the face- he winced at the idea.

_What the fuck was I even thinking...?!_

He let out a short, hot huff- shaking his head at himself as he let himself lay on the floor a few more minutes, before slowly sitting up and casting a sideways glance back at the bed, she'd buried herself under the blankets a little more, her shoulders moving in tandem with her quiet breathing. He was thoroughly glad in the next instant that she hadn't woken up at all, not even as he hit the floor.

He swallowed, his jaw clenching slightly as his eyes narrowed at her. He remembered what scent had caught his attention, and ultimately stalled him before he.... He growled, his nose twitching again as he ignored that lingering scent of sweet mountains and storms, frowning when he found it again.

Blood.... but not a lot.

_Tch... did she open up one of those damned wounds again...?_

He blinked, eyes widening slightly as he glanced around the room- realizing for the very first time that her cat was nowhere to be seen. Her scent was still around, but it was getting a little stale regardless-

He got to his feet, casting Frea a small glance, before moving out of the room without a word and moving down the hallway toward the living room and kitchen. His eyes caught sight of something on the bar-counter where it hadn't been before, eyebrow quirking as he moved toward it. It was a note, the front being the words;

_'Went to grab some things from Fairy Hills, and make sure no one's sent a search party out for Frea. Be back soon~'_

He sighed, shaking his head slightly as he took a seat down on one of the stools, his arms crossing over his chest and eyes flashing, the room lightening as the sun rose a little higher in the sky, the rays casting through the windows all along the wall to his right, and the glass double-doors.

It hadn't really occurred to him that people would notice if Frea didn't get home, but then again- he supposed with how worked up the Guild was, one of the other girl's up at Fairy Hills was bound to knock on Frea's door to check in. That wouldn't work too well if she wasn't there,

He let out an agitated sigh, grimacing as he bit the inside of his cheek. His shoulders hunched a little, his stomach knotting as he blushed faintly despite himself.

_...... 'bite' didn't sound like the right word for it..... whatever new feeling that was..........but somehow........ 'mark' did._

* * *

 

Her head was throbbing the next time she felt her mind pull away from sleep, her entire skull felt heavy and pressurized, like it was ready to burst- sharp prickles of pain centered right on her temples, enough so she groaned. She realized instantly what hope she had her headache would go away if she slept a little more, was entirely unfulfilled. To add to it, her arms, her leg, and her stomach hurt too.

_I really do feel like I got hit by a train.... but it felt like that train only hit me straight on when...._

She blinked her eyes open, narrowing them at the opposite wall of a room she didn't recognize.

_...... it's.... blurry..... I remember my leg giving out, but after that.. I felt.... cold, and sick.... but I don't even remember getting here....... it's too hazy...._

She swallowed a little, her eyes falling closed again.

_.... did I really end up that bad.....? Bad enough I can't... remember..... anything before....._

She frowned slightly, shaking her head and hissing as she shifted, pushing herself up off the bed and sitting up, one leg folding underneath her while the other propped up- her right hand falling behind her for support and her other one moving up, her fingers brushing against her forehead and temple. Her eyes narrowed ahead, the room blurring in front of her a little as her head started to throb a little more at sitting up. She bit back the hiss that rose in throat when her stomach sent a sharp stab of pain running through her,

_..... I don't even.... know where I am..... it smells like.... Laxus....... who....._

She blushed faintly, her eyes closing.

_....... slept in the same bed, with me, and Moon..... close enough..... to keep me warm... right? I think I remember Moon saying something about that.... and I was freezing..... shit._

_I really did push it too far, huh?_

She let out a low sigh, her hand falling from her face as she leaned forward a little, her arms hooking around her torso and her eyes trailing toward the window- it looked near mid-morning, if she had to guess.

She blinked, something catching her attention at the corner of her eye- like the glint of light off metal from something on the nightstand by the bed. She moved her legs off the edge of the bed and scooted a little closer, halting halfway as her eyes widened, her heart leaping.

_...n...no...way....._

A small, silver ring rest on the top of the nightstand, it's edges marked across by engravings in a swirling pattern- simple looking, by all accounts. But Frea saw it and knew instantly it wasn't any old ring- it was _hers._

* * *

 

_Frea's eyes opened as she felt the wind pick up, the voices rose higher and she felt the Energy shift around her. The darkness was throbbing, moving, festering, reacting. Her eyes fixed to the steady spinning of the ring in the air before her, the light of her Magic flashing off the swirling designs carved into the metal._

_"Deneos ze."_

_The wind picked up in a great burst of warm air, the trees seemed to sigh around them, and the voices faded away, the shadows around them seemed to recede, and the air grew lighter. It was as if the energy that had been suffocating this place suddenly disappeared altogether, and they could breathe easily again. The Dark Energy surrounding this place suddenly shifted, and grew lighter, more calm. Like some evil poison had been drawn from the wounds of the Land, and cast away. Everything relaxed, everything felt... peaceful._

_Things went silent, and the ring fell lightly into the center of the paper again._

* * *

 

She... she'd had it, when Mordren snatched them away to her Mountain. It'd been around her neck, where she'd left it since leaving Nvindorr behind that day- but in the middle of the fighting she hadn't been paying attention. She'd hardly remembered it, even after waking up in the Infirmary- and when she did she'd looked for it in her bag and found it gone. She'd just assumed she'd lost in in the middle of all the fighting, destroyed or fallen down some crack in the earth or even in the lake, never to be seen again.

Never in a million years did she think to see it again- and certainly not sitting on the nightstand in Laxus' house.

She reached forward, taking it from the table and holding it in the palm of her hand, her eyes glittering. Why was it here? When would he have even...?

Her hand closed around it, her eyes moving behind her toward the door.

"Laxus." She mumbled, wincing slightly when her voice sounded harsh on her own ears. She coughed a little, clearing her throat and shifting to move herself over to the other side of the bed, and resting on her heels- though her leg sent a jolt of pain through her as she did so. "Tch... oww...." She hissed under her breath, before shaking her head and settling her eyes on the halfway closed door.

"Laxus!" She called lowly, her mind racing and her ears ringing at the sound of her voice- she could tell he was in the house still, even with her head throbbing she could actually make out individual Energies, surprisingly. And his was near enough he could have heard her with ease.

She heard his footsteps down the hallway, coming closer as he pushed the door open, eyes narrowed and eyebrow quirked at her and the stare she set on him instantly. He stopped in front of the bed,

"Damn it woman, why are you yelling at me?" He grumbled, his eyes narrowing a little more when he looked her up and down for half a second. ".... you look like crap, you know. You should have slept more." She shook her head at him, her eyes flashing as she opened her hand and thrust it toward him.

"Where the hell did you find this?" She asked immediately, he blinked, looking a little surprised as his eyes dropped to the ring in her hand. His annoyance at being ordered in seemed to dissipate in the next moment though, his expression softening slightly as his eyes flashed a little, before they fell closed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

".... the chain broke, when I caught you." He replied lowly, she stiffened. "..... I picked it up, and put it in my pocket without really thinking about it. I was more focused on the fact that you were... you know." His voice dropped a little, she sweatdropped.

* * *

 

_Pain seared through her core, her eyes snapping shut as her body hunched, her chest heaving as she stumbled, a pool of blood coming up her throat and splattering against the rain soaked stone under her trembling feet, her arms hugging her body as she felt the waves and pain crash over her head and pull her under, the world tilting and growing dark._

_Even through the pain she felt that familiar prickle on the air, she smelled his scent even among the overwhelming scent of the rain and her own blood. In a world going grey there was some small, faint flicker of gold. She felt his arms wrap around her broken body as she tilted forward, her legs giving out completely and threatening to send her crashing into the stone... but he didn't let her fall._

_Her body was limp, she couldn't move and she hadn't the strength to try, the world was fading fast, blurred and swirling as he let her lie on the ground gently, his voice fragmented and lost on her ears, trying to keep her attention on him and her head above the waves and yet it did little good._

_There was fear..._

_"... F.. Frea... Hey..... sta..... wit... me...."_

_She couldn't feel the rain splashing against her face anymore, let alone hear it's patter on the ground..... there was the low rumble of thunder, deep and slow..._

_"... Fr....ea...!"_

_The thunder faded into silence too... the black crawled up, faster... stronger.... Silence was settling..._

_"... s..he....."_

_She felt it... the waters of the Reach.... Surrounding... drowning..._

_".... Fre...."_

_....Falling...._

_..._

_...._

_..._

* * *

 

Frea's eyes dropped away from him, her hand moving back away from him again as she seemed to deflate slightly, her shoulders hunching a little. He blinked at her once,

".... I completely forgot I had it, after that... I found it finally, when it fell out of the pocket again when I was putting things away." He told her lowly, her hand closed around the ring softly, her hands falling into her lap. ".... I figured you'd want it back, I brought it with me to the Guild yesterday, but when I got there you were already off with the Council." He grumbled, Frea nodded slightly.

"..... thank you..." She murmured softly, ".... I honestly didn't think I'd see it again, after fighting with Mordren..." He nodded, though she didn't see him do so.

"....... are you alright?" He asked lowly, she blinked up at him and the question. "You pushed yourself too far, you know that? You were an _inch_ away from pushing it far enough to actually do some damage, idiot." She frowned a little, and he did too. "What were you thinking, going off with the Council? You weren't in any shape to even _think_ about doing that, letting alone _going_. I can't believe you were stupid enough to do it, or that the damned Guild just _let_ you."

Agitation flared from him, annoyance, anger...

"You wouldn't have made it back to Fairy Hills with how you were. We barely got you here before just being moved was too much on you- you pushed it _way_ too far, woman. The way you were, you could have really gone into shock, or worse." He hissed, she bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes fixed on her hands and not on him, silent. "Why the hell do you always have to run off and do stupid things? It's like you're addicted to getting yourself hurt worse than you already are!"

She flinched, just a little, her eyes snapping shut as his voice got lower, harsher.

"If you keep on caring so little about yourself, you are going to end up dead. And that's not gonna help anybody." He snapped, "Quit being so damned stubborn all the time and think about yourself for once! You can't handle everything all on your own- especially not when you're barely on your feet in the first damn place!"

"... I'm sorry..." She mumbled, a vein ticked on his forehead.

"Don't apologize! Just quit doing so many stupid things all the damn time!" He shot back instantly, she stiffened a little. He growled, glaring at her as she stayed sitting still- a few tense moments of silence suddenly falling between the both of them.

Frea swallowed a little, her eyes flashing and still not looking up at him.

"..... are you done?" She asked softly, he growled. "...... you have every right to yell at me, I know..... It was stupid, it was dumb, it wasn't a good idea from the start... but I didn't have any more time to wait. The Council were going to come to Fairy Tail and fight to have me, I didn't want the Guild to get caught up in all of that.... it needed to be over, that's why I went. I had to finish it." His jaw clenched slightly,

"....... I didn't mean to end up like I did, I thought I would be fine.... I think I would have been, if I hadn't had to stand up against Serena out of nowhere.... if I hadn't......" Her hands clenched in her lap, shaking her head as she hissed. "..... it's done, it's over with.... I'm sorry to be a pain in the ass.... I know I said I'd try to be less of one..... I'm trying.... I'm going to try harder..... it's just not easy. I'm not the sort of person who's ever been able to depend on other people.... or worry about myself, before anyone else... it's hard to change something about myself that's been this way for so long."

_I hate it... feeling vulnerable... weak...... I hate it when other people see it_

"... but.... thank you, for taking care of me... Laxus." Frea murmured, her voice dropping as she stiffened. "..... I'm sorry if ending up like that... worried you...." He blinked, stiffening himself as his eyes narrowed at her.

"...tch.... I said quit apologizing, damn it." He huffed hotly, his anger still there but a little less fervent now. His jaw clenched a little, growling under his breath as he shook his head a few times. ".... just... quit."

Frea blinked a few times, hearing his voice drop a little. She sweatdropped, her eyes glittering as she felt her stomach knot a little- guilt.

She could feel it, underneath all that annoyance and agitation toward her. She could see it in the way he tensed just then, and even in the way he'd been snapping her head off so harshly too.... he was worried, underneath all of that. She'd worried him, and she couldn't imagine how much.... she must have really gotten bad last night. Bad enough he'd had to carry her, bad enough he brought her to his home instead of hers so she wasn't moved too much at once. Bad enough he'd kept her warm himself.... Bad enough he was this worked up and she hated herself for doing that, because if Laxus was this worked up about her- she couldn't imagine how Moon had felt about it.

She hated she'd worried either of them at all, even if Laxus might never admit to it out loud.

".... are you ok?" He grumbled lowly, reverting back to the question he had asked first before falling into his own agitation. His tone was softer this time around, his eyes glinting slightly as his frown faded and he simply held her in his gaze, tense, waiting. It was such a common question as of late, and yet it was uncommon from him- even after all of it. She was pretty sure he'd only every explicitly asked if she was ok three times since what happened...

"I think so." She replied softly, nodding a little. "....sleep helped, a lot." He blinked, sighing slightly.

"..... what the hell happened yesterday?" He asked lowly, "You keep saying something went on with that Serena guy, what did he do? And what does that have to do with you ending up in the shape you did?" Frea sweatdropped slightly, her hands unfolding as she slipped the ring from her palm and onto the thumb of her left hand.

".... he..... came after me." She replied quietly, Laxus stiffened, eyes widening at the words as his heart jumped slightly.

Frea shifted, moving to let her legs hang over the edge of the bed and biting down on her tongue to try and stifle the hiss that came from the movement, her hands falling to hold her right leg as she straightened it- his eyes picked out the small smears of red that had seeped through her jeans right over her right thigh.

"What?" He growled lowly,

".... he had this idea of testing his strength against mine, after finding out about what I did with Mordren." Frea murmured, rubbing her leg gently as she sweatdropped a little more. ".... I didn't even realize he there until he showed himself, and when he did, he threw his Magic out toward me and I-" She broke off, her eyes flashing as he blinked. ".... I..... panicked. And in the middle of it, my Magic flared and I destroyed the entirety of his attack... while also throwing him through a wall."

"........ he's the number one Seat of the Wizard Saints, ain't he?" Laxus grumbled, Frea nodded. "..... and you.... threw him through a wall...?"

".... I'd be offended that you look so surprised, if that wasn't the same reaction all of the Council and the other Saints had." Frea mumbled, pausing slightly. "..... that and the fact his Power is.... fucking insane...." She shook her head a little,

_Speaking of Wizard Saint, though..._

"..... but.... it's just I haven't used any Magic at all, since fighting with Mordren. I didn't feel like I had any, until I used it against Serena. And it came flooding back at once, way too fast, way too powerful.... using Magic just... hurt." She mumbled softly, ".... using it was a shock on my body, and moving so fast to avoid Serena in the first place, and again after that.... It was just too much at once. Too much moving and too much exertion I haven't had to do in a long while. That's the biggest reason I ended up in such bad shape last night. But with Porlyusica's Potion, all of it set in on a delay and I didn't really feel just how far I had pushed myself until it wore off all the way."

Laxus grimaced slightly at the explanation, his eyes flashing as his shoulders stiffened a little. "... and that Saige guy?" He asked next, "....he's the same one you talked to that night in the Infirmary, when the First came to get me, right?" She nodded, though she looked a little surprised he had put the pieces together like that.

".... he's been helping. He and Jura stepped in to stop Serena when he came at me a second time.... and he's actually helping me to find a way to manage the new level of Magic I have. So it won't get bad enough to be a problem." He blinked, his eyes narrowing at the comment.

To be quite honest, Frea had mentioned little about her Magic getting powerful enough to hurt her like it had- it had been clear in her fight with Mordren she lost control, but there'd been little said about her dealing with that same level of Magic again. He'd assumed her Magic Energy Supply had increased since then, but it never occurred to him it might have gotten too big for her to manage at all. The way she had explained it to the whole of the Guild, what happened with Mordren was something of a 'one time deal', so thoughts that she'd be using her Magic on the same level (willingly or unwillingly) hadn't been one of the top things on his mind. But the way she said it just then made him think maybe it _needed_ to be- and he was about to ask about it, but she went on without pausing.

Frea gestured toward the bracelet around her wrist, and the one he had noticed a few times before now. ".... he gave me this, it's a Special sort of Limiter, from Adgnei. It stores the excess portions of my Magic inside of itself, that I don't know how to control just yet. It'll do less as my Magic is starting to grow stronger.... But so far even just in one day, and what it felt like having my Magic surge anew after using it... it's made a big difference."

"Wait- what do you mean?" He cut in, she sweatdropped. "Are you saying your Magic's gotten so out of control you can't keep a hold on it? If it gets as out of control as it did when you were....." He hissed, his eyes flashing. "You're telling me you've known there's a chance your Magic's going to screw you up again, like it did last time?" His voice dropped a little as she frowned a little, looking a little nervous.

"...... yes. It's a very real possibility I'm not going to be able to control my Magic, with how much more it's grown since fighting Mordren. And if I can't control it well enough, it'll put a lot of strain on me.... and probably even go so far as to start tearing me up again." She shook her head a little, "... since my Magic can't be affected by Nullification, the only option was to have Jynx put a Limiter Seal on me. But that option meant my Magic would get trapped inside of me, without forcing it mellow out, or slow down. That would more than likely just let it hurt me regardless, as it gets stronger.... but that was the only option I could think of to do."

"Tch.... and you've known all of that from _very start?"_ He growled, she nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"Master, Mavis, Porlyusica, Moon and Chase know." Frea murmured, "Saige too, but as far as the rest of the Guild is to be concerned- using All Magic was a one time thing, and though my Magic's grown since then- it's _not_ going to be a problem. It will never be a problem, as far as they know- and it needs to stay that way. There's nothing they can do, and little anyone else can.... this is going to fall on me, more than anyone." He gave her a small glare at that,

"And what if your Magic gets out of control to the point it starts to actually hurt you?" He asked instantly, his tone low.

"If it ever gets to that point, I'll...." Frea mumbled, trailing off. A vein ticked on his forehead,

"I swear if you say 'I'll handle it' I'm going to throw you-" He snapped,

"- I'll tell you." Frea cut him off instantly, frowning a little as her eyes flashed. He paused, breaking off in slight surprise. "... I'll tell you, alright? I don't want the rest of the Guild knowing, I don't want anyone else knowing who doesn't already- but if it ever gets that bad, I will tell you. I don't know if you or anyone else is going to be able to help fix it, but I will let you know...." She sighed, "... I know you don't like it when I hide things from the Guild, but I'm telling _you_ now, so you do know... so you get it. I want to try harder to stop being so.... cut off, from letting people help me....." She sighed, "So don't throw me, yeah?" She added in lightly at the end, her head tilting as he huffed.

"...tch... so this thing you have on, how the hell is it different from what Jynx's Magic would do?" He growled, she smiled slightly, just for half a second.

"It doesn't trap the excess Magic that would hurt me inside of my body- it stores all of that inside of itself, and dulls it down. It makes the flow of my Magic slow up and mellow out, calm down and keep it from rushing through me fast and wild- where it would be doing still, if it was just one of Jynx's Seals." Frea explained softly, "..... it's kinda like taking the water overflowing quickly from the edges of a container, and using a small hose to siphon from the bottom all of the excess into something else, slowly."

"..... and you said it's already started to help?"

She nodded, "My Magic came back really, really fast when I used it yesterday. I was actively doing my best to keep it under wraps, and I _was_... it was just taking up a lot of focus, and effort." Frea murmured, "After putting this on, I'm not actively thinking about suppressing my Magic at all... It feels almost normal."

"And you said Saige gave it to you? And it came from Adgnei?"

"Yeah, he has ties to them... apparently." Frea murmured, "Adgnei doesn't thrive on Caster Magic, from what he said- but they are the leading power in Magical Tools and Holder Magics. That's why they have these Limiters that work differently than Limiter Seals, and the way they work is helpful with my situation."

Laxus let out a low breath, his eyes falling closed a moment as he seemed to mull over the situation and what she'd said- his anger dissipating again- mostly when she'd promised to tell him if things got bad, she noticed. Now he seemed to just be trying to wrap his head around all the new information and implications- it was kind of a lot to take in, since this was the first he'd heard about her Magic possibly hurting her again.

"... hmph....... fine." He grumbled after a few minutes, "Using Magic in the first place was stupid, but if you did it to defend yourself.... I guess I can't get too pissed at you."

And though it took her awhile... she _did_ tell him, about all of that. He was pleased she did, because that did mean she had listened to him about being there to let her lean on. And as weird as it sounded, when she said she was going to 'try harder'..... he could tell she really meant it this time, something about her conviction on the matter had changed, though he wasn't quite sure why.

And he didn't care why, as long as she started letting people- him- help her. Even if she was still slow and ridiculously hesitant to do so.... he understood why she was better than she probably realized. He would be too, if the situation was reversed- they were rather alike in that aspect, all things considered.

"That being said, if you try using Magic again I will knock you out." He added in roughly, she smiled faintly, nodding in understanding. "...... is the fight with Serena that thing you asked if Jynx had mentioned, yesterday?"

"Yeah... she was there when it happened. I thought maybe she might have said something... though she probably didn't, so the Guild wouldn't freak out over it." He let out a low breath,

"Is there anything else?" He grumbled lowly, "Any other stupid thing you got yourself into? Or did you really just spend the entire day talking with the Council?"

She hesitated, her eyes widening a little as she quickly looked away from him, looking nervous suddenly as she tapped her fingers together a little in her lap. He quirked an eyebrow, settling her with a flat stare at the reaction he noticed immediately,

"Frea." He growled, she sweatdropped.

"... uh.... not a 'stupid thing' in the sense you're thinking about..... and it really was mostly just talking, after what happened with Serena... but... uh...." She mumbled quickly, ".... something else did happen, but it's..... a little crazy, if you think about it... but the... Council... and the Saints... they kinda thanked me..?" He blinked in surprise at that, watching carefully as she smiled nervously, her eyes slowly moving back up toward him, her hand rubbing the back of her neck a little.

"And they kinda.... made me a... Wizard Saint......"

He stared, not moving, not even hardly like he was breathing and his eyes locked on to her with the utmost look of neutrality she had ever seen in him. He said absolutely nothing and the silence dragged on for a few minutes, with each one Frea getting just a slight bit more nervous as her head tilted uncertainly,

".... uh...? You.... good, there...?" She asked slowly, still nothing.

_She's joking_

_She's joking right?_

_... why would she joke about that?_

_She wouldn't_

_I saw the Symbol on the bracelet, but really...?_

_She's serious_

_How the hell can she be serious?_

_Is that why the Old Man got called in last night?_

_But Frea? After all the shit the Council's drudged up against her?_

_They thanked her too..?_

_Not that a thank you wasn't warranted..._

_She probably should have been S-Class years ago.... but..._

_... Wizard Saint?_

_Like the Old Man? And Jura? That guy was no joke... I got the crap beaten out of me when we faced off..._

_.... She said she threw the Number One Seat through the wall, right?_

_But..... if she's a Saint now....._

"..... Laxus....?" Frea mumbled, blinking several times. ".....hey.... are you ok...?"

_Shit..... Gildarts probably can't even hold a candle to the First Seat Wizard Saint...._

_... what the hell does that say about me...?!_

His eyes fell closed, his arms about his chest tightening a little as his shoulders hunched too- his fangs grinding down on each other.

_We've been talking about a rematch for years now, and I never doubted the fact that-_

_Crap, does that mean there's not a chance in hell? I know there were rumors about making me one after kicking Jura's ass.... but I knew nothing was gonna happen about it, and even so....._

He stiffened, sweatdropping as his head tilted back toward the roof, grimacing.

_...... there's probably no way in hell I'm the second strongest in Fairy Tail anymore...... you gotta be....._

_I can't believe.... I didn't think there'd ever be a day where_ **_Frea_ ** _of all people surpassed_ **_me_ ** _..._

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Frea snapped, impatient now with the sudden silence- and the ridiculous amount of both surprise and unease coming from him.

_..... It didn't even occur to me after Mordren.... but shit._

He knew it though, in the back of his mind that she'd gotten so strong- way too strong, even compared to him. It just didn't really sink in all the way until that instant.

"Laxus!" She snapped again, "Are you even hearing me, Lightning-boy?!"

 _.... tch... if we ever do have a rematch..... she's probably gonna win...._ **_damn it._ **

"..... tch.... quit yellin'." He grumbled, Frea broke off in an instant. ".... the Guild is going to lose their shit when they find out, you know."

"... t-the Guild..?!" Frea stammered, "What the hell about you?! You looked like you were having an aneurysm!" He gave her a small glare,

"Shut up." He huffed, "And calm down, working yourself up isn't gonna do any good." She huffed back, glaring slightly as she growled under her breath. "I'm just.... tch, surprised. My reaction is going to be nothing like everybody else's." She sweatdropped, grimacing slightly as his comment of the Guild 'losing their shit' finally sunk in.

She deflated, her hands hooking behind her neck and looking incredibly nervous. "...... shit.... I'm never going to live it down, am I...?" She whined lowly,

"Not a chance." He answered flatly, she groaned a little.

".... damn it... it's not like it was my idea in the first place...." She mumbled, he quirked a brow at her. ".... I didn't even think about what the rest of the Guild would do..... they're gonna be so loud.... and Natsu's probably gonna bother me to fight him nonstop...." She sighed, shaking her head at herself. "..... why am I already regretting accepting..?" She hummed,

"Stop worrying about it." He grumbled, she gave him a slightly unamused stare. "They'll get over it, though they will be loud. And if the Flame-Brain is stupid enough to try and start a fight, you can be damned sure he'll get his ass kicked before he does anything." She hummed slightly under her breath at that, nodding a little.

"What you should be worried about it was Porlyusica is going to do to you when she finds out what happened last night." Laxus added in gruffly, Frea sweatdropped.

"..... shit..." She sighed, "..... she was serious about locking me in the Infirmary for a month..... but it wasn't even entirely my fault..... not that I think she'll care if it was or not....." Her shoulders sagged, her head tilting down and entirely downcast in the next instant.

".... I'm screwed...."

Laxus felt he had to agree

Frea shook her head, her eyes moving up again as she caught sight of her bag on the nightstand. She leaned over, grabbing it and setting it in her lap- grumbling slightly at how heavy it was and knowing immediately the Energy Magic Book was inside. She pulled it out and tossed it behind her with a small growl of annoyance, earning a blink and a small frown from Laxus as it hit the floor with a thump.

"..... I am so not in the mood for you, you stupid god-damn... _Tilme_......" She hissed under her breath as she continued to dig- and paused, sweatdropping a little more to find little else and only a pair of shorts. "......mmm......" She hummed lowly, "....... oi, broody Lightning-Boy." He grumbled,

"What?" He muttered, annoyed slightly at the name.

"..... I feel like I need a shower...." Frea mumbled lowly, ".... can I borrow a shirt?" He stiffened slightly in surprise at the question, blinking once or twice. "... I don't care which one, I just need something cleaner than... this." She mumbled, her eyes falling on to her shirt and her stomach where the fabric was stained slightly red- similarly to where her jeans had been stained red on her right thigh. ".... just until Moon comes back with some spare clothes."

He paused for a small moment, a little taken aback at the request- and annoyed she hadn't _asked_ to use the shower, and assumed she could- just faintly annoyed, though.

"... fine.." He sighed, she blinked at how easily he'd relented. He flicked his head to the left, toward the alcove that lead into the bathroom. "Go for it, I'll give you one.... even though you probably should try to sleep more." He grumbled, moving toward the dresser as Frea watched him go. He pulled out a familiar purple button up shirt and grabbed a towel too, moving back to drop them both in her hands, pausing in front of her- she sweatdropped a little when she realized he was waiting for her to move.

Frea pushed herself up off the bed, hissing a little at the flash of pain that raced though her when doing so- and feeling Laxus stiffen at the sound. She held her bag, the shirt and the towel in hand as she paused a small second to test her leg and let her throbbing head settle a little at standing up, ever aware he was watching her every move in case she swayed or gave any sign of losing her footing. When it was clear she was fine enough to be standing, he let out a soft, quiet sigh and she nodded her head at him.

"Thanks," She murmured, "... you don't need to watch me like a child, I'm fine." He huffed slightly,

"Could of fooled me." He shot back easily, a vein ticked on her forehead.

"Oh... be quiet." She grumbled, moving now toward the bathroom and determined not to limp- though walking instantly hurt, like a lot. He watched her disappear around the slight corner toward the shower, before shaking his head and slumped down into the armchair set to the right of the bedroom door, his back turned slightly in the direction he heard the shower turn on from.

Frea poked her head around the corner again, her eyes narrowed and frowning a little as a blush spread across her cheeks- seeing he had apparently decided not to leave the room, _ass._

Her eyes widened slightly, seeing a flash of light hover over his head as the Energy Magic Book transported itself from the opposite end of the room- and landed with a painful thud on the top of his head. He hissed, glaring daggers as it landed in his lap- Frea laughed, pulling her head back around the corner.

_Good Tilme..!_

Laxus shot the bathroom a glare, he swore he heard Frea laugh but didn't see her there. His head was throbbing at being hit, and he was honestly just miffed, growling under his breath as he stared at the Book's cover and those faded, gold letters on the front.

_..... Wizard Saint, huh...?_


	16. Aleuruen

**Chapter** **1** **6**

**Aleuruen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

"Hmm? Moon?"

Moon jumped, shivers running up her spine and heart racing at the sudden voice behind her just as she closed the door to their room in Fairy Hills, her hands holding a bag filled with clothes and supplies. She nearly dropped all of what she was holding, her body snapping around to see Erza, Mira, Wendy and Carla not a few feet down from the door.

Carla floated forward, her eyes narrowing as Moon bristled. "Where are you headed so early?" She asked, Moon sweatdropped.

"Oh, hey. I was just getting a few things for Frea.." Moon replied, Carla quirked a brow.

".... Aren't you headed in the wrong direction then?" Carla asked evenly, Moon shook her head.

"... No, Frea's not here, actually." Moon replied,

"Did she already head to the Guild Hall?" Erza asked in surprise,

"It seems a bit early, I can imagine how tired she was after coming home yesterday." Mira murmured, Moon smiled a little nervously.

"... She's not at the Guild either." Moon replied, all four girls blinked in question. "Ah... truth be told, when I went to pick Frea up from the Train Station last night, Laxus went with me. Frea seemed fine when she got off the train, if a little tired. We made it to the road that leads through the forest just fine- but she ended up passing out before we even got halfway here...." They all stiffened, their eyes widening and sweatdropping heavily at the words.

".... I think being out all day was too much on her at once, and her health kind of took a turn for the worse." Moon mumbled, her ears folding slightly. ".... since we were so far away from here, Laxus just took her back to his place so she could rest up."

"Oh no, is she ok?!" Wendy asked instantly, Moon nodded slightly.

"She seemed fine this morning, when she asked me to grab a few things for her." Moon replied, "I was a little worried with how badly she reacted last night, but I do think she just needed some rest." Wendy's eyes glittered uncertainly, "The excitement was just a little much, but she seemed to have gotten over it."

"But what happened? What do you mean she reacted badly?" Wendy pressed, Moon sweatdropped.

"...uh... well..... her temperature dropped pretty low out of nowhere, and she was shaking pretty bad." Moon mumbled, "... she was also pretty out of it, and it kind seemed like her pain got pretty bad for a while....."

"B-but that sounds awful!" Wendy stammered, "T-that sounds _really_ bad! It sounds like she pushed herself too far and she started to get sick, or go into shock, o-or maybe she reopened some wounds, or her heart wasn't holding up, oh n-no..!!"

Moon waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head quickly as she saw Wendy starting to go down a rabbit-hole of awful scenarios in her head. "W-wait! You don't need to freak out so much, I promise! She got pretty bad pretty fast, but she really was fine after we got her into bed and got to calm down, and warm up again....!"

"B-but are you sure..?! I was worried something bad might happen if she spent all day in Era, but you said she didn't even make it halfway here..!?" Wendy kept on, Moon let out a silent sigh. "W-what if she got worse after you left?! What if she pushes herself too hard again?!"

"... uh, Wendy... I really don't think Laxus would let her..." Moon mumbled, she seemed to go unheard.

"How did you get her to calm down last night..?! Did you give her medicine or did you just let her sleep...?! Do you know if she opened up any of her wounds too...?! You said she was in pain right, was it just from the shock or was it because she got injured again..?!" Wendy leaned in again, her hands clapping in front of her and looking frantic still. "How long did it take for her temperature to rise again...?! How did you bring it back up....?! And are you sure she didn't have a fever or anything when she woke up this morning..?!"

"Wendy, perhaps you should calm down, child." Carla sighed,

".... We just let her sleep, and uh.... as far as I could tell she hadn't gotten injured again. I doubt she did since Master didn't say anything about it last night...." Moon mumbled, her eyes narrowing as she did her best to keep track of all the questions that got asked in such rapid succession, tapping a paw to her chin. "... I think her exhaustion made her wounds throb pretty bad, and since she had been up and about all day that probably had something to do with it..... hmmm.... and she wasn't really warming up at all until Laxus got into the bed with her, and then after that I dozed off...... but I'm pretty sure that it only took about ten minutes or so. And I did feel her forehead this morning before I left and she felt fine to me, though, the only complaint she had was that she was tired and she had a headache still from yesterday.... but all in al, I really don't think you need to freak out so much Wendy, it was a little scary at the time but she pulled through pretty well from what I could tell..." Moon's eyes trailed up from the floor as she smiled, her eyes finding the other girls- and then her jaw dropped.

All four of them were standing in rigid succession, their eyes whited out and faces bright red and _steaming_. Moon blinked several times, her eyes darting between all of them and completely caught off guard,

"W-woah, wait what happened? Why are you all staring at me like that..?!" Moon stammered,

"Y... you.... uh....." Carla stammered,

"..... I.. I'm sorry... I don't think I heard you right..." Erza trembled,

"... I think maybe I heard you wrong too....." Mira chuckled nervously,

"... M..moon..... did you.... you said Laxus-san..... got into bed... with Frea...?" Wendy asked quietly, her voice nearly so hushed it was gone all the way. Moon paused, Wendy turning even redder as Erza did too. ".... as in.... they... _slept_... together....?" Wendy's voice broke off in a slightly shaky squeak, Moon deflated.

"... oh... I said that out loud...." Moon breathed, "..... I... didn't mean to..."

"O-Oh my..." Mira smiled nervously, Erza and Wendy both looked ready to pass out.

"H-how... inappropriate...!!" Carla hissed,

"W-wait!! It's not like that, he was just trying to help warm her up!" Moon stammered,

"That's exactly the sort of excuse I'd expect from Laxus." Erza growled quickly,

"He does have a reputation with women." Mira sighed, smiling a little. ".... He's always been something of a ladies' man..."

"Y-you think it was him trying to take advantage of her..?!" Carla snapped,

"W-what...?!" Moon stammered, "Wait, why is that where your minds went....?!"

"Tch..... if Laxus has a mind to take advantage of Frea while she's weak...!" Erza hissed, Moon shook her head, her paws waving in front of her in slight panic.

"Wait! I really don't think that sort of thing was anywhere on his mind, at all..!!" Moon snapped,

"There's only one way to find out!" Erza snapped, her eyes glinting as she whipped around- blushing still but suddenly on the warpath.

"E-Erza....!!" Moon called quickly, "M-Mira..! Please, you know this is ridiculous, right-?!" Moon recoiled, her eyes whiting out at the dark expression on Mira's face out of nowhere.

"Oh I hope he hasn't tried anything, he'll not like what I have to say about it... " Mira grumbled, smiling sickly sweet as Moon's jaw dropped.

_".... huh...?!"_

"Let's go, quickly!" Erza called, already marching down the stairs as Mira followed her quickly, Wendy and Carla behind them though looking more flustered than miffed.

"Wait!!!" Moon called, following after them quickly. "Calm down! I really don't think he's gonna do anything like that at all!! He totally seemed like he was just trying to help!!" She huffed, "You don't even know where you're going!"

"Of course I do!" Erza replied curtly, Moon jumped.

_Why does Erza know where Laxus lives..?!_

"I will do nothing unless I have evidence of bad behavior- but believe me, I will certainly do _something_ if I find he's fallen into misbehavior in any way." Erza growled, Moon sweatdropped heavily,

".... ugh....... this is not how I planned the morning to go....." Moon sighed, "........ I really shouldn't have mentioned that whole sleeping in the same bed thing...."

_..... he's gonna kill me.... he told me not to say anything... but I forgot.... And now Mira and Erza have mind to kill him...._

"... crap...."

* * *

 

Frea grumbled under her breath, her eyes narrowed and fixed down on her hands as she worked to button up some of the buttons on the shirt that was way too big, it hung loosely around her shoulders and nearly all the way passed her shorts too.

Not a surprise, maybe... Considering it wasn't her shirt, but his.... Still.

She tilted her head a little, her attention casting toward the the bend in the bathroom- her head throbbed a little less now, with the warmth of the shower- enough she could make out his Energy Signature still sitting there a few dozen feet away. That and she could hear the low rumble of music from his Magic Headphones too,

She grimaced slightly, her fingers pausing.

She'd gotten rid of the bandages before getting in the shower, and she'd managed to reopen a few small places along the stitching in her stomach and her leg- enough they'd started to bleed a little. The other various ones covering her arms and shoulders hadn't opened anew, thankfully- but they were still raw enough she'd need them bandaged again.

The shower did away with the blood, but she knew if she didn't watch it she might earn more- her stomach and leg throbbed pretty badly, along with one wound in particular that dug into the back of her shoulder- it hurt every time she moved her arms (which hurt in themselves, already). She figured the way she'd swung her arms forward when reacting to Serena's attack was the reason it was bothering her so much now- and the water from the shower had irritated it more.

She sighed lowly, moving was hard, and painful...... _Hit like a train right...?_

She shivered, grumbling under her breath when the water dripping from her hair trailed down her back, the moisture leaving the purple shirt darker all down the back and the front as she pulled the long strands over her shoulder, her fingers running through the wavy strands to try and get rid of the tangles.

.. _..mmmm..... Even my hair almost reaches passed my shorts... This is ridiculous, I really need to ask Lucy and Cancer to cut it..._

She picked her bag up again after putting her dirty clothes away on it, grimacing slightly as she headed back toward the room again- biting down on her tongue and hating how little she could keep herself from limping.

She stepped around the corner and paused at the edge of the bathroom, her eyes narrowed at Laxus as his head tilted back over the armrest of the chair toward her to look at her upside down and not bothering to move, still in the seat he'd been in before and the Energy Magic Book on the floor beside him. She bit the inside of her cheek, he blinked.

_That thing.... It's way bigger on her than I thought it would be._

His eyes narrowed slightly,

_.... Or maybe she's just thinner than I realized.... A month recovering and hardly eating would do that to someone..._

His eyes trailed from the shirt toward her leg, sweatdropping slightly at the large gash there, he'd not seen it before without the bandages... That was gonna probably leave a scar.

She was also tilted slightly, keeping her weight off of it as she glanced toward the door.

".... Is Moon back yet..?" She asked lowly,

"No." He murmured, she growled under her breath.

"... Damn it..."

"......You that worried about a shirt?" He grumbled,

"... No, it's not that..." Frea grumbled, looking a little nervous as she took a step to the side as she tilted that way a little more than she liked, she winced a little. "...... I was gonna ask for her help with replacing the bandages...." She grumbled, her eyes falling down toward her leg as she let her hand rest against the entryway slightly. "...... I can wait though."

"Sit down."

Frea jumped slightly at the sudden low, firm order out of nowhere. She looked up, seeing Laxus had already gotten up from his seat and settled with a stare, he held out a hand toward her.

"You can't tell me your leg ain't hurting you." He grumbled, "Sit down before you fall down," she paused as he gave her a pointed look. "I will pick you up and _make_ you sit down if you plan on arguing." She frowned slightly at the threat,

"Tch... Fine, stubborn ass." She grumbled, taking his hand lightly as he moved with her the small distance between the bathroom and the bed, her movement less steps than limps. She settled down to sit on the bed with a small huff, sweatdropping slightly as she held her breath against the throbbing in her leg and stomach alike.

_Owww......._

He gave her a small look, before he turned away and moved toward the bathroom. He heard her let out a low, slow breath behind him as he bent down to open one of the cupboards.

Her hands fell gingerly on her thigh, careful not to let her fingers graze to close as her eyes followed to where Laxus had gone off to in slight interest and wonder.

_What is he...?_

She blinked in surprise when he got to his feet again, in his hands he held several rolls of bandages, gauze and tape. She felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes widened slightly,

".... what are you... doing...?" She asked quickly,

"No use waiting on your cat." He replied flatly, she grimaced slightly, her heart picking up a little despite herself.

"W-wait, who the hell asked you..?!" She stammered, he shook his head with a small stare.

"I didn't say you had a choice." He replied shortly, stopping in front of her as she leaned away a little, stubbornness flaring out of nowhere in the same instant that... nervousness hit her.

"Seriously..?! Why don't I get a say..?!"

"Because I said so, woman." He grumbled lowly, if there was ever a tone of voice that left no room for argument- that was it. She grumbled slightly, giving him a half-hearted glare as she fell silent, he quirked a brow, smirking slightly. He set the supplies down on the bed next to her and settled onto his knee, shaking his head slightly as he chuckled.

"You gave up too easy." He hummed, his hands moving toward her leg with a roll of bandages, Frea leaned back a little, biting down on her cheek as his eyes traced along the wound, forcing her to let her leg slide out a little farther toward him. She let out a small breath, stiffening a little under his touch as his finger brushed lightly against her thigh around the wound- him feeling the heat coming up off around it and seeing it was still swollen, and probably pretty painful. It went straight through, from the top to the back of her leg and had probably shattered the bone- though that had to have been the first thing healed, now it was just the muscle and the skin that wasn't quite healed up yet.

_Definitely gonna leave a scar...._

".... tch... shut up..." Frea grumbled, he glanced up briefly, seeing she'd averted her eyes from him entirely, leaning back on her hands and looking embarrassed as all hell. He blinked,

".... You did though," He hummed, "... that part of your 'trying harder'?" She sweatdropped, her eyes dropping closed as she frowned,

"... shut up before you make me regret it, Lightning-for-Brains." Frea grumbled lowly, he blinked several times when he noticed she blushed, just slightly.

He chuckled under his breath, just once, his eyes falling back down as he started to wind the bandages around the wound slowly, swallowing slightly when he felt Frea tense up once or twice in discomfort. He let her go slowly once he was done, his attention scanning the other leg for any other injuries and finding none- he shifted, moving to her side a little, his eyes moving up toward her torso and pausing.

"You're gonna have to lift the shirt," He told her flatly, she growled, looking less than pleased. She grumbled something lowly under her breath, her eyes flashing as she shifted to sit on the very edge of the bed, her hands moving from propping her up as she unbuttoned a few of the ones on the bottom- wincing at the soreness in her arms as she slowly lift the shirt and left her stomach bare. She let out a low breath, feeling her face flush slightly as she watched him carefully- he halted, his eyes falling on to her stomach and she felt the shock and concern spark off him in the next instant.

He'd never seen it, he hardly saw her ever without her already being bandaged up- so he halted without meaning to, his eyes landing on the stitches pulling across the skin, holding together what massive, gaping hole it had once been that had torn straight though her like she was paper. Her skin all bruised and flecks of small tears still tracing the outside of the stitches themselves, the edges already darker and already turning into a scar that would last her the rest of her life- his head tilted slightly to the side, catching the same sight on her lower back where the shot had come through- two more scars that were already painting themselves across her body, where two would be as well on her leg.

That ache in his chest came back, after so many weeks of having dulled down- and he swallowed at the sensation of it, letting out a low, slow breath when it was coupled with anger and hatred toward the person to have inflicted them in the first place.

His eyes fell closed as his hands moved to take hold of another roll of bandages, shifting again from her side to settle himself in front of her, slightly between her knees. He set to work again, saying absolutely nothing as he wound the white lengths around her torso as gently as he could possibly manage to do so- aware her arms were shaking the longer she focused on holding the shirt up and out of his way. He could imagine breathing was unpleasant too, though her breaths weren't shaky enough to worry him all the way.

He tied them off, finishing as his hands moved up to grab hold of both her arms, a motion that let her know she could keep from holding them up anymore- she let the shirt fall back down again.

Frea blinked, staring slightly as his hands moved again, landing lightly on her hips as his eyes remained fixed on her stomach, tense all of a sudden and taking her by surprise at the sudden turn in mood.

_What... why can't I figure out what he's feeling right now...? It's like his emotions are just.... too jumbled, out of nowhere._

His eyes fell closed with a soft sigh, it wasn't..... it wasn't fair, in the slightest. None of it was, what had happened was bullshit. Every second of it had been, being trapped, forced to watch her fight for her life, risk her life for everyone... lose it.

The Guild remembered it, that moment when those shots went through her, when she fell- when Mordren declared she'd died. That instant when the tides turned and it looked like they were all done for-

She got up, and everyone immediately thought he was wrong. He hadn't killed her, it had only looked that way.... he knew better now. Rified had made that clear, she'd died that day and she'd given up her Chance to come back and to win.

_But she still died_

And she almost died again, had died again.... however crazy it was, time had wound back on that single instant and he'd gone in after her, pulled her up from that crushing black ocean- but the pain of that reality still wasn't going away.

Twice killed, and all by the same person.

Three times gone, when the whole of the Guild and he'd thought she was done after going head to head with Kasumi.

Almost four times.... up on that mountain when she'd collapsed, dying for months without saying a damn thing.

And then countless other times she'd gotten so hurt it was a thought that struck all their minds- this time, this time these wounds are gonna be it- she's not gonna come back from this... she always somehow had.

But none of that was fair. None of it at all- not on that person who'd suffered so much even before Fairy Tail, the person who was terrified and sobbing in his arms that other people had died for her- that person who had finally been pushed to the edge and decided she wanted nothing more than to be dead. Scared to death she was going to become the monster that had killed her- who'd torn her to shreds and left so many marks, who's actions now were the leading cause to why she might not be able to control her own Magic.

_Why her? Out of all people.... why did so much happen to her?_

His hands pulled away as he shook his head, his eyes opening again as he backed up, taking her left arm in his hand and sitting beside her as he moved to wrap bandages around the wounds still scoring up the upper portion of that arm around her elbow. Frea watched him in sheer silence, eyes narrowed and glittering- because where had his head gone to just then? Why couldn't she tell...?

He held out a hand for her other one, saying nothing still as she handed it over and he tied a few around her wrist.

He paused again, letting her hand go as he sighed. Frea's head tilted slightly, her eyes narrowing at him- their shoulders brushing up against one another they were sitting so close.

"...... are..... you ok....?" She asked after a minute, really- what was this mood all of a sudden? It was... somber, almost.

"I'm fine." He replied lowly, climbing to his feet and stepping in front of her again. "Is there anywhere else?" He asked, she blinked.

".... seriously....?" Frea mumbled, "..... You got all moody all of a sudden, you can't say you're 'fine'.."

He stopped himself from replying back that that was _exactly_ the sort of thing she did all the time. He just blinked, his expression softening just a little as he held her silver eyes for a few seconds.

She could tell something was off, but she couldn't tell what.

"... It's nothing... Just..." He sighed, his eyes falling closed as he shook his head a little.

He leaned down slightly, his hands coming up to hold onto either side of her face, pressing against her jaw as he let his head tilt forward, their foreheads bumping against one another as Frea's face flushed, eyes wide and glittering at the sudden, completely out of the blue gesture.

_W-what the...?!_

".... I'm sorry." He sighed, Frea blinked several times at the apology. ".... I said it back at the Harvest Festival, but it was a half-assed apology."

_The... Harvest Festival.....?_

Her eyes went a little wider,

_... The one he got Excommunicated at...?!_

"..... It was shitty of me, to bandwagon on Ivan calling you all those names... Shittier still how I treated you, regardless of everything you did to prove you were nothing like the monster Ivan or the Council wanted to believe you were." Laxus sighed, his voice low and his breath hitting her face. ".... It wasn't right. You didn't deserve that, and I always knew it..... More so, considering all the shit you've done for me."

Frea blinked, completely still ans staring as he stayed where he was, not pulling away again just yet-

"...... I never said thank you, for convincing Gildarts to let me in the Guild again. Or for what you did with Ivan.... what you said to him."

* * *

 

" _How_ _dare_ _you say such things?! How_ _dare_ _you try to hurt him, kill him?!" Frea shouted, Ivan stood motionless- now suddenly looking frightened after his Dolls were destroyed without a single move from her- and the feel of raw power ramming into him continued to rise, to grow stronger. "Everything you said- you are dead fucking_ _wrong!_ _Laxus is_ _not_ _worthless, he's_ _not_ _useless, he's_ _not_ _a waste of space, he isn't weak- he's one of the strongest people I have ever met, and hell- he's been through so much with_ _you_ _alone, its a wonder why he ever put up with your shit! Or why he was loyal to you for so long!" Her voice rose coldly, cutting at the air as her Magic started to show itself again- and the glittering pieces of Magic falling through the air between her and Ivan began to swirl into small streams around her._

 _"He was loyal to you because Family_ _means_ _something to him- where it clearly means nothing to you! He loved you, and he trusted you- and you don't even deserve a damn thing from him! Laxus is a better person that you ever were, his life means more than yours ever will, he is stronger than you-_ _better than you!_ _Its a shame so much of his time and life was wasted on you- when he was just being your son! His time wasn't worth being wasted on you!"_

_Had Frea really seen it that way? The reason he had remained so loyal to Ivan when he was younger?_

_Did she really.... Think he was better..?_

_After everything I ever did to her.....?_

_"And now you're wasting my time. I want that Lacrima back, Ivan- and I'm getting it even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp. Attacking my Family is the worst mistake you've ever made."_

_Her eyes burned with such fire and rage, she was angry enough to end him. Kill him..._

_He never realized... that Frea felt this way.... She thought this way about him, she believed this...._

_He never knew.... Her emotion could be that strong..... about.... Me...._

_"Laxus deserved a better Father than you."_

* * *

 

Frea blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly. How the hell could he know what she said? _She_ hadn't retold any of it at all...

".........or for saving our asses... With Mordren." He murmured quietly, ".... I said all that crap, about you not fighting on your own.... Even if I didn't know what that bastard planned, you shouldn't have had to do it all by yourself."

* * *

 

_"Whatever the hell is going through your head about all this- whether it is that's making you doubt how things are gonna end with all of this- forget about it." He said firmly, catching her completely off guard. "You may not be able to stop what's happening, but you sure as hell can quit being so damn negative about it. You've always had this thing for leaving the Guild out because you don't wanna risk anybody else- and you're doing it now, you're not willing to accept the fact that's everybody here is going to stand next to you and face this head on with you. You're gonna have to learn that you can't keep everyone from getting hurt all the time, and you sure as hell can't shoulder everything your damn self- that will get you killed- and nobody in the Guild is going to the let you go off alone." He gave her a firm look and she simply looked back,_

_"We will figure out how to kick this Things ass, you're just not willing to really look at every option- because you don't want the options that put somebody other than yourself in the line of fire. You're out of luck in that- so deal with it."_

_Frea sweatdropped slightly, blinking once. He was so serious about all he was saying... It was odd to see him so hard set on anything of this nature, and it caught her off guard._

_"You can't be the only one who gets put in the line of fire- and you won't be. You just need to get that through your thick damn head, and start looking for ways to beat this Thing with the Guild at your side- that's the only way we're gonna win._ "

* * *

 

"....... It wasn't right, you facing him all on your own at the end..... While we just.... sat back and watched...." His voice dropped slightly, she felt him tense up a little and her eyes softened.

_....This again..._

"You shouldn't have been forced into doing that on your own.... We should have helped.... should have done something." His hands held a little tighter under her jaw, just slightly.

_..... Everyone.... They all hate... That....._

Her eyes fell slightly, swallowing a little.

_...... They hate themselves.... And he's..._

".....Its been one thing after another and you haven't caught a break for so long.... I'm just.... I'm sorry. Sorry you had to be the one to face all of it, to be put through it.... You don't deserve any of it." Laxus told her softly, his voice almost husky in a way and she felt her heart clench a little.

_.... Apologizing.... For things he has no control over...._

Was she supposed to tell him that? Tell him he couldn't have done anything? Tell him she knew all along shed be alone in the end?

She really doubted telling him any of that would make him feel better.... She doubted anything she did or said ever would. Him or anyone else. It didn't make it hurt any less, though.... Not for them, and.... _Not for me...._

_.... You don't have to apologize..._

".... That was it." He mumbled, pulling back after just a single second more, his hands falling from her face. "..... 'Moody' or whatever you called it.... That's all I had to say."

His eyes opened to settle his aqua-blue gaze on her steadily,

"Now," he said, his voice evening out again and tenseness fading once more. "Forget I even asked that, I smelled blood earlier. I _know_ there's another one on your shoulder." He said firmly, she blinked at the sudden change in direction- before grimacing slightly. He shifted to the side again, moving toward her right shoulder and nose twitching- she knew precisely what he was talking about, but-

"..... You don't need to-" She started, he shook his head, easily pulling her hair away and over toward the other side of her neck and settling to sit on his knees on the bed behind her.

"Don't argue, just sit there and let me finish. The less you fight, the quicker we can be done with this." He replied flatly, Frea bit the inside of her cheek, casting him a sideways glance and blushing slightly despite herself. She let out an aggravated growl, before shaking her head.

".... _felle_........ you stubborn.... grahh...... fine..!" She snapped hotly, he blinked at the first word, but she ignored the questioning look he settled on her, her hands moving up to undo the buttons on the shirt at the top, her eyes keeping from meeting him at all as she blushed a little more. He watched her for a few seconds, before looking away and grabbing some more supplies, as she pulled the shirt down passed her shoulder and slipped her right arm from the sleeve with a hiss of pain- her other hand holding the shirt up to keep her chest as covered as she could, though most of her shoulders and her chest were left bare now so he could get a good enough look.

"...hurry the hell up..." She grumbled, blushing still as he smirked just slightly at her annoyance.

_You really are giving up too easy...._

His smirk faded as he leaned down a little, his eyes trailing along the scar between her shoulder blades- to which he knew had a pair with it, he saw that one as the shirt fell lower- a scar that stretched across the left side of her chest and all the way through her back where the external injuries had been healed, though he doubted the internal ones were done away with yet. He let his gaze move from there, to the spiral scar on her shoulder-blade itself- Kasumi's work, and right above dug into her shoulder itself- looked like where one of Mordren's bullets had gone in, shredding as it went- but never back out again. It was clearly painful, and raw- that was where he'd smelled blood earlier when he'd been about to-

He blushed himself and growled inwardly at the thought.

"...... this one looks pretty deep." He commented lowly, Frea blinked, her eyes fixed on her lap and not him.

"....... Granny and Wendy have been focused on other things." Frea grumbled, ".... it wasn't a.... priority..... compared to everything else..." She blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she sweatdropped. ".... it's not that bad..... And it's not like I haven't dealt with worse..." He blinked, sweatdropping slightly himself as he picked up some gauze, dabbing lightly around the wound to wipe away what little blood had welled up since the shower.

She hissed under her breath, flinching back from him a little but catching herself at the last second- he let up a little, going slower as she did her best to keep still and quiet.

Dealt with worse where she shouldn't have ever had to. But he didn't want to go down that train of thought again, and he figured she'd like something of a distraction.

"....... Felle?" He murmured, earning a blink of surprise from Frea. "... Sounds like the Dragon Language... Same thing for what you said earlier about that book.... Tilme, right?"

"...... And...?"

"You've never said all that much about it- or used it hardly, but suddenly you're using it in normal conversations without really thinking about it, from what I can tell." He pointed out, ".....What's with the sudden change?"

"...... It's.... Complicated." She sighed, "..... I just..... Started remembering more of it.... I guess I'm trying to get used it it again..."

_Again?_

"..... So what does 'felle' mean?"

"..... It's kinda like swearing.... 'Damn it' would probably be closest." Frea hummed, he brought up the bandages and started working to weave them around her arm and shoulder.

"And the other one?"

"...... Can't you guess?" Frea hummed, he paused.

".... I don't know any of the Dragon Language, so why the hell would I guess? I wasn't taught by a dragon, remember?" He replied, she shook her head a little.

".... That bit doesn't matter. You're still a Dragon Slayer." Frea replied softly, ".... Having an actual Dragon as a teacher or not, you should probably have some sort of basic knowledge... Like instinct." He blinked,

_Instinct...?_

"There's the life force of a Dragon tucked away inside that Lacrima.... There's gotta be something buried in the back of your head because of it, even if you don't really realize it." Frea mused,

Laxus stiffened, her head turning slightly to glance over her shoulder at him.

"... Come on. One word you just know on instinct without even really thinking about it?" She asked quietly, her eyes flashing slightly as he huffed, glancing away.

"Why?"

"I'm proving a point, just think." She replied easily, he grumbled and let his eyes fall closed.

He could simply recant something he had heard her say and be done with it, but somehow... Those seldom few things he'd heard her say were not the first things to pop into his head.

Something else did, out of nowhere, foreign, and something he was sure he'd never heard her or anyone else say before then. But it was there, flaring up right in the forefront of his mind,

He hesitated for a split second, sweatdropping slightly and ever so aware how patiently she was waiting for an answer. Almost like she... _Knew_.

_Mystery as always..._

".... Aleuruen." He grumbled slowly, the word felt odd on his tongue and yet so familiar all at once. She blinked, holding his eyes for a few seconds more, before she smirked, looking ahead again. She _laughed_ , ever so lightly and just once- but it was enough he jumped at it slightly, his hands stalling entirely as her eyes closed and she sat there looking... amused.

".... hmm.... of course that's the one thing you'd know." She hummed lightly, he quirked a brow at her. She chuckled again, only to break off in a wince.

".....heh..... Aleuruen Dragair Slajur...." She mumbled softly, the words sending a shiver down his spine all of a sudden. ".... Kinda a nice ring to it, huh..?"

 _Lightning.....? That's what... That means...?_ _And what she just called me...._

_Lightning Dragon Slayer_

"Hehe.... Well, point proven I suppose." She smirked, "... Is there anything else floating around in that head of yours? I might actually know what it means... Might being the keyword there, I'm not an expert just yet... But I am trying." Laxus shook his head slightly,

"I'm not playing," He grumbled,

"Aww, no fun." Frea shot back in amusement. "You're just miffed I was right."

"Tch... You didn't tell me what that other word means." He grumbled,

"Book." Frea replied, "You could have probably guessed that if ya tried... But oh well." He huffed, his hands moving back to work again to finish up wrapping her shoulder.

He bit the inside of his cheek, eyes narrowing a little. There _was_ one other word that propped up in the back of his mind, appearing all on its own and from somewhere deep down...

_Rannei_

".... Figure out how you're gonna tell the Guild about what that Serena guy did...?" He asked after a moment, ".... Or the Old Lady, for that matter?"

"Hmm...... Not really, they're all gonna freak out about it..." Frea sighed, "..... To be quite honest with you I don't know if Master knows about it either..." Laxus paused,

"... You didn't tell him?" He asked lowly,

".... No, by the time we were done I was just.... Done." Frea grumbled, ".... Its kinda blurry, getting on the train..... And I slept the whole way here."

"... He's gonna be pissed too. Just like Porlyusica." Laxus sighed,

".... I know...." Frea breathed, ".... I'm pretty sure they're both at the Guild already too...." She trailed off, her eyes scrunching closed as she hissed. He quirked a brow at it, before shaking his head at her.

"Idiot." Laxus grumbled, "If your head already hurts, why are you searching all the way out to the Guild Hall?"

".... it's kinda gotten to be habit... I guess...." Frea mumbled, her eyes closed still as she waited for the sharp prickle of pain to fade away.

"Laxus, are you here-?"

"Yeah, Boss. We thought you'd be first at the Guild Hall today, after yesterday-"

"Did you run off to see what became of Frea last night-?"

Both Frea and Laxus glanced to the left in surprise, eyes widening slightly and caught off guard as the door opened, in the doorway standing suddenly the forms of Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen- all three of which who had said something in that order. The Thunder God Tribe halted, squeezed together in the doorway and eyes falling on the both of them on the bed. Laxus settled behind Frea who sat there with one of Laxus' shirts hanging from her shoulders so loosely they could see the scar plastered across her chest, his hands resting lightly on her back and her shoulder and her hair damp, dripping little drips of water every once in awhile as both Dragon Slayer's blinked in near tandem with one another.

The Thunder God Tribe stared, their eyes flicking between the both of Frea and Laxus and the sight as their jaws dropped, looking stricken and trembling slightly in utter, complete shock.

Their faces turned bright red, stuttering as Freed grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

"E-Excuse us...!!"

"O-oh boy~!"

"P-pardon the intrusion..!!"

"H-how... scandalous...!!"

"Scandalous! Scandalous!"

"W-we crashed the party, huh...?!"

Frea and Laxus jumped slightly as the door slammed shut, the hushed, stammering voices still on the other side- they could almost practically hear the Thunder Legion as a whole with steaming heads.

Frea sweatdropped heavily, blinking several times at the door. She hadn't even realized they'd come in the house, let alone heard them moving down the hallway- or felt their Energy Signatures.

".... wait." She mumbled, ".... I think..... they have the wrong idea...." She heard Laxus let out a growl, one of his hands moving to pinch the bridge of his nose in both annoyance and exasperation.

"... shit..." He growled, he tapped her upper arm lightly and got off the bed. "I'm done," He told her without hardly a glance as his attention snapped toward the door. Frea threaded her arm back through the sleeve and did the buttons up again as he cast a glare at the door as he approached it, and yanked it open. "Oi! Quit making shit up!!"

They were huddled together just outside the door, blushing still and looking both flustered and ruffled, their eyes snapping to Laxus and jumping as the door swung open. Evergreen flared her fan out, pressing it under her nose as light bounced across her glasses, while Bixlow smirked, his tongue sticking out and leaning in a little- Freed bowed quickly, still red in the face.

"Please forgive us, we did not mean to step in while you two-" He said quickly,

"We weren't doing anything." Laxus growled, cutting Freed off in an instant.

"Didn't look that way, hehe~" Bixlow smirked,

"Nope! Nope!" His Tiki Dolls sang,

"You two look rather cozy in there." Evergreen mumbled, her tone low and almost annoyed.

"It's nothing like that, quit jumping to conclusions." Laxus growled,

"Whatever you say, Boss~!" Bixlow smirked,

"You two can sneak away, but try not to do it while the whole Guild is waiting on her." Evergreen huffed,

"Though it is none of our business." Freed interjected, clearly still nervous as hell and more flustered than his two cohorts. Laxus frowned, a vein ticked on his forehead and getting more frustrated when it was clear no amount of telling them otherwise was working-

".... look, it really isn't what you're thinking."

They blinked, their eyes snapping to Laxus' left as Frea appeared there, stopping at his side and letting her hand rest against the door frame for support as she kept from standing on her right leg too much. Laxus cast her an intent stare, his eyes narrowing slightly at the fact she'd gotten up.

Frea settled her silver gaze on them with a small sigh, "...... I get why your minds went there, seeing...that. But he was just helping me wrap my wounds up again. That's it." They blinked and she shook her head a little, "... as for, 'sneaking off'- we didn't do that either. Truth be told, the only reason I am here is because when I got off the train last night I pretty much passed out right away..... and I wasn't really in good shape after that."

All three of them blinked, looking surprised and slightly concerned in an instant.

"Give him a break, he's just been helping. And that's it." Frea mumbled, smiling slightly. "Please try to tone it down on... letting your heads run into the gutter. There's really no reason...."

"Are you alright?" Freed asked instantly, stepping a bit closer. "You said you were in bad shape..?"

"Yeah, you look a bit drained, ya know." Bixlow hummed, hands on his hips and leaning over slightly.

"Yep! Yep!" His Tiki Dolls hummed,

Frea smiled slightly, nodding a little. "Yeah, I'm still pretty beat- but I am ok. Don't worry about it too much."

"Are you sure?" Freed murmured, Frea nodded again.

"Yes, I'm sure." she sighed, "..... But I'm a little surprised you're here? Do you usually meet each other before heading to the Guild...?"

"Nah, but Ever here wanted to stop by.... Something about 'making sure the Boss didn't get up to anything inappropriate' when he stalked off last night?" He stuck his tongue out with a sly smirk and an elbow nudge at Evergreen- who scowled.

"I was simply concerned something had happened when he stalked off after that cat." She replied lowly, Bixlow chuckled. Laxus quirked a brow at that,

"It seems something did." Freed sighed, "I take it your day was long as well as exhausting yesterday, if your health ended up falling at the end." Frea let out a breath,

".... It was definitely... _Something_." She mumbled,

"Regardless, nothing should justify you looking like this." Evergreen grumbled, earning blinks of surprise from everyone. "A lady shouldn't be walking around with her hair in such a mess-"

Frea blinked, stiffening slightly in surprise when Evergreen suddenly grabbed light hold of her wrist and started leading her down the hallway- frowning slightly still and looking slightly displeased. Frea followed closely, limping slightly though Evergreen didn't move too quickly at all- and the way she was being pulled was surprisingly... Gentle.

"- you can't very well show up at the Guild with it looking like that." She finished lowly, not casting Frea a single glance as the men were left behind in stunned silence. Frea was just as confused as they were, Evergreen not slowing up until reaching one of the couches back in the living room.

"Sit down, I'll make it presentable." She ordered lowly, Frea did as she was told, watching Evergreen with slightly wide eyes. The other woman waved a hand, "You might as well detail to us what went on yesterday while I work, if only to pass the time."

She cast a narrowed glance down the hallway, huffing a little. "Well? Are you three coming or not?" Evergreen asked curtly, Frea's head tilted slightly up at the other woman- quite unsure why she had snatched her away like that or even why she was acting so.... _I don't know._

Evergreen and Frea had never been the closest of people in the Guild, it was that way with the rest of the Thunder Legion- and it was mostly because of how her relationship with Laxus had been for so long. They knew one another, but never spent time talking nor hanging around one another- and certainly not.... Doing her hair...?

Evergreen turned on her heel and toward Frea again, stepping behind her and pulling her hair back in her hands. Frea cast a glance over her shoulder at the other woman, earning a small glare.

"Sit still." Evergreen ordered lowly, Frea halted, her eyes locked ahead and sweatdropping slightly. She watched the three men file down the hall, giving them a confused look as Bixlow smirked and Freed simply shrugged- Laxus never met her eyes he was giving Evergreen a small stare.

"... Well, if we are to wait we wouldn't mind hearing the story... If you are up for it." Freed told her softly, taking a seat on a couch across from her and Evergreen. Bixlow stood with his hands on his hips to Freed's right while Laxus sat down with a huff and another narrowed glance toward Evergreen, taking his place in an armchair to Frea's right a ways.

"... Might as well, you can be my test run." Frea hummed, "... Plus I'm still waiting on Moon anyway..."

Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen blinked, _test run?_

"..... So what happened?" Freed murmured, "Jynx told us you had convinced the Council of your innocence, but she didn't tell us how you managed such a thing."

"... Well to start with, I gave them the Scans Porlyusica made of my injuries. And had them take another yesterday to compare and prove that the injuries weren't a story the Guild had made up or anything." Frea murmured, her eyes dropping halfway as Evergreen started through brushing through her hair. She could see them stiffen a little at the explanation, ".... Once they were convinced that the injuries weren't a lie, they tried to turn it around on the premise that I wasn't powerful enough to have contended with him and won. Which... is completely logical to assume, given how much Power Mordren actually had." Frea sighed,

"..... I ended up telling them it was me behind the 'Magic Anomalies' to try and work them around to the idea, and they were a little... Shocked." Frea murmured, "I was asked to explain why I had caused them in the first place, and it looked like it was working to convince them pretty well. With both the Council and the Wizard Saints."

"So they did gather together all of the Wizard Saints?" Freed asked, Frea nodded. "... Even the one that Master and Aisha alike thought wouldn't show?"

"Yeah, that Serena guy?" Bixlow asked, Frea sweatdropped.

_Time for the test run on that end, it seems....._

"... He did show up, but.... Not really with the intention of listening to the Hearing itself..." Frea mumbled, they tilted their heads slightly. ".... He popped up out of nowhere, and the minute he did... He went after me."

Their eyes widened, their jaws dropping slightly and Evergreen halting in her work behind her.

"W-went after you..? As in he _attacked_ you?" Freed asked instantly, Frea nodded.

"Did he get ya?" Bixlow asked, Frea shook her head at that with a small, slightly nervous smile.

"Uh, no- he never touched me. When he tried to use Magic against me I reacted to it...and destroyed it. While also throwing him through a wall... heh.." Frea went on,

"...... you....what...?" Freed mumbled, looking a little lost if not stunned.

"Hehe, really....?! Way to go~" Bixlow smirked,

"That was reckless of you." Evergreen huffed, Frea sweatdropped. Those were three very different reactions,

"Yeah well, it was self-defense." Frea replied softly, "... even though using Magic after so long is probably what hit me the hardest last night.." Freed nodded slightly, Bixlow shrugged a little and Evergreen went back to work.

"I am a little surprised though that a Wizard Saint would fall into such behavior..." Freed mumbled, Frea shook her head a bit.

".... he didn't strike me as.... balanced." Frea grumbled, ".... none of the other Saints seemed really impressed with him, to be entirely honest with you. Jura and Saige had to step in and they looked about ready to throw him through a wall themselves."

"Saige?" Freed asked,

"Yeah- ain't that the guy who sent Master a letter last night?" Bixlow hummed,

"Yeah! Yeah!" His Tiki Dolls murmured, dancing around their heads.

"How are you two acquainted?" Freed asked,

"He got in touch with me a bit before the fight with Mordren. He's been trying to help me out, though we really don't know one another all that well." Frea replied, "He's sort of..... reserved, I guess. But he's not a bad person, I can tell that at least." Freed nodded slightly in understanding,

".... so after Serena, they were pretty much convinced I had no other connections with Mordren other than his plan to enact that stupid 'Rite' of his. So for the rest of the Hearing they just had me answering as many questions as I could about it all. About who Mordren really was, where he came from, what his Rite was supposed to be about, the hubs for Magic, the Forces of Creation... all of that. It took a really long time since there was so much to go over." Frea went on, "But for the most part what I told them is nothing less than what I've already told everybody at the Guild. So on that end nothing new came up,"

"On that end?" Bixlow murmured,

"Meaning there is something else?" Freed asked,

"... Wow, can't get anything passed you two huh?" Frea hummed, her head tilting forward as Evergreen started into separating different strands on the top and on either side and starting to braid them, leaving the bottom half of her hair down.

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes falling into her lap as her hands rest on her knees lightly. The light filtering though the windows and glass doors glittering for a second off the bracelet and the ring on her thumb.

".... Yeah, after the Hearing was done and over with, they called Master Makarov in so he could be there when the Council made their last decision of the night." Frea sighed, "... Given everything that they learned and saw me do, they decided that they wanted to... Uh, make me a Wizard Saint."

She could feel them stiffen all around her, she smiled nervously and gestured toward the pendant on the bracelet.

"That's why Master got called in... As of yesterday, I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Bixlow's Tiki Dolls hit the floor, earning a series of loud thumps against the hardwood floors. Frea flinched slightly, blinking several times in rapidity as she glanced between the both of Freed and Bixlow as they sat there completely still, Evergreen's hands stilling again as silence settled on the room like a heavy cloud. Frea cast a glance behind her toward Evergreen, but couldn't see her eyes due to the light bouncing from her glasses- when it was clear neither Bixlow nor Freed were giving any reaction she glanced toward Laxus- who looked at her for half a second, before sighing heavily and shaking his head.

_'The Guild is gonna lose their shit...'_

".... Uh, are you guys... OK..?" Frea asked slowly,

"...y...yes.... It's.... Just....." Freed mumbled lowly, shaking his head a little like he was trying to shake off a haze.

".... You serious?" Bixlow asked,

"Yeah." Frea smiled slightly, "I know that sounds kinda insane... But it is true."

"That's....." Freed hummed, ".... Incredible." Frea blinked,

"That's freakin' awesome!" Bixlow smirked, his Tiki Dolls rattling as they got up from the floor again.

"Awesome! Awesome!"

"Hehe~ That means we're two for two on Saints in the Guild." Bixlow chuckled, "If there's anybody in the Guild good enough to be a Wizard Saint, you're definitely one of them~ hehe!"

".... Hmph, it is certainly a surprise." Evergreen grumbled. "... But I suppose congratulations are in order..?"

"Ah, you don't have to..." Frea smiled slightly,

"But we should, none the less. It is quite an important achievement." Freed told her lightly, "Not every Wizard ever even comes close to being named a Wizard Saint- less ever are." Frea sweatdropped slightly, Freed smiled slightly his head tilting a bit. ".... Though you seem less than excited about it yourself."

"... It wasn't really my idea to start with.... And to be honest, I'm a little wary of how the rest of the Guild is gonna react to the news." Frea admitted, he nodded slightly.

"I expect there will be a fair amount of noise." Freed sighed,

"You kidding? They're gonna blow the roof off, hehe~!" Bixlow grinned, Frea sighed silently.

_Yay..._

"They'll certainly be overzealous." Evergreen grumbled, Frea nodded slightly.

"... Well, other than the Wizard Saint thing, and Serena... That was all that happened yesterday." Frea murmured, "We just talked, a lot....."

"Well I am happy that things turned out well, in the end." Freed told her lightly, "It is a relief to know that you are in no real trouble... And more so, now that this tension with the Council can fade."

"Yeah, now they won't be all over us anymore. That'll be great~" Bixlow hummed,

".... I hate that the Council was so adamant on pushing all of this." Frea grumbled, "... You're right, it'll be good to not have them breathing down our necks anymore."

"I am done." Evergreen murmured, her hands tying off the end of the braid she'd woven together around the sides like a crown, and letting it fall into the river of blonde and silver locks the she had left down and free- and were now curling slightly at the ends and a little wavey.

Evergreen stepped around and to the side, her hands falling on her hips as Frea cast her a small smile.

"Thank you." She hummed,

"It looks great Ever~" Bixlow smirked, "Didn't know ya had it in ya, hehe~!"

"Be quiet." Evergreen shot back at him, Frea and Freed smiled in amusement.

"So where is your cat?" Evergreen huffed, rounding on Frea again. "She went to pick you up last night, and yet she isn't here."

"Oh, ah- Moon went over to Fairy Hills. I asked her to grab some things for me." Frea replied, her head tilting a little toward the front door behind her. ".. Honestly, she probably should be back soon...."

".... Don't." Laxus warned lowly, earning blinks of confusion from the Thunder Legion at the sudden order.

"... I'm paying attention with my ears, not my head, Lightning-Boy." Frea sighed, ".... Which maybe you should be too-?"

"LAXUS!"

Frea jumped along with everyone else in the room, the front door slamming open as Erza stood in its doorway, straight-backed and eyes blazing.

"I demand you come here at once! If I find you have done anything unseemly with Frea-!" Erza snapped, her eyes darting from the hallway toward the living room where everyone was in stiff, stunned silence. Her voice broke off when she lay eyes on Frea, who had turned slightly from where she was sitting and blinked as their gazes met, looking confused.

"... Uh, Erza?" Frea mumbled, "... Why the hell are you...?"

"F-Frea..!" Wendy's voice sounded next, the little Dragon Slayer a bit out of breath as her head popped up around the corner of the entrance. Carla was floating close by, looking about as worked up as Erza was. Wendy's eyes widened upon catching sight of Frea, blushing slightly but pushing passed Erza anyway and moving inside the house without a second thought.

The little Dragon Slayer moved straight passed Erza and Evergreen alike, stopping in front of Frea and looking frantic as she started looking her up and down. "O-oh my... M-moon told us what happened last night, are you OK..?! Do you still feel weak or feverish..?!" Wendy leaned forward, her hand pressing itself against Frea's forehead lightly. "Your temperature feels OK, how are your wounds..?! Did you open any up, or...?!" Wendy's hand pulled away as her eyes fell, looking for the wounds and the hurt places quickly.

Frea smiled, catching Wendy's wrists lightly in her hands and earning the girls eyes. "Wendy, breathe. I'm fine." Frea promised softly, Wendy blinked.

"Are you sure? Do your wounds need to be treated again, or rewrapped...?" Wendy asked, Frea shook her head.

"No, no... That's all he taken care of already." Frea smiled, "Laxus helped me with the bandages after I took a shower, you really don't need to worry so much."

".... I brought you a shirt..." Wendy and Frea both looked up, their eyes landing on Moon as she floated beside them, looking nervous and flustered both. She shot Laxus a fleeting look as his narrowed eyes snapped from Erza toward her, and sweatdropped a little, before looking back at Frea. ".... I see you borrowed one.... And your hair's been done too..?"

"Evergreen did it." Frea smiled slightly, Moon nodded a bit.

"Well it looks nice." Moon purred quietly, casting Evergreen a glance- the woman only huffed and looked away.

"... Why are you here?" Laxus grumbled, casting an annoyed glance at Erza who was still halted in the doorway. "... And why the hell are you kicking in my door?"

Moon sighed silently,

"We were worried." Mirajane's soft voice spoke up as she stepped up behind Erza. "We were concerned when we heard what happened with Frea last night, so we came as quickly as we could." She smiled sweetly, her head tilting to the side. "It seems Frea is in good hands, though." Laxus growled, his eye twitching as he disappeared in a gold haze and jetted across the room to stand right in front of Erza and Mira both as Carla slipped inside after Moon.

He gave both Erza and Mira a hard stare, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

".... You..... Helped her with her injuries...?" Erza asked lowly, Laxus quirked a brow.

"Yeah, and?" He grumbled back, she blinked, her eyes casting toward Frea as she sat there facing Wendy with a smile, trying to get both the Dragon Slayer and Carla to settle down a little. Laxus' eyes narrowed more, a vein ticking on his forehead. "... What the hell did you think I was gonna do?" Erza sweatdropped,

"...... Apologies." Erza mumbled, ".... I jumped to conclusions.... That was my mistake." Laxus blinked, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"..... Why the hell does everyone keep going there....?" He hissed, Erza blinked at the words though they clearly weren't directed at her. Mira smiled slightly at the comment, stepping inside the door as she nudged the redhead in ahead of her.

"... You'll have to forgive us for barging in like this, Laxus." Mira smiled softly, "We do appreciate you looking after her, however. She had us quite worried after what Moon told us." Laxus grimaced slightly, Mira smiled at him. "I am glad you were there with her last night, if she really did end up in such bad condition... I can see you've been taking good care of her."

"..... You came rushing up here with the same idea as Erza, didn't you?" Laxus growled, Mira blushed slightly in embarrassment.

".... Yes, perhaps a little." Mira admitted quietly, Laxus growled under his breath.

"... Tch... What did that damn cat tell you?" He hissed, Erza and Mira both blushed- and that was all the answer he needed. He cast Moon a glare, the Exceed shivered a little though she never caught his eye.

_Damn it._

"Really Wendy, the only real complaint I have is a headache, you don't need to be so worked up." Frea chuckled lightly,

"A headache?" Wendy murmured, ".... I can help with that, Frea..."

"... Mmm.. You don't have to." Frea smiled,

"But I want to." Wendy replied instantly, Frea let out a small breath but smiled regardless.

"Alright, go for it. I'm gonna put on that shirt that Moon brought for me," Frea replied lightly, patting Wendy's head a little as she moved to stand up, biting down on her tongue to keep from wincing when pain shot up her leg. Wendy's hands moved up on instinct when she saw Frea shift a little to the left, "Come on Wendy, you can come with me," She smiled at the bluenette, before casting a glance around them room. "We'll be back in a minute... I'm sure the rest of you will wanna hear what when on yesterday."

Erza, Mira, Carla and Moon nodded slightly in agreement to the idea.

"Hmm, Frea?" Moon hummed, handing the bag in hand over toward the Energy Dragon Slayer. Frea took it with a blink of question,

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry?" Moon asked, Frea paused. "I'm sure Laxus won't mind if we use his kitchen to make something real quick..." Frea's eyes trailed toward said Dragon Slayer, only to see him frown, looking a little annoyed.

"Tch... it's not like anyone's asked a damn thing so far." He shot back lowly, Frea chuckled slightly.

"I'd be happy to help you prepare something for everyone." Freed offered with a smile, looking slightly excited at the prospect of cooking. Moon smiled slightly at him,

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving~!" Bixlow smirked,

"I could go for something as well." Evergreen said lowly,

"I won't object." Erza murmured, moving to take a post near the hallway.

"I'll help you two as well." Mira smiled, Moon and Freed nodded.

"Sounds great, any requests?" Moon purred,

"Pancakes, pancakes!" Bixlow's Tiki Dolls chanted, Moon sweatdropped.

".... I'll leave the pancakes up to Mira and Freed, I think..." Moon mumbled, Frea laughed.

"Good choice." Frea told her lightly, Moon stuck her tongue out at the Energy Dragon Slayer. Frea shook her head a little and started toward the hallway, Wendy following closely.

"......tch.... why's my house been taken over...?" Laxus growled as she passed him by, she cast him a soft smile.

"Don't get so worked up." She told him lightly, he huffed at her. ".... thanks for not throwing everyone out, I know you probably don't get so many people at once."

"Whatever." He grumbled, Frea smiled and continued down the hallway. Wendy cast a glance up at him as she followed behind, ".... you might wanna take a look at her leg, kid." Laxus told the bluenette lowly as she headed past, she blinked at him in question- but he was already moving to take his seat again.

Wendy watched him move away for a few more seconds, before following quickly after Frea again, her eyes glittering and attention immediately moving to watch how she was walking.

_... she is limping...._

Wendy sweatdropped, moving closer as her hand landed lightly under Frea's hand.

"..... Frea....." Wendy mumbled, Frea smiled slightly as they moved inside the last room. She trailed of as Frea took a heavy seat down in the chair to the immediate right of the door, the door itself shutting closed behind them as the Energy Dragon Slayer let out a low, slow breath.

"... Frea, your leg is hurting you, isn't it?" Wendy asked softly, Frea let out a sigh.

".... yeah." She grumbled, "....that's what I get for standing on it all day yesterday....."

"Is there anything else?" Wendy asked, "You need to tell me, if your pain got so bad to do to you what Moon described last night..."

".... everything hurts, kiddo." Frea mumbled softly, Wendy's eyes flashed at that. "..... that's nothing new, it just.... caught up to me all at once, yesterday. I moved a little too much, a little too quickly, and used Magic on top of it." Wendy's eyes widened at that, "... it was just a lot all at one time."

".... you used... Magic...?" Wendy breathed, "... but Frea, why..? You must have known that wasn't a good idea...!" Frea nodded slightly,

"... yeah, I know. And trust me, I do regret it already." Frea sighed, ".... as for why, it'll probably be better to get into the details with everyone else... but basics? I kinda got involved in a fight.." She saw the horror dawn on Wendy's face at the words.

"A fight...?!"

"It only lasted about a minute, and I never got hit... I used my Magic as self-defense without really thinking about it." Frea explained quickly, "It was that fight that ended up hitting me the hardest." Wendy nodded slightly,

".... I assume you had to move pretty fast to avoid getting hit, right?" Wendy asked, "That probably agitated the wound in your leg more than anything."

"Probably."

"... did you reopen any wounds?"

"No, no worries on that end." Frea smiled, "Anything that ended up bleeding was already raw anyway, and all of those have already been wrapped and dealt with. Promise."

"You look tired, Frea." Wendy murmured, "You need to rest more, what happened yesterday clearly wore you out... a lot."

"And I will, but you know as well as I do that the Guild isn't gonna wait too long to hear what happened yesterday." Frea replied, "... I actually slept pretty well, considering everything. I'll get plenty of sleep after telling them what went on... but for now I'm gonna have to... soldier through."

".... alright." Wendy murmured softly, "... I don't really... like it Frea, but if you think you'll be ok to talk to the Guild...?"

"I'll be ok, I promise." Wendy nodded slightly,

"... alright, I trust you. I'll help you with your headache, and your leg too." Wendy promised softly, "... Frea.... you know Granny isn't going to be.... uh, happy, you used Magic, right? For self-defense or otherwise.."

"Yeah, I know." Frea mumbled, "... She's gonna give me hell." Wendy nodded slightly, her hands lifting as blue light began to glow around them, Wendy's hand fell over Frea's leg. Frea let out a soft sigh as the throbbing started to fade away.

"..... um... Frea....?" Wendy mubled after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"... uh.... did you and.... Laxus-san.... really... uh..." Wendy was blushing already and Frea blinked at her in surprise. "... sleep in the same bed....?"

".... oh." Frea hummed, "... uh... yeah." Wendy went red and Frea smiled slightly, "It really wasn't like everyone seems to be thinking... I swear." Wendy cast her a small glance and Frea's head tilted back.

"..... he really was just... trying to help." Frea mumbled quietly,

_"... It's nothing... Just..." He sighed, his eyes falling closed as he shook his head a little._

_He leaned down slightly, his hands coming up to hold onto either side of her face, pressing against her jaw as he let his head tilt forward, their foreheads bumping against one another as Frea's face flushed, eyes wide and glittering at the sudden, completely out of the blue gesture._

_".... I'm sorry."_

Frea's eyes flashed slightly, her eyes softening as Wendy blinked at her.

"..... and he did..."

* * *

 

".... I really do like your hair like that, Frea."

"Hmm?"

"It looks pretty."

"Heh, well I have Evergreen to thank for that...."

"Did you ask her to do it like that?"

"No, she kinda didn't give me a choice, actually..."

"Huh..."

Erza smiled slightly, her head tilting down the hallway as Frea and Wendy moved down it again- Frea having switched shirts now to a loose pale blue shirt that tied around her neck and the back was left open a bit, before flowing slightly at the bottom and fading into a lighter blue and then eventually white. The shirt had sleeves that reached her elbows, you could see little of the bandages around her stomach from the back, but you could see the scar between her shoulder blades.

"I agree, it looks good on you." Erza smiled lightly, Frea blinked at her as Erza nodded slightly. "I also like this shirt on you." Frea smiled slightly,

"Ah, thanks..." Frea chuckled, "... to be honest with you, I don't even know where Moon found this at all..."

"She probably dug it from your closet when she cleaned things up." Erza replied, Frea nodded.

"Probably." Frea murmured, Erza's eyes fell down toward the bracelet on Frea's wrist and the ring on her thumb.

Frea's nose twitched, immediately catching scent of the food cooking and sweatdropping when she heard her stomach growl. Wendy and Erza blinked, before smiling in amusement as Frea sighed.

"..... I'm starving..." Frea sighed, moving passed Erza and toward the living room. ".... I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning...." the two girls followed her and grimaced slightly at the comment,

Frea took a seat down where she had been previously, smirking slightly.

"Well I don't smell burning, so I guess Moon didn't attempt with the pancakes." Frea chuckled, Moon's ears twitched at the comment from where she floated at the bar counter, stacking plates and silverware as Freed and Mira stood behind her, both in aprons and smiling as they cooked.

"Shush." Moon snapped lowly, Frea laughed.

"I take it you attempted and failed on that end before?" Carla hummed, looking amused as well as Moon huffed.

"I'm a great cook, I'll have you know." Moon shot back lightly, 

"With everything but pancakes." Frea smirked, Bixlow laughed with her this time as Moon shot them both a glare. 

"Hmph."

".... you can sit down, you know." Frea smiled, casting both Erza and Wendy a glance as they stiffened slightly. They paused, before nodding slightly and taking their own seats as they waited for the cooking to finish up. "... I'll get into it, once everyone settles down." They nodded slightly, Frea cast a glance toward where Laxus had moved to sit at the bar, looking disgruntled as he watched everyone move around his kitchen with utter ease.

".... it's quit the tale~!" Bixlow smirked, leaning over and toward Wendy's ear where she had sat down across from Frea. "And one with a big surprise~! Hehe~"

Frea smiled, sweatdropping slightly. "...... test run number two."

* * *

 

"Where is that girl?" Porlyusica grumbled hotly, Master sweatdropping slightly from where he was seated on the bar counter.

".... Frea is not at the Guild yet." Master replied softly, the Old Lady quirked a brow. "... much to the... agitation, of everyone else.." He added lowly, glancing passed her and toward the collection of people who were casting quick glances toward the door, all of them fidgeting, all of them on edge. All of them, waiting on the very person Porlyusica was looking for now.

"..... she pushed it too far, didn't she?" Porlyusica snapped lowly, Master took in a breath.

"..... most likely." Master murmured, Porlyusica growled.

"You don't seem overly concerned." She grumbled,

"... she was in good hands." Master replied softly. "... even if she did, she wasn't alone. If something did happen I am sure she was well taken care of." His eyes narrowed in his lap. "... that boy's been very careful about her recently, and Moon is always keeping an eye out.... I trust they both took care of Frea quite well."

Porlyusica blinked her eyes narrowing at the comment.

_Boy...?_

She took in a breath, her eyes dropping closed as she realized almost instantly who he was referring to.

_.... that fool of a grandson of yours, Makarov...hmph._

_..... that boy is near as much fool as she is..._

* * *

 

"Mmmm....this isf goodf...!" Frea mumbled around her food, the plate in her lap and smiling as she chewed.

"This is delicious you guys...!" Wendy smiled too,

"Quite splendid." Erza hummed,

"Thanks for the food~!" Bixlow grinned,

"I am pleasantly surprised." Carla smiled slightly, Evergreen nodded.

"You are welcome." Freed nodded,

"My pleasure." Mira smiled softly,

"Yep." Moon purred, nibbling on some toast next to Frea's knee.

Laxus huffed slightly at the bar, chewing on his food. "... It's not bad.." He mumbled lowly, Frea and Moon both smirked at the answer.

Frea continued into the food on her plate in content silence as everyone else around her did the same- enjoying their meals and completely at ease.

As the food on her plate drew to an end she sighed, smiling softly still at the sensation of a full stomach and completely free of a headache thanks to the wonders of Wendy and her Magic- and more so, her leg throbbing was near nonexistent now.

One of Bixlow's Tiki Dolls moved over and scooped her plate up to take to the kitchen, the others following suit as the Thunder God Tribe got to their feet and started to clean things up while Frea straightened up a little.

"... so I guess you'll want to know what happened, hmm?" Frea hummed toward Mira, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Moon alike. They all nodded in turn, Frea shifted to sit crosslegged on the edge of the couch.

"To start with, the Council has been convinced I have nothing to hide and that I wasn't involved with Mordren in any way other than fighting with him." Frea murmured, "To convince them of such, I let them see those Scans Porlyusica made of my injuries. And I also admitted to being the one to cause the Magic Anomalies." They nodded slightly,

"Apart from that, the rest of the actual Hearing was spent answering questions and discussing all of the things including Mordren, the Forces of Creation, and everything I already told the Guild about it full." Frea hummed, "It was a lot to discuss, but that bit at least, was entirely normal."

"That part?" Erza asked lowly, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You said there was something else, but you told us to drop it yesterday." Moon commented lowly, Wendy sweatdropped a little.

".... yeah, I kinda ended up fighting yesterday." Frea mumbled, they all stiffened at the news.

"What?!" Erza, Carla, Moon and Mira all snapped in an instant.

"One of the Wizard Saints, God Serena... he popped up out of nowhere, and came after me for something like testing his strength against mine." Frea explained,

"Did he hurt you?" Erza asked,

"Are you alright?" Carla said immediately,

"You used Magic yesterday..?!" Moon hissed, her pale blue eyes glittering.

"What did he do exactly? Was it physical or was it Magic..?" Mira murmured, looking concerned and angry all at once.

"He didn't hurt me, he never even touched me." Frea murmured softly, shaking her head a little. Her eyes flicked toward Moon as she sweatdropped a little, "And yeah... I did use Magic. Self-defense, mostly.... but I did kind of... threw him through a wall, too.." Moon's ears fell back against her head,

"... He showed up out of nowhere, and immediately threw a bunch of crazy powerful... Water Magic at me." Frea mumbled softly, her eyes flashing as she linked her fingers together in her lap.

Laxus stiffened, his ears trained to her voice behind him and eyes narrowing at the bar counter underneath him, sweatdropping slightly. That she hadn't mentioned, not once- and he could hear the tenseness work its way into her voice, could practically tell she's gone slightly stiff even from halfway across the room.

_Water Magic_

"I destroyed it all, and lashed back without really thinking about it. That's when I threw him through the wall." Frea mumbled, "After that, Saige and Jura both stepped in and stopped him before he could continue doing anything else. Like I said, he never touched me... but having to move like that and use Magic all at once and so quickly is probably what hit me the hardest last night." Frea's head tilted slightly as she took in a small breath, "That was the bit I was afraid Jynx might have mentioned yesterday... she was there when it happened and she stepped in to try and stop Serena too."

"..... you said he attacked you only to test his strength to yours?" Erza murmured lowly, Frea nodded.

"What an insane reason." Carla hissed,

"Wizard Saints are meant to be more.... Honorable, than that." Erza growled, Frea sweatdropped slightly.

"Serena didn't really seem like the rest of the Saints.... he didn't really seem to me like anything more than a glorified... teenager." Frea sighed, ".... he's significantly younger than the rest of the Saints, or well..... I guess, was.... but he's definitely got the Power check going for him to be the Number One Seat."

"Number One Seat...?" Mira breathed,

"You're serious..?" Erza mumbled softly,

"Hold a moment." Carla grumbled, "You said _was_ , just now." Frea blinked, Carla's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"... that's the last bit... about what happened yesterday." Frea smiled nervously, "- and the reason Master got called in. They decided to make me... a Wizard Saint."

".... I noticed the bracelet...." Erza mumbled, but trailed off as her eyes fell to the floor.

".... oh my.." Mira breathed,

"F-Frea... really...?!" Wendy breathed,

"T-that's.... unexpected..." Carla stammered,

"..... really unexpected..." Moon mumbled,

"Hell yeah, but ain't that the best part~?" Bixlow smirked,

"I-it's amazing...!" Wendy breathed, smiling slightly as her eyes shone. "Oh my gosh, Frea that is really, really cool...! Ahh..... A Wizard Saint...! Like Master!"

"It is truly a surprise, but it is quite amazing." Carla hummed, her hands on her hips. "You must be honored."

"Congratulations." Erza smiled, "I am very happy for you, you certainly deserve it."

"Its quite splendid news, Frea." Mira smiled, her head tilting slightly. "I am proud of you."

"We all are." Moon smiled softly, Frea blinked several times, fidgeting slightly as she glanced down at her hands.

".... Please quit with the... Praises..." Frea mumbled, blushing slightly as embarrassment hit her fill on in an instant. The others around her smiled at the clear embarrassment, chuckling among themselves.

"You're adorable when you're being modest." Mirajane hummed sweetly,

"One would think you'd be used to praise by now." Erza chuckled,

"You are pretty great, ya know." Moon purred, Frea placed her face in her hands.

"... Quit....." She grumbled,

"I hardly ever see you so embarrassed, Frea!" Wendy smiled sweetly, "You _are_ kinda cute when you are..!" Frea felt her face heat up even more,

"Imagine how everyone else is going to react." Mira laughed, "It'll be quite the sight."

"Oi..."

The Thunder God Tribe smiled, looking amused as they watched Frea lean back against the back of the couch, grumbling and looking disgruntled as well as flustered.

"Can I maybe just not go to the Guild today..?" Frea sighed,

"You know they'll start a search party for you if you don't." Moon replied easily.

"...and Granny is going to want to see you too." Wendy piped in quietly.

"She's going to give you quite the talking to." Carla murmured,

"I expect Master will have something to say as well, if he is unaware of what happened with Serena?" Erza hummed, Frea groaned.

".... Kill me now.."

* * *

 

".... So you and Frea have gotten quite close." Erza murmured lowly, her eyes trailing sideways toward Laxus walking beside her- the both of them at the back of the group with Mira on her right. Frea, Wendy, Moon, Carla and Bixlow were ahead at the front up the street a few dozen feet, and Evergeen and Freed bringing up the middle.

The townspeople on the edge of the street around them glanced up and called out good mornings as they went passed, a few of them watching them go by and murmuring among themselves though no one payed any mind to it.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer cast the redhead a narrowed stare, his lips pulling in a tight line. Erza smiled faintly at the look, her eyes moving ahead again.

"At least enough you two seem to have moved passed trying to kill each other every time you entered the same room." Erza went on lightly, "It is quite the change since we were younger."

"What of it?" He huffed lowly, "We were different people back then... people change."

Mira smiled slightly, her eyes softening a little at the comment. Erza smiled a little too, her eyes falling closed as they continued walking.

".... yes, yes they do." Erza murmured quietly, ".... you have changed quite a bit, you are no longer the same person I knew growing up. You haven't been for awhile, but I suppose I never saw the full extent until recently." She hummed under her breath, "You've become a better person than I think anyone ever thought you could."

He stiffened slightly at the words, his eyes narrowing to slits at her.

".... but if I am to be honest, of anyone in the Guild who thought you capable of such change... Frea is likely one of the few who felt you ever could." Erza told him softly, ".... you have the love and trust of your friends or course, they have stuck with you through so much...... and even though you fought you so much, I think Frea has always trusted you too, regardless of anything you did, or fought over." Erza paused a moment, 

"... She does trust you, Laxus. I can see it, she trusts you enough to let you help her, to let herself lean on you a little.... where she might not otherwise with others. She's relaxed around you, and I never saw it before now." Erza hummed, her lips twitching at the corners a moment. "..... I sometimes wish I had the same faith in people as she does....." She shook her head a little, "Thank you for looking out for her, Laxus. Truly. I do hope you two continue to get along as well as you have been... I think Frea needs someone she can be so content around, and you do too."

Mira smiled some more, her hands hooking behind her back and listening in on the words- though her blue eyes fixed on the people ahead of them and nothing else.

"Hmm... that was all I had to say." Erza sighed, smirking slightly his way. "You don't need to glare at me like that." She chuckled, Mira laughed lightly under her breath.

Laxus grimaced, looking away from her quickly and jaw clenching. "Tch....."

Frea shot a glance backward for half a second, her mind pulling away from the light-hearted conversation with Wendy and Bixlow alike when she felt agitation and surprise flicker toward her on the air. She caught a quick glance of the scowl on Laxus' face and the small smiles on the both of Erza and Mira.

_Huh... what the hell are they talking about...?_

She shook her head slightly, shrugging it off as the Guild came into sight ahead of them.

".... hmmmm.... I'm not excited about this." Frea sighed, Moon smiled at her shoulder.

"Is it the attention you're afraid of, or the impending punishment Porlyusica's likely to land you with?" Moon asked lightly,

"... can I say both?" Frea grumbled, Moon chuckled a little.

"It can't be that bad, the way it sounded- using your Magic was justified." Moon murmured, her eyes flashed as her voice dropped a little lower. ".... I know using Magic must have been a shock after so long, but.... is that all it was? Did it get bad enough to...?"

"No." Frea cut her off softly, "It didn't, It's not that bad.... I had help on that end, and I will get into it with you... after I relay what happened with everyone else, ok?" Moon nodded slightly,

"Alright."

Frea slowed up a little as their group headed through the courtyard up toward the Guild's front doors, her eyes flashing as she felt her hesitation settle in heavier. She forced a shrug, letting out a breath as she reached forward to push the doors open.

"Well," She hummed, "Time to meet my fate, I guess..." Bixlow, Wendy, Carla and Moon all smiled in amusement at the words.

She pushed the doors open with ease, walking forward a few paces and casting a small smile at the inside- her hand raising in a small wave.

"Yo~" She called out to the inside,

"Frea!"

"OI!"

"Where the hell have you been!?!"

"What's going on?!"

"W-Wait-!!"

"Silver!"

Frea jumped slightly, stiffening as a blur of blue and wild black hair moved straight up toward her and something got shoved in her face, paper- actually, with ink. But why it got shoved forward close enough to hit her nose she hadn't a freakin' clue-

"What the hell is this about?!" That gruff voice belonged to the one who had given her that very familiar nickname- and who belonged to that head of wild black hair.

"G-gajeel! You can't expect her to read it if you shove it in her face, stupid..!!" That was Levy's voice, Frea growled, her hands moving up to snatch the paper away and shoot the Iron Dragon Slayer a glare. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Juvia and Lucy had followed him and Levy up with Lily and Happy floating by in tow.

"What the hell is going on, Frea?" Gray growled,

"Yeah! What happened yesterday?!" Natsu asked loudly,

"Well?" Gajeel hissed, Frea growled back at all three of them, her eyes snapping down to the paper in hand and finding it to be the... newspaper.

 _'The Magic Council, in the late hours of yesterday night- has taken action and named an eighth Wizard Saint among the two seats that have remained empty for seven years now. Many have questioned why the seats remained empty for so long, had no one come about deserving of that honor? Were they afraid two lift someone up to those same heights that the likes of Jose and Seigrein corrupted? We may never have answers to those questions, but now we do have many_ _more;_

_Little has been released as to why the Council has decided to name an eighth seat after so long- inquiries on the subject have been shot down. Though we received no answer, what we do know is that whomever the Council has named must be someone of great importance, and skill. And perhaps even someone to which has been involved in events that the Council wishes to remain secret.... whatever the reason, to suddenly lift the taboo that settled on those two empty seats and with little precedence- the whole country is sure to be wondering just who this new Saint is._

_The identity of Fiore's newest Wizard Saint has been withheld, but sources have given rumor that this newest Saint is a member of a Wizards Guild. And the Guild they belong to is likely the rising star fresh out of the Grand Magic Games- Fairy Tail!'_

Frea went still, her eyes widening as her jaw dropped slightly.

_What the hell.... why is this in the newspapers already...?! This happened last night, damn it..!! How the hell... if the Council kept who I was a secret how did anyone figure out I was in Fairy Tail....!?!?!?_

"..y...you've.... gotta be fucking..... kidding me...." Frea stammered lowly, ".... why the hell is this in the paper _already_...!?"

"You mean it's true?!" Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Elfman all snapped in an instant.

"Seriously?!" Everyone else in the Building asked in seconds, Frea sweatdropped heavily, her jaw snapping shut as she hissed.

"... yeah." She mumbled, "... that wasn't what I was gonna lead with, but.. yes...."

"You're a _Wizard Saint?!?!"_

"... I already said yes..." Frea grumbled, wincing slightly at the sheer noise of the question being shouted by everyone.

"No way!"

"That's insane!!"

"Holy crap!!"

"That's amazing!"

"C-Congratulations..!"

"You gotta be..!!"

"I can't believe it!"

"That's great!"

"Hell yeah!"

"No fair!!" Natsu whined, "You can't go around surpassing me on everything Frea!" Frea blinked at him and the sudden smirk, his fists clenching at his sides as flame encircled them. "Wizard Saint or not- I gotta prove I'm still good enough to beat ya! Ready for a brawl?!"

"Hell yeah!" Gray and Elfman smirked,

"I'm down." Gajeel growled,

"W-wait, what?!" Lucy and Levy snapped,

"B-but Frea's still not healed all the way...!" Wendy stammered quickly,

"Gray, Juvia doesn't think-" Juvia started,

It was clear they were all much too worked up at the news to even care, and Frea blinked, her thoughts struggling to click together.

"Not today, and not anytime soon." Moon put herself between the boys and Frea in an instant, her blue eyes flashing as she lift a paw, Natsu blinked in surprise. Frea blinked too, a little taken aback at how quickly Moon reacted to what was quickly going to be an issue- "Sorry for this, Flame-Brain."

"Copy-Cat: Regulus Impact."

Gold light shot forward from the Magic Circle that appeared in front of Moon's paw, hitting Natsu square on with a rumbling boom as he was sent flying backwards. Moon crossed her paws over her chest, completely unperturbed as the Hall shook with the sound of Natau slamming into the floor in a heap.

"Anybody else wanna start a fight?" Moon asked flatly,

Gray, Gajeel and Elfman all stiffened- their eyes widening and sweatdropping as their eyes moved from Moon toward the group still standing behind both her and Frea.

The Thunder God Tribe, Mira, Erza and Laxus alike seemed to loom, their eyes hard, glaring, their faces darkening as their entire countenance seemed to almost _dare_ the boys to try anything else. For half a second they all looked more monsters outlined in the sunlight from outside, than they did people- and in an instant it was clear they'd be taken down the single second they even dared move.

"N-no..." They stammered quickly, Moon smiled slightly.

"Good." She purred, Frea blinked a few times, her eyes casting backwards only to be nudged forward by Wendy's hand on the small of her back.

"... Come on Frea, let's sit down and you can tell everyone the rest of your story." Wendy smiled, Frea nodded.

"..ah... Right."

Bixlow smirked, chuckling under his breath as he and Freed started forward into the hall- Mira and Evergreen shot Elfman a look he flinched at. Erza gave Gray a stare that had him sweating, and Gajeel stood stiff as all hell as Laxus moved passed him with the rest of their group.

"Wizard Saint now?" Chase smiled as Frea moved closer, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Frea gave him a half-hearted glare,

"Shut up, Kid." Frea grumbled, he sighed.

"Not a kid.."

Carla trailed behind the rest of them as the Guild smiled, murmuring congratulations, all of them shifting to settle in around that Energy Dragon Slayer, all of them burning with questions and shock. All of them worked up, and she shook her head slightly in exasperation as she passed Natsu by with Happy nudging the pinkette awake. 

_Foolishness..._

She halted, her eyes widening and a bead of sweat falling down her spine as the familiarity of the Guild and its people faded from before her eyes in an instant.

_People were screaming, children crying, terror and fright all arohnd as hundreds of feet pound down against the stone and brick streets.... The ground covered in scarlet spray, bodies lying about._

_Carla whipped around, horror hitting her like a train as people ran by, not stopping, not halting- leaving their friends behind as they fell, blood pooling around them. There were buildings all around, strong, sturdy- adorned in symbols and paint of all kinds- most of them burning, many collapsed._

_Total chaos.... And somewhere, in some place she had never seen before. The people were thin, dirty, crying- their clothes strange, their arms banded in tattoos and jewelry, most of them with some sort of cloak, or drape or sash. All of them being chased and gunned down by people in uniforms, their faces hidden halfway._

_Who are these people... Where is this...?_

_Carla's fur stood all on end, her eyes going round as her attention turned up toward the sky. Blood red of the setting sun bleeding into a sheer, utter black vortex swirling high in the heavens- spitting wild, jagged sections of purple and red everywhere as it loomed over a huge mountain, the top set upon by some palace of grand stature- it was crumbling too._

_The air shook, the ground shuddering violently as something at the very top exploded, bright, blinding light flooding from the depths of that palace as the highest place on the highest part suddenly collapsed, falling inside itself and the mountainside in all. People around her were screaming, the uniformed people halting in their attacks as all eyes turned on that one place-_

_The black vortex split open, Magic spilling fast from the depths like some great, pitch black waterfall from the center of the sky. All of it hurtling down toward them, spreading out over the horizon, consuming everything in its path. Someone was screaming, their voice tearing at the air and chilling her to the core-_

_Everything went black, everything... Silent. Expect one, shaking, bloodcurdling growl._

_"Seleyn."_

The world slammed back into focus in front of her, but the horror persisted even as all of Fairy Tail came back to her, the Guild and its familiar walls, familiar faces. Her fur was all on end, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes dropped to the ground.

_What... What was that....?_

She didn't know, none of that... None of those people, none of it looked right. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before.

_That name... That voice at the end.... It sounds like what... Aisha's last name is... Right..?_

Aisha Celene

_But what... What was that...? Massacre....?_

Her fists clenched, her eyes shutting closed as she forced a breath.

_... Another premonition...? But... Of what...?_

Carla shook herself, not right now. Whatever that was, she had to wait... Maybe another vision would come, maybe something clearer.

Her eyes cast toward Frea as she started into recanting the day priors events, the whole of the Guild listening and entirely unware of the fact she had faded toward somewhere else entirely. Carla swallowed, her eyes falling on the familiar silver hair of Aisha standing beside Chase.

_... I'll have to ask her.... If I cannot make sense of any of that on my own...._

_Celene_


	17. Farewell?

**Chapter 1** **7**

**Farewell?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Porlyusica had been less than pleased, of course... And of course that is exactly what she'd expected on the matter. Porlyusica had snapped and scolded her several times over for what happened in Era- from using Magic to fighting Serena, to pushing herself far enough to have passed out and in been in such shaky condition as she had been. Moon told her about that part, she had to of course (Frea hardly remembered most of it, to be honest..) And the Old Lady was _furious_. That, and worried too- same for Master Makarov.

However the news about Serena had already been told to the Old Man, Jura must have mentioned it on the train while she'd been asleep.

Well, for all the scolding and the lecturing- Porlyusica didn't force her to confinement in the Guild after all. To which Frea was completely grateful for, that meant she was allowed home and away from the Guild- and all the prying, curious townspeople of Magnolia.

Following the news article people seemed to have flocked into Magnolia to try and catch sight and word of that all new Wizard Saint in Fairy Tail. The Guild had done what she wanted and kept her identity a secret, but there were so many people gawking and asking- it was a relief to be able to go back to Fairy Hills and avoid all the crowds entirely. It was a week before things calmed down again and Frea stayed away from moving around Magnolia for any lengthy amount of time.

Time drew in on another week and four days after that, her leg healing all the way, her ribs mending and her heart near done away with all damage it had suffered. Enough that she was good to walk on her own, longer and faster- enough her dizziness had faded to none existence and she had started to actually feel almost completely, entirely fine.

Well, fine if you ignore the spare few stitches still pulling across her stomach and the times of absolute, and utter chilly pain that still plagued her now once or twice a day. Maybe every other day, if she was lucky.

But even so, it was all better than anyone could have hoped after all the injuries she'd received. Being even close to being OK was better than what the reality might have been, if not for Wendy, Sherria and Porlyusica. It was better than she had hoped, at any rate.

She'd finally managed to get around to asking Lucy and Cancer about a haircut- though she had earned a few arguments on that end by several people. All girls, all telling her it looked nice longer- but it was _too_ freaking long, it took too much time to deal with and it was driving her crazy. They relented, and she had Cancer cut it back to the length she usually kept it- but a bit longer, just a little. It reached past her shoulders a bit more than the regular shoulder-length it had been for years. Frea didn't mind though, it was much easier to deal with now, even with a few extra inches.

Frea panted, her back falling against the grass and her eyes trailing up toward the slowly tinging orange sky overhead- covered in sweat and heart pounding after a hard day of conditioning. Training and hard work she'd been cleared for and started to do the last few days to try and regain her strength and get back in shape. She wore out faster than she was used to, but she could go longer everyday. And she was just glad to be moving again, working- doing _something_.

She let out a sigh, a shadow passing over her face as Moon lighted down beside her with a small smile. "You good?" The Exceed asked, Frea nodded.

"Hell yeah.... I haven't felt this good in awhile, hehe..." Frea replied around her panting,

"You've been working hard. You've improved and gotten close to how in shape you were in just a week." Moon murmured, "I am impressed. You seem to be healing all the way, thankfully."

"Yeah.... It's great..." Frea smiled slightly, "...... I miss working...."

"Well, as long as you pace yourself I'm sure Porlyusica will be willing to clear you for something small." Moon replied,

"I hope so... Though knowing the Guild they'll not want to let me go at all." Frea sighed, "They might even try and babysit me...."

"..... You haven't used Magic." Moon intoned, ".... At least not on the scale of using it for a job. I know you've been focusing on controlling it, and keeping it in check even without the Limiter. But you are still out of practice on that end, Frea. And the Guild knows it."

"... I know... But I've been managing to keep my Magic under control without it. It's not up to full capacity yet, no. But it's been getting easier every time I try, at least a little." Frea replied softly. "And even if it was for a few seconds, I did use Magic against Serena relatively well. If I keep at it like I am, I think I'll manage a way to be OK."

"I know you will." Moon murmured, Frea glanced sideways toward her. "I have faith you'll contend with this challenge and find a solution. You are rather good at that."

"Hmm... Thanks for the vote of confidence." Frea smirked,

"That's what I'm here for." Moon purred, ".... Have you talked with Saige at all?"

"No, and I don't think I will until I run out of ideas... Or he decides to show up on his own." Frea shrugged slightly. "I know he promised to help me out, but I also think he's willing to let me try and do things in my own time, first. As long as doing that doesn't get me in any sort of trouble." Moon nodded slightly in understanding,

".... Frea, I've been meaning to ask." Moon started after a moment of silence between them, Frea tilted her head in question. "... That ring, you've been wearing it all the time. I haven't seen it since before three weeks ago." Moon gestured toward said band on Frea's left thumb, "What is it for? It must be pretty important, you don't usually wear jewelry."

Frea sat up, sitting cross legged slightly as her hands fell in her lap.

"... Uh.... I guess its kinda like a talisman of sorts?" Frea mumbled, Moon's head tilted at that. ".... Its sort of like a reminder, of the people I used to know... People I lost, over the years. And something of... A guess a good luck charm... Sort of." Frea smiled a little nervously, "..... Its a keepsake, more than anything. Something meant to be a reminder of people no one remembers.... Since forgetting anyone isn't right, for any reason at all." Frea trailed off a minute, looking a little unsure of herself and the explanation as Moon simply blinked at her, before smiling softly.

Moon nodded slightly, "... I think I understand, Frea. I know how much holding on to memories means to you. I just wasn't sure what brought it up all of a sudden..?"

".... I ah.... I remembered a few things, things I had forgotten about my life before I ended up with...." Frea swallowed a little,

_It still hurts just thinking about her_

"... With Chaitanya." She mumbled, Moon's eyes narrowed slightly. "... Like my family.... Before I lost them."

Moon placed a paw on her Partner's knee, smiling gently as she gave her a small shake of her head. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, Frea. I understand it's a sore subject." The Energy Dragon Slayer nodded slightly, "I'm sure they'd be happy to know you're still thinking about them, and keeping them in your thoughts."

"Thanks." Frea sighed, Moon nodded a little as settled on to her heels in front of the Energy Dragon Slayer.

"Are you planning to train some more tomorrow?" Moon asked, easily changing the subject.

"Yeah, that'd be the plan."

"... Do you want to train at the Guild Hall or no?" Moon hummed, "You might like a little light sparring with Solana, or Chase. I'm sure they'd be gentle on you." Frea sweatdropped, but not because of the gentle comment.

She had thus far avoided training at the Guild Hall- both because she didn't want to be watched over by everyone there and because the only place to train was in the very back, by the cliff and the-

She bit the inside of her cheek, hating the unease that settled in so deeply at the mere thought of the _water_ , and the ocean- the sound of the waves, the place she had sent many people for a swim in their brawling before. It was fear, and it was ingrained in her very soul and... _Shit_.

_I can't be afraid of water of all damned things... But I can't shake off the feeling either...._

Showers were fine, even baths too as long as she didn't yet dunked underneath without warning- but the idea of deep waters, moving, churning, pulling water... She shuddered, despite herself.

_I can't be... Its fucking water damn it!_

She bit down on her cheek a little harder, before nodding slightly at Moon.

She had to get over it, face it if she had to- this stupid sudden fear of it couldn't stay, not when it freaked her out enough to lash out without thinking against Serena. She couldn't lose it like that again, she had to stay calm and focused... She'd never _ever_ been afraid of something so _stupid_ , and she didn't want to be. Changing that though, how she felt? She likely wouldn't have an easy time of it.

"...sure." Frea hummed, "... It'll be nice to have someone to spar with..." Frea paused, glaring slightly. "... And I don't need them to go _gentle_ by the way, I'm perfectly capable of holding my own." She huffed, Moon smiled in amusement.

"Of course."

* * *

 

"Well, you're keeping up pretty well, Teach. Color me impressed." Chase smirked, his hand moving up to catch her fist as she swung it toward him- for a moment their quick movement around the clearing halted as she shot him a half-glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She grumbled, he chuckled.

"You've been out of commission for a little over three months, its not a stretch to think you might have lost your touch, ya know." He replied easily, Frea growled.

"Tch... As if!" Frea hissed, her fist breaking out of his hold as she stepped forward- Chase moved back to keep distance in between them but Frea moved faster than she had been the entire time, ducking behind him and ramming her elbow into the center of his back hard enough to make it stumble and cough. "Don't forget who trained you, Kid."

He coughed again, wincing as he turned toward her with a small, slightly exasperated smile. "...... Not a kid, Teach." He sighed, "And of course I won't, but you are a little rusty regardless. Usually you'd have thrown me into the ocean by now." she sweatdropped slightly at the words, her eyes flashing. He blinked at the look, his eyes narrowing slightly as he felt something like... Unease, spark off of her for a second.

_Weird..._

"Shut it. I can still throw you across the yard, easy." Frea shot back instantly, he smiled.

"Then have at it, Teach." He chuckled, "It's been a long while since we brawled, its a little nostalgic."

"As nostalgic as getting your ass handed to you?" Frea smirked,

"Give me some credit, even when we were Training you hardly ever beat me _that_ bad." He told her, "Grant you that was before you were S-Class, or a Wizard Saint...." Frea sweatdropped, shaking her head at him with a sigh.

"Kid." She grumbled,

"... regardless, I still like my chances." Chase chuckled, Frea smirked.

"You aren't going to win so easy!" She laughed, moving forward quickly again as she swung a fist out at him, he stepped to the side and brought his arms up to block the next hit, jumping sideways as Frea's knee came up and narrowly missed him.

"Neither are you." He chuckled, his palm swinging up to catch her on the shoulder and move her back, ducking under her fist and sidestepping passed her again, easily evading her. His palm moved out to strike her, only to halt when pain rammed into him hard enough to make his heart drop- Frea stiffened in front of him slightly as her eyes snapped closed against the chilly, terrible pain that sprung up from the depths of her core- and a sensation that had become too frequent and he hated it. He faltered, eyes glittering as his jaw clenched-

Frea's hand snatched down on to grab tight of his arm, her body twisting slightly to grab him as she thrust her back into him, pulling him over her shoulder to slam into the ground in front of her feet hard enough to drive the air out of him. He blinked, a little dazed as she leaned over, her hands falling on her knees and panting slightly as she seemed to try and settle her suddenly slightly shaky breathing. There was still pain prickling off of her, throbbing and bad enough he likely wouldn't have been able to move let alone throw him on the ground like she just did- and yet that is exactly what she did, even though breathing seemed awful enough.

Her jaw clenched, her fangs grinding down on eachother as her shoulders hunched for a few seconds, her breathing halting- before she let out a long, low, slow breath- her body relaxing in tandem with it.

"... Teach.." Chase mumbled, his blue eyes glittering as he remained where he was, watching her carefully above him.

"... you got distracted." Frea sighed, shaking her head a little as her eyes opened to look down at him. ".... you hesitated too, bad move Kid. If I can push passed it without hesitating, so can you." He frowned slightly, she smiled slightly. ".... thinking about it makes it worse, Kid.... try and let it go, will you? I'm already learning to deal with it just fine."

".... you shouldn't have to just deal with it, Teach." He mumbled, a little stubbornly maybe. She let out a breath, he felt her pain fade to near nothing- though the knot in his stomach didn't go away.

"Hey, we already had this conversation, didn't we?" Frea hummed lightly, he gave her a half-hearted glare. "... you said you'd trust me, right? Trust me when I say I'm alright."

"..... you make it hard, you know." He replied lowly, she chuckled.

"I know. I have been told several times I am a pain in the ass." Frea told him softly, "... it's not gotten any worse, you know that. I am dealing with it just fine, that's quite the accomplishment, all things considered."

"..... well, you _are_ a pain in the ass." He sighed, Frea blinked several times. He smiled, just slightly, and she shook her head at him.

"Idiot." She hummed, straightening up as he sat up too, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling under his breath.

"You two ready for a break?"

"You have been at it for an hour and a half already."

Chase and Frea glanced left, their eyes landing on Moon, Mira, Solana, Lucy and Wendy making their way up to the both of them.

"You totally got your ass handed to you, by the way." Solana smirked, her green gaze glittering as she shot the look toward Chase, who sweatdropped a little.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked him, smiling slightly as she leaned over toward him. He gave her a small nod,

"Yeah, she didn't throw me too hard." He promised easily,

"You should probably give it a rest, Frea." Moon smiled, her head tilting toward the Guild Hall.

"I think you're going to give poor Master a heart attack." Mira smiled nervously, "He's been watching through the window the whole time." Frea sweatdropped slightly,

".... of course he has..." She mumbled, ".... I was cleared to start training a week ago already, and it's not like I've been doing anything all that hard. He needs to learn to relax."

"But he won't." Lucy hummed,

"You looked great though, the both of you." Wendy smiled sweetly, "I'm really impressed with how good you two are at hand-to-hand combat." Chase gave her a smile and Frea glanced away in slight nervousness,

"You should see me brawl with someone, kiddo." Solana smirked at the little Dragon Slayer, "I bet ya I could take Frea on and win, no problem."

"You are really good at hand-to-hand combat though, Solana." Lucy smiled, "That's your talent, but I think in terms of Magical Power, Frea would still have you beat." Solana shrugged,

"Probably, but I'm still champ on the other end." Solana smiled, "Leo can't even win against me, and he's tried...mmm..... I think we hit match number 57 last week?" Wendy sweatdropped,

"S-seriously..?!" The bluenette stammered,

"You two fight that often?" Lucy asked in surprise,

"Of course. He's got this idea he has to beat me, stubborn little cat he is." Solana smiled cheekily,

"I am a _Lion_ , Solana. Not a cat." Came the voice out of the shimmer of gold that appeared beside the Sun Dragon Slayer, he pushed his glasses up his nose with a small glare at her. "I had a feeling you were talking about me."

"Only because I know it ticks you off." Solana shot back, he sighed.

"I plan to win in our next match, you know."

"Oh yes, cause I'm sure the 58th time's the charm." Lucy smiled, Loke sweatdropped at the comment. Solana simply grinned in clear amusement at what the blonde said,

Frea pulled Chase to his feet, shaking her head at the clear argument that was bound to break out- before blinking.

"... Moon, where's Carla?" Frea asked, Moon shrugged. Chase dusted off his clothes, his eyes narrowing as he glanced around too and found that Aisha was nowhere to be seen either.

".... huh..."

"Alright, who would like some lunch?" Mira asked brightly, breaking the staring contest between Solana and Loke in an instant- the redhead's attention snapping toward the other woman as she grinned toothily.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!"

* * *

 

_People were screaming, children crying, terror and fright all around as hundreds of feet pound down against the stone and brick streets.... The ground covered in scarlet spray, bodies lying about._

_Carla whipped around,_ _horror_ _hitting her like a train as people ram by, not stopping, not halting- leaving their friends behind as they fell, blood pooling around them. There were buildings all around, strong, sturdy- adorned in symbols and paint of all kinds- most of them burning, many collapsed._

_Total chaos.... And somewhere, in some place she has never seen before. The people were thin, dirty, crying- their clothes strange, their arms banded in tattoos and jewelry, most of them with some sort of cloak, or drape or sash. All of them being chased and gunned down by people in uniforms, their faces hidden halfway._

_Who are these people... Where is this...?_

_Carla's fur stood all on end, her eyes going round as her attention turned up toward the sky. Blood red of the setting sun bleeding into a sheer, utter black vortex swirling high in the heavens- spitting wild, jagged sectional of purple and red everywhere as it loomed over a huge mountain, the top set upon by some palace of grand stature- it was crumbling too._

_The air shook, the ground shaking violently as something at the very top exploded, bright, blinding light flooding from the depths of that palace as the highest place on the highest part suddenly collapsed, falling inside itself and the mountainside in all. People around her were screaming, the uniformed people halting in their attacks as all eyes turned on that one place-_

_The black vortex split open, Magic spilling fast from the depths like some great, pitch black waterfall from the center of the sky. All of it hurtling down toward them, spreading out over the horizon, consuming everything in its path._ __Someone was screaming, their voice tearing at the air and chilling her to the core-_ _

_Everything went black, everything... Silent. Expect one, shaking, bloodcurdling growl._

_"Seleyn."_

Carla shook her head slightly, sweatdropping as she stood in stillness on the table in front of a very silent MoonLight Mage she had pulled aside, the both of them alone now in the Guild's Library so they would not be overheard.

That same vision had been plaguing her the last two weeks, and it was always the same... try as she did, to make sense of it- Carla couldn't. And now at her wits end she had decided it was likely passed time to ask someone else's opinion on the matter. Because this Vision left her heart cold, her body filled with dread unlike any other... it was mayhem and slaughter all around. She shuddered,

"..... is there something wrong?" Aisha asked flatly, her purple gaze glinting as Carla glanced up toward her slowly.

".... is there some significance in your last name?" Carla asked lowly, Aisha blinked in clear confusion at the question. "... other than it being your name... does it mean something? Is it a name you have always had... or is one you earned, when you were given that title, in that other country... Adgnei, was it?"

"... why?" Aisha asked lowly,

".... Aisha, I understand you have decided you would like to keep your personal affairs to yourself... as well as your connection with Adgnei." Carla murmured, Aisha frowned a little. "I would not be asking any of this, if it were not important.."

"So why are you?" Aisha grumbled, Carla sighed silently.

"I... I've been having the same Vision, over and over for a few weeks now." Carla murmured softly, "... it never changes, it's always.... very, very bad. Some terrible disaster, a world where everything is being consumed... and at the end of it, there is someone, and they always say your last name. Or at least... I think it's your last name, that's what it sounds like to me; Celene." Carla shook her head a little, "It's so awful... I've been trying to make sense of it, but I can't. I don't know where this place is I am seeing, I don't know any of the people. It all looks so strange to me." Aisha's eyes narrowed, her arms crossing over her chest as she listened in stony silence.

".... what is happening, exactly?" Aisha asked slowly, Carla shivered again, her eyes falling on the table.

"..... there are hundreds of people, they're running, and screaming... they're being attacked, gunned down in the streets by people with their faces hidden. The city around them is on fire, things are destroyed all around, there... there is blood _everywhere_." Carla hissed, ".... There's some sort of palace, up on a mountain overlooking the valley that the city sits in. In the sky above it there is some vortex, spilling with Magic.... the highest tower explodes, and the whole building crumbles in on itself- the vortex expands, black that swallows everything." Aisha sweatdropped a little, her eyes narrowing to slits. ".... there is someone screaming, I don't know who... but as soon as the world goes dark, they stop. And someone says that, your last name." Carla shuddered again, ".... that voice is so.... _evil._ It chills me to my core."

Aisha glanced away for a minute, her eyes finding the window near the top of the wall and sweatdropping slightly.

No, that certainly didn't sound very good at all... a grim picture, given that many of the things Carla saw usually came to pass.

".... am I the first person you've talked to about this?" Aisha asked lowly, her eyes still fixed to the window.

"Yes."

Aisha's eyes fell closed a moment, "..... and you said all the people, they looked strange to you? The city too?" The MoonLight Mage asked, Carla nodded.

"... yes, they are nothing like I've ever seen before." Carla murmured, her head tilting slightly at the questions.

"..... a palace on a mountain... overlooking a valley, in which a strange city sits......" Aisha mumbled under her breath, "... with people strange to you as well.... and someone saying my last name....?" Aisha's head tilted slightly, for a moment falling into silence as she seemed to fade into her own thoughts- Carla watched her intently. Her heart picked up when she saw slight, faint inklings of unease appear in the MoonLight Mage.

"..... that is a disturbing description..." Aisha grumbled, shaking her head a little as her purple eyes landed on Carla again. "... Celene is the name I had long before earning my title in Adgnei- Solana shares it as well. And as far as I know, it means nothing else- it is simply a name." Carla sweatdropped a little and Aisha paused. "..... name's do mean a great deal in Adgnei, however."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked,

".... Adgnei is divided into castes of Families with Royal, Noble, Middle and Lower classes." Aisha mumbled, "You are born into a caste based on your Family Name. Name is everything, because your name decides who you are, what job you are able to hold, where you live, how much influence you have- and even who you are allowed to speak to, let alone interact with freely." Carla blinked in surprise, "... Names can be traced back thousands of years. And most Family Names that are ancient, and have persisted through history- they hold a lot of power, and pull in the system and political affairs of Adgnei. Most people are stuck in their class, but a few have managed to move up by adopting a family name of higher value- through marriage, or agreement or by award.... but it is not common. At all." She sighed,

"..... you are not originally from Adgnei, are you?" Carla asked, "I had thought the both of you and Solana were born here, in Fiore...?"

"We were."

"..... if Nobility in Adgnei are meant to be people with Family Names that trace back to the.. origins of Adgnei itself, how could you be among them?" Carla asked, "... you are a member of their Nobility Caste, aren't you? That's why you could call the Council away, start that Rite... Druhma...?"

"..... I was a special circumstance." Aisha grumbled, "... Adgnei as a whole believes deeply in.... spiritual powers that make up the essence of the world. Magic is one of the highest powers, and those who practice Magic that hold dominion over forces of nature, such as.... the sun and the moon, are held in extremely high regard. They see people with Magic like mine as being close to the four Gods of Adgnei. So we are in a way.... holy, respected, and revered." Aisha shook her head slightly, ".... the ritual side of it, is that the Sun, the Moon, the Earth, the Sky and the Oceans are tied with the Gods. I am not only a user of Magic related to one of these Divine Powers, but I am also quite literally- the mortal soul of the moon itself. In Adgnei, that's about as close as you can get to being a... god."

".... are the other Nobility viewed like that...?" Carla asked, Aisha nodded.

"For the most part, all of the Noble Families who hold seats in Corielain are thought to be directly connected with one of the powers and dominions held by the Gods." Aisha huffed, ".... my Name wasn't recognized in Adgnei until Corielain found out that I was the Cosmic Soul- and then they recorded my name into that of the Nobility Caste. Celene was never worth anything until Corielain said it was, and now it means... a great deal, to most in Adgnei. Thus the title, the power... and the ability to call even one of the most revered of Rites, such as Druhma."

"... I take it not anyone is allowed to call one?" Carla asked softly,

"Only members of Corielain, or Keistea are allowed." Aisha replied, Carla's head tilted at that and she sweatdropped. "... Keistea are the Religious Leaders; Priests and Priestesses devoted to the teachings of the Gods, and the care of the world and it's powers." She elaborated, Carla nodded slightly.

".... how long did you live there?" She asked, Aisha quirked a brow. "... It is an entirely different culture, from what I'm hearing, and yet you know it like the back of your hand. I imagine you must have spent a great deal of time there, before returning here."

"...tch.... I only lived there for five years." Aisha grumbled lowly, Carla blinked in surprise.

".... why did you leave..?"

"Because it's corrupt." Aisha snapped lowly, earning a slight flinch from Carla at how harsh her voice got out of nowhere. "And the way they handle things, the people... It pissed me off. Now leave it at that."

"..... alright... and thank you... for telling me this... though I fear it's given me no answers." Carla mumbled, Aisha growled. "... I don't suppose you have any enemies that would wish you harm, hmm?"

"...tch... I am not popular." Aisha growled, Carla blinked. "... at least not with the Nobility... and certainly not with Him...."

_Him..?_

Aisha shook her head a little, looking agitated as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

".... if I am to be honest with you, Adgnei has been in a great amount of turmoil the last few years.... conflict that has been brewing since I left. Conflict enough that it might be a concern, someday... even to the people here in Fiore." Aisha grumbled lowly, ".... I cut ties and left and haven't cared about what's gone on in Adgnei for a very long time. I didn't want to get involved again... but now I'm thinking I might have no choice."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked, stepping a pace closer toward Aisha. "... you.... you do think my vision has something to do with Adgnei..?!"

"You described a palace, one that sits on a mountain, and overlooks a valley; to which a strange city with strange people live." Aisha hissed lowly, her eyes fixed on the floor. "... strange to you, but probably not to me. Adgnei and Okeal- Palace to Corielain and the God-King. Okeal that sits at the head of the Valley of Seletiin, and overlooks the Capital of Coriisette below it."

Carla's eyes went wide, a bead of sweat falling down her face. Aisha's purple eyes flashed, sweatdropping slightly. "..... At a guess, it's Adgnei's Capital City you see burning... it's people being slaughtered." Aisha hissed lowly, Carla bristled.

"B-but what would Adgnei have to do with any of us here...?!" She stammered, Aisha shook her head.

"I don't know... but I'll have to look into it, rekindle things with my contacts I left behind.... shit." The MoonLight Mage growled under her breath, "..... they're probably on the brink of Civil War..... I am not gonna like this... at all."

"Do you think that... if Adgnei falls into war with itself, it'll spill over into Fiore..?" Carla asked lowly, Aisha stiffened, holding Carla's eyes for a few seconds as she seemed to swallow, her voice dropping very, very low.

"..... I think if Adgnei goes into war with itself, Fiore isn't going to be the only country caught in the crossfire."

* * *

 

".... she's been in a foul mood the last four days." Moon hummed, her eyes catching sight of Aisha moving directly from the front doors of the Guild toward the Library. "You think she's on another assignment from Master?"

Lily's ear twitched slightly at the question, his own eyes following Aisha as she disappeared into the Library without a word. Both he and Moon were sitting at a table with Frea, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Chase, Happy and Lucy- of which all previous mentions were in the middle of trying to convince Frea not to go on a job, or at least let them go with her... something like that. Frea had been working herself up to getting a smaller job, trying to appease the Guild and their very clear worry on the idea- and was hitting roadblock after roadblock. Moon could tell the Energy Dragon Slayer was getting annoyed with it- she was mostly healed now, spare a few cuts and bruises, and her stomach too... but her strength had come back and her work with her Magic had been going pretty well too.

Mostly she just wanted to get moving again, back to normal- the Guild was a little slower on the idea, understandably. Moon felt the same concern, but she also knew Frea was doing fine- and trusted a small job wouldn't do any harm at all.

Lily shook his head a little, "I'm not sure... I've not seen her talking with Master near at all." He replied, Moon nodded a little.

".... I don't know what's going on." Both Exceeds glanced around at the sound of Chase's voice- he wasn't in the debate it seemed, his eyes were locked on the door Aisha had disappeared through. ".... She won't tell me what the hell is going on.... But she's been running back and forth, getting letters and notes...."

".... Isn't that normal?" Moon asked,

"Yeah... but.... This is different. She usually at least tells me what's going on, but...." Chase mumbled, shaking his head a little. "... And as far as I know she isn't working for Master.... I get the feeling this is a bit more personal."

"... Personal?" Moon and Lily mumbled in tandem, Chase nodded slightly.

"..... Something is eating Carla too." Chase sighed, "..... I have to wonder if its about the same thing..."

"... You're right, Carla's been acting a bit odd too.." Moon mumbled, her eyes flashing a little. "..... Maybe I should ask her about it..."

"... I haven't seen her nor Wendy today." Lily said softly,

"Oi...." Frea groaned, her head falling in her arms on top of the table. "..... Why are you all so freaking stubborn...?!"

"..us?! You're just as stubborn as anyone, Frea!" Natsu huffed back, she shot him a glare.

"I really don't need you guys to tell me I can't go on a Job. And I sure as hell don't need you to come with a babysit me either." She grumbled, ".... Look I know you're all worried, but it's not like I'm gonna run off and go head to head with a whole pack of Dark Wizards. I'm probably just gonna deliver something, or do easy work for one day..." She gave them all a pointed look, "That's not the sort of job I need ten people to come along for..... For any reason."

They all frowned slightly, all of them tense still and not looking to budge a single inch on the issue. She really wished they would,

".... Come on, can you trust me to take one Mission without being watched over?" Frea asked lowly, ".... I know it's hard, trying to get back to how things were before. I know you're all just worried and I appreciate it- really. But _I_ need a little bit of normal after all of this, and one small job isn't gonna harm anything." They sweatdropped, fidgeting slightly. "... Besides, it's not like I'm gonna be all on my own, I'll have Moon with me. We'll be out and back before you know it, it's gonna be fine."

"I won't even go out of Magnolia if it makes you happy." She added in after a moment, even though she hated how much it sounded like she was begging.

They looked at her with a mix of worried and agitated expressions, all of them stiff-backed and frowning slightly as they seemed to mull over the request in their heads. This was a reaction she had expected, and dreaded- them not wanting to let her get back to work, back to moving and fighting. It was no surprise they were wary of the idea she'd get put in any sort of danger after all that had happened to her, and how long it had taken to get her back into the shape she was now- the idea of her being broken and wounded so badly was still raw, the months spent having her hardly able to move and walk and breathe- all of those memories still stung, and they stung badly.

It made them happy to see her near healed all the way, it even made them happy to think she was well enough to even think about going on a job at all- but they were still held back by the concern and the past they had all witnessed.

"..... you'll stay in Magnolia?" Natsu grumbled lowly,

"Yes, I'll be in town, hardly a few minutes away from the Guild." Frea hummed, "You don't need to watch over me like a child, and you don't need to worry. I will be fine, I promise." She smiled slightly, her head tilting. They glanced between themselves, looking unsure, before nodding stiffly.

".... alright." They sighed, Frea smiled a bit more.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

"...I swear..." Frea grumbled under her breath, her back falling against the wall behind her as she propped her knee up in front of her, the other leg extended slightly as she sat on her favorite bench at the edge of a very empty, near dark Guild Hall. People has started filing out awhile ago and she'd taken the opportunity to go to the Request board and find some job that was local and easy to do... to which she now held that paper in one hand, her arm resting on her knee.

Hours more of debating on which one to take with everyone willing enough to argue it (which was still, many, many people... Natsu, Gray and Gajeel mostly though), until finally she had one that everyone was more or less willing to sit back and let her do all on her own.

Once they were more or less appeased, they'd all gone home as the day drew to an end- and it was Gajeel and Lily who left last, leaving Frea, Moon, Mira, Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman and Master still in the Guild- though Moon wasn't in sight.

_.... No, she's in the Library.... With Carla..._

She shook her head and stopped focusing on the Energy Signatures, lest it turn into another headache soon enough.

The sound of chairs being stacked and things being put up into their place was near the only sound in the hall at all, Frea's eyes trailing down toward the paper in hand again as she let out a silent breath.

It was a request for someone to come and help rearrange and move things around one of the local bookstores in Magnolia's town square- it was one of the uncommon Job requests that didn't actually require the use of Magic for fighting or the like, but it was local, it was small... and she'd be happy to be doing anything at all, to be quite honest. Even if it did seem more Levy's sort of Job than hers, it was a good starting point.

Frea herself couldn't remember going to this particular store, but she did remember passing it by several times- it was pretty big, which meant she was probably going to be working for awhile tomorrow. And she was perfectly fine with that,

"Yo~!"

She glanced up from the paper in surprise, blinking several times at the voice and the trio that was suddenly stopped in front of her.

Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow all stood in front of her, the latter two smiling as Evergreen stood with nothing but a calm expression on her face. Frea blinked at them, her head tilting slightly. She hadn't really taken note of it, but their Energy Signatures had been around and near enough to be in the Guild, though without having seen them on the first floor she hadn't really registered the fact they were still around.

"Finally settle on a job everyone else can agree with?" Bixlow chuckled, Frea smiled slightly.

"Yeah... It only took near three hours of arguing......." She mumbled lightly,

"Has Porlyusica cleared you for work again, then?" Freed asked, Frea nodded.

"Yeah, though she did tell me to take it slow about a dozen times." Frea chuckled softly, "Her and everyone else..." He nodded slightly in understanding, Frea tilted her head though. "What's up? Was there something the three of you needed?"

"Ah, we simply had a mind to ask you something." Freed replied lightly, Frea blinked at that.

"Ask me something....?" She echoed uncertainly, all three of them nodded.

"We were looking to ask if you would come along with us." Evergreen said simply, her hands extending with a piece of paper in it as she held it up for Frea to read with ease. The Energy Dragon Slayer stiffened, her eyes falling on the page and scanning the words quickly. Evergreen's free hand fell on her hip as her eyes closed, "After you are finished with your job tomorrow, of course."

"Ever brought it up first, but we think it'd be super cool to have you help us out, hehe~!" Bixlow smirked,

"Cool! Cool!" His Tiki Dolls chanted,

Frea sweatdropped slightly, her eyes scanning over the details on the paper one more time and a little taken aback.

".... but.... I'm a little confused...." Frea mumbled, her head tilting passed the paper to glance at the three of them again. "... this Job... you three can handle it no problem, why do you want my help?"

Freed smiled, "We haven't had the chance to work together for a very long while, if I am remembering correctly." He told her, she blinked.

"Yeah, what with you and the Boss hatin' eachother's guts for so long we never even thought about working together." Bixlow laughed lightly, "The last time I ever remember going on a job with ya was before we formed the Thunder Legion."

"And that was quite a long time ago." Evergreen mumbled, her hand withdrawing with the paper in it.

".... Yeah... I guess it was..." Frea mumbled,

"It would be a pleasure to work with you again, should you like to." Freed smiled,

"So? What do ya say?" Bixlow smirked, his tongue sticking out. Evergreen pushed her glasses up her nose,

"It's not as if you're looking to have everyone else babysit you." Evergreen mumbled, "You'll find none of that from us, trust me."

"We know you're more than capable of handling your own. It'll be quite the adventure to see you in action again." Freed hummed, "Hmm, I myself am rather excited to see your skills put to the test firsthand."

"Hell yeah~!" Bixlow agreed,

"So?" Evergreen mumbled, Frea blinked one more time, before smiling slightly.

"I'd love to work with you." She replied lightly, "It'll be a nice start, I'm sure working with the three of you will be plenty of fun. Thank you for asking me to come along, I'm looking forward to it."

"We're happy to have you along." Freed smiled back,

"This is gonna be great~" Bixlow smirked,

"I am excited to see what happens, I will admit." Evergreen smiled, just slightly. Frea grinned, her eyes flashing.

"Me too."

* * *

 

"Thank you so very much for all your help!" Came the light, sweet little voice belonging to the man who owned the bookstore. He was about a head shorter than she was, his dark hair fading into grey at the top in age, bits and specks of the same color in his beard. His voice was soft and low, and almost a little too high than what men usually sounded like- on the end of his nose sitting a pair of glasses he was constantly pushing up and down without end.

"You've rearranged nearly all of my store in so little time!" He hummed, in his hands a stack of books- now paused at the end of the aisle, his eyes landing on Frea as she leaned back away from the shelf to look at him. "I'm very honored to have one of Fairy Tail's S-Class helping me with something like this." He chuckled, his head tilting as he gave her a slightly embarrassed smile. "This can't be anything like the Jobs you usually fulfill...."

"Oh it's not a problem, really." Frea smiled slightly, "Truth be told I've been out of commission for a few months, so I'm easing back into working again. Helping out here is a great first job after so long, and I'm enjoying it."

"Well I am glad to hear it!" He replied brightly, "I am also glad to hear you're getting back to work, I expect something serious must have happened to have an S-Class out for that amount of time." She nodded slightly,

"Yeah...." She sighed, her eyes flicking away from him and toward the very, very large stack of books floating overhead and resting atop a smooth, shining silver box- one of several all around the shop and all of them holding stacks of books and the like.

"Well, you're nearly finished with the second floor... And its hardly even an hour after noon!"The man smiled, "Ah, you are such a hard worker- and so efficient too! I'm so happy to have your help, it's gone so much more smoothly than I'd hoped!"

"... I'm glad you think so." Frea smiled, her eyes trailing from the books toward him again. "... Did you want the third floor done to, or..?"

"Oh, no! Just continue rotating that list of titles from here to the main floor, and placing everything else back in its new place!" He smiled, "The third floor isn't part of the store itself, it's my living section- so no need!"

"Alright." Frea smiled, "Have you seen Moon, by chance?" She asked after a second, her attention casting out to find the Exceed's Energy Signature in the shop- only not to find it at all.

"Ah, I found your little friend tucked away in the Geography and Foreign Nations section a few minutes ago." The man replied easily, his feet taking him toward the stairs with the pile of books still in hand. "I sent her out for some lunch, I hope you don't mind? I think you could use a good meal after working so hard~!" Frea smiled slightly,

"I don't mind at all, that was a good idea, thank you." She hummed, he nodded started down the stairs.

"My pleasure~!" He chirped back, before fading from sight down the steps and leaving Frea in her work.

_I didn't even notice she left... I've been so absorbed in working.... But it's nice to be doing something._

Frea smiled slightly, her hand moving slightly as one of the Energy Boxes lowered and the books set atop it too. She could feel her Magic pulsing under her skin, stronger and more potent now than it had been with Serena- as Saige predicted, her Magic had been getting stronger, growing more with time and she could feel it teeming inside her body more and more as the days passed. There was more shaved off and trapped inside the Limiter now, bigger portions that might have been overflowing and too volatile for her to handle herself...... She'd been working on taking the Limiter off and holding against her Magic all on her own since getting back into Training. It was harder to keep it in check the more it came back, but she'd yet to find herself in a situation where she couldn't keep it in control- so that was something.

Even using her Magic here and now took control and precision- those Energy Boxes had always been hell to handle since she created the Spell, and they still were. She had to be careful and mindful of them, concentrated on keeping them up and solid- and that was exactly the sort of care and control she was needing and had been working on, so it was a win in itself.

_A very good starter job....._

Frea hummed a little, smirking slightly.

_... And tomorrow I'm going on another one, and this one is actually going to involve fighting._

She paused, well- fighting yes, but nothing hard and probably not a lot. Not with herself and the trio of Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed along- all of them very capable Mages on their own. The job they had invited her on was easy- by both her standards, and there's- as she had noted immediately upon being asked.

The Job itself detailed the eradication of a small, little Dark Guild out in the canyons west of Magnolia- who were there to capture wild beasts and the like and sell them as pets, guards, weapons, food, etc. They were low-level thugs and Wizards at best, and the work itself was going to be minimal- but Frea was honestly _excited_ for it none the less.

A job that involves any semblance of fighting was a bonus, more so that the people she was going with hadn't forced her to bring them along like everyone else had been trying to do.

Frea paused, blinking a few times.

Now that she was thinking about it..... Did they ask her on purpose? Just so she could make the choice herself?

She smiled a little, shaking her head as she hummed under her breath. She picked up a few books and moved to place them on the shelf again,

_.......... Well then.... hehe...._

* * *

 

Moon let out a low sigh as she floated along down the street, bag and food in hand and floating lazily between people back toward the bookstore she had left behind half an hour beforehand.

It felt good to get out into the fresh air, she hadn't realized just how immersed she has gotten in that store, buried among all the books and the questions...

She'd found Carla yesterday, and inquired as to why the white Exceed had been acting so off lately. And the explanation was... Disconcerting.

Of the few things in her life Moon wished she hadn't scanned someone's Memories about (the very first one on that list being that night they brought Frea back after Mordren....)- she regretted letting herself see what havoc and slaughter took place in the vision Carla had apparently been having for awhile now. It was an unpleasant scene of events- and a foreboding one if it came to pass.

Carla had explained that she had already detailed this vision to Aisha- to who's last name they thought was being spoken at the end. Aisha herself seemed disconcerted by the vision, but mostly because what Carla described of it- sounded an awful lot to her like that country she had left behind so long ago.

_Adgnei_

A connection between the ominous vision and the MoonLight that was surely the reason she had been so moody the last few days- more so than usual, anyway.

Carla told her that Aisha had said little about it after coming to the conclusion it might be Adgnei she was seeing- what little Carla knew of what the MoonLight Mage had been doing; she seemed to be trying to collect information about what was going on in Adgnei now. She seemed to have cut ties with the country and wasn't up to date with what was going on there- so she'd delved into reforging relationships with the people and the contacts she had left behind. Hard work, given how much effort and time she had put into doing so the last couple of days- she never seemed to pause.

Though that also meant she hadn't taken any time to tell Carla about what she had found out and put together, so the white she-cat had little clue if things in Adgnei were dire enough to serve as a sign that worse things were to come.

But having seen the devastation and the mayhem for herself, Moon was just as wary of what might happen as Carla was. That was why she had taken the chance to be in the Bookstore as an opportunity to read up on Adgnei, it's customs and a laws and layout- or at least, what little was actually written in books that could be found in Ishgar and Fiore. It seemed from the few books she found on the subject that most people in this country knew anything about Adgnei at all- maybe not so surprising, considering she and everyone else hadn't seemed to have even heard about Adgnei until Aisha had brought it up.

It really wasn't common for Carla to get premonitions that didn't affect the people around her in some way, which meant it might not just be Aisha that gets put in the firing line- and that thought worried her, a lot.

_.... it's only been three months since what happened with Mordren..... things are finally back to normal, I don't know if the Guild can take another crisis after all of that._

She grimaced slightly, her hold on the bag tightening a little bit.

_... I don't know if I can handle another one either..._

The bookstore came into sight after a few more moments, the sign in the door reading 'closed' for the reorganizing and restocking that Frea had taken the job to do. Moon nudged the door open, her blue eyes scanning the first floor and seeing it empty from anyone else-

"I'm back." Moon called softly, floating toward the stairs and moving up along them to the second floor. "I brought food, Frea. It's time you take a break-"

Moon paused, her eyes widening in surprise to find that the second floor she had left looking disorganized and littered in silver boxes stacked with books was almost entirely organized again- all of the books stacked neatly on the shelves in the order they were meant to be, with only a few stacks of them at the stairs that would need to be taken downstairs. Frea turned toward the sound of Moon's voice, her hands falling on her hips and smiling brightly.

"Ah, smells good!" Frea hummed lightly, her nose twitching slightly. "What's with the face?"

"... I wasn't gone that long, and you look nearly finished." Moon mumbled, "I didn't realize you could work so fast on something so.... bland."

"Ah, come on it's not that boring." Frea chuckled, "It's actually kind of nice, even if it's not my regular sort of job- I'm glad to be doing something productive." Moon smiled slightly,

"You do get pretty stir-crazy." Moon relented, floating forward toward her Partner. "Three months is impressive to sit still- especially when you never usually go more than a few days without getting your hands dirty."

"Hehe, give me a break." Frea shot back lightly, "I can be patient when I want to be!"

"Rarely." Moon smirked, Frea shrugged.

"Oh hush." Frea smiled, "So, what did ya bring to eat? My mouth's watering already~!"

"Patience." Moon purred, smirking still as she moved the bag out of Frea's reach. "I bought some for the owner too, I'm gonna give him his share first before you devour it all."

"Oi!" Frea growled, Moon only laughed.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back." Moon told her, "Do you happen to know where he is, by the way?" She asked, Frea sighed, her head tilting to the left toward the back of the floor. Moon nodded in understanding, turning away and moving toward the direction Frea had motioned- and leaving the Energy Dragon with a grumbling stomach.

Frea watched Moon float off with a small frown, her shoulders sagging slightly as she glanced away from the Exceed and toward the open window behind her- blinking a few times as her attention found someone else.

She moved toward the window, blinking a few times as she let her hands rest against the sill, leaning over and out of it slightly as she glanced down toward the street.

"Hey~" Came the familiar voice, his lips pulled into a carefree smile, cloak on his shoulders and bag packed and slung over his shoulder. He waved his free hand up at her, eyes glittering slightly as she tilted her head in a bit of confusion.

"Gildarts..." Frea mumbled,

"How's the job going?" He smirked, she smiled slightly. "Bored yet?"

"Of course not." She replied lightly, "It's going great, at any rate..." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she let out a breath. ".... I take it the visit is because you're about to head out, hmm?"

"Heh, perceptive as ever." He chuckled lightly, Frea hummed, before lightly moving out of the window and landing lightly on the street in front of him. He smiled slightly at the movement, watching her easily and none too bothered by the sudden movement out of the building. "Of course it's not a surprise, you always were a clever one." Frea smirked a little,

"Ah, you can't talk- you were hardly ever around when I was younger." Frea shot back lightly,

"Hmm, I needn't be around to know how smart you are, though." Gildarts replied easily, "I always knew you were one strong kid, even long before being S-Class and whatnot. More so now with everything that's gone on, ya probably got me beat in Magic Power at this point."

"...... don't count on that..." Frea smiled in slight nervousness, he shrugged slightly.

"Anyway, I thought I'd better say goodbye, and wish ya luck." He smiled, she nodded slightly. "Somethin' tells me you're gonna be getting up to a lot more in the future, but I'm sure you'll be ok. You're pretty tough, and you've got a bunch of others in the Guild looking out for ya too." Frea smiled slightly, nodding just once.

"Yeah," Frea agreed softly,

"You've done good, beating Mordren, getting back on your feet, handling the Council..." He chuckled, Frea blushed slightly at the praise, but he shook his head, shrugging the thought off as his hand fell on his hip. "Keep up the good work, yeah? And keep on keeping an eye on the Guild too, hmm?" He smirked a little, "But maybe keep out of too much trouble a bit longer, alright? Give Makarov a little while longer of peace of mind, you know he worries over you like no one else." Frea sweatdropped slightly, nodding a bit.

"Yeah, I know.... I'll do my best to keep from stressing him out too much." Frea promised softly, "It's not my intention to worry him so much...."

"But ya can't help it." Gildarts hummed, "He's a bit more protective of you than everyone else, you know. You were the first wayward kid he brought into the Guild after all." Frea sweatdropped slightly, her eyes glittering at the words. "He's had all these years to grow extra attached-"

Frea blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched Gildarts lips curl into a slightly coy little smile,

"Speaking of growing extra attached," He chuckled, leaning in a little. "There's a certain moody blonde S-Class who's gotten pretty cozy around you, huh?" Frea stiffened, completely silent as his smirk grew a little wider, looking all the more amused. "Don't think I haven't noticed how clingy he's gotten around you, or how caught up in your business he's been either. He used to never bother with anybody for any reason at all- but not anymore, huh? He's been very interested in what you do, and how you are~!"

Frea sweatdropped heavily, blushing despite herself as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Hehe, I didn't think he'd ever outgrow that rebellious faze of his, let alone grow into someone who could or would care about someone like he seems to you, Frea." Gildarts grinned, "Didn't you two used to throw eachother through walls just because you glanced at eachother funny? I know he's changed since getting kicked out, but I'm still a little surprised- it's like he's a whole different person... and I think a lot of it has to do with that Thunder Legion- and _you_." Frea felt her heart jump slightly, her cheeks flushing as she blinked in rapidity at the words.

"... heh..?"

"Ah, come on you can't give me that look." he laughed, "You're perceptive as all hell, and you've always had a knack for reading people- but you are seriously behind on things that involve yourself, huh?" He shrugged, shaking his head as his hand moves up to land on top of hers, patting her head a few times. "Man, you really are pretty slow when it comes to stuff like this, hmm? Better figure it out soon, I expect to hear the announcement by the time I get back ya know." He smirked, "And no worries about feeling singled out, I already had my fun with him about all of this- and he didn't even try to zap me. For the first time in a long while it seems he actually pieced all of it together before you have, Frea. Hehe~"

Frea stared, her mind reeling slightly at both the words and the very unexpected action of him patting her head-

_What the hell does he mean, announcement? And what the hell has he pieced together before me..?_

He rubbed her hair a little, smirking still before pulling his hand back again. "Ah, well away from that- I should probably head out. Got a lot of walking to do, places to see." He smiled, "Good luck with the rest of this job, and the one you're heading out to tomorrow. Be careful too, yeah?" He didn't wait for a response, he stepped back and started to turn, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"See ya. Tell Moon I said bye... I won't be seeing you for awhile, Frea."

He left her there, completely lost and stiff in her place as she watched him disappear up the street.

_... What the hell..... Was that....?_

"Hmm? Frea what are you doing down there?"

Moon's voice broke into her thoughts, catching her attention as she glanced up towards the window again to see Moon there with a tilted hear and a questioning look.

"... Gildarts dropped by to say... Bye." Frea replied slowly, Moon's ears parked slightly.

"Ah, so he's headed off again?" Moon hummed, shaking her head with a small smile. "Figures, he seems to have stuck around a lot longer this time than he usually does." Frea nodded in slight agreement,

"... He said to tell you bye." Frea added, Moon smiled with a small nod.

"Thanks for telling me, but aren't you hungry?" The Exceed purred, Frea's lips twitched in a sudden smile.

"Hell yeah." Frea smirked, turning a bit more before easily hopping back up onto the window. Moon backed up to give her room to come in, shaking her head in amusement. "So? What _did_ you bring?"

"Food from that cafe and bakery you like so much." Moon replied easily, Frea's eyes shone.

"Moon you're the best!" Frea grinned, Moon smiled.

"I know." She purred, Frea chuckled.

* * *

 

Gajeel and Natsu glanced up from their food, their eyes snapping toward the front of the Guild Hall and noses twitching- immediately catching on to a scent that was familiar, but not enough to be anyone in the Guild. Levy and Lucy glanced up when they noticed the two boys had quit in their eating, their conversation halting as Happy paused too- his teeth still sunken in on the fish in his paws. All of their eyes turned where the Dragon Slayers had- to the door and the tall, lean figure of a man with a long coat on, and blue eyes- who was glancing around the hall quickly, calm as can be, intent.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed, her head tilting a little. "... Who's that?"

"He looks a little familiar, though I'm not sure why." Levy mumbled,

"... Ain't that the guy that was all over Frea at the Rainbow Sakura Festival?" Natsu mumbled around a mouth full of food,

"The one that kept callin' her... Dove?" Happy asked around his fish, Gajeel huffed slightly

"Oh you're right." Levy hummed, "I remember him now,"

"What's he doing here though?" Lucy mumbled aloud,

"I'm sorry, _who's_ calling Frea 'Dove'?" Loke grumbled, appearing in a haze of gold and sitting beside Lucy with a quirked brow, pushing his glasses up his nose. Lucy sweatdropped slightly, her head tilting toward the front door and the man standing there. Loke blinked, his head tilting slightly at the new arrival. "...... that guy...?"

"Hello, welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane had moved toward Iidren with a gentle, polite smile on her face. She stopped in front of him, her hands clasped in front of her and blue eyes glittering. "It's Iidren, right? We met each other at the Sakura Festival." Iidren smiled slightly, nodding a little bit.

"Indeed. I remember you well, my dear. It'd be hard to forget the face of Fairy Tail's famous model, and She-Devil." Iidren replied coolly, Mirajane smiled a little more at the reply, looking slightly embarrassed- though for some reason he seemed more somber than he had when they had met the first time. Less..... enthusiastic.

"How may I help you, then?" Mirajane asked, her head tilting slightly. "The Caravan isn't in town, I assume? Are you on your own?"

"Indeed I am, I took a little leave of absence." Iidren hummed, "I was actually hoping to find Frea for a bit of a chat while I am in town, though it seems she is not here at the moment, hmm?"

"Ah, sorry to say she isn't. She's actually out working a Job in town at the moment." Mira replied lightly, "I'm sure she will be back in a few hours, you are welcome to wait here in the meantime if you'd like. Or I could tell you where she is, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a surprise visit."

"Tempting as both of those options sound, I think it'd be best if I simply came back here a bit later." Iidren chuckled softly, "I can stock up on a few supplies in the meantime, and it's nothing urgent anyway. I wouldn't want to interrupt her working." Mira nodded,

"If that's what you want, I won't argue on the point." Mira hummed, "If Frea does come back a little sooner, I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Thank you, it is much appreciated." Iidren smiled, dipping his head toward her slightly. "I suppose I'll likely be seeing you later, hmm?" He turned to leave, waving slightly toward her as he headed out again ending what incredibly short visit it had been.

"Till then~"

".... why do you suppose he's appeared now so suddenly?" Erza mumbled, suddenly halting at Mira's shoulder as the redhead watched the doors close again after Iidren moved out of them.

"I can't say, really." Mira hummed, "But he seems a little off.... he was so vocal and bright at the Festival, he seems a little worn down and somber now." Mira's arms crossed over her chest lightly, "I wonder if something's the matter?" Erza nodded stiffly,

"Perhaps something has come up? Something to force him into a leave of absence away from his work?" Erza hummed lowly,

"Call it a hunch... But I don't think that's it."

Erza and Mira jumped a little at the sudden voice, their eyes moving toward Loke who stopped beside them. They hadn't even been aware he was in the Guild, let alone approaching them. He sighed a little with his hands in his pockets, casting both women a look as he came to a halt.

"At least about trouble... I don't think it's in the way you're thinking." Loke mumbled, "... That look he had- it wasn't like someone in danger or anything. It looked more to me like he just... Has something to say, to Frea." They blinked, his eyes narrowed slightly. ".... This is kinda new to me since I missed the Festival, but this guy and Frea seemed pretty close when you saw them together, right? And that nickname Happy said he has for her, its kinda.... Endearing."

"... Yes, I agree on that end." Erza mumbled,

"And they did seem pretty familiar with one another." Mira murmured, Loke blinked, nodding just once to show he heard them as his eyes narrowing to slits at the door.

* * *

 

_"You're being extra evasive today, Frea." Loke mumbled, smiling slightly as he tilted his head at the Energy Mage sitting on the wall next to him, her eyes flashing slightly as she glanced away from him. He nudged her with his elbow a little, "Come on, you're always telling me to quit with the being down all the time- I can tell something's bothering you, you know." She stiffened a little, her eyes falling on the water channel below them. He paused, his eyes narrowing slightly as he bit the inside of his cheek a moment._

_"... Frea, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice dropping and the teasing tone dropping with it. "You're not usually so tense..."_

_".... it's complicated." She grumbled, "...... I think I might have screwed up a little, and there's no way for me to... fix it." She sighed, shaking her head a little- Loke blinked, his head tilting a little more. Her hands in between her legs and gripping the edge of the wall tightened a little, her eyes flashing and narrowed to slits._

_"....... screwed up?" He echoed lowly,_

_"... I'm not like everybody else.... I can't just ignore how people feel, even when I want to....... for someone who can literally feel emotions I totally blanked out on this one.... until it was too late to stop myself, when I realized just what I did." Her head hung a little, her shoulders hunching slightly as she growled. "...... damn it.... I hate dealing with crap like this.... I hate I didn't realize what I was doing...."_

_"Ugh..!" She groaned, leaning back and letting her back hit the wall so her head could hang off the edge, her arms crossing as she held them against her forehead. Loke blinked a few times at the reaction, watching her in slightly stunned silence. "Damn it, I'm not even that sort of person and I still went ahead anyway! I don't know what the hell I was thinking..... I'm not like you, damn it." He stiffened, eyes widening as his jaw dropped slightly._

_"W-wait, what? Where do I fit into this?" He asked quickly, she stiffened a little, her arms moving as she glanced up at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek a little._

_"..... damn it, you asked..... and I started rambling..... ugh...." She grumbled hotly, "........ I hate this..."_

_"Hey, what about me?" He pressed, Frea looked away and Loke went rigid- eyes widening to see her blush suddenly._

_".... you know..... the way you go around.... flirting.... and being with girls..... and then....... you know...." Frea grumbled lowly, looking more flustered by the second._

_His face went red, head steaming as he looked away quickly. "U-uhm, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with where this conversation is going... Frea..... those details are a bit to personal I think...."_

_She sat up quickly, her face flushing more as she shook her head at him furiously, "N-no! Not that, geez you freakin' playboy!!" She snapped, "I meant breaking up with people, s-stringing them along..!!" He halted, blinking several times as his mind shuddered to a half-halt._

_".... hold on a minute, that's what you're talking about?" He stammered slightly, "... I-I don't break people's hearts Frea, what the hell...?!" She smacked him roughly across the shoulder, looking agitated as all hell._

_"Bullshit! You pick up girls left and right and break up with them like it's nobody's business!" She snapped back hotly, he smiled nervously. "You really think none of them feel like their heart's got broken, or that you strung them along..?! I know you don't do it to be mean idiot, but you do do it! Don't try and lie to me!!"_

_"Owww, fine, fine... give it a rest with the yelling..!" Loke sighed, smiling slightly as she huffed at him. ".... so? You trying to tell me you broke some poor guy's heart, Frea?" He smirked as she grimaced and quickly looked away. "Oh you did, I didn't even know you were dating anyone! What's with the secrecy, huh?"_

_"I... I wasn't... I mean.... we never labeled it like that...... it was just...." She grumbled,_

_"A fling?" He smiled, she sweatdropped. "What's with the long face? I'm a little surprised but it's not like it's a bad thing, Frea."_

_"..... it's complicated, alright...? I don't feel it's right to call it a 'fling'.... I don't know what to call it..... and it is a bad thing, trust me." Frea grumbled lowly, he blinked, his smile fading slightly._

_".... you're really worked up about this, huh?" He murmured, she sighed a little. "Look, sorry for laughing, I didn't realize you were so torn up about it, Frea..... though to be fair, you didn't really explain what the issue was all that well...." She shook her head slightly,_

_"It's fine..." She mumbled, he leaned in a little bit._

_"Ya wanna tell me what's really eating you about it?" He asked lightly, she hesitated, her eyes falling on her hands and not on him as she kept quiet for a long while._

_".... This.... This guy...... I've known him a long while.... We've always been close..... But...." She hissed, "...... I didn't mean to give him a reason to think I felt the same way he does.... And I know how he feels, he really does...." Frea grumbled, her voice dropping away again as he let out a breath._

_"..... But he figured out that you don't." Loke hummed, ".... I take it that didn't end well?"_

_".... He accepted it." Frea mumbled, Loke blinked in surprise. ".... He just smiled and said it was fine, that he'd guessed it awhile ago.... But he still went on with it, he asked if we could still be friends...."_

_"...... So what's the problem..?"_

_"...... I feel emotions... Even though he smiled and said it was ok, that he didn't regret it.... He was hurting." Frea growled, "...... He was hurt and sad and.... Betrayed, almost..... I didn't want to do that. I never meant to... I didn't realize that letting myself be around him that long was gonna end up hurting him..... I didn't think...... Not even though I knew the way I felt wasn't the same...." She let her forehead fall in her hands, her shoulders rigid._

_".... Damn it.... I don't mean to hurt people like that.... But I always end up doing it..... Even in things I hardly ever get involved in...." She hissed, Loke's eyes flashed. ".... He's my friend.... And I broke him...."_

_She trailed off a little, Loke holding her in his gaze in silence, and quite unsure of what to say. After all- this was a subject that had never cropped up between the two of them and honestly, it was one he never expected to. This side of Frea was unexpected too, a Frea with a relationship of a romantic sort was probably the last thing he excepted- and more so the fact that she seemed to torn up and guilty about what had happened too._

_What she said, about always ending up hurting people? It was a small sliver of the side of Frea he had seen rarely- but seen before none the less. She hated the idea of hurting the people she cared for in any way, he had come to realize that- and he knew it ate at her, though she hardly ever brought it up._

_It was immediately clear that whoever this guy was- she did care about him, a lot. He was her friend and probably a close one at that (and he had to assume it was someone outside the Guild... Call it a hunch), and to know she was the reason he was in pain- she hated that. Hated it to the point she was acting like this, so unlike herself..._

_".... You didn't break him, whoever he is, Frea." Loke sighed, she shot him a half-hearted glare. "Rejection stings, and I might be a little raw now... But the way it sounds, he already had an idea you weren't in to him like that. And he doesn't sound like he holds it against you either, if he accepted how you feel and still wants to be friends... you really shouldn't feel so bad about it. It's his choice, right? If being friends is what he wants, even knowing it'll never go anywhere- well, that sounds a lot better than how these things usually go." He smiled slightly as she frowned at him, just a little. "..... I think he'll get over it, Frea. You don't need to feel bad over how you really feel, it'd be a lot worse if you never admitted to it."_

_"...... Should I really be taking advice on this from a infamous playboy...?" She grumbled after a minute, he chuckled a little._

_"I might be a playboy, but I am your friend first." He replied easily, she smiled just faintly. "Come on, it's not like you to get dragged down by stuff like this. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm sure this'll blow over in time and you and whoever this guy is- you'll still be easy friends, I'm sure of it."_

_".... I hope you're right." She mumbled,_

_"I am, you'll see." he smirked, before getting to his feet and getting off the wall. "Come on, let's grab some food." Frea blinked, before smirking a little herself and getting off the wall too._

_"Sounds good." She hummed, her usual bright demeanor shinning through in no time. He smiled, the two of them starting down the road-_

_"Mmm, Loke?" Frea hummed,_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If you ever mention any of this to anyone at the Guild, I will kill you."_

_"...r-right... Wouldn't dream of it, Frea.."_

* * *

 

".... Then I'm pretty sure he's here just to talk to her. Check in, straighten things out.... Maybe settle something too." Loke breathed, Mira and Erza blinked in question at the words. "..... I think Frea mentioned this guy to me, a long time ago..... From what I got out of it, things between her and him are a little complicated.... But they still seemed on pretty good terms." He paused, sweatdropping slightly. ".... I gotta wonder if maybe he's heard about what happened, and that's why he showed up out of the blue..." Loke grimaced slightly, light bouncing off his glasses for a moment. "..... I can't imagine what he might have heard, if someone did tell him about what went on with Mordren..."

* * *

 

"Hmm, I wasn't planning on chatting with you." Iidren hummed lightly, his entire countenance nothing but calm and slight, faint amusement as he paused at the gate to Fairy Tail's courtyard. He smiled slightly, his blue eyes flashing as he settled eyes on the man that was suddenly there waiting for him.

"Truth be told I didn't see a need, I'm not here to invade on your life. And I'm certainly not here to cause a rift of any sort between you and Frea." Iidren sighed, smiling still as he shrugged. "Even if I did have any sort of lingering displeasure about the situation, I don't think it'd be wise to make an enemy of the man who defeated Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints." He smiled still, his hands resting on his hips. "I am a capable Mage, but even I know when I'm beat."

"... If you ain't looking to start trouble, why the hell are you here?" Laxus grumbled lowly, his aqua blue gaze narrowed to slits on Iidren who looked not at all daunted by the very serious looking Lightning Dragon Slayer. Iidren smirked a little, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"Oh, I _am_ irking you slightly.... Have I invaded on your territory...?" Iidren chuckled, "I think I've known Frea long enough to realize you Dragon Slayers are a bit protective of the things you care about... It's almost uncanny." Iidren shook his head, shrugging the thought off and uncaring of the small glare he received to the words.

"I promise you, my only motivation for being here is to have a conversation with Frea." Iidren hummed lightly, ".... Truth be told I think this will likely be the last time I see her for a very, very long time....." Laxus blinked, Iidren's eyes fell closed as he let out a low breath.

"...... The Caravan passed through SaberTown to resupply a few days ago, and I ended up running in to those two Dragon Slayers from the Festival." Iidren mumbled, his eyes falling on the sky as his head tilted back. ".... When I left here last, I left knowing that Frea was going to end up in some sort of trouble, something big.... And dangerous." He grimaced slightly, "..... She'd lost all her optimism, it was like she knew she wasn't going to come back, when it finally came to a head..."

Laxus stiffened slightly, his eyes flashing at the comment.

* * *

 

_"... I wasn't supposed to come back..!!!" She snapped hoarsely, her voice cracking as he stiffened, eyes widening slightly to see the sheer terror and pain cross her expression in that next instant- destroying what annoyance had flared in his core just beforehand._

_"I used my Chance..! I knew what would... Happen! I've been fighting it so long... I've had the world thrown at me... I've been beaten down so many times... Too many times! I've been to.. T-to the Reach more... More than I am supposed to...! I've come back too... T-too many damn times..... And now you.... You jumped in after me.... You could have... Fucking died for me..! ..... I am so tired of... People throwing their chances away on me... I've had too many people lose their... Their lives for me...!! T-too many people.... Have died for me...!!!" Her fists pushed against his chest a bit harder, but now she was shaking so much her fingers hardly held on to the fabric of his shirt._

_"Wh... What the hell are you....?" He stammered slightly, eyes narrowed and sweatdropping at the sudden rant and string of words that made literally no sense- what people had died for her? People giving up their chances? Who? He hadn't a clue what was even going through her head to make her think that, because as far as he was sure- no one had died for her, ever. His eyes narrowed, searching her expression and frowning slightly, she was... well, she was panicked, she was angry too... but there was fear there where he had never seen it, terror._

_But... why...?_

_"..y-you don't get it...... I was done! I wasn't supposed to... Not again...!!" She hissed, ignoring his words or not hearing them- but she saw the question in his face, though she hardly cared.... She was.. she couldn't..... Fuck!_

_He stared, his eyes widening as he watched the tears suddenly spill over, running down her cheeks and glinting in the dim. Drops fell like flecks of light onto the bed between them, her eyes glittering as she held his gaze, though the sheer pain that rose in those silver depths made his heart drop._

_"I was ready to die...!"_

* * *

 

_Wait..... Frea gave up on living even since before the Rainbow Sakura Festival...?_

He frowned a little, his eyes narrowing to slits at the very idea.

_.... And Iidren saw it, in one night..... Just who the hell is this guy...?_

".... Sting and Rogue told me what happened, what Frea had to do, who she fought.... How hurt she got." Iidren murmured softly, his voice tense at the end as he seemed to swallow. "..... I knew it had to be bad, for her to have been acting like there was no hope..... But I admit, when they told me how bad it was, how long it seemed she was just going to......." He trailed off, shaking his head a little as his eyes closed again. "..... I think there's probably nothing that's ever chilled me so deeply to my core, than that, when I heard about it." He smiled ruefully, shaking his head a little. "I can't imagine how the rest of you must have felt, watching it... Being here..... I don't envy you."

Iidren's eyes dropped from watching the sky toward Laxus, who settled him with a narrowed stare and still said absolutely nothing. "I'm here as a concerned friend, I'm stopping by to check in and see how she is- I expect she's pulled through rather well, to be working a Job already." he smiled lightly, "And then after that, I'll say my goodbyes. I assure you, you won't have anything to worry about from me." He smirked, Laxus huffed. "You needn't be so stern- I know Frea very well, and I care for her dearly as a friend- I would never get in the way of what she wants."

Laxus blinked, his eyes widening a little as Iidren smirked a little bit more.

"I have long since been aware she's quite slow to come to terms with her own feelings and desires. And I expect you've started to see it as well, hmm?" Iidren went on, "I know her a bit better than most people, I'd like to think..... And what I _do_ know?" he chuckled softly. "When I saw the both of you talking at the Festival, how at ease she was with you, content and happy.... She trusts you, and the way she looks at you- I've never seen her like that with anyone, not even me." Iidren shrugged a little, "And all of that I saw in so little time..... Frea's maybe not come to the realization yet, but she will sometime. She's usually the last one to wrap her head around things that involve herself."

He grimaced slightly at the thought, smiling wryly for half a second.

"Ah, but now you have me rambling!" Iidren smiled, Laxus quirked a brow. "As I said, I mean no harm nor trouble. I have her best interests in mind, and while it pains me to say it- her best interest doesn't include me." Iidren smirked, his head tilting as Laxus simply stared in utter, stony silence. "Are you willing to trust I have no ulterior motive?"

Laxus huffed slightly, his eyes falling closed a moment.

He couldn't ignore the fact that him showing up all of a sudden did... _Irk_ him, slightly. More so when he said he was looking for Frea- the agitation that had sparked back in the Sakura Festival at hearing the name 'Dove' fresh on his mind even now, stupid as it probably was. He wasn't sure why it did agitate him as much as it did, but he couldn't get rid of it either. It agitated him more the comment of 'invading on your territory', and how amused the other man seemed about the entire conversation.

Though to be entirely honest, the thing he wanted to know more than anything was just who the hell this guy was. He'd popped up out of nowhere, again- and the way he seemed to know Frea so well was just.... weird.

If it was ever clear that two people were close to one another, and maybe even further than just friends-

He stiffened slightly, shaking his head at himself.

...... agitated or not..... he didn't get the feeling Iidren planned something. Crazy as it sounded, he trusted what that man was telling him. Even if he did rub him the wrong way, and irk him.

Laxus' eyes opened again, narrowing slightly and quirking a brow to find that Iidren was smirking still, his hand suddenly extending toward Laxus and the other falling on his own hip.

"Like I said, I'd rather not be enemies." Iidren hummed, Laxus looked slowly from him, toward his hand.

Laxus let out a low breath, it sounded something between a sigh and a growl- before his hand moved forward and they shook hands, just once.

"You'd better be sure if you do ever try anything, I will turn you to dust." Laxus grumbled lowly, Iidren smirked, nodding in complete understanding.

"..... hehe... she's lucky to have you." Iidren said lightly, their hands breaking apart as Laxus shook his head, looking away for a moment.

"... tch.... you're confident." He grumbled, "I could fry you with a single thought, you know."

"But I doubt you will." Iidren hummed, Laxus grumbled lowly under his breath at that still so utterly amused and carefree tone. "Now, I do think I will be taking my leave. It's been a long while since I simply walked a town for my own pleasure," He started back in the direction toward the entryway out of the courtyard, his hand lifting as he waved just once- but never looked back again.

"Goodbye~"

Laxus sighed, his eyes watching Iidren disappear down the street leading away from the Guild Hall. His eyes fell to the ground,

_.... Frea gave up before the Sakura Festival.... did that mean she'd known she was going to die, that whole time.....?_

* * *

 

"So, you find anything interesting in all those books you were reading?" Frea asked lightly, her silver gaze casting sideways toward Moon who floated at her shoulder- the both of them making their way through the streets and back toward the Guild Hall as the sun started to make it's way back down toward the horizon. They'd left behind the bookstore in newly reorganized splendor, with the calls of a very pleased owner being sent after them as they left.

Moon blinked, her head tilting a little at the sudden question. "Hmm....?"

"Come on, you spent the entire day pouring over books." Frea replied easily, "There's something specific you were looking for, right?" Moon let out a breath, her eyes moving from Frea and missing the way the Energy Dragon Slayer's flashed at the reaction. ".... you know I can tell something's bothering you, right?"

Moon nodded slightly, "I know.... I just, I didn't want to worry you, before I knew more about it." Frea blinked, her head tilting slightly. "... Carla's been having this same vision over and over again for awhile now, it's pretty cryptic... but it's also pretty unsettling too. She doesn't know what it's supposed to mean, but what little we can make out of it.... there's some place being swallowed by this vortex of Magic, there's some kind of... war going on, in the streets of some city, people are dying, terrified.... and at the end of it, this castle collapses in on itself, everything gets swallowed up... and someone says 'Celene'." Frea's eyes widened a little at the words, her heart jumping a little.

"Carla told Aisha about it, since that's her last name... and from what I gathered, Aisha thinks the place that Carla keeps seeing is actually Adgnei." Moon mumbled, Frea swallowed slightly. "Aisha cut ties with Adgnei though, but she did say it was in a bit of conflict with itself when she left- she's been trying to gather information about what's going, and find out if the vision does actually have something to do with Adgnei at all." Moon rubbed the back of her neck a little, "... I was trying to read up on Adgnei today, since I and near everyone else knows so little about it....." Frea bit the inside of her cheek.

".... It seems too big a coincidence, that Carla would be having a vision like that, with Aisha's name in it... especially after Saige gave you that Limiter. He said it was Adgnei right?" Moon said softly, Frea nodded a little, her eyes fixed on the paved street as they continued forward.

".... it might not help anything, but.... Adgnei, but not the current version of it..... Adgnei was the country ruled by the Energy Mages, forever ago." Frea mumbled, Moon's eyes went wide in utter surprise at the affirmation of of nowhere. ".... it fell, when Mordren killed them all..... but people went back, inhabited the ruins.... they made up what Adgnei is now, I think little things about the Energy Mage's way of life still persist, at least slightly..."

".... what?" Moon breathed, her eyes flashing. "... wait, how do you know that? Mordren never mentioned Adgnei, at all....!" Frea sweatdropped slightly,

"....... do you remember what I told you, about being the Malurey..? How I know things I really shouldn't...?" Frea asked softly, Moon swallowed a little.

Yes, Frea mentioned being the Malurey- she told her when they were alone, about being the Mortal Incarnate of Energy, about there being one for every Force of Creation. She'd done her best to explain what that meant- what it could mean.... she even made it clear that Jynx was like her. The Mortal Incarnate for Soul, and she'd also mentioned that Chase was the only other person she had talked to about the Incarnate things at all.

At the time though, Frea hadn't really looked like she wanted to talk too much into it- and right now she didn't seem to want to either, but she was.

"Y...yes...?" Moon mumbled, Frea seemed to bite the inside of her cheek a minute.

There it was again, that question- _do I tell Moon? Can I...?_

The wall was still there, and though she chipped at it- it didn't go away, and she growled internally.

Not that part.... not yet. She couldn't tell Moon about seeing Mordren's life, or his children's- theirs spanning all the way up to hers. She hadn't even told Jynx, when the Ghost had prompted her about Saige again. About how he knew about the Clear and the Crossroads, and the Forces of Creation- she didn't tell Jynx it was because of Gweo, his ancestor- his Family that spent thousands of years looking after hers, passing along tradition, information, Magic.

Speaking of speaking with Jynx.... they'd finally had a conversation about what happened, in the Reach.....

Frea stiffened slightly at the thought.

... about what Jynx did, carrying Laxus' soul to the Reach- about the Kala; Mortal Incarnate of Death- gave her leave to, held the door open, held the waters back- transferred the Chance.... how the Fealorr; Mortal Incarnate of Time- had rewound things, slowed time down between the Reach and the Waking World- gave them all time to let Laxus save her....

Frea was still royally angry about it, stubbornness maybe- but concern too. Jynx knew she didn't like it, not that there was anything to be done on the matter, though. That anger got overturned though, because those previous two Mortal Incarnates?

In all crazy and insanity that had become her life- what madness had it, that the Kala was actually someone she knew? What madness had it that she had _already_ been around, _knew_ , and come to work with, _trust_ in- _two_ of the other Mortal Manifestations? Long, long before any of the things that had gone on with Mordren?

_Rified, Kala..... Mortal Manifestation of Death._

Frea had been reeling, when Jynx told her that it had been him. She'd not seen him at all since the Grand Magic Games, it never even crossed her mind he could ever-

.... let alone Rified having been one of the ones trying to save her life, the one who as Jynx told her- had been the one to choose Laxus as the person to dive into the Reach after her. More, when Laxus said nothing about it.... he knew who Rified was, and he never said anything..... not that they had really talked about what happened in the Reach, at all.

Jynx never brought the Reach nor Rified up either, when they had both talked with Chase listening in... she had to wonder if she had stayed quiet on the fact for a reason.

Silent no more though; Jynx hadn't a clue where Rified was now, she hadn't seen him since the Reach, and she had looked..... more so she hadn't seen the Fealorr either.

Enigma that one was, apparently- a man, who Jynx did not know, who Rified hadn't seemed to know eiter- and who Frea very much doubted she knew, based upon the description of him. Jynx had gotten little from him, though she had tried- she told Frea he was cryptic, and vague- almost to an extreme. He disappeared just as quickly and unexpectedly as he had come- enough so she never even got a _name._

It was so much, still.... even three months of churning it all in her head, she still didn't have it all organized and she certainly didn't have it settled enough in her heart to bring it up in normal conversation. Not even with Moon, though she regretted it a little.

_Not yet.... I need more time to settle it in my own head first._

"....... the things about Adgnei... those are some of the things I just know, because I'm the Malurey." Frea mumbled, "It got shoved into my head, after using All Magic." Moon grimaced slightly at that, looking awed and a little taken aback too. This whole thing about Frea being the Malurey was hard to wrap her head around still, but she knew it was all the truth-

"...... I take it everything in this Vision Carla's been having.... it's pretty bad, yeah?" Frea asked softly, Moon nodded.

".... it's kinda awful.." She mumbled, Frea sweatdropped.

"I'm not saying it's likely...... but could the Vision be a recant of the things Mordren did there?" Frea asked, Moon blinked in slight confusion. ".... he did kill all of them, all on his own... and his Magic was black in color." Frea paused though, her eyes falling away from Moon again. "...... of course that wouldn't make any sense about... the Celene bit...." Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sky, her words trailing off all the way as Moon mulled it over a moment.

".... I wouldn't say... it's a bad guess..... but I saw the Memory of the Vision from Carla..... what Mordren did was thousands of years ago, right?" Moon mused, Frea nodded. ".... the place in her Vision..... it didn't really look that old to me."

"Hmm...." Frea hummed lightly, nodding a little at the words. "..... alright, then let's go with it being recent...... Aisha's said nothing of something going on in Adgnei?"

"No, Carla's not been able to get anything more out of her." Moon replied, "When she first asked, all Aisha would say was that things had been tense... enough to maybe start a Civil War, sometime in the future.... she also, sort of..... said she was a little concerned that if Adgnei went to war with itself, the conflict might spill over and actually affect a bunch of other countries, including ours."

".... cheery thought." Frea mumbled, grimacing slightly. "..... the way Saige made it sound.... Adgnei is top in Magical Tools... and Weapons." Moon grimaced slightly too, her ears falling slightly. "...... though grant you he didn't mention any conflict when he brought it up, but I don't think he would have even if there is... it's not like it was a part of the topic, at the time....."

Frea sighed heavily, her hands hooking behind her neck and the sunlight glinting off the Limiter around her wrist.

"..... maybe it's time to get in touch with him." Frea mumbled lowly, ".... I don't know what sort of ties he has to Adgnei, but knowing him- he probably knows something." Moon's tail twitched slightly,

"Well, when he sent that letter to Master, he sent it to Aisha first." Moon said, "He even called her by her title, like Lahar did.... Aisha said herself that nobody outside of Adgnei would address her like that." Frea's eyes shifted toward Moon a moment, "Maybe he's from there, originally?"

Frea sweatdropped slightly, the question had an answer she already knew- Saige was, but not in the way Moon was thinking. Frea didn't get the feeling he had grown up in Adgnei, but only knew of it because of his Family Line, and their knowledge.... upon learning about it, Saige probably invested time into learning about Adgnei on his own.

"..... maybe." Frea hummed, she shook her head a little. ".... I'll try and get ahold of him, after getting back from the job tomorrow." She sighed, Moon nodded, smiling slightly.

"Ah, I almost forgot about that." Moon chuckled, "You must be excited, it's more up your alley... even if you're only going along as backup to the Thunder God Tribe."

"Hell yeah I'm excited." Frea smirked, "Back-up or not, it's a Job, and it's one that'll let me fight to boot- even if it's a little easy, it's still gonna be fun." Moon smiled a little at Frea's clear glee about the incoming events.

"Is Laxus coming with?" Moon asked, Frea shook her head.

"Nope, just you, me, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen." Frea replied eaaily, Moon blinked.

"... I wasn't aware I was coming." She intoned, Frea turned a slightly confused look on her Partner.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Frea mumbled, Moon shrugged.

"I don't know, I kinda got the impression it was a Job meant for _you_ to get to know the Thunder Legion better, not me." Moon smiled slightly, shaking her head a bit. "Not that I wouldn't want to come, and I will if you want me to of course."

".... Oh." Frea breathed, glancing away for a minute in slight surprise as Moon smiled a little more. ".... I just kinda assumed you'd come regardless.... I wasn't thinking it was supposed to be a getting to know one another sort of thing, I mean.... They did mention it had been awhile since we worked together....."

".... Hehe.... You're a little clueless sometimes, you know that?" Moon purred in amusement. Frea gave her a small, halfhearted glare as she bit the inside of her cheek. "It's pretty obvious to me they asked you along so they could get to know you better, solidify their relationship with you a little more. I mean, you aren't the best of friends with them like you are with a lot of others in the Guild, right? You don't know them as well, and they don't know you..... I am pretty sure that they want to be better friends with you, you know." Frea blinked, her eyes widening slightly at the words as her silver gaze glinted slightly. She glanced away, her eyes dropping slightly as she smiled, just faintly.

"....... I suppose... that does make sense..." Frea hummed softly, "..... I figured they'd asked me to come because they knew I didn't want to be forced into having people along to babysit me..... But that.... Makes sense too." Moon smiled slightly, "....... That's a first, I think...... Being asked, before I asked myself.... For that very reason......"

Frea's 'Point': to go on a job with everyone in the Guild at least once, to form a bond with them, make connections.... But what Moon understood, that point always had Frea being the one to bring it up first, to ask, initiate the plan of getting to know someone- not this time. It was reversed, Frea was the one in the place so many others had been over the years- and the Thunder God Tribe had stepped in to what was usually Frea's role.

The Energy Dragon Slayer smiled a bit more, her eyes falling closed and head tilting toward the sky,

"....... What a surprise...." Frea mumbled, her voice wispy but no less content with the idea.

The Guild Hall came into sight up the street from them, Frea's smile fading slightly in question as her eyes opened, nose twitching and senses on high alert out of nowhere- Moon noticed the change in an instant.

".... Speaking of surprises....?" Frea mumbled, her steps slowing as they nearly reached the courtyard wall, and her eyes finding the familiar figure leaning against the stone, waiting patiently and blue eyes fixed on her, intent.

"Iidren?" Frea asked slowly, her head tilting as Moon's did the same. He smiled a little as she said his name, though it wasn't the bright and carefree sort of smile she was used to from him- she could feel worry and concern coming off of him, relief too. But also.... _Pain_ , and not really the physical sort.

"What are you doing here?" Frea asked, her silver gaze glinting in confusion as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"I came to see you, of course." He hummed softly, clearing what small distance was between them as his hands moved up, catching her face gently as he landed one small, fleeting little kiss on her forehead- she didn't budge an inch, but she did narrow her eyes a little at his... Subdued behavior.

Moon stared, bristling slightly in complete shock at the gesture and action she hadn't expected from the man- at all. Grant you she didn't know him well, but she recognized him from the Sakura Festival, and had noted his peculiar nickname and familiarity with Frea before- but nothing _that_ friendly!

And Frea just _accepted_ it...?!

"..... What's wrong?" Frea asked instantly as he pulled away, his hands falling to her shoulders as he smiled a little sadly, a little forcefully.

"... Nothing much, I'm just a little tense, is all..... You've had me worried, since we parted ways." He told her softly, Frea sweatdropped a little. ".... I heard what happened, Dove..... I'm not afraid to admit all the details, the reality.... It terrified me." Frea stiffened a little, her heart clenching painfully as she saw the ache in his eyes, fear and pain. "I knew it would be bad..... But I didn't realize it was going to be bad enough to nearly kill you."

".... I'm sorry..." Frea mumbled softly, he shook his head.

"Don't be." He told her instantly, "... I can handle a little terror, and heartache.... As long as you're still alive, Dove." He smiled slightly, ".... It's easier for it to settle, knowing you pulled through, seeing you healed.... Easier still, knowing you've got so many people looking after you so fervently." She blinked, his hands pulled away, slowly, almost unwantingly. Those blue eyes fell slightly, his voice dropping too to something shy of a whisper.

".... I know you have so many people who care for you as deeply as I do.... It makes me happy to know you've found someone you care for like I care for you, as well." He breathed, Frea blinked, feeling her heart jump a little at the comment.

_Someone..... I care for, feel for... Like Iidren does for... Me....?_

"You're well looked after, Dove. I've known that a long while.... that makes my farewell easier." He told her gently, smiling still though she could see it was killing him to do so.

"... Farewell?" She echoed, her eyes flashing as he nodded.

"Yes... But I admit I needed to see you alive and well and... Happy, before I went." He told her,

".... Where are you...?"

"... My Caravan has decided to take an extended tour around the other countries outside of this one." Iidren explained easily, "I expect I won't be back for a very, very long while... And maybe that's for the best." Frea's eyes glinted a little as he let out a breath. ".... Remember it was my idea to stay friends, and I still do not regret it... None of it. But I think maybe it's time I try and take a chance to step back, and find someone to hold my heart, and I hold there's." he smiled, Frea's heart twisted, guilt slamming into her instantly, though she hated it did so.

"Ah, don't look at me with that face, Dove." Iidren told her lightly, shaking his head a little. "You needn't keep berating yourself, you know.... You never hurt me more than you made my life so, so bright. I promise you that." She grimaced slightly, unaware of the way Moon's eyes glittered- her Exceed Partner easily seeing the regret and hurt work it's way into Frea's expression.

"..... I didn't-" Frea started,

"I know." He cut her off so, so easily. "It means a lot, to see you care that much... I hope I can find someone with that much compassion, and more."

Frea bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head a little at herself as she sighed.

".... You will, Iidren....I don't doubt it." She mumbled softly, he smirked at the answer. ".... anyone would be lucky to have you..... deserve you, especially after everything."

Moon's ears fell slightly, her eyes narrowing a little at the words and how very low Frea's voice had gotten just then- nor how much she meant the words she spoke just in that instant. Iidren could tell how genuine they were too, and he smiled at her, his eyes softening a bit.

"You've always been so kind." He told her lightly, shaking his head a little too. "..... thank you, and know that the notion applies to you too, on the latter end." Frea blinked, her eyes flashing a moment as she nodded, just a bit.

"... thank you." Frea murmured softly, Moon purred quietly, her eyes softening at her Partner.

_Frea..._

"Well, with that settled- it is with a light heart that I'll say farewell, Frea." Iidren hummed, moving forward as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace as she returned it softly. "I wish you the best of luck, in everything... and I hope you're happy from here on out, too."

"..... you too, Iidren." Frea sighed, her eyes falling closed a moment. ".... don't get into too much trouble, will you?"

"Of course not." He chuckled, pulling away as Frea's arms crossed over her chest. "Can I get the same promise from you?" He added, she sweatdropped.

"... I can promise to try..." She sighed, he laughed.

"That will have to do, I suppose." He chuckled, "Like I said- you have so many people looking after you, I'm not too worried." He shot Moon a glance at that, the Exceed nodding slightly as he smirked at her. "Apologies for the unexpected arrival, but thank you for letting us finish." He told the Exceed,

"Not a problem." Moon replied easily, he looked back to Frea then.

"... and apologies, for dropping in and ducking out again so quickly, but I do have the rest of my people to catch up to." He murmured, Frea nodded slightly in understanding. He smiled, just one more time, his blue eyes flashing as he started up the street back the way that they had come- his hand raising above his head as he waved once.

"Farewell, Frea."

Frea waved back, her hand raising slightly as she let out a breath, her eyes trailing after him and her attention locked on to the feel of his Energy Signature for awhile even after he had disappeared from sight.

Her hand fell to her side, silver gaze glittering as Moon shot her a gentle look.

"... are you alright?" Moon murmured, Frea nodded, though she didn't earn those silver eyes. "....... you hardly mentioned him after the Festival, you said you were friends.... but you were a bit closer than that, once upon a time, right?" Moon asked slowly, Frea's eyes fell closed.

"... once upon a time." Frea mumbled, Moon blinked at the answer, a little surprised at how readily Frea admitted it.

".... so all of that...?" Moon mumbled, 

Frea's eyes opened again, her back turning on the street as she glanced toward the Guild Hall, her eyes flashing as she smiled, so faintly Moon wasn't sure she saw it- but she did see the ache in Frea's eyes, the same ache that had probably settled in her heart too. 

Frea's hands settled on her hips, the breeze picking up slightly and ruffling her hair, the sunlight shimmering off blonde and silver alike. Frea took in a deep breath, the scent of some far-off storm catching her nose, distant black on the horizon well away from Magnolia- but inching closer as the day drew toward night.

_"I don't regret anything, I've loved sharing time with you much more than it hurts knowing you don't feel the same way. It was my choice to stay close, so please don't feel sorry. Alright?"_

Guilty as always, despite being promised she shouldn't be....

_".... I know you have so many people who care for you as deeply as I do.... It makes me happy to know you've found someone you care for like I care for you, as well."_

Frea blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly at the sudden... stir of warmth, somewhere in her core.

_"Do me a favor, though. Don't ever forget all the fun we had, alright?"_

_Don't forget, even though....._

"..... deneos ze, Iidren...... and.... zennei." Frea breathed, near too low for Moon to hear it- and not enough to make out the actual words. Frea shook her head, that faint smile making a full appearance as she let out a low, almost relieved little breath. What regret and pain and sadness that seemed to have dropped down on top of Frea suddenly seemed to lift, and Moon's eyes widened a little at the sudden change in mood.

".... he's finally let me go...."


	18. Dirty Swords

****

**Chapter** **1** **8**

**Dirty Swords**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and** **Ideas**

**.:+:.**

"So?" Frea's voice earned Moon's attention as she turned back toward the doors- the Exceed waiting patiently to the side of Fairy Hills' main entrance. The Building was empty, outside of herself and Frea- the other girls in residence had already woken up and gone to the Guild a bit ago, seeing as how Frea hadn't meant to wake up until a few minutes before now... around 10. Moon had settled into waiting there for Frea to finish getting ready for the day, before seeing her off as the Energy Dragon Slayer headed down the hill to meet up with the Thunder Legion, and go on that Job that she seemed so excited for.

Moon had opted out of joining, she was sure Frea would be plenty fine with Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow all around to keep an eye on her- and besides; They'd already agreed that the Thunder Legion invited her to both give her a chance to work without being coddled, and to try and get to know Frea better themselves (though Moon wasn't sure Frea realized they were doing so because of how close she and Laxus had gotten as of late...).

Regardless, Moon would spend the day at the Guild, and probably in the company of Carla and Aisha if they could manage it- they needed to come together a bit more on this Vision that Carla kept having, and Moon was hoping she might get Aisha to open up a little about Adgnei. Though... she was sure it wouldn't be easy.

Moon shook the thought off, her head turning to the front door of the building and Frea stepped out into the morning light as she paused, Moon blinked.

"What do you think?" Frea asked brightly, smirking slightly as she turned just once, before halting again and letting her hands fall on her hips.

Moon smiled, shaking her head a little and chuckling despite herself- her eyes tracing over the subject of the question; Frea's (apparently newly decided upon) Mission Attire.

She was wearing a pale blue-grey jacket that zipped up the middle, but didn't even reach up to her shoulders, and instead stopped off at her chest in a low neckline. Underneath it she had on a sleeveless mesh tank top under that, and a collar buckled around her neck at the top. The back of the tank top was skinny enough to leave her shoulder-blades bare, on her arms were dark sleeves trimmed in pale blue on the top and bottom that reached from the lower half of her upper arm to the middle of her lower arm. Around her waist and torso were three belts, paired with slim, dark-colored pants and knee-high boots of the same color as the jacket. Around her right thigh was a pale blue band with crossing white lines and other designs imprinted on the fabric- on her left thumb remained that ring she was always wearing now, and on her opposite wrist was the Limiter given to her by Saige.

Her hair shifted in the breeze, pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face- her fangs flashing slightly as she leaned in a little, waiting on Moon's answer and very clearly keeping her excitement for the day contained as well as she could- which wasn't all that well.

"Thoughts? Comments?" Frea chuckled lightly, "It's a little different from what I usually wear but I figured why the hell not. Since I'm finally getting back to work, after so much has changed- I thought it about time to change up what I usually wear out on Jobs too."

"I think it looks great." Moon purred, "It's a good color on you." Frea hummed, looking a little flustered for half a second before lightly clapping her hands together.

"Well, Zennei~!" She hummed, Moon's ear twitched at the response- her eyes narrowing as Frea glanced away from her and toward the sky overhead- the air fresh and cool, bits of moisture still clinging all around from the storm that had broke out in the middle of the night. "It's gonna be a nice day to work." She commented,

"Wait." Moon sighed, Frea blinked. "I refrained from asking about it, but that's the second time you've said that to me directly... not to mention the other times I've heard you mumble things under your breath the last few weeks." Frea's eyes darted back toward Moon, looking a little uncertain as the Exceed crossed her paws over her chest. " 'Zennei' right? And 'Tilme' and 'Kynna'... amongst several other things I won't even try and pronounce." She sighed, "It sounds like the Dragon Language to me, Frea. And you've been using it an awful lot lately." Frea sweatdropped,

".... have I really..?" She mumbled, Moon quirked a brow as Frea rubbed the back of her neck a little. "... I mean... I hadn't really noticed I was doing it so much, I guess...." She chuckled nervously,

"Is there a reason you are?" Moon pressed,

".... well..... I've been remembering things, from before Fairy Tail... like I said before, about the ring..... and I kinda know more of the Dragon Language than I realized." Frea mumbled, ".... I kinda want to bring it back, a little... remember as much as I can, try and bring it to life again- I guess. The more I use it, the more practice I get, the more familiar I am.... does that make sense?" Moon nodded slightly,

"... yes that makes sense, and I think... it's great, you're trying to piece it together and everything. There's so little about it any History Books or even among the other Dragon Slayers, it's near a dead language- so if you can revitalize it, even if only a little, I think that's great. But.... I'm still a little confused." Moon replied, Frea's head tilted. "You might know what you're muttering and all, but I don't." She smiled slightly as Frea did too, though in more embarrassment than anything. "Maybe you should start writing some of it down somewhere? I'm sure Levy would love to talk about it with you, too."

".... maybe I will." Frea hummed,

"So what does that word mean, the one you just said?" Moon asked,

"Oh- Zennei. It means 'Thank you'." Frea explained easily, Moon nodded.

"Alright, I'll remember that for future reference." She purred, "You told me before that Chaitanya only taught you a little bit of the Dragon Language. Did she teach you more than you thought, or is it all just starting to come back where you didn't remember all of it?" Moon asked, Frea stiffened slightly, her eyes flashing as her smile faded almost instantly- though Moon wasn't sure why.

Frea's heart felt like it both shattered, and dropped into the pits of her stomach all at once.

"..... I..... well.... Chaitanya did teach me some of it..... and I remember nearly all of it from her now, too....." Frea replied, her voice dropping a little as her eyes did too, and Moon's ears perked. The Energy Dragon Slayer seemed to tense up a little, looking incredibly uncertain of herself out of near nowhere.

_Do I tell Moon....?_

"...... I learned a lot more, from someone.... somewhere else, though...." Frea's voice was so low Moon found it hard to hear the words, but her heart jumped in complete surprise at the affirmation. "......... I didn't really remember any of it until...... I was really young....... but before Chaitanya, my Family..... they spoke a lot of it, too...."

"... really...?" Moon said breathlessly, her mind whirling as Frea nodded stiffly. "... that's.... that's a surprise..... Frea.... I mean.... why did they...? How would they know it at all...?"

"..... it was..... kinda tradition... I guess..." Frea mumbled, she sounded so uneasy it was painful to hear, and to see- and for a moment Moon was a little sorry she'd inquired. Because it was instantly clear that this was a sore subject for her, and she didn't feel all that comfortable talking about it- even if she had brought it up first.

Frea's life with Chaitanya had always been vague, Moon nor anyone else in the Guild had heard much about the time that Frea had spent with her Dragon... but Frea before Chaitanya? As absurd as it was- to many in the Guild, and even at times to Moon- the idea of Frea before her Dragon hardly ever occurred to them, let alone seemed to just... exist. Because Frea never talked about it, not where she came from, not who she was- where her actual, real, blood-related Family was, or what had happened to them. But when it did manage it's way into their thoughts?

The only explanation for lack of information on the subject was either- Frea didn't remember it at all, or..... whatever had happened to them was really, really bad. Now it seemed both reasons were both equally as true.

How young would Frea really have been? She must have only been 10 or 11 when she joined the Guild, and how long had she been with her Dragon before that?

Moon's ears fell a little, her gaze softening.

_... she's had such a hard life... even from the start, hasn't she....?_

"... Frea.... I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this if it's too..." Moon mumbled, Frea swallowed a little, shaking her head and giving Moon a slightly strained smile.

"... I brought it up.. it's just... a lot of it's still really fuzzy." Frea told her softly, "... I think I will try and start writing it down, it's a good idea.... but yes, maybe we can get into this a bit more later..?"

"Of course." Moon told her gently, pausing as she bit the inside of her cheek. "... thank you... for sharing it with me... Frea.... I'm glad you feel you can trust me with it." Frea nodded a bit, Moon shook her head a little to get rid of the sudden turn in conversation, smiling a little more.

"Are you ready to head out and meet with the Thunder Legion, then?" Moon asked, easily changing the subject and Frea smiled back, glad for it- immensely.

"Yep!" She smirked, "I'm itching to get moving,"

"You'll be careful using Magic, right?" Moon asked, "You've been doing a lot of work to keep it controlled, but this will be the first time you use it for fighting."

"Yeah, I'll be careful. And I think I'll be ok." Frea replied, the two of them starting away from the door. "It's a little bit of a chore to keep it all in check, if I use a bunch at once, or for really complex Spells.... but on a basic level, it's not really been a problem. I'll take it slow, and work my way up- if I get to a point it starts to get a little too out of hand, I'll pull up and give it a rest, promise."

"Good luck with it, then." Moon sighed, "And have fun too, I expect to hear all about it when you get back, alright?" Frea smirked, nodding in agreement.

"You got it~!" She grinned toothily, Moon smiled in amusement at the look- Frea always seemed to brighten up rather fast, even with just a few moments ago of looking so uneasy. Her head tilted toward the hill they were approaching, ".... They're headed in from town now, I should reach the bottom by the time they do." Moon sighed, her tail flicking against Frea's shoulder a little roughly.

"Searching that far is gonna give you a headache way too fast, Frea." She scolded lightly, Frea sweatdropped, quickly forcing her attention away and back toward the two of them- trying to shut out the wash of everything and anything all around them in the radius of Magnolia. The sudden increased sensitivity to Energy had been dulled down, just slightly.... but it was still way too heightened, her Senses wandered way too far all on their own and without really thinking about it way too often- headaches were a common theme, though she had been working to try and keep her mind closer to herself. She just forgot, a lot... everything sparked against her and flooded in all on it's own almost, annoying and tiring as it was.

".... sorry, I can't help it sometimes..." the Energy Dragon Slayer apologized, Moon nodded.

"I know." Moon mumbled, Frea bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes falling closed as she and Moon both kept forward.

"It seems this 'Cloak' is working then, if you really haven't noticed us yet."

Moon and Frea both halted, their eyes snapping open wide and ears ringing at the sudden unfamiliar voice- minds racing and hearts leaping too. Frea sucked in a quick breath, smelling nothing new, nor feeling anything either- no new Energy Signatures anywhere, and certainly not one belonging to whoever the hell that must have been.

Frea jumped a little, her jaw snapping shut as something suddenly clamped down around her neck, something heavy, cold.... metal. A collar, made from some sort of strong, cold metal she didn't know and etched into the front with runes she didn't recognize at all- there was smooth, shinning Lacrima in the shape of an orb set into the metal just under her chin. And in an instant some unfamiliar sense of Energy sprung from it. She felt it move, spreading out over every inch of her body like some new layer of skin- something she hadn't a clue what it was, or what it was supposed to do- she hadn't any time to care as her hands snapped up, curling around it.

Moon yelped a little, another similar looking collar clapping down around her neck too- but it lacked the Lacrima, and the runes looked different- and stretched around the whole thing, where the one on Frea's only surrounded the front and around the Lacrima itself. Frea hissed, her eyes narrowing to slits as she felt Magic flare up from the collar suddenly around Moon's neck- Magic she recognized- and she felt her anger flare in her core when Moon's wings glowed and disappeared, sending her Partner out of midair to fall back to the ground with a thud and a small groan.

"What the hell...?!" Moon hissed, her hands immediately moving to try and pull it off, willing her Magic to rise to try and help- but it wouldn't come. "..... is this... some sort of Nullification Magic...?!"

_Yes_

Frea whipped around in the direction the voice had come from, eyes narrowed to slits and fangs bared as she found the owner- and faltered.

A tall man was standing a few yards away from them, his hip cocked and dressed in a dark colored coat with a tail, the strapping's a gold color and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A deep purple sash with swirling gold designs across the fabric draped over his shoulders and tied in the front by several alternating gold and silver rings. His boots reached up to his knees as his hand fell lightly on the jagged, twisting sword hung on his hip by a series of belts and other pouches and the like. The sunlight glinted off the piercings in his ears, his bare forearms covered in tattoos of designs matching the ones on the sash, and scars too. The deep navy of his hair was cut short and and stuck up on the top a bit, matched by a thin goatee on his chin, and pale yellow eyes locked to her and looking bored.

Behind him stood two other people, their faces hidden by hoods and masks and wearing the same outfit both- a grey sash hanging loosely from one shoulder and around their torsos and backs under the opposite arm, leather armor around their chests underneath that and in leather boots too. The only thing she could see of their faces was the faint light flashing off their dull red eyes underneath the hoods and masks.

Frea's eyes dropped to the chains they were holding in their hands between them, then up toward the floating... Lacrima(?). Four of them, shaped like spheres and glowing a sickly yellow color as they remained like the four corners of a box, enclosing around the three strangers.

_Why... why the hell can't I feel an Energy Signature coming from these guys...?! I can't even smell them! Let alone feel the Magic coming from those Lacrima!_

"... Who the hell are you...?!" Frea snapped lowly,

"Tch.... I will forgive your tone since you are both unaware of our customs, and because of your own title, Energess." He grumbled, his fingers tapping in slight agitation on the hilt of the sword at his side. Frea stiffened at the name, eyes widening as Moon's did too- she remembered hearing Saige call Frea that in the letter he sent Master.

He tipped his head toward her in a soft of nod, though he seemed a bit reluctant to do so.

"It is of course an honor to meet a true Energess, like that of the legends." He sighed, his head tilting back up. "But I'm afraid I will have to ask you to please come with me. You've been called into attendance by the High Council of Adgnei- Corielain. And you have no choice on the matter, you either come willingly- or I will detain you and bring you by force."

".... Adgnei..?!" Moon stammered instantly, her heart dropping. Frea hissed under her breath,

So, chances that Vision Carla was having not being Adgnei after all?

_Pretty damn slim_

"..... And why in the hell would I come with you?" Frea snapped lowly, "What does Adgnei or Corielain want with me?"

"We need you to open the way." He said flatly, Frea stiffened, her eyes narrowing in confusion and a sudden pang of something like dread that struck through her core. "There's a matter we've been looking into for awhile, and it has come to our attention we need you to see it through. But that's all I am at leave to say."

Frea growled, her fangs baring a bit more.

".... There's no way in hell I'm getting dragged off to Adgnei." She shot back lowly, he sighed, looking a bit exasperated as his fingers curled around his sword hilt.

".... What a shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to violence with you." He grumbled, "... Don't let it be said I didn't try to be diplomatic first." He took a step forward, eyes falling closed as Frea and Moon tensed both at once.

"Two Minutes, then Two Hours." He said lightly, and completely and utterly out of any sort of context or meaning that either Moon or Frea could come up with. Frea's eyes narrowed as watched the Lacrima embedded into the collar around his neck seemed to glow a moment- but again, she felt _nothing!_ Not even the slightest bit of Magic, not even though he was barely a few yards in front of her-!

_Don't tell me... That 'Cloak' thing he mentioned earlier, can it actually hide him and his Magic from me...?! Like Saige can...?! Hidden Energy...?! ..... shit....!_

Frea's hands came up, her mind and her body moving into reaction at what was clearly going to be a fight- she hadn't a clue what he was planning to do, but she figured she might as well try and put some wall between them.

"Energy Shi-!" She snapped, but her voice broke, her eyes growing wide when her Magic failed to show up. She felt it surge inside of her, rising to the surface- but once it got there, she felt the odd Magic from the collar spring up, snatch up her Magic whole- and suddenly her body was being jolted by a wash of painful, jutting pieces of Magic like electricity- she felt like she was being electrocuted and it ran straight through her, wisps of red flickering up around her body in tandem as she yelped.

"Frea!" Moon hissed, her attention snapping toward her Partner as Frea doubled over a little, her body rigid as red encased her form in a haze- bits of deeper crimson sections of Magic sparking off of and out of her body, painful bursts of concentrated, foreign Magic that had the Energy Dragon Slayer hurting in an instant- right at the very second she tried to use Magic at all.

It wasn't Nullification Magic, like what she guessed was in her collar- Moon's Magic was canceled out the second she tried to use it- but Nullification Magic shouldn't work on Frea.... So whatever Magic they had put into that collar around the Energy Dragon Slayers neck was different- and so much more cruel.

"Are you alright..?!" Moon asked instantly, moving a few paces closer to Frea as the woman took a few steps back to catch herself and how unbalanced she'd gotten at the sudden shock, hissing still and jaw clenched as she growled.

".... What the fuck....?" Frea growled,

_... That felt.... That can't be right..... My Magic worked, it was there- a second away from being tangible and in that second..... So much goddamn pain, it's almost as bad as.....!_

".... What the hell did you do to me...?!" Frea snapped hotly, her eyes moving up to find the man- and faltering.

Moon and Frea both went utterly still, their eyes going wide and sweatdropping heavily as they felt a rush of air sweep up and passed them, their eyes finding the man not where he had been a few seconds before- only the two motionless figures had been left behind.

Frea smelled it, just for half a second as the four floating Lacrima moved, two of them moving passed Frea and Moon and making their invisible box bigger. But in that single instant he moved out of their confines- she smelled the bittersweet, awful scent of pure, unrelenting sickness- and she felt Magic spark against her, Magic she didn't have a clue what it was, but it was wild and cold and it made her feel instantly uneasy.

His Energy Signature was such a awful shade of yellow-green, she saw the color bleed into the world in front of her- before the 'Cloak' did it's work again and she felt nothing, not a single shred of him or his Magic, not his scent, or Energy Signature.... And she hadn't a clue what happened or what he had just done.

But he did _something_

_How... How did he move that fast..?!_

".... I hear you've been named one of this Country's Wizard Saints, hmm? Pity I'm fighting with you on such uneven ground, Energess." His voice came from behind them, Moon and Frea whipping around to see him with his back to them slightly, his hand still on his sword and not looking as if he'd moved it an inch. "... I hate stooping to such tricks, I'd gladly test my mettle against yours without need for such measures... But I have my orders, and I need you to come with me. It won't do to drag this out longer, and we do need you alive and able. So for now I will concede to simply evening out the playing field in my favor... Even if that means resorting to such unsavory tools. We knew our regular Collars wouldn't work against you, so we had one specially made." Moon and Frea stiffened, a shiver running up their spines at the words.

The man straightened up, turning back toward them. "The harder you try and use Magic or let it start to run free and rise up, the harsher the pain will get, and the worse the punishment." He told her simply, "Our most brilliant mind managed a way to make this happen at the behest of our King- so wise as He is, He knew this was the only way we could control you, make you more... Compliant."

"That's.... That's insane...!" Moon hissed, Frea's face twisted in anger.

"I don't need Magic to kick your ass!" Frea snapped, and he nodded.

"I do not doubt it, but the two minutes is nearly up, Energess." He hummed, Frea's hands balled into fists at her sides. "Please know that if you cooperate, no true harm will come to you at my hand."

Frea heard the chains moving behind them in the hands of the two people that hadn't moved and inch at all.

"Move!" She ordered quickly, her feet pushing her forward as she scooped Moon up and barely missed the Chains as they streamed passed her through the air and struck hard enough into the ground to tear it up. Frea jumped, putting distance in between herself and the chains- holding tight to Moon.

"Thanks." Moon mumbled, Frea's feet slid back across the grass a little as she turned, her eyes locking to the two men as the chains retracted back toward them. Frea nodded stiffly grimacing slightly as she flinched- a haze of red surrounding the Energy Dragon Slayer as sparks of crimson danced off of her- the heat from the Magic immediately making Moon's fur prickle as her eyes went wide. Frea's hold on her tightened a little, her jaw snapping shut as she hissed in pain.

"Frea! Stop trying to use Magic...!!" Moon ordered quickly, Frea winced.

".... I wasn't trying...... It just..... Started to rise.... On its... Own........" Frea said lowly in between the wincing, Moon's ears dropped.

Frea had been doing her best to keep her Magic under control, but she had to force it down again when it got wound up- and it hadn't been a problem.... But if that Collar reacted to her Magic just simply _moving_ at all, even if she wasn't meaning to use it outwardly...!

".... that's...!" Moon hissed, Frea's expression pulled tight, she realized it in the same instant Moon did.

With her Magic having grown so much and vying for control on its own, and her having been forced to push it back- it didn't matter if she was trying to use Magic of her own accord. Every time it started to get out of hand meant she was gonna hurt- and that would be often enough it was an unpleasant thought. Worse if they kept fighting, since Frea's Magic always had a way of getting stronger in the midst of fighting.

Frea forced a breath, forcing her Magic to stop and still and hating how elevated her breathing got when doing so. The red haze faded and the pain did too, Moon swallowed. "..... Frea..."

Frea's eyes snapped open, the silver depths flashing as she tensed, jumping sideways as the Chains moved toward them again, one of the two silent men suddenly beside her as he held one end of the chains in hand, she missed him by barely a centimeter.

"You can't use Magic, the longer you fight the worse you'll be!" Moon told her quickly, "We need to get to the Guild, Frea!"

"Tch...... Agreed." She hissed, her eyes still locked to the man as he started toward them, Moon's eyes widened at how quickly she'd relented. Frea was never the one to retreat- not unless she knew she didn't have any other choice.

Frea stiffened, her head snapping around when the other of the two silent figures moved directly behind her, chain still in hand and spanning between him and his compatriot.

"Thirty seconds." The man with the sword sighed,

Both men with chains between them nodded, their free hands digging into their pants pockets as they each pulled out two flat disc shaped pieces of metal- the center was embedded Lacrima, that glowed red and blue as they flicked their hands forward- and the discs stuck fast into the ground around the both of Frea and Moon.

"What are those...?!" Moon hissed, Frea moved to get out of their reach- just as red light sprung up, stretching across the ground as lines and connecting all of the discs, making a box across the grass around them.

Frea went rigid, her body going stiff as a board as the air wavered, suddenly weighing about a thousand pounds and finding she couldn't move- at all. She could feel the ground and the air vibrating, her legs shaking as the weight increased tenfold on her shoulders, she could hardly stay standing let alone think of moving even an inch.

_... Is this some kind of... Gravity Magic...?!_

"Twenty Seconds."

"I.. I can't... Move....!" Frea hissed, her hold on Moon was slackening as the Exceed was being pulled down by the force.

".... How can those discs.... Be this powerful....?!" Moon growled, ".... This much pressure... Could rival... Kagura...!"

"We don't need the cat, Kullui." the navy-haired man said simply, walking across the clearing toward them at his own leisure. The Silent Pair nodded stiffly, both ends of the chains thrown out and one latching around Moon's paw and the other wrapping tightly around Frea's neck and shoulders. They tugged, hard- pulling Frea back roughly enough she stumbled and slammed into the ground with the weight of a thousand pounds on top of her- Moon snatched from her hands and taken out of the box, yelling in surprise as she was thrown with incredible force across the clearing and hit the gateway around Fairy Hills with a sickening slam.

"Moon!" Frea snapped, her Partner sliding to the ground with a pained groan and shaking her head.

"I... I'm fine...!" Moon called back quickly, her tail lashing behind her in pure, rising anger. Her blue eyes flashed, getting back on to her paws.

"Ten seconds." the man who was clearly the leader kept on with his countdown, halting in the center of the clearing and pulling a clear, crystal white Lacrima orb that was surrounded by a metal band, from one of the pouches on his belt. He tossed it behind him, the crystal shattering in a multitude of rainbow light- Magic flaring around it to consume the shards as a spinning, glowing bright white rectangle appeared behind him, air rushing passed him as it got sucked into the wall to somewhere- the hell if she knew.

_What kind of Magic is...?!_

The Gravity Discs stopped glowing, the weight lifting off Frea's shoulders as she quickly tried pushing herself to her feet again- only for the chains still wrapped around her to tighten as the Silent Duo twirled, both of them throwing their weight into it as they flung her easily across the clearing in the direction of the glowing white wall. The Chains unwrapped from around her at the last second, giving her a chance to adjust and land on her feet- awkwardly, she struggled to stay standing as the blue-haired man stepped straight in front of her, eyes narrowed and face expressionless.

Frea's feet shifted, ready to move away from him- ever aware she couldn't back up or she'd run straight into the wall of Magic sucking air passed her without end. She had to dodge sideways-

"Time's up." He grumbled,

Frea faltered, one eye snapping shut as she felt a stinging pain run across the back of her arm out of nowhere. Her head turned to see the skin split as a trail of red started to run from the cut- but when the hell...?!

Her attention snapped forward again, realizing in an instant she'd gotten distracted-

The man was right in front of her, his fist swinging up too quickly to even really keep track of it, he slammed it straight into the center of her stomach with agonizing force. Frea hunched, the breath driven from her, eyes wide and coughing out at what insane amount of pain that spread though her at the hit- she could feel warmth spread up around the impact, she smelled her own blood.

Her head whirled suddenly, her thoughts crashing down toward a chasm of black as she felt her strength suddenly drain all at once, her body trembling as she slumped forward shakily, desperately clinging to what little strength she seemed to have left all of a sudden.

_Why.... Why do feel so weak... All of a sudden....?!_

She hissed, the world blurring and darkening at the edges of her vision. She tilted forward without wanting too, coughing a few more times as she sucked in air and her stomach seared in pain- she was barely keeping on her feet, the man's hand unclenching as he stepped forward, his arm holding her up.

"Frea?! Are you OK..?!" Moon's voice broke into her thoughts, her silver eyes moving up as she saw the Exceed started running forward towards them- the Two Silent figures jumping to land on either side of their superior. But Moon was hard to see, everything was getting darker and she was struggling to keep her thoughts in one place.

_Shit.... How am I so freaking outmatched.... Even without... Magic....?! ..... But what... Did he even.... do....?!_

Moon's worry and fear sparked against her skin, deep and cutting- so much all at once, she knew her Partner was panicking now.... She hated it.

Three months, barely back into the swing of things and already in the midst of some other disaster.... _Shit_.

 _Why the hell_ _**is** _ _it always me?!_

Frea forced a small, reassuring smile, doing her best not to tilt forward anymore and already feeling herself being held up by that man more than she was herself.

"I'll be fine, Moon. I promise." Frea called to the Exceed, who shook her head furiously at the reply.

"Don't tell me you're gonna go willingly now?!" She snapped, Frea's smile faded a little- Moon could tell how much she was trying to keep her pain hidden from the hit to the stomach.

"I'll be alright, trust me... Go get the Guild." Frea's voice dropped despite herself, her legs shaking badly as the wall of Magic behind them moved forward, starting to swallow them whole. "I can hold out till you come get me, alright..?" Moon's ears folded back, agitated suddenly and a little miffed.

She knew she wasn't going to get there in time, and even if she did, she wouldn't make much a dent without Magic-

Her eyes flashed, her annoyance flaring at that small smile Frea still gave her when their eyes matched. "... You'd better be fine, Frea!!" She snapped, "We'll get you back, I swear!! Adgnei is gonna have hell to pay when we get there!"

Frea smiled, swallowing back how harsh her breathing was getting as she felt her knees give out on her altogether and Moon hardly a dark blur in her eyes. The man had his arm up around her torso to stop her falling to hit the ground, his other moving toward her back as he held her up entirely- the white was blinding around them, all four of them near nothing but a shadow as Moon slowed up, her eyes squinting against the light.

".... I know..." Frea's voice was so soft she hardly heard her Partner say a damn thing, before the light swallowed them whole and disappeared- not a trace left, nothing.

Frea felt her stomach flip, threatening to spill it's contents as her head fell, her hair falling around her face and all strength suddenly drained- she was fading fast, her mind a whirl and borderline unconscious- and still she hadn't the slightest clue why.... She just knew he did something. That same man that was holding her up, gently almost as he hugged her to him near nonbothered by the contact nor the closeness. And she was much too weak all of a sudden to do anything about it, and he clearly knew it- he hadn't hesitated to catch her as she started to slip away.

_Someone... From Adgnei..... With tools.... A tool that can keep Energy Signatures Hidden from... Me..... I can't even.... Figure out if.... He's..... A.... Dark.... Person.... Or....._

His voice flooded her ears, far off as the waves crashed harder over her head- calm, quiet.

"..... Sleep, Energess."

* * *

 

_You've got to be kidding me...!!! What the hell does anyone out of Adgnei have to do with Frea...?! And the hell did he mean, 'Open the way'?! What project could they possibly be working on that they need Frea for it...?!_

Moon panted, her jaw clenched and ears pressed flat against her head as she ran down the hill as fast as she possibly could- the collar around her neck rubbing painfully as she lashed her tail behind her- she hated Collars, damn it! And especially the ones that Nullified Magic!!!

"Uuuuugggghhhhhh!!!!! This is seriously really fucking ridiculous!!!" She snapped, worry and anger all bundled into one. She wanted to claw something- preferably that asshole that had started all of this and dragged Frea off by punching her in the stomach!

_The wound in her stomach isn't healed all the way either, that would have really hurt!!! Did they know it was a weak spot..?! How the hell would they!!??_

And the Collar they put on Frea? That inflicted pain whenever her Magic even _moved?!_ Their King knew Nullification Magic wouldn't work on Frea, but that was his solution?!

Do they have any idea how _cruel_ a tool like that really is?!

Moon sweatdropped, her eyes flashing as her stomach knotted in on itself.

_"I'll be alright, trust me... Go get the Guild." Frea's voice dropped, smiling still. "I can hold out till you come get me, alright..?"_

"....tch.... You idiot....!! I'm gonna worry regardless if you smile or promise anything...!!" Moon snapped lowly, banishing the memory instantly. "... damn this!"

Moon forced herself to take a breath running a little faster and sorely wishing she could use Aera- flying was so much faster.

She had to try and calm down- Frea was in custody of a country no one knew near anything about, and one that clearly had Magic Tools that could put even an S-Class and a _Wizard Saint_ to shame. Being angry was fine, but she couldn't lose sight of the clear disadvantage they already had against Adgnei and it's Magic Inventions.

The Guild would be pissed and worked up like she was the minute she told them- and why not? Most of them hadn't been OK with the idea of Frea going out on a Job, but now she was a prisoner and she was _gone_.

Her tail lashed again, guilt hitting her straight on in an instant.

_Damn it... I let them take her too, I was so freaking useless!_

She shook her head furiously, no- she couldn't think like that. If she'd been hauled off with Frea, the Guild wouldn't have a clue what happened- it was up to her to tell them, and work to make a plan to get her back. Good as she was with Magic, she usually considered her head her biggest asset, and she'd have to use it quite a bit to help come up with a way into Adgnei, find Frea, and out again... And she knew she'd need help with it.

_I have to find Aisha_

She was huffing and puffing, her lungs aching and mind still whirling on high as she reached the bottom of the hill- her spirits lifting a little as she spotted the three figures a little further ahead.

"Freed! Bixlow! Evergreen...!" Moon called, waving her hand at them and sounding entirely out of breath. The trio turned at the sound of her voice, a look of surprise and confusion passing over all of their faces as she continued running up to them- alone.

"... Moon?" They mumbled in unison, their heads tilting as she drew to a halt in front of them, panting as she leaned over a bit, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

".... Why are you alone?" Evergreen mumbled, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, and why are you runnin'?" Bixlow asked, hands on hips and leaning over and down toward her.

"Running!" His Tiki Dolls chanted, spinning over her head.

"Is something wrong?" Freed asked near instantly,

".. Frea.... She's been dragged off to Adgnei..!" Moon huffed breathlessly, all three went utterly still, their jaws dropping slightly and eyes going wide. "Three people showed up and Collared us so we couldn't use any Magic... And they took her through some kind of Magic Portal! They're gone!"

"W-what?!" They stammered,

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to hurry- we can't waste a lot of time." Moon told them quickly, they stiffened.

"We need to tell the Guild immediately." Freed grumbled, Moon nodded.

"But before we go there, we need to stop somewhere else first." Moon told him, they blinked. "Adgnei is where we're gonna be headed and who we're up against, we need someone who knows it."

"You mean Aisha." Evergreen grumbled, Moon nodded.

"We have to check her house first, before going to the Guild. We need her help." Moon replied, "I can't use Magic with this Collar on, so you'll have to carry me with you, please."

"Why don't we just take it off?" Bixlow mumbled, Moon shook her head a little.

"I'm under the impression you won't be able to get it off so easy- let's just get moving. We can worry about getting it off later." Moon explained, they sweatdropped, before nodding stiffly.

"Very well," Freed agreed, his hand drawing a line of Runes in front of him as they formed a pair of wings behind him, Evergreen snapped her fingers as her Magic flared behind her in the shape of wings too, Bixlow hopped on top of four of his Tiki Dolls as they lined up together. The last one moved forward and scooped up Moon after moving itself underneath her, the Exceed bristling slightly at the unexpected action- the four of them lifting into the air at once.

"Do you know where she lives?" Freed asked, pausing a small second as Moon sweatdropped.

"Follow me." Evergreen grumbled lowly, earning surprised blinks from the other three. She huffed, "She lives with Chase, yes? We stopped there before heading out during that Zentopia disaster." She explained lowly, they nodded a little in understanding. Evergreen huffed once more before starting off through the air, casting a narrowed glance behind her as everyone else moved, Moon's claws digging into the Tiki Doll she was sitting on as it moved.

"Now, would you care to explain just what happened?" Evergreen grumbled, "And how long ago, for that matter?"

"They took her about ten minutes ago, I had to run down through the forest from Fairy Hills." Moon grumbled hotly, Evergreen blinked.

"They captured her right out in the open, just outside of Fairy Hills..?!" She asked, Moon nodded stiffly.

"That's ballsy." Bixlow muttered,

"It seems odd to think Frea could have been taken without anyone noticing some sort of... Commotion." Freed said lowly, "We certainly didn't notice anything on the hilltop when we were headed here...."

"We were the last ones out of Fairy Hills today." Moon muttered, Evergreen sweatdropped slightly- she of course lived in Fairy Hills herself but she hadn't been home last night- she'd stayed over... Somewhere else. She said nothing of it, blushing slightly as she looked ahead instead.

"There was no one to hear anything from the building itself." Moon growled, Freed sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but I'd expect some destruction at least." Bixlow pointed out, "This is Frea we're talking about, she doesn't shy away from knocking over a few _miles_ of trees when she's fightin'."

"And you said this was ten minutes ago?" Freed pressed, "You must not have been in open conflict for very long at all- a few minutes more and _we_ would have headed up to Fairy Hills ourselves to see what had become of her."

"... the whole thing lasted about two minutes." Moon hissed as her ears fell against her head, everyone blinked in shock.

"... You're serious?!" Evergreen snapped,

"Only two minutes for her to be detained _and_ taken..?!" Freed said breathlessly,

"That's insane!" Bixlow hissed,

"What happened exactly?!" They said at once, Magnolia coming into view as the trees thinned out below them.

"They took us by surprise." Moon growled, "They were using a lot of really powerful, complicated Magical Tools and Weapons. They had something with them that seemed to be able to hide their Energy Signatures entirely- so Frea had no clue they were anywhere near us until they clamped these damn Collars on our necks." She sweatdropped, "Neither of us ever had a chance to use Magic at all, and don't get me wrong- Frea is plenty capable of fighting just as well even without Magic..... But the Collar they put on her.... Tch.... It's _cruel_."

They sweatdropped, their eyes narrowing a little and concern lighting up in their eyes when they saw the sheer anger and fear both alight in Moon at the thought.

"They somehow knew Nullification Magic wouldn't work against Frea- so they had a Collar 'special-made' just for her. If she even tries to use Magic or let it start to rise- it _hurts_ her, and stops her from ever being able to use Magic at all. I don't know the specifics..... But the minute she tried to use any sort of Magic she was in so much pain she seemed like she could hardly move, let alone fight back. One of the men- the leader I think- he told her the more she tried to use Magic, and the harder she pushed it- the worse the pain would get, and the harsher the 'punishment'..... It makes it worse that she doesn't even have to actively want to use a Spell or anything else, if her Magic even rises a little subconsciously- it hurts her then too."

The Thunder God Tribe as a whole seemed to blanch at the words, their shoulders growing stiff as their jaws clenched- looking uneasy and so very, very tense, and a little angry too.

"What the hell.." Bixlow grumbled lowly,

"Such awful Magic.." Freed growled, shaking his head a little as his eyes flashed.

"... That isn't right." Evergreen growled, "How could anyone ever think of using something like that on a living person...?" Moon shook her head a little,

"... I don't know. But their Magic Tools are insane..... I read up a little on Adgnei yesterday, and their entire economy is built on Magic Objects- but I had no idea they were so advanced... Even enough to do something like that to Frea, pain or not it was like she couldn't use her Magic even with it- she's so stubborn and used to pain I could believe she'd be able to use Magic even if it did hurt, but she _couldn't_."

"... This is very bad." Freed mumbled, "Even caught by surprise, Frea is both S-Class and a Wizard Saint- if she was defeated and taken prisoner in such little time... The people holding her in custody are formidable opponents, to say the least. More so if their Weapons and Tools are truly as powerful as they seem."

"Yeah, and we don't even have a clue what other stuff they have, right?" Bixlow murmured, "They might have stuff we can't even believe- we might be sitting ducks when we head off to get her back."

"Do you really think any Magical Weapons they have are going to hold against a Guild full of powerful, angry Wizards?" Evergreen grumbled, Moon sweatdropped.

"We don't know what we're up against in full, we need more information- that's why we need to get to Aisha, fast. She's the only one we have who's ever even been to Adgnei- and it's lucky enough as it is that she knows a lot about it, and even has some pull in their Political affairs." Moon grumbled, they nodded a little.

"It does seem fortunate," Freed agreed, "But were you told why they took Frea in the first place? They have some agenda I assume, especially to cross national borders and launch such a blatant attack."

"He mentioned something about a project that Corielain was working on, and they need Frea to finish it for them... Somehow." Moon grumbled, shaking her head a little. "He didn't say anything else though, he wasn't really the talkative sort.... The other two with him never said anything either. I never even got a name, they said Corielain had summoned Frea- and she could come willingly, or be detained...... He made a mention that if she didn't resist he wouldn't hurt her, but Frea isn't the sort of person to back down on anything....."

Moon sweatdropped, Frea wasn't the sort of person to retreat nor give in- and yet she did both today. Not at first, no... But she knew she was outmatched with that collar on, she knew she needed help- a good idea, even if the sudden decision felt a little odd coming from Frea.

"..... Perhaps Aisha can figure out more of whatever 'project' this is." Freed grumbled, ".... I have to think her 'connections' may be able to find something. It must be something important to want Frea that badly, but whatever it is they need her for... I have a bad feeling." Everyone else nodded stiffly in agreement, sweatdropping a little more as a few seemed to swallow.

"..... Me too.." Moon grumbled, in her mind the image of Carla's Vision rose to the surface, and her stomach knotted.

_We need to figure out what is happening, what they need Frea for... Why.... And hope it doesn't lead to that mess that Carla keeps seeing over and over._

The town of Magnolia moved under them in a blur, people down in the streets glancing up curiously as they flew overhead- but thinking little of it. It was like Fairy Tail to be out and about doing things, so they weren't too concerned- the markets and the shops thinned into homes and houses as Evergreen drew up, below them the street quiet and the sound of the canal floating passed lazily reached their ears. Evergreen landed again, everyone else following suit as Moon stayed put on the Tiki Doll- Freed stepped forward to knock on the door hastily.

The door opened a second before his knuckles hit the wood, Chase having pulled it open, eyes narrowed at the four standing there and looking confused as well as tense- and why not? He felt their Energy Signatures well before he felt the inklings of panic, fear and anger coming from the lot of them- if there was ever reason to think something was wrong;

His eyes flashed, grimacing slightly as they jumped a little at the unexpected answer of the door.

"What happened?" He asked immediately, they sweatdropped, his blue eyes scanning them and the already worsening sense of foreboding getting a hundred times worse when he saw no sign of Frea- or felt her Energy Signature anywhere. He heard Aisha's feet stop a few steps up on the stairs behind him, though he didn't turn to look her way- he felt the agitation and unease spark from her too, she must have guessed something was wrong just like he did.

"Frea's been taken prisoner, and dragged off to Adgnei." Moon told him quickly, his eyes went wide in complete shock at the words. "These three men took her, and they said it was because they need her to finish some sort of Project- but I don't know what. We need to get her back, and we need Aisha's help-"

"You have got be _fucking_ kidding me!" Aisha snapped lowly, agitation sparking off her like lightning as she growled- her voice low and cold as the Thunder God Tribe, Moon and Chase all jumped at the sudden sound of her voice out of nowhere. Chase glanced back toward her, seeing her hands clenched into fists and shaking her head furiously as she whipped around- and started to stalk back up the steps toward the apartment itself. He was on the first floor, a barren, one little front room that held the stairs up to their living space and nothing else at all.

"Aisha-?" Chase started,

"Get them the hell in here!" Aisha snapped back hotly, he blinked, flinching slightly at the order. She was... Miffed, to say the least- but he wasn't sure what part about those few words by Moon that had actually set her off so suddenly. He sweatdropped, eyes narrowing a little as he cast the four outside a glance and tilted his head inside.

"I guess... Come in...?" He mumbled, making his way toward the stairs and staring at the open door up at the top. He heard them move in behind him, the door shutting as feet moved up the stairs behind him. "..... well she's now in a royally foul mood.... " he mumbled near all to himself, shaking his head a little as he glanced back, his eyes finding Moon as she climbed the stairs quickly after him- his attention for the first time finding the Collar around her neck as he blinked.

He could feel Nullification Magic easy enough, and something else too- something colder, faint... But it was gone so quickly he hadn't a clue what it was or if he imagined it.

"... What the hell happened?" He mumbled, pausing slightly on the top step and the doorway as he glanced down at the Exceed- who grimaced.

"They came out of nowhere-" she mumbled,

"- let me make this very, very clear for you! Reports and whispers of Weapons Tradings and increased numbers of poor are all well and interesting, Seyre (Say-ray)- but not a single shred of anything coming down from Corielain or the bloody freaking King about a plot to capture the Screw-Up?!" Moon's voice broke off as Aisha's voice cut clear down to them as they all stepped into the room that opened up before them.

There was a carefully placed Lacrima hanging from the ceiling over their heads a way, off for now in the daylight. There was the railing of a staircase that spiraled up along the walls around them and over their heads toward a loft overhead. There was a window across from a couch in the center, a coffee table between the couch and window, and a shelf with books and various items to the right of the window, settled in the wall in a small alcove just under the staircase. It was a circular room with a high roof, and fairly large, with another armchair settled around the table and another pushed up near the bookcase, a hallway lead further into the apartment to the right of them, and another larger alcove opened up in the wall to the right of the bottom of the staircase toward a kitchenette.

There were books and piles of papers and other various things scattered around _everywhere_ , the bookshelf bare in places and packed in others- stacks on the floor and the table and the chairs- the kitchen looked unusable in the clutter. Moon blinked, her thoughts that had been snapped to Aisha suddenly veered to the state of the room- just as the Thunder God Tribe did.

Chase sweatdropped a bit more, moving further into the room as everyone behind him halted a moment in surprise and shock- his hand fell on the railing of the staircase as he glanced upward toward the loft. Aisha was nowhere to be seen in the room they were in, and her voice came back into focus from overhead- she sounded aggravated to no end and it almost seemed she was having a hard time not yelling the words- though she wasn't doing so well.

"This had better end up being the best kept secret in all of god damn Adgnei! _Especially_ if I only heard a damn thing about it _after_ she got caught and hauled off! You expect me to believe there was no hint or clue? No push to make Tools that could be used to keep a highly powerful, volatile Dragon Slayer as a Prisoner?! No whispers of gathering a small band of Kullui or anyone else on some mission out to Fiore?!" Aisha snapped, they all blinked at the words, a little lost who she was talking to-

"They crossed national borders and took a Wizard Saint for Gods Sake!" Aisha went on, her voice clear and cutting as she appeared at the top of the steps, her hair in a messy bun of intermingling silver strands and looking no more pleased than she sounded. In her hands were several books, rolled up papers and a bag filled with things- at her side another paper was floating- the page glowing as words etched into it by means of Magic and followed her in her quick descent down the stairs toward where they were standing, lost.

Aisha dropped the books with a loud thud on the coffee table, shooting the paper a furious violet stare as her hands fell on her hips.

"Not even just a Wizard Saint- an Energy Mage! 'Energess' even- that damned Balthan asshat has _named_ her that- and _you_ already told me there were rumors spreading out among the Castes about an _Energess_ like the Legends! That means she's not some random Caster Mage from Fiore-!" Aisha snapped at the paper, which seemed to be recording every word she said. She let out an aggravated hiss, her eyes snapped toward them as they flinched.

"What happened exactly?" she growled lowly, her tone icy as Moon swallowed a little.

"Three men surprised us outside Fairy Hills. They put Collars on us before we even realized they were there- and by then we couldn't use Magic at all." Moon explained, Aisha's eyes narrowed.

"Wait- what do you mean, _surprised_ you?" Chase mumbled, quirking a brow. "Teach can feel Porlyusica's Energy Signature all the way on the other side of the East Forest from the _Guild Hall_ \- it's gotta be near impossible for anyone to sneak up on her, let alone a stranger using Magic she's not used to." Moon sweatdropped slightly at that, unaware of the stunned and incredulous looks that dawned on the faces of Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow at the words.

Wait, she can _what..?!_

"I know, but she didn't- they were using something. Some sort of Magic Tool, they called it a 'Cloak'. It didn't seem like Frea could feel their Energies at all." Moon explained, Chase blinked, looking unsure.

"... Hidden Energy... From how sensitive Teach is now..... That's gotta be impossible.... _Rare_ if it isn't." He grumbled, Aisha sweatdropped herself.

"..... It's not impossible, not with how Powerful Adgnei's Tools are." The Moonlight Mage grumbled, Chase looked her way. ".... More so, if they set their minds to something specific.... 'Cloaks' are new even to me, they must have expected needing to hide themselves beforehand, and worked to make something that would do it...." she trailed off, before she shook her head hotly, stepping forward toward Moon as she bent down, her hand lifting as her index and middle finger extended, and she swiped her hand down in a controlled, little motion like cutting the air.

"Geile." Aisha grumbled lowly, her eyes locked to the Collar as white and blue glowed in air in the motion her hand moved. She paused, a few seconds passing as the runes on the collar glowed- but nothing happened.

A vein ticked on her forehead, sitting down crosslegged on the floor in front of Moon with a scowl on her face.

"Of fucking course you made it not to work with the Release, because of course you already know I'm in Fairy Tail.... And you know I know how to handle the Tools.... Fucking annoying little........!" Aisha grumbled hotly, her hand moving behind her as she gestured toward the bag she had left on the stack of books on the coffee table. "Give me that." she ordered sharply to Chase, but didn't look at him as Moon stood still in front of her, stiff as a board and mind whirling. She waved that same hand at the Thunder God Tribe, her eyes locking to the Collar as Moon did her best not to fidget in case it set the already fuming Moonlight Mage off. "You three, sit down or at least move away from the door- and shut it too."

Freed closed the door as she asked, Evergreen and Bixlow shuffled inside between the piles of things, standing stiffly near the bookshelf. Freed paused a little, his eyes widening as he watched the blue Runes suddenly appear across the door as he shut it- they stretched out across the frame and branched off, snaking over the walls and creating a barrier over the entire room- to his eye, it looked like a Magic and Sound Canceling Spell.... Like Aisha thought someone unwanted may be trying to listen in.

Chase had moved to grab the bag, and handed it to Aisha who took it without a word and started digging in it. Chase bent down a little, his hands on his knees as he watched Aisha silently- earning Moon's confused gaze as he shrugged slightly.

Aisha pulled a thin, blue-grey piece of metal our of the bag, huffing a little as she shook her head furiously. "..... Making _me_ fucking use a Skeleton Key..... Grahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She flicked the metal out the side a little- Magic flaring as it shifted, glowing as several spindly little arms folded out from the top of it, everyone's eyes went wide at it, awed almost as Aisha leaned forward, nudging Moon closer to her as she brought the 'Skeleton Key' up to the Collar- several tiny Magic Circles appearing from the arms as she held it close to the place the Collar was meant to come apart.

".... This will go much easier if you just Project the Memory of what happened, I need everything, every little detail, every word said." Aisha grumbled, her voice dropping as she twisted the Key this way and that, her eyes fixed on her work as her own Magic flickered slightly off the Collar too. "..... I've been rekindling my contacts and 'friends' in Adgnei, trying to make sense of what's going on over there.... But taking the Screw-Up-" Aisha cut herself off, grimacing. ".... Taking Frea is news to me, I haven't seen nor heard anything that would have anything to do with her, let alone why she'd be taken to Adgnei for some 'Project', as you put it. It must be pretty important if they've kept it all so secret and hidden, even with me being away from Adgnei so long... there should have been something. Even just a little thing that would make sense- but I can't remember seeing anything the last few days."

"... You were already looking into Adgnei before now?" Evergreen asked,

"That's what you've been doing the last few days?" Freed asked too, looking as shocked as Bixlow and Evergreen did as Aisha nodded. "But... If there was no precedence you could find for taking Frea, why were you interested in Adgnei again already?"

"Carla came to me, saying she's been having a Vision over and over... And in the end of it she hears someone say my last name." Aisha grumbled, "My Name means a great deal in Adgnei as it is- and what she described of the city she was seeing, it sounded a lot to me like Coriisette- Adgnei's Capital City." They stiffened slightly, ".... I started getting in contact with Adgnei again to try and make sense of why she kept having the same Vision over and over again, maybe see if I could make a connection with what... Trouble, she's likely to be predicting."

"... Trouble?" The Thunder God Tribe asked lowly, Moon and Chase alike grimaced.

Chase had by now managed to work Aisha into telling him what she was up to and why- and described the Vision to him too. Moon knew already, as she had also mentioned.... And it was unpleasant- more so now with Frea in the very place it was about, or at least more than likely about.

The question went unanswered for a little while longer as Moon heard the Collar click, and felt it loosen around her neck as Aisha's Magic sparked against the lock and the key twisted once more- unlocking it as she felt her Magic come back instantly. Aisha's eyes flashed, widening a little as she watched the Runes in Collar glowed bright red in the instant the lock released-

Magic shot up from the lock and rammed straight into her hand and the Skeleton Key with it to earn a small yelp, the Skeleton Key bouncing against the floor loudly as Aisha recoiled. She snatched her hand back, hissing in pain and annoyance as her knuckles bruised near instantly, a cut running against the length of her index finger and earning a small dribble of blood as she shot a few curses under her breath.

"Gods, fucking...... What the fuck...?!" she snapped, holding her hand to her as everyone else in the room stiffened, eyes wide and reeling.

"You ok?" Chase asked in an instant, his eyes flashing as he felt Aisha's pain run into him. He bent down on one knee, his hand falling on her shoulder as she sucked on her finger to get rid of the blood- and shooting him an annoyed glare.

"Do I look ok?" She hissed back hotly, he smiled slightly at the reply.

_She's fine_

"... What happened?" Moon asked, her paws moving up to pull the Collar off as she glanced at it, confused.

"... Tch... Someone put a Bite on it." Aisha grumbled, getting her feet and still sucking on her bleeding finger as Chase held a hand out for the Collar- and Moon gave it to him before he stood up too. The Moonlight Mage picked the Skeleton Key up and dropped it in her bag as she moved back to the Coffee Table. "... It's like Body Link Magic- if someone unlocks a Collar without the actual key or Release, the Magic in the Collar springs up and 'bites' them, it usually leaves a Mark so the Kullui can find you and punish you........ The damned Skeleton Key is supposed to block it though, so I won't get snapped at.... Tch..."

"Wait, you mean it... It brands you? Or is it like a tracking signal?" Moon asked instantly, Aisha nodded slightly to both.

"Wouldn't that mean they're gonna be able to find you...?" Evergreen and Bixlow asked in unison,

"No." Aisha grumbled, shaking her hand to get rid of the stinging a bit more.

"That's what these Runes are meant for, right?" Freed hummed, his head tilting to said Runes on the walls- he'd been moving around the perimeter, reading them as he went in silence and intrigue. "... The Tracking Magic instilled in the 'Bite'- it's the sort of unwanted Magic these Runes neutralize... So whatever happens in this room, no Magic can be used that's meant to spy on us?"

"Yes." Aisha mumbled, nodding slightly and looking the slightest bit impressed he had read them so quickly and perfectly too. She shook her head a little, turning on Moon again- "Now, show me what happened."

Moon nodded, her eyes falling closed as she held a paw out in front of her- a golden Magic Circle coming to life as the room around them fell away and the blue sky opened up overhead, trees and Fairy Hills rising into existence as the grass propped up underfoot- a perfect image in crystal clear clarity as Moon's Memory Magic went to work.

Everyone glanced around warily, recognizing the Building and the figures of both Frea and Moon heading away toward the Hill- though somewhere behind the Memory was hazy and dark, as made sense- Moon couldn't see behind her, so she had no memory of what had been behind them as they were headed out.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes following the image of Frea as she and Moon walked along- and he saw nothing that gave him any reason to think Frea felt something was off. She seemed completely at ease,

 _"Good luck with it, then."_ The image of Moon sighed, " _And have fun too, I expect to hear all about it when you get back, alright?"_ Frea smirked, nodding in agreement.

 _"You got it~!"_ She grinned toothily, Moon smiled in amusement at the look. Frea's head tilted toward the hill they were approaching, _".... They're headed in from town now, I should reach the bottom by the time they do."_ Moon sighed, her tail flicking against Frea's shoulder a little roughly.

 _"Searching that far is gonna give you a headache way too fast, Frea."_ She scolded lightly, Frea sweatdropped,

Chase let out an aggravated grumble under his breath at his Teacher, she really hadn't been very careful about letting her Senses cast out way, way too far... and he and Moon both knew it.

".... she could tell where we were the whole time?" Evergreen mumbled softly, sweatdropping slightly.

"... you said she could sense Energy all the way out to the East Forest...?" Freed breathed, Chase cast the trio of the Thunder God Tribe a small glance.

".... after what happened with Mordren and her Magic growing, her Senses have gotten heightened.... by a lot." He explained softly, his attention diverting from the Memory as Aisha never took her eyes off of it. "..... she can feel things a really long way away now, and get a better picture of them too. She's gotten extremely sensitive to everything, Magic, and Energy both- almost insanely so. That's why I'm surprised she didn't pick out anything out of the ordinary.."

 _".... sorry, I can't help it sometimes..."_ Frea's voice broke in again as she apologized, Moon nodded.

 _"I know."_ Moon mumbled, Chase sweatdropped.

"... especially so, if she was already searching for the three of you." He added lowly, all three of the Thunder Legion exchanged glances- recalling near instantly the morning in Laxus' home when he had ordered Frea out nowhere to simply;

_".... Don't." Laxus warned lowly, earning blinks of confusion from the Thunder Legion at the sudden order._

_"... I'm paying attention with my ears, not my head, Lightning-Boy." Frea sighed,_

Is that what he had warned her away from doing? If her Senses had gotten that heightened, it must be overwhelming... and clearly was, since Moon had warned Frea not to as well, lest she earn a headache. They wondered how long and how bad they must get, when she did get them- especially to have not only Moon but Laxus too warning her away from using her Senses too much.

_"It seems this 'Cloak' is working then, if you really haven't noticed us yet."_

Their thoughts snapped back to the memory at the unexpected voice, their shoulders tensing a lips pulling into frowns- the images of Moon and Frea both halted, as everyone tangible in the room jumped just as Frea and Moon did.

Two Collars came up from that haze of black and unknown in the Memory, and promptly clasped around the both of Moon and Frea's necks in an instant- the former quickly losing her wings as the Exceed hit the ground in surprise.

 _"What the hell...?!"_ Moon hissed, her hands immediately moving to try and pull it off, _"..... is this... some sort of Nullification Magic...?!"_

Chase's eyes snapped away from the image toward Aisha, though- his heart jumping in his chest when he felt the sudden wave of sheer panic ram into him from the Moonlight Mage. Panic and unease and pain all in a single instant as he watched her body go so very still, her breathing hitch in her throat and eyes wide- shaking a little as her purple gaze snapped over toward where Moon's memory had caught up- and she saw the person responsible for the voice. He took a step toward her out of instinct, eyes glittering as he saw her looking like she had been stabbed- she _felt_ like she had been stabbed with all those emotions he was feeling, and they came out of nowhere.

"Aisha...?" He asked lowly, she never looked at him, she'd taken an instinctive step back from where the figure of a tall man was standing a few yards away from them, his hip cocked and dressed in a dark colored coat with a tail, the strapping's a gold color and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A deep purple sash with swirling gold designs across the fabric draped over his shoulders and tied in the front by several alternating gold and silver rings. His boots reached up to his knees as his hand fell lightly on the jagged, twisting sword hung on his hip by a series of belts and other pouches and the like. The sunlight glinted off the piercings in his ears, his bare forearms covered in tattoos of designs matching the ones on the sash, and scars too. The deep navy of his hair was cut short and and stuck up on the top a bit, matched by a thin goatee on his chin, and pale yellow eyes locked to her and looking bored.

Behind him stood two other people, their faces hidden by hoods and masks and wearing the same outfit both- a grey sash hanging loosely from one shoulder and around their torsos and backs under the opposite arm, leather armor around their chest underneath that and in leather boots too. The only thing she could see of their faces was the faint light flashing off their dull red eyes underneath the hoods and masks.

Aisha's eyes wouldn't move from the first one though, she looked frozen as Chase stopped next to her, his hand falling on her shoulder as she jumped a little at his sudden touch- her eyes snapping to him as he looked at her steadily.

".... you ok..?" He asked, she stiffened, her eyes flashing as she shook her head a little hotly.

"... fine." She grumbled, he didn't believe her.

There were floating Lacrima, four of them, shaped like spheres and glowing a sickly yellow color as they remained like the four corners of a box, enclosing around the three strangers. Aisha's eyes left Chase's, as she went back to watching the Memory again, her lips pulling in a tight frown and willing her nerves to settle again- she knew he felt how she reacted, and she hated how she had.

 _"... Who the hell are you...?!"_ Frea snapped lowly,

 _"Tch.... I will forgive your tone since you are both unaware of our customs, and because of your own title, Energess."_ He grumbled, his fingers tapping in slight agitation on the hilt of the sword at his side.

Aisha hissed underneath her breath, ".... so they've made it official...." She growled, ".... damn it....." She shook her head, her eyes narrowing to slits as she forced herself to look away from the man and toward the Lacrima floating around them.

_..... why haven't I heard anything about this.....? Of course it had to be.... you.... but what is this Cloak anyway...?_

The blue-haired man tipped his head toward Frea in a soft of nod, though he seemed a bit reluctant to do so- as well he probably would, but he did it anyway... so he was thinking about Custom after all, at least a little.

Aisha forced herself a small sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, Chase grimaced slightly as he shot her one last look, before looking back on the Memory himself- his hand left her shoulder slowly.

 _"It is of course an honor to meet a true Energess, like that of the legends."_ He sighed, his head tilting back up. _"But I'm afraid I will have to ask you to please come with me. You've been called into attendance by the High Council of Adgnei- Corielain. And you have no choice on the matter, you either come willingly- or I will detain you and bring you by force."_

 _".... Adgnei..?!"_ Moon stammered instantly, Frea hissed under her breath,

 _"..... And why in the hell would I come with you?"_ Frea snapped lowly, _"What does Adgnei or Corielain want with me?"_

 _"We need you to open the way."_ He said flatly, _"There's a matter we've been looking into for awhile, and it has come to our attention we need you to see it through. But that's all I am at leave to say."_

Frea growled, her fangs baring a bit more. _".... There's no way in hell I'm getting dragged off to Adgnei."_ She shot back lowly, he sighed, looking a bit exasperated as his fingers curled around his sword hilt. Aisha tensed, her eyes snapping to the sword as she sweatdropped heavily.

 _".... What a shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to violence with you."_ He grumbled, " _... Don't let it be said I didn't try to be diplomatic first."_ He took a step forward, eyes falling closed as Frea and Moon tensed both at once.

 _"Two Minutes, then Two Hours."_ He said lightly, and completely and utterly out of any sort of context or meaning that either Moon or Frea could come up with _-_ Chase and Aisha were just as lost, the Thunder Legion too.

Frea's hands came up, her mind and her body moving into reaction at what was clearly going to be a fight- she hadn't a clue what he was planning to do, but she figured she might as well try and put some wall between them.

 _"Energy Shi-!"_ She snapped, but her voice broke, her eyes growing wide when her Magic failed to show up. A red haze sprung up around the Energy Dragon Slayer, wisps of red flickering up around her body in tandem as she yelped.

 _"Frea!"_ Moon hissed, her attention snapping toward her Partner as Frea doubled over a little, her body rigid as red encased her form in a haze- bits of deeper crimson sections of Magic sparking off of and out of her body, painful bursts of concentrated, foreign Magic that had the Energy Dragon Slayer hurting in an instant- right at the very second she tried to use Magic at all.

 _"Are you alright..?!"_ Moon asked instantly, moving a few paces closer to Frea as the woman took a few steps back to catch herself and how unbalanced she'd gotten at the sudden shock, hissing still and jaw clenched as she growled. Everyone in the room went still, their eyes flashing as grimacing at what happened-

Aisha's face darkened, her eyes narrowed to slits as she stepped forward, leaning down a little and circling the still cringing image of Frea- her eyes locked on the Collar, and not recognizing it's build nor design.

The Thunder Legion all frowned, their shoulders tensing at the clear pain in Frea and cringing themselves.

"... What the hell is that...?" Chase hissed, his eyes glittering as he watched his Old Mentor shake in pain.

".... That's terrible." Evergreen muttered hotly, Bixlow and Freed nodded stiffly in agreement, looking none too pleased.

 _".... What the fuck....?"_ Frea growled, _".... What the hell did you do to me...?!"_ Frea snapped hotly, her eyes moving up to find the man- and faltering.

Moon and Frea both went utterly still, their eyes going wide and sweatdropping heavily as they felt a rush of air sweep up and passed them, their eyes finding the man not where he had been a few seconds before- only the two motionless figures had been left behind.

Aisha went rigid, her heart dropped into her feet as the image of the man swept right through her like a ghost- her head snapping around as he stopped behind Frea and Moon.

".... Shit...." She hissed, her purple eyes searching.

 _".... I hear you've been named one of this Country's Wizard Saints, hmm? Pity I'm fighting with you on such uneven ground, Energess."_ His voice came from behind them, Moon and Frea whipping around to see him with his back to them slightly, his hand still on his sword and not looking as if he'd moved it an inch. _"... I hate stooping to such tricks, I'd gladly test my mettle against yours without need for such measures... But I have my orders, and I need you to come with me. It won't do to drag this out longer, and we do need you alive and able. So for now I will concede to simply evening out the playing field in my favor... Even if that means resorting to such unsavory tools. We knew our regular Collars wouldn't work against you, so we had one specially made."_ Moon and Frea stiffened, a shiver running up their spines at the words.

The man straightened up, turning back toward them. Aisha glanced quickly between him and toward the image of Frea and Moon- looking a bit more frantic by the second.

 _"The harder you try and use Magic or let it start to run free and rise up, the harsher the pain will get, and the worse the punishment."_ He told her simply, _"Our most brilliant mind managed a way to make this happen at the behest of our King- so wise as He is, He knew this was the only way we could control you, make you more... Compliant."_

 _"That's.... That's insane...!"_ Moon hissed, Frea's face twisted in anger.

 _"I don't need Magic to kick your ass!"_ Frea snapped, and he nodded.

 _"I do not doubt it, but the two minutes is nearly up, Energess."_ He hummed, Frea's hands balled into fists at her sides. _"Please know that if you cooperate, no true harm will come to you at my hand."_

"Wait." Aisha ordered sharply, earning everyone's attention as Moon snapped her fingers and the Memory shuddered to a halt- the Exceed tilted her head, looking confused.

"What?"

"Did he cut you?" Aisha asked sharply, Moon blinked. "Either of you, did he cut you with that sword? Even just a little?"

"W-wha... Uh, no..." Moon stammered, a little lost as Aisha growled.

"Are you _completely_ sure?" Aisha asked again, Moon sweatdropped heavily.

"N-no... I mean, I didn't feel anything I don't think he cut me... And I didn't see Frea get cut either..." Moon stammered, Aisha grimaced a little at that and Moon floated forward, her wings appearing as she bristled. " _Why?_ What does that sword do...?!"

"... tch...... Oi, do you feel anything on her? Any Magic, anything that's not supposed to be there?!" Aisha snapped, rounding on Chase now as she pointed straight at Moon. Chase jumped a little, looking a little taken aback- and why not? Aisha was usually more collected and calm than this, but she was so worked up- _hell_. He felt panic coming off of her, sheer _panic_.

He blinked, faltering slightly as his eyes narrowed at her and she hissed.

"Well?" She growled, he sweatdropped, before stepping over toward Moon and giving her a small shake of his head as his hand lift- he lightly tapped a finger to the Exceed's forehead, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

".... No, I don't feel anything out of the ordinary..." He mumbled slowly, ".... Would you mind telling me what's going on? You're starting to freak me out a little here."

"Us too.." The Thunder Legion grumbled, Moon nodded, her eyes narrowed and flashing as all eyes locked on Aisha.

"... It's called Pestilence." Aisha grumbled lowly, they blinked. "He can infect anyone he wants with any sort of sickness, and all he has to do is cut you with that damned sword. There's no way around it, no way to block it, or stop it from infecting you- one knick and you are _sick_." They blanched a little, "It's a nuisance, and it can be _deadly_ -  I've nearly only ever seen him use it to unbalance people, and them feel weak... But only for about a day or two." She shook her head a little, her eyes falling closed as she growled. "The more you get cut, the more sickness he can land you with.... It's all up to him how bad or benign they end up being. You didn't see him draw his Sword, and you didn't see Frea get hit with it... Or you for that matter. Given the fact that Chase doesn't feel Magic lingering on you, it's probably safe to say he didn't use it on you at all... Frea is a different story." Aisha paused, ".... Even if you didn't see it, he might have done something.... He's too quick and way too precise to hardly ever see him do anything....."

_.... And he might.... Have changed his methods since I last saw him...... I just don't have enough to go on.... I need to know more about it.... More about all of this... Damn it, of course it had to be him..!_

She shook her head at herself,

"That's such a foul Magic." Freed grumbled,

"And it's centered on the Sword?" Bixlow mumbled, Aisha nodded.

"Adgnei runs on Magical Tools and Weapons," She reminded lowly. "... he's had that damn sword for a long time, tinkering with it, perfecting it..."

"... So I take it you do know this guy pretty well?" Chase mumbled, earning her eyes as he gestured to the blue-haired one, he knew the answer already of course- because why else would she have reacted like she had upon seeing him the first time?

Aisha grimaced at the question, shooting him a half-hearted little glare that he simply held in an utterly neutral stare.

"........ well enough." She grumbled hotly, turning back toward Moon as the Exceed stiffened at the stare. "Keep going, I'll explain some more- but I need to see what else they used." Moon paused and Aisha huffed, "Hurry up." Moon sweatdropped and snapped her fingers again, the Memory moved into life again.

 _"Move!"_ Frea's image ordered quickly, her feet pushing her forward as she scooped Moon up and barely missed the Chains as they streamed passed her through the air and struck hard enough into the ground to tear it up. Frea jumped, putting distance in between herself and the chains- holding tight to Moon.

 _"Thanks."_ Moon mumbled, Frea's feet slid back across the grass a little as she turned, her eyes locking to the two men as the chains retracted back toward them. Frea nodded stiffly grimacing slightly as she flinched- along with everyone else in the room as a haze of red surrounded the Energy Dragon Slayer and sparks of crimson danced off of her- the heat from the Magic immediately making Moon's fur prickle as her eyes went wide. Frea's hold on her tightened a little, her jaw snapping shut as she hissed in pain.

 _"Frea! Stop trying to use Magic...!!"_ Moon ordered quickly, Frea winced.

 _".... I wasn't trying...... It just..... Started to rise.... On its... Own........"_ Frea said lowly in between the wincing, Moon's ears dropped.

Chase's eyes narrowed to slits, sweatdropping heavily as his eyes fell closed, and his stomach knotted.

_So the Collar reacts even when her Magic moves on it's own....? Shit....._

_".... that's...!"_ Moon hissed, Frea's expression pulled tight, she realized it in the same instant Moon did. Frea forced a breath, forcing her Magic to stop and still and hating how elevated her breathing got when doing so. The red haze faded and the pain did too, Moon swallowed. _"..... Frea..."_

Frea's eyes snapped open, the silver depths flashing as she tensed, jumping sideways as the Chains moved toward them again, one of the two silent men suddenly beside her as he held one end of the chains in hand, she missed him by barely a centimeter.

 _"You can't use Magic, the longer you fight the worse you'll be!"_ Moon told her quickly, _"We need to get to the Guild, Frea!"_

 _"Tch...... Agreed."_ She hissed, her eyes still locked to the man as he startes toward them, Moon's eyes widened at how quickly she'd relented. Frea was never the one to retreat- not unless she knew she didn't have any other choice. Frea stiffened, her head snapping around when the other of the two silent figures moved directly behind her, chain still in hand and spanning between him and his compatriot.

 _"Thirty seconds."_ The man with the sword sighed, Aisha blinked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

_.... why are you counting....? Does your 'Cloak' run on a time limit...?_

Both men with chains between them nodded, their free hands digging into their pants pockets as they each pulled out two flat disc shaped pieces of metal- the center was embedded Lacrima, that glowed red and blue as they flicked their hands forward- and the discs stuck fast into the ground around the both of Frea and Moon.

 _"What are those...?!"_ Moon hissed, the both of them never got out of the way in time and Aisha sweatdropped.

"..... you two had no idea what hit you, hmm...?" She mumbled under her breath, Moon's ears twitched slightly.

_"Twenty Seconds."_

_"I.. I can't... Move....!"_ Frea hissed, her hold on Moon was slackening as the Exceed was being pulled down by the force.

 _".... How can those discs.... Be this powerful....?!"_ Moon growled, _".... This much pressure... Could rival... Kagura...!"_

"But what are they...?" Freed and Bixlow asked in unison,

"Gravity Wells." Aisha grumbled, "Highly advanced Gravity Magic sewn into discs and centralized around an area they enclose." They blinked at the explanation- and sort of... lack there of.

 _"We don't need the cat, Kullui."_   the navy-haired man said simply, walking across the clearing toward them at his own leisure. The Silent Pair nodded stiffly, both ends of the chains thrown out and one latching around Moon's paw and the other wrapping tightly around Frea's neck and shoulders. They tugged, hard- pulling Frea back roughly enough she stumbled and slammed into the ground with the weight of a thousand pounds on top of her- Moon snatched from her hands and taken out of the box, yelling in surprise as she was thrown with incredible force across the clearing and hit the gateway around Fairy Hills with a sickening slam.

 _"Moon!"_ Frea snapped, her Partner aliding to the ground with a pained groan and shaking her head. Moon winced at the image of it, earning concerned glances from Chase and the Thunder Legion alike.

 _"I... I'm fine...!"_ Moon called back quickly, her tail lashing behind her in pure, rising anger. Her blue eyes flashed, getting back on to her paws.

"Are you really alright? You hit hard.." Freed asked Moon, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a bit sore but it wasn't that bad." Moon replied softly,

 _"Ten seconds."_ the man who was clearly the leader kept on with his countdown, halting in the center of the clearing and pulling a clear, crystal white Lacrima orb that was surrounded by a metal band, from one of the pouches on his belt. He tossed it behind him, the crystal shattering in a multitude of rainbow light- Magic flaring around it to consume the shards as a spinning, glowing bright white rectangle appeared behind him, air rushing passed him as it got sucked into the wall to somewhere-

Aisha growled, biting the inside of her cheek at a sight that was familiar enough.

The Gravity Wells stopped glowing, the weight lifting off Frea's shoulders as she quickly tried pushing herself to her feet again- only for the chains still wrapped around her to tighten as the Silent Duo twirled, both of them throwing their weight into it as they flying her easily across the clearing in the direction of the glowing white wall. The Chains unwrapped from around her at the last second, giving her a chance to adjust and land on her feet- awkwardly, she struggled to stay standing as the blue-haired man stepped straight in front of her, eyes narrowed and face expressionless. This section of the memory surrounding Frea was blurred and fractured- Moon had been too far at the time to get a good picture of it,

The man was right in front of her, his fist swinging up too quickly to even really keep track of it, he slammed it straight into the center of her stomach with agonizing force. Frea hunched, the breath driven from her in an instant, eyes wide and coughing out at what insane amount of pain that spread though her at the hit- everyone in the room flinched at the sight, their eyes widening and their hearts jumping at the sight. Even how blurred the image was with how far Moon had been at the time- that hurt, and it probably hurt a lot.

"..... shit..." Bixlow grumbled,

"...... that was unpleasant." Evergreen mumbled,

"..... has her stomach even healed completely..?" Freed murmured aloud, he earned a tense shake of a head from Moon, and he sweatdropped. ".... did he know her weakest point, then..?"

".... ass..." Chase hissed,

Everyone in the room watched the memory in rigid, tense silence as they watched Frea tilt forward at the hit over the man's hand that was still pressed against her stomach- she looked like she was barely keeping on her feet, the man's hand unclenching as he stepped forward, his arm holding her up.

 _"Frea?! Are you OK..?!"_ Moon hissed, the Exceed started running forward towards them- the Two Silent figures jumping to land on either side of their superior. Everyone watching realized what Moon had at the time, there was no way in hell she was gonna get there in time- and they swallowed, their eyes flashing as Frea forced a small, reassuring smile, doing her best not to tilt forward anymore and already being held up by that man more than she was herself. She looked ready to pass out, and their stomach's knotted at the sight- Aisha just watched, her anger gone now and her eyes narrowed as she watched in cold, utter neutrality, taking in every single thing.

 _"I'll be fine, Moon. I promise."_ Frea called to the Exceed, who shook her head furiously at the reply.

 _"Don't tell me you're gonna go willingly now?!"_ She snapped, Frea's smile faded a little- Moon could tell how much she was trying to keep her pain hidden from the hit to the stomach.

 _"I'll be alright, trust me... Go get the Guild."_ Frea's voice dropped, the wall of Magic behind them moved forward, starting to swallow them whole. _"I can hold out till you come get me, alright..?"_ Moon's ears folded back,

 _"... You'd better be fine, Frea!!"_ She snapped, _"We'll get you back, I swear!! Adgnei is gonna have hell to pay when we get there!"_

Frea smiled, _".... I know..."_ Frea's voice was so soft she hardly heard her Partner say a damn thing, before the light swallowed them whole and disappeared- not a trace left, nothing.

Aisha and Chase's apartment faded back into view as the Memory concluded, leaving them all in a stiff, stony silence as the events ran through their minds- the implications, what went wrong, how wrong all of it was-

"This is bad...!" Evergreen snapped, her voice breaking into the sudden silence as light bounced off her glasses. "She didn't just get taken prisoner, she got carried off! You saw how wobbly she was at the end from just one hit, she was _not_ ok!"

"We need to find some way to get her back, if they were willing to take her with such force, there's no telling what their willing to put her through back in Adgnei." Freed said quickly,

"And we gotta be quick. These guys ain't no joke," Bixlow grumbled lowly,

"Aisha, we need to get to Adgnei. We need to get Frea back!" Moon told the Moonlight Mage, who glanced between each and every one of them as they said something- before she looked away again.

"And we need to tell the Master, and the rest of the Guild." Chase told her lowly, Aisha's hands fell on her hips, her eyes falling closed as she still kept quiet.

"....... that's a bad idea." Aisha muttered, Chase blinked at the reply. "..... you know them, that whole Guild is full of hotheads. They'll rush off after her in an instant without any regard or thought....... we can't just drop into Adgnei and grab her either."

"We can't just leave her there." Moon, Evergreen, Chase, Bixlow and Freed all said in an instant.

"I wasn't saying we were." Aisha shot back lowly, they stiffened at the venom in her voice. "Just..... tch.... be quiet for a minute, let me think....."

Aisha's hands moved to fall on top of her head in exasperation, she stepped forward, starting to pace back and forth in front of the kitchen as they watched her quietly. The paper that had floated at her side down the stairs and halted after setting her books down- moved again, and followed along lazily at her side as she paced.

"..... she was in Adgnei from the minute you lost sight of her." Aisha mumbled, they blinked. ".... they used a Magic Bean to get there, probably used one to get to Fairy Hills in the first place..... they transport you to and from a place in an instant..... so she's already in Adgnei.... in Coriisette and probably already locked up in the Palace..... there's no way to get into it unless you're supposed to be there, you need a pass..... getting into Coriisette isn't so much an issue..... but every Kullui in the whole of Adgnei is going to be on high alert for Fairy Tail to come charging in...... Security is going to be even heavier than normal...... probably near impossible......."

She paused, her head tilting toward the paper as it halted just as she did.

"....... Edryd was here, with two Kullui to back him up. If he was sent to capture her, it's probably safe to assume that whatever plot this is, was kept inside the confines of his Family- just so I couldn't find anything. You'll have a hard time getting anything from them, but see if you can't work some of the Barren into telling you something....." Aisha grumbled in the direction of the paper, the words flaring across it as she said them. ".... I also need you to find Frea. Find out where they are keeping her, if there's any way to her, what they need her for... you're the only one I have who could even possibly get inside Okeal. Be careful who you ask, and who you trust.... the King is involved in this directly, He ordered a Collar to be made that would inflict pain..... if He and the rest of the Noble Caste have really turned their backs on everyone else, and have dared to go after and use Forbidden Tools on an Energess..... I hate to think what else they're getting ready to do." She sighed slightly, "........ Find out if all of this has something to do with whatever is up in the tallest tower of Okeal, if you can...... get back to me as quickly as you are able, I'm thinking we'll be seeing one another pretty soon, Seyre."

Aisha waved her hand at the paper and it rolled up, before disappearing in an instant. She turned toward everyone waiting patiently in the room, her hands falling on her hips again as she sighed.

"Alright, listen and listen well." Aisha grumbled, "We can't charge into Adgnei in full force, we can't get involved in open conflict- we have to be smart and we have to use our heads. They can cancel Magic with ease and their weapons will tear us apart if we get into a huge fight, if they capture any of us- we're screwed." They sweatdropped slightly, "It's hard for anyone outside of Adgnei to really grasp the scope of their Tools, but you need to trust me- their Magic Weapons can easily rival even the most powerful of Caster Wizards in Fiore. This is not a place we can run in and trust on instinct and dumb luck alone, they have the means and they have the forces to decimate us if we try." They nodded stiffly, their eyes glittering.

".... Adgnei is currently on the cusp of a Civil War. The Lower Castes are starting to stir into rising against the King and the Nobles, even some of the Middle Castes too. There is a fine line holding back an all scale war, if we run in- we could start it, and people are gonne die." Aisha warned lowly, they swallowed at the words. ".... taking Frea now for some Project makes me think the King is planning to quell all instances of rebellion........ if they need Frea for it, I would probably bet it's some sort of Weapon, especially so given the Vision Carla has been having."

"You mentioned this several times now, what is going on in this Vision?" Evergreen grumbled,

"..... it's not pleasant." Moon told her softly, "... I scanned Carla's Memories, I can show you if you want...."

"Please." Freed murmured, Moon sighed.

_People were screaming, children crying, terror and fright all around as hundreds of feet pound down against the stone and brick streets.... The ground covered in scarlet spray, bodies lying about._

_People ran by, not stopping, not halting- leaving their friends behind as they fell, blood pooling around them. There were buildings all around, strong, sturdy- adorned in symbols and paint of all kinds- most of them burning, many collapsed._

_Total chaos.... The people were thin, dirty, crying- their clothes strange, their arms banded in tattoos and jewelry, most of them with some sort of cloak, or drape or sash. All of them being chased and gunned down by people in uniforms, their faces hidden halfway._

_Their attention turned up toward the sky. Blood red of the setting sun bleeding into a sheer, utter black vortex swirling high in the heavens- spitting wild, jagged sections of purple and red everywhere as it loomed over a huge mountain, the top set upon by some palace of grand stature- it was crumbling too._

_The air shook, the ground shuddering violently as something at the very top exploded, bright, blinding light flooding from the depths of that palace as the highest place on the highest part suddenly collapsed, falling inside itself and the mountainside in all. People around them were screaming, the uniformed people halting in their attacks as all eyes turned on that one place-_

_The black vortex split open, Magic spilling fast from the depths like some great, pitch black waterfall from the center of the sky. All of it hurtling down toward them, spreading out over the horizon, consuming everything in its path. Someone was screaming, their voice tearing at the air and chilling them to the core-_

_Everything went black, everything... Silent. Expect one, shaking, bloodcurdling growl._

_"Seleyn."_

The Thunder God Tribe and Chase both came out of the scene, their heart-rates elevated, their nerves on high- sweatdropping heavily as they did their best to shake off the chilly fear and unease that came with the images.

"....... t...that...." Freed stammered,

".... shit..." Bixlow mumbled, and that seemed to sum it up pretty damn well.

"All of that Magic......... it's insane..." Chase grumbled, his eyes flicking toward Aisha as she held her chin in her hand, eyes closed and looking uneasy, though not altogether surprised.

"....... that was definitely in Adgnei." She mumbled, everyone's heads snapped over toward her. "In the Capital...... in Coriisette, down in the Lower Sections of the city where the Lower Castes live. The Palace is Okeal...."

"......... so there's a chance that's gonna happen." Chase grumbled, "And Teach is right there, right in Coriisette, right now."

"Unfortunately." Aisha mumbled,

"We can't sit here debating all of this, we need the Guild's help if Adgnei's weapons are really as powerful as you say. We can't leave Frea there, we have to get her out before any of that happens." Moon told her lowly,

"Calm down." Aisha grumbled, Moon's tail lashed behind her furiously.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You saw what that Collar was doing to her, she's hurt and she's got no Magic, and she's all alone in a Country you think is about to break out into war!" Moon snapped back hotly,

"Tch.... you need to calm down and think. Is getting worked up going to help anything right now?" Aisha growled, Moon blinked. "No, no it is not. We need to stay cool and calm about this, we need our heads to get into Adgnei, find Frea, get back out- and do it without getting her, or anybody else killed."

"So I take it you have some sort of plan?" Chase sighed,

"With what little I know, I have the start of one." Aisha huffed, Moon faltered a little, her anger dissipating at the words. "I can get a small team into Adgnei, _and_ into Coriisette. The Borders are heavily guarded but the Capital is locked up tight at all times- it won't be a problem for me though, since I have a sure-fire way in.... and even with the less than friendly relationship I have with the King and the Noble Caste, I do still have some pull. I won't throw my weight around too much, since it'll just attract unwanted attention... we'll need to blend in as much as we can, stay under the radar long enough I can gather more information, find and convince others to help us out, get a way in.... all the things we need to even begin to think about rescuing her. We have got to be careful, this is gonna be hard." Aisha grumbled, they blinked. "And I need everyone to listen to every single thing I tell you to do. No questions, no arguments- none of you know anything about Adgnei. If any of this is gonna work, you have to do what I tell you, got it?"

".... you really think you'll be able to get us into the Capital?" Moon mumbled,

"... even as a start, you don't really have much to go on." Evergreen mumbled, "I'm not hearing a plan in all of that- you want to just stroll around Adgnei and pick up chatter on the street? Cause that's what that sounded like to me."

"Give her a break, Evergreen." Chase mumbled, his hands falling into his pants pockets. "... Aisha's right, we don't have a lot to go on with the situation. We need to learn more, and that's gonna involve getting into Adgnei first- and walking the streets, hearing what's going on. Aisha's plenty used to the whole gathering information thing, and trust me- she's good at it. We'll find out what we need and we'll get together a plan, and get Teach back in one piece, you're just gonna have to trust her. We need to work together on this and we need to be on the same page, alright?" Evergreen huffed slightly at the words, but nodded too.

".... alright." She mumbled,

"We'll do as you instruct us to, Aisha." Freed hummed, "If it means getting Frea back safely, we're willing to do whatever you will."

"Yep." Bixlow sighed,

".... I trust you, Aisha... sorry for snapping at you." Moon mumbled,

"So what do you need from us, huh?" Bixlow asked,

"You three are going to come with me into Adgnei- Chase too." Aisha said simply, they blinked a little at how blunt she was. "I take it you guys can be discrete, right? I'll fill you in on the details and the customs and everything else you'll need to know about walking around in Adgnei."

"... alright, we'll be happy to do everything we can." Freed murmured,

"What about me?" Moon asked instantly, Aisha sighed.

"I don't want you in Adgnei, until I know more about what is going on." Aisha told her, "Edryd saw you, he knows who you are and that means every Kullui in Adgnei also knows who you are. You're way too noticeable, we need to stay as discrete as we can for as long as we can." Moon grimaced at the words,

"... who is this Edryd guy?" Moon asked, "And what are the Kullui, exactly?"

".... Edryd Tuvral, he's a member of the Noble Caste and he's the head of his Family Name." Aisha said after a few seconds of sheer silence, "..... he's also a Vaide; which are Adgnei's greatest, most powerful warriors."

Moon sweatdropped at that, as did near everyone else.

"Kullui are the guards and soldiers who have sworn their service to the King and to the Noble Castes. Noble Families have their own individual companies of Kullui to serve them, but as a whole they are the peacekeepers, police and army." Aisha went on, "And they are all of them, very, very capable... and a lot of them are ruthless, as well as mindless. They follow orders without question, you do not want to get on their bad side, or have any set on you." She added in, casting the words in particular to the Thunder Legion and Chase too.

"Noted.." They mumbled,

".... so whose this 'Seyre' dude you sent that letter to?" Bixlow hummed, Aisha waved a hand at him near dismissively.

"Woman." She corrected with a huff, "And she's a contact, we're gonna need her help.... and I'm sure you'll end up meeting her by the end of this, so I'm not getting into it right now."

"Oof, sorry.." Bixlow smiled wryly,

"I'm not hearing you mention anything about letting the Guild know what's going on, Aisha." Chase intoned quietly,

"I wasn't planning to." Aisha mumbled, he sweatdropped.

"What?" Moon and the Thunder God Tribe echoed,

"That's really not an option, Aisha.." Chase mumbled, she huffed.

"And why not? As far as they know, you three went out on a Mission with her." Aisha replied lowly, gesturing toward the Thunder God Tribe. "They have no idea anything is wrong, and they don't need to know either- we can go to Adgnei and scout around, and actually come up with a plan, before we even think about letting the Guild know what happened. Do you honestly think they are going to take any of this well at all? Especially after what happened with Mordren and DeathBolt both?" They stiffened at that, sweatdropping as Aisha shook her head. "For right now, they don't know something's wrong, they're not worked up, and they're not a flight risk either- as long as they think Frea and the Thunder Legion are out on a Job, they have no reason to worry, or try to start a fight."

".... I mean.... you're right, they won't figure something is wrong until we tell them... but..." Moon mumbled, looking uneasy. "... what happens if something goes wrong with you guys while you're there? What if you need back up, or help?"

"And the Guild really isn't gonna be pleased to know we kept them out of it, Aisha." Chase added, "And they will find out about it, there's no way you can keep it hidden from them forever."

"It doesn't have to be forever." She replied lowly, he shook his head a little. "I'm not suggesting we launch a Rescue Mission all on our own without their help at all, I'm suggesting we gather up more information about the situation before we tell them, and work them up over it."

"And what if Carla has another Premonition while you're in Adgnei?" Moon asked, Aisha blinked. "One that actually involves any of you, or Frea? If she sees something like that, she will tell Master Makarov- and then everyone is gonna be out looking for Frea and the Thunder Legion- and panic, when they can't find them because you are all in Adgnei."

"She has a point, Aisha." Chase told her lightly, "Like it or not, the Guild needs to know what is happening. We all need to be on the same page. You already sound like you think we'll need the Guild's help with this, at least at some point. Even if they get worked up at first, it'll be better to let them settle all of this in their heads from the get-go, and give them time to calm down before we need their help. Better than if we spring it on them at the last second that we knew Teach was in trouble but we kept it to ourselves." She settled him with a flat stare, her eyes glittering slightly as she paused, mulling over the words for a few moments.

She sighed, shaking her head a little in slight agitation, and her eyes fell closed. "Fine.... you've made your point, we'll go to the damn Guild...." She grumbled lowly, her eyes opening as she glanced toward Freed. "You are going to help me put warding up around the Guild Hall before we say anything, got it? I don't want Natsu or anyone else rushing off like an idiot." Freed sweatdropped at the words, before nodding in agreement.

"... that's probably wise.." He hummed softly,

"What a pain in my ass......" Aisha grumbled, her hand lifting as her Magic flared, and moved out around the room, scooping up the books and the tools and everything in between that had been thrown around haphazardly. All of it moved up toward the top floor, disappearing there as Chase's eyes widened a little. Aisha tapped her hand lightly against his arm, "I need the chest to come with us." he sweatdropped,

"...... that thing has got to weigh about a hundred pounds with all of that in there, Aisha..." He mumbled,

"Fine, Bixlow- help him out." Aisha ordered, Bixlow stiffened a little, before nodding.

"... uh... alright..." He hummed, Chase waved him over as they headed toward the stairs and started up. Moon, Evergreen and Freed blinked, standing in stiff silence as Chase and Bixlow disappeared up the stairs, his Tiki Dolls floating overhead.

"....... you mentioned that the Collar they put on Frea, it's a Forbidden Tool?" Moon asked hesitantly,

"Are you surprised?" Aisha growled, "In a country filled with people experimenting with Magical Tools and creating things that can do near anything you can think of- you really think no one ever made something really, really bad?" She sighed as everyone grimaced at the words, "..... Tools that inflict unnecessary harm are usually frowned upon, and strictly limited. Once upon a time they made Collars to use on Slaves who were Wizards, but instead of simply Nullifying them- they also made trying to use Magic a punishment. That's when Collars were altered to harm someone whenever they tried to use Magic, and it was awful. They eventually got labeled as a Forbidden Tool and haven't been used for a very, very long time..... for obvious reasons."

".... Adgnei used... Slaves...?" Moon mumbled,

"..... and they still do." Aisha sighed, "..... look, I'll give a history lesson if I have to, but leave it for now. We still need to relay things to the Guild... and we still need to get to work." Moon nodded slightly, though she cast an uncertain glance between both Freed and Evergreen at the words.

_Slaves? Seriously?_

"....o..oh my.... freaking...." Chase puffed, stumbling slightly as he and Bixlow struggled to maneuver a heavy, leather studded chest between the both of them and down the stairs. Both men were struggling, huffing and panting in short time as they tried to hold it between them- holding to a handle on both ends.

".... what do you have in this...?!" Bixlow panted,"It can't be _this_ heavy with all that stuff you just sent up...!"

"Anything and everything we're going to need to get into Adgnei." Aisha huffed,

"..... h-how... specific..." Chase sighed,

"Babies... help us out here, yeah?" Bixlow grumbled, the Tiki Dolls humming as they moved over and moved under the chest- pushing themselves up against the bottom and lightening the load as they made it to the bottom of the stairs with a bit more ease.

"... do we really have to drag this all the way to the Guild, Aisha...?" Chase asked,

"Yes, and better step it up if you don't want to waste anymore time." Aisha grumbled lowly, Bixlow and Chase both seemed to deflate. "Don't forget you're the ones who want to tell the Guild, so suck it up."

".... she's so strict, dude..." Bixlow mumbled, "... how do you live with her...?" He asked Chase, who sweatdropped at the question, smiling nervously when he felt annoyance flash from Aisha in an instant.

".... ah, happily... and with a lot of patience..." Chase replied quietly,

"Hmph." Aisha huffed, a vein ticking on her forehead at the words. "You agreed to do what I said, remember?"

".... right..." Everyone mumbled, Aisha's eyes flashed.

"Good, because once we get to the Guild, under _no_ circumstance are you to tell _anyone_ about that Collar, or Edryd and his sword, or the fact that he hit Frea right before he took her through the Gateway." Aisha told them lowly, her tone nothing but flinty as they all stiffened at the order.

"W-What..?" Moon stammered,

"You cannot tell them she got hurt in anyway, and you can't tell them about what would happen if Edryd did cut her. We don't know if he did, but we don't know for certain he didn't either." Aisha growled, "The Guild needs to think she's fine, and is not in any immediate danger. If they knew she was being electrocuted every time she even thinks of using Magic, or that she'd gotten hit right in the very place she's not healed yet- they are gonna be beyond royally pissed." They all glanced between one another uncertainly at that, looking none too pleased. "It's going to be difficult enough to make them stay calm about this, and more so to make them follow orders- they cannot know she's hurt, not on anything."

".... you want us to lie..?" Freed asked quietly,

"Yes." Aisha mumbled, "I realize that's gonna go against every fiber of your beings, but you need to do as I say none the less. Lie, and do it because that is the _only way_ we're going to get into Adgnei and get Frea back without getting anyone seriously hurt, or even killed."

They swallowed at that, all tense faces and shoulders, their stomachs knotted and their hearts fluttering at the sheer idea- worry and concern and fear and anger all wrapped into one.

How had the day turned sour like this so, so fast? They were supposed to be out on a Job right now, a nice, easy fun job they hadn't had to worry about- one that they had been looking forward to themselves, all three of them- Freed and Bixlow and even Evergreen. And even if something had gone wrong on that Job- they would have been there and around, they would have made sure she was fine....

.... she shouldn't have been Collared- Collared by a Magical Tool that was only meant to hurt. She shouldn't have had someone ram their fist into her stomach hard enough to have her doubled over and shaking, she shouldn't be alone in some foreign land under the mercy (or cruelty) of people they knew nothing about, and who were probably willing to hurt her even worse. She shouldn't be in Adgnei with the threat of that awful Vision Carla had been having hanging over their heads... she shouldn't be in danger, at all.

They agreed to follow Aisha's orders because they knew she was their best chance- that was the logical solution. She knew more about Adgnei and she knew how to get there, who to talk to, who to not. She knew what they could do, she could predict the dangers better than anyone. And they didn't even flinch when Aisha told them she wanted them to come with her to Adgnei- because they'd already all agreed without even saying it out loud that they would do whatever it took to get Frea back. It felt like their responsibility, in a way- a few minutes earlier and they might have been there to stop her being taken in the first place.

They were going to get Frea back, all three of them knew that they were going to do make sure of it. So even if it felt wrong to keep the reality from the Guild, and worst of all.. from Laxus.

The Thunder God Tribe as a whole grimaced at the thought, sweatdropping.

Moon and Chase exchanged glances quickly, their eyes flashing. Another lie? Another secret? They were already holding one to themselves.... the truth about Frea's Magic, and why that Collar was so much worse than everyone else realized. Frea wouldn't have to even want to use Magic, it was going to move on it's own, push against her like it had been, vying for control. Frea's Magic was a force of its own, and that Collar was going to hurt her so much more and so much more often than anyone even realized- but Moon and Chase knew, and it made their hearts drop. That lie, and another- about Frea being the Malurey, and Jynx the Mortal Incarnate of Soul....

They glanced to Aisha and the steady stare she had settled on them, her expression nothing but resolute, calm, cool, steadiness.

Even though the idea of keeping it to themselves didn't sit right, they knew she was talking sense- she was right. The Guild couldn't know, they had to try and keep everyone objective, on the point.

_Frea needs our help, and she needs the best we can give her... if that means keeping this to ourselves, then so be it._

They all nodded, their eyes flashing.

"We won't tell them, we swear."

* * *

 

Freed hummed under his breath as he drew his sword's tip across the ground in front of the Guild Hall's outer wall, the runes glowing faint purple as he mustered them into existence, writing them in tangent with Aisha on the other side of the Guild Hall from him. An enchantment that would keep everyone inside the Guild Hall and the confines of the barrier inside of it until Aisha wanted them to leave. A measure they had to take, since it wouldn't do to let anyone run off after they heard the news- Aisha had to keep them collected and in sight so she could explain things and detail the plan.

Though to be honest, this work was familiar to the work he had done during the Harvest Festival when Laxus had been expelled. And that memory made him feel just as uneasy now as it had back then when he'd been asked to lock the Guild down. More so now, given what was going on...... the image of Frea being hit square in the stomach and the pain that came with it, and the Collar flared to the surface as he sighed.

It must have only been a little over half an hour since Moon came running down that hill toward them, but time felt like it was rushing passed on ultra high as their nerves rose too.

_... I hope you are alright, Frea..._

"...... You think anyone's noticed us yet?" Moon mumbled aloud, her eyes trailing toward the Guild Hall as she crossed her paws about her chest, floating near to him. Chase and Bixlow were behind them a ways and huffing as they caught their breath from lugging that heavy chest between them all the way to the Guild Hall- Evergreen had followed Aisha around the back, whether it was out of curiosity or boredom it wasn't really clear.

".... I think if they had, they would have come out to inquire as to what we are doing." Freed murmured softly, his eyes fixed on his work and never breaking away toward her. Moon nodded slightly in agreement,

"...... I wonder how Aisha's gonna play this...?" Moon sighed, her eyes falling closed as her ears dropped slightly. "...... I mean Frea could order the whole of the Guild into standing down, but I'm having a little trouble imagining Aisha do that...... or be delicate about telling them, either." She sweatdropped and Freed did too, "...... the Guild is gonna lose their minds....."

"... I can imagine they will be none too pleased. I suppose Natsu and Gray will be among the first to try and rush off to Adgnei......" Freed sighed, still tracing the runes along the ground and walking slowly along the wall. "....... I also imagine many of them will be opposed to Aisha's idea of a small team, they won't like being left behind..."

Freed grimaced, Laxus especially.... he wasn't looking forward to having Aisha, or anyone else for that matter tell the Lightning Dragon Slayer that he was not among the forward party into Adgnei.

".... _I'm_ still opposed to staying behind, a little at least." Moon grumbled, he cast her a sympathetic little smile.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure Frea will be fine... we are going to get her back, I promise you that." Freed assured her softly, she smiled back, just slightly.

"Yeah.. thanks." Moon told him lightly, he nodded a little.

He finished off his side of the Runes in the next few minutes, moving away with Moon at his side as they paused beside Bixlow and Chase- and waited for Evergreen and Aisha to move back to where they were. They nodded stiffly to one another as Bixlow and Chase lift up the chest again, grunting with the effort- and their small band of people moved toward the front entrance warily, their eyes darting to the windows in case someone had popped their head up there.

The people in the Guild couldn't move passed the confines of the front courtyard and all the way around toward the cliff- so there was no true worry that anyone would make it out of town let alone to Adgnei.... not that they weren't likely to try, and be rather pissed off when they realized there was a barrier set up.

All eyes turned on Aisha as she lead the way forward at the head of their group, her eyes locked on the door and expression neutral- calm and collected and yet somehow stern. They all found themselves wondering just how she was going to handle this- telling the Guild.... they had all silently agreed to defer to her judgement on the matter.

It wasn't really a job any of them wanted, less so when they would have to keep things of the story and the situation to themselves.

Aisha pushed the doors open without a word, leading them straight across the center of the hall and veering right toward the stage- ignoring the looks of question she got at her arrival and the looks of sheer confusion that erupted when people saw the Thunder God Tribe, Moon- but where the hell is Frea?

"Huh? What are you guys doin' here?"

"Ain't you supposed to be out on a job?"

"What's with the dingy chest..?"

"She looks pleased.... why is she headed there?"

"What's going on?"

"Oi! You wanna answer, or...?!"

Chase and Bixlow sighed as the dropped the chest down on the top of the stage at Aisha's side, huffing again and out of breath as Aisha stepped up to the edge of the stage, her hands on her hips and still so stern and neutral. The Guild was shifting in front of her, people crowding in and voices rising as they tried to gain some response- the Thunder God Tribe said nothing, spare apologetic looks and shakes of their heads. The Guild was getting worked up and more tense by the second, Master Makarov even climbing down from his perch on the bartop and moving toward he stage with narrowed eyes-

They could tell something was up and the lack of answer in those few two minutes of walking into the hall and stopping at the stage was not helping.

"Aisha, what is going on?" Master mumbled, his voice breaking through the other questions. Aisha blinked at him, her expression never wavering.

"And what the hell are you three doing here?" Laxus grumbled lowly, his eyes fixing on his team as they all sweatdropped under the look- and the clear, barely hidden growl in his voice. He'd flitted down from the top floor in his Lightning Form, before appearing right beside Master Makarov, arms crossed over his chest and frowning slightly.

The Thunder God Tribe did as they had with everyone else thus far- and didn't answer, though they seemed to fidget. Laxus quirked a brow, his eyes narrowing to slits as he settled them with a stony stare.

"Apologies, Laxus..." Freed mumbled, his head bowing slightly as Bixlow and Evergreen averted their eyes from their leader altogether.

"Yeah, sorry about this Boss..." Bixlow mumbled,

".... This isn't how we would like it to go......" Evergreen sighed,

".... What the hell is going on?" Laxus growled, they grimaced, and so did Chase and Moon.

"Yeah!"

"Why are you all acting so weird?"

"Aren't you supposed to be out on a Job?"

"Where's Frea?"

"Enough." Aisha's voice cut through the rising clamor in an instant, the Guild falling silent as she raised her voice above them with ease. All eyes turned on her, tense, confused- expectant.

"Listen up, and listen well; and try not to start a riot." Aisha grumbled, they blinked. "This morning one of Adgnei's Elite Warriors and Nobleman entered into Fiore and into Magnolia, with the intent of collecting Frea and bringing her to Adgnei." People all around the hall with went stiff.

"Frea is currently in the custody of Corielain, and has been taken to Adgnei. I intend to send a small team consisting of myself, Chase and the Thunder Legion; into the Capital City of Coriisette, and get her back. The rest of you will need to do as I say and follow my instructions to the tee, got it?" Aisha said flatly, her eyes flashing as jaws dropped and people scowled, and frowned all across the hall. "That means you sit still and wait here until I need or want your help with what is going on- we need to learn more and you need to be patient."

"WHAT?!"


	19. Adgnei!

****

**Chapter** **19**

**Adgnei!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and** **Ideas**

**.:+:.**

Everything was spinning, whirling, falling- all sense of up and down and left and right was just... Gone.

She couldn't make sense of the world, she couldn't hardly breathe- let alone open her eyes to see where she was and what the hell was going on. Her thoughts wouldn't click together, it was all a rush and mix of things too few and far between and all at once.

She was so off balance, she couldn't see, could hardly hear- every part of her body was unresponsive, numb, weak... She could feel herself shaking and twitching as she tried to get up, and failed. She was so confused and lost- _what the hell happened?!_

Her head spun and her stomach went with it, flipping over as nausea hit her full force as she rolled over, trembling still, muscles screaming, freezing and yet burning up all at once.

She felt the bile rise up her throat, her stomach knotting painfully as she coughed up all of it's contents- breathing ragged and hardly able to keep herself up. Her arms were pushing down but she hadn't the strength to even keep her own body weight up. Her arms collapsed underneath her, sending her into freefall- but something or someone stopped her from slamming back down again.

There were hands pushing her onto her back, pinning her, making it harder to move and thrash- and she tried, but she still could scarcely open her eyes and when she did- the world was so blurred and indiscernible, there was bleeding color _everywhere_ and the light hurt her eyes so much she groaned.

There was whispers and murmurs, some far off voice saying things she couldn't hear nor make out. She had no clue what was being said, she had no clue who it was, where it was, how many- nothing. She was so lost and so freaking _confused_ , her whole body ached, her head was pounding.

The whole world was lost on her entirely, there was no making sense of anything- and she had very little time to remain panicked and dazed as what little consciousness she had failed her entirely.

She plunged downward into sheer black and total silence.

* * *

 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN FREA'S BEEN TAKEN TO ADGNEI?!"

The Guild erupted in an insane amount of noise, people jumping to their feet, chairs sliding and falling back in their haste. They yelled out questions and exclamations of rage and shock, demanding more answers, pressing closer to the stage- looking ready to tear the building down.

Aisha hardly moved an inch under the noise and the rush of bodies getting closer to the stage- she hardly looked perturbed by any of it at all and her purple gaze just remained locked on all of them. Moon, Chase and the Thunder God Tribe all flinched, sweatdropping heavily and leaning back from the rest of the Guild, their eyes not wanting to meet the rest of the members and flickering anxiously toward stony-faced Aisha.

Of all the ways to break the news- she had to be _that_ blunt?

"How the hell did that happen?!"

"Shit!"

"We have to get her back, right now!!"

"What happened?!"

"Oh no!"

"You gotta be kidding, right?!"

"Damn it!"

"What the hell..?!"

"Explain this, at once!" Master barked, scowling and eyes glittering as he glared upward at Aisha. Beside the Old Man Laxus was glowering, his person rigid and tense as lightning sparked around him in sheer agitation at the words.

"I just told you the gist of it." Aisha replied lowly, shaking her head slightly. Master took a step forward, his eyes hard and looking none-to-happy with the reply.

"Yes and what you've just told us is that Frea has been taken Prisoner to another Country- with no precedence, authority, or reasoning!" Master replied gruffly, "And to add atop it, you expect us to sit on our thumbs and do as _you_ please, no question, no argument!" He growled and Aisha seemed to let out a silent, exasperated breath. "Tell me what is going on _exactly_ , that is an order!"

"Tch...." Aisha growled, her eyes falling closed as a ghost of a frown appeared on her face. "..... Moon and Frea were headed out of Fairy Hills to meet the Thunder God Tribe this morning, but they were stopped by a man and his two guards. Frea was detained by them, and they used a Magic Tool capable of instant Teleportation to Adgnei in order to get away- she is likely being held inside the Capital, and in the Palace; Okeal, itself. It may be she was taken to fulfill or assist in some project set by the King or Corielain, but as it is; there is very little we actually _know_ about the situation and reasons why they took her in the first place. That is why I'm going to lead a small team into Adgnei to learn more, and then we can make a rescue plan." Aisha replied lowly, her eyes flashing as she glanced to the Guild and the Old Man again. "The man who detained her is one of the Vaide; Adgnei's elite warriors. He has the backing and support of both Corielain and the King- things are going to be hard, getting any information is going to be harder. Adgnei has tight security and powerful tools, we can't just barge in and start a riot, things are too delicate right now. I plan to get in touch with my contacts and associates, and find out just what the hell is going on. But I can only get the information we need- and Frea back- if we do things my way. Which means all of you need to follow my orders and do as I say."

Her eyes trailed up toward the Guild, "I'm the only one here who knows anything about Adgnei. I know the cities, the streets, the people, customs, and Castes- all of it. If anything is going to actually work, you need to trust me and my judgment. Got it?"

"Why should we waste time on all of that?!" Natsu snapped, fists clenched and blazing. "I say we just head off to Adgnei right now and get her back!!"

"Hell yeah!!"

"Let's get goin'." Gajeel snapped,

"Right behind you." Gray growled, the three boys on their feet with a slew of others rushing off toward the front doors in a stampede. Aisha sighed slightly, shaking her head a little as she watched them go with no intention of calling them back.

A few moments later there came the unmistakable sound of bodies slamming into a wall- followed by a series of curses and yells. Some of them backtracked into the Building again in sheer anger while others (like Natsu..) Stayed to pound their fists against the barrier in anger,

"What the fuck?!"

"Freed?! Why the _hell_ is there a barrier around the Guild?!"

"You better take it down, now!!"

"... Apologies..." Freed mumbled, looking flustered at hearing the angry comments and his eyes avoiding the angry looks.

"Are you trapping us here?!"

"What the hell?!!"

"Get over it." Aisha snapped lowly, her voice breaking clear through the noise. "Getting Frea back can't be done by charging in and demanding it. Even though I know that's the favorite tactic of this Guild, you cannot do that. Adgnei is a hub of Magical Tools and Weapons that surpass all other countries, including this one. You will be outmatched and outnumbered, we need to take this slow and with our heads on straight."

"So you trapped us here?!" Gray snapped,

"That's an extreme measure." Erza grumbled lowly, her arms crossed about her chest and standing rigid on Master Makarov's other side from where Laxus was still- though he looked considerably more displeased than maybe even anyone else.

"Take the warding down, _now_!" Natsu snapped from outside, fire blazing and anger on an all time high as he still crashed against the barrier that wouldn't budge.

"Extreme or not, I'm not taking any chances." Aisha grumbled, ignoring Natsu entirely. "And you should listen to what I say, if you want Frea, and everyone else who goes to get her to come back, _alive_ and in _one piece_." She added in lowly, her tone dropping to something icy as the Guild sweatdropped.

"Adgnei is run on Magical Inventions and Weapons that would put most of your own Caster Magics to shame. You will get _ripped apart_ in a full frontal assault. If you go around starting fights, you will be detained and captured with little issue. Your Magic _will not_ help you if you are reckless with it, the Kullui will be on the lookout for anyone in Fairy Tail. They will have Nullification Collars on hand and will not hesitate to use them on you." Aisha told them all, her voice steady and gaze too. "The Collars are absolute and cannot easily be taken off, you will be Magicless if they put one on you; and believe me, you will never see them coming."

The Guild seemed to blink, a look of shock and question passing over their faces at the words.

"It will do no good if more people are captured, one person is bad enough. It's fortunate enough already that they took her with the intent of her helping them- meaning she's in custody, but not in any immediate danger. But if you go to start a war, people are going to die."

"These Collars; you mean to say they have Nullification Magic that can cut off Magic entirely?" Master asked lowly, Aisha nodded. "... Enough even against Frea?" The Guild stiffened as Aisha nodded, just once.

"Wait, you mean Frea got captured because she couldn't use Magic?!" Elfman snapped,

"Silver's plenty capable of kicking ass without Magic." Gajeel hissed, Moon's ears fell.

"These people were incredibly skilled, and their Magic Tools were... Very powerful." Moon told him softly, ".... It happened really fast, one minute we were walking and the next they popped up out of nowhere- and immediately put the Nullification Collars on us. We didn't stand a chance. And I don't think Frea ever even felt their Energy Signatures or caught their scent. They had some sort of Tool that could keep them hidden, even from Frea. We only realized they were there after it was too late." Moon broke off, looking wary and nervous. The look was shared among Chase and the Thunder Legion, all of their eyes falling from the rest of the Guild pointedly.

Laxus' eyes narrowed to slits at the way his Team kept from looking at anyone else, the way they were shuffling, _fidgeting_.

".. Seriously...?!" The Guild echoed breathlessly, Master grimaced.

"Your S-Class and Wizard Saint was detained, subdued, and transported off to Adgnei in the matter of a few minutes." Aisha growled, the Guild seemed to swallow at that. "If that doesn't make it clear that we need to be smart about this, I don't know what will. You need to trust me, and _listen_ \- Fairy Tail is on unfamiliar ground in Adgnei. You are all already at a huge disadvantage on that alone. I know Adgnei, and I know it's Tools, and it's Power Plays. Navigating the streets and the different Castes and Families at play in this is going to be difficult, and it needs a tempered approach." She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"So in simple terms; this is a Stealth Mission to be carried out by only a few people, until I see fit to do differently." She murmured, "Is that understood?"

The Guild glanced about each other warily, all tense faces and shoulders and hearts pounding, blood roaring. They felt the itch to run off still, the _need_ to run off and get to their missing Family Member as fast as could be managed....

But Aisha's hard, cold violet gaze had them stiff and motionless. Her words chilled them to the core, and made them more frantic too- but they also knew she _was_ making sense. She was dead serious about all of this, and of everyone and even with how much they knew she and Frea did not get along- she was standing up on that stage, calm as ever and so clearly determined and focused as _hell_ to get that Energy Dragon Slayer back. And to do it without getting anyone hurt, or even killed.

For Aisha to look like that, be asking this when it had to do with saving _Frea_ -

_This is serious, and she's right_

"...tch... _Fine.._..!"

" _Only_ because you think it's better for getting Frea back....!"

"You do know more than us....but damn it...!"

"If this truly is a delicate situation, then it would be wise to defer to your experience." Erza murmured lowly, she earned stiff nods of approval from most everyone else.

Carla had sprouted wings and floated forward, looking a few inches away from full on panicking as her eyes locked with Moon. Moon blinked, shaking her head a little,

 _"For now, please don't mention the Vision to the Guild, Carla."_ Moon's voice appeared in Carla's head via Telepathy, Carla's ears fell against her head.

 _"And why not?"_ Carla replied sharply,

 _"You see how worked up they are now, Aisha wants to handle this- and for now that means refraining from telling them about the Vision."_ Moon replied, Carla's tail lashed behind her in agitation.

 _"That is ridiculous."_ Carla hissed,

 _"I know, but I think it'll be better to wait for Aisha to tell you directly, to talk about the Vision."_ Moon said lowly, _"I'm sorry, but for now... we do have to follow her instructions."_

Carla huffed, her eyes narrowing to slits as she crossed her paws over her chest.

_"Fine."_

"So, what is your plan of action, _precisely?"_ Master asked, "You said you intend to send a small team into Adgnei, but how do you intend to get there?"

Aisha waved a hand at him, "I think I have a few Beans left, so getting into Adgnei shouldn't be an issue right off. The biggest part is staying inconspicuous once we're there." Aisha told him, turning toward the chest that Bixlow and Chase had dragged to the Guild Hall.

"And you wanted to send yourself, Chase and the Thunder Legion? No one else?" Erza asked next,

"I wanna come with." Natsu was back in the hall again, leaning over the edge of the stage.

"Me too," Gray piped in,

"I'm definitely comin'." Gajeel said gruffly,

"So am I!" Elfman growled,

"Not a chance." Aisha shot back lowly, they scowled.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Natsu is the opposite of stealth, and you aren't much better Gray." Aisha growled, her fingers curling under the edge of the chest. "And Elfman will stick out with how big he is."

"And what about me?" Gajeel snapped, "I'm plenty good at keepin' my mouth shut, or did you forget I worked as a double agent between us and Raven Tail? And they never caught on to me."

"I have not forgotten." Aisha grumbled back lowly, she pulled the lid of the chest open and shot him a look. "But that is beside the point. I already chose who I want coming with me, and even if I was willing to let someone else tag along for the first half- I most certainly wouldn't bring _anyone_ of you who participated in the Grand Magic Games."

"Huh? What?" Natsu mumbled,

"Why?" Gray and Elfman asked,

"What does the Grand Magic Games have to do with anything?" Gajeel growled,

"Most everyone in Adgnei watches the Grand Magic Games. They will recognize you, since the Games were such a big upset this year with Fairy Tail winning." Aisha replied, "And I mean everyone. Regardless of Caste or Family Name, they all watch the GMG because Wizards who use Caster Magic are a.... Well, novelty in Adgnei..."

"That's because the number of Mages who use Caster Magic is very, very low in Adgnei- right?" Levy piped in, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. Aisha cast her a hardly surprised look, Levy shrugged a little. "... I read up on it, after learning you were one of the Noble Caste there..." Levy added in,

"Yes, that's right." Aisha sighed,

"Novelty doesn't seem like the right word, though.." Levy mumbled, Aisha shrugged. ".... Aren't Caster Mages sort of... Revered? And respected?"

"That perspective depends on who you ask, and what Magic you use. Not all Caster Magics are respected in the same way that mine is." Aisha huffed, "The ones closest to powers of Nature and the Gods are more revered than other ones. So in that regard; Solana, Wendy, and Juvia would be more accepted, with a few others...." Aisha trailed off for half a second as she glanced inside the chest. "...... Gray, Natsu, Laki, Max and Laxus being fairly respected too, but less so than the first three. Everyone else is novelty, but not exactly _respected_."

Everyone who's names were spoken blinked, looking confused as everyone else in the hall- Solana had passed through her own gate with Loke in tow. Wendy, Max and Juvia looked flustered at being pointed out so directly, while everyone else listed off simply tilted their heads in question.

Levy on the other hand nodded slightly, looking thoughtful. ".... I suppose that would make sense... Since they all use Magic related to Nature and the dominions of the Four Gods..."

"How the hell do you know so much about this, Shrimp?" Gajeel grumbled, "How long did you look into Adgnei anyway? I never noticed you doin' that."

"I looked into it the day after Aisha called the Druhma." Levy told him softly, he sweatdropped. "I spent most of that first week researching Adgnei... Trying to distract myself, I guess." He glanced away,

And _he_ never noticed because he had disappeared pretty early on after Porlyusica told them that Frea hadn't been likely to survive.

"... Right." he mumbled, Levy's eyes flashed a little.

"Juvia wonders, what are the dominions of the 'Four Gods' in Adgnei..?" Juvia mumbled quietly, stepping up beside Levy.

"Yeah, and why would that make us... A big deal..?" Wendy asked,

"I'm wonderin' that too." Solana grumbled, Levy sweatdropped slightly.

"I.... Well, I'm not an expert or anything..." Levy started slowly, casting Aisha a glance. The MoonLight Mage waved a hand at her for her to go ahead, "... But from what I read, Adgnei's culture holds belief of Four Gods; Drennios, Rehvan, Kallin, and Jirrai. Rehvan holds power over the sun, moon and stars. Jirrai holds power over air and sky.... Kallin over the oceans, and other forms of water. And then Drennios is the most powerful of the four, sort of like their leader- and holds dominion over earth, and brings all forces of nature and Magic together as one." Levy explained, "... Does that sound right, Aisha?"

"That's the basis, yes." Aisha replied, her hand waving as her Magic appeared and streamed in toward the chest- bringing back out stacks of books and documents and a few boards and stands, and tables too. They set up on the stage, papers and diagrams attaching to things in a rush of white and blue.

"... Oh, so since I use Sky Magic, and Juvia uses Water Magic... And Solana's the Sun Dragon Slayer, we fit into the powers that some of the 'Gods' have?" Wendy mumbled, Levy nodded.

"And Max, Gray, Laki, Natsu and Laxus all use a sort of Magic that can be found in the basis of nature." Solana mumbled, "So they fit in that way, while everyone else's Magic is a bit farther from the elements of nature in their natural form....."

"Iron's pretty damn natural." Gajeel grumbled, looking a little miffed.

"It's not the same." Aisha told him lowly. "You'd be lumped in with the Tool-Makers with the way you manipulate metals, which in itself is not a bad job in Adgnei's economy, but you still wouldn't be on the same level as someone like Juvia and Wendy. And nowhere near Solana or me, seeing as how we are _literally_ the mortal souls of the sun and the moon."

".... But what about Frea, then?" Levy asked. "Her Magic isn't a basic element in nature, but it is sort of.... Everywhere. Wouldn't she be viewed the same as someone with Water or Sky Magic? Chase too?"

"They are." Aisha grumbled, "Chase fits the category, and Frea more so..... Corielain has named her a true Energess."

"That Saige guy called her that." Natsu grumbled,

"Yes, indeed he did. Though even I am not quite sure what it means." Master grumbled, Levy shook her head a little.

"... I didn't see anything about it.." The Script Mage mumbled,

".... Uh, well in my mind 'Energess' is a title given to an Energy Mage with and incredible amount of Power." Chase broke in softly, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "Kinda like appointing someone S-Class, or even a Wizard Saint. Teach is one hell of a Mage, and one hell of an Energy Mage at that- so it's a title to go with her Skill. It's an Energy Mage thing, I'm pretty sure- back when they were still around... Though I am getting the impression 'Energess' means a bit more than just that in Adgnei." His eyes trailed toward Aisha,

".... Tch.... It's an old story. Rumor really, that goes along with the theory that Adgnei was once upon a time, ruled by the Energy Mages." Aisha replied lowly, people in the hall blinked in surprise.

"Seriously..?!"

"No one knows for sure, since what record of the Energy Mages was all but wiped from the planet... by Mordren, as we all learned." Aisha mumbled,people stiffened and flinched at the very mention of his name. "He said he destroyed them all, and I assume he also laid waste to their city and country at the same time. Nowadays, most people think that Adgnei was built up on the ruins that were left behind of the old, Energy Mage ruled Adgnei. But since so little is known about them, we aren't sure, and we aren't sure how much of their culture stuck around either. It's pretty commonly believed that Adgnei kept it's original name, as well as the names of the Valley, the Capital City, and the Palace from before Mordren's attack- but from there, there is no telling what's been changed and what hasn't. There is literally near no record of them at all, spare a few old paintings and depictions in the stone and foundations scattered in the deepest, oldest parts of Adgnei. And its been so long since the start of Adgnei, information of its founding is all but gone entirely."

"... Frea mentioned Adgnei being home to the Energy Mages, a long time ago." Moon intoned quietly, earning a blink of surprise from Aisha and dropped jaws from everyone else. "She said it was true, and that people had moved back in after Mordren tore it down.... she also said names and traditions from the Energy Mages had persisted, at least a little."

"How would she even know that..?!" Several people asked instantly, Moon sweatdropped.

".... I think her Dragon mentioned it, and she put the pieces together after seeing Mordren." Moon replied, Chase cast her a sideways glance- because with what unease sparked from the Exceed just then, he knew the words were a lie. Which likely meant that the real reason Frea knew had something to do with being the Malurey, if he had to guess.

Laxus let out a low breath, his eyes flashing as he growled a little. He knew that wasn't the reason why too- because he knew why Frea would know about Adgnei. She'd told him that night, even through the fever and whirling mind- she'd been forced to see Mordren's Memories, which meant she'd seen him destroy Adgnei, and seen the Adgnei that the Energy Mages ruled once upon a time.

Now whether or not Moon knew that, he hadn't a clue- but a part of him had a feeling Frea probably didn't disclose that part to anyone else.

_Secrets as always..._

".... Hmmph... that just makes it worse." Aisha growled, shaking her head in agitation. ".... In all the old legends, Energess' are supposed to be feared and respected, and counted among the highest of nobility and warriors. An Energess in this age should be seen as the same.... If the King and the Noble Caste have named her and Energess, and still dared to take her by force and against her will- they are going against what respect her title should afford her. They are literally ignoring custom and law..... Tch...... Has the great and bloody God-King and all his mindless, greedy little lacky Nobles lost their damned minds...?"

Aisha sweatdropped slightly, her hands falling behind her head as she looked down into the chest in silence.

".... You don't really like the King or the Noble Caste, do you?" Levy asked quietly,

"Not at all." Aisha replied lowly, the roughness of her tone making Levy and several other people flinch. ".... Grr.... away from that- I already chose who I'm taking with me, and I'm not changing my mind. We'll be in Adgnei for a few hours or even a day at most, we'll walk the streets, scout the city and find out just what in the hell is going on. I'll get in touch with my contacts and hopefully Seyre can find Frea and a way to her in little time. For now the objective is to learn what we can and go from there." Aisha cast the Guild a glance.

"Seyre?" Master grumbled,

"She's a friend, she'll likely be the only person I have in Adgnei who has a chance of getting into the Palace and locating Frea without breaking in directly. She's perceptive, and very clever... and I trust her. We will need her help, and I'm sure you'll likely meet her at some point in all of this. I already contacted her about finding a way into Okeal and trying to piece together why Frea was brought there in the first place."

"And how are we supposed to stay in contact with all of you, once you enter Adgnei?" Erza asked lowly, "I doubt Warren's Telepathy will reach that far."

Warren sweatdropped, looking nervous as he shook his head a little. "Y-yeah, no way. That's a whole other country, Erza..."

"I can send letters to and from Adgnei with little issue." Aisha replied,

"And what if you are indisposed or captured yourself?" Erza grumbled, Aisha sighed.

"Everyone who goes into Adgnei will have a Communication Body-Link on them." Aisha mumbled, her hand raising as she traced her finger in air, her Magic flaring as she drew the shape of a circle before her. She waved her hand at it as she was done, and it splintered into several pieces.

Chase and the Thunder Legion stiffened, their eyes snapping down toward the glowing white emblem that appeared on the back of their hands out of nowhere. One appeared on Aisha's hand too, though she had moved to pull something out of the chest and stood up with a large, smoothly polished spherical Lacrima set in a silver basin etched with Runes along the sides. She moved to set it down on one of the tables she had erected out of that same chest a few minutes beforehand with all the other books and stands. She tapped the top of it as she glanced back toward the Guild again.

"This is called a Chatterbox. It uses Telepathic Magic enhanced to a great degree to cover hundreds and thousands of miles between itself, and the people it's connected to via Body-Link Magic." Aisha announced lowly, "This is a smaller one, so it can only link up about twenty people at a time. Anyone here need only lay a hand on it and it will connect your thoughts with everyone else's. Or only someone specific, if you wanted."

Eyes all around the hall went wide in wonder and slight awe.

"Coriisette has Anti-Magic Warding around the borders of the city for anything not approved or wanted- but this Chatterbox was made to bypass the barriers of the city. There _is_ additional warding around the Palace that will block the signal though. So if and when we do end up inside of Okeal, if you want to keep contact with us- we'll have to find a way to bring down the warding. Which we'll already need to do if we plan to get more than one person in and back out again..." She sighed, looking incredibly exasperated for a moment as her eyes fell closed in thought. "..... which is another issue entirely..... and one we'll need some help with from a few other of my contacts. Which is where we will head first, once getting to Adgnei. We'll work to settle a small base inside of Coriisette and to gather together the allies and tools we need. Once we have some way of getting into Okeal without starting a Civil War, we'll band together again and go from there."

"And how are you getting into Adgnei?"

"A Bean, didn't I already mention that?" Aisha deadpanned lowly.

"What the hell is a _Bean_..?!" Natsu snapped impatiently.

"You mean the food?" Happy asked,

"Oh, those are one of Adgnei's biggest inventions, right?" Levy broke in at near the same time as Natsu and Happy, "They can Teleport people to and from nearly anywhere, no matter how far. And they do it in seconds." Aisha nodded at her,

"Yes. Using a Magic Bean will be the easiest, fastest, and most reliable way of getting into and out of Adgnei. I brought a few with me when I left, among other things." Aisha grumbled, "But before going there, we need to get a few things straight about Adgnei and how it works-"

Chase and the Thunder Legion stiffened slightly as Aisha's purple gaze landed on them again.

"... And you all are gonna need to change. You can't walk around Adgnei looking like that, you'll be pegged as outsiders immediately." Aisha told them lowly,

".. Change...?" Freed and Bixlow echoed uncertainly,

"Into what..?" Evergreen grumbled, Chase's head tilted a bit though he didn't question the sudden order. Aisha waved a hand a little,

"I have spare clothes and things from Adgnei that we can use to make you blend in." she sighed, "For the most part we'll just have to worry on color and Dyann's.... And we'll have to hide the Fairy Tail Marks too."

"What the hell is a Dyann?" Evergreen and Moon both deadpanned at the same time.

"They're sashes- and they're divided by color and everyone wears one. It's traditional, as well as ceremonial, and they also serve as show of your status and Caste." Aisha replied, "Anyone without a Dyann is clearly not from Adgnei, so if we want to blend in- you need to wear one. I have a few for the express purpose of fitting in, so you will borrow those."

"And what else about Adgnei's culture and society need they know before going there?" Erza asked slowly,

"Adgnei is divided into social Castes. Royal, Noble, Middle and Lower- Caste is recognized by your Family Name, and recognized most easily by the color Dyann you have. You are allowed to interact freely with someone of the same Caste as you, but you are limited from interacting freely with people of higher Castes than you. In general, it's uncommon for someone of the Lower Caste to talk to anyone in the Middle, and entirely prohibited to speak with a Noble or Royal Caste Member. Middle Caste Members can speak to both Noble and Lower, though doing so is stigmatized to a degree- and it is _severely_ stigmatized for a Noble Caste to speak to Middle or Lower Castes at all, unless absolutely necessary."

The Guild blinked, several people sweatdropping and looking both surprised and wary.

"... That seems... Extreme.." Mira murmured,

"Yeah, what's with splittin' everyone up like that?" Natsu grumbled,

"Its a different way of living than us, Natsu." Lucy reminded him lowly, "Even if it seems weird, that's their culture- that's what they know and have grown up living like. You can't just turn your nose at it because it's different."

"Lucy is right, of course..." Master Makarov mumbled. ".... Please continue, Aisha. If learning the basics of Adgnei's innerworkings is truly important to the success of this Mission, we will listen in earnest."

".... Fine." Aisha mumbled, "... the Royal Caste is not to be addressed by any other Caste Member, not even Nobility. The Royal Members are akin to _true_ Gods, and can never be spoken to, nor looked upon directly. Currently there is one Royal Family, and as far as I am aware- there is only one person in the Family's Name. And that one is the God-King; Drennios. He rules Adgnei, and He is a God... Or at least, the mortal Manifestation of the true God; Drennios."

"Huh?"

"Wait, people really think he's a God?"

"Seriously?"

"They believe it enough to have him share the name of one of those Four Gods Levy mentioned before...?"

"... That's... Huh..."

"Yes. The people of Adgnei see Him as the incarnation of the deity." Aisha huffed, "He has unrelenting, questionable authority. His word is law, everything He says- it gets done, no matter what. You do not disobey Him, ever." The Guild seemed to sweatdrop,

"... And.... People ain't even allowed to see this dude? Or talk to him?" Gray mumbled,

"Drennios is never looked upon, or seen by anyone." Aisha murmured, "The only ones who have contact with Him are the Vaide, and Keistae who have been given leave to work inside of Okeal." She sweatdropped slightly, "Even me, being in the Nobility Caste- I've never seen Him for myself......"

_Not that I want to, mind you..._

".... The whole Country is run by a guy hardly anybody's seen?" Gajeel grumbled,

"How do you even know he's real? And not some made up story?" Elfman asked,

"There's no proof of it, but there isn't a single person in Adgnei who doesn't think Drennios is real." Aisha replied steadily,

"It seems Adgnei's people believe quite deeply in their Gods, and their religion." Lily commented, "Perhaps even more fervently than those that follow Zentopia's teachings.."

"Probably." Aisha told him, "All of it, the Gods, Drennios, the Powers and Forces in Nature and Magic- even the division between Caste and the importance of Family Name- its all ingrained deeply into everything people in Adgnei do, and think."

"And what of those you said have seen the 'God-King'?" Erza asked, "The Vaide, and the Keistea...?"

"Keistea are the religious leaders, priests and priestesses that serve the Gods and their Powers, and care for the world. They are respected just as much as the Nobility, but they aren't bound by Family Name... And for the most part, they don't worry about interacting with anyone from any Caste. They are meant to serve the people of Adgnei as a whole... And in a way, they have more freedom than most anyone." Aisha told her, "And the Vaide, as I already mentioned; are Adgnei's most elite, and powerful Warriors. The ones so powerful that they can serve Drennios as His generals. They command armies of their own, and carry out Drennios' bidding whatever it may be. Traditionally, someone can be named a Vaide and come from any Caste if they prove themselves worthy of it- but there hasn't been a Vaide not belonging to the Nobility Caste in centuries."

"... This is a lot...."

"... Man my head is reeling already, are you getting all of this..?"

"..uh... Sort of...?"

"So I take it these Vaide are who we should be wary of, if we are to come to blows with Adgnei?" Erza asked- unaware of, or uncaring of the uncertain murmurings passing quietly around the Hall- Aisha nodded stiffly toward the redhead.

"Do not take them lightly, they are named Vaide for a reason- these people have the means to decimate armies, and most won't hesitate to do so if they see fit. They are dangerous, maybe more so than anything or anyone else in Adgnei." Aisha warned, Erza nodded slightly.

"How many of these Vaide are there in Adgnei?" Mira asked,

"As far as I am aware, currently- only two." Aisha replied, "I could be wrong, though. I've been away from Adgnei a long time, that is why I want to gather more information before doing anything." She shook her head slightly, ".... But away from that, outside of the Vaide and the various Tools and Weapons- the biggest, most common problem we will be facing is the Kullui. They are the soldiers, police, and personal guard of Adgnei, Drennios, and the Nobility. They enforce all laws, capture criminals, oversee trade and contraband- and all such things in between. They in themselves are incredibly capable fighters, and they _do_ follow whatever order they are given. They have little minds to think for themselves, they exist to serve and nothing else- they will be hunting Fairy Tail and they are everywhere. I cannot give you a definite number, but it's likely near a thousand in just Coriisette alone."

"T-that.. Huh...?!"

"That's like... Like a lot of people..!"

"Juvia wonder, what do you mean they have 'little minds of their own'?" Juvia asked,

"Kullui are trained to follow orders without question. They exist to be soldiers, they grow up on obeying commands.... They don't know anything else. Most don't have names, let alone families.... Most aren't even really human, either." Aisha told her lowly, the Guild stiffened a little.

"What do you mean, they aren't really _human_..?" Lucy stammered,

"A large number of them are Dolls." Aisha explained, Lucy blanched a little at what was an unsettlingly familiar topic- Doll.

"Y-you.. You mean like, how Michelle was...?" The blonde stammered, Aisha sweatdropped slightly.

"Sort of. They're more complex than that, more powerful too. And they don't have feelings, or emotions, or even individual thought, as far as we're aware." Aisha told her, "They are made to be soldiers, and taught how to fight, and to listen at all costs- they don't feel anything, not pain, or compassion, or mercy..... They are empty, but they aren't controlled by someone else. There is no Host or Puppet Master behind them, so they are 'living things' in that sense. They are just... I guess, hollow."

Aisha broke off a moment, her eyes snapping away from the crowd in front of her as she sweatdropped a little, suddenly looking a little unnerved. Chase bit the inside of his cheek as he felt that unease start to come off of Aisha in the next instant,

"..... The Kullui that are Human have been... Essentially brainwashed, I guess. Stripped and kept from all human contact and interaction.... And the Dolls are just..." Aisha mumbled, her eyes dropping a moment as she shuddered- _shuddered!_

".... Honestly, the Kullui Dolls kinda creep me out.." She admitted lowly, "... Which is another reason we are going to avoid them at all costs, not just to mention everything else I already said."

"..... Seriously, what do these things have to look like to make _Aisha_ squeamish..?"

"S-scary..."

".... So for the most part, that is basically what you need to know." Aisha retracted back to the original line of thought. "Evergreen, Bixlow and Freed will blend into the Lower Caste- which means if you see anyone who is not wearing a Dyann that's either green, tan, orange or yellow of some hue- don't talk to them, and don't stare at them openly either, got it?"

The Thunder Legion nodded slightly, "Right..."

"And what about you and me?" Chase murmured, moving to stand at Aisha's side as she blinked at him.

"While the Thunder Legion is listening around in the Lower Warrens, you and I will focus on the Middle and Noble Castes." Aisha murmured, "People know who I am on sight, so there's no chance I'll be able to stay out of sight among the Lower Caste. But I can avoid too much trouble if I'm careful, so you'll come with me as my Ilaen."

"..Ilaen..?" He mumbled, Moon's ear twitched.

"..... that's a word in Old Telips." Moon mumbled, Chase and Aisha both blinked in surprise. "It means 'Loyal Guardian'......" She explained, Aisha sweatdropped slightly, glancing away from her and looking... flustered.

".... I didn't know that." She explained quickly, "Ilaen is the title given to the people that serve as Special Guards for the Nobility, and who are not Kullui.... you'll act as mine, since I have authority to name whoever the hell I like- and you're used to playing a spy. So we'll cause much less a stir." Chase smiled at her, just slightly.

".... I wonder if Old Telips is used in Adgnei more than just the one Title..?" Freed murmured softly, Moon blinked, her head tilting in his direction.

".... I don't know, I mean this is the first thing Aisha's said that I've recognized." Moon told him, ".... but to be honest, not a lot is really known about Old Telips anyway. Not where it started, or who used it... or came up with it." She paused, "... but given if the whole thing about Adgnei being home to the Energy Mages, maybe they came up with it to start with? And it's faded away over the centuries, branching off into other places after what Mordren did?" She shrugged slightly, "That's probably a riddle for another day, to be honest..." Freed nodded slightly in agreement,

"I agree." He mumbled,

"The other thing you should know about Adgnei," Aisha mumbled, her eyes turning back on the Guild and away from Chase. "For awhile now, things inside the country have been pretty tense. There's a lot of unrest between the Lower Castes and the Nobility and Royalty both. There's been a lot of poverty springing up all over Adgnei's Lower Castes while the Nobility seem to keep gaining more money and more power. There's been a number of riots and protests, and the Kullui have grown more severe in punishing misbehavior and crimes- of which most punishment befall the Lower Castes, even when it seems the Nobility are at fault. A part of me thinks that perhaps the Nobility have taken direct control over the Kullui and are bending them to their own aims, and twisting them against their original intent of serving everyone without bias- and not just one Caste. Tensions have grown high enough that illegal Weapon's trading has grown significantly in this past year, and it seems likely that there will be a Civil War to break out soon."

Aisha's hands locked together and fell atop her head in exasperation,

"..... given the sheer devastation that a number of Adgnei's Weapons can cause, a Civil War between the Nobility and the Lower Caste- who far outnumber any other group in Adgnei- that conflict can and probably will spill out of Adgnei's borders. Other countries will get involved, unwillingly or not- and that's going to cause a lot of problems for everyone. We'll be headed into a country already on the brink of war, if we do anything stupid, or start any trouble- we might just end up being the reason Adgnei falls into a Civil War." Aisha told them lowly, the Guild sweardropped, all looking tense and uneasy at the words. "That is another reason we need to be careful."

"And another reason we need to get Frea out of Adgnei quickly." Erza mumbled, Aisha nodded slightly. Aisha snapped her fingers, a piece of paper appearing in front of her via Magic as she sighed.

"..... Hello Therigist, please save me your amusement at contacting you now- but I need you to meet me in Banore. I should be there in the next few hours or so, I don't doubt you'll have already heard something from Seyre; but one of our Wizards has been captured by Edryd and taken to Coriisette. A named Energess no less, and we need her back- quickly, before the God-King does something unseemly with her. Which means I need your help getting into Okeal, and taking down the Anti-Magic Barriers, and contending with the Kullui... amongst a slew of other things I'll probably need." Aisha said lowly, her eyes tracing the paper as the words flared across the surface as she recited them. "I'm asking for discretion, naturally... so find me who you can, and who we'll need.... please." Aisha broke off a moment, her eyes flashing as she grimaced, her voice dropping so low only the Dragon Slayers and those on the Stage with her heard anything.

".... and I swear on all Four Gods, if you even try and make a joke about Edryd; I. Will. Kill. You." She finished in a growl, Chase sweatdropped slightly with a small, slightly amused smile, though his eyes narrowed toward her in question.

_Who is this Edryd guy to Aisha, anyway..?_

Aisha snapped her fingers and the paper disappeared- sent off to whoever the hell _Therigist_ was,

"Now, I'll leave books and things about Adgnei for you to look over if you want to." Aisha announced, gesturing toward said books and rolls of paper that appeared on the table tops all around her in a flash of white and blue. Her hand moved toward the Thunder Legion, "You three, follow me. You too, Chase." She ordered, before she glanced to Moon.

Moon blinked at the look, seeing Aisha's head tilt sideways toward the crowd and... Carla. She nodded slightly, her eyes moving to match Carla's gaze as the white she-cat huffed, looking unhappy still. She floated forward regardless, stopping at Moon's shoulder as Lily moved to place himself on Moon's other side on instinct.

"Anyone else can come if they want, just not all of you- there won't be enough room for the whole of the Guild." Aisha growled, sounding irritated.

Aisha turned to the chest they had dragged with them to the Guild Hall and in which she had been pulling everything out of constantly. Her finger traced a rune in air before her, and the inside of the chest let off a faint glow of white light- Chase blinked at the Magic coming from it so suddenly. Aisha didn't cast anyone even the smallest of glances, before her hands fell on the rim of the chest, and her feet left the floor as she hopped inside of it and- she fell out of sight?!

"HEH?!"

"What the-?!"

"Did she- she just fell into the floor?!"

"Where did she go..!?!"

Chase sweatdropped, leaning over to look into the chest- but it was just the bottom, empty... normal. And yet Aisha was gone and he did feel Magic coming up from it,

"... uh, Aisha?" He called softly, smiling nervously to himself as the Thunder Legion and many in the Guild pressed close behind him.

"Are you coming or what?" Aisha's still irritated voice came up from the bottom of the chest. Chase sweatdropped a little more, before shrugging a little and following suit- he fell through the seemingly solid chest bottom and out of sight just like his Partner. The Thunder Legion cast nervous glances behind them toward Laxus- who settled them with a steely glare- before the three of them did as they were asked and followed Aisha inside too.

Laxus was next to Master for no more than another second before he flitted away in a line of gold and down into the chest with little a word, Erza, Master and Mira both watched him go warily.

"Oh my god!!" Levy nearly squealed the words, her eyes glittering and smiling in utter excitement as she pushed her way through the crowd around the chest. "This is one of the Clandest Bureaus, right?! I read about these, they're fascinating! I didn't think I'd ever get to see one for myself!"

"Clandest what now...?" Several people echoed,

"You know what this is, Shrimp?" Gajeel grumbled,

"Yes! They're storage containers imbued with Magic to act as dimensional gateways to some separate place, where you can store things, or hide people, or live! The containers themselves seem normal on the outside and can only be accessed by the people with the key or pass-phrase, and there can be whole _buildings_ connected to them and you can still carry them around like they were nothing more than an ordinary box!" Levy beamed, her curious and inquisitive side flaring even despite the situation. "They're supposed to be really rare and really hard to make, the book I read said there probably isn't any more than ten of them in the whole of Adgnei!"

She paused, her eyes snapping away from Gajeel toward the chest.

"Aisha, how did you get one?" Levy asked quickly, there was some annoyed grumble that came from the chest but little else.

".... what do you mean you stole it?" Natsu asked, his head popping in beside Levy and his ears catching what hers couldn't.

"... Stole...?" Levy mumbled,

"Quit asking so many damn questions, I'm busy right now!!" Aisha's voice grew loud enough for Levy- and more agitated too. "Gggrr.... now where the _hell_ is..."

Her voice faded away as everyone encircling the chest paused, looking skeptical still-

"You said these things have rooms right?" Cana smiled, tapping a finger against Levy's cheek. Levy nodded a little,

"I mean.. They can have rooms, most do-" Levy started, but Cana just grinned.

"Ooh! I bet Aisha's got a lot of saucy stuff she hides in here~" the brunette smirked, "Now I have to see, hehe~" Cana jumped in with little a care and leaving most people behind with blank stares.

Levy was the first to move after that, looking intrigued and nervous too as she stepped over the edge of the chest hesitantly,

"You seriously goin' in there, Shrimp?" Gajeel grumbled,

"Why not?" Levy hummed, "I'm curious to see how big it is inside." He sweatdropped a little, looking unamused as Levy settled on the edge of the chest- before dropping herself in. She went through the bottom of the chest and out of sight, with a grumbling Gajeel not far behind. Moon shrugged slightly as she, Lily and Carla floated down soon after.

"Well, if everyone else is already going-" Natsu smirked, his hand clapping down onto Lucy's as the blonde jumped.

"Why the hell are you grabbing me-?!" Lucy snapped, before letting out a yell as Natsu picked her up and jumped inside the chest with Happy close at hand. Gray jumped in after, with Solana and Loke close behind- Juvia too, and Wendy who had moved to follow Carla, looking confused.

Erza stepped into the chest with little a care nor hint of expression on her face, Mira after her, then Lisanna and Elfman, with Master following behind. Everyone else in the Guild Hall shuffled up on top the stage and looked into the chest, and milled about the confines of tables and books and things scattered about now- uneasy, and casting glances back and forth at the chest.

"... This is... Crazy..." Macao mumbled,

"Oui." Reedus mumbled,

"Honestly, can't we ever catch a break?" Wakaba grumbled,

"Poor Frea never seems to catch one either." Kinana murmured,

"... Don't remind us.." Max, Jet, Warren and Droy sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine, this is Frea we're talking about. She's as resilient as they come, she's probably already got Adgnei quaking in their boots." Laki huffed, earning small, slightly hopeful smiles from those in earshot.

".... You're probably right.."

* * *

 

"... This is much bigger than I was expecting." Moon mumbled, her blue eyes scanning the hallway and the rooms she passed by slowly- following the sound of Aisha's grumbling and the sound of things being thrown about further up ahead at the last room in the corridor. She hardly took time to glance inside the rooms they passed by, but they were all packed and filled with things (books and crates mostly, from what she could tell...), tools and dressers and blankets and clothes. All of it stuffed in and with no known order to any of it- which seemed a little odd, considering how organized Aisha seemed to be about her work.

Lily and Carla floated beside her as they headed further in the 'Clandest Bureau', the people having come in behind them trailing more slowly and some of them breaking off to search the rooms they passed by. Levy stayed close to them though, Wendy too- though in the Script-Mage's case she seemed pained to force herself from exploring. Gajeel glanced around warily as if he didn't trust what he was seeing and where he was, staying close to their group as they made their way toward the doorway the Thunder God Tribe has disappeared through a few moments before.

"... It's messy." Carla grumbled, "Everything is tossed about, how can she possibly find anything in here?"

".... And no... No... No... That's useless... Where the fucking hell...?!" Aisha snapped from further up ahead, their small group sweatdropped a little.

"From the sound of it, she's already having trouble locating what she wants." Lily mumbled, "Moon, you were with Frea when she was captured- are you alright? Did you get hurt when they showed up?" He asked, Moon shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I got knocked around a little, but nothing I can't handle." She assured.

"Did Frea get hurt before they took her, Moon?" Wendy asked softly, her eyes glittering. Moon sweatdropped at the question, her eyes flashing a moment as she smiled slightly.

"No, I don't think she got hurt, Wendy." She hummed, Wendy let out a small breath of relief along with Levy.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed to slits, his eyes landing on Moon and quirking a brown at the smile that looked... _Forced_.

His jaw tightened a little, though he stayed quiet.

"Aisha! Ya got any fancy Adgnei Booze in here?!" Cana called from behind them, in one of the rooms they had passed- to which she was surely snooping around like several others were, with the exception of Master, Erza, Mira, Elfman and Lisanna (all of who were headed toward the last room like they were).

"... Tch... Not now!" Aisha snapped back, her voice carrying easily.

"That's not a no~!" Cana smirked,

"And the rest of you, don't touch anything!" Aisha went on, ignoring Cana's comment or just not caring.

"Alright alright... Geez." Gray sighed,

"What a killjoy." Natsu grumbled,

"She's so loud..!" Happy mumbled,

"Your sister seems... A bit of a hoarder, hmm?" Loke mumbled to Solana as they stopped outside a particularly full room.

".. Apparently." Solana mumbled,

"I'm amazed there really is this much space inside of one chest." Mira mumbled,

"Indeed... This Magic seems similar to my Requip, but larger. And people themselves are able to move inside the stored away dimension." Erza mused, "... Adgnei's Tools are incredible, even with what little of them we have seen so far..."

"Very much so." Master grumbled ahead of them, his eyes narrowed and expression serious. Of course.... Since it was from Adgnei that a Limiter powerful enough to contend with the overflow in Frea's Magic had come from.

".... What is it you are looking for?" Evergreen asked cautiously, her skin crawling a little as she did her best not to glance toward a somewhat looming Lightning Dragon Slayer in the corner of the room. Freed and Bixlow could feel their Leader's stare just as fervently on their backs, and were doing their best to stay their attention on anything but him.

The room they were in was larger than the other ones that had been passed by in the hallway, and circular in shape. Like the rest, it was filled with shelves and stands and cabinets and tables, with other things set on the floors and pressed to the walls. On the far right side of the room the wall dipped into a small little alcove in which pillows and blankets and things that served as mattresses were strewn about the floor with a curtain hung over the entrance a bit- where Aisha was currently, was near the wall directly across from the door, rummaging through a large wardrobe that was bordered by two massive shelves on either side, pulling things out of said wardrobe to set them on top of a long table in front of it.

The Thunder Legion fidgeted, sticking close to one end of that table while Chase stood on the opposite side of it from Aisha, looking around the room slowly. There was an archway molded into the wall over to the left of the entrance, bordered by stone and marked along the sides by Runes and engravings. Moon, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Levy and Gajeel drew through the entrance and looked around the room with wide eyes, hardly pausing on the figure of Aisha or her constant moving of things. On the table behind her were two piles of clothes all folded up and stacked together, to which she was adding too slowly.

"Things for you all to wear." Aisha shot back lowly, though she never glanced over her shoulder toward the other woman. "..... tch..... another one of the Dyann's for the Lower Castes, other clothes..... ink......"

"Ink?" Chase murmured, Aisha waved a hand back at him.

"For tattoos.... there should be some here...." She mumbled,

"Tattoos..?" Several people echoed,

"You are not giving us tattoos!" Evergreen snapped, a vein ticked on Aisha's forehead as she cast the other woman a small glare.

"I wasn't planning on giving you three any." She shot back lowly, Chase sweatdropped.

"And me..?" He smiled slightly, she huffed.

"You don't have a choice." She replied simply, "If you're gonna blend in as a Ilaen, you need a few. Most people in Adgnei have them, it's odd to see anyone without at least one- and it's near impossible to find any of the Higher Castes without any." She paused, sweatdropping slightly as she glanced away. ".... It won't be permanent, there's some ink here meant to be used as temporary disguises, so don't worry about it." Chase smiled a little more,

"I wasn't worried about it, a few tattoos isn't something I'm gonna complain about." He chuckled lightly, ".... but you said it's near impossible for the Higher Castes not to have any? Where does that leave you?"

He blinked, a wash of embarrassment hitting him and it came from Aisha.

".....I do... have some...." She mumbled quietly, ".... but I've been keeping them hidden, since I left Adgnei...." His eyes widened slightly,

"Seriously?" He murmured, "Where? I've never seen any-"

"And just how much of her have you seen!?" Evergreen snapped, looking incredibly flustered as she smacked Chase roughly across the arm with her fan. Chase jumped slightly, sweatdropping a little and looking confused. "Honestly, is this an appropriate conversation with other people around!?" Chase's head tilted slightly,

"Heh...?" He breathed, Aisha pinched the bridge of her nose, her back still to them and her cheeks tinted just slightly red. "That wasn't where I was going with that, Evergreen..." Chase mumbled,

"Tch... just drop it!" Aisha ordered sharply, snapping up a cloth of a green color with darker green stripes running through it, and pale yellow lace tracing the edges on one side. She through said cloth in Evergreen's direction, the woman scrambling to catch it as Aisha grabbed something else and tossed it her way too, and then a pair of green heels. Her hand swept sideways toward the alcove with the curtain hanging over it, a vein ticked on her forehead and eyes flashing. "Use the Dyann as a skirt, and put the rest on!" Evergreen sweatdropped slightly as Aisha rounded on Freed and Bixlow next, tossing the other two piles of clothes she had set up at them as they scrambled to catch it too. "And you two, get dressed!"

"Y-yes ma'am..." They stammered, skittering off in the direction Evergreen went toward the curtained alcove and looking put off.

"Like I said... strict..." Bixlow mumbled, Chase sighed.

"Aisha, maybe you should try and relax a little?" Chase murmured, "If not for your sake, or everyone else's- but mine?" He smiled slightly as she shot him a glare, "You are very tense, and you're starting to make me tense too."

"Tch, we're about to go on a undercover mission into the heart of a hostile, and powerful country. It's not a wonder I am _tense_." Aisha shot back hotly, he sighed silently, but relented anyway. She let out an aggravated huff and moved toward one of the shelves, her hand reaching up as she pushed a few things aside and pulled down a small box- opened it, growled- and then put it back before starting the process over again until she found what she wanted.

"... and what am I gonna wear?" Chase asked after a minute,

"I'll pull things together for you after I find this ink." She replied shortly, he nodded a little.

"Do you want help?" He asked lightly,

"You have no idea what anything I need looks like."  She grumbled, he shrugged.

"Maybe not, but I'm pretty smart you know. Give me a general description and I think I can figure it out." He smirked, she sighed.

"... you can start looking for the Beans, then." She mumbled, "They should be in some sort of box or bag... somewhere. They're spherical Lacrima with a white color and a metal band around them." Chase nodded slightly, recognizing the description from the replay of Moon's Memory.

"Got it." Chase told her softly, circling the table and starting to dig through the containers on the shelf she hadn't touched just yet.

"... uhmm.... we can help look for them too, if you want, Aisha." Moon offered softly,

"... fine." Aisha sighed, Moon's ears twitched as she smiled a little and floated toward a stack of drawers and boxes close by. Lily followed her over with Levy and Gajeel in tow, Carla growled and floated straight up toward the long table with a nervous Wendy behind.

"Aisha, we need to discuss this." Carla growled lowly, Aisha glanced over her shoulder toward the she-cat, pausing in her looking for half a second.

"... there is little to discuss." Aisha replied lowly, Carla's tail flicked in annoyance.

"Somehow I doubt that." Carla growled back, Wendy blinked.

"Uhm... talk about what..?" The little Dragon Slayer murmured, Carla sweatdropped slightly as Aisha's eyes fell closed.

"... I've been having the same Vision over and over for a few weeks now, Wendy." Carla murmured softly, "I apologize for saying nothing... but I wanted to be sure of what it was, and I asked Aisha for her input since I thought it was likely about her."

"Vision..?" Wendy echoed,

"... tch... I cannot say if it is about me specifically, but I am well aware now that it does have something to do with Adgnei." Aisha told her lowly, Carla stiffened. "Moon replayed the memory of it, and I recognized the location. It was in Coriisette, in the Lower Castes district. The palace you saw was Okeal."

"B-but you... you said Frea has been taken to Coriisette..!" Carla stammered,

"She has." Aisha growled, Carla seemed to pale.

"If that Vision comes to pass...!" She started, Aisha shook her head.

"We will get her back, and get everyone out of Adgnei long before that happens." Aisha growled, "As it is, we have no idea what it is that is actually going on in that Vision of yours, or what happens that leads up to it. The future is never a set thing, us going in to Adgnei may spark a chain of events that keep that from happening."

"But it might also be the chain of events that make it come to pass!" Carla retorted lowly, Aisha looked away.

"I already told you, we have little to go on. We need to learn more, I will do what I can to figure out what it is that is going on, and why Frea was taken in the first place- and if it has anything to do with what is going on in your Vision. But until then, we need to stay calm and focused- freaking out isn't going to help anything." She paused, "... has anything changed? Have you had a different sort of Vision since Frea got taken?"

"No." Carla mumbled, Aisha looked away and started searching the shelf again.

"Tell me right away if you get something else... but for right now, we're just going to have take it in stride...." Aisha mumbled,

"What is going on in this Vision, Carla...?" Wendy asked quietly,

".... it's not very pleasant, child." Carla murmured,

"... tch... you can tell the rest of the Guild if you want, though I don't know what good it'll do right now." Aisha told her lowly, Carla blinked. "... it's not like there is anything they can do at the moment, and they are stir-crazy enough already..."

Laxus was silent still over on the right side of the room, his back against the wall and watching Aisha and Carla carefully- his ears easily catching the conversation that was clearly meant to be low enough only to stay between them. Talk about a Vision with something going on in Adgnei... and clearly kept secret from everyone else. A secret of something bad, given how worked up Carla seemed about it- and how quick Aisha seemed to be about telling the Exceed to maybe keep it to herself.

 _Secrets...._ there was clearly something that Aisha hadn't told the Guild, though she hid it well, and Frea's brat too. The only reason he had any suspicion on the matter was how the Thunder Legion was acting. He knew them well enough to see it when they were hiding something, they were too quick to apologize, too tense, and too uneasy. Given the situation, tension and unease would be expected- but they would hardly _look_ at him- and that was because they knew that he could see it. They knew Laxus had already guessed something else was wrong, and that they were trying to keep it to themselves.

This Vision, maybe?

.... somehow he had a feeling that wasn't it, and he growled.

Aisha broke off as the room filled with the sound of Levy's startled yelp, all eyes turning in her direction as she slammed the lid back down of a small box she had picked up in her search for Magic Beans. She set the box down in a hurry and scuttled away from it, looking unnerved and shaking slightly as Gajeel caught her shoulders when she backed up into him in her haste. Master, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira had by now made it through the doorway- and they paused upon seeing Levy jump up.

"Oi, Shrimp, what the hell is the matter with you..?!" Gajeel snapped, Levy stepped away from him quickly, her hands folded together against her chest as a bead of sweat dripped down her jaw- she cast Aisha a shaky look from across the room.

"A-Aisha.... is there a reason.. you have a box full of... eyes....?" Levy asked, Aisha blinked.

"Eyes...?" She mumbled, Moon and Lily exchanged glances as they moved to pick up the box Levy had set down so hastily. They opened it cautiously and their ears fell as they bristled a little,

".... human... eyes...?" Both Lily and Moon stammered in unison, looking incredibly disconcerted. Aisha's face fell a little, her eyes dropping closed as she grumbled under her breath.

"....... Gods........" Aisha mumbled to herself, "..... just close it." She ordered,

"But why do you have _eyes_..?!" Gajeel, Elfman and Lisanna snapped,

"Not all of this stuff is mine!" Aisha shot back, "I don't even honestly know half of the crap that's in here, and they are not _real_ eyes! They are fake, glass eyes that people use for extra help in targeting things! With Weapons!"

"Why don't you know what's in here?" Lily asked,

".... you said you 'stole' this Chest thing, right..?" Moon murmured, "Stole from who?"

"..... one of the Masters of Adgnei's Black Market, and leader of the Thieves Guild." Aisha replied lowly, everyone in the room stared, their jaws dropping slightly. "... he stored a lot of his 'merchandise' in here, among other things... I really don't have a clue what all is in here, just some of it... and I honestly don't care to spend time sifting through it all." A vein ticked on her forehead as she growled, "So fair warning; be careful with what you pick up."

"That's the sort of warning you should have given right off the bat..."

".... you stole... from a thief...?" Erza murmured,

"And the leader of a Thieves Guild..?" Mira smiled nervously, "I can't imagine that was easy...." Aisha sighed, again.

"It wasn't as hard as you think." She mumbled, but didn't elaborate. Moon and Lily sighed a little and shut the box, then set it down.

"Where are Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen?" Lisanna asked softly, following her brother, sister, Erza and Master up toward the long table where Carla and Wendy were still.

"Changing." Aisha replied flatly, her head tilting toward the drawn curtain away on her left.

"What prompted you to steal this, might I ask?" Master murmured lowly,

"Nothing in particular." Aisha replied simply, "When I decided to leave Adgnei, I figured it might come in handy. So I swiped it. Since then I've kept a few things in here, used a few things... and now I'm using it again."

"Is that all..?" Master mumbled,

"Yes." Aisha grumbled, "Need I complicated motive for everything?"

"I suppose not." Master relented softly, "This 'Therigist' person you contacted earlier, how do you know him? You asked him to collect allies and supplies."

"He's... the first person I came to know, when I reached Adgnei. I learned a lot from him, and for a long while I worked for him. He's good at getting his hands on things, as well as breaking into places." Aisha murmured, dropping on to her knees as she started to search the lower sections of the shelf. ".... he's actually the one I stole this Bureau from." She added lowly, everyone who heard the words stiffened, their eyes widening a bit.

"Huh..?!"

"And you asked him for help..?!"

"Wouldn't he be angry with you, for stealing from him?" Erza asked quickly,

"Are you telling me you used to work for the guy who's in charge of a Thieves Guild, and someone in charge of the Black Market..?!" Elfman stammered,

"Are you... weren't you like a criminal, then..?" Lisanna mumbled,

"Spare me your judgement!" Aisha snapped hotly, "I'll have you know the people in charge of the Black Market are much less corrupt than the actual government in Adgnei!"

"Seriously...?" Wendy, Elfman and Lisanna echoed. Mira and Erza exchanged small glances with one another and Master let out a small breath,

"If this man is the same you stole from, it seems odd to me you would ask for his help, and expect to receive it." Master murmured, ignoring or altogether casting aside the very true realization that Aisha had in some ways, been a criminal once upon a time. "Let alone trust whatever aid he sends your way."

"I suppose that makes sense, but you don't know him like I do." Aisha mumbled, "He might have been a bit irked in the beginning that I swiped the Bureau out from under him, but I honestly don't think he's held a grudge. He's not that sort of person." She paused, her head tilting to the side a bit as she sweatdropped a little. "... at least.... not with me."

Chase's eyes shifted sideways toward Aisha at the comment, his eyes narrowing slightly at the way her voice dropped.

The first person she came to know when she reached Adgnei..... a tale in which Aisha had gotten into, at least a little- with him. It wasn't a pleasant story, and the circumstances that befell Aisha after her village was attacked she was separated from Solana were nothing pleasant either.

His eyes fell into the small pouch he had picked up and he found the 'Beans', with a small sigh he closed it up again and stepped toward Aisha with a small smile.

"Your Beans, M'Lady." He told her lightly, she grimaced slightly at the name and shook her head at him as she pushed herself onto her feet again. He dropped the pouch in her hand as she held it out to him, "Any luck with the ink?" He asked lightly,

".... shut up." She huffed, he only smiled in amusement.

".... uhm, would this happen to be what you're looking for?" Levy asked, Aisha's eyes moving across toward the bluenette that had continued rifling through things with Lily and Moon. She held up a glass bottle filled with shimmering blue ink, and a badly faded tag hanging from the top.

"... yes, actually." Aisha murmured, blinking a few times. "...... how the hell did it get over there...? I swear I left it....." She trailed off, before shaking her head and tossing the thought away. "Nevermind." She grumbled, Levy moved over toward the table and handed the bottle over.

"I honestly don't know how you find anything in here." Solana mumbled as she and Loke made their way out of browsing the rooms, Lucy practically dragging a reluctant Natsu and Happy behind her.

"I didn't organize it." Aisha growled back, Solana sighed.

"As I heard, most of it isn't yours." Solana mumbled, "Good to know you aren't an actual hoarder... just a shady salesman." A vein ticked on Aisha's forehead and Loke sweatdropped,

"Solana..." He warned, the redhead shrugged.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." She replied back easily,

"Luce, I wanted to look around some more..!" Natsu whined,

"No way! Knowing you, you'll blow something up!" Lucy snapped back,

"You're no fun, Lucy..!!" Happy mewed,

"We're not here to have fun!"

"... still makes you curious, though." Gray mumbled, his eyes trailing from Natsu as he followed behind them.

"Juvia can scarcely wrap her head around how large this place is...." Juvia breathed,

"Aisha, you should probably know that Cana is still looking for alcohol." Lucy mumbled, Aisha shook her head.

"Tch... just let her, I really doubt she'll manage to do any damage rummaging through everything." Aisha huffed, the reply earned several small smiles and confused looks at how lenient Aisha was about Cana looking- but not on everyone else doing the same thing.

"Well.... I suppose these clothes aren't completely horrible."

Everyone's attention diverted toward Evergreen's voice, the Thunder Legion moving slowly back toward the long table and fidgeting a little at the new clothes they had put on.

For Evergreen, she'd tied the green striped Dyann around her waist, and had it coupled with a snug fitting, crop top with a heart shaped cut on the top and lined in pale green on top and bottom, with one darker green strip around the middle. She wore the green heels Aisha had given her, her hair falling about her shoulders in it's regular fashion and her glasses perched on her nose.

Freed had a long, pale grown coat on that split down the middle and had a split tail at the back. With these he wore tan pants that he had tucked inside a pair of leather boots that tied up the inside, and a mesh shirt underneath the jacket. He kept his sword at his side, while Bixlow's Tiki Dolls hovered around their master. Bixlow had on a dark, sleeveless shirt with paler lines running along the bottom, and a long skirt that was wrapped in three belts at the top and over the dark pants he had on. For him he had dark colored boots on, and his visor like always. For both men though, they were lacking that Dyann that Aisha had mentioned before-

"Almost there." Aisha  mumbled, she tossed a green band toward Evergreen and a pair of golden earrings. "Put the band on your upper arm, and put the earrings in." She ordered, Evergreen huffed but did as she was told.

"I kinda like it." Elfman mumbled, Evergreen shot him a small, embarrassed glare. "It's a little different, but it looks nice-"

"Of course it does, idiot! I make everything look nice!" Evergreen huffed, Mira and Lisanna smiled in amusement.

Aisha hardly cared for the small squabble as Elfman stumbled to apologize and reply, picking up a Dyann of a tan color and bordered in white in the shape of triangles, and a few bands of gold. She stopped in front of Freed and he blinked at her,

"Sit still." She ordered, he sweatdropped a little but complied as she quickly wove the Dyann around his waist and over one shoulder, before tying it off on the side. She handed him three lengths of gold necklaces, and circled to his back. "Put those on." Was the only thing she said as she turned her attention on pulling the hair tie at the bottom of his hair out- and replacing it with two golden-metal bands to tie it instead.

And then she moved to Bixlow with two leather bracers for his arms and a Dyann of a dark green color with lighter stripes, and beads handing off the ends. This one she draped over his shoulders as he put the bracers on, the Dyann held together around his neck by a silver ring.

Aisha let out a sigh as she backed up, her eyes moving over the lot of them. "And.... you look the part, besides the Guild Emblems." She mumbled, gesturing toward said Fairy Tail Symbols. The Thunder God Tribe sweatdropped slightly, she noticed the reaction and shook her head a little. "I'm not gonna make you erase them, just hide them-" She tapped a finger against the glass of ink that Levy had found. ".... I'm not touching your tongue, Bixlow. You can drink a little bit of it, it won't taste good but it won't kill you either." He smirked,

"Hehe, fair enough."

"Do we get fancy get-up's when we go too?" Natsu smirked,

"No." Aisha grumbled, "If I let you go to Adgnei, it won't be for blending in. And that is a huge if."

"Oi!" He snapped,

"Keep complaining and I might just dress you in all white, Salamander." Aisha growled lowly, he blinked at the comment, confused. Levy smiled nervously though,

".... that's a little harsh, Aisha.... isn't it.?" Levy mumbled quietly, Aisha only huffed.

"...tch... harsh yes, but he'd never fit the part anyway. He's too freakin' loud." Aisha replied lowly,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gray mumbled,

"Well, Dyann's are different colors reserved for different Castes. Tans, yellows, oranges and greens go to the Lower Caste, Blues got to the Middle, Purples are for the Nobility and Greys are for the Kullui and Gaurds.... and I think Blacks go to Royalty." Levy murmured, "But the people in Adgnei known as the Barren don't wear Dyann's, and they don't wear any colors at all. They can only wear pure white." Her eyes trailed toward Aisha who nodded,

"Yes- the last 'Caste' I didn't mention." Aisha mumbled, "The Barren are the people forced into servitude, and serve as the lowest in power. They have no rights, no authority, and are not usually permitted to speak with anyone- let alone look at anyone directly. They serve their Masters and nothing else, many of them don't speak- at all."

"They sound less like servants and more like Slaves." Erza growled, Aisha settled her with a flat stare.

"That's because they are Slaves." Aisha replied flatly, Erza frowned along with several others, while everyone else went rigid in shock.

"What?"

"Adgnei allows Slavery..?!"

"What the hell?!"

"That's despicable." Erza growled, Aisha's eyes fell closed.

"But that is how things are in Adgnei." The MoonLight Mage replied, Erza's eyes narrowed at the utterly calm response.

"You don't seem bothered." She pointed out lowly, Chase sweatdropped a little and cast Erza a glance that was meant to warn her away from the topic-

"Once again, spare me your _judgment_." Aisha replied, her voice borderline a growl. "I do not like it anymore than you do, even if I do not seem like it outwardly. I understand your feelings on the matter, given your own past." Erza's expression darkened a little at the mention, but Aisha hardly paused. "You have every right to have that look on your face, Erza- but trust me you have no right to accuse _me_ of partiality on the matter. I have earned my own convictions and dislike for it in near the same way you have." Erza blinked,

Solana grimaced a little, her shoulders tensing a bit as she cast Aisha a look, pain pulling at her face that she saw nearly matched in Chase.

It was hardly talked about, what with Aisha being a harsh, reserved personality- the Guild had some clue about why Aisha and Solana had been split up as children. They understood that their Village had been attacked and burned, and in the conflict- Solana thought Aisha dead, while Aisha disappeared.... but had known her sister alive. Where Aisha had been and gone following their separation, the Guild really didn't know. Aisha never told them and never seemed willing to either, it had taken her calling the Druhma to know that she had been in Adgnei for a time.

Solana had found out. What story Aisha told her that first day they had found eachother again, and the day that Frea mended the Balance- that story about being captive to Pheonix Tear for 'a month or two' was true, but not in the way she had first told it. She did leave Pheonix Tear after a month- but Aisha hadn't been free.

She'd been sold as a slave into Adgnei, she had been one of the 'Barren' as they were called.

It had taken Solana a lot of prodding to earn this bit of truth, and that was all she earned. Aisha seemed content to never telling her sister what had happened pending becoming a Barren in Adgnei, and Solana had given up trying to fight for the answers... but Chase knew. He was the only one Aisha was willing to let know.

"Now let's leave it at that." Aisha hissed, Erza seemed to back off a little.

The sudden tension on the air shifted as a small folded piece of paper appeared in air next to Aisha, who snatched it out of air quickly.

_'Hello Aisha my dear, I have already gotten inside the Gates, and am doing my best to paw my way further into Okeal and find your friend! I will be sure to send you a longer letter once I find her, and I'll be sure to work quickly. Oh, and you contacted Theri already, yes? My Pups said he was looking for me~_

_-Seyre'_

Aisha read the letter in silence, before folding it up and setting it on the table.

"What is it?" Master asked,

"Seyre has made it passed Okeal's Gates, she's looking for Frea now." Aisha murmured,

".... she works fast, huh..?" Gray mumbled,

"Of course." Aisha grumbled, her hand moving to pick up the jar of ink and snapping her fingers as a paintbrush appeared in her other hand. A cup appeared on the table as she poured a small amount of the blue liquid inside, and handed it to Bixlow- before moving toward Evergreen. "With Seyre getting closer to Frea and picking apart the Nobility and God-King's plans from the inside of Okeal, we can focus on learning more from outside. Therigist will pull together his resources and his own contacts and workers, and scrape together the Tools we'll need to get into Okeal. I'm also planning to look into what is becoming of the looming Civil War...."

"And what the cat keeps seeing in her 'Visions'?"

Everyone around the long table went rigid at the low growl, eyes widening and jumping slightly- because they honestly had nearly forgotten he was even there, with how little he said or even moved. Aisha frowned a little and shook her head in slight agitation, while many people eyes snapped from Laxus (who was stalking toward the table, looking nowhere near happy), and then toward Carla.

"Visions?"

"Carla, you've been having Visions..?"

"About Adgnei...!?"

"Why is this the first we're hearing about it?"

"Tch.... yes, and about _that_." Aisha replied lowly, her tone a growl as she shot the Lightning Dragon Slayer a small glare he returned tenfold. She looked away and dipped the paintbrush in the ink, Evergreen watching her carefully as she brushed over the Fairy Tail Emblem to cover it- before waving her hand over it. The ink shimmered gold, before turning the exact shade of Evergreen's skin and hiding the Emblem from view entirely.

"Explain." Master told Carla lowly, the she-cat lighting down on the table and crossing her paws over her chest.

"They started a few weeks ago..." Carla started slowly, Aisha tuned her out entirely and focused on her work as she moved to Freed and he held his hand up for her to paint over the Fairy Tail Emblem. Bixlow drank what ink Aisha had poured for him, coughing a little and grimacing at the taste- before feeling his mouth tingle. He turned to Lisanna and stuck his tongue out, she sweatdropped and nodded.

"It's hidden." She told him softly,

Aisha moved to Chase as she finished with Freed, his blue eyes watching her silently as the noise of Carla talking with small little inputs from Moon faded into the background. Her eyes didn't meet his as she focused on her brushing,

"..... Therigist is the one who raised you, right?" He asked casually after a few moments, his voice low and soft- Aisha visibly stiffened at the question. "... after you got to Adgnei, taught you how to find information, keep tabs on people.... use your Magic."

"... yes." Aisha replied lowly, her eyes flashing. Chase nodded slightly, his eyes following her with ease as she circled to his other shoulder- her free hand pushing him against the table as she softly ordered him to sit down on top of it. Chase did as he was asked with no argument, content in silence as he followed Aisha's hand, her fingers holding the paintbrush lightly as she started to draw the ink across his right arm and shoulder. She painted a crescent moon and snaked down his arm with swirling, branching little designs as he smiled slightly after awhile.

He wanted to ask her about how she had reacted upon learning that Frea had been confronted by that 'Edryd' guy, but for the moment he figured he would leave it be. He'd have time enough to ask her when they were alone in Adgnei,

Aisha set the brush down as she finished, her hand pausing over her work as she closed her eyes. "White." Was the simple, one word order- before the shimmering blue hue of the ink flashed, and turned to a crisp, clean white color.

"Hmm, it looks pretty good." Chase smiled, "I might let you make it permanent," She flicked her hand against his shoulder in a soft, gentle little hit and shook her head- though she did blush a little.

"Shut up." She grumbled, he chuckled lightly.

"... none of that is comforting." Erza mumbled as Carla's recant of the Visions came to a close,

"Seriously, what the hell are we gonna do if that does happen?" Natsu growled,

"We need to get Frea out of Adgnei before it does." Lucy murmured,

"And you truly have no idea why it is Frea was taken to Adgnei in the first place, Aisha?" Master asked lowly, looking grim as his eyes moved toward the MoonLight Mage.

"No, but I do intend to find out." Aisha mumbled, putting the cap back on the ink bottle. "With any luck, Seyre will find something soon enough... or at least some lead, so I can focus the scope of the information we need to gather."

"And what about your name in Carla's Vision?" Mira asked,

"I haven't a clue about that." Aisha sighed,

"You said Adgnei is ready to break into Civil War, right?" Levy asked, ".... with what Carla described, do you think all of those people being attacked might have something to do with it?"

"That's a possibility, for sure." Aisha told her, "From what I saw of the Vision via Moon's Magic- the people doing the attacking do look somehow similar to the Kullui, though not quite."

"And the Tower?" Loke asked lowly, "With all that Magic making it collapse?"

"That Palace is Okeal, you're sure?" Solana muttered,

"Yes, it was definitely Okeal." Aisha replied, "And what tower that's crumbling in Carla's Vision... it's an odd thing, but I'm not sure anyone's ever been to the top of it." Everyone blinked in question at the words. "I'm pretty sure that tower has been shut up and closed off for centuries now. I don't know of anyone who's actually been up there, of what few who are even allowed to set foot in Okeal. I didn't really care why it had been boarded up, I assumed it was just decrepit and falling apart.... but seeing the Magic circling around it, seeing it fall- I think maybe there's a more serious reason why it's been closed off. So while we are in Adgnei, I'll try and pick apart what it is that is actually up there... because maybe it has something to do with why Frea was taken. Edryd did say something about 'opening the way'.... I'll look into it."

People nodded stiffly, "Alright."

"You told Therigist to meet you in Banore, where is that exactly?" Mira asked,

"Banore is a house of temples and gardens in the Lower Warrens. It's run by the Keistae, and it's something of a hideaway spot that people use. Whether it's running from the Kullui or simply as a place to rest... Therigist used to use it a lot with his business, I'm not sure if he still does but it's common enough ground and the Kullui won't invade on it lightly." Aisha explained, "It's Holy Ground, safe haven, a meeting place..... it serves as a lot of different things."

"And the Keistae don't get... I don't know, offended? With thieves and Black Market Leaders running their business through it?" Lucy asked uncertainly, "I mean it sounds kinda like a Church to me.." Aisha shrugged slightly,

"It is a sort of Church, but the Keistae don't discriminate against people for their skills, Caste, or their occupation." Aisha explained, "For the most part, as long as you don't harm anyone or start conflict on their grounds, they will not frown on you, or refuse you to enter. And as it stands, most of the Black Market Master's have more morality and compassion than the Kullui, and the Noble Caste do." Lucy sweatdropped,

".... Adgnei is kinda backwards, compared to Fiore.." the blonde mumbled, "But if that is true about the higher Castes.... I guess it's maybe not a wonder that there is a threat of Civil War."

"If the Nobles are pretty mean.... does that mean they're gonna be the same way toward Frea?" Wendy mumbled, her eyes flashing. "They already took her by force, even though you said she should have more respect than that because of the 'Energess' thing, do you think they're gonna treat her badly?"

Aisha sweatdropped, her eyes narrowing slightly as Chase, Moon and the Thunder Legion all seemed to tense up at the question- Laxus and Gajeel both noticed it, as they had been (Laxus with how the Thunder Legion had been acting, and Gajeel when he had a feeling Moon had lied earlier on..).

"... no, as long as she doesn't cause too much trouble, she should be fine." Aisha murmured,

"The man who took her, he told her that she wouldn't be harmed if he cooperated." Moon murmured softly, "I realize Frea has a bit of a temper at the best of times, but I do think she'll do her best not to fight too much if it's better that way. She knows we're gonna come and find her, so her first priority isn't escape- instead it's being patient." Wendy nodded slightly, looking only a little bit comforted by the words.

"Let's hope that is her plan to be patient." Lily grumbled softly,

"Is there any other questions, then?" Aisha murmured, her eyes trailing over the group of people around them. "It's not like you can't contact us with the Chatterbox if there is something else, but it's easier to focus and get all questions out of the way now."

People cast eachother glances, but no one said anything- most of it had been covered and while they may not like the plan, they weren't going to argue it, and all bases had been covered for now at least. It was a lot to process and take in, but what they did manage to settle in their heads- they understood Aisha's plan (what of it she had so far) and what she was going to be doing, along with Chase and the Thunder God Tribe in tow.

"No, we understand your plan." Master murmured, "You have thought this through with the limited information you have, as always- you are thorough, and detailed. I wish you luck in your endeavors once you reach Adgnei, all of you."

"Be careful, will you?" Mira murmured,

"Yeah, don't get yourselves in trouble." Lisanna told them,

"If you do need us, we will come in an instant." Erza told them, Chase and the Thunder Legion nodded.

"Thank you."

".... I'll find you something to change into." Aisha told Chase lowly, turning away from the group and starting into sifting through the wardrobes.

"And you?" He murmured, Aisha waved a hand at him dismissively.

"I have some things stored with Requip." Was the short answer,

The others around the table shifted, starting back toward the entrance and their Guild Hall and leaving Aisha and Chase in their searching, as the Thunder Legion trailed near the back, casting fervent glances between the floor and the Lightning Dragon Slayer that placed himself outside the door and wouldn't budge as they moved closer.

They drew up reluctantly as they came through the door, their eyes finding their leader standing to the side as they wilted a little under the glare they earned from him.  All three of them swallowed a little, looking incredibly nervous- though they were trying their best not to.

"What happened?" Laxus growled lowly, his tone a  growl that would have sent anyone running. They stiffened at the question, their shoulders tightening a little as they sweatdropped.

".... we apologize, Laxus.." Freed murmured lowly, "Had we known that she was in danger, we would have done anything to help her."

"Yeah," Bixlow mumbled while Evergreen nodded.

"That's not what I mean." He hissed, "You three can't keep your eyes up, what the hell happened? You three and Aisha, and Moon, and Frea's Brat are all _hiding_ something, something you won't tell the rest of the Guild." They flinched a little, and he hissed, his fangs baring slightly as his agitation flared higher.

_".... you want us to lie..?" Freed asked quietly,_

_"Yes." Aisha mumbled, "..... I realize that's gonna go against every fiber of your beings, but you need to do as I say none the less. Lie, and do it because that is the_ **_only way_ ** _we're going to get into Adgnei and get Frea back without getting anyone seriously hurt, or even killed."_

They promised they would say nothing, promised even though the idea made their stomachs turn. They promised not to tell the Guild, because if the Guild knew- no one would willingly listen to Aisha's plans and trust in her experience about Adgnei. What little calm the Guild had now was because they were under the impression that Frea was in no immediate danger- and surely not suffering under a Collar designed to hurt her so frequently.

They hated keeping to themselves, hated more that glare they received from Laxus on the matter- because of course he had already pegged they were hiding something. It wasn't even a surprise.

_But they couldn't-_

"Boss, we promise you we are gonna do everything we can to get your girl back safe and sound!" Bixlow said firmly, his nervousness fading slightly in a wash of determination and firmness that Laxus hadn't expected at all.

"Yes, we may have failed to spare her being taken in the first place, but we will not rest until she is found! You have our word on that!" Freed told him quickly too,

"I promise, Frea will be fine. We'll make sure of it, she's coming back and she'll be no worse for wear than before!" Evergreen grumbled hotly, looking just as determined now as Freed and Bixlow. All three of them stepped closer, pressing in and fists clenching in front of them as their eyes flashed, Laxus blinked, sweatdropping slightly.

_Where did this come from...? In all three of them, determination.... and for... Frea...?_

"We will get her back, and we will make sure she is safe! That's a promise, Laxus!"

* * *

 

**A/N**

****The Adgnei Arc has supplementary Images of the Outfits that Frea, Chase, Aisha and the Thunder Legion wear- as well as pictures of some of the characters that appear new in Adgnei itself! They will be posted as the Chapters get  
**


	20. City of Strange Lights

****

**Chapter** **20**

**City of Strange Lights**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** **, Energy Magic, and** **Ideas**

**.:+:.**

".... have you had another Vision, Carla?" Wendy asked softly of her Partner, the white Exceed standing atop one of the tables that Aisha had set up and having been staring at a board with a diagram on it- but not really seeing it. She had been lost in her own head, thoughts and notions and all manner of all the information that Aisha had detailed over the last hour and a half since arriving at the Guild Hall trying to settle in- and having little luck.

It was a common theme among the rest of the Guild, it was a lot to take in, and the situation was worrying- more so once Carla relayed her Vision to the rest of the Guild that hadn't heard it just yet. Worry was settled deeply in all their cores, and anger too- but the concern outweighed the anger now as their rush of rage settled down in the time that passed by.Everyone was clear on what the plan was, though the idea of waiting for news from Aisha in Adgnei was unpleasant as they remained locked up in the Guild Hall (not really locked up, though- Aisha had let Freed take the barrier down from around the Guild Hall).

Now everyone was muttering among themselves and fidgeting as they waited for Aisha and Chase to make an appearance from inside that Chest, they were putting on the clothes meant to help them blend into Adgnei.

"Hmm..?" Carla hummed slowly, her eyes moving toward the little Dragon Slayer as Wendy tilted her head.

"You've been staring at that board a long time." Wendy murmured, Carla sighed and shook her head a little.

"Oh, sorry... no, I haven't. I was just lost in thought." Carla replied softly, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this, and the implications, what might happen..."

"You're worried about Frea." Wendy mumbled, Carla nodded. "I am too... but I think she'll be ok." Carla crossed her paws over her chest,

"I hope so."

"... are you alright?" Lily asked softly, his eyes trailing sideways toward Moon as they floated side by side near the stage. Moon blinked, glancing his way in slight surprise at the question.

"Hmm? Yeah, why?" Moon murmured, his gaze softened slightly.

"I can't imagine the idea of Frea getting captured is pleasant." He told her gently, Moon sweatdropped a little. "I can imagine it's brought up memory of DeathBolt, given the similar situations... even if they are reversed." Moon glanced away with a small breath, "I know you're worried about Frea, Moon. But you do know she'll be alright, yes?" He smiled slightly as she cast him a fleeting look. "Even if she were not an S-Class, or a Wizard Saint- there are few people I know as resilient and resourceful as she is. I am quite sure she is handling herself well, even if she is alone and on unfamiliar ground." His paw landed lightly on her shoulder as he smiled a bit more, and her lips twitched a little in mimicry. "She will be alright, I promise you that."

Moon's tail brushed lightly against Lily's, the two of them twining a little for half a second as Moon nodded, smiling a little more.

"I know." Moon purred softly, "You're very good at reassuring me when I need it most. Thank you, Lily." He nodded,

"Of course."

Solana smirked slightly, a sly little grin spreading across her face as she tapped a finger to her chin and hummed. "So cute~!" She said in a sing-song voice, Loke beside her sweatdropping a little as he blinked at her.

"Who's conversation are you eavesdropping on..?" He mumbled, Solana's head tilted sideways toward the pair of Moon and Lily a good dozen feet away from them. He turned his head to look at them, his eyes flashing as he saw the way the two Exceed's tails twined together- his own sly smirk pulling at his lips as he held his chin in his hand. "Oh, I see~!"

"Hehe~!" Both Spirits grinned, Lucy turned to them with a deadpan stare as she sighed.

"You two are creepy, stop that."

Eyes all over the Guild Hall turned toward the chest as Chase climbed out of it, looking a little amused as he stepped to the side and held out a hand for Aisha as she stepped out of the Chest behind him.

Chase's regular attire had been abandoned as he dawned the same sort of attire that was meant for the streets of Adgnei-

He had on a slim, sleeveless grey shirt and long pants that contrasted with the shorts he usually wore, and boots instead of his regular sandals. A belt hung at his waist while two silver bands hung around his neck, and on his wrist stayed the black and white beaded bracelet he always wore. Wrapped around his torso and over his shoulder was a Dyann of a silver hue, with pale blue designs sprawled across the fabric, and bordered in white- a white that matched the 'tattoo' painted across the bare skin of his right arm, courtesy of Aisha.

Aisha took his hand with a huff as she stepped out of and over the edge of the Clandest Bureau, though she wasn't in any other clothes than her regular ones. She hadn't changed at all, and in her free hand she held a small pouch- the one to which the Magic Beans were in when Chase found them for her.

Aisha moved to stand at the edge of the stage again as everyone looked toward her,

"Alright, Therigist has yet to contact me again- and Seyre hasn't either. In lieu of waiting, we're going to go ahead and use a Bean to get into Coriisette." Aisha announced, "I'm bringing a few Skeleton Keys with me, in case we get into the situation where one of us has Collar put on us- and I'll leave a little notebook on how to use the Chatterbox more thoroughly, as well as add people to it if need be." She snapped her fingers and a notebook fell into her hand. "I'm also going to leave two Beans here at the Guild," She muttered, "-only in case of emergency, not for any of you to swipe and head off on your own, got it? Details on how to use them are also in the notebook."

Aisha handed both the notebook, and two of the Beans over to Cana near to her- the brunette smirking slightly with a small nod. "I'll keep the boy's hands off of them, don't you worry." She chuckled, Aisha just nodded once. "Hurry back with Frea, yeah? I wanna drink some of that fancy Adgnei Booze you're hiding in that chest~!" Aisha sweatdropped slightly at the comment,

".... please do not drink anything you find, while I am gone." Aisha mumbled to the brunette. "If you find anything, it might not be booze...." Cana smirked, hooking an arm around the MoonLight Mages shoulders with ease,

"Then don't take too long, alright?" Cana grinned, Aisha let out a breath.

"... fine." Aisha murmured,

"... since when were they so chummy..?" Jet and Droy mumbled,

"You kidding? Aisha's the only person in the Guild who can keep up with Cana's drinking habits." Wakaba grumbled,

"I'm pretty sure Cana's the only other person in the Guild besides Chase that Aisha actually likes." Macao mumbled quietly,

"You three ready to go?" Aisha asked of the Thunder Legion, ignoring the fact that Cana had yet to remove her arm from her shoulders. The trio nodded stiffly, moving over to stand closer to her and Chase.

"Yes." They murmured, all of them casting a glance back toward Laxus- who stood on the main floor, below the stage and didn't look back at them for more than half a second, before his eyes dropped closed and he seemed to sigh.

"Aren't you going to change too?" Evergreen murmured, her brow quirking at Aisha, who blinked.

".... yes." She grumbled, shrugging Cana's arm off and stepping back a little toward the back of the stage. She pulled one of the Magic Beans out of the pouch she still had, before a Magic Circle glowed at her side and she stuck the pouch through the center of it- storing it away. Aisha's eyes fell closed as her hands fell on her hips, grumbling under her breath as her Magic swirled upward from her feet and encased her completely- hiding her from view as she Requiped, the Guild watching curiously.

The light of Aisha's Magic faded, the pale white glow dissipating as she stood there; dressed in something none of them had ever seen before, nor expected to see her in.

The long silver lengths of her hair had been pulled up into a loose bun on the side of her head and just under her ear, the loose sections hanging down from it wavy like soft, tumbling ribbons of metal- a color that matched the beaded necklace around her neck. Folds of thin pale fabric hung from around her neck and down her torso, reaching past her knees in the front and back and slit of the sides, the white turning deep blue at the bottom and dotted with silver specks like stars. Her arms and legs were left bare, and wearing nothing but a white, form fitting tube top around her chest and a bikini bottom underneath it. A purple Dyann with pale stripes running through it was wrapped around her hips and hung loosely on both arms like a shawl, her feet bare to except for the thin fabric that reached from the bottom her toes to her ankles.

Her hands shifted from her hips as she waved one hand lightly over the top of her left thigh, and the other hovered over the middle of her lower left arm. Both hands glowed white as markings appeared on her skin where they hadn't been before, glowing white themselves as she shifted one hand to the top of her right shoulder and more made an appearance- before the white faded and left three tattoos of a pale blue color etched into her skin where they had existed all along, but she'd apparently been keeping them hidden. The one on her shoulder mimicked the one on her left arm, with flowing lines and intermittent dots moving along the lines like currents- and then the one on her left thigh circled all the way around her leg like a band, with spheres decorating the middle. The Fairy Tail Emblem that usually plastered across the left side of her chest had been hidden away earlier.

The Guild went quiet for a few moments, looking a little awed and taken aback as Aisha settled them with a flat stare, her lips pulling slightly into a frown as she saw the dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"...tch.... What..?!" She snapped,

"You look hot!" Cana smirked, Aisha's cheeks flushed as she scowled.

"Shut it!" The MoonLight Mage snapped back hotly, Cana only grinned.

"Dude, she actually kinda looks like royalty in that..." Warren mumbled to Mac beside him,

"Seriously, what side of Aisha is this..?!" Jet and Droy stammered.

"I like that outfit, I must say." Erza smiled slightly,

"Why did you hide these?"

Aisha rounded on Chase as he stepped up next to her, smiling slightly as his blue eyes traced along the tattoos in sheer, true interest. His hand lightly took her arm as he traced his thumb along the markings, and Aisha blushed more.

"They're out of place in Fiore, that's why." She grumbled, Chase shook his head a little.

"So what? I don't honestly see a reason to keep them out of sight... Hehe, I really like them, actually." He smirked when she went tense under him and the words. "Cana's right too, this outfit is great on you-"

"Shut up!!" Aisha cut him off quickly, suddenly more nervous than most anyone in the Guild had ever even seen her be- and most of them grinned. Chase was not at all bothered by the order to be quiet, he was used to it of course- and he knew she secretly appreciated the words, even if she would deny it.

And the flusterdness was both amusing, as well as kinda adorable.

Him smiling at the thought only ticked her off a little more and she took her arm back with a huff.

"Alright enough! We're going into Adgnei before I try to throw you across the Hall!" Aisha ordered sharply, Chase let out a breath. Her reaction did seem to help lighten the mood in everyone else in the Guild though,

"Of course, M'Lady." Chase told her softly, nodding his head to her in a way that was clearly teasing. Aisha's hand that had been moving to lift the Bean onto the air jerked, a vein ticking on her forehead as she quickly flicked the Bean across the room to the back wall of the stage, and it shattered in an array of rainbow light. She gave Chase a scowl he only smiled back at with the utmost ease,

"Hehe...... With how hard it is to get a real rise out of him, I have to wonder if that's why Chase and Aisha get along so well." Lily hummed softly, his whiskers twitching in amusement. He saw Moon's head nod a little beside him, though she said nothing

Magic flared around the now shattered Bean to consume the shards as a spinning, glowing bright white rectangle appeared there, air rushing forward passed the Guild as it got sucked into the wall. The Thunder God Tribe eyed the wall of Magic warily, looking the slightest bit unsure even as they moved to follow Aisha as she turned toward the wall with Chase close at her side.

One glowing wall of Magic, and all they need do is step passed it and they would be in Coriisette in mere moments... What a wondrously impossible, incredible Tool.

Chase's smile shattered without warning as his steps after Aisha halted, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek as he grew stiff. Aisha's annoyance with him broke, her eyes narrowed as she noticed the reaction out of nowhere- aware that the Thunder God Tribe behind them had stumbled to a half-halt as the Energy Mage did. They looked confused, as well as instantly alert as Chase's head snapped back around toward the rest of the Guild, his eyes flashing.

Cold, dark, throbbing- unrelenting sickness seen into Magic and so choking. It hit him all in an instant, out of nowhere.

The wall of Magic from the Bean was already moving forward to swallow them whole and send them off to Adgnei- Aisha's eyes found where Chase's had landed and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Moon..?!"

Lily had turned to look at Moon, a little curious to why he received no verbal answer to his second question. He saw her lower a little in air, her wings slowing and bobbing a little as if she was having a hard time keeping herself in air.

His eyes immediately found the small, clean cut running across her shoulder- and the drop of blood that splashed against the floor in the midst of it.

"You're bleeding...?!" He stammered,

"... I... Suddenly....don't feel...so..." Her voice was so wispy and low, her breathing hitching as she dropped a few inches lower in air, before her wings faded and she was sent into a sudden free-fall. Lily jumped, immediately shifting into his Battle Form and saving her hitting the floor, he held her close in his arms as his ears pressed flat against his head. She was completely out, _in seconds_ , her breathing labored and uneven as he felt the heat spark off of her out of nowhere.

_What the hell just...?!_

"Moon..!"

"Hey, is she okay..?!"

"What just happened..?!"

The Guild was already whipping around in their direction, pressing closer and frantic as they tried to understand what was wrong.

The white was blinding around Aisha, Chase and the Thunder Legion as the Magic started to consume them- but they saw Moon collapse and they instantly knew.

What had Edryd said? When he confronted both Frea and Moon?

_"Two Minutes, and then two Hours."_

_It's probably just now been.... Two hours.... Two minutes in and Frea had looked ready to faint...._

_His sword.... It works on a time limit...?_

They might have tried to turn back, Aisha instantly wanted to- but it was too late, and her body wouldn't move.

_He used that sword... On both of them.... And it's affects can stay hidden up until time is up..?! Chase never knew until.....!_

"... Shit...!!"

There were a few seconds of free fall into bright, white nothingness- and the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, and the whole of Fiore was suddenly so very, very far away.

* * *

 

"SHIT!!!"

Aisha was already moving the instant the world came back into focus around them, eyes glittering and pacing as the Telepathic Body-Link on her arm glowed. Chase and the Thunder Legion stumbled slightly, pacing forward a few steps and feeling like they wanted to throw up- the sudden transportation from Fiore to Adgnei made them feel queasy in an instant, and they took in deep breaths to rid the feeling. Aisha seemed unaffected- of course, since most people who used a Bean for the first time felt sick soon after, but not for long- and this was certainly not Aisha's first time.

".... Wow... That was... Unpleasant..." Freed grumbled, his hands on his knees as he leaned over a bit and took a deep breath.

".... Moon..... Whatever that Edryd guy did... I couldn't sense it until just now..." Chase growled, swallowing against the way the floor seemed to sway as his eyes trailed up toward Aisha.

"He's adapted the sword to work on a time limit, that must be what he specified times for... That's why the Magic didn't activate until now..!" Aisha hissed, "Gods damn you Edryd, and that fucking sword!!" She growled, sounding both panicked and pissed.

"He.... He said two minutes and two hours, right...?" Evergreen grumbled, her fan pressing under her nose and clearly trying not to let show how dizzy she felt all of a sudden. "It's been two hours now.... Does that mean the two minutes from before was because he hit Frea, too?!"

"That's probably why she looked so shaky at the end there." Bixlow mumbled. Everyone around them blanched a little at the words, realizing instantly that Bixlow was probably right-

"Oi! Is she ok?!" Aisha snapped, her voice landing on both their ears and their minds as the Chatterbox activated.

 _"I don't know..!"_ it was Cana's voice that appeared in their heads, _"Oi! What's the verdict..?!"_

Aisha stood in stiff silence for a few seconds as she waited for the reply,

 _"-Wendy says she's running a really high fever, and she's got all her strength drained all of a sudden from some sort of weird sickness she doesn't recognize. She's trying to get rid of it now but it's going pretty slow."_ Cana explained, her voice tense as Aisha sweatdropped. _"Aisha, what the hell? Moon's got this cut on her arm that wasn't there about a minute ago, what is going on?"_

Aisha's eyes fell closed as she bit the inside of her cheek, she could feel the eyes of Chase and the Thunder Legion on her back, waiting, intent.

"....... She must have gotten hit by a Magical Weapon meant to infect people with sicknesses." Aisha replied lowly, "...... It's a Weapon that Edryd is known for.... But he seems to have modified it to work on a Timer..... And made it activate after a few hours... Probably to cause panic, make the Guild think irrationally... I wouldn't put it passed him."

 _"The guy who came to take Frea had a Weapon that could do that..?"_ Cana murmured,

"Yes." Aisha grumbled, "..... If Wendy can't Heal Moon... Tell me, for now we'll just continue with the plan like we meant to. And I know it's hard, but you _have_ to keep everyone still and at the Guild- even with what just happened."

 _"... Alright."_ Cana murmured slowly, _".....keep us posted will you? And maybe no more surprises?"_

"I'll try." Aisha replied lowly, sounding no more pleased as her arms crossed over her chest. The Thunder God Tribe shot her looks, before slowly letting their eyes trail away and toward their surroundings, taking in the new place as they gained their bearings again.

There were plants everywhere, neat pale stone walkways lined with grass and trees and other sorts of greens- flowers budding on everything and small, multicolored glass jars hanging from every branch and every stone and metal pillar there was. Strips of colored fabric were hung between the pillars, or simply tied in a knot, hanging loosely over their heads. There was the sound of birds and the rustle of other creatures somewhere they couldn't see them- the roof over their heads sloping and painted across in intricate, swirling designs, with several oculus' and skylights that let the sunshine in. Where they could see walls there were large open windows that seemed to just look out on even more, the shimmer of water a bit off and some of them hosting stained glass windows..... this place looked like some huge garden, and they couldn't see the edge of it from where they were.

Among the shift of leaves and plants and chatter of birds they could hear low murmurs of voices somewhere far off, and humming... like someone singing, or maybe it was just some tune hanging over the entire place.

It was beautiful, if a bit unexpected- especially so when they noticed that several of the plants and trees... weren't what they were used to.

Some of said trees had leaves of a russet orange red, and others had no leaves at all- but hanging tendrils like a willow but were pale blue and silvery white, creating a clash of color with the bright glass orbs that hung between the tendrils- all on their own accord.

Those glass balls were floating, and they gave off some strange glow that was ethereal, the sunlight breaking as they hit the surface and sending color everywhere.

Some of the flowers were rainbow, and some of them were transparent- so many they had never seen nor thought existed outside of fairy tales, and they stood in stunned awe, looking over all of it.

It was so... peaceful.

And what was more? There was so much... so much Magic here, Chase could feel it wash over him. All kinds, familiar and unfamiliar, strong and subtle. Little bursts of Energy here and there, everywhere, and some of it thrumming, humming, incessant- some of it brief- and the feeling of Magic was coupled equally with life and serene calm he honestly hadn't ever felt in one place.

It felt..... _good._

Chase shook himself and stepped up beside Aisha, grimacing slightly as she huffed under her breath.

"Fucking Edryd, I hate that damned sword...." She growled lowly,

"Do you really think Wendy might not be able to heal Moon?" He asked softly, she stiffened a little at the question, her purple eyes shifting toward him slowly.

"...... I told you the Weapons here are serious, there is a chance Wendy's Magic won't be effective against Edryd's sword." Aisha replied softly, the both of them unaware the awed expressions on the Thunder God Tribe behind them. "... but she might do just fine, I just don't know. As it is, his Sword is clearly different from last time I was here.... So I don't even have a full scope of what it's capable of anymore. Which is also fucking annoying." She added lowly at the end, he sweatdropped slightly.

"My, my Lady Celene, I see your bad mouth hasn't gotten any better."

Aisha and Chase stiffened at the new voice, their heads snapping around toward where it came from as Freed and Evergreen did the same.

There stood an older man with long white hair and dressed in red robes, golden bands and bracelets stacked on his wrists and arms and his skin painted across with crimson tattoos of all sorts and shapes. He smiled kindly at Aisha, his hands clasped together in front of him lightly and entirely unperturbed with their sudden appearance, and not at all unhappy with her 'bad mouth'. Aisha blinked, her body relaxing again as she sighed.

"... sorry.." She mumbled softly, the apology earning shocked looks from the Fairy Tailers.

Aisha hardly ever apologized, for anything!

"Hehe, not a problem my Lady. You know well I don't take offense to it." The man hummed brightly, "I see you've returned, it's been quite a while. This is an unexpected surprise...... though perhaps not so surprising, I've seen Seyre's Familiars in here more than a few times this morning." He murmured, shaking his head a bit as he switched gears, gesturing toward their group. "I see you've brought some friends along as well."

"Yes, this is Chase, and Evergreen, and Freed... and then Bixlow." Aisha murmured, gesturing toward each person as she said their name, though pausing slightly when the only reaction she earned from Bixlow was a silent nod, but not his eyes. She didn't pause for very long before she gestured toward the older man, "This is Tezya, he's the Head Keistae here in Banore."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Teyza murmured softly, "I do hope something is not seriously wrong, My Lady..?" He murmured, Aisha grimaced a bit. "I heard mention of Lord Edryd, do you have some... further grievance with him, since your last time here? I'm surprised to see you, I had thought you'd joined a Wizards Guild."

"...I have." Aisha murmured, "But one of our Wizards was taken this morning, by Edryd. She's been taken into Okeal, and we don't know why- but we do intend to get her back, quickly."

"... I see, that is why the wolves have been so active this morning." Teyza murmured thoughtfully, Aisha nodded to the statement that made little sense to anyone else. "Shall I expect to see Therigist sometime soon then?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I will not pester you further, My Lady." Teyza smiled slightly, dipping his head toward her. "You and your companions are free to walk the grounds as you see fit of course, but I might advise avoiding the Commons. The Kullui have been peering through the gates all morning~" He turned and started to head away down the path again, waving a hand over his shoulder and so, so calm. He smiled pleasantly over his shoulder,

"And if it is no trouble, perhaps you could stop by the Monatre Grove?" He said lightly, giving nor further explanation.

"Impressive attire choice for your companions, My Lady. You all look like true Adgneins." Teyza hummed, before rounding a bend in the corner and leaving them there in silence.

"You were very polite with him..." Chase murmured, Aisha smacked him across the shoulder.

"He's a Keistae, you're supposed to be polite." She replied hotly,

"I do wonder, what did he mean about wolves...?" Freed mumbled, Evergreen shrugged slightly, if Aisha heard the question she never said anything.

"Bixlow, why are you staring at everything like it's about to catch on fire?" Aisha turned, rounding on someone else now as she watched the man move up, his head tilted back and looking up at one of those glass orbs with riveted intrigue. Chase blinked, for the first time turning his attention to the people around him and feeling the shock and wonder coming off Bixlow without end,

"What's this, huh?" Bixlow murmured, avoiding Aisha's question and earning a small frown from her.

"It's called a Salmellion. They're lights, and they serve as little symbols and place holders for people who have died. Sort of like small little headstones, without the grave or the names. It's traditional, but they're not really anything out of the ordinary or inherently Magical..... why?" She mumbled,

"Dead people huh.." Bixlow mumbled, "..... this whole place, it's like... there's a city on top of a city...... there's a ton of spirits and souls just... everywhere." The words earned blinks of surprise from everyone else, "I've never seen this many all at once, there's not two feet where there isn't one.... And there's a lot of really old ones, and way more than of 'um than your 'Salmellion' things." His hands fell on top of his head, sighing slightly as he continued to glance around at all manner of things that the rest of them just couldn't see.

".... they're really strong too, this is way weird.... souls shouldn't stick around like this, and not in this much number...... they really like those things though. There's so many all around them they're kicking up a lot of energy.... Bet ya that's why those things glow and float like that." He nodded up at the Salmellion and Aisha blinked.

"....huh...." Chase hummed beside her, his eyes now moving around them as if he expected to find something- but he was paying less attention with his eyes and more with his Senses now. "...... That makes a lot more sense, it feels so... _Alive_ here, it does feel a bit familiar... Almost like the Dragon Graveyard and...... Nvindorr......"

"You said a city on top of city?" Freed mused, "How many would you say there actually are...?"

"Just in here?" Bixlow murmured, "... I give it a good thousand, and if that's how it is in these temple places... I bet ya the rest of the Capitol is just as full." Freed's eyes widened as Evergreen shuddered,

"That's a bit unsettling...." She muttered, "I thought spirits were supposed to... To just go away, when people die. Not stick around."

"Well yeah, most of um do, there are the ones that stick around though.... Though there's hardly ever anymore than a dozen in one place like that...." Bixlow mused, ".... Its almost like this place is..... I dunno, a beacon? Or a Magnet.... The people that die here don't go away like usual.... Weird."

"Weird, weird!" His Tiki Dolls sang, suddenly popping back into the picture- they'd run off the minute they landed and had been dodging in and out of the trees.

"I wonder what Jynx would have to think..." Chase murmured under his breath, Aisha shot him a sideways glance.

"..... 'weird' as it is, we have other things to worry about right now." Aisha murmured, her eyes moving away from Chase. They all nodded slightly,

"You're meant to be meeting this 'Therigist' fellow, yes?" Freed murmured, "I take it he's not arrived yet if Teyza had not been aware he was coming." Aisha shook her head,

"No, but if he's not here yet, he will be soon." She  murmured, her eyes trailing away toward their surroundings. "...... mm...... knowing him he'll want to meet there too....." She mumbled nearly to herself, "Follow me, mind the animals..... especially the servals, they like to steal things." Aisha grabbed Chase's arm, pulling him around with her gently as she started walking.

"Ah, and avoid the silver willows if you can. Snakes like to hang from them, and they don't like being messed with."

Evergreen jumped, scuttling closer to Freed as she sweatdropped heavily.

"Just what else lives in here..?!" She grumbled hotly, Chase smiled over his shoulder toward her.

".... ah, judging by the Energy Signatures? A lot of things, small.... and pretty big." He told her lightly, she scowled, looking incredibly uncomfortable with the information.

"Are all temples like this?" Freed asked, the Thunder Legion following closely as Aisha lead them through a line of red-leaved trees on either side, cloth and Salmellion hanging over their heads and swaying in the breeze. "It's beautiful, but I was expecting.... well, something more like Kardia Cathedral. This is much larger, and much more lively, with all the plants and animals."

"The Gods hold dominion over all of Nature, and all of Nature is revered as extensions of them. Animals, plants, weather, all things like that- they are coveted and cherished." Aisha murmured softly, "The Keistae protect and serve the Gods by taking care of the world and every section of nature, which means respecting and caring for animals, plants... you get the point." He nodded slightly,

"So if it's all of nature... does that mean like the crazy things too? Big dangerous things?" Bixlow hummed, "Tigers? Vulcan? Wyvern?" He hummed, "... Wolves..?"

"Wolves! Wolves!" His Tiki Dolls trilled,

"Yes, no, yes... and yes. Among other things, and animals you are not familiar with- but are native to Adgnei." Aisha murmured, "They are all mostly friendly, as long as you don't pester them too much. Try not to have a heart attack over there, Evergreen."

"Tch..... I was not-" Evergreen hissed,

"You sure?" Bixlow smirked, she glared at him.

"Where are we headed?" Chase asked Aisha softly,

"To the center atrium. Therigist usually likes holding his business there, it's big and hidden from most of the other gardens that are more often frequented....." Aisha explained lowly,

"And what's the 'Monatre Grove'?" He asked, she sweatdropped.

".... it's a grove." Was the short reply, he smirked slightly at the answer.

_Okay then_

"Teyza mentioned the Kullui have been looking in the gates." He changed topis with ease,

"Yes, I'm not surprised. It's not much a secret that Banore hosts the Black Market Leaders on occasion.... they're likely on the lookout for us." Aisha grumbled, "... Edryd probably ordered them to watch Banore, we'll have to be careful leaving."

"Is Therigist going to have trouble getting in?" Chase murmured, Aisha huffed.

"Not at all."

* * *

 

_W..... what happened...?_

_She felt awful, her head in a haze and whirling without end..... all sense of up and down and balance completely failing her as she tried her hardest to bring herself back into wakefulness._

_..... why do you I feel so awful....? I wasn't...._

_The last thing she remembered was Aisha about to head off with everyone to go to Adgnei, and then after that..... the world tipped....?_

_Moon groaned, shivering and shaking as her breaths shook with her body. She rolled over a bit, shaking her head to try and clear it- and regretting it instantly when it made her feel so dizzy she felt like retching-_

_Her eyes were so heavy she couldn't open them, she couldn't see, couldn't make sense of what was going on- everything was so so fractured and blurred..... what happened to me...?_

_I feel.... sick....._

_..... sick..... like..... that... sword..... did he..... hit me.....?_

_Her already churning stomach dropped, knotting and painful as her whirling mind fell on one thought._

_..... if.... I didn't.... realize..... until now..... he might have........._

_.......... did he do this....... to Frea too....?_

_She hissed, trying to force herself up, force herself out of the bobbing, uneven feeling of floating, force her eyes open.... She had to..._

_"...... what..... w...hat's..... going.........o..n..?" She hissed, her jerking, uncoordinated movements and trembling turning to panicked, fidgeting, trying so so hard to just-_

_.... where...._

_"..... F...frea....?"_

_She was trying to get up, getting more worked up by the second, er thoughts failing to click together all the way, confused but still afraid-_

_.....I have to....._

_She couldn't breathe, she was gasping, panting- she felt so cold she was burning, and she didn't..._

_"..... w...what....?"_

_I have to.... go... I... i... have to.... get... up......_

_She tried, but she was just so heavy-_

_"Easy... easy...... you're alright..... try not to move so much... Moon..."_

_She didn't listen, she couldn't listen... I have to... Frea...._

_"..... Moon..... it's alright... please..... just rest....."_

_W....who is.... talking....?_

_i....is that....?_

_"..... easy.... you're going to be fine... just sleep...."_

_... L....lily...?_

* * *

 

"T-those are...... What _are_ those..?!" Evergreen nearly shrilled, shaking from head to foot and incredibly off-put as she instinctively grabbed hold of Freed's arm- rather tightly, he might mention.

Her eyes, as well as everyone else's had been trailing over the large, round building they had come into- the walls sloping up in a dome over their head and the roof painted across by stained glass windows that shed light down on the floor. The walls were a multitude of open archways to which more Salmellion were hung and clinking together lightly in the slight breeze,

The center of Evergreen's sudden distress was the (very) large, strange looking creatures settled together on a raised platform on the opposite end of the entrance they came in through, lead up to by a set of stone steps and with a small pergola hanging over it, silver vines and flowers of a near... rainbow hue hanging from the lattice work.

There were four of them, all of them about half the size of a train car, heavy, lean bodies of slick, shinning fur and scales running down the top of their backs and along their sickle tails. Their piercing yellow eyes turned on the group that came into tub confines of the atrium, long faces and ears and teeth poking out from under their lips, with long, wavy manes along their necks, and two long, twisting horns on their heads. Their hooves looked wickedly sharp, and they left small scratches along the stone as they shifted- the attention of all four beasts turning on their group.

The only difference between the four were their color, one a silvery-lavender hue, another jet black, the third a multicolor of dark russets and reds and the other light-coated, tans and golds.

There were people here, all of them quiet and their eyes turned in the floor, moving about and seeing to the plants and the other things- all of them dressed entirely in white and not sparing a single glance at the Fairy Tailers as they came in.

"They're Aiyin." Aisha told her softly, her eyes lingering on the beasts before looking away and leading them in toward a set of long tables with candles set along the top, a few of the silent, white-dressed people shuffled away from the area at they approached it- minding themselves.

"They are legendary creatures akin to Dragons, they're powerful... And respected.... As well as near extinct...." Aisha added a bit more quietly, "There are only four left as far as we know..... Don't bother them, they won't bother you.... and try not to stare." She warned quietly,

".... Aiyin..?" Freed murmured quietly, "I've never heard of such creatures...."

"They're only found in Adgnei, and they are rare." Aisha murmured, her arm unhooking from around Chase's as her fingers trailed along the table, rounding it slightly. She cast the group of beasts a furtive look, before looking away again. Chase blinked at her, tilting his head slightly at the small flash of... _nervousness_ he felt come from her so suddenly.

"They are huge..." Evergreen mumbled, looking nervous still as she cast the 'Aiyin' a quick look before averting her gaze altogether,

"Legend like Dragons, huh?" Bixlow hummed,

"Just what can they do?" Freed asked,

".... not entirely sure... for the most part they don't do much... but we know they can use Magic...." Aisha mumbled, her voice soft as she shook her head, sweatdropping slightly. She came to a halt at the table with her back turned to the still onlooking creatures, and stood rigid there, not looking to move again.

".... let's not talk about them... when they're in a hundred foot radius, alright..?" She added lowly, her voice leaving no room for argument as Chase and the Thunder God Tribe blinked. "We'll wait here for Therigist, he shouldn't be too long."

Chase's head tilted a bit more, his eyes narrowing at Aisha as he stood across the table from her, his arms crossing over his chest as Aisha turned her attention on pulling things out of her Requip and setting them on the table.

His eyes flicked passed her and toward the Aiyin, all four of their eyes settled on him, silent, watching.

_.... why do you make her nervous...?_

He sweatdropped slightly, blinking as he felt a shiver run down his spine- some faint, little flicker... some throb of.... Power, he didn't understand. It hit him in the course of a few seconds, out of nowhere- and only when he locked eyes with all four of them, fixed.... _this Energy.... it's old..... and strong...... it feels like it's making the world go quiet......_

_...... what Magic is that..?_

Chase's eyes snapped away from the Aiyin and over toward the Energy Signature that appeared next to Aisha, who glanced sideways, her eyes finding a small little girl with pale blue hair and dressed in all white. She held her hands together in front of her, her eyes on the floor and head bowed slightly as she stopped a few paces away from the MoonLight Mage, who blinked.

Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow all exchanged glances between themselves.

The little girl didn't move, or say anything- nor did she ever look up from her feet. She stayed where she was, quiet as can be and tense.

What did Aisha say about the people who wore all white?

* * *

 

_"Yes- the last 'Caste' I didn't mention." Aisha mumbled, "The Barren are the people forced into servitude, and serve as the lowest in power. They have no rights, no authority, and are not usually permitted to speak with anyone- let alone look at anyone directly. They serve their Masters and nothing else, many of them don't speak- at all."_

_"They sound less like servants and more like Slaves." Erza growled, Aisha settled her with a flat stare._

_"That's because they are Slaves." Aisha replied flatly, Erza frowned along with several others, while everyone else went rigid in shock._

_"What?"_

_"Adgnei allows Slavery..?!"_

_"What the hell?!"_

_"That's despicable." Erza growled, Aisha's eyes fell closed._

_"But that is how things are in Adgnei." The MoonLight Mage replied,_

* * *

 

_This girl..._

_.... she must be only ten or eleven...._

_... she's a slave... she's not even allowed to look at people... or talk to them..._

_... and Aisha's a Noble right? Even glancing at her might be like... social suicide to this kid..._

Aisha blinked one more time, her violet eyes taking in the girl in utter silence- before she let out a small breath and shifted, slowly settling down to sit on the balls of her feet in a crouch and holding her hands out lightly, her palms up and her expression turning into something so.... _gentle._

"Don't be afraid, little one." Aisha murmured softly, her _voice_ was gentle too!

"You are not untouchable to me, you can look at me, I will not take offense to it.... and you are in the halls of Banore, you are on equal ground as far as I see it." Aisha murmured softly, offering up a small smile that had Chase and the Thunder Legion absolutely reeling.

"You can pass that message along to your friends too, don't be wary of us- we mean you no harm, and you needn't temper yourselves around us either. This is your home as much as it is mine." Aisha went on, her hand moving forward just the slightest bit more as the Barren Girl's eyes cautiously moved up to those hands, shocked.

As well she should have been- for it was Lady Celene, Cosmic Soul of the Moon and one of the Noble Caste who dared bend her knee and bring herself level with that girl. Dared extend her hands, talk to her- offer her contact and permission to look at her.... and it was that radiant, powerful, high Lady who dared to say such words as 'we are on equal' ground... with a _slave..._

That? No one in Adgnei would ever take kindly to Aisha's actions then, many in the higher castes would call her out on it- remove her Nobility (if only they could...).

But it was also this that made her unpopular with the Royalty, and the Nobility.... and even some of the Middle Caste- it always had.

But for their ire, she did earn the affection of the Barren, and the Lower Castes- and nearly all Keistae worth a damn. It was compassion in someone so powerful and radiant that was sorely lacking in Adgnei, and they loved her for it.

In some ways, she was like some Goddess to them... and some Goddess that dared touch them, one that was kind to them, and fair.

And Aisha couldn't give a damn if the Nobility or the Royalty liked it. She couldn't give a damn about a lot of it.... because a lot of it was just so damned corrupt and unfair, and she wasn't the sort of person who was hesitant to make her displeasure unknown.

Chase smiled slightly, his face softening a little as he watched Aisha, quiet as can be even with the shock and surprise coming off the Thunder Legion hitting him incessantly...... after all, this was a side of Aisha that Guild wasn't used to (or never had) seen.

He knew full well that many people in the Guild saw Aisha as off-putting, cold, hard to get along with... and while there was some truth in that, the Guild really didn't know what sort of person Aisha really was on the inside. She was harsh, but she was also kind when she wanted to be- loyal too, and she did care... she just had a hard time showing it. And knowing what he did about her, he didn't blame her for being like she was.... the Guild just didn't know.

He doubted they ever would know either... but he did, and that was plenty enough.

The Barren Girl smiled nervously, her hands trembling as she set them in Aisha's, seeming to shiver slightly at the contact as Aisha smiled a bit more.

"See now? I don't mind at all." Aisha murmured lightly, "Can I ask you a favor though? If you see any wolves skulking around, tell them where to find me, will you?" The Barren Girl nodded eagerly, smiling brightly as Aisha let out a breath. "Thank you."

The Barren Girl nodded again, still not saying a word but grinning as her hands left Aisha's and she headed off, the other Barren in the area smiling slightly as they watched her go and nodding toward Aisha happily, if a bit shyly still.

Aisha sighed slightly and stood back up, her hands falling on her hips as she turned back to the table- and halted when she noticed the incredulous stares she was getting from the Thunder Legion- the gentleness in her expression shattered in an instant as she scowled.

"What are you staring at?" She grumbled hotly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aisha?" Bixlow asked, smirking the tiniest bit as Aisha frowned all the more.

"You are not acting quite like yourself..." Freed said slowly,

"You were actually _gentle_ with that girl." Evergreen deadpanned, "And you talked to her, even though you said that action is frowned upon, given your status."

"Be quiet." Aisha huffed, "And if you haven't figured it out by now- I don't give a damn about the stupid Caste-based restrictions. Now drop it." Her eyes flicked over to Chase to see him smiling at her, and a vein ticked on her forehead. "What are you smirking at?" She grumbled,

"You know what." He replied oh so easily, Aisha's eyes flashed.

"Well quit it, dumbass." She snapped hotly,

"I have an inquiry though, Aisha-" Freed started, earning her annoyed eyes and flinching a little. "-ah... you have mentioned wolves several times now, and in the context that they are...... going to assist you, somehow?"

"But of course! Our dear Lady Celene is the Mistress of the Moon- the Cosmic Soul of that Celestial Power- and it is the wolves who are sworn to be her guides, and her helpers. Those creatures who walk so freely among the night and sing in earnest to their deity- that shining, silver and white orb in a sky dotted with stars... the wolves walk the shadows and sing with the moon with such ease. They creatures, above all others- are sworn to serve her~!"

Everyone jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, Aisha stiffening and sweatdropping a bit at what was rather over the top of an explanation-

"-Or so the legends tell tale, and perhaps they do hold some small speck of truth. The wolves may not answer to Lady Celene directly, but they _do_ serve under someone who is dedicated to her cause, and all her actions. So in some way, the wolves answer to their master, and their master answers to Lady Celene- and thus, the wolves serve their purpose, acting as guides, and guardians, and messengers.... to both Rehvan and to Mistress of the Moon herself~"

Aisha grumbled under her breath, her violet eyes flashing as she found the owner of that voice- just in the same instant everyone else did.

"It's been quite a long time _Lady Celene_.... hehe, have you come to finally return my Bureau?"

* * *

 

_... this... feeling....._

_....... dread....... danger......_

_... I.... I can't be here...._

* * *

 

".... her fever won't go down.." Wendy mumbled worriedly, her hands glowing a pale blue as they hovered over the trembling, feverishly fidgeting Exceed on the bed in front of her.

There had been no small amount of rushing and dodging about in worry and panic right after Aisha, Chase and the Thunder Legion had been swallowed up by the wall of Magic from her 'Bean'- sent off to Adgnei- and in that instant, Moon collapsed, completely, utterly, terribly sick.

Sick because she'd been hit with some sort of Magical Weapon meant to inflict people with illnesses.... and whatever illness this was, it was strong, and even with Wendy constantly trying to unwind it- it wasn't working.

Lily had brought Moon with him and laid her down in the Infirmary on orders from Wendy, and was now settled on his knees on the edge of the bed next to her, silent and stiff as Moon fidgeted and shook in the bed next to him, dazed and confused and teetering continually between semi-consciousness and delirium without end. Carla was hovering next to him, ears flat against her head and glancing between Moon and Wendy every few seconds or so, her heart and Lily's dropping when the Sky Dragon Slayer said the words.

"Do you know what sort of sickness this even is?" Carla asked, Wendy bit the inside of her cheek.

"No.... I've never seen anything like this before, it's so strong...." Wendy mumbled, her eyes narrowed in worry and concentration. ".... no matter how hard I try to unwind the Magic that made it... it just keeps resisting, and getting stronger... I can't get it to budge...... my Magic isn't working....... it's not.... strong enough...."

Lily swallowed slightly, Mirajane's face fell slightly from where she was standing behind Wendy a little, her hands twisting a damp cloth she had just dunked into a bowl of water to wring the excess moisture out.

"... Porlyusica is on her way, if you're Magic isn't working maybe she can find some way to help." Mira murmured softly, "Adgnei runs on Holder Magics, so Caster Magics may be less effective against their tools.... in the meantime we'll do what we can, it's not likely that making Moon sick was meant to do a lot of harm... just make us worry, like Aisha said." Mira told Wendy, who nodded stiffly, looking pained at how little she could do-

Mira stepped up and folded the cloth neatly, laying it gently on Moon's forehead as the she-cat continued to twitch and shake, her breaths coming in hot, ragged gasps and her temperature through the roof.

".... Aisha told us to tell her if Wendy's Magic wasn't working." Mirajane murmured, her hand lingering on Moon's forehead a few moments. "Maybe she'll have some ideas too."

".... F... Frea....." Moon stammered, her voice barely above a whisper and fidgeting more, ".....n...no..... H...e...." She hissed, starting to push herself up in her delirium, everyone stiffened at it

Lily's paw landed on Moon's shoulder to push her back down as she struggled to sit up, his ears falling flat against his head.

"Easy.." He murmured,

Carla, Mira and Wendy exchanged tense looks- their minds falling on the one thought that the rest of the Guild's had the minute Aisha explained what had happened-

_Did Frea get hit by that sword too?_

There was no way of knowing, but the idea had their stomachs churning- everyone already tense and ready to rush off all the more so now.

"....n...no...." Moon hissed, her fidgeting failing to settle down as Lily let out a breath, his eyes dropping closed as he grimaced.

Laxus growled lowly under his breath, standing with his back pressed against the wall just at the entrance to the hallway to the Infirmary, and just beside the bar- his arms crossed over his chest and his narrowed eyes moving up toward the window and the slowly turning grey sky outside.

There was rain coming, a storm getting closer as he and the rest of the Guild just.... _stood_ there.

_Helpless_

_Worried_

_Angry_

And every second of it, that fact sank in deeper, that realization about what they were facing- what they were dealing with.

All of this had just gone from bad to worse... all of this mess in _one morning._

 _One morning_ and their S-Class, Wizard Saint- powerful as hell Energy Dragon Slayer had been captured, subdued and taken- in one morning... in the matter of a _few minutes._

He might have flitted through the Portal given life by Aisha's 'Magic Bean' was sent to life if he hadn't realized just that-

_Adgnei.... what the hell kind of a power are we dealing with?_

* * *

 

**A/N**

******The Adgnei Arc has supplementary Images of the Outfits that Frea, Chase, Aisha and the Thunder Legion wear- as well as pictures of some of the characters that appear new in Adgnei itself! They will be posted as the Chapters get posted, so you can see them on my DeviantArt Page (literally just google: EnergyMageFrea on Deviantart) or up at the top, if you are reading this through Wattpad!** **


	21. Okeal

****

 

 **Chapter** **2** **1**

**Okeal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Fairy** **Tail or its characters,** **only** **my** **own** **OC's** , **Original Magics, and** **Ideas**

**.:+:.**

_What...... In the.... Hell.....?_

The world was still spinning, everything was so far out of reach and muddied- everything dipping and bobbing in and out of hazy monochrome and then suddenly, swirling, nauseating, million-hued color.

Pain was igniting through every inch of her being on a loop, firing through every nerve, every muscle, every bone, _everything_.

She was burning alive, from the inside out... But the pain was so bad it didn't just burn- it was icy cold and it was cutting.

There was so much... So much Energy and Magic, millions of things that shone like lights on their own, everywhere, choking... Smothering....

.... There was darkness too, dread and evil and foreboding that made it harder to breath, made the pain worse... It was....

.... It kept on falling, her mind and thoughts dipping away to places and things that had long since been buried and shrouded, places and people that it... _Hurt_ to remember... And still it all just stayed fragmented and blurred- and then a world of overloaded color and Energy snapped back.

_Where the.... hell am I?_

_What.....happened?_

Attempting to recall what had gone one was as fruitless as it was frustrating.... And to make it worse, she _knew_ it was something bad. The dread and the looming feeling of danger was telling enough of that.

_.... Why can't I....... I'm asleep, right...?_

_.... Why can't I... Wake up.....?_

She wasn't in the Reach, or anywhere close to it... Nor was she in Median either..... This was just.... Bouncing nothing between wakefulness and unconsciousness... And she felt her stomach flip.

... It did that before.... And she'd ended up retching... And... There were people... Right....?

_Everything was spinning, whirling, falling- all sense of up and down and left and right was just... Gone._

_She couldn't make sense of the world, she couldn't hardly breathe- let alone open her eyes to see where she was and what the hell was going on. Her thoughts wouldn't click together, it was all a rush and mix of things too few and far between and all at once._

_She was so off balance, she couldn't see, could hardly hear- every part of her body was unresponsive, numb, weak... She could feel herself shaking and twitching as she tried to get up, and failed. She was so confused and lost- what the hell happened?!_

_Her head spun and her stomach went with it, flipping over as nausea hit her full force as she rolled over, trembling still, muscles screaming, freezing and yet burning up all at once._

_She felt the bile rise up her throat, her stomach knotting painfully as she coughed up all of it's contents- breathing ragged and hardly able to keep herself up. Her arms were pushing down but she hadn't the strength to even keep her own body weight up. Her arms collapsed underneath her, sending her into freefall- but something or someone stopped her from slamming back down again._

_There were hands pushing her onto her back, pinning her, making it harder to move and thrash- and she tried, but she still could scarcely open her eyes and when she did- the world was so blurred and indiscernible, there was bleeding color everywhere and the light hurt her eyes so much she groaned._

_There was whispers and murmurs, some far off voice saying things she couldn't hear nor make out. She had no clue what was being said, she had no clue who it was, where it was, how many- nothing. She was so lost and so freaking confused, her whole body ached, her head was pounding._

_The whole world was lost on her entirely, there was no making sense of anything- and she had very little time to remain panicked and dazed as what little consciousness she had failed her entirely._

_She plunged downward into sheer black and total silence._

_And before... That....._

_".... I'll be fine, Moon. I promise....."_

_"..... I'll be alright, trust me... Go get the Guild..... I..... hold out till.... come get me, alright..?"_

_"... You'd better be fine...... We'll get you back, I swear!! Adgnei is gonna have..... pay when we get there!"_

_".... I know..."_

_Frea felt her stomach flip, threatening to spill it's contents as her head fell, her hair falling around her face and all strength suddenly drained- she was fading fast, her mind a whirl and borderline unconscious- and still she hadn't the slightest clue why.... She just knew he did something. That same man that was holding her up, gently almost as he hugged her to him near nonbothered by the contact nor the closeness. And she was much too weak all of a sudden to do anything about it, and he clearly knew it- he hadn't hesitated to catch her as she started to slip away._

_Someone... From Adgnei..... With tools.... A tool that can keep Energy Signatures Hidden from... Me..... I can't even.... Figure out if.... He's..... A.... Dark.... Person.... Or....._

_His voice flooded her ears, far off as the waves crashed harder over her head- calm, quiet._

_"..... Sleep, Energess."_

_.... Adgnei.... I.... They...._

After what felt like years, all of it came flooding back, still fragmented pieces and out of order- details missing, but the big picture?

_SHIT!_

She had enough strength in her body this time to break through the unending haze of blurred nothing- but not enough to rid herself of the panic and confusion that hit in the next second.

She jolted upward, heaving and shaking as the breaths hurt in her lungs and through her abdomen, the light of the waking world harsh and stinging her eyes as everything tilted and swam in front of her- the colors were less vibrant this time, but small, faint ghosts of the hues still broke through, dancing on the air, and her head _ached_.

Something fell in her lap in her haste, but she didn't pay it any mind- her eyes were darting frantically about the space, taking in every single inch as she panted, her breathing raggedy and panicked.

She cringed, the pain in her stomach intensifying with an icy, dark fervor- individual, utter pain that spread out through every inch of her and had her hissing as she hunched in on herself.

_S...son... Of a......!_

Her head snapped up, her eyes flashing and recoiling slightly when a hand fell on her shoulder- gently mind you, but she hadn't been aware anyone was near her, her mind and her Senses were just too-

Frea sweatdropped, her eyes matching with green ones as she halted without really thinking about it- her body shaking and gasping still as she looked the stranger up and down in rapidity.

It was a woman, a bit younger than she was with long, pale and pink-hued hair that was pulled into a long braid and tied off with two glittering orbs of metal. Cloth of a crimson red hue that faded into pink and then eventually white- the top half was tied around her neck with large slits up the sides and no sleeves, leaving nearly all her top half naked underneath. The fabric ended at her stomach and was attached to a golden ring, more of it attached and extended on the lower half of that ring and falling around her hips like a skirt that was slit up the front, and ended in a tie on the back about halfway down her legs. On her arms were sleeves of red, and bits of gold dotted her person as little beads of jewelry, and her skin was marked across by pale colored tattoos on her hips, stomach, leg and under her eyes.... And on each ankle were metal bands, and no shoes.

The woman smiled kindly as Frea caught her eyes, her other hand raising in something of a calming gesture as the other left Frea's shoulder when the Energy Dragon Slayer jumped away.

Her eyes snapped to the pale blue stone set into a band on her arm as it glowed, she could feel Magic come off of it- but nothing happened as Frea grimaced. She pushed herself back from the woman, across the bed she was in and off the other side, her bare feet hitting the floor and swaying a bit as her head whirled- though she didn't dare let herself fall over.

Frea's shaking hand reached out and found traction on the beam holding up the canopy of the bed itself, her eyes breaking away from the strange woman (who smiled a bit nervously and climbed to her feet, waving her hands in front of her a bit and looking flustered now- but she said absolutely nothing) and falling on herself.

".... What the hell...?!" Frea snapped, her eyes flashing.

_What the hell am I wearing..?!_

Her clothes from before were gone, replaced with.... Literally almost nothing at all!!

There was a trail of long, deep blue fabric that was marked across by endless darker lines- and that fabric was wrapped around her neck and crossed over her chest in the front like an 'x', before curling back around her back, crossing again and then back at the front to end like a skirt slit up both sides. Over top that there was a deep purple sash marked across by lighter swirling marks and the edges hung gold beads- that was tied around her waist and left to hang at the back, reaching down to brush against the back of her knees.

On each arm starting at just below her shoulder were sleeves of the same blue, that reached slightly passed her elbows and was decorated at the top by strings of silver beads. On each wrist was a leather band and her hair was tied loosely with a ribbon of purple and blue.

The top and lower half of her back was left bare, as well as her shoulders and lower down on her chest- and her stomach would have been too, if not for the array of bandages wrapped around it.

But the point was- this is not what she was wearing! And it was nothing she ever would wear willingly!

Her eyes snapped over to the woman again, her eyes narrowed and Senses on high alert now- even as she tried her best to make the room stop... Tilting....

The woman was waving her hands still, it looked like she was trying to get Frea to pay attention to her- she paused, her eyes and hands dropping as she quickly tapped a finger against the stone on the bracelet on her arm- glancing briefly toward Frea, sweatdropping a bit more.

"..... Why in the hell did you drag me off to Adgnei?" Frea snapped lowly, her anger and agitation flaring as the panic and confusion managed to wane a little- the woman did not reply, she just blinked, looking nervous- but not at what Frea said.

Frea saw the haze of red glow around her body a few milliseconds before she felt the pain with it, her eyes snapping shut and her fangs grinding down on one another as her entire body went stiff, hissing as her hold on the beam grew tighter, leaning against it for nearly all support as she shook, her breath shaking and gasping as her body was being jolted by a wash of painful, jutting pieces of Magic like electricity- she felt like she was being electrocuted and it ran straight through her, wisps of red flickering up around her body in tandem as she yelped. Bits of deeper crimson sections of Magic sparking off of and out of her body, painful bursts of concentrated, foreign Magic- right at the very second her Magic even _shifted_ in her anger.

Of course.... That Collar was still around her neck... _Damn it!_

_"...We knew our regular Collars wouldn't work against you, so we had one specially made. The harder you try and use Magic or let it start to run free and rise up, the harsher the pain will get, and the worse the punishment."_

The strange woman- who still had said absolutely nothing- grimaced, her green eyes glinting as she turned her head and attention behind her- her hands gesturing like she was beckoning someone else over, Frea never saw her do it though.

The Energy Dragon Slayer did notice it when that same woman moved, bringing herself around the side of the bed- cautiously as she earned the steely gaze of the Energess, smiling a bit as if it was meant to be reassuring.

And Frea honestly couldn't care that she didn't actually feel anything bad from her either, no ill-will, no darkness, malicious intent.... but to be honest with you, her head was whirling and there was about a million too many things that her Senses were picking up on right now. Blurred, indistinct color and feeling all around enough her head hurt and she could _see_ said color... faintly, but that wasn't good in any way. Her Senses were getting out of hand being around here and it sucked-

She growled, her eyes flashing as the woman stopped a few paces from her, smiling a bit sadly now.

"E-eh... Maybe you should hold on a minute..."

Frea stiffened, her ears catching on to the voice- a man's voice, and from somewhere back the way the woman had come from. Her attention snapped over to it, for a small, fleeting second- thinking maybe it had been that asshole who had showed up at Fairy Hills and punched her straight in the core... that bastard who she was utterly sure was the reason she felt like such utter crap.

But it wasn't the same person, the voice itself was a dead giveaway- it was too soft, too nervous sounding- and the person she lay eyes on was someone who looked... sorta unkempt.

He'd stepped up from around a small corner, to which there was a large, heavy-set wardrobe pushed against the wall just right there.... in a room that was huge but so, so small because there was so many things just... _everywhere._

He was tall and lanky, his hair a dull russet color and pulled into a small little ponytail at the back of his head. He had on a long tan colored coat that had a multitude of pockets and pouches littering it (to which there were things stuffed in nearly everyone of them). To go with that, he had on a pale grey shirt and a pair of dark pants that reached just below his knees. He didn't have shoes on either, just dark colored leather that went from his ankle down to stop just above his toes.

At his waist was a dark grey sash cut across by stripes, tied so one end of it hung further down than the rest with a heavy belt full of even more pouches and pockets on top of that..... There was a tattoo on his right arm of dark ink of a zig-zagging pattern dotted with small squares between them.

He stopped after walking a few paces toward the bed, sidestepping around a bucket filled with things she hadn't a clue nor a care what they were (tools at a guess?), his hands raised in a sort of submissive, nervous little manner in front of him as he sweatdropped, a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose and lines running underneath his eyes. His dull purple gaze trailed along her person, sweatdropping heavily at the red haze and the activity spurred from the Collar- almost wincing himself at the sight of the pain it put the Energy Dragon Slayer in- she managed to pick out flickers of concern and shock from him, though it wasn't so easy under everything else bombarding her Senses just then.

".... ah, you'd be better off not trying to use Magic..... you remember Lord Tuvral telling you that, right........?" The man went on slowly, Frea's eyes flashed as she bared her fangs at him, and he flinched a little at the look- but ended up grimacing when the red haze around her body got darker, her eyes snapping closed and her jaw clenching in pain as she hunched a little more- her Magic was.... Fighting.... Getting.... Wild........ _Vying....._

"..... Uhm.... maybe you should... Ah... sit down....?" The man mumbled, gesturing toward the bed a bit. "....... you're not really in any condition right now..... To be jumping around...... and it won't help to put yourself through much more strain than you already are...." He was fidgeting slightly, nervous as hell as Frea growled. "..... please?" He asked quietly, ".... if not to uhm.... Appease me or Seyre, but to help yourself....? You're really not in good shape...."

".... Tch.... And who's fault is that...?!" Frea snapped indignantly, he flinched again and the woman ('Seyre' apparently) seemed to wilt a little, looking exasperated.

".... Ah, to be entirely fair, Seyre hasn't done anything but help you..." The man sighed, ".... The rest however.... Is a fair point.... But..... For lack of voices in the room I have to insist...." He tilted his head toward the bed, his hand moving up to his face as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

_Lack of voices...?_

Frea jumped slightly, her eyes snapping downward when something pressed lightly against her side, sweatdropping when she matched eyeline with... A _wolf...?!_

It was a little bigger than your average wolf (which were not small regularly!), it's fur a mix of deep blacks and grays and yellow eyes- but it was a wolf regardless. She would know... Since Shadow usually took on that form-

The creature pushed it's nose up and against her arm, moving itself a bit closer as it gently nudged her back toward the bed.

Frea grimaced slightly, her eyes flashing a little as she let out an exasperated growl- but otherwise slowly, cautiously moved and took a shaky seat back down on the bed, her eyes dropping closed as she groaned, the red haze backing off but the pain... The pain stayed.

The wolf's head bent as it picked up a folded cloth that had fallen to the floor in it's jaws, before moving off toward the woman, Frea's eyes trailing after it and then falling on her- she paused, blinking several times to see the strained smile on the woman's face.... And the frustration and disappointment that was sparking from her as she held her hand out and the wolf set the cloth down in her palm obediently.

Frea heard the man let out a somewhat nervous little cough, her eyes moving toward him as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit, his eyes on the silent woman.

".... I'm sure that's not it at all....." He mumbled, sweatdropping a little more as Seyre cast him a defeated little smile. He blinked, grimacing a little as his eyes slowly trailed over toward Frea, looking nervous. "...... uhm..... I didn't see anything earlier on my Scan, but do you have some sort of Spell on you that disrupts Telepathic Magic, by chance?" Frea blinked,her eyes widening a little as she sweatdropped, a little taken aback.

"What?" She grumbled, he glanced away like it was too hard to keep her eyes.

"Ah.... Seyre's Communication Line isn't getting to you, right? You don't hear her in your head..?" He mumbled, Frea blinked, her eyes flicking toward Seyre who smiled just a little. ".... She's been trying to talk to you but you're clearly not hearing any of it right...? She's mute, so she can't talk normally...... she's been using a Magical Tool... to talk via Telepathy with everyone in the area...." He trailed off, looking back to her uncertainly. "...... so that's a... ah... yes, right? To some sort of Spell...?"

Frea glanced from him and back toward Seyre, sweatdropping slightly as she let out a small sigh.

"..... yes, something like that." She mumbled lowly, Seyre nodded a bit, though she looked a little more disappointed now- _why...?_

"... Right... ah..... I'll give you a Cue Card.... Seyre...... gimme a minute to find it...." The man mumbled, turning back toward the large maze of tables and cabinets stacked with books and tools and other things she had no clue what they were.... there were glass jars with liquid and bits and pieces of metal banding, Lacrima, other Magical Tools.

Frea watched him disappear behind a few things, her eyes narrowed and sitting stiff as a board for a few minutes, before she grumbled and let her eyes fall closed, her arms wrapping around her torso as she winced, the room was still whirling, her head and her body aching like a son of a-

Frea took in a long, slow breath- her nose twitching slightly as she caught the scent of... so many things, metal and stone, flowers and plants, paper, parchment, ink, fire, water..... wolf too, and something more like burning stone and metal wrapped into one scent.... Sickness and blood too.

She swallowed, her lips pulling into a tight line.

Her eyes opened when she heard the woman get closer, stiffening slightly as she shot her a wary look and Seyre smiled kindly, stopping herself a few paces away and hands linked together in front of her. Frea grimaced a bit more, blinking several times to get rid of what faint, white and red haze seemed to emanate from her in accordance with the color of her Energy Signature..... there was too much color everywhere, from everything...

_.... mm... my Senses are...... way out of hand right now....._

_........ if I'm in Adgnei..... where exactly am I...? And why....?_

She heard something fall over from behind her and where the man had disappeared to, her head snapping around in reaction to the noise and grimacing slightly.

_How long... have I been out...?_

All sense of time and place was gone, and from the sunlight filtering in through what spare windows were in this room (and high, high up on the wall near the roof so she couldn't see out of them)... she really couldn't tell if it was afternoon or morning.

She sweatdropped a bit more at the thought, hours or days.... the Guild was certainly not in a good mood right now... _damn it._

_Why is it always me?_

Something else tipped over behind her and was followed by the short little snap of 'Gods damn it!' from the man, Frea didn't bother to turn around in his direction this time. And she wasn't surprised he was knocking things over, there was so much stacked and piled on every table, shelf, and available space of floor it was a wonder he could move through any of it at all.

She felt her Magic swirl in her core, violently- and the pain that had not gone away intensified- snatching her breath away and making her double over at it, trembling as she bit down on her tongue, hard.

_S...shit..... I can't..... it's moving on it's... own...._

Seyre's eyes flashed, her attention riveted on the Energess and growing stiff as she saw the red haze encircle her form again, the Magic from the Collar rushing through her again, jolting, agonizing- and the Energress went stiff as a board under it, hunching in on herself and what little composure she had- shattered. She hissed, biting back at what pain was coursing through her- pain enough she has every right to _scream,_ but she stayed fairly quiet anyway.

Seyre swallowed, grimacing as her eyes shift from the Energess and toward where the man had disappeared, the Lacrima (Communication Link) on her arm glowed slightly- but still as before, Frea heard nothing- even as the man winced slightly at the sheer loudness of her 'voice' in his head.

"...... I... Can try......" Was the soft answer, he stepped back around the corner with a flat board of shimmering pale blue glass in his hands. His eyes found Seyre first, before finding the Energess and he seemed to blanch a little at seeing the Collar shocking her, again.

It hadn't ever really let up for more than a few minutes at a time even when she was unconscious... But it shouldn't have been doing so, and he knew it- and so did Seyre.

He approached cautiously, stepping up beside Seyre and tapping the glass board lightly against the Communication Link on her arm- the screen lit up with words via Magic, connecting itself to said 'Cue Card' and the man letting out a small sigh as he brought the Cue Card up in air before him- and let go.

It didn't fall, instead it stayed suspended in air where he had placed it and he glanced at Seyre, who had her hands on her hips and was watching.

_'Did it work?'_

The words flared across the screen of the Cue Card, echoing her thoughts in the instant she activated her Communication Link to ask him the question- her eyes flashed at the lettering and she nodded a bit- and the previous wording was replaced;

_'Nevermind. Thank you.'_

The man sweatdropped, nodding a bit as he glanced toward Frea- who was still doubled over, her arms wrapped around her torso and panting- the red haze from the Collar died away again. But given how often it seemed to be reacting... It probably wouldn't be long before it acted up again.

_But it shouldn't be-_

His hand lift, his index finger tapping lightly against the side of his glasses and the glass lit up slightly by Magic, he moved his gaze up and down her form, both his hands falling in his coat pockets as he frowned a little, his eyes narrowing as he read along what data and information appeared on the inside of his glasses through Magical Means- to which only he could actually see, mind you.

Seyre moved a bit closer to the still cringing Energess, the Cue Card floating forward with her movement and sticking close to her side as the wolf with her took a seat at the end of the bed, watching intently.

Frea glanced up again, immediately aware of Seyre getting closer and her eyes glittering in pain and wariness as she finally took note of the Magical Tool that he had brought back with him- Seyre's hands lift in a calming gesture as she smiled at the other woman, and the Cue Card glowed, and Seyre gestured toward it slightly.

_'Hello Energess, forgive me, I did not realize you could not hear my thoughts.'_

Frea blinked, her silver eyes trailing over the words as they appeared and sweatdropping slightly.

 _'My name is Seyre, I am one of the Keistae here in Adgnei. The God-King has given me His leave to be here, and to keep an eye on you, following your run-in, with Lord Tuvral.'_ The words went on, or rather- Seyre went on, with Frea reading and casting small glances back at said woman every once in awhile. She grimaced though, at the 'Lord Tuvral' part- and Seyre seemed to sigh a little at the look.

_'I don't usually admonish the actions of anyone, but there was little need for Lord Edryd......'_

At the confusion that appeared on Frea's face, Seyre's words broke off and she smiled apologetically.

_'Ah, forgive me.... Lord Tuvral and Lord Edryd, they are the same person. I use either, though 'Lord Edryd' is a bit more informal- I am sorry if I confused you, Energess...... but either way, as I was saying- there was little need for him to use his sword on you.... he's put you in much too frail a state for my liking. A state that seems more so straining on you, since you arrived... you have been quite sick for a number of hours now, thanks to his treatment of you.'_

Frea's eyes went wide, her breath catching in her throat.

_A number of hours.....?!_

The man a little ways behind Seyre frowned too, his eyes falling closed as he seemed to wilt.

"..... Lord Tuvral was asked to detain you, and I did request he not use his sword as a means of doing so.... he did not listen, however." He mumbled quietly, his eyes raising to rest on her slowly and still looking uncomfortable under her icy stare. ".... I'm not condoning his actions, mind you... but he rarely infects people with sicknesses that do more harm than simply making them frail for a few hours. I assume that was his intent with you, but in reality.... your immune system is much weaker than it should usually be, so it isn't handling the Sickness Magic well at all, so it's hit you harder than it should have. That is something of an unforeseen issue, as well as.... the Collar... too..."

His words broke off as he saw the haze appear again, just faintly, and Frea growled- her eyes snapping shut as she forced her Magic to just.... _quit it!_

_Why is it like this...?! This is much... it's much more volatile right now than it's been since.... Mordren..!_

Seyre, the wolf, and the man all seemed to bristle slightly at the sight- his eyes flashing as Seyre rounded on him and settled him with an intense stare, he flinched under a look so cold from someone who was always so placid and cool-

"........ ah, I realize... you aren't actively attempting to use Magic, Energess.... I can see it's just.... more...... ah, it's more _mobile_ , than most Magics are, when they are just existing normally in someone's body..." He mumbled quickly, sweatdropping slightly as his eyes flashed a bit. "..... to me it seems more.... like overflow, and that Collar was designed with the intent to activate whenever your Magic so much as shifts- even if it's not shifting because you plan to make use of it.... so it's activating frequently....... I adjusted the sensitivity down a bit while you were unconscious, but it wasn't enough..... apparently........" He trailed off, his expression tense and uneasy as he let out a small sigh.

".... you have an incredible amount of Magic Power in your body, and what I am seeing.... it's too much, and you cannot keep active, total control over all of it. So you let it shift and surge freely inside of your own body, but keep it in check enough not to let it turn into something physical, or harm you internally. But it is still shifting, reacting... acting, and the Collar picks up on that, every scrap of it......... Even simply the action of channeling your Magic into that Limiter on your wrist, that is the sort of movement it picks up on and reacts to.... I do not know why, but you cannot keep total, absolute control over your Magic in order to make it.... just stay still or even dormant.... like most Mages should... be able........." He muttered lowly, sweatdropping more as Frea frowned a bit.

".... ah... is it usually this hard for you...?" He asked slowly, ".... I cannot imagine it is, at the rate your Magic Energy Levels seem to be getting out of hand, there's little way you could be living like this normally..... that's too much strain on the human body, especially on _your_ body. The damage that's been done to you and left some lasting mark.... is _extensive._ " He mumbled, swallowing a bit as Frea stiffened. "..... You are healed but you are not fully healthy, and from what I can make sense of- you never really will be again, not all the way.... the injuries you sustained in the past have damaged your durability, muscle structure, bone strength, nervous system, immune system, endurance, everything- irreparably........ You can heal but never go back to how you were beforehand.... someone has done a _wonderful_ job treating you, I will admit, but I doubt even Adgnei's Medical Tools could fix all of..... _that_." He mumbled, nodding toward her and his eyes trailing along like he was reading something she couldn't see.

Frea swallowed, her eyes narrowing to slits and bristling slightly as he recanted a slew of information she already knew- and in some cases had already been told and warned of, by Master, Porlyusica and Saige alike.

But how the hell did _he_ know so much?

Her eyes narrowed a bit more, focusing what whirlwind of information and color her Senses were picking up on, enough that she honed in on him and his general area.... Magic, similar to the feeling of Scanning Magic, and from the way his eyes were moving, she guessed it was connected with his glasses, somehow.

"... ah..... but.... redirecting....... your health is on shaky ground right now. I've been doing my best to help Seyre manage the symptoms of Pestilence, and contend with the damage done when he..... ah, unnecessarily reopened that wound on your abdomen...... but your health is suffering more than it should... and at a guess I would say it has to do with your Magic....?" He mumbled, ".... you are in a lot of pain- the measure of it is incredibly high, constant, and continually spiking. And most of it I can account to where it is coming from... the Collar... but there's much more that I can't pinpoint the origin, or cause of......"

She stiffened at that, her eyes flashing as he said the words and realizing in an instant what he was referring too- the pain and torture that came from that Darkness eating at her- but even with some sort of Scan Magic, how the hell could he tell _that...?!_

"..... who the hell are you?" Frea hissed lowly, he blinked.

".... ah... I'm sorry..... I suppose I should have introduced myself.... but I don't usually.... handle people..." He mumbled slowly, _nervous_ still.

"I'm Talarr, I'm..... Ilaen in Title, to the God-King... but I'm more head architect, inventor, craftsman, blacksmith, physician....." He told her, then ended up trailing off again, Frea blinked.

 _'He takes on the more intellectual side of the Ilaen title. He's basically a Professor and Expert in all things scientific, and he's the best craftsman and inventor in all of Adgnei. There isn't a Magical Tool in Adgnei he cannot craft, or did not invent himself.'_ Seyre's Cue Card flashed the words and diverted Frea's eyes toward it, sweatdropping slightly.

_... Talarr... huh...? That sounds a lot like-_

She stiffened slightly, her jaw clenching and fangs baring slightly as it clicked in her head-

_"Our most brilliant mind managed a way to make this happen at the behest of our King- so wise as He is, He knew this was the only way we could control you, make you more... Compliant."_

Talarr saw the way her expression darkened and he seemed to realize instantly why, as he should.

"..... ah, please do forgive me.... Energess...." He started slowly,

Frea was already on her feet, her fists clenched at her sides and legs shaking slightly from keeping her up- her eyes flashed as she bared her fangs at him more, silver eyes glittering in rage suddenly as he took an instinctive step backward from her, and Seyre looked flustered as hell.

 _"You_ made this damn thing!" Frea snapped hotly, her hand pointing at the Collar and anger surging. He frowned, sweatdropping heavily at the anger but not moving to deny it either,

"....... Drennios gave me an order, I am his Ilaen, I do as I am asked..." Talarr started, Frea hissed.

"Take it the hell off!" She ordered sharply, he flinched, concern and slight inklings of fear prickling off of him and reaching her through what mess everything was- and guilt too, but she didn't give a damn at that moment.

Her Magic surged inside of her in accordance with her anger, her struggle to keep it quelled being abandoned in her rage- and the Collar activated in an instant, red sparking through every inch of her body with such ferocity her eyes snapped shut at it, and her legs threatened to give out on her completely. Seyre's hands shot forward on instinct to steady Frea as she tilted, the Energy Dragon Slayer barely keeping on her feet and rigid in agony- the pale-haired woman shot Talarr a look and he looked just as pained as Frea did.

".... I can't take it off." Talarr murmured quietly, his voice quavering. ".... there is only one key to release it, and Drennios has it.... as He instructed when He ordered I make it, Energess....." He winced a little, "..... and in case the thought were to cross your mind, Energess.... should you try and take Seyre or I hostage, or fight against us, or the Kullui- it will make no difference. Drennios will Release you when He sees fit, not before.... regardless of what you do. And if you try and run and escape.... There is no way for you out of Okeal." He added, nervously so as Frea groaned, panting and shaking like a leaf under the sheer pain.

Talarr seemed to swallow, his eyes flashing and face falling in worry and slight panic as he saw the 'Pain Meter' on the edge of his eyeline spike to an all time high- pain enough she should have passed out long beforehand, but she stayed standing there, holding on to Seyre and her features paling no small amount as she sucked in a sharp, shuddering breath- and her Magic?

He could feel her Magical Pressure in the back of his mind, had been able to feel it since she arrived- and it was throbbing, heavy. So much Magic in one person, and from what his Scan-Glasses were picking up?

It was swirling inside of her so fast it could very quickly start hurting her as much as that Collar was- and she was trying to quell it, she had to be.... But it was fighting like her Magic had a mind of its own.

He'd already had to adjust (what little he could) the threshold of Magic allowed to move before the Collar activated again... And it clearly did so very little to make a difference.

And with how weak and strung out she was? She was under so much strain it was going to-

He swallowed, hard.

_It.... Bringing her here, she wasn't supposed to...._

"...... I.... I'm sorry....." He stammered, his eyes flashing as he moved, his feet bringing him away from the bed and back toward the other end of the room. "..... I didn't know..... Your Magic..... I didn't know you wouldn't be able to Control it.... But.... I'll.... I'll try and ... ah....... try something......" He said quickly, Seyre watching him go as she sighed, and then slowly moved to ease Frea back into sitting on the bed.

She was heaving, her eyes shut tight and all attention on Talarr, his apology, Seyre- none of it mattered, she was too focused on trying to stop her Magic from surging like it was.... All on it's own... Almost....

_.... Hungry..._

_Shit..... But.... Why now.....? It hasn't been this Bad..... Not in months...._

She swallowed, hard- her breaths evening only slightly as she forced her Magic to still to a point that she didn't have to be shocked every second. But even managing that was hard as hell, and she didn't think she could keep her Magic still for very long at all.

_This is bad..._

Frea glanced up slightly, Seyre's hand falling on her lower back and not particularly comfortable with the contact- but the woman smiled slightly and waved her free hand to gesture at the Cue Card that had gotten close, words flaring across the surface.

 _'Forgive Talarr, he's not accustomed to being around other people. And he's not a malicious person by nature, just a bit naive... and hopelessly loyal too. He likely did not wish to create such a Tool, but it was an order from the God-King, and he is not lightly to disobey...... over anything.'_ Frea blinked at that, frowning slightly and her eyes shifting sideways toward the woman who smiled just slightly.

' _I understand you are in an unfamiliar place and do not know what the God-King wants of you, I have been unable to find out either. Talarr knows little, and he is reluctant to share any of what he does know with me. I am only permitted here under the promise to assist in keeping you in good health, it will cause suspicion if I ask too many questions on the matter. I do not distrust Talarr, but his loyalty to the God-King make his reactions questionable, and I am not willing to risk it just yet.'_ Frea's eyes narrowed slightly, but the words changed as Seyre continued her line of thought.

_'I have to be careful with how much interest I show in you, or what is going on- lest the God-King, Lord Edryd, or any of the Kullui find cause to remove me from Okeal. I have promised to stick close and keep an eye on you, I cannot do that if I have been removed from the premises. For now it would do well for you and everyone involved to not act rashly, Energess. I realize it may be hard for you, but it will be better to cooperate and act peacefully for the time being.'_

Frea sweatdropped slightly, grimacing at the words of 'caution'

_'Your Guild is already in Corisette, headed by Lady Aisha. They have been working to determine a plan and find a way into Okeal to rescue you, Energess.'_

Frea's eyes widened as she read the words, sweatdropping heavily as she felt her heart jump a little.

_'There will be difficulty getting them inside of Okeal, and you out- without earning fatal injury or harm. Things are delicate at the moment, and any attempt at escape will be hard- they have help from several other capable friends at Lady Aisha's disposal, as well as myself. They have been doing their best to gather information on the situation for the last few hours, and I expect once they know enough- they will form a rescue plan, and I will receive a letter from her. But until that time, both you and I need to be patient.'_

Frea stared, rereading the words after rushing through them at lightning speed- because _what?!_

_Seyre works for Aisha....?!_

_'In essence however, Energess.... maybe you can take comfort in the fact that your Guild is already here, and they will find you.'_

* * *

 

_ Two Hours Earlier- _

_"I have an inquiry though, Aisha-" Freed started, earning her annoyed eyes and flinching a little. "-ah... you have mentioned wolves several times now, and in the context that they are...... going to assist you, somehow?"_

_"But of course! Our dear Lady Celene is the Mistress of the Moon- the Cosmic Soul of that Celestial Power- and it is the wolves who are sworn to be her guides, and her helpers. Those creatures who walk so freely among the night and sing in earnest to their deity- that shining, silver and white orb in a sky dotted with stars... the wolves walk the shadows and sing with the moon with such ease. They creatures, above all others- are sworn to serve her~!"_

_Everyone jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, Aisha stiffening and sweatdropping a bit at what was rather over the top of an explanation-_

_"-Or so the legends tell tale, and perhaps they do hold some small speck of truth. The wolves may not answer to Lady Celene directly, but they do serve under someone who is dedicated to her cause, and all her actions. So in some way, the wolves answer to their master, and their master answers to Lady Celene- and thus, the wolves serve their purpose, acting as guides, and guardians, and messengers.... to both Rehvan and to Mistress of the Moon herself~"_

_Aisha grumbled under her breath, her violet eyes flashing as she found the owner of that voice- just in the same instant everyone else did._

_"It's been quite a long time_ **_Lady Celene._ ** _... hehe, have you come to finally return my Bureau?"_

"No." Aisha replied flatly, her answer coming without even a second of hesitation. Her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed a little, her expression falling flat with the slightest bit of annoyance there too- everyone else just stared.

The new arrival was a tall, skinny man with long, ash-grey hair tied into a braid down his back and wearing a long-sleeve shirt of a black hue and matching pants that tucked into his knee-high boots, and a blue-grey Dyann flecked across by pale white and grey of varying hues pulled over one shoulder and tied under the other. His hands remained in his pockets, half a dozen grey earrings hung from each ear and his jaw was covered in a beard, his deep green eyes landing on Aisha as his lips twitched up in an amused smile. He was older, probably just a few years younger than Master Makarov- and the bare skin shown passed the rolled up sleeves of his shirt was almost completely colored in tattoos of varying black and dark blue ink, swirling patterns that curled around a line of symbols set in the center of circles.

A small group of Barren came in behind him, carrying boxes and bags with them, and setting them down on the tables with little a word as the man tilted his head toward them in a small, silent gesture of thanks- and they went back and on their way again.

"Hehe, I can't say I'm surprised that is your answer." The man hummed lightly to Aisha, shrugging a little. "I do not mind much, but I'm sure there is some things that will be of use inside of it....... but in the meantime it's probably best we touch base on where we stand, and make a few introductions, hmm?"

His eyes trailed from Aisha and toward Chase and the Thunder Legion, Aisha grumbled but nodded anyway.

"Right.... this is Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow and Chase." Aisha murmured, pointing toward each as she said their name. The man nodded a bit to each of them, and Aisha gestured toward him next. "This is Therigist. Leader of the Thieves Guild in Adgnei, and one of the Masters of the Black Market."

"Hmm, quite the Introduction there. Simply Therigist would have done just fine," Therigist chuckled lightly, Aisha huffed at him and Therigist looked passed her toward the other Fairy Tailers. "A pleasure to meet some of _Lady Celene's_ friends, and Guild-mates. Fairy Tail has quite the reputation here in Adgnei, following the Grand Magic Games." His brow quirked slightly as he glanced them up and down, taking in their attire and appearance as his eyes found Chase last, and landed on the Dyann a bit longer than was normal for simply _looking_.

"Ah, you did a good job dressing your friends for the part." Therigist smiled, glancing toward Aisha again. "And I see you've appointed a new Ilaen.... even if only for this excursion, to speak of who you chose for such a role.... Hehe...." He chuckled a bit and Aisha's eyes narrowed, Chase blinked at that, his eyes darting from Therigist and toward Aisha in surprise.

_'New' Ilaen...?_

"Ah well, away from that- shall we get started? There's plenty of things to discuss, but I think it best to start with this;" Therigist went on without a shred of hesitation or bother, his hand trailing along the table as he rounded it slightly and stopped to be on the end right across from Aisha. "Just where do you stand on knowledge about what is going on in Adgnei, and why it was your Energess was taken? Let's square away what information we have between the two of us, with any luck a few pieces will fall together."

"Fine....." Aisha grumbled, "... At current, what we know about Frea's capture is that the God-King ordered her capture to use her for help with a 'Project' of some sort. He sent two Kullui and Edyrd to take her, and the only thing he said on the matter of the Project was she needed to 'open the way'." Aisha started, Therigist's smile falling as his expression turned to neutrality and he listened to her with the utmost attention. "One of our Guild Members has a Precognition Ability, and she's been having Visions of people in the Lower Warrens getting killed, whilst some huge wash of unrelenting Magic pouring out of the tallest tower in Okeal, destroying it- and then consuming the whole of Coriesette with it."

"Ah, how pleasant." Therigist commented dryly, "And how accurate do this Fairy's Visions tend to be?"

"Incredibly so, for the most part." Aisha mumbled, he nodded a bit.

"So you are assuming this Project Lord Edryd mentioned has to do with said Tower." Therigist murmured, Aisha nodded just slightly. His arms crossed over his chest as he let out a breath, his eyes trailing toward the roof in thought. "...... It would make sense I suppose, if Lord Edryd mentioned 'opening the way'....... That Tower has been left inaccessible for centuries, as far as I am aware. That Tower is the biggest, most swept aside mystery in all of Adgnei and it's history..... No one has paid it any mind, and I haven't pondered it much either, sad to say..." Aisha's eyes narrowed slightly at the admission of a lack of knowledge- where usually knowledge was his best talent.

"So you know nothing about it?" She asked flatly, he sighed a little.

"I didn't say that, I simply know less about it than everything else." Therigist murmured, "For as long as I have been alive, no one has payed that Tower any mind, and as it stands- very little is known about the inner workings and layout of Okeal, even by me. You know very well only Nobles are allowed anywhere near the palace, and few ever manage to earn a Pass inside- and as it stands, I am low of friends among the Nobility, and am not likely to earn any new allies in the next few hours... not that it would make much a difference, at this rate." He sighed a bit, "What little chatter there is concerning that Tower is inconsequential and scattered, there's no telling what rumor and myth about it holds weight or not- but I will tell you what persistent tales I have heard in my years. You know your Guildmate better than I, and the full scope of her abilities and her relationships... perhaps something I have heard will strike a chord in you, where it would not me."

Therigist shifted, his hand moving forward as he trailed his finger along the titles of a stack of books he had had brought in, reading the faded lettering and coming to a halt on a heavy, heavily beaten and crumbling leather tome. He pulled it from the middle of the stack and set it down on the table, the binding creaking and cracking as he pulled the old, yellowing pages apart and carefully flipped through the pages.

"... there is a popular tale about it, perhaps you are already familiar... it is something more an Old Wives tale than reliable information, but I'll mention it anyway.... why not..." He smiled slightly to himself as his eyes trailed along the badly faded lettering, trying to find what he wanted even as he continued to talk. "The most commonly spun story; the tallest tower of Okeal has remained boarded up and left to rot, the doors giving entry to it's depths, halls, rooms, and secrets- having been locked up centuries upon centuries ago...... the entryway chained and the key tossed away into the deepest waters to be found in all of Adgnei. Runes and Talismans etched across every outside wall, Magic centuries in the making used to keep that Tower hidden away, and keep what is kept inside- put. For what remains locked in those silent halls is something fierce, and dark... something powerful- some mythical, looming beast that stalks the halls and devours any who set eyes on it. A creature akin to some terrifying, fantastic monster that eats people- and sometimes manages a way out of the Tower in the dead of night to snatch up misbehaving children and eat them up~!" Therigist chuckled to himself as his voice rose a little from mock severity of a ghost story, and then into near exaggerated teasing, Aisha let out a low sigh. His green eyes flicked upward and toward her as he heard the sound,

"Ah, so you have heard some version of this tale after all, hmm? It's quite popular among the Lower Caste. There are many variations of course, the creature taking on some form or another... reptilian, Vulcan, bear, all manner of things, all ending in children being gobbled up and taken from their mothers for bad behavior.... hehe, Old Wives tale as I said....." He hummed in amusement, "I cannot attest to the reliability and what's detailed, I very much doubt the Tower plays host to some beast.... if you are to take anything from the story, I would be comfortable placing bets on the effort that went into locking it up. The whole of Okeal has been closed off for the last few generations of God-Kings, there isn't a place in all of Adgnei that's harder to get inside of then the Palace. Secrecy and Security are Okeal's greatest strengths, which will of course make getting to your Energess even harder.... but it would not be a stretch to think there really is more than simple wood boards blocking the way up into that Tower." He went on,

".... maybe even a lock that God-King nor any of His underlings can get into..... or maybe they already know how to get in, and what's on the other side is what they truly need your Energess for." Therigist mused, shrugging his shoulders slightly. His page flipping ceased as he glanced back up, "A good few decades ago there was some stirring inside of Okeal that caught the attention of everyone outside it's barriers, though. There was a record number of merchandise being transported into the Palace, largely Magical tools, things needed to craft with, metal and stones and Lacrima.... as well as a large number of Artificers, Smiths, Enchanters... the works. Ranging from expert to capable to pass worthy, and it went on for a few months- with little a word nor a whisper of why so many were being allowed inside the Barriers, or what for- and not a word from any of them since. Rumor and theory went rampant, with a few musings involving your Tower- there is no one to confirm that though, or what really went on. Of some odd twenty or so people of varying backgrounds and talents, over the course of a five month period- not a one ever was seen again once they entered the Barriers into Okeal."

The Fairy Tailers stiffened, all of them- even Aisha, whose eyes widened at the words and completely taken by surprise. After all, he said this had happened several decades ago, which meant it was before her time and not relevant to her stay in Adgnei. Hell, Therigist had probably been closer to being middle aged or at the start of it, and he was no young man nowadays.

"Seriously...?!" Bixlow and Evergreen stammered,

"If they went missing, did they not have friends or family that missed them? People must have questioned as to where they went, surely?" Freed murmured quickly,

"Oh there was assuredly question." Therigist murmured, "Most of those who vanished were of the Middle Caste, and they dared break tradition and demanded answers as to where their members had gone- but such is the way of Adgnei, Middle Caste have more sway, but not enough. Their questions were ignored or otherwise swept aside, the Nobility and Royal Caste saw that the inquiries were thrown out- and there were, though not openly- a few threats sent around to earn silence in the Middle Caste. Many were disgruntled about the situation but the frustration died off rather quickly, and soon enough the whole ordeal was cast from the mind of Royal, Noble, Middle and Lower Caste alike." Therigist saw the frowns that passed among the likes of the Thunder Legion and Chase too, looking slightly bemused.

"I understand that such corruption is not so openly found in Fiore, so I understand the looks you wear- but in Adgnei, it is quite common place for the higher Castes to oppress the lower, by any and many means. Assassination, bribery, theft, blackmail- these are all aspects of our lives that have become second nature..... and getting angry over such things does not come as quickly for us as it may for you. Especially to get to a place of actual retaliation, it will take much more than a few dozen missing craftsman to start a riot here." Therigist told them lightly, his tone almost too calm- because how could they live like that and just let it be?! It didn't make sense....!

Adgnei really did seem so backwards from what they were used to.

"Ah, but to redirect a bit-" Therigist started again, "-I know little else about your Tower, Lady Celene. Deepest apologies my dear, as I _could_ muse and speculate all day- but I do think our time could be spent a bit better. You already have dear Seyre inside of Okeal, if there is something to be found regarding the Tower, she is more likely to find it before we do." He tapped a finger lightly against the book in front of him, "-it would be more effective to let her try and piece that puzzle together on her own, and let our focus shift- but I do have just one other thing pertaining to your Tower.... It is useless though, in my hands and likely yours."

Aisha's eyes fell on the book he now pushed around and across to her on the table, her eyes finding the faded, nearly unreadable in some parts ink across the paper- and her attention training to and illustration on the page of some outcropping of rock and stone that sat at the head of.... A valley.

She blinked, not recognizing the structure right away- but the outline was familiar enough. It was the head of the Valley that this city sat in, the outcropping where Okeal stood and overlooked everything below it... Though it didn't look now what the illustration showed, but the book was clearly old, so perhaps that wasn't a surprise.

And on that illustration there was a circle around the section of it where the Tower in question was located, though in the picture it was nothing more than a tall spire that was flat on top... And almost round, as if there was some pillared structure sitting there, but it was hard to tell.

There was writing too on the page, but she grimaced slightly as she saw it- and realized in the next moment why he said it was useless in either of their own hands.

"This has something to do with Okeal, and the Tower from what I can guess- however I am quite unable to read it, and I'm sure you fare no better on that end?" Therigist hummed, Aisha grimaced as her purple gaze trailed over the lettering- well, Rune-work, actually- and didn't make sense of any of it..... _Though-_

Chase had stepped closer to her shoulder with Freed close behind, both men looking down at the book in intrigue and wonder- both of their eyes narrowing just as Aisha's did.

"... I do not recognize these Runes..." Freed mumbled aloud, though he sounded unsure of that. "....... Though if I am to be honest, they look vaguely familiar to some of the Runes that Moon has shown me before."

"... Yeah, this one has almost the same shape as that one that was on the letter Saige sent you." Chase murmured, gesturing toward said Rune- and missing the intrigue that appeared in Therigist's expression at the comment.

"Perhaps an older version of the Runes? Or even the original that altered as time went on into the Runes both of them are familiar with?" Freed mused,

"Intriguing." Therigist hummed, smiling slightly as he glanced between the three of Aisha, Chase and Freed. "There are two names there you say are familiar with a set of Runes similar to this, where I have not known any..... Well, at least that I was aware." The Fairy Trailers blinked at that. "Do you have someone at your Guild who may know how to pick apart this Tome?"

The Fairy Tailer's grimaced slightly, sweatdropping at the question.

"..... Maybe she could try, but she won't be able to right now." Aisha grumbled, Therigist tilted his head in question. "... Moon is Frea's Partner, and she was with her when Edryd took her away. In the process he used Pestilence on her, and she collapsed right as we stepped into the Portal here. Currently even our Sky Dragon Slayer and her Healing Magic isn't making much a dent, and there's no telling how long the Sickness is going to last."

"Ah, that _lovely_ sword." Therigist mumbled with a sigh.

"He's altered it. It works on a Timer now, and he's found some way to hide every trace of the Magic entirely- enough so not even an Energy Mage could tell there was Magic of any kind lingering over her until the Spell activated two hours after the fact." Aisha explained lowly, "He also has some Tool that's capable of hiding him and a group of people from Energy Mages too. He called it a Cloak, and with it Frea never knew he was near to her, and likely couldn't feel his Magic nor his Energy Signature- and I doubt she caught his scent either. That's the only way he or any of the Kullui could have taken her by surprise as they did."

"Forgive me if I don't understand the severity of that fact, but I'm not familiar with the ability of any Energy Mage... And Dragon Slayers are not so familiar to me either, though I do have a better scope of their abilities than the general public." Therigist murmured,

"In general any Energy Mage can sense all types of Magic, as well as feel the Energy someone gives off as simply being a living being. We call them 'Energy Signatures', and everyone has their own- we can identify people based on their individual Energy Signatures, and do so almost automatically for the people we are familiar with." Chase elaborated softly, "In general, Energy Mages have an instinctive sense of the Energy Signatures of people and Magic around us up to about a fifty foot radius or so without actively focusing on everything, or having to resort to a Spell. So even if I couldn't visibly see you, if you were in that radius I would know you were there just based off feeling your Energy Signature. If I wanted to feel Energy at a distance greater than that, I'd have to put all my focus on it- or use a Spell to stretch my Senses out farther.... but Teach is different, her Regular Senses have been heightened to an extreme that makes it so that her Senses can pick up on things in about..... give or take a five or ren mile radius or so, at a guess."

The number at the end earned shocked eyes from everyone else, because so far there really hadn't been a number put to the (recent) realization of Frea's Senses getting so much more sensitive.

"So knowing that, there's no way Teach should have missed three unfamiliar Energy Signatures anywhere near her, especially ones using unfamiliar Magic. But from what we saw, she had no clue they were even there... and even with Hidden Energy being taken into account, her nose is sharp enough she should have at least smelled them- but she and Moon were caught completely by surprise." Chase told him, Therigist nodded slightly.

"Hmm, well I have had little run-ins with Lord Edryd since you left Lady Celene, though I was aware he had been doing a number of tests and tinkering on that sword of his. He's been tucked away in Okeal more often than he's been in his House, which makes sense given he's clearly been working with the God-King. But I did however spend some time to start working on a way to combat with Pestilence.... I have been wary of the tension for awhile, and I've been sure a confrontation between the Lower Castes and the rest is coming soon." Therigist murmured, "We've not been able to find a way to negate the effects entirely, but we can lessen the side-effects to an extent, not that we've done our best to try and test it directly but.... it's an altered version of the Cure-All Tonics.... let me see if I can find that vial for you, with any luck it will help your friend 'Moon'......."

He turned and bent down to start sifting through one of the crates that had brought in when he arrived,

"..... you can send that Tome off to your Guild if you'd like, should she awake and feel up to it- she could give it a look over." Therigist murmured, "I'll also send a note to my Suppliers, of the altered Cure-All, and rush some more.... it's likely we'll be going head to head with Lord Edryd.... hmm this is starting to feel nostalgic in a way~"

 _"Therigist."_ Aisha snapped lowly, her sudden scathing tone making the other Fairy Tailers jump at it, blinking in confusion.

"Ah, yes, yes... please refrain from homicide if you please, Lady Celene." The older man chuckled, "-ah, I do have a small Inquiry however- your Energess, does she happen to utilize a Limiter? Specially made, doesn't involve Nullification Magic?"

Chase and Aisha blinked, the Thunder Legion exchanging glances between one another.

The Guild had been told of the bracelet that Frea wore, the special Limiter given to her by one mysterious Wizard Saint none of them had ever met before- one that worked against Frea's Magic where Nullification wouldn't. The reason why for the Limiter though? Frea hadn't elaborated much on the subject when she explained what it was to the Guild- but the basis was it stored excess Magic Energy inside of itself where she may not have the easiest time keeping it controlled herself.

They all knew Frea's Magic had gotten so much more powerful since Mordren, and that the sudden overflow of it during her fight had been the reason she was so torn apart and hurt- and the Limiter was meant to help keep her Magic in check enough to make living with it easier.... she assured them she could handle her Magic without the Limiter, but it was much less time consuming with it there. 

The fact that it got brought up now and by Therigist of all people caught them off guard though-

"I'll take your confused silence as a _yes_." Therigist murmured, straightening up slightly with a thin little bottle of a dark blue hue of glass, of which was filled with some shimmering, pale colored liquid. "Interestingly enough, I have one more mutual acquaintance with you Fairies than I assumed..... I was unaware Mr. Balthan was interested in your Guild, let alone that he had a personal stake in the affairs of your Energess. And very personally indeed, considering the time, effort and resources he poured into the creation of that Limiter.... and how long he enlisted my Guild's services in the process."

He set the vial of 'Cure-All' next to the Tome previously mentioned, "And apparently he's in possession of similar knowledge that may help in reading those Runes, hmm? He's remained an enigma and mystery even to me, and believe me- I did try and learn more about him, though I found little answers for my inquiries. Do you know Mr. Balthan well?" Therigist murmured, Aisha grimaced slightly.

".... no." She grumbled, sounding less than pleased with the fact.

"No one in the Guild does, the only people who have actually met him are Frea and Master Makarov." Freed elaborated, Therigist quirked a brow at that in slight intrigue but otherwise let it go.

"Ah, well perhaps it may be worth your time to contact him about all of this. If I am reading the situation correctly, he has an interest in keeping a ready eye on your Energess- and perhaps if he sees fit, he may lend a hand in this affair." Therigist mused, closing the Tome up on the table. "He's a mysterious fellow, but quite a clever one too. Perhaps he'll have some input on your Tower that I do not have~"

Aisha grimaced at the idea, looking not so pleased at the idea of contacting the elusive Wizard Saint- Chase cast her a sideways glance.

"...tch..... I'll think about it." Aisha growled lowly, Therigist shrugged nonchalantly.

"This is your operation, you do as you see fit, Lady Celene~" He smiled lightly, Aisha growled and picked the vial and the Tome up, the Body-Link connected with the Chatter-Box glowing on her arm as she moved her attention away from the older man.

"Cana, has Wendy made any progress with Moon?" Aisha asked aloud, her voice echoed in both the Fairy Tailer's ears and heads.

 _"... no, the kid's been giving it her all but her Magic isn't making a dent."_ Cana replied warily, _"Porlyusica got here a bit ago, but she's not having much more luck either. She's in pretty bad shape right now, I've not seen anybody this sick this fast."_ The Fairy Tailers as a whole grimaced at the words, Aisha nodding stiffly.

"Alright, I'm sending over a vial of an altered version of Cure-All. Therigist has had his people tinkering with the original formula trying to find a way to combat with Pestilence, he hasn't managed to do away with the effects entirely- but it might help to ease the effects, make them less severe." Aisha murmured, picking the Tome and the vial in hand as her Magic flared. "If Moon wakes up and feels up to it, let her take a look at the Tome- it looks similar to Old Telips, maybe she can read some of it."

The Tome and the vial disappeared from her hands as she sent it off to the Guild Hall with ease.

 _"Will do..... quick question though, what the hell is 'Cure-All'?"_ Cana asked, speaking aloud the question that Chase and the Thunder Legion had thus far kept themselves from asking.

"It's an engineered Potion that's meant to combat and do away with a variety of illnesses- mostly low level and mild forms. It's good for curing people of colds and flu's, and other small, non-serious problems. It can also act as a painkiller.... It can't actually cure everything, but for a lot of things it does work. They're a pretty common medicine around Adgnei, if a bit expensive for most people......" Aisha elaborated,her voice trailing as if she meant to add something else, but thought better of it.

 _"Ah, alright... I get it.... I think."_ Cana mumbled, but she left it at that. _".... ok, I got them. I'll let you know if it helps out, Aisha."_ Aisha nodded but never replied (even when Cana couldn't see the nod, she didn't seem to care though....).

"How bad are things really?" Aisha grumbled, suddenly shifting gears again as she addressed Therigist once more, he blinked. "You said you've been wary of the tension for awhile, and been sure that confrontation between the Lower Castes and the rest is going to end up happening. When I started to get back in contact with Adgnei a few weeks ago, I knew tensions were high and the market for illegal Weapons and Tools has started to grow- and the line between wealth in the Lower and the Higher Castes has gotten bigger. You thrive off dissension, it makes business more lucrative- but _you_ never try and make sure to be ready for a war yourself, but clearly that's what you are expecting." Aisha's hands fell on her hips as she settled the older man with a steady, purple stare and he let out a silent breath.

"The Lower Caste as a whole, has begun to form militias and armies amongst themselves- and have been for a few months now." Therigist murmured lowly, Aisha stiffened. "There's a few Families in the Middle Caste- such as yours truly- that have joined in the masses, but the rest of the Middle Caste is mostly all backing the Nobility and Royalty. But even the Barren have pledged their loyalty not to their Masters, but to the Lower Caste for the most part- people are being trained as soldiers in secret, bases and hideouts being set up for doing so- and not just training. There are Black Market workshops and forges scattered in secret places throughout the Lower Warrens, and in cities outside Coriisette- Artificers, Healers, Smiths and all people in between have started to band together- with all energy poured into creating a force that can stand against the Kullui, Vaide, Royalty and the God-King." He sighed as Aisha sweatdropped, the other Fairy Tailers looking uneasy at the words. "The simple fact of the matter is that Adgnei is split, and war is brewing- and likely to break out within the next few weeks, or even days.... maybe even in a few hours, what with the God-King and one of his Vaide moving now on some secret Project that involves your Energess."

The Fairy Tailers as a whole swallowed at that, Aisha's eyes glittering as she saw the dead-set seriousness in his face- that same man that had been so easy-going and even borderline playful the whole time since appearing.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time he looked so _grim_

"It's become clear over the last year that the Kullui are not fulfilling their original purpose, they don't protect and watch over all of Adgnei's people without bias anymore. They have turned against the Lower Castes and have been nothing less than cruel in their handling of 'crimes'. There have been no shortage of false accusations and instances where people among the Lower Caste's have been punished for something that did not deserve harsh treatment, and the Nobility has been no kinder, along with most of the Middle Caste. Even the Barren have begun to grumble, their Master's have turned wicked- and they are stirring where they haven't in several centuries." Therigist went on, "There is not a content soul in the whole of Adgnei, people are angry, wary, scared and desperate. The Lower Castes and most of the Barren are beginning to starve, many of them are sick- desolate, and with not a bit of money nor wealth between them. They want things to change, and they are willing to start a war for that to happen."

His green eyes flashed as his arms crossed about his chest, shaking his head slightly.

"You are correct, Lady Celene. My Business is thriving with the sudden demand for illegal goods and no small amount of secrecy... But I have seen the fire burning in the people's hearts, I have seen what weapons and what numbers they have already amassed- and I know war is coming.... And I do not wish to be caught unprepared, or unawares." he murmured lowly, "Especially so, since I believe both the God-King and the Nobility are willing to crush any resistance with whatever means necessary.... a lot of people are going to end up dead when this war starts, and it will last a long, long time if something doesn't change. I don't think the Nobility nor the God-King will shy away from ending a few lives in their endeavors, or even a few thousand."

Aisha grimaced at that and he blinked,

"You seem a bit surprised by this information, Lady Celene.... I am not so shocked maybe, Seyre likely tried to ease your mind of the more gruesome details. She is like that, she wouldn't want to worry you if she could help it.... A bit naive on her part perhaps, but her intentions are honest I am sure." Therigist murmured, "However I sense my comment about how far they are willing to go surprises you less so."

This time Chase and the Thunder Legion grimaced too, their hearts fluttering a bit as anger worked its way into their cores- they knew where Aisha's mind had gone just then, because theirs had too.

"....... Drennios has appointed an Ilaen for Himself, right? Seyre mentioned him to me, some man from the Middle Caste.... And Artificer, Inventor, Smith- whatever." Aisha grumbled, Therigist blinked, nodding slightly.

"Yes, I've heard of the lad- though I've never met him. He's supposed to be quite the talent... He's pioneered a number of new Magical Items and Weapons in the last year, and made modifications to a number more that surpass all others." Therigist murmured, "Mmmm...... Talarr is his name, from what I recall. Why do you mention him, though?"

"The God-King ordered _Talarr_ to create a Collar that could stop Frea from using Magic." Aisha growled, Therigist eyes flashed a bit as he sweatdropped. "But he made a Forbidden Tool, a Collar that punishes the Mage for even trying to use Magic, shocking her and causing pain whenever her Magic so much as _moves_."

Therigist blanched a little, grimacing at the idea and glancing away from her as he winced slightly.

".... That is unsettling." He mumbled, "To use such a Tool on a named Energess is...." he sighed,

"..... If anyone finds out that Drennios ordered such a thing be made, on someone like her? War really will be only a few hours away."

* * *

 

"... I'm gonna try and adjust the sensitivity on the Collar a bit, alright....?" Talarr asked hesitantly as he slowly stepped up toward the both of Frea and Seyre, a few tools and things in his hands and pockets as he glanced uncertainly between them and the Energess that settled such a flat, steely gaze on him.

"Well, ah..... More than I already did.... And.... Probably down as much as I can....... I don't know how much it will help, Energess..... But....." He stammered slightly, deflating a bit as he let out a long breath. ".... Just please.... Don't bite me....?"

Frea blinked, her eyes narrowing in confusion to the words.

"..... Bite you?" she grumbled lowly, frowning a little. ".... I'm not an animal, ya know. I'm not going to _bite_ you." She growled lowly, he sweatdropped a little more.

"Ah, well..... I can't be too careful.... Dragon Slayers are said to be a lot like... Dragons..." He stammered, "....ah... and as it is.... you aren't much a fan of me... so....."

Seyre smiled in amusement from where she was, standing off to the side a little and having stood up from sitting on the bed beside Frea. The wolf from before was sitting diligently at her heel, watching the exchange in the same silence that the woman was.

Seyre tapped Frea's shoulder lightly and gestured toward the Cue Card, earning the Energess' attention.

 _'I am the one who brought it up first, since you listened to my Pup here to sit back down more easily than you did anyone else.'_ The words flashed across the screen as Frea sweatdropped, Seyre's hand falling lightly on the wolf's head. _'I might have mentioned that 'you understand beasts more than you understand me', you instinctually understood what he wanted of you in about three seconds, without ever needing to say a word between the both of you... and you listened........'_

Frea grimaced, stiffening slightly as her eyes flashed and she bit the inside of her cheek, slightly embarrassed now.

"..... I'm not an animal..... and I'm not a Dragon either....." She grumbled, Seyre smiled and Talarr sweatdropped a little more. His mouth fell open to say something, but the words never came and his eyes dropped a little- his eyes falling on his hands for a few seconds of stiff silence, before he shook his head at himself and glanced up warily.

"...... ah.... I'm going to start.... alright?" He mumbled, Frea's eyes trailing back toward him cautiously as she grimaced, but gave him a stiff nod anyway.

She stiffened a little as he got closer, the tools raising in his hands and biting both cheeks as he poured his attention into his work, his eyes flashing when Magic sparked up from the Collar against his hands- Frea felt pain flicker from him at it, but he didn't so much as flinch, or even make a noise. He was just stiff, quiet, fixed-

And then the red haze made an appearance again and her eyes snapped shut against it, her jaw clenching and fangs grinding down on eachother as her fingers curled tightly around the bedsheets. Talarr grimaced at it, his eyes glittering as his twitching fingers got a little faster.

"S-Sorry... sorry..... I'm trying, Energess......" He mumbled quickly, a series of Magic Circles appearing around his tools as he turned them and a small screen appeared from the Collar, graphs and lettering flashing across the front as he glanced back and forth between adjusting things and toward the readings coming off the Collar itself.

The Pain Meter he saw through his Scan-Glasses spiked and his stomach churned a little at it,

"... I'm..... sorry..... I'll......" He mumbled lowly, another spark of Magic (red this time, just like the one's shocking her) leapt up and circled around his hand- bruising the skin instantly and earning a low grumble in the back of his throat, and another flash of pain that burst through the unending wash of so much Energy everywhere- but he didn't flinch, and Frea couldn't understand how he managed that.

Her eyes flashed slightly, for the first time noticing the faint, shallow traces of dozens of scars littering his arms and his hands- and the two stretching up from under his jaw on the right side of his face.

She swallowed against it, her eyes shutting as she hissed.

Frea sat there on the bed, rigid as a block of wood and her fingers gripping the bed so tightly her knuckles turned white- hardly daring to breathe as Talarr hovered over her and his hands continued to work away on the Collar and all the delicate, sensitive parts in it as the Magic kept flaring, small sparks of it jumping up and striking against his fingers- and he never said anything, other than apologizing to her- like he couldn't feel the stinging, or the pain- but he felt pain, _she_ felt it coming from him.... but honestly she was doing her best to sit still so she didn't think too much into it at that moment.

Seyre watched in tense silence off to the side, her hands clasped toether in front of her and eyes fixed on the both of the Energess and the Ilaen as Talarr continued his tinkering, she saw the way the Magic kept nipping at him, the way it kept shocking Frea even as he worked away- the way the Energess' face paled a bit more as minutes dragged by.

She was panting as ten minutes passed, and finally- slowly- the red haze died down again and gave no indication of coming back anytime soon, and Talarr's twisting fingers stilled too. He paused, his eyes moving as he read through the Data on both the small screen from the Collar, and the ones in the eyeline of his Glasses- intent on his reading and flicking nervously between that and the Energess who looked ready to pass out in front of him... but the Pain Meter was going down, slowly.

He took a small step back, swallowing slightly as she placed his tools back in his pockets and the Screen from the Collar went away, he shook his hands out a little, ignoring of the dark bruising running along his skin now and nudging his Glasses back up his nose as he read the information across his sight in silence.

".... well...... as long as your Magic doesn't reach a level that's akin to..... actually borderline becoming a physical force....... that should stop happening so frequently...... I hope...." He mumbled softly, his eyes flashing as Frea's head tilted down and she fought to catch her breath again. ".......... There's a lot of Magic stored up in that Limiter....... I would maybe tinker with it to make it stop letting so much of your Magic move.... but I'm not.... really comfortable messing with it..... I assume you need it as is......... though honestly....... it's a really..... incredibly complex and effective tool...... I've never seen a Limiter like it........."

He broke off, fidgeting slightly as he hesitated a few seconds.

".... Ah.... If you don't mind my asking.... I don't recognize the make of it... But I assume you must have gotten from Adgnei, right....?" He asked, Frea paused, glancing up at him slowly, and nodding- just once.

".... Did.... You must have gotten it from the Black Market, right...?" He mumbled, she blinked.

".... I have no clue." She muttered, he paused. "... Someone else gave it to me, he didn't tell me where he got it from- only that it came from Adgnei."

".... Oh..." He mumbled, Frea glanced away from him, her breathing halting as she held her breath and swallowed against the pain and the dizziness and the headache.... And the way her Magic was still fighting so hard.

_.....Why... Is it..... Doing this.....?_

".... Ah..... Well.... Uhmm..... Lord Tuvral managed to reopen that wound on your stomach, when he hit you...... Seyre helped me rewrap it, but I'm afraid none of the Potions or RemStitches would work to heal you right now.... Not with Pestilence's Magic still in effect...." Talarr redirected to another topic suddenly and Frea looked up again, her eyes narrowed. "... The sword blocks off.... Or rather produces ann effect on the victim that Nullifies any Magical Attempts at healing the sickness. So none of our Medical-Magic Tools will work until the effects from Pestilence have worn off naturally..... Sorry... Otherwise I would have already done my best to do away with your injury..... ah...... _Injuries_...."

"..... And why help me?" Frea growled lowly, he jumped a little at the question. "I'm a goddamn _Prisoner_ here, right? What does it matter if I'm hurt?"

Talarr's hands wrung together in front of him, his feet taking a few steps back from her and glancing at the ground.

".... You are in custody yes... By order of Corielain, and Drennios.... But ah... You _are_ an _Energess_." he mumbled quietly, Frea's eyes flashed. "... I suppose maybe that word doesn't really mean anything to you, or anyone outside of Adgnei... But here it means you are in every right.... Ah.... Nobility of a sort. You have been recognized by the highest powers in all of Adgnei of being someone with no small amount of Power and Skill..... And you are the highest ranking Wizard of a Magic as ancient and important to this world and all of nature as the moon, the oceans.... Or any of the domains of the Gods." Frea sweatdropped slightly,

Seyre gestured toward her Cue Card,

 _'Like Lady Aisha, you have earned a Title and a certain power and right in the ranks of Adgnei's Castle System- because of who you are, and your Magic. Mages of your stature and your Magic type are respected, and held in high regard here in Adgnei- you have been given a title Energess that makes you, in essence, a member of the Nobility Caste- which also affords you some benefits, rights.....'_ Seyre gestured toward the purple sash around Frea's waist. _'... You have been given a Dyann of the color of the Noble Caste, for instance.'_

Frea swallowed sweatdropping slightly.

_...... So the whole Sash thing corresponding with influence and status persisted from the Old Adgnei..... apparently....... And this 'Dyann'... Is purple.... Like the one..... That Reyan......_

"Oh, that's right.... Lady Celene is a member of your Guild....." Talarr murmured, almost musing in a way. "...... Uhm.... The point being, Energess... You are meant to be respected by the people here, it is in our.... Culture and custom to afford people of your status no small amount of respect, and formality... And in a way, even though I am Ilaen to the God-King, you still outrank me... And that means it is my duty, honor and privilege to follow your lead and help you in anyway that I can." Talarr explained, "... Generally that would be the ah... Rule, I guess- but orders from Drennios do outweigh anything you might ask of me.... He is absolute, and His word is law above all others.... Even an Energess, like the Legends......"

Frea blinked at that, her head tilting.

".... Legends....?" She murmured slowly, Talarr nodded a little.

".... Yes, I suppose this isn't commonly known, even by an Energy Mage.... Since as it is, there is little common knowledge of Energy Mages at all nowadays...... But there is conjecture about Adgnei's history and early origins that lead us to think that Adgnei was once upon a time the kingdom that played host to the Energy Mages, when they were in their prime and before they mysteriously all just seemed to... Fade." Talarr explained, Frea's eyes flashed. "No one knows for sure, since what record of the Energy Mages was all but wiped from the planet...... And in reality the records of Adgnei's past, if there ever was any... Has all but been lost or destroyed.... Or.... Something of that nature.... But.... Nowadays, most people think that Adgnei was built up on the ruins that were left behind of the old, Energy Mage ruled Adgnei... Among what could be found.... There is this tale or story... Or something.... Of 'Energess', someone radiant and Powerful.... Someone who ruled and stood above so many others..... A true master of that ancient, incredible and now so, so rare Magic known as Energy Magic..... So.... _You_......" He gestured toward her a bit, his eyes flashing as he watched the tenseness and even unease appear in her at the words.

"..... We.... Well.... Drennios, the Vaide and myself.... We are aware that some months ago you faced an enemy... An ancient, Energy God Slayer.... Who was meant to throw the world out of balance, into chaos... Or some version of that..." He admitted quietly, Frea stiffened and Seyre glanced toward him warily. ".... We attempted to gather more information about the events that surrounded you and.... 'Mordren'.... But we know little, your Magic Council has done it absolute best to keep what happened a secret, and your Guild and all the others have been no more open about it either.... And no one else in Adgnei knows about it...... But his sudden appearance does.... Uhmm.... Put a little more weight in that Theory of Adgnei and Energy Mages... But without knowing what he said to you on that day or anything about him... It is all still conjecture......." He sighed a little,

"Ah... I am rambling now.... But the point is, there are stories about Mages like you.... And to be honest, you fit the definition of what an Energess is.... _perfectly_... And so much so you have been given that title by Drennios Himself." Talarr explained, ".... Forgive me, I'm sure a lot of this is new for you and.... Probably confusing...."

Frea's eyes fell, biting the inaide of her cheek as her eyes. narrowed at rhe floor- quiet... Because that wasn't it. It wasn't new- she knew all of that already, she knew more than he did or anyone else.... She knew Adgnei, the original Adgnei- she knew what an Energess was, she'd seen the life and death of the last....When Mordren destroyed.... All of it.

She just.... She hadn't really realized so _much_ of that Adgnei had survived, or that anyone else outside of herself and Saige knew anything at all about it.... The customs had persisted, at least some of them- and there were _Legends_...?

_I didn't realize.... And I didn't think..... There are people here who know I fought with Mordren?_

_.... But they don't know hardly anything about that day, apparently...._

Talarr watched her quietly, his head tilting a little at her and how... Not so surprised she seemed. Or wondering......

"..... So let me get this straight." Frea mumbled after a few moments, her tone dropping slightly. ".... Your king has named me an Energess and essentially made me of equal status to any one of your Nobility... Which means you are supposed to help me, listen to me, and _respect_ me.... But I am _still_ a Prisoner against my will?"

Talarr and Seyre both sweatdropped at that, and the man nodded stiffly.

"According to your rules and your customs.... Isn't keeping me prisoner sort of going against _everything_ you've been taught?" Frea growled, again he nodded, looking more uneasy by the minute. Her hand lift as she pointed to the Collar, her silver gaze steely.

"Wouldn't using this on me make it even _worse_?" she growled, he swallowed- and she felt it, among all the jungle- doubt, and guilt, and fear.

"... Y... Yes.... The way things..... All of this is...... _Abnormal_..." Talarr stammered.

"So why in the _hell_ are you doing any of it?" Frea hissed, "Just _why_ have I been dragged off to Adgnei at all?!"

"D-Drennios..." He started, Frea bared her fangs at him.

"I'm already _trapped_ and your goddamn _prisoner_ , you might as well quit avoiding the question and just tell me what in the hell I've been brought here for!" Frea hissed, her anger rising again and her Magic surging with it- she bit back at the wince that threatened to slip as the red haze appeared just faintly.

"He will tell you nothing, Energess."

Her anger and Tallar's uncertainty shattered at the new voice out of nowhere, their heads snapping around toward it as Seyre grimaced a bit, and the wolf beside her let out a small huff.

Frea's head snapped around, back toward the opening into the rest of the room and on her feet in the next few seconds- fists clenched at her sides and expression nothing but distaste.

There stood in the entryway the figure of that man with the navy-blue hair and the sword known as 'Pestilence' at his waist- the man who had kidnapped her, hit her, and sent her health spiraling so far she felt like utter shit- and seeing him now, she growled dangerously.

'Lord' Tuvral..... Edryd Tuvral

He settled her with a flat stare, not at all bothered by her anger nor the glare she settled on him in the next instant- and this time?

This time she could feel his Energy Signature, it wasn't Hidden like back at Fairy Hills- some green and yellow color, something akin to the feeling of weakness and pain and the undeniable hint of true and utter sickness- all mixed in with something lighter, something..... Pale blue almost. He smelled like damp trees, with an underlying scent of infection and mold.... Not incredibly strong, no but it was still there.He almost smelled like the moisture and peat of some.... swamp.

And it didn't matter to her that she didn't feel a dark nor an inherently negative thing about him- she still wanted to throw her fist against his jaw no matter what.

"L-Lord Tuvral....!" Talarr stammered, fear and nervousness sparking from him in an instant as he quickly dipped his head toward the other man. Edryd gave Talarr little mind, his yellow eyes remained locked with Frea's silver ones- his expression bordering neutrality and even disapproval.

"You..." Frea hissed lowly, his arms crossed over his chest as he let out a small breath.

"The God-King's word is Law, and His Ilaen will not disobey any order from Him." Edryd muttered lowly, Talarr stiffened at that, his eyes trained on the floor and quiet. "And I will not speak of what plans we have for you either, Energess- though I have been given no order of silence. I know better than to reveal anything to you, and more so in earshot of your new Keistae friend." His eyes moved from a slightly stunned Frea and over toward Seyre, who returned the look with the utmost neutrality and steadiness. "Drennios may have given you His leave to be here, Priestess, and you may indeed serve the Gods and their Powers.... But I know you have more Masters than they. I do not intend to give Lady Celene any information on the matter where she is not welcome, nor wanted."

Frea's eyes flashed at the venom that worked its way into his tone all of a sudden, rage and displeasure sparking from him.

_Wait..... He knows that Seyre works with Aisha.....? And he seems.... Less than happy with her..... Like incredibly so....._

"Needless to say, you will have to simply wait and be patient until it is time for you to play your part, Energess." Edryd murmured lowly, looking away from Seyre and toward Frea again. "I have no doubt that Lady Celene and Members of your Guild have already stolen their way into Corrisette, and are doing their best to steal their way into Okeal just as Seyre has, as we speak. Try as they will, I assure you they will not have an easy time of getting here- nor do I intend to let any one of them meddle in our plans either."

Frea stiffened slightly, her eyes flashing a little and frowning. Edryd blinked at the look, but didn't press it. He simply let out a small sigh and turned away from her slightly, pausing.

"Hmm..... Do forgive me for what happened between the two of us, and the resulting unpleasantness, Energess. I was unaware you would have such an adverse reaction to Pestilence, my apologies." Edryd muttered lowly, calmly- _politely_ even. "I do not enjoy acting such way against you, you are an incredible Mage, and one I have no doubt stands in rank with the Vaide, and even beyond us. If things were different, I would never have dared treat you this way."

Frea's eyes flashed, narrowing slightly as she swallowed.

He sounded.... _Sincere_ about that.

She always knew when people were lying to her, at least most of the time... And he wasn't, and that had her reeling slightly.

"If your Guild gets in the way, I will attempt to show them some semblance of mercy- in respect for you, Energess. But I will not stand to see our plans derailed either, not on anything." He added lowly, his eyes still matched with hers over his shoulder.

And then something darker appeared in his expression in the next instant, something colder and Frea sweatdropped as he turned his back on her completely.

".... Though I do _not_ intend to show Lady Celene any mercy at all." He added lowly, his voice a growl.

 _... That is.... unbridled....._ **_Hate_ ** _..... For Aisha..?_

Edryd started forward, leaving them behind again as he waved a hand over his shoulder.

"Do try and rest some more while Pestilence is wearing off, Energess. It will do you little good to roam too far." He called lightly, before he turned and went out of sight- leaving Frea, Talarr, Seyre and the wolf alone in tense, heavy silence.

_.... He really... Does not like Aisha.... I can relate but.... That much hate in one person, toward one person.....? Even I don't dislike her... That much....._

Talarr cast an uncertain glance toward the Energess, and then over toward Seyre, whose eyes had fallen closed and looked more unhappy now than he had ever seen her. His eyes flashed, sweatdropping slightly.

He had already guessed that the Keistae had some other motivation for suddenly appearing in Okeal, it wasn't much a secret that she and Lady Celene were close...... But to have Lord Edryd call a _Keistae_ out so _bluntly_ for a divide in loyalties?

He bit the inside of both cheeks, things were... They were all backwards, abnormal... Not right-

"What did she do?"

Talarr and Seyre both jumped at the quiet question that made it passed the Energess' lips out of nowhere- Frea's eyes still fixed on where Edryd had left and standing so very still. They blinked, looking confused and a bit taken aback- and tense too.

"..I... I'm sorry.....?" Talarr stammered.

".... Aisha." Frea mumbled lowly, her voice dropping and both Adgneins stiffening at the fact that she had used Lady Celene's first name with no 'Lady' in front of it, at least-

"There is so much hate in him when he thinks about her. Rage and anger and hurt..... I don't like Aisha at the best of times, but I don't hate her on a level near what Edryd does." Frea murmured lowly, both Talarr and Seyre blanched a bit.

"What did Aisha do to make Edryd hate her that much?"

* * *

 

_One Hour Earlier-_

"...... I think we've squared away all information between us now, Lady Celene." Therigist murmured, his hands in his coat pockets and having started to look more worn and tense the last hour of talking that had (mostly) gone on between him and Aisha- the Thunder Legion and Chase listening for the most part in silence and only interjecting every once in awhile to clarify what (many, many things) they just didn't understand, or get, or know..... After all, Adgnei was very, very new to them.

That last hour was spent with Therigist going into great detail about what movement there was among the Lower Castes in preparation for that looming Civil War. Weapons creations, numbers, training, strongholds- the numerous events that had lead up to it, wrongs and hurts done unto them by the Nobility and Kullui alike that fanned the flames of hate and rebellion further. There were restrictions placed, whole sections of the city closed off and kept under gaurd now all the time- rights stripped away, curfews instilled, crimes being met with more fervor and ferocity than was owed. Those people that had been on the lowest and the bottom rung in status and in this society were being treated with more cruelty and wickedness than ever before, in all Adgnei's history.

The more they heard, the less the Fairy Tailers blamed the people in Adgnei for being willing and wanting to start a war- to change things.... Because what they were hearing and learning?

These people were being treated poorly, as nearly less than human beings- there was so much injustice here it was _mind-boggling._

And all of it just made the churning, tightly wound knots of worry and fear in the cores get all the worse- all the heavier. More and more they realized just how dangerous things were, and just how much _danger_ Frea was in. It was becoming more urgently clear by the second that they needed to get to her, rescue her- and fast.

An hour spent with those four large, strange, legendary beasts known as Aiyin watching them in sheer, stiff silence behind their group- and the whole time, Aisha never once looked back at them- but Chase could feel them, the whole time... their strange Magic, calm, pulsing, quiet power.......

Aisha nodded stiffly in agreement to Therigist as he said the words, her purple eyes glittering a bit.

"So now I suppose we should start laying out a plan.... You intend to stalk the streets and try to gather up more information of what is going on, yes?" Therigist murmured, Aisha nodded again.

"We need to know more of what is being planned, if we're gonna have any chance of contending with it and getting out alive." Aisha grumbled, and the older man nodded.

"I agree, but we shouldn't waste too much time scrounging up information. For all any of us know, they may plan to start what they want with the Energess in a few hours- or even less time." Therigist murmured lowly, "Well, while you and your friends are looking for more information- I'll round up my own workers and start solidifying your entrance into Okeal...... I have someone who can shut down the Barriers for a window of time where you can enter.... But getting her there to start with will be the biggest problem. And even then, she can't shut them off completely- you and whoever you send inside will be on their own until you find a way to disable the Barriers indefinitely." Aisha nodded in understanding,

"Give us an hour, we'll meet you back here." She murmured, Therigist nodded.

"I would leave through the exit in Monatre Grove, Lady Celene- and be cautious. The Kullui have the whole of Banore surrounded, and I'm sure Lord Edryd is out there somewhere looking for you too." Therigist murmured, his eyes shifting away from Aisha and behind her as he caught sight of someone moving toward them- Aisha noticed where his eyes went and turned, the Thunder Legion and Chase doing the same.

The young Barren girl from before smiled nervously as she approached their group, at her shoulder was.... A rather large wolf, it's fur icy white and silver with orange eyes, and carrying a rolled up scroll in it's mouth. The Barren girl's hand was holding gently to a bundle of the wolf's fur as the creature (that was a few inches taller than her head) walked in pace with her, calm and quiet and so.... _Odd-_

Evergreen sweatdropped, looking unnerved again while Chase, Bixlow and Freed watched in the utmost intrigue.

Aisha's expression softened slightly, smiling a bit as she turned in their direction as the girl and the wolf halted, she leaned over a bit and nodded at them.

"Thank you for bringing this Pup to me." Aisha told the girl brightly, the girl nodding happily toward her and patting the wolf's head happily as she smiled at it- and the creature turned toward her and lightly tapped it's nose against hers, almost amused and oh so gentle. The girl giggled quietly at it, and the wolf let out a soft, low, gruff little bark- but otherwise turned to Aisha, who held her hand out and the creature dropped the scroll into her palm easily. Aisha straightened up with it in her hand and the wolf sat down on it's haunches, the girl petting it's white fur happily as the wolf sat quiet and still- but it seemed to enjoy the attention none the less.

"Ah, so Seyre has garnered a response?" Therigist murmured, Aisha payed him little mind as she drew her finger along the seal on the parchment. Freed and Chase stepped a bit closer to the Moonlight Mage, hoping to read over her shoulder maybe- while Bixlow moved himself over to the wolf, smirking slightly as his Tiki Dolls floated around it and the little girl- who laughed at the little wooden dolls, looking enthused- and Evergreen simply huffed at him, but she looked a little amused by her friend's behavior.

The parchment in Aisha's hand unrolled all of its own accord and floated from her palm and into the air to face her- earning a blink of surprise from Aisha, Chase's head tilted at the spark of Magic coming up from the paper.

_'LADY AISHA YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HOW BEAUTIFUL THE ENERGESS IS! I HAVEN'T EVER SEEN A WOMAN THIS GORGEOUS IN ALL MY LIFE!!'_

Aisha recoiled along with everyone else, the otherwise quiet hall suddenly filled with the sound of a young woman's voice being projected through paper in the same way that Saige's letter had projected his voice back when Frea was at Era.

Chase and the Thunder Legion sweatdropped, eyes glittering and blushing slightly among the latter three at the words. The wolf seemed exasperated by it and the Barren Girl jumped, holding tighter to the creature in surprise.

_'GODS SHE IS GORGEOUS! EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! HER BODY AND HER HAIR, HER EYES AND HER TATTOOS! EVEN HER SCARS! I EXPECTED HER TO BE PRETTY, BUT SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!'_

Chase blushed this time as the Thunder Legion turned bright red, Therigist smiled wearily and Aisha's eyes dropped closed, scowling a bit as her face fell into her palm.

"W-what the hell...?" Bixlow stammered,

"H-how.... forward..!" Freed breathed,

"That's absurd!" Evergreen snapped hotly, "Just what is that woman doing with Frea?!"

".... she sounds quite.... enamored, with Teach... huh..?" Chase mumbled,

"... better not let the Boss catch her talking like that..." Bixlow mumbled quietly, Freed turned even redder at it, nodding stiffly as Evergreen huffed.

"Seyre I _swear_..." Aisha growled, ignoring the comments entirely.

_'Ah, so sorry- forgive my outburst Lady Aisha, I apologize! But I could keep it to myself no longer~! Can't very be saying that in earshot of the King's Ilaen~! He's already wary enough with me here... but none the less, back to why I'm writing to you, My Lady~! I have stolen my way inside of Okeal, and made my way to the side of the Energess! The God-King has given me His leave to be here, as I long as I do not make much a fuss- currently I am doing what I can to help take care of the Energess....'_

Everyone blinked at that, sweatdropping slightly.

_'.... she has been unconscious since being brought here, and she has been in pretty bad shape. Lord Edryd's sword seems to have hit her much harder than it was meant to, and she is terribly ill at the moment. Talarr and I are managing the symptoms as well we can, but as you know- there's nothing yet made that can undo the effects of Pestilence.'_

The Fairy Tailers sweatdropped heavily at that, their eyes glittering and hearts twisting at the words.

"..... she's that sick...?" Freed mumbled,

"..... crap..." Bixlow muttered,

_'I'll keep a ready eye on her until, and after, she awakes My Lady. And I'll be sure to send a letter for you when that time comes... but for now, I have been doing my best to piece together what plan the God-King plans, but it is slow going.... and Talarr is not looking to share. He knows more than he is letting on, and I do think he is wary of what is happening.... perhaps in a bit of time he will loosen up. But for now I'll try and catch other leads.'_

Aisha's eyes dropped closed, her shoulders tense and quiet.

_'Keep in touch with me, what you and Theri plan, alright? For now try not to worry, I'll keep your Energess out of trouble as much as I can._

_-Seyre'_

The letter rolled back up and landed on the table softly, leaving their group in stiff silence for a few long moments, until Aisha glanced up and nodded slightly.

"We need to start moving." She muttered lowly, earning a nod from Therigist.

"Indeed." He murmured lowly,

"Gather your friends, Therigist. We'll be back in one hours," Aisha murmured lowly, Chase and the Thunder Legion tensing slightly. "You'd better be ready when we get back."

Therigist nodded slightly, his green eyes glinting.

"Of course.... My Lady."

* * *

 

**A/N**

******The Adgnei Arc has supplementary Images of the Outfits that Frea, Chase, Aisha and the Thunder Legion wear- as well as pictures of some of the characters that appear new in Adgnei itself! They will be posted as the Chapters get posted, so you can see them on my DeviantArt Page (literally just google: EnergyMageFrea on Deviantart) or up at the top, if you are reading this through Wattpad!** **


	22. Chatter

****

 

**Chapter 22**

**Chatter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own** **OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

"What on earth do you mean that fool of a girl is prisoner in another country?!" Porlyusica snapped, her red eyes flashing and voice ringing through the hall as she stood in front of Master Makarov, who sweatdropped- grimacing slightly at the loudness of her voice. The Old Lady's hands fell on her hips hotly, scowling.

"She's not been out of trouble for more than a month and she's already smack in the middle of some mess?!" She went on, "How on earth does one person manage to constantly be in the middle of some disaster?!"

"... I have been asking that question more and more frequently for years now." Master grumbled wearily, Porlyusica let out a low growl at the comment.

"Tch... so you called me here to check on Moon?" Porlyusica growled, redirecting the conversation with ease as Master nodded stiffly.

"She's been made sick by a powerful Magical Tool, and thus far Wendy's Healing Magic has not had any affect." Master explained lowly, Porlyusica's eyes narrowing at the words. "Aisha seemed to have doubts that Wendy's Magic would have an effect to start with, and it seems she was right. She sent a Tonic over from Adgnei, one that's been altered to better contend with this Magic- though even still she warned it would not do away with the Magic entirely, only lessen the side effects." He sweatdropped slightly, his eyes shifting toward the hallway that lead toward the Infirmary. "... I've given little mind to Adgnei in my lifetime, but I had heard of their strength in their Tools... I just hadn't imagined they were as advanced as they are. Fiore's Magical Tools and inventions couldn't hold a candle to what they have."

Porlyusica simply frowned at the words, her face unreadable now as she simply held him in her gaze, and he kept his attention on the back hallway a few moments longer. He was tense, stiff-shouldered, and his face worn... Worried. About Moon, and the team on their own in Adgnei... And Frea too.

_That damn girl... Doing this again_

Not that it was entirely her fault, mind you... For some reason fate seemed apt to put that Dragon Slayer in danger more often than not.

"... I'll do what I can for Moon." Porlyusica grumbled, her feet taking her passed the Old Man with ease. "Don't worry yourself too much about your Brats, Makarov. They will be fine." She muttered hotly, he blinked at it. "You'll make your heart give out brooding like that, quit!" He jumped slightly, blinking several times.

Porlyusica stalked off toward the back without another word, leaving him standing there a bit taken aback and the Guild a bit stunned too.

_... I hope they will be fine..._

* * *

 

"... is it too early for me to ask why Edryd makes you so nervous and angry?"

Aisha stiffened, her eyes snapping sideways toward Chase and violet eyes glittering as she immediately bristled at the quiet string of words he cast her way out of near nowhere.

They were stopped at the front of a pathway that lead through what had been called 'Monatre Grove'. On either side of them spanned lines and lines of trees with silver vines and leaves, their bark smooth and shining white almost as they curled up far over their heads and toward the sloping, circular dome roof of a building that was too big and too massive to even seen the ends of. Stars and constellations shone along the dome, shimmering slightly and almost life-like as if they were Magic and not paint. At the center of the Dome there was a large opening that showed the sky outside.

They and the Thunder Legion had left the center Atrium of Banore and Therigist behind, making their way through what near labyrinthine expanse Banore was and toward this Grove- and it's mentioned Secret Entrance/Exit, all to avoid the Kullui that were on the lookout already. They were to make their way out of Banore and onto the streets and districts of Coriisette, gathering up what information they could about the state of things, and why it was that Frea was taken in the first place- while Therigist did his work on his end, gathering up supplies and the people they would need to manage a way into (the apparently unreachable) Okeal.

The Thunder Legion were trailing along behind both Chase and Aisha as they made their way down the path, before veering off into the trees and following some hidden path only Aisha seemed to know- thus the _secret_ part. And now there was a small, brief lull between them- and Chase decided he ought to break the waiting a bit and just ask what was on his mind, even though asking was likely to get his head snapped off.

The scowl that spread across Aisha's face in the next few instants was enough to confirm even more what he suspected- Edryd was an incredibly sore subject... and he just didn't understand why.

"... something went on between the both of you, right?" Chase asked softly, his voice low so he could not be overheard by the trio following behind him and Aisha a ways. "I felt your emotions when you saw him in Moon's playback, you know..." Aisha's eyes flashed, her attention flitting away from him and toward the ground- he saw her shoulders stiffen, a flash of pain and guilt ramming into him from her and he blinked.

"...tch... Not now." She hissed lowly, "... Not with them here." She added, her head tilting imperceptibly toward the Thunder Legion behind them. Chase let out a silent breath, but nodded anyway in relent.

"... Aisha, do you have any suggestions where we look, once we reach the Lower Warrens?" Freed asked, speeding up behind them and voice soft to match the relative quiet and peace of the space around them.

"As unwise as it sounds, I would suggest you look for places that the Kullui seem the most active." Aisha murmured lowly, "If the God-King is planning something to combat an oncoming Civil War, I imagine He has the Kullui setting up preparations for such a thing among the Lower Caste. The Kullui themselves don't speak, so you won't catch any chatter from them- but you're smart enough you can probably piece together something, if there is something to find or see. You can also eavesdrop on the people in those areas, they may have something useful. Just be careful, and don't draw attention to yourselves- I don't want to rescue you three along with the Screw-Up." The Thunder Legion nodded stiffly, their eyes flashing.

"... Right." They murmured,

"And don't forget the Chatterbox still has us connected, so you can talk to Chase and I if you need to." Aisha reminded lowly, her steps leading them suddenly left off the main path and into the trees. The Thunder Legion stuck a bit closer, and Chase's eyes wandered toward the large tree set at the center of the Grove they had previously been walking towards- before turning. "There's a built-in function for the Chatterbox that can relay what one person sees to everyone else connected on it." Aisha went on, "It doesn't last more than a few seconds, but it can be useful, as well as distracting. Everyone will only be able to see what you are seeing for about ten seconds, so don't activate it like that if you're in the middle of needing to actually see where you are. But in the event it's easier to see what you are doing, or where you are- I'll give you the keyword."

Aisha wove around a line of tight knit silver willows with hardly any room between them- the lack of space turning their group into a single file line as they followed her lead. The MoonLight Mage seemed to be following a path through the wood and the foliage that didn't exist- or at least the rest of them couldn't see, and she was stepping through grass and fallen leaves, and over top roots in her bare feet without a care in the world.

"You have one hour. When time is up I'll have one of Therigist's workers find you and bring you back to Banore- you'll get lost, don't panic about it, the Lower Warrens are a maze. Just make sure you three stay together, and don't draw too much attention to yourselves- walk around and keep an eye out, see and hear everything you can, and be open to it. Don't worry about a destination, just find what chatter and information you can from just walking among the people." Aisha went on lowly, the trees widening out again as the ground sloped downward. "We've gone over the bulk of what you need to know about blending in, but if you have further questions you can ask while you're out..." Aisha mumbled, her steps slowing up as they came up to a near curtain of silver vines blocking the way in front of them, the tendrils nearly touching the ground as Aisha stopped a moment. Her purple eyes wandered along the curtain of vines slowly, her hands on her hips and quiet as the rest of the Fairy Tailers drew up behind her, intrigued.

"... Skiela..." Aisha murmured, her hands reaching forward to part the vines a bit as her fingers wrapped around something sheer white and... _scaly?!_

There was a soft hiss that reached their ears as the vine curtain shifted and a single tendril suddenly curled up under Aisha's hand, several other sections of the curtain moving too as a narrow head and golden eyes came up to face Aisha- and the Moonlight Mage sighed.

"There you are." Aisha mumbled to the (very long!) snake that had itself hung from the tree and buried among the rest of the vines, almost completely camouflaged among them. The snake flicked its tongue out and butted it's head against Aisha's cheek, it's body curling around her hand, arm and shoulders.

Evergreen latched on to Freed's arm, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden appearance of the animal and looking incredibly uncomfortable. "You weren't kidding about that snakes...?!" Evergreen hissed, Aisha sighed.

"Do I ever 'kid'?" She muttered lowly, her free hand running along the snake's (Skiela apparently) head a few times before it moved forward and her palm pressed against the curtain.

" _Ite_." Aisha murmured softly, a flash of light flowed across the vines, outlining a doorway- and the curtain itself shifted, the vines pulling apart on their own and leaving bare a single, upright slab of stone and a wooden door set into it. Bixlow stepped up to said slab of stone, Aisha in the middle of gently unwinding the snake from around her figure and Chase at his side as they both peered around the boulder. There was more trees and grove behind it, and that door lead absolutely nowhere- except to the other side of the rock.

_Odd..._

"You and this snake are familiar...?" Freed asked slowly, "... You gave it a name?"

"Teyza named her. She's a favorite in Banore." Aisha explained flatly. "And she bites people who aren't supposed to be using this door. She's something of a security measure- she'd be biting you four if I wasn't around." Freed blinked, sweatdropping a little as he nodded,

"Ah.."

" _This_ door goes somewhere?" Bixlow mumbled, tapping it with his knuckle.

"It goes many places." Aisha corrected, "Adgnei is a country built up on complex magical tools, don't forget that- and don't judge things by their outward appearance." Her hand reached forward and grabbed hold of the handle- and twisted it. There was a soft click that came with the motion and continued on as Aisha turned the handle a few more times- each time earning a small flash of Magic similar to Teleportation Magic that Chase felt.

"... and five. That'll put the door in the Lower Warrens." Aisha murmured near to herself, her hand lifting as she knocked three times on the door- and it swung open.

The other side of the door lead out into a long corridor that was lit along by Lacrima set into the roof. Chase and the Thunder Legion blinked in surprise, Chase and Bixlow leaning around the edge of the boulder and seeing the back had not changed.

"Cool~" Bixlow smirked,

"Incredible." Freed murmured under his breath, Aisha's eyes dropped closed as Skeila nudged her nose against her jaw.

"You three will follow that corridor all the way to it's end. If memory serves, it'll dump you out in an alleyway off the Neiqe..." Aisha murmured, her eyes opening in time to see the confused looks, and she sighed. "... It's a market. Food, tools, clothes- you get the point. It'll have a lot of people, you can blend in easily." They nodded a bit. "Now, on to that Keyword- everyone stand still and listen carefully."

_"Johle."_

Chase and the Thunder Legion stiffened, their vision swept across by the image of the snake known as Skiela, to which Aisha was looking down at- and now they were seeing what she saw too, no matter how much their eyes moved. They saw Skeila's tongue flick out toward them, the image lasting a few seconds longer before it faded and they earned their own sight back.

"... hmm... I suppose that would be distracting." Freed mused,

"That was weird~!" Bixlow chuckled,

"Weird~! Weird~!" His Tiki Dolls hummed,

"Well now you know it, use it wisely- stay in touch." Aisha murmured lowly, her head tilting toward the awaiting hallway. "Be careful."

"Yes, we will do our best." Freed murmured, Evergreen huffed.

"You two kids be careful too, yeah~?" Bixlow smirked, sticking his tongue out in habit as he shot Aisha and Chase a look- earning a frown from Aisha and a small smile from Chase.

"Will do."

* * *

Frea grumbled under her breath, her silver eyes glittering incessantly as she trailed along the rows of high, dust (and plant covered) shelves on either side of her. She was stiff-backed and still slightly wobbly despite how much she refused to give into the whirl and haze of her own head and Senses. She bit back at the stab of pain that ran down from her chest and into her stomach, blinking rapidly against the blur of her vision and what slightly dazzling effect the sunlight had coming through the high, arching windows.

She'd walked straight through what mess a _workshop_ Talarr had and out the door into a hallway grand and high-roofed and utterly empty outside two emotionless, silent men standing at the head of the door. They hardly payed her mind as she emerged and they said nothing as she stalked away and to the immediate left- leaving Talarr and Seyre and her wolf behind... Ignoring Talarr as he fumbled to follow and call her back.

She turned left and started down hallways unfamiliar- and yet, sickeningly, she _recognized_ them.

A thousand years and more, through war and destruction, mayhem, age and progress- that Adgnei she'd lived through with Mordren's life was bleeding through from her mind and overlaying the present, and she _hated_ it. Things were different, structures updated, replaced, repaired- stone cracked with age and covered up with tapestry that bore mark of Adgnei that was nothing like it had been... But the layout, the walls, the feeling she got as she walked through them and further toward where Mordren had so, so many times when Reyan came into his life... it was like she was back there, back with him and not in her own life. It was disorienting as all hell, and that trickle of lost time and lives and memories laying over her reality- mixed with the wash of energy everywhere and things she couldn't set straight, and she felt like she was going to lose her mind... Her head hurt, so, so badly.

 _Everything_ hurt

_This is bullshit_

She knew what she was headed toward, though she didn't expect it to still be what it had been when Mordren walked through it. Back in his day it had been halls upon halls of books, several levels high and littered with cases and tables and Magical artifacts- and people. Polished stone floors and sloping roofs overhead, stained glass windows looking out on a city in it's prime and the utmost of regal. There had always been people here, the best of the best, scholars and warriors and people of real power and import... Magic moved through the shelves without end, letters and things being delivered, books replaced where they had been taken down- tomes and scrolls of Magic and culture and some of the most deep, lost notions and theory, that the world now would never even dream.

It was lively, it was clean- it was a sight to see... but when she walked in she paused in sheer surprise.

It was still a massive, separate wing of the Palace of Okeal that contained shelves upon shelves of old, dusty, untouched and even _rotting_ books. What used to be clean, polished stone and wood was now cached in dust and mud and falling apart- the wildlife and plants had torn into the building and taken root in the foundation. Some of the shelves themselves were torn apart and welded together by twisting roots, there were piles of earth and soil littered among the rows- growing from them trees of multicolor leaves and other plants- to which some looked normal enough to those in Fiore, and others not so.

Sections of the roof had holes in it, several of the high windows that had once had beautiful stained glass- those had been destroyed, and replaced with glass that was nothing as regal... And even the new glass was broken in several places. Puddles of water were littered across the floor too, the stone cracked and sunken in in places- the cases that had once housed artifacts or the like were now involuntary planters for the foliage that had taken over and started it's own forest in the space. She could hear the rustle of plant and creature alike, feel the wind coming in through window and wall and hole- but just that.

It was so quiet, so full of life and yet so utterly lifeless... It had been left to fall apart.

It was clear no one had bothered to care for it in a long while, and certainly not in the last fifty years or even longer... And seeing a library that had once been so grand like this?

Stupid, and she hated it- because she only knew what it used to be like because of being forced with Mordren's life- but seeing this made her angry, and a little sad all at once.

She'd left the entrance and the trailing Talarr behind without hesitation, walking among the rows and the shelves and seeing the damage for herself- pausing as she came upon a series of large, open windows that showed the Valley outside and the shining spectacle of Coriisette below it. Down there where there were so many people and so much Energy is was suffocating- it weighed on the edge of her mind no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Down there where Aisha and others from Fairy Tail were already working to steal into Okeal and rescue her... She hated the idea of needing rescuing, but given how shitty she felt...

_... The Guild is probably losing their minds right now... And Moon?_

She knew that if Edryd had used that sword on her without ever realizing it- it was entirely possible he hit Moon, and that pissed her off, and worried her.

Her eyes found the long shadows slowly getting deeper over the valley as the sun sank further in the sky- the day slowly drawing by and already half over while she'd been unconscious.

_... And I was supposed to head out with the Thunder God Tribe today... Damn it, why does this shit always happen to me?_

She stiffened, her composure tilting suddenly as her hand shot up to steady herself against a bookshelf- dizzy and hissing as icy, chilly pain raced through every inch of her person in the same instant hot, burning jolts of pain like electricity ignited through her person courtesy of the Collar around her neck. Her eyes snapped shut, shaking and panting as she willed both to just... _Quit..._

"...tch...!" She winced harshly, doubling over a bit as her elbow met the shelf along with her hand and her shoulder met it soon after- the red haze dulled down with the rush of heat enveloping her- but that deep, biting, throbbing agony?

That wasn't apt to fade as quickly, it never did- every time that darkness in her chewed off another piece, spread just that tiny bit more- it hit hard and it lasted... And she just... She wasn't in the shape to deal with it right now.

"... Grrrahhh...! _Felle!_ What in the literal hell...?! Why in the fuck is it always _me_...?!" she snapped, all to herself and not caring how her voice broke the heavy silence of the dead library. She pushed back against the shelf and straightened herself up as much as she could, holding her breath and her free hand falling to curl around her torso gingerly.

"...tch... Out in freaking _Adgnei_ , the very _last_ place I ever wanted to see again and with this _veude_ collar on me and all by myself, feeling like absolute crap because another ferdey with _another_ Magic Sword came after me and Moon and now one of us is playing prisoner! Only this time around we have no idea _why_ I'm here, because no one will fucking explain it!" Frea snapped aloud, her anger still flaring though she did her best not to let her Magic flare with it. "And all of that on top of the fact I barely got the Guild to sign off on letting me work a job in Magnolia, _yesterday_!"

She paused, her eyes narrowing to slits when it occurred to her what Moon had said yesterday- about Carla's Visions.

_... And now I'm in the very place that all that insanity is supposed to be happening... The world seriously hates me_

Her hands fell on her hips and her head bowed slightly as she let out a low sigh, sweatdropping.

"Kynna... _Kynna_ , ze don't wanna keru de censse some hilo qeinne neas..." She muttered lowly, suddenly switching gears back to a time and a language she had been falling further into and remembering recently... And stopping herself, unconsciously, from using around the Guild too much, though still she slipped up as Moon had pointed out... Laxus too.

Some of it just came so easily, she didn't have to think about it- it was just there and it fit in the sentence without having to think about it, but some of it she had no clue- and automatically switched back to English without ever really pausing. A blend and a mash of two languages, one she'd learned and known- but had been so young- and the other the one she'd used all her life really... Both of them felt right, with not one more so over the other. It was a same blend and bleeding effect to the reality of where she was and the persistent overlay of Mordren's memories to be honest... Just less aggravating.

But all of this was aggravating to an extreme, and she was tense as tense can be- and why not? She was alone, hurt, struggling to keep her own Magic contained (whilst being unable to actually use it), surrounded by strangers and kept prisoner in a powerhouse of country she has absolutely no good memory or image of... With the threat and dread of disaster born from Carla's Visions and the promise that she was going to be used for... Something.

_What do they want with me? Enough they ignore all those laws and customs that say I'm supposed to be 'respected'...?_

She hadn't a clue, and the sinking sense of dread like a heavy, cold weight in her core made her swallow.

"Y-you do... Ah... Do you really speak the Dragon Language...?" A sudden uncertain and slightly awed voice asked from her left and Frea stiffened, her eyes snapping open and narrowed as she glanced that way. A little further up the badly damaged floor and mucked up stone, at the end of the row and sunlight glinting off his glasses- stood Talarr. His hands were in his pockets and his feet fidgeting slightly, his eyes had a hard time staying fixed on her when she looked back- he was nervous as hell and wary of her, she could see it in his posture easily enough even without those emotions ramming into her along with his Energy Signature.

It was just him though. No sign of Seyre or her wolf, though judging by their Energy Signatures they were not far off... she just couldn't tell where exactly, in all the mess.

She wasn't sure how Talarr managed to find her among the endless rows, even if he had heard her voice- this place was a maze.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I've just... I can't help but ask, you're switching between English and a different dialect in a manner that makes me think you're fluent in both... and ah.. while you were unconscious you were muttering things, all of which sound like... the Dragon Language... for what little I have researched it..." Talarr explained softly, Frea turned toward him slightly, one hand on her hip and eyes narrowed. He sweatdropped, his hands in his pockets shifting nervously as his eyes dropped to the floor. "... There... there isn't much about the Dragon Language, anywhere... but I've managed to collect a few tidbits from their age, things that were left in old ruins... documents from people who lived in that age... but... hardly any of it got written down... or translated..." He sweatdropped a bit more, "... I've looked into a link between The Dragon Language and the traditional dialect in Adgnei and our culture, and rituals, and in the names of Landmarks... and other things... uhm... I've hypothesized that what persists today of the the Traditional Adgnein Language is a dialect that borrows things from both the Dragon Language and another, ancient, Rune-based language. Bits and pieces of them have been mashed together in a way, while others ring familiar to their original in one language or the other... of course that's just a theory, I don't really have much to show for it... I've tried cross-checking different words and runes left over from the Ancient times, but what is left is badly degraded and unreadable..."

Talarr trailed off, shuffling his feet slightly as he shook his head at himself- one hand lift from his pocket to gesture toward the area around them.

"... If there was anything worthwhile to research in that venture left... It was before my time. The Royal Family gave up preserving our history a very long time ago... if there ever was much work done to keep it in the first place." Talarr sighed softly, "... And as it is... I've not really been afforded much time for researching the language itself... There have been other priorities that Drennios specified for me... But... Ah... You..." His eyes moved back toward Frea as she took a few steps forward down the aisle toward him. "... You know it, right...? And you're fluent in it...?" Talarr asked softly, his purple eyes glinting in barely contained intrigue. Frea grimaced slightly, her eyes moving away from him for a minute, biting the inside of her cheek.

_... His hypothesis isn't all that off... But the Dragon Language was more a token few phrases commonly known among the citizens... It wasn't a fully-implemented language by anyone here... But Telips was... I suppose it is possible those token phrases and Telips melded into it's own language after a long while._

"... No." She mumbled, he blinked. "... I'm not fluent, I know some of it... But the bulk of it, I can't..." She paused, her eyes flashing. "... I was young, when I learned... And I've forgotten a lot of it. I'm only now remembering pieces."

"B-but where did you learn..?" he asked breathlessly, "I've found half a dozen single words scattered here and there without ever really knowing what they mean, and you just condensed so many of them in a near fully formed sentence...!" he paused, "Did the Dragon who taught you your Dragon Slayer Magic...?"

Frea stiffened at that, her eyes flashing as her lips pulled slightly at the edges at even the mention of-

"... Some of it." She muttered lowly, Talarr stiffened at her tone- because it clearly meant _drop it._

"... I'm sorry, Energess..." Talarr murmured softly, "... It is unfair I ask questions... When I cannot answer yours..."

_Damn right_

Frea let out a low breath, her eyes trailing sideways toward the windows overhead and pausing.

Seyre said Talarr was hopelessly loyal to Drennios... But not an inherently bad person. Frea knew that, she could feel it- there wasn't a malignant bone in his body, he was nervous and with little backbone... But there was nothing dark about him. And he seemed genuinely uneasy about all of this, what he was doing and what he'd been ordered to do. Regretful even... And maybe that guilty conscience would get heavy enough it would outweigh the need to follow the order to say nothing.

And anyway, Seyre had also suggested calm and patience was the better road right now while she, Aisha and whoever the hell else she had with her were trying to figure out what was going on, and how to get into Okeal... And as much she opposed that idea, she really wasn't in any shape nor position to be trying to start a riot or break out on her own.

_Patience... Damn it_

But still there was a cold sinking sense of dread hanging around, and getting worse- that was akin to the day that Mordren had done what he had. She needed to try and figure out why she was here. Seyre maybe had to be subtle in her interests, but Frea didn't have to be.

Her eyes narrowed, blinking several times to try and rid herself of what faint haze of color bled into her sight from the color his Energy Signature had were she using Energy Sense... there was bleeding color from so much Energy all around and all different things, it was a mess and it made the headache worse.

Talarr's eyes widened slightly as he noticed the way the Energess was blinking, her expression pulling in discomfort and... Disoriented slightly.

"Are you... Alright...?" he asked slowly, Frea shut her eyes and grumbled under her breath.

"... Fine..." She muttered, she felt disbelief flash from him and growled. "... Tch... There's just... too much Energy everywhere... All of it is getting... Distorted, muddled..." Talarr blinked in slight intrigue at the words, his head tilting slightly.

"... I was aware your Magic made you incredibly sensitive to all forms of Energy, but I suppose I didn't imagine it would be enough to... Overwhelm you..." Talarr murmured, Frea glanced toward him. His eyes dropped closed as he seemed to muse for a moment to himself, his voice lowering too without meaning for it to do so. "... I suppose Adgnei would have a multitude of different Energy coming from different sources at all times, given the Magical Tools in use at all hours of the day... And the amount of people... And new creatures and the like... And it's not as if the Cloaks woven into Okeal's Barrier will block any of it from the inside... Since they're not centered on individuals but the Palace as a whole..." He hummed a bit under his breath,

"... You made that thing, that could Hide Energy. 'Cloak'...?" Frea asked lowly, he jumped a little at the sound of her voice, sweatdropping. "... How in the hell did you manage that? I can pick out an Energy Signature a city away from me without even trying, but I couldn't feel Edryd or those other two within a few dozen feet from me." Talarr's eyes widened a little, awed.

"... Y... You can what...?" He stammered breathlessly, Frea let out a low sigh. She started forward, clearing the space between them- and Talarr reflexively took the tiniest of steps backward, but just one.

"How much do you actually know about Energy Mages?" She asked lowly, her arms crossing over her chest as she halted in front of him.

"... Ah... More than most... But... Comparatively little, when stacked up... With you... Or even anyone in your... Guild..." He mumbled nervously, "... There is so little information about your Magic... I've gathered what I could... most of which is vague... And others that stem from a few... Documentations, from your Magic Council about... Y-you... Energess... Anything other than those... Well... It's all been mostly theory and hypothesis on... My part..." He admitted quietly, his eyes dropping from her and stiff as a board. "... I, ah... I am aware you are able to sense Energy of all kinds around you, it's a natural... Instinctual ability in all Energy Mages... B..but... Ah... I was under the impression you could only sense Energy up to a few dozen feet, without the use of some Enhancement Spell...?"

"... I'm an exception to that general rule." Frea murmured lowly, he blinked. "My Senses have been heightened to an extreme well beyond that limit. Now I can feel Energy everywhere in a radius of a dozen or so miles, instead of feet."

"T-that is... Incredible...!" Talarr breathed, his jaw slightly slack in awe.

_More like tiring_

"How did you manage to hide their Energy Signatures?" Frea asked again, he blinked, "And not even just that, I couldn't smell them either."

"Oh... Ah... Well... all Magic gives off a sort of power or sort of... Mm... Pressure I suppose? You would attribute that to it's 'Energy' I think... I was already able to block off the pressure or a Magic and 'hide' it, by creating a device that emits and matches the... Ah... exact opposite frequency in which that power existed on." Talarr started slowly, "... Ah... Doing so counteracts the frequency of the Energy I'm trying to hide and in essence... Nullifies it. Makes it even out and dissipate and therefore the frequency of that Energy is no longer emitted, and you can no longer feel it..." Frea's eyes narrowed,

"... I altered that single counter-frequency to counteract frequencies that weren't just Magical in nature... I found that just... Ah... Living things give off a sort of subtle, faint frequency of their own that is unique to them..." He paused, his hands fidgeting in his pockets again. "...hmm... I suppose that would be... Ah... My intellectual equivalent... to your 'Energy Signatures'..." He added. "... And along with that, I also implemented a more Magically inclined portion... I found record of a Rune-based Spell that was meant to 'Hide'. When I used it, it didn't have an effect of really hiding anything from view- but rather hiding Energy and Magic and those frequencies... I used it to constrain the effects of the Cloak on an area and persons inside it's perimeter more stably. It doesn't hide the Frequency for living... Ah... The Energy Signatures themselves, but it does hide Magical Power and other Energies quite well." He finished softly, his eyes darting up toward her and away the whole time- but finally stopped when he saw the recognition dawn in her expression.

_But why...?_

"... Mm... That's a pain..." Frea muttered under her breath, her eyes dropping closed as she cocked her hip a little.

_... That means Chase won't be able to get a feel for anything in the whole Palace... And if there's anything else these people wanna keep hidden I am fucking screwed... I hate Hidden Energy._

And that 'Rune-based Spell' he mentioned?

_... Where in the hell did Talarr find the Rune that Saige uses though...?_

She forced herself a small breath, her head and her Senses wandering outward from where they were and through Okeal itself... Just looking, at everything (well, _looking_ in a metaphorical sense). Every Energy Signature she could find, every flash and splash of Magic, through halls and corridors different yet still so much the same... There were people in Okeal, but not many... And most of them were...

_... These Energy Signatures... They... Don't feel right... They're old... And... They almost don't feel human...?_

She sweatdropped, pushing passed that and searching out the rest- about half a dozen others she didn't know, human, and most of them bearing the familiar Negative Energy of someone mean, malicious. She bit the inside of her cheek at that, pushing her attention passed it and further- farther upward and dreading what she might feel next... But there was nothing there. She could feel nothing.

 _... Does that mean... It's... Moved...?_ _Like it did with...?_

She couldn't fully hope in that, even without feeling anything... And it didn't make her feel better

"... Did you use the same technique for Hidden Energy on Edryd's sword?" Frea asked lowly, forcing her mind and her Senses away from searching- her head was _pounding_ now and she didn't dare open her eyes for a few seconds lest her world be swimming.

"...hmm...?" Talarr hummed, his thoughts still on the face she'd made and now on the sudden Pain Meter spike in his eyeline- though the Energess did nothing to show it outwardly. And along with that he saw her temperature lift two degrees more than the abnormal height it was already at with the Sickness Magic, making him grimace slightly. He was about to comment on it before her question managed to click in his head, and he stumbled to reply in what rather long pause there was between her asking it and him registering it at all.

"O-oh, uhm... Y-yes... Lord Tuvral requested I assist him in hiding the Magic of the sword for the time it sets on a delay..." Talarr replied softly, Frea's lips pulled into a tight line.

"Tch... I swear if he touched Moon- I'm gonna beat the crap out of him. I already wanna punch him for what he did to me..!" The Energess hissed lowly, Talarr's eyes went wide and he stiffened at the very blunt threat to the man that Talarr himself would never, _ever_ , think of crossing.

The idea of anyone ever punching him, or 'beating the crap out of him'- a _Vaide_ \- was like. _.. Like treason!_

"...a-ah, Energess please..." Talarr stammered quickly, "...i-I understand your... Your anger with Lord Tuvral and i-it's not unwarranted, but you really... You can't just say you're going to harm him...! A-and even then, you are not in good health...!" He mumbled, breaking off as his eyes darted across the information on the inside of his Glasses.

Frea opened her eyes and shot him a glare- only she couldn't see him clearly for the blurriness and bleeding color, and her head whirled enough it was sickening.

"S-speaking of which... You... You really should... You need to sit down...!" Talarr said, a bit more urgently now as he saw Frea sway a little and he instinctively moved his hands forward to steady her. She could feel her mind slipping further and further toward a chasm out of nowhere at the simple fact she'd been stretching her Senses out... Why was that such a monumental task all of a sudden?

_... Damn it... Why...?_

_... I hate Edryd's stupid fucking sword..._

* * *

 

"... you... You already know that I called a Druhma before. Before what happened with... Frea." Aisha's voice was low and tense, Chase- who had watched the Thunder Legion disappear down the hallway and the door in the stone shut in front of him- went stiff, his heart skipping a beat and his eyes widening as Aisha suddenly switched gears- and to _that_.

The memory of that day popped into the forefront of his mind, the Guild a wreck, everyone waiting in a sullen Building and all waiting for news from Porlyusica they knew wouldn't be good... He swallowed back at it, his eyes flashing as he slowly let his eyes drop from the door and to the ground.

... Aisha stalking forward toward a line of Council Knights and stopping them in their place. Denying them entry and action, all at the utterance of a single word... _Druhma._

A Rite and a Ritual she had called once before, an occasion she had shared with him in the minimal of detail- and a memory he felt hurt her more than words could ever express... A story it had taken her a long while to get comfortable enough around him to even tell. And with good reason. Aisha's past was hard and filled with loss, from a young age she was stripped of her home and her family and taken as a slave into Adgnei. Forced into a life in a country she knew nothing of and stripped of all rights and power- and even her voice, the Barren were not meant to talk, ever or at all.

Clawing her way into favor with the Family who owned her, working as a spy and gathering intel on the people of Adgnei... Learning the ropes and ways of it's society, culture, and it's crime until it was second nature. Catching the eye and attention of the lowest on the chain for head of that Family, but highest on the rung in the underground and most powerful in the Black Market. That man that took the would be Barren Aisha under his wing, taught her how to find information, hide, exploit what she knew- and get anything she needed.

Therigist never cared that Aisha was by all rights a slave. He saw a will and a drive that he could use and hone, and in the meantime- she became very, very good at just about everything he set her on. The young girl he brought up as a tool became a bit more than that- further when her Magic manifested, and he did everything he could to help her hone it. In the end, the student became something of a master- but not before the worker grew to be something of a daughter figure.

In his own way, Therigist really cared for Aisha and still did- but after she was found for being the Cosmic Soul, and raised into the Noble Caste- his relationship with her became much more formal and much less casual. Aisha stayed in business with Therigist even after becoming a Noble, kept tabs with her and still ran his Thieves Guild- electing help from Lady Celene where needed... But never for want. As Aisha had described it to him, Therigist might have let their relationship fade once she became a Noble- but the Moonlight Mage wasn't looking to let that happen, and hadn't, while she was still in Adgnei.

But in her years of being a Noble in the midst of Adgnei and all it's corruption, and all the hundreds of the Nobility and Middle Caste that held Aisha in low regard- she remained strong under their hate and their admonishment. She remained tall and did her work, cast her influence and fought back against them- did what she could to stand up for the Lower Castes and she never wavered.

There were few at all in the Nobility that liked Aisha, and fewer still that even tolerated her- but despite that, there were still some who saw what she stood for and agreed. Few who ever dared stand with her- and there had been one person in particular. The only other person in Aisha's life she'd allowed that close, outside of the Energy Mage she called Partner now.

Chase sweatdropped, his blue eyes trailing toward Aisha and seeing her standing there beside him, still and quiet for a minute as her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes dropped closed.

"... Ranath, right?" Chase murmured softly, Aisha nodded stiffly. "... you told me he died, while you were here... that you called a Druhma for him, and he didn't..." He paused, biting the inside of his cheek a little, his words fading as he felt the pain and sadness throbbing from Aisha become all the heavier.

"... I never told you the full thing." Aisha mumbled, "... I told you Ranath and I were close, that we worked together, and there was hardly a thing I did once I became a Noble that he wasn't around for, or helping me with." Her hold on her arms tightened a little bit, her shoulders hunching.

'Close' was understating it a bit, but Aisha needn't say it out loud- Chase could tell by the way she was acting, the emotions she felt when she was talking and thinking about him- about Ranath. Being 'close' would never account for the sheer heartache he felt from her when Ranath was brought up, nor the agony and the guilt she felt when she thought about it- calling a Druhma for him, praying and hoping and waiting in a Death Watch that the person she cared for the most in the world at the time, and trusted so wholly- would live.

And he didn't, and that broke her... forced her into being that cold, distant person she was that didn't trust anyone easily. Closed off and harsh to the world that had been nothing less than cruel to her since she was young- and that world that took away the only person she had ever loved and let in as much as she had Ranath.

The Guild didn't realize just how much it meant that Aisha had let them into her heart as much as she had- she was Fairy Tail, and she would protect the Guild and everyone in it with all she had. Chase knew she would, even if Aisha didn't seem that way on the outside... and Chase realized just what it meant when she let him in as she had. Aisha hadn't ever planned on getting close to anyone else in her life, and she certainly hadn't been looking to let Chase in either... and it had taken awhile, but she did.

And because he understood how hard that was for her to even consider- Chase loved her for allowing him into her life like that. And he's long since sworn he wasn't going to hurt her, not if he could help it- and he wasn't going to make her live through another person she loved being killed, not on anything... she'd been through enough with Ranath, and Solana combined. Both of which he knew she felt so, so guilty for what happened to them- more than she would ever admit, even to him. But he could still feel it.

But she was right, she'd never really told him much about what happened to Ranath, just that he'd died. Not how or why, but he knew it was a sore topic- and he'd never pressed it, but now Aisha was the one getting into it... and after he'd asked about Edryd?

"... Ranath was a member of the Noble Caste too, like I said. He didn't hate me like the majority of them do, and in reality- he liked what I was doing, how much I stood up to the rest of them... we got along well and he helped me deal with a lot of things." Aisha mumbled, "... he wasn't in line to be the Head of his Family name... and even if he was, he wouldn't have cared about keeping up appearances or avoiding associating with me. He was just... determined to stick with me, and I hated it at first... but eventually..." She sighed.

"... I appointed Ranath as my Ilaen." Aisha murmured softly, Chase blinked.

_"Ah, you did a good job dressing your friends for the part." Therigist smiled, glancing toward Aisha again. "And I see you've appointed a new Ilaen... even if only for this excursion, to speak of who you chose for such a role... Hehe..." He chuckled a bit and Aisha's eyes narrowed, Chase blinked at that, his eyes darting from Therigist and toward Aisha in surprise._

_'New' Ilaen...?_

"... I figured there was another one before me, after what Therigist said." Chase told her softly, she nodded. Her eyes moved over toward him, landing on the Dyann around his torso and eyes glittering- Chase noticed where she was looking, sweatdropping slightly as he glanced down, his expression softening a bit. "... was this his?" He asked quietly, his hand falling gently on the fabric, Aisha nodded. Chase paused, swallowing slightly as his eyes flashed. "... I'll take good care of it, Aisha-"

"I know." She cut him off softly, he blinked. "... just... let me finish. I told the Guild that I left Adgnei because I hated the corruption, and that is partly true. The other half of it, is because of what happened to Ranath... why he died, and the consequences that came with that." Aisha shifted, her feet bringing her around as she turned her back on the door in the boulder a little bit, her violet eyes scanning over the trees and over toward that very large tree in the center of the grove that Chase had noticed earlier.

"... I got into some trouble with one of the more influential Noble Families. I helped Therigist smuggle a large portion of the Barren owned by that Family, out of Coriisette and hide them away in a far corner of Adgnei. They were being severely abused, even by normal standards- and one of them was going to be killed... for bearing a bastard child to one of their Masters." Aisha muttered, "Adgnei dictates Barren cannot interact with anyone, especially not a Noble- but even then they can't refuse anything they are told to do. She didn't have a choice, she had to do what he wanted and she ended up pregnant... and the Family couldn't risk a scandal, so they were planning to have her assassinated."

Chase grimaced, his eyes narrowing at the words and Aisha letting out a low growl under her breath.

"... I had Seyre get in and keep the Family's attention for awhile, while some of Therigist's people got them out of the estate. Ranath and I were waiting for them on the edge of the city, to get them transport out into the country and go with them to make sure they weren't followed or hurt in transit." Aisha went on quietly, "We got them, we were just about ready to head off- and then one of Seyre's wolves met us, with a warning that the Family had caught on to the plan and had sent Nirav to apprehend us, and kill the Barren we were trying to get out." Chase's head tilted at the name, Aisha noticed it from the corner of her eye and let out a low breath.

"... Nirav is a Vaide." Aisha explained lowly, Chase sweatdropped. "He's the only one left of his Family name and he has no successors... he doesn't bother in politics and he's turned himself into a self-anointed 'justice seeker'. He runs with the Kullui and commands the bulk of them, and he also takes Contracts from the Nobility, Royalty and some of the Middle Caste... in plain terms he's a bounty-hunter... most of the people he hunts down have been officially convicted of some crime, and he has every right to go after them. Many of those convicted have been labeled criminals under false, or thin pretenses- the Nobility tailor crimes and the judicial system to their own whims... but even sometimes they can't rig the game, so they hire him on as an assassin instead. As far as I am aware, he has never failed to complete his assignment, not once."

Chase stiffened, his eyes narrowing to slits and his heart dropping a little when it was clear where this story was headed.

"... it was my idea. I decided to try and get the Barren out and I did it knowing I was pissing off the wrong people... and that I had no legal grounds, nor really any right for anything I was doing." Aisha muttered lowly, "Therigist warned me against it, and I didn't listen. Ranath didn't argue, he never would- he knew I was serious, and that I'd gather up my own contacts and my own help and do it by myself if it came down to it- and that was enough. He wouldn't let me do it by myself, he came so he could help me, and keep an eye on me... and in the end he ended up dead for it."

Aisha's head bowed, her eyes shutting tight against the memory and her shoulders hunching slightly.

"... they all ended up dead. Everyone of them, the Barren, Therigist's people helping us... Ranath..." She hissed, "... tch... We tried to get them out, I told Ranath to take the Barren and go while I kept Nirav back. But of course that _idiot_ came back, he came back and went against my orders and he stepped in to the full-on fight I'd started with Nirav. My Magic wasn't... I wasn't going to win, and I knew that... and so did he. He came back and fought with me, we went head to head with a Vaide and we couldn't even win with both of us... what we'd done was grounds enough for Nirav to kill both of us and no one would bat an eye, the Nobility didn't like me to begin with- and Ranath was my Ilaen... it would be expected he'd die with me, that was his job and his duty and I... I didn't ever want that. I didn't ever think it would come to a situation like that, I was always careful- Therigist was always careful. We never got caught, never got betrayed, there was never a job that went that bad- ever." He heard her swallow, her knuckles white from the tightness of the grip on her arms.

"... Nirav was going to cut me down, he had me backed up in a corner and that was it. I was dead." Aisha's voice dropped, "...tch... but Ranath... that stupid idiot... he jumped in front of me, and Nirav cut him down instead." Chase's heart skipped a beat, a bead of sweat falling down his face as his eyes widened a little.

"... tch... I'm sure it makes a lot more sense now, why I was so... so _fucking pissed_ at you, back in DeathBolt." Aisha growled lowly, Chase's eyes dropped slightly. "... tch... you did what he did..."

"... and he ended up dead." Chase mumbled softly, "Aisha I didn't realize-"

"It doesn't matter." She grumbled, Chase tilted his head slightly. "You're not Ranath, I knew that- even then, and now. Don't apologize for it, just don't die." She told him curtly, he smiled sadly.

"... yeah." He murmured, Aisha shook herself a little.

"... anyway... Nirav saw Ranath do that, and I guess... he was impressed, or something- or maybe he was just playing with me, I don't know. But he let me live, instead of killing me... even as he walked away and slaughtered everyone else." Aisha muttered lowly, "... Ranath... He was alive, but barely and I was... I was just hoping that maybe... maybe he'd be fine, he'd live... I took him to Banore, the Keistae did everything they could and... and I called a Druhma." Aisha hissed, "... I'd grown up getting more and more into the idea that all of this... that Adgnei and the Gods and their culture, that there was some power in it.. that maybe there was some truth in all of it and I thought maybe... what Gods would punish someone for trying to save the life of someone innocent, and trapped...? What Gods could sit back and watch as someone who sacrificed themselves for that, for good and for... for _me_ even... how could they just let him die? That's what a Gods-damned Druhma is for, isn't it? Praying and hoping and wishing and asking the Gods to... to just... not... _damn it."_

* * *

_... What darkness had settled over the Guild before suddenly thickened, shoulders and bodies stiff as they tried to calm what tears had risen anew, tried to still their hearts and their breathing as that awful, horrible truth hit them square on._

_Aisha stiffened, her eyes casting down and away from the hall below them. Chase was shaking badly in her hold, his hands covering his face as she watched in silence, her heart aching painfully to see those dozens of glittering drops of moisture fall past his hands, splashing against his lap. The breath caught in her throat, her deep purple gaze glinting as she stared, riveted._

_Not once... Not in all the time she had come to know him... she'd never seen him cry, not once._

_She swallowed, cursing herself and the world in her head as she felt those tears of her own prick at the edge of her eyes, she felt like... she was watching him fall apart. Break into so many pieces in her hold she couldn't ever put them back together, he was slipping through her fingers and seeing what agony he was in was enough to make her own soul crack. She hadn't wanted that, not ever, she never wanted to see him in that much pain, she would have gone against any enemy, fought anything to keep him from feeling something like this- and yet she couldn't do a damn thing. She was helpless... because what was breaking him was something she couldn't fix._

_Not just him, the Guild. They were falling apart, they were breaking and bursting at the seams and all for one reason... And damn it, she hated it._

_She may not have acted like it, but she did like this Guild, she loved the people in it, grown close to them all, and seeing them suffering this much, that put her through just as much pain. Even more so, as she looked out across the sullen, painful faces, the tears and the hunched shoulders, and toward him, trembling and gasping in her hold as he cried and couldn't stop..._

_It had happened before, this had happened in a place and a time long passed right now, and it was a sight she never wanted to witness again..._

_Banore was so silent, the only thing to be heard an array of low, sad and painful whispers and humming- a song that was sung by everyone in halls pulled dark, candles lit and flower petals littered across grand, old stone floors. People moved slowly, soundlessly- the Kesitae hummed and prayed, heads bent and eyes closed- all thoughts on one thing as she sat there, her hands held around another- limp and growing colder in her grasp with every passing hour. She sat, not moving for so long as time swam by in a blur so agonizing... her head filled with words and wishes and hopes and prayers that felt emptier and emptier. Every single one made her heart break further, the sound of shallow breaths fading no matter how hard she pleaded._

_Hours ago that felt like years she'd seen those yellow eyes open for the last time- a small, weak smile on his lips and the words so soft she strained to hear them- the small, faint squeeze of his hand in hers and the light fading fast... the words the last he ever said, and those that broke her._

_... Her hands clenched into fists against the door, hissing under her breath as she let out a shaky gasp, anger and hurt swirling in her stomach all the stronger as those unwanted memories floated back in full force, and she couldn't stop those tears from hitting the floor at her feet, her back to the rest of that dark, solemn, broken collection of people waiting... waiting that felt like torture, waiting in what Rite, what ceremony she had suddenly called into existence by near mention of the word... A Rite she never wished to enact again._

_"... damn it..." She hissed, "... You... If you're actually even real... Drennios, Rehvan... Kallin, Jirrai... you're all... Bastards..." Her fists were shaking she was pressing them against the door so hard. "... you made me call... that fucking Rite... a s-second time... how dare you...? You made me call it... and for the god damn... Screw-Up... of all people..." She took in a shaky breath, hating it all, the emotion, the pain, the dark cloud hanging over every head and around every heart. "... but damn it... you can't... not a second time... not this time, please... make me repeal it..."_

_The tears hit the floor at her feet a few more times._

_She'd said it aloud, made it final, made it real... And he heard it. The only one in the Guild she had let close, let know her life, her past. The only one who knew the sheer gravity of that single word, the only one who knew what it actually meant, and she knew without even being near him- her saying it aloud, declaring it like that, that hurt just as much as everything else did, maybe even worse._

_Druhma_

_"... I-i... I'm sorry... Don't do it for me... and don't even do it for her... say screw it to me... I couldn't care... But... they can't take this... He can't take it, not if she dies." Her words fell away altogether, damn it... she was praying, she hadn't done that... Not for so, so long._

_Not since she... not since Ranath._

_"Drennios, Rehvan, Kallin, Jirrai... please, please... he has done nothing wrong. He tried so hard to protect so many people, spare their lives... he's been so kind, he's been with me... the only person that I... please... he doesn't deserve to die, not for being loyal to me. Not for protecting me... I can't lose him... please."_

_Not him_

_"... Aisha... It was worth it... all of it... I always loved you... you were worth it."_

_I'm... I wasn't_

* * *

 

Aisha hissed under her breath, her eyes shut tight and biting the inside of both cheeks. She could hear Chase move closer, she felt his hand fall on her shoulder gently- and the warmth of the contact both made her angry, as well as appreciative.

She jammed the recurring thoughts into the back of her mind, and they pushed back with a fervor- the wall she'd placed up for them was already broken and crumbling, and she couldn't hide them away any longer...

... not the pale, twisted and painful face of the man that had sat with her, through all of it. His heart breaking just like hers, silent and hoping as she was... and the Gods never replied.

"... The Druhma lasted four days." Aisha mumbled, "... I stayed with him the whole time, I didn't talk to anyone I didn't... I didn't even tell his Family, they found out and..." She swallowed, "Four days after I lead him into a fight that killed him, four days sitting in watch for a Druhma I called into effect, four days of sitting in Vigil with him with only one other person at my shoulder... Ranath Tuvral died." Aisha murmured quietly, Chase's eyes widened a little, his ears ringing with the name-

_W-wait a minute..._

"... Tuvral...?" Chase echoed, Aisha nodded, just once.

"Ranath was Edryd's brother... his twin." Aisha told him quietly, "Edryd was with me, during the Druhma. Seyre told him what happened and he rushed to Banore, he... he didn't say anything to me, the whole time. He was just focused on Ranath, and when it was over and he was gone..." Aisha shook her head, letting out a long sigh. "... Edryd blamed me for what happened, he hated me for bringing Ranath into something so stupid, he hated me for calling a Druhma, and he hated me more when it ended with Ranath's death. And he has every right to." Chase sweatdropped, his eyes flashing at the last bit and mouth opening to protest- she never gave him a chance to.

"Edryd and I never butted heads when we met, when I met him and Ranath... he wasn't on board with the way I challenged Tradition, but he wasn't trying to throw me from Adgnei either. But after Ranath died, he threw every ounce of willpower he had into opposing me, and we fought, on more than one occasion. There wasn't a thing I did in Adgnei that he didn't call me out for, or try to dismantle- and that made working with Therigist and the Black Market, and getting anything done, extremely difficult. He's got a vendetta against me and he isn't looking to back down on it... and I don't blame him. So instead of constantly battle him, I left Adgnei altogether." Aisha muttered, "But Edryd's hatred for me, makes it likely whatever is going on with Frea now- is all being funneled through him and his House. They've shut me out and they are air-tight, everyone who works with Edryd knows not to associate with me- or face his wrath. He's a Vaide, none of them will be willing to risk that. And his feelings toward me, just make him all the more dangerous for the Guild to contend with."

Aisha turned back in Chase's direction, his hand leaving her shoulder as she did so and her purple eyes resting level with his blue ones. "If we run into Edryd during this... it's more dangerous that I confront him, than anyone else." She murmured lowly, "I plan to avoid him at all costs, but I doubt I'll be able to during the whole thing... if he does, this is going to be his chance to get back at me without any legal or traditional issues or rules getting in the way."

"You think he's gonna try and kill you?" Chase asked lowly, his tone borderline dangerous and lacking what calm he always seemed to have- Aisha paused, stiffening slightly. Her eyes dropped from him as uncertainty flashed from her, and Chase's eyes narrowed further.

"... I don't know." She admitted. "... Edryd really wasn't the most confrontational person, but people change."

"I'm not about to let him touch you, you know." Chase told her steadily, she nodded a bit.

"I know." She murmured, her eyes falling closed as her hands met her hips. "... we should probably get going, we don't have a lot of time."

"Alright." He murmured, she turned from him and grabbed the door handle, twisting it a few times as he stood behind her in silence for a few seconds. "Aisha." He said after awhile,

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for telling me." Chase murmured softly, she stiffened a little in surprise. "I know you're not good at talking about things like this, so thank you for trusting me."

She grumbled a bit in reply, but not actual words. Chase smiled, a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry about Ranath." He said softly, "... But I'm glad he saved you, if he hadn't- I'd have never met you." Aisha blinked, a faint blush washing across her face as Chase felt the nervousness spark from her. He stepped closer leaning in a bit and drawing up with his face next to hers from behind, humming lightly as he smiled a bit more. "And where would I be without you, My Lady?" he asked, tone light and slightly teasing- before he pushed a bit closer and landed a small, gentle little kiss on her cheek.

Aisha sucked in a startled breath of air, her face turning bright red and eyes glittering like mad as Chase chuckled, stepping up a bit to be at her shoulder instead of behind her. Aisha's head snapped around toward him, scowling and flustered as all hell as her hand shot forward-

_SMACK_

He winced, still chuckling despite the sudden slap of her hand against his arm- leaving quite the red mark across his skin, and she huffed hotly.

"Do not do that out of nowhere!" She snapped hotly, he hummed.

"Ah, but you didn't mind the other day-" He murmured lightly, she shook her head at him.

"We're _working,_ you idiot!"

* * *

The streets of Coriisette's Lower Warrens were packed, cobbled streets filled with people in plain clothes and all wearing Dyann's of tan, green, orange or yellow. The afternoon light glittered from the few simple metal bands they wore on their arms and the piercings in their ears, their skin painted across by tattoos in varying hues and designs. They were not wearing anything fancy or expensive, but the colors and the threaded designs into their clothes were hand-stitched, and in their own way, rich. Either side of the street were packed with buildings and houses, banners and flags strung between the buildings, chalk painted and drawn across the ground by children- the street opening wide in front of them in a square that was wider than the Guild Hall thrice over in diameter.

All along the sides and in a maze-like pattern there were shops and tents filled with food, supplies, jewelry, Magical tools, metal-ware... merchandise of all kinds and shapes and sizes and caliber. People filled near every stand, shopping, talking, browsing- there was laughter and smiling faces, words shared between friends, haggling- from what they heard and saw it seemed that everyone knew everyone. Familiarity and comfort ran among everyone, small bits of discord and heated tempers where bargaining for a better price- calm and serene where tables had been set up and some were playing quiet, thoughtful games. Mothers talked amongst each other as their children bumbled around with each other, some of them chasing, others drawing with the chalk.

Those bright glass orbs they had first seen in Banore were persistent even here- floating overhead and lined up along the banners and the lines of flags, giving off their strange glow that was ethereal, the sunlight breaking as they hit the surface and sending color everywhere. Had it been dark those Salmellion would have lit up and been dazzling, like stars of strange colors all around.

It was so full of life and movement and noise- even the silent, leering, watchful figures of men lined up around the perimeters here in there in dark clothes and hoods didn't seem to make a dent- but they did earn wary, distrustful glances from the people all around.

_Kullui_

And then dotted here and there carrying supplies, bags, and other such manual labor were those dressed in nothing but white- eyes cast down, silent and obedient as the status of the Barren dictated.

Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow drew up slightly at the edge of the market- the 'Neiqe', as Aisha had called it. They were at the spillout of a sidestreet little more than five feet wide across, the strange door in a boulder Aisha had put them through had dumped them there- stepping from the wall where the stone had the faint, faded line of a doorway painted on it. But that was it, it looked nothing like an entrance and it wasn't conspicuous in the slightest, and they could see no way to open it nor get through it now- it was just... wall.

They immediately took note of the Kullui standing by in silence as their eyes passed over the scene before them in wonder and slight awe, and they cast glanced between one another, sweatdropping.

"... There are only a few Kullui here, they seem nothing more than security." Freed mumbled softly, Evergreen and Bixlow nodded. "... let's start moving through the square, keep our ears open and see if we can find any of that 'chatter' that might be worthwhile. Perhaps we'll catch someone mentioning unusual activity."

"Right." Evergreen and Bixlow nodded stiffly,

"Stick close, Babies, and keep an eye out for useful stuff, yeah~?" Bixlow ordered of his Tiki Dolls, which circled in closer to their group as the Thunder Legion stepped out of the side street and into the crowd warily. People hardly cast them a second glance as they started forward, moving in between people and sticking close to one another as much they could- focus less on where they put their feet and more on the people, she shops... and their ears.

"... I've got fresh fruit..!"

"... Cure-All, cheapest in the Warren!"

"... looks like you pulled a few threads..."

"... The servals have been nicking more and more lately... where in the Gods is that hoard of theirs?"

"... How are you?"

Freed lead them forward, slow and careful not to run into anyone or anything in the constantly closing quarters as they moved further toward the center of the square.

"... oh... I'm... I'm sorry I'm a little short..."

"Hmm, don't worry about it- just promise you'll stitch up the next thing I inevitably put a hole through."

"Deal, thank you."

Freed stumbled to a halt as some creature suddenly darted over a stand and into the walkway in front of him, Evergreen and Bixlow running into him a bit as they watched a small, lean, cat-like creature scuttle away with a loaf of bread in it's mouth.

"That damn cat!" A man snapped hotly, having been attempting to chase it down- but soon giving up as other people around them sighed.

"... even the servals are going hungry..." Someone mumbled quietly,

"I think they've started stealing food to bring to the Barren." Someone else said quietly, earning a weary glance from their companion.

"Gods... but at least someone's looking after them..."

"Don't say that, where one piece of food gets stolen, someone else goes hungry."

"We're all hungry."

The further in they went, and the more they saw- that bright, happy place full of life suddenly grew a bit dimmer... the shine wore off and they started seeing the things that didn't bode well.

Everyone in that square was thin, lanky- many of them pale and quite a few of them clearly tired. What food they saw being sold was little, the shelves nearly bare and the owners themselves were sallow-faced and sullen. They saw people coming up short with money and being turned away, they heard people whisper small pleas for things they couldn't afford- and were rejected, and the rejection left them looking broken and afraid.

They passed by people sitting on the ground, clothes torn and tattered- thin and bony and with dead eyes... men and woman huddled in groups and holding their bodies, shaking and sickly, empty glass vials discarded around them. Saw the way passerby's looked at them in pity, distaste and worry all.

"... Gods... more and more people are getting addicted to the damned Cure-All..."

"... they're trying to get rid of the hunger pangs..."

"Everyone knows you take too much of it and you end up worse than before..."

"... I think the sellers have been watering it down, so it works less..."

"... I heard some of the got caught selling fake Cure-All... the withdrawal in their customers was bad..."

"... isn't that how Hene...?"

"Yes, her body couldn't take the backlash of no longer having it... poor girl..."

The Thunder Legion sweatdropped, their hearts twisting slightly as they picked up chatter both light, inconsequential- and then the words of worried, scared, angry people... people dying, people sick and families left to starve.

"... the Kullui nearly beat him to death..! He didn't even do anything..! They blamed him for something he didn't do..!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down Bealie...!"

"... tch... the Kullui are out of control..."

There was a sudden whistle that rang out around the space, the trio of Fairy Tailers moving among a small open space with tables and people mingling among them, talking- some hushed, others not. The Thunder Legion faltered slightly at the sound, immediately tense and looking for the source-

"Oi~! You there, the gorgeous one! Why don't you come sit down and talk with us awhile?"

They glanced left, paused now completely and catching the green (slightly blood-shot) eyes of a man sitting at a table with three other men, all of them wearing Dyann's of a pale green color crossed by darker markings. Said man who was calling their attention to him, and had been the one to whistle- smiled, his eyes glimmering as he saw the three of them and patted his hand against the table.

"Yeah~! Come here, let's chat a bit huh?" The Man smirked, Evergreen scowled, huffing.

"No thank you. Flattery will get you nowhere, by the way." She replied curtly, her hands on her hips and clearly miffed- the man blinked, his smile curling a bit more as the other three men at the table with him let out exasperated sighs.

"Heh, wasn't talking to you." The man told Evergreen with ease, his eyes flicking toward Freed instead as the green-haired man went stiff as a board in shock. "Yeah~! The handsome guy with the green hair, come here a minute~!" Bixlow coughed, desperately holding back a laugh as Evergreen blinked several times- and Freed turned bright red.

"I-I'm flattered, but I'm not.." Freed struggled to reply,

"Ignore him, he's drunk and an idiot." The man across from the cat-caller after Freed muttered, his jaw in his hand and tattoos etched into his skin under his eyes, and dark red hair. He shot the cat-caller a small, weary little stare as the other two men at the same table let out sighs. "-and also already Bonded with someone, might I add. I'm sure Vealon would love to hear you were whistling at another man, Mennid." Mennid looked away from Freed and to the man sitting opposite him, sighing as he shook his head at his friend.

"You take away all my fun~!" Mennid whined softly,

"No, I keep you from getting your ass handed to you."

"We're leaving." Evergreen growled, her hands clapping down on Freed's shoulders and whisking him around as she started to push him forward through the crowd and away from Mennid. Freed just staggered in front of her, walking but by no means aware of where she was pushing him toward- he was still sputtering and red-faced. Bixlow followed behind the both of them, laughing under his breath and taking everything he had in him not to bust out laughing like an idiot.

"I cannot believe the nerve...!" Evergreen hissed hotly, still pushing Freed ahead of her and unaware of the way in which Bixlow paused- the Seith Mage's eyes trailing sideways and failing to keep up with his compatriots for a few seconds.

"Cat-calling a complete stranger! How inappropriate!" Evergreen muttered hotly, steering Freed away from the tables and further toward an inactive fountain- the outside littered with people talking amongst themselves and split off slightly from the vendors. She finally halted Freed and let him go, her arms crossing over her chest indignantly, Freed cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly- finally gaining some semblance of wit back and trying to calm down again.

"... Someone... ahem... 'Bonded' to someone else..." Freed mumbled, "... I must assume that's the equivalent of... Marriage..." He added softly,

"That makes it worse!" Evergreen hissed.

"... Yes..." Freed mumbled, sweatdropping as his hand fell over his mouth and he grumbled. His eyes moved up, passing over Evergreen and finding the empty space that Bixlow should have been in. "... Where is Bixlow?" Freed murmured quickly, Evergreen stiffened.

"... That idiot...!" She hissed, her eyes flashing. "I cannot believe he wandered off...!"

"Or perhaps he simply lost us...?" Freed murmured aloud,

"Hey, gimme a break- I didn't go anywhere."

Freed and Evergreen jumped, whipping around at the familiar voice and finding a smirking Bixlow behind him. He stuck his tongue out in his usual manner, still smiling as he tilted his head left a bit.

"I did overhear a few guys talking about some of the Kullui gathering all over the Warren and setting up black Salmellions since this mornin', though~" Bixlow smirked, "And weird as it sounds- there's this soul hanging around us and I think it wants us to follow~!"

Evergreen and Freed blinked, sweatdropping a bit.

"Soul...?" They mumbled in unison, Bixlow smirked.

"Yea, I told ya this place is packed with 'um." Bixlow replied, his Tiki Dolls circled over his head, echoing 'yeah'. "And this one's not just floating around all boring, it's jumping up and down- I think it wants us to come with." Bixlow hummed, "Never had a soul looking to mess around with the living before, the ones in Adgnei are super weird~!"

Evergreen and Freed cast quick glances between them, they knew Bixlow's Magic and they knew how it worked- mostly. They knew that the man could see things other people couldn't, the Spirits of those who'd passed among them- but Souls and Spirits had never been interchangeable with him. They were two different things, the latter of which being what he saw more than anything- Spirits, a lasting imprint or being created of memory. But that was just it, it was a memory image and not really much the person it was supposed to represent... But Souls?

Souls were rare, they never stayed among the living unless something odd was going on, they were supposed to leave the land of the living and go... Somewhere- and they certainly didn't interact with humans, no. And Souls, as Bixlow had explained- Souls were... Well, like the real deal. The real, lasting, actual thing left behind of someone who died- them, not just an image.

So for Bixlow to say there was a soul trying to get his attention... That was weird. Like _really_ weird.

Adgnei was proving a foe, enigma and mystery in all

And what was that, about black Salmellion? Of all the ones they'd seen today and could see over their heads, and all the colors- black was not one of them.

So was that it? That small piece, that one thing among all the chatter that would lead them somewhere? Closer and closer to some sort of answer or explanation of what was going on and why Frea was Prisoner?

Aisha had suggested they look into what the Kullui were doing... And this was something.

"Alright." Freed murmured,

"Lead on." Evergreen told Bixlow quietly, the Seith Mage nodded.

"Yep~"

* * *

They set to work gathering intelligence and listening for useful information right off the bat- the both of Chase and Aisha by now well versed at stepping into the role of spy and Information gathering from their numerous missions that required just that. (Missions on the behest of Master Makarov mostly, especially regarding Ivan...)

Aisha had always been good at getting answers to her inquiries, and she knew where to look and where to listen better than anyone. She knew how to act and where to put pressure on- how to set up a face and a pretense for other people that hid her true intentions, or otherwise made sure to have the right demeanor in a certain situation. Whether that meant indifference or calm in a risky situation, or harshness on someone weak-willed or scheming- you name it. She always had a good handle on everything and she got the job done- Therigist had taught her, and he was the best of the best in the underworld and all things needing a more subtle, tempered, clever approach. He needed to be the best, to navigate Adgnei and it's politics and dangers- as well as stay at the top of a powerful line of Black Market hierarchy, and maintain a Theives Guild that could steal just about everything.

And in their time working together, Chase had learned to do what she did with surprising ease. He was already calm and cool under pressure naturally, and that worked well with the high-stakes, sensitive missions they took to gather info and track down targets. He followed Aisha's leave with ease and they understood one another well enough to guess and know what the other was thinking and planning without actually saying anything between them. And through working with her, he'd learned what to listen for and even what sort of Energy to keep an eye out for and what could be useful at a certain time.

And the two of them working together?

They were damn efficient, and good too.

As Aisha expected- there was no time between stepping out into the cobbled roads and large, clean houses of stone and mortar work decorated in paint and metal, Salmellion strung in near lines along the sides of the street and planters filled with foliage and trees of hues not green. She strode up through the street in her bare feet with the utmost posture and calm, aware of the looks she earned from the people on the street and the murmurs that spread like wildfire.

They all knew who Aisha was, everything single one of them. It wasn't even the telltale purple Dyann amidst a sea of blue- they recognized that silver hair and purple gaze, the tattoos and the neutral face of Adgnei's Cosmic Soul.

The people of Adgnei's Middle Caste averted their eyes from Aisha and avoided looking at her directly or openly- but they looked, they had to, they couldn't help it. Lady Celene had been gone and abandoned Adgnei for a number of years now after a mess of trouble with not one Vaide, but two. That same trouble that had ended the life of her Ilaen and now she had another walking at her side- a stranger and not a native member of Adgnei.

Aisha didn't pause, she ignored the curious and distasteful looks she received and she started right to work. She moved around the maze of buildings and people with ease, pulling aside a few and exchanging hushed words with them- all of them on the fence in the coming conflict and those she trusted not to double-cross her. She shot dangerous looks toward the people who glowered at her and whispered behind her back, and sent them scuttling away with a look that was enough to stop a man's heart.

In little time at all she had the names and locations of the make-shift militia set up in the Middle Caste and a few partnered down in the Warrens. She had the names and numbers of the weapons being stashed and collected, supplies and medical tools... then more story and event surrounding the Kullui and their sudden lack of unbiased activity.

Half an hour into the hour they were awarded, and Aisha had a list of half a dozen people who had been moved from their homes and Families into the Palace at the behest of Lord Edryd Tuvral. People who left, and no news nor rumor ran rampant with their departure because they'd been asked to serve the God-King and serve as workers in the Palace- a usual rotation of services that would never make any bat an eye- especially not when they all went willingly.

Only that in the mix of half a dozen people, three of them were Artificers and Smiths of some caliber- and you needn't people with skills like that to do general maintenance in the Staff. More had been called up to Adgnei in the last few days- but they were less important... cooks and cleaners and Barren- all going into Okeal with supplies like food, cloth, metalware and not really anything Magical. At first glance it almost seemed like Okeal was to be seeing some sort of Celebration soon... but underneath that there were whispers of more Magically inclined objects being brought into Okeal. Specifically, Metal specially made and forged to stay strong against both physical and Magical Force, the sort of metal one would use to create Magic Tools- or Magical Restraints, Collars... a small little hint to something more trained to keep custody of a very capable Wizard Saint and less a party.

"There have also been a number of Keistae and Botanists circling in and out of Okeal for a few weeks now... and a lot of Herbs and Plants being relocated and replaced. Apparently the Royal Gardens have some sort of disease... or maybe they're all getting used up, I can't tell you for sure. The only reason I'm privy to that is because Lord Givinna requested for more seeds from me... but I'm sorry Lady Celene, any news coming out of Okeal hasn't been easy to come by... Lord Tuvral has been being very thorough..."

The continual gathering of information and the exchanging conversations between the few trusted enough, came to a pause as Aisha pulled him aside for a moment and down an alley at the behest of the small, subtle wave of a hand from a thin, green-haired young man dressed in all white and his eyes cast to the ground nervously- only breaking up from the ground as Aisha and Chase drew closer. At the Barren's side was a wolf, in it's mouth a letter and it's yellow eyes fixed on the Fairy Tailers, quiet.

Aisha took the letter from the wolf and it dipped it's head to her, the Barren man following the creature away as they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight altogether.

Aisha drew her hand along the seal and broke it with Magic, her eyes scanning the words quickly and Chase standing by in silence, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"... Frea's woken up. Seyre says she's still sick, and the Collar is activating a lot more frequently than Talarr means for it to... but she's alive, and currently they're allowing her to move around Okeal. She can't get out, and if she retaliates they'll apprehend her, but Seyre told her we are here and that she needs to be patient." Aisha murmured softly, Chase blinked and nodded slowly in understanding. "She hasn't managed to get any answers out of Talarr about what is going on, though she thinks he's on the fence about staying loyal to the God-King and going against tradition and better sense... maybe Frea will be able to get him to talk. Seyre says he seems genuinely interested in her and worried about what's being done to her, and what's planned." Chase's eyes narrowed slightly,

"He's the King's Ilaen right? Isn't his loyalty supposed to be unshakable?" Chase murmured,

"... from what Seyre's described Talarr as, he's not the most sturdy of personalities. He's an Ilaen, and though that title is usually placed with people who can fight and are in their own rights- warriors, Talarr isn't that. He's smart as hell, he's more a scholar than a warrior... and it seems his conscience is being tested. Seyre doesn't think he was very happy about creating a Forbidden Tool to start with, and since then and seeing how it's affecting Frea- he's losing his conviction little by little. Which would make sense, Seyre also describes him as a Traditionalist, as well as not being by any means 'confrontational'. He'd see Frea as a higher Authority than he is, since she's been named an Energess- and everything about Adgnei tells him he should respect her, help her in any way he can, follow orders even, and by no means harm her... only that's exactly what he's being ordered to do."

"So the God-King is ordering him to go against everything he's learned." Chase mumbled, Aisha nodded.

"And if he's already questioning what's going on, even silently- he might find it in him to stop listening." Aisha murmured, "He knows why Frea's been taken, and what's being planned. Edryd made that clear, and that Talarr isn't supposed to say a thing. But maybe even a threat from him won't be enough to counter his morals... if he flips, his help could be valuable... he might even be able to contend with the Barriers, he helped maintain and modify them, among other things..."

"And the Collar?" Chase murmured,

"He made it, but he also admitted there is only one Key that can release it." Aisha grumbled, "And unfortunately, Drennios has it." Chase sweatdropped,

"Do you think Talarr will betray his God, and King?" Chase asked softly, it was Aisha's turn to sweatdrop, uncertainty passing across her face.

"... tch... I don't know. It'd be easier to guess, but I don't know a damn thing about him, only what Seyre's been mentioning." Aisha grumbled, her eyes dropping closed as she crossed her arms about her chest, pausing. "... Frea has got a knack for picking apart people's feelings at the best of times though, so she might break him... she wants to know why she's here more than anyone else, and she's stubborn as hell." Chase smiled slightly at that,

"She'll figure something out." He mumbled, his eyes flashing. "... but I hope it's soon, I have a bad feeling about all of this, and it's getting worse as time drags on..." He admitted quietly, Aisha nodded stiffly.

 _"Aisha, I have an inquiry."_ Freed's voice suddenly broke into their thoughts, pausing their conversation and snapping both Aisha and Chase into attention.

"What?" Aisha murmured,

 _"The Salmellion. I understand you said they are not inherently Magical, and more Traditional Placeholders than anything. They are apart of the culture here, yes? If that were the case, then would it not fall on the Keistae to look after them, and place them in a space?"_ Freed asked, Aisha blinked at the rather odd 'inquiry'.

"Yes, Keistae look after them and repair ones that are damaged, as well as add new ones- though not regularly." Aisha mumbled, "Anyone in Adgnei can move them and look after them if they see fit to do so, but they are mostly left alone by everyone but the Keistae. Why are you asking?"

 _"Have you ever seen a black Salmellion before?"_ Evergreen asked next, Aisha blinked.

"Black...?" She mumbled, Chase's head tilted. "... black... no, what is going on?"

 _"I dunno but it's givin' me the creeps. The Magic here doesn't feel right."_ Bixlow grumbled, _"Those Kullui dudes are setting up a bunch of Black Salmellion all over the Lower Warrens, and their dumpin' a whole bunch of them around these weird, old ruins built in with the city... gateway-looking things."_

 _"The gateways look as if they were already there, but the Salmellions are new."_ Freed elaborated, Aisha's eyes narrowed.

"There are several old ruins and structures dotted around Adgnei. What was left standing after age or destruction or whatever were left as they were and Adgnei built back up around them... those Gateways you're talking about are all over Coriisette. But they've been looked into a researched, they're just stone- there's nothing Magical about them." Aisha grumbled, "And the Salmellions are supposed to be the same- they aren't objects for some Magical Tool, they're not meant to be like that... but you can feel Magic coming from them?"

 _"Bixlow can, though neither Evergreen nor I feel anything inherently Magical."_ Freed murmured, _"However I will admit there is some... unsettling feeling around here I can't quite grasp."_

 _"You remember how I said there was a city on top of city of Souls and Spirits around here? Like everywhere I've been looking I see one, they are everywhere around here."_ Bixlow asked, _"And remember how they're all really in to those Salmellion things? Crowding around them and giving off so much energy that they make them glow and float like they do?"_

"Yes..." Aisha murmured slowly,

 _"Well wherever they're putting up the black ones, all of those Souls and Spirits are avoiding getting near them at all costs."_ Bixlow mumbled, _"There's like a hundred foot radius around these things that's completely empty. I couldn't go three feet a little further up the street and not see a dozen of 'um, but around the new Salmellions? Nothing. They're not coming near and the ones that get too close just freakin' disappear."_

"What does that mean?" Aisha asked lowly,

 _"Couldn't tell ya Boss, but what I can say- this isn't right. Whatever the Kullui are doing, setting these things up- it ain't gonna be good."_ Bixlow replied lowly, Chase and Aisha both sweatdropped at that.

 _"... Aisha, we've also started hearing people talk about the Kullui lining up on the borders of the city and the Lower Warrens."_ Evergreen added lowly, _"They aren't doing anything, but what I'm hearing- it sounds like they're starting to slowly box the Lower Warrens in, bit by bit, and they're gonna start making people real nervous soon."_

 _"And there have been a number of small scuffles around here as we've been moving further in. People are being arrested and some of them are fighting back, and there doesn't seem much cause for any of it- they are all slowly starting to act out, and question it."_ Freed muttered, _"We've avoided the conflict where we can, and we've been careful not to draw attention to ourselves with anyone, and least of all the Kullui."_

 _"Have you two found anything out on your end?"_ Evergreen asked,

"We've tracked down weapons stashes and warehouses for the make-shift militia. There's been a few people called up into Okeal lately and they seem mostly the sort for some sort of gathering or celebration- which is backed up by what the bulk of the supplies being taken there are. It seems odd there would be a celebration going on, but even then anything is possible." Aisha murmured, "There's little things about metal that's used against Magic or otherwise for Magical Items, and something going on with the Royal Garden- but Edryd's been careful not to let anything fall into hands that would let the information slip. All the allies I have in the Middle Caste have been effectivly cut off, but we'll keep prodding."

 _"You hear anything about Frea?"_ Bixlow asked,

"Seyre sent me another letter. She's awake, but still sick- they've not chained her up and are letting her walk around Okeal, though there's not a chance in hell she'll get out on her own." Aisha murmured, "Seyre thinks that Talarr is losing his conviction to follow orders, since he's seeing what Edryd did to her, and what that Collar is doing too. There is a chance he might decide to disobey the God-King, and if he does- his help would come in handy, but we can't rely on him turning on Drennios. And there is only one key to release the Collar on Frea, and Drennios has it- that's an issue we'll have to address when we get into Okeal."

_"Right."_

"For now keep listening, see if you can catch anything else that might be useful- and keep a wary eye on those black Salmellion, and the Kullui's movements. Evergreen is right, if the Kullui are closing around the Warrens, people are going to get nervous and soon enough it'll be more than a few small scuffles here and there- you three stay out of conflict at all costs. We can use a few Skeleton Keys to release a Collar if you have one put on you, but getting away from the Kullui in the first place will be difficult. Be careful, and stay alert- one of Therigist's people will find you when the hour is up." Aisha ordered lowly,

 _"What are you two going to do?"_ Evergreen asked,

"We'll head to some of the Gateway Ruins here in the Middle Caste, and see if the Kullui are setting up more of those black Salmellion. If they are, maybe Chase or I can piece together more about what they are and what they're being used for-" Aisha murmured,

"If Bixlow is the only one really feeling any sort of Magic from them, then it might be a good idea to see if Jynx has an opinion. Her Magic and his are pretty similar." Chase told her quietly, making her pause for half a second.

"... Are you sure she can even enter Coriisette?" Aisha mumbled, Chase shrugged.

"Dunno. If she's being blocked off, she couldn't tell us while we're here. You'll have to contact the Guild and see if they've seen her." Chase replied, Aisha sighed but nodded anyway.

"Fine, I'll talk to the Guild in a bit. See if Jynx is around... the should have said something about Moon by now, so I can check in on that end too." She mumbled, "Anyway, outside of that- we'll see if the Kullui are doing the same thing with the Salmellion here. After that we'll head up to Kelen and see if we can't earn something from Corielain, though I doubt they'll be anymore inclined to talk to me now than they were before... and Edryd might be there too."

 _"That sounds risky, what if they attempt to detain you for your connection with Fairy Tail?"_ Freed asked, _"It was Corielain who set the order for Edryd to capture Frea in the first place, right? If they think you're meddling in their affairs, they may not take kindly to it."_

"More so if Edryd is there waiting for you." Chase mumbled lowly, Aisha shot him a look. "As it is the hour is almost up, if we go to Kelen and start something they could hold us there, and then we wouldn't get back in touch with Therigist or anyone else. They might even try and tail us back to Banore to dismantle what we're trying to do." He sighed a little, "You already doubt they'll talk to you, and even if there is a small chance we learn something... it probably won't be big enough to risk walking into a estate full of Nobles out for your head, least of all if any of the Vaide are there waiting for you."

 _"And confronting them head on might stir them into action faster, closing what small window we may have to even get to Frea."_ Freed cut in softly, _"If you were to butt heads with them now, that upset may push them to rush ahead, and act rashly."_

Aisha fell quiet for a few long moments, her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed as she fell into thought... weighing her options and going over what they knew, and didn't- and what could be done now. Because they made valid points, and Chase was right (though he didn't say it as plainly), Aisha already had doubts confronting Corielain was the right move... but it was a move, and she had little else she could turn to do...

"... hmm... let me square away what's going on with Moon, and Jynx... and we'll go to the Gateway Ruins. After those I'll decide what we do next... and if I really want to risk something, or..." Aisha mumbled, letting out a slightly annoyed breath. "... I'll ask Seyre to keep prodding for info on the tower, and what's going on with the Salmellion if she can... and I'll have her ask Frea to try and get Talarr to see reason, and explain what's going on. We'll have to hope Frea can piece together things from the inside, even if we can't... having any information about what's going on inside the Barriers is valuable, even if it's little."

 _"We didn't ask before, but Chase- can you search out any sort of Energy Signatures or Magic from inside Okeal?"_ Evergreen murmured, _"I assume that was one of the first things you tried once you and Aisha got a bit closer to Okeal?"_

"Yeah, and that whole place is like a deadzone for me, even with Energy Sense." Chase mumbled, sweatdropping a bit. "I can feel the Magic from the Barriers themselves, though the Magic is a bit distorted and unfamiliar to me- but that's it. In terms of Energy, I can't feel anything inside the confines of the Barriers, not Magic nor people, or even just the Energy of the Land. It's kinda like it's empty in there, though that's definitely not how it actually is... and with that I can't feel Teach, or anyone else... and I can't feel anything from that Tower either."

 _"Bummer."_ Bixlow grumbled,

 _"They must have used the same Magic on the 'Cloak' that Edryd had with him and on his Sword, on the Barriers themselves."_ Freed mused, _"... they seem well prepared to contend with the abilities of Energy Mages..."_

 _"They'd have to be, to keep Frea locked up."_ Evergreen grumbled,

"I'm going to contact the Guild, you three stay alert... we have about twenty minutes left of the hour." Aisha ordered,

_"Yes ma'am."_

Aisha brought her hand up and waved it over her arm, the brand from the Chatterbox glowing across her skin as she shifted a bit- that same hand moving as a piece of paper appeared in air before her and letters began to glow across the face as she quickly addressed another note that she sent to Seyre a few moments later, but not before she was already calling attention of the Guild.

"Cana, did the Altered Cure-All have any effect on Moon?" Aisha asked allowed, her eyes trailing across what was being written as she waited for an answer, multitasking.

 _"Her fever's gone down a bit and she's not as out of it as she was, but she's not woken up yet."_ Cana replied soon after, _"Porlyusica's been tinkering or something with a bit of the Cure-All itself, trying to pick apart what's in it and how to alter it a bit more I think... and Levy took a crack at that book ya sent over."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I couldn't really do anything with it..."_ Levy's voice cut in apologetically,

 _"Yeah, and Master's not had any better luck. Not a surprise, since Moon's really the only one who knows anything about those Runes..."_ Cana sighed, Aisha bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes narrowing a bit in thought.

"... don't worry about the book." She grumbled, "Has Jynx been at the Guild today? We wanted her opinion on a Magic here that Bixlow's picking up, but I doubt she's able to get passed Coriisette's Borders even with her Teleportation Magic."

 _"Ah, no- nobody's seen her. And we don't really know how to get ahold of her either, she kinda just comes when called right?"_ Cana replied,

"Usually." Chase mumbled, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 _"Oi! Have you guys figured out how to get to Frea yet?!"_ Natsu' very loud voice broke in out of nowhere and Aisha scowled,

 _"That Seyre chick said anythin' else about Silver?"_ Gajeel butted in too,

 _"Have you found any leads as to what Project she was brought to help with?"_ Erza asked, more quietly and calmly than everyone else- but no less tense.

"We're still collecting information and piecing it together." Aisha replied lowly, "Be patient, and _stop_ shouting through the Box, Salamander."

 _"You've been there for hours now, you tellin' us you don't have anything?"_ Gajeel growled, a vein ticked on Aisha's forehead.

"Frea is fine. She's in no immediate danger, she's in Okeal but she's not in a cell, she's not confined to a room- she can't leave Okeal, but she's allowed to walk through it at her own convenience." Aisha replied lowly, "We are doing everything we can and covering all bases, we have to do this right and be smart about it. Got it?"

_"... we understand."_

_"Hmph."_

_"So she's under house arrest, huh...?"_

_"It puts us a bit more at ease, knowing Frea's not being harmed at the moment."_

Aisha stiffened at that last comment without meaning to, and Chase did too- because that wasn't true... that Collar around her neck was doing harm, but the Guild wasn't aware.

_They can't know_

Aisha's eyes found Chase's, her head tilting toward the end of the alley they were still tucked away in- and he nodded.

"Keep away from making too much noise through the Box, but tell me if Moon wakes up, or if Jynx decided to join." Aisha ordered lowly, her steps moving her toward the street again as Chase followed her. "Seyre will keep me informed, and Frea too. I'll contact you again when we have more."

 _"Got it."_ Cana replied,

 _"Be safe, Brats."_ Master grumbled.

They said nothing more as Chase and Aisha moved through the nearly empty streets and further in toward the edge of the Middle Caste that bordered the Lower Warrens. They avoided the bulk of the people in the streets, marching forward and averting any lengthy amount of time in the view of the Kullui.

Ten minutes of walking and watching, they slowed- drawing up and halting, cautious and alert as they found the old, cracked stone of an archway in the middle of a square... and the battalion of silent, face-less, hooded figures of the Kullui shuffling about and leaving deep, ebony black orbs of glass in their quake that seemed to glow with some unnatural, fractured light. The light of the sun itself as it started to slowly sink even seemed to get swallowed up and eaten by the inky black Salmellion, and both Fairy Tailers watched from the shadow of a building, silent, tense.

Chase sweatdropped, his eyes narrowed to slits and shivers running up his spine as he felt... something, something faint and dark and cold- and yet familiar in a way that was chilling. It wasn't strong, it was so faint he had a hard time picking up on it at all- let alone picking apart the specifics... but more than anything, something about those Salmellion did set him on edge. The bad feeling that had formed itself into a persistent lump in his core got a bit heavier, and he wasn't sure why- but Bixlow was right.

_This isn't good... whatever it is..._

A quick glance toward Aisha told him that she felt it too, maybe not in the same way- but she knew bad things when she saw them. And more than that, she hated that she didn't know why-

"Tch..." She hissed lowly, her eyes flashing. "... this isn't right..."

"I don't know what Magic this is, but it's Dark... and it is nothing like the rest of the Salmellion. They're completely different from the normal ones..." Chase told her softly, his eyes darted away from her though and up the street behind them a bit, intent. "... there's about two dozen people headed this way, their Energy Signatures feel like the Kullui Dolls..." He told her quickly, she nodded.

"Come on." She ordered softly, the both of them breaking away from the square and the Kullui setting loose the black Salmellion- Aisha lead them both around a corner and into an open doorway, they both stopped against one wall, the room they were in empty and quiet. Aisha drew her hand in air before her, paper appearing again and words sprawling across the face as she quickly wrote it with her Magic.

_'The Kullui have begun placing black Salmellion around Gateway Ruins in the Lower Warrens and the Middle Caste bordering that section of the city. They have a different Magic placed on them than the regular Salmellion, they may be connected to some Magical Weapon. See if you can snatch one, we may need to test it.'_

With another wave of her hand, the paper rolled up ad disappeared to it's intended recipient- Therigist.

"What do you want to do now?" Chase asked quietly,

"We'll head back to Banore. If Moon doesn't wake up soon, I'll try contacting that Saint Balthan about reading the Tome Therigist gave us... in the meantime we need to focus on what the Kullui are doing, and prepare for an attack." Aisha muttered lowly, sweatdropping slightly. "If they continue to band together and place themselves around the borders of the city, then they must be trying to box everyone in... and that's not really a sign for anything other than trapping us here. We already knew the God-King might try and crush rebellion on the Lower Caste, this might be it." Chase nodded stiffly, and Aisha growled.

"... we focus on that, and hope Frea and Seyre find more answers on what is going on in Okeal... tch... this is not good." Aisha muttered lowly,

 _"-Aisha, we think there may be a problem..!"_ Freed's voice broke into their thoughts next, urgently and they stiffened.

"What?"

 _"I think we're being followed."_ Freed replied quickly, _"There was a blockade of Kullui and we backtracked, but they seem to be searching for someone... and I think they may be looking for us."_

 _"Yeah and there's this guy ordering them around too, and he does not look friendly."_ Bixlow mumbled,

 _"We can find a place to hide-"_ Evergreen muttered, but Aisha cut her off.

"Who is heading the Kullui?" She asked quickly, "Activate the Image-Sight link, now!"

_"Johle."_

Aisha and Chase stood in utter stillness as their sight got washed across by dirty, packed streets and the image of ranks of Kullui stalking through the crowd and moving in and out of homes, searching, hunting... all the way at the end of the street from where the Thunder Legion was standing, peering around a corner.

A tall, bulky man with deep russet hair and tattoos drawn across his skin and over his lips in thin lines was ordering the Kullui this way and that, his green gaze searching the streets and piercing- a deep purple Dyann flecked across by black wrapped around his waist, his fingers covered in rings and blades tucked into straps along his arms.

Chase flinched a little when he felt the panic rise from Aisha and ram into him in the next second, his heart sinking just as hers did when the eyes of that man swept across the street- and locked with Freed's, and subsequently- all of them watching the same thing.

"Run, _now!"_ Aisha snapped quickly, "Do not try and hide and do not try and fight back, get away from him and away from the Kullui! They are hunting you, and you will _not_ be taken prisoner- that is Nirav! He is a Vaide and he will kill you!"

Chase sucked in a sharp breath of air, his ears ringing with the name and instantly understanding why she was so panicked- that man had killed Ranath, and now he-

_Shit!_

The Image before their eyes faded entirely and Aisha was pale, her eyes glittering like mad and trembling as both she and Chase tensed, ready to rush out, and spring into action- any action.

_"Run!"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and your phenomenal patience! QwQ**

**I know I haven't updated in soooo long! w I hope the long Chapter makes up for it, and the next installation should not be too far behind!**

**I appreciate every one of you lovely readers and thank you for sticking with me! Thank you all so much**

**I think I might have said this in the last few chapters?? But the Adgnei Arc picks up significantly from here. Promise  
**

**There was just a lot more world-building and setup I needed to do and hadn't realized! Apologies for that, but the climax of the conflict with Drennios and Frea starts next chapter for sure!  
**

**Please, Vote and Comment if ya can! Thank you~!**

 


	23. Strangers

**Chapter 23**

**Strangers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only my own OC's, Energy Magic, and Ideas**

**.:+:.**

"... You don't realize how ironic your name is..." Frea mumbled softly, her eyes watching Talarr as he moved among his mess of a workshop, glass clinking and tools too as he worked away putting together some sort of medicine, or... something.

She'd been sat down at a table that had been (attempted to be) cleaned. What had been sitting atop it in disorganized, crowded fashion had been stacked and instead pushed to the side- allowing a small space for herself as she sat in a chair and leaned over on to the top of it. Her head was in her arms as she crossed them on the table top, her eyes only halfway open and the world still swimming sickeningly... and she was barely awake.

Following that _stupid_ decision to push her Senses out and gather up what she could about Okeal, she'd hit a wall and a Limit she hadn't expected, and shouldn't have hit, if not for what a wreck Edryd's goddamn Sword had made her, and the Collar too... and Adgnei and Okeal's stupid, crazy, complicated, overwhelming Magic and Energy every-fucking-where.

... following that stupid decision to let her Senses wander, she'd ended up passing out, again.

Well, mostly... it was all a bit of a blur. She was sort of in and out and she remembered Talarr saying something she didn't catch, remembered his nervousness, and remembered Seyre popping back into the picture. But somewhere between that and suddenly making it back to Talarr's designated space and workshop and living area all in one- everything in the middle was too blurred and fractured to really recall. So maybe she hadn't technically passed out, but she'd gone right to the edge of it and was just... dazed.

Either way he'd insisted she get back in bed but she'd refused, so he'd simply settled for allowing her to sit at the table and at least... just not stand anymore. And though she wouldn't admit it, she wasn't sure she could stay standing for very long right now if she wanted to. That small excursion out and into the decrepit library had taken a lot of out her, where it really, really shouldn't have.

Considering how dizzy she was and how hard a time she was having on just staying awake, she figured a little bit of sitting and watching him work wasn't a bad idea. Seyre was standing close by, her wolf at her heel and quiet as the Cue Card remained floating in front of Frea, to which there had been a small bit of message from Aisha.

Something along the lines of 'work Talarr around into telling you more about what is going on, and stay still. We're working on getting in to Okeal'

The rest of said Message from Aisha must have been instructions for Seyre, because that bit was all she'd been instructed to do, and though she hated the idea of taking orders from Aisha, she wasn't about to argue.

So she sat there at that table, leaned over and shoulders hunched. After awhile her breathing became less steady even despite the rest, simply because her stomach was throbbing so much, and maybe more than the rest of her body and even her head. She remained watching in silence as he worked away, muttering to himself and writing things down whilst also grinding up herbs and mixing together different liquids, boiling them... The works. Multitasking between his work with the medicine, and recording different things in a journal, about what she'd told him about Energy Magic she was pretty sure... And then multitasking more as he read through the Data in his eyeline from his Scan-Glasses.

Between watching him and looking around the room and finding books and pieces of equipment and objects- things he was building and tinkering with, inventions and bases for things he already knew how to build- or was just trying to modify and improve........ Little notes spread here and there with theory and drawings, notes to himself or just questions... Illustrations of Magic Circles and bits of different Rune Languages scattered here and there...... Measurements for ingredients, supplies, Lacrima... There was just so much in here, and all of it had to do with making something, researching something, learning, picking it apart.

The amount of things this guy was knowledgeable about was insane... What did Seyre say?

_"He's basically a Professor and Expert in all things scientific, and he's the best craftsman and inventor in all of Adgnei. There isn't a Magical Tool in Adgnei he cannot craft, or did not invent himself."_

Her sudden comment after a long bout of silence made Talarr nearly jump out of his skin, enough so he fumbled with the glass in hand a bit before managing not to drop it. He turned slightly, his eyes finding her behind his glasses and nervous,

"Aah... I... I'm sorry...?" Talarr mumbled, Frea blinked slowly, her eyes dropping closed as she sighed and pushed herself into sitting up straight.

"... Your name... It's so close to being something that pretty much describes _you_ in a nutshell..." Frea mumbled softly, her hand falling on her stomach gingerly. "... the whole super smart thing... inventor... doctor... you're almost literally _Talarrk_... one who knows many things... teacher... professor even... scholar..." Frea mused softly, "... you'd be given that Title, if things were like how they were..." She added softly, almost to herself, and Talarr's eyes gleamed in curiosity and question. "... it's odd... that being your name..." Frea hummed, "... coincidental maybe, since you'd not know what 'Talarrk' is in the first place... but still..."

"... 'one who knows many things'..?" Talarr echoed quietly,

"... that's a bit more broad translation..." Frea admitted softly, "... some things have several meanings, instead of one specific one..." His eyes fell to the glass in hand,

"... interesting..." He breathed, musing for a moment before he faltered, his eyes snapping toward her again, before moving away nervously and continuing what he'd been doing... just a bit more slowly now. "... I was... unaware of the coincidence... but it's... fascinating..."

"... Keistae is something too, in the Dragon Language." Frea hummed, Seyre perked this time and Talarr paused. "... though I'm not sure if it was intentional either... roughly speaking 'Keistae' means... master, or maybe 'expert' fits better..."

"... incredible... I have to wonder how much of the Dragon Language persists where we are unaware..." Talarr mumbled, "... did Adgnei have contact with the Dragons in the ancient times...? I can't imagine much... most Dragon activity seems centered in regions near... Fiore... travel of language between trade and commerce with foreigners maybe...? Migration of language and customs from older, less advanced tribe-society that eventually evolved into Adgnei today...? Mingling with what was left behind in what disaster came to Adgnei and wiped out the Energy Mages... mixing of two cultures and picking bits and pieces without knowing the true origins nor meaning...? Written information must have been limited... but maybe more common not long after the destruction... and faded over centuries and centuries until modern day..." He started to mumble to himself as he kept to work with the medicine or whatever he was fixing together, almost forgetting he wasn't alone and unaware of Seyre and Frea's eyes on him.

_Does he talk to himself and just... throw around theory like that often...?_

"... that does always beg the question why so much information was wiped away after the destruction... written documents and standing structures should have lasted even if the people did not... maybe a complete eradication, or some sort of purge...?" Talarr went on quietly, "... and the only possible living record of the old Adgnei... gone... since Mordren... though him being that old is... unheard of... but so is the Ethernano readings taken..." Frea grimaced, her eyes flashing as she watched Talarr's back as he continued to work away and mutter to himself.

Oh the things she could tell him about the Old Adgnei... about Mordren and what he'd done, what Adgnei had been like before he Fell and after it. She could answer a multitude of questions he had, or at least have some input if she hadn't a definite answer... he'd probably both love hearing it, and have a heart attack at the same time.

Not that she planned to talk about any of it at all, mind you.

_... I am supposed to be getting him to talk to me, and figure out what the hell is going on though... That might be easier if he relaxes..._

She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes flashing as she found herself hesitating to say anything else anyway. Talarr was clearly a very nervous person, and it took little to freak him out. Nearly everything she did or said to him seemed to make him jump, and even silence was uneasy with him. Demanding anything from him and being harsh probably wouldn't get her anything, and it would most likely just make him shut up faster and more hesitant to say anything at all. So easy as it would be to snap at him, and be harsh- she was angry and agitated after all- but she had to steer away from letting it spill out... She'd done that already, and enough that he was doubting what was happening... So now she just needed some way to work that guilt and uncertainty she felt from him into action on his part.

Frea let out a small breath, her eyes dropping closed as she grumbled to herself quietly.

_... how do I get this guy to tell me what's going on...? I'm clearly not gonna figure anything out by myself, especially not if my head and Senses are all mucked up right now... I feel like I can hardly think straight..._

Frea cracked an eye open and glanced upward toward one of those windows so high up on the wall she couldn't see out of it.

_... The Guild's here... Huh...? Wonder who they sent... And I hope they're more careful than I was..._

* * *

 

Lily bit the inside of his cheek, stiff shouldered and head bowed slightly as he remained sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, and settled on the edge of the bed where Moon was asleep- fitfully and feverish still, but a little better since Porlyusica had given her that 'Cure-All' Potion that Aisha had sent over. A potion of which the Old Lady was tucked away in the back of the room and working on all manner of things in her fiddling with the Cure-All, but Lily payed her little mind and just sat still with his eyes closed and quiet, his tail gently wrapped around Moon's wrist.

Wendy was in a chair beside the bed a little behind him, quiet too and looking frustrated with herself and her lack of her ability to help... but what could she do? Adgnei's Tools were clearly beyond even her Magic- as impossible as that may have seemed- and no amount of trying to Heal Moon or Dispell what Magic latched on to her had done any amount of good. The only thing that had made any sort of difference was something that had come from _Adgnei_ , and even that hadn't fixed things completely.

Well, at any rate... Moon didn't seem to be as uncomfortable as she had been. Which was a good thing, and it made the worry in their hearts ease a little, but not enough. They just hadn't any idea what to do or how long it would be before Moon would get better... or at all.

Lily shook his head at himself as the thought crossed his mind, he hated he thought it and hated that it kept nagging. Moon was going to get better, she had to... he had to believe that.

He forced himself a low sigh to try and unwind the knot in his core, and it helped only a little.

He could hear the Guild talking out in the main Hall, but it wasn't the lively drone that the Building was usually accustomed to, and there was no wonder why. Everyone was worried, about Moon, and Chase, Aisha, the Thunder Legion- but mostly, Frea.

She is always in some trouble... But this was so soon after everything that happened. All they wanted was for her to come back, safe and preferably without having come to any harm. Her track record didn't make them hopeful of that last part, and the Guild _hated_ that. And as the hours slowly ticked by everyone was getting more antsy, and more on edge, and he didn't blame them. He wanted things to go back to normal as much as anyone and he wanted to see Frea back too, along with everyone who went to rescue her. But maybe more so he wanted Frea back because he knew Moon was worried about her Partner, and would be worried still even if she wasn't fully conscious at the moment.

He knew how much Moon cared for Frea and he understood it, he felt the same way about Gajeel. He hoped that maybe they'd have all fixed this mess long before Moon woke up again and had more time to worry over the Energy Dragon Slayer...

_We'll get her back. Frea can handle herself, she'll be fine... for now we do the best we can, and take what time we need to do things right._

His tail twined a bit wore tightly around Moon's wrist as he sighed, shaking his head at himself as his posture wilted a little.

_It's always something in this Guild, isn't it...?_

He hoped this time would turn out better than Death Bolt or Mordren combined... anything would be better than what happened with those two events... anything.

"... mmm... Lily...?"

Lily stiffened, his heart jumping and his eyes snapping open at the sound of the soft and weary voice out of nowhere. His head tilted upward as his eyes caught pale blue ones and he felt the knot in his stomach unwind almost instantly, and almost all the way. Wendy behind him snapped to attention too, her eyes gleaming and leaning in quickly as her eyes found the glazed and blurry blue gaze of Moon as the she-cat raised a paw to rub at her eyes drowsily.

"You're awake." Lily breathed, inching closer as his tail gently unwound itself from around her paw and he settled to sit on his knees. Moon's ears twitched in signal she heard him say something, but she didn't look at him as she scrunched her eyes closed and grimaced. There was some incoherent, and halfway mumbled, halfway pained grumble she gave him in return, and his ears dropped slightly as his expression flooded with concern. "... are you alright? How do you feel?"

"...mm... pretty terrible, really..." Moon muttered under her breath, grumbling still and missing the sympathetic look Lily gave her at the answer. Wendy beside him frowned a little at the answer too, and both she and Lily stiffened as Moon started to push herself into sitting up, and hissed with the effort of trying.

"Hold on a moment, take it easy." Lily warned her quickly, his paws landing on her shoulders as he tried to slow her down, but she only persisted. He sighed silently and moved closer so he was next to her, his paws shifting to her back and her shoulder so he could steady her and help her sit up all the way, his stomach twisting with the way she was shaking underneath him.

"You should take it slow, Moon." Wendy told the grey Exceed softly, "You're still pretty sick, and you're gonna be weak for awhile until this Magic wears off all the way." Moon sighed, nodding to Wendy's words and her forehead falling in her paw and she leaned over a little, and Lily kept close.

"... do you know what happened?" Lily asked her slowly,

"I think I can take a guess..." Moon mumbled, "... everything's pretty blurry but... Edryd used his sword on me, right? Aisha said it was Sickness Magic..."

"Yes." Lily replied softly,

"And I can't heal you." Wendy told her quietly, her eyes glittering as Moon cast a glance up at the girl. "I tried to, but it wasn't working... Aisha sent some sort of Potion over from Adgnei that's supposed to have been altered to deal with whatever Magic Edryd uses, but she said it would only lessen the effects of his Magic, and not get rid of it entirely... we'll have to wait it out until his Magic fades on it's own, unless Granny manages to alter the Potion further anyway..."

"I am doing my best." Porlyusica broke in from across the room, her back still turned to the group but apparently aware of Moon waking up. "I swear you will be healthy again in little time, and I swear that that fool of a girl you call a Partner will be in good health too, even despite what trouble she's inevitably to be involved in." She grumbled, Moon's eyes flashed slightly at the words.

"... how long have I been out?" Moon asked next,

"About two hours." Lily replied, Moon noticeably stiffened at the answer.

"Has Aisha sent anything back? Anything about Frea or how they are going to get into Okeal and to her?" Moon asked next, wasting no time at all as Wendy and Lily exchanged quick glances between them.

"They haven't found a way into Okeal yet, right now they are gathering information, last I heard, anyway." Lily murmured, his tail curling around Moon as he sat next to her with his paw on her lower back and the other on her arm. "But she does know that Frea is alright, they have her in Okeal but she's not locked up in a cell or anything. For now she seems in little danger, so we have time to plan a way in... Aisha's working with her people in Adgnei to do that, while she, Chase and the Thunder Legion gather more from the streets in Coriisette."

"And what about why she was taken there in the first place?" Moon asked, he paused.

"There's not really anything definitive on that end." He mumbled, Moon's ears fell slightly. "... Aisha sent over an old tome that Therigist thought was related to the tower in Okeal. But nobody's been able to read it, it's written in a language of Runes none of us are familiar with." Moon's ears pricked slightly at mentioned of Runes, and Lily paused.

He would have rathered she rest, if he was being honest. She wasn't feeling well, and you could tell without her having said so out loud, and any amount of work or strain could be way too much on her at the moment and he didn't want to risk that... but at the same time he knew she wasn't going to sit still, especially not when there was something only she could do.

"... they look similar to Old Telips." Lily murmured, her eyes flashed at the name. "Freed suggested they might be an earlier version of Old Telips, that eventually got altered and changed bit by bit. But Aisha asked if you could take a look at it, if you woke up. Maybe you'll be able to translate a bit of it, even if they aren't the same."

Resolution worked it's way into Moon's face as she nodded stiffly, her blue eyes flashing as she seemed to gain a bit of composure. "I'll give it a look, if there's any chance it'll give us some more answers or some clues, I'll do it." Lily's expression softened slightly as she said the words, and he let out a silent breath at what the answer that was not at all surprising to him.

"Alright, please just don't push yourself too hard, alright?" He asked softly, Moon blinked at him. She sighed, her ears dropping as her eyes fell closed for a moment. She knew he asked because he was worried, and she appreciated that, truly... even if she was more concerned with Frea right now, than she was about herself.

But she also knew he was unafraid of scolding her for being reckless or pushing things too far, and she was sure he'd been worried enough the last two hours since she collapsed... if the way he kept gentle hold on her and the way his tail was wrapped around her waist wasn't an indication of that, she didn't know what was.

Wendy glanced between both Lily and Moon, her eyes glittering and quiet as a small smile spread across her lips. She hummed quietly under her breath at the two Exceeds, the clear worry and care in Lily, and the almost exasperated and yet appreciative look in Moon.

_So cute_

"... I'll try, Lily..."

* * *

 

"I... I have a message... to be delivered...! Nya...~!"

The Guild as a whole stiffened, their heads snapping up and attentions immediately latching on to the out of breath voice that could be heard just outside the closed front door. For the most part, they'd all been invested in listening to Levy as she looked through the things that Aisha had set out, with some of them doing their own research. Everyone else had just been sitting in silence and fidgeting from the lack of doing anything. There was a stiff silence settled over the Guild only broken by Levy's voice and the spare few other murmurs passed around, but all of that quickly died out at the new voice, and the front door that opened quickly.

In the open doorway floated the panting and out of breath figure of a black and white Exceed, an envelope in paw as he paused in the entrance. He raised the envelope over his head wearily at the same time he bent over and fought to catch his breath again, his free paw moving up and down in habitual motion.

"Nadi...?!" Happy squeaked in surprise, recognizing the former Extalia resident as a few others who had been on Edolas did.

"... Nadi...?" A lot of other people mumbled,

"He's one of those Extalia guys from Edolas." Gray explained quietly,

"What on earth are you doing here?" Carla asked, floating forward toward the new arrival with Happy in tow, and Natsu and Erza not far behind.

"M-Miss Carla...! I... I have... A message... To deliver...!" Nadi panted, straightening up slightly as he took in a deep breath.

"Yes you mentioned, but to whom?" Carla asked, paws on her hips and brow raised. "And whatever for? This is not the best time."

"Y-yes, I know! That's why I'm here! Masters Iki and Uno sent me here with a message for Miss Moon straight away when they found out what was going on! Nya~!" Nadi explained quickly, earning surprised and uneasy looks at the words. "They wanted to make sure Miss Moon was okay, and they had more to tell you all about the plan to rescue Miss Frea from Adgnei! Nya~"

"Wait a minute Nadi, you know Iki and Uno?" Happy asked,

"Yes! I'm a Member of the Twin Cougars Guild~!" Nadi announced, "They're my Guild Masters!"

"Oh, that's right! I sort of forget they run and all Exceed Guild-" Happy murmured,

"But how did they know about Frea and Adgnei?" Erza cut in,

"I don't really know, sorry! They just called me and asked I deliver a Communication Card to Miss Moon right away, nya~!" Nadi replied, waving the envelope a bit in gesture. "Is Miss Moon alright? I know Iki and Uno really wanted to speak with her, they were worried."

The Guild hesitated to reply, just a little, because the only answer they had wasn't an answer at all. They hadn't heard much from Wendy or Porlyusica about Moon and how she was doing for awhile now, other than the Old Lady had given Moon some of that 'Cure-All' Aisha sent. But Porlyusica had pretty much tucked herself away back there and was 'experimenting' with the Cure-All and some other remedies too, trying to see what was in it and how it worked they supposed. As far as they were aware, Moon was still unconscious.

"...mmmm... I'm not 100%, and I've got a headache worse than I've ever had before, but I am awake at least..."

The Guild jumped, their heads snapping around and eyes wide in surprise at the slightly drowsy voice out of nowhere. Everyone in the Hall turned slightly and their surprised eyes locked on the small group of Lily, Wendy and Moon at the bar counter- of which Wendy set Moon down gently on top of it. Lily lighted down on the bar beside the grey she-cat, his paw grabbing Moon's to steady her a little as she sat down with a sigh. Master Makarov glanced sideways down the bar toward the she-cat, he and Laxus having been the first ones to notice her awake and out of the Infirmary though they had said nothing.

"Moon!" Happy trilled, tears in his eyes and grinning like an idiot as he abandoned Nadi and rushed straight across the hall toward the she-cat.

"You're awake...!" Several other people murmured in the next instant, a wash of relief flooding over the hall as Happy slammed to a half-halt in front of Moon and wrapped her up in his arms. Moon grumbled slightly at his clingyness, but she let it go.

"Yeah I'm awake..." Moon mumbled, her eyes dropping closed as Happy pulled back.

"Should you really be up and about?" Mira asked, "You don't look like you're feeling very well." She pointed out softly, and Moon shook her head a bit.

"I'm not... but I am mostly fine." Moon told her quietly, "There's a tome that Aisha sent over, right? I can still read even if I feel terrible, and I might as well try." Mira seemed to sigh silently, but with quick glance at Lily and Wendy, she earned a few shrugs, so she didn't argue.

"Miss Moon, nya~?"

Moon's attention moved from Mira and toward Nadi, who had floated forward toward the bar and passed the Fairy Tailers almost uncertainly. He cast Moon and anxious and nervous look, fidgeting almost as he stopped in air in front of her. And why not? She looked terrible and that caught him off guard, but mostly he was wary of her, since the first and last time they had met or spoken, Moon hadn't been particularly fond of him... Or really had wanted anything to do with him.

Back when he met her with the intention of asking she came back to the clan of Extalia residents that had settled on Earthland, in accordance with trying to find those 100 eggs that had been sent away, she'd been fairly sour toward him, since she disliked Extalia and anything and anyone having to do with it... and she might have threatened to claw his eyes out.

At any rate he didn't expect her outlook on him to have changed since then, and he wasn't excited to meet her ire either.

Nadi glanced from Moon and toward Pantherlily, nodding slightly toward his fellow (former) Extalia resident, before he glanced back at Moon. And she held his gaze steadily, she looked exhausted but she was focused on him and her expression didn't darken, she just seemed calm.

"... Hello, Nadi." Moon murmured softly, he blinked at the greeting and her head tilted at him. "You said you were here with something from Iki and Uno?" He blinked again in surprise, almost as if it caught him off guard she had heard any of that, before he nodded quickly and held out the letter in his paws toward her.

"Yes Miss~! Uno and Iki are currently indisposed in the western territories, so they asked me to bring this to you as quickly as possible, nya~!" He answered, Moon's eyes fell on the letter and her ear twitched at the information. She hadn't talked to either Iki or Uno in a while, and hearing they were away and outside of Fiore was a surprise- but even more so, considering they somehow knew what was going on here with Frea and Adgnei.

It was a wonder why they knew about it at all, but Moon kept from asking Nadi, he'd already told told Guild he didn't know how Iki and Uno knew about it. And if his urgency and theirs about telling him to deliver this letter was any indication, it probably wouldn't do much good to waste time asking questions that Nadi could not answer.

Moon's paw outstretched to take hold of the letter and Nadi handed it off with ease. She drew her claw along the seal and opened it, only to halt when it jerked in her hand and suddenly jumped up from her hold without warning and all of it's own accord. She and the Guild around her watched the letter in fixed silence, and it quickly opened itself wide and unfolded. A Magic Circle appearance across the face of the paper and a see-through screen of Magic projected itself up from the Circle. The screen remained blank for a few seconds as the letter and it hovered in air before Moon and Lily, before it flashed and there suddenly appeared the faces of Iki and Uno looking at them and grim-faced.

"Moon!" Iki and Uno said in unison, their eyes wide and glittering through the screen as they bunched in close to each other. Their searching eyes landed on Moon and they immediately grimaced, worry and shock alighting in their faces as they bristled a little. Behind their figures on the screen was some indistinct mountain-range that no one recognized, not that they really had time to look, mind you.

"Crap, you look terrible! Are you okay?!" Uno snapped quickly, her voice nearly unbearably loud as the cream colored she-cat pushed forward into the view of the screen even further and sight of Iki was temporarily lost.

"Uno, quit blocking the screen!" Iki snapped hotly, his paws coming down on Uno's shoulders roughly and jerking her backward into the place she had previously been in before jumping forward. Uno shot her brother a half-glare but otherwise let it go, and Iki's teal eyes found Moon without giving Uno a second glance. "-She's right though, you look awful Moon. Are you alright? We'd heard that Edryd Tuvral had attacked you and Miss Frea earlier today, but we'd hoped you hadn't gotten hit by the effects of his sword-"

"-if that noble asshole touched you or Miss Frea, I swear he's gonna get his face clawed off!" Uno broke in again, her ears flat against her head and her claws flexing in agitation. "I'll make sure of it, it's gonna be a direct order from me to Shae! Edryd's always sounded like such a prick-!"

"-Uno, calm down a minute." Iki interrupted again, "I'm sure she'll be plenty happy to do the clawing for you, but I'd rather she not go against Edryd if it can be helped-"

"Don't baby her! You know damn well she can kick anybody's ass!" Uno snapped shortly, Iki's ears fell against his head.

Moon, Lily and everyone else in the hall blinked, looking lost and confused, with the exception of Nadi, who simply looked exasperated.

"I'm not babying her, I'm just being cautious! We can't just order her to go head to head with a Vaide! And as it is, we aren't in charge!" Iki snapped back, his tail lashing behind him. "Regardless of what you like, we aren't in control of anything going on in Adgnei! Our power of authority ends with assigning them to the mission! It's up to Miss Aisha and Mr. Therigist now!"

"She'd do anything we tell her, regardless of what those two say!" Uno retorted,

"Her..?" Moon mumbled under her breath, her pale blue eyes flashing as she watched the two Exceeds snap back and forth at each other. Any amount of urgency they had had in getting a message here and to the Guild seemed to be forgotten as the two of them got involved in an argument over someone not a one of the Fairy Tail Guild knew.

"Oh really?! Against the orders of the Master of the Thieves Guild and a Noble?!" Iki snapped, bristling now and lost of all his usual calm and levelheadedness.

"She would if _you_ asked her!" Uno shot back, her anger giving way to a somewhat slight smirk out of nowhere, and Iki visibly stiffened.

"I.. I am n-not about to ask her something like that...!" Iki hissed, his voice suddenly stammering and embarrassed, Uno seemed _incredibly_ pleased with the reaction.

"Both of you, enough!" Moon snapped hotly, her tone icy and sharp and both Iki and Uno jumped at it. "Who is _'her'?_ And how do you know about any of what's going on in Adgnei?"

"Indeed, you two seem to know quite a bit about everything that's happened." Lily murmured, his paws crossed over his chest. Iki and Uno cleared their throats nervously, looking a bit flustered they had gotten so invested in their argument.

"Right, sorry, we got off track." Iki mumbled,

"So how do you know what's going on?" Erza murmured from her spot next to Moon and Lily, seriousness and focus dawned in the both of Iki and Uno as they straightened up a little, and nodded curtly.

"Mr. Balthan contacted us!" They announced quickly and in unison. The Guild as a whole stiffened at the sudden name out of nowhere, eyes widening.

Balthan? As in Saige Balthan?

_The Wizard Saint..?!_

"He received word of what happened and immediately began to make arrangements with Therigist, Master of Adgnei's Thieves Guild and Head of his House!" Iki and Uno went on in perfect unison, not pausing for even a second as the shock and question appeared in the Fairy Tailers. "The four of us started pulling our resources and dispatching the best people we have to help you storm Adgnei, it's capital city and the Palace of Okeal in order to rescue Miss Frea! Even if we aren't able to be there to help you ourselves, we won't just sit here and do nothing!"

Both Iki and Uno's hands swung forward, pointing directly at Moon and their eyes flashing as a sudden steeliness appeared in their expressions and postures.

"We've sent our top Infiltrators and Tool-Crafter into the service of Sir Therigist and Saint Balthan!" They announced firmly, their tails lashing behind them as their eyes glittered. "All three of them are native Adgneins and they are prepared to do everything they can in order to make this Mission a success!" They smirked, just slightly as they pulled their hands back and they bumped their fists together between them, the bells on Iki's wrist and Uno's collar chiming softly.

"You've got the Twin Cougars at your back, and you'll be damn sure Agdnei and the God-King don't stand a chance!"

* * *

 

_"-Aisha, we think there may be a problem..!"_

_"What?"_

_"I think we're being followed. There was a blockade of Kullui and we backtracked, but they seem to be searching for someone... and I think they may be looking for us."_

_"Yeah and there's this guy ordering them around too, and he does not look friendly."_

_"We can find a place to hide-"_

_"Who is heading the Kullui? Activate the Image-Sight link, now!"_

_"Johle."_

_Aisha and Chase stood in utter stillness as their sight got washed across by dirty, packed streets and the image of ranks of Kullui stalking through the crowd and moving in and out of homes, searching, hunting... all the way at the end of the street from where the Thunder Legion was standing, peering around a corner._

_A tall, bulky man with deep russet hair and tattoos drawn across his skin and over his lips in thin lines was ordering the Kullui this way and that, his green gaze searching the streets and piercing- a deep purple Dyann flecked across by black wrapped around his waist, his fingers covered in rings and blades tucked into straps along his arms._

_Chase flinched a little when he felt the panic rise from Aisha and ram into him in the next second, his heart sinking just as hers did when the eyes of that man swept across the street- and locked with Freed's, and subsequently- all of them watching the same thing._

_"Run, now!" Aisha snapped quickly, "Do not try and hide and do not try and fight back, get away from him and away from the Kullui! They are hunting you, and you will not be taken prisoner- that is Nirav! He is a Vaide and he will kill you!"_

_Chase sucked in a sharp breath of air, his ears ringing with the name and instantly understanding why she was so panicked- that man had killed Ranath, and now he-_

_"Run!"_

The Thunder Legion heard the absolute fear in Aisha's voice where they had never heard it before, and their blood ran cold as they were ordered to go. They caught the stone cold eyes of Nirav and they faltered, before they did as they were told and whipped about- ready to sprint up the street and get as far away from him and that part of the city as they could.

There was a flash of light that came from their right, followed by the sound of something cutting through air at breakneck speed. Evergreen stumbled to stop and pulled back, ramming into Freed and Bixlow behind her as something metal struck hard into the stone of the building beside them, barely missing Evergreen by half a centimeter.

The Thunder Legion stiffened, seeing the metal was actually a Collar not very much unlike the one that Moon had had placed on her. Their eyes snapped right and to where it came from, only to see a multitude of Kullui advancing, and fast.

_S-Shit...!_

Freed's hand fell to his sword, popping it out of it's sheathe and eyes narrowed. Aisha said run, but there was no use not being prepared for a fight, and his two compatriots were of the same mind, they prepared themselves to lash back even as the trio darted down a side alley and ran, hard.

 _"Chase and I are coming to you! Keep running, we-!"_ Aisha's voice cut out abruptly and the Body-Link Emblem shone an ugly red on their arms.

"They must be disrupting the Magic." Freed hissed lowly, his eyes casting back toward the group of Kullui at their heels.

"They can do that?" Bixlow growled,

"Would you be surprised if they could?!" Evergreen snapped irritably, before letting out a none-too flattering yelp as she ducked passed another Nullification Collar that flew over her head and snapped against the wall.

Freed barely leaned out of the way of another and swept his sword up toward the next- a metallic ring sounding as he sliced through it and the Lacrima embedded into the frame shattered against the cobble. Bixlow nimbly jumped out of the way of another by using his Tiki Dolls for footholds, and spun around a bit to look at their pursuers- and the small black objects coming on fast and nearly on top of them.

"Those things look like those Gravity Well things they used on Frea to you...?" He started, his eyes flashing under his visor as they circled their group and the Thunder God Tribe stopped near dead.

Insurmountable weight suddenly fell down upon their shoulders, making it impossible to lift their feet anymore to continue running, let alone barely stay on their feet. Their hearts dropped, panic running anew through their veins as they heard the footfalls of the Kullui getting quickly closer to where they were now pinned.

"Shit...!" Evergreen snapped,

"This is bad..!" Bixlow huffed, pulling with all his might to just move. His Tiki Dolls slammed against the ground hard enough to splinter the wood, and the tip of Freed's sword bounced against the stone as he did his best to keep it in hand, his muscles straining just as everyone else's were. They heard the whistle on air of the Collars snapping out toward them and they couldn't even begin to think about moving to avoid them.

The Collars snapped down on their necks and cut off their Magic in an instant, the Lacrima embedded into the metal giving off a pale blue glow that spread around the runes etched into the sides.

In the three minutes Aisha had ordered them run for fear they would get killed by Nirav- a Vaide, one of those elite warriors they had been warned of- and the three minutes they had only managed to get so far as a few streets over with the Kullui hot on their trail, they were stopped and Collared and they hadn't any way out.

_Trapped_

In no time at all Nirav would appear in the back street they had dodged into, hunting them as they stood there helpless and the Kullui advanced to take firm hold of them- stepping into the confines of the Gravity Wells and feeling none of the effects. They couldn't see the eyes of the Kullui or their faces under the hoods they wore, and they said absolutely nothing as they pulled up metal cuffs engraved in runework and started forward toward the Thunder Legion, who all struggled harder against the unbearable weight pulling down on them.

They'd been warned several times before now how efficient and dangerous the Kullui were, and they'd taken it to heart. Hell, they'd seen how quickly Frea got subdued and taken by some of these people, but they'd only been in conflict for three minutes! They hadn't even retaliated, they'd run, and already they were trapped.

It didn't really hit how dangerous this place was until that moment- and now they had no way out.

After all of that, saying they were gonna get Frea back, how useless were they-?!

"Look alive Fairies!"

The Thunder God Tribe stiffened, eyes widening at the sudden and strange voice out of nowhere.

_Who-?!_

There was a blur of blue to their left and the sudden glint of light off something metallic, and they tried to turn their heads around toward it but they could scarcely move under the effects of the Gravity Wells. There were a series of clicks that sounded as something made contact with the Gravity Wells around them, and the Kullui stopped their advance on the Fairy Tailers in the same instant the air filled with the sound of juttering electricity- to which was suddenly sparking off the Gravity Wells with an odd blue-green color.

"Get ready to move!" The strange voice ordered again, and still they could not see the source, and it nearly got drowned out entirely as a series of short, loud booms shook the air and the Gravity Wells imploded all in the same instant.

The Thunder God Tribe stumbled, suddenly free of the weight pulling them down and staggering as they barely managed to stay on their feet, but still _reeling._

"Who the hell is that...?!" Evergreen hissed, whipping around in search for the source while Freed and Bixlow quickly did the same. The Kullui's momentary halt ended in the next instant though, and they pulled out lengths of chains between them, their faceless figures turning toward the Thunder Legion. The Fairy Tailers stiffened, recoiling and immediately on the defensive again as their confusion gave way to the fact that they were still not out of danger yet, not even with the unexpected development. They tensed, immediately on the defensive again and ready to give it all they had even with those Collars still snapped around their necks.

"I'll give ya props for your nerve, but right now is not the time to try and take out some Kullui with no Magic~!" The strange voice kept on, and the Thunder Legion grimaced.

Bixlow jumped, a sudden weight falling on his shoulder out of nowhere and sending him stumbling off balance as the distinct feeling of someone's foot suddenly slammed down onto him and pushed off with rapid-fire speed. He caught little but a blur of brown and blue as his head snapped around in the direction of whoever the hell it was,

"H-hey!" He hissed, adjusting slightly so he could stay on his feet and growling as his eyes flashed under his visor. He stiffened, his anger dissipating as he saw a hand flash back in his direction in a small wave for just a split second.

"No time for arguing! All of you turn tail to the end of the alley and make a dash for it!" The voice went on, the Thunder Legion blinked, time slowing down for a split second as their eyes finally managed to catch better sight of the owner of that voice, and they stared.

Their eyes met bright orange ones for half a second, some blurred figure of a small dark-skinned girl with a toothy grin, her person surrounded by a haze of blue-green similar to the electricity that had sparked off the Gravity Wells... but she was moving so fast they hardly saw anything else of her before she looked away.

"Run, _now!"_

The harshness of the order made them jump, their eyes flashing as they hesitated for a single second more- and then they did as they were told, turned, and took off with all the speed they could muster. No, they hadn't a clue who that was, or what even really was going on so suddenly, but they were in between a serious rock and a hard place, and it seemed more likely this new arrival was the best way to go... what choice did they have?

That being said, they turned around in unison and started up the street the way they had been headed before the Kullui caught up, and there was nothing that way. Nothing but a wall at the end of the alley and another way for them to be trapped where they were, and yet they still ran.

The alley behind them got swallowed up in a bright flash of blue-green, and they heard the chains the Kullui held between them strike hard into the ground and wall at their heels. They spared a quick glance over their shoulders to see the Kullui being thrown backward by that same blur of blue and brown going at a speed so, so fast.

"There is nowhere to go!" Evergreen snapped hotly as they got within a few feet of the wall,

"This is bad..." Freed grumbled lowly, Bixlow grimaced as his Tiki Dolls trailed along behind them and formed a sort of protective line between the Thunder Legion and the other end of the alley.

"But shit... whoever that chick is, she's fast, huh~?" Bixlow mumbled, smiling wryly as he watched that same blur move between the Kullui after having knocked them back, and then narrowly miss the Chains they sent her way.

"Now is not the time to admire her speed, idiot!" Evergreen snapped at the Seith Mage, but the woman got cut off.

"Run into the wall!" Came the call from the girl, and the Fairy Tailers jumped.

"What?!" Evergreen snapped, looking none too pleased with the ridiculous order.

"You're kidding, yeah?" Bixlow asked,

"Not kidding, just do it!" Was the exasperated, and almost breathless reply from the still moving blur.

There was an audible and painful thud as one of the Kullui swung out their chains and it made contact with the blur. They heard the girl let out a pained yelp and she got thrown back toward them, flipping in air and landed in a crouch on all fours as she slid back across the cobble on her hands and bare feet. Her movement came to a halt and she huffed, her back still to them and light glinting from a ring and chain combo piercing in her left ear.

This time they got a better look at her, and more notably at the pale blue Dyann wrapped around her torso and her waist in two separate sections before attaching to a ring over the right side of her stomach. Underneath of which she wore little but a pair of short shorts, a grey-blue skirt cut up both sides with white pattern along the edges, and her chest wrapped in white bandages. Her dark skin was traced across by dark tattoos on her upper left arm, and right ankle.

Her head tilted up as her attention skipped passed the Kullui further up the alley from them and toward the new figure that rounded the corner behind them- the grim-faced and very deadly Vaide that had had Aisha sounding terrified.

_Nirav...!_

"... not good..." the girl grumbled under her breath, daring to cast a glance backward at the still standing still Fairy Tailers, her orange eyes flashing. "We have got no time, move now or get killed!" She snapped hotly, her earlier almost calm and carefree tone gone now and they jumped, looking uncertain.

They recoiled at the sound of the air whistling, their eyes snapping toward the split second glint of light that flashed off three blades that were suddenly whisking through the air at a speed nearly triple what that girl seemed to have been moving at.

And they were headed straight toward the hesitating trio of Fairy Tailers.

The girl stiffened, before she launched herself upward and off the ground in the next instant, putting herself directly in the blades path without any semblance of hesitation. Her right arm swept forward in front of her, pale white light flashing from the small bracelet on her wrist as a Magic Circle suddenly flared to life. The blades struck hard against the sheer icy-white wall the Magic Circle seemed to form, and with so much force the girl grunted as the momentum pushed her back through the air.

Her orange eyes flashed as the blades started to flicker with jagged crimson red light, her teeth gritting as panic washed across her expression. Her other hand moved toward the bracelet letting the shield live, blue-green sparks flickering from her fingers and off her shoulders.

"Gods damn i-!"

Her voice got drowned out again by the deafening boom that shook the whole of their world, a burst of red-hot and unbridled force detonating from the blades and washing everything out in blinding orange-white. Blistering hot wind rammed into the Thunder Legion, the scope of the explosion tripling in radius in the matter of a few seconds as the fire washed up the sides of the alley and burst passed the limits of the tops of the buildings boxing them in. What portions of the explosion that didn't go up washed forward toward where the Kullui and Nirav were, the street being torn up in it's quake and the buildings groaning against the abuse.

The Thunder Legion braced themselves against the backlash, their arms moving up to shield themselves and being pushed back by the sheer force of the wind. Their eyes watered against it and the bright light, and they lost all sight of that girl, the Kullui, and Nirav.

How the hell could three little blades cause such a large explosion...?!

Bixlow's Tiki Dolls failed to steady themselves against the wind and they flew backwards, straight toward the dead end... but there came no sound of the wood smacking against the stone-?

They hadn't time to wonder on it, their attention was taken by a sudden blur of blue-green that shone faintly through the blinding light of the detonation, the Thunder Legion tensed against it before all three of them suddenly felt themselves sent sliding backwards toward the by one sharp, quick push each. They hissed, the wind knocked from them instantly as they slammed straight into the wall at the end of the alley, and yet their bodies never hit anything- let alone the solid stone it appeared to be.

The alley and the cloud of explosive power was ripped from their sight as they passed through the apparently formless wall, and what was replaced in front of their eyes was a different wall, with an arch carved into the dark stone and outlined by no small amount of faintly glowing white runework. And the alley itself was replaced not only with the wall and it's runed arch, they were now in a large, barren and circular room made of cool, damp stone with spherical Lacrima hanging around the edges of the wall to provide light.

Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow hit the cold floor with painful thuds, the breath driven from them for a second time and hissing. They skidded backward a bit, winded still and eyes narrowed against the heat and bits of rock and debris being thrown through the rune archway despite being entirely unable to see the explosion it was all coming from any longer.

They blinked, attention immediately snapping toward the figure of that same girl they had lost sight of as soon as the explosion let loose.

She stumbled slightly through the archway, the stone wavering as she passed through it. She hissed, orange eyes glittering and huffing as she took one step passed the confines of the faux-wall and twisted sharply on her heel, spinning around and her hands slamming against the suddenly solid wall. The same glare of blue-green surrounded her body, and jagged pieces of it like electricity hissed and buzzed against the wall, striking out across the whole archway and striking grooves into the runework, making their white glow sputter out and turn an ugly shade of red. The wind blowing in the through the archway stopped, _completely._

And suddenly everything was utterly quiet, outside her panting and the Thunder Legions. All of what just happened, being hunted by the Kullui and Nirav, driven into a corner, trapped and collared and with no way out- and then suddenly between this stranger and and explosion and an invisible entrance- all of that, done and over with and the danger and rush slamming to a halt. And all of it must have only happened within the span of _ten minutes._

The Fairy Tailers sat on the floor, wide-eyed and puffing as their minds struggled to come to terms with all the fast-paced insanity that just occurred. They still hadn't a clue what just happened, or who that girl was, or if the danger was even averted- how could it be in so little time...?!

And even more than that, how did that girl manage to get away from the brunt of that explosion and look fine?!

Said girl stepped back from the wall, the odd glow of green-blue around her and her hands fading as she withdrew them from the wall. She let out an audible sigh, her back to them and backing up a few paces before promptly taking a quick seat on the floor, bent over and with her hands on her knees.

The Thunder Legion's eyes narrowed as they took notice of a white symbol plastered against her skin on her shoulder blade for the first time, and it seemed... Familiar...?

"... Ahh... Alright, so this Gateway is probably pretty mucked up now..." She muttered lowly, sounding exasperated as she shook her head a bit, one hand moving up as she brushed tendrils of her short brown hair from her face. "... Plus side though, we aren't dead and we got away pretty easy. So all in all, not much of a bad start..." She hummed, tilting her head back so her orange eyes locked with the Fairy Tailers behind her, smirking toothily and not seemingly at all bothered with what near-death situation they had just been in. She peered at them from her upside down angle, chuckling.

"Ya good there, Fairies? Looks like I dropped in on ya at just the right time, huh~? It's not everyday you can avoid the Kullui like that, let alone the Kullui _and_ a Vaide~! This whole escape thing went real well~!" she told them brightly, they all blinked in unison at the words. "Bit of a bummer that ya got Collared, but a few Skeleton Keys will fix that soon enough~" she added, her eyes flicking across the Collars that were still clamped tightly around their necks.

The trio exchanged quick glances between themselves, their hands instinctively reaching for the Collars and grimacing when they were reminded of them. Freed cleared his throat a little, glancing toward the girl and looking a little wary still, but more calm now.

"I think we are alright." He murmured, "We certainly underestimated how quickly things could turn against our favor... It is lucky you came when you did. Thank you for your help." He murmured, she nodded a bit.

"Yeah, thanks." Bixlow smirked slightly, Evergeen nodded.

"Of course, can't be having Lord Nirav get a hold of and kill ya, Sir Therigist would have my head~" she chuckled, shifting from her sitting position and turning toward them, crouched on the balls of her feet and her hands on her knees.

"You work for Therigist then?" Freed asked, though it was mostly rhetorical. She was clearly from Adgnei, if her appearance and her use of titles for different Caste didn't indicate that- her blue Dyann and tattoos were a giveaway. Though it was a little surprising to see she was from the Middle Caste, the same as Therigist, they'd assumed most of the people they would meet under Therigist's command were all Lower Caste or maybe even Barren.

She paused though at the question, her head tilting this way and that as if she was musing. "Ahh... Off and on really, but currently- yeah." She hummed, earning questioning looks from the three of them. She just smiled toothily, "I'm sort of a part-time member of the Thieves Guild. I come and do jobs when I'm needed, but Sir Therigist isn't my Guild Master. I belong to a different Guild entirely~" she smiled, her eyes glittering as she shrugged. "Speaking of though, introductions are in order yeah? Might as well, since I'm gonna be running point with you Fairies for this whole 'Rescue the Energess' thing~"

She stood up straight and walked forward a few paces toward the Thunder Legion, taller than them now, what with them still sitting on the floor- but not by much. She was short, and probably didn't reach either Freed or Bixlow's shoulders normally. She stopped in front of them, smiling still and her hands landing on her hips, before suddenly her person was engulfed in bright white and she... _Shrank...?!_

The Thunder Legion stared, their jaws dropping and quite taken aback as their strange rescuer came back into view and only at about two feet tall, and not at all human anymore.

Her orange eyes glittered in amusement, her ears twitching and dressed as she was- only now with brown fur and lighter brown around her eyes and running stripes through her tail. Her whiskers twitched as she lift a paw toward them, and the two silver bracelets hanging from her tail jingled as she moved, the same way the metal pendants from the collar around her neck did.

"... Y.. You're an Exceed...?!" Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow all stammered, she nodded.

"Yep~!" She purred, "Name's Shae~! And don't worry about 'Miss' or 'Madame' or any of the Caste based title stuff~ This might be Adgnei and I might be Middle Caste, but for you, I'm just Shae." she chuckled, "All well and good, yeah? Since you're used to Fiore and how it's Wizards Guilds work, might as well just greet each other as fellow Guild Mages, hmm?" Their expression twisted more in surprise and question and she seemed not at all bothered by it.

"... You're part of a Wizards Guild?" Freed murmured,

"... From Fiore...?" Evergreen and Bixlow asked in unison, Shae nodded once more.

"Yeah~! You're looking at a member of the Twin Cougars Guild~!" Shae announced with the utmost ease, their eyes grew wider at the familiar name. "Iki and Uno sent me and two other Members of ours here to help you get your Energess back, and a good thing too~! You're gonna have a much easier time breaking into Okeal with us around." She smiled, "Never tried breaking into the Palace before, never thought I would. I'm a bit edgy about breaking that specific rule, and possibly going against the God-King, but hey- probably warranted after what Sir Therigist told us..." She mused, before her smile faded altogether and her ears fell as she frowned. Her paws crossed over her chest as her tail lashed once in sudden agitation, "... I'm totally okay with storming Okeal if the God-King was willing to order a Forbidden Tool be used on an Energess, and I think the Gods will forgive me in the end." She muttered lowly, venom creeping into her voice at the thought of it and the Thunder Legion stiffened themselves.

What had Therigist said before? That there might actually be a war if the people of Adgnei knew how Frea was being treated?

If Adgnei's citizens were as angry as Shae seemed to be so suddenly, then Therigist hadn't been downplaying the reaction Adgnei's citizens would have.

"Hmph... Anyway, we probably ought to get back to Banore." Shae mumbled, redirecting as she seemed to try and cast off her anger. She waved a paw in air like she was shooing away a fly, and sighed. "Corr is gonna kill me for blowing up that Guard though... Eh, we're probably gonna blow up a couple dozen more by the end of this..." She hummed softly, nearly all to herself as she started walking forward. She moved passed the Thunder Legion, who were all still sitting on the floor. Her tail flicked as she hummed, casting them a glance over her shoulder.

"Coming? I'd offer to get those Collars off now, but I might just blow them up too, on accident of course." She smirked, "But them being around your necks and all- well, it wouldn't do to behead any of you~!" She laughed, they swallowed, their eyes twitching. Shae laughed some more and she continued to head away up the hallway attached to the room they were in, her paws on her hips and looking ahead.

The Thunder Legion exchanged quick glances between themselves, before quickly getting to their feet you follow the Exceed.

"Never got your names, by the way~" Shae called back to them as they quickly caught up with her.

"Ah, apologies..." Freed mumbled, "I am Freed."

"Evergreen." Evergreen mumbled lowly,

"And I'm Bixlow~!" The last of their trip chirped, his Tiki Dolls flaying ahead and circling over the Exceed's head a bit.

"Pleasure to meet you three." Shae hummed,

"Say, you're pretty fast, huh~? And what's with that weird electricity thing you were doin'?" Bixlow asked, speeding up a little to be at the Exceed's shoulder. Her ear twitched in his direction, and she smirked slightly.

"Ooh yeah~!" She hummed a bit cheekily, "And that 'weird electricity thing' is my signature move~! I'll be plenty happy to give ya a lesson on it, but in a bit." She chuckled, her orange eyes glittering. "Pretty sure Lady Celene is probably losing her mind right now, so we oughta pick up the pace, huh?" She hummed, the Thunder Legion stiffened.

"Oh, right..." They mumbled, their eyes flicking down toward the still glowing red and nonfunctional Body-Link mark connected to the ChatterBox.

"... how is it the Kullui managed to disrupt the ChatterBox?" Freed asked softly, "Aisha made it seem like it would be resilient against such things." Shae stiffened a little at the question, hesitating for a small second almost, before smiling slightly.

"Eh, your guess is as good as mine." She shrugged rather nonchalantly, "I mean it usually would be, but bets are the King's Ilean whipped up some sort of new and improved jamming thing when he was tinkering around with all those new Tools of his. Like that Cloak thing that everyone mentioned..." The Thunder Legion nodded slightly, looking thoughtful as their small group continued down the dim and damp hallway leading to... who knows where.

Shae glanced ahead again, shrugging her shoulders. "... that's probably gonna be low on the list of surprises in all of this though..."

* * *

 

"... Chase and I are coming to you! Keep running, we'll find you and get back to Banore!" Aisha's voice was low and frantic, her breathing elevated as Chase's was, both of them running full speed ahead down this sidestreet and then that. Both of them panicked, and afraid. Chase could feel the sheer terror sparking off of Aisha in waves, and much more than he had nearly ever felt before now, and he shot her a glance as they ran along together, grimacing.

_This was so bad-_

"Just keep running-!" Aisha snapped, before cutting herself off abruptly as the Body-Link Emblem shone an ugly red on both of their arms. Aisha looked down at it, her running faltered for the briefest of seconds, the terror in her expression deepening.

"What in the hell-?" Chase started, she let out a growl.

"Something is disrupting the Chatterbox... shit!" Aisha snapped hotly, spinning on her heel and in nearly a 90 degree angle around a corner as her hand shot up and through a Magic Circle appearing in air before her hand. Her hand snapped around something inside her Requip and she jerked her hand back out, holding tight to a spherical Lacrima that was instantly recognizable to one of the Magic Beans. She tensed, ready to swipe her hand forward and send the Bean to shatter against the cobble ground- only for both of her and Chase to suddenly struggle to a dead-halt in their sprinting when someone appeared directly in front of them, and with no warning.

Both Aisha and Chase stuttered to a stop, struggling to keep their balance as their feet skid across the stone and Aisha's free hand shot up and grabbed tight hold of Chase's arm to steady herself before she inevitably rammed into the silent, motionless, and utterly grim-faced girl standing in their path.

Chase's eyes glittered, grimacing as his hands found Aisha's arm and shoulder, both of them huffing now as they stared, their eyes raking up and down the familiar figure and yet... near stranger all at once...?!

"...J-Jynx...?" He stammered, almost breathlessly as his face pulled in shock and confusion. Aisha stiffened, her eyes narrowing to slits as her grip on his arm got a little tighter, both of them reeling at the appearance out of nowhere, and she looked... she didn't look like she was supposed to...!?

In these last three years of knowing Jynx, she had always been _constant._ She never changed, she was the same as she had been since that every first day both of them had met her, like she was frozen in time and in the instant her life ended- and they all expected it would stay that way. The same plain black dress trimmed in red, the same long black hair left to fall in a wavy river down her back, the same crescent moon tattoo stamped over her eye, the same dull red stare... the same 13 year old girl who lost her life so, so long ago and the same mystery and enigma she had always been.

But that girl that stood before them was _different_. She looked taller- older even, by at least a few years- and her entire appearance had altered with no rhyme nor reason they knew, nor understood. That plain dress was less so, her upper arms adorned by bands of ruffled red and bracelets about her wrists. Around her waist was tied a red sash to which a small banner of a moon was stitched into, the outsides of it adorned with silver bead work. Her long, ebony black hair was pulled forward and woven together in the front, wrapped up in silver ribbon that glittered in the slowly deepening orange light as day drew closer to night. And what was even more surprising was the sheer calm, pulsing power that both Energy and MoonLight Mage alike could feel from her... much more power than they ever expected, or associated with Jynx, ever.

The change was so unprecedented, neither Aisha nor Chase really knew what to make of it or her sudden appearance out of hours of being... well, nowhere to be seen.

She was almost like an entirely different _person...!_ But how...?!

Jynx's red eyes moved up slowly from the ground and toward them, her expression neutral and yet grim, and they swallowed a little, immediately able to sense the heavy weight between them.

The air shook with the distant, yet clear sound of something detonating, and Aisha and Chase's eyes dared to break away from the ghost and toward the faraway burn of fire bursting from the tops of a set of closely compacted buildings lower down the valley from them, and in a different section of the city entirely. Aisha and Chase felt their hearts drop into the pits of their stomachs, eyes wide and beads of chilly sweat falling down their spines.

"S-shit..." Aisha hissed under her breath, both she and Chase knowing immediately that the sudden explosion had to be where the Thunder Legion were.

Jynx on the other hand didn't even spare a glance toward the far-off commotion, her eyes remained locked on her two Guild-mates in front of her, quiet, patient, and tense. Her eyes found the way Aisha's hand tightened around the Magic Bean, and she shook her head softly, her head tilting slightly toward whispers of something only she could hear... hundreds and thousands and millions of them, a sea of the unseen and a sea that called to her.

"... They are fine." Jynx murmured softly, earning Chase and Aisha's eyes in an instant. "All of them, and they currently out of immediate danger. One of the Twin Cougar's Members arrived on time to get them away from Nirav." Jynx explained quietly, they blinked. "... though I fear they have been Collared, I am sure once they reach Banore that can be dealt with." She added softly,

"Wait, Twin Cougars..?" Chase mumbled,

"How do you know?" Aisha asked next, her tone low. "And where in the hell have you been?"

"Yeah, and why do you look so different...?" Chase mumbled, Jynx seemed to let out a silent sigh, her eyes dropping from them again and to the ground.

"... Moon is awake." Jynx murmured, not answering any question asked and surprising them with the sudden announcement. "Currently, she is attempting to decipher that Tome you were given by the Thief Master... but only now after having received word from her siblings, Iki and Uno." Jynx explained softly, "The Twin Cougars are assisting here in Adgnei by sending three of their Members, all of which have skills that will prove useful in what is to come in rescuing Energy Dragon... they have been working to help since shortly after all of this began, under instruction from Saint Balthan." Their eyes went wide at the name, shock passing over their expressions and confusion too.

"Saint Balthan...?" Both Chase and Aisha echoed, Jynx nodded just slightly.

"Saint Balthan and I have agreed that it best to leave Moon to deciphering the Tome, instead of placing that responsibility with him. Moon is capable enough in Telips that it will make little difference who does the deciphering, and in the meantime he may turn his mind elsewhere... and continue preparations for this Mission alongside you, your Thieves Guild, and all those assisting here." Jynx went on softly, her eyes ever trained to the stone underfoot. "... we will continue to prepare for invading the Palace of Okeal, and what war is brewing... and will more than likely break soon... perhaps by tonight."

They felt their blood run cold, but Jynx didn't seemed fazed at all... she was almost... _too_ calm.

"... we will continue to work, and to prepare... we will give everything we have and be patient for what is to come... even as I am slowly beginning to be certain what it is the God-King intends tonight." Jynx murmured softly, her voice so low they almost did not hear her, but they did and they stiffened. "... even as we become certain that tonight... we will be unable to stop any of these events from happening... and we can only wait to see what outcome we will have to live with afterward... good or bad..." her voice died away and her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and Chase felt a sharp, sudden flash of fear come from the ghost, and it struck through him, hard.

_What is she...?_

"... I cannot enter Okeal, not at current." Jynx murmured softly, "And being here, in Adgnei... and in this city... it is difficult to travel without getting... sidetracked." She mumbled, and rather vaguely at that- all of this was _vague!_

"I will remain and watch... and wait." Jynx told them, "I will do what I can, and I am sorry for how little I can give you... but my hands are tied. I cannot give you what answers you're looking for, and I am not sure I can explain to you what has changed... or why I have changed so suddenly."

"... what do you think Drennios is planning?" Aisha growled, cutting into the ghost's talking and her gaze steely as Jynx paused a moment, still not looking at them. "Tch... quit with the secrets and the riddles!" The MoonLight Mage snapped, and Jynx finally spared a glance at her, her expression unreadable as she held Aisha's purple eyes for a few long moments, before her eyes trailed slowly to Chase.

"This is another in a current of events that we cannot avoid." Jynx murmured softly, he blinked. "Like that of DeathBolt, and of Mordren... what will happen is inevitable, and no amount of resisting it will divert it altogether. And in many ways... it must happen, regardless of the consequences." Her eyes dropped closed now and her head tilted back and toward the sky, "... you may not see it, but this place... this city and this country... they are wasting away, and have been for a very long time. Everything is wrong... everything is out of balance and it has to be mended. In some way or another, what Carla sees in her Visions... it has to come to that, and it will. How many lives are lost, and how much is destroyed in the process however... that is not certain."

Aisha and Chase stared, their eyes narrowed to slits and stiff in their spots as Jynx fell quiet again for a few long moments, and they were still so _confused._

"... the God-King will get what he wants... Energy Dragon will do as he wishes of her, willingly or not... there is nothing to be done that will change that." Jynx mumbled, sighing slightly. "... what comes after... I don't know... I hope that... we did not make the wrong choice..." Jynx whispered, her expression twisting in pain and uncertainty.

_... allowing her to live... I hope that we did not bring such doom upon ourselves... I..._

"... I can promise, and say.....Energy Dragon... she will not take her last breaths today. Whatever happens, she will leave this place." Jynx murmured softly, Aisha and Chase blinked at the certainty in her voice.

Jynx's eyes cracked open to look at the sky turning orange, and then slowly crimson. A sudden, stiff and cold wind blew through the whole of Adgnei and around them, shifting their clothes and their hair, and washing against their faces.

_... but we must hope... the Frea that leaves Adgnei behind is not..._

Jynx grimaced to herself at the thought, biting back the fear in her heart that she knew all too well that Chase could feel... her hands were tied, more than he, or Aisha, or Frea or anyone could ever know. Years upon years of feeling things, and knowing that tragedy and evil would come... knowing that things were beyond her control and knowing all manner of things she shouldn't know, and yet always never had all the answers to herself... years upon years of vague notions and words and warnings at the hand of a Power and something she never understood... years and years of never understanding any of it...

... for the first time, in so very long a time... she was starting to understand so much more. Only in this case, and all cases involving her, and Frea, and any of those others they were so deeply connected to... knowing was not better. It was a true and utter torment, because even if she knew... she also knew she had no control over what must happen, and that was worse than anything... that helplessness.

Whatever Force or Power or whatever that had made it a certainty that any of those in Fairy Tail would join that Guild, or be there for what trouble befall it- or what certainty that had made sure anyone here would be there for any terrible, awful, massive event that had ever unfolded... whatever had made it a certainty, and the same sort of certainty that Frea would face the Energy God Slayer in the end- that was happening once more. And the certainty that tied with this old, powerful, ancient city that housed so much power?

Frea would end up here, no matter what way, or what occurred before this time... the minute the choice had been made and the path taken where the Energy Dragon Slayer would not perish at the hands of Mordren, this certainty had been laid before all of them. She would enter Adgnei and play as large a part in it's future as Mordren did, so very long ago. And in that certainty, there was another... Frea was not the only one fated to be here now, no.

It seemed the events fated for Adgnei now, were tied with both the world's Malurey... and it's Seleyn.

Jynx let out a soft breath, her head tilting back down toward Chase and Aisha and so very calm, and they didn't understand how she could be.

"Go back to Banore. Send word to your workers, prepare what you must, warn who you can." Jynx instructed quietly, her red eyes flashing as Chase and Aisha swallowed slightly.

"There is little time left before we must act, and we will have no choice but to enter this war that will overtake the whole of Adgnei."

* * *

 

"... Here, please drink this."

Talarr's soft and wary voice broke Frea from her thoughts again, and she blinked her eyes open after having let them drop some time ago. Her silver eyes found him, and then the glass he held in hand between them, before slowly setting it down on the table in front of her as if he was afraid of the idea of handing it off directly.

She glanced at the silvery colored liquid and bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing back at the nauseous sensation that slammed into her the minute she even thought about drinking it.

"... what is it?" She asked lowly, pulling the glass toward her as she tentatively sniffed at it. It smelled like herbs, and flowers... and a bit bitter, though not in a floral way, but more like the faint sour and bitter scent she'd associate with a Lacrima that had been broken. "... you said none of your Magical-Medical stuff would work against Edryd's Magic Sword effects till they had worn off on their own, so what's with this?"

Talarr's hands wrung together in front of him a bit as he let out a small, quiet breath. "... ah... that is correct. This will not make any difference to you or your health until Pestilence's Magic fades, but it will come into affect once that happens." Talarr explained softly, "It's meant to help strengthen your Immune System, and settle the lingering effects the minute the actual Magic fades all the way. I, ah... I apologize it will do little make you feel better at the moment, but it will help later on..." Frea grimaced a bit, her eyes tracing over the liquid as she tilted it this way and that, but didn't go to drink it right off.

She wasn't worried it would harm her or anything, she just didn't feel like drinking anything, let alone _that._ She felt like she would throw it up the minute she tried with how much her stomach flipped upon simply looking at it.

Seyre smiled sympathetically at the Energess, her hand lifting to place itself reassuringly on her shoulder, but she never got that far.

**_BOOM_ **

Frea jumped, her breath catching in her throat and her attention snapped away from the drink and the room in the matter of a single second. Talarr and Seyre jumped too, though mostly because Frea had. What was deafening on the Energess' ears was little but a low rumble on theirs.

Frea was up and on her feet before either of the two Adgneins could say anything, the glass filled with Talarr's creation abandoned on the table top as Frea immediately moved to find a way to see outside. All of the windows in Talarr's workshop were too high to see out of from the ground, but there was a section of crumbling wall and foundation tucked away in a corner of the room behind the massive piles of everything. A literal hole in the wall, and big enough it was more a window now than anything else- and that was where her feet took her in seconds as Talarr, Seyre and her wolf followed more slowly.

Frea hissed under her breath, her hands finding the edge of the hole and using it for support as her eyes scanned the Valley below nearly washed out on the deepening orange of the sun behind it. But not even that was enough to keep her eyes from snapping toward the wash of fire rising up from the city far, far below, the flames clawing at the sky.

She swallowed, a bead of sweat falling down her cheek and riveted as she felt both Talarr and Seyre move in slowly on either side of her, their eyes finding what hers had, and looking just as stricken.

"Gods..." Talarr mumbled breathlessly, his hands clasped together tightly in front of him as he scanned the scene. "... what is going on down there...? Have things already...?"

Frea stiffened, her silver eyes shifting sideways toward the man though her head didn't turn in the slightest. Her expression fell, her eyes narrowing to slits as she watched Talarr look out into that Valley and she began to feel fear, franticness and apprehension begin to spark from him anew.

_Have things already_ **_what?_ **

She grimaced, her eyes flashing as she shivered slightly at the feel of his fear and his tenseness getting steadily stronger in accordance with that feeling of dread she had felt since the start. She swallowed back at the chilly weight in her stomach, still searching him and his expression as he seemed fixed on the Lower Valley and whatever it was that was going on down there they hadn't a clue. She could take a guess though, and guesses were it had something to do with whoever it was that had been sent into Adgnei after her... she hoped they were fine, and would have tried to make sure of that, but seeing what had happened the last time she had stretched her Senses out that far, she wasn't going to attempt it.

 _But I do need to understand what it happening here... what the hell they want with me, and why Talarr is so afraid of it. Whatever it is... It's going to be bad..._ she knew that in her heart, and she swallowed at it again.

She froze though, her heart skipping a beat as something moved on Talarr's side out of nowhere- something that had definitely not been there a second before- and she caught sight of... of pale purple hair...?

She couldn't move, and she didn't dare breathe either, she just stared as the world seemed to shudder into a slow-motion state, reality and life all around her dragging by like sludge as all that bleeding color everywhere seemed to drain into agonizing monochrome. All of it faded out, white-washed, greyscale... Talarr, the walls, the junk everywhere, the sky... and yet there remained a single, silent beacon of color that was a stark contrast to everything else, and she couldn't look away.

There... there was _someone_ there. A stranger, standing so close to Talarr their shoulders must have been brushing against one another, yet Talarr gave no indication he noticed it at all, and she didn't expect him too. The way the world slowed down, the color draining, all of it- this stranger in her eye line, pale violet-grey hair and golden eyes locked straight ahead, silent, unmoving... he looked like a ghost.

_This... is this real...?_

Shivers ran down her spine as those golden eyes slowly shift, looking straight passed the unseeing Talarr, and locked with her gaze. The color wasn't the only thing that faded from around them, noise did too, it was so quiet... and yet in the back of her mind, she could feel the low, distant rumble and rush of water, or wind or... something. She felt power she didn't recognize suddenly invade her Senses, pulsing, pulling, swirling around her in a river invisible to the eye.

She... she was _paralyzed._

_Who the hell... is that...? What is this...?_

He was expressionless as their eyes met, he didn't turn his head and he didn't move even the slightest bit, he just stood there, they both just stood there, staring.

And then the Stranger glanced away from her again, his golden eyes falling closed as he let out a single, silent sigh- and she blinked, and he was gone, and the world sped up to it's normal pace again as color and sound came crashing back. All sense of throbbing, indistinguishable Power all around her was gone as quickly as it came, and for it she felt like a part of the world had been ripped away and a heavy weight she hadn't known was there came off her shoulders and lungs.

_W-what the fuck...?!_

She bit the inside of both cheeks, her head finally turning just a little bit in that direction and shivering again as she searched the space the man had been, and still found _nothing._

What was that? A bit of bleeding memory overlaying her reality from Mordren's past? But she didn't recognize that man, not from any of it... and how the world seemed to almost draw to a halt? The color all lost, except for him?

_Or... or am I... seeing things...?_

She swallowed, hard, shivering again and feeling the slightest bit lightheaded out of nowhere as her thoughts whirled and struggled (and failed) to come up with any rational explanation for what all of that was. She didn't know that man, she didn't know if he was real or a ghost or some fantasy her feverish mind had cooked up for her- but what she did know? Without any of that or what she'd seen or even what had been described in Carla's Vision?

_Something is wrong here... really wrong._

_I... I don't think..._

Talarr's attention on the city below them failed when he caught sight of the Energess looking his way, and he blinked when he found her slightly stricken and searching eyes fixed on some place... passed him?

He glanced to his left and found nothing, which he thought odd, before he glanced back toward the Energess, his expression pulling in confusion. "... Ah... Energess?" He murmured softly, and her silver eyes snapped toward him abruptly. His head tilted slightly, reading through what information was in his eyeline courtesy of his Scan-Glasses, and finding that her heartrate had elevated, quite a bit.

But.... why?

"... are you... alright...?"

* * *

 

**Hello everyone~!**

**You should be happy to know this story is not dead! QwQ I am Alive! I am still writing! I am just slow (as always...) !**

**You should also be happy to know that the next chapter will be coming super quick! I have most of it written already! I am going on a cruise next week, so there will be at least a week in between this and the next update- so look for it!**

**Adgnei's plans are starting to go into full swing, and trouble is brewing! And LOTS OF IT!**

**Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read!**

**Please, Vote and** **Comment** **if ya can! Thanks!**

 


End file.
